Una vida sin Voldemort Epilogo
by Paola Prieto
Summary: Cap 26 - ¿Ahora que Voldemort se ha revelado ante Luna y Matthew, que pasara, iran tras el, podran detenerlo antes de que se apodere de Londres?, Hannah ha despertado y el temor de Bellatrix cerca hara que Neville tome ciertas decisiones, ¿cuales seran?
1. Una vida sin Voldemort

_**ESTO ES UNA PRESENTACION DE PAOLA BRACCO & PAOLA PRIETO**_

**INTRODUCCION.. **

**Bueno, no es que tenga nada encontra del Epilogo de Rowling, de verdad me gusto, pero no conto, como volvieron, ni como pasaron muchas cosas.. Asi que aqui contare mi ****version**** de los echos.. 19 AÑOS ANTES DEL EPILOGO..**

Espero lo disfruten..

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Capitulo 1 - El comienzo de una vida sin Voldemort.. **

Dias despues de las celebraciones por vencer a Voldemort y compañia, ademas de que ahora el Mundo Magico volvia ha ser el de siempre, la gente se encontraba en un momento triste.. Se encontraban reunidos en memoria de todos los que habian muerto durante la batalla.. Todo el mundo magico se encontraba ahi en Hogwarts, la escuela llevaria acabo la ceremonia.. Pero antes de eso..

_**---Flash Back--- **_

Harry Potter quien se encontraba en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde ahora era su hogar, se encontraba frente al espejo arreglando su ropa, tenia la mirada perdida y no ponia mucha atencion a lo que hacia, si no fuera por que Kreacker estaba aun lado, el chico habria dejabo caer el vaso con agua que habia aun lado de su mano..

-..Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?..-Pregunto el elfo mirando a Harry el chico simplemente movio la cabeza de arriba abajo.. La verdad era que no estaba del todo bien..

Despues de casi 3 semanas veria de nuevo a Ginny, aun que el motivo de encuentro fuera el echo de que uno de sus hermanos habia muerto, el chico estaba de acuerdo con Ron en algo, no era el momento de pedirle a Ginny volver.. Deseaba hacer las cosas bien, pero en ese momento lo mejor era respetar la muerte de Fred Weasley..

-..Kreacker..-Dijo Harry con la mirada perdida, despues de unos minutos de silencio..

-..Si, señor..-Dijo el elfo..

-..Quiero que vengas conmigo a Hogwarts.. Necesito.. Si en algun momento vez que me hacerco a Ginny ha, intentar besarla, hechizame..-Dijo Harry mirando al elfo, el cual no entendia el por que su amo le decia eso.. ¿Que clase de persona le pide ha alguien que lo hechize?..

-..¿Hechizarlo, amo esta seguro?..-Pregunto el elfo un poco asustado..

-..Si.. Ademas prefiero tus golpes a los que Ron me dara..-Comento este con una sonrisa, y probocando el sonrojo del elfo..

_**---Fin Flash Back---**_

La ceremonia conmemorativa, aun no comenzaba y Harry ya habia sido hechizado dos veces por Kreacker..

-..Usted dijo que si se acercaba a..-Decia el elfo intentando defenderse, pues Harry lo miraba con los ojos llenos en lagrimas, las corrientes electricas que el elfo le daba, le habian causado el repentino llanto al chico..

-..Si, si, lo dije..-Decia Harry, no sabia como explicarlo ni como entender, pero era como si Kreacker se hubiera metido en sus pensamientos, pues justo cuando llego a Hogwarts y habia visto a la Familia Weasley llegar, y justo cuando habia abrazado a Ginny, y al sentirla tan cerca de el, su mente recordo los bellos momentos en las tardes que habian pasado como novios, casi un año atras.. Y justo en ese momento la solto de inmediato pues habia sentido que su cuerpo le quemaba..

La segunda vez, habia pasado justo segundos atras, cuando al momento de pensar en Ginny le habia sucedido de nuevo.. Pero debia admitir que con eso, se mantendria alejado de Ginny por lo menos un tiempo.. Por lo menos hasta que llegara ha casa y le prohibiera a Kreacker volver a hacerlo..

-..¿Harry estas bien?..-Se escucho la voz de Hermione, justo a las espaldas del chico.. Kreacker se quedo callado mientras miraba al suelo.. Era como si el elfo supiera que Hermione iba a regañarlo a el como a Harry por lo que hacian.. Pues mira que hechizarlo solo por pensar en Ginny..

-..Si.. Estoy bien..-Dijo Harry fingiendo una sonrisa, y quitandose las lagrimas de los ojos..

-..¡Oh!..-Dijo la chica asombrada..

-..Te dije que estaba bien, Hermione..-Comento Ron acercandose al lugar..

-..¿Yo? es que Ginny esta preocupada..-Susurro la chica para Ron.. Despues se alejo del lugar..

-..¿En serio?..-Justo cuando Hermione se alejaba, Harry imagino a Ginny pensando en el bien del chico..-¡KREACKER!..-Grito dando un salto al sentir de nuevo el hechizo del elfo..

-..Usted..-Murmuro el elfo de nuevo apuntandole con el dedo..

-..Si, lo se..-Sentandose de nuevo, evitando que el elfo continuara hablando..

-..¿Intentas torturarte?..-Pregunto Ron justo despues de que Harry le hubiera contado lo que habia pasado.. O mejor dicho lo que hacian el y Kreacker..

-..Solo intento, no ser golpeado por ti.. Y no comenter una estupides..-Murmuro Harry soportando no pensar y no decir nada, que Kreacker huzara en su contra..

-..Bueno en eso estamos de acuerdo..-Susurro Ron para Harry justo cuando Nevielle, Luna, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a ellos..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Pregunto Ginny al ver a Harry con los ojos rojos, ademas este parecia evitar mirarla a los ojos.. Pues si lo hacia, eso seria suficiente para Kreacker y volveria a hechizar al chico..

-..Si, estoy bien..-Dijo Harry friamente para Ginny, la cual habia sintido un poco de rechazo en sus palabras, despues se alejo del chico un poco apenada..

-..ESTE DIA, NOS REUNIMOS PARA RECORDAR, NO LA MUERTE, SI NO, A LOS HEROES, QUE VIVIRAN EN NUESTRAS MENTES PARA SIEMPRE.. LOS GRANDES MAGOS Y HECHIZERAS DE LA HISTORIA, DIERON HASTA SU VIDA POR UNA BUENA CAUSA, NO DIGO QUE HAYA SIDO NECESARIA SU MUERTE, PERO NO MURIERON EN VANO..-Se escuchaba una voz gruesa y relajante a la vez, era Kingsley Shacklebolt quien habia sido elegido Ministro de Magia dos dias atras por toda la comunidad magica, y este parecia estar a cargo del discurso..-DE NOSOTROS ES LA RESPONSABILIDAD QUE EL MUNDO MAGICO QUE ES AHORA, CONTINUE SIENDO ASI PARA SIEMPRE, NO SOLO POR NOSOTROS SI NO POR NUESTROS HIJOS, Y LOS HIJOS DE NUESTROS HIJOS..

Se escuchaba la voz de Kingsley, mientras la gente lloraba, Harry tenia la mirada perdida, que no se dio cuenta cuando el discurso se habia acabado, y lo peor era que ahora se encontraba casi solo, Kreacker lo miraba a los ojos, despues de que el chico se percato de que eran casi los ultimos justo igual que los Weasleys que ahora charlaban con Kingsley sobre lo hermoso que habia sido el discurso, el moreno ojiverde se despido de todos, evitando que Kreacker lo hechizara al momento de abrazar a Ginny, le habia prohibido el hacerlo.. (Nada tonto el chico)

Cuando sintio el cuerpo de Ginny junto al suyo, fue como cuando la beso por primera vez en la Sala Comun, y al igual que con todos sus amigos y compañeros presentes, podia sentir que ellos estaban alejados del mundo, se aferro un poco mas a la chica, pero despues de unos 2 minutos de abrazo, la pelirroja lo devolvio a la tierra..

-..Harry, tienes que soltarme, mis padres nos ven raro..-Susurro la chica al oido de Harry, quien al escuchar la voz de la chica abrio los ojos, para encontrarte con toda la familia Weasley que los miraban un poco extrañados.. Harry sonrio timidamente a los Weasley, se alejo de la chica y le sonrio apenado.. Despues dijo "Adios", y regreso a Grimmauld Place, junto con Kreacker..

_**----------oo----------**_

Los dias habian pasado y todo parecia igual, o mejor dicho diferente, por primera vez en su vida podia hacer lo que fuera, ademas estaba lejos de los Dursley, Harry seguia en contacto con sus amigos, mientras este aun se encontraba en Grimmauld Place con Kreacker, esa misma mañana mientras desayunaba le habia llegado cartas..

_**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**-------------------- -------------------- --------------------**_

_Harry: _

_¿Quieres explicarme por que no vendras el resto de las vacaciones de verano a la Madriguera?.. Oye, si es por Ginny, solo ignorala, o mejor, dile a Kreacker que te ayude como hace 3 semanas.. Pasando a otra cosa, ¿nos iremos juntos para ir al Callejon Diagon a comprar los libros de la escuela?.. ¿Se que sonara extraño?.. Pero ya quiero que comienze el año escolar.. ¡Si, influencia de Hermione, que le puedo hacer!, jeje.. _

_Se despide Ron.. _

_**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**-------------------- -------------------- --------------------**_

_Harry: _

_¿Puedes creer que Ron este entusiasmado por que comienze el año escolar?.. Dice que es mi culpa, pero comienzo a creer que despues de lo que nos paso, la escuela es un paraiso para el.. ¿Es cierto que no pasaras el resto de las vacaciones en casa de Ron?.. Se que tu y Ginny aun no hablan, ¡Lo se por que ella me lo dijo!, pero, ¿no crees que es un poco infantil la actitud que estan tomando?, aun que, no soy la adecuada para decirlo, pero, deberian intentarlo.. Se que haces todo esto por Fred, pero ella merecese saberlo, no es posible que la trates de nuevo, como la hermana menor de Ron.. Solo piensalo.. _

_Adios.. Hermione.. _

_**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**-------------------- -------------------- --------------------**_

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le recordamos que el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hog­warts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos. Para comienzo de su ultimo año en Hogwarts necesitara.. La lista de libros y material escolar se adjunta a esta carta.. Bienvenido y buena suerte.. _

_Atentamente,_

_Profesora M. McGonagall _

_Directora de Hogwarts.. _

_**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**--------------------**_ _**-------------------- -------------------- --------------------**_

Regresaba a la escuela para su ultimo año, era algo bueno, pues Ginny tambien estaba ahora en septimo, en cierta parte podia vigilarla, o mejor dicho vigilarle los pretendientes.. Pues mientras mas tiempo le tomara descansar la relacion en memoria de Fred, alguien mas llegaria y ese seria el adios para siempre ha la chica..

Esa misma mañana debia verse con Ron en el Caldero Chorreante para despues llegar al Callejon Diagon, por primera vez en su vida irian solos a comprar las cosas, o por lo menos eso penso..

-..¡Hola, Harry!..-Se escucho detras del chico justo cuando tomaba un poco de cerbeza de mantequilla mientras esperaba a que Ron llegara, pero al momento de que el pelirrojo llego, este no venia solo..

Como era de esperarse Hermione venia con el, los dos tomados de la mano, Harry intento no burlarse de la sonrisa tonta de su amigo, era como si le presimiera a todo el mundo que Hermione era ahora su novia..

-..Oye, espero que no te moleste pero mama, insitio en que..-Susurro Ron acercandose de inmedianto a Harry..

-..¡Ginny!..-Dijo Harry antes de que Ron terminara de hablar..-..¿Que, so-so..Sorpresa?.. ¿Que haces aqui?..

-..Intento comprar los libros para la escuela.. ¿Estas bien?..-Pregunta la chica, la verdad es que Harry comenzaba a portarse como ella cuando tenia 11 años.. Ya habia tirado la cerbeza que bebia, ademas se habia caido de la silla, al verla tan hermosa y como si nada frente a el.. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.. Solo faltaba que Ginny lo besara para sentirse como antes..

-..Si, si..Bien..-Fue lo unico que Harry pudo pronunciar sin tartamudear, o hacer ninguna tonteria.. ¿Hacia años que no hacia esas babosadas, y justo ahora debia comenzar de nuevo?..

-..Saben se siente bien el ir solos ¿no?..-Comento Hermione justo cuando se encontraron con la pared de ladrillos que les daria el acceso al Callejon Diagon..

-..Si, pero estoy segura de que el lugar estara lleno de magos..-Susurro Ginny mirando distraidamente..

Minutos despues cuando los ladrillos habian desparecido, Ron, Hermione (estos dos aun tomados de la mano), Harry y Ginny, entraron al Cajellon Diagon, como era de esperarse por lo menos eso pensaron Harry y Ginny.. Los recien novios, (Ron y Hermione), querrian estar solos, y eso significaba..

-..Nosotros dos iremos por nuestra cuenta, necesito tunicas nuevas, ademas, veo inecesario el que vayamos todos juntos, ¿no?..-Dijo Ron mientras intentaba convencer a su amigo y hermana, pues ambos sabian la verdadera razon, por la cual estos dos querian ir solos..

-..Besarse ese es el motivo..-Dijo Ginny despues de unos minutos cuando Harry y ella, caminaban rumbo a la tienda del Ollivander..

-..¡Oh, vamos, no me diras ahora que te molesta!..-Dijo Harry intentado saber cual era la causa por la cual la pelirroja parecia molesta..

-..No es que me moleste es solo que..-Dijo la chica mientras Harry le habria la puerta de la tienda..

En cuanto entraron un jarron de porcelana salio volando, si Harry no tuviera tan buenos reflejos, el jarron se habria roto en la cabeza de la chica.. Ahora el chico cubria a Ginny, mientras escuchaban como es que alguien parecia disculparse..

-..Lo siento..-Se escucho una voz y un chico de la edad de Harry aparecio en la tienda tenia una varita en la mano y al señor Ollivander, mirandolo asombrado..

-..Bueno, en definitiva esa no es para ti..-Dijo el dueño de la tienda, quitandole la varita al chico..

-..Dejame adivinar, comprado varita..-Dijo Harry mirando al chico.. Este un poco apenado, noto que Harry lo miraba con ojos asesinos, bueno no era para menos, estaba por lastimar a Ginny..

-..Lo siento, soy Matthew Roark..-Dijo el chico, mirando a Ginny quien aun se encontraba asustada.. Extendio la mano hacia Ginny mientras esta la tomaba..

-..Ginny Weasley..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa..

-..Harry Potter..-Dijo el chico ya un poco mas calmado, despues de todo el chico no tenia la culpa del jarron, cuando el habia conseguido su varita habia casi destrozado la tienda..

-..Bien Matthew, espero que esta sea..-Comento el señor Ollivander.

-..Bueno ya conoce el dicho, la octava es la vencida..-Dijo este mirando al hombre con una sonrisa y tomando la varita..

-..En realidad es la tercera, pero, en esta ocacion la usaremos..-Dijo Ollivander intentando ocultarse, Harry por insitinto cubrio a Ginny para evitar que le pasara algo, pero por suerte para el no paso nada..

-..Bien, la octava es la vencida..-Dijo una voz detras de ellos, un hombre parecido a Matthew aparecio en la tienda con una sonrisa..-Ollivander, pagare los daños..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa timida para el dueño de la tienda..

-..Bueno Rudolph, si mi intencion fuera que me pagaron por todos los daños que han echo desde que trabajo aqui, ya seria rico..-Dijo Ollivander con una sonrisa y guiñandole un ojo a Harry quien un poco apenado sonrio timidamente al dueño de la tienda, pues este habia destrozado la mitad de la tienda cuando habia comprado por primera vez la varita, que en ese momento el chico tenia la intencion de que el señor Ollivander le revisara, pues el chico temia que esta no funcionara del todo bien..-Por cierto, Matthew ¿Que le paso a tu varita, por que compras otra?..-Pregunto despues de unos minutos mirando al chico..

-..Bueno, es que, la rompi por error..-Contesto el chico un tanto apenado, pues Harry y Ginny lo miraban atentamente..

-..Error..-Con sarcasmo..-Se sento en ella, le he dicho que no es bueno que la ponga en la bolsa trasera del pantalon, pero nunca me hace caso..-Contesto el padre del chico..

Minutos despues cuando Rudolph y Matthew ya habian dejado la tienda, el Señor Ollivander observo a Harry y Ginny..

-..Harry, me alegra verte, no te habia visto desde hace semanas..-Comento el hombre mirando atentamente al chico..-¿Que te trae por aqui?..

-..Vera, logre reparar mi varita, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione bien..-Dijo el chico tomando su varita y pasandosela..

-.Bien, bueno, si, no esta rota, intentalo..-Dijo este despues de unos minutos de checarla, se la devolvia a Harry, mientras este tragando saliba la tomaba con la manos temblorosas..-Has algo simple..

Harry tomo la varita con la mano fuertemente, mientra pensaba algun buen hechizo, se dio cuenta de que Ginny lo observaba atentamente y eso lo puso mas nervioso, tenia meses sin que sus miradas se encontraran, noto que la chica estaba atenta a cada movimiento, y al parecer esperaba ansiosa que el chico huzara la varita.. Despues de unos segundos, el chico un poco mas calmado e intentano no pensar en Ginny, y es que eso le ponia nervioso, logro hacer que un libro que el Señor Ollivander tenia por un lado flotara.. Pero al parecer la varita no solo se encontraba en perfecto estado, si no que ahora era mas poderosa, no solo habia logrado que flotara el libro si no también, hizo que el saliera despedido hacia una pared y al chocar con ella callo inconciente..

Ginny como el Señor Ollivander corrieron pues al ver el golpe tan fuerte que se había dado Harry se acercaron, y al notar que no le habia pasado nada, la chica se torno de un color rojo fuego como su cabellera al escuchar a Harry llamarla tan insistentemente mientras el señor Ollivander miraba con una sonrisa timida a la chica como a Harry..

Por el golpe que se habia dado el chico comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido, aun que si tenian sentido para el..

-.Ginny, ¿Donde estás Ginny?..-Suplicaba el chico..

-.Harry tranquilo estoy aquí.- Decía la chica pero Harry no abría aun los ojos.

-..Ginny no me dejes, yo te...-No termino de decir el chico pues el Señor Ollivander ya habia hecho que Harry despertara, apunto con su varita al corazon del chico y dijo "Ennervate" Harry desperto exaltado y confundido pues Ginny miraba a Ollivander a los ojos, con un poco de odio..

-.¿Que pasó? -.Pregunto el chico, tocando la nuca, ahora parecia dolerle, despues al notar que estaba tirado en el suelo de la tienda y con Ginny aun costado de él.

-.Te desmayaste debido al fuerte golpe que recibiste gracias al encantamiento de tu varita..-Dijo el señor OIlivander ayudando a Harry a ponserse de pie..-Parece que tu varita sera mas poderosa ahora..

-..No le suba el ego quiere..-Dijo la chica un tanto molesta con el Señor OIlivander, no era para menor, no habia dejado que Harry le confesara algo..-Sera mejor irnos tenemos cosas que hacer..-Dijo la chica acercandose a la puerta, Harry no entendia la prisa de la chica, sin mas que decir y hacer dijo..

-..¡Gracias!..Por..-Dijo el chico aun tocandose la nuca, y mostrando su varita a Ollivander, salio tras Ginny de la tienda y antes de que lograra reaccionar al golpe Ginny lo interrogo..

-..¡¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso?!..-Le grito la chica, necesitaba saber que habia pasado, que era ese.. "Yo te"..

-..¿De que hablas?..-El chico no tenia idea, ademas aun le dolia la cabeza y guardandose la varita..

-..Primero, dices mi nombre, y luego dices yo te, ¿Yo te que?..-Le decia la chica poniendo a Harry nervioso, ademas algunas personas ya comenzaban a verlos..

-..Es que no se de que hablas..-Confeso el chico, la verdad es que asi era, el chico no recordaba nada, aun que ahora comenzaba a entrarle la duda, ¿Tal vez habia dicho algo, y si ese algo era importante..Pero entonces por que la chica estaba asi?..

-..Si, claro, ahora no recuerdas..-Dijo la chica, un poco molesta..Era tipico del chico en esos meses, fingir e ignorar lo que habia dicho..-¡Sabes que!..-Dijo la chica tranquilizandose, por un momento fue como si la chica en lugar de estar ahi, fuera la Señora Weasley regañandolo..-Olvidalo, tal vez no era importante..-Dijo esta con un tono de tristeza en su voz, se giro para no verle el rostro a Harry..

Harry noto eso, de inmediato iba a tocarle el hombro, pero en ese momento, Ron y Hermione llegaron..

-..Listo..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa hacercandose al lugar..

-..Perfecto..-Dijo Ginny tomo a Hermione de la mano y se fue con ella rumbo a las demas tiendas, toda esa tarde la chica estubo apartada de Harry..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

**Paola Bracco: **Hola!! soy Paola Bracco he disfrutado mucho haciendo este primer capitulo de este fic que sera muy interesante espero les guste mucho leerlo asi como a nosotras nos gusto escribirlo..

**Paola Prieto: **Bueno para comenzar gracias si te has pasado por este fic, de verdad muchas gracias!!.. Y como dice mi compañera, esperemos que te guste este fic.. Nos leemos despues.. Espero.. :)


	2. Regreso a clases

_**ESTO ES UNA PRESENTACION DE PAOLA BRACCO, MATIAS ROA & PAOLA PRIETO**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Paola Bracco: ** Hola!! gracias x los reviews espero les guste este capitulo tanto como nos gusto a nosotros escribirlo :) cuidense besos chau!

**Matías Roa: **Hola.. es divertido hacer fics (especialmente cuando no nos ponemos de acuerdo, jaja) bueno, espero k les guste lo k escribamos, ya k es producto de tres cerebros.. sin mas preambulos os dejo, hasta el proximo capi..

**Paola Prieto: **Debo admitir que al principio tubimos nuestras diferencias sobre el capitulo, (lo cual debo decir fue lo tardado de este capitulo), pero como siempre las buenas ideas salieron a relucir, como siempre he dicho "_Esto solo es creado para ustedes".. _Espero esto siga siendo asi.. Y como en estos dias ha sido mi lema sobre todo en el Messenger.. -_Por eso no es bueno mostrar nada en proceso, lo unico que ganas son reclamos :( _Jajajaa..

**INTRODUCCION.. **

El regreso a Clases siempre es bueno, pero en este caso no lo sera del todo para Harry y compañia.. Un nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras hara que sean los mejores aun que eso a veces sea trabajar y estudiar mas.. ¿Harry Potter celoso de Victor Krum? ¿Matthew Roark, vence a Harry en duelo? ¿Ginny Weasley la chica mas asediado por la prensa como por los chicos? ¿Harry Potter heroe o villano?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2 - Regreso a clases **

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--

Un chico de cabellos negro azabache, ojos verdes brillantes, de lentes y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la parte derecha de la frente se encontraba ya del otro lado del anden 9 y 3/4 de la estación King Cross de Londres, Harry Potter regresaría para su ultimo año a Hogwarts, esta era su oportunidad de ser auror, claro si es que lograba serlo, Kingsley Shacklebolt días atrás le había propuesto que cuando saliera de la escuela se uniera al ministerio para reformar y mejorar a los aurores, pues debía admitir que algunos de ellos necesitaban ayuda con la magia..

_**----Flash Back----**_

Una mañana de Agosto Kingsley Shacklebolt habia llamado a la puerta de Grimmauld Place, según el para solo saludar al chico, aun que la casual visita se convertiría mas en una propuesta de trabajo..

-..Bueno Harry, ¿Que dices?..-Pregunto Kingsley mirando a Harry, quien en ese momento como era de esperarse ya estaba ahogándose con el té que bebía en ese momento..

-..Bueno, es que, soy muy joven ¿no?..-Dijo el chico, era lo único que lograba tener en la cabeza.. Ya podía imaginarse lo que dirían tanto la Señora Weasley como Hermione, ambas eran demasiado sobre - protectoras con el..

-..¡Bueno si, pero debes admitir que un talento como el tuyo no hay por que desperdiciarlo.. Claro que, Molly no opina igual, pero eso es otro caso!..-Dijo este con una sonrisa tímida..

-..¿Quien mas sabe de esto?..-Pregunto el chico..

-..Bueno los que quedamos de la Orden, de echo fue una idea de George, el que te unas a mi..-Después de unos minutos..

-..¿Asi?..-Recordando como era que el chico dos años atrás le habia dicho que el, podría ayudar a los Aurores, pues estos no sabían hacer un simple hechizo decente..

-..Si.. Mira, Molly me hizo prometerle, que no te daría el trabajo a menos que termines la escuela.. ¡Promete que lo pensaras!..-Le confeso el hombre al chico, segundos después..

-..Si..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa tímida.. Ya se imagina la escena de Kingsley y la Señora Weasley, gritándole sobre lo joven que era..

-..Bueno será mejor que me vaya tengo algunas cosas que hacer..-Dijo este levantándose de la mesa, caminando hacia la puerta para después desaparecer..

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

Harry llevaba menos de 10 minutos en el mismo lugar, esperaba que alguien conocido pasara por ahí, para después unirse al resto de la gente en el tren, las personas que pasaban por su lado lo miraban con mucho interés, si ya lo hacían antes, ahora mas con la nota en el Profeta de Rita Stekeer sobre.._ "¿Harry Potter héroe o villano?".. _Que aun que en su mayoría fueron mentiras algunas personas aun creían en sus palabras..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

_¿Harry Potter héroe o villano?_

_Como ya todos sabemos el joven Harry James Potter, se ha vuelto en el salvador (para algunas personas) del mundo mágico al vencer Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Todos sabemos la historia que envuelve al chico, desde muy pequeño pierde a sus padres para después ser el único sobreviviente (hasta la fecha) de una maldición imperdonable, todo esto causado por Quien-ustedes-saben, para después ver su regreso y estar involucrado en una profecía (que aun que algunos admiten es cierta, yo sinceramente pienso que es publicidad para el chico) y ahora desaparecerle de la faz de la tierra como del mundo mágico. ¿Pero será verdad que hizo lo que hizo, por vengar la muerte de sus padres, o por impresionar a una chica?. _

_Fuentes cercanas al chico afirman que tenía un romance con la hermana de su mejor amigo durante la escuela, de eso ya dos años, claro que a la chica se le ha visto con algunos pretendientes entre ellos el famoso Víctor Krum, que como todos ustedes saben el jugador profesional de liga mundial de Quidditch mantenía un romance con la amiga de la chica, Hermione Granger, quien a su vez salio (aun que fue por poco tiempo) con Harry Potter durante el torneo de los tres magos.. _

_Durante el juicio que se realizo a la Familia Malfoy por estar relacionados con Mortifagos además del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, al chico Potter se le vio algo tenso durante la breve visita al Ministerio del Señor Krum al momento de saludar a la chica Weasley.. _

_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo

Justo aun lado del articulo una gran foto de Víctor Krum con una rosa roja, tomando la mano de Ginny galantemente, mientras esta con una sonrisa tímida miraba a otro lado, mientras al fondo Harry sostenido por Ron y Hermione evitaban que el chico golpeara a Víctor.. Apareció en primera plana del periódico días atrás, cuando Harry como algunas personas involucradas en la batalla en Hogwarts meses atrás, habían asistido a la vista para testificar como testigos de que los Malfoy habían estado al principio a favor de Voldemort, para después (por su propio beneficio), estar del lado de Harry y compañía..

_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo

_Ademas de hacer un breve espectáculo publico, por su ex–novia, nos viene con el cuento de que Severus Snape, quien como recordaran murió durante la batalla en Hogwarts, al momento de estar involucrado con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, merece ser recordado y conmemorado como el mago mas valiente que jamás conoció además de sus padres y padrino ¿Será que la maldición imperdonable le daño el cerebro al chico?. O como algunos afirman, que el regresar entre los muertos, (y es que el chico fue presentado por Quien-ustedes-saben, como cadáver, para minutos después revivir y volver a la batalla), es la causa de sus alucinaciones.. _

_¿Pueden creerle al chico?.. Yo aun intento tener una entrevista exclusiva con el chico, pues debo confesar, hemos hecho una gran amistad, pero claro el chico esta muy ocupado con su regreso a la escuela, para cursar su ultimo año, que no logramos estar de acuerdo con el horario y fecha para la reunión, es que parece ser que el chico pretende ser Auror, claro siguiendo los pasos de sus padres, aun que algunos de nosotros ya lo imaginamos, en algunos unos años mas como Primer Ministro, (claro que después nos obligaría a húsar una cicatriz en la frente para no sentirse mal y sobre todo extraño), del Mundo Mágico.. Pero no desesperen, que falta poco para mi entrevista exclusiva y reveladora, con el chico además, pues como reportera y amiga suya, debo contar la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.. _

_Rita Stekeer.. _

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0_

-..¡Mama!.. ¿Que ese no es?..-Se escucho la voz de un niño de 6 años que pasaba en ese momento aun lado de Harry..

-..Si hijo, vamonos..-Decía la madre mientras se perdían entre la multitud..

-..¿Que la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer?..-Comento Harry un poco molesto pues era casi imposible que la gente aun creyera las palabras de Rita.. Y lo que era un peor es que al parecer la mujer pretendía tener una exclusiva sobre su vida privada.. Tendría suerte si no pasaba nada extraño, y se la encontraba en el Tren, claro que, la mujer podía transformarse en escarabajo, incluso tal vez estaba ahí aun lado de el, y este no se habia dado cuenta..

-..En realidad es un poco interesante, pero claro la versión de mi padre es mas creíble..-Se escucho la voz a las espaldas de Harry mientras este se aseguraba de que Rita no estuviera ahí, escuchándolo o incluso mirándolo, y una rubia con ojos soñadores apareció por un costado, Luna quien como siempre llevaba consigo la varita detrás de la oreja, y con su tan famoso collar de corchos de cerveza en el cuello se acerco a Harry, mientras esta parecía leer el Quisquilloso al revés..-¡Hola, Harry!..-Dijo después cuando se sentó aun lado del chico sin prestar atención a que hora ambos parecían bloquear el paso a los demás..

El padre de Luna, el Señor Xenophilius Lovegood, habia publicado en el Quisquilloso una nota, que aun que era parecida no era lo mismo que el Profeta, de echo era la única y real verdad de lo que habia pasado, claro que la foto de Rita no mentía, pues en verdad Harry habia estado apunto de golpear a Víctor, y lo que era peor es que ahora lo veían como el chico celoso, que no podía controlar el momento, pero lo que mas le molestaba al chico es que ahora todo el mundo relacionaba a Ginny con Víctor, en lugar de a el.. Segundos después de que Luna se habia acercado a Harry, una cabellera rojo fuego apareció del otro lado, Ginny acaba de pasar por el anden, y la chica se veía radiante, y realmente hermosa, se incorporo a Harry y Luna con una sonrisa para ambos..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo mientras se arreglaba la ropa..

Luna contesto con voz baja, sin dejar de mirar la revista, pero Harry simplemente se quedo mudo, Ginny habia cambiado durante esos dos años, y mas en ese verano, la chica se habia convertido en una mujer y el moreno ojiverde lo notaba, de echo no era el único que parecía haberse dado cuenta, ahora los chicos que pasaban por ahí, la saludaban con una sonrisa mientras esta sin prestar atención a que Harry ya tenia su mano derecha echo puño, saludaba y sonreía coquetamente a cualquier chico que la mirara en ese momento..

-..¿Y Ron?..-Pregunto Luna, pues hasta donde la chica recordaba el pelirrojo venia detrás de ellas.. ¿Por que se tardaba tanto en pasar?..

-..Se quedo charlando con Hermione..-Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa al notar que ahora a Harry comenzaban a entrarle los celos..

Ron apareció del otro lado del anden, con dos carritos, uno suyo y el otro de Hermione, al parecer los novios venían discutiendo.. Era increíble que aun pelearan por todo, pero Harry y compañía debían admitir que eso los mantenía alejados de volverse una versión de Ron y Lavander, claro que cada vez que nombrabas a Lavander delante de Hermione la chica o cambiaba de conversación o simplemente abandonaba el lugar.. Era divertido ver como es que Ron minutos después intentaba que la castaña le dieran aunque fueran palabras de insulto, al pelirrojo.. Harry debía admitir que de no tener el libro sobre 12 Formas para Encantar a las Brujas, su amigo no tendría idea de cómo contentar a la chica..

-..Ron, en serio no es necesario, yo puedo cargar mis cosas..-Decía Hermione intentando quitarle las cosas a Ron..

-..¿Dime, que clase de chico y novio seria si no te ayudara?..-Comento Ron mientras se acercaba a sus amigos..

-..Serias Ron Weasley..-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, todos en el lugar comenzaron a reír, claro que Ron simplemente no le encontraba el chiste al comentario.. Quedaba claro, el pelirrojo habia leído el libro entero, y ahora parecía poner en practica sus trucos, en cuanto dieron las 11hrs en el reloj del anden, el tren partió rumbo a Hogwarts, el chico le llevo las cosas a Hermione a lo largo del tren, con la excusa de que era todo un caballero..

Como era de esperarse este se encontraba lleno, los chicos intentaban encontrar un compartimiento vació hasta el momento no habían tenido suerte, pero mientras pasaban por lo largo del tren, notaron que todos los miraban con mucha interés, para después mirarse entre ellos, y seguir mirándolos, como si fueran alguna clase de enfermedad, o algo asi.. La única razón por la cual los miraban era por la batalla, ellos habían estado involucrados.. Harry a lo largo de los años ya se habia acostumbrado pero estos parecían un poco inquietos con el tema..

-..Genial lo que faltaban nos iremos de pie..-Dijo Ron un poco molesto.. Al notar que nadie, quería darle espacio en los compartimientos..

-..Soy la única que nota que nos miran..-Comento Ginny mirando a todos lados..

-..No, yo también lo note, pero creí que era mi imaginación..-Dijo Luna quien aun leía la revista al revés..

-..Es aterrador..-Susurro Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de Ron..

-..Bienvenidos a mi mundo..-Murmuro Harry con una sonrisa tímida para todos, justo en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que habia un compartimiento vació, bueno casi-vació..-..¡Disculpa!.. ¿Podemos pasar?.. Eres el único que tiene espacio..-Dijo Harry al notar que solo se encontraba un chico ahí, este se encontraba leyendo una revista muy parecida a la que Luna traía consigo..

-..Claro pasen..-Dijo el chico, después quitándose la revista de la cara, y del otro lado apareció Matthew Roark, el mismo chico que habia casi destrozado la tienda de Ollivanders, sin contar que casi mataba a Ginny, para cuando el chico se dio cuenta de quienes entraban al lugar se escondió detrás de la revista, sentía que los chicos de ahí podían escuchar sus latidos, incluso sus pensamientos, para el moreno ojiverde y la pelirroja, el habia quedado como un chico que rompía varitas al sentarse, era la peor humillación que habia tenido, hasta el momento..

-..¿Oye lees el Quisquilloso?..-Pregunto Ron al pasar por un lado del chico..

Matthew bajo de nuevo la revista un poco apenado, ahora todos lo observaban, Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta de quien era el chico, simplemente se miraron entre si con una sonrisa cómplice, para después seguir acomodando sus cosas, claro que por hacer eso, les tocaría sentarse juntos, pues Luna ya se habia instalado junto a la ventana..

Ron se habia sentado junto con Hermione del lado contrario, justo donde Matthew estaba, en ese momento el chico se dio cuenta de que una rubia, parecía leer lo mismo que el, y justo en ese momento ambos tenían la revista al revés.. Era como verse en un espejo claro que uno era chico y la otra mujer..

-..Bueno, mm, si..-Dijo el chico rápidamente y se oculto detrás de la revista, ahora Luna parecía poner toda su atención al chico..

-..Disculpa, ¿No eres de aquí, verdad?, no te habia visto antes..-Dijo Hermione al notar el asentó extranjero..

-..No..-Dijo este sin bajar la revista, simplemente no lo hacia por que ya se encontraba apenado sin contar que ahora se habia sonrojado.. ¿Por qué, nunca lo hacia, que le pasaba?..

-..¿De donde eres?..-Pregunto Ron, sin prestar atención a que Hermione lo miraba asustada..

-..Ron..-Dijo Hermione por lo bajo para el pelirrojo.. No era educado según ella, hacer pregunta sobre eso, claro que ella habia comenzado la charla..

-..¿Que?..¡Tu empezaste!..-Dijo Ron en defensa..

-..Soy de chile..-Contesto el chico bajando la revista, para interrumpir la pelea de la pareja..

-..¿Y que haces aquí?..-Pregunto Ginny, solo para sacar tema de conversación, era un poco preocupante como era que Harry la miraba demasiado..

-..A mi padre lo transfirieron a Inglaterra..-Dijo este con voz rápida, intentando por todos los medios no decir ni hacer nada tonto, ¿Por que la rubia que estaba sentada frente a el, lo ponía nervioso?.. No tenia sentido..

-..¡Oh!..-Dijo la pelirroja, en ese momento la pelirroja habia mirado a Harry y este habia bajando la mirada, un tanto divertido y apenado..

-..¿Y que hacia?..-Pregunto Luna mirando a los ojos del chico que en ese momento se encontraba entretenido mirando como es que Harry evitaba mirar a Ginny.. ¿Qué pasaba entre estos dos, hasta donde el chico recordaba, (claro es que habia leído la versión de Rita y el del Quisquilloso), estos dos habían sido novios, y además durante la visita de Ollivanders, estos parecían muy unidos?..

-..Enseñaba duelo en la escuelas de aurores de Chile..-Respondió ocultando su mirada de la de Luna, ese momento todos estaban en su cosas, pero cuando dijo eso, lo miraron sorprendidos..

-..¿Y aquí hace lo mismo?..-Pregunto Harry pues eso significaba que si tal vez Kingsley habia encontrado un reemplazo mientras el chico aceptaba el trabajo.. Solo esperaba que el puesto estuviera libre para el, después de la escuela..

-..Mm, no, aquí..-Evitando que su rostro se sonrojara pues ahora miraba los ojos azules de Luna, y por alguna razón recordaba el mar..-La directora de la escuela, lo contrato por unos años para dar clases en ultimo año..-Dijo el chico al notar que se habia quedado callado, y sobretodo mirando los ojos de Luna con la boca abierta, guardo la revista que leía.. Por alguna razón sentía que la humillación de días atrás habia acabado, claro si es que los demas sabían lo que habia pasado en la tienda de Ollivanders, ahora ya no seria mas "El chico rompe varitas", si tenia suerte podría encontrar otro apodo, claro que solo hacia falta una clase con su padre, para que vieran lo buen mago que era..

-..¿Entonces será el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?..-Pregunto Harry asombrado, pues nunca habia conocido a un maestro extranjero..

-..Si..-Dijo Matthew con una sonrisa..

-..¿Y dime, es.. Como trabaja?..-Pregunto Harry después de unos minutos no tenia la palabra correcta para decirlo.. ¿Seria estricto, o tal vez era muy bueno, que le enseñaría hechizos que nadie conocida?..

-..Mmm..-Murmuro Matthew sin entender a que se refería el chico..

-..Lo que pasa es que Harry quiere ser auror, y le preocupa que tu padre sea rudo con el, por eso..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa..

-..Ah, bueno, la verdad, es que si, lo es, demasiado..-Dijo Matthew asustando a Harry, la realidad es que su padre no era malo con los alumnos pero, era divertido verla la cara de preocupación al chico que estaba sentado aun lado de el..-¿Y ustedes están en el ultimo año?..-Pregunto después mirando a todos..

-..Si..-Comentaron todos, con una sonrisa tímida..

El viaje fue algo callado, algunos aun seguían haciendo algunas preguntas al chico, jamás habían conocido a alguien extranjero, por lo menos no de ese continente..

-..¿En que casa estas, bueno, si es que ya te ubicaron en una?..-Pregunto Luna después de unas horas cuando los chicos ya habían dejado el tren y ahora esperaban los carruajes para llegar a la escuela..

-..Bueno la Directora me dijo que estaría en Revenclaw..-Dijo este sin entender el por que los acomodaban asi..

-..En serio, yo estoy ahi..-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y dando un salto de alegría..

-..¡Ah!..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, que ahora ya no era tímida si no, ¿Por alguna razón?, era de amor.. El chico se encontraba contento de eso, pues eso significaba ver todos los días a la chica.. ¿Por que le agradaba tanto la idea?..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0_

La primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, con Rudolph Roark fue extraña, jamás habían estado todas las casas en la misma clase, Harry pensaba que por ser el único maestro que daba en el ultimo año, no le era pesado el que todos los del 7timo año estuvieran juntos en una sola clase..

-..Bien, para empezar quiero presentarme soy Rudolph Roark, algunos deben de estar preguntándose por que hablo con este asentó, pues les diré que soy de Chile, si del continente Americano, del otro lado del mundo..-Con una sonrisa mientras miraba a todos sus alumnos..-..Bueno debo confesar que en América trabajamos distinto que aquí, por ejemplo con este nivel ustedes no serian capaces de derrotar a un chico de quince años, allá nos especializamos mas en la practica que en la teoría.. La teoría allá se enseña hasta los trece años, luego vamos de lleno a la practica de duelo, y el muchacho que ven ahí..-..Señalo a Matthew, quien se sonrojo al sentir la mirada del resto..-..Es uno de los mejores duelistas en la escuela donde estudio desde que empezó a practicarlo..

-..Dudo mucho que pueda derrotar a Harry..-Dijo Hermione..-..El ha enfrentado peligros mas grandes desde que ingreso a Hogwarts, que ni siquiera un mago de diecisiete podría..

-..Pues ya lo veremos..-Dijo Rudolph, luego miro a sus alumnos..-..Así que en esta clase vamos a practicar el duelo, con los encantamientos y maleficios que conozcan, asi que vengan hacia acá..

Los alumnos se dirigieron donde estaba Rudolph, y el, con un movimiento de su varita, acomodo las mesas quedando el salón como un campo de duelo.

-..Muy bien..-Saco un trozo de pergamino y recito..-..La Señorita Hermione Granger y el Señor Ronald Weasley, al medio..

Ambos se colocaron al medio, mirándose uno al otro.

-..Bien Ron, este duelo lo voy a ganar y no voy a tener misericordia solo porque seas mi novio..-..Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa coqueta..

-..Lo mismo digo..-..Respondió Ron guiñándole un ojo a la chica..

-..¡¿Que tienen que hacer?!..-..Empezó a decir Rudolph..-..¡Ah!.. Ya se, tienen que lograr que su oponente quede inconsciente, pueden usar cualquier hechizo o maleficio, menos los imperdonables, ¡Claro!.. ¿Debo suponer que saben los pasos preliminares del duelo, cierto?...

Ambos asintieron, luego mostraron sus varitas, hicieron una reverencia, media vuelta, cinco pasos alejándose, varitas listas…

-..¡Comiencen!..-Dijo el hombre alejándose de ellos unos pasos..

-..¡Desmaius!..-Grito Hermione..

-..¡Pro!..-Dijo Ron pero el hechizo de Hermione fue mas rápido y le dio de lleno al chico, quien quedo inconsciente en el momento, Rudolph miraba a la castaña sorprendido...

-..Usted si que es poderosa Señorita Granger, ese rayo fue el mas rápido que he visto..-..Le dijo, luego apunto con su varita a Ron y este se incorporo inmediatamente..-Señor Weasley..-..Dijo Rudolph, con una mirada severa..-..De nada sirve tener habilidades en duelo si no se es rápido, y eso es lo que a usted le falta..-Miro a ambos..-Reúnanse con el resto..

-..Pasen al centro..-Continuo Rudolph..-El Señor Michael Smith y la Señorita Ginny Weasley..

Ginny fue demasiado fuerte para Michael, aunque el dio mas lucha que Ron contra Hermione.

-..Felicidades Señorita Weasley..-Dijo Rudolph, luego miro a Michael..-Señor Smith, usted tiene agallas y se ve que no es de esos que no se da por vencido fácilmente, aunque tiene que mejorar su velocidad y la fuerza de sus defensas.

Luego paso Luna (bajo la atenta mirada de Matthew) con un chico de Hufflepuff, quien lo derroto con bastante dificultad, después de algunos minutos pasaron varias parejas mas (en las que Rudolph daba su apreciación sobre el combate), hasta que quedaron solo Harry y Matthew.

-..Muy bien y por ultimo, los Señores Harry Potter y Matthew Roark..-..Pasaron al frente, hicieron los pasos del duelo y…-¡Comiencen!

-..¡Expelliarmus!..-Grito Harry con su varita en alto..

-..¡Stupefy!..-Grito Matthew..

Ambos rayo rebotaron de vuelta hacia ellos, Harry lo esquivo, como quien esquiva una bludger y Matthew con un movimiento de su varita lo mando de regreso a Harry.

-..¡Cuidado!..-Grito Ginny.

Harry se dio cuenta..-..¡Protego!..-..El hechizo se desvaneció. Ambos se apuntaban con su varita, Harry pensaba que hacer, mientras Matthew lo miraba con una mirada penetrante, cuando iba a conjurar un petrificus totalus, no pudo moverse. Miro a Matthew, luego su varita, la cual brillaba en la punta.

-..Un hechizo de engaño mental (n/a lo invente)..-Le explicaba Hermione en voz baja a Ron..-..Matthew le hizo creer a Harry que no puede moverse, pero en realidad si lo puede hacer..

_-.."¿Que me pasa?"..-.._Pensaba Harry, el que no podía mover articulación alguna (Eso creía el).. Mientras Matthew lo miraba y no pestañeaba_..-.."¿Por que tengo esa sensación conocida?"..-.._Mientras veía que Matthew movía su varita para lanzarle un hechizo, ahí Harry lo comprendió todo y con todo el poder de su mente dijo..-"_Desmaius" _..-Y un rayo salió de su varita, el cual le llego a Matthew, para segundos después caer al suelo..

-..Felicidades, Señor Potter..-..Le dijo Rudolph sonriente..-..Usted es la primera persona que es capaz de contrarrestar el hechizo de engaño mental de Matthew..-Luego apunto a Matthew, quien se levanto.

-..¿Sabes resistir un maleficio imperius?..-Le pregunto Matthew, un poco agitado y asombrado..Harry asintió..-¡Eso lo explica todo, felicidades!..-Le tendió la mano a Harry, y este con una sonrisa tomo la mano de Matthew..

En ese momento el timbre sonó y la clase habia terminado..

-..Bien muchachos..-..Les dijo Rudolph..-..Para la próxima clase quiero que practiquen la velocidad con la que atacan y contra-atacan, ya que esa es su mayor debilidad en un duelo y si quieren ser auror, las reglas del duelo no cuentan, solo la velocidad de reacción, el instinto..-Miro un momento a Harry..-Y su poder metal..-Volviendo la mirada de nuevo al resto de sus alumnos..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer mes fue casi igual, las clases ya no eran las mismas para todos, de echo pocas veces se encontraban en alguna clase juntos, normalmente Matthew y Harry siempre estaban en las mismas clases (ambos querían ser auror) y se sentaban juntos, habían comenzado ya una agradable amistad, que con el paso de los años se haría mas grande..

Pero de echo Matthew no solo habia echo amistad con Harry, si no que ahora comenzaría algo mas que una amistad con Luna.. Ambos chicos se encontraban en la misma casa, se sentaban juntos en las comidas y además de eso tenían clases con Hagrid, a ambos chicos les gustaban las criaturas, que aun que muchos decían que eran raras, para ellos eran fascinantes..

Ginny estaba alejada de todos, la chica habia tomado clases de Pociones, pues su única opción de trabajo era Sanadora, (claro que después lo dejaría por algo mas grande), las únicas veces que veía a Harry era en esa clase, y como era de esperar el profesor Slughron los emparentara constantemente, siempre decía que hacían una linda pareja, ha Harry le encantaba que Slughron le comentara siempre a Ginny que Harry le convenía mas que Krum.. Claro que el tonto de Harry, (como ella decía en algunas ocasiones), no se aplicaba y no le pedía salir.. ¿Por que tardaba tanto, no tenia sentido?.. Lo que no sabia era que el regreso seria espectacular y romántico..

Hermione no tenia clases con ninguno de sus amigos, pocas veces la veían en la cena, sin tomar en cuenta que Ron, pocas veces la encontraba en Biblioteca, la chica se sentía presionada por ser el ultimo año escolar además, como les decía a todos, de ese año dependía su vida profesional fuera de Hogwarts, debía sacar las mejores notas que jamás hubiera tenido.. Era demasiada presión para ella, en realidad lo era para todos..

Ron en cambio no se preocupaba, el chico ya habia hablado con su hermano mayor George quien le habia ofrecido trabajo en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, pero por causas maternales, (ósea Molly Weasley), no habia comenzado ya, además el gemelo abriría una sucursal en Hogsmeade para Halloween, asi que el pelirrojo y su hermano tenían las tardes para hacer negocios..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una noche durante la escena, MaGonagall dio un aviso que comenzaría la casería, o eso decían los chicos minutos después..

-..Bueno, comenzamos el mes de Octubre, con algo que jamás en Hogwarts hemos celebrado, una fiesta de disfraces para Halloween, pedido por del profesor Slughron con el fin de que los alumnos se socialicen e integren con sus compañeros de las distintas casas..-..Aun que fue corto el discurso de MaGonagall, no habia pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Ginny ya habia recibido papeles voladores con la palabra, "¿_Quieres ser mi pareja, para Halloween?".. _La chica sonreía y miraba a los chicos que al parecer esperaban una respuesta..

-..Mírala, no han pasado ni 2 minutos y ya tiene pareja..-Decía Harry un poco molesto pues Ginny un poco alejada de el, ya miraba y contestaba a sus pretendientes..

-..Harry, tu tienes la culpa..-Dijo Hermione mientras cenaba..

-..¿Yo?..-Pregunto Harry sin entender..

-..Mira, Hermione tiene razón, en serio es caballeroso lo que haces, pero si tardas mas, sera el adiós para siempre..-Dijo Ron del otro lado mirando a su amigo..

Harry se encontraba en un momento en el que no sabia que pensar o incluso decir, por un lado sus sentimientos por Ginny, y por el otro el no hacer nada estupido, parecía ganarle, ¿Que debía hacer?..

_**Horas mas tardes.. **_

-..Potter, solo tienes unos minutos..-Se escuchaba la voz de Minerva MaGonagall, antes de salir de la oficina del Director de la escuela.. Al parecer Harry necesitaba hablar con alguien, y ese alguien, eran todos los retratos de los Directores de la escuela.. Siendo mayores que el chico, tal vez le dirían que hacer..

-..Bueno, ¿Harry que pasa?..-Pregunto Dumbledore mirando al chico a través de sus lentes de media luna..-Te noto, preocupado..-Dijo de nuevo al notar que el chico movía las manos demasiado..

-..Bueno, yo.. Necesito sus consejos...-Dijo Harry un poco apenado, no sabia como decirlo..

-..¿Y por que?...-Pregunto un retrato alejado..

-..Por que estoy de acuerdo en que, ustedes son mas sabios que yo..-Dijo el chico controlando sus nervios..

-..Que halagador, ¿Que quieres?..-Dijo otro retrato un poco molesto pues era la hora de dormir y un estudiante paresia molestarlo..

-..Deja que hable..-Se escucho la voz de una mujer..(n/a: no se si, hubo directoras mujeres ademas de MaGonagall, pero en este caso lo inventare) desde el otro lado de la habitación, otro retrato parecía moverse, (bueno mas bien la persona dentro del retrato)..-Continua..-Con un tono de dulzura en su voz..

-.Bueno, lo que pasa es que, hay una chica, que..-Trago saliva mientras sentía las miradas de todos los retratos mirándolo fijamente..-Un hermano murió, y ella, bueno, deje descansar..-Se quedo callado..-Salíamos, y bueno, por la muerte de su hermano, deje descansar la relación, pero ahora..-Se volvió a quedar callado, intentando darse valor..-Hay chicos detrás de ella, no es que ante no los hubiera, pero ahora, no puedo hacer nada, por.. Bueno por, la memoria de su hermano..

-..Vaya, si que están en un lió..-Dijo otra voz entre los retratos, en tono de burla..

-..No le hagas caso, mira, es muy lindo lo que haces..-Dijo la voz de la mujer de nuevo..

-..Si, pero, el ser caballeroso, te saldrá caro..-Otra voz de hombre..

-..Cierto, ¿Ella sabe lo que haces?..-Otro retrato de hombre..

-..No..-Dijo Harry

-..Bueno pues, díselo..-La mujer de nuevo..

-..Severus.. ¿Tu que dices?..-Dijo Dumbledore del otro lado, mirando a Snape, (n/a: Harry habia pedido días atrás que el retrato de Severus Snape estuviera en la oficina de MaGonagall, ya que habia sido director)..

-..Bueno.. Potter, es noble de tu parte, pero te daré un consejo, no esperes al ultimo momento para decirle lo que siente..-Dijo el hombre mirando a Harry..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. El Poeta de la Luna

**Paola Bracco: **Hola!! disculpen la tardanza pero en realidad hay veces en q no siempre estamos de acuerdo pero mirenle el lado bueno siempre sacamos las mejores ideas .Espero les guste el capitulo tanto como nos gusto escribirlo cuidense saludos chao!

**Matías Roa: **Hola.. espero k disfrutes este capi (como los lo k vendran) y asi demostrarnos k estos tres cerebros si funcionan juntos (aunk no os pongamos de acuerdo muy a menudo. k digamos) bono, los dejo y ¡¡enjoy it!! como nosotros lo hicmos haciendolo...

**Paola Prieto: **¡Hola! de nuevo, gracias si te has pasado o quedado en este fic, disculpa la tardanza de este capitulo, pero no es facil escribirlo entre tres, ya que las ideas a veces no, nos gustan mucho, (es dificil ponernos de acuerdo), pero esperamos que te guste y que todo el tiempo de frutos en este capitulo..

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**ESTO ES UNA PRESENTACION DE PAOLA BRACCO, MATIAS ROA & PAOLA PRIETO**_

**INTRODUCCION.. **

¿Luna tiene un admirador secreto?.. ¿Quien es el Poeta de la Luna?.. ¿Ginny y Harry vuelven?.. ¿Que es un D.J.?.. ¿Ron y Hermione pasan al siguiente nivel de relación amorosa?..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 03 - El poeta de la Luna**

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--

Luna Lovegood quien llevaba consigo un hermoso vestido de color azul celeste con destellos blancos desde la cintura hasta los pies del vestido, era como una princesa, su larga y rubia cabellera se habia vuelto esa noche en un hermoso peinado, la chica se encontraba nerviosa junto a la puerta del Gran Comedor, que para esa noche se habia convertido mas en un Salón lleno de luces, música, comida, magia y disfraces, las parejas pasaban tomados de las manos y entraban al lugar, la rubia se sentía extraña, no conocía a ese tipo, Hermione tenia razón en sus palabras, ¿Y si era un asesino, o si era una broma?, (como le habia dicho Ron), tenia ganas de correr, y volver a su Sala Común, ¿Pero y si de verdad tenia un admirador secreto, por que no estaba Matthew para apoyarla, tenia exactamente ese día que ir al medico?..

_**---Flash Back---**_

El anuncio de MaGonagall sobre la fiesta de disfraces para la noche de Halloween en Hogwarts se habia vuelvo en todo un suceso que nadie quería perderse, pues como habia dicho Slughron tenia una "sorpresa" para la noche, ¿Qué seria?. Toda la escuela se encontraba en crisis, todos los chicos ya comenzaban la casería para encontrar pareja, Ron por primera vez no se preocupo por nada de eso, el ya tenia a Hermione.. Harry aun intentaba encontrar el momento adecuado para invitar a Ginny, en los últimos días le habia espantado mas de 5 pretendientes, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba ser el único para la pelirroja, Matthew por su parte habia dicho que no asistiría al baile tenia que ir al medico, asi que no se preocupaba por eso, Luna en cambio tenia otro problema ella tenia un admirador secreto o eso sabían desde dos semanas atrás..

Todos se encontraban en casa de Hagrid, habían ido a tomar el te todos juntos, charlaban tranquilamente como lo hacían todas las tardes, cuando a los lejos un lechuza color negra con ojos azules brillantes, entro por la ventana de la cabaña trayendo consigo atada de una pata una carta enrollada..

-..Que extraña lechuza, no la habia visto por aquí antes..-Dijo Hagrid, al notar que la lechuza se habia posado en las piernas de Luna, quien asombrada la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la boca abierta de par en par, era cierto lo que Hagrid decía ese tipo de lechuzas no eran de Londres.. Por lo menos no se veían a menudo por el lugar..

-..¡Que linda!..-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, para después intentar acariciarla..

Matthew del otro lado tomaba el té tranquilamente mientras observaba con una sonrisa la escena de Luna haciéndole cariñitos al ave..

-..¿Oye tiene algo amarrado a la pata?..-Dijo Hermione señalando..

Luna quien era la mas cercana al ave, además de que era la única que podía tocarla, (pues Harry habia intentado tocarla y esta casi le arranca el dedo), tomo la carta, la abrió para minutos después quedarse con los ojos en blanco..

-..¿Que pasa, que dice?..-Pregunto Ginny tomando su taza con ambas manos..

La chica paso el pergamino a sus amigos, mientras Ron leía en voz alta..

_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_

_Luna Lovegood, eres la chica mas hermosa que jamás haya visto en mi vida, soy un poco atrevido al escribirte estas breves palabras, que para mi son mi lema, para otros es un poema.._

_Luna, misteriosa y hermosa,_

_como mi luna que ilumina mis noches,_

_tus ojos son como estrellas,_

_que iluminan mi oscuridad,_

_mientras tu voz,_

_es mi guía a la felicidad.._

_Algunos me llaman "El poeta de la Luna", por que solo hablo de ti, espero mis palabras sean de tu agrado, y deseo de corazón una oportunidad para este tonto enamorado, ya que no puedo ocultar cuando te amo.._

_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_

-..¡Wow!..Luna tiene un admirador..-Dijo Ron en tono de sorprendido y después con burla..

-..¿Tienes idea de quien es?..-Pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice para Ron, ya que la rubia comenzaba a ponerse roja de la vergüenza.. ¿Quien le enviaba cartas?..

-..¡Déjenla en paz!, que no ven que esta en un momento de shock..-Dijo Matthew defendiendo a su amiga rubia, aun que en su mirada parecía ansioso por saber que pasaba, o por lo menos saber que pensaba la chica sobre el Poeta de Luna. ¿Por que tanto interés?.

-..¡¿Que momento de shock ni que nada, ese tipo podría ser un criminal?!..-Dijo Hermione preocupada ya que esa lechuza no parecía común de Londres..

-..Hermione, no exageres, mira el que un hombre gaste su tiempo en enviar y escribir estas cosas, es valioso..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

Todos en la cabaña lo miraron, Ginny con cara de asombro pero a la vez de tristeza pues el chico nunca le habia demostrado lo que sentía de esa manera, ¡claro cuando salían!, la pelirroja se acerco un poco al moreno ojiverde y le murmuro de tal forma que solo el escuchara mientras los demas aun hablaban del_ "chico come novias".. _

-..¿Y si es valioso, por que nunca lo hiciste?..-Con un tono molesto y divertido a la vez..

Harry estaba apunto de decir algo, en ese momento lo único que podía decir era_ "Lo siento".. _Pero el chico no pudo contestar por que Hagrid ya comenzaba a hablar de nuevo..

-..Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, escuche el otro día, que un muggle se comía a sus novias..-Dijo Hagrid del otro lado..

Ginny ya se habia alejado de Harry, la chica miraba desde la ventana mientras se abrazaba asi misma y evitaba que los demas se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, después de unos segundos una lagrima cayo, (sin que nadie lo notara) fingió una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el rostro, para después unirse con los demas, y un poco alejada de Harry miraba y escuchaba los comentarios..

-..¡¿Queee?!.. ¡Hagrid, no digas tonterías!...-Dijo Matthew asustado..

-..Es en serio, este tipo las enamoraba con poemas y después se las comía..-Dijo de nuevo el gigante..

-..No le hagas caso, sigue a tu corazón..-Dijo Matthew intentando por todos los medios posibles que Luna no se asustara.. ¿Por que?..

-..Bueno solo hay una forma de saber quien es..-Dijo Harry sacando su varita..

-..¿Como?..-Pregunto Matthew mas preocupado aun..

-..Seguir a la lechuza, esta nos llevara hasta el dueño..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras le hacia un raro encantamiento al ave..

-..Oye, ni se te ocurra hacerlo..-Dijo Matthew -..Yo estoy en contra del mal uso de las aves -..Dijo con voz decidida quitándole la lechuza al moreno ojiverde..

-..No le voy a hacer nada, solo le voy a poner un hechizo de localización..-Dijo Harry tomando su varita y apuntando hacia Matthew, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Por que el chico se preocupaba tanto?.

-..¡Hey!. Potter, baja eso, nadie va a hechizar nada..-Dijo Luna, algo molesta desde el otro lado, al parecer todos se habían olvidado de la rubia..

-..Mmm..-Dijo Harry mientras bajaba su varita un poco molesto, mientras volvía a su lugar..

-..Será mejor dejar que vuele, de todas formas si el chico se interesa en Luna, se comunicara con ella de nuevo..-Dijo Ginny intentando quitarle el ave a Matthew, quien se la paso algo mas aliviado, ¿Por qué?, pero antes de que la pelirroja tocara el ave, esta voló hasta los brazos de Luna.. ¿Por que solo Matthew y Luna podían tocarla?..

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--

Los días siguientes fueron rápidos, a comparación de otros, el Poeta de la Luna, habia dejado de usar la lechuza, solo cuando le enviaba algo a Luna y se encontraba rodeada de gente, en especial de Harry y compañía.. En algunas cartas revelaba información sobre el, mientras en otras decía con exactitud los gustos de la rubia..

-..Bueno hasta el momento tenemos que es de Hogwarts, alumno, y que es decente..-Dijo Ginny una tarde cuando los chicos descansaban junto al lago, excepto Harry y Matthew, quienes se habian quedado practicando hechizos con Rudolph..

-..Eso dice el..-Dijo Hermione por quinta vez en todo el día, la chica aun tenia dudas sobre las verdaderas intenciones del "Poeta"..

-..No se aun puesto a pensar, que tal vez, es una broma..-Dijo Ron lentamente minutos después, mientras miraba a todos..

-..¿Una broma?..-Dijo Luna preocupada y asustada.. Esa misma tarde habia recibido otro poema..

-..Bueno, es que no se ha presentado, ni nada..-Dijo Ron de nuevo.

-..¿Ron, entiendes el concepto de romanticismos?..-Pregunto Ginny sorprendida..

-..Si lo conozco, pero admítelo, no sabemos quien es..-Dijo Ron mirando seriamente a su hermana..

Ginny estaba apunto de darle la razón a su hermano, pero alguien interrumpió..

-..¿Ginny Weasley?..-Se escucho la voz de un niño de 3º año..

-..Si..-Dijo la pelirroja deseando que no fuera lo que pensaba..

-..Te mandaron esto..-Dijo el chico mientras le daba a la chica una nota, al parecer era otra invitación para Halloween..

-..Es la tercera vez que este tipo me lo pide, que no cansa con un "NO" frente a toda la escuela..-Dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia los terrenos de la escuela un poco molesta..

-..Harry ya debería pedirle a Ginny ser su pareja de baile..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Lo se..-Dijo Ron un poco molesto pues su amigo simplemente no hacia nada para recuperar a Ginny.. ¿Seria a caso que ya no le importaba?..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Horas después.. **_

Ginny Weasley se encontraba ya recostada sobre su cama, Hermione del otro lado parecía leer, mientras sus demas compañeras ya se habían dormido, el lugar se encontraba en completo silencio y casi oscuridad, por primera vez en esos últimos días sentía que podía descansar, no mas los celos de Harry y Ron, e incluso no mas invitaciones, ¿Cuantas veces tenia que decirle al mismo chico una y otra vez, que no quería ir al baile?.. Si tan solo Harry fuera como el chico, pero hasta el momento para el moreno ojiverde parecía no importarle..

-..¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo Hermione mientras cerraba el libro, se acomodaba y apagaba la luz de la vela, todo se quedo en negro, la luna llena estaba en lo alto y brillaba como nunca..

Minutos después la pelirroja estaba cerrando los ojos y entrando en sueño, cuando escucho un ruido en la ventana.. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una sombra que al parecer volaba entre los aires, saco su varita rápidamente mientras decía.. "Lumos"..Para después llevarse una sorpresa, Harry Potter se encontraba volando sobre la ventana con Buckbeak, en la mano llevaba una rosa roja, mientras intentaba no caerse y no hacer mucho ruido..

-..¿Que haces aquí?..-Pregunto Ginny después de unos minutos, abrió la ventana para ver cara a cara al chico y al hipogrifo..

-..Yo, necesitaba.. Es que, es la única manera de hablar contigo..-Dijo Harry intentando no caerse y encontrar las palabras adecuadas..

-..Sabes que si te ven, estarás en problemas..-Dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia todos lados, pues podría pasar un maestro por los jardines de la escuela y ver al chico afuera de la ventana..

-..Lo se, por eso, intento no hacer ruido.. Esto es para ti..-Dijo el chico dándole la rosa roja a la pelirroja quien con una sonrisa la tomo, para después mirar a los ojos del chico con una sonrisa.. ¿Hacia tiempo que no se sentía asi con Harry, ademas era la primera vez en esos días que el chico se comportaba amablemente con ella?, o por lo menos le regalaba cosas..-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo, sube..-Dijo el chico extendiendo su brazo y mano para la chica, esta un poco dudosa al principio observo a su castaña amiga y cuñada la cual dormía como un bebe, subió ayudada por Harry al ave, para después ambos volar por los aires y lugares de toda la escuela..

Minutos después de ese viaje llegaron a una colina, en donde se podía admirar la escuela, la luna llena desde lo alto, mientras ambos chicos parecían descansar..

-..Ginny, yo, veraz.. Estos meses, bueno cuando terminamos, te conté mi temor..-Dijo Harry intentando encontrar el punto exacto de su actitud, ademas de su charla..

-..Si, tenias miedo de que me pasara algo..-Dijo la chica perdiéndose en los ojos verdes del chico..

-..Bueno eso termino ya, pero.. Después de la batalla, pensé que no era adecuado el que tu y yo volviéramos, gente cercana a ambos habia muerto, y me parecía adecuado el que, bueno nos alejáramos un tiempo..¡Perdóname, si te hice pensar, que, bueno, otra cosa!..-Dijo el chico de nuevo, su idea era contarle paso a paso su actitud de esos últimos meses sobre todo desde la batalla, pero antes de que pudiera terminar Ginny ya lo estaba besando..

Fue inesperado, la chica lo habia callado con un beso, al parecer lo que hubiera echo, ya no importaba por que ahora parecía explicarle las cosas, eso era lo único que importaba en verdad, la siguiente hora solo se besaban y admiraban la noche, después Harry llevo a Ginny hasta su habitación..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos días antes de Halloween, Luna habia recibido una carta del Poeta, justo cuando estaba en el baño, y este se encontraba solo, ya que todos estaban cenando..

-..Hola!, ¿Hay alguien aquí?..-Dijo la rubia al salir de los cubículos del baño.. Pues justo ahi habia escuchado que abrían la puerta y deslizaban algo por debajo..

Lentamente verifico que no habia nadie en el baño mas que ella, después un poco temerosa tomo la carta, la abrió y vio la letra del Poeta, comenzó lentamente a leerla, mientras intentaba controlar los nervios..

_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_

_Luna: _

_¡¿Me gustaría saber, (si no es muy atrevido), que seas mi pareja para Halloween?!.. Si aceptas lleva contigo este anillo, sabré con tan solo mirarte, nos encontraremos en la entrada del Gran Comedor el 31 de Octubre, a las 7:30pm.. _

_Con amor.. Tu Poeta de la Luna.. _

_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_

Justo dentro del sobre habia un anillo hermoso de oro blanco con una linda piedra azul, la chica se llevo consigo la carta y anillo mientras regresaba al Comedor, para la cena..

-..¿Que paso, por que tardaste tanto?..-Pregunto Matthew, justo cuando la chica llego al lugar..

-..Es, que, el poeta me dejo esto..-Dijo la chica mostrándole la carta y el anillo..

-..Wow, oye esto se ve caro..-Dijo el chico tomando el anillo..-¿Y vas a ponértelo?..-Mirándola con una sonrisa, estaba ansioso de saber si lo usaría o no..

-..¿Yo, es que?..-Dijo la rubia un poco asustada, ¿No sabia que decir, ademas eso de _"sabré con solo mirarte_"?.. Eso significaba que ¿La miraba todo el tiempo y ella no se habia dado cuenta?..

-..¿Que, que pasa?..-Pregunto el chico después de unos minutos al notar que la rubia parecía asustada..

-..Esto me esta asustando..-Dijo la chica temblando..

-..¿Asustando?..-Un poco aterrado sin entender.. ¿Por que la chica podría asustarse por unos poemas?..

-..¿Y si es cierto lo que Hermione dice, o si es un broma?..-Un poco mas asusta la rubia..

-..Mira, te aseguro que no es una broma..-Dijo el chico tomando las manos de la rubia mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos..

-..¿Por que estas tan seguro?..-Pregunto la rubia mirando a su amigo.. ¿No entendía como es que el podía estar tan tranquilo y los demas se preocupaban?..

-..Por que..-Se quedo callado, mientras pensaba..-Si te hace daño lo mato yo mismo..-Dijo después con mirada seria..

Dejo de tomarle las manos y continuo comiendo, durante la cena no se volvió a hablar del poeta, Luna no entendía la actitud de su amigo, estaba seguro de que no era una broma, ademas nunca lo habia oído hablar asi.. Sonaba como si el conociera al Poeta..

_**Minutos después.. **_

-..¿Entonces vas a ponértelo?..-Pregunto Matthew minutos después cuando los dos chicos ya se encontraban en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw..

-..Si, creo que estoy mas tranquila ahora que se que vas a estar ahi apoyándome..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa poniéndose el anillo, mientras Matthew la miraba con una sonrisa de ¿amor?.. Después al escuchar "vas a estar ahi", el chico se quedo helado..

-..Bueno, en realidad, yo, es que, no voy a ir..-Dijo el chico lentamente y pensándolo mucho..

-..¿Por que no?..-Acercándose al chico..

-..Tengo que ir al medico..-Dijo este sin parecer convencido de sus propias palabras..

-..Pero puedes ir otro día, ademas no estarás ahi toda la noche..-Dijo la chica sin entender por que una cita con el medico tendría que arruinar la fiesta..

-..Es que, en mi país tenemos la creencia de que, debemos dormir en el hospital..-Dijo el chico dudando en decir eso, ya que no habia ninguna creencia.. ¿Por que mentía?.. ¿Que era lo que escondía?..

-..¡Oh!..-Dijo la chica un poco desilusionada y mirando el anillo, estaba por quitárselo cuando..

-..Pero, Harry y Ron te ayudaran, lo se..-Dijo con una sonrisa..-Buenas noches..-Después alejándose rápidamente..

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

Luna Lovegood, aun se encontraba junto a la puerta del Comedor, algunas personas la miraban con asombro, sus amigos la miraban desde el otro lado, en realidad la vigilaban, Harry y Ron como buenos amigos no iban a dejarla sola, o por lo menos eso decían después de la extraña actitud de Matthew..

-..¿Es extraño, que siendo el, el que mas insistía en esto, no este aquí?..-Decía Ron por tercera vez, el chico llevaba consigo un traje de príncipe (o eso parecía), era un traje café oscuro con detalles negros..

-..¿Que es lo que tratas de decir?..-Pregunto Hermione mirando al pelirrojo, la chica llevaba esa noche un lindo vestido parecido al de Luna, pero este era color crema con detalles dorados por casi todo el vestido..

-..No lo se, pero aun no confió en el..-Dijo Ron en voz baja, justo en ese momento se acercaban Harry y Ginny..

-..¿Nada aun?..-Pregunto Ginny mirando a su hermano, la chica esa noche llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles rosas..

-..No aun no..-Dijo Hermione..

-..¿Creen que venga?..-Pregunto Harry mirando a sus amigos, el chico llevaba esa noche un traje parecido al de Ron, pero este era de color negro con detalles azul oscuro..

_**Mientras tanto..**_

En el baño de hombres un chico parecía arreglar los últimos detalles de su disfraz, tenia un traje azul oscuro con detalles plateados, tomo lentamente un antifaz de media cara, y se lo coloco mientras se miraba al espejo.. Después con una sonrisa salio del baño, mientras caminaba entre los pasillos del colegio con rumbo al Gran Comedor donde se vería con su enamorada..

El chico era moreno y de ojos marrones penetrantes. Las chicas al verlo pasar se detenían para mirarlo y se preguntaban ¿Quien era el y con quien iría?.. Pues en definitiva era distinto a todos los de ahi, pero llamaba mas la atención y causaba algunos murmullos entre los presentes, por tener medio rostro cubierto.. El sentía las miradas de curiosidad, pero no le importaba, el solo miraba a una que traía un vestido celeste con destellos blancos y traía en su mano (para su gran alegría) un anillo, el mismo que le había regalado dos días antes..

En ese momento observo a los hermanos Weaslyes con sus respectivas parejas, trago saliva dándose valor, "¿_Espero que no me descubran?".. _Se dijo asi mismo, y camino hacia... Luna Lovegood, atraída por los murmullos, giro la cabeza y se encontró con un chico de mascara que al parecer la miraba fijamente después comenzó a caminar hacia ella..

_-.."¿Será el Poeta?.."-_Se decía la chica_..-"..¿Que raro?, me recuerda a…"_

-..¡Que hermosa estas hoy Luna!..-Dijo el chico al acercarse a la rubia, sus nervios podían notarse al hablar, sus manos temblaban..-¿Me haces el honor de acompañarme al baile?..-Hizo una reverencia y le tendió la mano (ante la mirada atónita de los curiosos)..

-..¿Creo que ese es?..-Dijo Ginny al notar lo que pasaba.. Todos miraron a Luna y acompañante..

Todas esas inseguridades que la invadían unos minutos atrás desaparecieron al ver los ojos del poeta.. Luna veía en sus ojos amor sincero, aunque también tuvo la sensación de que esos ojos ya los había visto y que estos ya la habían visto a ella..

-.."_Bueno es normal, es alumno, debí a verlo visto antes y nunca me di cuenta".._-Se decía la chica mientras le extendía su mano al chico..-¡Claro!..-Dijo Luna.. Le tomo la mano al poeta y juntos se acercaron a Harry y compañía..

-..¡¿Espera, a donde vamos?!..-Dijo el chico al notar que se acercaban a Harry y demas, sobre todo al notar que estos chicos ya lo miraban atentamente..

-..Con mis amigos..-Dijo Luna..

-..Es que..-Dijo el chico temeroso.. ¿Y si lo descubrían?.. En ese momento observo la mirada de terror de la chica, ademas esos ojos azul celeste la miraban intensamente, nunca podía decirle que no, y en esta ocasión no seria la excepción..

Se acercaron por fin a los chicos, mientras estos los miraban..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa tímida..

-..¡Hola!..-Contestaron todos sin despegarle la mirada al Poeta, mientras este intentaba que no se dieran cuenta de quien era, fingió la voz al hablar..

-..¡Hola!..¿Que tal?..-Dijo el Poeta con voz grave.. Luna lo miro un poco asombrada.. ¿Por que fingía la voz?..

-..Queremos hablar contigo, Poeta, claro si es que eres Poeta..-Dijo Ron amenazadoramente para el moreno, quien tragaba saliva constantemente..

-..Ron..-Por lo bajo Hermione le habia tomado la mano, evitando que este sacara su varita..

-..¿Cual es tu nombre, de que casa eres, y cuales son tus intenciones?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..Hemm..-Dijo el chico pero antes de que lograra hablar, Minerva MaGonagall y Horance Slughron se acercaban al lugar, estos parecían discutir, bueno por lo menos la mujer..

-..Horance, dime como se te ocurre, es Muggle..-Decía MaGonagall..

-..Bueno, si, pero tranquila Minerva..-La calmo Slughron..-Luego lo desmemorizare..

-..Mas te vale..-Dijo la mujer mientras pasaba de largo al hombre y se adentraba al lugar..

-..Bueno, entren..-Dijo el hombre después mirando a todos los chicos que lo miraban en ese momento..

El Gran Comedor no tenia las cuatro grandes mesas, si no numerosas mesas redondas donde se podían sentar seis personas.. En el techo se podía ver una brillante luna llena, los murciélagos volaban alrededor y los aullidos se oían por doquier.. Los elfos domésticos (gracias a un hechizo de MaGonagall) tenían la apariencia de vampiros y servían los platos a los asistentes..

La música (como ahora todos notaban) la proporcionaba un chico que vestía ropa muggle..

-..Bueno chicos, les presento al DJ Axis, como ya se habrán dado cuenta es muggle..-Comento Slughron mientras soltó una risita nerviosa, algunos estudiantes rieron y McGonagall soltó un audible bufido..-Hemm, bueno pues que.. ¡Comience la fiesta!..-Todos se pararon, y con un movimiento de su varita las mesas se colocaron a los extremos dejando una gran pista de baile..

La música en si era Muggle, música que según el D.J. se llama "Electrónica", después pasaron a una que otra canción de Rock, Pop y cuando llegaron las baladas todos estaban en parejas..

-..Bueno Poeta, ¿Aun no nos dices tu nombre?..-Dijo Harry horas después cuando todos se encontraban ya cenando en las mesas para 6 personas..

-..Cierto, dinos..-Dijo Ron..

-..Es que, no se los diré a ustedes antes que a Luna..-Dijo el chico mirando con una sonrisa a la rubia..

-..Mmm..-Dijo Hermione en tono sospechoso y sin despegarle la mirada..

El Poeta noto la tensión en el lugar, todos lo miraban, como intentando saber quien era, con tan solo oírlo hablar o incluso comer..

-..Discúlpalos, lo que pasa es que, creen que eres un criminal, o un come chicas..-Dijo Ginny justo cuando el Poeta tomaba un poco de cerveza de mantequilla..

-..¿Quee?..-Dijo el chico un poco asombrado y divertido ¿Era increíble lo que la gente podía inventar?..

-..Sinceramente, no sabemos quien eres, y eso nos hace dudar..-Dijo Hermione después de unos minutos..

-..¡Ah!..Ya veo, bueno, la verdad es que si no les he revelado cosas sobre mi, es por que, no quiero que el misterio y romanticismos se pierda..-Dijo el chico lentamente y con una sonrisa amistosa para ellos..

-..Fue lo mismo que yo dije..-Comento Ginny..

-..Bueno llego el momento de los enamorados..-Dijo el D.J. Axis al momento de poner una canción lenta..

-..Harry..-Dijo Ginny al notar que nadie se habia levantado de su mesa..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo el moreno ojiverde sin despegarle la mirada al Poeta..-"_Esos ojos los he visto antes"..-_Pensó el chico..

-..Vamos a bailar..-Dijo Ginny tomando el brazo de su novio y lo levanto a la fuerza..

-..¿Quieres bailar conmigo?..-Pregunto el Poeta mirando a Luna.. Luna se sonrojo un poco, Ron aun miraba al Poeta..

-..Si..-Dijo Luna después de unos minutos de silencio..

En cuanto estos dos dejaron la mesa, Ron y Hermione los siguieron..

-..¿Que te pasa?..-Pregunto Ginny al notar que Harry no dejaba de ver al Poeta..

-..Es que, te juro que he visto esos ojos antes..-Dijo el chico mirando a su novia..

-..Harry, es alumno de la escuela, es normal que los hayas visto antes, y no te hayas dado cuenta..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Si, supongo que tienes razón..-Dijo el chico aun que por dentro, aun tenia dudas..

-..Hay algo que no me convence..-Dijo Hermione cuando bailaba con Ron, estos dos se encontraban a unos pasos de Luna, vigilando cada paso y movimiento del Poeta..

-..Si, se a que te refieres..-Dijo Ron..

Durante la ronda de canciones románticas, no pudo faltar la típica pareja que comenzó con la epidemia de besos.. Todos se besaban excepto el Poeta y Luna..

-..Míralos, parece, que estuvieran pegados entre si..-Dijo el Poeta al notar que todos en la pista de baile se besaban..

-..Si..-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa..

-..Dime, la noche es de tu agrado..-Dijo el Poeta..

-..Bueno, digamos que es diferente a todo lo que pensé..-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa tímida..

_**Horas después.. **_

Ya la fiesta habia terminado y el Poeta llevaba a Luna hasta la puerta de su Sala Común, fue un poco extraño para Luna, pero con el Poeta se sentía segura, con solo un chico se sentía asi, con Matthew.. ¿Por que el Poeta le recordaba tanto al chico?..

-..Luna..-Murmuro el Poeta para la chica justo al llegar..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo la chica temerosamente, aun no sabia mucho del Poeta.. Y ahora que lo pensaba era mala idea el que la acompañara hasta su Sala Comun..

-..Yo quería preguntarte algo..-Dijo el chico, mirandose las manos..

-..¿Que cosa?..-Pregunto la rubia un poco temerosa, no sabia que iba a preguntarle y eso era lo que temia..

-..Bueno, me estere de que estabas asustada..-Dijo el chico mirandola a los ojos, esa revelacion habia dejado asombrada a la chica nadie sabia de eso, excepto Matthew..

-..¡¿Quien te dijo eso?!..¡Fue Matthew verdad, lo conoces, el te conoce!..-Dijo la chica un poco alterada y después casi ignorando al chico, murmuro para si misma..-¡¿Por que nunca me lo dijo?!..

-..¡¿Matthew, quien es el?!..-Dijo el chico intentando sonar casual y no sorprendido..

-..¿Es un amigo mió?..-Dijo la rubia lentamente pues en realidad sentía algo por el chico y no era exactamente una amistad..

-..La verdad es que, note que estabas asustada cuando te di el anillo..-Dijo el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos..

-..Bueno, como te pondrías tu si alguien que no conoces te dice cosas lindas, y te..-Dijo la chica rápidamente..

-..Tienes razón, debí pensar en eso..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa coqueta y acercándose un poco mas a la chica, con toda la intención de besarla, la chica un poco asustada movió su cabeza..-..Yo, lo siento..-Dijo el chico apenado..-¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo el chico un poco triste el habia jurado que Luna le daría un beso, ¿Su plan habia fallado, o tal vez no?..

-..Poeta..¿No te llamas Poeta cierto?..-Comento la rubia con una sonrisa..-¿Cual es tu nombre?..-Dijo despues evitando que el chico se fuera..

-..Mi nombre, no puedo decírtelo, no aun..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa coqueta acercándose de nuevo a la rubia..

-..¿Por que conoces cosas sobre mi, y yo de ti no?..-Lentamente mientras parecía perderse en su mirada..

-..Bueno es que, soy observador..-Dijo el chico coquetamente..

-..Si claro..-Dijo esta en tono de burla..

Algo parecido a una rama comenzó aparecer arriba de sus cabezas, era un muerdago que se hacia cada vez mas y mas abundante..

-..¡¿Eso es, muérdago?!..-Dijo el Poeta señalando hacia arriba, por alguna razón le alegraba verlo ahi..

-..Hay que movernos..-Murmuro Luna al verlo ahi arriba de ellos dos..-Esta infestado de nargles..-Dijo despues mirando los ojos del Poeta, por alguna razon sentia que debia verlos mas, asi que no se movio..

-..¿Que son nargles?..-Pregunto el Poeta fingiendo no saber, algo en su interior le ordenaba quedarse ahi..

-..Criaturas que viven en el muérdago..-Respondió Luna acercándosele lentamente y sin dejar de mirarle los ojos..¿Era efecto de los nargles su extraña actitud?.. ¿O de verdad quería besarlo?..

-..Si esas criaturas me hacen sentir lo que siento ahora, no pienso moverme..-El Poeta se acerco mas a ella, lentamente se acercaron mas y mas, sus labios podían sentirse rozar con el del otro, y sin que lo planearan se besaron..

Ya pasados varios minutos (una eternidad para ellos) se separaron, se miraron a los ojos un poco apenados.. Los ojos del Poeta se veía la felicidad del éxito total (solo faltaba una parte), pero los de Luna se veían culpables, como si hubiera hecho algo indebido.. _"¿Por que tengo la sensación de haber herido a Matthew?".. _Se decía la chica.. Ahora podía imaginarse el rostro de su ¿amigo?, mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos, y con el corazón destrozado.. ¿Por que sentía eso?..

-..Luna..-La voz del Poeta la saco de sus pensamientos, estaba por besarla de nuevo..

-..¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo la chica rápidamente mientras entraba a su Sala Común, la chica se sentía mal, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿Los sentimientos de culpa, era por que se habia enamorado de Matthew, su amigo, aun que ahora ya no lo veía como un amigo?.. ¿Por justo cuando habia besado al Poeta tenían que salir a relucir esos sentimientos?.. Entro a su habitación y lloro por lo menos 1 hora..

-..¿Buenas noches?..-Dijo el Poeta sin entender que habia pasado, se sacudió de cabeza a pies y sonrió, habia logrado lo que quería, besar a Luna..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

-..¿Donde estará Hermione y mi hermano?..-Pregunto Ginny al momento de abandonar el Comedor y regresar de la mano con Harry, los dos enamorados habian desaparecido de la fiesta despues de que los besos comenzaran a hacer presencia, Ginny pensaba que por ser el primer baile juntos querrian estar solos, no los culpaba ella en ese momento queria estar sola con Harry, queria recuperar el tiempo perdido..

-..Supongo que descansando..-Dijo Harry al momento de llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.. Esta se encontraba solitaria, ya era algo tarde y de seguro ya todos estaban durmiendo, la chimenea parecía dar sus ultimas llamas de luz..

Justo al llegar a lado de la chimenea los dos enamorados se sentaron junto al poco fuego que habia, se miraron a los ojos y lentamente se besaron.. Por primera vez en su vida sentian (ambos), que las cosas serian diferentes, ya no mas miedos ni mentiras, estarian juntos para siempre, o por lo menos hasta que alguien llegara a la escuela y descubriera que Ginny podria ser una promesa para el Quiddicth mundial y los celos de Harry aparecieran..

-..¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo Ginny despues de unos minutos de besarse las cosas comenzaron a ponerse algo subidas de tono, ambos chicos ya estaban recostados sobre la alfombra junto a la chimenea, y se besaban apasionadamente, la chica con todo el dolor de su corazon se alejo del chico, mientras este la miraba con ojos de tristeza..

-..Quedate un poco mas..-Le decia el chico con mirada de suplica tomando la mano de la chica justo antes de que subiera las escaleras hasta los dormitorios de las chicas..

La pelirroja su mordio el labio al verlo asi, ademas por alguna razon (la cual sabia que no era buena idea seguir, por que si Ron los llegaba a ver seria un problema para ambos) le daba miedo el que los descubrieran, pero al ver los ojos verdes del chico, simplemente no puedo negarse a las peticiones de su novio..

-..Debo irme..-Dijo la chica despues de unos minutos en donde Harry ya tenia algunos botones de la camisa abierta, ahora ambos chicos se encontraban recostados sobre el sofa..

Harry la dejo pasar, la miro con una sonrisa y se dijo asi mismo.. "_-Ya tendras tiempo para esto".. _-Mientras miraba que su novia lo miraba de reojo y le mandaba besos que este parecia atrapar..

Despues de arreglarse la ropa, (pues no era buena idea el que Ron lo viera asi), subio las escaleras con rumbo a su habitacion, al tocar la perilla para abrir la puerta, escucho unos ruidos, voces de su amigo y su amiga, no escuchaba muy bien asi que se recargo un poco mas..

-..Ron, me haces cosquillas..-Decia la voz de Hermione entre sonidos de besos y risas, despues dejo salir una especie de gemido..

Harry se acerco mas a la puerta.. ¿Que era lo que hacian adentro?..

-..Herms, te amo..-Dijo Ron para despues besar de nuevo la chica.. Segundos despues seguia escuchando mas besos y gemidos por partes de los dos.. En ese momento Harry habia apoyado todo su peso en la puerta y esta se abrio de golpe, el moreno ojiverde cayo al suelo, mientras Ron salto de la cama casi desnudo, (solo llevaba el boxer puesto), mientras Hermione (quien aun llevaba ropa interior), se tapo con las sabanas de la cama hasta la cabeza..

-..Lo siento, yo, este, deberian poner el seguro a la puerta saben..-Dijo Harry levantandose rapidamente del piso despues intentando no mirar a sus amigos, comenzo a cerrar la puerta, mientras el salio de la habitacion..-Regreso en una hora..-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta por completo..

_**Mientras tanto.. **_

En el baño de hombres de la escuela el Poeta de la Luna se miraba al espejo aun con el disfras y antifaz, sentia que era la mejor noche de toda su vida, una sonrisa en sus labios se poso en ese momento en el espejo, habia logrado bailar con Luna, su Luna, ademas la habia besado, habia probado esos labios rojos que tanto le gustaban, ahora recordaba el sabor a durazno de sus labios, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba tocando con las llemas de sus dedos sus labios, como recordando el momento o por lo menos el sentir los labios rozando entre si, sentia que las cosas cambiarian, solo habia una cosa que le preocupaba, habia sido el Poeta y no el, el que habia echo todo esa noche..

_"¿Y si despues, cuando se entere quien soy, me odia?".. _Esas eran una de las preocupaciones del chico, ¿Que pasaba si Luna, se enamoraba el Poeta en lugar de el?.. Lentamente se fue quitando el antifaz hasta quedar el rostro de...

Harry ya salia de su Sala Comun, caminaba por los pasillos solitarios, aun habia gente en la fiesta, asi que si alguien lo veia, podia decir, _"Vengo de alla",_ en ese momento paso por el baño de hombres, necesitaba lavarse la cara y quitarse de la mente todo recuerdo de lo que habia visto en la habitacion minutos atras, ¿Era increible que sus dos amigos, estubieran, en una situacion..? No queria recordarlo, de solo pensar en eso sentia que le daban ganar de.. Nunca se habia imaginado verlos de esa manera era algo que de verdad necesitaba sacar de su mente..

Abrio la puerta y se encontro con Matthew, el chico traia consigo una mochila la cual estaba a reventar, ¿Que podria traer ahi?.. Matthew al ver a Harry salto del susto, y cerro de inmediato el cierre de la mochila, dio las buenas noches y avandono el lugar demaciado apurado.. Harry no le presto atencion a su actitud, comenzo a lavarse la cara, segundos despues se encontro con algo en el suelo, un antifaz de media cara, igual al Poeta..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. El regreso de Neville

**Paola Bracco: **hola a todos:D este capitulo no fue muy dificil a mi me gusta mucho :D y no lo digo como escritora sino como lectora jajaja ya uds opinaran :D ok? saludos a todos y gracias por leerlo :D cuidense chao !!

**Matías Roa: **Aquí les dejamos este capi (que mas parece hecho a mente que a mano) por que la organización fue una odisea (uno que no estuvo, otro que no aparecía, mas desacuerdos y mas etc.) asi que esperamos que lo disfruten y lean y opinen y sigan leyendo y sigan opinando y etc.

**Paola Prieto: **Hola, de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero de verdad, crean, vale la pena, en fin, este capitulo fue fácil, (a comparación de otros), normalmente somos un desastre (no, nos ponemos de acuerdo) a la hora de comenzar con un nuevo capitulo, pero en esta ocasión se escribía solo.. :) ;) :D

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Esto es una presentación de Paola Bracco, Matías Roa & Paola Prieto..

**Capitulo 04 - El regreso de Nevielle **

**Introducción: **El regreso de un amigo siempre trae recuerdos, sobre todo de amor, Nevielle será profesor de Herbólogia, mientras intenta ¿reconquistar? a Luna, será el adiós para el Poeta o este se revelara..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mes de Noviembre comenzó bien (por una parte), las clases ya comenzaban a ser algo pesadas para todos, (siendo el ultimo año era normal), por una parte Ginny, Harry y Ron, aun estaban en el Equipo de Quidditch, Harry como capitán y buscador, Ginny como cazadora, y Ron como guardián..

Tenían poco tiempo para verse a solas con sus respectivas parejas amorosas, bueno en el caso de Harry y Ginny, se veían casi todos los días, cuando el equipo practicaba, en pociones se sentaban juntos, y en defensa contra las artes oscuras, claro que esa era la única clase en la que todos se encontraban..

Después de que Harry habia encontrado aquella mascara en el suelo del baño la noche de Halloween, no habia revelado sus sospechas a nadie, solo a Ginny, claro que no le habia quedado de otra cuando la chica habia visto la mascara dentro de su baúl, por accidente..

_**---Flash Back---**_

Tres días después de Halloween, Harry habia guardado en el fondo de su baúl la mascara que habia encontrado la noche de Halloween, no le habia contado a nadie, aun tenia sus dudas respecto a lo que habia pasado, pues primero encontró a Matthew ahi, quien se suponía no estaría ahi hasta la mañana siguiente, "_Tal vez, decidió regresar antes", _se dijo el moreno de ojos verdes para encontrar una razón de por que el chico estaba ahi esa misma noche, era imposible que el poeta fuera Matthew, (eso pensaba el), ¿Por que debería ser el, el poeta?, no sonaba lógico (según el), el que el chico quisiera a Luna, ¿Por que de ser asi, no habría mentido?, por lo menos el no lo hubiera hecho.. (Claro que no contaba con que el poeta era algo tímido en cuanto a cuestiones de amor, y confundía que el pretender ser otro le daría romanticismo a su vida)..

Harry se encontraba estudiando con Ginny hechizos que Rudolph les habia asegurado que vendrían en el siguiente examen antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, ambos chicos estaban arriba de la cama sin los zapatos y con mas 4 libros (cada uno), para estudiar..

-..Bien, solo hay que subir la varita, apuntar y decir..No entiendo lo que dice..-Dijo la chica mientras intentaba leer el temario que les habia dado Rudolph para estudiar la mayoría de los hechizos estaban en otro idioma, que no entendía muy bien las palabras..

-..Creo que en un libro que me dio Lupin, viene ese hechizo pero traducido..-Dijo Harry levantándose de inmediato de la cama, mientras buscaba y sacaba cosas de su baúl Ginny miraba de reojo mientras con un Diccionario intentaba buscar la forma correcta de pronunciar.. En ese momento vio que algo brillaba dentro del baúl de su novio, algo plateado, se levanto sin que Harry lo notara pues ahora buscaba el hechizo traducido, que no se percato de que Ginny ya sostenía una mascara..

-..¿Que es esto?..-Dijo la chica un poco aterrada.. ¿Harry no podía ser el Poeta, o si?..

-..Ah, eso, es que, la encontré en el baño..-Dijo Harry después de unos minutos..

-..¿En el baño?..-Pregunto la chica mirando a Harry..

-..Creo que puede ser del poeta..-Susurro Harry antes de que Ron entrara a la habitación y prácticamente corriera a su hermana de ahi, pues ya era algo tarde para que estuvieran ahi solos.. (Ron habia vuelto a ser el hermano celoso de siempre)..

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

Harry aun dudaba sobre hablar o no respecto a la mascara que habia encontrado en el baño la noche de Halloween, (bueno por lo menos le habia contado a Ginny) aun no estaba seguro de que fuera del Poeta, pues no fue el único en llevar una de ese tipo, el moreno ojiverde debía admitir que hasta el momento el Poeta, sabia como esconderse, de echo era tan bueno, que desde esa noche en Halloween, no volvió a llegar ninguna carta para Luna.. Asi que el tema del Poeta simplemente se borro de sus mentes..

Hermione por su parte pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en Biblioteca, Ron algunas veces la seguía hasta ahi, (era la única forma de pasar tiempo de calidad con ella), claro ademas de las constantes horas de estudio a solas con la chica en su habitación, donde nadie podía entrar, ¿De verdad estudiaban?, Luna por el otro lado se sentía un poco confundida y molesta respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Matthew y el Poeta, no tenia sentido para ella el por que se habia enamorado de su amigo, cuando era su amigo, "_Tal vez confundes los sentimientos amables y amistosos, por amor".._Se decía la chica en ocasiones para tranquilizarse.. Matthew por su parte no parecía preocupado sobre el tema del beso de Luna con el Poeta de hecho a decir verdad, parecía contento.. Era el único con esa actitud..

-..¿Entonces te gusto?..-Pregunto el chico por segunda vez en 10 minutos, esa misma mañana Luna le habia contacto lo que habia sentido al besar al Poeta, claro sin revelar sus sentimientos de culpa hacia el..

-..Bueno, es que, fue, raro, creo que fueron los Nargles..-Murmuro la rubia lentamente segura de sus palabras, aun que realmente intentaba buscar a un culpable que no fuera ella..

-..¡¿Los Nargles?!..-Dijo el chico, algo en su interior parecía preocupado.. ¿Por que?..

-..Bueno es lógico, antes de eso, no quería..-Dijo la chica claramente, después cuando dijo "quería", Matthew la observo con una especie de sonrisa, la chica lo noto y se quedo callada mientras evitaba mirarlo y decía rápidamente..-Bueno, me refiero a que, aun no los besábamos..-Después se acerco un poco mas al chico y murmuro en voz baja..-Los Nargles te obligan a hacer cosas raras..

-..¡Aja!..-Dijo el chico sin creerle en lo absoluto..

-..¡Hey!..Pongan atención..-Grito Hagrid del otro lado mirando a los chicos..

El Poeta habia desaparecido de la vida de Luna después de Halloween, ya no le enviaba cosas como antes, de hecho parecía que se habia olvidado de ella, claro que el chico que era el Poeta tenia otros planes para hacer que Luna hablara con el y no con el Poeta, solo que su espera, podría causarle problemas..

-..¿Que piensas hacer con la mascara?..-Decía Ginny esa misma tarde en Pociones, mientras Slughron intentaba dar las instrucciones de una Poción, que parecía ser su examen..

-..No lo se..-Dijo Harry a decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer con ella..

-..Bien, ahora que este del color negro, deben agregar un cabello suyo, para que tenga el toque especial, tal vez tengan que agregar uno o tres cabellos hasta que tenga un color azul celeste..¡No muchos Señor Potter!..-Decía Slughron al fondo de la clase, en ese momento Harry habia colocado mas de 15 cabellos, de tal forma que su poción comenzó a burbujear hasta explotar.. Todos a su alrededor se alejaron, Ginny en especial se agacho, incluso intento quitar a su novio de enfrente de la poción, pero Harry aun miraba la poción intensamente (como si con eso pudiera detener su crecimiento) pero para cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenia ese tipo de poder, la poción exploto en su cara, dejando un lindo y llamativo color verde brillante, (del mismo color de sus ojos) en todo su rostro..

-..¡¿Si lo puede quitar verdad?!..-Decía el chico una y otra vez un tanto desesperado cuando Madame Pomfrey la encargada de la enfermería intentaba quitarle el color de la piel..

-..Lo siento Potter, pero se quitara dentro de dos horas..-Dijo la enfermera después de unos minutos..

-..Niña..-Decía Ginny divertida para Harry minutos después cuando ambos salían ya de enfermería, el chico intentaba por todos los medios taparse la cara, (si era necesario usaría maquillaje para eso), el color verde brillante era realmente notable, ahora todos a su alrededor podían notar el color en su piel..

-..Si, claro, como no eres tu...-Decía Harry un poco molesto y divertido a la vez..

-..Sabes ahora que te veo bien, combina con tus ojos..-Dijo Ginny un tanto coqueta, estaba apunto de besarlo cuando escucharon una voz conocida..

-..No hagan eso en publico..-Se escucho una voz divertida justo aun lado de ellos, los dos enamorados giraron la cabeza, conocían esa voz, y justo enfrente de ellos, su viejo pero leal amigo Neville apareció con una sonrisa al ver a los chicos.. ¿Que hacia el chico ahi, si este habia terminado la escuela ya?..

-..¿Que haces aquí?..-Preguntaron ambos abrazándolo..

-..Digamos que de visita..-Dijo Neville con una sonrisa mirando a sus dos amigos..-..Ademas, creyeron que se iban a deshacer de mi, fácilmente..-Divertido..

-..Sinceramente..-Se escucho otra voz, Ron acababa de pasar por el lugar junto con Hermione ambos parecían ir rumbo a Biblioteca por un libro para su siguiente clase.. Últimamente siempre estudiaban juntos, o eso decían para los demas..

-..Ron, no lo molestes..-Dijo Hermione divertida..

-..¿Y Luna?..-Pregunto Neville algo impaciente, mirando a todos lados como si esperara verla por ahi...

-..Bueno, debe estar con Hagrid..-Dijo Ginny mirando su reloj..

Luna y Matthew regresaban del bosque, aun parecían discutir sobre el efecto de los Nargles..

-..Ya te lo dije, los Nargles pueden obligarte a hacer cosas..-Dijo Luna intentando por 4rta vez, convencer a Matthew de que tenia la razón..

-..Es ilogi..-Dijo Matthew, en ese momento vio que Luna se paralizo y con una sonrisa grito..

-..¡NEVILLE!..-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de felicidad, después al ver que el chico que parecía charlar con Harry y compañía era Neville, y este ahora la observaba con una sonrisa, corrió dejando atrás a Matthew un poco molesto, pues lo habia dejado con las palabras en la boca..

Neville y Luna se abrazaron, parecían algo asi como el rencuentro amoroso, o eso pensaba Ron, quien un poco divertido murmuro para su hermana..

-..Adiós, Poeta..-Dijo el pelirrojo en tono de burla..

-..Aun que lo digas de broma, creo que si..-Dijo Ginny recordando algo que habia pasado entre ellos hacia un año atrás..

Matthew llego junto con Harry y compañía habia escuchado las palabras de Ron y ahora las de Ginny, en ese momento miraba con odio a Neville, quien parecía charlar amistosamente con Luna..

-..¡¿Pero que haces, aquí?!..-Decía Luna entre el abrazo..

-..Pues si tengo suerte, seré tu profesor de Herbólogia en Enero..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y tomando las manos de Luna..

-..¿Que, Sprout se va?..-Dijo Luna un poco asombrada..

-..Bueno, no exactamente, lo que pasa es que Sprout se tomara un año sabático desde Enero, asi que le dijo a MaGonagall que yo podría ser un buen reemplazo, ademas el dinero me viene bien..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa..-¡Mírate, te vez hermosa!..-Dijo después con una sonrisa coqueta..

Luna un tanto sonrojada se mordió el labio mientras sonreía, y sin despegarle la mirada a Neville agrego..

-..¡Gracias!..-Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, añadió..-Tu, te vez bien..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa aun mas coqueta, Neville sonrió ante el comentario..

Todos del otro lado no podían ver lo que creían.. ¿Desde cuando, estos dos se llevaban asi?.. De hecho para los miembros del ED, era algo normal que estos dos terminaran juntos, pero Matthew del otro lado, ya no soportaba la escena asi que de la nada comenzó a toser tan fuerte que interrumpió el momento ¿romántico?, entre Luna y Neville..

Todos miraron a Matthew el chico tenia el rostro un tanto molesto, miraba a Neville de arriba abajo, ¿Quien era el, para decirle a Luna que era hermosa?.. Mientras Neville miraba a Matthew sin entender quien era..

-..Lo siento, Neville el es Matthew Roark, Matthew es el Neville Longbottom un gran amigo..-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa al señalar y hablar de Nevielle..

-..Muy querido..-Dijo Nevielle con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras miraba a todos, y estos sonreían, Matthew por su parte aun estaba molesto, que no sonrió, solo dijo..

-..Un gusto en conocerte..-Se dieron las manos, Neville podía notar el asentó extranjero en la voz del chico, este noto la mirada extrañada de Neville y agrego..-Soy de Chile..

-..¿Un extranjero?..-Dijo Neville cavilo un momento..-No te recuerdo..

-..Es que llegue este año..-Su voz comenzaba a tornarse fría..-¿Y nos vas a enseñar Herbólogia?..-Mirándolo de pies a cabeza..-Pero si tienes mi edad..-Con una clase de sonrisa malvada..

-..Bueno es que Neville es el mejor en Herbólogia..-Dijo Luna del otro lado mirando orgullosamente a Neville, mientras Matthew intentaba no levantar su varita y hechizar al chico frente a el..-De hecho es el único que supera a Hermione..-Dijo la chica divertida..

-..Oye..-Dijo la castaña un tanto divertida..-Digamos que le di oportunidad..-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa..

-..Ademas, el año pasado en el ED te supero en dar clases Harry..-Dijo Ginny un tanto divertida mirando la expresión de Harry..

-..Asi, ya lo veremos..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa como retándolo a un duelo..

-..¿Que, piensas abrir el ED de nuevo?..-Dijo Neville sorprendido, pues Harry decía que no era necesario hacerlo, Voldemort ya no estaba, claro que debía admitir que eso no significaba que Londres estuviera a salvo..

-..¿Que es el ED?..-Pregunto Matthew del otro lado, ante la mirada un tanto sorprendida de todos los presentes, no parecía entender esa palabra de la que hablaban..

-..Una sociedad clandestina que formamos hace mas de tres años aquí..-Le explico Hermione..

-..¡Ah!..-Dijo Matthew, eso si lo entendía..

-..Harry era el profesor, de hecho creo que ha sido el mejor maestro, claro sin contar a Lupin, y a tu padre..-Dijo Ron para Matthew..

-..Neville..-Se escucho una voz del otro lado, Hagrid parecía pasar por ahi, Nevielle y demas conocieron la voz, el gigante corría a todo lo que podía intentando esquivar alumnos, hasta llegar al chico, Matthew por el otro lado ahora parecía molesto, lo que le faltaba al chico, que el gigante con el que parecía llevarse bien, amara a Neville..-No creí que te encontraría tan rápido, tu abuela esta discutiendo con MaGonagall, creo que estarás aquí hasta la cena hee..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa..-Matthew que bueno que te veo, necesito tu ayuda..-Dijo después tomando al chico y llevándose de ahi..

Cuando Matthew se alejo junto con Hagrid, la charla con Neville comenzó a ser como antes.. Ahora sentían que podían hablan con tranquilidad.. De hecho ahora caminaban hacia las afueras de la escuela para sentarse como siempre en aquel árbol..

-..Entonces, serás nuestro Profesor, la vida si que cambia..-Dijo Harry, pues jamás imagino que Neville le daría clases de Herbólogia, ya quería verlo para ver que tal se desenvolvía..

-..Supongo que será fácil sacar una buena nota, no serias capaz de reprobarnos verdad..-Dijo Ron con una especie de mirada de perrito, mirando a Neville..

-..De hecho Ron, tengo la ética y moral, de evaluarte como alumno y no como amigo..-Dijo Nevielle con un tono de voz maduro..

-..El ED junto de nuevo, deberíamos celebrar, ¿No lo creen?..-Pregunto Ginny después de unos minutos..

-..Si estoy de acuerdo..-Dijo Luna, era la mas entusiasmada.. ¿Por que?..

-..Potter..Y la practica..-Se escucho un grito, al parecer a Harry se le habia olvidado que esa tarde, tenían practica con el equipo..

-..Nos vemos..-Dijo Harry, Ginny y Ron, mientras Hermione y Luna se quedaban con Neville, junto al árbol que habia junto al lago..

Durante los siguientes minutos no hablaban de nada, solo miraban el lugar, Hermione un tanto divertida, noto que sus dos amigos se miraban coquetamente, asi que decidió dejarlos solos..

-..Bueno me voy, tengo clase..-Dijo Hermione minutos después, dejando a Luna y Neville solos..

_**Mientras tanto en el bosque, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid... **_

Hagrid se habia llevado a Matthew para que lo ayudara a cortar los pinos que pondría en cada Casa Común de la escuela (sin contar además de que si dejaba mas tiempo a Matthew con Neville seria capaz de hechizarlo)..

-..Hagrid, cuéntame mas sobre ese tal Neville, ¿Por que todos lo alaban?..-Dijo Matthew intentando sonar casual, mientras cortaba el árbol con su varita, aun que Hagrid podía notar que el chico estaba celoso..

-..Bueno, es hijo de los mejores aurores de Londres, siempre ha sido amigo de los chicos, es el mejor en Herbólogia, y el año pasado, estuvo en el lugar de Harry dando clases a los chicos, claro en secreto, ¿Supongo que debes saber lo que pasábamos aquí en Londres, no?..-Dijo Hagrid agarrando aquel árbol caído, que iba a poner en el comedor de la escuela..

-..Si, escuche algo de eso, cuando llegamos aquí..-Dijo el chico recordando que recién habían llegado en los periódicos y en todos lados, en especial en el Ministerio cuando habia ido con su padre a conocer el lugar, hablaban de un tal Voldemort y de Harry Potter..

-..Bueno, es amigo de Harry, y lo ayudo para, bueno tu sabes que Harry nos salvo de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pues Neville lo ayudo..-Dijo el hombre orgulloso de que los dos chicos hubieran sido alumnos suyos ademas de haberlos visto crecer..

-..Ah!!..-Dijo Matthew entendía que por eso todo el mundo lo aclamaba, pero Luna, ¿Por que Luna, tendría que olvidarse del Poeta, las palabras de Ron y Ginny no tenían sentido?..Por lo menos para el..

-..¿Por que?..-Dijo el gigante mirándolo de reojo..

-..No, es solo que, tenia la curiosidad..-Dijo el chico intentando justificar sus preguntas, mientras se disponía a cortar otro árbol..

_**De regreso junto al lago..**_

-..¿Entonces, eres la única soltera del grupo?..¡Bueno ademas de mi claro!..-Dijo Nevielle un tanto coqueto para Luna.. Cuando Hermione habia desaparecido..

-..Si, bueno, no lo se, es que, ¿Si te cuento no le dirás a nadie?..-Dijo Luna lentamente mientras parecía discutir con algo en su interior, sobre quedarse callada o soltar todo sobre el Poeta con el chico que la miraba en ese momento con amor..

-..Dime cuando he revelado tus secretos..-Murmuro Neville con una sonrisa y tomando las manos de Luna..

-..Hace unos días, apareció un tal "Poeta de la Luna" me mandaba poemas, y en la fiesta de Halloween, pues apareció, y bueno es, diferente, dive-divertido..-Dijo Luna un tanto asustada y avergonzada.. Sentía que si le contaba sobre el poeta a Neville le partía el corazón al chico..

-..Espero que no tanto como yo..-Dijo Neville un tanto coqueto, acercándose a la chica..

-..No, en realidad, no lo es..-Dijo Luna mirando el brillo de los ojos del chico..

-..Ah..-Dijo el chico mirando atentamente los labios de la rubia.. Por alguna razón ambos sentían esa sensación extraña que parecía apoderarse de ellos, ya la habían sentido antes.. Y eso que no habia un muerdago cerca de ellos como la ultima vez..

-..Pero, hay algo raro, veraz, cuando la fiesta estaba por acabarse, pues me llevo hasta la Sala Común, y pues ahi, me, bueno, apareció un Muerdago.. Y creo que nos besamos, ¡Claro influencia de los Nargles!..-Dijo la chica intentando justificarse..

-..¿Y que paso después?..-Un tanto preocupado..

-..Entre y el, se fue, no me ha enviando nada desde entonces, y..-Asustada..

-..Y temes que haya sido una broma..-Como si le hubiera leído la mente..

-..En realidad espero que haya sido eso, por que, es decir, me agrada pero no lo amo..-Mirándose las manos..

-..¿Y a quien amas?..-Nevielle busco su mirada, mientras le tocaba el rostro..

-..Es que ese es el punto, siento algo extraño por..-Dijo la chica tragando saliva, ahora no estaba segura de si sentía algo por Matthew o no, por que un recuerdo parecía apoderarse de ella..-Recuerdas lo que sentí hace un año, después de que, bueno accidentalmente nos besamos..-No estaba segura de decir "accidentalmente", ya que algo en su interior le ordenaba hacerlo..

_---__**Flash Back**__---_

La Sala de los Menesteres habia sido testigo de nuevo de una reunión clandestina, el ED mejor conocido como el "Ejercito de Dumbledore", se habia reunido de nuevo, Nevielle, Luna y Ginny encabezaban la lista como "lideres", claro en ausencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione..

-..Bueno otra clase, otro complot contra ya-saben-quien..-Decía Nevielle al terminar la clase justo cuando solo quedaban, el y las dos chicas Ginny y Luna, mientras los demas abandonaban el lugar para regresar a sus camas antes de que se dieran cuenta, el chico con el solo mover de su varita quitaba todo rastro de batalla del lugar..

-..Saben, creo que esta vez, si lo vamos a lograr..-Decía Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras miraba una vieja fotografía que Colin les habia tomado dos años atrás a todos los miembros del ED, (n/a: lo invente) la chica paso su mano por el rostro de Harry, y de su hermano.. ¿Que estaría haciendo el moreno de ojos verdes en ese momento, enfrentando a Dementores?.. Ademas aun que pareciera extraño, extrañaba los tontos celos de Ron, incluso los regaños de Hermione sobre, "estudia"..

Luna del otro lado colocaba su varita en su cabello, mientras distraídamente decía..

-..¡Deberíamos hacer lo mismo que ellos!..-Dijo la chica acercándose lentamente a Ginny, quien aun miraba la foto..-Salir y luchar..

-..Si, pero dejaríamos al ED solo, somos la llave para que esto no termine asi..-Decía Neville del otro lado..

-..Cierto, ademas ellos cuentan con nosotros..-Dijo Ginny suspirando, en realidad sentía que el ED era lo único que la unía a Harry en ese momento..

-..¿Segura?..-Pregunto Luna mirando a su amiga, mientras Neville se alejaba, esa discusión ya la habia escuchado mas de 2 veces en ese día, Ginny aun parecía aferrada a Harry, aun que este pudiera estar ya muerto..

-..Si..-Dijo Ginny mientras se alejaba de Luna, sentía una clase de odio cuando Luna le decía una y otra vez que olvidara a Harry, que no le hacia bien el esperarlo..

-...No deberías sacar el tema..-Dijo Neville acercándose a Luna mientras Ginny parecía verificar que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos..

-..Perdón, pero es que, aun esta aferrada a que Harry vendrá por ella, y ambos sabemos que no es asi..-Dijo Luna intentando explicar por que le hablaba de esa forma a Ginny..

-..Entiéndela que lo ama..-Dijo Neville mientras se acercaba mas a la rubia para que Ginny no los escuchara..

En ese momento Luna se habia acercado mas al chico..

-..Lo entiendo, en serio, pero no es bueno que se ilusione con eso..-Dijo Luna..

En ese momento un muerdago comenzó a nacer de la nada.. Era época de Navidad asi que era normal que aparecieran solos..

-..Si no se ilusiona con eso, se volverá loca, la viste el primer día de clases, aun espera que Harry subiera el tren..-Dijo Neville ahora podía ver los labios de Luna y estos estaban rojos y brillosos, ademas el olor del labial de la chica era de cerezas, que incluso podía sentir el sabor en sus labios..

-..Lo se, yo sentí..Pena por ella..-Dijo Luna lentamente mientras podía ver una paz en los ojos de Nevielle, era como ver el mar en su mirada..

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban mas cerca, ¿Se estaban besando?, Nevielle la tomo de la cintura, Luna poso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras, Ginny habia regreso la mirada hacia atrás, solo para decir que ya podían salir, pero se habia quedado callada podía ver lo que sus amigos hacían.. En realidad el beso no habia sido cualquier beso, este se encontraba lleno de pasión, ambos se abrazaban mutuamente, mientras intentaban no separarse..

_----__**Fin Flash Back**__---_

-..¡Claro como olvidarlo!..-Dijo Neville acercándose mas hacia la rubia, ese beso le habia sabido a gloria.. Y aun que mas extraño que le pareciera ahora parecía revivirlo..

-..Pues, creo que es algo parecido.. Es confuso..-Dijo la chica de nuevo, pudo notar que Neville se le acercaba, ella por instinto abrió los labios, algo en su interior, le ordenaba quedarse callada y acercarse mas al chico..Ambos ladearon sus cabezas, estaban por besarse, ya sus labios podían rozar, ya estaban muy cerca..

-..Oh, ahi están, Luna te vez hermosa, hijo verdad que esta hermosa..-Se escucho una voz del otro lado, la abuela del chico parecía acercarse a ellos, estos un tanto apenados se alejaron mientras se acercaban a la mujer..

-..Si abuela..-Con una sonrisa de amor al mirar a Luna..

-..Sabes deberías venir a cenar en Navidad con nosotros..-Dijo la mujer mirando a la rubia..-Estamos algo solos, solo somos Neville y yo, seria agradable tener compañía, deberías decirle a los demas, bueno aun que supongo que Molly debe tener planes..

-..Tendría que decirle a mi padre.. Pero estaría encantado..-Dijo Luna..

-..Bueno, pues escríbele y exígele una respuesta, estaremos esta semana en Hogsmeade..-Dijo la mujer mientras caminaban regreso al castillo..

_**Horas después..**_

-..Espera, déjame ver si entendí..-Decía Harry para Ginny, ambos chicos estaban ahora descansando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor justo antes de la cena..-Dices que el año pasado, Neville y Luna se besaron..

-..Algo asi..Estábamos en las practicas del ED, (en realidad ya habían acabo), solo estábamos los tres solos, bueno por alguna razón, (según Luna los Nargles), la hicieron acercarse mas a Neville, y bueno cuando me di cuenta, ya se estaban besando..

-..Nooo, ¿Y que paso?..-Pregunto Ron impaciente por saber..

-..Pues cuando me di cuenta, mas bien cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, pues..Digamos que..Ya se estaban sonriendo con amor..

-..¡Wow!..-Dijo Hermione del otro lado asombrada..

-..¿Pero no salían, o si?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..Pues después de eso, las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, y Luna no volvió.. El tema no volvió a salir..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Con razón Neville miraba asi a Luna..-Dijo Ron después de unos minutos..-¿Creen que terminen juntos?..-Dijo Ron divertido..

-..La verdad, es que Neville es mejor que ese tal Poeta..-Dijo Hermione..-Me alegra que no se haya vuelto a presentar..

Harry y Ginny se miraron mutuamente, la pelirroja parecía decir "Díselos", mientras Harry "No"..

-..¿Están bien?..-Pregunto Ron al notar las miradas..

Se quedaron callados, unos minutos, Ron y Hermione ya sacaban sus cosas para terminar sus tareas antes de la cena, pero entonces Ginny grito..

-..Es que Harry tiene la mascara del Poeta..-Dijo Ginny de la nada, sabia que Harry podría odiarla por eso..

-..Dije que podría ser del Poeta..-Le reclamo Harry mirándola a los ojos..

-..¿Queee?..-Preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, no entendían..

-..Después se los explico..-Dijo Harry mirando su reloj, ya era hora de la cena..

Cuando llegaron al comedor, aun parecían exigirle una respuesta a Harry, pero entonces antes de que este dijera algo, Matthew se acerco al lugar con cara triste..

-..Miren no estoy seguro pero, creo que..-Decía Harry intentando calmar los gritos de Ron y Hermione sobre, "¿Por que tienes tu la mascara, que sabes de el?" y el grito de Ginny junto a su oído, "¡Ya díselos!"...

-..Oigan, no han visto a Luna..-Dijo Matthew llegando con mirada triste que hizo que todos se callaran, y lo miraran..

-..No..-Contestaron todos notando la mirada del chico..

-..Gracias..-Dijo este alejándose lentamente aun con la mirada triste..

Todos lo miraron alejarse, y justo cuando Harry parecía huir, sus amigos lo siguieron con las preguntas..

Matthew se habia sentado en su mesa, miraba a todos lados como esperando ver a Luna, pero la chica no estaba por ahi, miro hacia la mesa de profesores y Sprout apareció por un costado con Neville.. Su mirada pacifica y triste se volvió en odio..

-..Míralo, con esa sonrisa tonta, tiene mi edad y pretende darme clases, por favor..-Decía el chico en voz baja, pensando que nadie lo escuchaba, en ese momento sintió que alguien lo miraba, giro la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos café claros que lo miraban atentamente, después con una sonrisa tímida, le sonrió y la chica siguió comiendo..

Un tanto apenado bajo la mirada, ya se disponía a comer, cuando escucho una voz..

-..Hey, no ibas a esperarme a cenar..-Dijo Luna divertida para Matthew..

-..Ah, es que, yo pensé que..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándola..

Mientras tanto la chica de ojos café claros que lo habia visto hablar como lunático lo miraba fijamente, sin que Luna o el propio chico lo notaran.. En ese momento la rubia se habia sentando, ya hasta se habia servido la cena cuando..

-..Luna, necesito tu ayuda..-Se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, Neville apareció con una sonrisa tímida, ante la mirada asesina de Matthew..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente y sin decir ni un "Adiós" para Matthew que la miraba..

Justo cuando Neville y Luna habían desaparecido del comedor, Matthew parecía maldecir en voz baja, y de nuevo la chica de ojos café claros lo miraba atentamente, ahora parecía asustada.. En esta ocasión el chico no sonrió comió tan rápido como logro hacerlo, deseaba abandonar el lugar..

_**Horas después..**_

-..No puedo soportar mas para empezar el año..-Decía Neville cuando acompañaba a Luna a su Sala Común, ya era algo tarde para que la rubia caminara por los pasillos de la escuela, claro que al chico no le decían nada por que habia salido de primer entrenamiento de Profesor de Herbólogia, la rubia habia hecho de alumno, por ese motivo los demas Profesores, Prefectos y sobre todo Filch no decían nada al pasar junto a ellos..

-..Lo harás bien, lo hiciste bien hace un rato, claro sin contar que te tropezaste, te equivocaste de planta, y olvidaste mi nombre..-Dijo Luna divertida..

-..No me equivoque de planta, y no olvide tu nombre..-Dijo Nevielle recordando lo que habia sucedido..

-..Bueno, pero si te tropezaste..-Dijo Luna divertida y soltando la risa..

-..Pequeño detalle..-Dijo el chico apenado..-¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo el chico justo cuando llegaron al retrato del águila que cuidaba la entrada de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, el chico lo pensó mucho antes de despedirse aun seguían divertidos que no pudieron evitar sonreír al verse a los ojos..

-..¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo Luna coquetamente, mientras entraba a la Sala Común, en cuanto entro, se encontró con un chico que parecía mirar las llamas de la chimenea intensamente..-¡Hola!..-Dijo Luna intentando ser amable..

-..¡Ah!, eres tu..Hasta que llegas..-Dijo Matthew un tanto molesto mirando a Luna..

-..Si, es que, Neville quería que lo ayudara con..-Dijo la chica rápidamente sin poder ocultar una sonrisa..

-..Sabes, entiendo que, sea tu amigo, pero la palabra Neville comienza a marearme..-Dijo el chico notando la sonrisa de la rubia, ademas todo el día se la habia pasado con ese tipo, que apenas y la habia visto durante la cena..

-..¿Estas molesto?..-Pregunto la chica coquetamente..

-..Es que antes de el llegara, éramos amigos, y ahora..-Confeso el chico..

-..Oye, seguimos siendo amigos, es solo que a Neville no lo veo desde hace un año..-Dijo la chica rápidamente, no entendía la actitud del chico..

-..Y no será que te gusta.. Admítelo te gusta, ¿Que paso con el poeta he, ya no lo amas?..-Dijo el chico molesto y amenazadoramente, su mirada reflejaba tanto enojo que Luna tuvo la sensación de que las brasas de la chimenea se reflejaban no en unos ojos marrones penetrantes, sino en unos rojos llenos de odio que hizo que la chica retrocediera asustada que llego incluso a chocar con el sillón, mientras el chico la seguía con la mirada..

-..Yo nunca te dije que amara al poeta, ademas por que lo defiendes.. No se ha vuelto a presentar, asi que, no vale la pena..-Dijo la chica, luego de recuperarse del golpe con el sillón ..

-..Que no vale la pena, Luna, no tienes idea de lo que tiene que pasar para que no lo descubran..-Dijo el chico gritando aun mas fuerte..¿Por que insistía en ayudar al Poeta?..

-..Hablas como si lo conocieras..-Dijo la chica mirando a su amigo..

-..Claro que lo conozco, el poeta..-Dijo el chico estaba por confesarlo, pero se quedo callado y oculto su mirada..

-..¿El poeta que?..-Pregunto una impaciente Luna, ya estaba harta de la actitud de su amigo, defendía al Poeta, le decía que aceptara salir con el, pero Neville era inaceptable para la chica, ¿No lo entendía?..

-..Olvídalo..-Dijo después regresando la mirada a la rubia..

-..Si claro olvídalo, sabes eres raro, incluso mas raro que yo..-Dijo la chica..

-..Asi, sabes que es lo raro, que el poeta este todo el tiempo junto a ti, y no te hayas dado cuenta..-De nuevo volvía a hablar con misterio..

-..¿Que quieres decir?..

-..Que no hayas entendido mis palabras, eso no es culpa mía ni la del Poeta..-Dicho eso se levanto y se fue a su habitación..

Luna no entendía las palabras y la actitud de su amigo, de hecho todo ese día habia estado un poco extraño y molesto..

_**Una semana después.. **_

Las amistad entre Luna y Matthew parecía mejorar poco, la chica intentaba no decir el nombre de Neville frente a Matthew, (eso lo agradecía el), pero no era suficiente pues la veía pocas veces en la cena, lo único bueno que habia era que el chico no entraba a las clases, bueno solo en Herbólogia..

-..¿Entonces nos vemos para estudiar?..-Pregunto por 2da vez Matthew para Luna, justo antes de que entraran en Herbólogia, donde sabían Neville estaba dando clases, o por lo menos ayudaba..

-..Si, después de la cena..-Dijo la chica..

Aun que sabia que eran pocas horas antes de dormir, era una oportunidad para hablar a solas con Luna, tenia que decirle algo, pero necesitaba estar a solas con la rubia, sentía que le habia ganado al "profesor"..

-..Bien siéntense, no, esta vez no será en parejas..-Dijo Neville quien ahora miraba que Luna entraba al salón junto con Matthew y este lo miraba con una sonrisa intentando decir.. "Ella es mía".. Después agrego al notar que Luna y Matthew se habían sentado juntos..

-..Neville, ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?..-Pregunto Sprout mirándolo preocupada, sabia que la siguiente clase era en parejas, pero el chico parecía no querer hacerlo asi..

-..Si, profesora..-Dijo el chico mientras sonreía al notar la mirada de odio de Matthew.. Últimamente parecían pelear por Luna..

_**Mientras tanto..**_

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en Biblioteca entre las miles de torres de libros que los cubrían, prácticamente se escondían de los presentes en la habitación, mientras parecían conversar tranquilamente sobre sus asuntos personales..

-..¿Ya hablaste con Harry?..-Pregunto Hermione mirando a Ron a los ojos, quien un tanto apenado bajo la mirada, trago saliva y dijo tranquilamente mientras tocaba el rostro de la chica frente a el..

-..Si, dijo que no vio nada, solo yo en el suelo, y tu, bueno un bulto debajo de las sabanas arriba de la cama..- Dijo el chico intentando calmar a su novia, el que Harry los hubiera encontrado así, había sido algo vergonzoso, era como si sus padres los hubieran visto, claro sin regaños..

-..Que bueno, por que, fue como si mis padres hubieran estado ahí..-Dijo Hermione un tanto divertida..-Claro sin los regaños..-Agrego después haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera..

-..Supongo que el destino, no esta listo para, lo nuestro..-Dijo Ron un tanto apenado recordando lo que había pasado después de que Harry había abandonado la habitación..

_**---Flash Back---**_

Harry había cerrado la puerta rápidamente, dejando a Ron un tanto molesto y asustado en el suelo, mientras Hermione aun arriba de la cama se cubría con las sabanas, y justo al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba..

-..Ya se fue..-Dijo la chica sin quitarse las sabanas de la cabeza..

-..Si, ya..-Dijo Ron levantándose lentamente del suelo mientras Hermione dejaba ver su cara por entre las sabanas..

-..¿Que tanto crees que haya visto?..-Pregunto Hermione mirando a Ron preocupada, no era para menos estos dos estaban casi desnudos cuando su amigo había entrado a la habitación..

-..No lo se, pero salio corriendo de aquí..-Dijo Ron preguntándose que había visto que lo había echo correr de esa forma.. Deseaba que solo hubiera sido la impresión de verlo a el casi desnudo en lugar de a su novia..

-..Será mejor que me vaya..-Dijo la chica un tanto apenada, volviendo a ponerse la ropa..

Ron la miraba con tristeza había estado a tan solo un poco de estar solos, pero entonces Harry debía entrar, en ese momento deseaba que se hubiera quedado con su hermana mas tiempo en la fiesta aun que eso significaba terminar haciendo lo mismo que el, en ese momento..

-..Adiós..-Dijo Ron mientras Hermione le daba un beso, y salía del lugar.. Minutos después de que Ron la había despedido con la mirada se dejo caer sobre su cama, y tomo la almohada en donde el cabello de la castaña había reposado, minutos atrás, ahora podía notar que aun tenia el aroma de la chica.. Se quedo dormido con la almohada abrazada, como si Hermione estuviera ahí en ese momento con el..

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

-..Pero bueno olvidemos eso, por lo menos el momento bochornoso, quiero darte algo, en forma de compensación por lo de la otra noche, espero te guste..-Dijo el pelirrojo sacando de su pantalón lo que parecía ser un relicario de plata, la chica un tanto asombrada no lo acepto al principio..

-..Ron esto debió costarte mucho..-Dijo Hermione primero mirando el hermoso relicario y después a su novio quien con una sonrisa le daba el relicario en las manos..

-..En realidad lo compre con mi primer pago de Sortilegios Weasley..-Dijo el chico..

-..Ron no debiste..-Dijo la chica un poco apenada, pues el primer pago de su novio en el trabajo y se lo había gastado en ella..

-..No te preocupes, aun me quedo dinero, jeje..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa..-Mira lo abres y estoy yo..-Dijo el chico mientras lo abría y le mostraba una foto del chico..

La chica son una sonrisa tierna observo la foto, esta parecía saludarle, después beso apasionadamente a su novio como recompensa por el regalo, mientras este con mirada de suplica le decía al oído..

-..Nos vemos hoy en la Sala de los Menesteres..-Dijo el chico tiernamente..

-..Si..-Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos mientras aun se besaban..

-..Después de la cena..-Dijo el chico mientras dejaba de besarla y salía del lugar, rumbo a su siguiente clase..

Ron salio disparado de la Biblioteca rumbo a los pasillos de la escuela, en ese momento parecía que los alumnos de Herbólogia salían corriendo del lugar, algo habia explotado dentro o por lo menos una planta habia dejado una clase de gas que hacia que todos tosieran, (aun que en realidad no habia sido la planta), el pelirrojo se acerco al lugar..

-..¿Que paso?..-Pregunto al ver a Luna tosiendo como loca en el suelo, mientras el humo salía por la puerta y ventanas del lugar..

-..No lo se, yo estaba ocupada cuando el humo empezó a salir..-Dijo la chica mientras intentaba respirar..

Del otro lado Matthew parecía charlar con Neville victoriosamente..

-..Sabes Longbottom, fue un error el que lo hiciéramos solos, por eso es que hay que hacerlo en parejas, es una lastima que, un profesor no este enterado de lo que hace esta plata por defenderse..-Decía Matthew con una sonrisa de triunfo, lo que habia pasado era que justo después de que Neville los habia separado les habia dado una planta extraña, (claro que para Matthew eran conocidas, pues eran de su país, una planta única, que pocas veces veías en otro lado), que según Neville no era dañina, lo que Neville no sabia era que la planta tenia una reacción para defenderse, dejaba salir una especie de humo que te calaba la garganta, (era como el olor que dejan salir los zorrillos)..

Ron pudo notar la mirada de Neville, y la Matthew ambos parecían odiarse mutuamente, en otras circunstancias se quedaría a averiguar, pero en ese momento tenia que llegar a tiempo a su clase..

-..Luna, déjame llevarte a Enfermería..-Dijo Matthew tomando la mano de Luna desde el suelo, después se la llevo, mientras Neville parecía intentar controlarse..

-..Neville hay que hablar..-Dijo la profesora Sprout mirando al chico, este habia cometido su primer error como profesor..

-..Es increíble que no este enterado de la planta..Pudiste a ver muerto..-Decía Matthew intentando por todos los medios poner a Luna en contra de Neville..

-..Matt, no es para tanto..-Dijo la rubia respirando profundamente..-Si, estoy de acuerdo, fue un gran error..-El chico sonrió ante la palabra Matt, ademas parecía darle la razón..-Pero un error lo hace cualquiera..-Dijo después terminando con la paciencia del chico, otra vez Neville era el chico que se le perdonaba todo.. En ese momento se preguntaba que haría Luna si se enteraba de verdad quien era el Poeta..

-..¿Pero que paso?..-Pregunto la encargada de enfermería al ver a mas de 15 chicos tosiendo y con lagrimas en los ojos..

-..Longbottom, cometió un error en la clase de Herbólogia..-Dijo Matthew con una sonrisa triunfo..

_**Minutos después...**_

Las clases ya habían acabado, bueno defensa contra las artes oscuras, se encontraba en pleno examen de duelos, Matthew estaba tan contento de que por una parte Luna ya habia salido de la enfermería justo a tiempo para verlo en duelo contra un chico de su misma casa, era su momento de hacerle ver a la rubia que el era el mejor mago que hubiera conocido..

El único problema era que sus emociones y actitud parecían delatarlo, cuando le habia toca su turno de "luchar", habia dedicado la victoria a Luna, (inconcientemente lo habia echo, ademas de guiñarle un ojo) la chica un tanto sonrojada lo observo, mientras los demas aun parecían seguir con su "uhhhhhhhh", en tono de amor..

Matthew era tan bueno como Harry en duelos, la ventaja del chileno, (a comparación de Harry) era que tenia sus propios hechizos, o por lo menos algunos que en Inglaterra no parecían conocidos..Después de las clases, los chicos habían salido la mayoría habia pasado el examen con una alta calificación, mientras otros tendrían solo una ultima oportunidad, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, para suerte de todos Ron habia logrado vencer a Hermione..

-..Lo siento, yo no quería..-Decía Ron un tanto apenado, para su novia a quien aun parecía dolerle el brazo, por el hechizo del pelirrojo..

-..No importa Ron, en serio..-Decía la chica con una sonrisa, pues por primera vez el chico habia logrado sacar el temor de lastimarla, para poder sacar una buena nota..

Todos parecían divertidos, por primera vez (desde que habia aparecido Neville), Matthew sentía que era parte de la pandilla, claro hasta que apareció Neville con una flor en la mano, mirando a Luna apenadamente..

-..Podemos hablar..-Dijo el chico mirando a Luna..

Todos habían entendido el comentario, comenzaron a alejarse, todos menos Matthew, Ginny se dio cuenta, y jalo al moreno mientras le decía..

-..Oye, Matt, ¿Me enseñarías hacerle ese hechizo a Harry?..-Decía la chica, recordando un hechizo que Matthew habia hecho y nadie sabia..

Matthew aun miraba hacia atrás, pudo notar que en ese momento Neville le daba la flor a Luna, mientras le tocaba el rostro y el cabello, mientras la rubia lo miraba atentamente, lentamente Neville se acerco a la rubia, en ese momento Matthew podía sentir que su varita vibraba, y antes de que lo notara, ya habia dejado salir un hechizo lastimando a un niño de primer año por error, justo cuando Neville habia tocado los labios de Luna y esta lo besaba..

-..¡Matthew!..-Se escucharon varias voces entre ellas la voz de su padre..-Vendrás conmigo a mi oficina..-Dijo después llevándoselo de ahi..

Justo cuando los labios de Luna y Neville se habían encontrado y unido en un beso, habían escuchado todos los gritos, ahora podían ver que Harry y compañía, parecían ayudar al chico de primer año que tenia una expresión en el rostro como si hubiera visto la muerte de cerca.. Aun que no le habia pasado gran cosa, solo habia sido el susto, pues justo a tiempo Harry habia alejado al niño del rayo, pero eso no evitaba que Matthew casi lo lastimara ademas de que su padre lo hubiera visto..

Matthew no apareció durante la cena, ademas de Rudolph, todos pensaban que el profesor ademas de padre, lo estaría castigando por lo que habia echo..

_**En el despacho de Rudolph..**_

-..Vamos a empezar de nuevo, esta bien..-Decía Rudolph intentando mantener la calma..-¿Por que hechizaste al chico?..-Mirando a su hijo a los ojos..

-..La varita lo hizo, yo no..-Decía Matthew intentando quitarse toda la responsabilidad..

-..La varita, bien..-Dijo el hombre, estaba apunto de perder la cordura..-Solo dime algo, esto no esta relacionado con tu amiga y ese chico que llego hace unos días, ¿o si?..

Matthew no contesto, de echo no lo miraba, sabia que si lo hacia su padre se enteraba de lo que le pasaba.. El hombre capto el miedo de su hijo y con una sonrisa se acerco a el..

-..Solo déjame decirte algo, tu tienes la culpa..-Sentándose frente el..

-..¿Yo?..-Dijo el chico molesto..

-..Si, veraz, le escribes poemas anónimos, te apareces disfrazado a la fiesta de Halloween para luego besarla, no te atreves a decirle quien eres, luego te pones triste porque otro chico la beso..-Meneo la cabeza de un lado para otro..-Créeme el amor es como la guerra, debes hacer lo imposible para ganar..-Le dijo después mirándolo al rostro..

-..¿Ganar, crees que pueda ganarle?..-Dijo el chico mirándolo..

El hombre lo miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo algo en su idioma, que sonaba parecido a "No te riendas", después le señalo con la mirada la puerta, para que este abandonara la habitación..

_**Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahi..**_

Ron llevaba mas de 2 minutos dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres, se encontraba un poco desesperado, ¿Y si Hermione no llegaba?, la chica jamás habia llegado tarde a una cita con el, ¿Por que en esta ocasión lo haría?, ¿Tendría algo que ver con su hechizo de la clase de Rudolph?.. Deseaba que no fuera asi..

Hermione aun estaba en su habitación arreglándose, esta podría ser una segunda oportunidad para lo que habían dejado en Halloween, estaba nerviosa por dentro, pero por fuera parecía tranquila, tanto que ni su cuñada y amiga lo notaba..

-..¿Entonces, te vas a tardar mucho?..-Pregunto una impaciente Ginny Weasley, era la tercera vez en 2 minutos que se lo preguntaba..

-..¿Por que, quieres saber?..-Dijo la castaña mirándola seriamente..

-..Es solo que, vas a estar con mi hermano, y quiero saber si tardaran..-Dijo la pelirroja..

-..Nos tardaremos lo que tengamos que tardarnos..-Dijo la chica..

-..Aja..-Como diciendo, "te descubrí"..

-..Aja, nada, solo vamos a estudiar..-Dijo la castaña..

-..Hermione, de verdad crees, que mi hermano estudia cuando esta contigo..-Dijo la pelirroja incapaz de creer..

-..Si, lo viste hoy en clase..-Dijo la chica justo antes de salir de su habitación.. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, evitando a la Señora Norris, logro llegar hasta la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, y cuando por fin entro, se encontró con un lugar calido y familiar..

Una linda chimenea los acompañaba, decenas de cojines en el suelo, ademas de mantas, y al fondo a Ron quien ahora la miraba con alegría..

-..¡Hola!, perdón la tardanza..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida..

_**Mientras tanto el la Sala Común de Rawenclaw.. **_

Matthew habia regresado a su Sala Común, después de la charla con su padre se encontraba mas tranquilo, debía admitir que su padre sabía como ayudarlo, en cuanto entro vio que habían solo tres personas, asi que pregunto rápido antes de que se fueran..

-..¿Han visto a Luna?..-Pregunto el chico un tanto apenado..

-..No supiste..-Dijo una chica de su año mirándolo a los ojos..

-..¿Quee?..-Pregunto el chico deseando que no fuera lo que pensaba..

-..Su padre vino por ella, al parecer, el efecto de la planta de Herbólogia, le afecto un poco mas a ella que los demas..-Dijo otro chico..

-..Dijeron que no regresaría hasta después de Navidad..-Dijo otra chica, dejando a Matthew junto a la chimenea, su rubia de ojos celestes, se habia ido, y no la vería hasta después de Navidad, ademas, Neville tenia la culpa, en ese momento deseaba salir, encontrar al hombre, y hacerle pagar todo el daño que le habia echo a su linda rubia..

_**Mientras tanto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor..**_

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en la vacía y solitaria Sala Común de Gryffindor, se encontraban descansando después de un día largo y cansado con las clases además de los extraños y constantes celos de matthew sobre la amistad de Neville y Luna, que les había tocado presenciar, no solo a ellos si no, casi toda la escuela..

-..¿Crees que, Matthew este enamorado de Luna?..-Pregunto Ginny quien se encontraba descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, ambos estaban sentados junto al fuego de la chimenea..

La extraña actitud del chico era lo que los hacia pensar eso, el chico había estado muy extraño, cada vez que veía a Luna con Neville optaba por hacerse notar, hacia hechizos sin razón, le gritaba a los niños de primer año e incluso hasta habia lastimado a uno, claro que por hacer eso se había ganado un castigo, que ahora parecía estar cumpliendo..

-..Sinceramente, si..Se le nota..-Dijo el chico un tanto divertido, recordando como era que Matthew le habia guiñado el ojo a Luna en clase ademas de dedicarle un duelo..

El ambiente comenzó a serse mas frió que antes, (ya comenzaba a nevar) los enamorados se encontraban junto al fuego de la chimenea, se cubrían con una manta las piernas mientras tomaban un poco de chocolate caliente (que Kreacher les había preparado), y solo parecían disfrutar ese instante ellos dos solos..

Ya era algo tarde, a decir verdad todos en la escuela deberían estar durmiendo, pero ellos estaban "esperando" a Ron y a Hermione, estos dos se habían desaparecido después de la cena, (en realidad estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, y no precisamente estudiando), Harry y Ginny parecían relajarse con el ambiente, sin darse cuenta ya se estaban besando..

_**De regreso en la Sala de los Menesteres..**_

Ron ya besaba el cuello de Hermione, (normalmente que se veían ahi, siempre lo hacia), mientras esta decía una y otra vez en susurros el nombre del pelirrojo, justo en el mejor momento Ron la habia dejado de besar y ahora la miraba a los ojos..

-..Hermione, tengo algo que preguntarte..-Dijo el chico mirándola claramente a los ojos, mientras esta abría los ojos y se encontraba con la mirada de su novio..

-..¿Dime?..-Dijo la chica, tocándole el rostro tiernamente, después el chico comenzó a besarla de nuevo, y justo cuando llegaba de nuevo a su cuello, le hablo al oído..

-..¿Te casarías conmigo?..-Dijo el chico, en ese momento Hermione estaba helada..

_**De regreso en la Sala Común de Gryffindor..**_

Se estaban dejando llevar por el momento y ambiente romántico que Harry ya besaba el cuello de la chica, mientras sentía el aroma floral en su garganta, ese aroma que caracterizaba a la chica y que el moreno de ojos verdes adoraba, lentamente comenzaron a centrarse mas en los besos que se daban, Harry ya tenia la camisa desabrochada mientras tocaba el rostro de Ginny y la besaba con ternura, por unos segundos dejaron de besarse mientras se miraban a los ojos y se tocaban el rostro, (aun estaban sentados), Ginny sonrió y lentamente comenzó a llevarse las manos a los botones de la blusa, mientras Harry la miraba con ese brillo en sus ojos verdes, como si deseara continuar con lo que la pelirroja parecía iniciar, la miraba atenta a los ojos, mientras ella ya comenzaba a desabotonarse la blusa lentamente..

Harry al igual que Ginny respiraban lentamente, incluso ahora ambos parecían un tanto nerviosos, tragaban saliva constantemente, Harry ya hasta comenzaba a humedecerse los labios, no sabia si de lo desesperado que estaba por ver a Ginny como ahora imaginaba verla, o de que alguien los interrumpiera..

_**De regreso en la Sala de los Menesteres..**_

-..No ahora, si no en unos años..-Dijo Ron después, parecía que le habia leído la mente a la chica, pues esta ya estaba en parte asustada por la propuesta..-Se que no es el momento, es solo que, quiero estar seguro hacia donde vamos..

-..Ron, Ron, Ron..-Dijo la chica intentando decir algo mientras su novio volvía a hablar y parecía explicarle por que la pregunta..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo el..

-..Si..-Dijo ella, con una sonrisa..

En ese momento, Ron salto de la alegría, beso a Hermione de nuevo, mientras esta lo besaba tambien, minutos después, ambos ya estaban recostados, (aun con ropa), mirado el techo de la habitación, que parecía reflejar o por lo menos similar (como el techo del comedor), las estrellas y luna que en ese momento se verían afuera.. Minutos después se habían quedado profundamente dormidos..

Por alguna razón, Ron despertó, y se percato de la hora que era, eran mas de la 1 de la madrugada, habían pasado mas de 5 horas ahi..

-..Hermione..Despierta..-Decía Ron mientras intentaba que su novia despertara..

-..¿Que, que pasa?..-Dijo la chica bostezando, sin darse cuenta de la hora..

-..Son mas de la una, vamonos..-Dijo el chico, en ese momento la castaña se habia despertado de golpe se levanto, y salio del lugar..Después de esquivar mas de tres veces tanto a la Señora Norris, como a Filch, llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda..

_**De regreso en la Sala Común de Gryffindor..**_

Ginny ya estaba por desabotonarse el ultimo botón que le quedaba, habia comenzado por los primeros dos de arriba, y con los últimos tres de abajo, de tal forma que solo le quedaba uno que le cubría la zona que en ese momento Harry deseaba con el alma, ver y besar como loco, pero al parecer el destino les tenia preparado ese momento para después, muy después, escucharon que la Dama Gorda parecía discutir con alguien que intentaba entrar a esas horas de la noche, rápidamente se acomodaron la ropa..

Para cuando Ron y Hermione entraron a la habitación, Harry y Ginny ya estaban tomando chocolate un tanto alejados, mientras se mandaban miradas cómplices, la otra pareja de novios entraron tomados de las manos, mientras Ron le besaba el cuello a la castaña, mientras esta parecía divertida con las caricias de su novio, que no se dieron cuenta hasta después de que no estaban solos..

-..¡Hola!..-Comentaron los 4 un tanto apenados, después se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Blanca Navidad

**Paola Bracco: **Hola!!! Disculpa la espera pero la recompensa es grata!!! xD espero les guste mucho el cap como a nosotros escribirlo saludos a todos!! Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!! (adelantado xD) besos chao!!!

**Matías Roa: **Hola.. aki les dejamos otro capi de este laaargo fic (créanme k fue mas fácil la organización, bueno eso creo yo) y como regalito tendrán su bonus track (otro capi) disfrútenlos..

**Paola Prieto: **¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza de este capitulo, pero en recompensa a tu eterna espera, te daremos un regalo de Navidad, doble capitulo.. Bueno, pues sin mas que decir, disfrútalo..

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Esto es una presentación de Paola Bracco, Matías Roa & Paola Prieto..

**Capitulo 05 - Blanca Navidad **

**Introducción: **La Navidad es símbolo de paz, armonía, amor y tranquilidad, pero en el mundo mágico, significa revelar sentimientos ocultos, pelear por el ser amado, y sobre todo muchos besos, aun no siempre se la persona indicada para eso..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diciembre se caracteriza por ser una época de amor y paz, época en la que todas las familias y amigos se reúnen en armonía para cenar juntos además de darse muestras de amor, especialmente los enamorados, estos entusiasmados se besan bajo un Muerdago que parece crecer abundante ante estas escenas apasionadas entre parejas, los padres e hijos algunas veces olvidan sus riñas para pasar esas fechas en armonía, aun que algunas veces no siempre todo es felicidad y tranquilidad, sobre todo cuando el amor de tu vida esta internada en un hospital y el culpable lo vez día a día en la escuela y pasillos de esta..

Justo después de que Matthew se hubiera enterado de la ausencia de su rubia de ojos celestes sentía un gran rencor hacia Neville, (si ya existía el enojo por ser pasado en la vida de la chica ahora mas por haberla lastimado) era mas que rencor, era rabia, tenia una desesperación por hacerle el mismo daño (o peor) del que Neville le había echo a Luna, Neville debía pagar por todo lo ocurrido hacia Luna, (eso pensaba Matthew) y eso haría justo en ese momento, ya habían pasado dos días desde que Luna había dejado la escuela y Neville volvía a dar clases, en esos días que Neville no apareció el moreno imaginaba entre sueños y aun peor despierto que este se encontraba con Luna, y esta casi moribunda le declaraba su amor a Neville, (en lugar de a el) algunas veces los demás podían notar que este parecía soñar despierto pues en varias ocasiones decía en voz alta en medio de una clase, "_Noooo".. _Haciendo que todos lo miraran con risas mientras este sonrojado se tapaba el rostro con el libro..

Ese día seria su venganza, le haría la clase pesada a Lombottomg, ya esperaba ansioso la clase de Herbólogia, en esta estudiaran la _Lapageria Rosea_ _Dionea _(n/a. lo invente) una planta típica de la zona sur de América, (planta que había traído Rudolph a petición del Ministerio para la enseñanza de Herbólogia), Matthew sabia perfectamente que el veneno de esa flor podía matar a un ser humano si no se manipulaba con cuidado, sabia que no se debía trabajar en grupos por que eso irritaba a la flor y podía ser peligroso y lo mejor para el, sabia que Neville no tenia idea de eso.. (Buajaja, n/a: Ignoren mi risa macabra)..

-..Bueno, como verán ahora en sus macetas tienen un espécimen que no crece aquí en Inglaterra..-Empezó a explicar la profesora Sprout..-Esta planta se llama _Lapageria Rosea Dionaea_, esta planta es carnívora y muy venenosa, crece en las zonas mas australes del mundo, como por ejemplo en América, de donde viene este espécimen.. Así que ahora, Neville, tu decides que vamos a hacer con ella..

-..Profesora, ¿Esta usted segura?..-Pregunto Matthew con un dejo de malicia..

-..¡Por supuesto, Roark!..-Exclamo molesta la profesora..-..¿Algún problema?..-Miro amenazadoramente a la clase..

Nadie hablo..

-..Bien, voy a salir..-Dijo la profesora..-..Neville, tienes permiso de castigar si alguien no te obedece..-Dicho eso salio del invernadero..

Neville miro a toda la clase, especialmente a cierto moreno de mirada penetrante_ "Arruíname la clase y..." _pensaba para sus adentros..

-..Bueno, ahora trabajaremos esta planta y...-Empezó a decir Neville, pero fue interrumpido..

-..¿Nos vas a hacer trabajar individualmente, para que ocurra otro desastre?..-Pregunto Matthew, mirando a la clase, la cual asintió..

-..No Roark..-Respondió, mirándolo basilisticamente (mirada asesina)..-..Trabajaran en parejas de dos..-Al ver que Harry y Matthew se miraban, como para ponerse de acuerdo para trabajar, agrego..-..Pero yo decidiré las parejas..-Sonrió malignamente..

-..¡_Excelente!.._.-Murmuro Matthew en su idioma con una sonrisa maliciosa..-.._Caíste, Longbottom_..

Su compañera, una chica de ojos cafés claros que anteriormente ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones con miradas y murmullos psicópatas, lo miro con desconcierto..

-..Bueno, en esta clase aprenderemos el mecanismo de caza y defensa de la _Lapageria_, que es...-Comenzó a decir Neville pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por Matthew..

-..La típica de una planta carnívora..-Interrumpió con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que todos en la clase le hacían mas caso a el que a Neville..-Se acerca la presa y la flor se la come..

-..Gracias por la acotación, Roark..-Volvió a hablar Neville llenando de odio la ultima palabra..-Como iba diciendo, esta flor caza su alimento de manera tan rápida, que es casi imposible ver exactamente como ocurrió..-Provocando que todos volvieran la mirada hacia el..

-..Entonces estudiaremos una flor que no podremos ver, por que caza rápido..-Opino Matthew maliciosamente.. De nuevo volvían a centrar la atención el en chico..

-..Roark, cállate..-Dijo Neville bruscamente..-Así que ahora trataremos de describir lo que ocurre cuando la _Lapageria_ caza..-Dijo de nuevo haciendo que todos volvieran a verlo.. Era como un juego de ping pong.. Neville intentaba por todos los medios controlarse, hablaba con dulce voz para los demas, y cuando se dirigía a Matthew lo hacia llenando de odio cada palabra..

-..O sea usaremos omniculares..-Agrego sarcásticamente el moreno por lo bajo haciendo que algunos cercanos a ellos rieran, uno de ellos Harry que no soporto la imagen en su cabeza..

-..Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, Roark, le dije que se callara..-Dijo Neville al borde de la ira..

Tratar de describir como cazaba la _Lapgeria_ fue casi una odisea, la planta atrapa tan rápido a su presa que fue casi imposible describir el movimiento exacto de la planta para atrapar los insectos.. Matthew aprovecho eso para criticar a Neville por hacer clases tan inútiles, que las de la profesora Sprout era mejor y se lamento de los chicos que empezaban mas adelante y sobre todo por tener semejante profesor, Neville soporto todos sus comentarios, hasta que no pudo mas y olvido que era el profesor, se acerco al chico y le dio un golpe directo en la mejilla, el chico al recibir el golpe se cayo de su asiento.

-..¿Como te atreves, Longbottom?..-Dijo Matthew con una sonrisa en el suelo, mientras todos podían notar lo que pasaba.. Neville ya comenzaba a remangarse la camisa, con toda la intención de golpearse con el chileno..

-..Neville tranquilízate..-Dijo Harry del otro lado intentando que no pasara nada.. Pero antes de que lograra separar a Neville de Matthew, estos ya se estaban golpeando..

Matthew quien aun estaba en el suelo, y veía como es que Harry intentaba apartar a Neville de el, se levanto de golpe, y antes de que alguien mas pudiera darse cuenta ya lo habia golpeado, para después terminar en el suelo partiéndose (literalmente) la cara..

Harry y la chica de los ojos claros trataron de separar a los combatientes, cosa que fue imposible, ya que ambos no se soltaban ni dejaban de repartir golpes..

-..Pagaras caro lo que le hiciste a mi Luna, Longbottom..-Dijo Matthew, mientras le daba un golpe en la boca..

-..Tu Luna..-Dijo Neville sarcásticamente..-..Luna no es tuya..-Golpe..-..Y ella no te quiere..-Contraataco Neville (golpe)..

-..Tuya tampoco..-Respondió Matthew (golpe)..

Mientras Harry y la chica de los ojos claros trataban de separarlos (mientras escuchaban sorprendidos esa discusión)..

-..Para que lo sepas..-Continuo Neville entre golpes..-Ella es mi novia..

Al parecer le afecto bastante los dichos de Neville al moreno, porque dejo de golpear y saco su varita y le apunto.. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre, Matthew tenia una mirada furiosa, mientras Neville sonreía de satisfacción: había dado en el clavo..

-..No lo sabias verdad..-Dijo Neville pero antes de que lograra seguir con su cometido, que para cuando se dio cuenta, Matthew ya estaba inconciente en el suelo..

-..Tu..-Dijo Matthew, estaba a punto de hechizar a Neville, cuando la chica de los ojos claros jalo tan fuerte de Matthew que chocaron contra la mesa y cayeron uno encima del otro..

Matthew vio que la chica que lo jalo era la misma que lo miraba aquella noche en la cena, era de tes blanca, cabello castaño, de su edad, y por mas raro que fuera sus miradas parecían haberse encontrado.. En ese momento una de las _Lapageria_ cayo encima de los chicos, la planta soltó el veneno y le dio de lleno a Matthew (antes de eso había alejado a la chica de su camino), trago un poco de este y se desmayo..

Todos en el invernadero parecían asustados, en especial Neville_, "¿Habría muerto Roark?"_, se decía una y otra vez el chico con mirada perdida..

-..¡Rápido, hay que llevarlo a enfermería!..-Dijo Harry ante un estupefacto y pálido Neville que no reaccionaba, solo miraba con horror a Matthew, que parecía muerto "L_o mate, mate a Roark_" pensaba "N_o quería_"..-..¡Neville!..-Grito Harry..-..Hay que llevarlo a enfermería..-Al ver que no reaccionaba con su varita hizo un movimiento y elevo a Matthew para llevárselo..

En ese momento apareció la profesora Sprout, quien se paralizo al ver que todos estaban reunidos, se asusto de inmediato al ver que Harry cargaba inconsciente a Matthew quien se encontraba malherido, giro la mirada y encontró a Neville inmóvil tan malherido como Matthew..

-..¿Que paso?..-Dijo la profesora con un tono de preocupación y miedo en su voz..

-..Pues Neville y Matthew se agarraron a golpes y una de las plantas cayo sobre Matthew y el se trago el veneno..-Dijo un chico de la clase..

Sprout palideció..

-..¿Y que estas esperando Potter?, llévalo, si no le dan el antídoto puede morir..-Grito Sprout furiosa, después giro la mirada hacia Neville..-Neville, ven a mi despacho..-Miro a toda la clase..-Pueden irse, la clase termino..-Salio de ahí junto a Neville quien por fin había reaccionado, mientras Harry llevaba a Matthew a Enfermería, seguido del moreno de ojos verdes, iba la chica de ojos claros quien estaba tan asustada como Neville..

Rudolph quien casualmente pasaba por el pasillo después de a ver escrito una carta y parecía ir rumbo a la lechuceria de la escuela, caminaba sin ninguna preocupación cuando vio que Harry llevaba un bulto flotando, el bulto le pareció familiar, extrañado se acerco al lugar y le pregunto a la chica que iba tras el..

-..Disculpe, Señorita Puertas, ¿Qué lleva el Señor Potter?..-Pregunto el profesor..

-..Pues lleva a Matthew a la enfermería, se trago veneno de _Lapageria_..-Respondió la chica con acento similar a Matthew y su padre, pero este era algo cantado..

-..¡Quee!..-Grito Rudolph y casi pasando por encima de señorita Puertas corrió para alcanzar a Harry..

_**Mientras tanto en el despacho de Sprout **_

-..Neville, ¿Sabes que esto ira a tu expediente verdad?..-Pregunto Sprout intentando controlar la rabia que sentía en ese momento, ¿Qué le pasaba al chico era, bueno en la materia, pero por alguna razón cuando lo dejaba a cargo siempre había un herido?..

-..Si lo se..-Dijo el chico con un tono de tristeza, lo mas seguro es que no obtendría trabajo..

-..Neville no se que problema hubo pero debes olvidarlos, te deje a cargo, te dije que castigaras, no que mataras..-Dijo después la profesora con tono acusador, que en vez de ayudar al chico lo hacia sentir peor..

Neville simplemente no contestaba, estaba pálido, no quería que Roark muriera, solo quería que lo dejara en paz, a el y a Luna, pero este se empeñaba en arruinarle la clase, ahora su carrera como profesor estaba arruinada.. Y para colmo de males, apareció la profesora MaGonagall, con expresión sombría..

-..Ya avise a San Mungo para que se lleven al Señor Roark al hospital, espere Señor Longbottom..-Dijo McGonagall cuando vio que Neville iba a abrir la boca..-..Por esta demostración de pelea callejera, debería despedirlo, aun que en realidad aun no obtiene el empleo, pero el profesor Roark me explico que usted y el señor Roark tienen un conflicto "personal" por algo, asi que el que lo despida no evitara que esto deje de pasar, le daré solo una ultima oportunidad, de ahora en adelante se hará lo que Sprout o yo, le digamos entiende, no le dará clases al grupo de séptimo año donde se encuentre el Señor Roark ¿Me entendió?..-Neville asintió..-Y si me entero de que usted y el señor Roark se pelean de nuevo queda despedido, no importa si inicio o no la pelea, la advertencia se la haré al Señor Roark también cuando este se recupere, y se la diré al profesor Roark, para que se haga cargo de su hijo personalmente..

Dicho esto salió del despacho, dejando a un Neville mas tranquilo, no lo despidieron, pero no podrá ver a Luna en clase y una profesora Sprout menos enrabiada..

-..Neville..-Dijo la profesora..-Tienes suerte, pero de ahora en adelante, las clases serán bajo mi supervisión..-Dijo con voz fría..-Vamos a enfermería..

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

Matthew despertó un tanto mareado, le dolía la cabeza, se encontraba medio desnudo, (llevaba una bata) intento visualizar el lugar en donde estaba, parecía estar en una habitación de un Hospital, ¿Estaría en San Mungo, por que?, ¿Que le había pasado?, lo único que recordaba eran los golpes con Neville y después esa planta, ahora parecía recordar lo que le había pasado, en ese momento escucho gritos junto a su cama, había una clase de cortina que parecía separar las camas..

-..¡Tienes que creerme, yo no le hice nada, el solo se lo trago!..-Se escuchaba la voz de Neville parecía llorar o algo así, pues su voz parecía quebrarse..

-..¡No grites, lo vas a despertar!..-Se escucho un murmullo, era la voz de Luna, en ese momento Matthew senito una clase de alegría, pues su rubia de ojos celestes parecía defenderlo, o eso pensaba pues parecía pelearse con Neville..

-..Luna, entiendo que te preocupe, pero créeme yo no le hice nada, soy tu novio, debes apoyarme...-Dijo Neville intentando que la chica le diera la razón, Matthew sentía que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, ¿De verdad era su novia?..

-..¡¿Novio?!..-Se escucho la voz de Luna un tanto aterrada..-Neville tu me agradas, y lo sabes, pero ¿Novios?..-Dijo después, esas palabras hacían que Matthew volviera a juntar su corazón..

-..Luna, mira de verdad entiendo que estés algo confundida, pero, no vas a negar que cuando estamos juntos, hay magia en el aire..-Dijo el chico en tono coqueto, Matthew ya no escuchaba que pasaba, ¿Por que se habían quedado callados?.. Se acerco mas pero al momento de hacerlo calculo mal su peso y callo de la cama haciendo mucho ruido además de tirar la cortina al piso..

En ese momento Luna estaba muy cerca de los labios de Neville, pero justo cuando escucho el golpe giro la cabeza y vio que Matthew se lamentaba en el suelo, Luna corrió al suelo para ver si su amigo estaba bien, mientras Neville parecía molesto de que Roark hubiera despertado justo en ese momento.. Justo cuando la chica parecía decirle que si.. ¿Decirle que si a que, serian verdad sus palabras, Luna de verdad le pertenecía a Neville?..

-..Matt, ¿Estas bien?..-Pregunto la rubia tiernamente ayudando a que este se pusiera de pie..

-..Creo que me caí de la cama..-Dijo el chico justificando el por que estaba en el suelo..

-..Muy oportuno Roark..-Dijo Neville fríamente del otro lado con un gesto en el rostro de molestia..

-..Nev..-Dijo la rubia mirándolo seriamente, este cambio su mirada de odio y dijo con dulce voz..

-..Luna, tengo que irme, nos vemos después..-Dijo el chico alejando a la rubia de Matthew, después le sonrió y le dio un beso cerca de los labios, aun que Matthew creyó ver que era en los labios, no fue así, para después salir de la habitación..

-..¿Como te sientes?..-Pregunto la rubia después mirando a su amigo y sentándose junto a la cama de alado, que parecía ser la suya..

-..Bien, algo mareado y confundido..-Dijo el chico ahora lo único que le importaba era que estaba con su rubia a solas y lo mejor es que parecían compartir la habitación..-..¿Y tu como estas?..-Le pregunto después cuando la chica sonrió tímidamente y después oculto su mirada..

-..Bien, no puedo quejarme, son como unas vacaciones..-Dijo la chica intentando sonreír..-..Además ya no estaré sola, te tengo a ti para charlar..-Dijo después mirándolo a los ojos..

-..Si, eso es cierto..-..Con una sonrisa, por fin podría estar con ella a solas, y lo que era extraño (para el chico) es que en cierta parte debía agradecerle a Lombottomg..

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos Luna parecía leer, mientras Matthew la observaba en silencio con una sonrisa de amor.. Después de unos minutos, Luna noto la mirada intensa de su amigo, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pues este no ocultaba para nada la mirada y sonrisa de amor hacia ella..

-..¿Estas bien, tengo un libro extra, que te puedo prestar?..-Dijo la rubia después de unos minutos de intentar ignorar las muestras de amor del chico..

-..Hemm, si, claro..-Dijo este sin dejar de mirarla..-..Sabes en cierta parte debo agradecerle a Lombottomg por su error, pero claro ya que son dos los alumnos internados en San Mungo, supongo que tendrá que buscarse otra profesión..-Con un tono de frialdad en su voz además de burla..

-..Yo no me preocuparía tanto, Neville, siempre ha logrado vencer los obstáculos..En realidad es algo que admiro de el, siempre le ve el lado positivo a las cosas..-..Orgullosamente..

-..¿Estas diciendo que hizo lo correcto, al mandarnos aquí, Luna creo que ese humo te hizo mas daño del que pensé?..-Dijo este sin entender como era que la rubia podía llevarle la contraria..

-..No es el humo, siempre he pensado así, mira, los padres de Neville están internados aquí, fueron torturados hasta la locura, desde niño ha sido cuidado por su abuela, y el, siempre ha sabido llevar eso..-Dijo esta con mirada triste..

Matthew no tenia insulto para eso, no sabia que Neville tuviera ese problema, claro que eso no justificaba que siendo el aspirante a profesor cometiera tantos errores, errores que no hubiera echo si el le hubiera advertido, en cierta parte se sentía culpable, pero por la otra sentía que no era el, el malo si no Neville..

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

-..¿Que creen que haya pasado?..-Pregunto Hermione en la sala común junto a sus amigos..

-..No lo se, Neville daba la clase, y después comenzaron a pelearse, lo único que se, es que tiene que ver con Luna, ambos decían una y otra vez que ella era de su propiedad, fue como si pelearan por ver quien era su dueño o algo así...-Dijo Harry recordando lo que había pasado esa misma mañana en el invernadero..

-..Sinceramente es una tontería, las chicas no le pertenecen a nadie, así seas su novio, esposo u otra cosa, debes tratarlas como damas, no como objetos..-Dijo Ron del otro lado..

Todos lo miraron en especial Hermione la chica lo hacia con una amplia sonrisa, Ginny y Harry lo miraban extrañados, maravillados y hasta burlonamente, ¿Desde cuando el pelirrojo hablaba así?..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo Ron después de unos minutos de notar que nadie decía nada y solo lo miraban con los ojos en blanco..

-..Es que, nunca te había escuchado hablar así..-Dijo Ginny acercándose a su hermano..-No se que le estés haciendo Hermione, pero me agrada..-Dijo la chica después con una sonrisa hacia Harry mientras este se unía a la sonrisa de la pelirroja, causando que Ron pareciera molesto..

-..Cállense..-Dijo Hermione acercándose a Ron para besarlo..

Era extraño para ellos ver a Ron un tanto mas maduro, pero era normal que eso pasara después de lo que habían pasado años atrás, era normal que el chico se comportara mejor, además como Ginny decía, Hermione le estaba haciendo algo, lo único que hacía la castaña era que cada vez que este decía algo lindo lo besaba, tal vez por eso es que Ron habría la boca y decía buenas cosas..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

Las dos siguientes semanas pasaron igual, Neville iba todas las noches a ver a Luna, siempre le llevaba rosas y regalos, Matthew fingía estar dormido en ocasiones solo para escuchar con claridad sus charlas, ya que cuando el estaba despierto no hablan de nada..

-..Luna, ya ha pasado casi mas de dos semanas...-Dijo Neville coquetamente, ante la rabia de Matthew, se acerco mas a la rubia, solo para poder tocar su rostro..

-..Tan rápido..-Dijo ella un tanto aterrada de que no tuviera mas tiempo para pensar.. ¿Pensar que?..

-..Para mi ha sido una eternidad..-Dijo Neville besando ambas manos de Luna.. En ese momento la chica recordó al Poeta, y su mirada enamorada..-..Luna..-Dijo el chico después pasando su mano ante los ojos de la rubia, pues esta se había quedado prácticamente congelada ante el recuerdo..

-..Si..-Dijo la chica intentando mantenerse despierta y no recordar lo que según ella ya era pasado.. ¿Seria a caso que de nuevo se ponía nerviosa de solo pensar en el Poeta?..

-..Dime, ya me tienes una respuesta..-Dijo el chico un tanto impaciente y con mirada de suplica para la rubia..

_"¿Respuesta, que respuesta?".._ Esas eran las preguntas en la cabeza de Matthew, esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba..

-..Hemm, bueno es que..-Dijo la chica lentamente y pensándolo mucho..

-..Necesitas mas tiempo..-Dijo el chico un tanto triste y encontrándose con la mirada de la rubia..

_"¡Tiempo, si eso tiempo, de esa forma logro demostrarle mis sentimientos!.. _Pensaba Matthew en silencio..

-..Es que dos semanas es muy poco tiempo..-Dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente..

-..Dos semanas es mucho tiempo, para algo que comenzó hace mas de un año..-Comento el chico un tanto molesto y divertido a la vez..

-..Si lo se, pero..-Intentando saber por que aun tenia dudas..

-..¿Pero?..-Un impaciente Neville..

La rubia se quedo callada, oculto su mirada del chico, se sentía un tanto avergonzada, de verdad quería a Neville, pero también quería a Matthew, y lo que era aun peor es que, con el recuerdo del Poeta, sentía que su corazón estaba realmente confundido..

_"Pero no te quiere, no te das cuenta".._ Pensaba Matthew con una sonrisa..

-..Luna, tal vez suene a chantaje, pero, quería presentarte ante mis padres como mi novia..-Dijo el chico agachando la mirada y mirándose las manos..

_"Claro que es un Chantaje, maldita rata asquerosa, ¿Como puede caer tan bajo con eso de los padres?" _Pensaba Matthew del otro lado..

Luna se mordió el labio, era algo tierno el que el chico pensara de esa forma, y aun que sabia que tal vez podía arrepentirse, le dijo..

-..Esta bien..-Dijo ella con un tanto de dificultad..

-..¡¿En serio?!..-Dijo Neville gritando y saltando..

_"Noooooooooooooooooooo".. _Grito la cabeza de Matthew..

-..Shh..-Dijo Luna señalando hacia la cama de Matthew con mirada triste.. ¿Que le diría a su amigo?.. De seguro este reaccionaria mal, le diría que estaba cometiendo un error, en cierta parte sentía que eso hacia al darle una oportunidad a Neville, aun que por otra parte sentía que estaba bien darle una oportunidad a su corazón..

-..Lo siento..-Dijo Neville susurrando y acercándose a Luna con una sonrisa, para después tocarle el rostro y besarla, mientras esta aun pensaba en mantener o no su decisión..

Matthew por el otro lado estaba destrozado, le había dicho que si, era el final del Matthew además del Poeta, pero entonces recordó algo, Neville decía constantemente que ella estaba confundida, eso significaba que había alguien mas, y ese alguien mas podría ser el, o el Poeta, aun que en realidad era el mismo sentía que la sombra del Poeta lo perseguiría para siempre..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

Las tan anheladas vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado por fin a Hogwarts, todos los maestros además de alumnos ya parecían hacer planes para las fiestas de cembrinas, todos se encontraban entusiasmados, Harry por ejemplo aun que tenia sus dudas sobre aceptar de lleno la invitación de la Señora Weasley y pasar exactamente todas las vacaciones con ellos, o solo ir el 25 y regresar a casa..

En cierta parte estaba de acuerdo con Hermione, debía pasar las fiestas con Kreacher, no podía dejarlo solo en Grimmauld Place, el elfo no merecía ese trato después de que ahora parecía llevarse bien con todos hasta con la chica, ahora se encontraba camino al tren mientras Ron y Hermione venían muy delante de el, quienes venían haciéndose cariñitos..

-..Son asquerosos..-Dijo una voz por un lado, una cabellera rojo fuego apareció con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Harry..

-..No molesten..-Dijo Ron mientras miraba a su hermana, y regresaba a besar a Hermione..

-..Quiero escucharte decir eso cuando tu hermana y yo estemos asi..-Grito Harry mientras Ron parecía ignorarlos..

-..Si claro, solo escucha lo que le conviene ¿no?..-Dijo Ginny un tanto divertida..

Era la pelea de todos los días, que si ellos no podían pero estos si, era como la historia de nunca acabar, nunca estaban de acuerdo, Neville por el otro lado simplemente se quedaba callado ante los comentarios, y preguntas respecto a si era correcto que solo una pareja lograra besarse en publico y la otra no, el chico no decía nada, solo sonreía, y recordaba que por fin Luna era su novia, en realidad al chico no le importaba mucho lo que pasaba con sus amigos, con que su rubia de ojos celestes lo besara era feliz..

_**---Flash Back---**_

La misma noche que Luna le habia dado el si a Neville este llego a Hogwarts sonriente que todos en la escuela hasta los maestros se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba al chico, en realidad cada vez que le preguntaban sobre ¿Por qué sonreía?, este decía con brillo en sus ojos, "_Por que ya tengo novia formal, Luna me dijo que si_", algunos maestros lo felicitaban otros lo ignoraban, (decian que era amor adolescente y no duraría mucho), mientras que sus amigos simplemente parecían un tanto sorprendidos..

-…¡¿Queeee?!..-Contestaron Harry y compañía cuando cenaban y este se habia reunido con ellos para darles la buena noticia..

-..Que Luna me dijo que si..-Decía Neville una y otra vez con esa tonta sonrisa en los labios..

-..Wow..-Comentaron todos, se miraron a los ojos y después lo felicitaron..

_**----Fin Flash Back----**_

-..Oye, Neville, ¿Dónde pasaras las fiestas?..-Pregunto Hermione minutos después cuando todos ya se encontraban en el Tren de regreso a Londres..

-..Con mi abuela, Luna, y su padre..-Dijo el chico un tanto orgulloso..

-..¿Por que mejor no vienen a La Madriguera?..Será bueno estar todos juntos..-Dijo Ginny del otro lado..

-..Bueno necesito preguntarle a los demas, pero estarán de acuerdo..-Dijo Neville imaginando todo lo que haría con su novia en esas fechas, ya habia preparado en su casa mas de 5 ramilletes de Muerdagos, para que cada vez que pasara por ahí junto a Luna, se besaran bajo el efecto de la planta..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

Dos días antes de Navidad, justo cuando a Matthew parecían darlo de alta y guardaba sus cosas, Luna intentaba que este le dirigiera la palabra..

-..Vas a ignorarme..-Dijo Luna del otro lado, mirando a su amigo..

-..No me necesitas Luna, tienes a tu Neville..-Dijo el chico un tanto molesto..

-..Oye, creí que había quedado claro, que seguimos siendo amigos..-Dijo la rubia un tanto molesta de decir eso una y otra vez..

-..Si claro, por cuanto tiempo..-Dijo el chico, estaba seguro de que Neville haría todo lo posible para que su amistad terminara, por lo menos hasta el momento había arruinado la invitación de Matthew sobre pasar las navidades juntos, pues a la rubia la darían de alta el 25 por la noche..

-..Ya había echo planes, no podía decirle que no a su abuela..-Dijo la rubia no entendía si su amigo estaba molesto por el rechazo de la invitación a la cena, o simplemente por que ya comenzaba a salir con Neville..-..Matt, no quiero comenzar el año, molesta contigo..

-..Lo hubieras pensado bien, antes de besarlo..-Dijo el chico con odio en su voz y mirada, justo antes de salir de la habitación..

Justo cuando Matthew había dejado la habitación se encontró con su padre que, parecía esperarlo junto a las puertas del hospital..

-..¿Y bien, que paso?..-Pregunto el padre, pues este esperaba que su hijo saliera con una sonrisa en lugar de mueca..

-..Ella acepto a Neville..-Dejando caer sus cosas al suelo..

-..Bien, y solo como pregunta, tenia otra alternativa..-Dijo el padre mirándolo a los ojos..

-..Lo admito, no me di el valor, esta bien..-Dijo este gritando cuando ambos ya estaban afuera del hospital..

-..Ahh, entonces no es culpa suya..-Dijo el padre..

-..No necesito que me recuerdes mis errores..-Molesto..

-..Mira, Matthew, si de verdad la amas, lucharas por ella, por que un Roark no se da por vencido, ¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que pelear por el amor de madre?..-Dijo este en tono heroico..

-..Si papa, ya me has contado esa historia miles de veces, ¿Pero es que tiene que ver conmigo?..-Sin entender nada..

-..Muy simple, tu tienes algo que ese tal Neville no tiene, el Poeta..-Dejo pensando a su hijo, ¿seria buena idea volver a ser el poeta?..

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

Por fin el 25 habia llegado, y por sorpresa Harry habia aceptado pasar desde el 25 al 31 en La Madriguera, le habia dado de regalo a Kreacher una merecidas vacaciones, que Hermione estuvo de acuerdo en que era un regalo diferente para un elfo, La Madriguera estaba adornada mágicamente como todos los años, un lindo árbol dentro de la casa, muchas luces y sobre todo algunos Muerdagos escondidos entre las esquinas de la casa, como puerta principal de esta..

-..¿Donde los dejo?..-Dijo Harry mirando al Señor Weasley, mientras cargaba sus regalos de Navidad para la familia..

-..Aquí Harry esta bien..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, y justo cuando el chico dejo todos los regalos junto al árbol lo miro con seriedad..-Mírate Harry ya eres todo un hombre, por cierto, tenemos que hablar en privado..-Dijo después bajando la voz y parecía verificar que su esposa no los viera..

Harry trago saliva, días atrás Ron le habia contado que sus padres ya se habían enterado de su relación con Ginny, que era normal que estos le pidieran ciertas exigencias cuando llegara a su casa, y una de ellas era el que dormiría junto a su habitación, muy alejado de Ginny, confiaban en el chico pero no en sus hormonas..

-..Mira Harry, tu sabes que nos caes muy bien, en serio, pero si vas a salir con Ginny, debes saber que las reglas cambian ahora..-Dijo el Señor Weasley mientras caminan rumbo a las afueras de la casa..

-..No se preocupe, entiendo de verdad, y no seria capaz de hacer alguna tontería..-Dijo este intentando sonar maduro y sobretodo que no lo trataran mal..

-..Lo se, lo se, pero debes comprenderme que como padre, uno nunca espera que el novio de su hija duerma en el mismo techo, por lo menos no hasta que estén casados o comprometidos, ¿Me explico?..-Dijo después Arthur Weasley parándose lentamente mientras Harry lo miraba atentamente..

-..Si le entiendo, y la verdad es me comportaría igual si tuviera una hija..-Dijo el chico..

-..Bien Harry, quiero darte algo..-Dijo el Señor Weasley después.. Se acercaron a lo que parecía ser un cobertizo, y justo ahí la moto de Sirius completamente arreglada y sobre todo mejorada..-Es tuya Harry..-Dijo después dándole las llaves..

-..Gracias..-Dijo el chico mirando la moto..

-..Pero esto no cambia las cosas, Ginny no puede estar en tu habitación con la puerta cerrada, y después de la cena, no podrás verla a menos de que Molly o yo, estemos presentes, ¿entiendes?..-Dijo después el Señor Weasley, asustando un tanto a Harry..

-..Si, entiendo..-Dijo Harry..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

Luna aun estaba en San Mungo, no faltaba poco para que la dieran de alta, su padre estaba con ella, mientras parecía esperar a que le dieran la orden de llevarse a su hija a casa..

-..Luna ahora vuelvo..-Dijo Xeno antes de salir de la habitación de la chica con rumbo a la cafetería, dejo sola a la chica unos minutos..

Justo cuando el hombre dejo a Luna sola en su habitación la chica suspiro, Matthew habia abandonado el lugar molesto con ella, sentia que una parte de su corazón se partía en dos, parecía llorar en silencio que no se percato de que en ese una lechuza color negra con ojos azules brillantes entro por la puerta, y se poso lentamente arriba de la cama de la chica..

Esta la miro atentamente, recordaba esa lechuza, era la del Poeta, en el cuello llevaba lo que parecía una clase de collar, con una pequeña medalla con el nombre de esta, _"Bluewings"_

-..¿Te llamas _Bluewings_?..-Pregunto la chica mirando a la lechuza a los ojos, mientras esta ululaba, en señal de contestación..

Después vio una carta en la pata, además de una caja pequeña con envoltura, vio la letra del Poeta, dejo el sobre arriba de sus piernas, además de lo que parecía un regalo, mientras la lechuza parecía volar por dentro de la habitación..

-..Bueno Xeno, solo hay que esperar unas cuantas horas, y estaremos todos juntos para celebrar, ya le dije a Molly, y dijo que seria agradable pasar las navidades juntos unos minutos..-Decía la abuela de Neville la mujer y el chico habían ido a visitar a Luna a San Mungo, y en ese momento habían encontrado al padre de esta, y parecían regresar a la habitación..-¿Y esa lechuza es tuya?..-Pregunto la mujer mirando a la lechuza que volaba por arriba de sus cabezas..

-..No, nunca la había visto..-Dijo Xeno..

Neville quien ahora entraba a la habitación con una rosa roja en la mano, vio la lechuza, no le dio importancia por lo menos, no hasta que vio que la rubia estaba leyendo una carta y lo que parecía el sobre decía "_El Poeta de la Luna".._

En ese momento Neville recordó las palabras del la rubia, _"Hace unos días apareció El Poeta de la Luna, me mandaba poemas y nos besamos", _con solo recordar esa palabra de nos besamos, tenia ganas de tomar la carta y quemarla.. ¿Seria a caso que el tal Poeta, apareciera de nuevo?..

-..Luna..-Dijo Neville lentamente, la rubia estaba demasiado atenta que no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor..

_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_

_Luna, mi Luna, se que me he distanciado un poco, (casi dos meses) pero no es fácil con la época de exámenes pensar en ti, me entere de que estas enferma, (espero que te sientas bien) aun no tenia el valor para presentarme ante ti como soy realmente, pero ahora en época navideña (y sin escuela), te prometo ir lo mas rápido posible, lo haré sin mascaras, creo que es el momento adecuado para presentarme tal y como soy.. Por favor cuida a Bluewings mientras me presento, te ha extrañado tanto como yo.. _

_Por cierto, Feliz Navidad.._

_Con amor tu Poeta.._

_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_oo_**-----**_

-..Luna..-Aun decía Neville, estaba apunto de tomar el regalo cuando la lechuza se había posado junto a la rubia, bloqueando el paso al chico..-Maldita lechuza..-Dijo Neville cuando la lechuza lo había picado, saco su varita, estaba apunto de lastimarla cuando..

-..Déjala en paz..-Dijo Luna tomándola entre brazos.. Ahora podía darse cuenta de que Neville perdía la paciencia con los animales, era completamente distinto a Matthew..

-..Pero me mordió..-Dijo el hombre intentando justificarse..-No es bueno tener este tipo de lechuzas, pueden lastimarte, debieron darse cuenta cuando la compraron..-Dijo el chico mirando con reproche a Xeno..

-..Es que no es nuestra..-Dijo el padre de Luna..

-..Es de un amigo, se la cuido mientras esta ocupado..-Dijo Luna haciéndole cariños al ave..-..¿Estas bien _Bluewings?_, tranquilo..-Dijo la rubia para luego acariciarla..

-..Vaya amigo, si cada vez que la tocas te lastima..-Dijo Neville..

-..Resulta que solo es amable con la gente que no intenta lastimarla..-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, recordando que Matthew también podía tocarla.. Por alguna razón sentia que era un punto mas para dejar a Neville y.. ¿En que estaba pensando, ahora sentia mas afecto por Matthew?.. Tal vez si estaba enamorada de el..

-..Disculpen, pero la chica necesita reposo..-Dijo una Sanadora..

Todos salieron del lugar, Luna aun estaba haciéndole cariños al ave, cuando Neville se le acerco mas a la rubia para darle un beso..

-..Dejemos solos a los tortolos..-Dijo la abuela con una sonrisa tanto para el padre de Luna como para la Sanadora..

-..Luna, yo quería..-Dijo Neville intentando llamar la atención de la chica pero esta seguía aun jugando con el ave, solo le mandaba una que otra mirada..-..Te traje esto, tu regalo de Navidad esta en casa..-Dijo Neville apenado acercándole la rosa a la chica, esta aun seguía tocando al ave, lo miro y solo dijo..

-..Gracias..-Distraídamente mientras miraba la carta aun sin terminar de leer..

-..Nos vemos..-Neville iba a acercársele para besarla, pero _Bluewings_ ululo amenazadoramente.. Este al ver la mirada de advertencia de Luna, desistió de sacar la varita..-Bueno, te dejo descansar..-Dicho esto salió de la habitación..

Luego de que el chico saliera, Luna abrió el regalo que le hizo el Poeta: era un prendedor para el peloque tenia la forma de una flor que ella no conocía, pero que una persona en especial si..

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

No faltaba mucho para que la cena de Navidad estuviera lista, Hermione ayudaba a la Señora Weasley, además de Ginny y Fleur, (quien por cierto se le veía muy sonriente al igual que a Bill, ¿Qué escondían?) mientras los chicos junto al Señor Weasley, parecían jugar domino muggles..

-..Tiene que poner la mula de 6, para empezar el juego..-Dijo Harry del otro lado mientras parecía explicarle al Señor Weasley como era el juego..

-..Si, si, ya entendí..-Decía una y otra vez el Señor Weasley un tanto fascinado, por el juego..

-..Bien, juguemos..-Dijo Harry mientras miraba a todos sus contrincantes, seria fácil ganarles, tal vez si tenia suerte podía negociar sobre su habitación..

-..Oye, Potter, es cierto lo que me dijo Ron..-Dijo George después de unos minutos de juego, Harry estaba un tanto asustado, pues primero el Señor Weasley lo había amenazado, ¿Seria que toda la familia lo lastimaría?..

-..¿Q-que- t-te dijo Ron?..-Dijo Harry intentando sonar casual y no asustado..

-..Que un tal Roark te vence en duelo..-Dijo Percy del otro lado poniendo una ficha..

-..Ahhh, si, bueno, es que tiene métodos distintos..-Dijo el chico alegrado de que fuera eso y no algo sobre Ginny, (lastima que le durara tan poco el gusto)..

-..Si, escuche que es de Chile ¿no?..-Dijo Bill sin mirarlo solo miraba sus fichas, a decir verdad todos hacían eso, en cierta parte Harry parecía feliz por eso..

-..Por cierto, Harry, explícanos eso de que tu y Ginny salen..-Dijo después Charlie, (quien ahora pasaba mas tiempo en Londres)..

-..Hemm, es que, bueno, hemm..-Dijo Harry, era lo único que podía pronunciar, todos en ese momento lo miraban excepto el Señor Weasley, quien ahora tenia una sonrisa en sus labios pues al parecer ya estaba ganando el juego..

-..Mas te vale no lastimarla, por que entonces conocerás la furia Weasley, y no precisamente de nosotros, si no de ella..-Dijo Bill por lo bajo..

Después de algunos minutos de juego, Harry termino siendo derrotado por el Señor Weasley, asi que no hablaron respecto a su cambio de habitación..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

-..Luna tenemos que irnos ya..-Decía su padre un tanto cansado de que su hija no quisiera dejar la habitación, aun tenia a _Bluewings _con ella..

-..Solo unos minutos mas..-Suplicando a su padre con la mirada..

-..Hija, tenemos que llegar temprano..-Volvió a decir el padre minutos después..

-..Solo 10 minutos..-Dijo de nuevo la chica con mirada suplicante..

-..Bien, te espero afuera..-Dijo después de unos minutos cuando su hija aun seguía empeñada en no salir de la habitación.. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba?..

Cuando la rubia por fin logro estar sola en la habitación, (se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta), aun le hacia cariños a _Bluewings, _que no se percato cuando alguien parecía a verse posado en el umbral de la puerta y la miraba con amor.. En ese momento _Bluewings_ voló hasta caer en el brazo extendido de Matthew, Luna ahora miraba que su amigo estaba ahi mirándola..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo la chica intentando que el chico le diera una palabras amistosas en lugar de las que le habia dado horas atrás..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo este con una sonrisa tímida acercándose a la rubia mientras dejaba que _Bluewings _volara por arriba de sus cabezas..

-..¿Como estas?..-Comentaron ambos al mismo tiempo sonrojándose, se sonrieron..-¡Lo siento!..-De nuevo hablaban al mismo tiempo..

-..¡Feliz Navidad!..-Dijo Matthew con un abrazo al notar que la rubia llevaba consigo el prendedor que le habia dado, bueno por lo menos el Poeta..

-..¡Gracias, igual para ti!..-Dijo la rubia, por alguna razón sentia que su corazon latía al compás del de Matthew cuando lo abrazo..

-..Lindo prendedor..-Dijo este con una sonrisa..

-..Gracias, no vas a creer quien apareció de nuevo..El Poeta..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa..

-..Oh..-Dijo el chico..

-..¿Te molesta el tema, cierto?..-Al notar que el chico evitaba verla..

-..No, bueno si, es solo que no pensé que volvería a presentarse..-Dijo este intentando mantener el valor para confesar..

-..Si, lo mismo pensé.. Dijo que vendría, pero creo que no lo hará, mira, te presento a...-Dijo la chica después de unos minutos, después se giro hacia el ave..

-.._Bluewings.._Si lo se..-Dijo el chico sorprendiendo a la rubia..

-..¿Como sabes que se llama asi?..-Intrigada..

-..Por que, yo soy el Poeta..-Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos..

-..¿Quee?..-La chica pensó por un momento que habia escuchado mal, hasta que vio que Matthew camino hacia ella y comenzó a explicarle detalladamente..

-..Luna alguna vez te has preguntando por que siempre te apoye con eso del Poeta, era el único que te convenció de salir con el, o mejor dicho de salir conmigo, piénsalo esa misma noche, "yo tenia que ir al medico", ¿No te es sospechoso?, y "Sabré con tan solo mirarte", ¡Claro que lo sabría, por que era yo era el que estaba ahi, frente a ti!, Por eso es que el Poeta sabe todo de ti, ¡Por que soy yo!, ademas tu y yo somos los únicos que podemos acercarnos a _Bluewings_.. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por que?..

-..Bueno, dicen que los animales sienten los sentimientos..-Dijo la chica justificando el por que, el ave dejara que solo ella y Matthew lograran tocarla, por que Neville quería lastimarla, y Harry igual, o no?..

-..Bueno si..-Dijo este dándole la razón, después grito..-..Nooo, Luna, yo soy el Poeta, yo te hice ese prendedor, te di el anillo..-Dijo el chico acercándose mas a ella..

-..Pero, ósea tu...-Dijo Luna, quien ahora parecía entender algunas cosas..

-..Si, yo soy tu Poeta de la Luna..-Respondió el chico..-Ese chico que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, ese chico que bailo contigo en Halloween, ese chico al que besaste, ese soy yo..

Luna estaba en Shock, así que esa era la razón de que Luna se sintiera tranquila al lado del Poeta, ¡Por que era Matthew!, esa era la razón de que esa mirada le resultara familiar porque era su amigo, el cual estaba enamorado de ella y ella creía estarlo, aun que ahora se sentia traicionada, insultada.. ¿Si de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, por que tenia que crear al Poeta, no tenia sentido para ella?..

La chica miraba atentamente a Matthew, aun que parecía creerle tenia que estar segura de las palabras, ¿Si el era el poeta solo habia una forma de saberlo?..

-..Luna..-Dijo el chico mirando a la rubia que en ese momento parecía asustada, molesta y no reaccionaba..

-..Bésame..-Decía Luna con voz decidida mientras miraba a los ojos de Matthew..

-..¡¿Quee?!..-Dijo este un tanto sorprendido, "_Jamás imagine que seria tan fácil_" pensaba el chico..

-..Si de verdad eres el Poeta, lo sabré..-Dijo ella acercándose lentamente al chico..

Matthew sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a tocarle el rostro tiernamente, comenzó a tocarle las mejillas, después los parpados, (para eso la chica había cerrado los ojos al sentir la sensación en su piel), después sus labios, en ese momento la chica tenia su mirada atenta al moreno, y por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, sus pupilas brillaron, era la única forma de hacerle ver a la rubia de que decía la verdad, Matthew tenia en su cabeza,"_Recuerda como la besaste esa noche_", mientras Luna, "_Es su mirada_", un tanto fascinada y asustada a la vez, mientras tanto al fondo de la escena Neville apareció con una sonrisa, tenia toda la intención de sorprender a su ahora novia, (pues Xeno le habia dicho que la rubia no quería salir del hospital y este esperanzado, creyó que era por el) pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se quedo helado, Roark tocaba el rostro de su novia, mientras estaba decía una y otra vez.. "Bésame"..

El chico se escondió mientras se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, justo en ese momento Matthew había besado a la rubia, este beso había sido igual o tal vez mejor que el que se habían dado antes en aquella puerta de la Sala Común, Neville reconoció en ese instante de que Luna no quería apartarse de Matthew, jamás había echo eso con el.. ¿Tal vez si estaba enamorada de Matthew?.. Por instinto su varita comenzó a vibrar pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo contra el chileno, la voz de una Sanadora que al parecer estaba en el umbral de la puerta con sabanas en las manos con toda la intención de cambiar las sabanas de las camas que según ella, ya nadie utilizaba por lo menos 1 hora atrás, se quedo asombrada y casi soportando la risa, por el sonrojo de la pareja frente a ella, que en ese momento se separaron rápidamente al escuchar su voz..

-..¡Lo siento!, pensé que estaba vacía..-Dijo la mujer soportando la risa mientras dejaba la habitación..

Luna y Matthew se habían separada casi un metro de distancia, (casi toda la habitación) ambos tenían la mirada escondida, estaban un tanto sonrojados y molestos a la vez, la Sanadora los había visto besarse..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Continua en el siguiente capitulo… ---**__****_


	6. Feliz Navidad

**Paola Bracco: **Hoola a todos lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta nuestro regalo de navidad xD espero lo disfruten mucho :D y navidad y año nuevo:)

**Matías Roa: **aquí se nos viene este bonus track, regalito de trio de Viejitos Pascueros (o Santas, o Papa Noel o lo k sea)… pues k lo disfruten y ahí les va

**Paola Prieto: **Bueno aquí esta tu regalo de Navidad, perdona la espera de casi un mes, pero ya vez, un doble capitulo es mejor ¿no?.. ¡Feliz Navidad!..

_**En este capitulo tenemos la colaboracion de dos lectores mujeres, jeje, Lunatipola y Emi, la primera es de FanFiction y la segunda es de La Web de Harry.. Lunatipola como Pola Kort.. Emi como Emily Puertas.. Proximamente mas presentaciones de los lectores.. **_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Esto es una presentación de Paola Bracco, Matías Roa & Paola Prieto..

**Capitulo 06 - ¡Feliz Navidad! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_[Escena del capitulo anterior _

-..Bésame..-Decía Luna con voz decidida mientras miraba a los ojos de Matthew..

-..¡¿Quee?!..-Dijo este un tanto sorprendido, "_Jamás imagine que seria tan fácil_" pensaba el chico..

-..Si de verdad eres el Poeta, lo sabré..-Dijo ella acercándose lentamente al chico..

Matthew sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a tocarle el rostro tiernamente, comenzó a tocarle las mejillas, después los parpados, (para eso la chica había cerrado los ojos al sentir la sensación en su piel), después sus labios, en ese momento la chica tenia su mirada atenta al moreno, y por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, sus pupilas brillaron, era la única forma de hacerle ver a la rubia de que decía la verdad, Matthew no tenia otra cosa en la cabeza mas que,"_Recuerda como la besaste esa noche_", mientras Luna, "_Es su mirada_", un tanto fascinada y asustada a la vez, mientras tanto al fondo de la escena Neville apareció con una sonrisa, tenia toda la intención de sorprender a su ahora novia, (pues Xeno le había dicho que la rubia no quería salir del hospital y este esperanzado, creyó que era por el) pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se quedo helado, Roark tocaba el rostro de su novia, mientras estaba decía una y otra vez.. "Bésame"..

El chico se escondió mientras se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, justo en ese momento Matthew había besado a la rubia, este beso había sido igual o tal vez mejor que el que se habían dado antes en aquella puerta de la Sala Común, Neville reconoció en ese instante de que Luna no quería apartarse de Matthew, jamás había echo eso con el.. ¿Tal vez si estaba enamorada de Matthew?.. Por instinto su varita comenzó a vibrar pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo contra el chileno, la voz de una Sanadora que al parecer estaba en el umbral de la puerta con sabanas en las manos con toda la intención de cambiar las sabanas de las camas que según ella, ya nadie utilizaba por lo menos 1 hora atrás, se quedo asombrada y casi soportando la risa, por el sonrojo de la pareja frente a ella, que en ese momento se separaron rápidamente al escuchar su voz..

-..¡Lo siento!, pensé que estaba vacía..-Dijo la mujer soportando la risa mientras dejaba la habitación..

Luna y Matthew se habían separada casi un metro de distancia, (casi toda la habitación) ambos tenían la mirada escondida, estaban un tanto sonrojados y molestos a la vez, la Sanadora los había visto besarse..

-..Luna..-Murmuro Matthew mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la rubia pero esta lo detuvo, la chica tenia ambas manos en alto mientras parecía mirar al suelo, no tenia idea de lo que había pasado, pero ese beso era igual al del Poeta, esos labios le sabían igual, ¿Seria que de verdad su amigo era el Poeta?..

-..Nooo…-Dijo la chica al notar que Matthew quería acercarse mas, aun tenia la mirada en el suelo, intentaba decir algo sin tener que lastimar al chico, pero entonces no pudo mas y grito con odio en su voz..-..¿Por que, por que el Poeta?..-Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos ahora lo miraba a los ojos, se sentía traicionada, ¿Por qué alguien querría enamorarla siendo otra persona?.. ¿No tenia sentido?..

-..Yo..-Ahora sentía que su corazón parecía quebrarse en dos, le dolía ver así a su rubia de ojos celestes, la chica lloraba desconsoladamente del otro lado de la habitación, mientras se abrazaba a si misma..-..Pensé que así me verías..-Confeso el chico después de unos minutos..

-..¡¿Verte?!..-Dijo la chica con sarcasmo, no entendía por que debía verlo siento otra persona, el le había gustado siendo el chileno, no siendo el chico enamorado que tenia misterio, (aun que debía admitir que todo eso le había parecido original en un principio, pero ahora, simplemente no tenia palabras para decir que era lo que sentia al saber por fin quien era el Poeta)..-..No tenias por que..-Dijo la chica después de unos minutos, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta..

-..¿A donde vas?..-Pregunto el chileno..

-..Tengo que irme, me están esperando..-Dijo esta sin mirarle..

-..Si, tu grandioso novio, ¿no?..-Dijo el chico con risa burlona, al recordar que tenia una cena con el..

-..Por lo menos el no pretende ser alguien mas para gustarle..-Dijo ella, fue lo único que dijo sin darse el valor de mirarlo de frente, salio corriendo del lugar, dejando a Matthew con odio hacia el como hacia la rubia, le había confesado, y esta lo odiaba, ¿Su error había sido el enamorarla románticamente, aun que fuera siendo otra persona?,

Después de unos minutos llamo a _Bluewings_ ante la mirada atónita de Neville que aun estaba escondido en la habitación, el chileno era el Poeta, y Luna lo rechazaba, el ave ahora estaba volando alrededor de el mientras se posaba en su brazo extendido..

-..¿Así que este es el Poeta?, vaya Poeta..-Se escucho una voz a su espalada, Neville salía de su escondite para encontrarse con Matthew frente a frente, el chico al hablar lo hizo con tono de burla..

Matthew simplemente lo miro a los ojos, nadie iba a quitarle el gusto de besar de nuevo a Luna, ni siquiera el..

-..¿Que quieres Lombottomg?..-Dijo Matthew desafiantemente..

-..Simple, que dejes a mi novia..-Dijo este sacando su varita..

-..Y si no quiero..-Dijo este con sonrisa maléfica..

-..No tienes otra opción, ella no te quiere, la escuchaste, yo no le miento..-Dijo Neville, quien ya salía del lugar para alcanzar a Luna, era mejor sorprenderla aun, antes de que pasara algo peor..

-..Si, pero la mandas al hospital, vaya novio..-Dijo el otro desde adentro del lugar..

Neville respiro profundamente, debía soportar no era buena idea herirlo de nuevo, se calmo y dejo el lugar a grandes zancadas para alcanzar a Luna en las escaleras junto a la puerta de salida del hospital..

_**Mientras tanto a las afueras de San Mungo.. **_

Rudolph Roark estaba recargado en el auto esperando a que su hijo saliera, en ese momento vio que Neville Lombottomg y la abuela del chico, parecían llegar al lugar, lo saludaron como lo hacen en esas fiestas con un amistoso, ¡Feliz Navidad!, después de unos minutos de no pasar nada, Xenophilius Lovegood salio del lugar con las maletas de su hija, ¿Dónde estaba la rubia?, mas le valía a Matthew darse prisa helaba a fuera, después de que Xeno llego junto a los Lombottomg, Neville entro a las instalaciones, casi 20 minutos después, Neville y Luna salieron del lugar, la rubia tenia una mirada un tanto perdida, mientras Neville sonreía triunfante, después de ellos Matthew, ¿Qué había pasado, se habría acobardado?, era la única razón por la cual su hijo tuviera una mirada de odio hacia Neville, ¿Tal vez cuando este quiso confesar, llego Neville y le arruino el momento, o no?..

-..Señorita Lovegood, ¿Se encuentra bien?..-Dijo Rudolph dijo intentando sonar casual y preocupado por la salud de un alumno..

-..Si, estoy bien, en Enero regreso a la escuela..-Dijo la rubia evitando ver a Matthew quien ya había llegado junto a su padre, y ahora la miraba con una clase de lujuria.. ¿Qué estaba pasando, la rubia se ponía nerviosa con las miradas del chileno sin contar que el chico estuviera haciendo eso enfrente de todos?..

-..Bueno, Señor Roark, tenemos que irnos..-Dijo Neville tomando de la mano a Luna mientras esta agradecía en cierta forma por que Matthew había dejado de mirarla de esa forma que le erizaba la piel..

Después de unos segundos, los Lovegood y los Lombottomg abandonaron el lugar en un taxi, los Roark se miraron unos segundos, para después subir al auto..

-..¿Y que paso?..-Pregunto Rudolph minutos después..

-..Se lo dije..-Comento el chico, quien ahora le daba de comer a _Bluewings_ con mirada perdida y distante..

-..¿Y?..-Dijo el padre poniendo énfasis en su palabra..

-..Me odia.. Le mentí, prefiere a Neville..-Dijo el chico con odio en cada una de sus palabras..

-..Bueno hijo, ya habrá otras chicas..-Dijo el padre..

-..No creo que haya otra para mi..-Dijo el chileno mientras se recargaba en el vidrio del auto, el padre lo miro, este parecía llorar en silencio..

_**Mientras tanto…**_

En La Madriguera las cosas parecían divertidas, Harry cargaba a Teddy mientras Ginny lo miraba, era tierno ver al moreno de ojos verdes que parecía charlar con un bebe que apenas y le comprendía, claro que también era divertido ver como es que Teddy, le quitaba los lentes al chico y este intentaba quitárselos sin que pudiera ver nada mas que la imagen borrosa de Ginny ayudándolo..

Ron y Hermione ayudaban a la Señora Weasley con la cena, (si leyeron bien, Ron le ayudaba a su madre, jeje), era extraño ver por primera vez al pelirrojo preparar en vez de atragantarse con la comida, toda esa actitud madura y extraña, (como decía Harry y compañía), era por la visita de su castaña novia, por primera vez en toda la noche, la Señora Weasley estuvo de acuerdo en que era bueno el que la novia de su hijo se quedara mas seguido en casa..

El Señor Weasley aun jugaba domino contra sus hijos nadie lograba ganarle, de echo ya hasta se les había olvidado el por que estaban reunidos ese día, claro que después de algunos minutos Hermione termino por dejarlo sin victoria y de regresarlos a mundo actual, en donde ya todos estaban hambrientos, menos Ron pues la ventaja de ser el chef era que probaba todo sin tener hambre..

Justo después de la cena la velada comenzó a ser un poco extraña.. (O eso pensó George)..

-..Soy el único que nota que estos dos, son mas cursis que hace dos años..-Dijo George mirando a Harry y compañía..

-..No la verdad, es que desde la mañana están así..-Dijo Ginny soportando la risa..

Bill y Fleur eran cursis, pero en ese momento sobrepasaban todo lo cursi posible, Bill le traía a la rubia todo lo que pedía si la chica decía chocolate, este corría rápidamente a la cocina por un poco de chocolate caliente para su esposa..

-..¿Que creen, que este pasando?..-Dijo Harry sin entender en lo absoluto..

-..Bueno, que estén demasiado enamorados..-Dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Percy que acaba de llegar al lugar..

-..Pero ni estando enamorado haces esas tonterías..-Dijo Percy..

Así se quedaron unos minutos, intentando descifrar que pasaba, hasta que..

-..Harry tenemos que irnos..-Dijo el Señor Weasley llegando de improvisto junto a sus hijos..

-..¿Adonde?..-Pregunto el moreno, esperaba que no lo corriera de la casa, aun que minutos atrás le había dado todo un discurso sobre las reglas que había ahora por salir con Ginny..

-..Papá, ¿Te vas?..-Dijo Bill un tanto asustado..

-..Bueno es que, Kingsley quiere verme en la Oficina..-Dijo el hombre tomando su abrigo…

-..Pero hoy no se trabaja..-Dijo Percy sacando un pergamino de su pantalón mientras parecía verificar que ese día no había trabajo..

-..Ya se que no, pero hay una pequeña fiesta en el Ministerio y Kingsley quiere que lleve a Harry para que se familiarice con el lugar..-Dijo Arthur mientras Harry y el parecían salir del lugar..

-..Pero puedes esperar unos minutos, es que, quería decirles algo..-Grito Bill desde adentro del lugar, todos se giraron hacia el..-Bueno familia...Voy a ser padre..-Dijo después con una sonrisa mientras Fleur se levantaba de su silla y sonreía ante la mirada asombrada de la Señora Weasley..

Ahora entendían la actitud del chico.. Todas esas acciones que a ellos les parecían cursis, era mas bien por que la chica tenia antojos y este se los cumplía..

-..Felicidades..-Comentaron todos, después de algunos minutos de abrazos el Señor Weasley y Harry abandonaron La Madriguera..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

-..Matthew, apúrate, llegaremos tarde..-Decía un Rudolph un tanto impaciente ante la puerta de la habitación de su hijo..

-..¡Ya te dije que no quiero ir!..-Respondió el chico dentro de la habitación, ese momento había tomado uno de sus libros y lo había arrojado a la puerta.. Su voz parecía indiferente, pero por dentro parecía estar llena de tristeza, aun tenia en su mente esas palabras de odio que le había dedicado Luna en San Mungo, no quería ver a nadie, no quería salir, no quería comer, apenas y había probado la cena, solo quería estar solo con su dolor, y que el amor que una vez le tuvo a la chica desapareciera para siempre..

-..Pero es importante que vayamos, además si quieres trabajar aquí tienes que saber con quien tratar, y esta es una buena oportunidad..-Dijo el hombre, esperanzado que eso le ayudara para que su hijo se levantara por fin de la cama..

El chico ahora dudaba sobre quedarse o no en Inglaterra, quería volver a su país y estudiar ahí, pero no quería dejar a su padre solo en otro continente..

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, dijo sin ganas..-Me cambio y voy..

-..Te espero abajo..-Dijo Rudolph con una sonrisa..

El chico tardo un poco en cambiarse, y al bajar solo vistió una túnica negra, junto con un pantalón muggle negro y una camisa roja con negra y (eso creía Rudolph) traía lentes de contacto y sus ojos, normalmente marrones penetrantes se tornaron negros y fríos, inclusive un poco crueles..Rudolph al ver la triste vestimenta de su hijo solo quedo con la boca abierta, pero como quería que su hijo fuera, no dijo nada

..-¿Vamos?..-Pregunto como si nada raro hubiera cambiado en el..

Rudolph no dijo nada solo intento mantener su mente en otra cosa y no en la vestimenta de su hijo..

El Atrio del Ministerio de Magia se encontraba repleta de gente, era la primera fiesta de navidad desde que Voldemort alcanzo el poder la primera vez hace años, así que la asistencia fue masiva.. Kingsley los recibía en la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, para luego dirigirse al Atrio para disfrutar de la fiesta que mas que fiesta era mas como una reunión para recaudar fondos y cosas por el estilo que los Muggles normalmente llaman, "fiestas de caridad" claro que en el Mundo Mágico es mas una noche para hacer amistades, la mayoría de ellos eran hombres ya muy viejos, habían pocos adolescentes, donde destacaban Harry, Matthew y otras dos chicas que ambos no conocían (o eso creían)..

-..Vaya..-Comento Matthew con un bufido..-..Y pensar que solo estamos nosotros y solo adultos, súper entretenido..-Termino con sarcasmo..

-..Tienes razón..-Murmuro Harry tampoco estaba muy contento..-..Ahora estaría en La Madriguera disfrutado tiempo con Ginny..

-..¿Están entretenidos?..-Se oyó la voz de Arthur Weasley, detrás de ellos..

-..Bastante..-Comentaron ambos de manera sarcástica..

-..Ya, entiendo que no es lo que esperaban..-Dijo el señor Weasley al detectar el sarcasmo..-..Pero es necesario que vinieran, especialmente tu Harry..-Después apuntándolo..

..-Si, si ya se..-Dijo aburrido

..-A propósito, Matthew..-El señor Weasley hizo una pausa para mirar los ojos del moreno..-..Luego de la fiesta vamos a celebrar algo en la Madriguera, ¿Te gustaría venir, junto con tu padre?

El chico no alcanzo a contestar, porque el Kingsley empezó a hablar..

-..Bueno les agradezco a todos que hayan venido a esta pequeña velada..-Dijo con una sonrisa..-..Ahora que Voldemort no esta, tenemos motivos de sobra para celebrar..-Todo el mundo asintió..-..Así que propongo un brindis por todos aquellos que lucharon, los que están y no están con nosotros, y en especial al chico que nos salvo de semejante amenaza, salud..-Dijo después mientras todos miraban a Harry quien en ese momento deseaba traer consigo la capa de su padre y huir del lugar..

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron..

-..Es una lastima que Neville no haya podido venir, ese chico me cae muy bien..-Dijo después Kingsley cuando se acerco al Señor Weasley y compañía y con eso Matthew..-Harry quiero presentarte a alguien..-Justo en ese momento dejaron solo al chileno con su dolor..

-..Maldito Neville, ¿Qué ahora a todo el mundo le cae bien?..-Decía el chico con odio en cada palabra.. ¿Qué a todo el mundo le caía bien Neville?..¿Todo el mundo lo conocía?.. Esa preguntas no solo estaban en su cabeza, de echo las había dicho en su idioma provocando que algunos de los presentes y cercanos a el, salieron casi huyendo de su lado por lo maniático que se escuchaba..

-..Dime, acostumbras hablar solo ¿Verdad?..-Dijo una voz femenina a las espaldas de Matthew, la chica había hablado en un idioma igual al del chileno, solo que era un tanto cantado.. El moreno murmuro "argentina", luego giro su mirada y vio aquellos ojos cafés claros que había visto en más de dos ocasiones en la escuela..-Me llamo Emily Puertas..-Dijo la chica extendiendo la mano..

-..Matthew..-Dijo el chico dudando de hablar con ella..

-..Roark, lo se..-Dijo ella rápidamente, sin cambiar de idioma..-Tu padre es profesor de Defensa en la escuela, y por lo visto tienes una extraña obsesión con Luna como Neville..-Dijo la chica después con una sonrisa maléfica..

-..Si vienes a burlarte de mi pelea en Herbolgia hace casi un mes..-Dijo el chico rápidamente en su idioma..

-..Nadie esta diciendo eso, es solo que es fascinante como es que odias a todo el mundo, eres un chico negativo, ¿sabes?..-Dijo después provocando que el chico sonriera, por primera vez en esa hora, lograba pensar en otra cosa..

-..¿Por que nunca te había visto antes?..-Dijo el chico hablando en idioma de Inglaterra..

-..En realidad si me veías, pero tenías la mente ocupada en otras cosas..-Dijo de nuevo insinuando a Luna y Neville..-..A todo esto, ¿Qué te paso en los ojos?..-Pregunto señalándolos..

-..Para olvidar el pasado tienes que cambiar aspectos que te lo recuerden, en este caso los ojos..-Respondió el moreno..

-..Pero tus ojos eran bonitos, eran intrigantes..-Dijo con una expresión casi coqueta..

-..¿Eso crees?..-Pregunto devolviéndole con creces esa expresión..

-..Emi..¿Donde estabas?, casi me muero de aburrimiento allá con...-Se escucho una voz femenina que parecía correr al lugar, tenia el mismo acento que Emily, cuando llego señalaba hacia la esquina donde había mas de 15 hombres de edad muy avanzada que solo hablaban de dinero, era una chica de su misma edad, cabello y ojos castaños, y tes blanca, la chica al ver a su amiga conversando con el chico de manera demasiado amistosa, solo agrego..-..¡Hola!..-Con una sonrisa coqueta para Emily..

-..Pola, el es Matthew Roark..-Dijo Emily provocando que el silencio que al parecer se habia apoderado del lugar acabara, además esa sonrisa coqueta que le hacia la chica ya ponía nervioso a Matthew como a ella..

-..Pola Kort..-Dijo la chica rápidamente extendiendo su mano hacia el chileno..-..Así que tú eres ese Ravenclaw que habla solo y sueña despierto..-Con una sonrisa cómplice para su amiga..

-..¿Quee?..-Pregunto el chico sin entender de que hablaban..

Aun que después de unos minutos logro entender por completo lo que pasaba, pues ahora las dos chicas en especial Emi parecía sonrojada y molesta a la vez con su amiga Pola, pues ahora parecía reclamarle el echo de decirle al chico algunas cosas que la chica hablaba de el en privado, (en pocas palabras la chica hablaba sobre el chileno con su amiga todo el tiempo)..

-..¿Y, por que están aquí?..-Pregunto el moreno después de unos minutos de silencio y de los nervios que ahora Emily le profesaba..

-..Bueno..-Empezó a decir Emily..-Mi madre trabaja como auror aquí y mi padre es representante de Argentina en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y los padres de Pola son inefables..

-..¿Trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios?..-Pregunto el moreno, ya había escuchado de boca de su padre acerca de ellos, pero nadie sabia que es lo que hacían, y no seria prudente preguntar que hacían, o no hacían, ya que tal vez ni la propia chica sabia mucho del tema..

La chica asintió con orgullo..

-..¡Que bueno que te encontramos, Matthew!..-Dijo el señor Weasley quien al parecer por fin acaba de dar con el paradero del chico..-..Invite a tu padre para que vengan luego de la fiesta a mi casa, ¿Qué te parece?, estarán Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville y Harry claro..-Al pronunciar esos dos nombres, (Luna y Neville) el rostro del chico cambio de alegría a odio.. Rudolph le dijo algo al oído al señor Weasley, el cual lo miro un tanto sorprendido..-¡Oh!..-Fue lo único que dijo tomando rápidamente de su copa intentando buscar otro tema de conversación pero antes de que alguien dijera algo el chileno hablo..

-..Si, si iré..-Dijo Matthew con tono decidido..

-..Y ustedes dos, señoritas..-El señor Weasley se dirigió a Emily y Pola..-Si quieren, pueden venir..

-..Yo no puedo..-dijo Pola, con expresión triste..-..Pasaremos el resto de la noche en familia, además viajaremos a Argentina mañana a pasar el año nuevo allá..

-..Pues mis padres tienen que quedarse..-Dijo Emily..-..Quieren dejar todo listo para no preocuparse en el año nuevo, así que les diré que iré con ustedes, espérenme..La chica fue donde sus padres, y al poco rato volvió con una gran sonrisa..-..Si, si puedo

-..Excelente, entonces en cinco minutos más nos vemos en la entrada oficial..-dijo Rudolph..-..Iremos en auto..

La cara del señor Weasley se ilumino ante la expectativa de viajar en un medio muggle (ya que no lo hacia desde que uso el subterráneo de Londres hace tres años atrás)..Rudolph al ver la expresión de alegría del señor Weasley, le pregunto, si sabía manejar..

-..Claro..-respondió el aludido..-..Yo tenía un Ford Anglia, pero este estaba encantado..-dijo en voz baja..

-..Y que paso con el..-pregunto el hombre..

-..Creo que ya deberíamos irnos..-dijo un poco nervioso Harry..

-..Tienes razón..-Dijo el señor Roark..-..Vamonos..

Un insospechado cambio se noto en Matthew: hace unas horas atrás, estaba deprimido, lloraba en silencio, por el odio que ahora le profesa Luna, ahora el conversa animadamente con Emily como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo.. Rudolph miraba estupefacto la escena (el señor Weasley manejaba) "¿pero que le hizo esa chica a mi hijo?" pensaba.. Harry conversaba con el señor Weasley y Rudolph (para no intrometerse en la conversación de su hijo, se les unió), mientras los dos latinoamericanos conversaban en su idioma..

-..¿Y que harás para enfrentarte a Luna?..-Pregunto Emily..-..De seguro te grita peor que hace unas horas..

-..Supongo..-Respondió el chico..El había puesto al tanto a la argentina sobre lo ocurrido desde Halloween hasta hace unas horas atrás cuando le confeso la verdad a Luna..

-..¿Pero estas seguro que ella te odia?..-Pregunto la chica..-..Por que tal vez solo lo dijo para hacerte daño, o para no hacerse daño..

-..¿A que te refieres?..

-..Bueno, es que yo habría reaccionado igual que ella, supongo que necesitaría tiempo para saber que estaba pasando..

Matthew la miraba atentamente las palabras de la chica parecían ser verdad, pero su atención provocaba un nerviosismo en la chica, esta se sentía incomoda ante esa mirada, que parecía entre concentración y ¿amor?.. Sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse además la expresión se volvía también de ¿amor?.. Sin proponérselo, se acercaban rápidamente, estaban a pocos centímetros y…

-..Llegamos..-Los volvió a la realidad la voz del señor Weasley.. Todos se bajaron del vehículo y se encaminaron a lo que parecía una torre inclinada (mas bien una casa en la que se le fueron agregando pisos y pisos y no se derrumbaba por arte de magia)..

Antes de entrar Matthew le extendió el brazo "como todo un caballero", (eso pensaron los demás) a Emi, esta al ver esa mano tendida, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de ¿amor?, y se la tomo..Al tomar esa mano, los corazones de ambos latieron al unísono y se adentraron en la Madriguera..

-..Disculpa, Arthur..-Dijo Rudolph al ver tanta gente reunida..-..Pero, ¿invitaste a toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra?..-Con un dejo de sorpresa..

-..Es mi familia..-Dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa..

Rudolph no contesto, solo se dedico a saludar a la gente..

Harry, por su parte soporto la risa pues el Señor Roark parecía un tanto fascinado por que un hombre tuviera tantos hijos, después de unos segundos, empezó a buscar a su novia por entre la multitud, hasta que la encontró junto con Ron y Hermione.. Al parecer la pelirroja estaba "tocando el violín", pero no tenia donde irse, por un lado estaban ellos, por otro Luna y Neville.. Hasta que vio a su chico acercársele con una gran sonrisa..Ginny corrió a abrazar a su novio..

-..¡Hasta que llegas!..-Dijo la pelirroja con alegría..-..¿Como estuvo la fiesta?

-..Aburrida..-Respondió el chico..-Aunque creo que otra persona disfruto de la fiesta..-Señalando donde se encontraban Matthew y Emily..

-..¿Y esos?..-Se oyó la voz de Hermione, que miraba sorprendida la escena..-..¿No que a Matthew le gustaba Luna?..-Sin entender en lo absoluto lo que pasaba..

-..Pues si, eso creíamos, pero míralos como están..-Dijo Ginny con un dejo de sorpresa..En efecto, Matthew y Emily se miraban y se trataban como si fueran novios (n/a: muy convincente la actuación) de toda la vida..

-..Hola Harry, como estuvo la fie…-Se escucho la voz de Luna que no termino de hablar pues ahora veía que Matthew se hacia cariñitos con otra chica (que no era ella)..Dentro de su ser sintió un monstruo que quería escapar para despellejar viva a esa chica, "¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocarlo?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a mirarlo con esa mirada de amor?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a quitármelo?!" pensaba con rabia.. Se había olvidado que tenia novio, con solo ver a su amigo, ¡SU amigo con otra chica que no era ELLA!..

-..Luna, ¿Te pasa algo?..-Pregunto Ginny al ver que Luna ponía una mirada furibunda y que apretaba los puños, daba miedo verla..

-..¿A mi?..-Pregunto (mas bien grito) la rubia, que hizo que Ginny retrocediera..-..Nada..

Y para gran "alegría" de Luna, Matthew señalo donde estaban ellos y junto con esa chica se acercaron a ellos, afortunadamente apareció Neville con una bebida para Luna (de lo contrario, la capacidad de autocontrol de la rubia se vería sobrepasado)..

-..Vaya, vaya..-Dijo Neville con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..-..Hasta que te conozco una novia Roark..

-..¡¿Qué puedo decir Longbottom..-Dijo un sonriente Matthew y mirando escasamente a Luna, quien lo miraba con odio..-..Cuando el amor llega a tu vida no puedes dejarlo ir, claro que aun no es mi novia pero vamos lento.. Ella es Emily Puertas, nos conocimos en la fiesta del Ministerio, lo que paso fue como un… No encuentro la palabra..-Comenzó a decir el chico mirando a Luna como a Emily que le regresaba la sonrisa tímida..

-..Flechazo..-Dijo la chica cuando por fin entendió que pasaba, el chico necesitaba su ayuda...-..Algo automático, como amor a primera vista..-Mientras se abrazaba del chico y este le sonreía por a verle ayudado..

Harry y los demás sencillamente no entendían lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué Luna miraba con odio a Matthew y Emily?.. ¿Qué había pasado en ese mes en el Hospital?.

-..Con Neville paso lo mismo..-Dijo Luna, sin saber por que dijo eso, todos la miraron en especial Matthew..-..Cuando nos conocimos ese día en el tren, ¿Verdad?..-La rubia le dio un beso a su novio, este le regreso el beso..

Aunque Matthew este muy acaramelado con Emily, no pudo evitar sentir un retortijón en el estomago al ver a su rubia besando a su enemigo mortal..

-..Bueno vamos a jugar afuera quieren..-Dijo Ginny desde el otro lado provocando que todos salieron..

Jugaron domino, (la verdad es que no había muchos juegos), claro que en vez de intentar quedarse con menos fichas por parte de Matthew y Luna parecía una clase de competencia por lograr poner celoso al otro, ¿Qué les pasaba a ambos?.. Por un lado, Luna coqueteaba constante con Neville, le daba besos apasionados (especialmente cuando la pareja de latinoamericanos la miraban) y por otro Matthew era mas sensible, este optaba mas por el cariño, los mimos, las caricias, a la pasión de sentirse enamorado, técnica que es mas efectiva porque Luna al ver como se ponían sus ojos echaban chispas y hechizaba, sin querer, a los objetos que habían en el lugar..

El plan de Matthew y Emily tenia una falla, y esta se noto luego de que Luna hechizara de la rabia un gnomo de jardín y abandonara el lugar diciendo que el azúcar le habia causado problemas nerviosos..

Matthew y Emily seguían con el plan, demostraciones de cariño y de amor (muy convincentes), para descubrir si Luna se ponía celosa, y con eso que aun quería al chileno, pero luego de que Luna se fuera hecha una fiera al ver como se acariciaban casi con lujuria, se separaron y se pusieron a reír..

-..Esta hecha una furia..-Dijo la argentina..

-..Esta muerta de celos..-Dijo sonriendo..Aun había esperanza de recuperar a Luna, solo necesitaba la oportunidad precisa, ya estaba casi descubierta la actitud de la rubia, aun sentia algo por el, ¿si no por que los celos?.

-..Y ahora que sabes que esta celosa, que haremos ¿lo dejamos hasta aquí?..-Pregunto, mientras se sonrojaba..

El chileno se quedo sin palabras..Claro que quería, si ya sabia que Luna no lo odiaba, solo estaba disgustada, asi que solo habia que tratar de conquistarla, pero otra parte, no quería, se sentia bien con Emily, incluso ¿Mejor que con Luna?.. "_No tiene sentido, yo amo a Luna, entonces ¿Por qué siento eso por Emily?"_ pensaba mientras veía que ella esperaba una respuesta suya..

-.._Ya veo, te paso lo mismo_..-Dijo la argentina al ver esa mirada de confusión del moreno..

-..¿_A que te refieres?..-_Dijo el chico deseando que su rostro no mostrara lo que sentia en ese momento..

-..S_abes a que me refiero_..-Y sin esperarlo, sin necesidad de la presencia de Luna, ambos se besaron..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

Dentro de la Madriguera las cosas parecían normales, hasta el momento todo parecía ser causa de la época de amor y paz, y por esa razón, (pensaban los demas), era que Matthew y Emily parecían muy cercanos..

Ron y Neville, charlaban junto a la cocina, ambos parecían llevar bebidas para sus respectivas novias, Matthew estaba escondió "por error", cuando escucho la charla.. Aun que en realidad habia ido a la cocina por un poco de ponche para Emily..

-..En serio tienes suerte..-Dijo Ron desde lo mas profundo del lugar, mientras Matthew se escondía..

-..Lo se, MaGonagall, me dijo que solo lo hacia por que era un excelente alumno y maestro, bueno sin contar a los heridos, pero después de una larga charla, me dio el trabajo, desde Enero seré Profesor..-Dijo Neville del otro lado, Matthew no podía creer lo que escuchaba, después de casi matarlo le daban el puesto, ¿Qué clase de escuela era esa?..

-..Será divertido verte darnos clases..-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa..

-..Si, pero no todo es perfecto, no podré darle clases a Luna..-Dijo el chico después de unos segundos de silencio..

-..¿Por que?..-Dijo el pelirrojo.. Era la misma pregunta que tenia el chileno en su cabeza..

-..Por lo que paso con Roark..-Dijo Neville con un tono de desagrado, el solo recordar que el habia sido causante de eso y que eso le habia provocado el no darle clases a su novia le dolía.

-..Bueno, en una parte esta bien, ¿no?..Me refiero a que no habrá problemas con respecto a que salgas con Luna, ya que técnicamente no es tu alumna, ya sabes los padres no ven bien eso de relación amorosa maestro-alumna..Mi madre te diría depravado..-Dijo después con una sonrisa provocando que su amigo sonriera..

Matthew por el otro lado sonreía, ya sabia como acabar con esa relación, antes de entrar a la cocina para ver la reacciona de Neville ante el, vio una rubia cabellera a unos pasos lejos de el, Luna parecía subir las escaleras de la casa, era su oportunidad para ver que pasaba, era su momento para poner celosa aun mas a la chica..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna dejo la sala, donde todos los invitados festejaban y subió al baño solo para retocarse, (además de controlarse), ya habia echo algunas locuras por toda la noche debía lavarse la cara para aclara las cosas en su mente, incluso necesitaba estar a solas, para pensar con calma por que se comportaba como lo hacia..

¿Era ilógico que estuviera celosa de Emily, por que eso significaba que amaba a Matthew, y según sus palabras en el hospital, lo odiaba, por lo que habia echo, pero entonces por que la reacción extraña de arrancarle cada cabello a la chica?, pero antes de llegar al baño, sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y la escondía en una habitación, minutos después vio la mirada de Matthew junto a la suya..

En ese momento Ginny tenia frío asi que acompañada de Harry subió las escaleras y justo cuando Matthew cerraba la puerta de la habitación, estos parecían pasar por el lugar sin notar que pasaba..

-..¿Que quieres?..-Dijo la rubia en tono de molestia pues el chileno no la dejaba salir de la habitación..

-..Tenemos que hablar..-Dijo después un tanto coqueto..

-..Y no es mejor hacerlo afuera donde toda la gente nos ve..-Dijo la chica en ese momento sentia que se perdía en su mirada..

-..No..-Pronunciando mucho la "n"..

-..Oye, si no me dejas salir, gritare..-Dijo la chica después de unos minutos.. Sentia que ya no aguantaba mas, quería besar al chileno, pero debía soportar, se suponía que estaba molesta..

-..Inténtalo..-Dijo este desafiantemente, mientras sacaba su varita..

-..¡Ya dime que es lo que quieres!..-Dijo esta un tanto molesta pues cuando estaba por acercarse a besarlo el chico se había alejado de ella..

-..Quiero saber, que va a pasar con nosotros..-Dijo de nuevo arrinconándola contra la pared, acercándose nuevamente a la rubia mientras esta sentia su respiración muy cerca..

-.."Nosotros"..-Dijo primero con tono de amor..-Bueno llegaremos a lo mucho a ser conocidos, amenos que sigas mintiéndome y no te llames Matthew..-Dijo después evitando mirarlo pues sentia que este podía notar su debilidad..

-..¿Entonces me odias?..-Dijo este otro tocándole el rostro, la chica por instinto cerro los ojos..

-..Si..-Dijo después de recobrar la cordura..

-..Y por que aun usas el anillo del Poeta ¿he?.. Veo que te quitaste el prendedor, pero el anillo lo portas con orgullo..-Dijo después tomándole la mano a la fuerza y con un tono de burla en su voz..

-..Lo quieres te lo regalo..-Dijo la chica pero por alguna razón no podía quitárselo.. (Habia una razón por la cual la chica no podía quitárselo, tenia alguna clase de Magia que, si de verdad aun amas a la persona, no puedes quitártelo)..

En ese momento Harry y Ginny pasaban de regreso cuando escucharon..

-..Oh vamos, nadie se dio cuenta de que subimos..-Decía Harry mientras intentaba convencer a la pelirroja de esconderse unos minutos en alguna habitación y besarse en secreto..

-..Harry..-Dijo la chica con ternura mientras tocaba el rostro de su novio, pero antes de terminar de hablar o por lo menos de besarlo, escucharon ruidos..

-..Maldición, en cuanto logre quitármelo, te lo devuelvo al igual que todas tus cartas, Poeta..-Dijo Luna saliendo de la habitación..

Harry y Ginny se habían escondido entre la oscuridad del pasillo de la casa..Vieron que Luna salía del lugar mientras intentaba quitarse algo del dedo, ¿Habia dicho Poeta?, ¿Seria que el Poeta estaba en la casa, por fin conocerían al Poeta? después de ella, Matthew salio de la habitación dejando a Harry y Ginny helados.. ¿El era el Poeta?..

Después de algunos minutos, todos abandonaron la Madriguera, todos menos los Weasley, Hermione y por supuesto Harry..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

La Madriguera se encontraba en completa oscuridad y silencio, todos parecían dormían después de un día tan cansado y pesado como lo era siempre la noche de Navidad, si, es cierto siempre hay amor y paz en todos lados, sobre todo amor en esa casa..

Ginny abrió los ojos, (se supone que estaba durmiendo), miro su reloj tenia 5 minutos de retraso, (por error casi se queda dormida), giro la cabeza y su amiga castaña dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en los labios, (soñaba con Ron), pensaba la chica, (y no se equivocaba), se levanto con sumo cuidado de su cama, se puso la bata y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, (por si llegaba a encontrarse con alguien en el camino no la viera) abrió la puerta con lentitud, (no sin antes a ver puesto almohadas en su cama, como si ella estuviera ahí durmiendo, pues no era bueno que su amiga despertara y se diera cuenta de que no estaba ahí), y salio rumbo a la habitación de Harry..

Por alguna razón, esta vez Harry dormía casi pegado a sus padres, tal vez como ya se habían enterado de que estos dos salían, querían vigilarlos a ambos, paso con mucho cuidado, pero entonces Crookshanks el gato naranja de Hermione parecía deambular por la casa, y en ese momento parecía enroscarse en sus piernas, el gato la había descubierto..

-..¡Crookshanks, no vete!..-Le dijo la chica en voz baja, mientras el gato ronroneaba y maullaba ruidosamente, mientras esta intentaba apartarlo de su pierna, en ese momento estaba prácticamente enfrente de la puerta de sus padres..

-..¿Que fue eso?..-Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, era la voz de su madre, ¿Qué nunca dormía?..

Se quedo inmóvil en ese momento había prácticamente lanzado a Crookshanks del otro lado del pasillo, mientras este maullaba ferozmente, su madre abrió de golpe la puerta, sin encontrar nada mas que al gato naranja del otro lado acostado en el suelo, mientras parecía peinarse con la lengua, después de unos minutos en donde, parecía buscar algo con la mirada entrecerrada, regreso a su habitación, para alivio de la chica, logro caminar hacia donde Harry dormía..

Cuando por fin la pelirroja llego hasta la puerta de Harry, toco la puerta lentamente, Harry abrió la puerta sin ver nada, en ese momento no sabia si era trampa de la Señora Weasley, el moreno de ojos verdes estaba un tanto asustado, pero cuando a su nariz llego el aroma del perfume de Ginny, sonrió mientras esta se quitaba la capa, y entraba a la habitación..

_**Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí..**_

Ron había despertado y tenía en la cabeza una loca idea, _"¿Funcionaria?",_ se decía una y otra vez en la comodidad de su cama, en su cabeza solo existía aquel momento excitante que había vivido con Hermione días atrás, aun que sabía que todo había sido un sueño, para el había sido tan real, que en ese momento solo pensaba en esos labios rojos sabor manzana, que le provocaban un loco deseo de salir de ahí y besarlos hasta cansarse, _"¿Pero y si mi madre me ve?", _se decía una y otra vez, (por eso su miedo)..

Después de unos minutos de pensarlo bastante se dio el valor para salir de ahí, y caminar hacia la habitación de su hermana, donde sabia compartía el cuarto con Hermione, cuando entro vio una cabellera café oscuro además de ver a la chica dormir angelicalmente, sonrío por un minuto mientras caminaba en silencio y entraba en la cama, para después besar los labios de la chica..

Después de algunos tiernos besos por parte del pelirrojo, la chica murmuro su nombre (aun dormida), este sonrió y comenzó a besarle el cuello, pero cuando iba en la mejor parte, (ya comenzaba a llegar a los hombros), sintió un golpe en la nuca, Hermione ya tenia un libro (pues se había dormido leyendo), en la mano, y cuando vio que era el, se sonrojo de la vergüenza..

-..Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí?..-Dijo la chica dejando el libro por un lado, y tocándole la nuca, mientras este aun parecía sobarse la nuca por el fuerte golpe..

-..Yo..Hemm, estaba..-Dijo el chico un tanto apenado, ¿Cómo decirle que estaba besándola?..-..Mejor me voy..-Dijo después mientras se levantaba de la cama..

Entonces sintió una calida mano junto a la suya, giro la mirada y vio a Hermione sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio, después le dijo con tierna voz..

-..Quédate..-Mientras lo miraba fijamente, este sonrió de alegría y comenzó a besarla tiernamente..

_**Mientras tanto..**_

-..Mi madre casi me ve..-Dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en la cama, Harry la seguía con la mirada desde la puerta..-..¿Estas bien?..-Pregunto la chica un tanto preocupada pues su novio no decía o hacia nada, solo la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta cerrada..

Lo que la pelirroja no sabia era que Harry la miraba con una sonrisa, en ese momento estaban solos, nadie los molestaría, bueno amenos que hicieran mucho ruido y su madre los descubriera.. Harry simplemente camino rumbo a la cama, después de sentarse comenzó a mirar a su novia a los ojos, para después tocarle el rostro, minutos después ya se estaban besando..

Las cosas fueron calmadas, solo se besaron tiernamente y algunas veces apasionadamente, mantenían aun su ropa, no era buena idea hacer mas ruido además del que hacían al besarse, pues si hacían algún gemido o algo así, seria el final de la linda noche.. Minutos después, estos ya estaban suspirando mientras parecían dormir abrazados.. (n/a: Aun tenían ropa no sean mal pensados), no paso gran cosa solo se quedaron dormidos abrazados..

_**De regreso son Ron y Hermione..**_

Ron besaba tiernamente a su novia mientras esta suspira y murmuraba su nombre en mas de tres ocasiones seguidas, la chica por instinto le quito la camisa al chico, por alguna razón se les habia olvidado donde estaban, y lo que era aun peor es en que habitación se encontraban, y por supuesto quien dormía a unos pasos de ahí, claro que Ginny no se iba a enterar, por que no estaba ahí, y lo que era aun peor es que Ron se daría cuenta de donde estaba su hermana..

Mientras el chico besaba el cuello de Hermione, y esta giraba la cabeza un poco para darle acceso libre al pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba en la cama de alado, sin notarlo murmuro..

-..Ginny..-Casi con el aliento..

-..¿Que, no me digas que nos esta viendo?..-Dijo Ron suplicando que no fuera lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero por suerte cuando levanto la mirada y se observo que en la cama de alado, donde se suponía que su hermana debería estar durmiendo en ese momento, solo habia un pila de almohadas que en ese momento la sabana se había movido y dejaba al descubierto el secreto de la pelirroja..

-..¿A donde vas?..-Dijo la castaña tomando rápidamente del brazo a su novio, este ya había saltado de su cama y ahora estaba parado a las afueras de su habitación, tenia la varita en alto, como pensando si encendía la varita o no, cuando sintió la calida mano de su novia..

-..Busco a mi hermana..-Dijo el chico con mirada asesina..-De seguro esta con Harry..-Dijo este dando un paso hacia delante..

-..Piénsalo, como justificas que te hayas dado cuenta de que no estaba en su cama..-Dijo la chica provocando que este regresara el pie hacia atrás..

Antes de que el pelirrojo lograra decir algo, escucharon una voz, la madre del chico subía las escaleras junto a Bill..

-..Hijo, no es prudente que hagas tanto ruido..-Dijo la mujer ayudando a su hijo a cargar con lo que parecía otro antojo de su esposa..

-..Lo se, pero es que no encontraba el azúcar..-Dijo este justificando que hubiera despertado a su madre solo para preguntar, ¿Tenemos azúcar morena?..

-..Bueno ya la encontraste ahora duerme..-Dijo la mujer acompañando al chico hasta la puerta de su habitación que estaba a unos pasos de la de Ginny, en ese momento escucho ruidos en la puerta de aun lado, ¿Mas le valía a Ginny no desobedecerla, y no estar pensando en ir a visitar a Harry en la noche a su habitación?..

Pero antes de que abriera la puerta, Hermione se asomo con cara casi somnolienta, y con el cabello alborotado, (toda la imagen de alguien que acaba de despertar en parte molesto), mientras miraba a la señora Weasley..

-..¿Pasa algo, querida?..-Dijo la mujer con tono dulce..

-..Es que, escuche ruidos..-Dijo la chica mientras bostezaba..

-..¡Oh!, era Bill, no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir..-Dijo la mujer después y la chica asistió, sonrió gentilmente, y regreso a la habitación donde Ron ya estaba cubierto con las sabanas de la cama de su hermana, mientras intentaba hacerle creer a su madre que Ginny seguía durmiendo..

Minutos después Molly regreso a su habitación para dormir..

-..Será mejor que me vaya..-Dijo el pelirrojo con tristeza..

-..Nooo, por que..-Dijo Hermione con tristeza en su voz y mirada..

El pelirrojo sonrío, y la chica igual después se quedaron abrazados entre si, arriba de la cama.. (No paso nada, solo dormían)..


	7. Regalos problematicos

**¡Hola!, de parte de Paola Bracco, Matías Roa y Paola Prieto, te deseamos un ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!, esperemos que despues de todo el tiempo perdido aun continues con nosotros y esta historia. Y aqui esta tu regalo de este 14 de Febrero. Postada, casi se me olvida, en este capitulo hay dos personajes nuevos, y uno de ellos soy yo (Paola Prieto), Samantha Jones, y el otro es Joseph Harket una aportacion de una lectora, que en ese momento no recuerdo el nombre, pero igual perdon, tu sabes quien eres, y te agradeceria de todo corazon que me ayudes con esto, jeje, en fin, que por las prisas se me olvida todo, espero les guste, y continuen leyendo.   
**

**Capitulo 07 - Regalos problemáticos **

**Introducción: **¿Crees en Cupido?.. San Valentín es una fecha de amor y amistad, llena de regalos sorpresivos, y sobre todo de regalos problemáticos.. ¿Ahora que Krum se interesa en Ginny, Harry tendrá problemas con ello?, y sobre todo¿Ron ya no tiene rival?, o ¿Será que un nuevo chico intenta quitarle a Hermione?.. ¿Qué pasara con el Poeta, de verdad dejara en paz a Luna?, o ¿Será Luna quien lo persiga ahora?.. Todo esto gracias a unos simpáticos niños con flechas en el hombro, llamados Cupidos..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

Como todos los años, la estación de King Cross, parecía llenarse de gente rara, (o eso decían los encargados del lugar) siempre había niños con baúles y lechuzas que parecían caminar misteriosamente, mientras rondaban el anden 9 y 10 con mirada extraña, para segundos después en un pestañeo estos desaparecieran del lugar..

-..Es increíble que aun siga molesto por el regalo de Krum..-Decía cierta pelirroja Weasley mientras caminaba junto a su amiga rubia, Luna tenia la mirada distante, parecía verificar que alguien en particular no apareciera por el lugar..¿De quien se escondía?..-..Luna..-Dijo después al notar que su amiga rubia no le prestaba mucha atención..

-..¿Quee?..-Dijo la rubia regresándole la mirada a su amiga..

-..Estas algo distante desde la mañana¿Te pasa algo?..-Dijo después la pelirroja, esta esperaba que su amiga dijera algo sobre Matthew siendo el Poeta, pero hasta el momento no había pasado nada..

-..No, es solo que, explícame de nuevo, que paso cuando te llego el regalo de Víctor..-Dijo la rubia intentando hacer tiempo..

-..Bueno, era 25 en la mañana, todos abríamos los regalos, entonces me llego uno, por un momento pensé que era de Harry, hasta que vi la letra, era un collar, un caro collar, George comenzó a molestar diciendo que había alguien mas, Harry escucho y se molesto..-Dijo la pelirroja mientras ella y su amiga parecían pasar el anden, para llegar hasta el expreso de Hogwarts..-..Horas después de la broma de mi hermano, Harry dejo la madriguera, solo habla con Ron y Hermione, pero conmigo, no..-Dijo después con odio mientras ambas chicas se mezclaban con la multitud..

A lo lejos Harry y compañía parecían charlar, sin notar la repentina aparición de Ginny y Luna a lo lejos..

-..Oye, no fue su culpa, te portas peor que yo..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..

-..¿Así, dime como te pondrías si Krum le manda algo a Hermione?..-Pregunto Harry intentando justificar su actitud..

-..No haría nada..-Dijo el chico..-..Por suerte ahora le interesa mi hermana..-Dijo después por lo bajo con una clase de sonrisa..

Harry se había quedado callado, mientras pensaba, se había portado como un niño, después de todo lo que había pasado iba a dejarla solo por un regalo, debía admitir que la pelirroja tenia sus pretendientes, y si la dejaba sola unos minutos esta podría buscar otras opciones..

_**---Flash Back---**_

Era 25 de Diciembre por la mañana, todos desayunaban mientras abrían los regalos, todo era risas y amor, hasta que una lechuza llego con un paquete un poco extraño..

-..¿Alguien iba a recibir algo?..-Pregunto el Señor Weasley, al ver que la lechuza no era del Ministerio.. Tal vez sus hijos y sus invitados esperaban algo.. Todos contestaron que no, hasta que la lechuza se poso junto a Ginny.. Esta un poco asustada tomo el regalo con una sonrisa..

-..Harry, que tier..¿no?..-Dijo la chica, primero con una sonrisa, por un momento pensó que el regalo era de Harry, y este le daba el regalo como sorpresa, pero después al ver la letra, se dio cuenta de que no era del chico Potter, si no de…

-..Krum, jajaja, Harry, alguien te hace la competencia..-Grito George, cuando vio la letra, soltó una risa al igual que algunos otros dentro de la casa, mientras Harry se levantaba del lugar y se iba a su habitación…

Ginny estaba apenada, ella no tenia idea por que Krum le mandaba cosas si nunca le había dado esperanzas.. Claro que el chico era así, no entendía por las buenas, ni por las malas..

-..No quiero hablar con ella..-Decía Harry para Ron una y otra vez desde la puerta de su habitación.. Ginny intentaba hablar con el chico pero este se negaba, solo cuando Ron se acerco lo dejo entrar justo antes de que la pelirroja se diera cuenta..

-..Harry, no seas infantil abre la puerta..-Dijo Hermione, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la chica fue jalada hacia la habitación, frente a los ojos de Ginny..

-..Bien, si quieres jugar así, veremos quien gana, Potter..-Dijo Ginny con odio, después se fue a su habitación mientras intentaba calmarse..

Horas después Harry se fue, y justo cuando el chico creyó que la pelirroja le rogaría, o por lo menos le lloraría, o simplemente asomaría su cabeza por la ventana, se equivoco pues la chica no estaba, según las palabras de Fleur, tenia una cita con un chico del pueblo..

_**---Fin Flash Back---**_

-..Oh ahí viene, compórtate..-Dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo.. Mientras el chico murmuraba algo como "Lo intentare"..

Luna y Ginny llegaron al lugar, como se había echo costumbre en esos días, Ginny lo ignoro, mientras Harry la miraba intensamente, como si quisiera entrar en su mente (claro que eso quería hacer)..

-..¡Hola!..Chicos¿Han visto a Matt?..-Pregunto la rubia un tanto misteriosa mientras miraba a todos lados..

-..Si lo vi hace como unos 5 minutos entro al tren con Emily y una chica¿Cuál era su nombre?..-Dijo Ron lentamente intentando recordar el nombre..

-..Pola..-Le ayudo Hermione.

-..Si..¿Por que?..-Dijo Ron mirando a la rubia que parecía misteriosa y ahora molesta..

-..No por nada..-Dijo la rubia, había pensando en hablarle al chico, pero ahora no estaba tan segura..

-..Marshall..-Grito Ginny de la nada, esta parecía charlar con un chico de Slytherin, mientras Harry la mirada desde cerca soportando los celos, todos giraron la cabeza al escuchar las risas de ambos chicos..-..Eres tan gracioso, vamos a buscar un compartimiento..-Dijo después mientras el y la pelirroja dejaban el lugar¡TOMADOS DE LA MANO!.. Esas eran las palabras que la conciencia de Harry le gritaba una y otra vez mientras los miraba alejarse con odio..

-..Vez lo que ganas, ahora parece que no existes..-Dijo Ron mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y subían al tren..

Harry se quedo como paralizado en ese momento, tenia una rara expresión en su rostro después de unos minutos subió al tren con Luna por un lado, además si no subía en ese momento se quedaba sin tren.

-..Harry, ella aun te quiere es solo que, eres un tanto posesivo..-Dijo Luna minutos después cuando subían al tren..

-..¿Posesivo?..-Dijo el chico gritando y asustando a la rubia..

-..Harry, tienes que ver esto…-Se escucho una voz de la nada, la puerta de un compartimiento se abrió, casi inesperadamente al escuchar el grito de Harry, Matthew asomo su cabeza sin notar la presencia de la rubia..-..Estas chicas son fantásticas bailan arriba de los…-Pero no termino de hablar pues ahora notaba la mirada de la rubia.. La chica parecía molesta y por un momento el chileno logro notar agua en sus ojos¿Serian lagrimas acaso?.

Antes de terminar la frase, la rubia levanto el mentón y entro en un compartimiento a unos pasos de ahí, donde juraba Ginny estaba con algunos chicos mas, justo cuando entro lo hizo molesta, todos dentro la miraron casi asustados, minutos después Ginny le presento algunos chicos para que despejara su mente..

Claro que ninguno de estos intentaba algo mas que una amistad pues sabían perfectamente que la rubia y Neville salían, no querían problemas con el..

Justo cuando llegaron a esperar los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo, podía sentirse la tensión en el aire, Ginny charlaba muy animadamente con algunos chicos que ni conocía, (todo lo hacia para poner celoso a Harry, y vaya que le funcionaba), Harry se encontraba peor que un toro en plena plaza, quería matar a todo aquel chico que le hablara a Ginny, (pero este se merecía todo eso por sus tontos celos)..

Luna intentaba no mirar a Matthew mientras este la mirada discretamente con Emily y Pola por un lado, Ron y Hermione del otro lado no tenían problemas, (hasta el momento), estos simplemente miraban casi asombrados lo que pasaba a su alrededor..

Fue un poco extraño cuando llego el primer carruaje, Emily y Pola querían irse pero Luna y Matthew no, de echo la rubia no quería ir junto a Matthew, lo mismo pasaba con Harry y Ginny, la pelirroja no quería que Harry se fuera junto a ella, pero por cosas de mala suerte, Ron, Hermione, el chico de Slytherin (Marshall), Pola y Emily se subieron al carruaje y dejaron a Harry, Ginny, Matthew y Luna junto a dos niños de 2do año..

-..Nos vemos en la cena..-Dijo Ron con sonrisa picara para Harry, este por un momento odio la ayuda de su amigo por regresar con Ginny, pues en ese momento la chica lo ignoraba..

Justo cuando llego lo que parecía el último carruaje, los dos niños de 2do se subieron rápidamente, Luna subió rápidamente y seguida de ella Matthew, Ginny subió un tanto molesta pues sabia que el único lugar que quedaba era junto a Harry..

La cena fue algo extraña, Harry miraba una y otra vez a Ginny, mientras esta aun charlaba con algunos chicos, Ron y Hermione parecían tranquilos, solo discutían sobre el horario para verse, estudiar, y sobre todo por el trabajo de Ron.. Pues el pelirrojo era el que hacia, (hasta ese momento), las entregas y pedidos que los demás alumnos(as), hacían a Sortilegios Weasley..

Del otro lado, Luna y Matthew, no se miraban, ella leía, (intentaba leer), mientras Matthew miraba una y otra vez a la mesa de profesores, donde Neville lo miraba retándolo.. Mas le valía al chileno no acercase a su novia, o una visita de casi un mes a San Mungo seria nada a comparación a lo que le haría..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

En los siguientes días no paso gran cosa, la situación con los chicos era la misma, Harry y Ginny apenas se hablaban por los entrenamientos además de que Slughron intentaba en vano ayudar a la pareja y los ponía a hacer pociones juntos..

Matthew y Luna eran compañeros de clases, y para colmo siempre la profesora de Herbólogia, Paula Aguirre, una mujer de 25 años, Argentina, delgada, de cabello café claro y de ojos verdes, siempre los ponía como compañeros de clase..

Ron y Hermione era la pareja feliz, (hasta el momento), no tenían problemas, bueno solo los estudios y el corto tiempo para verse, aun que las pocas horas que pasaban juntos no peleaban, simplemente, charlaban y disfrutaban incluso si la luz de sol se apagaba lentamente, siempre y cuando estuvieran viéndolo juntos.. (Si algo cursi, pero eso es lo que les gusta ¿no?, jeje).

A finales del mes de Enero paso algo que asustaría a Luna por completo..

Luna intentaba por quinta vez en todo ese día quitarse ese bello anillo de oro blanco que le había dado Matthew siendo el Poeta, no entendía por que no podía quitárselo, solo era un anillo¿A no ser que tuviera algo?.. Pero antes de que continuara con los pensamientos y sobre todo las preguntas, escucho una voz junto a ella..

-..¡¿Aun no te das por vencida?!..-Se escucho la voz de Matthew por un lado de ella, el chico le hablaba asombrado y casi en burla, pues era increíble que aun no lograra quitarse ese anillo, a veces se preguntaba (al igual que la chica) si de verdad no podía quitárselo o no quería quitárselo, se acerco un poco mas a ella mientras cargaba sus libros para la siguiente clase, el y la rubia tenían clase con Hagrid así que ambos caminaban rumbo a las afueras de la escuela..

-..No molestes..-Dijo la chica un poco molesta, mientras parecía jalar el anillo, sin conseguir quitárselo..

-..¡¿Por qué no admites, que jamás podrás quitártelo?!..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa coqueta.. Pero antes de seguir sonriendo alegremente, se asusto por la mirada de la rubia que ahora le profesaba..

-..¡¿Le hiciste algo verdad?!..-Pregunto amenazadoramente la rubia después de unos minutos de silencio y de esa mirada asesina que le daba al chileno..

-..¿Por que crees que le hice algo?..-Pregunto el chileno confiado..

-..No lo se, tu me lo regalaste..-Dijo Luna confiada de que el chico frente a ella tenia la culpa..

Matthew se sentía confiado, no había pruebas de que el le hubiera echo algo al anillo¡Claro que no le había echo nada!.. ¿De echo no tenia sentido¡Claro que ahora que lo pensaba con calma¿Tal vez el hombre que le había dado el anillo, sabia la razón?..

_**---Flash Back---**_

Faltaba poco de dos semanas para que Matthew y su padre dejaran su país y viajaran a Inglaterra, habían ido a visitar a un viejo amigo en la Isla Grande de Chiloe, mientras Rudolph y su amigo conversaban, Matthew salio a recorrer la zona, mientras caminaba por las calles donde habían unas hermosas casas, vio que unos muggles trataban de agredir a un anciano para robarle..

-..Ya anciano, entréganos ese anillo..-Decía uno de ellos, mientras los otros dos lo sujetaban..

Al ver que el anciano se negaba, el plan era golpearlo hasta que el hombre les diera lo que querían, pero por alguna extraña razón no podían tocar al anciano..

-..Ya veras..-Dijo el sujeto, y cuando iba a golpear al anciano, sintió que no podía moverse, sus cómplices al ver lo sucedido miraron alrededor y vieron a un chico moreno que apuntaba al sujeto con una rama extraña, pensaron "Mago" (n/a: En chile los muggles sabes de la existencia de los magos) mientras el chico los miraba penetrantemente sin pestañear murmuro algo y salio un rayo rojo desde esa rama que le dio al sujeto, segundos después quedo inconsciente en el suelo..

-..Tu..-Dijeron ambos y se abalanzaron contra el moreno, este hizo de nuevo otro movimiento de su varita, y los mando lejos, quedando de tal forma tan inconscientes como el otro sujeto..

-..¿Se encuentra bien?..-Pregunto Matthew al anciano, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, en ese instante se cayó aquel hermoso anillo al suelo por el cual peleaban los sujetos minutos atrás, Matthew al verlo caer lo levanto de inmediato para después entregárselo al anciano frente a el..-..Tome esto es suyo..-Dijo el chico mientras le extendía la mano..

-..Gracias muchacho..-Dijo el hombre mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo..-..¿Cual es tu nombre?..-Pregunto después el hombre cuando por fin había guardado aquel anillo..

-..Matthew Roark, señor..-Dijo el chico con sonrisa tímida..

-..Mucho gusto, bueno debo irme..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras parecía entrar en su casa..

-..¿Usted vive aquí?..-Pregunto el chico un tanto asombrado..

-..Si, esos chicos me seguían desde unas cuadras atrás..Bueno visítame cuando quieras..-Dijo hombre después cuando por fin entro..

_**Días después..**_

Matthew iba casi todas las tardes a ese lugar, hablaba con el hombre, este había viajado por todo el mundo y le contaba algunas historias un tanto extrañas para los demás, pero para el chico eran fascinantes..

-..Y entonces, vi al nessie, los muggles lo conocen como "El monstruo del lago ness", me monte en su lomo y me dio un paseo por todo el lugar..-Decía el hombre con una sonrisa mientras recordaba..

Matthew del otro lado lo miraba con una clase de admiración, ese hombre frente a el, había echo tantas cosas para su edad, era realmente increíble.. Ojala el pudiera hacer todo eso, bueno por lo menos en dos días se iba a Inglaterra tal vez estando ahí, podía hacer algo parecido a lo que el hombre le contaba ahora..

-..Has estado muy callado¿te pasa algo?..-Dijo después el hombre al notar la mirada del chico..

-..Hemm, no es solo que, bueno su vida es fantástica, ha tenido aventura y emoción, a comparación de mi..

-..Bueno, cada paso es una historia que contar, pero déjame decirte que no hay mejor aventura que el amor..

-..¿El amor?..-Pregunto el chico sin entender..

-..Si, el amor..¿No me digas que no te has enamorado?..-Un tanto sorprendido, como si el chico fuera un extraño por nunca enamorarse..

-..Bueno, no..-Confeso el chico sin saber cual era el problema..

-..Déjame contarte la mejor aventura de mi vida.. Tenia tu edad cuando me enamore de mi esposa, ella era hermosa, claro aun en sus últimos días lo fue (el hombre era viudo), era mi vecina, (Vivian en departamentos) nunca le hable, siempre nos decíamos, "¡Buenos días!" o "¡Buenas noches!", dependiendo mucho de la hora en la que nos topáramos.. Ella vivía con sus padres y yo igual, siempre todas las mañanas despertaba muy temprano para verla pasar por la calle, algunas veces me quedaba sentado junto a la puerta de la casa esperando su hora de llegada, hasta una noche en la cual todo cambio para ella y para mi..

Sus padres habían ido a una cena, y ella estaba sola en casa, como toda buena chica estaba en casa antes de la hora de la cena, ese día yo había llegado un poco tarde del trabajo con mi padre, había sido un poco pesado y había llegado casi a la media noche..

Cuando llegamos a casa, tanto mi padre como yo, vimos las luces de su casa apagadas, en ese momento pensé, "No podré decirle buenas noches, de seguro estará dormida", y no me equivocaba, después de cenar algo ligero antes de dormir, el lugar estaba silencioso y justo cuando coloque mi cabeza en la almohada, sentí un ligero movimiento, claro al principio eso fue, ese movimiento comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, a tal grado que se convirtió en un gigantesco temblor, todos salimos rápidamente del lugar mientras tocábamos las puertas de los demás para que salieran, y justo cuando iba bajando desde el ultimo piso con unos niños junto a la vecina, escuche que, Ingrid gritaba desde adentro de su casa, al parecer la puerta se había atorado, y no podía salir, yo de inmediato saque mi varita, claro que antes de eso había logrado que los niños y la vecina no me vieran sacarla ya que era una zona muggle, y abrí justo a tiempo la puerta, dejamos el edificio y esperamos juntos a que el temblor se acabara..

Después de eso, sus padres nos dejaron una copia de la lleva de su casa, y claro desde esa noche ya no solo le decía buenas noches o buenos días, años después de eso, y de una bella amistad con sus padres le pedí que fuera mi novia, le di esto para sellar nuestro amor..-Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y sacaba de lo que parecía una caja fuerte, aquel hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una linda piedra azul celeste, mientras le contaba la historia se acerco de nuevo y le mostró el anillo..-..Este anillo la acompaño todo nuestro noviazgo, y matrimonio, hasta hace unos años que me dejo..

-..Es hermoso..-Contesto el chico al verlo..

-..¿Te gusta?..

-..Es lindo..

-..Sabes, deberías quedártelo a mi ya no me sirve..

-..Pero era de su esposa, yo no podría..

-..No importa, tengo todos esos años juntos de recuerdo, además de hijos y nietos..-Dijo el hombre después mostrándole fotos..-..Anda, quien sabe y en Inglaterra conozcas a alguien..

-..¿Esta seguro?..-Dijo el chico después de pensarlo mucho..

-..Claro, pero debo advertirte, que debes estar seguro sobre la chica, ya que este anillo podría unirlos eternamente..

-..¿A que se refiere?..

-..Pues este anillo reconoce el amor en las personas, si tú se lo das a una chica, y se lo pone y claro piense en ti, no podrá quitárselo..

-..Pero que pasa si ella se enoja conmigo..-Dijo el chico tenia sus dudas..

-..Bueno, el anillo reconoce el amor en el corazón, será como una muestra de su amor eterno, si ella llegara a molestarse, aun así no podrá quitárselo, mientras haya un poco de amor dentro de ella, el anillo seguirá aferrado a su piel..-Dijo el anciano mientras le explicaba..-..Claro que hay consecuencias..

-..¿Que quiere decir?..-Dijo el chico..

-..Bueno, si llega a quitárselo no volverá a entrar, eso quiere decir que ya no te volverá a amar..-Sondaba un tanto trágico..

-..Entiendo..-Dijo el moreno, pensando en ese riesgo y si pensaba usarlo alguna vez..

_**---Fin Flash Back---**_

-..Bueno tal vez, yo tengo algo que ver, bueno no yo, si no que, bueno el anillo..-Comenzó a balbucear el chico evitando que la rubia lo golpeara pues ya lo miraba de una forma amenazadora, el chico recordaba lo que le había dicho el hombre..

-..Explícate..-Dijo la rubia mientras lo tomaba de la corbata y lo llevaba a un lugar donde nadie pudiera escucharlos..

-..No es peligroso que nos vean aquí solos..-Dijo el chico coqueto..

-..Habla o te obligo..-Dijo la chica tomando su varita..

-..Esta bien..-Dijo este después respiro y comenzó a confesarle..-Veraz, el hombre que me dio el anillo me dijo, que nos uniría eternamente, que cuando te lo pusieras reconocería el amor y pues de esa forma no podrías quitártelo, jamás pensé que, bueno tomarías mal lo del Poeta..-Dijo el chico después notando que la chica miraba al piso¿En quien estaría pensando cuando se puso el anillo que ahora parecía avergonzada?..

-..Entonces, yo tengo en parte la culpa..-Dijo ella con la mirada perdida mientras se alejaba del chico..

-..Bueno culpa, culpa¿No exactamente?..¿En quien estaban pensando cuando te lo pusiste?..-Dijo el chico segundos después..

¿Seria el Poeta, (era claro el le había dado el anillo), seria el, Matthew, (era aun mas claro, pues eran la misma persona, pero había mas evidencia de que la rubia era un tanto coqueta con el, que en realidad no era necesario el Poeta para tener una linda amistad), o seria el tonto y odioso de Neville?, (pues estos ya se conocían).. (n/a: Es la conciencia de Matthew, no mía hee)..

Mientras Matthew tenia esas preguntas en su cabeza, la rubia parecía recordar..

_**---Flash Back--- **_

Luna y Matthew regresaban a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw después de la cena, justo después de que el Poeta le dejara una invitación al baile de Halloween además de un hermoso anillo..

La rubia parecía un poco mas calmada, su amigo estaría ayudándole con el Poeta, a decir verdad a Matthew ya no lo veía como un amigo, el sentimiento que sentía por el chileno no era el mismo que sentía por Harry o Ron, este era mas fuerte¿Seria amor?.. Mientras la chica se hacia esas preguntas escucho la voz del chico junto a su oído..

-..¿Entonces vas a ponértelo?..-Pregunto Matthew minutos después el chico la miraba a lo ojos esperando la respuesta ansioso..

-..Si, creo que estoy mas tranquila ahora que se que vas a estar ahí apoyándome..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa poniéndose el anillo, sentía felicidad y seguridad por que el chico la cuidaría del mal, incluso pensaba que si el Poeta no se presentaba podría pasar la velada con el chileno..

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

-..Luna, te estoy hablando..-Dijo el chileno mientras le pasaba la mano frente al rostro la rubia parecía no reaccionar..-..Luna..-Dijo el chico de nuevo mientras se acercaba mas, la chica se había quedado paralizada mientras recordaba, era mas que claro, había pensando en el chileno, eso quería decir que ¿lo amaba?..

El chico se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, en lo que parecía el lugar donde el conserje ponía las escobas, se acerco con toda la intención de besarla pero antes de que lo lograra con éxito, la rubia se dio a la fuga, la única razón por la cual no podía quitarse aquel anillo era por que cuando se lo puso pensó en Matthew, y lo que era aun peor es que aun pensaba en el, por las noches miraba el anillo constantemente imaginando al chileno escribiendo los poemas y ella leyéndolos mientras el la miraba con amor, y justo después de esas fantasías, jamás lograba quitárselo¿Seria a caso que amaba al chileno?.. ¿Si era así, no lo odiaba como decía?, tenia lógica, se había puesto celosa de Emily..

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0—

El mes de Enero acabo muy rápido que nadie noto cuando Slughron y MaGonagall habían anunciado una fiesta para la noche de San Valentín, y como era de esperarse las parejas además de la pelea por la chicas comenzó, (de nuevo como en Halloween) como era notable para algunos chicos que intentaban en vano acercarse a Ginny, cierto chico de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos verdes brillantes, les negaba, casi les exigía no acercarse a la chica..

-…Escúchame bien Mike, ella no esta disponible entiendes..-Decía Harry jugando con su varita, y asustando al chico..

-..Pues eso no es lo que ella dice..-Dijo el chico de la misma edad que Harry mientras el chico con lentes se molestaba un poco, era increíble que la chica dijera eso sabiendo que el, (sobre todo en esos días), le habia pedido perdón, (sobre todo cuando escucho que Slughron llevaría a un invitado a la fiesta, en ese momento le entro un miedo de que fuera Krum, pues sabía que el hombre tenia amistad con el), y sabia que si no lo hacia la chica podía darle un golpe bajo y volver su peor pesadilla (que era Krum con Ginny casándose y teniendo hijos mientras el era solo el "amigo de mi hermano", con esa frase siempre despertaba del mal sueño), en realidad y quedarse de verdad con Víctor Krum para siempre en lugar de con el..

_**---Flash Back---**_

Era 25 de Enero y MaGonagall durante la cena dio un pequeño aun que gran discurso a todo en la escuela..

-..Bueno, como el baile pasado de Halloween fue todo un éxito, todos los maestros estamos de acuerdo en repetirlo de nuevo, claro que en esta ocasión no habla Muggles presentes¿Verdad Horance?..-Dijo la maestra mirando de reojo al profesor de pociones que sonrió tímidamente, después volvió a hablar..-..En esta ocasión, será una velada un poco más romántica, (pero eso no significa que no los vigilaremos), en fin espero se diviertan y recuerden es en parejas, suerte..-Dijo la mujer mientras miraba a todos lados y se daba cuenta de la sonrisa de sus alumnos al escuchar "parejas y suerte"..

-..Hermione, mm, suena un poco extraño, pero quiero estar seguro de que no irás con nadie mas que conmigo..-Comenzó a decir Ron coquetamente dejando el tenedor y mirando a la castaña quien tomaba jugo e intentaba no ahogarse de la risa que le daba¿Por qué siempre Ron le pedía ser su pareja si ya eran novios?, en parte era divertido ver al pelirrojo tratando de sonar casual y romántico a la vez..

-..Ron, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que si..-Dijo la chica tomando la mano del pelirrojo este de inmediato sonrió y la beso tiernamente en los labios.. Ante la mirada un tanto triste de Harry y Ginny que los miraban desde cerca, en ese momento ambos chicos sintieron una punzada en el pecho, (cerca del corazón), en ese momento ambos estarían igual a la pareja enfrente de ellos..

Harry y Ginny por un momento se miraron a los ojos, pero antes de que poder decir o hacer algo, se escucho una voz mientras la pelirroja se giraba y no veía que Harry ya tenían la boca abierta con toda la intención de decir lo siento, en esos últimos días la habia extrañado mucho, mas de lo que jamás habia pensado extrañarla, si, estaba de acuerdo que el año anterior habían estado lejos, pero no era lo mismo a ese momento, ahora no había motivo por el cual esconderse¿Entonces por que no le decía lo siento y olvidaba el detalle del regalo de Krum?, era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que el había tenido el error de no escucharla y ahora era victima de sus propios celos..

-..Bueno el que MaGonagall me haya impedido invitar Muggles no significa que no traeré a alguien conmigo, asi que solo quería anunciarlo, continúen comiendo..-Comento Horance Slughron con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la mesa de Profesores..

-..¿Crees que sea Víctor Krum?, Escuche que en Navidad se conocieron y desde entonces se mandan cartas..-Se escuchaban murmullos por todos lados, en cuanto Harry escucho Krum, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar al doble de lo normal, si Víctor iba a la fiesta entonces seria el adiós para siempre a Ginny, en ese momento no le quedo de otra mas que decir..

-..Ginny, siento el...-Dijo el chico casi gritando, por un segundo asustado a todos junto a el en especial a la pelirroja, no termino de hablar por que noto que ahora todos en la mesa los observaban..

-..Disculpa..-Dijo esta sin entender nada, que era eso de "siento el"¿A que se refería?..

-..Quiero decir que, yo lo siento, perdóname, fui un..-Dijo Harry pero no termino de hablar por que una chica de Hufflepuff se le acerco a Ginny con la intención de hacer una pregunta..

-..Ginny, es cierto que mantienes una amistad con Krum..-Dijo la chica un tanto asombrada..

-..Bueno, en realidad es..-Dijo la chica pero no termino de hablar por que la Hufflepuff ya la habia tomado de la mano y se la llevo del lugar diciendo.. "Siéntate con nosotras y nos cuentas si"..

Harry se quedo como un idiota con las palabras en su boca, mientras Ron y Hermione lo miraban un tanto apenados, en ese momento era el perdón y reconciliación que la pelirroja lo habia ignorado todo, en realidad no sabia a que se refería, pues días atrás le había tirado todos sus apuntes al lago por error que la pelirroja creyó que a eso se refería..

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

-..Es que le gusta jugar bromas, pero no importa lo que ella te diga, ella no esta disponible entiendes, ella es mi NOVIA, y si te le acercas te arrepentirás, créeme..-Dijo el moreno de lentes con mirada y voz amenazadora..

Mike que era un chico de Hufflepuff era de la misma edad que la de Harry, pero por ser Harry Potter le tenían miedo además había enviado dos días atrás aun chico de Slytherin (Marshall, n/a: lo recordaran por ser el chico que hablo con Ginny de regreso a clases), a San Mungo alegando que mientras jugaban Quidditch no vio cuando le cayo la pelota junto a el..

-..Eres un animal Potter..-Esas habían sido las palabras de la pelirroja cuando se dio cuenta de que el, había sido el culpable de todo..

-..No puedes enviar a otro chico a San Mungo, sabrás que fuiste tu y..-Dijo el chico rubio de ojos azules, en realidad era todo un galán, eso era lo que mas le molestaba a Harry, que Ginny se esforzaba por conseguir un buen tipo para darle celos y vaya que lo hacía bien, que en ese momento no le importaba si lo mandaban a Azcaban por lastimar alumnos por asuntos de amor..

-..¿Y tu serás tan cobarde, que me delataras?..-Dijo el moreno de lentes con una sonrisa macabra, (jamás se le había visto asi), claro que jamás había tenido que pelear por el amor de Ginny.. ¿Pero quien había comenzado todo con eso de los celos?.. En ese momento su varita comenzó a vibrar que el Hufflepuff lo noto, y se asusto por completo salio corriendo del lugar mientras Harry reía libremente pues solo había pensado en iluminar su varita, no quería lastimarlo a menos que no le hiciera caso y continuara buscando a Ginny..

San Valentín se acerco rápidamente y con ellos una oportunidad para los Cupidos de ser ascendidos a un mejor puesto, dos aspirantes a Cupido tenían la tarea de unir mas parejas antes de que la noche del 14 de Febrero se acabara y con el su futuro por ser el mejor Cupido del año.. (n/a: Cupido es un mito griego no tiene nada que ver con los magos, asi que no se sorprendan de que nadie pueda verlos, Buajaja, buajaja, buajaja, ejem, ejem, disculpen, continuo)..

Hogwarts jamás había estado tan rojo además de adornado e incluso de estar tan decorado con esta fecha, había algunas figuras de cupido por los rincones de la escuela como esperando el momento para dejar caer su flecha sobre las parejas que se negaban al amor.. Lo que algunos alumnos no sabían era que estas figuras en realidad se movían y lo mas sorprendente es que cobraban vida¿Ustedes creen en cupido?.. (n/a: Buajaja, ejem, ignoren mi risa)..

Una de las parejas que se negaban a rendirse al amor, o por lo menos aun seguían discutiendo eran Harry y Ginny..

_**14 de Febrero por la mañana**_

Era la 4rta vez en ese día, que estos peleaban por una tontería, ahora el tema de discusión era sobre el partido de Quidditch que se acercaba, y con el la copa de Gryffindor, (n/a: eso es hasta el próximo capitulo) y claro el tema era que Harry no era un buen capitán después de todo, eso le decía una y otra vez Ginny, provocando que el chico se distrajera, claro que en parte lo hacia por que debía cuidar a la chica pues esta siempre llevaba admiradores al lugar..

-..Potter, debiste estar atento a la practica, pero claro estas demasiado ocupado en otras tonterías que no te das cuenta cuando perdemos..-Decía Ginny mientras Harry y ella discutían aun en los camerinos.. Algunos chicos ya se habían ido y estos no lo notaban.. Además la única forma de poder hablar con Harry sin delatar el amor era insultándolo..

-..Mira, Ginn..-Dijo Harry controlando su ira¿Cómo podía decir que estaba ocupado en tonterías cuando lo único que le importaba era ella?..

-..Weasley para ti Potter..-Le corrigió rápidamente la pelirroja..

-..Weasley, estaría atento al equipo si no tuviera a 15 chicos que no son de Gryffindor que solo viene a verte jugar..-Dijo Harry ahora ya comenzaba a notarse el tono de molesto en su voz, era paciente pero no tanto, habia soportado hasta ase día gritos, humillaciones e incluso algunos coqueteos por parte de la chica..

-..Bueno que puedo decir, soy irresistible..-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras tomaba sus cosas y parecía salir de ahí..

Harry en ese momento sentía odio, como podía hablar así delante de, el¿Cómo?.. El año pasado casi pierde la vida por un futuro con ella, y ahora el era como un chico cualquiera. En ese momento la tomo del brazo y la arrincono contra la pared, provocando que las cosas de la chica cayeran al suelo..

-..¡Escúchame bien!.. No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que no hablemos de nosotros..-Dijo Harry tomándola de las manos evitando que esta lo golpeara o por lo menos se soltara de su alcance..

-..¿Ahora si existe el nosotros?..-Dijo esta con odio..Después de que la chica le había casi rogado, y llorado ahora era el, el que le pedía un lo siento..

-..Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento, los celos me segaron..-Dijo el chico intentando justificarse..

-..Si, ahora lo sientes pero, después lo volverás hacer, y sinceramente no creo que esto vaya a funcionar..-Dijo la chica..

-..¿Entonces es el adiós definitivo?..-Pregunto Harry con lagrimas en los ojos..

La pelirroja noto eso, le partía el alma, no solo el verlo asi, si no por que ella de verdad sentia un gran vacío en su corazón, al decir adiós para siempre…

Justo en ese momento algo extraño con alas, (que nadie podía ver), se acerco a la tienda, había detectado gritos desde unos pasos atrás, vio a una pelirroja y chico de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos verdes con lentes redondos llorando..

_-.."¡Por favor no me dejes!"...-_Los pensamientos de Harry se escuchaban claramente para el cupido..

En ese momento la pelirroja no dijo nada simplemente se soltó de Harry y mientras caminaba para salir de ahí comenzó a llorar, mientras su pensamientos parecía hablar por ella..

-.._"¡¿Habría sido mejor nunca a verlo conocido?!"..-_Decía la pelirroja con sollozos aun para sus adentros, miraba fijamente a Harry regresando la mirada, mientras este estaba en shock, no sabia que le pasaba, su mente le decía "ve tras ella", pero sus pies no se movían, el cupido podía escuchar las palabras tan fuertes que casi le reventaban los oídos.. (n/a: Es que los cupidos pueden ver y escuchar lo que nadie mas puede, de esa forma unen a la gente)..

En ese momento, Cupido tomo una de sus flechas, miro a cada chico y dejo caer dos flechas sobre ellos, Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos ambas miradas eran intensas y lo que era aun peor, (para ellos en ese situación) es que estaban llenas de amor el único problema es que ya no sabían que hacer, (bueno por lo menos hasta que el cupido los ayudara)..

Benjamín, (era el nombre del cupido), dijo en voz baja casi como un susurro junto al oído de Harry..

-..Ve tras ella, no la dejes ir, y bésala, aun que no se rinda el beso..-Dijo el cupido y noto que Harry se levanto de golpe, Ginny ya estaba por salir cuando sintió que no podía moverse, entonces una voz que ella creyó era su conciencia le dijo..

-..Quédate, y déjate besar, aun lo amabas..-Esa voz que parecía estar dentro de su cabeza la atormentaba, en ese momento sintió una mano calida junto a la suya, Harry se le acerco y antes de que pudiera besarla la chica ya lo estaba besando a el, cuando por fin se besaron el cupido se fue a otra área del castillo..

-..Lo siento, perdóname..-Decía Harry mientras el cupido salía del lugar, y este escuchaba besos por parte de ambos chicos..-..Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, si lo hago entonces yo..

-..Te golpeare..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se aferraba a Harry y se besaban intensamente..

-..¡Que fácil!..-Dijo el cupido de nombre Benjamín, sonreía felizmente, esa pareja había sido fácil de reconciliar..

-..¡Claro por que ellos ya están enamorados!..-Dijo una voz detrás de el, y un chico igual a el, (otro cupido), apareció con una sonrisa, este tenia por nombre Nicolás en ese momento apareció una clase de tabla que solo ellos veían, y decía así..

_Benjamín - 15_

_Nicolás - 24_

Al parecer ambos aspirantes a Cupidos, peleaban por ver quien era el mejor cupido y sobre todo acumulaba mas parejas antes de que acabara el 14 de Febrero.. De esa forma serian relevados a otra área.. Segundos después Nicolás que sonreía campantemente desapareció mientras Benjamín aun parecía vigilar y esperaba otras 5 parejas para terminar su turno en ese día, sobre todo para volver a casa..

_**Noche de San Valentín **_

Todas las parejas como era de esperarse estaban ya listas en la pista de baile del castillo, que no era más que el Gran Comedor disfrazado con corazones por todas partes, todo era rojo y blanco, la música al fondo era lenta y romántica (casi un vals), mientras que la comida era dulce y llena de afrodisíacos provocando que algunas parejas se pusieran mas románticas de lo que debían, o eso decía MaGonagall para Slughron que había traído las exóticas bebidas que ahora mas de 20 parejas parecían beber..

-..Son inofensivas..-Decía Slughron en su defensa..

-..Si algo llega a pasar, tu serás el responsable..-Le dijo MaGonagall mientras miraba a ambos lados.. Algunas parejas ya comenzaban a alocarse, solo era por el ambiente y la música..

Harry y Ginny iban atrasados a la fiesta de Slughron (ya que habían gastado bastante tiempo en la reconciliación), cuando se encontraron con Neville que deambulaba por los pasillos buscando algo (mas bien a alguien)..

-..¿Que buscas Neville?..-Pregunto Harry cuando se reunía con el chico..

-..Luna, no la encuentro..-Respondió este mirando su reloj..-..Y ya estamos atrasados..

-..¡Oh! ahí viene..-Señalo Ginny a cierta rubia que le sonreía al chico de cara redonda..

Mientras tanto, Benjamín y Nicolás (los dos competidores a mito griego del amor) veían la escena, mientras planeaban como unir a la rubia y al chico de cara redonda, cuando Benjamín vio a un moreno de mirada penetrante que iba acompañado de dos chicas..

Benjamín vio que el moreno veía a la rubia y detecto el amor en ella, ella desvió la mirada al oír al chico hablar, y al ver al moreno se abrazo a Neville y lo beso, y justo cuando dejo de besarlo miro de inmediato al moreno, quien tenia una mirada de asco y odio a la vez..

_-.."¿Por qué esta con el, por que?."-.._Los pensamientos de Matthew cobraron vida de la nada y Benjamín los escuchaba con claridad..

-.._"¿Si tanto me quiere por que, vine con ella?.."-._Al igual que el chileno la conciencia de Luna parecía un poco alterada al ver a Matthew con Emily y Pola.. Aun que los celos que sentía la rubia eran por Emily, la chica había besado y demás a Matthew en Navidad que ahora la rubia juraba que estos dos eran novios y no se equivocaba cuando se acercaban Emily tomo de la mano a Matthew y este no aparto su mano de la chica..

-.._"Es mía Roark, ni lo pienses.."-._La conciencia de Neville apareció de inmediato cuando vio a el chileno acercarse a ellos, en ese momento abrazo a Luna por la cintura notando la mirada de odio que Matthew le mostraba..

Emily por su parte tenia una sonrisa macabra que no era mas que una sonrisa de triunfo, pues sabia que Luna sentia una clase de celos al verlos a ella y Matthew juntos, lo habia notado desde el momento en el que se habían conocido en Navidad, la Argentina no entendía por que la rubia prefería a Neville si Matthew era mas romántico, además habia echo muchas cosas para agradarle, su error habia sido el ser romántico y diferente a la hora de amar..

Por que si era eso, ella no se iba a dejar vencer por los misterios, al contrario a ella le encantaban esos misterios..

-.."¡_Te vas a arrepentir de haberlo dejado!"..-_La mente de Emily por un momento hablo por ella, mientras se aferraba mas a Matthew..

-..¿Entramos?..-Pregunto Pola del otro lado sin notar que pasaba pues por unos minutos todos se habían quedado callados mientras se mandaban miradas retadoras..

Cuando entraron al lugar de inmediato buscaron lugar donde sentarse, y los hombres se fueron por bebidas, (la cual por cierto ya comenzaba a agotarse).. Benjamín y Nicolás volaban mientras miraban a todos lados, donde vieran o escucharan una discusión usaban sus flechas y arcos para unir el amor..

Todas las parejas estaban por su parte, Neville y Luna charlaban mientras Matthew del otro lado los observaba atentamente, en varios ocasiones cuando Neville parecía hablar con algún alumno, pues sin duda estaba en parte como chaperon que tenia que dejar sola a la rubia por unos minutos, cuando eso pasaba la chica miraba hacia la mesa del chileno y se daba cuenta de que este la observaba fijamente pero entonces cuando estaba apunto de decir "¡Hola!", Emily tomaba la mano de Matthew y este no tenia otro remedio mas que mirar a la chica..

-..Luna¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?..-Dijo Emily después de unos minutos cuando se acerco a la chica y novio, Matthew habia ido al baño que no noto esa charla..

-..Ahora vuelvo..-Dijo la rubia gentilmente mientras se levantaba de la mesa aun con la mirada de amor de Neville que la miraba partir..

-..Mira, Lovegood, entiendo que no te caigo bien, lo se, pero debemos aclarar algo, tu tienes novio, y no puedes mirar asi a Matthew..-Comenzó a decir la Argentina..

Luna no entendía a que venia ese comentario¿Seria acaso, que se habia dado cuenta de las miradas de amor y celos que le enviaba al chileno¿Si era asi, se habria dado cuenta alguien mas?..

-..¿De que hablas?..-Pregunto la rubia intentando hacer tiempo, necesitaba saber a que se refería, tal vez la Argentina solo intentaba ayudarla¿o no?..

-..Te lo diré de esta forma, Matt es mi novio, asi que aléjate de el..-Dijo Emily amenazándola..-Tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad, si no supiste aprovecharla no es mi problema..-Termino de decir mientras se alejaba de ella, y volvía a su mesa justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Matthew quien no sospechaba nada de lo que habia pasado..

Ginny intentaba convencer a Harry de bailar pero el chico, o no quería o simplemente le daba pena, que se negaba..

-..Sabes que no soy bueno para esto..-Le decía Harry mientras intentaba no bailar con la pelirroja..

-..Solo una canción..-Le dijo Ginny coquetamente..

-..Créeme a los primeros 10 segundos, querrás deshacerte de mi..-Le confeso Harry..

-..Ya lo veremos..-Dijo Ginny mientras lo arrastraba hacia la pista de baile..

La fiesta en si fue tranquila, al principio pero después de unos minutos nadie noto lo que paso además nadie podía controlar..

-..¡Hola!, profesor esto sabe muy bien..-Dijo Ron cuando bebió un poco de la bebida prohibida, (les había dicho MaGonagall que no bebieran de esa cosa que el profesor de pociones había traído) mientras le daba un poco a Hermione..

-..Oh, gracias, miren quiere presentarles a un chico que conocí estas vacaciones de navidad, el es Joseph Harket, es de Noruega..-Dijo el hombre mientras llamaba con la mano a su invitado, un chico de 20 años de edad aproximadamente se acerco a ellos, el chico era guapo, de cabellos ondulados rubios, ojos azules que denotaban paz cuando se le veían, tez blanca y un cuerpo casi perfecto..

-..Ohh, asi que tu eres el misterioso..-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano para saludar, al igual que Ron lo hacia..

-..Otra pareja, un punto mas a mi favor..-Decía Nicolás con una sonrisa mientras le presumía a Benjamín su gran numero de 120 mientras el otro aun mantenía 59.. Lo que Benjamín no sabia era que su compañero hacia trampa y justo en ese momento se daba cuenta..

Nicolás tomo una flecha y la lanzo al azar, esta callo en Hagrid para segundos después mirar a MaGonagall que en ese momento regañaba a Slughron, y esta sin notar que el guarda bosques ya se le acercaba con toda la intención de besarla..

-..¿Que hiciste?..-Grito Benjamín al notar lo que su compañero y amigo hacía para ganar puntos..

-..Nada, solo que según la misión es, conseguir el mayor numero de parejas¿Dime, tu no crees que ellos se ven bien juntos?..-Dijo el chico mientras al fondo todos en la fiesta notaban que Hagrid besaba a MaGonagall..

-..No..-Dijo este molesto..

-..Oh vamos, Ben, es divertido mira, esa gata con el elfo..-Dijo mientras lanzaba una flecha y ahora el elfo parecía muy cariñoso con la Señora Norris..

-..Regrésalos..-Dijo este después al notar que el elfo parecía (casi) violar (el espacio) de la gata.. (n/a¿Qué pensaron?, no sin duda son unos depravados, bueno somos, jeje)..

-..No quiero..-Dijo el otro tomando ahora mas de 3 flechas y estas caían en diferentes lugares, una de ellas había caído justo donde Ron y Hermione estaban charlando con un Noruego que Slughron les había presentado minutos atrás..

-..Así que eres el representante Noruego en Inglaterra ..-Decía Ron segundos después cuando Slughron los habia dejado solos, pues MaGonagall ya comenzaba a gritarle de nuevo..

-..Si, la verdad es que es un buen trabajo..-Dijo Joseph con una sonrisa, en ese momento sostenía su bebida exótica en manos y la tomo, en cuanto la tomo, se quedo paralizado..

En ese momento la flecha que Nicolás habia dejado caer, llego directo en el Noruego que parecía mirar al piso..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Dijo Hermione mientras miraba preocupada al chico..

-..Si muy bien..-Dijo el Noruego mientras sonreía coquetamente, con todo y mirada seductora, ahora miraba a la castaña quien ya tenia una mirada de terror.. Esa sonrisa la conocía era del mismo tipo que Krum dibujo en su rostro cuando se conocieron..

-..Hazlo o..-Decía Benjamín amenazando a su amigo..

-..¿O que?..-Dijo el otro mostrándose agresivo..

-..Bien lo haré yo..-Dijo este y de inmediato tomo una flecha y que cayo de nuevo con Ron y Hermione..

-..Oye, no se que te pasa amigo, pero aléjate de ella..-Dijo Ron quien ya tenia su varita en alto y parecía retar al Noruego quien ya quería llevarse a Hermione lejos del país..

Segundos atrás el chico la había tomado a la fuerza pero antes de que lograra hacer algo Ron lo había golpeado.. No iba a dejar que otro grandulón le quitara a su castaña..

-..¡Quítate niño!..-Dijo el Noruego, antes de que tocara a Ron, se quedo parado como si no supiera que hacia en ese momento..-¿Qué paso?..-Pregunto después al ver que Ron tenia su varita en alto además de que la castaña lo miraba con terror.. Segundos después paso una chica de 5año y ahora parecía seguirla.. (Eso lo había echo Benjamín)..

-..Todos en su país serán así de raros..-Dijo Ron divertido..

-..No lo se, alejémonos quieres..-Dijo Hermione un poco asustada..

-..Hagrid..-Se escucho un grito, todos en la fiesta giraron la mirada y MaGonagall tenia una mirada de terror mientras Slughron y algunos mas se reían, Hagrid tenia una sonrisa seductora¿Qué pasaba con el hombre?..

-..Minerva..-Dijo este con voz seductora..

-..No te me acerques..-Dijo la mujer levantando su varita, pero el hombre se le acerco entonces lo lanzo lejos mientras una de las flechas de Benjamín parecían quitar el efecto de enamoramiento..

-..¿Que paso?..-Pregunto el guarda bosques cuando se vio en el suelo y con MaGonagall con la varita en alto..

En ese momento se escucho un maullido, mientras una gata parecía correr de las brazos de un elfo domestico, mientras este corría con la cara casi destrozada..

-..Lastímame pero no me dejes..-Decía el elfo mientras corría a alcanzar a la Señora Norris, mientras Filch le gritaba al elfo..

-..Aléjate de ella maldito animal..-Gritaba del otro lado el celador de la escuela con una escoba en mano que al parecer intentaba usar en contra del elfo..

-..¿Que esta pasando?..-Pregunto Neville del otro lado mientras miraba la escena desde lejos, en ese momento Ron y Hermione se habían acercado a ellos..

-..No lo se, pero no es el único así..-Dijo Ron mirando a todos lados, era verdad había una clase de enamoramiento fugaz, o así le decían en ese momento, pues un chico besaba con una rubia y después se besaba con una castaña¿Que pasaba?..

-..Yo digo que la bebida de Slughron tiene algo que ver..-Dijo Ginny dejando por un lado su bebida, al igual que Harry..

-..Por favor si no es Amortiguia..-Dijo Luna..

-..Si, además esa bebida no tiene poderes de cupido..-Dijo Ron sorprendiendo a todos..-..¿Quee?..-Pregunto este al notar que lo miraban extrañados..

-..No me digas que crees en cupido..-Dijo Pola..

-..Todo el mundo sabe que es solo una fantasía que los magos les inventaron a los muggles para explicar la realidad de la poción de amor..-Dijo Neville..

-..En realidad es un mito Griego..-Dijo Hermione..-..¿Y bueno si existen o no?, pues no lo sabemos, nadie puede verlos..-Dijo la chica mirando a todos lados..

-..Sabes Granger, con todo respeto creo que no deberías leer tanto libros..-Dijo Emily provocando que todos rehieran..

En ese momento algo un tanto graciosos paso primero, Ron (habia recibido una flecha de Nicolás), dejo caer su bebida al suelo, después abrazo bruscamente a Hermione mientras la besaba con pasión frente a todos los presentes, (normalmente cuando la besaba asi, lo hacia en privado, esos días de noviazgo con Lavander le habían dejado claro que si se besaba con alguien en un futuro trataría de que fuera lo menos llamativo posible, claro que en ese momento era todo lo contrario), que algunos los miraron un tanto asustados y divertidos a la vez..

-..Ron..-Dijo la castaña cuando por fin el pelirrojo la había dejado de besar, mientras parecía tomar aire Ron le susurro al oído..

-..Hay que ir a donde nadie nos moleste..-Dijo el chico mientras se la llevaba de ahí y esta parecía lujuriosa, (otra flecha de Nicolás)..

-..¿Eso es normal?..-Pregunto Pola extrañada nunca los habia visto asi..

-..Son raros..-Dijo Ginny divertida..

Mientras todos reían Luna se mareo un poco, (otra flecha de Nicolás cayo en Luna), asustando a Neville..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Dijo el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos y le tiraba la bebida, en ese momento Matthew se habia preocupado que se habia acercado a ella..

-..Si, creo que tome demasiado..-Dijo la rubia mientras regresaba levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con la de Matthew, en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación, (que días atrás había soportado), de besar al chileno, (pero en ese momento no podía controlarse), algo en su interior le pedía agritos no reprimir esa necesidad de ser besada por el chico..

_-.."Bésalo, ambos sabemos que no puedes soportar tanto"..-_La voz de Nicolás parecía atormentarla..

-.."_Cállate"_..-Dijo la rubia para ella misma, creyó que era su conciencia, pero no fue asi, sin notarlo se levanto de golpe y se dejo caer en los brazos de Matthew mientras lo besaba aun con la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes..

Mientras Luna besaba a Matthew (cosa que había deseado hacer hace tiempo y misteriosamente tuvo el valor) sintió otra punzada y volvió a la normalidad (bueno, eso parecía) vio a Matthew y se asusto, al ver las miradas alrededor y la furia de Neville.. Al verlo tuvo la misma sensación que tuvo con Matthew instantes atrás y beso con pasión a Neville.. (Ese habia sido Benjamín)..

Los testigos de la extraña escena estaban confundidos ¿A que se debía semejante actitud de Luna? Mientras se acercaban a Matthew y a Neville para prevenir una matanza en San Valentín..

Luna Lovegood realmente estaba confundida¿Que fue lo que había pasado? Había besado a Matthew, ese chico que siempre estuvo enamorada (eso es lo que lee el anillo que le regalo Matthew siendo el Poeta), pero luego besar a Neville, eso no tenia sentido, estaba realmente confundida, solo podía hacer una cosa.. ¡Estaba enamorada de ambos a la vez!..

-..¿Ves lo que haces?..-Le grito Benjamín..-..Ahora esta llorando..

La rubia estaba llorando no sabia que habia pasado, o mas bien por que lo habia echo..

-..Es por tu culpa..-Respondió Nicolás..-..No debiste flechar a la rubia con el chico de cara redonda, si ella esta enamorara del chico moreno..

-..Claro que no, ella esta enamorada de, mira ven, ella ama a..-dijo Benjamín molesto mientras sacaba una clase de balanza y la ponía delante de ellos, esta se balanceo un poco hacia Matthew después hacia Neville para después quedarse en medio..

-..Esto normalmente no pasa..-Dijo Nicolás un tanto asustado..

-..Luna¿Qué te paso?..-Pregunto un confundido Harry..

-..Yo, yo no se..-Dijo entre lagrimas Luna..

-..Es tu culpa, Roark..-Dijo de la nada Neville, mientras sacaba su varita..

-..¿Culpa mía, Longbottom?..-Respondió con sarcasmo el chileno, mientras sacaba su varita..

Harry, que ya sabia por experiencia que Matthew manejaba hechizos no verbales se interpuso entre el y Neville..

-..No, no es culpa de ninguno de los dos..-Dijo una voz de repente, todos vieron que Luna miraba a los chicos con una mirada triste..

-..¿A que te..?..-Pregunto Neville..

-..Neville, esto debemos dejarlo hasta aquí, esto no resultara mas..-Dijo Luna aun llorando mas fuerte..

-..Si..-Dijo Neville con tristeza..-..Te vas con Roark..-Después con odio mientras el chileno sonreía feliz..

-..No..-Dijo ella..-..No me iré con Matthew, quiero estar sola…-La rubia dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sala común..

-..¿Ves lo que hiciste?..-Pregunto Benjamín..-..Ahora le dejamos "el dilema", y si se entera Valentín que le hicimos eso nos expulsa..

Nicolás lo miro asustado y se alejo de el a unir mas parejas..

-..Neville..-Dijo Harry intentando ayudar a su amigo..

-..Disculpen..-Dijo el maestro mientras salía de ahí e iba a su despacho..

-..¿No iras tras ella o si?..-Pregunto después de unos segundos Emily mirando a Matthew quien se sentia culpable..

-..Yo..No..-Dijo después mientras se alejaba de ahí.. ¡Claro que quería seguirla!, pero le daría su espacio..

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, MaGonagall ayudada por el profesor Slughron llevaba a Hagrid hasta su cabaña, el guarda bosques se encontraba algo mareado y desorientado después de esa extraña actitud minutos atrás¿No tenían idea de que había pasado?, pero de algo estaba seguro, no había sido el.

-..Minerva en serio disculpa, no se que me paso, de verdad.-Decía el hombre mientras la directora de la escuela y el profesor de pociones lo llevaban hasta su casa, en cuanto lo dejaron en la puerta los ladridos del jabalinero que tenía como mascota, de nombre Fang se escucharon con gran potencia, para segundos después entrar a la casa y caer rendido sobre la cama.

Los dos profesores salieron de la casa para regresar a la fiesta, esta ya comenzaba a llegar a su fin, pero antes de salir del área del bosque prohibido escucharon gemidos un tanto extraños.

_**Minutos atrás.. **_

Ron y Hermione habían salido de los terrenos de la escuela para caminar por los jardines, en realidad buscaban un lugar alejado de todos para estar ellos solos, después de algunos segundos de pensarlo bien, se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, ese lugar estaba lejos de todos, y por el momento nadie podría verlos o escucharlos, ya que todos estaban dentro en la fiesta.

Habían sido sigilosos al salir del castillo, como Filch aun buscaba aquel elfo que ya había traumado a su pobre gata, (eso decía el), no se percato cuando la pareja camino junto a el. Se encontraban prácticamente a unos pasos de la cabaña, cuando comenzaron a besarse con ternura, pero después de unos segundos comenzaron a transformase en un torbellino de pasión, sus bocas nuevamente se movían con desesperación, (como había pasado minutos atrás en el castillo) sus leguas se acariciaban con locura y sus cuerpos se encendían como llamas de fuego.

Por alguna extraña razón no podían controlarse, y en realidad no querían controlarse. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban desnudos ambos mientras aun se besaban con pasión, el pelirrojo subió sus manos con deseo y las coloco en el pecho de Hermione, ambos ya estaban recostados sobre la hierba, los senos de la castaña era perfectos para Ron, por su forma redonda y suave el chico podía tocarlos y apoderarse de ellos, como ahora lo hacia.

Después de unos segundos de solo tocar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica comenzó a besarla, su primera parada fue el pecho, Ron acerco su boca y lamió con delicadeza los senos de su novia, ella simplemente cerró los ojos mientras no dejaba de acariciarle los cabellos al chico.

El se encontraba un tanto fascinado con su tarea, su lengua se movía a gran velocidad sobre los pezones excitados de la chica, ella gemía más y más fuerte, mientras este parecía saborear un delicioso helado, después de unos minutos de esos besos placenteros comenzó a bajar mas y mas hasta llegar al vientre de la castaña.

De inmediato la chica abrió las piernas mientras este rozaba con delicadeza el pequeño clítoris de su novia, sus dedos acariciaban el clítoris con locura, para después dejar de tocarlo y simplemente besarlo, ella gemía intentando controlarse, pero en varias ocasiones dejo salir de su garganta gritos de placer, provocando de esa forma que alguien los escuchara además de encontrarlos, Hermione comenzó a sudar mientras Ron le besaba y le tocaba (ahora) los pechos provocando que la chica simplemente se retorciera frente a el.

Pero antes de terminar con su labor, los interrumpieron bruscamente.

Justo en ese momento MaGonagall, parecía buscar el origen de esos extraños ruidos, comenzó a caminar en círculos, para después justo detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid encontrar a cierta pareja desnudos y haciendo un acto indebido para la escuela.

Slughron quien venia detrás de la mujer, solo escucho cuando esta gritaba con clara voz, al mismo tiempo que ciertas voces se le hacían conocidas.

-..¿Pero que es esto?..-Grito MaGonagall mientras la pareja frente a el, aun en la oscuridad no sabia de quien se trataba.

-..Profesora.-Comentaron ambos chicos mientras Ron dejaba de besar de esa forma a Hermione, además de que la castaña ahora intentaba buscar su ropa por entre la hierba del lugar.

-..Minerva que pasa¡Oh por dios!..-Dijo otra voz y entonces el rostro de Slughron apareció justo en el momento donde Hermione aun no tenía ropa, la chica grito y se escondió detrás de Ron, quien por el momento aun estaba desnudo.-..Muchacho ponte algo.-Le dijo el profesor al chico.

-..Nos darían, hem, 1 minuto.-Dijo Ron explicando con las manos el que los dejaran vestirse pero sin verlos a la cara.

Ambos profesores se giraron, Slughron por un momento tubo la sensación de mirar pero no lo hizo por que MaGonagall lo obligaba a no ver. Después de unos minutos ambos chicos estaban ya en la oficina de dirección.

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--


	8. El Quidditch y las Arpías

_**Esto es una presentación de Paola Bracco, Matía Roa, and Paola Prieto. **_

_**Matías Roa: **__Hoola aquí les dejo este capi, que se tardo debido a inconvenientes de dos de nosotros, cosas solucionadas y listos para servirles con mas capis como este o mejores.. Solo disfruten de la lectura, y nos leeremos por ahí. _

_**P. Prieto: **__Bueno después de algunos problemas de tiempo y desaparición de mis compañeros jeje, estamos listos para publicar, espero que aun continúes con esta historia, que debo confesar, capitulo a capitulo se pone mejor. _

_**P. Bracco**_: _Hola a todos aquí esta el capitulo siento la demora lo que pasa es que hubo una desaparición por parte de dos de nosotros lo sentimos esperamos que disfruten el capitulo como nosotros disfrutamos escribirlo cuídense adiós!_

_**Bueno en este capitulo hay una presentación, especial de una autora, Paola Prieto como Samantha Jones. Próximamente mas presentaciones de los lectores. **_

**Capitulo 8 – El Quidditch y las Arpías.**

**Introducción: **_Después de las locuras de San Valentín, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser peor?, alguien del trío ¿Se que da sin novia?, cierta pareja tendrá problemas y no solo con los profesores, ¿Qué reacción tendrán los padres de Ron y Hermione, cuando se enteren de las cosas que hacen a solas?, ¿Será que un anillo te puede unir para siempre a alguien, que pasara si ese alguien intenta olvidarla, lograra hacerlo? _

El resto de Febrero paso aparentemente rápido, no hubo algo relevante, bueno además de lo que ya había pasado aquella noche en San Valentín, algunas cosas parecían a verse calmado o por lo menos aclarado, ahora todos sabían que Matthew Roark era nada más y nada menos que el Poeta de la Luna, si de Luna Lovegood. 

Bueno sabían que cuando el chileno y la rubia estaban juntos, se le podía notar al chileno que había algo mas en su mirada que amistad, además sabían que había un conflicto con Neville, y todo quedo claro que era por la rubia, y no precisamente por su amistad, si no por el amor que ambos hombres sentían por la chica. 

¿Qué tenia Luna que, los volvía locos?, bueno intentaban no preguntar o hablar de ese tema, pues cada vez que el tema salía a flote solo, notaban las caras de celos y odio de los chicos cuando Luna pasaba por los pasillos, algunas veces llego a pasar que por alguna extraña razón los tres se encontraban en el mismo pasillo por error, (eso pasaba con frecuencia cuando era la hora de la cena y al momento de pasar la puerta del Gran Comedor evitaban mirarse para después cada uno por su lado salir a toda prisa hacia su lugar) claro que Neville algunas veces sentía una extraña necesidad de hablar con ella. 

Pero por otra parte sentía miedo de poder lastimarla o gritarle, después de todo habían terminado de una manera horrible, y el maestro de Herbólogia después de recobrar la cordura se resistía y volvía a sus clases, en parte sentía un gran alivio el que no le diera clases a la rubia, de esa forma no tendría que verla todos los días, solo la veía cuando era la hora de la cena, claro que en algunas ocasiones prefería no cenar pues el verla le hacia daño. 

Matthew por su parte, aun seguía con Emily, la chica era divertida y le hacia olvidar a Luna por momentos, siempre por las noches justo antes de dormir el chileno por alguna desconocida razón recordaba o imaginaba el color de los ojos de la rubia o por lo menos el brillo en ellos, claro que nunca se lo decía a la Argentina, (por lo menos hasta ese momento), no quería lastimarla pues sabia que la chica intentaba hacer todo lo posible por que olvidara a la rubia. 

Emily por el otro lado, mentía cuando sabía que Luna estaba cerca, decía que Matthew comenzaba a olvidarse de las otras (refiriéndose a la rubia) que no dudaba que en cualquier momento pasaran muchos años juntos como marido y mujer, cosas que ponían (en parte) triste a la Luna. 

Aquellos enamoramientos fugaces habían llegado a su fin, Hagrid había estado bajo aquel efecto dos días seguidos, que en varias ocasiones le llevo flores a la Directora, pero después de esos dos días, todo volvió a la normalidad, (claro que no todos corrieron con esa suerte n/a: no adelantare nada pero una pareja feliz tendrá problemas) y sobre todo no volvieron a sentir aquella extraña sensación. 

Los celos de Harry habían llegado a su fin, por lo menos los controlaba, sabia que aun que la pelirroja fuera su novia eso no significaba que no tuviera algún pretendiente, y amenos que estos estuvieran ligados para siempre eso no terminaría nunca. (n/a: No es que le vaya a pedir matrimonio, - aun – pero por lo menos sabe reconocer el problema). 

Ron y Hermione justo después de ser descubiertos por MaGonagall y Slughron tuvieron una larga platica, (y no solo con los profesores, si sus padres, n/a: Pero eso seria hasta después), además de un severo castigo. 

_**---Flash Back--- **_

La fiesta de San Valentín en Hogwarts ya había llegado a su fin, a esa hora de la noche todos los alumnos deberían estar durmiendo, claro que cierta pareja aun estaba en Dirección, solo por la forma en la que se demostraban su amor, claro que no eran simples besos y caricias, en realidad ambos estaban desnudos, y no es que eso le molestara a la profesora, si no el echo de que estaban al aire libre y cualquiera pudo a verlos visto. 

-..Solo díganme, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de pasar nosotros, hubiera pasado alguien del Profeta, he?-Decía la maestra intentando controlar su ira.

-..Bueno Minerva, es difícil que alguien del Profeta estuviera aquí, claro que últimamente ustedes y Potter son noticia.-Dijo Horace desde el otro lado, eran ciertas sus palabras, ¿Qué demonios harían los del Profeta ahí?, la excusa de la profesora sonaba tonta, ¡Claro que en parte también era cierto, desde que habían vencido a Voldemort, Potter así como todos los involucrados en esa lucha se habían vuelto noticia!, y lo que era aun peor es que por sus comentarios provocaba que la ira de la profesora subiera aun mas. 

-..Horace, vete.-Dijo la mujer elevando la voz a niveles inesperados además de señalarle la puerta de golpe, Ron juro a ver visto como es que el profesor de pociones se echo para atrás al escucharle a hablar además de que por un segundo juro ver a la profesora sacar fuego de su boca. En parte le recordó a un Dragón. 

-..Bien, pero solo digo la verdad.-Dijo el hombre apenado además de herido antes de salir. 

-..¿Y bien?..-Dijo la mujer después de unos minutos de silencio. Volvió a mirar a los chicos quienes estaban seguros que de esta no se escapaban. 

Ambos chicos se miraron, estaban apenados, apenas y tenían borrosos recuerdos de ese momento, además de que estaban seguros que después de los gritos además de puntos menos para sus casas, los padres de ambos chicos se enteraría de todas formas. Y eso era lo que mas les aterraba. 

-..Profesora, es que, no sabemos que paso, nosotros estábamos en el comedor, y cuando nos dimos cuenta usted estaba ahí, viéndonos.-Dijo Ron intentando recordar que había pasado, en parte era cierto lo que decía, pero no iba a decirle la verdad, que había tenido tantas ganar de estar con Hermione que no le importo el echo de estar en ese lugar, lo único que le urgía era volver a Hermione en su mujer, no podía decirle eso, por que eso seria el fin de su vida, su madre lo mataría, sin contar lo que harían los padres de su novia. 

Estaba seguro que el padre de esta lo cortaría en pedazos, claro que no sabía quien le daba más miedo, su madre o el padre de la chica. 

-..Entonces, ¿No recuerdan nada?.-Pregunto la mujer intrigada, ahora que recordaba Hagrid decía no recordar nada, y ¿Si estos habían tenido alguna reacción similar?..-…Una pregunta, ¿Bebieron de aquella cosa que trajo Horace?.-Volvió a preguntar después de unos minutos de silencio. 

Ambos chicos contestaron, ahora recordaban al Noruego amigo del hombre, lo había bebido y después intentaba quedarse con la castaña, tal vez esa cosa les había causado lo mismo, pero en otra clase de reacción. 

-..Bien, entonces el caso esta resulto, pero tendré que informar a sus padres, además de que tendrán un castigo. Después les informo sobre eso, ahora vayan a dormir.-Les hablo después, mientras les ordenaba regresar a sus camas. 

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

Ambos chicos aun estaban en la espera de aquel castigo, la profesora les había enviado cartas a sus padres esa misma mañana (estaban en el fin de la primera semana de Marzo), y esperaban la respuesta para dentro de dos días. Esa misma noche Hermione le había confesado a su amiga y cuñada lo que había pasado, pues la chica como el pelirrojo parecía un tanto asustada con la visita de sus padres justo ese domingo. 

-..Espera, MaGonagall, ¿Los encontró como?.-Grito Ginny desde la cama de su habitación, provocando que algunas de las compañeras de habitación de las chicas las miraran con un deje de curiosidad. ¿De que estarían hablando las dos chicas? 

Hermione y Ginny sonrieron tímidamente a sus compañeras quienes estaban a punto de dormir, después la castaña hablo en voz baja casi susurrándole al oído a su amiga. 

-..No te lo conté para que lo grites.-Murmuro Hermione sin mover mucho los labios además de mirarle con reproche a su amiga, la cual parecía más divertida que nada. 

-..Lo siento, pero el solo imaginarte a ti y a mi hermano, es como imaginar a mis padres haciéndolo, es penoso y asqueroso.-Continuo la pelirroja aun con la sonrisa en los labios, lo que su amiga le había confiado era algo que le parecía divertido, pues solo a esa pareja se le ocurría hacer tal acto en las afueras del castillo sabiendo que los podrían encontrar.

-..No te rías.-Le reprocho su amiga de nuevo, mientras se cubría la cara con la almohada. 

-..Mira, no digo que este mal, (es decir también he pensado en hacerlo con Harry) pero no podrían a verlo echo no se, en otro lugar, como en la habitación de Ron..-Dijo la pelirroja después de unos minutos de silencio además en ese momento las demás compañeras de cuarto ya se había dormido, y ahora podían hablar con mas tranquilidad. 

-..Lo se, lo se, pero es que, ya lo intentamos una vez, y pues, Harry nos vio.-Dijo la castaña un tanto apenada. 

-..¿Co-como que, los vio?.-Pregunto la chica, en definitiva su amiga tenía mala suerte. 

-..Fue en Halloween, todos estaban aun en la fiesta así que subimos, y bueno cuando estábamos, (aun con ropa), pues Harry entro a la habitación.-Dijo la chica con tristeza siempre le arruinaban el momento, claro que el primer intento lo recordaba con ternura, pero este, el segundo, le parecía borroso además de un tanto lujurioso. 

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas mirándose, apenadas, divertidas y un tanto molestas, (eso ultimo Hermione), cuando quería estar a solas con Ron alguien siempre los interrumpía o los veía, llegaba a preguntarse sobre ¿Si algún día el destino (citando a Ron), estaría de su parte y lograrían estar juntos?

Era domingo por la mañana y ese día habría partido de Quidditch, además de la visita de los padres de Ron y Hermione. En el día del partido, comenzó tranquilo el cielo estaba despejado y con pocas nubes, se enfrentaban nada más y nada menos que Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. 

El estadio de quidditch estaba lleno de colores rojo, dorado, plata y azul, todos apostaban a que seria un partido bastante apretado ya que, Gryffindor al ganarle cómodamente a Hufflepuff, y Ravenclaw, aunque hubiera perdido por poca diferencia contra Slytherin, dio un partido sencillamente infartarte, y estuvo a punto de ganarle con una paliza a Slytherin, pero al atrapar el buscador de Slytherin la Snitch, ganaron por 20 puntos. (Claro hasta ese momento) 

Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban en los camerinos justo después del desayuno, estos tres habían apenas probado bocado pues estaban un tanto nerviosos, ¿Jamás había perdido Gryffindor, no era un buen día para que eso pasara?, y para colmo de males alguien aparentemente famoso y ligado al Quidditch se presentaba ahí, además del Profeta. 

Seria lo peor, si perdían todo el mundo mágico lo sabría con el periódico de la tarde. 

-..Oigan, dicen que ahí a fuera esta Viktor Krum con Samantha Jones. Por eso esta el Profeta aquí, dicen que Samantha busca a un nuevo telando para el Quidditch.-Murmuro un chico del equipo de Gryffindor justo después de que fuera a enterarse de por que había tanto revuelo además de prensa en el lugar. 

-..Krum, no es buena señal.-Dijo Harry recordando que al chico le gustaba su novia. ¿Cuánta presión además de esa, debía soportar?, ya tenia suficiente con las palabras de todos sus compañeros con el echo de "_Si perdemos Potter, seremos tu peor pesadilla_", en ese momento deseaba los viejos tiempos en los que nadie se metía con el por ser el "_Elegido"_ o por ser el "_Heredero de Slytherin_". 

Esos buenos días de gloria donde lo aclamaban como el héroe del mundo mágico habían quedado en el pasado (por lo menos hasta que el partido acabara) y ahora solo era un chico mas, que sin duda no dudarían en golpearlo. 

Todos estaban nerviosos, si Samantha Jones de verdad estaba ahí por esa razón, seria mejor mostrar lo mejor de si mismos, lo que parecía preocuparle a la mayoría de los chicos era que ella era una de las busca talentos mas prestigiadas del mundo mágico, ella tenía como "pasatiempo" descubrir a los nuevos grandes del Quidditch profesional, lo había echo ya con Krum, visitaba las escuelas para ampliar sus oportunidades. 

Todos los jugadores estaban emocionados, y no solo por el partido, si jugaban bien y demostraban que eran bueno, podrían ser el gran y legendario nuevo chico del Quidditch, claro que había una duda, ¿Estaría buscando a un chico o una chica? 

Mientras todos se hacían esas preguntas, Ron aun estaba un tanto nervioso por la charla con sus padres, estos por cosas de trabajo y demás, no habían asistido a la fecha inicial de aquella charla, - cosa que alegro a la pareja hasta que mandaron una lechuza diciendo que irían justo después del partido - claro que eso no evitaba el tener que hablar frente a frente con ellos algún día, por lo menos hasta que terminara la escuela. 

Luna quien en un principio no quería asistir al partido (aun se encontraba un tanto deprimida por su decisión), que justo antes de que el partido empezara termino por ir. Matthew y Emily iban juntos, estos habían tenido una charla esa mañana, (charla que Luna escucho), y ahora estos parecían muy unidos, tan unidos que ahora se tomaban de la mano mientras se acomodaban en las gradas para ver el partido y Luna no muy lejos de ahí los miraba con una extraña sensación de celos en su interior. 

_**---Flash Back---**_

-..¿Estas listo, Matt?..-Pregunto la Argentina cuando bajaba las escaleras para llegar junto al chileno que se encontraba junto a la puerta. 

-..A decir verdad, no, creo que no iré..-Le soltó de repente sorprendiendo a la chica. 

-..¿Quee?, oye, se que tal vez esto no te ayude mucho, pero tienes que olvidarla.-Dijo la argentina, sabia muy bien que el chileno no quería asistir por que de seguro se encontraría con Luna. 

En ese momento Luna parecía asomarse para salir que escucho la charla. 

-..¿Olvidarla?, ¿Crees que no lo he intentado, no puedo es como si algo aun me mantuviera ligado a ella?.-Dijo el chico casi llorando, era increíble que a esas alturas por mas que intentaba apartar a la chica de su mente, esta aun seguía aferrado a el. Su aroma, el color de sus labios y ojos, era algo que le atormentaba noche y día. (Sobretodo en clases). 

En ese momento Luna se vio la mano y aquel hermoso anillo aun seguía como pegado a su piel, esa era la razón, ella aun lo amaba, y por eso (de alguna manera), evitaba que tanto ella como el pudieran olvidarse. Ese anillo era como una maldición, una bella y obsesiva maldición. 

-..Mira, yo puedo ayudarte.-Dijo esta acercándose coquetamente al chico. 

-..¿Como?.-Dijo este casi burlándose. Lo había intentando todo y era inútil, ¿Cómo iba la chica a ayudarlo?. 

-..Déjame, ser la chica que te haga olvidarla, solo déjate llevar por el sentimiento, por el deseo.-Dijo la chica mientras lo besaba desenfrenadamente y este le respondía el beso con pasión y deseo, Emily era una chica hermosa, lo entendía, ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de ella?, ¿Por qué?, tal vez la chica tenia razón, solo debía dejar de pensar en ella, solo debía dejarse llevar. 

_**---Fin Flash Back---**_

Luna intentaba no mirarlos pero era inútil estaban a unas filas delante de ella que era imposible no ver lo que hacían, sobre todo cuando la argentina le besaba el cuello al chileno, y sobre todo cuando el chileno le tomaba la mano y le sonreía a la chica. 

La rubia comenzaba a cambiar de decisión sobre seguir en el partido, pero si se iba la notarían, hasta ese momento se había ocultado muy bien para evitar encontrarlos, no quería que cuando su escape estuviera la mitad Emily la saludara y le mostraba lo feliz que era con Matthew. Así que muy a su pesar se quedo, de todas formas lo único que debería importarle era ver quien ganaba. 

Hermione se dirigía hacia las graderías, aun estaba un tanto preocupada por la charla que de seguro terminaría en gritos, llantos y tal vez golpes, que de seguro la Señora Weasley y su padre le darían a Ron, además de "Has roto mi confianza" por parte de su madre, tal vez no volvería a ser invitada para pasar las vacaciones en casa del chico. 

Estaba por llegar cuando vio que unas chicas corrían a gran velocidad y casi chocando contra ellas, vio que a un chico delgado, moreno y de piel cetrina, con una nariz grande y curva con cejas negras pobladas, Viktor Krum quien parecía dar autógrafos no muy lejos de ahí estaba rodeado de chicas como de prensa. 

A unos pasos de ahí, una mujer que la chica creyó a ver visto antes, o por lo menos algo en su rostro le parecía familia, Samantha Jones una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos pequeños y del color de la avellana, tes blanca, estatura media y delgada aun que con el rostro redondo, era entrevistada por nada mas y nada menos que Rita Stekeer. 

_**---Flash Back---**_

Ya estaba por comenzar el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, el primer partido de la temporada en la escuela, por lo menos en ese año, el equipo de Harry Potter o por lo menos el que dirigía el chico, era muy bueno de echo tanto como uno profesional, bueno algunos de sus jugadores eran realmente buenos, tanto que no era de extrañarse ver a gente que no estaba relacionada con la escuela. Solo por verlos jugar, y bueno el echo de que el niño que había salvado al mundo mágico (de nuevo), fuera buscar del equipo de su casa en la escuela. 

Hermione, junto con Luna y Matthew se habían acomodado en la primera fila del palco, justo cuando los jugadores salieron al estadio. 

-..Y aquí tenemos a los jugadores de Gryffindor..-Decía una voz de acento algo cantado que vestía los emblemas de Slytherin.-..Tenemos de cazadores a Ginny Weasley, Helga G. Skinner y George Wheeler, de golpeadores a los hermanos Mark y Jefferson Miller, guardián a Ron Weasley y como buscador y capitán Harry Potter..-Finalizando con un caluroso aplauso del publico (y una que otra pifia de algún Slytherin). 

-..Matt.-Dijo Luna señalando al palco de los profesores.-…¿Qué ese no es Viktor Krum?

Matthew observo hacía donde estaban los profesores. Hermione que oyó la pregunta, también vio hacia allá (todo eso ocurría mientras los jugadores de Hufflepuff eran presentados), vio esa nariz grande y curva, esas cejas las reconocía de inmediato. 

-..Víctor.-Murmuro la chica, deseando que Ron no lo viera, pues quisiera o no, este aun parecía molesto por que la castaña hubiera salido con el búlgaro. Por suerte para ella, nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Krum, de echo nadie se dio cuenta cuando abandono el lugar. 

_**---Fin Flash Back---**_

La castaña estaba segura de que la reportera, buscaría la oportunidad de dejar en ridículo a Harry y demás, así que por el bien de su relación con Ron, prefirió tomar el camino mas largo para llegar a su lugar, pues sabía que la mujer podría aprovechar tanto la presencia de Krum como la de ella en ese lugar, y ligarlos de alguna manera. 

Pero para su mala suerte, fue demasiado tarde ya que Krum la había visto. Y con el Rita Stekeer. 

-..¡Hermione!..-Grito el búlgaro mientras seguía dando autógrafos, Rita y algunos de los presentes giraron la mirada.-..¡Cuanto tiempo!.-Dijo después mientras se encaminaba hacia ella y la castaña le decía "¡Hola" gentilmente, en ese momento en el rostro de Rita se dibujo una sonrisa maléfica. 

Se despidió amablemente de Samantha mientras algunos chicos de los equipos que ese día no jugaban le hacían preguntas, y se acerco al lugar rápidamente, lo hizo lo mas rápido y silencioso posible, cuando llego escucho la charla mientras intentaba grabar cada palabra en su mente para después llevarle al mundo la exclusiva, "El viejo amor se reencuentra en un partido escolar". 

-..¿Y Weasley?, no me refiero a tu novio, si no a su hermana, Ginny, ¿Va a jugar hoy, cierto?.-Murmuro Krum justo cuando llego Rita, al parecer este le preguntaba a la castaña sobre la pelirroja, además por la sonrisa en sus labios sin duda le era importante. 

-..Si, hoy juega.-Dijo Hermione en ese momento vio a Rita quien de inmediato les tomo una foto a la ex pareja, para después comenzar a hablando. 

-..Reencontrarse con el viejo amor es algo tan bello, (y perfecto para mi), ¿Querrías contarle a todas tus fans, como es que después de que terminan aun mantienen, una linda amistad?.-Dijo la mujer mirando a Viktor, en ese momento todas las chicas corrieron para allá y se acercaron a ver la entrevista. 

-..Bueno es la comunicación.-Dijo el chico 

-..Es un lindo detalle que se mantengan al día sobre sus relaciones, ¿no?.-Dijo después evitando que Krum hablara de mas.-..Cuéntanos, ¿Cómo toma tu novio el echo de que te vas a "escondidas" con tu ex, escuche que tu novio, mm, Rupert es algo celoso?.-Dijo después mirando a Hermione. 

-..Su nombre es Ron, y no es celoso.-Dijo Hermione controlando la ira. 

-..Eso fue lo que dije, ¿Pero dígannos que era de lo que hablaban, es solo que las chicas quieren enterarse sobre que temas hablan?.-Dijo después.

-..Bueno de lo que todo el mundo habla hoy, sobre el futuro gran chico o chica, del Quidditch, ¿Verdad chicos?.-Dijo una voz femenina en ese momento Samantha Jones se había acercado a la conversación, Rita la vio con un deje de odio en su rostro para después tomarle una foto a ella, salir del lugar para captar todos los detalles del partido.-..Odio a esa mujer. Bueno será mejor apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde. 

-..Claro, ¿Samantha? ella es Hermione Granger, la chica de la que te abre, la conocí hace cuatro años.-Dijo el chico después presentando a las mujeres mientras se encaminaban hacia el partido. 

-..Un gusto.-Dijo la busca talentos..-..Samantha Jones.-Ofreciéndole la mano.

-..Bueno fue un placer pero, debo irme a mi lugar.-Dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba de ahí. 

-..Linda chica, ¿Por qué la dejaste?.-Pregunto Samantha después mientras se sentaban, notaron que Rita no estaba a la vista. (Claro que eso no significa que no este ahí) 

-..Ella me dejo a mi.-Dijo Krum un tanto apenado. Mientras se unían al lugar donde los profesores estaban sentados. 

En ese momento una voz de acento algo cantado empezó a hablar.

-..Damas, caballeros, criaturas y demeses.-La voz de Pola Kort se oyó en todo los rincones del estadio-..Bienvenidos al tercer partido de la temporada de quidditch, hoy se enfrentan los equipos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, ambos equipos mostraron un gran nivel de juego en los partidos anteriores, por lo que este partido promete, pero menos charla y vamos a la acción, se acercan los jugadores de Ravenclaw: los cazadores Michael Walter, Anabella Murray y Julián Hoffmann..-Hizo una pausa para dejar que el publico aplauda..-..De golpeadores a Lucy Von Malkin y Nigel Smith..-Otra pausa..-..Guardián y capitán del equipo Horace Westenra y finalmente el buscador, que le dio bastantes problemas al buscador de Slytherin, Jonathan Kingston..-Diciendo el nombre del buscador algo herida (es de Slytherin)..

Un gran águila salio de la nada y empezó a recorrer el estadio completamente, y al llegar al centro hizo explosión dejando una nube azul, de la cual salio el equipo de Ravenclaw, con sus túnicas azul y plata, para luego el publico aplaudir a rabiar. 

-..Y se acerca el equipo de Gryffindor..-Dijo Pola, a lo que el publico se callo..

-..Fue una linda entrada.-Dijo Samantha intentando mostrar que no estaba sorprendida del todo, aun que en realidad si lo estaba, jamás había visto una entrada así de perfecta, superaba las de los mundiales. 

-..Bueno, ellos son por excelencia los más inteligentes de Hogwarts.-Dijo MaGonagall, por el otro lado. 

En eso seis leones salieron de los aros de gol, para luego descender en picada para unirse luego con otro león que había aparecido de la nada, y al impactar, salieron disparados hacia arriba el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, mas aplausos y más cara de estupefacción ponía Samantha..

-..Y ahora después de estas presentaciones que dejaron con la boca abierta a varias personas..-Continuo Pola..-..Ambos equipos se acercan al campo de Quidditch, para darse la mano..

-..Bien y ya saben, quiero un juego limpio, ¿entendieron?..-Les dijo madame Hooch, luego lanzo las bolas al aire, para luego, finalmente, lanzar la quaffle..

-..Y da comienzo el partido..-Exclamo Pola..-Toma la quaffle Wheeler, que recorre con gran velocidad el campo, le pasa la quaffle a Skinner, quien ¡Ay! Esa bludger le dio de lleno y soltó la quaffle, para tomarla Murray, Murray se la pasa a Walter, Walter elude con maestría esa bludger lanzada por Mark Miller y se dirige con velocidad al área gol lanza yyyyyyy… atrapa Weasley, y le entrega la quaffle a Ginny, quien se la pasa a… pero que salvada le hizo Harry a la cazadora..-Una bludger iba directo donde Ginny, pero Harry la desvió con golpe de cola de su Saeta de Fuego, para luego seguir con su búsqueda de la snitch..

-..Wow, ese chico si que sabe jugar, no digo que tu no Krum, pero admítelo, esa maniobra es arriesgada, podría incluso dañar su escoba e incluso caerse..-Comento Samantha para el búlgaro que la mirada con una clase de rencor. No era necesario que le recordaran que Potter jugaba bien, y en ese momento a Samantha lo único que debería preocuparle e interesarle era Ginny y no su, (por mala suerte) novio. 

El partido iba bastante parejo, Ravenclaw usaba como estrategia dirigir las bludgers y a sus cazadores preferentemente a Ginny, quien era la que mas se destacaba en el equipo, para así impedir la frecuencia de goles, mientras Gryffindor atacaba y sus golpeadores protegían a Ginny, pero dejaban algo descuidados a los otros cazadores, cosa que les hizo notar Harry, cuando tuvo que desviar del curso a Skinner, para que la bludger no le impacte.

Así pasaron casi dos horas de juego y ningún equipo daba tregua, el marcador iba 100-90 favorable a Ravenclaw, y la snitch aun no aparecía, ni para Kingston, ni para Harry.

-..Vaya estos dos equipos están dando al máximo, ningún equipo quiere quedarse atrás, al parecer el partido se decidirá cuando Potter o Kingston atrape la snitch..-dijo Pola..

-..Miren allí..-Se oyó el grito de una chica al otro lado del estadio, mientras señalaba a dos manchas que se elevaban..

-..Y al parecer ambos buscadores encontraron la snitch, ¿Quién la atrapara?..-Decía Pola llenando de emoción su voz..

Harry y Kingston se elevaban en el aire para atrapar la snitch que se elevaba, para luego descender en picada, seguido por ambos jugadores..

-..Vaya, ambos jugadores van a toda velocidad para atrapar la snitch, pero van a gran velocidad, se van a estrellar, ¡cuidado!..-Grito Pola, mientras Kingston se detuvo para no chocar, Harry siguió en picada, para luego atrapar la snitch a diez metros del suelo y elevarse con maestría al centro del estadio, mientras la multitud aplaudía enardecida..

-..Y Gryffindor gana 240-100..-Dijo finalmente Pola..-Este si que fue un partido emocionante..

-..Vaya, creí que Potter haría el Amago de Wronski..-Dijo algo decepcionada Samantha, justo cuando veían que todos abandonaban el lugar. 

-..El Amago de Wronski no es cosa de hacerlo, se necesita práctica, además no todos podemos hacerlo.-Dijo Krum con un deje de superioridad en su voz. 

Todos los jugadores de Gryffindor celebraban el partido, minutos después de que los chicos llegaran ahí Hermione llego y corrió abrazar a Ron este sonreía feliz. Claro que no pudo evitar pensar que en unos minutos MaGonagall los llamaría para charlar con sus padres y eso lo hizo ponerse serio. 

-..Oigan ya vieron, es Samantha Jones, y Viktor Krum.-Dijo una voz de uno de los chicos del equipo mientras estos parecía acercarse al lugar.-¿Será que alguien de nosotros le gusto?..-Comento después cuando se dieron cuenta de que iban directo a donde el equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba. 

-..¡Buenos días!, ¿Ginny Weasley?.-Dijo la mujer mientras entraba al lugar le miro con una sonrisa mirando primero a Krum (quien le hizo una mueca con el rostro en que estaba en lo correcto) y después a la chica, quien estaba un tanto sorprendida con la visita de la mujer como del búlgaro. 

Harry del otro lado parecía un tanto serio, cuando Krum estaba presente y Ginny estaba involucrada no podía ser nada bueno. Mantuvo la calma mientras escuchaba la conversación que su novia tenia ahora con la busca talentos. 

-..¡Bueno a lo que vine, juegas muy bien!, ¿Dime alguna vez has pensado en hacerlo profesionalmente?.-Lo dijo tan rápido que Ginny apenas y podía creerle. 

-..¡Bueno yo, pues si, a veces pero!.-Balbuceo la chica, se encontraba sorprendida. 

-..¡Que bien por que creo que es nuestro día de suerte!. ¿Que te parece jugar para las Arpías de Holyhead?.-Dijo después con una sonrisa. 

-..Holyhead..-Comentaron algunos sorprendidos mientras que otros lo hacían con tono de envidia, ¿Por qué siempre la pelirroja debía llamar mas la atención?, primero los chicos, y ahora con la prensa e incluso con el mundo del deporte mágico, ¿Qué otra cosa le faltaba a la chica para que todo el mundo la quisiera mas que a los demás?, y no es que estuvieran celosos, pero por que ella, les había gustado mas. 

Claro que las dudas de las personas que pensaban de esa manera, se dieron cuenta después de algunos minutos, otros con el paso del tiempo, que si la chica le llamaba la atención a Samantha Jones era, por la ayuda de Viktor Krum. No es que la chica no fuera buena en Quidditch pero sin el búlgaro, esta jamás habría saltado a la fama tan rápido. 

-..¡¿Esta hablando en serio?!.-Le dijo Ron del otro lado sin poder creer en las palabras de la mujer. Su hermana era tan buena jugadora en Quidditch que, querían contratarla. 

-..¡Oh claro que es en serio, cuando ella te ofrece un puesto en un equipo es verdad!.-Dijo Krum con entusiasmo, a el le había pasado lo mismo cuando conoció a Samantha creyó que era una broma, pero después de un tiempo, (2 minutos), se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas cada una de las palabras de la mujer. 

-..Yo es que, no se que decir.-Dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa, al parecer su sueño parecía hacerse realidad, jugaría en un equipo de Quidditch profesional y para terminar era uno de sus equipos favoritos. 

-..Lo entiendo estas un tanto sorprendía y mareada con todo esto, todos los están al principio pero después te acostumbras.-Dijo la mujer de nuevo. 

-..Y si tienes problemas para eso puedo ayudarte.-Con mirada lujuriosa mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba, ante la mirada de rencor de Harry, la pelirroja mientras intentaba quitarse del alcance del búlgaro. 

-..Viktor.-Dijo la mujer advirtiéndole..-Intento hacer negocios, gracias.-Dijo después cuando el chico parecía haberse comportado.-Bueno decía que las Arpías de Holyhead estarán felices en tenerte ahí. ¿Así que, firmas?.-Dijo después y de la nada apareció un contrato. 

-..Bueno tendría que verlo con mis padres, ellos bueno son un tanto estrictos con eso de tener trabajo y no terminar la escuela.-Confeso la chica un tanto apenada.

-..Oh claro, claro lo entiendo, mira esta es mi tarjeta, charla con ellos y después podemos reunirnos para hablar todos juntos. Bueno fue un gusto conocerte en serio, en fin tenemos que irnos, Viktor vamonos. Que tengan un buen día.-Dijo después dándole una pequeña tarjeta a la chica con sus datos además de domicilio, después llamo al búlgaro quien parecía despedirse de la chica quien aun parecía un tanto sorprendida con todo. 

Minutos después los chicos estaban solos y podían hablar. 

-..Wow, las Arpías de Holyhead, Ginny tienes que aceptarlo, sabes lo bueno que es ese equipo.-Dijo Ron del otro lado. 

-..Si, lo se, pero.-Dijo esta mirando a Harry estaba sorprendida y asustada a la vez. 

-..¿Pero?.-Pregunto el chico. 

-..Si estar en ese equipo, significa estar cerca de Krum, no lo se.-Dijo la chica, temía que a la larga ella y Harry se alejaran por eso. 

-..Tienes que aceptarlo, Ginn, es tu oportunidad.-Dijo Harry después cuando ambos chicos estaban en las afueras del castillo, mientras parecían felices con el partido ganado que ahora celebraban ellos dos solos, claro que celebraban a su manera con besos. 

Esa misma tarde el periódico del profeta llego a la escuela y sin duda una noticia de Rita Stekeer. 

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Los secretos más profundos de los famosos con Rita Stekeer (Posible titulo) 

Bueno después de algún tiempo sin publicar mis exclusivas noticias en este diario, ahora les traigo algo que les dejara sin habla, algunos sabrán que Samantha Jones es reconocida en el mundo mágico sobre todo en el campo del deporte por, buscar talentos en lo mas profundo del mundo mágico para después, estos niños o niñas desconocidos y al parecer sin futuro alguno, sean los próximos jugadores estrellas de cualquier equipo, tal es el caso del famoso búlgaro Viktor Krum, comenzó su carrera como un niño cualquiera, nadie creía, (me incluyo), que pudiera ser bueno en Quidditch, pero después de verlo en aquel partido en donde se dio a conocer todo fue distinto, el chico ahora es todo un hombre y claro, además de ser famoso en todo el mundo, es asediado por miles de fans, ha tenido como acompañante en grandes eventos deportivos a mujeres realmente hermosas, y bueno el romance mas nombrado de este chico, fue el de hace algunos años, cuando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos fue llevado acabo en Hogwarts. 

Ahí conoció a Hermione Granger, este romance a pesar de no haber dado frutos se convirtió en "amistad" con el paso de los años, según la chica "lo mejor es mantener la comunicación y sobre todo contarse todo sobre sus nuevos romances", claro que yo lo veo como algo morboso, ¿Cómo le voy a contar a mi exnovio, como besa mi actual novio?, sería algo devastador, claro que el búlgaro, supo como pagarle el "favor". 

Pues este parece interesado en la hermana del chico que al parecer le arranco el amor de la chica, si, Ginny Weasley, la recordaran por que al parecer es novia de Harry Potter, y hablando del niño que, perdón pero no me es permitido decirlo, ya que el chico nos "pido amablemente" dejemos de llamarlo así, bueno se le vio gritarle a sus amigos antes del partido, (bueno preguntaran ¿Que partido?), pues bueno al parecer un partido para la escuela nos hizo reunir a toda esta gente en el mismo lugar. 

Samantha Jones acompañada de Viktor Krum fueron a presenciar un partido escolar en Hogwarts, donde Potter, Ginny, y el hermano de esta, Rupert Weasley, son jugadores en el equipo de su casa, y justo antes de comenzar el partido Hermione fue a buscar a su antiguo novio para al parecer ponerse al día sobre sus romances. 

El partido fue tranquilo, a decir verdad Potter ni su amigo juegan muy bien pero sin duda, la chica Weasley ella si es toda una diosa sobre la escoba, supongo que tiene mas en común con Krum que con Potter. Lo digo por que Krum fue el que después de ese partido hizo todo lo posible para que la pelirroja pueda trabajar junto a el en el Quidditch, ¿Será que con el tiempo, Weasley, olvide a Potter, y sobre todo se de una oportunidad con Krum?, bueno después de todo le debe un gran favor, pues nadie hace algo por alguien sin esperar algo a cambio. 

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione se encontraban en lo que parecía el comienzo de su peor pesadilla, sus padres acaban de llegar y ahora se encaminaban hacia dirección para hablar con ellos, todo parecía estar en su contra, en parte el partido había durado lo bastante para no enfrentarlos hasta ese momento, todo el lugar estaba solitario ni un fantasma o elfo pasaba por ahí. 

Hermione tomo la mano de Ron mientras este tragaba saliva, ambos giraban hacia la izquierda para dar de lleno con el pasillo donde se encontraba la dirección, no había señales de gritos o algo parecido, ¿Sería buena señal eso? ¿Tal vez sus padres guardaban los gritos para después, para cuando la pareja apareciera frente a ellos? 

Antes de llegar a la puerta esta de abrió lentamente mientras la pareja mantenía la calma, vieron a los padres de ambos chicos charlando con tranquilidad con la directora del colegio los cinco tomaban el té sin preocupación, no había gritos ni molestia en su rostro, al contrario parecía que la reunión era por reencontrarse después de años sin verse. 

En cuanto la pareja entro al lugar, todos se pusieron de pie, nadie grito pero sin duda sus rostros mostraban una clase de decepción, bueno no los culpaban, ellos en su lugar preferirían no enterarse cuando sus hijos estuvieran en una situación similar. 

-..Bueno, será mejor darles privacidad, Hermione acompáñanos.-Dijo la Señora Weasley de la nada mostrando tranquilidad en su rostro. Cosa rara en ella, cuando sus hijos estaban involucrados en algo. 

La chica evitaba ver a los ojos de sus padres sabia que en cualquier momento estos podían decirle todo con una sola mirada, así que agacho la cabeza mientras miraba como sus pies intercambiaban de lugar conforme caminaba y abandonaba la habitación con la señora Weasley de su lado como su madre por el otro. 

Ron, por el otro lado se quedo ahí parado, en eso el señor Granger se puso de pie y con gran calma se acerco a Ron, este al ver se acercaba calmadamente y sin expresión de molestia se relajo. Al llegar ahí el señor Granger le asesto un certero puñetazo en la mejilla que lo tumbo en el suelo

-..¡Tu!-.Grito el señor Granger, mientras lo zamarreaba en el suelo.-...¡Como te atreves a tocar a mi hija!..-Mientras lo seguía zamarreando..

-..¡Papa ay...ayúdame!..-..Decía Ron mientras soportaba el castigo del señor Granger..

-..Lo siento Ron, pero tu hiciste eso, tienes que asumir tu responsabilidad y asumir-...dijo calmadamente el señor Weasley..

Ron estaba aterrorizado, ahí moriría, golpeado por el padre de su novia, mientras se sumía en la inconsciencia oía la misma palabra de su padre: "Ron""Ron"...

-..¡Ron!-..Exclamo el señor Weasley, y se dio cuenta que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y suspiro aliviado..

-..¿Te sucede algo?..-le pregunto su padre..

-..No nada-..Respondió este..

-..Entones siéntate, Ron.-Le dijo el señor Granger con un tono autoritario pero sin mostrar algo enojo o molestia. 

El pelirrojo obedeció, mientras la directora cerraba la puerta justo después de que Hermione y demás salieran de ahí, el chico temblaba, sudaba y sus rodillas parecían bailar, su cabeza parecía darle vueltas al mismo tiempo que su estomago parecía volar provocándole nauseas. 

-..Mira, Ron, se que esto es un tanto penoso, pero, queremos hablar contigo de hombre a hombre.-Le dijo su padre mientras intercambiaba miradas serias con el señor Granger que lo miraba atento desde el otro lado. 

Ron evito mirar los ojos de ambos padres, se sentía basura frente al padre de su novia, prácticamente si la profesora MaGonagall no hubiera llegado, este habría des-virginado a su hija, en ese momento sentía una clase de miedo que de inmediato se apodero de el. 

-..Mira Ron, entiendo que a tu edad, sientas cosas, las hormonas son más fuertes que tu conciencia, y bueno a todos nos paso, y por eso queremos hablar contigo.-Le dijo su padre mientras el señor Granger lo miraba asistiendo a todo lo que decía. 

-.Les juro que no paso nada.-Dijo el chico con terror y arrepentimiento en su voz, al mismo tiempo que miraba al señor Granger como a su padre. 

-..Ron, no vamos a hablar de eso, pero gracias por la información.-Le dijo el hombre mirándolo un tanto sorprendido. El también se sorprendió al escucharlo, ¿Si no era de eso de lo que querían hablar, entonces de que era?

Mientras tanto, Hermione había llegado a la anterior oficina de la profesora de Transformaciones, entraron y después le pidieron a la castaña se sentara, del mismo modo que le había pasado a Ron. 

-..¡¿Por donde empezar he?!.-Dijo la señora Weasley a la madre de la chica, mientras la castaña aun miraba el piso, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento su madre le pediría a Molly hablar a solas con su hija y entonces ahí era donde comenzaría la pelea. 

-..Hija, mira no es un regaño en si, pero simplemente acordamos que seria mejor hablarlo en vez de gritarnos.-Le dijo su madre de la nada mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y esta levantaba la mirada para después, dejar una lagrima por su rostro, se sentía horrible frente a su madre. 

-..Yo, es que.-Le dijo la chica intentando encontrar las palabras para que su madre no la odiara pero entonces la señora Weasley dijo algo. 

-..Querida, a todas nos pasa, en serio, pero solo queremos saber si están concientes de lo que hacen.-Dijo la madre del pelirrojo con un tono tierno en su voz. 

La chica asistió, jamás imagino que sus padres se enterarían cuando ella y Ron dejaran la niñez para siempre. 

-..¿El no te esta presionando o si?, perdón que lo diga Molly, pero solo quiero saber.-Dijo la madre de la castaña. 

-..Descuida, yo también quiero saberlo.-Le dijo la mujer del otro lado, Hermione partió a llorar, no era que la estuvieran regañando pero de verdad le partía el alma el tener que hablar de eso, con ellas. La castaña a medias y pudo contestar un no con la cabeza. 

Mientras tanto la charla de Ron parecía tomar un rumbo diferente. 

-..Ron, quiero saber solo una cosa, ¿Tu quieres a mi hija, cierto?-Dijo de la nada el señor Granger mirando al pelirrojo del otro lado. 

-..Claro, yo, bueno, prácticamente hemos crecido juntos, y bueno ella, le juro que lo ultimo que haría seria lastimarla a ella, o a ustedes, yo, entiendo si desea que me aleje de su hija, pero no puede evitar que, se que es extraño que lo diga pero, siento que la amo, incluso mas que a mi vida.-Dijo el chico mirando tanto a su padre como al señor Granger.-No se que fue lo que paso, pero, yo, le juro que no volverá a pasar.

-..Mira es difícil hablar de esto con el novio de mi hija, pero solo quiero estar seguro de que la próxima vez, por que estoy seguro de que eso va a pasar, se cuiden.-Le dijo el señor Granger dejando a Ron helado. 

-..Ron, hemos hablado sobre esto antes, pero bueno uno espera que sus hijos tengan ese tipo de vida, hasta que uno muera, y bueno ahora que lo digo, creo que debería hablar con Ginny sobre esto, bueno mas bien tu madre, no es lo mismo el imaginar a tus hijos varones a tu hija, pero lo que estamos discutiendo es que, debes ser cuidadoso, y bueno, no se apresuren, no hay necesidad de eso.-Le termino por decir su padre al chico. 

-..Lo entiendo, en serio, es solo que, esa noche, (y no es que este inculpando a alguien por que, en realidad yo soy el de la culpa), pero bebimos de mas, y bueno sin darnos cuenta pues.-Dijo el chico. 

-..Si, ya nos dijo Minerva sobre eso, y descuida a tu madre y a mi también nos pasó algo similar, pero, me alegra que estés conciente de que tú, y solo tú, tienes la culpa.-Le dijo su padre. 

-..Bueno arreglado esto, supongo que lo mejor será decirles los cambios posteriores, ¿No lo crees Arthur?-Murmuro el señor Granger. 

-..Tienes, razón.-Dijo Arthur Weasley. 

Ron quien creyó que las cosas iban bien, comenzó a creer que tanta amabilidad no podía ser cierta. Estaba seguro de que, le cantarían las mismas reglas que a Harry en Navidad y no se equivocaba, claro que a diferencia de su amigo, Hermione no pasaría mas las vacaciones de verano en su casa, podría, ser invitada a fiestas pero no podría quedarse a dormir ahí. 

Hermione por el otro lado, su charla fue mas maternal, en realidad le hicieron un sin fin de preguntas, y para colmo a su madre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que, debía pasar una semana con un muñeco que asimilaba ser un bebe, solo para que la próxima vez que pensara en tener sexo con su novio, viera el riesgo que corría y no solo el echo de que los vieran. 

La idea tentaba a la señora Weasley, el ver como se las arreglaba su hijo con un bebe, así que le pidió a Minerva que vigilara a Ron a la Hermione, con el cuidado del bebe. 

-..¿Entonces estarás así toda una semana?-Le pregunto Ginny horas después cuando la chica estaba en su habitación con el muñeco que en ese momento parecía dormir, lastima que cuando la chica intentara conciliar el sueño el muñeco despertó haciendo mucho ruido, ruido que solo escuchaban Hermione y Ron, hasta eso sus padres habían sido considerados con los otros, pues estos no tenían en parte la culpa. 

-..Si, será la semana mas larga de toda mi vida.-Le confeso la chica a su amiga. Después arreglo su cama y lo que simulaba la cuna del muñeco, y justo cuando comenzaba a dormir, el bebe parecía llorar junto a su oído. 

Se turnarían una noche y una noche, intentarían arreglárselas solos, por lo menos era una forma de desquitarse, por lo menos para los padres de ambos, el verlos volviéndose locos con un muñeco. "Pobre de ti, donde le falte un dedo o un cabello, Ron" 

Las palabras de su madre aun resonaban en su mente, el pobre pelirrojo no podía dormir pues escuchaba los llantos junto a su oído y de seguro Hermione intentaba calmar al muñeco, pero en ese momento no sabia a quien odiaba mas, a el, por que ser el responsable de que los vieran ahí, pues el había tenido la grandiosa idea de besarse en los arbustos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione por que, al parecer no era muy buena con los bebes y este aun continuaba llorando, o sus padres, por que en ese momento prefería los gritos y regaños, que el tener que soportar a ese pequeño latoso muñeco que lo dejaba sordo y le robaba el sueño, y eso que solo era la primera noche. 

La semana de tortura paso lentamente para Ron y Hermione, mientras que para los demás fue algo normal, a la pareja se le notaba el cansancio tanto en el rostro como en la voz, Ron estaba de malas todos los días ya que no podía dormir, y Hermione por que no podía concentrarse en sus estudios, pues cuando intentaba leer o estudiar el bebe lloraba, a veces se preguntaban ambos chicos si sus padres los veían de alguna forma y cuando estaban solos y sobre todo cuando parecían ocupados con sus tareas era cuando presionaban una clase de botón y hacían que el muñeco hiciera de las suyas. 

Bueno eso les enseñaría la cruda, y fría realidad sobre lo malo de tener relaciones a tan temprana edad, y sin tener idea de los riesgos, pues Hermione en parte había tenido la culpa cuando le confeso a su madre que no tenia idea si Ron estaría preparado para cuidarse cuando la ocasión llegara, sobre todo aquella noche de San Valentín. 

Justo después de que Minerva les hubiera quitado aquel muñeco, Ron corrió a su habitación para dormir, por lo menos todo ese día y noche si era posible, mientras que Hermione se encontraba junto al lago estudiando mientras se encontraba casi tirada en el pasto. 

Una figura a lo lejos parecía caminar por los pasillos del colegio mientras miraba a todos los alumnos y entonces un aroma conocido le hizo dar vuelta y llegar hasta el jardín y con eso el lago. Tenía días sin verla, y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era contemplarla en silencio, ¿siempre se vería así de hermosa cuando leía?, estaba seguro que lo que mas le atraía de ella era esa cabellera café castaño que le quitaba el sueño, e incluso ahora que la chica parecía quitarse los zapatos para estar mas cómoda, sabia que con aquel uniformo que no dejaba mostrar mas de lo que debía de su cuerpo, sabia que se veía mas hermosa de cuando la conoció. 

Hermione se encontraba bajo aquel árbol junto al lago, leía sin problemas, ahora tenia toda la tranquilidad que deseaba, aun que casi al final de la semana se había encariñado con el muñeco, aun que Ron no admitía que al también le había pasado igual, se había puesto un tanto triste cuando MaGonagall, les anuncio la despedida, había sido divertido el pretender ser padres, pero estaba segura que si alguna vez querría ser madre, lo seria en un tiempo muy lejano.

Mientras la chica recordaba cosas y se preguntaba otras, sobre ese tema, escucho una voz junto a ella, era un niño de 4rto año, llevaba consigo lo que parecía una flor y una nota. 

-..Disculpa, ¿Hermione Granger?..-Dijo el temeroso chico, mientras miraba una y otra vez hacia atrás en dirección a los grandes arbustos, (claro que la castaña no notaba eso pues estaba atenta a su lectura). 

-..Si.-Dijo la chica bajando el libro y mirando al chico frente a ella.

-..Te mandaron esto.-Dijo el niño, le dejo la rosa y nota, para después salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

La chica vio la flor era una linda rosa blanca, había una nota que claramente parecía ser escrito con maquina o algo así, pues la letra no la conocía. Y era imposible que alguien escribiera con esa caligrafía así de perfecta. 

_Para la chica más hermosa de mi mundo. _

No tenia firma, pero estaba segura de que Ron se la había mandado, este ya comenzaba a ser romántico de una forma que jamás imagino, bueno por lo menos era un tanto mas atento con ella, cada vez que la veía le daba una sonrisa coqueta, para después tomarle de la mano, para el chico no era penoso el que los vieran juntos, y bueno sin duda, seria su forma de estar con ella, en ese momento, de seguro le habría pedido a algún niño en la Sala Común que le llevara esa rosa, mientras esta sonreía y olía el aroma de la flor, suspiro para después volver a su lectura. 

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí el niño se acerco a aquella figura que vigilaba a la castaña en silencio le dio lo que parecía una bolsa con muchas monedas mientras el niño le sonreía, y le daba las gracias. Aquel hombre continuo con su vigilancia en secreto unos minutos mas para después retirarse de ahí, justo antes de que la cena llegara, en cuanto esta llego al comedor se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba comiendo como desesperado había pasado todo el día tirado en la cama que ahora parecía desquitar toda el hambre que tenia guardada en cuanto vio a Hermione le sonrío mientras esta se sentaba frente a el y comía. 

Durante la cena no se dijeron nada, solo se mandaban miradas sospechosas y coquetas, Harry del otro lado estaba solo, al parecer Ginny se había ido junto a sus padres para ver el dichoso campu´s donde, si sus padres les parecía bien, esta podría entrenar ahí cuando algún partido se acercara. 

-..¡Bienvenidos!, soy su "guía turística".-Decía una mujer aproximada a las 25 años que al parecer era la entrenadora del equipo, mientras les explicaba y parecía darles un recorrido por el lugar.-..De su lado derecho, podrán notar que están las regaderas.-Se encaminaron por el lugar, hasta llegar al dichoso lugar, este era largo y lleno de alguna clase de bancas como de lockers, el lugar estaba solo por el momento pues al parecer todas las chicas del equipo estaban entrenando.-..Si me siguen por aquí se darán cuenta de que estamos en entrenamiento, bueno en realidad es calentamiento.-Dijo la mujer mientras salían del lugar, y ahora llegaban hasta el campo, algunas chicas parecían volar, por lo menos la chica buscadora, y hacer ejercicio lo que cual podría llamarse calentamiento.

-..Tengo una duda, Ginny estudia, esto afectara al colegio.-Le dijo Molly de la nada, mientras su hija y esposo parecían fascinados con el lugar, sobre todo este último pues estaba rodeado de chicas hermosas, no es que su esposa no lo fuera pero, no era lo mismo. 

-..Se lo que esta pensando, Samantha ya me lo dijo, no se preocupe, su hija puede entrenar los fines de semana, o después de clases, no hay necesidad de que este aquí todo el día, nuestra prioridad es que ustedes se sientan confiados y cómodos con todo esto.-Le dijo la mujer a Molly Weasley. 

-..Yo lo veo bien Molly.-Murmuro Arthur Weasley del otro lado mientras Ginny parecía sorprendida de lo bien que se veía el lugar. Todo era distinto a la escuela, en este todo era más grande y más lujoso. 

-..No hay tanta prisa en tomar una decisión, ¿cierto?-Preguntó Ginny del otro lado, le gustaba la idea de comenzar ya con el entrenamiento en ese lugar, además el jugar profesionalmente le llamaba mas la atención que la fama y el dinero que pudiera ganar, aun que bueno debía admitir que la idea de ganar su propio dinero le gustaba también. 

-..No claro que no.-Dijo la mujer. 

-..¿Entonces por que quieren que Ginny firme antes de terminar la escuela?-Dijo Molly del otro lado. 

-..Bueno, es que antes de que termine la escuela, (en Mayo para ser precisos), hay un partido muy importante y bueno, según las palabras de Samantha seria muy bueno tanto para el equipo como para Ginny darse a conocer ahí. 

-..¿Pero en Mayo, son los exámenes finales?-Dijo Ginny imaginándose estudiando más de lo normal. 

-.Bueno si, si, pero el partido no será hasta el fin de mes, así que tendrás tiempo para estudiar todo lo necesario.-Dijo la mujer, en parte Ginny estaba convencida, el señor Weasley también pero, la difícil era su madre. 

-..Supongo que tendremos tiempo para discutirlo en familia, ¿Verdad?-Dijo la madre de la pelirroja. 

-..Hemm, claro, claro, hablen, y bueno cuando tengan una respuesta hágamela saber.-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa gentil, mientras se alejaba de ellos, y parecía dar las instrucciones del entrenamiento. 

-..Podríamos quedarnos solo para ver el entrenamiento.-Dijo Ginny suplicándole a su madre. 

-..Esta bien.-Dijo la mujer, mientras su hija y esposo corrían a las gradas para ver el entrenamiento. 

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la Sala Común besándose en un rincón del lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarlos, debían en parte reponer el tiempo perdido, y bueno estaban seguros de que en cualquier momento el castigo de MaGonagall haría que se alejaran un poco mas, pues hasta ese momento la Directora del colegio no había dado a conocer su castigo por desobedecer las reglas y sobre todo por estar altas horas de la noche afuera del castillo junto al bosque prohibido, donde se suponía no debían estar. 

Se encontraban solos, o por lo menos en la oscuridad del lugar, mientras se suponía estudiaban para Transformaciones, claro que al principio eso hacían, pero después de algunos minutos y sobre todo de estar así de cerca comenzaron a olvidarse del estudio. Ron ya se encontraba bajando peligrosamente por el cuello de su novia cuando la chica dijo algo que para el pelirrojo no tenia sentido alguno. 

-..Por cierto, gracias por la rosa.-Dijo la chica con suspiros y voz entrecortada, los besos de Ron la dejaban sin aire. 

-..¿Rosa, cual, rosa, yo no te mande nada?..-Dijo el chico mientras levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con la de la castaña que ahora parecía asustada.

-..¡¿Ahh, no?!.-Dijo ella un tanto confundida.

-..No.-Dijo Ron ya un poco molesto.

-..Hemm, creo que debía soñarlo.-Dijo la chica en su defensa. 

-..Hermione.-Dijo el chico con tono autoritario en su voz, mientras la chica simplemente sacaba la dichosa rosa de su mochila así como la nota. 

-..Me la dio un niño de cuarto año, tal vez, bueno, yo, pues.-Dijo la chica intentando que Ron no se exaltara, lo conocía, este era celoso a grados que jamás imagino que alguien lo fuera. 

-..Tal vez, tengo competencia en cuarto año.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa después de pensarlo con calma, la chica le había contado que el niño se había acercado a ella temeroso para después salir corriendo de ahí, sin duda, este podría estar de alguna manera enamorado de la castaña, no lo culpaba, el estaba loco por ella, así que al darse cuenta de que era solo un niño, dejo esa conversación por la paz para continuar estudiando mientras tomaba de la mano de la castaña y ahora todos en el lugar, (los que pasaban por ahí), se daban cuenta de eso. 

Minutos después vieron como Harry paseaba por el lugar un tanto nervioso, al parecer Ginny aun no llegaba de la dichosa visita al campu´s, además esa misma tarde había llegado a sus manos el periódico del profeta con un "reportaje exclusivo" de Rita Stekeer, donde al parecer contaba la visita al lugar con la pelirroja, sin duda la chica y sus padres ya habrían dejado el lugar, ¿Por qué no llegaban ya? 

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Visitando el campu´s junto a Ginny Weasley. 

Bueno como muchos en este periódico o por lo menos mis lectores fieles, querrán saber por que le dedico este reportaje aun que corto, muy explicito sobre esta chica, bueno como en ediciones pasadas del profeta, explique brevemente que esta chica ahora es buscada por la entrenadora, (buscar nombre), del equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead, pues al parecer Samantha Jones hizo lo imposible por buscarle un lugar libre en este equipo femenil. 

La chica junto a sus padres fue a ver las instalaciones del lugar, muy bueno por cierto, tuvieron tiempo de ver todo el lugar y sobre todo de ver un entrenamiento en vivo, y bueno como siempre he dicho esta chica será la nueva gran estrella, ella debe estar rodeada de gente con gran renombre, y bueno eso paso durante la practica al parecer Viktor Krum se las ingenia para estar cerca de la chica, saludo a sus padres muy amablemente, los cuales debo confesar se les veía muy contentos de que pudieran tener parentesco en algunos años mas con este chico búlgaro, no digo que no estén contentos con Potter, pero bueno se les veía una sonrisa radiante muy distinta a la que muestran cuando están cerca de el, y no es que ahora mi favorito sea Krum pero Potter, no ha hecho nada por ayudar a su novia, por que a decir verdad podría a verle traído a todos los equipos de Quidditch si quisiera pero parece que como siempre, solo es el, y siempre el, el que será reconocido, lastima por la chica, si continua con el. 

Y bueno para finalizar esta noticia, al parecer la decisión de unirse a las Arpías de Holyhead, aun no será anunciada tal vez, esperan a la noche del gran partido donde, como ya es costumbre sea anunciado el nuevo jugador en este caso jugadora del equipo. Yo personalmente espero que la chica lo acepte por que de esa forma podré contar mas cosas de ella, en el próximo ejemplar. 

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Harry estaba como poseído, sabía que Rita era capaz de escribir lo que fuera además del Profeta de publicarlo, pues quisiera o no, eso vendía, pero lo que no le gustaba era que fueran mentiras, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que a el no le importaba ayudar a Ginny?, después de casi todo un año de alejarse de ella para que esta no corriera riesgos, le decían que siempre pensaba en el. 

Debía calmarse no iba ganar nada con molestarse con Rita, pues lo único que hacia era ganar mas rencor dentro de el, Ron y Hermione se le acercaron lentamente parecía un león en sélo, caminando por toda la Sala Común, mientras parecía maldecir por lo bajo. 

-..Oye, amigo, estas conciente de que Rita siempre dice mentiras, ya vez dice que me llamo Rupert, aun que ahora que lo pienso no es mal nombre, jeje.-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía a su novia y esta le sonría gentilmente para después reír libremente mientras Harry lo miraba seriamente, no era gracioso el comentario y lo único que hacia era enfurecerlo mas. 

Segundos después Ron se quedo callado un tanto apenado mientras Hermione miraba a Harry y parecía decirle algo de apoyo.

-..Harry, ¿No estas molesto por eso cierto?.-Dijo la chica después de mirarlo atentamente. 

-..No, es que, en parte son verdad sus palabras, ¿Que he hecho por Ginny, nada?-Le respondió el chico un tanto molesto consigo mismo. 

-..¿Nada?, Oye, te alejaste de ella todo un año, y mira que yo cuando me aleje de ustedes y fue menos, me sentí horrible.-Dijo Ron del otro lado, pues cuando había abandonado a su amigo y ahora novia, casi un año atrás, había sentido que nunca mas vería a Hermione con vida, y eso le partía el alma, ¿Cuántas cosas no le había dicho, cuando besos podría a verle dado? 

-..Ron, no estas ayudando mucho.-Le murmuro Hermione desde el otro lado. 

-.¿Que?, yo solo quería darle palabras de aliento.-Susurro el pelirrojo en su defensa, su intención era buena, (eso era lo que el creía), pero solo lograba enfurecer aun mas a Harry. 

-..Ya es casi la hora de dormir, será mejor que hables con ella mañana, yo creo que hoy no viene.-Les dijo la castaña mientras se levanta del lugar junto con Ron de su lado. 

Minutos después Harry ya estaba en su cama intentando conciliar en sueño. Tal vez su amigo y amiga tenían razón, no debía dejarse llevar por las palabras de Rita, asi que por su bien se quedo dormido, además lo mas seguro es que todo se aclararía al día siguiente, Molly no dejaría que Ginny no fuera a sus clases, a duras penas habían ido a ver el dichoso campu´s justo cuando las clases terminaron. 

Para mala suerte de Harry, Ginny no apareció al día siguiente, y lo que era aun peor es que necesitaba una respuesta de Ginny y esta no parecía responderle sus cartas. 

-..Matt, ¿Tu lechuza, es rápida?-Preguntó el moreno de lentes para el chileno justo cuando estaban en clase de Defensa. 

-.._¿Bluewings?, _¡Claro, es la mas rápida!...-Le murmuro el chileno evitando que su padre los viera charlando, pues en ese momento estaban haciendo una clase de examen de evaluación, que últimamente los profesores hacían cada dos semanas. Bueno era el último año que de seguro los profesores querían estar seguros de que ponían atención en sus clases. 

Lo que los chicos no sabían es que estos exámenes, eran como una clase de solicitud de trabajo, que sin duda el ministerio estaba evaluando y previniendo empleos en el futuro, sobre todo cuando la escuela terminara para ellos. 

-..¿Podrías prestármela?-Le dijo el chico sin mirarle a los ojos mientras ponía toda su atención en su examen. 

-..¡Hey!, no hablen.-Se escucho una voz por detrás de ellos, Rudolph Roark parecía amonestar a unos alumnos a unas tres filas atrás de Harry y Matthew que al parecer se estaban copiando. 

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Viktor Krum y la Familia Weasley, ¿Podrían ser familia? _

Pues si, tal y como dice en el titulo, el famoso jugador de Quidditch Viktor Krum fue de visita a la casa de la familia Weasley, fuentes cercanas al lugar afirman a verlo visto entrar con dos ramos de rosas en cada mano, uno color blanco, que le dio a Molly Weasley, otro de color rojo, que sin duda fue bien recibido por Ginny Weasley, y con un gran libro muggle con el titulo, "Aprenda a hacer su propio avión de juguete", que al parecer le dio al hombre de la casa, Arthur Weasley, al cual se le vio una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. 

Esta misma mañana el búlgaro fue a la casa Weasley, "Solo para saludar", esas fueron sus palabras, claro que hubo mas en esa intención, al parecer fue a darle todo su apoyo a Ginny pues, aun no hay nada confirmado respecto a la firma del contrato en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead, (pero esa es otra noticia), sin duda el chico intenta ganarse a la familia, "Nada tonto diría yo", pues al ganarse a los padres de la pelirroja sin duda tendrá el camino fácil para conquistarla, y repito, no es que no me guste la pareja que hace con Potter, pero en estas circunstancias Krum le conviene mas. Pero continúo. 

Krum paso alrededor de casi toda la mañana en aquella casa, se les vio charlar de todo, además de almorzar juntos, casi como una familia, a decir verdad la imagen era muy linda, casi como de revista, y bueno el chico no perdió la oportunidad para ganarse la confianza de la familia como de la chica, además de mostrar sus encantos pues ya hasta una cita a cenar con la familia a obtenido. 

Sin duda, si las cosas continúan así, el chico podría ganarle el amor de la chica a Potter. 

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

El periódico de la tarde fue el acabos para Harry, ¿Una cena con la familia?, y lo que era aun peor es que la lechuza de Matt, no era tan rápida como había dicho pues esta aun no llegaba. 

-..Te dije que era rápida...-Dijo el chico algo molesto porque era la tercera vez en siete minutos que le preguntaba...-..¡Pero no es un avión muggle y tampoco tiene poderes mágicos!, Además Ginny vive muy lejos de aquí y ella no escribe con la mente supongo, así que.-Mirándolo fijamente..-..¡Espérala tranquilo!..-La exclamación no fue fuerte, pero igual logro que Harry diera un respingo y lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry estaba molesto consigo mismo, con las palabras de Rita, con Molly por que Ginny no aparecía, y ahora con el chileno. Las horas pasaron y Ginny no llego, el día siguiente, ni el siguiente, paso toda una semana y ella no aparecía. 

El único enlace con ella, eran las "noticias exclusivas" con Rita, era la única manera para saber de ella, en esos días todo era lo mismo, "¿Qué si Krum, ya es parte de la familia Weasley?, ¿Qué si Arthur Weasley, prefiere al búlgaro en lugar de Harry Potter?.. ¿Cuánto más debía soportar?, en ese momento prefería Dementores u otra cosa, en lugar de estar a la espera de las noticias. 

Pero sus peores pesadillas fueron revividas esa misma noche en la cena, en ese momento Harry leí el profeta para después molesto decir algunas cuantas cosas malas de Ginny.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ginny Weasley se olvida de Harry Potter ¡Por fin! 

Si, justo como lo han leído, parece ser que Ginny Weasley olvida por fin a Harry Potter, y esta vez no es un chisme. 

(Junto a eso había una gran foto de Ginny y Krum sonriendo, mientras la chica parecía firmar el contrato de las Arpías de Holyhead, para después de eso, el chico le diera un gran abrazo y un beso junto a los labios. Claro que hasta ahí se veía la foto, por que Ginny le había alejado rápidamente). 

Y bueno como podrán darse cuenta en la fotografía esto ya es un hecho que Krum logro enamorar a Ginny Weasley, bueno yo no la culpo, Viktor Krum es más guapo que el flacucho y miope de Potter. Lo único atractivo en el, es que venció a Voldemort, pero bueno no hizo todo el, así que ese reconocimiento debería ser para otros.

Pero continúo con mi historia, no dudo que Krum vaya a todos los entrenamientos de la chica Weasley, y dentro de poco hagan público su relación además de compromiso. Algo que será envidiado por todas las chicas y debo confesar algunos chicos pues Ginny Weasley, no es nada fea. Por alguna razón, el búlgaro parece interesado en la chica ¿no?. 

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Eso fue lo que ultimo para Harry, fue como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, a había despertado la rabia, y el odio que sentía en esos días de ausencia de la pelirroja, ¿Cómo podía dejarse besar por Krum?. Sabia por dentro que todo era mentira, las palabras y de que algún modo Rita había manipulado la foto, pero en ese momento sus celos le ganas. 

-..Esto es increíble, ¿Cómo puede dejar que Krum le coquetee, además como le coquetea, es mi novia. Ella no debería hacer eso, debería respetar la relación.-Decía el chico mientras dejaba caer el periódico en la mesa y tiraba algunos vasos de agua. 

-..Harry, sabes perfectamente que todo es mentira. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Le dijo Hermione mientras arreglaba la mesa. 

-..Y si no son mentiras y si es verdad todo esto, he.-Dijo Harry molesto comenzo a elevar la voz sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos parecían alarmados, además de que tenían una expresión tonta en el rostro como si hubieran visto un muerto.-..Y tu Ron, contesta, dime algo, claro no vas a decir nada, por que a ti te conviene no, a ver Hermione dime, que tiene de maravillo salir con Krum. ¿Qué tiene el, que yo no pueda darle a Ginny he? 

Hermione y Ron estaban pálidos, y señalaban hacia atrás de Harry, entonces este percibió un aroma familiar, se quedo callado y un tanto apenado hablo después. 

-..Esta detrás de mi cierto.-Dijo el chico. 

-..¿En serio quieres saberlo?.-Le dijo Ginny más divertida que molesta, mientras se sentaba junto al moreno de lentes. 

Harry estaba apenado, ¿Cuánto habría escuchado la pelirroja?, bueno esta parecía tranquila, tal vez no había escuchado mucho, eso esperaba, mientras eso pasaba, Ron y Hermione intentaron ayudar a su amigo. 

-..¿Donde has estado he?.-Le pregunto Ron. 

-..Mama, no quería dejarme ir, no quería que en cualquier momento me "obligaran" a firmar.-Confeso la chica mientras evitaba ver la mirada de Harry, quien por cierto la miraba intensamente, la chica simplemente se servia de cenar. 

-..¿Entonces, es cierto que, ya eres una Arpía de Holyhead?.-Le dijo Hermione. 

-..Si, bueno, no completamente, no hasta Mayo, ahí será mi presentación.-Dijo la chica mientras comía. 

Nadie dijo nada durante la cena, solo se mandaban miradas, en especial a Harry, miradas como. "Dile algo", por parte de Ron, y "Se hombre y dile hola", por parte de Hermione. Pero justo cuando Harry se dio el valor para decirle algo a Ginny, esta se levanto de golpe de la mesa y se fue, dejando a Harry con la boca abierta. 

-..¿Cuando vas a aprender?.-Le dijo Ron mientras se levanta junto a Hermione, pues la cena ya había terminado. 

A mitad del camino Harry les alcanzo, y logro notar como Luna charlaba con la pelirroja. 

-..¿Entonces, serás famosa?-Le dijo la rubia. 

-..Bueno, no se si famosa, pero por lo menos haré algo que me gusta y hago bien.-Le dijo la chica, mientras sonría, Luna le dijo adiós después de unos minutos para continuar su camino a su sala común, mientras Harry aceleraba el paso, y lograba tomar de la mano a Ginny y meterla en una aula vacía.-..¿Que te pasa?-Le grito la chica un tanto adolorida, pues el chico parecía molesto. 

-..Dime que ese beso con Krum… No es cierto.-Le dijo Harry con mirada suplicante, ahora que Voldemort no estaba, el único miedo que crecía en Harry, era el perder a Ginny para siempre, no ahora que, no había razón para esconderse. 

-..A estas alturas aun crees en las mentiras de Rita. Creía que era listo, en serio.-Le dijo la chica del otro lado coquetamente. Mientras se recargaba en la pared ante la mirada intensa de Harry. 

-..Yo, lo siento, es que…-Comenzo a decir el chico pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por la chica. 

-..Cállate, antes de que te golpe.-Le dijo mientras le callaba con la boca y se le acercaba, para después unirse en un tierno y largo beso. Harry la sujeto fuertemente mientras la besaba, sentía que podía volar o incluso que podían, de alguna forma alejarse. 

-..Extrañaba, estos besos, en serio.-Le confeso Harry después de tomar aire tras el largo beso. 

-..¿Por que siempre peleamos, he?-Pregunto la chica un tanto triste. No lo entendía casi siempre era por tonterías, las cuales siempre ocasionaba Harry. 

-..Bueno, yo en lo personal, por la reconciliación.-Le confesó, Harry con una sonrisa coqueta mientras le tocaba el rostro y hacia que la chica se quebrara sobre sus brazos. 

Las palabras de Harry eran ciertas, después de cada pelea la reconciliación era lo mejor, bueno, después de todo tenia su ventaja el pelear. 

Después de unos minutos, ambos salieron de ahí, para después llegar hasta su sala común, buenos después de todo, la chica había aceptado el trabajo de Quidditch, que debían celebrarlo como debían, bueno con un poco de chocolate caliente que Kreacher les había preparado. 

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en lo qué parecía una celebración por que la chica estaría jugando en poco tiempo con las Arpías de Holyhead, que cuando la cosa comenzaba a ponerse interesante, pues la chica ya estaba recostaba sobre la alfombra junto a la chimenea, mientras aun abrazados se besaban,una lechuza entro por la ventana, interrumpiendo bruscamente la romántica escena, mientras se poso junto a ellos. 

Esta tenia una nota atada a la pata, Harry la tomo, pues hasta donde recordaba en esos días le enviarían una carta del ministerio, pensó que seria eso, pero oh sorpresa no fue así. 

_**---Flash Back--- **_

Era la carta vez en ese día que Harry estaba como idiota mirando el cielo, esperando una respuesta de Ginny, pero al parecer esta aun no llegaba, entonces casi de la nada sintió que alguien se le acercaba y una voz familiar que le hizo calmarse un poco, le hablo. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt, parecía feliz de estar ahí parado junto a Harry, el ahora primer ministro se quedo junto al moreno de lentes mientras miraba al cielo, esperando ver algo, aun que no sabia que era lo que buscaba. 

-..¡Hola!, Harry, ¿Dime, que haces?.-Le dijo el hombre con voz calmada, mientras continuaba viendo al cielo. 

-..Esperando una lechuza.-Le confeso el chico suspirando de tristeza. 

-..Oh.-Dijo Kingsley mientras dejaba de mirar el cielo, y ahora miraba a Harry.-..Harry, estoy aquí, para, bueno se supone que no debo decirte, pero, dentro de un rato mas te llegara algo del ministerio es una formulario de preguntas que tendrás que llenar, nada fuera de este mundo.-Provoco que Harry dejara de mirar el cielo directamente mientras le ponía toda su atención.-Es secreto, pero, te diré que para ti será pan comido. Bueno me voy, tengo que hacer algunas cosas.-Le dijo al chico mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un reloj pequeño y se daba cuenta de lo tarde que era, después se despidió del chico, quien a su partida volvió a mirar al cielo. 

Minutos después Bluewings apareció en el cielo al principio era una mancha negra en el cielo, pero después se fue acercando, hasta llegar a Harry. 

-..¡Vaya, hasta que llegas!.-Le reclamo Harry, mientras miraba hacia atrás, esperaba que Matthew no lo escuchara, si no, jamás volvería a prestarle al ave. 

Esta contenía dos cartas, una del ministerio, justo como había dicho Kingsley, y otro con la letra de Ginny, y un beso grabado en la parte de enfrente donde decía el nombre del chico. 

_Harry: _

_Se que no he ido estos días a la escuela, pero mi madre esta un tanto alterada con todo esto, hay reporteros del profeta afuera de la casa esperando a que salga yo, o alguien llegue, que no te sorprenda si después salen exclusivas mías en el diario. _

_Bueno, no puedo escribir mucho ya que, estoy segura de que Rita esta por aquí, así, que nos veremos después. _

_Un beso… Tu Ginny. _

Aun que la carta de Ginny, no decía mucho, por lo menos, aun era su Ginny, ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo, seria así?. 

_**---Flash Back---**_

En cuanto tomo la carta vio la letra de Víctor Krum y parecía ir dirigida a Ginny Weasley..

-..Es para ti.-Dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado. Ahora se sentía incomodo con eso. No solo los ligaban románticamente en el diario, si no que ahora el chico le escribía cartas. 

-..¿Para mí?..-Dijo la chica sin entender, hasta que vio la letra.

_Ginny_

_Solo te mandaba esta carta para felicitarte, Samantha me acaba de decir que aceptaste el puesto, eso es muy bueno estaremos en contacto mas tiempo del que crees, sobre todo en reuniones y entrenamientos, si, es que debo confesarte que nosotros entrenamos los mismos días que ustedes, y eso es bueno así no te sentirás tan sola cuando estés en el campus. En fin solo te mandaba esta carta para eso, si tienes alguna duda sobre el Quidditch o cualquier cosa, que no te de pena puedo ayudarte en todo. _

_Que pases una linda noche y hasta el fin de Semana._

-..Sabes, hem, creo que ya es algo tarde, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, buenas noches.-Dijo Harry de la nada, se sentía un tanto incomodo con la carta, pero en ese momento necesitaba estar solo, si no lo hacia podría explotar contra la chica y eso no era buena idea. 

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejamos, espero les haya gustado, una nueva encuesta h t t p : / / w w w . 9 9 p o l l s . c o m / p o l l 1 9 7 8 , (lleva guión bajo entre el poll y el 1978) si en casi de que no puedan entrar, entren en la pagina web de fic, que por cierto estrenamos ahí encontraran el link h t t p : / / e p i l o g o 1 9 a n o s . s p a c e s . l i v e . c o m / **

**O entren a mi perfil y ahí encuentran los enlaces.. **


	9. La amenaza Escandinava

_**Cometarios al final. **_

_**Gracias a, Makarva, Gelia Potter Weasley, todopotter, Mey, bellapaola, lunatipola, Pauu.PWG, miko13, zafiro potter, AtRaM Potter, y hermioneyron de por leer este fic, esperemos verlos de nuevo a algunos que ya no se pasan.**_

_**Gracias también a Lolis, Zury, EMI, solanch, **_******o 0TeReSeTa0o, matupotter, letiweasley, asandara, loqa22, Mer weasley, nir malfoy, macu95H/G4ever, chibiShikiss, Grecia Potter, Brujis, Alex Potter, Nano, nenah/gever, holitas1010, kuku172, Isabel, RonyHermione4ever, Adri Cullen, bigi, KaRiiTuX, boterioto9467, noe15, karin6, KatTyEe, vAlE, Emmaweasley, Azula Weasley, HyR!!—HyG!!, moniklok, °°CrIssS°°, de la Web de Harry, (Foro), **_**por leer este fic, y por estar siempre al pendiente de este, esperemos verlos de nuevo, aun que ya algunos ya, no los hemos visto por aquí. **_

******Si olvidamos a alguien disculpen. Bueno como ya saben la pagina del Fic. http : / / epilogo 19anos . spaces . live . com/ **

******Solo júntenlo. Además estrenamos dos páginas más Myspaces y Hi 5, **

******http : / / epilogo 19 anos . hi5 . com/ **

******http : / / w w w . my space . com / epilogo 19 anos**

**Capitulo 09 _– _La amenaza Escandinava**

_**Introducción: **__- __Después de los enredos y obstáculos que habían tenido nuestras parejas ¿se tendrán que sumar a estos unos cuantos mas? Y ¿Quién es Joseph? ¿En quien estará interesado?. Ron y Hermione ¿tendrán que poner a prueba su relación? la intervención de alguien será suficiente como para causar un ¿adiós definitivo?...__  
_

El mes de Abril comenzó caluroso y con mucha luz, las tarde eran ideales para pasarlas junto al lago en pareja, todos los demás lo hacían menos una.

Aun que la relación de Ron y Hermione parecía la mas sólida, (hasta ese momento), a comparación a la de sus amigos, como siempre hay alguien que intentaba separarlos, ya fuera sus padres, por el incidente de San Valentín, la directora de la escuela, pues esta sabia que podrían volver a hacerlo, y no es que no le agradara la relación de los chicos, pero el hacer esas cosas aun en la escuela era algo que ella no podía permitir, así que a cada oportunidad que tenia los separaba.

Solamente evitaba que estos se quedaran solos en una habitación.

-..Así que, usted señorita Granger, no podrá estar en las habitaciones de los chicos, ¿Entendió?-Le decía la profesora MaGonagall a la castaña quien parecía un poco asustada con el castigo que le ponía la profesora.

La chica solo movía fuertemente la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, diciéndole que si a todo lo que la Directora le decía. Solo unos minutos atrás Ron había entrado y este había salido con una cara un tanto extraña, como si hubiera visto arañas o algo así.

La profesora solo había sido un tanto ruda con ambos chicos, bueno no quería que el rumor de que en la escuela podían hacer eso, corriera como el agua y entonces no tardaría para que los demás alumnos, (en el peor de los casos), terminaran con hijos.

Después de esa charla con la profesora los chicos tuvieron que cambiar muchos hábitos, como el sentarse juntos en clases. Como en aquella clase de pociones, ambos estaban muy lejos y Ron deseaba no estarlo justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-..¡Hola!, Horace.-Se escucho una voz mientras los murmullos y ruidos de la clase de Pociones del ultimo año parecían empezar, junto a la puerta Joseph Harket apareció con una sonrisa para Slughron.

-..Joseph, ¡Que sorpresa!...-Le dijo el profesor mientras se le acercaba y lo hacia pasar.

Ron del otro lado que estaba charlando con Matthew que se quedo callado por unos segundos mientras seguía con la mirada al hombre que en ese momento miraba de reojo constantemente hacia Hermione. Nadie se había dado cuenta de eso, y eso no era buena señal, sobre todo para el pelirrojo.

-..Ron, te estoy hablando.-Le dijo Matthew un tanto impaciente pues al parecer charlaban sobre los EXTASIS, que ya estaban cerca.

-..Hem si, los TIMOS, fueron algo complicados cuando los hice hace dos años..-Dijo Ron del otro lado sin prestarle atención al chileno, en ese momento miraba como es que el noruego amigo del profesor parecía saludar a Hermione muy galantemente.

-..No estábamos hablando de eso.-Le dijo el chileno mientras miraba su libro e ignoraba al pelirrojo.

-..¡Oh!, Hermione, sin duda los estudios te sientan muy bien.-Le dijo el noruego mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la tomaba de la mano mientras le sonría coquetamente, la chica no le vio algo extraño a esa sonrisa, así que no dijo nada simplemente le continuo el juego.

-..Hem, gracias.-Le dijo la chica mientras regresaba su miraba a su libro.

-..¿Y dime que te trae por aquí?-Le pregunto Horace a Joseph mientras el noruego dejaba de mirar a Hermione y le ponía atención al hombre.

-..Bueno, resulta que soy el encargado de la seguridad que se le da a Hogwarts.-Dijo el chico con voz baja para el profesor.

-..¿Seguridad?-Dijo el profesor un tanto alterado.

-..Bueno, ya sabes el evitar que los muggles puedan ver o entrar a la escuela y sobre todo que alguien pueda salir, como los alumnos, en noruega era normal que los alumnos, (me incluyo), durante exámenes nos fugáramos.-Murmuro el chico por lo bajo.-Es algo secreto.-Le dijo después mientras el profesor parecía entender.

-..¡Oh!.-Dijo el profesor.

-..Te importa si me quedo, no te molestare, estaré en aquel rincón jugando Ajedrez, no me notaras.-Le dijo el hombre después.

La clase siguió su curso, pero había mucho murmullo porque no había nada más que hacer, puesto que la poción debía reposarse antes de seguir con el paso siguiente. Ron contemplaba con desconfianza al noruego.

-… ¿Bueno me vas a escuchar, si o no?...-Pregunto Matthew en el borde del enfado.

-… ¡Ah!, si, como te iba diciendo Matthew…-Empezó a decir Ron en voz alta.-…Yo soy unos de los mejores jugadores de ajedrez mágico de Hogwarts, el propio profesor Dumbledore lo reconoció.-Termino de decir, con un toque de grandeza en sus palabras.

Matthew se lo quedo mirando debatiéndose entre que hechizos que conocía podría aplicarlos en el pelirrojo, pues este tenia unos minutos muy raro, lo ignoraba a cada rato, y después le cambiaba la conversación, en fin, si no quería hablar con el, pues que no lo hiciera, pero que no lo hiciera sentir así, pero antes de seguir pensando, la voz de Joseph interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-… ¿Es verdad eso?...-Pregunto algo sorprendido, varios de la clase asintieron…-Si el profesor Dumbledore lo dijo es porque tiene que ser verdad, ¡Ya se!, te desafió a un partido de ajedrez mañana ante todo el colegio en el estadio de Quidditch, ¿Qué te parece?...-Termino de decir mientras miraba detenidamente al pelirrojo, este parecía un tanto nervioso con la propuesta, lo mas seguro es que bajo presión no aceptaría, pues los mejores jugadores de Ajedrez lo hacen solo por diversión y no para demostrar otra cosa.

El salón por completo se quedo en silencio, todos miraban una y otra vez, hacia el pelirrojo y el otro hombre, entonces Hermione quien ahora bajaba su libro miraba a su novio y este al notar la miraba intensa de la castaña, hablo por fin.

-..¡Acepto!-Dijo Ron confiado, si había sido capaz de ganarle a un tablero hechizado, como no le ganaría, y además derrotaría al noruego.

-…Ya chicos…-La voz del profesor Slughron interrumpió el momento…-Sus pociones ya deberían estar listas para agregar el pus de bubotuberculo, recuerden que deben echarlo hasta que se vuelva verdoso.

La clase continúo por unos minutos, Joseph continuaba mirando constantemente a Hermione, eso ponía algo molesto y hasta nervioso a Ron, ¿Por qué la miraba tanto?, bueno sabía que la castaña era linda, pero en la forma en la que la miraba, le era sospechoso.

La chica en cambio, no le daba importancia a la excesiva mirada del noruego, se mantenía atenta de su poción, y debes en cuando miraba hacia atrás, solo para poner de buenas a Ron. Pues este al notar que Hermione lo miraba y le sonreía tan coquetamente, y ampliamente, se le olvidaba que había alguien mas mirándola.

-..Ron, no crees que exageras un poco con eso de, demostrar quien es el mejor jugador de Ajedrez.-Le dijo Hermione minutos después, cuando ambos caminaban ya lejos de todos.

Ron le acababa de confesar por que el interés de jugar con el noruego y a ella parecía, preocupada por la intención del pelirrojo.

-..No, Herms, es solo que, bueno, un partido amistoso no le hace daño a nadie, ¿O si?, además no hay nada de que preocuparse, no seré yo esta vez una pieza del juego, tranquila.-Le dijo el chico mientras se alejaba y entraba a su siguiente clase.

Hermione no estaba asustada por eso, era solo que, el pelirrojo parecía un tanto terco con demostrar que podía ganarle a cualquiera, era como presumir, y a ella no le agradaba mucho la idea de ver a Ron presumiendo, si algo le había atraído de, el era que simplemente era sencillo.

Algo completamente distinto a todos los chicos, esperaba que ahora con ese partido, las cosas no cambiaran entre ellos.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

La noticia del partido se había extendido por todo el colegio, así que ese día (sábado) la totalidad del colegio ya se encontraba en el estadio y había una pequeña sorpresa: habían desaparecido los tres aros y en el medio estaba un enorme tablero de ajedrez con todas sus piezas, excepto las del rey.

-…Sean todos bienvenidos a este amistoso juego de ajedrez mágico entre el mejor ajedrecista de Hogwarts, Ron Weasley…-Dijo el profesor Slughron desde el palco del profesorado…–….Y el mejor ajedrecista de Escandinavia, Joseph Harket…-Hubo aplausos para ambos.

Hasta ese momento no había favoritos, bueno mas que en la parte de Gryffindor.

-..Ya quiero ver como Ron le gana, esto será bueno.-Murmuraba Harry para Ginny, mientras Ginny sonreía, ante los comentarios de su novio.

-..¿Tu que crees, Herms, que gane Ron?...-Le dijo Luna desde el otro lado.

-..No lo se, el ajedrez mágico siempre me ha parecido algo brusco, pero, bueno, quien gane, no importa.-Le dijo la chica, mientras miraba hacia Ron, este le echo una sonrisa coqueta, y ella le sonrió como diciéndole, "Suerte".

En ese momento Neville quien parecía llegar se topo con la mirada de Luna y la chica igual, ambos, miraron hacia el piso mientras el profesor de Herbolgia se sentaba en el único lugar que había vacío, junto a Luna.

Matthew por el otro lado, estaba sentado junto a Harry, quien al ver a Neville cerca, miro hacia otro lado, fingió que se veía los zapatos, mientras Neville, se daba cuenta de la presencia de Luna, Emily estaba con su amiga Pola, y unos 5 chicos mas en el despacho de la profesora de Herbólogia que les daba clases solo a esa casa, pues tenían problemas con la materia, bueno sin contar que los EXTASIS, se acercaban y necesitaban repasar un poco mas los temas.

-…Bien ustedes sabrán las reglas del ajedrez mágico, supongo, así que aquí la diferencia esta en que los jugadores serán los reyes de su lado y desde ahí deberán dirigir sus piezas, el tablero fue revisado por la profesora McGonagall para prevenir trampas en este juego, así que cuando quieran.-Dijo Slughron después.

El silencio se hizo casi inmediatamente, mientras los contrincantes se colocaban en su lado del tablero, Ron miraba el tablero y decía su primer movimiento.

-¡Caballo, h6!- y el caballo a su derecha se traslado a esa casilla.

-¡Peón, f4! –dijo a su vez Joseph y el peón a su derecha se movió.

Y así pasaron los minutos, donde Joseph tomo el control del juego, haciendo que Ron se desespere y empezara a hacer movimientos tontos que permitieron a las piezas del noruego se acercaran peligrosamente a el. Intento un enroqué con la torre a su derecha, le funciono medianamente porque al hacer eso dejo desprotegida a la dama y fue "sacada" del tablero por un peón que ni siquiera se había movido, ya casi sumido en la desesperación empezó a atacar el, pero en unos cinco o siete movimientos ocurrió.

-..Wow, ¿Creo que mejor cambio mi apuesta?-Murmuro Neville, pues minutos atrás, Neville había apostado contra Harry a que Ron ganaba, pero en ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro.

Justo en ese momento, Luna se había reído con el comentario de Neville y este le sonría, hasta ese momento se les había olvidado que aun no se hablaban, pero entonces la sonrisa de Luna cambio por completo cuando vio a Emily llegar hasta el lugar donde Matthew estaba sentado, mirando hacia ella una y otra vez, y con la mano echa puño.

El chileno en cuanto escucho la voz de la Argentina, le sonrió y la beso, ante la mirada de Luna, la chica después bajo la mirada y no hablo. Neville del otro lado noto el cambio de actitud de la rubia y al notar que Matthew besaba a Emily, no dijo nada solo continuo viendo el partido, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de el.

-….Jaque matee.-Dijo el noruego después de unos minutos, con una sonrisa a un Ron rodeado por un caballo, una reina y una torre.

-…Y así termina este partido, que a decir verdad, me esperaba un poco mas de pelea por parte del señor Weasley, pero Joseph logro bloquearlo y ganarle accesiblemente…-Sentencio el profesor Slughron.

-… ¡Vaya, Ron!...-Dijo casi burlonamente el noruego…-Al parecer el profesor Dumbledore estaba equivocado, o tal vez ya perdiste "el toque".-Le dijo después con una sonrisa aun mas marcada provocando la ira de Ron.

Ron por su parte estaba que le hervía la sangre ¿Cómo pudo perder tan humillantemente contra el? ¿Qué había hecho en ese partido? El pelirrojo sintió que no fue el mismo.

-… Ron….-Dijo Hermione, había bajado para saludar a Ron, en compañía de Harry, Ginny, Matthew y Emily, pero el pelirrojo los evito y se dirigió al castillo.

Luna por su parte había corrido hacia su Sala Común mientras Neville se iba como siempre a su despacho, para estar solo. Si no hubiera llegado la Argentina tal vez en ese momento estaría hablando con Luna, después de todo ya le sonreía.

Cosa que antes no hacia, pero bueno, si no le hablaba no eran en parte por la chica, si no que era culpa de el, ¿Por qué no daba el primer paso y le hablaba?, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba, o le asustada?, ¿Qué ella le dijera que no lo amaba?

-… ¿Pero que le pasa?-Pregunto extrañada la castaña, mientras caminaban.

-…Debe de sentirse mal…-Dijo Ginny.-…El nunca juega así, así como jugo hasta yo le ganaría.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras los demás reían.

Hermione siguió mirando con preocupación hacia la dirección donde Ron se había metido, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, ¿Por qué se había molestado, si sus propias palabras eran "es un juego amistoso", tal vez después de todo para el no era un simple juego?

Ron no apareció en toda la tarde, ni en la cena, (cosa extraña dado que el pelirrojo no soportaba mucho sin comer).

-..Harry, no lo has visto, ¿En serio?-Preguntó la castaña durante la cena, la chica ya estaba preocupada por el.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Ron llevaba casi todo el día pensando en lo que había pasado, tal vez el que perdiera tenía algo lógico, bueno después de todo, cuando jugaba lo hacia solo con unas cuentas miradas sobre el, y ahora era todo el colegio, tal vez solo se había puesto nervioso, al saber que Hermione lo miraba.

Cuando sabia que antes la chica, no lo hacia, o tal vez si lo miraba, pero no tan directamente. Bueno en ese momento no sabia lo que decía, o pensaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, el no perdía un partido de Ajedrez, así como así, debía proponer otro juego, y esta vez, seria mejor hacerlo sin nadie presente, así que paso las ultimas dos horas buscando al noruego, por suerte para el, este aun estaba con Slughron, charlando.

-..¿Entonces, habrá aurores, aquí en las puertas de la escuela?.-Preguntó el profesor de Pociones un tanto sorprendido, Joseph le acaba de confesar la verdadera intención del Ministerio para proteger la escuela.

-..Bueno, después de lo que pasa hace un año, pues es lógico que, tengamos que proteger a los alumnos, además es algo menos pesado para los profesores estar cuidando tanto a los alumnos.-Dijo el chico después.

-..Pero y que paso con el hechizo que usaban antes, ¿Ya no funciona?-Le pregunto el profesor.

-..Ya no es tan potente como antes, ahora que Dumbledore no esta, sin contar además del daño que hubo tras la batalla en la escuela hace casi un año, además solo estaremos aquí unos días.-Le termino de decir cuando tocaron la puerta.

En ese momento tocaban la puerta del despacho del hombre. Una cabellera roja se asomo por entre la puerta, y un rostro pecoso apareció al instante.

-..Profesor, puedo pasar.-Dijo Ron con tono un tanto asustado.

No sabia lo que hacia, como le iba a proponer jugar de nuevo, eso significaba que no era un buen perdedor, pero así era, entonces que era lo que le asustaba tanto, que el noruego no aceptara o les contara a todos que el había suplicado otro juego.

-..¡Claro, Ron!, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-Le preguntó Slughron, sin mirarle directamente.

-..Bueno, en realidad era con Joseph con quien quiero hablar.-Le confeso el chico. Mientras el noruego, parecía un tanto sorprendido. Después de la derrota, aun se atrevía a darle la cara, si hubiera sido el, habría estado lejos de todos durante semanas.

-..Oh, bueno, pues los dejo solos para que hablen, de todas formas ya es la hora de la cena.-Dijo el profesor mientras salía del lugar y los dejaba solos.

-..¿Y en que puedo servirte Ron?-Preguntó el hombre, dándose aires de grandeza.

-..Es solo que, esto es un tanto vergonzoso, pero, bueno, lo diré de todas formas, ¿Qué te parece otro juego amistoso, solo tu y yo?, solo para relajarnos.-Le dijo el chico.

-..Pues yo estoy relajado.

Ron noto que este se estaba burlando de el, entonces agacho la mirada dio media vuelta, pero antes de tocar la puerta de salida, Joseph le hablo.

-..Bueno, tienes razón, no hay nada mejor para calmar los nervios que un juego de Ajedrez.-Le dijo el hombre mientras Ron regresaba la mirada hacia el.

Jugaron durante unas horas, de hecho la hora de la cena ya había llegado a su fin, y ellos aun seguían jugando.

-..8 de 10.-Le dijo Joseph después de ver el rostro de Ron un tanto sorprendido y molesto pues aun no lograba ganarle.

Ron le contesto con la cabeza, estaba molesto consigo mismo por no ganar que ahora no deseaba hablar, solo ganar.

-..¿Que te parece, si hacemos una apuesta?-Le dijo Joseph, el tono de su voz no podía ser nada bueno, el hombre miraba al pelirrojo de reojo mientras colocaba de nuevo las piezas en el tablero de ajedrez.

-..¿Que clase de apuesta?-Preguntó Ron un tanto asustado.

-..Muy simple, apostaremos a Hermione.-Le dijo el Noruego mirándole a los ojos, dejando extrañado al pelirrojo.

-..¿Por que ella?-Le dijo Ron con un tono de miedo en su voz. ¿Por qué el hombre deseaba a Hermione?, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría gustarle de ella, que quisiera tanto?, además, ¿Para que podría servirle la chica?

-..¡Oh, vamos!, sabes perfectamente que ella es hermosa, dime tienes miedo de perderla.-Le dijo este con un tono de burla en su voz.

-..Yo no apuesto con ella lo siento, es mi novia no un objeto.-Le dijo Ron un tanto molesto. ¿Qué clase de persona creía que era?, podría ser celoso, tonto tal vez, pero no idiota, no era capaz de perder a Hermione solo por un tonto juego de Ajedrez, ella valía más que un titulo de Rey en el juego.

-..Ohh, ahora eres todo un caballero.-Burlándose de el, pues el pelirrojo le había pedido la revancha pues no había podido soportar el perder.-Bueno lastima de mi, tendré que ganármela a la antigua.-Mientras dejaba al pelirrojo solo y se despedía de el, con una mirada de miedo.

Ron se quedo helado con esas palabras, "Ganármela a la antigua", eso quería decir que le interesaba Hermione, de otra manera, ¿Le gustaba?, sin duda le gustaba.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, sobre todo para Ron, pues Joseph había dejado de ir a la escuela, solo durante tres días, el pelirrojo había tratado una y otra vez en convencer a sus amigos pero estos, no creían ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

¿Cómo es que Joseph, el hombre tranquilo, podría chantajear a Ron con algo así? Lo mas seguro era que, (todos pensaban eso), Ron estaba tan molesto por que el hombre le había ganado en Ajedrez que, sin duda querría manchar la reputación del hombre. No seria la primera vez. Ya lo había echo con Viktor Krum, ¿Por qué no hacerlo con Joseph?

-..¿Tu si me crees verdad?-Le decía una y otra vez Ron a Hermione, a cada oportunidad que tenia.

La castaña le decía que si, solo por darle su apoyo aun que después de un tiempo comenzó a hartarse.

-..Ron, estoy estudiando, te importa si hablamos después.-Le decía la chica después con la excusa de los estudios, después de todo ahora los evaluaban a cada oportunidad que tenían. Que el chico le creí, además le daba en parte su espacio, pues después de todo ella era la única que le daba la razón. (Lastima que eso no durara para siempre).

-..Hermione, que linda te vez hoy.-Se escucho una voz de entre la multitud que iba rumbo a las clases, Joseph había reaparecido de nuevo en la escuela esta vez lo había echo, con algunos aurores mas para, al parecer comenzar con la "seguridad". Eso decía a los demás profesores y estudiantes, claro que su intención de estar ahí además de los aurores era con doble intención.

-..Joseph, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo la chica mientras sus compañeras de clase se alejaban de ahí. El hombre como era de esperarse era todo un rompe corazones, y como siempre las chicas que pasaban al lado de la castaña murmuraban por lo bajo cosas como "Por que siempre se queda con los mas lindos", o "Pero si ella tiene novio". Murmullos que, de inmediato quedaron callados con las palabras del noruego.

-..Pues nada solo aquí, dando un paseo, aun que, bueno, creo que a ti no te puedo mentir.-Le dijo sonriendo coquetamente mientras la tomaba del brazo y la alejaba un poco de todos, sobre todo del pasillo.-…Estoy aquí por la seguridad de Hogwarts, es un nuevo procedimiento en cuanto a los hechizos protectores que tenía, ya sabes, las cosas que el Ministerio se encarga, ahora que Dumbledore no esta aquí.-Dijo el chico después dándose importancia y después lo dijo con pena haciendo un ademán con la mano en el pecho al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, como indicando sus condolencias.

Hermione solo sonrío tímidamente ante el hombre, después de todo no tenia mucho tiempo libre para charlar, además se suponía que vería a Ron en Transformaciones en unos segundos mas.

Ron caminaba tan tranquilamente después de una ardua clase de Defensa en donde Rudolph, lo había puesto a vencer su peor temor (que seguían siendo las arañas), al enfrentarse a un boggart, (es que ahora los evaluaban por separado), ya deseaba ver a Hermione en Transformaciones para charlar con ella, o por lo menos mientras esperaban en la larga fila mientras los estudiantes entraban y eran evaluados.

Y entonces toda la felicidad que sentía hasta ese momento, pues había logrado ganarle a su miedo, (de nuevo), que se había tornado un poco extraño, era una araña gigante con la cara de su tía Muriel, además de tener algunos acentos Noruegos, (si, esta araña hablaba), sin contar que se encontraba en una pista enorme de ajedrez, pero después de todo lo venció, y con todo el entusiasmo que sentía por ganar, se esfumo como la espuma, al ver a su novia charlando con Joseph mientras este parecía contarle algo muy gracioso pues ambos se reían.

Esperaba que no fuera de, el, si no de otra cosa. Y en cuanto se acerco al lugar pudo notar la sonrisa de alivio en el rostro de Hermione, mientras que en el de Joseph parecía ser triunfo, pues el pelirrojo se había acercado molesto.

-..Jajaja, ¿En serio eso paso?-Dijo Hermione mientras miraba que Ron se acercaba al lugar.

-..Si en serio, te lo juro, yo jamás te mentiría.-Le dijo Joseph mientras miraba a Hermione con lujuria mientras esta no se daba cuenta y miraba a Ron con una sonrisa mientras este se le acercaba y parecía saludar seriamente al noruego.

-..Hermione, tenemos clase recuerdas.-Le dijo Ron seriamente mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-..Ohh, perdón, de haberlo sabido ante la habría dejado ir, aun que bueno, debes admitir que a una chica como Hermione, hay que cuidarla a todo momento, si no lo haces podrían quitártela.-Le dijo Joseph después, primero disculpándose con Hermione para después hablarle a Ron como advirtiéndole que se la quitaría.

Ron de inmediato la tomo del brazo aun mas fuerte mientras la jalaba de ahí, y la chica le decía adiós tímidamente al noruego.

-..Ron quieres soltarme me estas lastimando.-Le decía la chica segundos después cuando ya estaban a la mitad de la clase de Transformaciones.

-..Perdón.-Le dijo el chico mientras la soltaba, no se había dado cuenta de eso, aun seguía molesto por las palabras del noruego, que sin darse cuenta lastimaba lo mas preciado para el, Hermione.

-..¿Que es lo que te pasa?-Le dijo Hermione después cuando Ron parecía mas calmado minutos después, ya estaban a unos cuantos chicos de ser los siguientes en ser evaluados.

-..Nada, es, la presión de fin de curso, eso es todo.-Le dijo Ron, no quería preocuparla, podía notar que su novia ya estaba asustada con los exámenes, y no quería molestarla (aun), sobre lo que Joseph le había dicho. Aun que ya lo había echo anteriormente.

Para mala suerte de Ron, cuando le toco ser evaluado estaba Joseph ahí, como el era un excelente auror, el era el encargado en ese momento de esa evaluación junto al profesor de Transformaciones y un superior del Ministerio. Y este en cuanto vio entrar a Ron sonrió maléficamente para si mismo, seria fácil molestarlo, hacerlo perder los estribos y de esa manera Hermione lo dejaría.

Todo comenzó tranquilo, Ron en ese momento olvido sus problemas personales, y estaba concentrado en su tarea. ¿Por qué tenia Joseph que mirarlo tan fijamente e intensamente?, solo lo ponía nervioso además de hacerlo sudar.

-..Cuando quieras Ron, tenemos tu tiempo.-Murmuro Joseph en burla, mientras todos se reían, todos los ahí presentes tomaron el comentario como algo para romper el hielo y los nervios del chico, pero Ron sabia que era con doble intención.

El pelirrojo solo debía transformar a un compañero en una estatua, pero bueno lo había ensañado mucho, y ahora parecía olvidarse del hechizo.

-..¿Y como va he?-Preguntaba Neville para Hermione mientras la chica miraba desde la puerta entre abierta como era que a Ron se le resbalaba la varita de la mano de los nervios.

-..Creo que mal.-Le dijo la chica.

Después de algunos fallos, y sobre todo de la puntería de su varita, por fin logro hacerlo, claro que para eso ya había echo dos sillas piedra y una de ellas la había echo cenizas al volverle a apuntar.

-..Bien hecho señor Weasley.-Le dijo el profesor después de todo, solo lo había logrado a la 4rta vez. Hasta el momento nadie había logrado hacerlo a la primera. Pues tenia que hacer solo las piernas de piedra sin lastimarlo ni nada.

Ese ejercicio era más para afinar la puntería, y bueno después de todo nadie tenía tan buena puntería.

-..Creo que este chico, podría ser uno de los aurores, después de todo tiene buena puntería, un tanto desafinada pero solo es cosa de pulirlo y será el mejor.-Decía el hombre que en ese momento parecía evaluar el desempeño de Ron mientras Joseph del otro lado era el que anotaba todas las cosas, en realidad el hombre no tenia voz ni voto en las decisiones. Solo era un títere.

-..¿Quee?, señor disculpe que se le diga, pero no cree que exagera un poco, me refiero a que un auror, necesita ser el mejor, y no que lo entrenen, en ese caso que tome el curso de la escuela de nuevo.

-..Harket, limítese a notar lo que le digo, después de todo usted no es el que va a enseñarle a esta generación de aurores, y por ultimo, a los aurores hay que perfeccionarlos, después de todo si queremos que trabajen como nosotros deseamos necesitamos, enseñarles todo lo que queremos y sabemos.-Le dijo el hombre mientras en ese momento Ron pasaba a despedirse del profesor y de los del ministerio.

Ron pudo notar el odio en Joseph, y no por que no le hubieran dado la razón, si no por que el hombre que parecía regañarlo, tenia razón en cada una de sus palabras. Aun que bueno, el sabia que había mejores y solo parecían elegir a Ron por ser amigo del Ministro y sobre todo por Harry Potter, que ya sin hacer solicitud era llamado el maestro de aurores.

¿Por qué tenían que darle el puesto a Potter?, el era aun un niño y ya tenia el puesto asignado. En fin en ese momento tenia prioridades aun mejores que molestarse con su Jefe de trabajo, por no darle el puesto de debía tener. Tenia que ganarse la confianza de Hermione. Después de todo de esa manera se vengaría de Potter y de Ron a la vez. Aun que Ron no le había echo nada, bueno solo el echo de tener a la chica que el deseaba.

Los siguientes días Joseph volvió a desaparecer, y entonces para Ron las cosas se calmaron, bueno hasta que descubrió a Hermione leyendo de nuevo aquellas cartas que le mandan en secreto

Esa misma mañana la castaña había recibido otra carta, esta vez había sido un niño de segundo año el que, la había entregado, eso hizo sospechar de la chica, de que su admirador, no era en realidad de 4rto año o de segundo, si no que utilizaba a los niños de la escuela para hacer sus entregas. Esa mañana que había estado un tanto fría y hasta nublada, se ilumino después de unas horas, tanto que ahora la castaña leía felizmente en aquel árbol junto al lago.

No había nada mejor que leer para calmar un poco el estrés que vivían en esos días, causa de los continuas evaluaciones que hacían los profesores. La chica sin prestar atención, noto que alguien parecía un tanto nervioso y le dejo caer una nota junto a una rosa roja.

-..Espera.-Le dijo ella, al notar que el niño ya partía a toda prisa.-¿Quién te dijo que me las dieras?-Le preguntó un tanto molesta, la chica por lo regular jamás optaba por la violencia pero en ese momento necesitaba saber quien era.

-..Yo, este…-Y el niño salio corriendo rápidamente, dejando a una castaña muy confundida.

_Tú haces que mis mañanas grises se iluminen _

Eso decía la nota, Hermione simplemente guardo su nota en su mochila, ya tendría tiempo para averiguar quien era, aun que eso si, había algo raro por que, siempre le daban cosas cuando Ron no estaba, eso hizo pensar a la chica que, tal vez en el fondo Ron si le daba esas cosas.

Pero bueno, no quería molestar a Ron tontas preguntas, pues que pasaba si el no era el que le daba esas cosas, seria un problema para ambos, y en ese momento, con lo bien que se llevaban, no deseaba que las cosas cambiaran.

-..¡Hola!-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras Hermione un tanto alarmada, guardaba la nota entre los apuntes.

-..¡Hola!-Le dijo la chica sonriéndole y dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-..¿Que hacías?-Le preguntó de inmediato el chico mientras intentaba quietarle el cuaderno, en donde había guardado aquella nota, mientras la chica evitaba a toda costa que el la viera.

-..Nada, solo leyendo.-Le dijo la chica rápidamente mientras le sonreía.

Ron no parecía creerle, pero bueno no quería discutir con ella así que no le pregunto mas, por lo menos ese día. Ron y Hermione se las ingeniaban para estar solos, aun que fuera junto al lago, sabían que no estaban rompiendo las reglas en si, pues se suponía que no podían estar solos en una habitación y de noche.

Así que como aun era de día y estaban al aire libre creyeron que no, los interrumpirían pero entonces una carta llego.

-..Ron, jejeje, me haces cosquillas.-Le decía la castaña con una amplia sonrisa mientras Ron le había logrado quitar el libro que leía, y ahora la tenía pegada al árbol y le daba besos en casi todo el rostro.

El chico la miro coquetamente mientras le decía con dulces palabras "Te amo" entonces al momento de besarla escucharon una vocecita.

-..¿Hermione?-Decía esta vez un niño de primero un tanto asustado.

La chica de inmediato supo de qué se trataba o más bien de quien, así que solo evito mirar a Ron a los ojos mientras este parecía mirar a otro lado. Se sentía incomodo con aquel admirador secreto. Una imagen terrible le vino a la mente, su amigo Matthew escribiéndole a su novia, aun que el pelirrojo sabía que al chile le gustaba Luna, no pudo evitar pensar en eso.

-..¿Y de quien es?-Le pregunto Ron, después de que aquel niño se hubiera esfumado y Hermione aun tuviera en manos aquella carta.

La chica no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo le iba a decir que continuaba recibiendo aquellas notas anónimas, y jamás le había dicho nada?

-..No importa.-Le dijo la chica mientras rompía la carta, le sonrió a Ron coquetamente mientras le ponía los brazos alrededor del cuello y le daba besos apasionados, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la cintura, para después comenzar a caer lentamente en el pasto del lugar, sin dejar de besarse.

Joseph del otro lado miraba molesto la escena como, era que ahora la chica no leía sus cartas y aun peor las rompía y besaba a Ron. (Si el era el admirador). En ese momento sintió que su plan no salía como el deseaba, así que, opto por el plan "B".

A las pocas horas después la hora de la cena llego, y todos los chicos llegaron corriendo al comedor.

-..Ron me gustaría hablar contigo a solas un minuto.-Le dijo el noruego a mitad de la cena, cuando se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Hermione miro a su novio y noto que este parecía molesto con la idea de hablar con el noruego. Bueno tal vez el pelirrojo aun se sentía mal por a ver perdido, pero bueno ya tendría tiempo para darle de alguna manera una compensación a su modo que sabia le encantaban a Ron, los besos apasionados junto a la luz de la chimenea.

-..¿Que quieres?, por si no lo has notado estoy con MI NOVIA.-Le dijo el chico después haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Mi novia", cuando ya estaban muy lejos por lo menos a las puertas del comedor. Hermione miraba de vez en cuando hacia la dirección, sabia que Ron parecía un tanto agresivo pero bueno, el rencor de a ver perdido podría ser eso.

-..Lo se, pero, de verdad crees que ella continué contigo después de que su admirador le de joyas costosas.-Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y mostrando unos aretes muy, pero muy caros que, de igual manera Ron podría comprarle pero no, en ese momento. Tal vez en uno o dos años de trabajo.

-..¿De que hablas?-Le dijo el chico sin saber a que se refería con "admirador" y el que el tuviera esos aretes.

-..¿Quien crees que le da esas cartas Weasley?-Le dijo Joseph de la nada provocando la ira de Ron, ¿El que sabia de las cartas que recibía la castaña, Hermione se lo abría dicho?, bueno tal vez. ¿O no?

-..No me importa, ella esta conmigo y eso es lo único que me importa, a ella no le gustan esas cosas. Créeme lo se...-Le dijo Ron sus palabras eran ciertas, por mas admiradores que la castaña tuviera, ella un estaba con el. Y bueno ella jamás le había llamado la atención esas cosas.

-..Weasley, Weasley… A toda chica le gustan las joyas. Pero bueno si no es así, la poesía las enamora, "_Para la chica más hermosa de mi mundo". _O que tal esta. _"Tu haces que las mañanas grises se iluminen"_

Ron estaba un tanto alterado, esas palabras eran del tipo de las que el admirador de Hermione le escribía, ¿No podía ser el, o si?

-..Si Weasley, yo soy. Estoy seguro que me desea como yo a ella.- Le contesto, era como si el noruego pudiera leerle la mente.

-..Aléjate de ella, si no quieres salir lastimado.-Le advirtió el pelirrojo tomando su varita. Estaba aterrado, no sabía por que decía eso, pero era lo único que su cerebro le decía.

-..Weasley, de verdad crees que un patético niño como tu, puede ganarme a mi, un auror reconocido. Jajaja. Me imagino a que sabrán sus labios, o aun mejor, como será en la cama-Le murmuro el hombre haciendo que Ron perdiera el control de si mismo.

Antes de que Joseph pudiera seguir sonriendo como hacia, Ron le apunto, para mala suerte del pelirrojo Hermione y un sin fin de chicos mas los habían visto. Joseph grito de horror y el dolor que le había causado el chico, (bueno después de todo no era un simple niño), y para cuando todos en el comedor se dieron cuenta, Ron aun tenia la varita en alto.

-..¡¿Ron por que lo hiciste?!-Le gritaba Hermione minutos después cuando MaGonagall ya había informado que Joseph se encontraba bien además de que ahora lo habían trasladado a San Mungo, el pelirrojo salía de Dirección, después de una ardua plática y castigo con Minerva.

-..Yo…-No sabia que decir, como decirle que Joseph quería alejarla de el.

-..Ron, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Le dijo después tomándole del brazo y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

-..Hermione debes creerme, el... Dijo cosas, que… Dijo que iba, apartarte de mí… No tenía otra opción.-El chico estaba llorando. Sabía que no iban a creerle, pero tenía que confesar todo.

-..¡¿Otra opción, Ron?!… Jamás creí pensarlo de ti, pero… ¿Sabes que?, no tengo insulto para ti, en serio, no creí que, creí que eras diferente, pero me equivoque, será mejor que pienses en lo que haces, y me busques cuando hayas madurado.-La chica estaba decepcionada del chico. Creyó que había cambiado pero no, seguía siendo el mismo chico celoso. O aun peor, alguien que creyó conocer a la perfección.

-..Hermione no, no espera.-Le suplico el chico mientras la abrazaba, ahora ambos chicos estaban llorando y temblando.

-..Suéltame. Ron, yo… No quiero verte.-Le dijo después mientras de apartaba del chico y lo miraba a los ojos, después salio corriendo de su alcance.

Ron la siguió hasta donde pudo, pero entonces las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas lo obligaron a dejarla ir. Se quedo con la mirada perdida mientras aun corrían lagrimas de sus ojos a sus mejillas, casi todos los alumnos (incluyendo sus amigos), pudieron notar la pelea.

Minutos después el chico se fue a su habitación, no dijo ni una sola palabra durante toda la noche. Harry entro a la habitación, solo vio que Ron tenía las cortinas de su cama corridas, de seguro no querría hablar con nadie, no lo culpaba, el estaría igual, la forma en la que había terminado Hermione con su amigo era horrible, pero bueno en ese momento no sentía que le estuviera dando la razón a su cuñado. Por que bueno, había mandado a alguien a San Mungo, no era algo para celebrar.

Así que paso de largo, y se fue a dormir, Ron por el otro lado estaba destrozado, lo que mas amaba en el mundo, ya no estaba con el, y sabia que eso seria hacerle el camino mas fácil a Joseph, pero no por que Hermione le hubiera dicho que no quería verlo, no significaba que este no pudiera cuidarla. Así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón idea formas de encontrarse siempre en los pasillos con la chica.

_**Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de las chicas. **_

Hermione estaba destrozada, jamás creyó que Ron fuera así, ¿Por qué mentía sobre Joseph?, ¿Por qué?, de verdad su odio por haberle ganado en Ajedrez podía llegar tan lejos. Sabía que era terrible imaginar a Ron como un loco sin corazón, cuando el año pasado había demostrado tener sentimientos, ¿Sería acaso que había fingido?

"_Noo, no podría, el no seria capaz"._ Se decía la chica, aun que después de lo que había pasado ese día, ya no sabia que pensar. Lentamente recordó sus palabras de amor, sus besos. ¿No tenia sentido?, el, no era de mentir. Pero Joseph, no era un chico malo.

Después de unos segundos, sintió algo en el pecho, y recordó el relicario que Ron le había dado meses atrás. Se quedo en silencio mirando su foto, su mirada llena de amor y paz, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, se quito el relicario y lo cerró.

No podía dejar que la mirada de Ron le hiciera cambiar de parecer, así que por su bien, el de Ron y el de los demás, lo guardo en el cajón. Después con mucha triste se quedo dormida.

-..Hermione, por favor, no me hagas esto, tenemos que hablar.-Le decía el pelirrojo una y otra vez, este llevaba mas de una semana intentado que la chica le dijera unas palabras, pero era inútil esta no le dirigía la palabra ni para insultarlo.

Eso era lo que mas odiaba, que la chica no le hablaba, y sabía muy bien que eso era lo que mas odiaba. Los días continuaron pasando igual los chicos no se metían en los asuntos de la pareja, pues sabían que por parte de Hermione recibían su indeferencia, y bueno eran problemas que toda pareja pasaba.

-..Señor Weasley, quiero que esos libros estén acomodados por orden alfabético.-Le decía la profesora MaGonagall para el pelirrojo, el castigo de la mujer había sido el que el chico hiciera cosas para la escuela.

Y bueno el chico los aceptaba por que casi todos estaban ligados de alguna manera con Hermione, sobre todo en Biblioteca, pero esa tarde la castaña no estaba ahí. Pensó, que después de encontrárselo en más de tres ocasiones, la chica habría preferido no volver ahí.

Lastima para el chico, por que la chica, ni siquiera estaba en la escuela.

-..De verdad lo siento, Ron esta un tanto loco, cree que tú intentas robarme o algo así, ya no se es como si, fuera demasiado posesivo.-Decía la castaña un tanto apenada, jamás había imaginado que el pelirrojo llegara a tal extremo como lastimar a la gente. La chica creía que Ron era pacifico, impulsivo tal vez, pero al fin de cuentas jamás malvado, pero en ese momento ya no sabia si de verdad lo conocía.

La chica había ido de visita a ver a Joseph a San Mungo. Se sentía mal con el noruego por las cosas que había echo Ron.

-..Bueno no lo culpo tú, eres muy linda, y cualquiera en su lugar se pondría así, incluso yo.-Le dijo el hombre mientras parecía levantarse de la cama y se acercaba a la chica.

-..No trates de justificarlo, el siempre ha sido así, siempre. Antes era tierno pero ahora es molesto, da miedo, solo por que alguien me dice ¡Hola! Ya quiere matarlo.-Le confeso la chica mientras se sentaba en un sofá que habían colocado ahí para las visitas del noruego.

-..Bueno, Hermione un hombre enamorado reacciona así.-Le dijo el hombre mientras miraba constantemente hacia las afueras de la habitación, ¿Por qué miraba tanto, esperaba a que alguien pasara, o que alguien se fuera?, claro que Hermione como en ese momento parecía quejarse de la actitud de Ron no se dio cuenta de las reacciones sospechosas del hombre frente a ella.

-..Yo no lo creo, el, sabes que dice que tu lo amenazaste con, quedarte conmigo o algo así.-Le soltó de la nada la chica mientras se miraba las manos.

_**De regreso en Hogwarts **_

Ron ya salía de su castigo después de casi terminar atrapado entre las grandes filas de libros de la biblioteca de la escuela, logro salir solo con unos rasguños, pero bueno lo mejor era que solo había salido rápido por que, deseaba ver a la castaña estudiar, después de tantas suplicas el chico se conformaba con verla de lejos.

Pero para su sorpresa cuando entro en la Sala Común, solo vio a sus amigos, y no había rastro de la castaña, lo mas seguro es que estaría en su habitación.

-..Han visto a Hermione.-Pregunto el chico.

-..No, desde la tarde.-Dijo Harry sin prestar atención.

-..Creí, que estaba en biblioteca.-Le dijo su hermana que se encontraba igual que Harry miraban el fuego de la chimenea, en realidad tenían la mirada perdida. Era como un tonto juego, quien aguantaba mas mirando el fuego sin parpadear, eso es lo que pasaba después de un día lleno de exámenes.

-..No, yo estuve ahí, y no apareció.-Les dijo el pelirrojo. Después de pensarlo mucho salio de ahí, lo mas seguro es que esta se encontraría en otro lugar del colegio.

En el camino se encontró con Neville. El profesor tenía varios exámenes de evaluación en mano, cuando casi choco contra Ron.

-..Amigo, ¿Has visto a Hermione de casualidad?-Le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, alegrándose de verle el rostro.

-..Si, se fue a San Mungo.-Le dijo el chico mientras entraba a su despacho.

-..Ah, San Mungo, sola.-Le dijo el pelirrojo temiendo lo peor, mientras detenía al chico.

-..Si. ¿Por que. No continúas con tu historia verdad?...-Le dijo después un tanto cansado.

-..Neville, por la amistad que nos une, tu sabes que yo no mentiría con algo, así, Hermione puede estar en peligro.-Le dijo el chico preocupado, tenia que encontrarla. Ya comenzaba a pensar lo peor, Joseph aprovechándose de la chica, o aun peor, y si de verdad la enamoraba, y se olvidaba de el para siempre, y después se iba a noruega.

-..Ron no exageres.-Le dijo Neville mirándolo seriamente.

--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--

-..¿Y le creíste?-Le grito Joseph un tanto alterado.

-..Claro que no. Le dije que no me buscara más, si continuaba con esa historia.-Le dijo la chica mientras levantaba la mirada y una lágrima caía desde sus ojos. Joseph se le acerco lentamente al sofá para limpiarle las lágrimas después mientras hacia eso, le dijo algo al oído que la, dejo helado.

-..Eso es una suerte por que en ese caso, nadie escuchara tus gritos.-Le murmuro Joseph lentamente a la castaña mientras la puerta del lugar se cerraba de golpe evitando que tanto la chica como alguien mas entrara o saliera del lugar

Hermione en cuanto escucho eso sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y justo después al terminar de hablar el noruego este puso una mirada de lujuria mientras parecía írsele en sima para intentar violarla, la chica intento gritar pero el hombre le tapa la boca con su mano mientras intentaba inmovilizarla y besarla al mismo tiempo.

¿Ron tenia razón sobre ese tipo, por que no lo había escuchado y había ido con alguien, por que?, en ese momento deseaba ver el rostro del pelirrojo, o por lo menos alguien que pudiera quitarle al hombre de en sima.

Y entonces como por parte de magía, se escucho que alguien parecía entrar a la habitación.

-..¿Que demonios?, ¡Oh!, lo siento.-Dijo una de las Sanadoras mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la habitación. Cuando por fin logro hacerlo, vio a Hermione arriba del sofá, asustada y al noruego alejándose de ella, con molestia en su rostro.

La sanadora pensó que estos dos intentaban un poco de privacidad pero antes de que volviera a cerrar la puerta, la castaña salio corriendo del lugar mientras Joseph miraba a la Sanadora con oído.

--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--

-..No estoy exagerando, dime tú que harías si Luna estuviera en peligro.-Le dijo el chico después, sabia que sacar la rubia al tema era peligroso. Pero bueno debía hacerle ver el miedo que sentía por la castaña.

-..Eso es un golpe bajo sabes.-Le dijo después, mientras miraba a su amigo, después de unos segundos de silencio, miro una cabellera castaña conocida.-Ahí esta tu peligro.-Le dijo el chico después señalando a Hermione que parecía nerviosa miraba una y otra vez hacia atrás.

En cuanto vio a Ron corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, después de unos segundos de eso, Neville, los dejo, solos.

-..Hermione, estas temblando, ¿Que paso?-Le dijo Ron, preocupado, por que la chica estaba así, solo esperaba que el idiota de Joseph no le hubiera echo nada, ¿Pero entonces por que estaba así?

-..Tenias razón.-Fue lo único que dijo la chica, mientras soltaba las lagrimas, el chico solamente la abrazo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos intentando que se controlara.

_**Minutos después. **_

-..¿Que fue lo que paso, Herms, y no me mientas?-Le dijo el pelirrojo de forma tierna mientras le quitaba las lagrimas del rostro.

Ambos chicos estaban ya en un rincón de la Sala Común, mientras sus amigos y compañeros se preparaban para la cena, estos aun continuaban charlando a escondidas. Además como los vieron entrar juntos, creyeron que de seguro estaban intentando arreglar sus problemas, así que no fue sorpresa el que el lugar se quedara a solas.

-..Nada, solo….-Decía la chica una y otra vez, por que Ron no le creía, bueno no era para menos, el no era nada tonto, se quedo callada unos segundos, para después mirarle a los ojos.-…Solo se delato, eso es todo.

-..Y por que temblabas.-Le pregunto el chico, había algo que no le convencía mucho.

-..Por que…-Dijo la chica bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio, ¿Cómo le iba a decir que Joseph, había intentando mas que besarla como?, sabia que Ron era capaz de ir hasta San Mungo, y entonces si lo mataría.-..Me sentí mal, no te creí, eso es todo.

Ron aun no parecía muy convencido, pero bueno no iba a molestara, ya tendría tiempo para sacarle las cosas, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que, ya había vuelto con la chica, y le sonrió en ese momento, eso hizo que la chica se calmara un poco mas, y después le tomo la mano.

-..Hay que ir a cenar.-Le dijo Ron después, mientras se levanta e intentaba llevarse a la chica con el.

-..No, si no te importa yo… Me gustaría quedarme.-Le dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa.

Ron se debatió por un minuto en ir a cenar o quedarse con la chica, pero sin duda su corazón le gano al estomago. Así que se volvió a sentar.

-..Ron…-Dijo la chica intentando darse el valor, se le acerco más y entonces cuando estuvo frente a frente, lo miro a los ojos.-..Yo… Lo siento…-Le dijo la chica de inmediato.

-…Shh...-Le dijo Ron mientras la callaba con el dedo.-Lo que importa es que, estamos juntos y que estamos bien.-Le dijo después con una sonrisa, la chica no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzo contra el, lo beso apasionadamente, mejor que en otras ocasiones.

Ron de inmediato, la abrazo con ternura, ternura que se volvió pasión. Después de unos besos, la chica bajo lentamente sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa del chico y comenzó lentamente a desabotonarlos mientras aun continuaba besándolo.

El chico no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraño, que anteriormente había sentido, recordó la noche de Halloween, Navidad, y San Valentín, todas esas noches, tenían algo en común, simple habían tenido la oportunidad pero jamás habían logrado nada. ¿Seria a caso que ahora lo, harían?

Ron se aparto lentamente de la chica, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Un tanto tembloroso, el tanto como ella, sonrieron.

-..Estas, segura.-Le dijo el chico, después, asustado de la respuesta.

-..Si. Yo, quiero ser… Solo quiero ser tu Hermione, para siempre.-Le dijo la chica.

El chico le tomo la mano y comenzaron a subir hasta la habitación del chico, claro que antes de comenzar con su noche, cerraron bien la puerta.

En el comedor de la escuela ya todos estaban cenando, MaGonagall, estaba un tanto preocupada, no vio a Ron ahí, y eso era extraño en el chico este nunca se perdía una cena. Y bueno Hermione, tampoco estaba en su lugar, ¿Habría pasado algo en San Mungo?, después de acercarse a Harry y Ginny, asustada se fue directo a la Sala Común, deseando que no fuera lo que pensaba.

-..Pues, estaban los dos en la Sala Común, cuando salimos.-Le dijo Harry sin prestar atención.

Hermione estaba recostaba sobre la cama, mientras Ron estaba arriba de ella, se besaban tranquilamente, desfrutando el momento. (N/a: Escuchar Yo te voy a amar de N´Sync cuando lean esta parte, además de imaginarse las cosas por que no somos muy buenas en estas partes).

Después de los besos, las cosas se fueron complicando pues, nunca habían llegado tan lejos, poco a poco se quedaron desnudos. Ambos estaban asustados, no sabían que hacer. Y como siempre, no parecían muy coordinados en cuanto a la posición o los besos.

-..Creo que esto no esta funcionando.-Murmuro Hermione un tanto avergonzada.

Ron sonrió, mientras le tocaba el rostro. Después se acercaron lentamente y se besaron lentamente.

MaGonagall ya estaba entrando a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cuando la encontró vacía, lentamente comenzó a caminar por el lugar, esperaba que no fuera lo que imaginaba, hizo un hechizo para que todas las puertas se abrieran, todas se abrieron, excepto una, la de Ron Weasley.

Después de varios intentos abrió la puerta con delicadeza y la encontró a oscuras. Encendió su varita, y camino por el lugar, todas las camas tenían las cortinas recorridas, poco a poco fue descubriendo una por una, hasta que llego a la de Ron. Y al momento de abrirla no vio a nadie.

Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos del colegio rumbo al comedor, cuando una voz los hizo quedarse quietos.

-..Vaya, están juntos de nuevo.-La voz fría de Joseph rompió el silencio del lugar.

Ron se giro lentamente mientras cubría a Hermione.

-..¿Que haces aquí?-Le dijo el chico molesto.

-..Bueno, pensé en darle un saludo a Hermione.-Le dijo el chico mientras le mandaba descaradamente una mirada de lujuria a la chica, mientras esta se escondía mas detrás de Ron.

-..Te lo advierto, la tocas, te mato.-Le dijo el chico.

-..Ronnie, ¿Puedo decirte así?, bueno déjame decirte que, no solo la he tocado, verdad cielo.-Le dijo el chico después, rápidamente se acerco al chico al igual que a la chica.

Entonces Ron levanto la varita y le apunto al chico, este solo sonrió al sentir la varita en el pecho.

-..Ron no.-Le murmuro la chica al pelirrojo.

-..Hazle caso, no querrás terminar en Azcaban o si.-Le dijo después.

-..Te lo diré solo una, ultima vez, déjala en paz.-Le dijo el chico controlándose todo lo posible.

MaGonagall ya regresaba al comedor cuando vio a Ron con la varita en alto y Joseph mirándolo, Hermione estaba asustada.

-..Señor Weasley, ¿Qué es lo que hace?-Le dijo la mujer.

Ambos chicos miraron a la mujer Ron aun no bajaba la varita y entonces Joseph en un descuido, se hechizo el mismo. El noruego salio por los aires mientras Ron miraba aterrado, su varita no lo había echo, ¿O si?

-..Pero, quiero verlo en mi despacho, ahora.-Le ordeno a Ron mientras este, salía de ahí, Hermione camino rumbo al comedor, pero antes de salir de ahí, escucho algo peor.

-..Profesora, se que no es un buen momento, pero… Los encontré en el cobertizo medio desnudos a ambos chicos.-Le dijo el noruego mientras se levantaba.

Hermione se quedo paralizada, ¿Seria capaz de…?

-..Señorita Granger, quiero verla en mi oficina también, ahora.-Le dijo la profesa después molesta.

La chica camino mientras Joseph le decía con los labios. "Lo siento, amor". La chica respiro profundo. Minutos después la pareja estaba en el despacho de la directora. Joseph se dirigió a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, minutos después, no iba a perderse el castigo.

-…Y el castigo para usted señorita Granger es que tendrá que convivir hasta el final de año con la casa de Slytherin…-Dijo la profesora McGonagall.-Y usted señor Weasley no podrá estar solo con la señorita Granger en ningún salón, biblioteca ni habitaciones de este castillo ¿me entendió?-Les dijo después.

-…Sí, profesora…-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-…Bien, pueden irse.-Les dijo después mientras se giraba.

Joseph se oculto tras la puerta para que no lo vieran. Puedo notar que Hermione tomaba por un segundo la mano de Ron y este le sonreía después ambos caminaron en diferentes rumbos. Luego de que se alejaron, se acerco y entro a la oficina.

-..¡Buenas noches profesora!..-Dijo cordialmente Joseph, al momento de entrar al lugar.

-..¡Joseph!..-Dijo, mientras le ofrecía asiento con la mano…-¿Aun aquí?

-..Bueno, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tuvo con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger…-Dijo el noruego, intentando sacar el tema de la nada…-Y si me permite dar mi opinión, encuentro que el castigo fue muy blando.

McGonagall se lo quedo mirando entre sorprendida y molesta ¿Quién era el para decidir como castiga o no a sus alumnos?

-..Bueno.-Dijo Joseph al ver la expresión de la directora...-No creí que fuera a ofenderla con mi comentario.

-..Me moleste porque no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan lo que tengo que hacer…-Dijo McGonagall…-Pero como eres encargado de la seguridad te escuchare, pero de opinión no cambio.

-..Bien, profesora.

Y en diez minutos de exposición le propuso desde la separación de clases de la pareja hasta la expulsión de Ron, pasando de hacerle clases particulares a Hermione, McGonagall escuchaba atentamente y lo encontraba bastante razonable y sensato lo que decía Joseph.

-..Bueno, Joseph-Dijo McGonagall.-Debo reconocer que tus medidas son algo radicales, en especial, contra del señor Weasley, así que tal vez pueda tomar el…

-..Minerva…-Se oyó la voz de Armando Dippet…-Tu tienes la autoridad aquí, no tienes porque aceptar que gente del ministerio se entrometa en los asuntos de Hogwarts, eso es norma durante generaciones.

-..Así es.-Se oyó la voz de Phineas Nigellus.-Yo en tu lugar lo echaba de la oficina.

En eso todos los cuadros empezaron a hablar para que McGonagall no cambie de opinión, mientras Joseph cambiaba su expresión a algo más sombría, mas enojada.

-..Joseph, estos son todos los anteriores directores de Hogwarts…-Dijo McGonagall…-Y ellos son mis consejeros cuando no estoy segura de algo, confió en ellos, y si ellos dicen que esta bien, es que, esta bien.

-…Vaya, me esta poniendo las cosas complicadas, directora, confiaba en que cedería fácilmente, será, tendré que usar el método radical para obtener mi objetivo, _¡Imperius!.._

Los cuadros empezaron a gritar furiosos ante el ataque a McGonagall, hasta que un cuadro que no había hablado en todo el rato grito.

-..Silencio. Joseph, ¿Por qué haces esto?...-Pregunto Dumbledore…-No recuerdo que fueras así.

-…Lo siento, profesor.-Dijo Joseph.-Pero tengo que conquistar a Hermione Granger como sea.

-… ¿No es ella la novia del señor Ronald Weasley?...-Pregunto.

El noruego asintió.

-¿Y tu estas enamorado de ella?

Joseph se quedo callado.

-…Eso que haces esta mal, tu solo te darás cuenta y créeme que te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho, de intentar separar a una pareja que se ha enamorado desde mucho antes de que aparecieras.

-…Pues se equivoca y se lo demostrare.-Apunto a McGonagall y ella salió del salón y Joseph tras ella.

-… ¿Crees que debamos hacer algo, Albus?..-Pregunto una directora.

-…No, el solo va a liberar a Minerva. Lo se.-Les confeso el hombre aun que sus palabras parecían tranquilas, su miraba parecía preocupada. Un hombre enamorado era capaz de matar, ¿Seria a caso que Joseph podría hacer eso, ya había hechizado?

_**Esta historia continuara… **_

_**Paola Prieto: **__Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo tan anhelado, debo disculparme por que, bueno fue un mes un tanto difícil, pero bueno, primero la tardanza del capitulo, por que mi compu se lleno de virus, y estuve una semana completa formateando, en fin. Después mi IPOD, pues no se como, pero se le paso un virus y de echo un lo tiene, pues al momento de conectarlo al PC pues, mm, tenia que formatear de nuevo la PC, y bueno eso llevo a que no podía sacar la actualización del capitulo sin que mi compu, se llenara de virus. Pero bueno después de eso, aquí estamos con el capitulo, y como prometimos es Hermione y Ron. Pues gracias a todos los que nos leen. Y sobre todo a los que votaron. _

_**Paola Bracco: **__Hola a todos!! Disculpen la demora es que surgieron varios inconvenientes como siempre además que hemos creado nuevos espacios para el fic pero en fin no mas excusas aquí va el noveno capitulo del fic, saludos a todos y esperamos que les guste leerlo como a nosotros escribirlo!! Adiós!!_

_**Matías Roa: **hola, aki tamos con otro capi, con un día de retraso por mi causa (mis disculpas (n.n)) pero aki tamos y espero k lo disfruten, xau_


	10. La despedida

_**Esto es una presentación de Matías Roa, Paola Bracco, y Paola Prieto.**_

_**P. Prieto:**_ Ya lo se, ya lo se, no tengo su perdón. Pero bueno se darán cuenta de que el capitulo es largo, (el mas largo de toda mi vida además de este fic), así que compensa ¿no?, bueno ahora si, ¡Hola!, jejeje. Ahora si comenzando con mi comentario, (que por cierto modifique unas 3 veces por lo largo que estaba), muchas gracias a todos los que nos siguen capitulo tras capitulo publicado y a los de los "UP´s" para el tema en La Web de Harry (Foro), sobre todo debo agradecerles a ustedes, de verdad muchas gracias por su preferencia. No es que no este agradecida con FanFiction, pero ahí ya casi ni nos pelan, debe ser por que nos borran el fic a cada rato y ni cuenta se dan cuando publicamos de nuevo, (que se yo), y sobre todo con "janyelle" del foro de Harry Potter de Univision, de verdad gracias por leerlo, yo no se por que no les gusta si es muy bueno, y no lo digo por que yo sea una de las autoras, de verdad yo también me quedo enganchada con lo que pasara después. En fin me despido por que esto ya parece discurso de político jejeje, hasta la, próximo.

_**M. Roa: **_hola.. He aquí un nuevo largo capi de este largo fic (creo k lo he dicho mas de cuatrocientoscuarentayochomilcuatrocientoscuarentayocho veces, pero es la verdad) se k nos hemos tardado una eternidad en publicar (claro) pero vale la pena la espera.. Y como yo no soy político para poner discursos largos, os dejo leer y k lo disfruten (n.n)

_**P. Bracco: **_Hola!! a todos nuestros fieles lectores bueno otro capitulo aquí! han de decir por fin jeje se que no fue rápido lo sentimos pero creo que la espera valió la pena no? bueno en todo caso este capitulo es uno que me gusto mucho hacer como siempre... Espero disfruten leyéndolo como nosotros escribiéndolo cuídense saludos a todos bye!

_**: **_

_**Capitulo 10 - La despedida**_

_**Introducción: **_¿Ahora que MaGonagall, esta bajo el hechizo de Joseph, que pasara con Ron y Hermione?, Además, ¿Qué les depara la vida para todos los demas, que trabajos tendrán?, ¿El amor seguirá vivo después de la escuela? y los mas importante, ¿Con el paso de los años se volverán a ver?

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

_**Anteriormente **__– N/a: Es lo que pasa después de ver un maratón de Lost, jejejeje. Termino pensado y hasta hablando como ellos. _

-..¿Que te parece, si hacemos una apuesta?-Le dijo Joseph, el tono de su voz no podía ser nada bueno, el hombre miraba al pelirrojo de reojo mientras colocaba de nuevo las piezas en el tablero de ajedrez.

-..¿Que clase de apuesta?-Preguntó Ron un tanto asustado.

-..Muy simple, apostaremos a Hermione.-Le dijo el Noruego mirándole a los ojos, dejando extrañado al pelirrojo

-..Aléjate de ella, si no quieres salir lastimado.-Le advirtió el pelirrojo tomando su varita. Estaba aterrado, no sabía por que decía eso, pero era lo único que su cerebro le decía.

-..Suéltame. Ron, yo… No quiero verte.-Le dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se apartaba del chico y lo miraba a los ojos, después salio corriendo de su alcance. No deseaba estar con el, era alguien completamente distinto, ya no era el Ron que ella conocía.

-..¿Y le creíste?-Le grito Joseph un tanto alterado.

-..Claro que no. Le dije que no me buscara más, si continuaba con esa historia.-Le contesto Hermione, mientras levantaba la mirada y una lágrima caía desde sus ojos. Joseph se le acerco lentamente al sofá para limpiarle las lágrimas después mientras hacia eso, le dijo algo al oído que la, dejo helado.

-..Eso es una suerte por que en ese caso, nadie escuchara tus gritos.-Le murmuro Joseph lentamente a la castaña mientras la puerta del lugar se cerraba de golpe evitando que tanto la chica como alguien mas entrara o saliera del lugar

-..Nada, solo….-Decía Hermione una y otra vez, ¿Por que Ron no le creía?, bueno no era para menos, el no era nada tonto, se quedo callada unos segundos, para después mirarle a los ojos.-…Solo se delato, eso es todo.-Termino de hablar mientras Ron le tocaba el rostro.

-…Vaya, me esta poniendo las cosas complicadas, directora, confiaba en que cedería fácilmente, será que tendré que usar el método radical para obtener mi objetivo, _¡Imperius!..-_Dijo Joseph mientras hechizaba a MaGonagall.

-..¿Que te parece jugar para las Arpías de Holyhead?-Pregunto Samantha para Ginny con una sonrisa. ¡Su sueño de jugar Quidditch profesional se cumplía!

-..Te lo diré de esta forma, Matt es mi novio, así que aléjate de el..-Dijo Emily amenazándola..-Tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad, si no supiste aprovecharla no es mi problema..-Termino de decir mientras se alejaba Luna y volvía a su mesa justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Matthew quien no sospechaba nada de lo que había pasado..

-..Neville, esto debemos dejarlo hasta aquí, esto no resultara mas..-Dijo Luna aun llorando mas fuerte..

-..Si..-Dijo Neville con tristeza..-..Te vas con Roark..-Después con odio mientras el chileno sonreía feliz..

-..No..-Dijo ella..-..No me iré con Matthew, quiero estar sola…-La rubia dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sala común..

-…Y el castigo para usted señorita Granger es que tendrá que convivir hasta el final de año con la casa de Slytherin…-Dijo la profesora McGonagall.-Y usted señor Weasley no podrá estar solo con la señorita Granger en ningún salón, biblioteca ni habitaciones de este castillo ¿me entendió?-Les dijo después.

-..Si profesora…-Respondió el pelirrojo.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

Después de la cena, en donde ni Ron y Hermione se hablaron, miraron o tomaron de las manos, (cosa extraña en ellos), se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar, la castaña en realidad fue por sus cosas por que esa misma noche la trasladaban a Slytherin.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación empacando todas sus pertenencias en su baúl, antes de que la noche terminara ella debía encontrarse ya dentro de las instalaciones de la Sala Común de Slytherin, ¿Qué le había pasado a MaGonagall, enviarla ahí, en donde era presa fácil, aun que sabia que los de esa casa ya eran un poco mas tranquilos, eso no significaba que no le hicieran la vida difícil, pues quisiera o no, era de Gryffindor, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, era hija de Muggles?.

Respiro profundo mientras guardaba su uniforme con en el emblema de Gryffindor, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora, iba a usar el de Slytherin?, respiro profundo mientras tocaba el relicario de que le había dado Ron, bueno por lo menos le quedaba eso, el mirar el rostro del chico en aquella foto.

Minutos después Ginny parecía interrogarla sobre esa situación. Pues le parecía un poco extraño, el que a esas horas de la noche su amiga estuviera haciendo esas cosas en vez de dormir, y justo cuando la castaña le confeso a donde iba la pelirroja se sorprendió.

Hermione se encontraba guardando sus libros dentro del baúl, cuando Ginny llego, la chica llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, además de la ropa un poco desordenada.

-..¡Hola!, Herms!... ¿Qué haces?-Le dijo la pelirroja justo después de llegar de uno de sus tantos paseos nocturno junto a Harry, MaGonagall le había dejado usar la motocicleta de Sirius, que ahora le pertenecía solo por las noches, siempre y cuando ayudara a Hagrid a vigilar el bosque prohibido.

Claro que la profesora no se daba cuenta de que por un lado del chico, la pelirroja salía del castillo por debajo de la capa invisible.

-..Empacando.-Dijo la castaña sin mirarle.

-..¿Por que?-Le dijo esta después mientras comenzaba a ponerse el pijama.

-..MaGonagall me quiere en Slytherin antes de que acabe la noche.-Le contesto la otra sin preocupación cuando intentaba cerrar el baúl.

-.¿Slytherin?, ¿Pero por que?-Dijo la pelirroja un poco asombrada. ¿Qué había echo su amiga para que la mandaran allá?

_**Mientras tanto... **_

-..Ejem…-Se escucho en la habitación de los hombres justo cuando Harry cerraba la puerta con sumo cuidado, deseaba que Ron se hubiera quedado dormido, bueno ya era muy tarde, pero por mala suerte del chico su amigo se encontraba completamente despierto.

-..¡Ron!... ¡¿Que haces despierto?!.-Le dijo Harry asustado, mientras intentaba ocultar la marca del beso que le había dejado Ginny en el cuello.

-..Nada solo que….-Dijo este mientras lanzaba una pequeña pelota al aire, para después tomarla, suspiro mientras se volteaba…-No tengo sueño.-Termino con un poco tristeza en su voz.

-..¿Estas seguro, que es solo eso?-Le dijo su amigo.

-..Bueno, es que, MaGonagall no me quiere cerca de Hermione hasta que termine el año escolar, así que la, mando a Slytherin.-Le dijo después de unos segundos, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que la chica no dormía en Gryffindor.

-..¿Slytherin?, ¿Por qué?-Le dijo Harry horrorizado.

-..Nos encontró besándonos en el cobertizo.-Comento Ron para Harry, sin pensarlo bien, ¿Era buena idea el no contarles lo que tramaba Joseph, bueno si antes no le habían creído por que ahora lo harían?, lo único que le importaba ahora, era mantener a la chica lejos del Noruego.

-..¡Por favor, solo por eso, cuantas veces nos a encontrado a Ginny y a mi en!…-Murmuro Harry no podía creer que solo por que los había encontrado besado en el cobertizo, a su amigo le pudieran prohibirle ver a Hermione.

Y justo a tiempo se quedo callado al ver la cara que ponía Ron, (no le gustaba el imaginar que lo mismo que el pensaba hacer con Hermione su amigo quisiera hacerlo con su hermana) además de que lo que iba a decirle, pues su amigo seguía siendo el hermano mayor de su novia no podía contarle las cosas que hacían por las noches justo a unos pasos de la casa de Hagrid, el cual amablemente algunas ocaciones les dejaba la casa para ellos solos, siempre y cuando le cuidaran a Fang (el perro) mientras este iba a sus rondas al bosque prohibido, o incluso ahí mismo en el bosque buscaban un tranquilo lugar y se besaban bajo las estrellas como esa noche había pasado, claro que ni el medio gigante sabia lo que hacía la pareja.

-..Digo, que… Ustedes no son la única pareja que hace eso aquí.-Termino de hablar el moreno de lentes lentamente mientras observaba como el rostro de Ron cambiaba, aun parecía molesto pero por lo menos un poco mas calmado.

Segundos después Hermione ya había terminado con su baúl, y ahora se dirigía a la chimenea donde la directora la estaba esperando.

-..Lista Señorita Granger.-Le dijo la mujer, la chica miro hacia las escaleras donde estaba la puerta de las habitaciones de los chicos, esperaba ver la mirada de Ron, aun que fuera por un segundo.

Pero bueno después de todo, Minerva estaba ahí, así que este no podía romper las reglas de la mujer, pero entonces una lechuza familiar se paro junto a su baúl, dejando una nota. Sonrió discretamente, esa letra la reconocía era la de Ron.

Después de bajar por todo el castillo, y de escuchar algunos murmullos por parte de los retratos que esa noche habían decidido no dormirse a la hora que acostumbraban, ahora comenzaban a, asustar a la chica.

El echo de que llevara su baúl consigo y que la Directora de la escuela fuera delante de ella, era preocupante, solo podía significar una sola cosa (o eso pensaban los retratos), la niña buena, había roto una regla de la escuela y tal vez, ya la estaban expulsando.

Pero se quedaron sorprendidos cuando se detuvieron en aquella pared en las mazmorras donde se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin, ¿Era imposible, ella hija de muggles en esa casa, que era lo que pasaba, alguna clase de castigo tal vez, pobre chica?, esas eran las dudas además de murmullos entre los retratos al ver que la chica entraba en el lugar.

-..Familiarícese con el lugar, Señorita Granger, por que hasta el fin de curso esta será su Casa.-Fue lo único que escucharon los retratos antes de que la puerta del lugar se cerrara por completo.

-..¿Profesora?-Murmuro la castaña, y por un minuto noto algo extraño en sus ojos, había algo frío como si su mirada no tuviera vida o algo así. Bueno tal vez aun estaba molesta por lo que había pasado que su mirada y rostro reflejaban esa decepción, pero no era eso en realidad lo que mostraba su mirada era algo mas, algo extraño.

-..¿Que es lo que quiere Señorita Granger?, tengo cosas que hacer.-Le dijo rápidamente, al notar el silencio de la chica y sobre todo esa excesiva detallada mirada de la castaña sobre su mirada.

-..Es solo que, donde tomare mis clases, con ellos o con Gryffindor.-Preguntó la chica a decir verdad la pregunta era buena.

-..Bueno eso lo veremos mañana, simplemente no la quiero cerca del Señor Weasley y viceversa, y como en algunas clases Slytherin y Gryffindor comparten aula, tal vez la cambie a las clases de Ravenclaw.

Después del pequeño discurso de la directora, la mujer dejo a la castaña en una habitación donde las aun estudiantes Slytherin, se encontraban despiertas, vio un rostro conocido, entre las ahora compañeras de habitación Pola, era la única que se le acerco para saludar.

-..¿Hermione cierto?...-Dijo la chica mientras la miraba asombrada, mientras las demas precian no entender lo que pasaba. ¿Qué hacia una Gryffindor en Slytherin?

-..Si…-Dijo la castaña un poco apenada mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su baúl para poder dormir.

-..Soy amiga de Emily, la novia de Matt…-Le dijo después, en algunas ocaciones Hermione y ella se habían dado unas palabras que era fácil reconocerse.

-..Ohh, si, te recuerdo.-Le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa un poco mas aliviada. Había escuchado de la propia voz de Matthew, que la Slytherin no pensaba igual que las demas de esa casa, en ese momento deseaba que así fuera. Bueno por alguna razón hasta el momento parecía tan amable, ¿No?

-..¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, por que estas aquí?-Le dijo Pola minutos después cuando ambas chicas iban rumbo al baño.

-..Bueno MaGonagall, creyó que lo mejor seria que yo estuviera alejada de mi novio un tiempo.-Le dijo la castaña con mucho dificultad no era tan censillo soltarse con alguien que apenas y conocía. Además quien sabe si esa información la usaría en su contra.

-..Ohh...-Fue lo único que dijo.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

La amistad entre Pola y Hermione fue creciendo conforme los días pasaron, a decir verdad la compañía de la argentina, le hacia muy bien a la castaña, sobre todo en esos días en los que no podía ver a Ron.

-..Hermione, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Le murmuro Pola una noche en donde la castaña estudiaba para su examen final. La chica le dijo que si un ruido mientras continuaba pasando las páginas de aquel libro.-...Tú y Ron...-La Slytherin comenzó a acercarse más a la castaña y bajo la voz.

Hermione por su parte dejo de leer el libro y observo a Pola.

-..Ya han, mm, pues... Dormido juntos...-Le dijo después con un poco de dificultad.

-..¿De donde sacaste eso?-Le preguntó la castaña asombrada y hasta asustada.

-..Bueno, es que algunos dicen que por eso te mandaron aquí, pero bueno en realidad, es que, veraz, esta tarde vi a MaGonagall con... ¿Recuerdas al tipo del Ministerio que jugo Ajedrez con Ron?... Bueno este le exigía que averiguara a como diera lugar, si tu y Ron ya lo habían echo, y bueno fue un poco extraño por que no parecía un favor, si no como si le ordenara hacerlo...-Comento la chica asustando un poco a Hermione, ¿Para que; querría Joseph esa información?, además eso de "ordenarle" a la directora, ahora comenzaba a comprender aquella mirada fría en la mujer.

-..¿Y que mas viste?-Le preguntó Hermione, estaba intrigada con eso, tanto que ya había dejado por un lado el libro, cosa que regularmente no hacia, bueno por lo menos no desde hace mucho tiempo.

-..Pues solo eso, por que cuando me vieron, huí de ahí, ese tipo me da miedo, en serio.-Le dijo después.

-..No eres la única.-Le dijo después recordando con terror aquella visita a San Mungo.-... ¿Si te cuento algo prometes no decirlo?-Dijo después la castaña.

-..¡Claro seré una tumba!-Contesto la otra mientras se acercaba mas a Hermione, al fin de cuentas las demas chicas ya comenzaban a irse, en pocos minutos se quedaron completamente solas en la habitación.

-..Veraz, Joseph no es tan bueno como todos creen, es doble cara, contigo puede ser muy amable, pero cuando esta con Ron es odioso, créeme lo comprobé. Por su culpa estoy aquí, y por la misma Ron no puede acercarse a mi, o hablarme...-Le dijo después con calma, y bueno no falto mas de un minuto para que Pola, quedara asombrada.-..Ademas, no es que quiera darme aires de grandeza ni nada de eso, pero el, esta obsesionado conmigo. Tanto que, fingió que Ron lo había lastimado y cuando fui a verlo intento... Pues intento, hacerme daño.

-..Wow...-Fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba en círculos, después comenzó a murmurar cosas y hacer caras un tanto extrañas-...Ahora todo tiene sentido...-Dijo después asombrada de ella misma.

-..¿Sentido?...-No entendía, pero bueno si le había creído ya era algo ¿No?

-..Veraz, antes de ver a MaGonagall con Joseph, pues escuche "accidentalmente", una clase de discusión que tuvo con Ron.-Murmuro Pola.

Eso en lugar de aliviar a la castaña parecía preocuparle, que había pasado y por que ella no sabia nada, maldita la hora en la que MaGonagall los había hechizado a ambos para que se alejaran automáticamente si se encontraban por error, en algún pasillo. Claro que ahora comenzaba a creer que Joseph tenía algo que ver con eso también.

-..Mira, no escuche todo, por que iba doblando la esquina cuando conversaban, pero fue algo así como si Joseph se burlara de Ron por que, algo que el creía le pertenecía, iba a hacer ahora de, el... Cosa que molesto a tu novio. Y entonces, Ron le dijo algo como, que estaba soñando por que, "_Por mas intentos que hagas, ella y yo tenemos una unión que jamás entenderías"._.. Prácticamente le insinúo que ya lo habían echo.-Dijo la chica intentando recordar cada detalle, después se quedo callada se acerco mas a Hermione y hablo en voz baja...-De ahí la pregunta de hace un rato.-Comento apenada y hasta sonrojada.

-... ¿Y que mas escuchaste?-Le dijo la castaña después, estaba temerosa, ¿Por qué Ron decía esas cosas?, bueno lo admitía era cierto, la unión de la que hablaba el chico, era mas bien el echo de que eran amigos desde años atrás y habían enfrentado de todo. ¿O no?

-..Pues no mucho, por que cuando me vieron, Joseph dio los buenos días y se fue, Ron solo camino al sentido opuesto a mi.-Le contesto.

Hermione estaba mas nerviosa y asustada que antes, Joseph continuaba molestando a Ron, ¿Quién sabe cuanto tardaría en molestarla a ella?, y bueno para terminar estaba desesperada por saber que mas había pasado en esa charla, ¿Cómo habria empezado?, necesitaba hablar con Ron, pero no podía, si lo hacia MaGonagall se enteraba, y sus amigos, ya tenían bastante como para ayudarla.

Ginny por un lado, tenia aquellos entrenamientos que apenas y la veía en algunas clases, en donde Ron no estaba, Harry por el otro lado, todo el tiempo estaba con Ron que no podía acercarse a el para pedir su ayuda, Matthew, Luna y Neville, ya tenían bastante con sus problemas como para meterlos en eso.

Días después Hermione y Pola estaban en biblioteca ambas chicas estudiaban bueno por lo menos la Gryffindor, tocaba una y otra vez aquel relicario, era su única conexión con Ron, algunas veces, (sobre todo en las cenas), lo dejaba por fuera del suéter del uniforme y dejaba que de alguna manera Ron lo viera, de esa forma sabia que aun pensaba en el, el chico lo notaba y sonreía.

-..Oye, que ese no es Ron...-Escucho una voz lejana, bueno estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que todo le parecía lejano, tan impropio de ella, Pola miraba a una dirección un tanto alejada, al parecer la puerta del lugar y si, en cuanto observo, el chico traía consigo un libro de pociones y su cuaderno, de seguro tendría mucha tarea y como ella no estaba para ayudarlo tenia que ir a la biblioteca.

Mientras Ron caminaba buscando un asiento libre, pues esa tarde el lugar estaba casi a reventar, se topo con la mirada de Hermione, ambos se sonrieron y entonces continuo caminando, el único lugar era uno en donde las grandes filas de libros, lo dejaba fuera del alcance de la mirada de la chica.

Hermione bajo la mirada con tristeza, lo había seguido con la mirada hasta aquel asiento como esperando ver aun que fuera su mano o su cabello por entre los libros.

-..Oye, si quiere puedo llevarle un recado tuyo...-Le dijo Pola después al notar la tristeza en los ojos de la castaña. En cuanto la Slytherin dijo eso, el rostro de Hermione se ilumino.

-..¿En serio, no te importa?...-Le dijo la castaña.

-..Bueno, tengo que ir por un libro que esta de aquel lado, así que puedo; no se, dejarlo caer sobre su mesa...-Le dijo la chica esperanzando a la castaña.

Minutos después Hermione le dio a Pola una nota, le contaba todo lo que extrañaba al pelirrojo, y que aun pensaba en el. Ron por su parte, ni miraba el libro o su tarea, solo miraba una fotografía de el y su novia juntos en Navidad.

Cuando de la nada algo le callo en las manos dejando fuera de su alcance aquella tierna escena en donde estaban sentando con el árbol de Navidad por un lado en la Madriguera, que su padre tan amable había tomado.

Miro hacia un lado y Pola estaba ahí mirándolo, le dijo rápidamente mientras pasaba por su lado.

-..Te lo manda Hermione.-Le dijo y después camino hacia su lugar.

El chico observo y la letra era de la castaña, segundos después ya leía aquella nota. Toda esa tarde, el chico estuvo feliz después de no se cuantos días, tenia su letra y sus pensamientos para saber que estaba bien y que pensaba en el.

Y justo cuando salían del lugar, pues ya era la hora de la cena, Ron llamo a Pola y la chica camino hacia el, Hermione del otro lado se quedo ahí parada, ¿Por qué su novio le hablaba a la chica?, seria acaso que se habria confundido, pero era ilógico decía su nombre como firma.

Minutos después Pola regreso y tomo a Hermione del brazo, la saco de ahí, y la llevo hasta el baño de mujeres, ya ahí le dio una carta de Ron.

-..Me dijo que, se le había ocurrido una idea, y quería saber si yo podía ayudarle...-Le dijo mientras la castaña abría la carta de su novio...-Así que, de ahora en adelante, bueno por lo menos hasta que el año escolar termine, seré su lechuza.-Le dijo la chica divertida.

-..¿Lechuza?-Le dijo la castaña sin entender la carta de Ron le decía un pequeño poema que sin duda el chico habria leído por ahí y ahora se lo daba.

-..Bueno, si quieren decirse algo, o mandarse algo, (excepto besos), puedo ayudarles...-Le dijo la Slytherin.

-..¡Gracias!-Le contesto Hermione y la abrazo.

Los siguientes días y semanas pasaron rápidamente entre las cartas anónimas que Pola distribuía y entregada a su destino, los chicos se contaban de todo, sus sueños, miedos y hasta metas. No es que antes no lo hicieran pero, ahora con el hecho de que los trabajos además de vida fuera de Hogwarts se acercaban cada vez más, no habían logrado hablar de eso.

Por ejemplo, Hermione se entero que Ron, había pasado el examen para Auror, pero que aun no lo requerían en el Ministerio, y que iba a seguir trabajando junto a su hermano mayor en Sortilegios Weasley, el hecho de que Ginny tenia partido además de que era su presentación y estaba nerviosa, que Harry continuaba con celos por los regalos que Krum le hacia a Ginny, y sobre las continuas declaraciones de Rita Stekeer sobre.

"_Cada vez que se ven juntos, hacen la mejor de las parejas en todos estos años, son como Romeo y Julieta, claro que ellos si están destinados a estar juntos y no morir en el intento"_

Además de que Ron la extrañaba, y mucho, la chica cada vez que leía esa parte, no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y con una sonrisa dormía al recordar esa frase que le daba el valor para soportar el estar lejos de su amado.

"_No importa si, estamos lejos, o si no podemos vernos, yo te amare pasa lo que pase. Por que este amor, no se acaba tan fácil, además hemos soportado cosas peores ¿no?... Con amor Ron". _

Era algo tan tierno y de alguna manera le recordaba todo lo que habían pasado antes de estar juntos. La verdad es que, el que Pola los ayudara era algo que no sabia como le pagaría a la Slytherin, claro que después de algunas cartas la castaña se ofreció en ayudarle con las tareas mientras Pola le llevaba recados a Ron.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

_(N/a: En esta escena aparece Lolis, (Lectora de La Web de Harry – Foro)_

Mayo había llegado casi a su fin, y como casi todos en el mundo mágico sabían era el debut de Ginny Weasley, todo el mundo mágico estaba esa noche en el estadio, deseaban ver a la pelirroja jugar, y bueno algunos ver lo que pasaba con aquella simple amistad que la chica tenia con el jugador Viktor Krum, que sin duda esa noche lograría de alguna forma que lo relacionaran con ella.

-..Llegue tarde...-Dijo George Weasley, al llegar a las gradas donde toda la familia y amigos de la pelirroja se encontraban esa noche, Ron y Hermione como era de esperarse se encontraban cada uno en una esquina, así que solo se mandaban sonrisas de vez en cuando.

Harry estaba nervioso, tenia con el una rosa de las que le encantaban a la chica, perdiera o ganara el chico se la llevaría hasta los vestidores del equipo, solo para demostrarle su apoyo.

Ginny se encontraba ya en los vestidores del lugar, esa noche seria su gran noche, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Bueno los nervios por lo menos se le habían ido una hora atrás, pero y si se caía de la escoba al momento de comenzar el partida, debía calmarse.

Además algo era seguro, sus amigos le traerían mucha suerte, y bueno el echo de que Harry estaría ahí para festejar o para lamentare de a ver ganado o no, era algo que le daba aun mas fuerzas.

-...Oh Weasley, hasta que llegas, pensé que no vendrías, bueno quiero mostrarte rápidamente el lugar, ahí están los vestidores, mi oficina, y sobre todo no olvides, esta noche no solo es tu iniciación, si no que, es parte importante para ganar el campeonato de este año, así que no me falles, solo has lo que hiciste en los entrenamientos, se un poco ruda, (si la ocasión lo necesita), vamos te mostrare el resto del lugar...-En cuanto entro al vestidor de lo que era ahora su equipo, se encontró con un rostro familiar.

Vania Baxter, una mujer de 35 años, alta con un cuerpo atlético, (más bien musculoso), de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tes blanca. Esa mujer era su entrenadora, días atrás la había conocido, sobre todo cuando le ofrecieron el jugar con las Arpías, pero hasta ese momento no le habían mostrado todo el lugar, bueno por lo menos, no de esa manera.

-..Bueno Weasley, este será tu locker, tienes 5 minutos para vestirte, y 5 mas para estar en la cancha, rápida señoritas, que no tenemos toda la noche...-Termino de decir mientras le mostraba brevemente el lugar, después grito aun mas fuerte asustando a casi todas las compañeras del lugar.

-..Era más amable antes de firmar.-Murmuro la pelirroja por la bajo, mientras abría su locker para acomodar sus cosas, creyó por un momento que nadie la había escuchado pero que equivocada se encontraba.

-..Si, lo mismo pensé yo. Soy Lolis Osnaya, "La Cazadora Cashanilla"... Bueno así me dice el comentarista jeje.-Escucho una voz por un costado una chica de su misma edad apareció casi de la nada, de estatura media, cabello color castaño claro, con un aire de ondules, ojos castaños oscuros, y con una sonrisa muy sincera y hasta calmante para cualquiera situación extraña.

La pelirroja sonrió ante el comentario, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica que ahora le había extendido su mano; se presento.

-..Ginny Weasley, no tengo apodo aun.-Le dijo la pelirroja un poco divertida.

-..Descuida, yo tampoco tenia al principio, así que Weasley, espera… Eres la chica que sale con Potter…-Comento Lolis primero con una sonrisa después asombrada.

-..Si…-Contesto un poco nerviosa, esperaba que no le preguntara algo sobre el Elegido y esas cosas, mucho menos sobre la supuesta relación que tenia con Viktor Krum, hasta ese momento Rita Stekeer, se las había ingeniado para que todo el mundo mágico creyera sus noticias.

Hasta sus padres le, habían preguntando sobre eso, era el colmo que pensaran que iba a cambiar a Harry por Krum. Aun que bueno si, Krum era lindo, pero ella estaba enamorada de Harry, de verdad era amor lo que sentia. Era muy pequeña para pensar en eso, ¿No?, aun que bueno le gustaba desde que se habían conocido y hasta ese momento no había dejado de pensar en el, ¿Entonces por que esos comentarios comenzaban a bailar sobre su mente?

Pero antes de continuar con esas preguntas, Lolis la, hizo regresar a la tierra.

-..Es cierto que tiene un Ave Fénix tatuado en el pecho.-Le murmuro y en su rostro se reflejo que se encontraba un tanto ansiosa de saber la verdad.

-..Sinceramente…. No...-Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, bueno por lo menos no era nada relacionado con el Elegido y la Profecía o esas cosas.

-..Hummm.-Dijo la chica un tanto decepcionada...

-..Rápido...-Se volvió a escuchar la voz de la entrenadora. Las chicas solo se miraron y sonrieron mientras se apresuraban a estar listas para el partido.

Esa noche el partido fue como todos, emocionantes y hasta largos, en cuanto presentaron a Ginny como la jugadora "novata y estrella" de ese año, todos sus amigos gritaron, aplaudieron y demas, Harry del otro lado la observaba con una sonrisa, esa noche se veía radiante, no es que las noches anteriores no lo estuviera, pero esa noche en especial le robaba el aliento.

La chica al salir y dejar que todo el publico la viera, de inmediato busco a sus amigos y familia en especial a Harry le mando un beso coqueto mientras se elevaba para que el partido comenzara.

Horas después el partido acabo y por suerte para las Arpías habían ganado, Ginny había metido el ultimo punto extra para evitar que quedaran empatados, además de que al mismo tiempo la buscadora del equipo había tomado la Snitch.

La pelirroja se había lucido, pensaba Harry, mientras caminaba rumbo a los vestidores había logrado que Kingsley de alguna manera le dejara entrar. Ginny del otro lado iba entrando a los vestidores, hasta ese momento la amistad con Lolis parecía ir creciendo, no es que con sus otras compañeras no se llevara, pero en ese momento parecía charlar muy animadamente con ella.

-..Y entonces en medio de la nada me beso, fue extraño, lo admito pero, fue lindo, mi ex novio, estaba que quería matar a alguien, fue realmente divertido.-Termino de decir la chica mientras llegaba a los locker al momento de abrirlo salio un gran ramo de rosas de ahí.

-..Wow. Tienes admiradores Weasley...-Dijo Adamari una de sus compañeras divertida al notar el gran ramo que ahora volaba hasta quedar enfrente de la pelirroja. La chica sonrió, de seguro Harry le había dejado las flores.

-...Oye, no son de Harry...Son de Krum...-Le murmuro después Lolis al tomar que había una nota entre las flores.

-..¿Que?...-Murmuro la chica asustada y asombradaza.

_Felicidades por la victoria, tu amigo Viktor Krum. _

-...Wow...Ningún chico gasta su dinero en alguien sin esperar algo a cambio y ese Krum debe esperar que le des algo Ginny...-Dijo Noemí otra chica del equipo, que había estirado el cuello para alcanzar a leer la nota que le había llegado a la pelirroja.

La chica estaba nerviosa, ¿Serian ciertas las palabras de Noemí?, bueno tenía hermanos varones y bueno le habían enseñado algo, por lo menos el vernos charlar entre ellos, pero de verdad Krum esperaba algo más que una amistad.

-... ¡Hola!...-Se escucho una voz un poco alejada, Harry acaba de asomar el rostro en el lugar, cuando todas las chicas en el lugar se dieron cuenta, notaron que era Harry Potter, el legendario chico que vivió además, de ser el novio de la pelirroja.

-..Hola...-Dijo Ginny mientras escondía la nota en su espalda. Harry se acerco lentamente para después abrazarla.

-..¡Felicidades!.-Le dijo el chico después mientras le entregaba una rosa que había estado guardando desde el inicio del partido.

-..Gracias.-Dijo la chica, ahora todas sus compañeras murmuraban cosas entre si, que ni Harry o Ginny notaban pero si, percataban que se decian secretos.

-..Es el novio y le da una sola rosa.

-..Yo me quedaría con Krum en serio.

-..Apuesto a que, Krum tiene más dinero que Potter.

-..Y yo que a puedo dejarte sin dientes el resto de tu vida...-Les dijo Lolis molesta. Después se alejo y se acerco a la "feliz" pareja.

-..Bueno no puedo estar aquí todo la noche MaGonagall me quiere en la escuela lo mas temprano posible. No lo se, ha estado muy rara últimamente...-

-...Se a lo que te refieres yo también lo note.-Le dijo la pelirroja.

-..Y esas flores...-Preguntó Harry.

-..Hemm, pues son...-Estaba atrapada, acorralada.

-..Te gustan son mías, es que, hay un chico que intenta conquistarme, creo que me las llevare a casa...-Dijo Lolis salvando a la pelirroja..

-..Bueno suerte con el chico, tengo que irme, adiós...-Le dijo después el chico, le dio un beso rápido a Ginny y salio de ahí.

-..¡Gracias!.-Le dijo Ginny a Lolis, justo después de que Harry había abandonado el lugar.

-..Descuida, para qué son las amigas.-Le dijo la chica después.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

El mes de Junio llego y con eso el fin del año escolar, aun que las clases ya casi terminaban, aun no podían irse de la escuela. Mientras los aun alumnos de Hogwarts buscaban alguna manera de entretenerse los maestros continuaban con las grandes filas de exámenes para calificar, que parecían no acabar.

Neville se encontraba en su despacho después de un largo día calificando los últimos exámenes de segundo grado, había empezado con los del último año, para terminar con los de segundo, así le seria más fácil y rápido terminar. Se encontraba muy concentrado en las respuestas de sus alumnos, y vaya que le sorprendía lo mucho que algunos chicos les gustaba y además sabían de esa materia, claro que el deseaba que en parte fuera por el, pues el era el profesor; cuando un ruido parecido al golpe lo hizo desconectarse un poco de la Herbólogia.

Golpearon la puerta 3 veces (N/a: según una superstición si golpean la puerta 3 veces es la muerte, yo no creo en esas cosas pero solo se las quería contar jaja), y el chico dijo con voz apagada "pasen", de seguro seria MaGonagall presionándolo de que terminara esas evaluaciones lo mas rápido posible, pero no era la directora, mas bien era otra chica, una rubia cabellera se asomo en el lugar, temiendo un poco de entrar o no.

En cuanto el aroma al perfume de Luna le llego al olfato, este dejo todos sus exámenes por un lado, bueno en realidad ya no los veía con tanto interés, no quería mostrar su exaltación por la presencia de la rubia en su despacho.

Pero su pulso lo delataba un poco, pues le temblaban las manos además de que su corazon latía con furia. ¿Seria a caso que la rubia le pediría volver?, sabia que era tonto el darle falsas esperanzas pero de verdad sentia algo que por ninguna chica había sentido antes.

Pero toda esa felicidad parecía apagarse cuando vio aquel anillo en su mano, aun seguía usando el anillo del poeta. ¿Por qué no se lo quitaba si decía que amaba ambos, seria acaso que amaba mas a Matthew y por eso seguía usando el anillo?

-..¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo la chica un tanto apenada, casi temiendo lo que pasaría, estaba segura de que el chico le diría que no, pero para su asombro le dijo que si, o bueno mas o menos un si.

La chica caminaba lentamente hasta el lugar, mientras que el profesor, miraba los exámenes y de reojo miraba a la rubia, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a delatarlo ya comenzaba a sudar y hasta su respiración era agitada. Tenia que pensar en otra cosa, pero por mas que intentaba todo lo llevaba a ese momento.

-..Neville, podemos hablar.-Le dijo la chica tragando saliva, ahora que lo pensaba con calma ¿Que iba a decirle?, y sobre todo el primer lugar ¿Para que había ido a su despacho?, bueno después de todo tenia que dejar las cosas claras, de verdad amaba a Neville pero a la vez a Matthew, era una extraña y tonta sensación y para colmo aquel anillo no la dejaba pensar con el remordimiento, pues si no había logrado sacarlo hasta ese momento quería decir que, a quien en verdad amaba era a Matthew.

-..Estoy algo ocupado-Le dijo el chico intentando darse interés.

-..Necesito hablar contigo, y que me escuches.-Le dijo la chica, ahora su cabeza daba miles de vueltas intentando encontrar aquella frase para que sin mucho esfuerzo este le perdonara.

-..Luna en serio, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que se rápida si.-Le dijo el chico, ahora se portaba como todo un idiota, ¿Por qué le hablaba así, no tenia sentido, aun la amaba?

-..Se que me odias, pero de verdad necesito dejar las cosas claras...-Le dijo la chica a la defensiva, coloco su mano justo arriba de los exámenes para segundos después quitárselos y dejar el rostro del chico a la vista, y claro que sus miradas de alguna manera se encontraran.

Hasta ese momento el chico había evitado encontrarse con la mirada de la chica, pero en ese instante no pudo negarse, y claro caer bajo su encanto, aquellos ojos azul celeste eran una luz que siempre veía en sueños, y en ese momento volvía a verlos, era como si su corazon reviviera después de una gran pelea, una donde Matthew le había ganado sin problema alguno. O eso pensaba Neville.

-..Yo no te odio...-Le dijo el chico sin pensarlo, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua. Era cierto, no odiaba a Luna por estar confundida, o a Matthew por que de alguna manera le había robado el amor de la rubia, era el, el que tenia la culpa, el y solo el, tenia la culpa de todo.

Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso, y no hubiera tardado tanto tiempo, entonces tal vez, Matthew seria solo un amigo. Pero bueno las cosas pasaban por algo no. Y antes de que continuara torturándose de esa forma la rubia volvió a hablarle.

-... ¿Entonces podemos hablar?-Le preguntó de una forma tierna, que el chico no pudo hacer nada mas que ofrecerle asiento con la mirada. Dejo aun lado aquellos exámenes, y puso toda su atención en aquella platica.

Aun que al principio parecía un poco extraña, el estar ahí después de casi dos 4 meses de a ver terminado y de casi no hablarse o incluso de ignorarse, y no por malos, si no por que de alguna manera su corazon les pedía eso, pues se hacían daño.

-..Quiero que entiendas que, estoy confundida, a veces siento que a quien en verdad amo es a ti...Pero...-Con ese comentario hizo que el rostro de Neville se iluminara de alguna manera, aun que después se apago cuando continuo hablando...-...Cuando veo mi mano, veo este anillo, y al darme cuenta de que aun no puedo quitármelo, yo... Me confundo mas, se supone que el anillo me dice a quien amo, pero mi corazon, mi mente dice otra cosa...-Se quedo callada por unos minutos mientras intentaba darse el valor y seguir...-Quisiera que estuvieras un día en mi cabeza, te darías cuenta de que no es tan fácil...-Antes de poder seguir Neville le tomo la mano dándole su apoyo, la entendía, y eso era lo que mas le dolía, que la entendía y no podía ayudarle, aun que bueno el alejarse se suponía que era para ayudarle a aclarar sus ideas, pero como decía, hasta ese momento solo se confundía aun mas, después de ese gesto la chica sonrió y se miraron a los ojos, así se quedaron unos minutos.

El silencio reino unos minutos y ese silencio fue pasivo, una paz que, jamás habían experimentado ninguno de los dos, fue como si con el solo hecho de mirarse intensamente como lo hacían en ese momento, sin parpadear podían decirse todo lo que sentían, y jamás se habían dicho.

Bueno de alguna manera se conocían a la perfección, y quisieran o no, sabían reconocer cuando el otro necesitaba apoyo, en ese momento ambos lo necesitaban, necesitaban que la amistad no terminara mal, solo por lo que había pasado, ese amor se había convertido en una maldición, y no solo afectaba a uno, si no a cuatro.

Después de esa pequeña charla, y vaya que fue corta, Luna salio del despacho de Neville, ahora las cosas se habían aclarado con el, y todo había salido bien, habían decido que mientras las cosas mejoraban solo serian amigos, y que sin dudarlo ambos se apoyarían en lo que pasara, aun que Neville sabia dentro de su corazon que Luna podía no estar confundida muy pronto y entonces tal vez, no lo elegiría a el, y eso era lo que mas le dolía.

Luna por su parte se sentia bien consigo misma, había logrado que la charla con Neville no fuera tan dura, solo faltaba Matthew, deseaba que la charla con este no fuera mas complicada de lo que había sido hablar con Neville aun que bueno, en realidad no hicieron falta las palabras, eso era lo que le gustaba de Neville, con este podía no hablar pero cuando se miraban a los ojos, parecía entender lo que le pasaba, claro que con Matthew no era lo mismo, pero bueno necesitaba hablar con el, y de alguna manera, sabia que tenia que hacerlo cuando el chico estuviera solo, pero como hacerlo si, siempre estaba con Emily.

Pasaron los días, y mientras más valor se daba para hablar con el chileno, más miedo le daba su reacción, además el que el chico estuviera todo el tiempo con la Argentina le daba mas coraje, siempre estaban juntos, tomados de la mano, o besándose, que pasaba si, el ya la había olvidado, y solo hacia el ridículo frente a todos, al querer disculparse, así que dejo pasar los días creyendo que el momento pasaría, o por lo menos uno de esos días lo encontraría lejos de su novia, lastima que cuando de verdad se armara de valor y quisiera hablar con el chileno, este ya estaría muy lejos de Hogwarts.

:

Los días continuaron casi igual todo el mundo, (por lo menos los de ultimo año), estaban muy ocupados, ya algunos tenían ofertas de trabajo, que solo esperaban el fin de curso (que era en 2 semanas), para comenzar a ganar dinero por ellos mismo, que mucha falta les hacia.

Paula Aguirre caminaba esa mañana con una taza de café caliente por un lado, y por la otra con un montón de exámenes que venían flotando tras ella, la profesora venía pensando en sus asuntos, cuando escucho una charla un poco extraña, pensó ella, para unos chicos que decian llevarse bien.

-..Se muy bien, que de alguna manera has estado viendo o hablando con mi Hermione...-La voz le parecía familiar, era la misma de Joseph Harket, pero había un tono, como de desprecio en la voz del hombre.

-..Ella no es tu Hermione...-Le corrigió Ron mientras Joseph hablaba.

-..Aun, pero no falta mucho para que eso cambie, entiendes, y bueno se que son amigos desde hace años, pero no creas que por eso te daré el derecho de que le hables después de que nos casemos...-Le advirtió el hombre con rudeza.

-..¿Que te hace pensar que ella va a casarse contigo?, sabe el tipo de persona que eres, y sinceramente (y no lo digo por celos, o por que sea su novio), tu no eres de su tipo, créeme lo se.-Le dijo el chico después, burlándose de la imaginación que el hombre tenia.

-..Escúchame bien Weasley, ella será mía, así tenga que obligarla...-Le dijo Joseph mostrándole su varita, Paula acaba de asomarse un poco para ver que era lo que pasaba y al ver la varita no dijo nada, solo se escondió y continúo escuchando.

-..No serias capaz.-Le dijo Ron asustado, ya comenzaba a imaginar a la chica siendo torturada.

-..A diferencia de ti, si yo quiero algo, lo consigo por las buenas o por las malas, no seria la primera chica a la que consigo de esa forma, claro que Hermione, no es un capricho como las otras, a ella la quiero a mi lado para siempre, y si tengo que hacer que se olvide de ti borrándole todo aquel recuerdo de Hogwarts, amigos y demas, que por cierto es mi especialidad, lo haré... Y si te interpones tendré que matarte entiendes.-Justo después de eso, un fantasma iba pasando por el colegio y al ver a la profesora de Herbólogia le saludo esta, no pudo hacer mas que devolver el saludo mientras escuchaba que Joseph parecía dejar a Ron en paz.

Segundos después escucho el saludo de Joseph, y el de Ron hacia el fantasma, segundos después el noruego paso por un lado de la mujer mientras le saludaba amablemente, Paula le saludo (como si no hubiera pasado nada), e intento alcanzar a Ron.

-..Weasley...-Le dijo la mujer cuando lo alcanzo justo afuera de los pasillos.-...Tenemos que hablar, vamos a mi despacho.-Le dijo después mientras los amigos del pelirrojo lo miraban preocupados, Hermione y Pola un tanto alejadas (por el hechizo de no estar junto a Ron), observaban un tanto preocupadas, ¿Qué había echo el chico para que la profesora quisiera hablar con el?

Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos por casi todo el colegio llegaron por fin al despacho de la mujer, esta era una especie de mini invernadero con plantas que nunca se habían visto en Inglaterra y muy coloridos que despedían un aroma que daba paz interna.

-..Siéntate Ron...-Le dijo la mujer no parecía como una orden, (como cuando MaGonagall estaba molesta), era mas bien como una petición, el chico se sentó lentamente frente a la mujer.-... ¿Té?-Le preguntó después mientras ella se servia un poco.

-..No gracias.-Le dijo el chico, sin entender por que tanta amabilidad, la mujer le daba clases al chico para que no se topara con Hermione en Herbólogia.

-..Bueno, como quieras... Por lo que te he llamado, es por que veo que tienes un problema con Joseph.-Le dijo después mientras la mujer tomaba la taza de té caliente y comenzaba a beberlo con toda tranquilidad, claro sin dejar de mirar a Ron.

Ron trago saliva, ¿Seria acaso alguna clase de trampa por parte del hombre?, ¿Por qué la mujer sabia de su "problema", con el?

-..Mira, escuche tu charla con el hace un rato, y quiero saber que mas ha hecho...-Le dijo la mujer después.

-..¿A que se refiere?-Le pregunto el chico.

-..Ron, se que te esta molestando y no solo a ti, si no a Hermione también, quiero ayudar eso es todo.-Le confeso la mujer después.

-…No creo que pueda ayudar.-Le dijo el chico, era una batalla que tenia que ganar el solo contra Joseph, aun que bueno tal vez no era tan mala idea la ayuda de la mujer, pero como podía ayudarle, MaGonagall parecía creer en todas las palabras el hombre.

-..Bueno tal vez no ahora, pero necesitamos acorralarlo, y entonces el solo se delatara…-Le dijo la mujer.

Los días pasaron un poco lentos, Joseph no se presento en la escuela en esa semana, Ron jamás creyó que necesitaría del noruego para algo, y en ese momento casi deseaba que apareciera aun que fuera para molestarlo e insinuársele a Hermione, la cual ya estaba enterada en parte del plan.

La idea era que Ron hiciera que Joseph confesara y de alguna forma y toda la escuela iba a enterarse. Cuando el pelirrojo creyó que jamás podría hacer funcionar su plan, una oportunidad a ultima hora le llego, caminaba de regreso del baño de los chicos, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en sus salas comun, que no era sorpresa encontrarse en un pasillo solitario entre el castillo.

De repente escucho una voz conocida, "Perfecto" pensó Ron, Joseph estaba buscando a Hermione.

-..¡Hola!, Herms.-Dijo el hombre cuando se encontró con la chica a mitad del pasillo, del otro lado, justo en la esquina Ron iba pasando cuando noto que no podía moverse más. Sin duda el hechizo ya comenzaba hacer efecto.

Hermione que estaba acompañada de Pola esa noche, las dos chicas habían salido a pasear unos minutos por el lugar, bueno además de que la Argentina le tenía una carta a Ron de parte de la castaña, cuando escucharon la voz del noruego, las dos se quedaron heladas. ¡Era su oportunidad!

La chica se giro rápidamente con el rostro molesto, y se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que Pola se fue, debía dejarlos solos, debía funcionar el plan.

-..¿Que haces aquí?, ¡Y no me llames Herms, el único que puede hacerlo es Ron!

-..Bueno eso esta por cambiar.

-..Si crees que, me quedare contigo estas, muy equivocado.

-..Hermione, no me obligues a hechizarte y obligarte a hacerlo.

-..No serias capaz, el Ministerio se daría cuenta.

-..Herms, perdón, Hermione, ya Hechice a MaGonagall y el Ministerio es tan idiota que no se ha dado cuenta, de echo, nadie lo ha notado.

-..¿Que quieres decir con "Hechice a MaGonagall"?

-..Eso, la Hechice, fue justo después de que ella te hubiera asignado a Slytherin, a decir verdad yo deseaba que Ron fuera expulsado, pero serian demasiadas preguntas, en fin, solo piénsalo, si ella no estuviera en esa condición, crees que trataría tan mal a Ron. Además, de hacer todo lo posible por que ustedes dos estén lejos, no pueden hablarse ni acercarse.

-..Asi que tú fuiste.

-..Si, y lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo, así que, tu eliges te quedas conmigo, por las buenas o por la malas...

-..Ninguna...

En ese momento elevo su varita, la chica se asusto y antes de que el noruego pudiera hacer algo, Paula Aguirre pasaba por ahí, (Pola ya le había avisado), y comenzó a tararear una canción, mientras llegaba hasta el lugar.

-..¡Hermione, que haces aquí a estas horas!...Disculpe no, nos han presentado...

-..Joseph Harket, tengo que irme, adiós...-Dijo el otro como si nada hubiera pasado. Después se fue de ahí, claro que antes de eso, le mando una mirada a la castaña de "Piénsalo".

Cuando por fin el noruego se fue de su vista. Las dos mujeres salieron corriendo hasta el despacho de la profesora.

-..¿Estas bien, no te hizo nada?-Preguntó la mujer preocupada.

-..Si, estuvo a punto de hechizarme, confeso todo. Hechizo a MaGonagall.

-..Perfecto...-En ese momento tocaron la puerta del lugar...-¿Quién es?

-..Soy yo Ron...

-..Bien, Hermione…-Dijo la mujer mientras la castaña se retiraba lo mas posible para que de alguna forma Ron entrara en la habitación. Después de que el chico lo hiciera, comenzaron a planear lo que harían ahora, aun que el plan no era muy bueno y tenia fallas, sabían que debían hacerlo con cuidado por que si Joseph se daba cuenta, entonces podría ser el fin para todos.

-..Recibí tu carta, sabia que te darías tarde o temprano.-Comento Joseph a la mañana siguiente, Hermione le había enviando una carta diciéndole que deseaba verlo lo más rápido posible. Y al parecer el hombre había caído en la trampa.

-..Podemos ir a otro lugar en donde estemos solos.-Le propuso la castaña de una manera seductora, un poco extraño pensó Joseph, pero bueno después de todo había caído en sus encantos que le pareció normal después de pensarlo bien.

-..Claro…-Murmuro Joseph…

_**Mientras tanto… **_

En la entrada del despacho de la directora estaban Ron con Paula y Pola (que, según el plan era que Paula los llevaba castigados y en la distracción intentaban desembrujarla). Paula toco la puerta.

-Pase –dijo la directora y entro Paula con Ron y Pola, estos últimos con cara de haber hecho algo malo, al verlos McGonagall le pregunto –profesora Aguirre, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Traje a estos dos porque trataban de hechizar a un chico de primero con una maldición…

-Pero eso fue por…-iba a decir Ron, pero…

-¡Silencio! –exclamo McGonagall mirando a Pola y a Ron con aquellos ojos fríos como sin vida que tenia gracias al hechizo de Joseph- Señorita Kort, usted es nueva en este colegio, pero aun así ya debería saberse las normas, ni hablar de usted señor Weasley que ya tiene antecedentes debería ser mas cuidadoso porque podría expulsarlo, de hecho –miro una carpeta que tenia y la empezó a revisar, sin darse cuenta de que Paula la estaba apuntando y murmuraba algo en su idioma natal (era Argentina) –usted señor Weasley será… -no alcanzo a decir nada mas porque el rayo que salio de la varita de Paula que la aturdió.

-¿Resulto? –pregunto Ron.

-No lo se –respondió Paula –déjame ver –la volvió a apuntar y murmuro _¡"Ennervate"!_ al instante se levanto la directora.

-¿Que paso? –pregunto mirando de un lado para otro.

-¡Si! –exclamaron el pelirrojo y la argentina.

-Pues que Joseph Harket la tenia hechizada, directora –dijo Paula

-Que Joseph… -balbuceo sorprendida la directora –me hechizo.

-Si –dijo Ron –lo hizo para ponernos la vida imposible a Hermione y a mí.

-Y quiere hacerle daño porque esta obsesionado con Hermione –acoto Pola

-Y yo misma escuche que amenazaba a Ron con desmemorizar a Hermione para que se quede con el –término la profesora.

McGonagall estaba sencillamente atónita ¿así que tuvo en Hogwarts a un depravado?

-¿Y donde están ahora? –pregunto.

-Hermione lo esta distrayendo para que nosotros podamos liberarla a usted del hechizo –respondió Ron.

-Pues que estamos esperando, esta corriendo bastante peligro ella sola con el, pero me las va a pagar ese Harket –dijo McGonagall mientras salía rauda del despacho seguido de la profesora y de los chicos. Era evidente que la directora estaba furiosa, nadie desde la vez que cuatro hechizos aturdidores le llegaron hace tres años y la mandaron a San Mungo, la habían hechizado exitosamente, ni siquiera en la batalla de hace un año en la que peleo con el mismo Voldemort.

No muy lejos de ahí, Hermione y Joseph ya estaban en un pasillo bastante solitario, la chica estaba nerviosa, se tardaban mucho y no sabia si podría soportar seguir con el plan, por que eso podría significar besar al noruego, o algo aun peor.

-..Y dime, Hermione, ¿Ya puedo decirte Herms?-Le dijo el hombre acercándose peligrosamente mas hacia ella, mientras esta intentaba controlar los nervios.

-..Si puedes..-Le dijo la chica sonriéndole tímidamente. ¿Dónde estaba Ron que no llegaba?, ¿No seria capaz de olvidarse de ella, y dejarla a merced del noruego o si?

-..Sabes, he estado pensando que sin duda Noruega será un lindo lugar para criar a nuestros hijos...

-..¡¿Hijos?!.-Pregunto la chica intentando que su voz no sonara aterrada aun que, por dentro lo estaba y mucho.-…No crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso.-Mientras notaba que Joseph acortaba el espacio entre ellos dos y ahora le tocaba el cabello de forma seductora. No faltaría mucho para que la besara, en un descuido claro.

-..Tienes razón, pero bueno no me puedes culpar por intentarlo o si.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba mas y mas, (no sin antes hacer un simple hechizo al pasar los dedos de sus manos sobre los labios de la chica, si se besaban, a ella se le borraría todo recuerdo de Ron), y antes de que pudiera notarlo ya estaba mas cerca, podía sentir que el mundo se caía sobre ella, sin duda notaba el hechizo, ya casi podía sentir los labios del noruego junto a los suyos cuando…-¿Qué demonios?, McGonagall, que hace…-Dijo el chico al sentir que salía disparado por un lado, después al ver a Ron, Paula y Pola atrás de la mujer, Hermione en cambio corrió justo detrás de Paula.

-..¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Ron mientras levantaba su varita.

-..Si..-Le dijo la chica con dulce voz.

-..¿Que es lo que esta pasando?, Minerva, te ordeno llevarte a Ron..

-..Lo siento, pero, ya no se me da la gana seguirte el juego…

Joseph miro los ojos de la directora y noto que ya no estaba bajo su hechizo, así que lo único que puedo hacer fue, salir de ahí a como diera lugar comenzó a correr mientras Ron lo seguía, y antes de que pudiera lanzarle un hechizo inmovilizador, el noruego se convierto rápidamente en un Cuervo negro y salio volando del lugar.

-..¿Creen que se haya ido para siempre?-Pregunto Pola

-..No, yo creo que volverá.-Murmuro Ron.

Mientras todo el mundo mágico sobre todo en el ministerio; notaron la partida del noruego un poco extraña y hasta misteriosa, Minerva y compañía sabían la verdadera razón. Lo que no sabían es que cuando Joseph volviera estaría preparado para lo peor.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

Harry estaba sentando a las afueras de Hogwarts, casi todo el último año estaba ahí, esa mañana era su ceremonia de graduación, esa misma tarde partían del colegio. El chico solo observaba como todos llegaban al lugar, la familia Weasley acaba de acomodarse y Fluer tenia el estomago un poco grande, bueno no era para menos tenia mas o menos 6 o 7 meses de embarazo, era algo normal. Entonces mientras saluda a toda la familia Weasley con la mirada sintió el aroma a flores que el reconocía desde hace mucho, y una palmada en hombro.

-..¡Hola!.-Escucho la voz de Ginny junto a su oído. El chico giro rápidamente mientras sonreía y parecía asombrado, ¿Qué hacia ahí la chica se, suponía que tenia entrenamiento hasta tarde, que hacia ahí y con la toga?, que por ser de Gryffindor llevaba una de color algo parecido al vino tinto.

Slytherin llevaba una verde oscuro, Ravenclaw un azul también oscuro mientras que Hufflepuff era dorada.

-..¿Que haces aquí?-Le dijo el chico asombrado mientras la chica parecía acomodarse aun la toga.

-..Mi madre le dijo a Vania que si no me dejaba venir a mi graduación, entonces dejaría al equipo.-Le dijo la chica recordando la amenaza de su madre hacia su entrenadora, después le sonrío al chico para después tomarse de las manos y tomar asiento…-¿Y mi hermano?-Pregunto después al notar que el asiento tanto de Ron y Hermione parecían vacíos.

-..MaGongall le retiro el castigo, así que debe de estar recuperando el tiempo perdido.-Le murmuro Harry a la pelirroja mientras ambos imaginaban la escena.

No muy lejos de ahí, Hermione iba casi corriendo al patio de la escuela, se le había echo un poco tarde, cuando de la nada sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia una aula vacía.

-..Ron que…-Dijo la chica mientras este le besaba el cuello…-Espera, ¿Por que estamos tan juntos?-Pregunto cuando noto que ni ella o el habían salido disparados hacia atrás.

-..MaGonagall quito el hechizo y el castigo.-Le dijo el chico alegremente.

-..En serio…-Le contesto la chica coquetamente mientras lo tomaba de la toga, lo atraía hacia ella y lo besaba.

De regreso en las afueras de la escuela la gente ya comenzaba a sentarse en sus lugares, una rubia con una toga azul oscuro se acerco a la mesa de profesores.

-… ¡Hola!...-Murmuro la chica mientras parecía modelarle su atuendo a Neville.

-…El azul sin duda va contigo.-Le dijo el chico divertido.

-..Muy gracioso.-Le dijo la chica después dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Del otro lado del lugar acaba de llegar Matthew junto a Emily, el chico en cuanto se percato de que la rubia parecía llevarse tan bien con Neville se puso un poco triste, la Argentina lo noto lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta su asiento.

-..Hey, ¿Nos perdimos de algo?-Pregunto Hermione después cuando había llegado a su asiento junto con Ron, los dos veían tomados de la mano. Harry y Ginny contestaron mientras parecía ser que MaGonagall subía al estrado para hablar.

-..Otro año escolar llego a su fin, los amigos y tal vez hasta "enemigos" serán recordados para siempre. Pero algo es seguro que, ustedes serán base fuerte y principal en el nuevo mundo mágico, asi que felicidades generación 1998 al 1999, ahora ustedes son ex alumnos, que esperemos no olviden sus raíces, y sobre todo a sus amigos.-Aun que las palabras de la mujer fueron pocas ya algunos habían empezado a llorar.

Minutos después todos iban con sus baúles hacia el tren, que los llevaba rumbo a sus casas.

-..Hey, quieren no hacer eso en publico.-Murmuro Ron cuando encontró a su hermana y amigo besándose muy apasionadamente en uno de los compartimientos solos del tren.

-..Y tú podrías tocar la puerta…-Le dijo Ginny mientras le serraba la puerta de golpe.

-..Se siente confiada, pero ya veremos que pasa cuando lleguemos a casa.-Murmuro el pelirrojo.

-..Ron…-Le advirtió la castaña mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba de ahí.

Mientras cierta rubia miraba de un lado para otro como buscando a alguien.

-..¿Han visto a Matt?...-Preguntaba Luna, una y otra vez a sus compañeros de clase, necesitaba hablar con el chico, maldita la hora en la que había dejado esa charla hasta el final.

-..Creo que, se le había olvidado algo, y regreso al colegio.-Dijo un chico que compartía habitación con el chileno.

-..¡Gracias!-Dijo la rubia y salio rápidamente del tren, antes de llegar hasta las afueras encontró a Rudolph Roark el padre del chico, aprovecho para preguntar por el.-…Profesor Roark, ¿Y Matt?

-..No te lo dijo, se fue a Argentina con Emily, se aparecerían, fue algo de ultimo momento, después de las vacaciones regresan para Chile.-Termino de decirle el hombre, en parte sabia que había echo algo incorrecto, pues noto como el rostro de la chica parecía entristecer.

-..Ohh…-Dijo la chica apenada y triste…-Lo olvide, gracias.-Termino de decir después mientras regresaba al tren, Matthew se había ido con Emily, y quien sabe si lo volvería a ver.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

_**San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina…**_

(_N/a: Esta escena incluye canción de fondo, escuchar Don't Cry de Guns 'n Roses)_

El traslador los llevo hasta un gran parque rodeado de árboles, juegos infantiles y por un costado se encontraba un enorme lago; donde había muchos patos y gente navegando sobre el. Todo el ambiente parecía tranquilo, familiar, hasta alegre, lastima que esa felicidad terminara para otras personas.

-... ¡La plaza 9 de Julio!...-Exclamo Emily contenta mientras le mostraba el lugar a Matthew...-Es mi lugar favorito, siempre le daba de comer a los patos...-Se acerco a la orilla para acariciar a uno de ellos, el cual sin dudarlo dos veces se acerco mientras se dejaba acariciar.

-...Umm...-Fue la respuesta de Matthew. No tomaba demasiada atención de lo que decía su novia, el estaba pensando en como decírselo sin dañarla, no encontraba el método. Pero después de todo cuando ha sido fácil decir esas terribles palabras.

-…Y yo vivo en el barrio Padilla, esta un poco alejado de aquí claro. Es un lugar bastante pintoresco, con calles hechas de piedras y construcciones bonitas, si tu quieres podemos irnos en colectivo (Autobús) o aparecernos. ¿Te pasa algo?...-Continuaba hablando la argentina, después de unos segundos noto la mirada distante y hasta perdida del chileno.

Matthew tenía la mirada perdida, pero su campo de visión se encontraba centrado en una bote donde estaba una chica de pelo rubio largo que alimentaba a los patos. Emily se dio cuenta de eso, de hecho no faltaban las palabras, lo conocía muy bien, para saber cuando aun pensaba en ella. Y no precisamente en la argentina si no otra chica. Una radio empezó a tocar en algún lugar en el parque.

"_Talk me softly_

_There is something in your eyes_

_Don't hang your head in sorrow_

_And please don't cry…"_

-... ¿Aun la amas?...-Preguntó la chica con voz apagada y triste, ahora toda la felicidad que sentía de estar en su natal ciudad se había borrado por completo.

Matthew la miro y se dio cuenta de que ella si estaba enamorada de el y que sufría mucho por la situación que le pasaba al chileno. Tomo aire y dejo que las palabras fluyeran, ya era tiempo de pensar con el corazón, no con la cabeza.

-...Emily...-Empezó a decir el chileno mirándola a los ojos...-He pasado momentos felices contigo en Hogwarts y eso no lo voy a olvidar tan fácilmente...-Desvió la mirada y miro al cielo...-Pero lo que me ata a Luna es amor, amor sellado por la magia del anillo que le regale cuando era El Poeta de la Luna. Ese anillo reconoció el amor que siento por Luna como verdadero y, aunque haga lo imposible por olvidarla mas me apego a ella...-Unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro...-Espero que puedas perdonarme.

-...Si ya te perdone...-Le dijo Emily con dulzura, mientras miraba al cielo...-Siempre supe que hacer que olvidaras a Luna seria imposible, pero igual lo intente, ¡Que tonta fui!..-Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también.

"…_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight…"_

-...No lo eres...-Dijo el moreno...-Yo lo fui por hacerte pasar por esto...-Se giro y le tomo ambas manos...-Tal vez me perdiste como novio, pero como amigo espero que siempre me recuerdes...-Y se dieron un beso…

"…_Give me a whisper_

_And give me a sign_

_Give me a kiss before you_

_Tell me goodbye…"_

Aquel beso no fue de esos besos que se dan los novios, sino uno de despedida, como si uno de ellos fuera a morir pronto.

-...Y ahora, ¿Para donde vas?-Pregunto la argentina, luego de ese beso.

-...Le diré a mi padre que me recoja en Mendoza, hare el examen de admisión y me haré auror.-Le dijo después intentando sonreírle y encontrarle el lado positivo a las cosas.

-... ¿Te vas a aparecer?...

-...No, quiero recorrer el país, ¿Dónde puedo tomar el bus a Mendoza?...

-...Afuera esta el Terminal, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Le dijo la chica mientras intentaba levantarse. Pero antes de terminar de hacerlo, Matthew la tomo de la mano y la abrazo. Necesitaba de alguna manera sentirse a salvo, o simplemente sentir el apoyo de la chica en su decisión.

-...No, este viaje debo hacerlo yo solo...-Se quedaron como si escucharan la canción, sin soltarse del abrazo…

"…_And please remember that I never lied_

_And please remember_

_How I felt inside now honey_

_You gotta make it your own way…"_

Matthew se puso de pie. Le dio un último beso de despedida y se alejo hacia la salida, mientras ella se ponía de pie, lo miraba y desaparecía. Unas gotas de lágrimas quedaron en el aire un segundo antes de caer al suelo, justo donde se encontraba antes la argentina, mientras la radio terminaba de tocar la canción…

"…_And don't you cry_

_Don't you ever cry_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Baby maybe someday_

_Don't you cry_

_Don't you ever cry_

_Don't you cry_

_Tonight"_

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

_**Londres, Inglaterra **_

Harry llevaba más de una tres semanas en el Ministerio, hasta ese momento aun no sabia que puesto de trabajo le tocaría, pues siendo que acaba de terminar la escuela, seria lo más lógico aprendiz o por lo menos aun estaría en entrenamiento. Esa mañana Harry llego a la oficina de aurores como todos los días, parecía un día común y corriente… O eso creía el hasta que el mismísimo Ministro de Magia se apareció en su oficina y le dijo algo que cambiaria su vida por completo.

-..¡Buenos días Harry!...- Lo saludo con una sonrisa al momento de pararse en el umbral de la puerta del lugar.

-..¡Buenos días Ministro!...- Le respondió Harry el saludo sin entender por que Kingsley parecía tan contento.

-.. A que no sabes que buenas noticias te traigo...- Le dijo Kingsley aumentando su sonrisa signo de que seguramente eran muy buenas noticias, segundos después este entro en la pequeña oficina y se sentó justo enfrente de Harry.

-.. Pues no, pero me encantaría saberlas...- Le dijo Harry intrigado y hasta un poco divertido.

-.. Pues que hay un entrenamiento para ti...- Le dijo el Primer Ministro sin borrar aun la sonrisa de su cara.

-.. ¿En serio? ¿Y que tipo de entrenamiento?..-Le preguntó Harry sorprendido y con mucha curiosidad. Después de todo le servia el saber mas cosas sobre la magia.

-.. Bueno en realidad la pregunta no seria que tipo de entrenamiento, sino, donde se realizara este entrenamiento...- Le dijo Kingsley aun con esa sonrisa como si fuera la mejor noticia en el mundo.

-.. Ah... y ¿Donde será entonces?..- Le dijo Harry de forma cautelosa aunque se sentía feliz por saber que sus conocimientos se extenderían con un entrenamiento.

-..Lo sabrás todo en su momento pero, si te digo que será fuera de Europa, y bueno será por todo un año, claro que todo depende de ti, pero será un año sin duda...- Concluyo Kingsley ensanchando su sonrisa si es que eso fuera posible.

A Harry la noticia lo tomo por sorpresa y solo supo asentir se sentía muy emocionado y feliz por saber que iba a recibir entrenamiento pero de repente su pelirroja se le vino a la mente y esa felicidad se esfumó por completo ¿Cómo se lo diría? O la pregunta seria ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de alejarse de Ginny?... Esta noticia lo puso muy triste y al parecer la tristeza se reflejo en su rostro porque Kingsley le pregunto

-.. ¿Todo esa bien Harry?..- Su sonrisa se fue apaciguando hasta desaparecer…

-.. Eh si, todo esta bien, es que la noticia me tomo por sorpresa y… No me lo esperaba…Es todo...-Dijo Harry intentando fingir una sonrisa.

-.. ¿Seguro? Pensé que la noticia de verdad te alegraría pero a juzgar por tu cara no parecer precisamente contento...- Dijo Kingsley estudiando su rostro.

-.. No al contrario me alegra mucho es solo que… Como ya le digo me tomo por sorpresa… Creo que necesito aire… Si me disculpa…- Dijo Harry un tanto afligido sin poder disimular la tristeza.

-.. Claro ve...- Le dijo el Ministro y sin más Harry salio a tomar aire fresco lo necesitaba… Necesitaba pensar y tomar decisiones como por ejemplo ¿Qué debería seguir?, ¿El amor o sus sueños?, ¿Y en el caso de que elija la segunda opción como se lo diría a su pelirroja? No seria capaz de hacerlo ¿O si?, ¿Ella lo perdonaría algún día? El tan solo pensarlo hacia que le faltara el aire estaba muy confundido ¿Qué iba a hacer?, claro que no había necesidad de terminar, ¿O si?

Después de tomar aire por mas de 1 hora, por fin supo como, pero bueno ya tendría tiempo para eso, aun que claro siempre estaba el echo de comunicarse por cartas, pero un año sin ver a su chica, era horrible, bueno había soportado casi un año sin verla la ultima vez. ¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo?

Mientras su mente continuaba torturándolo de esa manera, sin darse cuenta llego hasta la casa de la pelirroja, y después de la comida que tan amablemente Molly le había ofrecido, el chico se quedo en la Madriguera para charlar con la chica.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá mientras que la cabeza de Ginny reposaba en las piernas de él mientras le hacía caricias en el cabello. Ambos estaban en silencio cavilando en sus propios pensamientos, ella estaba pensando en porque y como Joseph había desaparecido repentinamente, pero presentía que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Harry no sabía como iba a decirle a aquella pelirroja que tenia enfrente que la hora de separarse había llegado, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ginny que le preguntó.

-..¿Harry?- Dijo la pelirroja con la mirada perdida y gesto taciturno.

-.. ¿Si?-Le respondió él, casi sin prestar atención.

-..¿Que te pasa has estado muy callado desde que llegaste?, generalmente nunca paras de hablar sobre el Ministerio y esas cosas.- Le dijo ella apoyándose en los brazos para levantarse y verlo directamente a los ojos.

-..¿Eh?.. No se a que te refieres…-Dijo Harry evadiendo la mirada de ella, la verdad es que si sabia a que se refería pero quería alargar esos escasos minutos que le quedaban para estar juntos

-..Harry, no mientas, te conozco demasiado para saber cuando algo te molesta-Pero fue interrumpida por Harry

-..Bueno esta bien…Hay algo que tengo que decirte Ginny…-Dijo Harry dándose por vencido ya la hora había llegado y el aplazar ese momento solo le causaría mas incertidumbre y tristeza

-..Si dime…- Ahora estaba segura que el presentimiento que había tenido era cierto.

-..Pues que… Kingsley ya me dio el trabajo de auror...-Le dijo él con una sonrisa aunque no era precisamente alegría lo que sentía en ese momento porque la idea de alejarse de ella lo destrozaba enormemente pero sabía que tenia que hacerlo y ya no había vuelta atrás

-..¡Oh!; ¡Harry eso es grandioso!...-Le respondía ella parándose totalmente y rodeándolo con los brazos…-¿Y donde será tu primera misión?..- Le dijo ella muy feliz, el presentimiento seguía ahí aunque después de esa noticia no tenia sentido alguno…

-..Pues… Sobre eso hay que hablar…Veraz…Será lejos de Europa, y será por lo menos todo un año...-Le dijo él sin poder disimular por más tiempo esa tristeza que sentía…

La alegría de ella empezó a desvanecerse y el presentimiento comenzó a tomar forma ahora sabía que se acercaba y solo quería que sucediera lo mas rápido posible ya que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y le impedía tener una clara visión.

-..Pues será difícil comunicarnos… Pero no imposible.-Le dijo con una débil sonrisa

-.. Bueno en realidad sobre eso te quería hablar… Creo que lo mejor seria… Separarnos.-Esta última palabra la dijo con un hilo de voz

Ginny no pudo detener esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y lo único que atinó a hacer fue asentir mientras agachaba la cabeza dejando caer silenciosamente las lágrimas

Harry sentía que su mundo se vino encima al ver llorar a su…

Bueno a esa pelirroja y sobre todo saber que él era el causante de esas lágrimas. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos para después cuando ella tuvo nuevamente el control de si misma le dijo.

-..Por segunda vez supe que esto pasaría aunque esta vez sea por un motivo diferente a la primera, que era por protegerme en cambio esta vez es para seguir tus sueños y me alegro mucho por eso aunque sea muy dentro de mi (esto lo dijo en un susurro) disculpa por ser tan egoísta pero ..- Pero Harry interrumpió su monólogo poniéndole el índice en sus labios y diciendo

-.. No al contrario Ginny el egoísta soy yo por hacerte sufrir así, si tenia que haberte alejado nuevamente de mi no tenia que acercarte aunque en realidad no lo sabia…yo… lo siento…- En sus ojos reflejaba una tristeza muy profunda pero lo que mas triste lo ponía era que la mirada de Ginny siempre firme esta vez parecía muy vulnerable y llena de tristeza…

-..Yo también lo siento… pero ya pasará es lo mejor… porque no es tu culpa ser tan talentoso...-Dijo soltando una risita muy bien fingida, aun con la cabeza gacha,… hasta en los momentos de tristeza Ginny seguía siendo la misma chica que había enamorado a Harry…

Harry solo supo levantar del mentón su cara y pasar sus pulgares por sus pecosas mejillas secando sus lágrimas que aún seguían corriendo…miro a esos ojos color avellana que nunca olvidaría y sin poder contenerse mas se acercó muy lentamente hacia ella y la besó… no fue un beso como los anteriores… fue un beso como el primero… igual de especial… se besaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello… como si supieran que no volverían a probar esos labios en mucho tiempo o quizás nunca mas… fue un beso tranquilo pero a la vez desesperado, largo pero que les pareció efímero… cuando finalmente se separaron mantenían aun los ojos cerrados guardando muy bien ese momento en su memoria finalmente Harry los abrió y dijo.

-.. Bueno creo que lo mejor será que me vaya… aun hay cosas que no están listas y tengo que dejar todo en orden antes de irme..- en su mirada la tristeza que se había ido al besarla volvió a aparecer…

-..Ah…esta bien… Te deseo un buen viaje y mucha suerte en lo que hagas.- dijo Ginny con una débil pero sincera sonrisa…

Y sin más que decir Harry salió de la madriguera… Mientras que en el interior de la casa quedaba una destrozada Ginny que subió las escaleras hacia su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo corrió el cerrojo a la puerta y se entregó a su dolor… quería llorar hasta quedarse seca por dentro… perdía una vez mas a la persona que mas había amado en su vida…

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

_**Barcelona, España**_

_(N/a: En esta escena aparece Asnandara, (Lectora de La Web de Harry – Foro)_

Ron por su parte después de terminar la escuela, continuo trabajando el Sortilegios Weasley, junto a su hermano mayor George, iban tan bien las ventas que tuvieron que contratar a más personal, además de abrir algunas sucursales más por todo Londres.

Después de algunas semanas el éxito de sus productos repaso Londres y llego a España y de echo en aquel lugar, ya tenían una gran sucursal Anna Villafañe, era la encargada del lugar, Ron ya había ido en dos ocaciones para, además de conocer España, ayudaba en lo que fuera a la chica, lastima que esas visitas casuales y de trabajo comenzarían algo mas que arruinarían su relación con Hermione.

Anna que era una chica de la misma edad de Ron, hablaba muy bien el, ingles y bueno en las pocas ocaciones en las que había charlado con el pelirrojo, este ya decía algunas frases en Español, claro con el acento Castellano.

La primera vez que se conocieron fue un poco graciosa la escena, por lo menos ellos dos la recordaban de esa manera.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Ron acababa de llegar de su vuelo, jamás había viajado en avión, aun que su padre le pidió que averiguara como es que el piloto lograba mantenerlo sobre el aire, después de algunos suplicas lo dejaron charlar con el capitán del dicho avión y cuando se entero le dio risa, como podían los Muggles aprovechar el dichoso campo magnético que el planeta tenia, para que esa clase de ave de metal tuviera una clase de polos positivos y negativos que le ayudara a mantenerse sobre el aire y no caerse.

Bueno después de todo, sabían muy bien como hacerlo pues la gente viajaba muy tranquila en esa cosa. Justo cuando dejo el aeropuerto y cuando el taxista le dejo en un callejón sin salida a esas horas de la noche, en aquel barrio un tanto peligroso, o eso le había dicho el buen hombre el chico se preguntó, ¿En donde estaría la dichosa tienda de "Sortilegio Weasley", española?

Claro que después de pensarlo mucho debía ser que, esta no estaba a la vista de los muggles, así que después de decir algunas palabras y verificar que no hubiera nadie viendo en el lugar, comenzó a aparecer la dichosa tienda, y justo arriba había una clase de departamento con cortinas color rosa, de seguro la chica se estaría quedando a vivir ahí, o por lo menos estaría ahí para recibirlo. Por un momento deseo que su hermano no se le hubiera ocurrido decorar ese departamento como de niña y el tuviera que vivir ahí.

Al momento de tocar el timbre del lugar, escucho algunos ruidos provenientes de la segunda planta, escucho como un perro parecía ladrar en la casa de alado. Esperaba que los muggles no lo vieran, pero bueno ya no era tan tarde a decir verdad, pues tal vez la gente en ese lugar se levantaba a trabajar, y esa era la hora exacta en la que lo hacían.

Escucho que la persona de alado parecía salir a pasear al perro que minutos atrás había ladrado al notar su presencia en el lugar, el chico se asunto un poco al notar que la mujer además de sacar la basura lo observo un tanto asustada, bueno no era para sorprender un chico bien vestido ¿Que hacia parado ahí a medias de aquel lote baldío con maletas y todo, además de sonreír de esa manera?, sin duda turistas o claro un tipo que ya había perdido la razón.

Ron noto el nerviosismo, y después de observar varias veces la tienda de sortilegios varias veces y regresarle la mirada y sonrisa a la mujer se dio cuenta de que, sin duda aquella muggle no podía ver la tienda y ahora creía que era un completo loco.

Y cuando intento decirle "Buenos días, que linda mañana" la mujer lo observo aun mas asustada, claro no hablaba ingles y no entendía nada de lo que decía. La mujer entro rápidamente a su casa y cerro la puerta de golpe dejando tras ella un gran ruido y ahora a los pájaros que volaban de árbol en árbol tras el inminente ruido.

A decir verdad la escena ya comenzaba a asustarlo un poco, y aquella chica no aparecía, después de volver a tocar el timbre, y ver que las luces se prendían, logro ver el rostro de una chica somnolienta en la ventana que estaba justo arriba del lado izquierdo de donde el estaba.

Le sonrío mientras le hablaba.

-..¡Hola!.-Le dijo en español, la chica sin entender de quien se trataba. Ron, al notar que no hablaba en ingles saco de inmediato su diccionario e intento decirle quien era.

-..¡Hola!, yo... Ron…Weasley…-Le dijo el chico apenas y entendía lo que decía, esperaba que la chica le entendiera. Después le sonrío un poco, mientras la chica cerraba de golpe la ventana.

Ron se asusto un poco, y para colmo ahora la vecina se asomaba, para ver que hacia aquel chico pues ya hasta hablaba solo.

-..Querido, hay un chico raro allá afuera.-Dijo la mujer a su marido mientras este aun dormía. La mujer observaba una y otra vez hacia la ventana mientras veía al chico que ahora miraba hacia arriba, y para colmo ahora hablaba solo, muy mal el español por cierto.

Ron aun esperaba impaciente, la chica no parecía que le fuera a dejar entrar, y mientras miraba a los lados, se daba cuenta de que la gente no tardaría en salir de sus casas, así mientras hacia una nota mental y recordaba cuanto dinero muggle traía con el, sintió una mano que lo jalo hacia dentro de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

La vecina mientras tanto, veía que el chico parecía hacer caras cuando de repente vio, algo un poco extraño, el chico parecía ser tragado o jalado mientras desaparecía.

-..Cielo, recuerdas al chico que te dije, pues desapareció.-Le dijo la mujer a su esposo que aun estaba dormido, y solo le contestaba a duras penas.

-..Ron…-Le dijo la chica después de sentarlo de golpe en el sofá del lugar, de alguna forma lo había aparecido en su departamento.

-..Si.-Dijo el chico aun hablando español, temía que en cualquier momento la chica le hablara en ese idioma y no entendiera nada.

-..Eres distinto a como George te describió.-Le dijo la chica en ingles, un ingles perfecto a decir verdad.

-..Hablas ingles…Por que no habías dicho nada, yo aquí sufriendo…-Le dijo el chico un poco molesto…-Lo siento, es solo que soy nuevo aquí y, bueno tu vecina es un poco loca…-Le dijo el chico después apenado.

-..La señora, Torres, si, es algo diferente con los nuevos.-Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa…-Vamos te mostrare tu habitación.-Le dijo después.

_**--Fin Flash Back-- **_

-..Anna, ¿Cómo van las ventas?-Le dijo el pelirrojo esa tarde, era su ultima noche en España, después de casi una semana de estar ahí, regresaba a Londres, ya deseaba irse, quería ver a Hermione y sobre todo ver a sus amigos, claro que también extrañaba la comida de su madre.

-..Pues, hasta el momento bien.-Murmuro la chica mientras le mostraba las cifras.

La chica era bonita a decir verdad, no es que, ahora le gustara mas que Hermione; pero tenía algo que de alguna manera le parecía gustar al pelirrojo, la Española tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y liso, ojos marrones, su mirada era particular, llena de vida y alegría; piel morena, de estatura más o menos un metro con 68 centímetros, unas piernas delgadas y bien torneadas.

Era extraño pero era la primera chica que le ganaba en el Ajedrez al pelirrojo y este no parecía molesto, al contrario le parecía divertido, claro que lo que comenzó como una linda amistad terminaría como una clase de tortura.

-..¿¡Como lo haces?!-Preguntó por tercera ocasión en esa semana el chico por mas que intentaba que le dijera como era que ella le ganaba, simplemente se negaba a revelar el secreto.

-..Bueno aun que te lo dijera, no lo entenderías.-Le dijo la chica en español aun mas divertida.

-...Un día de estos, te ganare, lo veras...-Le dijo pelirrojo en media charla, cuando escucho como algo parecía golpear la ventaba de alado, era una lechuza. Después de acercarse y tomar la carta que el ave llevaba en la pata, se dio cuenta de que era del Ministerio.

Anna solo lo observaba; poco a poco su semblante cambio, de feliz a un poco preocupado para de nuevo estar feliz.

-..¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó la chica después de una larga pausa.

-..Nada, solo que me necesitan en Londres.-Le dijo el chico dándose importancia, creyó Anna. ¿Lo necesitaban en Londres, que quería decir eso?

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

_**Londres, Inglaterra. **_

Hermione caminaba hacia su oficina después de un largo día en el Ministerio, (la chica estaba en el área de Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas) iba a regresar a casa para descansar, y vaya que lo necesitaba. Después de aquella nota que había aparecido en su periódico días atrás con la letra de Joseph, parecía nerviosa.

No era para menos el noruego había dejado Londres misteriosamente meses atrás cuando la chica aun estaba en la escuela y ahora le mandaba una nota, era un poco preocupante y bueno justo cuando le llego lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a Ron, quien de inmediato se puso como loco.

Antes sabían lo que tramaba, pues todo el tiempo estaba en la escuela pero ahora, no tenían idea además el que le mandara esa "nota de amor", era de mal gusto, y no solo eso, significaba que este sabia exactamente el horario además de la dirección de la castaña.

_**--Flash Back-- **_

Hermione vivía con sus padres un poco alejada de Londres, el lugar era agradable, era una zona muggle comun, bueno ni tan comun ya que entre ellos había magos, hasta el momento habían registrados tres magos además de ella, uno de ellos comenzaría la escuela ese mismo año y los otros dos eran los padres, a decir verdad eran compañeros de trabajo del Ministerio, claro de otra área.

Esa misma mañana, que había amanecido algo nublada, la noche anterior había caído uno de esos aguaceros que hacían alejar a los pájaros del lugar, con la mañana tan fresca la chica salio abrigada y con una taza de café caliente por el periódico muggle, no estaba de mas ver las noticias muggles además de las mágicas, casi todos los vecinos a esa hora de la mañana, salían de sus casas por la misma razón.

-..¡Buenos días!.-Se escuchaba una y otra vez por todo el lugar.

De entre los arbustos de la casa de enfrente de la castaña, alguien parecía vigilarla muy de cerca, su respiración esa mañana era muy rápida, desebaba verla aun que fuera un segundo, esperaba que viera su nota, y no falto mucho para que eso pasara.

La castaña había tomado del suelo húmedo el periódico, y justo cuando lo elevo cayo una nota, la; tomo mirando a todos lados, nadie parecía mirarle con interés, seguramente seria alguna promoción de alguna tienda en el centro, pero no, no era eso.

Cuando ya estaba dentro de su casa, se dio cuenta de quien era. Por un minuto creyó que se trataba de Ron (dos días atrás el chico se había ido a España) pero continuo leyendo y se dio cuenta de quien era.

_Hermione: _

_Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, supongo que debes extrañarme, por que yo te pienso cada segundo de mi vida. Seré breve, después de irme así del mundo mágico, supongo que debes estar desesperada por saber donde estoy, y como estoy, pero descuida estoy muy cerca de ti, me entere que el nefasto de Weasley, no esta en Londres eso es bueno para nosotros dos; amor_

_Además, eso ayuda en mis planes, descuida no falta mucho para que seas la señora Harket, y si Weasley se interpone, lo matare, no soy alguien que use la violencia pero, el se lo ha buscado. Por cierto, deberías decirle que no es gracioso cuando habla en castellano. Si lo vigilo de cerca, pero no tanto como a ti. _

_Tú siempre enamorado Joseph. _

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

Hermione entro al elevador del lugar mientras repasaba los últimos detalles de su informe, como era de esperarse todo el mundo ya estaba mas contento pues ya era la hora de salida, y no fue de esperar el escuchar "¡Buenas noches!" una y otra vez cuando las puertas del elevador se abrían o cerraban.

En una ocasión en donde la chica estaba tan concentrada en su informe no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado al elevador. Además como estaba tan lleno no se percato hasta después, cuando percibió su aroma. Sonrió coquetamente mientras elevaba su vista y encontró aquellos ojos celestes.

-..¡Ron!-Le dijo la chica de inmediato mientras le sonreía este se movió un poco aprovechando que algunos salian. Después se dieron un pequeño beso. Se tomaron de las manos mientras llegaban a su destino, en un piso el elevador se vació por completo. Y el chico aprovecho, para besarla sin remordimientos.

La tomo de la cintura y la llevo hasta un rincón del elevador, después tras poner sus manos (tanto las de el como las de la chica) alrededor de su cuello, solo para que la chica no tuviera escapatoria; la, beso. Después de unos segundos se separaron, y tras darse cuenta de que nadie más entraba al elevador continuaron besándose.

Y justo cuando llegaron a su destino salieron de ahí tomándoos de las manos mientras Ron parecía contarle lo que hacia ahí.

-..No vas a creerlo pero Kingsley quiere que me quede aquí mientras Harry sale de Londres.-Le dijo después con una sonrisa mientras caminaban.

-..En serio, es perfecto, te veré mas.-Le dijo la chica coquetamente mientras le besaba el cuello. A esas alturas de la noche en ese pasillo solo quedaban unos pocos así que tenían mas libertad de besarse.

-..Si por eso lo acepte, pero bueno no solo por eso estoy aquí, ¿Me podrías dar tu relicario?-Le dijo después cuando entraron a la oficina de la chica, (esta a pesar de ser pequeña, - como casi todas las del lugar - era calida había un gran archivero, un escritorio, unas cuantas plantas de mesa – que le daban luz y vida al lugar - algunas pinturas y claro no podía faltar una foto de Ron y ella juntos) el chico lo dudo unos segundos, sabia que la chica no querría el favor.

Pero bueno el tenia que protegerla, además el relicario que le había dado, pues se encontraba entres sus ropas así que no podía desabotonarle la blusa para obtenerlo, aun que ahora que lo pensaba con calmar tal vez no era tan mala idea. Sonrió ante la idea mientras la chica se le acercaba coquetamente.

-..¿Para que lo quieres?-Le dijo la chica seductoramente mientras se abría la blusa, solo los primeros botones dejando ver aquel relicario sobre su piel casi desnuda, además de dejar a la vista otros atributos.

-..Bueno, es solo que, quiero hacerle algunos cambios a la tapa.-Le dijo el chico después de pensarlo mucho, segundos después la chica le dio el relicario mientras salía a entregar aquel informe que era su pase de salida.

Cuando la chica salio; del lugar, Ron se acomodo en la silla de la chica, y ahí mirando la foto de ellos dos juntos, en esa foto parecían muy felices, se abrazaban y se decian cosas al odio, mientras se besaban, después de observarlo detenidamente y pasar su mano sobre el rostro de la chica, tomo el relicario lo partió en capas con magia, había dejado la tapa, esa se había convertido en la primera capa, la foto que la chica guardaba ahí dentro, la capa 2, y el fondo lo había echo en dos capas mas. Y justo entre esas dos ultimas capas finales le coloco una clase de radar, como la que utilizaban los muggles para encontrar algunos delfines y demas cosas en el mar.

Después de sincronizarlo de alguna manera con su varita, y que cuando quisiera saber donde estaba la chica le apareciera una clase de mapa radar, como los que usan los muggles para el transito aéreo, lo volvió armar, le cambio el color de la tapa, solo para que la chica no sospechara.

Si, sabia que era tonto, pero la conocía si le decía que la iba a espiar solo por su bienestar, la chica pensaría que Ron la trataba como una inútil en la magia, pero no era así, el necesitaba saber que la chica estaba a salvo. Así que por su propio bien, tanto de ella como de el, no dijo nada, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Minutos después la chica regreso, y Ron le entrego el relicario con la tapa de otro color además de tener algunas figuras extras, salieron de ahí, y justo cuando se aparecieron a unos pasos de la Madriguera en donde, esa noche le hacían una clase de despedida a Harry, ya que a la mañana siguiente este se iría de Londres, le hizo una pregunta un tanto extraña a la castaña.

-..Herms...-Murmuro Ron antes de dar el primer pasó hacia la Madriguera...-Estuve pensando respecto a la nota de Joseph, y creo que lo mejor seria que te mudaras conmigo a casa.-Le dijo después mirándole seriamente a los ojos.

Hermione estaba callada, los ojos los tenia prácticamente en blanco.

-..Ron, no creo que tus padres quieran que tu y yo...-Le dijo la chica.

-..Si les decimos la verdad, se darán cuenta de que, es mejor que estés aquí, además tu tendrás tu habitación, no quiero ser castrado por mi madre...-Le dijo el chico intentando explicarle su plan, si la tenia cerca la podía cuidar, y sobre todo Joseph no se le acercaba, y por el otro lado aquel relicario la mantenía a salvo, solo deseaba que jamás se lo quitara, y las ultimas palabras las dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos intentando darse el valor, después acordaron no hablarlo esa noche, si no la mañana siguiente.

_**Esta historia continuara... **_


	11. El tiempo pasa rápido

_**Capitulo 11 – El tiempo pasa rápido**_

_**Esto es una presentación de Paola Prieto, Matías Roa, y Paola Bracco**_

_**Notas del autor: **_Este capitulo esta dedicado solo a Ron y Hermione, un regalo para todos los lectores fans de esta pareja, contiene pequeñas pistas de los próximos capítulos, así como lo que sucedió con los demas personajes. Cada pareja o personaje tendrá su capitulo especial, se enteraran del por que después.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

_Escena del capitulo anterior _

_-..Herms...-Murmuro Ron antes de dar el primer pasó hacia la Madriguera...-Estuve pensando respecto a la nota de Joseph, y creo que lo mejor seria que te mudaras conmigo a casa.-Le dijo después mirándole seriamente a los ojos. _

_Hermione estaba callada, los ojos los tenía prácticamente en blanco. _

_-..Ron, no creo que tus padres quieran que tu y yo...-Le dijo la chica. _

_-..Si les decimos la verdad, se darán cuenta de que, es mejor que estés aquí, además tu tendrás tu habitación, no quiero ser castrado por mi madre...-Le dijo el chico intentando explicarle su plan, si la tenia cerca la podía cuidar, y sobre todo Joseph no se le acercaba, y por el otro lado aquel relicario la mantenía a salvo, solo deseaba que jamás se lo quitara, y las ultimas palabras las dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _

_Se quedaron callados unos minutos intentando darse el valor, después acordaron no hablarlo esa noche, si no la mañana siguiente. _

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

¿Alguna vez han sentido que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, como si con el hecho de respirar o parpadear ya han pasado años?, bueno a Ron y Hermione les paso algo similar, todo un año paso frente a sus ojos sin darse cuenta, bueno sobre todo aquella noche en la que habían decidido vivir bajo el mismo techo de La Madriguera.

"_Solo para proteger a Hermione_" eso decía Ron una y otra vez intentando justificarse.

_**--oo--oo--oo--oo--**_

Justo cuando la noche comenzaba y ellos parecían darle una digna despedida a su mejor amigo de casi toda esa vida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había amanecido y con eso, el miedo y las dudas llego a sus mentes. ¡Claro que esa sensación, podría ser por dos simples razones!

Una; el hecho de que habían bebido demasiado por los nervios, además de los continuos "brindis" para Harry, que se habían quedado dormidos mas rápido que todos los demas, o la otra, (que de alguna manera parecía mas razonable) estaban tan ansiosos de que esa mañana llegara por fin y con eso, el hecho de que se verían todos los días e incluso hasta las buenas noches se darían, que para ellos la sensación de rapidez les había llego casi de sorpresa.

Cualquiera de las dos razones por las cuales parecía a verles amanecido antes, los chicos estaban ansiosos, nerviosos y hasta asustados, ¿Podrían de alguna forma convencerlos? y sobre todo, ¿Joseph los dejaría en paz?, esa si que era una buena pregunta.

Ron se encontraba nervioso aquella mañana fría de Agosto, jamás imagino que le sería tan difícil el contarles a sus padres y los de su novia el echo de que un tipo loco amenazaba con matarlo y llevarse muy lejos a Hermione, sobre todo el echo de hacerlo a la fuerza sin importarte lo que pudiera pasar.

-..Mama, Papa...Yo... Verán hay algo que debo decirles, pero, no lo haré hasta que llegue Hermione con sus padres.-Comento el chico justo después de que Ginny hubiera dejado la casa, esa misma mañana tenia practica de Quidditch que no llegaría hasta la comida.

-..¿Que hiciste Ron?-Preguntó su madre, el echo de no querer hablar en ese momento, era lo que parecía preocuparle a Molly, ella solo tenia una cosa en cabeza. ¡Hermione estaba embarazada!, que acaso esas pláticas meses atrás no habían funcionado.

-..Nada, lo juro...-Murmuro el pelirrojo quitándose del alcance de su madre, pues esta preparaba la comida y aun llevaba el cuchillo en mano, cuado le interrogo.

Casi 15 minutos después la castaña acompañada de sus padres, llegaron por fin. Estos parecían tan preocupados como los Weasley.

-..¿Y por que tanto misterio?-Dijo la Señora Granger, justo después de que Ron les hubiera ofrecido asiento.

-..Bueno verán, hay algo que deben saber.-Comenzó a decir Hermione, mientras Ron se ponía a su lado y le tomaba de la mano para darse su apoyo.-...Recuerdan aquellas llamadas que hacen a la casa y después cuelgan.-Dijo la castaña para sus padres.

-..Si.-Dijo su padre al recordar esas llamadas que le habían echo despertar a las 2 de la madrugada en mas de tres ocasiones, y el hecho de que ya habían cambiado la línea telefónica en mas de una ocasión, y aun continuaban con aquellas locas llamadas.

-..Pues, son de un tipo llamado Joseph Harkert, que el pues...-Continuo diciendo la castaña pero fue interrumpida por el Señor Weasley.

-..¿Joseph Harkert?, el desmemorizador noruego que dejo Londres de la nada hace meses.-Dijo Arthur del otro lado, el tema de la desaparición del hombre había sido comentado por días en el Ministerio. De echo hasta ese momento aun continuaba siento todo un misterio.

-..Si el...Verán, el pues digamos que se "enamoro" de Hermione, y como ella no le hizo caso, pues hizo algunas cosas un poco, extrañas.-Dijo Ron intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada para esa obsesión.

-..¿Que tan extrañas?-Preguntaron al unisonoro, los padres de ambos chicos.

-..Pues me, mandaba unas cartas anónimas, y ahora estas, y las llamadas a casa, además de vigilar todos nuestros movimientos...-Comento la chica mientras les pasaba las cartas donde amenazaba con matar a Ron si se interponía en su camino, así como una donde le había dicho que le había espiado mientras se bañaba. Y no solo eso, si no que le describía casi a la perfección un lunar en la parte baja de la espalda que tenia, y eso preocupaba a la madre de la chica pues ese lunar lo había heredado de ella.

-..Y por eso, he pensando que lo mejor para la protección de Hermione es que ella se mude, aquí... Con nosotros.-Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras notaba que padres parecían un poco aterrados con las notas del noruego. Claro que después de escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo parecían, un poco indecisos; sobre la historia.

Justo como Hermione habia imaginado, sus padres además de los del chico, no parecían muy convencidos del todo con la petición del pelirrojo. ¿De verdad ese tal Joseph Harkert hacia esas cosas, o estos aprovechaban la situación, para vivir juntos, aun que bueno, pensándolo bien, había dicho "con nosotros", no?

-..Déjenme entender, dicen que Joseph Harkert, persigue a Hermione y por eso debe mudarse a la Madriguera.-Comento Molly Weasley, no parecía entender nada de lo que decía la pareja, ¿Por qué ese chico querría hacerle daño a alguien, si no era correspondido?, nunca había conocido alguien capaz de esas cosas.

-..Verán, no solo me persigue y me manda esas notas, es que, en una ocasión, pues...-Continuo hablando la chica pero de nuevo la interrumpieron, pero esta vez fue Ron.

-..Hechizo a MaGonagall, pueden hablar con ella, si es que no, nos creen.-Expresó el chico a la defensiva, ¿Por qué razón iban a mentirles con esas cosas, cuando les había mentido para que creyeran que eran mentirosos?

-..¿MaGonagall, pero eso es imposible, el ministerio se hubiera dado cuenta?-Dijo Arthur un poco extrañado, si eso hubiera pasado el se habria enterado.

-..No por que bueno, has dicho que era desmemorizador así que debe haberse encargado de eso.-Le recordó Ron.

-..Verán, hay algo que no le he contado a nadie, ni a Ron...-Murmuró después de unos minutos de silencio, en ese momento Molly le escribía a Minerva para que apoyara o desmintiera la versión de los hechos.

En cuanto eso lo dijo, el chico la observo un poco asustado y asombrado, ¿Qué le había echo ese infeliz?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

..Fingió que Ron lo había lastimado, y de esa forma yo me le acerque mas, y bueno...-Estaba dudosa de continuar hablando, sabia que el pelirrojo podría molestarse, trago saliva y respiro profundo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Por qué se ponía así?, ese era un miedo que ahora se apoderaba de la mente del pelirrojo.

-..Sigue, querida.-Le dijo Molly tomando su mano para darle su apoyo.

- Fui a verlo a San Mungo, para disculparme por parte de Ron y el en un descuido, cerro la puerta con llave, después se me acerco y me beso a la fuerza, pero bueno mas bien el... Intento violarme.-Continuo la chica para terminar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde y el hecho de que, si no fuera por aquella Sanadora, (la misma que había interrumpido el beso de Luna y Matthew en Navidad), que de alguna forma parecía ser la salvación de muchos, tal vez a esas alturas no seria capaz de ver a Ron a los ojos.

-..¿Que?-Dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa estaba furioso, pero no con Hermione, si no con el mismo, como podía ser que ese maldito le había hecho daño y el no sabia nada.-...En cuanto lo vea, le voy a romper el cuello con mis propias manos.-Eso lo murmuro mientras daba vueltas por la cocina y hacia una señal de ahorcar algo en el aire.

-..Ron, hijo, no creo que Hermione necesite que te pongas así, ella necesita tu apoyo…-Le recordó Arthur al pelirrojo, este respiro varias veces y se le acerco a Hermione mientras la tomaba de las manos, para después abrazarla. La chica de inmediato comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-..Bueno, ¿Están de acuerdo en esto?-Preguntó Molly después de que la carta de MaGonagall hubiera llegado confirmando cada detalle (excepto el de San Mungo), que les habían contados los chicos. Se dirigía a los padres de la castaña que sin pensarlo dos veces asistieron.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

Eran casi las 12 del medio día, cuando Joseph Harkert quien había rentado una casa que, quedaba en la esquina de la misma calle en la que vivía Hermione, y le daba una vista perfecta desde su habitación, el hombre leía tranquilamente cuando se percato de que sus "futura familia", habían regresado de aquel viaje que habían hecho esa misma mañana.

-..Oh ya volviste cielo.-Murmuro el chico mientras tomaba sus vinculares y los vigilaba desde la ventana, se dio cuenta de que los Granger abrían la puerta del coche, pero no solo salieron ellos; si no también los Weasley...-¿Qué?...-Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir mientras se convertía en un pájaro ruiseñor (por esa razón Hermione nunca se daba cuenta de que la espiaba, pues siempre estaba disfrazado) quien de inmediato se poso en la ventana de la sala de la casa.

Mientras volaba hasta el lugar, se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione venían tomados de las manos, y la castaña parecía un poco nerviosa.

-..Ron, ¿Por que no ayudas a Hermione a guardar sus cosas para irnos, si?-Le dijo Molly a su hijo mientras los padres se quedaban abajo y parecían ponerse de acuerdo.

Joseph; quien estaba parado en la ventana, se elevo para llegar hasta la habitación de la castaña, mientras eso pasaba, noto que Ron y Hermione subían las escaleras. Y al momento de que llego al cuarto cambio su apariencia a un mosquito, así entro a la habitación y los escucho además de que estos nunca notaron su presencia.

Y justo cuando su disfraz parecía creíble, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ron y Hermione se encontraban en silencio pero aun así tomados de las manos. Noto que mientras la chica buscaba su baúl, el chico parecía serio del otro lado de la habitación. Entonces de la nada la chica parecía haberse dado el valor y le expresó algo que sabía los torturaría para siempre.

-..No vas a decir nada.-Le dijo la chica girándose hacia el con el rostro molesto y con lo que parecían lagrimas en los ojos.

-..¿Que, quieres que te diga?-Dijo el pelirrojo a la defensiva.

_-.."Genial se están peleando"...-_Pensó el noruego.

-..Desde que dije lo que paso en San Mungo has estado indiferente conmigo, como si estuvieras molesto.-A cada palabra parecía subir la voz.

-..Yo no estoy molesto contigo, ¿Qué quede claro?-Le dijo el chico controlándose.

-..¿Entonces?-Le preguntó la chica con los brazos cruzados.

-..Es solo que no me contaste nada y eso quiere decir que no me tienes la suficiente confianza, y lo peor es que, somos amigos desde hace años, estas cosas deberíamos saberlas. Y no solo por que soy tu novio si no por que también soy tu amigo, y debía saber si alguien te hacía daño. Pero crees, que soy demasiado infantil para decírmelo.-Le dijo el chico su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

-..No es eso, es solo que yo... ¡Yo no sabia que Joseph estaba loco!, no tenia idea de que iba a hacer lo que...-Se quedo callada unos segundos...-Intento hacerme.

-..En primer lugar, no debiste ir sola, y para terminar, te dije un millón de veces que el estaba loco, pero nunca me creíste.-El pelirrojo ya comenzaba a elevar la voz.

-...Lo se...-Dijo la chica soltando el llanto y dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Ron del otro lado respiro profundo, sabia que eso era lo que mas le dolía a la chica, el que no le había creído, ¿Pero que era lo que les pasaba?, ellos ya no se peleaban por esas cosas.

Joseph pudo notar que el pelirrojo se le acerco a la castaña y se sentó a su lado. La chica aun llorando, sintió la mano de su novio tomando la suya.

-..Hagamos una cosa, intentaremos que esto no, nos dañe, y nos contaremos todo, no importa si es bochornoso o peligroso, lo diremos todo.-Murmuro el chico mientras notaba que la chica lo miraba a los ojos. Y en tan solo unos segundos ya se estaban besando.

Joseph por su parte estaba tan molesto, que sin pensarlo dos veces hizo presencia en el lugar, (claro como mosquito), y pico en el cuello a Ron. Este por instinto dejo de besar a Hermione y maldijo en voz baja mientras se tocaba aquel piquete.

-..Hay que darnos prisa, ya tendremos tiempo para reconciliarnos.-Le dijo la chica coquetamente. Ron del otro lado sonrió ampliamente, ya podría imaginar lo que le esperaba. Mientras que Joseph no entendía realmente que pasaba, ¿Qué hacían "sus suegros", o los padres de ese Weasley, en casa de su futura esposa?, además, ¿Qué hacia Hermione guardando sus cosas, acaso se iba a ir?

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

Aquella misma tarde, Hermione ya estaba instalada en La Madriguera, y cuando Ginny llego después de su práctica, se sorprendió bastante.

-..¿Que hay de comer?-Dijo la pelirroja aquella tarde que había llegado muy cansada después de aquella ardua practica y para colmo tendría otra después de la comida.-... ¡Hermione, te quedas a comer!-Murmuro la chica cuando vio que su hermano y su novia parecían regresar del Ministerio.

-..En realidad, yo...-Comenzó a decir la chica mientras Molly les servia la comida.

-..Vivirá aquí.-Soltó Ron del otro lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-..¡Oh por dios, estas embarazada!-Dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a todos, Arthur quien tomaba un poco de agua casi se ahoga, Molly casi deja caer la comida en el rostro de Ron, mientras este y su novia se ponían rojos de la vergüenza.

-..¿Quee?-Comentaron los Señores Weasley.

-..Noooo, es una larga historia después te la cuento.-Le dijo la castaña tranquilizando la situación.

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez veían mas lejana la situación de encontrar a Joseph y que la castaña volviera a su casa con sus padres, estos habían preferido que solo su hija se fuera, al fin y al cabo ella era la que estaba en peligro.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, además en la casa Weasley casi nunca, nadie estaba ahí, Ginny tenía prácticas constantes además de que por las noches se iba de fiesta con sus amigas y los chicos de otro equipo de Quidditch, (N/a: Pero eso es, en otro capitulo)

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

La época navideña llego rápidamente, bueno aun no comenzaba a nevar pero en La Madriguera, Ron y Hermione decoraban el árbol, Ginny del otro lado parecía un poco nerviosa, esperaba una carta desde días atrás y esta no había llegado, (N/a: Si, carta de Harry, pero ya se enteraran después).

-.Ya deja de moverte tanto me estas mareando.-Le dijo Ron del otro lado de la habitación.

-..Es solo que ya ha pasado casi dos semanas y no hay señal de, el, ¿A ustedes les ha contestado?-Dijo la chica con el rostro ansioso de saber que le pasaba el chico. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-..No, pero debe de estar muy ocupado.-Comento la castaña.

-..Con otra chica.-Murmuro Ron de inmediato.

-..Ron...-Grito Hermione un poco molesta, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas cosas?

-..¿Quee?, oye soy hombre y como tu hermano, debo decirte la verdad, no me enorgullezco de eso, pero piénsalo, el decidió terminar antes de irse de viaje, ¿Para que?, simple, para tener el tiempo sin remordimientos de salir con alguien. Y bueno no lo culpo, tú le haces lo mismo.-Dijo el chico bajándose de aquel banco, pues acomodaba un muerdago justo un lado de árbol. Que usaría después como trampa y excusa para besar a su novia frente a sus padres.

Últimamente al chico le daba por hacer las cosas manualmente, de echo, era rara la vez que usaba la magia en casa, y bueno su habitación siempre estaba limpia y ordenada, hasta Molly se sorprendía de eso, pero bueno después de algunos días se dio cuenta de que todo tenía que ver con Hermione. ¡Claro, quería quedar bien con su novia, hasta la cena preparaba!

-..Yo.-Dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-..Si, con Krum.-Le recordó el chico, en esos últimos días, Krum era invitado a casa a cenar o a comer, de hecho era extraño que en ese momento no estuviera ahí con la chica.

-..Bueno el tiene razón.-Le comento la castaña un poco apenada, era cierto, su cuñada en parte tenia la culpa, ella le contaba todo a Harry, sobre todo el echo de que el búlgaro frecuentaba la casa y que se llevaba de maravilla con su familia, hasta el echo de que había sido invitado para el bautizo del primer hijo de Bill Weasley.

Cosa que molesto un poco a Harry, (N/a: Pero como ya he dicho eso es otra historia, por lo menos en otros capítulos, ahora solo me enfoco en Hermione y Ron)

-..¡¿Hermione de que lado estas?!-Le grito la chica mientras se iba molesta a su habitación.

Los días continuaron casi igual, y Ginny en forma de despecho, (o eso decía Ron), había aceptado salir (después de una ardua espera) con Krum, no era una cita, en realidad era una salida grupal, esa había sido la condición para salir, o eso decía la pelirroja.

-..Me voy, no me esperen.-Murmuro Ginny aquella noche a finales de Noviembre, cuando la chica salía muy arreglada para su salida grupal en donde Krum se encontraba.

Esa noche en especial fue mágica, o así la recordaban Ron y Hermione, después de que la hermana menor del pelirrojo se alejara de la casa, los padres del chico salieron bueno era su aniversario de bodas, así que como lógica no regresarían hasta el día siguiente.

Ron habia preparado la cena, ya la había puesto en el horno solo esperaba a que se calentara. Esa noche en especial hacia mas frió que de costumbre, tal vez esa noche si nevaría, dándole un respiro al pobre comentarista del clima que llevaba días diciendo que habria una mañana blanca y jamás llegaba.

-..No le habrán a nadie, y por favor Ron, intenta no quemar la cocina, Hermione querida por favor, cuídalo si.-Decía Molly cuando bajaba las escaleras muy arreglada para su cena. Arthur del otro lado ya estaba en la puerta esperando a su esposa.

-..¡Oye!..-Grito Ron del otro lado divertido, se suponía que la chica estaba ahí para que el pelirrojo la cuidara, y ahora era ella la niñera, dejaban un poco mal al chico.

-..Descuide Señora Weasley, yo lo cuido.-Le murmuro la castaña a la mujer mientras se iban. Había una linda limosina esperando ahí, todo cortesía de sus hijos, estos se habían puesto de acuerdo y habían decidido que el mejor regalo era ese, una noche para ellos solos y ellos cubrían con los gastos después de todo a todos los hijos Weasley les iba bastante bien, en cuanto a la economía.

-..Me trata como si tuviera dos años, "No le habrán la puerta a extraños" como si fuera a hacer eso, sobre todo con Joseph vigilando cada uno de nuestros pasos.-Comento el chico entre divertido y molesto. Hermione del otro lado solo sonreía con los comentarios.

-..Bueno es solo que en ocasiones, te portas como niño de esa edad.-Dijo la chica este solo la miro con ojos molestos pero con el rostro divertido, y después de un beso la chica se fue de ahí.-Voy a darme un baño. ¡Vaya que hace frió!-Dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba a si misma, el frió comenzaba a ir en aumento.

Ron por su parte se quedo abajo limpiando la cocina pues después de todo, su cena le había causado mucho trabajo y sobre todo la mal apariencia a la cocina. Casi 15 minutos después Hermione bajo con el pijama puesto y una manta para cubrirse del frió, vio que Ron leía bastante interesado, lo que parecía una novela muggle de vampiros.

-..¡Estas leyendo!-Dijo la castaña burlonamente, ella ya lo había visto así, de hecho ella misma le había recomendado el libro. Ron solo la observo con ojos molestos y continúo leyendo, la chica por su parte comenzó a arreglarse las uñas.

En cada cambio de página Ron podía notar lo que la chica hacia, y de hecho ahora con aquella, pijama que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pues era tela demasiado pegada al cuerpo, el chico se ponía nervioso. La había visto desnuda solo en una ocasión, y no tenia sentido para el, el por que se ponía de esa forma, claro que eso había sido ya mucho tiempo a tras, y bueno el ambiente, ellos dos solos en casa, lo ponía mas ansioso.

Después de unos minutos de observar a Hermione en secreto, la cena ya estaba lista. Ron como todo un caballero, (o por lo menos un novio que quiere quedar bien) le llevo la comida hasta el sofá, el chico había preparado aun que simple muy delicioso, pastel de carne, (no es mas que carne de puerco horneada con algunos especies que le dan el toque picante, pero en forma de pastel). Y vaya que le había quedado delicioso.

-..Wow, creo que heredaste los, dotes de tu madre para la cocina.-Le dijo la chica después de volverse a servir. Ron solo sonrío mientras continuaba comiendo. Todo parecía normal, una cena normal, una charla normal.

Pero cuando empezaron a lavar los platos y demas cosas, la situación cambio por completo. ¿Quien sabe cuando habían empezado?, pero ya se estaban besando muy apasionados aun con las manos en el fregadero lleno de agua y cubiertos. Ron se había colocado justo detrás de la castaña y ahora se besaban. Se encontraban bastante incómodos, pero bueno, mientras ellos fueran felices no había problemas.

Y casi en un parpadeo Hermione se movió de lugar y quedo justo frente a frente de Ron, ya hasta habían olvidado los platos, ahora solo se besaban, todo había comenzado con el hecho de que la chica tenia algo en el ojo y antes de notarlo ya estaban en esa situación. La castaña alzo los brazos y lo cubrió por el cuello mientras este la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura. A cada beso, su respiración se volvió un poco intensa.

_(N/a: Esta escena contiene canción de fondo "__**Sabes de Reik**__", no explico los detalles por que soy mala para eso, además si lo intento presiento que arruinaría el capitulo además de la escena, así que imaginen) _

_Sabes, no pido nada más_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

Lentamente comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás hasta topar con la mesa y aun apasionados continuaron besándose mientras continuaban golpeándose con todo aquello que se encontraba en la casa, hasta que cayeron en el sofá del lugar. Ahí sin darse cuenta comenzaron a desnudarse, la chica le quito de inmediato la camisa mientras el chico aun le besaba el cuello y comenzaba a bajar peligrosamente por sus hombros.

_Sabes, no dejo de pensar _

_Que estoy enamorado _

_Te quiero confesar _

_Que soy solo un esclavo _

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

Y casi en un descuido, la chica no tenia la parte de arriba del pijama, su respiración era acelerada y hasta entre cortada. Solo dejaba a la vista el sostén, y Ron pudo notar que su pecho subía y bajaba con furia, además el relicario estaba ahí en medio del sostén que también subía y bajaba a cada respiro de la chica, se miraron a los ojos uno segundos, para que después la chica le tocara el rostro a Ron. Este cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras le besaba la mano galantemente para después bajar a su oído y decirle con voz clara.

-..¿Estas segura?-Le dijo este un poco nervioso. Ya lo habían intentado una vez, y a último momento se habían arrepentido. ¿Qué diferencia había entre aquella noche y esta?, después se movió un poco y la miro a los ojos.

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Hermione le respondió con un beso, después la chica poso de nuevos sus manos sobre el cuello del chico, casi de inmediato continuaron besándose arriba de ese sofá, pero entonces la chica sintió que de alguna forma volaba y cuando abrió los ojos vio que la vista era un poco borrosa, para después llegar hasta la cama de la habitación del chico, sintió incluso cuando se colocaba arriba del colchón y su cabeza cayendo suavemente en la almohada mientras Ron continuaba besándola después se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y después en un, dos por tres, la habitación cambio de nuevo, ahora había velas por doquier y algunas flotaban alrededor de la cama.

-..Wow.-Dijo la chica mientras admiraba a la habitación.

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

-..Herms.-Murmuro el chico mientras la castaña aun miraba el lugar.-... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo el chico después, sabia que tal vez era una mala idea, que de alguna forma arruinaría el momento, pero debía saber la verdad, la sola idea de que Joseph tal vez le había hecho algo mas que darle miedo a su novia, le era aterrador. No es que el saber la "verdad" fuera a cambiar sus sentimientos por ella, pero el quería saberlo, así de esa forma cuado por fin se encontrara con el noruego frente a frente, cobrarle cada una de las cosas que había echo.

-..¡Claro!-Le dijo la chica coquetamente mientras le pasaba los dedos por entre el cabello y parecía peinarlo.

-..Bueno yo... ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo Joseph?-Dijo el chico mientras se apartaba de ella y se sentaba en la cama, la chica simplemente lo miraba un poco extrañada. ¿Por qué tenia que sacar el tema de Joseph a cada rato?

-..Ron tienes que preguntarlo justamente ahora, no crees que es un mal momento.-Le recordó al chica, era cierto, no era el momento adecuado estaban a punto de pasar una noche juntos y el se preguntaba cosas que tal vez la chica no quería recordar.

Pero es que ese era el problema la chica siempre evitaba hablar de eso. ¿Se suponía que iban a contarse todo, por que no hacerlo en ese momento que iban a pasar a otro nivel de su relación?, si no lo hacían esa noche, ¿Entonces cuando?, cuando alguno de los dos estuviera apunto de morir.

-..Mira, el... Solo me beso a la fuerza, eso es todo.-Le dijo la chica notando que Ron parecía preocupado por ella.-...Una Sanadora llego justo a tiempo para evitar que pasara algo.-Termino de decir...-Y si nunca he querido hablar del tema es por que, no me gustar recordar cuando estamos peleados.-Murmuro después cerca de su oído mientras le besaba el cuello seductoramente.

Y entonces casi de inmediato el chico se giro y tras mirarse a los ojos un largo tiempo, se unieron en un tierno beso, para que después sus manos se encontraban y se tomaran, después fueron bajando lentamente hasta quedar de nuevo como habían comenzado.

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti_

Continuaron besándose sin dejar de tocarse las manos de una forma tierna, mientras se desnudaban cada vez más y lentamente, dándose el tiempo de mirarse a los ojos y de tocarse suavemente, el relicario de la chica ahora posaba junto a la cama, después de pensarlo mucho el chico no tubo otra elección mas que dejar que la chica se despojara de el.

-... ¿No espera?-Le dijo el chico cuando noto que la chica ya comenzaba a quitarse el relicario.

-..Ron se que te gusta verme con el puesto, pero creo que nos estorbaría un poco, ¿No lo crees?-Le dijo la chica mientras le besaba el cuello. La castaña sabia que besándole en el cuello al chico hacia que este no tuviera otra elección.

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Y justo cuando el momento había llegado, o por lo menos parecían llegar a la parte a la que nunca habían llegado antes, se tomaron de las manos, Ron le decía una y otras vez lo cuanto que la amaba y ella lo hacia también, en realidad para ellos toda es situación fue lenta, como si el mundo se detuviera para ellos, no parecía existir nadie mas que ellos en ese preciso instante.

_Como aguja en un pajar _

_Te busque sin cesar _

_Como huella en el mar _

_Tan difícil de hallar _

_Tanto tiempo busque _

_Pero al fin te encontré _

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Y cuando todo parecía llegar a su fin, terminaron abrazadas mirándose frente a frente aun haciéndose algunos mimos, bueno por lo menos Ron continuaba diciéndole a su novia lo cuanto que la amaba y lo perfecta que era para el, y la chica besándole a cada oportunidad que tenia, que en pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos entre lazados por las sabanas de la cama del chico y la ultima vela del lugar se fue apagando lentamente.

_Sabes no pido nada mas _

_Que estar entre tus brazos..._

-..Valió la pena la espera ¿No?-Murmuro el pelirrojo medio dormido, abrazaba fuertemente a su novia, que reposaba su cabeza al nivel de su cuello y pecho.

-..Si.-Dijo la chica con voz apagada, era extraño pero sentia que esa noche dormiría como un bebe.

Lentamente casi sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, la noche no puedo haber sido mas perfecta e inolvidable para ellos, esa misma noche comenzaba a nevar y casi de inmediato, justo después de dormirse callo el primer copo. Claro que ellos solo sintieron el frió, pero a la mañana siguiente la vista era hermosa. Tan hermosa que pasaron casi toda la tarde jugando en la nieve.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

Las cosas a la mañana siguiente fueron normales, nadie se entero o percato de lo que había pasado aquella noche en La Madriguera, bueno solo la nevada, Ginny quien por cierto había llegado muy tarde a casa parecía un poco nerviosa en el desayuno. Los padres de estos no tardarían en llegar en cualquier momento.

La pelirroja tenia la mirada fija en su tazón de frutas, tragaba saliva constantemente y movía los dedos una y otra vez. Hermione se percato de eso, mientras Ron terminaba el desayuno, entonces poniendo aun más nerviosa a Ginny, comunico algo.

-..¿Que hace Krum con un ramo de rosas parado en la cerca?-Preguntó el chico mirando a su hermana...-¿Lo invitaste a desayunar?-Se giro hacia ella quien por cierto parecía un poco nerviosa con la pregunta.

-..No, es que yo...-Intento explicar la chica pero no logro hacerlo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y la pelirroja se puso aun más nerviosa, le pido a su amiga que mintiera por ella.

-..No estoy, dile que me fui a entrenar, que fui a correr que no regreso hasta después, dile lo que quieras, pero no estoy, entiendes.-Temblando del miedo, ¿Qué había pasado en esa salida grupal que parecía asustada?

-...Viktor, ¿Qué sorpresa?-Dijo la castaña calmadamente, mientras Ron del otro lado parecía servir de desayunar.

-... ¡Hola!... ¿Esta Ginny?-Dijo este desde el umbral de la puerta, después cuando dijo el nombre de la chica lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios y hasta sonrojándose un poco.

-..Ginny, bueno salio muy temprano, dijo que no llegaría hasta la cena, creo que tenia uno de esos entrenamientos largos, ¿Estas bien?...-Le contesto la castaña, notando que el rostro del búlgaro cambiaba por completo, ahora parecía un poco cabizbajo.

-..Si, si, yo... Tengo que irme, podrías darle esto...-Entregándole el ramo de rosas a la castaña...-¡Nos vemos!-Comento el chico un poco triste para después salir de ahí.

¿Qué pasaba ahí?, y cuando le preguntaron lo mismo a la pelirroja esta solo se limito a salir de la casa, casi huyendo de las preguntas, por suerte para ella el que Hermione se quedara en La Madriguera significaban algunas beneficios para ella, Rita y ningún reporte del Profeta podía acercarse a la casa, y por suerte para ella, (desde la noche anterior), agradecía el que esos sortilegios que había puesto su hermano funcionaran pues nadie sabia lo que había pasado la noche anterior justo alas afueras de la casa. (N/a: Y ustedes se enteraran después)

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

Las cosas entre ellos fueron casi igual, de vez en cuando estos dormían juntos sin que sus padres lo notaran y aun que no hacían mucho mas que compartir cama, y no es que no quisieran estar juntos es solo que en la casa de los padres del pelirrojo no había mucho privacidad aun que después de un tiempo toda la atención la gano Ginny, pues casi de la noche a la mañana sobre todo antes de Navidad había admitido que le había dado una oportunidad a Krum. Ya hasta invitada a pasar las festividades con la familia del chico estaba, pero cuando volvió de la casa de Krum ya era oficial, ella era su novia.

-..¿Que?-Preguntó Hermione casi ahogándose con su jugo, ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la pelirroja, su amiga le acaba de confirmar que había aceptado ser novia del búlgaro y se lo había dicho con una tranquilidad.

-..No me veas así, Krum es un buen chico, y tu deberías saberlo, tu saliste con el.-Le reprocho la pelirroja pues la mirada de la castaña parecía acusadora como si hubiera echo algo mal.

-..Si pero, ¿Creí que no te, bueno que, no querías tener novio aun?-Le recordó Hermione.

-..Pues me engañe.-Le contesto de inmediato por el tono de su voz y su mirada casi distante, la castaña se dio cuenta de que el a verse hecho novia de Krum, no era algo que le diera mucho gusto a la pelirroja.

-..¿Ginny que paso en Bulgaria?-Pregunto la castaña después de unos segundos, no creía mucho en su historia.

La chica se levanto casi de golpe de la cama y camino hacia la ventana de la habitación y ahí mirando al horizonte se quedo, para segundos después hablar.

-..Me encontré con Harry.-Le dijo la chica aun mirando la ventana, por el sonido de su voz no parecía que el encuentro le hubiera gustado mucho.

-..¿Y que paso?-Pregunto la castaña deseando saber que había pasado, pues nadie de ellos había tenido contacto con el moreno de lentes en meses.

-..Nada…-Dijo la chica tocando el vidrio y viendo su reflejo en el, recordar aquella escena le daba muchas sensaciones, pero amor no fue una de ellas.

-..¿Quieres contarme?-Le dijo la castaña después.

-..Era 25 por la noche, a los padres de Krum se les ocurrió ir a cenar al centro del la ciudad, todo parecía normal, hasta que salimos de ahí, aun lado del lugar había un bar….-Se quedo callado intentando darse el valor de no llorar…-…Krum y su padre fueron por el coche, y me quede afuera con su madre esperándolos, cuando escuche risas y, su voz, por un momento pensé que era una mala broma de mi mente, pero gire el rostro y lo vi, estaba con 4 chicas, todas muy lindas, ya sabes el tipo de chicas que vez en las revistas muggles, les estaba diciendo cosas al oído, de seguro planeando donde pasarían la noche los 5 juntos…-Aun que miraba por la ventana no se daba el valor de mirar a su amiga de frente….-Parecía borracho, pro no lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de quien lo acompañaba.-Esa ultima frase la dijo con odio.

-..¿Y que paso, te vio, te dijo algo?-Le pregunta la chica de inmediato.

-..No, parecía muy ocupado con aquellas chicas que subo rápidamente al auto.-Se quedo callada después, mientras respiraba rápidamente para evitar el llorar.

-… ¿Por eso aceptaste ser novia de Krum?-Preguntó la castaña después de unos minutos de silencio, era una buena pregunta, además esa era la duda que reinaba en su cabeza, o por cual otra razón podría a ver aceptado al búlgaro. Todo concuérdala, se había encontrado con Harry, este iba acompañado, y esta en despecho le dijo que "Si" a Krum.

-..No, lo acepte por que me di cuenta de que Harry no es el único chico en el planeta, y puedo salir con quien quiera. Además Viktor es un buen chico, cualquier chica querría estar con el.-Le confeso la otra, eran ciertas sus palabras, el echo de ver a Harry le hizo quitarse la venda de los ojos, y darse cuenta de que Harry la había terminado para su beneficio. ¿Por qué ella no podía darse ese lujo?

-… ¿Ron ya sabe de esto?-Preguntó después.

-..No, y estoy segura que dirá que traiciono a su amigo, pero no importa… Hermione, no se te ocurra decirle lo de Harry ¿si?-Le suplico después la pelirroja.

-..Esta bien, no se lo diré, pero se dará cuenta.-Le dijo la chica después, sabia que Ron siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

-..Pero por lo menos cuando lo haga, sabrá que el malo es el y no yo.-Le dijo la chica después. La castaña decidió dejarla sola, no parecía de humor para discutir.

Los días fueron pasando, la prensa no tardo en tener imágenes de ellos dos juntos como pareja, se les podía ver juntos en las practicas de Quiddith, en algunos restaurantes (claro casi siempre estaban con Lolis y Zograf), o incluso en los cines, hasta en los bares, y a decir verdad se les veía bien juntos, siempre felices y riendo, Ron por su parte se quedo como helado con la noticia, pero mientras su hermana estuviera feliz el también lo era.

Claro que no tardo mucho en enterarse de la verdad, y cuando lo hizo, apoyo a su hermana, sabia que tal vez Harry estaba borracho y no sabia lo que hacia, pero bueno eran problemas entre su amigo y ella, el no tenia por que meterse, claro que si la pelirroja terminaba herida entonces se olvidaba de que tenia amigo.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

Una noche de Febrero en el ministerio, Hermione trabajaba hasta tarde en su oficina reacomodando todos sus archivos pero sobre todo cansada pues ya tenia mas de tres días intentando que una ley se pudiera tomar en cuenta, un derecho para los elfos.

"_Dejar de ser esclavos, que se les pagara un suelto por su trabajo pero sobre todo, el derecho de ser libres". _

Esa última semana había trabajo tanto que, en ese momento le dolían los hombros, necesitaba un baño caliente y dormir, no había salido a comer de lo ocupada que estaba, y bueno Ron también estaba muy ocupado, que a duras penas y se decian hola.

-..No importa lo rápido sean con el hechizo, si no lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser, claro depende el momento, pero quiero ver cuanto han mejorado, de pie.-Decía Ron para los demas aurores que lo miraban con atención, el pelirrojo estaba en medio de una clase, lo único que hacia era perfeccionar los hechizos de los aurores pero sobre todo de vez en cuando tenían una clase de simulacro de lo que podían encontrar afuera y ahí debían perfeccionar sus hechizos.

El chico en ocaciones se sorprendía de lo buen orador que podía llegar hacer, bueno en parte Hermione tenia algo que ver con eso, pues en sus primeras clases se había quedado helado, ¿Qué iba a decirles?, esa era una pregunta en su cabeza, ¿De que iba a hablarles, si se suponía que ya eran Aurores experimentados?, pero después de un tiempo, las cosas se le fueron aclarando.

El estaba ahí, (claro en lugar de Harry), para ayudar a los Aurores, ya fueran los mejores, o los que apenas iniciaban, tenia que ayudarlos a perfeccionar todos sus hechizos, pero sobre todo a ser mas humanos, pues los anteriores aun mantenían las reglas o las ideas del ultima ministro de magia, (y no precisamente Voldemort), se suponía que estaban ahí para ayudar a la comunidad magia y no mágica, entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hacían como debían?, esa era su pregunta final preferida, después de cada clase siempre la hacia, y le encantaba ver el rostro de sus "alumnos".

Estaba en media revisión cuando algo llamo su atención, una cabella castaña, (y no precisamente la de Hermione), caminaba hacia el, claro que aun no se percataba del pelirrojo, Anna Villafañe, (la misma de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley de España), estaba ahí con una nota en mano y caminaba por el lugar como buscando a alguien.

-..Disculpen, ahora vuelvo.-Murmuro el pelirrojo y camino hacia ella rápidamente, esquivando gente y criaturas mágicas.

Anna por su parte parecía pedir ayuda de un hombre de intendencia que había pasado a su lado.

-..¿Entonces estoy en la 2da planta?-Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar el pelirrojo cuando se le acerco. Mientras tanto el hombre de intendencia le decía que si una y otra vez.

-..¡Hola!.-Murmuro el pelirrojo cuando se le acerco.

-..¡Ron!.-Grito la española con alegría en su rostro. Después se abrazaron un segundo, algo en el corazon de la chica parecía latir con furia, ¿El pelirrojo lo habría sentido también?

-..¿Que sorpresa que haces aquí?-Preguntó el chico después cuando se separaron de aquel abrazo.

-..Pues bueno me trasladaron para acá, es que pase mi examen de auror hace una semana, y bueno pues mi jefe dijo que aquí podría terminar mi entrenamiento, es que seré auror privado. Es mejor pagado, mas peligroso pero mejor pagado.-Le termino de decir la chica mientras hacia reír al pelirrojo.

El chico jamás había estado tan feliz de verla, bueno si le mandaba de vez en cuando una nota, y una postal en Navidad, pero bueno el también era dueño aun de Sortilegios Weasley debía están al tanto de sus empleados, ¿o no era esa la razón por la cual estaba así?

-..¿Entonces te mandaron acá?-Preguntó el pelirrojo después.

-..¿Si por que?-Dijo la chica la mirada de Ron le preocupaba pues era como malvada como si planeara algo.

-..Pues que estarás a mi cargo.-Le dijo este mostrándole orgulloso su gafete donde decía que era el encargado de casi todos los aurores.

-..¿Tu cargo?-Preguntó la otra dudosa, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que exagerar con sus palabras?

-..Si es una larga historia, te la contare en el camino, ¡Oh, quiero que conozcas a Hermione!-Le dijo el chico después mientras la escoltaba hasta la clase donde ahora los aurores lo esperaban ansiosos, pues ya era algo tarde y ellos querían irse ya.

-..Hermione, te tengo una buena y una mala sobre tu propuesta para los elfos.-Le dijo Kingsley minutos después cuando su junta con todos los miembros del Wizengamot se habían reunido para discutir ese tema.-¿Cuál quieres oír primero?

-..La buena.-Le dijo la chica de inmediato.

-..Bueno el comité de Wizengamot aceptara el tema en el próximo debate, que será a finales de este año, así que prepara todo.

-..Claro.-Le dijo la otra sonriendo-¿Cuál es la mala?-Pero después se quedo seria, aun faltaba la mala noticia.

-..Pues que necesitas alrededor de 300 firmas para que vean que la gente mágica de verdad le importa el tema.

-..¿300 firmas?

-..Si. Debe ser gente mágica pero sobre todo deben de estar de acuerdo.-Le recordó después.

-..Por eso tengo hasta fin de año he.

-..Si, y si no los consigues, entonces el tema queda olvidado. Hice todo lo que pude, pero reglas son reglas.

-..Si entiendo.-Murmuro la chica.

-..Bueno tengo que irme, adiós.-Se despidió después de unos minutos de silencio.

Debía juntar 300 firmas antes de que el año terminara, bueno aun le quedaban 9 meses para eso. Su mente seguía recordando 300 firmas, 300 firmas continuamente que no se percato cuando Ron entro en su oficina.

-..¡Hola!.-Le murmuro el pelirrojo a la chica junto al odio haciéndola saltar del susto.

-..Ron.-Le dijo la otra recobrando el aliento.-No te oí llegar.-Le dijo después tomando sus cosas pues ya todo el mundo se estaba yendo, que como lógica ella también debía irse ya.

-..Espera, antes de irnos quiero que conozcas a alguien.-Le dijo el chico. La castaña se quedo un poco extrañada con las palabras de su novio, nunca lo había visto tan feliz de algo, bueno excepto aquella noche cuando comenzó a nevar.

Segundos después, Anna entro a la oficina de la castaña.

-..Anna Villafañe, la chica que estaba encargada de la tienda en España de Sortilegios Weasley, ahora es auror, la trasladaron aquí, y bueno Hermione Granger, mi amiga, compañera, novia, en fin la razón de mi vida.-Presento el pelirrojo emocionado, mientras ambas chicas extendían la mano y se saludaban. Se sonrieron unos segundos.

-...Bueno, tengo que irme, mañana comienza mi tortura, adiós.-Dijo después Anna cuando ya se dirigían hacia las afueras del ministerio.

-..¿Pero en donde te estas quedando?-Le preguntó Ron un poco preocupado, no habían podido charlar mucho.

-..En el caldero chorreante.-Le dijo la española mientras tomaba un taxi.

En ese momento mientras la pareja veía partir a la chica, un hombre los vigilaba desde lejos. Había estado casi toda la mañana y tarde esperando verlos salir como hacían todos los días, pero en esa ocasión ninguno de los dos salio, generalmente Ron siempre salía a la hora de la comida para después regresar con algunas bolsas en mano, de seguro comida para el y para la chica.

Por lo menos algo bien estaba haciendo ese Weasley, alimentaba a Hermione pero sobre todo la trataba como una reina, lastima que no pudiera hacerlo el mismo, pero no faltaba mucho para que eso cambiara.

-..Es linda, y simpática.-Murmuro después Hermione.

-... ¡Sabia que te caería bien!...-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa, después cambio por completo y le hablo a su novia seductoramente...-Oye, mañana es San Valentin y yo pues...-Le dijo después un poco más cariñosos que de costumbre, si no fuera por que estaban en la calle transitada, este le habria tocado por debajo de la blusa.

-..¿Tienes planeado algo cierto?-Divertida.

-..Si, pero solo te diré que mañana no llegaremos a dormir a casa.-No quería arruinarle la sorpresa.

-..Ron, tus padres se darán cuenta.-Le dijo la otra un poco asustada, ya imaginaba los regaños de sus padres o las interrogaciones, sobre "Se cuidaron", si ya era penoso el que les recordaran aquel incidente en la escuela, ahora si se enteraban que ya eran amantes, era el fin de su vida.

-..Mi padre fue el de la idea.-Dijo Ron sorprendiendo a la chica.

-..¿Que?-Preguntó Hermione, ¿Que quería decir con eso?

-..Me dijo que el también fue adolescente y que también tuvo novia, (ósea mama), comprende lo que pasamos y dijo que me ayudaría con eso.-Le confeso el chico después al ver el rostro de su novia, parecía un poco confundida.

-..Te refieres a mentirle a tu madre.-Dijo Hermione burlonamente.

-..Bueno, es que a ellos también les conviene es San Valentin, ya sabes el ambiente se llena de amor, en fin solo quería decírtelo, para que no hagas planes.-Le murmuro después coquetamente.

-...Supongo que tendré que cancelar mi cita con aquellos 12 chicos del gimnasio de a lado, juraron que me harían suya a la mala.-Dijo al chica bromeando.

-..Muy graciosa.-Le dijo este aun que parecía un poco celoso, lo admitía la chica aun que caminaba de su lado tomada de la mano, había alguien que la miraba con lujuria.

Joseph los observaba de cerca, así que en San Valentin no llegarían a casa, tenia que seguirlos tal ves esta era su oportunidad, para tener a Hermione para siempre. Pero antes de que pudiera colarse con ellos y desparecer hasta el lugar donde ese pelirrojo tenia cautiva a su amada, desaparecieron en el primer callejón vació y oscuro que encontraron.

Siempre era lo mismo, ya estaba harto de no encontrar a Hermione, era imposible que un simple niño le fuera a ganar a el, claro que ahora había mejorado en magia.

Al día siguiente Ron llevo a cenar a Hermione, no a cualquier lugar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, pasearon como casi todas las parejas en el parque central de Londres, para después pasar una velada romántica en un hotel, y aun que la chica sabia que su novia se había gastado mucho dinero en eso, a el no parecía importarle mucho el dinero, solo le decía una y otra vez.

-..Lo mejor para ti.-Le murmuro en el oído, cuando entraron a la habitación del hotel.

El lugar era enorme, una gran cama con pétalos de rosas rojas sobre ella, y una linda chimenea enfrente. Y justo al fondo una imagen hermosa de la ciudad.

-..¿Te gusta?-Pregunto el chico después de ver a su novia recorrer la habitación con la mirada, aun la abrazaba por detrás.

-..Bromeas, me encanta.-Le dijo esta con una sonrisa y dándole un beso.

Lentamente comenzaron a caminar hacia la cama mientras se besaban y se desnudaban, al pelirrojo le encantaba desnudar a su novia mientras la besaba, sus hombros, le encantaba besarlos mientras le despojaba del sostén, la chica solo se mordía el labio provocando que el chico se enloqueciera mas, no tardaron mucho en llegar al clímax de la noche, y cuando el momento llego fue mejor que la primera vez, tomando en cuenta que esa era su segunda noche juntos, para ellos el compartir la noche juntos no era solo hormonas, era por que de verdad significaba algo para ellos, que mejor que San Valentín para explicarlo. (N/a: Para que les cuento los detalles mejor imaginen, jaja).

Ron y Hermione se encontraban prácticamente desnudos sobre aquella cama de aquel hotel, dormían tranquilamente, no es que en otras ocasiones no lo hicieran pero ahora parecían a ver caído en un largo sueño. Era como si todos hubieran desaparecido, sobre todo Joseph, nada podía ser mejor para ellos, lastima que esa sensación se felicidad fuera acabar pronto y de una manera cruel.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

Era 21 de Abril por la mañana, todos en el Ministerio preparaban una fiesta sorpresa para el ministro de magia, Kingsley cumplía -- años, y en esa ocasión, sus amigos de La Orden, familia, y hasta empleados, habían decidido celebrarle con una típica fiesta sorpresa muggle, había mucho globos de todos los colores por todos lados, serpentina, gorritos, comida, pastel, en fin todo lo que se necesita para una sorpresa.

-..¿A que hora dijo Kingsley que regresaba?-Preguntó Hermione un poco nerviosa, colocaba un gran cartel de ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, en el techo.

-..En una hora, descuida, Anna esta abajo en la puerta, si ve que llega antes lo detendrá.-Le murmuro Ron tranquilizando un poco a su novia, era increíble que el hombre jamás sospechara nada, a Albert del Departamentos de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos había llegado dos días antes preguntando a todo el mundo cuando era la fiesta, y estaba segura (como todos) que Kingsley había escuchado, pues en ese momento el hombre entro a la habitación leyendo unos papeles, tal vez no sabia nada, pero como saberlo. Solo esperaba que Kingsley de verdad se sorprendiera, claro que no solo el iba a sorprenderse.

-..Tranquila Hermione, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, que nos diga que ya lo sabia?-Comento Krum del otro lado mientras ayudaba a Ginny a inflar los globos.

-..Cierto, claro que podría pasar otra cosa... Que se moleste por el desorden, les grite, "_Pónganse a trabajar_" y nos corra a nosotros, pero fuera de eso, no creo que haya peor cosa o si.-Respondió Ginny divertida, ese clase de comentario hacia que su amiga se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que estaba. Con ese comentario Hermione sonrió y se calmo un poco más.

-..Cuidado, pastel enorme.-Decía Arthur Weasley mientras entraba a la habitación con un gran pastel que la Molly había preparado días atrás.

-..Lindo pastel mamá-Murmuro Ron mientras se acercaba para probarlo.

-..Ni se te ocurra Ron, por que te corto la mano.-Le dijo su madre.

-..Créeme, a mi casi me corta la lengua.-Le dijo su padre poniendo una cara de horror.

A los pocos minutos después, el lugar se veía espectacular, claro que tenían que guardar todo para que cuando llegara Kingsley estos al grito de "Sorpresa" las habitación se adornada.

-..Ya viene.-Grito alguien de afuera mientras todos se escondían.

-..¡Que bueno que regresaste antes!-Se escuchaba la voz de Kinsgley cuando entro en el lugar entonces cuando abrió la puerta todos gritaron.

"_SORPRESA_", mientras los globos y demás cosas aparecían de la nada iluminando el lugar.

Claro que después se quedaron helados y calladas, pues no veían solo, Harry estaba con el, un Harry distinto. O eso pensó Ron y Hermione.

-..Me perdí de algo.-Murmuro una chica de cabello negro y mirada brillante, mientras aparecía por un costado de Harry y sonreía como si nada.

_**Esta historia continuara... **_


	12. Extraña Sensación

Capitulo 12 – Extraña Sensación

_**Capitulo 12 – Extraña Sensación **_

_**Esto es una presentación de Paola Prieto, Matías Roa, y Paola Bracco**_

_**Notas del autor: **_Este capitulo esta centrado solo en Ginny, contiene pequeñas pistas de los próximos capítulos, así como lo que sucedió con los demas personajes. Cada pareja o personaje tendrá su capitulo especial, se enteraran del por que después.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Respondiendo a la múltiple pregunta, sobre ¿Quien acompaña a Harry a la fiesta sorpresa de Kingsley y lo que parece ser su regreso?, solo les diré que no es Cho Chang. Es lo único que pudo decirles. Para mayor información, no se despeguen del fic jajajaja. Ahora si comenzamos.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

_Escena del capitulo anterior _

-...Te deseo un buen viaje y mucha suerte en lo que hagas.- Dijo Ginny con una débil pero sincera sonrisa, Harry se iba de su lado por segunda vez, ¿Lo volvería a ver?

Y sin más que decir Harry salió de la madriguera… Mientras que en el interior de la casa quedaba una destrozada Ginny que subió las escaleras hacia su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, corrió el cerrojo de la puerta y se entregó a su dolor… Quería llorar hasta quedarse seca por dentro… Perdía una vez más a la persona que mas había amado en su vida…

_**--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--**_

En algún momento de tu vida has sentido una extraña sensación, aquel sentimiento llamado "_amor"_. Y por si fuera poco, te has preguntado, ¿Por qué la gente se enamora?, algunas veces lo hacen sin darse cuenta, otras se obligan a hacerlo, pero el amor inocente, el que nunca se olvida es el de la niñez.

Si, aquel que llamamos "El primer amor", ese que con el paso de los años parece seguir dando pruebas de vida (aun que yo personalmente lo odie) a Harry y Ginny les sucedieron muchas cosas después de todo un año, prácticamente se habían olvidado así mismos, (en especial Harry), y tras olvidarse de la niñez (por así decirlo), se volvieron a encontrar, ¿Seguirá vivo el amor?

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

Justo después de que la fiesta de despedida de Harry hubiera acabado además de que este hubiera dejado Inglaterra, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad o por lo menos para algunos. Ginny había llegado tarde a su práctica de Quidditch de esa tarde, y bueno la entrenadora no parecía de muy buen humor.

-..Weasley, quítate esos lentes, no estamos en una playa.-Le ordeno Vania a la pelirroja esa tarde las chicas tenían entrenamiento y la chica llevaba lentes oscuros, había llorado casi toda la noche y la mañana anterior que tenia los ojos hinchados.

-..Wow, ¿Qué te paso?-Murmuro Lolis por un costado, el verle los ojos rojos a la chica, le preocupaba un poco, aun que el maquillaje hacia milagros los ojos rojos no los quitaba nada; sin mencionar que los hechizos que se había echo no le servían de mucho pues continuaba pensando en Harry y volvía a llorar. Y los remedios caseros de su madre, tampoco le ayudaban.

-..Harry, después te cuento.-Susurro evitando pensar mucho en lo que pasaba, mientras subía a su escoba y continuaba dando vueltas por todo el campo, era lo único que parecía hacer efecto en ella el mantener su mente ocupada le evitaba el tener que pensar en el moreno de lentes y de esa formas llorar una vez mas.

-..¿El novio la dejo?-Dijeron algunas chicas burlonamente cuando la pelirroja ya no estaba a su alcance.

Lolis solo meneo la cabeza en forma de negación, para después subir a su escoba y seguir a la chica. Le costo bastante poder saber lo que había pasado pero después de la practica por fin le contó, las amigas tomaban el té en el centro de Londres.

-..¿Entonces, Harry se va por todo un año?-Preguntó Lolis mientras intentaba entender lo que pasaba.

-..Si, y terminamos.-Le confeso después con una tranquilidad, parecía como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y al decirlo no le hiciera efecto la ausencia del chico. Aun que bueno ya había llorado tanto que tal vez se había quedado seca o simplemente era una forma de auto protegerse, eso era lo mas lógico pensó Lolis.

-..Pero como me lo estas contacto no parece que fuera un acuerdo mutuo.-Le comento la amiga mientras tomaba su taza, esperando en cualquier momento el mar de llanto.

-..Harry es así, no es la primera vez que toma una decisión en nuestra relación.-Le dijo la otra mirando fijamente el agua color marrón en su taza, y tras mirar su reflejo logro darse cuenta de que una lágrima suya parecía mezclarse con el té.

-..No llores, no vale la pena que llores por el, no es el único chico en el planeta y lo sabes.-Le dijo la otra intentando darle ánimos mientras que la pelirroja parecía dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya sabia que Harry no era el único chico en el planeta y ella podía conseguirse a cualquiera, pero ella quería estar con Harry, pero bueno si de algo le había servido en la escuela, fue a verse dado cuenta de que el moreno de lentes siempre volvía a ella, tarde pero seguro se dio cuenta de ella, la vio como mujer y no como la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo.

Así que mientras recordaba ese detalle, imagino que después de un año (cuando Harry volviera), lo tendría a sus pies, era lo mas lógico pensó la pelirroja.

-..Si lo se...-Contesto divertida, después mientras levantaba la mirada a lo lejos vio un rostro familia, era difícil olvidar esas cejas demasiado pobladas...- ¡Hay no!, Krum, mejor vamonos no quiero hablar con el.-Dijo la chica tomando sus cosas rápidamente para salir huyendo lo mas rápido posible, no tenia ánimos de verlo y mucho menos que la prensa comenzaba a decir cosas; como si ella había encontrado el reemplazo perfecto para Harry.

-..No espera viene con su amigo.-Dijo Lolis al ver al chico que acompañaba al búlgaro, después tomo por el brazo a la pelirroja, justo antes de que esta saliera huyendo de ahi...-Tu sabes que me gusta, no podrías hacer un sacrificio por mi. Solo esta vez.-Le dijo la otra suplicándole y casi haciendo cara de perrito.

Jamás había soportado esa mirada y rostro de suplica, así que no tubo de otra mas que quedarse ahí, además Krum ya la había visto no podía irse así como así ¿Cierto?

-..¡Hola!, ¿Qué sorpresa?-Se escucho la voz del búlgaro del otro lado mientras se acercaba al lugar.

-..¡Hola!-Contestaron ambas chicas, Lolis con entusiasmo al ver al amigo del búlgaro, y la pelirroja un poco tímida.

-..¿Que hacen aquí?-Preguntó Lolis después de unos minutos de silencio.

-..¡Ah!, bueno es que, teníamos hambre y a Zograf, le encanta el pastel de chocolate y aquí hacen uno muy bueno.-Confeso Krum aun que en parte era cierto, por otro lado las habían visto llegar ahí y estos aprovecharon la situación y llegaron ahí.

-..En serio, yo siempre vengo aquí por eso.-Contesto Lolis con mirada de alegría, algo mas, además del Quiddith, tenían en comun, pero la verdad es que su tono de voz parecía un poco desesperado, tanto que todos en la mesa lo notaron, pero el amigo de búlgaro solo sonrió coquetamente, a el también le gustaba Lolis pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Y casi de inmediato comenzaron a murmurar cosas para ellos mismos, dejando a Ginny y a Krum un poco incómodos con la situación. Pues por un lado la pelirroja no quería hablar con el, y el chico deseaba hacerlo pero no sabia como. No era tan fácil, la pelirroja siempre lo rechazaba, y bueno ella tenia novio, tal vez por eso se portaba así, o el echo de que ya había salido con su amiga.

-..¿Y como has estado?-Le preguntó el búlgaro un poco tímido. ¿Por qué se ponía así, el no era así?, la cosa era que de verdad le gustaba la pelirroja. No es que Hermione no le hubiera gustado pero Ginny tenía algo que le atraía más, y bueno Hermione siempre había amado a Ron, aun que lo negara o lo ocultara, siempre se había preocupado por el y el de ella.

-..Bien.-Contesto la otra sin mirarle a los ojos mientras jugaba con la cuchara dentro de la taza de te.

-..¿Y tus padres?-Preguntó este después, no tenia ni la menor idea de que hablar con ella.

-.Bien también.-Le contesto de nuevo, pero esta vez dándole un gran sorbo a su te, que ya estaba frió.

-..¿Y tus hermanos?-Preguntó después imitando los pasos de la chica, ahora el jugaba con el te, le había echado tanta azúcar que le dio un poco de asco terminarse la bebida después de un sorbo.

-..Muy bien.-Dijo la pelirroja viéndose las uñas, ¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo?

Se quedaron callados unos minutos evitando mirarse pero sobre todo tomando té o café, y comiendo de aquel pastel que si era muy bueno, simplemente querían tener excusa por la cual no hablaban mucho y cuando tuvieron que volver a la práctica de Quiddith fue como un alivio para el búlgaro y la pelirroja.

-..Habrá una fiesta esta noche, por si quieren venir están invitadas.-Decía Zograf mientras caminaban y se despedían después le dio a Lolis una tarjeta con la dirección del lugar, segundos después desaparecieron en un callejón.

-..Es mi otra mitad.-Le dijo Lolis de inmediato a su amiga pelirroja.-...Tenemos que ir.-Le dijo después mientras se daba cuenta de que Ginny no parecía muy feliz con la idea de pasar una noche entera en compañía de Krum. Si esos pocos minutos que habían compartido mesa no parecían ser los mejores en su vida, por que tendría que hacerlo unas horas mas y claro antes de dormir.

-..Noo, mejor ve tú, al fin de cuenta a ti te invito.-Le dijo la otra quitándose de responsabilidades, no estaba de humor para salir a fiesta, además se supone que estaba de luto por Harry, ¿De verdad el no saldría con alguien si tuviera la oportunidad?, esa duda invadió la mente de la chica.

-..Corrección, nos invito a las dos, por favor, esta podría ser mi oportunidad, ¡Di que si!-Le dijo después divertida, y después poniendo aquella misma mirada de suplica.

-..¡Esta bien!-Le dijo después de unos miles de "por favor" por parte de Lolis que decía una y otra vez durante todo ese día, al final término aceptado.-...Pero solo unos minutos y me voy ¿Entiendes?-Le aclaro que no iba a quedarse ahí toda la noche, aun que las cosas cambiaron después al ver el lugar y la fiesta.

Esa misma noche la pelirroja se arreglo bastante sencilla, unos jeans, una blusa, zapatos cómodos, y maquilla discreto, quería pasar lo menos llamativa posible. Cuando Lolis llego por ella, deseo que la noche pasara lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta se dio cuenta de que era una clase de "discoteca", o así le llamaban los muggles. Al parecer ese día abría al público pues había muchos letreros llamativos por casi toda la calle sin contar aquellas luces que anunciaban en el cielo el nombre del lugar. "Extraña Sensación".

-..Espera es aquí.-Le preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga, aun dentro del taxi.

-..Si aquí es.-Le dijo la otra mientras miraba la dirección y el conductor del taxi le decía que habían llegado.

-..Pero es muggle, tal vez nos jugaron una broma.-Le murmuro en el oído.

-..No claro no, mira ahí están.-Le contesto Lolis mientras le señalaba y parecía saludar a Zograf y a Krum además de algunos chicos mas.

-..Oh llegaron temprano. ¿Que les parece?-Dijo Zograf mientras las saludaba y se les acercaba.

-..Es... Diferente, y muggle.-Dijo la pelirroja intentando ser sincera.

-..No le hagas caso es perfecto.-Murmuro Lolis con una sonrisa su amiga exageraba algunas veces.

-..Que bueno que te gusto. Mario es el dueño y resulta que su hijo es fanático del Quiddith, sobre todo de nuestro equipo así que, nos dio pases gratis, siempre y cuando le demos pases para los juegos.-Le comenzó a explicar el chico.

-..Wow.-Dijo Lolis mientras entraba al lugar tomada del brazo de Zograf.

Ginny y Krum por su parte se quedaron en silencio, después el chico le hizo una seña de que pasara y ella entro antes que el. ¿Por qué se ponía así de nervioso?, no falto mucho para que Zograf y Lolis empezaran a bailar en el centro de la pista. Y claro los dejaran solos y aun mas incómodos que antes. Pero después de un rato la pelirroja se enfado e invito a Krum a bailar.

-..¿Bueno mas a invitarme a bailar o nos quedaremos aquí?-Le dijo la pelirroja al búlgaro, pues ella deseaba bailar y el parecía también, lo notaba pues este movía los pies en el suelo, al ritmo de la música. Además ahora estaba aburrida.

-..Hemm, si, claro, ¿Bailamos?-Le contesto de inmediato con una sonrisa, mientras era jalado por la pelirroja hasta la pista.

La música cambio y ahora era algo mas movible, "_The way you make me feel de Michael Jackson"_ y aun que fuera extraño estos parecían gobernar la pista, comenzaron a hacer una clase de duelo con Lolis, Zograf, y casi todas las parejas del lugar, pero sin duda Ginny y Krum eran mejores. Lo que los hizo ganar fue que Krum hizo algunos pasos de Michael Jackson y eso pareció a verles gustado más a los jueces pero sobre todo al público del lugar.

Para cuando la canción termino, les otorgo una clase de pases V.I.P tanto a Ginny como a Krum.

-..No es justo, nosotros ya llevábamos un rato bailando así que nos cansamos más fácil, además bueno sabes que yo no puedo hacer esos pasos.-Murmuro Zograf bromeando cuando ya iban de regreso a sus casas, iba a dejar a la pelirroja en su casa para después dejar a Lolis en la puerta de la suya, lo ultimo se lo dijo a su amigo mas divertido que molesto.

-..No sean llorones, acéptenlo ganamos.-Dijo Ginny en burla mientras Krum reía.-Bueno es aquí.-Dijo la chica después tomando sus cosas.

Noto que Zograf le hacia señas a su amigo de que le abriera la puerta y la acompañara hasta la puerta y no tardo mucho para que eso pasara.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo la pelirroja al notar que Krum le abría la puerta.

-..Adiós.-Le dijo Krum después tomando su mano y dándole un pequeño beso en ella. La chica sonrió tímidamente, ese gesto le había gustado. ¡¿No podía creerlo, le había gustado?!.

-.Adiós.-Dijo la chica mientras entraba a la casa, un poco sonrojada. En cuanto cerró la puerta escucho la voz de su madre.

-..¿Te divertiste?-Preguntó su madre en la cocina al notar que su hija tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, la mujer terminaba de lavar los platos.

-..Si, buenas noches.-Dijo la chica mientras corría hacia las escaleras. No quería que su madre le hiciera preguntas tontas sobre la sonrisa.

-..Ah, te llego carta de Harry.-Le dijo después su madre deteniéndola en seco.

-..¿En serio?-Con una sonrisa y casi arrancándole la mano a su madre.

_Ginny: _

_¿No adivinaras donde estoy?, en México, es en América, no esta muy lejos de donde vive Matthew, el lugar es hermoso me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, bueno hablan en otro idioma lo cual me esta un poco complicado, pero ya comienzo a entender un poco, en esta época aquí también llueve así que me recuerda un poco a casa, claro que cuando cambio de calle noto que hay un sol impresionante. La gente de aquí se burla de eso, dicen que "El clima es de locos", yo en un principio imagine que era causa de Dementores, pero parece que aquí aun no han llegado. . _

_Tengo un departamento, es pequeño pero solo estaré aquí una semana como máximo, la vista es hermosa por las mañanas, estoy rodeado de árboles y me despierto prácticamente con el canto de los pájaros que rondan en ellos, es un lindo fraccionamiento, pero bueno me envían al campo, estaré ahí dos semanas; tal vez mas aun no lo se, realmente no se que haré ahí, tal vez entrenarme físicamente, estaré ahí con un hombre que conoce a Kingsley, en fin cuando me entere de mas te lo cuento. _

_Adiós, con cariño Harry. _

Aun que la carta de Harry no decía mucho por lo menos le daba muestras de vida, y esas palabras de "_Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí_", y "_Con cariño_", era algo que le daba una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin duda Harry también pensaba en ella. Y ahora una clase de remordimiento le entro, el no salía de fiesta y ella si. ¿Estaría haciendo mal?, al fin de cuentas habían terminado, tenia el derecho, además Krum era como un amigo, eso no era traición ¿O si?

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

A la mañana siguiente habia un gran titular en los noticieros de la radio ademas de los periódicos.

_Ginny Weasley supera rompimiento con Potter _

_Muy pocos lo sabrán pero Harry Potter ha sido mandado fuera de Inglaterra, (aun no se sabe con exactitud en que lugar ya que el ministerio no ha dado mucha información sobre eso, pero los mantendremos informados), para un entrenamiento que será parte importante de su trabajo como futuro Auror junto a Kingsley y el remodelado Ministerio de Magia. _

_Por lo poco que he podido enterarme el chico estará fuera del continente todo un año, ¿Qué pasara con el puesto en el Ministerio?, aun no se sabe a ciencia cierta quien lo cubrirá, pero hay quienes dicen que su mejor amigo de la infancia Ron Weasley podría ser el indicado. ¿Será por ser magnifico en la magia o solo por ser amigo de Potter?, eso lo sabremos con el tiempo._

_Para los seguidores del Quiddith en especial del equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead, recordaran a Ginny Weasley (la hermana menor del mejor amigo de Potter), como novia del niño que vivió (por segunda vez), pues esta al enterarse de la partida del moreno de lentes, ni tonta y perezosa ya encontró reemplazo para llenar el hueco que dejo Harry Potter en su vida. _

_Viktor Krum figura importante del Quiddith (además de ella claro), se les ha visto juntos en la inauguración de un club nocturno muggle al que asistieron con unos amigos, una fuente cercana a nosotros nos informo. "Pues cuando llegaron no se veían muy felices, pero cuando empezaron a bailar brillaban de la felicidad y emoción". _

_Según el testimonio de uno de los "ballet parking" (el chico que trae los autos en el lugar), los vio salir juntos en el mismo auto, tal vez sean suposiciones mías pero quien sabe, ahora con Potter lejos ¿Podría ser que la pelirroja le de una oportunidad a Krum?. _

_Rita Stekeer_

-..Es increíble, la prensa no tiene vida propia.-Grito Ginny al ver el reportaje en el Profeta pero sobre todo una foto de ella con el búlgaro saliendo del club "Extraña Sensación" ¿Los habrían seguido hasta la casa?, esa era una de las dudas de la pelirroja, claro que no había foto alguna de eso, hasta el momento.

-..Ginny de eso viven, y mas Rita, ¿Pero en serio fuiste a una fiesta con el?-Le recordó Hermione a la hora del desayuno, después le preguntó un poco intrigada.

-..A Lolis le gusta Zograf que resulta ser amigo intimo de Krum, (vaya combinación), así que la acompañe solo como un favor, que quede claro.-Reprocho la chica a sus padres, hermano y amiga, era increíble que no le creyeran a ella.

-... ¿Pero la foto de ustedes dos juntos, no miente o si?-Le preguntó Ron después, pues había una foto de ellos dos bailando y riendo.

-..Bueno que querías, que me quedara sentada toda la noche.-Le grito molesta a su hermano después se levanto de la mesa y se fue, no tenía ánimos de soportar las preguntas obsesivas de su familia. No podían entender que solo había salido con Krum como amiga. Deseaba que Harry no se enterara de eso nunca, aun que bueno estaba en América era imposible que lo supiera, ¿O no?

Como era de esperarse cuando llego a su práctica de Quiddith había mucha gente de la prensa así como Rita esperándole en la puerta, intentando colarse o saber que pasaba. Y bueno por lo que pudo notar Krum también era perseguido eso le dijo Lolis después en los camerinos.

-..Es Zograf dice que para la próxima salida será mejor disfrazarnos.-Le dijo la chica en ese momento le había llegado un mensaje al teléfono celular. Lolis era medio muggle por eso no era de extrañar el que usara cosas muggles, y bueno resultaba que Zograf también lo era, de ahí que le mandara el mensaje.

-..Pues ustedes, yo no vuelvo a salir.-Le dijo la pelirroja un poco cansada.

-..Oh vamos, no me digas que le tienes miedo a un tonto comentario de Rita.-Le dijo Lolis del otro lado intentando darle ánimos.

-..No es eso, es solo que, no quiero que Harry se entere de esta forma.-Le murmuro.

-..Pues dile la verdad que me ayudas a mi a conseguir novio, y que Krum es solo un amigo, ¿Por qué es un amigo, cierto?-Le susurro mientras sus compañeras continuaban arreglándose.

-..Claro que si, aun que lo que se puedes decir amigo, pues no.-Le confeso después pensándolo con calma, jamás había tomado a Krum como un amigo, de echo jamás había tenido la mas mínima intención de eso, pero todo estaba relacionado con los celos de Harry.

-..Ya vez ni siquiera lo conoces.-Le reprocho su amiga después bromeando, mientras salían de los vestidores.-… ¿O será que le tienes miedo a Krum?

-..Yo miedo, por el, por favor, no me conoces nunca me ha dado miedo hablar con un chico…-Se quedo callada al notar el rostro de Lolis, ya le había contado de cuando conoció a Harry, y ahora la chica le sonreía maliciosamente...-Bueno salvo con Harry, pero, ¿Qué querías, tenia 11 años?, a esa edad somos…. El punto es que, no temo de Krum.-Como si hubiera ganado la discusión.

-..Exacto, además, eres libre, no te hará mal salir con alguien.

-…Déjame adivinar, ya les dijiste que iría verdad.

-..La verdad, si, dije que ahí estaríamos, además esta vez iremos a ver una película. ¿No le hace daño a nadie eso o si?

-..A mi si. Sabes lo que dirán los periódicos mañana.-Lolis negó con la cabeza aun que ya sabia la respuesta, además sabia que algunas veces su amiga exageraba las cosas.-…"_Ginny Weasley y Viktor Krum salen como cualquier otra pareja adolescente, esto confirma que son novios"_ Ya me imagino a Rita gozando la noticia.-Eso ultimo lo dijo con un poco de odio.

-..Ginny no podrías seguirle el juego...-Noto que la pelirroja se ponía furiosa con eso, después hablo rápidamente intentando remediarlo...-Me refiero a que, bueno te diste cuenta, cuanta gente estuvo en la practica, el mundial de Quiddith será el próximo año, tal vez esto nos ayude un poco.

-..Oh claro, el que salga con Krum hará que ganemos.-Con sarcasmo.

-..Noo, me refiero a que, le dará fama al equipo.-Le corrigió.

-..Y no es mejor que nos recuerden como jugadores, en vez de por nuestra vida privada.-La pelirroja comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-..Oh vamos Ginny, no me digas que no te gusta el echo de Rita mencione al equipo.-Le preguntó después de unos minutos a la pelirroja, había notado la sonrisa en el rostro de esta cuando llego a la practica y había fotógrafos además de reporteros que parecían impresionados con eso, y bueno sin mencionar que había seguidores del equipo especialmente niñas muy pequeñas que le decian en mas de una ocasión que eran como un ejemplo a seguir.

-..Bueno, si un poco pero, no es justo que me relacione con el.-Le respondió sinceramente, le gustaba la atención, ¿A quien no?, ¿Pero por que tenia que estar relacionado con Krum, y de esa manera?

-..Ginny la prensa en especial Rita siempre te va a relacionar con alguien, es mejor que te acostumbres a esto. Y agradece el que sea alguien lindo.-Le dijo la chica después mientras le contaba una historia de una antigua jugadora y el pretendiente era un poco extraño, claro eso pensaron todo cuando vieron aquel hombre mayor dándole flores cuando ganaron un partido, y después (casi a los 3 días) se dieron cuenta de que era su abuelo.

Y aun que al final todo el mundo se rió de lo sucedido, el momento humillante ya había pasado, que después se dio cuenta de que hasta con el echo de hablar con un niño de 5 años le iban a relacionar con ella, la prensa era así, te casaban, y a los 10 minutos ya eras abuela, o quien sabe que otra cosa mas podían inventar, cualquier cosa que vendiera era buena, y la chica sabia de eso, recordó aquel año en el que se decía que Harry estaba loco por decir que Voldemort había vuelto, claro que no era lo mismo, pero se parecía, las palabras de Lolis eran ciertas y sabias. Era lo que odiaba que la chica tuviera la razón en algo.

_**--oo**__**--oo--oo--oo--oo--**_

Los días continuaron igual, Lolis prácticamente iba por la pelirroja y se la llevaba arrastrando hasta las fiestas o club´s nocturnos, y bueno no falto mucho para que solo fueran cuatro si no que después se les unieron mas personas, claro que después de un tiempo ya no era necesario el tener que ir por la pelirroja hasta su casa, sobre todo la noche en la que se entero que Zograf había hecho una fiesta para Halloween en su casa. Y habria mucha gente, demasiada para poder ignorar a Krum sin sentirse culpable.

-..Recuerden, tienen que ir disfrazadas, los mejores disfraces ganaran un premio...-Decía Zograf esa misma mañana se había colado hasta los vestidores de las Arpías para darles los boletos.

-..Vernos ganar la copa mundial, jajajaja...-Contento una de las chicas mientras las demas reían.

-...No le hagas caso, la verdad es que aquí entre nos, creo que ustedes ganaran.-Le murmuro Lolis intentando subirle el animo al chico, bueno después de todo ya salían juntos.

-..Que amable, o será que quieres quedar bien con alguien.-Le dijo Ginny después a su amiga, cuando Zograf se alejaba y le daba su boleto a la entrenadora pues en ese momento la mujer acababa de pasar por ahí y al ver al chico ahí, no le agrado mucho, pues solo había dos cosas, una que estuviera ahí para seducir a sus chicas, ósea Lolis, o la otra que era para amenazarlas o hacerles alguna clase de ataque mental.

-..Shhh...-Le contesto rápidamente Lolis mientras veía que su novio regresaba con Vania por su lado.

-..No me voy, me llevan.-Grito el chico justo antes de salir de los vestidores, mientras todas reían.

-..Es tan tierno, yo no se por que no le haces caso a Krum.-Minutos después cuando ambas chicas ya se encontraban calentando.-..Asi podríamos salir los 4 juntos.-Dando una clase de salto de alegría.

-..No gracias ya pase por esa experiencia, además ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?, Krum es un lindo chico pero no es para mi.-La excusa había cambiando.-...Ademas, no puedo le prometí a Harry que no tendría novio hasta su regreso.-Le dijo después sabia que era una tonta idea pero, bueno le había dicho eso en su ultima carta.

-...Ahh, entonces esperaras a que Potter regrese y te harás novia de Krum.-Le dijo Lolis bromeando.

-..No.-Le dijo molesta, por que siempre tenía que sacar el tema.

-..Ginny admítelo, no has tenido noticias de el, desde hace una semana.-Le comento después sabia que con eso, la pelirroja podría llorar.

-..Debe estar ocupado, dijo que iría a Brasil.-Le comento la otra esperanzada además de no mostrar que estaba preocupada.

-..Y el que este en Brasil no le impide el que no pueda escribirte.-Le dijo la otra era lógico.

-..Yo se que volverá para Navidad, le dijo a Mamá que estaría aquí para esas fechas.-Le murmuro, pero sobre todo se dijo a si misma, sabia que Harry no podía romper una promesa y mucho menos a Molly Weasley, pero a esas alturas de verdad dudaba que el chico regresara era extraño pero el único que a duras penas sabia donde estaba era Kingsley pero no decía nada por la prensa.

El hombre no quería que en un dos por tres la prensa (en especial Rita) fuera a molestarlo con cosas sobre Ginny y Krum.

Halloween llego por fin casi a fin de semana, Ginny vestía de hada mágica (pero al estilo muggles) tenia el cabello entre rizado de las puntas con una clase de diadema de flores, una clase de varita en mano con destellos en violetas, y su vestido era hasta las rodillas de color lila, unas pequeñas alas en la espalda, estaba parada junto al poncho mirando a todos cuando escucho una voz a su espalada.

-..Wow, me concedes un deseo.-La voz era un poco seductora, la conocía Jason Gilmore un chico alta, rubio ojos de color, era apuesto pero demasiado engreído, pero sobre todas las cosas seductor el tipo de hombre que la pelirroja odiaba, bueno Krum no era el único chico que al parecer quería con ella.

Jason Gilmore era hijo de uno de los mas poderos empresarios en el campo del Quiddith generalmente su padre era el que pagaba la publicidad de algunos equipos, bueno sin mencionar que era dueño de uno de ellos en Irlanda.

-..Jason, ¿Qué sorpresa?-Dijo la chica con sarcasmo aun que preguntándose por que Zograf lo había invitado.

-..Weasley, esta noche estas radiante, y ese disfraz es como sacado de una de mis fantasías.-Le dijo cínicamente mientras se le acercaba lo bastante como para poder mirarle por dejado de la ropa, bueno por lo menos para imaginarse a la chica sin prenda alguna. Después apareció un trago de licor de más para la chica.

La chica sonrisa tímidamente, mientras intentaba encontrar la forma de quitárselo de en sima cuando, no muy lejos de ahí, vio a un chico conocido, jamás imagino que pudiera decir eso, (por lo menos no en voz alta), pero nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Viktor Krum.

-..Viktor, creí que me dejarías plantada.-Murmuro la pelirroja rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia Krum (quien por cierto estaba un poco sorprendido de que la chica le diera esa clase de bienvenida) y dejo a Jason como un tonto con un trago en mano de mas.

-..¿Que es lo que te pasa?-Le pregunto después Viktor un poco sorprendido.

-..Nada, es solo que, ¿De que vienes vestido?-Le dijo la chica mientras miraba hacia todos lados intentando que no hubiera ningún fotógrafo, pero entonces fue cuando lo vio claramente el disfraz era un poco extraño, tenia maquillaje en el rostro, un loro en el hombro, un parche en el ojo, bueno después de verlo claramente parecía un pirata pero no del todo, ya que tenia alas, cola de burro, y hasta tornillos en la cabeza

-..Soy lo que los muggles llaman, un ser de otro mundo.-Le dijo sonriendo rápidamente.

-..Pues sabes que creo, que te vieron la cara al venderte el traje-Le dijo divertida.

-..Con razón el hombre de la tienda me dijo que todo el mundo me vería.-Murmuro el otro no parecía molesto si no mas bien alegre de que la chica le hablara.

-..Déjame ayudarte.-Le dijo después mientras lo miraba claramente y tras inspeccionarlo, lo ayudo a mejorarlo, le quito las alas, los tornillos, la cola de burro, hasta el maquillaje, y claro el parche y loro del hombro, la camisa que llevaba puesta le abrió los primeros botones dejando así a la vista su pecho, que sin duda estaba muy bien formado.

Ahora era sin duda un pirata apuesto, ¡Oh-oh, había dicho eso!, sonrío mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-..¿Me veo bien?-Le dijo el chico, nunca noto la sonrisa de la chica que sin duda parecía coqueta.

-..Si, bien.-Le dijo lentamente mientras se imaginaba que en su lugar estaba Harry.

-..¿Y que tal la fiesta?-Pregunto después, ahora estaban a las afueras de la casa de Zograf, la cual era muy grande tenía un jardín en forma de laberinto, la casa parecía haber sido creada muchas generaciones atrás.

-..Bien, bueno por lo menos nadie se ha puesto borracho y ha hecho un espectáculo.-Dijo la chica sin darse cuenta habían entrado al laberinto.

-..Hermione me dijo que Harry estaba en Brasil.-Murmuro después de unos minutos de silencio, mientras caminaban por aquel laberinto encontraron algunas parejas demasiado ocupadas.

-..Si, el… Esta aprendiendo magia de otras culturas, y esta haciendo algunas cosas para regresar antes.-Le dijo la chica un poco apenada, no le gustaba mucho hablar de Harry frente a Krum, sabia que el chico deseaba una oportunidad y el que ella le hablara del ex era algo feo.

-..¿Que harás en Navidad?-Le pregunto después, jamás había estado a solas con la chica por lo menos nunca habían podido hablar de algo interesante.

-..Supongo que lo de siempre, quedarme en casa, ver como mis hermanos molestan a mama.-Le dijo la otra sacando el tema de Harry rápidamente.-…Además tengo que comenzar con mis estrategias, el próximo año, sin duda ganaremos el mundial.-Le dijo después coquetamente.

-..Si, será un año pesado.-Le dijo el otro sonriendo, mientras notaba la chica lo hacia tan bien. Ahora con la luz de la luna iluminándolos, podía notar que el rostro de la chica era hermoso, y claro podía notar algunas pecas en sus mejillas, algo que a el parecían encantarle.

Toda la noche estuvieron hablando del Quiddith.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Los siguientes días fueron un poco extraños, la pelirroja había conocido un lado que nadie sabia del búlgaro, jamás imagino que pudiera decirlo pero su presencia le agradaba, pero no tanto como para salir con el como pareja, si; salía con el pero como amigos.

Eso no era malo, bueno por lo menos para ella no parecía nada malo, por que su hermano se empellaba en hacerla sentir mal, diciendo que ella traicionaba a Harry, bueno después de todo era su mejor amigo, y bueno en alguna forma la chica imaginaba que el moreno de lentes le había pedido a su hermano que la cuidara que le alejara todos los pretendientes, pero bueno ¿Por qué hacerlo si no daba muestras de vida?, esa misma tarde estaba tan preocupada por eso, que todos podían notarlo.

Noviembre comenzaba y era normal que comenzaran a adornar las casas con cosas navideñas, tomando en cuenta que aun no comenzaba a nevar, en la Madriguera Ron y Hermione decoraban el árbol, Ginny del otro lado parecía un poco nerviosa, esperaba una carta desde días atrás y esta no había llegado. La confirmación de Harry para asistir en Navidad.

-.Ya deja de moverte tanto me estas mareando.-Le grito Ron del otro lado de la habitación.

-..Es solo que ya ha pasado casi dos semanas y no hay señal de, el, ¿A ustedes les ha contestado?-Dijo la chica con el rostro ansioso de saber que le pasaba el chico. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Por más cartas que enviaba no tenía respuesta alguna. Y su poca paciencia comenzaba a agostarse.

-..No, pero debe de estar muy ocupado.-Comento la castaña mientras tomaba una esfera y miraba el árbol intentado ver donde quedaría mejor, le contesto a su amiga sin mirarle prácticamente por instinto.

-..Con otra chica.-Murmuro Ron de inmediato.

-..Ron...-Grito Hermione un poco molesta, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas cosas enfrente de su hermana, no se daba cuenta de que eso le hacia mal?

-..¿Quee?, oye soy hombre y como tu hermano, debo decirte la verdad, no me enorgullezco de eso, pero piénsalo, el decidió terminar antes de irse de viaje, ¿Para que?, simple, para tener el tiempo sin remordimientos de salir con alguien. Y bueno no lo culpo, tú le haces lo mismo.-Dijo el chico bajándose de aquel banco, pues acomodaba un muerdago justo un lado de árbol. Que usaría después como trampa y excusa para besar a su novia frente a sus padres.

-..Yo.-Dijo Ginny sorprendida y hasta ofendida, ¿Qué tenia que ver Krum en el tema de Harry?, aun que nunca menciono a Krum, hasta ese momento.

-..Si, con Krum.-Le recordó el chico. Ahí estaba el reproche, ¿Cuándo iban a dejar de torturarla?, no era un delito el tener amigos.

-..Bueno el tiene razón.-Le comento la castaña un poco apenada, sabia que eso molestaba a la chica pero, tenia que ser sincera.

-..¡¿Hermione de que lado estas?!-Le grito la chica mientras se iba molesta a su habitación.

-..¡Creo que se enojo!-Murmuro Ron del otro lado. Hermione solo asistió mientras continuaba decorando el árbol.

Dos días después la pelirroja tenia a Lolis rogándole, que asistiera a un club nocturno en donde ellos habían sido invitados, además era como parte festejo de que comenzaban las festividades de navidad y claro el gran entrenamiento que tendrían que seguir por el Mundial. Así que en parte era como su despedida de todas aquellas locas fiestas pues en cuanto comenzara Marzo ellos tendrían que dejar atrás su vida social y dedicarse solo a entrenar.

Y por supuesto, a los partidos "amistosos" que iniciaban a mediados de Enero. Ahí era donde debían demostrar que estaban listas y listos para el gran juego.

-..¿Entonces irán todos?-Preguntó por tercera vez la pelirroja, sabia que era tonto preguntar, pero temía que hubiera algo detrás de eso.

-..Si ya te lo dije.-Le respondió Lolis un poco molesta.

-..Hemm, es que…-Le dijo después dudando en decir que si, sabia que había algo extraño.

-..¿Es que, que?, mira vamos a salir todos como grupo, ya sabes salida grupal, nada de parejas y esas cosas.-Le contesto ya elevando la voz, no entendía esa loca manía se "_serle fiel a Harry_", se suponía que habían terminado para salir con otras personas, además solo era una salida no era para que se casara con el búlgaro, (aun).

-..Bien ahí estaré.-Le dijo la otra ya un poco asustada de la actitud de Lolis. Además no quería quedarse sola en casa con los cursis de su hermano y amiga. Y es que esas cosas le hacían recordar más a Harry.

-.Perfecto.-Le dijo aun molesta mientras se retiraba de ella.

Minutos después la chica llego hasta Zograf, y claro con el estaba Krum.

-..¿Entonces vendrá?-Preguntó el búlgaro un poco desesperado.

-..Si, después de casi una hora, la convencí.-Le confeso la otra con una sonrisa.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, no sabía por que, pero se había arreglado bastante bien, no es que quisiera impresionar a alguien, pero no podía evitarlo, además se sentia nerviosa como si algo fuera a pasar.

No quiso darle importancia, pues lo mas seguro es que de alguna forma Rita y toda la prensa amarillista se enteraría de donde estaban y entonces comenzarían con sus "_exclusivas noticias_", respiro profundo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Vestía, como en toda esa época ropa que le abrigara del frió, (había algo extraño en esa noche, algo que le decía que no seria igual a todas en especial por que desde dos horas atrás hacia un frío horrible que en ese momento le temblaba la quijada), pantalones de terciopelo negro, (evitaban que le temblaran las piernas del frío), blusa de botones color blanca, una chamarra en azul celeste, y una bufando color rojo sangre, gorro en color blanco. Iba bastante bien combinada además de abrigada.

Al salir de su casa solo dijo.

-..No me esperen.-Mientras llegaba hasta la puerta principal, su hermano estaba en la cocina, su amiga estaba sentada en el sofá mientras leía, sus padres parecían arreglarse para su salida, era su aniversario.

Una de las razones por las cuales no se quedaba en casa era por que estaba segura de que su hermano y amiga querrían privacidad pues sin duda aprovecharían para estar a solas, así que sin ánimos de hacer tercio en esa noche, prefirió salir, después de todo era cierto, después de esa salida prácticamente se condenaba a no poder divertirse mas, todo fuera por la copa de Quiddith Mundial del próximo año.

Además como Vania le había dicho, ella como novata estrella de ese año, debía demostrar que tomaba muy en serio el partido además de los entrenamientos. No falto mucho para que Lolis, llegara por ella, y tal como lo había prometido la amiga de la pelirroja, Krum no estaba en el coche.

Se alegro de eso, y no quiso mencionar la ausencia de este por que sabia que podrían usarlo en su contra así que solo subió al coche mientras miraba por la ventana de esta, en ese momento se preguntó algo que había estado haciendo casi toda esa tarde.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Harry en ese momento?, sin duda algo muy importante que hacia que este no pudiera comunicarse, tal vez era cierto lo que Kingsley le había dicho días atrás, su entrenamiento se había extendido tanto que ahora estaba en una aldea lejana en el sur de América que no podía enviar lechuzas, era demasiado peligroso para eso.

Y mientras su mente continuaba pensando en Harry, no se dio cuenta, cuando por fin llegaron a aquel lugar, una clase de bar karaoke.

-..¿Aquí es?-Preguntó la pelirroja un poco extrañada, jamás iban ido a un bar karaoke, además hasta donde sabia nadie de los que conocía cantaba muy bien.

-..Si, Sthefania me dio la dirección, es algo distinto pero bueno, el ambiente lo hacemos nosotros ¿no?-Dijo Zograf al momento de ayudar a salir del auto a Lolis y Ginny, después mirando la tarjeta que llevaba en la chamarra sonrió para las chicas.

-..¿Quien es Sthefania?-Preguntó Ginny por lo bajo a Lolis.

-..Es su prima.-Le contesto la otra sin mover los labios.

-..Hasta que llegan, pensé que se habían arrepentido.-Dijo una voz en la puerta cuando se acercaron, era algo parecida a Zograf.

Minutos después ya se encontraban dentro del local, había pequeñas y redondas mesas por doquier (para cuatro personas), al fondo del lado derecho estaba la barra de bebidas, mientras que al fondo justo al frente de la barra se encontraba una clase de escenario, en ese momento había una pareja de 8 personas que cantaban "_Dancing Queen" _al compás de la música de fondo y una pantalla justo enfrente de ellos que parecía darles la letra de la canción.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen _

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine. _

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. _

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen._

-..Díganme que yo no tengo que cantar.-Dijo Ginny un poco sorprendida de la gente que estaba ahí arriba cantando. Ella jamás era afinada, pero cantar frente a toda esa gente, era algo que ni loca, o borracha haría.

-..Si la luz te ilumina, tendrás que hacerlo.-Dijo Sthefania asustando aun mas a Ginny. La chica simplemente sonrio tímidamente mientras intentaba huir de ahí.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su mesa, ya estaban aun lado casi todos los miembros de los equipos correspondientes. Krum no estaba ahí, cosa que preocupo un poco a Ginny, ¿Le había preocupado el búlgaro? Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente mientras tomaba haciendo.

-..Weasley.-Odiaba esa voz, ¿Por qué Gilmore tenia que estar invitado?, el chico se le acerco seductoramente por un costado mientras llevaba un trago de mas.-...Esta vez no podrás rechazarme.-Le dijo después sonriendo coquetamente mientras le entregaba el trago.

Ginny sonrió tímidamente, mientras buscaba a alguien que la ayudara, ¿Por qué Krum no estaba cuando lo necesitaba?, era increíble no es que deseara que este le salvara, pero era el único capaz de intimidar a Gilmore, tal vez por el echo de que era mas grande y musculoso que el.

-..Ejem...-Se escucho claramente detrás de ellos, y era como magia, Viktor Krum había aparecido. ¿Tenia poderes para aparecer a quien deseara, y en todo caso había deseada a Krum?

-..Krum, ¿Qué sorpresa?-Dijo Jasón un poco nervioso, sin duda el ver al búlgaro ahí le daba miedo.

-.. Gilmore, estas en mi silla.-Le dijo Krum con rostro molesto. Le encantaba que Jason le tuviera miedo.

Este se levanto rápidamente mientras se sentaba en otro lugar, bastante lejos de ellos. Ginny le miro agradecida, sin duda el búlgaro era como su protector, como su ángel guardián, ¿Qué era lo que acaba de decir?

-..¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Krum, provocando que sus pensamientos se esfumaran.

-..Si.-Le dijo la otra mirándole los ojos, era la primera vez que tenia la oportunidad de mirarle tan cerca y ¡¿Sonrojarse?!

En ese momento fue un alivio el que las luces del lugar se hubieran, apagado por completo y las únicas fuentes de iluminación del lugar fueran unas lámparas redondas que había arriba de la mesa.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba, ahora imaginaba a Krum como un chico lindo, protector y aun peor, se sonrojaba al verle la mirada?, sin duda el que Harry no estuviera ahí, le estaba afectando bastante, o de verdad se estaba enamorando de Krum, ¿Enamorando?, ella no había dicho eso.

-..Nosotros vamos a bailar ¿no vienen?-Comentaron Lolis y Zograf, en ese momento casi todos los del lugar se habían parado para bailar pues habían quitado el karaoke solo por unas horas para poner música.

-..No.-Comentaron Ginny y Krum casi al mismo tiempo que se miraban a los ojos.

Era increíble ahora hasta pedían permiso del otro para bailar. Sin duda tenían problemas.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a charlar, y sin duda la charla estaba bastante interesante, que Krum no dudo un segundo en acercarse mas a la pelirroja, de echo sonaba extraño pero esta no había puesto resistencia, estaban tan cerca que sin duda podrían besarse, o eso habría sido lo mejor, si Lolis no hubiera llegado preguntando por su bolso.

-..No lo he visto-Comento Ginny un poco molesta por la interrupción, era increíble ella se ponía como loca por eso. Sin duda estaba perdiendo la cabeza, o la razón.

Claro que hubo un segundo intento, y sin duda los coqueteos de ambos, fue en aumento, pero esta vez Krum le había pedido bailar a la chica que esta ni tonto y perezosa acepto de inmediato, bailan al compás de _"I don't want to wait de Paula Cole", _y mientras se miraban a los ojos, pudieron sentir como comenzaban a acercarse de nuevo, pero entonces Zograf choco contra Krum mientras bailaban sin darse cuenta.

Aun bailando comenzaron a alejarse de ahí, hasta ocultarse en un rincón muy lejano, donde sabían nadie los interrumpiría, era increíble pero Ginny en verdad se sentía bien en compañía de Krum. Y para sorpresa de ambos cuando por fin seria el primer beso, la música lenta termino (mal para ellos), y no volvieron a tocar mas de esa música.

Casi una hora después, Ginny decidió irse a casa, Krum como todo caballero además de que había sido una buena noche para el, quiso llevarla hasta casa. Tal vez esa noche no terminaba aun sin aquel beso.

Viktor Krum como todo un caballero se había ofrecido en llevar a Ginny hasta las puertas de su casa, además había conocido una parte de la pelirroja que jamás creyó que alguien pudiera notar, o que ella dejara que notaran, era divertida y sobre todo era alguien que podía quitarle el mal humor a cualquiera con una sola sonrisa, "_Es como un don_", o eso le decía el chico una y otra vez intentando hacerle un cumplido.

La noche que de por si ya era fría, ahora parecía un gran congelador, el búlgaro hasta le había dado su chamarra a la chica pues esta ya parecía temblarle la quijada, este se congelaba pero quería quedar bien con ella.

-..Fue una linda noche.-Le comento Krum intentando que Ginny no notara que se helaba con el frío se acercaban poco a poco mas a la puerta de La Madriguera. Segundos antes de que la pareja apareciera en el terreno una luz de una vela en el cuarto de Ron se apago por completo.

-... ¡Genial!, mis padres van a matarme...-Murmuro la pelirroja al notar que en su casa no había luz alguna y mientras hablaba miro su reloj de muñeca, Krum del otro lado se le acerco mas hasta casi chocar con ella.

-..Pero, les dijiste que llegarías tarde ¿no?...-Pregunto el búlgaro un poco preocupado.

-..Si, pero tengo una imagen que cuidar, se supone que soy la niña buena.-Dijo sonriendo.

-..¡Ah!-Dijo Krum mientras Ginny parecía buscar sus llaves entre su bolso. En ese momento aprovecho y se dio el valor de hacer algo que había esperado casi toda esa noche.-...Ginny... Yo, veraz hay algo que quiero preguntarte.-Temiendo que esta le hechizara había escuchado que hacia un excelente Mocomurcielago, y el no deseaba terminar de esa forma.

-..Si dime.-Dijo la chica sin darle importancia mientras continuaba buscando aquellas llaves, era increíble, nunca había necesitado llaves para entrar en su casa, pero entonces a Ron se le tenía que ocurrir. Y para colmo a su papá se le ocurrió una clase de alarma en la puerta, de esas cosas que los muggles usaban para proteger sus casas, que no era más fácil con un hechizo protector, pero no, tenían que complicarse más la vida.

No sabía a quien odiaba más si a su hermano por su paranoia de Joseph, o a su padre por seguirle el juego y llevarle día tras día las novedades de protección muggle para la casa.

-..Es que, escuche que Harry no te ha contestado las cartas.-Comenzó el chico sabia que sacar el tema del moreno de lentes le haría mal a la chica pero bueno el tenia que estar seguro antes de hacer sus conclusiones además de lanzarse tras su felicidad.

-..¿Quien te lo dijo?, fue Ron cierto, ese y su gran bocota.-Dijo la chica un poco molesta, ya hasta había olvidado la llave.

-...No, no, es que bueno, escuche a Lolis decirle a Zograf que, bueno tu estabas mm, molesta por eso.-Dijo el chico intentando de nuevo no decir algo que ofendiera a la chica y entonces escupiría murciélagos por un buen rato, prácticamente hasta cerro los ojos al decir la ultima palabra.

-..He estado tensa, es cierto, pero según Vania juego mejor molesta, así que...-Intento arreglar las cosas pero no era buena mintiendo...-...Bueno si, la verdad es que si, dejo de contestarme las cartas, pero no voy a engañarme Ron tiene razón, de seguro a estas horas debe estarse divirtiendo con alguna chica y yo aquí pensando que le pudo pasar algo y en realidad es otra cosa.-Termino diciendo mientras agachaba la vista.-...¿Oh tu terminarías con tu novia si te vas de viaje?.-Le preguntó.

-..Sabes que yo no tengo novia.-Un poco apenado y divertido a la vez, el ya tenia en mente a alguien para ese papel, solo que aun no estaba seguro si ella aceptaría.

-..Bueno si tuvieras, le harías eso, y se sincero.-Le dijo la chica de forma divertida y hasta advirtiéndole de no mentirle. En ese momento ella se había recargado en la puerta esperando la respuesta, el chico solo sonrió.

-..No, yo no la dejaría, y si te consuela, yo intentaría, no es más, seria un hecho que por lo menos pasaría las fechas navideñas con ella.-Ese era un comentario que sin duda dejaría salir su lado tierno. ¿Por qué Harry no podía ser así?, Krum había colocado su mano derecha apoyándose contra la puerta, había quedado tan cerca del rostro de la chica que sin darse cuenta comenzó a acabarse el especio entre ellos.

-..La chica que sea tu novia será muy afortunada.-Le dijo con una especia de celos, ¡¿Celos, ella no sentía celos?!...

Bueno tal vez, pero era por hecho de que Krum parecía ser un chico que sin duda haría feliz a una chica. "_Desearía ser ella_" casi sin darse cuenta lo pensó, mientras notaba que Krum se le acercaba mas; ya podía notar su nariz rozando su mejilla.

El chico sonrió coquetamente como diciendo, "_A eso quería llegar_"

-..Bueno si, quieres puedes ser la chica.-Le dijo mientras rozando sus labios con los de ella, en ese momento ambos cerraron los ojos, para casi un segundo después besarse tiernamente.

Aun que fue un beso inocente, para Krum basto para sentirse en las nubes, y en cierta parte Ginny también lo sintió, ¿Seria acaso que deseaba ese beso y ahora le sabía a gloria?, bueno si era así, eso explicaba por que se había sonrojado, ¡¿Ella se había sonrojado?!

Lentamente se alejaron para tomar aire y de alguna forma verse a los ojos. Ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente, y tras suspirar Krum tomo la iniciativa para acercase de nuevo o por lo menos darle un beso decente, digno de un aspirante a su corazon, quería que ese primer beso (de muchos) fuera inolvidable para ambos, ¡vaya que lo seria!, pero justo antes de besarla, sintieron que algo parecido a un copo de nieve caía en el rostro del búlgaro y uno en la frente de la chica.

Entonces tras mirar hacia arriba (para saber que era lo que les había caído) notaron que lentamente parecía comenzar a nevar, muchos puntos blancos comenzaban a caer de entre las nueves, Ginny aprovecho y dio las buenas noches, prácticamente dejo al chico ahí parado frente a la puerta.

Viktor del otro lado solo sacudió su cabeza y se alboroto un poco el cabello mientras caminaba rápidamente y desaparecía entre los árboles. Ginny por su parte aun dentro de la casa y tras golpearse la cabeza con la puerta sonrió mientras se pasaba los dedos entre los labios.

Después se calmo al notar que se había sonrojado (de nuevo) al pensar en la sensación que había sentido del beso, era una extraña sensación, era algo distinto a los besos que se daba con Harry, ¿Por qué?, después mientras pensaba así, subió a su habitación para dormir.

¿Por qué se sentía así?, no tenia sentido, bueno solo había una razón, ¿Se había enamorado de Viktor?, esa duda la acompaño durante casi toda la noche. ¿Por qué no?, debía darse una oportunidad, ¿Seria Krum el indicado?, además como todo el mundo decía, Harry y ella habían terminado para salir con otras personas.

_**A la mañana siguiente. **_

La chica no tenia apetito prácticamente se había servido el desayuno pero no comía nada, sentia que el estomago le daba vueltas y para colmo se sonrojaba ligeramente hasta provocar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios que de alguna forma sabía que Hermione notaba de vez en cuando.

¿Por qué se ponía así?, no tenia sentido, aquel inocente beso le había echo despertar sentimientos que ella creyó no lograrían volver a sentir, no desde que había imagino a Harry besándose o quien sabe que otra cosa con otra chica. ¿Por eso había besado a Krum, por despecho?, se quedo mirando las fresas en su tazón mientras jugaba con ellas entonces escucho que su hermano decía algo que le hizo sonrojarse y ponerse mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-..¿Que hace Krum con un ramo de rosas parado en la cerca?-Preguntó el chico mirando a su hermana...-¿Lo invitaste a desayunar?-Se giro hacia ella quien por cierto parecía un poco nerviosa con la pregunta. Ya hasta sudando se encontraba.

-..No, es que yo...-Intento explicar la chica pero no logro hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que se había besado con el, además que ahora sentia una clase de cariño por el?, ¿De verdad era cariño, o era amor?, era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, ¿Entonces por que Krum llevaba ese ramo de flores, seria a caso que este ya pensaba que eran NOVIOS?, la palabra novios se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de la chica cuando...

Casi de la nada tocaron la puerta y la pelirroja se puso aun más nerviosa, brinco de la silla mientras le exigía ayuda a su amiga.

-..No estoy, dile que me fui a entrenar, que fui a correr que no regreso hasta después, dile lo que quieras, pero no estoy, entiendes.-Temblando del miedo, ¿No quería verlo en ese momento, no estaba segura de lo que sentía y no quería ilusionar al búlgaro?,

-...Viktor, ¿Qué sorpresa?-Dijo la castaña calmadamente, mientras Ron del otro lado parecía servir de desayunar, claro además de quitar de la vista el plato de la pelirroja.

-... ¡Hola!... ¿Esta Ginny?-Dijo este desde el umbral de la puerta, después cuando dijo el nombre de la chica lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios y hasta sonrojándose un poco. Aquel beso le había acompañado entre sueños toda la anoche anterior, tanto que hasta le había dado el valor de estar ahí parado con aquel ramo, sabia que se arriesgaba, pero bueno la vida estaba llena de riesgos ¿no?

-..Ginny, bueno salio muy temprano, dijo que no llegaría hasta la cena, creo que tenia uno de esos entrenamientos largos, ¿Estas bien?...-Le contesto la castaña, notando que el rostro del búlgaro cambiaba por completo, ahora parecía un poco cabizbajo.

Sabia que era lo que pasaba en verdad, la chica se había sentido tan mal por aquel tonto beso, que ahora se le escondía, ¿Por qué tenia que besarla?, tal vez ahora no le daría ni el saludo. Y entonces todo aquel camino ganado, se habría esfumado como la espuma.

-..Si, si, yo... Tengo que irme, podrías darle esto...-Entregándole el ramo de rosas a la castaña...-¡Nos vemos!-Comento el chico un poco triste para después salir de ahí. Era mejor darle su espacio y verla después, el también se sentía un poco extraño con lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero debía ser realista ella aun amaba a Harry.

Cuando por fin el búlgaro se había alejado lo suficiente de La Madriguera y tras cerrar la puerta, Hermione y Ron se giraron hacia Ginny que estaba escondida detrás de un sofá de la sala, la chica solo los miro entre agradecía y preocupada por que sabía que lo peor no era encontrarse en ese momento con Krum, si no el hecho de que pensaran que ella y el búlgaro ya salían.

Además en ese momento agradeció el echo de que Rita no hubiera estado cerca de ellos y no los hubiera fotografiado, por que de ser asi, tendría que explicar una y otra vez la verdadera historia de ese beso, aun que ahora pensándolo con calma ella también había deseado ese beso.

_--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--_

Los siguientes días fueron peores, intentaba a toda costa desaparecer de la vista de Krum no quería verlo, no después de ese beso, ¿Qué iba a decirle?, además ¿Qué habría pensado, que oficialmente le había dado una oportunidad?, estaba aterrada, y a la vez nerviosa, debía admitir que Viktor no era mal besando.

Caminaba por el pasillo hasta donde estaban los vestidores de las Arpías cuando escucho la voz de Krum. En ese momento deseaba convertirse en una mariposa y salir de ahí.

-..Ginny.-Su tono de voz parecía un poco desesperado. No tenía escapatoria.

-..Hola, Viktor.-Murmuro la chica un poco apenada y hasta sonrojada, mientras se giraba hacia el, respiraba rápidamente e intentaba ocultarle su mirada.

-..Te he estado buscando por todas partes.-Le dijo después acercándosele un poco.

-..Si yo, mm, Hermione me dijo que fuiste a buscarme.-Confeso la chica.

-..Si, es que veras, mis padres, están en la ciudad, vinieron por mi para después irnos a Bulgaria y bueno, ellos…

-..¿Ellos?

-..Quieren conocerte.

-..A mi…-En ese momento imagino lo que era mas obvio, que el chico ya creía que salían con aquel beso, y sin duda sus padres creían lo mismo…-¿Por qué?-Temiendo la respuesta.

-..Bueno, no te lo dije pero mi padre es cronista de deportes de un famoso periódico en Bulgaria, y quiere hacerte un reportaje sobre las Arpías, además bueno eres la nueva estrella y novata del Quiddith este año.-Le dijo después, la chica sintió un gran alivio.

-¡Oh!, pues hem, que amable de su parte.-No sabía que palabra era la adecuada tomando en cuenta que había ignorado al búlgaro durante casi toda esa semana.

-..Pasaremos por ti esta noche, nada formal ok. Adiós.-Le dijo primero mirándole con una sonrisa para después irse rápidamente.

Y justo como lo prometió el chico, esa noche a las 7pm llego a La Madriguera, no muy elegante, "_pero si muy apuesto_", pensó la chica de inmediato al verlo, de nuevo comenzaba con sus alucinaciones, tenia que dejar de lado esas cosas, si iba a estar así toda la entrevista entonces sin duda iban a sospechar. Le mente de la pelirroja parecía trabajar a mil por hora para calmarse.

La cena fue en un restaurante de comida chica que sin duda era muggle, ya habían terminado de comer cuando el padre de Viktor comenzó con sus preguntas.

-..Fecha de Nacimiento.-Preguntó el hombre mientras lo escribía en un pequeño cuaderno.

-..11 de Agosto..-Respondió rápidamente la chica un poco divertida. La velaba había sido bastante entretenida.

Las primeras preguntas fueron muy simples, le preguntó sobre su color favorito, su pasatiempo, cosas simples.

-... ¿Tienes novio?-Preguntó después de unos minutos, ahora si comenzaba lo difícil.

-..Hemm pues...-Dijo la chica mientras miraba a Krum de reojo, no sabia que decir, "_¿Tenia, o en eso estoy?" _No podía creer lo que su mente decía, en verdad deseaba a Viktor como novio, después de todo besaba bastante bien, mejor que casi todos sus novios.

-..Papa.-Dijo Krum por lo bajo avergonzado.

-..Bueno, bueno, es que a tus seguidores, (sobre todo los hombres) les interesara saber si eres soltera o con compromiso.

-..Digamos que tengo algunos pretendientes.-Dijo la chica un poco apenada, pero noto que Krum sonreía, y su padre también, ¿A caso se habrían puesto de acuerdo?, por qué quisiera o no, esa información le servia también a Viktor.

-..Ohh, y podrías decirme nombres.-Le dijo después.

-..Querido.-Le advirtió la Señora Krum mientras miraba a Ginny y esta le agradecía.-... ¿Creí que ibas a preguntarle del Quiddith?

-..¡Ah, si!, cierto que torpe...-Dijo el hombre haciendo un ademán de golpearse la cabeza, después dio vuelta a su pagina y comenzó a preguntar cosas del equipo, cosas como, ¿Si estaba nerviosa por el Mundial?, ¿Quién creía que iba a ganar la copa?, todo relacionado con el juego.

Se había salvado por un pelito de ser interrogada por sus sentimientos sobre Krum.

-..Bueno Ginny, sin duda tengo bastante material.-Comento el hombre después cuando salían de aquel restaurante.

-..¡Gracias por la cena, además de la velada!-Dijo la chica divertida, era extraño pero en esas casi dos horas no había pensado en Harry, sin duda la presencia de Krum le hacia bien.

-..Cuando quieras, y lo decíamos en serio, es mas, por que no vienes con nosotros a pasar las Navidades, ¿Dime alguna vez has ido a Bulgaria?-Comento el padre del búlgaro con una sonrisa y mirada un poco extraña.

-..Hem no, nunca he ido.-Confeso después de unos segundos.

-..¿Entonces aceptas?-Pregunto de nuevo el hombre, pero esta vez la miro a los ojos, de echo no solo el si no también, su esposa y Viktor. Ginny se sentía acorralada.

-..Yo, es que, mis padres son mm...-No sabia que excusa darle...-Hablare con ellos, y...-Después se resigno, de todas formas Harry no iba a llegar en Navidad y si era si, pues ella ya estaría a miles de kilómetros de Inglaterra, después casi sin pensarlo dijo...-Ahí estaré.

-..Perfecto, saldremos la próxima semana, pasaremos por ti.-Le dijo su padre después mientras subían al auto para después llevar a la pelirroja a casa.

Días después la chica prepara todo su equipaje, y en ese momento le había confesado a su cuñada que le habían invitado a pasar la Navidad en casa de Krum.

-..¿Espera, aceptaste ir a Bulgaria?-Le preguntó Hermione días después cuando la chica le confeso lo que había pasado.

-..Si, ¿Qué; no conozco la ciudad?-Le dijo la otra con tranquilidad, después como defendiéndose. Era cierto no conocía Bulgaria.

-..Ginny te das cuenta que con eso, estas aceptando que te gusta.-Le dijo la otra, un poco preocupada, de lo que pudiera pasarle.

-..Hermione, tu has pasado las navidades aquí (desde hace años) y jamás aceptaste que te gustara Ron. A pesar de que estabas demasiado atenta a cuantas pecas tiene en el rostro, y que figuras hacían cuando las unías.-Le dijo después como acusándola.- ¿Crees que nunca note cuando le mirabas el cuello, o la nuca, durante las cenas?

-..Pero es diferente, Ron y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace años, y tu madre me quiere mucho.-Se defendió la castaña.-Y en cuanto a verle la nuca o el cuello, pues es que, pensé que eran ronchas.

-..Aja como no.-Le dijo la pelirroja divertida mientras continuaba guardando sus cosas, esa misma tarde los padres de Krum llegarían por ella para después irse a Bulgaria.

Justo el 25 de Diciembre la familia Krum creyó que lo mejor para el recorrido de la chica era cenar en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad. Había música en vivo, show durante la cena, etc, era un lindo lugar, además había una pared de vidrio que separaba el restaurante del bar y por supuesto el área de los fumadores del lugar.

Mientras la chica cenaba vio algo un poco inusual, un chico parecido a Harry, (o eso creyó ella), pero no lograba verlo con claridad pues, se encontraba bastante lejos además de que había poca iluminación, después de unos minutos de esa extraña y hasta compulsiva mirada (pensó Krum), la chica dejo de prestar atención al otro lado del restaurante.

Después de todo ¿Qué iba a hacer Harry en Bulgaria?, era ilógico si no había ido a Londres, que iba a hacer ahí, solo se torturaba de mas, (eso pensó). Cuando la cena llego casi a su fin la familia de Krum sobre todo su padre, fueron por el coche. Mientras ella aguardaba en la entrada del lugar junto a la madre del jugador.

Algo le llamo la atención, una voz conocida, unas risas de chicas, (bastante divertidas), y aquel nombre que estaba segura nadie podría tener, por lo menos no dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-..Harry Potter, estas borracho, tenemos misión recuerdas.-La voz de la chica parecía bastante molesta, y no era para menor el chico estaba demasiado borracho y para colmo iba bastante bien acompañado de 4 chicas, muy atractivas y algo mayores para el, sin duda el tipo de chica que solo desearía una noche de locura pasión para después irse como si nada, ¿Esa era la nueva vida de Harry?, ¿Por eso no había contestado sus cartas, ademas de no regresar a Londres?

-..Déjame Maite, que no vez que voy a divertirme, puedes venir por cierto…-Dijo el moreno de lentes, aun que sin lentes, era extraño pero ahora los ojos podían vérsele claramente,era un Harry diferente pero sin duda el rostro seguía siendo igual, claro que en fase seductora, una fase que jamás logro hacer bien.

Ginny solo se tapo la boca, era increíble esa mirada la reconocía, era Harry, su Harry, bueno no su Harry, por que era distinto era como si ahora fuera todo un seductor, (cosa extraña en el), ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Harry, subió a un taxi con aquellas chicas, mientras que aquella morena de nombre Maite solo lo miraba molesta para después pedir un taxi e irse de ahí, casi segundos después, el auto de la familia Krum llego y ella tuvo que subir.

Tenia una imagen horrible de Harry, ¿Seria capaz de acostarse con ella?, bueno sin duda tenia toda la intención. Ahora estaba claro todo, ella sufriendo, y Harry no había perdido ni un segundo para divertirse con otras, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ella también podía ser feliz con otro, así que a mucha sorpresa de Krum le dio una oportunidad, esa mañana cuando iban a regresar a Londres para Año Nuevo, ambos compartían avión cuando la pelirroja confeso.

-..¿Estas bien?, has estado un poco rara desde hace un rato.-Pregunto Krum había notado a la chica un poco impaciente bueno tal vez era el avión, jamás había viajado en uno y la chica podría estar nerviosa.

-..No, no estoy bien, aun sigo esperando que me pidas que sea tu novia.-Murmuro por lo bajo mientras notaba que el chico tomaba un trago y casi se ahogada con el.

-..Mi novia.-Repitió el otro tomando aire las palabras de la chica casi le dejan sin aire.

-..Si, así que lo dirás tu o yo, ¿Tu elige?-Le dijo la otra elevando la voz provocando que varios pasajeros cercanos a ellos los miraran.

-..No, no, no, yo lo diré, es solo que… ¿Pensé que?-Dijo el otro rápidamente.

-..¿Que; que?-Le dijo la otra un poco acusadora.

-..Nada, yo… Ginny… Tu….-Le dijo el otro rápidamente mientras intentaba arreglar las cosas, después de todo no podía iniciar su noviazgo con tontas cosas en la cabeza como el hecho de que sabia que esta aun pensaba en Harry.

-..Por el amor de dios, SI.-Le dijo la otra un poco impaciente y con un gran alivio al besarlo y abrazarlo. La mayoría del avión hizo un sonido como "Ah, que lindo" Mientras Krum sonreía y volvía a su asiento.

Cuando la chica volvió a Londres, le contó rápidamente a su cuñada que ya esta novia de Krum, claro que no falto mucho para que esta le sacara la verdadera razón por la cual aceptaba al búlgaro.

-..¿Que?-Preguntó Hermione casi ahogándose con su jugo, ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la pelirroja, su amiga le acaba de confirmar que había aceptado ser novia del búlgaro y se lo había dicho con una tranquilidad.

-..No me veas así, Krum es un buen chico, y tu deberías saberlo, tu saliste con el.-Le reprocho la pelirroja pues la mirada de la castaña parecía acusadora como si hubiera echo algo mal.

-..Si pero, ¿Creí que no te, bueno que, no querías tener novio aun?-Le recordó Hermione.

-..Pues me engañe.-Le contesto de inmediato por el tono de su voz y su mirada casi distante, la castaña se dio cuenta de que el a verse hecho novia de Krum, no era algo que le diera mucho gusto a la pelirroja.

-..¿Ginny que paso en Bulgaria?-Pregunto la castaña después de unos segundos, no creía mucho en su historia.

La chica se levanto casi de golpe de la cama y camino hacia la ventana de la habitación y ahí mirando al horizonte se quedo, para segundos después hablar. No estaba segura, de contarle toda la verdad, pero al fin de cuentas tenia que hacerlo, tenia que contar lo que había pasado, además conocía a Hermione, sabia que ella no descansaría hasta no saber la verdad.

-..Me encontré con Harry.-Le dijo la chica aun mirando la ventana, por el sonido de su voz no parecía que el encuentro le hubiera gustado mucho.

-..¿Y que paso?-Pregunto la castaña deseando saber que había pasado, pues nadie de ellos había tenido contacto con el moreno de lentes en meses.

-..Nada…-Dijo la chica tocando el vidrio y viendo su reflejo en el, recordar aquella escena le daba muchas sensaciones, pero amor no fue una de ellas.

-..¿Quieres contarme?-Le dijo la castaña después.

-..Era 25 por la noche, a los padres de Krum se les ocurrió ir a cenar al centro del la ciudad, todo parecía normal, hasta que salimos de ahí, aun lado del lugar había un bar….-Se quedo callada intentando darse el valor de no llorar, el solo pensar que Harry se acostaba con otras chicas era lo que mas le dolía, habían echo un acuerdo de pasar su primera noche ellos dos juntos …-…Krum y su padre fueron por el coche, y me quede afuera con su madre esperándolos, cuando escuche risas y, su voz, por un momento pensé que era una mala broma de mi mente, pero gire el rostro y lo vi, estaba con 4 chicas, todas muy lindas, ya sabes el tipo de chicas que vez en las revistas muggles, les estaba diciendo cosas al oído, de seguro planeando donde pasarían la noche los 5 juntos…-Aun que miraba por la ventana no se daba el valor de mirar a su amiga de frente….-Parecía borracho, pero no lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de quien lo acompañaba.-Esa ultima frase la dijo con odio.

-..¿Y que paso, te vio, te dijo algo?-Le pregunta la chica de inmediato.

-..No, parecía muy ocupado con aquellas chicas que subió rápidamente al auto.-Se quedo callada después, mientras respiraba rápidamente para evitar el llorar.

-… ¿Por eso aceptaste ser novia de Krum?-Preguntó la castaña después de unos minutos de silencio, era una buena pregunta, además esa era la duda que reinaba en su cabeza, o por cual otra razón podría a ver aceptado al búlgaro. Todo concuérdala, se había encontrado con Harry, este iba acompañado, y esta en despecho le dijo que "Si" a Krum.

-..No, lo acepte por que me di cuenta de que Harry no es el único chico en el planeta, y puedo salir con quien quiera. Además Viktor es un buen chico, cualquier chica querría estar con el.-Le confeso la otra, eran ciertas sus palabras, el echo de ver a Harry le hizo quitarse la venda de los ojos, y darse cuenta de que Harry la había terminado para su beneficio. ¿Por qué ella no podía darse ese lujo?

-… ¿Ron ya sabe de esto?-Preguntó después.

-..No, y estoy segura que dirá que traiciono a su amigo, pero no importa… Hermione, no se te ocurra decirle lo de Harry ¿si?-Le suplico después la pelirroja.

La castaña no dijo nada. Pero no falto mucho para que Ron se diera cuenta.

-..¿Que significa esto Ginny?-Pregunto su hermano molesto con un ejemplar del periódico de esta tarde con un gran titular.

_Ginny Weasley por fin le da el SI a Viktor Krum en un avión. _

_Si como se los prometí, tendría la exclusiva del comienzo de un romance como de película. Ginny Weasley le dio el "SI" definitivo para comenzar su noviazgo con Viktor Krum ambos grandes figuras del Quiddith de estos tiempos, sin duda un romance que tiene muchos fans, pero esperemos que este bello amor no se vea opacado por el futuro campeonato de Quiddith que comienza en Junio. _

_¿Qué pasara si se enfrentan el uno con el otro (como equipos claro), será el amor mas fuerte, o si duda podrán manejar su vida privada de lo profesional? _

_Rita Stekeer._

-..Ginny contéstame, que es esto, ¿Es cierto?-Dijo después cuando toda la familia comiendo.

-..Hijo deja en paz a tu hermana.-Le murmuró su madre mientras le servia la comida.

-..Pero mamá, no te das cuenta del problema, ¿Tanto amor que te tiene Harry y le pagas así?

-..¿AMOR?, Ron, no digas tonterías quieres.-Grito su hermana molesta, mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la casa hasta el apetito se le había ido.

-..Ronald, tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo Hermione mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba afuera de la casa.

-..¿Ronald, ahora que hice?-Pregunto el otro un poco asombrado, las únicas veces que su novia lo llamaba así, era por algo malo.

-..Ron, mira, le prometí a tu hermana no decir nada, pero…

-..¿Pero que Hermione?

-..Es Harry, el, cambio, y Ginny lo vio, se dio cuenta, en fin, el amor que dices que tu amigo, nuestro amigo tiene por tu hermana parece que se esfumo, por que por las noches busca mujeres en los bares para después… Acostarse con ella, Ginny lo descubrió, y creo en parte que por eso acepto a Krum.-Le confeso la castaña, el semblante de Ron fue cambiando bruscamente.

-..¿Es en serio?

-..Ron, aun que me duela, si.-Le dijo la otra.

Ron lo único que hizo fue, (en parte) darle su apoyo a Ginny, jamás le dijo como se entero. Los días fueron pasando, la prensa no tardo en tener imágenes de ellos dos juntos como pareja, se les podía ver juntos en las practicas de Quiddith, en algunos restaurantes (claro casi siempre estaban con Lolis y Zograf), o incluso en los cines, hasta en los bares, y a decir verdad se les veía bien juntos, siempre felices y riendo, Ron por su parte se quedo como helado con la noticia, pero mientras su hermana estuviera feliz el también lo era.

Sabia que tal vez Harry estaba borracho y no sabia lo que hacia, pero bueno eran problemas entre su amigo y ella, el no tenia por que meterse, claro que si la pelirroja terminaba herida entonces se olvidaba de que tenia amigo.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Era 21 de Abril por la mañana, todos en el Ministerio preparaban una fiesta sorpresa para el ministro de magia, Kingsley cumplía años, y en esa ocasión, sus amigos de La Orden, familia, y hasta empleados, habían decidido celebrarle con una típica fiesta sorpresa muggle, había mucho globos de todos los colores por todos lados, serpentina, gorritos, comida, pastel, en fin todo lo que se necesita para una sorpresa.

-..Gracias por venir, en serio no era necesario.-Le decía Ginny a Krum mientras este le ayudaba a inflar globos.

-..Es lo poco que puedo hacer, además, es el único lugar en donde no hay reporteros molestando.-Le dijo el otro bromeando recordando aquella salida al cine donde lo siguieron hasta el baño.-..Y bueno quería pasar aun que fuera una hora contigo a solas.-Le dijo después.

La chica sonrío y cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, su padre se acerco.

-..Ejem…Krum me ayudarías con las bebidas Molly esta un poco histeria.-Comento el hombre interrumpiendo lo que seria un beso tierno y dulce.

-..Si claro ya voy.-Dijo el chico mientras dejaba aquellos globos y corría ayudar a Molly.

-..Ginny, se que… Se que no te gusta hablar del encuentro con Harry pero… Si te ayuda, yo habría echo algo, sabes. Lo habría golpeado.-Murmuro su padre.

La chica sonrío tímidamente.

-..Gracias pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la violencia solo atrae mas violencia, aun que, créeme que si lo veo de nuevo, sin duda terminara en San Mungo.-Le dijo la otra bromeando, aun que en parte era cierto, tenia tanto odio con el que sin pensarlo dos veces le daría una golpiza, la mejor de su vida. ¿Qué maldición imperdonable ni que nada, para eso estaban los puños?

A los pocos minutos después, el lugar se veía espectacular, claro que tenían que guardar todo para que cuando llegara Kingsley estos al grito de "Sorpresa" las habitación se adornada.

-..Ya viene.-Grito alguien de afuera mientras todos se escondían.

-..¡Que bueno que regresaste antes!-Se escuchaba la voz de Kinsgley cuando entro en el lugar entonces cuando abrió la puerta todos gritaron.

"_SORPRESA_", mientras los globos y demás cosas aparecían de la nada iluminando el lugar.

Claro que después se quedaron helados y calladas, pues no veían solo, Harry estaba con el, y para colmo aquella chica Maite lo acompañaba, ¿Qué hacia ahí, el y ella?

-..Me perdí de algo.-Murmuro Maite, una chica de cabello negro y mirada brillante, mientras aparecía por un costado de Harry y sonreía como si nada.

Mientras tanto la mirada de Ginny y Harry se encontró para después, la chica tomar la mano de Krum seductoramente mientras le sonreía al búlgaro y notaba que Harry parecía molesto.

_**Esta historia continuara... **_


	13. Amor en el Himalaya Primera Parte

Capitulo 13 – Amor en el Himalaya

**Capitulo 13 – Amor en el Himalaya**

_**Esto es una presentación de Paola Prieto, Matías Roa. **_

_**Notas del autor**__**: **_Este capitulo esta centrado solo en Matthew y Luna, contiene pequeñas pistas de los próximos capítulos, así como lo que sucedió con los demás personajes. Cada pareja o personaje tendrá su capitulo especial, se enteraran del por que después.

_Escenas del capitulo anterior_

Aquel beso no fue de esos besos que se dan los novios, sino uno de despedida, como si uno de ellos fuera a morir pronto.

-...Y ahora, ¿Para donde vas?-Pregunto la argentina, luego de ese beso.

-...Le diré a mi padre que me recoja en Mendoza, haré el examen de admisión y me haré auror.-Le dijo después intentando sonreírle y encontrarle el lado positivo a las cosas.

-... ¿Te vas a aparecer?...

-...No, quiero recorrer el país, ¿Dónde puedo tomar el bus a Mendoza?...

-...Afuera esta el Terminal, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Le dijo la chica mientras intentaba levantarse.

Pero antes de terminar de hacerlo, Matthew la tomo de la mano y la abrazo. Necesitaba de alguna manera sentirse a salvo, o simplemente sentir el apoyo de la chica en su decisión.

-...No, este viaje debo hacerlo yo solo...-Se quedaron como si escucharan la canción, sin soltarse del abrazo…

"…_And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
How I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way…"_

Matthew se puso de pie. Le dio un último beso de despedida y se alejo hacia la salida, mientras ella se ponía de pie, lo miraba y desaparecía. Unas gotas de lágrimas quedaron en el aire un segundo antes de caer al suelo, justo donde se encontraba antes la argentina, mientras la radio terminaba de tocar la canción…

"…_And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight"_

_**Introducción**_**:** _Cuenta el dicho que si tu amas a alguien debes de dejarlo o dejarla ir, si vuelve a ti, es porque es tuyo o tuya. De lo contrario, nunca lo fue._

La forma más fácil de llegar a Chile desde Argentina es vía Mendoza hacia Los Andes, atravesando la cordillera. En ese camino había un auto Suzuki en el que iban un padre y su hijo. El hijo iba pensativo, con los ojos enrojecidos, tal vez por las lágrimas que le habían caído cada vez que pensaba en cierta chica de pelo rubio y mas aun, luego de lo que sucedió hace dos días en Tucumán con Emily.

-¿Aun recuerdas eso? -le pregunto su padre.

El chico asintió.

-¿Y que harás, Matthew?

-Quiero hacerme auror, como ya te dije -respondió Matthew.

-Pero para ser auror debes tener mente fría -dijo su padre -y veo que no estas apto para ingresar, no aun. Con ese resentimiento no pasaras el examen.

Matthew se quedo mirando a su padre.

-¡Ya se! -exclamo Rudolph de repente haciendo que Matthew se asustara -tienes que despejar tu mente, puedes trabajar de -medito un momento -¡auror privado!

-¿Auror privado? -pregunto Matthew porque no estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

-Si, conozco al dueño de una empresa de buses muggle que necesita gente, además te puede servir para aprender y entrenarte para el examen.

Matthew medito un momento con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Pero no necesito licencia para ser auror privado?

-Matthew -dijo Rudolph con una sonrisa -tu no te preocupes y deja que tu padre se encargue de las cosas -dicho eso tomo una salida que ponía: "Colina-Esmeralda".

_**Minutos mas tarde...**_

-¡Rudolph!, tanto tiempo -exclamo el dueño de la empresa, un hombre bajo, gordo y de cabeza grande y le dio un gran abrazo.

Rudolph asintió mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-¿Que te trae por aquí? -pregunto el hombre -no que estabas enseñando en Inglaterra.

-Si Ronnie -respondió Rudolph -pero ahora estoy de vacaciones con Matthew -señalando al moreno

-Ah, ¿y que te trae por aquí? -volvió a preguntar Ronnie.

-Es que mi hijo quiere ser auror -respondió Rudolph -pero esta algo turbado... mentalmente así que no puede hacer el examen en julio, así que me preguntaba si podías hacerlo que trabaje de auror privado por seis meses hasta que le toque dar el examen en enero.

Ronnie puso una cara algo incomoda.

-Rudolph -empezó a decir Ronnie -tu sabes que se necesita licencia de auror para trabajar aquí en Buses Coline, además el ministerio fiscaliza demasiado aquí por ser una empresa de servicios no-mágicos vigilado por magos.

-Si lo se -dijo Rudolph -puedo facilitarte las cosas, tengo mis contactos en el Departamento de Fiscalización de Seguridad Mágica a Instituciones No-Mágicas, pero necesito que Matthew trabaje aquí.

Ronnie pensó un momento y luego saco unos papeles.

-Esta bien -dijo mientras revisaba los papeles -trabajara en la tarde -luego se dirigió a Matthew: -ganaras ciento noventa mil pesos mensuales, tendrás descanso o los sábados o los domingos y tienes que presentarte ante Víctor Facundo, el te explicara todo, estarás bien ahí, en ese turno son casi todos jóvenes, así que no tendrías problema.

-Eh... ¿y cuando empezaría? -pregunto Matthew.

-Mañana mismo a las tres de la tarde aquí, puedes aparecerte o -saco una credencial -lo presentas en los buses de la empresa y te llevan, tienes que tomarlos en la Estación Mapocho -y se la entrego a Matthew.

-Gracias, Ronnie -dijo Rudolph.

-No hay problema.

--o--

La tristeza de Luna por no poder hablar con Matthew fue enorme, no tomo atención a lo que decían sus amigos en el tren, mucho menos se inmuto cuando su padre le dijo que viajarían:

-Pues si, Luna –le había dicho su padre, Xenophilius Lovegood –según me contó Hans Andersen, hay una nueva especie de Snorkack de cuerno arrugado en las altas cumbres del Himalaya, en Nepal.

-Umm –le dijo distraídamente Luna, oyó todo, pero solo escucho "nueva", "cumbres" e "Himalaya".

-Luna, ¿te sientes bien? –le pregunto su padre extrañado –pensé que te alegraría la noticia.

-No, si me alegra –dijo rápidamente Luna, volviendo a la realidad – ¿y cuando nos vamos?

-Mañana mismo, serán varios meses de investigación, así que llegando a casa, empacaremos ropa abrigada.

-Ok.

Al día siguiente dos baúles con ropa y provisiones de gurdirraíz fueron disminuidos de tamaño para que Luna y su padre los lleven en el bolsillo, mientras son trasladados en una pasta de dientes vacía al exótico país de Nepal.

--o--

Al día siguiente, Matthew aun tenía ciertos rasgos de haber llorado durante la noche, pero su cara demostraba decisión.

-Buenos días –le dijo a su padre, que ya estaba a la mesa desayunado.

-Buenos días, Matthew –contesto su padre –veo que ya has tomado una decisión –agrego mientras tomaba te.

Matthew asintió.

-¿Y que decisión tomaste? –le pregunto.

-Que no me voy a echar a morir solo porque no tuve éxito ni con Luna ni con Emily –contesto Matthew –solo me voy a preocupar de convertirme en auror, viajar por el mundo y perfeccionarme como mago y como persona.

-¿Y nada mas? ¿Y chicas?

-Nada más, y eso no estará dentro de mis prioridades.

Rudolph se quedo mirando a Matthew un momento.

-Sensato, pero… -concluyo Rudolph, hizo una pausa y continuo: -tienes mi apoyo, hijo.

Matthew sonrío.

Rudolph salio al ministerio para arreglar el permiso de Matthew, mientras el moreno saco sus cosas del colegio. Lo primero que saco fue aquel traje que uso cuando se disfrazo de El Poeta de la Luna, miro alrededor buscando la mascara, pero no la encontró. _"Claro"_ pensó _"si Harry la encontró ese día, debe de tenerla el"_. Luego continúo con sus libros y anotaciones y los guardo en un baúl (_"luego los necesitare"_) y finalmente saco su ropa y cuidadosamente la acomodo. Descanso un rato y jugo con sus juegos de PC muggles. Hacia el mediodía se estaba preparando para irse. Sabía que entraba a las tres de la tarde y que debía esperar a su padre, pero le dejo una nota y se fue caminando a la Estación Mapocho.

--o--

Nepal esta ubicado entre la India y China y se caracteriza por tener las montañas mas altas del mundo, su capital es Katmandú, lugar donde aparecieron Luna y su padre.

Lo primero que vieron ellos de la ciudad es que estaba llena de templos budistas e hindúes, algunas semidestruidas por efecto de terremotos, pero los que estaban en pie eran sencillamente preciosos.

-Se supone que nos encontraríamos con Hans en la escultura de Kaasthamandap, en la plaza de Durbar. El nos dirá como llegar al lugar donde se encuentran los Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado.

-¿Y que particularidad tienen esos Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado que sean distintas a los que conocemos?

-Ah, pues que son menos tímidos –respondió su padre –y pueden vivir en zonas donde escasea el oxigeno, como allá arriba –señalando a los Himalaya

Luego de una larga caminata, llegaron a la plaza de Durbar, donde los esperaba un hombre de aspecto árabe (moreno, alto y ojos oscuros)

-¿Xenophilius Lovegood? –pregunto el hombre con evidente acento árabe.

-Así es –respondió este, tendiéndole la mano –y ella es mi hija, Luna –Luna hizo un ademán de saludo.

-¿Por qué no caminamos, mientras les explico? –propuso.

Caminaron por toda la ciudad, mientras Hans les explicaba acerca de los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado que viven en el Himalaya.

-Y como le dije señor Lovegood –dijo Hans –le traje los planos para que pueda llegar al hábitat del Snorkack de cuerno arrugado o _"Teyi"_, como le dicen aquí en Nepal –hizo una pausa y continúo: -pero deberán tomar muchos riesgos porque están casi en la cumbre del Sagarmatha…

-¿Perdón? –lo interrumpió Xeno.

-Sagarmatha –repitió Hans –lo olvide, son británicos, ustedes lo conocen como Monte Everest, aquí se le conoce como Sagarmatha y quiere decir "la frente del cielo" –y continúo como si no hubiera habido interrupción: -lugar donde ni siquiera la magia es efectiva.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Luna.

-Porque el Sagarmatha tiene una especie de barrera a los 8000 metros que anula la magia, por eso es tan difícil escalarlo, tanto para los muggles como para los magos –explico Hans.

Xeno trago saliva, nunca pensó que esta aventura seria tan larga.

-¿Esta usted seguro de hacer la búsqueda? –pregunto Hans al notar la expresión de Xeno.

-Ya hice el anuncio en El Quisquilloso, así que vamos, ¿No es así Luna? –dijo Xeno dirigiéndose mas a Luna que a Hans.

-Si, papa.

-Bien, esta decidido, tomen –Hans les entrego un sobre amarillo que, al abrirlo Xeno encontró varios mapas, entre ellos el de Nepal, el de una montaña y un camino que ponía de encabezado "Camino del Collado Sur", y el que parecía ser el de la cumbre de una montaña (era la misma que la del mapa) y en un punto de ella aparecía un cruz, el lugar donde se supone que estaban los Snorkacks.

-Bien, yo me despido, tengo que viajar –dijo Hans –que les vaya bien.

Se despidieron y Hans se fue.

-Bien –Xeno se puso a examinar los mapas –Buscaremos alojamiento en Lukla, iremos en avión, y saldremos a primera hora a Namche Bazaar, nos quedaremos unos días para aclimatarnos a la altura y luego empezara una aventura inolvidable para ambos.

Lo que no sabía era que si seria inolvidable esta aventura, especialmente para Luna.

--o--

Matthew no hizo mas en llegar a la Estación Mapocho cuando apareció un patronus con forma de puma con un mensaje para el.

-Espérame ahí -le dijo con la voz de Rudolph -tengo que entregarte tu credencial.

Matthew se sentó en uno de los andenes y a los pocos minutos se apareció Rudolph Roark con una credencial blanca que tenia una foto de el y ponía "esta credencial es valida desde el mes de junio a diciembre de 1999".

-Tienes que enseñarla si llegasen los fiscalizadores del ministerio -le dijo Rudolph al entregarle la credencial -también te sirve si tienes que mostrarla a los carabineros (n/a: policía muggle chilena).

-Muy bien -dijo Matthew guardándose la credencial.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? -pregunto Rudolph -voy a pasar a charlar con Ronnie.

-No te preocupes -respondió Matthew -tomare el bus.

-OK -dijo Rudolph -cuídate y si quieres que te recoja mándame un patronus.

Matthew esbozo una sonrisa.

-Gracias -y tomo el bus.

El bus era grande, le recordó al bus que tomo en Tucumán, solo que el bus que tomo ahora era morado con una franja amarilla en la mitad inferior.

-Buenas tardes -le dijo Matthew al chofer, enseñándole la credencial.

-¿Vas al turno de Facundo? –le pregunto el chofer al ver la credencial.

-Si –respondió el moreno.

-Pues ojala que te vaya bien –dijo el chofer –porque los tres últimos aurores privados que estuvieron con el no compatibilizaban en nada con el y su grupo.

-¿Eran muy mayores? –pregunto Matthew, recordando el comentario de Ronnie de que eran jóvenes.

-Exacto –respondió el chofer.

Y así conversaron por toda la calle Independencia, hasta que, al llegar a Dorsal se subió alguien del turno de Facundo.

-Buenas tardes, permiso –oyó Matthew una voz de chica (se había volteado para ver por la ventana instantes antes), se giro para verla y vio que la chica se sentó al lado de el y sonreía. Era una chica bajita, unos diez centímetros mas baja que el, calculo Matthew, de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones.

-Soy Jessie Ramírez –le dijo, aun sonriendo -¿Vas a trabajar en el turno mío?

-Si –respondió –me llamo Matthew –y le tendió la mano.

-Te ves joven –observo Jessie -¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Yo? Diecisiete –respondió.

Jessie lo miro con la boca abierta.

-¿Y como te dieron el permiso?

-Mi padre consiguió un permiso por seis meses, para luego ingresar a la escuela de aurores.

-¡Igual que a mi! –exclamo mas contenta aun –pero el mío es por un año, pero me lo dieron para que luego pudiera continuar mis estudios de sanadora, o sea pago mientras trabajo y luego cuando reingrese no me preocupo de pagar después.

-¿Y que edad tienes?

-Dieciocho.

El bus realizo otras paradas mas, mientras Matthew y Jessie conversaban, hasta que en una de esas paradas se subió un chico que no podía tener diecinueve años, cabello claro, tez blanca, delgado y tenia una altura similar a la de Matthew.

-Permiso –dijo el chico con una voz que convenció a Matthew de que era de unos diecinueve años.

El chico ingreso al bus y al ver que estaba Jessie se le ilumino la cara.

-¡Bah! –exclamo el chico de felicidad –por fin nos encontramos, Jessie.

-Pues si –dijo Jessie aun sonriente, no por ver al chico específicamente, sino por otra cosa –Salí temprano por un presentimiento y ya ves, mira a quien conocí –señalo a Matthew.

La sonrisa del chico se fue apagando al ver a quien señalaba Jessie: era un chico de su estatura, moreno, pelo negro y ojos marrones que hicieron sentir incomodo: era como si el viera dentro de el.

-Un gusto, soy Matthew Roark –dijo el moreno tendiéndole la mano.

-Víctor Facundo –dijo el chico rehuyendo la mirada de Matthew –trabajo de auror privado en Buses Coline, junto con Jessie.

-Yo también –dijo Matthew –entro hoy.

Víctor se lo quedo mirando.

-¿Tan joven? –pregunto sorprendido.

Matthew lo miro, _"¿Tan joven yo?, ¿y el?"_ pensó.

-Ehh… -iba a decir el moreno cuando Jessie lo interrumpió:

-Matthew, ¿ves que tiene cara de cabro chico? (n/a: cara de niño), pero tiene veinticuatro años.

A Matthew se le desencajo la mandíbula por la impresión.

--o--

Lukla es donde todo viajero al Himalaya debe pasar, al menos para empezar a aclimatarse a la altitud. Su nombre quiere decir "lugar con muchas cabras" (aunque no las hay en la actualidad) y tiene un pequeño aeropuerto, donde viene la mayoría de los viajeros al Himalaya, entre ellos los Lovegood.

-Bien, ya llegamos –dijo Xeno con jovialidad –ahora a buscar alojamiento para partir mañana a Namche Bazaar.

-Pero papa –dijo Luna –según el mapa debemos quedarnos mínimo dos días aquí para aclimatarnos a tan alta altitud.

-Empezaremos la aclimatación mientras caminamos hacia Namche Bazaar –la tranquilizo Xeno.

-Y el Mal de la Montaña, ¿Qué?

Xeno la miro fijamente.

-Tú no te preocupes, somos fuertes, hemos soportado cosas peores, ¿no es así?

-Si.

-Entonces tranquilízate y busquemos donde alojar.

Lukla tiene una gran variedad de albergues y tiendas como para aprovisionarse a una futura escalada a cualquier montaña del Himalaya, así que Xeno y Luna estuvieron casi toda la tarde buscando alojamiento, hasta que llegaron a un hostal donde había una lectora de El Quisquilloso.

-¡Señor Lovegood! –exclamo la encargada del lugar –pero que le trae por aquí.

-Perdón, pero ¿nos conocemos? –pregunto extrañado Xeno.

-No personalmente, pero yo leo todo el tiempo su revista.

Xeno la miro sorprendida.

-¿Tan lejos que llega El Quisquilloso?

-No llega hasta Lukla –dijo la encargada –pero siempre encargo a mi hijo que baje a Katmandú para que la recoja en la oficina de correos, ahora el fue a Katmandú a recoger el ultimo numero. Y ella debe ser Luna –mirando a la rubia.

-Un gusto –dijo ella.

-¿Y a que debo el honor de su visita?

-Pues vengo a hacer un reportaje sobre Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado que hay en el Sagarmatha.

-¿Allá? –dijo ella sorprendida –allá es peligroso, especialmente en esta época de monzones, nadie ha subido el Sagarmatha en verano, por lo peligroso que es, la gente siempre sube en otoño o en primavera.

-Pues haremos historia de paso –dijo Xeno sin acobardarse en lo mas mínimo –no es así, hija.

Luna asintió.

-¿Y cuando empezaran a escalar?

-Mañana a primera hora saldremos a Namche Bazaar –respondió Xeno.

-¿Sin aclimatarse? –pregunto sorprendida.

Luna le puso una cara de: "te lo dije"

-No usaremos traslador para llegar, iremos caminando –dijo Xeno, mas para Luna que para la encargada –pero estamos cansados, ¿tiene habitaciones para nosotros?

-Si, nos queda la 5 y la 6 –entregándoles las llaves, son 4000 rupias nepalesas.

-Ehh… -dijo Xeno algo incomodo –tengo Euros.

-Pues son algo de… –pensó la cifra.

-37 Euros aproximadamente –dijo Luna.

Luego de unos minutos para convencer a la encargada de recibirle los Euros se fueron a sus habitaciones, no eran de lo más acogedoras, pero indudablemente eran mejores que las anteriores y llego la noche y se fueron a dormir temprano para estar bien despiertos para su próxima parada.

--o--

El terminal de Buses Coline alberga más de doscientos buses, que hacen recorridos de Santiago a Colina, Tiltil y otros lugares. En el centro del terminal se alza una torre de unos diez metros de altura. En la ladera de un cerro que hay ahí, esta Eccoluna, una empresa que se dedica a la recolección de la basura de la comuna.

-Vaya, llegamos a tiempo –le dijo Jessie a Matthew y a Facundo, al ver la cara de sorpresa de una auror.

-No se –respondió Víctor –yo siempre llego a la misma hora, lo sorprendente el lo de Jessie.

-Eso si –dijo la auror conteniendo la risa, luego se fijo en Matthew -¿y tu quien eres?

-¿Ah?... perdón, Matthew Roark –dijo el moreno, quien estaba distraído mirando el terminal.

-Genoveva Martínez, encargada de la mañana –dijo la mujer -¿eres otra victima de Facundo?

-¿Eh?

-No le hagas caso –intervino Víctor –es que los anteriores aurores no duraban mucho, porque eran muy mayores y no eran compatibles con nosotros, que somos jóvenes

-Y como Matt tiene diecisiete –dijo Jessie –es compatible.

-¿Tan joven? –pregunto sorprendida Genoveva.

Y Jessie le explico la situación de Matthew a Genoveva, mientras Víctor explicaba lo que se hacia en el terminal y los horarios.

-Ah, OK –dijo Matthew -¿Y que es eso? –señalando la torre.

-Es la torre de vigilancia –respondió Víctor –es una especie de fortaleza que tiene panorámica completa del terminal, se ve desde ahí varias de las cámaras no mágicas que hay en el terminal. Y es ahí donde iras hoy, como mañana estaremos en la noche, te enseñare el sistema de la portería con mas calma –dicho esto, dejo a Matthew y este ultimo se encamino a la torre.

-¡Espérame! –Matthew oyó la voz de Jessie que se acercaba -¿vas a la torre?

-Si –respondió –Víctor me dijo que me enseñaría todo mañana, y tú, ¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a Eccoluna a dejar esta radio –respondió -¿bajaras a las ocho para comer algo?

Matthew la miro algo sorprendido, ¿A que se debía tanto interés?

-Claro, luego nos vemos –y subió la escalera que lleva a la torre.

El interior de la torre no era muy grande, pero el chileno lo encontró acogedor: un mesón en el que había un teléfono, una televisión donde se veían nueve lugares distintos del terminal y una radio para comunicarse entre ellos. Se sentó, saco un libro de su bolso y se puso a leer, y a ratos miraba la televisión lo que sucedía.

Leyó por más de dos horas aquel libro, que daba instrucciones para cambiar la forma del patronus. El patronus original de Matthew era un puma cachorro, pero lo quiere es cambiarlo, ya que es el mismo animal que el de su padre, y quería algo que lo identificara a el: a Matthew Roark. Ya con la vista cansada, se puso de pie y empezó a mirar a todos lados del terminal. Miro las ventanas y se fijo que los vidrios eran polarizados. Probó a prender la luz: se vio en todos lados y la vista del terminal desapareció, la apago de nuevo y el terminal se volvió a ver. _"Es para que la torre este siempre apagada"_ pensó el moreno.

Pasaron los minutos, vio como entraban y salían los buses, mientras recordaba su experiencia en Hogwarts, las clases, los chicos, a Luna y a Emily… al pensar en estas dos ultimas personas se entristeció, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, inmediatamente se dio un golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Ya basta! –se dijo a si mismo -¡Tienes que mentalizarte para el examen! No pienses en ella –se dijo. ¿Quién es "ella", Luna o Emily?

En eso sonó el teléfono.

-Matthew, baja –oyó la voz de Jessie al otro lado de la línea.

--o--

Luna despertó al día siguiente algo asustada: había tenido un sueño, pero no lo podía recordar, cerró los ojos para recordar, solo vio unos ojos marrones que la miraban. En eso entro Xeno vestido, quien sonrió al ver a su hija despierta.

-Vaya –dijo Xeno –así que ya estás despierta, pues vístete, ya que salimos en una hora más.

Ya pasada la hora ya se habían encaminado a Namche Bazaar, caminaron hasta llegar un claro, donde se detuvieron a comer, comieron provisiones de gurdirraíz y se recostaron a descansar. Luna volvió a tener el mismo sueño, pero no lo pudo recordar, solo veía a esos ojos marrones. Xeno despertó a los pocos minutos y vio la cara preocupada de la rubia.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto.

-Nada –contesto Luna, ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

Y siguieron su camino hacia su siguiente destino.

Acamparon en un claro a unos dos kilómetros de la ciudad (ya había anochecido y la ciudad ya estaba cerrada), Luna volvió a soñar con esos ojos marrones, pero ahora recordaba más cosas: recordaba una voz que le preguntaba algo y que se sentía caer al vacío.

-Luna, despierta –le dijo su padre, había estado pensando tanto en el sueño que se le hizo tarde y se quedo dormida casi al amanecer.

Llegaron a Namche Bazaar, y solo se detuvieron a comer algo y aprovisionarse para el viaje.

-Usaremos un traslador para llegar al Campo Base –explico Xeno –porque al estar fuera de temporada de escalada no hay gente para que nos acompañe.

-¿Y como tomaremos el traslador?

-Pues la encargada del hostal me lo hizo –respondió Xeno –esta programado para que salga en cinco minutos –saco un cenicero y lo puso en el suelo y esperaron.

-¿Estas lista? -le pregunto.

Luna asintió. Ambos tomaron el traslador y desaparecieron

--o--

Ya habían pasado los días y Matthew ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo de Buses Coline, se había ganado el respeto de los conductores, y era implacable a la hora de sacar a los pasajeros que llegaban dormidos y borrachos.

_**Flash Back**_

Al día siguiente de haber llegado al turno de Facundo tuvo que trabajar en la noche, ahí Víctor se encargo de explicarle varias cosas, respecto al control de buses después de las ocho de la noche y al hecho de bajar a los pasajeros cuando se quedan dormidos borrachos en el bus. Durante la noche no hubo mucho que hacer, según el moreno, ya que solo había que entrar al bus, recorrerlo y bajarse, disfrutaba bastante conversando con Jessie, aunque notaba de reojo que Víctor lo miraba de manera extraña, como molesto, ¿tal vez celoso?

Luego, casi a las siete de la mañana, llego el primer bus de la Estación Mapocho.

-Matthew, revisa ese –dijo Facundo –viene una persona durmiendo.

Matthew subió al bus y, casi en la mitad de la corrida de asientos había un hombre durmiendo.

-Ten cuidado –le advirtió el chofer –esta borracho y el es de los peligrosos.

Matthew le sonrió y se dirigió donde el hombre.

-Caballero, ya llegamos –le dijo Matthew mientras le golpeaba el hombro. Nada.

-Caballero –lo golpeo más fuerte. Nada.

-¡Caballero! –dijo en voz alta. Nada.

-¡Caballero! –gritó, este ultimo despertó de golpe –ya llegamos.

El hombre lo miro, tenia los ojos enrojecidos y lo miro.

-¿Y quien eres tu para despertarme así? –pregunto altivamente –si quiero me quedo aquí y no me lo vas a impedir.

El moreno se lo quedo mirando fijamente, que incomodo de sobremanera al hombre.

-¿Y que me miras tanto? –pregunto –o quieres quedar con un tatuaje en tu cara –y saco un cuchillo bastante largo.

Matthew no se inmuto.

-Señor, ya llegamos y usted no puede estar aquí –dijo tranquilamente.

-Y si no quiero.

-Tendré que sacarlo a la mala –sacando su varita mágica.

-A ver, atrévete.

Mientras afuera, Víctor miraba algo preocupado al bus donde había subido Matthew, ya que no había bajado, en eso se vio un destello azul y el pasajero salio despedido por la puerta trasera cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, detrás bajo Matthew. Luego lo agarro y lo saco del terminal, como si fuera un saco de papas. Víctor miro al sujeto y se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Co-cómo lo hiciste? -pregunto el chico.

-Pues lo hechice -respondió Matthew -nunca me dijiste que no usara magia.

-No, no me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que a ese sujeto, nadie en Buses Coline ha podido bajarlo del bus por si solo -explico Facundo -siempre se ha tenido que pedir ayuda a otros conductores o a otros colegas.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Entre Matthew y Facundo empezó una gran amistad, como con Jessie, pero Matthew advertía que Jessie lo miraba demasiado, como con amor, y eso lo incomodaba, porque sabia que Víctor estaba enamorado de ella (se lo había dicho días atrás, luego de una discusión con Jessie) y el no quería saber nada de mujeres, hasta al menos terminar la carrera de auror, además creía que el y Jessie harían buena pareja. El estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos, pero Víctor le pidió que no lo ayudara, que el se la iba a jugar por ella y la va a conquistar.

Jessie, por su parte, siempre invitaba a Matthew a Eccoluna para charlar con el, ella siempre le contaba sus problemas y el la escuchaba y la aconsejaba, siempre que llamaba Víctor, le hablaba cortante, casi fieramente.

-¿Por qué siempre le contestas así? -le pregunto.

-Es que algunas veces se vuelve tan cargante -respondió -nunca me deja en paz, como si yo le gustara, no se.

-¿Y a ti te gusta?

-No, a mi me gusta otra persona -Matthew se sintió incomodo, y sabia porque.

--o--

Luna y su expedición ya estaba en el Campo VI (la ultima escala del la Vía del Collado Sur, antes de la cumbre del Sagarmatha y de los Snorkacks).

-Bien, señor Lovegood -le decía el sherpa -mañana saldremos a primera hora, para poder estar en la cumbre al mediodía y aprovechar al máximo la media hora que hay que estar allá.

-¿Media hora? -pregunto Xeno extrañado.

-Es muy peligroso estar mas tarde, mas aun llegar de noche al Campo VI.

Acamparon y no tardaron en dormirse, mientras algunos sherpas iban a poner las amarras para llegar a la Travesía de la Cornisa sin problemas. Luna volvió a tener ese sueño, pero ahora lo recordó perfectamente al despertar: estaba en una montaña, había un precipicio al final, y al borde estaba una persona en sombras, aunque podía verle sus ojos, unos marrones que le resultaron familiares. Quería llegar hacia esa persona, oía una voz, no entendía lo que le decía, así que la ignoro, avanzo cada vez mas rápido… quería estar al lado de esa persona… de repente no sintió el suelo cuando estaba a pocos metros de el… estaba cayendo a un vacío sin fin… grito…

Despertó sobresaltada, miro alrededor y vio que ya estaban levantándose, hizo lo propio la rubia. A las pocas horas ya estaban subiendo las cuerdas que pusieron los sherpas hacia su nuevo obstáculo.

--o--

Aquel mismo día, Matthew se sentía algo incomodo, tras la conversación con Jessie en Eccoluna, así que se mentalizo en subir de inmediato a la torre.

-Hola, Víctor -lo saludo Matthew (Jessie no había llegado) -quiero subir hoy, ¿puedo?

Víctor se lo quedo mirando extrañado.

-Bueno, sube, aunque a Jessie no le va a causar gracia.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se fue.

--o--

La Travesía de la Cornisa es uno de los peligros de la zona final de la Ruta del Collado Sur, un lugar de rocas discontinuas cubiertas de nieve que si llega uno a caerse seria una caída libre de 2400 mts (si se cae a la izquierda) o 3050 mts (si se cae a la derecha).

Xeno y Luna iban con cuidado en aquel tramo, ya que desde los 8000 mts, la magia ya no hacia efecto.

-Falta poco –gritaba el sherpa ya que había una ventisca en la zona –esta es la penúltima sección del trayecto y la mas peligrosa, si llegan a caerse será una caída de mas de dos mil metros.

Y así caminaron trabajosamente, aguantando el frío que penetraba hasta los huesos, aunque llevaban trajes térmicos especiales para esas alturas. Y cuando faltaba poco para llegar al "Escalón de Hillary" (ultimo obstáculo para llegar a la sima y a los Snorkack himalayos) sucedió.

Luna tiritaba de frío y cerro los ojos para aguantar, y justo en ese instante vio aquellos ojos marrones de sus sueños y, debido a la sorpresa, piso una roca suelta y se fue hacia la derecha y cayo. Su grito se oyó con un eco estremecedor que llego al otro lado del mundo.

--o--

Matthew iba a subir a la torre del terminal porque no quería estar abajo y ver a Jessie, no entendía porque lo hacia, tal vez sea para no romper esa promesa silenciosa de seguir solo para que no se interfiera en sus ambiciones, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final de la escalera, su corazón se paralizo y un grito oyó en su mente y vio unos ojos celestes rodeados de una oscuridad absoluta.

-Si cayó de más de diez metros, ¿Cómo es que no quedo con herida alguna? –oyó decir el moreno en un instante y recordó, ¿De quien era ese grito? Abrió los ojos.

-¡Matthew! –oyó la exclamación de Jessie –pensé que te habías hecho daño, ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?

Matthew empezó a hacer memoria, solo recordaba que estaba subiendo a la torre y que oyó un grito, no en el terminal, sino que en su mente y una angustia tan grande que sintió que su corazón se detuvo y no recordó más. Eso le contó a Jessie.

-¿Tienes problemas al corazón? –pregunto Jessie extrañada.

-No –contesto el moreno.

-No me refiero a enfermedad –dijo la chica –sino a problemas de amor.

Matthew la miro.

-Hay alguien en tu corazón –dijo Jessie –lo se porque subiste a la torre y mientras estabas inconsciente decías "Luna, Luna".

Matthew se sintió muy mal. El sabia que a ella le gusta el, pero no podía sentir nada, no quería, siempre estaba Luna ahí, en algún lugar.

-Mira, Jessie –dijo el moreno –eres una chica preciosa, pero yo estoy enamorado de otra chica, en un inicio era amor, pero se convirtió en una maldición. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Aunque intente despejar mi mente, igual la siento, la veo, de hecho, vi sus ojos antes de caer, pero no se donde estaba.

-Tal vez me ilusione mucho contigo –dijo en voz baja la chica.

-Jess –dijo Matthew –tal vez esa persona este mas cerca de ti, solo dale una oportunidad, tu sabes a quien me refiero –añadió al ver la cara confusa de la chica.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Jessie hizo un gesto de sorpresa y salio de la habitación.

Matthew volvió a las dos semanas a Buses Coline, luego de su recuperación (bastante larga a juicio del chico).

-Vaya, por fin vuelves –dijo Facundo –me creerías si te dijera que tuve catorce aurores distintos.

-Pues no te creería, porque fueron siete –dijo entre risas Matthew –todos duraron dos días.

-Ya –dijo algo contrariado –pero hoy iras a Eccoluna, Marcus aviso que no vendría hoy.

-Bueno –dijo -¿Y quien esta ahora en Eccoluna? –añadió.

-Esta Jessie –respondió el chico –dile que baje luego –agrego con un tono de voz duro, que hizo sospechar al moreno que Jessie no capto el mensaje que le dijo hace dos semanas atrás.

Al legar a Eccoluna, encontró a Jessie charlando animadamente con un chico, a quien reconoció como el encargado de bodega de Eccoluna.

-Ejem –carraspeo Matthew, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Matthew, volviste –exclamo alegremente la chica.

-Si –dijo Matthew –Víctor me mando porque Marcus aviso que no vendría, y dijo que bajaras –añadió.

-Se espera –dijo fríamente la chica –estoy conversando con Phillip, ¿lo conoces?

-Si, ya nos hemos visto –respondió Matthew, mirándolo fijamente.

Estuvo un buen rato Jessie conversando y bajo sin decirle nada a Matthew.

-Debo suponer que manejas algo acá –dijo Phillip al instante después de que Jessie bajara.

-Según se, hay recolección solo en la noche, así que a eso de las seis de la tarde cierro el portón, quedándome solo; hasta las diez de la noche, donde abro el portón –contesto con voz fría.

-Si, tienes razón.

A las seis de la tarde se fueron todos, quedando Matthew solo. Saco su libro y se puso a practicar el cambio de patronus. Ya a las diez de la noche, abrió el portón y la gente empezó a entrar y retirar los camiones. A las once llego el relevo y decidió desaparecer ahí mismo.

Marcus estuvo enfermo por todo el mes de agosto, así que Matthew estuvo en Eccoluna, donde se gano el respeto y el cariño de los trabajadores de ahí, siempre que quedaba solo practicaba el cambio de patronus: no podía cambiarlo, y cuando salía algo distinto, salía algo irregular. Jessie seguía conversando con Phillip, a Matthew le molestaba en un principio, porque su intención era que ella se fijara en Facundo, pero pronto comprendió que los dicho que le había dicho no llegaba donde Víctor, además el no era nadie para decidir por ella.

Un día de septiembre, mientras practicaba su patronus, al cerrar los ojos, vio de nuevo los ojos de Luna y su corazón se lleno de alegría.

-_¡Expecto Patronum!_ –y de su varita salio un cóndor grande y majestuoso, que voló por todo el Terminal, hasta desaparecer en una neblina plateada que rodeo al moreno, mientras pensaba en Luna Lovegood.

--o--

Nuevamente corría a través de aquella montaña, quería alcanzar al dueño de aquellos ojos marrones… estaba cada vez mas cerca… pero se detuvo, sabia que mas adelante caería… dio un paso… y no cayo… una voz profunda y omnipresente le dijo: _"¿amas a este hombre?"_ y ella contesto: _"si, si lo amo"_. La voz insistió: _"¿de verdad lo amas?"_… _"si, si lo amo"_, y se formo una especia de puente en el hielo… ella lo cruzo… la silueta se fue poniendo nítida, y vio a… Matthew Roark. Nuevamente la voz hablo: _"¿amas a Matthew Roark?"_…

-¡Si, si lo amo! –grito Luna.

-¡Luna! –Exclamo Xenophilius Lovegood -¡Estas viva!

-¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendida, luego miro alrededor: estaba en una sala de hospital -¿Dónde estoy?

-En Katmandú –contesto Xeno –estuviste en coma por tres meses.

En eso llega una enfermera y al ver a Luna despierta, soltó un grito y, a los pocos segundos llega un sanador y se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Esta viva –dijo débilmente, para luego exclamar a viva voz -¡es un milagro!

-¿Milagro? –pregunto extrañada.

-Si –dijo su padre –te caíste de mas de tres mil metros, aun no entendemos como solo quedaste en coma y con solo unas fracturas, cuando normalmente uno se mata.

Pues Luna creía tener la respuesta, se tanteo su mano y sintió el anillo y pensó _"Matthew, su anillo me salvo"_.

-A todo esto –dijo su padre de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos -¿a quien amas?

-¿Qué?

-Pues al despertar gritaste "si, si lo amo"

-Ahh –dijo Luna y le explico lo de sus sueños y que siempre estuvo enamorada de Matthew -¡tengo que buscarlo!, antes de que sea tarde –exclamo.

-No –dijo el sanador, quien aun estaba en la habitación –tiene que quedarse tres meses para la recuperación, además tenemos como tradición enseñarle a los supervivientes de los accidentes del Sagarmatha la Magia Himalaya. Serias la segunda persona en el mundo a quien se lo enseñamos.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Luna. La opción era buena, aprendería Magia Himalaya, solo muy pocos la conocen, pero ese retraso de tres meses podría ser fatal, tal vez Matt ya encontró novia. "No lo creo" pensó la rubia "se me habría caído el anillo" recordando lo que le había dicho Matthew en la navidad en Hogwarts –esta bien, me quedo.

_¿¿continuara??_


	14. Amor en el Himalaya Segunda Parte

_**Capitulo 13 – Amor en el Himalaya Segunda Parte**_

Conforme se acercaba la fecha del examen, una extraña ansiedad invadió a Matthew, quien llevaba montones de libros para devorarlos, mientras estaba en la torre, así descubrió útiles hechizos no verbales y algunos sin varita que decidió dejarlos para después.

Mientras en el Himalaya, Luna y el Jefe de los Sherpas estaban en la cumbre del monte K-2 (el segundo más alto del mundo) haciendo meditación en el frío. El Sherpa, con un movimiento de su báculo, hizo que se abriera un boquete en medio de la nevazon, dejando un claro enfrente de el. Luna intento lo mismo, pero no pudo.

-Debes concentrarte en tu objetivo, no lo haces –le reprendió el Sherpa –tu mente esta invadida de cosas terrenales, por eso no puedes realizar magia a estas alturas. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Luna lo intento de nuevo, ahora concentrándose más en su objetivo: abrir un boquete en la nevazon. Hizo un arco con su varita e hizo un boquete, no era tan definido como el del sherpa, pero era algo, Luna sonrió aliviada.

Llego navidad y los Roark hicieron una cena, donde invitaron al turno de Facundo, a Ronnie y a Emily Puertas (sus padres tuvieron que trabajar), quienes disfrutaron de una agradable velada. Matthew puso al tanto a la argentina de todo lo que le había sucedido este año, y de lo bien que se sentía con la mente fija en su objetivo: el examen de enero.

-Es bastante guapa –le dijo Víctor a Matthew al oído -¿Cómo es que pudiste terminar con ella?

Jessie miro basilisticamente a Víctor tras su comentario (empezaron a salir hace pocos días, luego de una dolorosa discusión de Jessie con Phillip), que hizo que Matthew riera.

-Creo, Víctor que no toleraría que fueras novio de Emi –lo dijo espontáneamente, palabras propias de un chico celoso, cosa que sorprendió a todos, incluso a Matthew.

Después de eso, llego la hora de irse, pero Emily se quedo, ya que la recogerían sus padres en unos días mas. Durante esos días, ambos se pusieron a practicar los hechizos que sabían, y los que no. Se llevaban como si aquel final en Tucumán nunca sucedió.

-Ahora que quieres que hagamos -pregunto Emily un día, luego de una larga y agotadora sesión de duelo, ambos estaban sentados en el pasto.

-Que me enseñes lo que aprendiste en Tucumán, porque tu sabes algo que yo no -respondió el moreno.

-Ah, te refieres a esto -y se convirtió en una gata negra de ojos amarillos brillantes. Matthew la tomo en brazos, la puso en su regazo y le hizo cariños en la oreja, que hizo que ronroneara.

-Si no estuviera Luna -murmuro para sus adentros. Víctor tenia razón: Emily es preciosa, pero el ama a Luna, y a la argentina, el la ve como una amiga, una amiga en el que puede confiarle, hasta su vida. En eso la gata se volvió a transformarse en Emily, quedando su cabeza en el regazo de Matthew.

-¿Qué piensas? -pregunto.

-Pienso en las cosas si no estuviera Luna en mi corazón -respondió Matthew mirando al vacío, luego bajo la cabeza para mirar a la argentina y añadió: -cosas que haríamos juntos -dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sus miradas se acercaron y pareció que entre ambos circulara una corriente eléctrica que acelero sus corazones, tal como aquella vez que fueron a la fiesta de navidad, donde los Weasley, se acercaron y estuvieron a punto de besarse, cuando la imagen de Luna en la mente de Matthew y la voz de Rudolph interrumpió el momento, haciendo que la corriente eléctrica desapareciera.

-Emily -dijo Rudolph -llamaron tus padres, vendrán por ti, llegaran en una hora más.

-Si -respondió la argentina -iré a buscar mis cosas -entrando al edificio, dejando a Rudolph y Matthew solos.

-Matt, ¿puedes decirme una cosa? -pregunto -¿Qué es lo que te ata a Luna, si tu en verdad estas enamorado de Emily?

-Papa, yo amo a Luna -le aseguro Matthew -Emily es una amiga al que le confiaría hasta mi vida, nada mas.

-¿Estas seguro? -pregunto su padre -recuerdo que te sentiste más triste cuando terminaste con ella, que cuando peleaste con Luna en San Mungo el año pasado.

-Es Luna la chica que elegí y punto, yo lo se -dijo un poco mas molesto y se entro.

-Te equivocas -murmuro Rudolph y subió tras el.

--o--

Corría el mes de enero cuando el entrenamiento de Luna había llegado a su fin. Entre las cosas que aprendió, fue básicamente el hacer la magia que sabia en las altas cumbres del Himalaya, así como varios hechizos de supervivencia en la nieve que no conocía.

-Ahora queda la última parte -dijo el Sherpa -deberás escalar el Sagarmatha de nuevo, pero tus inquietudes terrenales te impedirán hacerlo ahora.

-Mis inquietudes terrenales -Luna sabia que el Sherpa hablaba de Matthew, pero ella quería estar completa en Magia Himalaya antes de buscar a Matthew.

-No puedes terminarlo si aun tienes al chico en tu cabeza, deberás tenerlo en tu corazón para escalar el Sagarmatha, sino caerás de nuevo. Tomate tu tiempo, tu sola te darás cuenta cuando es el momento de subirlo. Ten -le entrego un trozo de papel viejo -te llevara al inicio de tu búsqueda, si estas segura de empezar ahora, cuenta hasta tres, sino déjalo en el suelo y no podrás irte hasta que hayas subido el Sagarmatha.

_**Horas después…**_

Luna ya había tomado una decisión, mientras miraba el anillo, tomo el traslador que la llevo a un gran parque con un enorme lago lleno de patos. El parque estaba lleno de parejas que disfrutaban del día asoleado que ofrecía la ciudad. Estaba tan concentrada mirando que no se fijo en una gata negra con ojos amarillos brillantes que la miraba fijamente. Cuando noto su presencia la miro, había algo familiar en ella, así que se agacho para mirarla mejor, pero la gata se alejo. Luna, que no estaba para distracciones en su búsqueda la dejó, pero la gata maúllo. Luna se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto.

La gata volvió a maullar e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te siga? –pregunto.

Al parecer eso era porque la gata maúllo y enfilo hacia los árboles. Al llegar a un punto donde casi no se veía gente, la gata miro a Luna y se trasformo en Emily Puertas.

-¿Qué te trae a este lugar? –le pregunto entre sorprendida y enojada.

Luna miro con la boca abierta a Emily. ¿Así que estaba en Argentina? ¿Emily era animaga?

-Matthew –respondió Luna, luego de recuperarse del shock -¿Dónde esta? –pregunto de una manera brusca (sin intención).

-No se –respondió la argentina con absoluta indiferencia –nos separamos al llegar y no he sabido nada de el.

Aunque eso no era verdad: en todo este tiempo se han estado carteando e incluso ella fue a Santiago unos días, en navidad, donde vio contento a Matthew y mas jovial, aunque no trataron el asunto Luna. Su padre le había dicho que todo el trabajo y la proximidad del examen de admisión le han tenido la mente ocupada así que nadie recordó ni un momento a Luna Lovegood.

Luna la miro directamente a los ojos, quería descubrir la mentira en esos dichos (algo que aprendió en Nepal, que es distinto a la Legeremancia), pero no los vio, aunque no le creyera, pero decidió no enfrentarse a Emily por eso.

-Está bien –dijo Luna –y cuando se separaron, ¿no te dijo nada?

La chica negó con la cabeza:

-No lo se, pero creo que su sueño era convertirse en auror, así que el debería estar de viaje y conociéndolo, estaría en las montañas, no creo que lo encuentres tan fácilmente.

-¿Pero el no quiere o tu no quieres? –le soltó Luna bruscamente.

Ahora Emily la miro a los ojos, en esa expresión desafiante vio otra expresión ¿tristeza?, ¿frustración?, ¿amor?

-¿Quieres recorrer el parque? –le pregunto Emily.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Luna creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Que si quieres recorrer el parque, que conversemos.

Caminaron largo rato, mientras Luna le relato lo que había pasado antes de salir de Hogwarts.

-Así que al final de curso te reconciliaste con Neville, por así decirlo –dijo la argentina pensativamente -¿Y no volviste con el?

-No –respondió Luna.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se –contesto la rubia –desde aquella fiesta en San Valentín, me he sentido confundida porque no sabia a quien amaba, si a Matthew o a Neville, pero a final de año decidí hablar con el, al final aclaramos todo y quedamos como amigos.

-¿Y solo hablaste con el? –pregunto extrañada la argentina.

-No pude hablar con Matt porque pasaba siempre junto a ti y cuando me di el valor ustedes ya se habían ido.

-Han pasado casi siete meses –dijo -¿Por qué quieres hablar con el luego de tanto tiempo?

-Porque –a Luna le costo sacar esas palabras. Esas palabras que han surgido desde que tuvo aquel accidente en el Himalaya que no hizo mas que abrirle su corazón y darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Por qué? –insistió Emily al ver la mirada distraída de la rubia.

-Porque yo… amo a Matthew.

Emily se detuvo y se la quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Quéee? –exclamo Emily. ¿Recién se vino a dar cuenta, luego de que estuvo al lado de el por todo un año, luego de tantas demostraciones de el hacia ella recién se vino a dar cuenta?

-Si, si lo amo –dijo Luna mas relajada de poder soltarlo –siempre lo he amado, solo que no me había dado cuenta o no quería verlo.

-Pues bastante te has demorado –dijo fríamente Emily.

Luna la miro extrañada. ¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿Tal vez ya tenga novia? ¿Se habrá olvidado de ella?

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto la rubia.

-Yo ya no puedo ayudarte mas –respondió Emily –te he dicho todo lo que se, y aunque supiera donde esta no te lo diría porque esa es una búsqueda que debes hacerlo sola, si lo amas llegaras a el fácilmente y con lo que te dije ya debes tener una idea de donde esta, adiós –y volvió a convertirse en aquella gata y se alejo dejando a Luna pensativa, ¿en que momento le dijo donde estaba?

--o--

En el Ministerio de Magia es donde todo aspirante a auror va a dar el examen, sin importar el lugar de Chile de donde venga el o la postulante. Según lo que le explico Rudolph a Matthew días antes, el examen consistía en un examen escrito, para luego hacerles un durísimo examen practico, por lo general es de duelo mágico, habilidades de sigilo, camuflaje, y capacidad de reacción bajo mucha presión.

Matthew se encontraba en el vestíbulo del ministerio esperando que comenzara el examen, se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a varios de sus ex compañeros de colegio se encontraban para dar el examen.

-Creíamos que habías dado el examen en Julio –exclamo Brandon, el mejor amigo del moreno –como técnicamente terminaste la educación en junio.

-No –dijo Matthew –preferí darlo ahora, no me sentía bien, preferí trabajar y descansar.

-¿No será que te demoraste seis meses en agarrar el valor para darlo? –dijo una voz en tono malicioso, mientras otras voces reían.

Matthew frunció el entrecejo, reconocía aquella voz, se giro y al ver al dueño de esa voz, sus ojos echaron chispas. Era un chico de la altura del chileno, pelo gris erizado, ojos negros entrecerrados que le daban una actitud calculadora y vestía una ropa algo gótica.

-Hola, Ian –dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Ya volviste de Gran Bretaña? –continuo con el tono malicioso –te fuiste para allá porque no soportabas el ritmo del MCS –se oyeron mas risas.

De echar chispas, los ojos de Matthew pasaron a echar llamas.

Ohh, mira quien lo dice –replico sarcásticamente –el primero que se inscribió para intercambio para el extranjero y lo rechazaron –Brandon y los que estaban con el rieron –el que rogó a Larraín para que lo transfiriera –continuo echando veneno -¿Quién era el que no soporta?

Los que estaban con el rieron con mas ganas e hizo que Ian se enrojeciera de furia.

-¡Tu! –exclamo y saco su varita –ahora no podrás derrotarme, explore alternativas de magia y ahora podré derrotarte.

Pero Matthew no necesito sacar la varita, porque un examinador puso su mano en el hombro de Ian.

-Señor Anaerion -dijo severamente -los exámenes prácticos son después de almuerzo, y si no quiere que lo eliminemos, guarde su varita -luego se dirigió a los postulantes -pueden pasar al salón.

Pasaron en orden al salón (Ian se preocupo de empujar a Matthew al entrar) y se acomodaron en los pupitres, en ellos habían un fajo de pergaminos dados vuelta.

-¡No vayan a dar vuelta los pergaminos! -exclamo el examinador al ver que algunos iban a girarlo -primero escúchenme: tienen dos horas para contestar, son cien preguntas que abarca Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Criaturas Mágicas Si terminan el examen antes del tiempo, denlo vuelta y esperen a que termine el tiempo -miro el reloj y dijo: -¡pueden comenzar!

Matthew giro su pergamino y leyó las preguntas. Había preguntas del tipo: "Explique el uso del bezoar en pociones y sus utilidades", "describa las condiciones en que debe estar un mago para poder realizar un patronus corpóreo", "¿cual es el marco legal para ser animago?", etc.

Ya había pasado mas de una hora y las únicas personas que parecían haber terminado el examen fueron Matthew, Ian y otra persona que el chileno no conocía. Durante el lapso de espera se puso a pensar en todo lo que había vivido en estos últimos seis meses en Colina. Su flash back mental se detuvo en el instante en que se cayó de la torre. ¿Por qué vio a Luna en la montaña?, ¿Por qué gritaba?, ¿por qué vio sus ojos celestes cuando caía?

-Se acabo el tiempo -la voz del examinador lo saco de sus pensamientos. Al mirarlo vio que hacia un movimiento con su varita y los pergaminos volaron hacia la mesa -ahora tienen una hora para descansar y almorzar pera luego dar el examen practico, nada de duelos -su mirada recorrió a todos los postulantes, deteniéndose una milésima de segundo mas en Ian y otra milésima en Matthew -al que sorprenda lanzando maleficios a otra persona -con su índice hizo un movimiento como si se cortara la garganta.

En los jardines del ministerio, Matthew se encontraba junto con sus ex compañeros del MCS y conversaban sobre su experiencia en Hogwarts.

-¿Así que te enfrentaste a Harry Potter? -pregunto con sorpresa Brandon.

-Si, y que me haya derrotado -dijo con fingida rabia.

¿Y como? -pregunto una chica que estaba ahí -si tu hechizo de Engaño Mental siempre ha sido letal en clases.

-Es que Harry tiene una gran fuerza mental -respondió el moreno -tal vez sea gracias a todo lo que ha vivido desde que nació

-O tal vez la magia que realizas se ha debilitado -dijo Ian detrás de ellos, estaba apoyado en un árbol -porque cualquiera en este país puede derrotar a Harry Potter.

-Pues te equivocas -replico Matthew, poniendo todo su auto control a prueba -yo creo que el derrotaría a cualquiera en este país -y agrego maliciosamente: -a ti con un movimiento de su varita.

-¿Así? -pregunto -pero si ahora podría derrotarte fácilmente, no creo que Harry Potter logre...

-Ian -le soltó el moreno que ya había perdido los estribos -te he derrotado en duelo los últimos seis años, ¿que te hace creer que me derrotaras ahora?

Una mirada de odio cruzo el semblante de Ian.

-Ya lo veras -y se alejo.

-Una pregunta -dijo un chico que estaba en el grupo -aun no entiendo porque se odian tanto ustedes dos.

-Ian es hijo de muggles -explico Matthew -y cuando le dijeron que iría al MCS empezó a practicar magia, cada vez más avanzada, estudiaba las runas y empezó a desarrollar habilidades impropias para un chico de edad escolar.

-Ya, pero porque se odian -insistió el mismo chico.

-Porque Ian nunca ha podido derrotarme ni a mi ni a mi hechizo de Engaño Mental. Durante el colegio varias veces ha intentado hechizarme para demostrarme que puede derrotarme y que es invencible, pero una vez, en quinto hechizo a la chica con la que yo salía y la dejo en el Luis Calvo Mackenna por varios meses y solo porque quería verme derrotado ante todo el colegio.

-O sea el te odia a ti -concluyo Brandon.

-En principio si -respondió el moreno -a mi me daba pena, no se, veía alguien inseguro de si mismo, alguien que no podía dar el siguiente paso solo porque había una piedra obstaculizando en un camino llano. Con las habilidades que tiene no necesita demostrarse ni a mi ni a nadie que es poderoso, no existe mago ni bruja cien por ciento invencible, siempre habrá alguien a quien no podrá derrotar, en este caso yo -se quedo callado un rato, luego levanto la mano en señal de que no lo interrumpieran -lo odio porque ataco a Sole, lo odio porque no vi ni una nota de preocupación en sus ojos, lo odio porque es así -sus ojos emitieron un destello peligroso.

Los chicos se removieron incómodos al ver la mirada del moreno, el cual reacciono al ver lo que sucedía y dijo como si nada hubiera pasado:

-¿Y ustedes que me cuentan?, mas de un año ha pasado desde que no estoy aquí.

Después de almuerzo toco el examen practico, el lugar un gran salón dentro del ministerio transformado literalmente en una selva.

-Bueno ahora los dividiremos en dos grupos, son... -contó a los postulantes -cincuenta, entonces serán grupos de veinticinco, la idea del examen practico es el evaluar sus habilidades en duelo, sigilo y camuflaje -hizo un movimiento con su varita y los postulantes se vieron vestidos de una túnica negra, unas con franjas rojo sangre y otras azul marino -bien el grupo A es el que tiene la túnica con franjas rojo sangre y el grupo B el azul marino, el objetivo es neutralizar al contrario, ya sea desarmándolo, aturdiéndolo o inmovilizarlo, no quiero que los dañen, sino serán descalificados, pueden usar la extensión de esta selva para esconderse y buscar al enemigo, si los aturden inmovilizan o desarman, serán automáticamente transportados aquí mismo y esperaran a que terminen los demás. No influirá en su nota final si los eliminaron primeros o si lo eliminaron ultimo, sino su desempeño en el campo. El equipo que haya eliminado primero al contrario o, si pasado cuatro horas queda alguien de los dos equipos, el que tenga mas compañeros ganara, ¿quedo claro? -hubo un asentimiento general -entonces tienen cinco minutos para elegir a su líder y preparar su estrategia.

Matthew quedo en el equipo B, junto con la mayoría de los de su antigua clase en el MCS, mientras que Ian en el equipo A con sus amigos.

-Bien -dijo Brandon -¿quien será nuestro líder?

-Matthew -dijo una chica -de seguro que en el otro equipo pondrá a Ian, siempre eligen al más fuerte.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo otro -que Matthew lo sea.

Todos miraron al moreno.

-Esta bien -acepto Matthew -entonces les explicare lo que haremos.

Mientras en el otro equipo, como lo había predicho aquella chica, eligieron a Ian.

-Entonces no quiero que le hagan nada a Roark, quiero derrotarlo yo mismo, si quieren encárguense de los demás y cúbranme la espalda, ¿entendido? -todos asintieron.

Ya pasados los cinco minutos ambos líderes se presentaron ante el examinador.

-Bien, señores Roark y Anaerion -dijo el examinador -dense las manos.

-Buena suerte, Roark -dijo Ian con una voz cordial.

-Lo mismo digo, Anaerion, que gane el mejor -señalo Matthew con voz similar, aunque la voz con la que se hablaban no concordaba con las miradas que se daban.

-Bien, que el equipo A se coloque en aquel punto de la selva -señalo hacia unos árboles, Ian y los demás se dirigieron allá -y el equipo B allí -señalo hacia unos matorrales, Matthew fue para allá con los de su equipo -cuando suene el silbato todos se internaran en la selva y comenzaran las cuatro horas, ¿listos? -toco el silbato.

Al adentrarse en la selva se oyó un silencio, ese silencio que solo se da en la selva, ese silencio que te da la sensación de que te miran y vigilan, donde las leyes civiles se olvidan y lo único que cuenta es la ley del más fuerte: debes matar para sobrevivir (en este caso neutralizar a tu enemigo). El equipo B se adentro hasta un claro de la selva.

-Bien –dijo Matthew –este es el plan: de seguro que Ian ira por mi, si se creen capaz de derrotarlo, háganlo, de lo contrario desháganse de los demás, disemínense, pero nunca se separen, ahora ¡a por el enemigo!

Mientras en otro claro de la selva el equipo A se ponía en posición para buscar y neutralizar al equipo B.

-Recuerden –les dijo Ian a sus camaradas –quiero a Roark, si me tratan de atacar otros, desháganse de ellos, ¿esta claro?

-Si, señor –dijeron los demás, y partieron a la búsqueda del enemigo.

--o--

Al adentrarse en el bosque, vio frondosos árboles, lianas e incluso (o eso pareció ver) animales de la selva. Matthew había distribuido a sus compañeros por la zona y empezó su búsqueda. Tenía en mente aturdir a quien se le atraviese, que no sea de su equipo. Camino por unos minutos, cuando un rayo rojo salió detrás de un árbol, Matthew lo esquivo por muy poco y apunto hacia el árbol: nada. Se acerco sigilosamente y al llegar… no había nadie, miro la zona, habían huellas que iban hacia los árboles. Miro hacia arriba y vio que habían unas lianas, recordó lo que le había dicho su padre en una clase en Hogwarts: _"Siempre usen un entorno para trasladarse y ocultarse. Si están en alta mar y saben que el enemigo esta en barco, vayan bajo el agua. Si están en un bosque, usen los árboles…"_. Matthew al árbol y probo saltar al árbol mas próximo: no era difícil, salto de vuelta sin problema, luego agarro la liana, le tomo la resistencia y se fijo un blanco: un árbol que estaba como a veinte metros de el. Tomo aire y brinco. Vio en el vuelo a Brandon, quien no había notado que había un enemigo tras el. Salto, quedando entre Brandon y el chico, grito:

-_¡Stupefy!_ -y el enemigo se desplomo, y con un ¡paf!, desapareció.

Brandon dio un respingo y apunto donde había aparecido Matthew.

-¡Ah! -exclamo -eras tu, ¿cómo apareciste?

Matthew señalo las lianas. En eso Brandon vio a otro enemigo tras Matthew, mientras este último vio a otro tras Brandon. Se miraron a los ojos, Matthew levanto la mano con tres dedos arriba, solo lo vio Brandon. Bajo uno, luego otro y luego otro…

-_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ -exclamaron ambos lanzando los hechizos por encima del hombro del otro y paralizaron a sus contrincantes, quienes desaparecieron.

-Ojala vernos en las finales -y se separaron. Brandon fue hacia los árboles y Matthew subió la liana.

--o--

Ian se metió al bosque, murmuro palabras ininteligibles y desapareció: se había vuelto invisible.

-Veamos como resulta este conjuro -dijo Ian. Corrió hacia el árbol y lo atravesó, como un fantasma. Recorrió atravesando árboles y vio a dos chicos del equipo de Matthew y sin que estos se dieran cuenta, fueron petrificados y al instante después desparecieron. En eso apareció Matthew e Ian instintivamente oculto tras un árbol. _"Que tonto"_ pensó Ian _"si no me ve"_, salió tras el árbol y le apunto. El maleficio no le llego porque lo esquivo, Ian soltó una palabrota y decidió irse a los árboles, ahí espero, vio que Matthew se acerco, vio las huellas (_"maldición"_ pensó Ian _"olvide las huellas"_), luego vio que el moreno miro hacia arriba largo rato, hasta que subió al árbol.

-¿Qué esta haciendo? -se pregunto Ian al ver que Matthew saltaba de un árbol a otro y volvía. Vio de reojo que Brandon caminaba, iba a apuntarle, cuando vio que un compañero iba tras el. _"El se encargara"_ pensó Ian, cuando vio que Matthew saltaba con una liana hacia donde estaba Brandon y el aliado, cayo entre el y el aliado y aturdió a este ultimo, luego vio que vio que se miraron y luego lanzaron hechizos por sobre el hombro y vio que los hechizos les llego a otros dos aliados, paralizándolos. Ian estaba rabioso _"¿Cómo era posible que no supieran hacer nada?"_ Decidió dejar de lado a Matthew y se puso a buscar a los demás

--o--

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y nadie sabía cuantos habían caído, los del equipo A habían caído por duelos contra los del equipo B y por algo que los aturdía desde arriba, mientras los del B caían gracias a un encantamiento de algo que no podían ver. Ian sabia que era Matthew el que hacia de Tarzán e iba por los árboles, pero el sabia que nadie sabia que era invisible. Mientras el examinador veía a los caídos: veinte de cada equipo y anotaba su desempeño (usaba Veritaserum en los refrescos que le daba a los postulantes). Ya cuando quedaban dos por equipo, vio sus nombres: Ian y un tal Michael Gordon en el A y Brandon y Matthew en el B.

-Queda una hora -anuncio el examinador -y solo quedan los señores Ian Anaerion, Michael Gordon, Matthew Roark y Brandon González.

Al oír esto Ian busco a Brandon para dejar solo a Matthew, mientras este último buscaba a Gordon, no quería que nadie interviniera.

Brandon miraba de un lado a otro, sentía que lo miraban. Había anochecido (en el ambiente) y solo veía mas allá de su varita, oía mas que nunca hasta el sonido de una luciérnaga a muchos metros de el. Sintió que alguien corría hacia el, giro con la varita levantada y no vio a nadie. Estaba sudoroso, caminaba con la varita en alto, cuando lo último que supo fue que un rayo rojo, venido de la nada le llego al pecho, soltó un grito y desapareció… al desaparecer Brandon se materializo Ian y murmuro:

-Solo faltas tu, Roark -y volvió a desaparecer.

Gordon había desaparecido y Matthew sabía que solo faltaba Ian, en eso oyó el grito de Brandon: así que eran él e Ian, en una selva, dispuestos a ganar. Camino varios minutos en la oscuridad. No vio a nadie, pero oía pasos, no muy lejos de el, se detuvo, apunto al azar y lanzo un hechizo.

-Ian saca el conjuro que tienes -dijo Matthew con calma -se que estas apuntándome con tu varita -giro a su derecha, justo cuando aparece Ian donde mismo Matthew giro.

-Vaya, Roark, no eres tan tonto -dijo Ian con un dejo de sorpresa -ya veo que me descubriste, ahora te derrotare, _¡Stupefy!_

-_¡Protego!_ -exclamo el moreno, pero el hechizo rebotado lo desvió con facilidad Ian.

-Vaya, estas mas veloz -reconoció con sorpresa Matthew -esto se pondrá interesante.

Y combatieron por varios minutos. Ian había mejorado bastante: los hechizos que lanzaba eran fuertes y más efectivos que los de Matthew, quien se veía en problemas.

-Vaya, ¿estás cansado? -pregunto con sorna Ian -me he puesto fuerte y tu débil -rió maléficamente.

-¿Eso crees? -le apunto y le miro a los ojos: había lanzado su Hechizo de Engaño Mental.

Ian quedo paralizado, Matthew sonrió.

-Te has vuelto fuerte, pero… -no pudo decir nada mas porque estaba paralizado y vio con sorpresa que Ian si podía.

-Es cierto que me he vuelto mas fuerte -dijo Ian -pero gracias a que he investigado los misterios de la magia y descubrí este hechizo, similar al tuyo, pero puedo desviar la mirada y si estás paralizado, no puedes pensar, solo me ves y me oyes. Y ahora te demostrare que siempre he sido más fuerte que tu, _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

--o--

El examinador dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver a Ian paralizado, con la varita en alto. Lo examino, dijo unas breves palabras e Ian se volvió a mover.

-¿Dónde esta Roark? ¿Le gane?

-Pues no -respondió el examinador -aun esta en el bosque, de hecho el gano.

En eso apareció Matthew con una gran sonrisa.

-Nunca pensé que tendría que usar el hechizo completo para poder ganarte, Ian -dijo Matthew con sorpresa -felicidades.

-¿Qué? -exclamo -pero si te…

-Se llama Hechizo de Engaño Mental, engañe tu mente -explico Matthew -te hice creer que te liberaste y que me paralizaste, te hice decir esas palabras, cuando lanzaste el hechizo te lo devolví tan rápido, que no te diste cuenta y quedaste paralizado tal cual en la misma posición de lanzar el hechizo.

-El ganador es el equipo B -sentencio el examinador -ahora pueden irse, los resultados llegaran en febrero a sus casas -y se fue.

-¡Tu! -exclamo Ian rabioso -¡me las pagaras! -y salió del salón en compañía de los de su equipo.

-Felicidades, Matt -dijo Brandon -ahora hay que celebrar, ¡todos a mi casa! -anuncio -habrá una fiesta -todos gritaron y saltaron de felicidad.

--o--

Luna se había quedado unos días en Tucumán analizando las palabras que le había dicho Emily, no encontraba el lugar de la conversación que tuvieron el lugar preciso de donde estaba Matthew. Enojada por haberle echo caso, debió haberla interrogado a fondo hasta que le de el paradero del moreno, pero se detuvo a pensar lo que le había dicho, la había engañado y no le dijo nada. Volvió al parque a ver si encontraba a aquella gata de nuevo o a Emily, pero no la encontró, lo recorrió de cabo a rabo por varios días, hasta que se dio por vencida, y se fue. En la copa de un árbol, había una gata negra con los ojos amarillos que, al desaparecer la rubia se transformo en Emily.

-Así que no me creíste -se dijo a si misma -se que Matthew te ama, pero no será él el que te busque -y desapareció.

La rubia volvió a aparecerse en Hogsmeade, fue directo a Las Tres Escobas y se sirvió una cerveza de manteca, allí se encontraban Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Señorita Lovegood! -exclamo McGonagall -¿Qué le trae por estos lados?

-Pues quería conversar con usted, profesora.

-Pero cuénteme usted primero, ¿Es verdad que tuvo aquel accidente en el Everest?

Luna asintió. La profesora la miro atónita.

-¿Y lograste sobrevivir? -Hagrid estaba boquiabierto.

-Y además me enseñaron Magia Himalaya -dijo contenta.

-¿Dijo usted Magia Himalaya? -pregunto la directora -pero creíamos que esa clase de magia estaba extinta.

-No -contesto Luna -es que es solo se la enseñan si sobreviven a experiencias duras en el Himalaya.

-¿Y puedes enseñarnos algo? -pregunto Hagrid.

-No puedo -dijo Luna -es algo que solo se da en las montañas, aquí no seria eficaz.

-Ah -dijo McGonagall decepcionada -¿Y a que debo el honor de su visita?

-Necesito saber donde vive Matthew.

-¿Los Roark?

Luna asintió.

-Lo siento, señorita Lovegood -dijo McGonagall con tristeza -pero es algo que no puedo decirle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es secreto, no podemos decir donde viven los estudiantes, es decreto ministerial, además, si mal no recuerdo el señor Roark se fue con la señorita Puertas a Argentina, ¿la busco allá?

-Si, pero se separaron la llegar.

-¿Y en Chile?

-¿Chile?

-Si, el señor Roark es de allá.

-Pero Chile es un lugar muy extenso, no terminaría nunca de buscarlo.

-¿Nunca el señor Roark le comento donde vive? -pregunto la profesora -pero si se llevaban tan bien, hasta navidad, claro.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerdo que la lechuza de Matthew, ¿_Bluewings_? -dijo Hagrid -es de Santiago, de la cordillera, el la encontró en un lugar llamado Cuesta Lo Prado un mes antes de llegar a Hogwarts, ¿Por qué no vas allá?

A Luna se le ilumino la cara.

-¡Gracias Hagrid! -y lo abrazo.

McGonagall sonrió.

-Que le vaya bien en su búsqueda, mándele saludos al señor Roark y a su padre, y que pueden visitarnos cuando quieran.

Luna sonrió y salió del local.

--o--

Ya era febrero y los resultados aun no llegaban, Matthew estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Qué pasara? -preguntaba de un lado a otro -¿Por qué no llegan?

-Tranquilízate Matt -le dijo su padre -si van a llegar.

En eso suena el timbre.

-¡Ya llegaron! -abrió la puerta y se encontró de cara con la misma persona que lo examino en enero.

-Buenas tardes, señor Roark -dijo el examinador -¿puedo pasar?

Matthew lo dejo pasar. El examinador tomo asiento en un sillón y espero a que el moreno se sentara.

-Pues vine a traerle los resultados de los exámenes y a ofrecerle una oferta, señor Roark.

Matthew lo siguió mirando, el examinador le entrego un sobre, el que el moreno leyó:

_Estimado señor Matthew Roark:_

_Junto con saludarlo, paso a informarle que usted ha quedado aceptado en nuestra escuela, deberá llenar el formulario adjunto y entregársela a la lechuza para que la traiga de vuelta. También se le adjunta la lista de libros que deberá usar durante el año y elegir un lugar del mundo, el cual deberá visitar entre los meses de mayo y julio para su entrenamiento personal. No es obligatorio indicar el lugar de inmediato, pero deberá pensar muy bien aquel lugar. Las clases empezaran el día primero de marzo, a las siete y media de la mañana deberá estar en el ministerio de magia para ser trasladado a la escuela._

_Nuestras sinceras felicitaciones._

_Edward Steward  
Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores  
Ministerio de Magia_

Matthew siguió mirando el contenido el sobre y vio el formulario y la lista de libros, estaba rebosante de alegría, ¡lo habían aceptado! Le entrego la carta a su padre para que lo leyera

-Felicidades, señor Roark -dijo el examinador -ahora la oferta que le ofrece el ministerio.

Dos pares de ojos penetrantes miraron al examinador, quien se incomodo un poco.

-Este… -dijo -ah, si… el ministerio de magia quiere reforzar la cooperación mágica con los países europeos y tratar de olvidar las diferencias que tenemos históricamente con ellos.

Los países americanos no reconocen el Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos y se muestran libremente a la sociedad no-mágica.

-Y como sabemos que ustedes estuvieron metidos en la enseñanza mágica en Gran Bretaña, nos gustaría que el segundo y tercer año lo realizara en la Escuela de Aurores del ministerio británico, obviamente, nosotros pagaremos esos años, luego hará un año aquí mas y empezara su practica en el ministerio.

Matthew y su padre se miraron, Rudolph estaba feliz, por fin el sueño de su hijo será realidad, pero algo vio en al mirada del moreno que lo inquieto.

-¿Podemos conversar a solas Matthew y yo? -le pregunto Rudolph al examinador.

-Ningún problema -dijo el, y padre e hijo se metieron a una habitación.

-¿Qué te sucede Matt? -le pregunto su padre -¿Por qué esa cara?

-Es que volveré a Gran Bretaña y eso quiere decir que tendré que volver a enfrentar a Luna.

-¿No habías dicho que no importaba ni Luna ni nadie, que seguirías firme a tu decisión de ser auror?

-Si, pero…

-¿Pero que? -dijo su padre -Matt, es una oportunidad única, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a Luna, lo se, pero no permitas que el miedo te trunque tu ambición, además, será el próximo año, tal vez hasta ya hayas conseguido novia.

-No lo creo -murmuro el moreno recordando el anillo que le dio a Luna -pero lo haré, aceptare.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!

Ambos volvieron a ponerse en sus posiciones y miraron al examinador.

-Está bien, acepto -dijo finalmente el moreno.

-Excelente, ahora deberás llenar el formulario de inscripción, para poder entregarlo al ministerio.

Matthew lo lleno con renovado entusiasmo y se lo entrego al examinador.

--o--

El traslador de Luna la llevo a la parte mas alta de un camino de tierra en lo alto de un cerro, si miraba al este, veía la ciudad de Santiago y si miraba al oeste, veía un hermoso valle con una especie de laguna que hay en el centro. Allá arriba corría un viento helado, a pesar de hacer calor, examino alrededor, en busca de lechuzas similares a la que tiene Matthew. No tardo demasiado en encontrarlas, en un árbol, al norte de su posición se hallaba una, se dirigió hacia ella, pero no pudo avanzar mas porque había una cerca y unos cien metros más allá se veía una casa. La cruzo y se dirigió a ella. Vio centenares de lechuzas, de toda clase de colores brillantes y ojos que normalmente no se ven en Inglaterra.

-¿Busca algo, señorita? -pregunto un anciano que se dirigía a ella.

-Eh… dijo nerviosa Luna -busco una lechuza, una en especial, es de color negro y ojos azules brillantes.

-Ah, te refieres a una igual a _Bluewings_ -dijo el hombre.

Luna asintió.

-Lo siento, pero esa era la única en su especie, una lechuza de la costa, es muy difícil de verla, más aun de capturarla.

-Pero _Bluewings_ la capturo usted, ¿no?

-No -dijo el hombre -la encontró un chico como de tu edad hará cosa de un año atrás, cuando recorría el lugar con su padre, estaba herida, cazadores de la zona le habían dado un tiro, el vino a mi para que la cuidara, luego se fue. Pensé que la dejaría, pero volvía a cada momento para ver como estaba, cuando se mejoro, me pregunto que si se la podía llevar, no podía negarme, entre esa lechuza y aquel chico se había formado un vinculo de amistad muy grande, pienso que es la única persona en este país que puede aprovechar su gran habilidad, que es que esa lechuza puede identificar a la media naranja de su dueño, y solo a esa persona se dejara acariciar.

Luna recordó que _Bluewings_ solo se dejaba acariciar con ella y, que a Harry y a Neville casi le había cortado los dedos y se sonrojo.

-¿Y nunca mas vio a aquel chico? -pregunto.

-Si, volvía de vez en cuando para conseguirle alimento y para que volara libre en su hábitat natural.

-¿Y nunca supo donde vive ese chico?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.

-Es que lo estoy buscando -respondió Luna -y llegue a usted por su lechuza y pensé que podía ayudarme.

-¿Cómo se siente el plumaje de _Bluewings_? -pregunto.

-Se siente como si tocara la seda, mientras ella ululaba suavemente, como si fuera una especie de ronroneo gatuno.

El hombre la miro fijamente, como buscando mentiras y sonrió.

-Esta bien, ve a Santiago y busca ese ulular, te llevara a la casa de el.

Luna lo miro sorprendida, sonrió, le dio las gracias y se fue.

--o--

Faltaban pocos días para que empezaran las clases en la escuela de aurores, y Matthew ya estaba en la galería Manantial para comprar sus libros, tenia bastante dinero ahorrado, gracias a su trabajo en Buses Coline, paso por un local donde se podía ponerle adornos y personalizar la varita mágica, entro allí.

-Buenos días -le dijo el encargado.

-Buenos días -contesto el moreno -me gustaría ponerle un mango que convine con mi varita -se la enseño, era de color negro -y si puede ponerle un huemul en el mismo mango.

-A ver -el hombre la examino -veinticuatro centímetros, de acebo y con un núcleo de… ¿sangre de dragón? No sabia que Ollivander hacia varitas para latinoamericanos -dijo con sorpresa -bueno, necesitare un par de horas para poder hacerlo.

-No hay problema -dijo Matthew -mientras compro mis libros.

Tardo un poco más de una hora en comprar todos los libros e ingredientes de pociones, cuando volvió a la tienda.

-Esta lista -dijo el encargado enseñándosela, tenía una empuñadura hecha de cobre, teñido en negro y un relieve de un huemul que, al empuñarlo Matthew brillaba a través de su mano.

-Intente hacer un hechizo -pidió el encargado.

-_¡Accio!_ -apunto al azar, y al instante se dirigió a el un libro sobre limpieza de varitas y como hacer hechizos sin ella -también me lo llevo -pago y se fue a su casa.

--o--

Luna llevaba varios días en la ciudad de Santiago tratando de encontrar el ulular de _Bluewings_, pero no podía: había demasiado ruido en la ciudad, gente que reclamaba, porque la micro (bus de pasajeros) no llegaba, bocinazos, música, en fin era imposible escuchar a una lechuza en esa ciudad. Estuvo deambulando hasta que llego al ministerio de magia y choco con un hombre que llevaba una caja llena de tarjetas de identificación, le ayudo a recogerlas hasta que vio una con la foto de Matthew.

-Disculpe, pero lo conoce.

-Si, su padre le consiguió ese permiso para que pudiera trabajar en Buses Coline, en Colina, pero ese permiso es hasta diciembre y no he sabido que lo haya renovado.

Tenía una nueva pista.

-¿Y como puedo llegar a Buses Coline? -pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pues ve a la Estación Mapocho y toma los buses morados con amarillo o los verde.

Luna le sonrió y le pregunto.

-Este… ¿Puedo quedármelo? -enseñándole la credencial.

El hombre asintió.

-Gracias -y se fue a la Estación Mapocho.

Llego en poco tiempo y abordo el primer bus que ponía Colina, pago su pasaje y se sentó.

Al llegar al terminal, se encontró con una chica baja y de pelo castaño y ojos avellana.

-Buenas tardes -le dijo a la chica.

-Buenas tardes -dijo la castaña.

-Busco a este chico que trabajo aquí -le dijo, mientras le enseñaba la credencial.

La chica miro sorprendida la credencial.

-Si, si lo conozco -dijo la chica -pero dejo de trabajar en diciembre -miro atentamente a Luna -yo a usted la conozco, usted es Luna Lovegood, Matthew me ha hablado mucho de usted, me llamo Jessie, pase.

Luna ingreso y la chica la hizo entrar a una oficina. Mantuvieron una larga conversación sobre el moreno, Jessie le contó que había tenido un accidente en el terminal, Luna quedo sorprendida al saber que el accidente lo había tenido el mismo día que ella había tenido el accidente en el Sagarmatha. Luna le explico el motivo de aquella conexión, a la que lo atribuía al anillo que traía puesto la rubia y le contó la historia de el. Llevaron varias horas charlando, hasta que, casi al anochecer Luna se despidió.

-Lo ultimo, ¿sabes donde vive?

-Si lo se, pero no se puede decir, tiene un encantamiento -explico Jessie -solo si oyes el ulular de la lechuza de la familia, podrás llegar a su casa.

-Gracias, Jessie -dijo con sinceridad Luna -ojala volver a vernos -y tomo el bus de vuelta a Santiago

--o--

Ya había llegado el día: el primer día de Matthew en la escuela de aurores, se había levantado temprano, en su bolso metió todos sus libros y se lo llevo al comedor, donde estaba su padre sirviendo el desayuno.

-Déjalo en el sillón –dijo su padre, luego le pregunto cuando se sentó en la mesa: -¿Estás nervioso?

-Algo –respondió Matthew –pero estoy tranquilo.

Comieron en silencio, Matthew sentía que no podía meter nada mas en el estomago, hasta que terminaron, Rudolph iba a cargar su bolso, pero no pudo levantarlo.

-¿Cuántos libros llevas? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Los llevo todos –respondió el moreno –es que no se si la enseñanza es puertas afuera o adentro, como Hogwarts, además le puse un encantamiento para que solo yo lo pueda cargar –tomo su bolso y se lo puso con facilidad en el hombro -¿Vamos?

Llegaron en auto en poco tiempo al ministerio, cuando vieron el reloj eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana, se quedaron en el auto, hasta que Matthew vio a Brandon y se despidió de su padre.

-¡Brandon! –exclamo Matthew -¿también quedaste?

-Claro –respondió este -¿Dónde crees que estará la escuela?

-Pues no lo se –dijo el moreno –mi padre tampoco me ha dicho donde.

En eso llegaron varios de los del equipo de Matthew en el examen. Ya cuando eran las siete y veinticinco se adentraron al ministerio. De los cincuenta que habían en el examen, habían otras veinte personas (incluidos Matthew, Brandon y el grupo que entro al ministerio con estos últimos), entre ellos Ian Anaerion y otras cinco personas de su grupo del examen, estos no habían visto a Matthew y los demás porque estaban conversando, hasta que uno de ellos giro la cabeza y los reconoció, hizo un gesto a Ian y también se giro: sus ojos echaron chispas, aun recordaba lo sucedido en el examen, pero no se fue a enfrentarlos.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo una voz, que Matthew reconoció como el del examinador que había ido a su casa –ahora iremos al lugar donde esta la escuela, luego de que los lleve, tienen que memorizar el lugar donde iremos porque de mañana en adelante tendrán que aparecerse directamente a ese lugar, por favor reúnanse en estos trasladores –señalando a dos parlantes viejos. Todos se agruparon en esos aparatos y casi al instante desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en un sendero rodeado de un bosque, al final de ese sendero estaba una casona de varios pisos, de aspecto lúgubre, pero bastante firme, a pesar de su aparente antigüedad.

-Bien –dijo el hombre –sean bienvenidos a la escuela.

-Eh –dijo un chico -¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en el pueblo de Copihue –respondió el examinador –a mas de trescientos kilómetros de Santiago, así que les recomiendo que memoricen el bosque, que lo recorran para que puedan llegar bien al aparecerse, pero ahora la clase esta a punto de comenzar, si me acompañan.

Lo siguieron hasta la casona, el vestíbulo era magnifico, lleno de cuadros de magos, brujas y muggles importantes de la historia de Chile, al final de este se encontraban varias escaleras en caracol que ponían el año de enseñanza.

-Tomen la primera escalera, esa les llevara a su primera clase –explico el examinador –las tendrán siempre en el mismo salón, a menos que tengan clases practicas, que las tendrán afuera o experimentos de pociones, que las tendrán en el laboratorio de pociones allí –señalo una puerta a un costado de las escaleras. Ahora suban que los están esperando.

Subieron la escalera y llegaron a una sala amplia donde había como treinta pupitres que miraban a un pizarrón y en el puesto donde esta el profesor había una mujer de pelo rizado.

-Buenos días, tomen asiento –dijo la mujer –soy Maritza Silva y seré su profesora de sigilo y camuflaje –y empezó a explicar la importancia de ser sigilosos a la hora de una redada o de un procedimiento donde se tenga que ser cauteloso, para que así tener a su favor el elemento sorpresa a la hora de las complicaciones. Aquí deberán manejar un poco de pociones y encantamientos, o sea las clases serán complementarias entre si, así que les recomiendo que no falten, porque si faltan a una clase de pociones, por ejemplo no podrán seguir el ritmo de esta clase o de otra.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, mientras la profesora anotaba en el pizarrón preguntas sobre situaciones que podrían vivir si se titulan como auror, los que fueron respondiendo cada uno, hasta que la clase termino.

-Antes que se vayan –los detuvo –ustedes ya saben que entre los meses de mayo y julio ustedes deberán viajar a un lugar del mundo a su elección para aplicar los que les hayamos enseñado y perfeccionar habilidades ocultas que, de seguro saldrán aquí, tienen hasta el 15 de abril para entregarle a su supervisor (la persona que los trajo) el lugar donde iran. Pueden salir, mañana tendrán la siguiente clase –y todos se retiraron del salón.

-¿Y a que lugar vas a viajar Matt? –le pregunto Brandon.

-Pues, no lo se –respondió Matthew. Tenia en mente viajar a Estados Unidos, donde fue su padre, ahí aprendió de manos de una familia de vampiros algunas técnicas de sanación y habilidades físicas y de supervivencia que son importantes a la hora del combate, pero también quería ir a aquel lugar donde supuestamente había ocurrido el suceso que lo hizo caer de la torre. Según recordaba, el lugar era montañoso, un lugar donde pocas personas podían ir, podrían ser los Alpes, los Urales, los Himalaya, los Apeninos, pero el prefería investigar mas –podría ir a Estados Unidos o a los Himalaya –se detuvo sorprendido ¿Por qué dijo Himalaya? ¿No será ahí donde ocurrió todo?

-Pues a Estados Unidos no encuentro nada que uno pueda aprender –opino Brandon –pero en el Himalaya si, dicen que hay una magia antigua que solo es efectiva allá, seria bueno ir allá.

Matthew asintió y se encamino al bosque, lo miro, se fijo en un árbol en especial, que tenia un corazón roto que se recomponía y que se rompía. Decidió tomarlo como referencia y desapareció.

--o--

Así paso marzo, y la exigencia en la escuela era cada vez mayor, los alumnos pasaban bastante tiempo en la enfermería, hasta que lograron aprender a curarse las heridas a si mismos. Matthew se destacaba principalmente en duelo y en sigilo, y estaba aprendiendo con rapidez el hacer magia sin varita (gracias a las clases y al libro extra que compro en el Callejón Manantial), el mes paso casi con normalidad, Ian y Matthew se ignoraban en las clases, al parecer el primero no se atrevía a hacerle algo al moreno, por temor a ser expulsado, _"ya llegara fin de año y ya veras, me vengare"_ pensaba Ian con maldad.

Luna ya se había puesto a vivir en Santiago (Jessie le había conseguido una habitación mientras duraba su búsqueda) y se pasaba todo el día recorriendo la ciudad tratando de escuchar el ulular de _Bluewings_, pero nada, era imposible escuchar algo (aunque donde vivía ella se podría escuchar porque era un lugar silencioso). También buscaba en el directorio telefónico si encontraba a los Roark, pero tampoco aparecían, en el ministerio no podían darle la información por el mismo motivo que le explico Jessie en una ocasión: solo el ululato de _Bluewings_ te daría el lugar.

-Donde iras, Matthew –pregunto Rudolph tres días antes del ultimo plazo para entregar a la escuela el lugar donde irías.

-Pues pensaba ir a Estados Unidos, para conocer a esa familia de vampiros que conociste en tu viaje y aprender de ellos, pero también quiero ir al Himalaya para averiguar sus misterios.

-Piensa con cuidado –le recomendó su padre –el Himalaya es mas peligroso que ver a los vampiros.

Matthew sonrió y se fue a acostar, ya había tomado una decisión.

_**Mes de Mayo…**_

-Bien, señor Roark –le dijo el examinador –¿esta seguro que quiere ir al Himalaya?

-Si, señor –respondió este.

-Entonces envié una lechuza a su casa, ya que se ira desde aquí.

Matthew se mantuvo firme, mientras iba a la lechuceria para enviarle una carta a Rudolph y (sin darse cuenta) a alguien mas.

Luna estaba al borde de la frustración y de la desesperación, no podía encontrar a esa lechuza, no podía hacer nada, no podía encontrar a Matthew, no lo iba a encontrar jamás, ya había arreglado sus cosas para irse a Inglaterra y había salido al ministerio para pedir autorización para montar un traslador, cuando ocurrió: todo el ruido había desaparecido y se oyó un ululato suave, como de ronroneo gatuno ¡Era _Bluewings_! Luna se olvido de lo que hacia y se dirigió a la fuente de aquel ululato.

El centro de la ciudad de Santiago de Chile, al poniente de la Panamericana es una mezcla de de construcciones. Entre fachadas que datan de los siglos XIX y XX aparecen los altos edificios que parecen como fuera de lugar entre tanta arquitectura clásica.

Luna deambulaba por las calles de aquella zona como si supiera hacia donde ir (en realidad no sabia adonde iba, solo seguía al ululato de _Bluewings_). Camino por varias cuadras hasta que llego a un edificio de unos catorce pisos, color azul y balcones amarillos, el ululato desapareció. Luna toco el timbre:

-Buenas tardes -le dijo una cabeza de hombre que salio del un agujero que había, como si fuera una chimenea conectada a la red flu.

-Buenas tardes -contesto la rubia -Busco a los Roark, de Luna Lovegood, una amiga.

-Muy bien, espere -la cabeza desapareció para aparecer segundos después -pase, piso 11, departamento 1101 -la puerta se abrió y Luna ingreso.

_**Minutos después...**_

Luna toco la puerta y le abrió un hombre alto moreno y de mirada penetrante.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Roark -dijo Luna.

-Buenas tardes Luna -dijo Rudolph Roark con un dejo de sorpresa -pasa.

La sala de estar del departamento era grande, con unos sillones color salmón y una mesita de centro donde había varios pergaminos, entre ellos, pudo leer Luna era de la Escuela de Aurores enseñando a cambiar el patronus y, tras el mueble de la televisión, habían dos esferas amarillas brillantes que daban la sensación que miraban.

-Bueno Luna -dijo Rudolph -Cuando Josué me dijo que estabas afuera, me sorprendí bastante, aunque debo reconocer que esperaba que vinieras, no me sentí muy bien al decirte eso al final de curso.

Luna sonrió

-Pues vengo a hablar con Matthew -dijo Luna -¿esta aquí?

-No, él esta en extranjero practicando para la escuela de aurores viajo hace unos días, no me dijo donde, tengo una teoría, pero me pidió que no lo dijera.

-¿Y por que haría eso? -pregunto Luna.

-No lo se -respondió Rudolph -solo se que unos días antes de viajar recibió una lechuza y de ahí se ha mostrado reacio a contarme donde fue.

-¿Y de quien era esa lechuza? -pregunto Luna, aunque ya sabia la respuesta de antemano.

-Tu ya sabes de quien es esa lechuza -dijo Rudolph mirándola fijamente.

-Emily -a Luna le empezó a hervir la sangre ¿como fue capaz de mentirle y decir que no sabia nada de el?, ¿que ganaba con eso?, ¿una oportunidad para conquistarlo?

-No lo creo -dijo Rudolph de la nada (aun la miraba fijamente) -Emily se ha convertido en su mejor amiga en estos días, sabe tantas cosas de el que me sorprende que no estén juntos.

-Pues si lo están -dijo Luna enrabiada.

-No lo están -dijo Rudolph.

Aquellas esferas amarillas empezaron a moverse y emergió de la oscuridad una gata negra sin que Luna lo note y se coloco detrás de ella.

-¿Y que le hace pensar que Matthew no esta con ella? -pregunto (mas bien grito la pregunta).

-Porque yo estoy aquí -la voz de Emily hizo saltar medio metro a Luna.

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto furiosa.

-Lo mismo que tu, buscando a Matthew -respondió divirtiéndose de la mirada asesina que le mandaba la rubia.

-Ves -dijo Rudolph tranquilamente -Matthew no esta con Emily, de hecho Emily vino porque quería recoger su lechuza ya que tras la última carta no volvió y le envié a _Bluewings_ para que viniera por ella.

-¿Y por que no volvió? -pregunto Luna.

-Porque mi lechuza es muy joven y el viaje de vuelta a Tucumán la habría matado -respondió la argentina -la compre cuando era un pichón y este fue su primer viaje.

Luna no creía mucho la respuesta de Emily, pero no dijo nada porque estaba Rudolph enfrente.

-¿Y adonde mandan normalmente a los estudiantes de auror en la escuela? -pregunto Emily.

-Es el, el que decide –respondió Rudolph –pero como ya les dije no puedo decir nada. Esperame, Emily te traigo tu lechuza –y salio del comedor.

-Ves que llegaste –dijo divertida Emily –y tú que decías que no obtendrías nada.

-De ti, no –dijo fríamente la rubia.

-¿Eso crees? –pregunto –pues piensa en todos tus viajes y trata de recordar.

-No quiero recordar nada –dijo Luna –desde que tuve aquel accidente, lo único que quiero es estar con Matthew ya sea aquí o en el Himalaya –Luna se detuvo ¿Por qué dijo Himalaya? ¿No será que el esta allá?

-¿Ya te diste cuenta? Yo te lo había dicho.

Luna la miro estupefacta ¿Así que él esta allá? Tenia miedo de volver allá, aunque ya dominaba la magia Himalaya, no se atrevía. Recordó las palabras del sherpa _"cuando creas que estés lista deberás volver para terminar tu enseñanza y es subir el Sagarmatha"_ ¿ahora es cuando estará lista? ¿Lista para enfrentar sus miedos y enfrentar a su verdadero amor? Tomo una decisión.

-Bien Emily –apareció Rudolph con una lechuza minúscula de color marrón –ya esta lista.

-Gracias, profesor –agradeció Emily –adiós Luna, que te vaya bien en tu viaje –y salio del departamento.

-¿Qué harás? –le pregunto Rudolph a la rubia.

-Iré a enfrentar mis miedos –y con esas enigmáticas palabras salio del departamento, dejando confundido a Rudolph.

_**Inicios de Junio…**_

Luna se encontraba de vuelta en el Sagarmatha, pero no para buscar Snorkacks de Cuerno Arrugado, sino que tenia otra búsqueda, una búsqueda que inicio hace casi seis meses, cuando se recupero de aquel accidente en el mismo monte, accidente que le abrió la mente y el corazón: Luna Lovegood amaba a Matthew Roark y su amado se encontraba en la cumbre del Sagarmatha. En el campamento base le dieron noticias no muy buenas.

-¿Quién? –dijo el encargado del campamento base -¿Uno moreno que mirada algo intrigante? Si, subió hace como un mes y no se ha sabido nada de el, y los sherpas que iban con el bajaron recién, están allá –señalando a dos individuos que se encontraba calentándose en una chimenea. Luna le dio las gracias al encargado y se dirigió donde estaban los sherpas.

-Buenas –les dijo Luna –¿ustedes venían con un chico moreno que subió hace como un mes?

-Si, una persona bastante extraña –respondió el sherpa –subió varias veces a la cumbre y siempre volvía agotado, dormía por un día completo y cuando se recuperaba volvía a subir, nunca supimos el por que de su conducta, así por casi un mes. Pero hace una semana, antes de subir nos dijo que bajáramos, que bajaría solo, no dijo nada mas, no nos dejo replicar, y subió. Nos vinimos dos días después, por si volvía, pero no lo hizo, tal vez se cayo en la Travesía de la Cornisa.

Luna palideció, ¿Matthew muerto donde ella misma cayó? _"No"_, se dijo ella _"el esta vivo"_.

-¿Pueden llevarme al Campo VI? –pregunto la rubia –Lo voy a buscar.

-¿Quee? –exclamo el sherpa –no, ya no se puede subir, cerraron las expediciones hasta nuevo aviso.

Luna les dedico una mirada asesina.

-Pues yo voy a subir –les dijo fieramente –con o sin ustedes, lo haré –y salio del campamento base.

_**Días mas tarde…**_

Luna llego al Campo VI casi al anochecer, estaba nevando, así que decidió descansar para a primera hora salir a la cumbre y buscar a Matthew.

Al día siguiente subió a la cumbre, no lo encontró tan difícil porque se sentía mas segura, ahora que sabía Magia Himalaya, aunque igual vacilo un momento al enfrentarse a la Travesía de la Cornisa, pero la cruzo, y una hora mas tarde ya estaba en la cumbre. La recorrió de cabo a rabo, no vio al moreno, realizo varios conjuros para detectarlo, pero no resulto, no lo encontraba. Bajo casi al anochecer, llegando al campo VI casi después de las cinco de la madrugada, durmió la nada misma y volvió a subir. El mismo procedimiento lo realizo por todo el mes de junio, se aprovisionaba con hechizos que había aprendido para hacer que la nieve sea comestible, así que no pasaba hambre. Ya en julio no bajo al campo VI, sino que monto una especie de iglú en la cumbre, si era necesario pasaría el año completo hasta encontrarlo, no importa como lo encuentre, pero lo iba a encontrar.

_**Finales de Julio en el Campo Base…**_

Habían llegado dos hombres, buscaban a alguien que se había extraviado en la cumbre del Sagarmatha.

-¿Un chico moreno y una chica rubia? -pregunto con sorpresa el encargado -ellos subieron el Sagarmatha y aun no han bajado. El subió como a fines de mayo y ella llego como un mes después. Aun la recuerdo porque luego de gritarles a los sherpas subió al monte sin nada más que su varita mágica y en época donde no había expediciones.

Rudolph y Xeno se miraron sorprendidos y preocupados ¿Y si les paso algo en el viaje? ¿Habrán caído, como le había pasado a Luna el año pasado? Decidieron pasar la noche en el campo base, mañana subirían para buscarlos.

Al día siguiente aprovisionaron de todo lo necesario para escalar el Sagarmatha, cuando vieron dos figuras que se acercaban, no podían verlas, por el reflejo del sol, cuando se pudieron ver vieron atónitos que se trataba de Matthew y Luna, que iban de la mano, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubieran ido de picnic al Sagarmatha

-¡Luna! -exclamo Xeno, mientras Rudolph exclamaba _"Matthew"_ y ambos corrieron a abrazar a sus hijos.

-Estas bien, hijo -dijo Rudolph casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Si, si estoy bien, si no fuera por Luna no lo cuento -dijo el moreno -pero… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -pregunto con sorpresa.

-Pues Xeno me contacto preguntándome por Luna y le dije que te buscaba -explico su padre –y como me dijiste que irías o a Estados Unidos o aquí, y como allá me dijeron que no fuiste, vine aquí.

-Bueno cuéntennos, que vivieron allá ¿y por que vienen de la mano? -pregunto Xeno algo suspicaz.

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero no se soltaron y relataron lo que habían pasado…

_**Flash Back**_

Matthew llevaba tres días seguidos en la cumbre del Sagarmatha resistiendo el frío tratando de realizar magia. Sabia que a mas de ocho mil metros la magia se anulaba, pero había practicado con su padre el verano anterior a Hogwarts en las altas cumbres de la Cordillera de Los Andes, así que mayores problemas no tendría, conocía varios métodos, pero ninguno resultaba, sabia también que solo una clase de magia hacia algo de efecto aquí: la Magia Himalaya, había leído acerca de ella, pero no podía recordar nada, su mente se ponía borrosa, trataba de ver, pero su visión se empañaba, sus manos se congelaban y no podía sujetar su varita… oía el susurro del viento y decía: _"Matthew, Matthew"_… trataba de contestar… su varita cayo a un precipicio y él iba al mismo destino… se dejo caer a los brazos de la muerte…

Abrió los ojos y se vio rodeado de blanco, y mirándolo estaba un ángel, un ángel igual a Luna que le daba calor "_así debe ser la preparación para ir a lo desconocido"_

-Pues no estás muerto –dijo el ángel, con una voz idéntica a la de Luna Lovegood.

-Pero si caí al precipicio –dijo confundido.

-Tú no caíste –dijo ella –yo alcance a sujetarte y te he estado cuidando por los últimos tres días, mira –le enseño su varita –la recupere mientras dormías.

Matthew se volvió a fijar en el lugar: Estaba en una especie de iglú, con una vela encendida mágicamente, varios frascos de pociones y una radio que ponía música relajante. Él estaba acostado en una cama hecha de nieve, pero no sentía el frío, luego miró al ángel y se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerto: La persona que lo había salvado era ni más ni menos que Luna Lovegood.

-¡Luna! –exclamo y se pudo en pie de un salto.

-Acuéstate, debes descansar –le dijo severamente.

-¿Cómo llegaste? –le pregunto.

Luna le contó todo lo que le había pasado desde el accidente, su recuperación y que le habían enseñado Magia Himalaya (no dijo que lo había estado buscando)

-¿Cómo es eso de que sabes Magia Himalaya? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Pues como sobreviví a una caída de mas de tres mil metros se me dio el honor de saber los secretos del Himalaya –respondió sin darle importancia –de hecho, aun estamos en la cumbre del Sagarmatha, solo que arme este refugio en la nieve.

Matthew estaba atónito. Hubo un silencio en el que Matthew evitaba la mirada de Luna, aunque esta le miraba intensamente, como si tratara de leerle el pensamiento, mientras pensaba que ya era hora de decirle el motivo de que estuviera aquí.

-Matthew, te he estado buscando –empezó a decir Luna –desde que te fuiste de Hogwarts para hablar contigo.

Matthew volvió a mirar aquellos ojos celestes... esos ojos en aquella cara... en aquella persona... aquella persona de la que siempre ha estado enamorado, que aun ama.

-¿Y para que? –pregunto el moreno con mal fingida indiferencia, que no noto la rubia.

-Es que quería explicártelo que me había pasado en San Valentín.

¿Que quería explicarle lo de San Valentín? Cuando beso lo beso a el y para luego ir y besarse con Neville. Ese recuerdo casi le costo el examen de admisión a la Escuela de Aurores en Julio.

-¿Y que te paso? –pregunto.

-Pues no lo se –contesto ella con total sinceridad –solo sentí el deseo de besarte, y al instante siguiente a Neville. Sentí en ese momento que amaba a los dos al mismo tiempo y me confundía.

-Pero si yo estaba con Emily, ¿Por qué no te quedaste con Longbottom?

-Porque habría sido incorrecto andar con Neville, mientras tuviera esa confusión.

-¿Y que mas me ibas a decir? –pregunto Matt. Sabia que le iba a decir otra cosa, pero no pudo ver que era (efecto de la Magia Himalaya)

-Pues que mientras estaba inconsciente –empezó a decir –mi corazón se dio cuenta de lo que sentía realmente.

Al moreno se le acelero el corazón, ¿se va a quedar con Neville y subió para decírselo, o tal vez si esta enamorada de el chileno?

-¿Y que sientes? –pregunto algo nervioso, tenia miedo de la respuesta.

En eso la radio coloco una canción, que parecía ser la adecuada para lo que vivían la rubia y el moreno:

_Eres el amor de mi vida  
lo que mi alma vacía  
quería sentir.  
Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
lo que en sueños buscaba  
y que en ti descubrí._

-Pues yo… -dijo lentamente Luna, no podía decírselo, creía que seria fácil llegar y expresarlo, pero no –yo…

Matthew la miro expectante. Una mitad estaba bailando la conga porque Luna si esta enamorada de el, pero otra parte estaba preparando el funeral del corazón del moreno.

_Eres el amor de mi vida  
el destino lo sabia  
y hoy te puso ante mí.  
Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
entiendo que a tu lado  
siempre pertenecí._

-Yo… no puedo –dijo finalmente Luna –no se, no puedo.

Matthew tomo un riesgo: seria la respuesta definitiva, se enderezo y le dijo al oído lo mas coquetamente posible:

-Si no puedes decirlo, exprésalo.

_Tu has llegado a encender  
cada parte de mi alma  
cada espacio de mi ser  
ya no tengo corazón  
ni ojos para nadie  
solo para ti._

Luna tuvo un escalofrío al sentir tan cerca de ella a Matthew, cerró los ojos…

_Solo para ti._

Suspiro profundamente…

_Solo para ti._

Los volvió a abrir…

_Solo para ti._

Miro al moreno a esos ojos penetrantes que tanto le intrigaban y lo beso.

_Esto es de verdad  
lo puedo sentir  
se que mi lugar  
es junto a ti._

Aquel beso fue similar al que se dieron en Halloween (sin efecto del muérdago), solo que fue espontáneo, una explosión de amor que llevaba casi un año queriendo salir. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, destellaban amor, las palabras sobraban, aunque Luna igual las dijo.

-Te amo, Matthew.

-Yo también –dijo el chileno, se volvieron a besar.

_Eres todo lo que pedía  
lo que no conocía  
y que en ti descubrí._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Entonces ustedes son novios -dijo Xeno, tras oír el relato de ambos

Ambos asintieron.

-Pero allá… dijo Rudolph incomodo -¿no paso nada?

Los nuevos novios lo quedaron mirando, hasta que Matthew se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-Papa, estábamos a mas de ocho mil metros, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? -le dijo entre ofendido y divertido.

-Bueno es que yo… este… cuando… -balbuceo.

Luna y Matthew rieron al ver la cara de incomodidad y sonrojo de Rudolph.

-¿Y que harán ahora? -pregunto Xeno.

-Pues queremos pasar tiempo juntos -contesto la rubia -pero se que Matt va a la escuela, así que me preguntaba papa, si podía pasar el resto del año con Matthew, volveríamos para navidad.

Xeno la miro, luego miro al moreno.

-Cuídamela, es lo único que tengo -dijo, y luego se dirigió a Rudolph -y tú, vela que no hagan estupideces.

-Si, no te preocupes, ¿verdad Matthew? -dijo con tono amenazante.

-Si -dijo en voz baja al ver esa mirada severa de su padre que indicaba que si lo desobedecía: adiós mundo cruel.

-Entonces vámonos a Chile -dijo Rudolph -recuerda que el lunes tienes que explicar a la clase tu experiencia -se iban cuando alguien los detuvo.

-Toma, te lo has ganado -dijo un hombre: era el jefe sherpa, y le entrego un libro al moreno -aquí están los secretos de la Magia Himalaya, compártela para que no se pierda y -le apunto con una especie de báculo, el cual lanzo un rayo azul que lo elevo y al instante siguiente cayo al suelo de pie.

-Eres considerado sherpa -dijo -ahora tienes en tu sangre la habilidad de sobrevivir alturas mayores de ocho mil metros, cuídate -y se retiro.

-¡Ahora podemos salir a la montaña cuando queramos! -exclamo Luna de felicidad.

-Bueno -los interrumpió Rudolph -el traslador saldrá en tres… dos… uno… -y desaparecieron hacia Chile, mientras Xeno hacia lo propio hacia Inglaterra.


	15. Algo natural

Capitulo 14 - Algo Natural

_**Capitulo 14 – Algo natural **_

_**Esto es una presentación de Paola Prieto & Matías Roa. **_

_**Notas del autor: **_Este capitulo esta centrado en Neville Lomgbottom, George, Bill, Weasley´s, y Teddy Lupin. Contiene pequeñas pistas de los próximos capítulos, así como lo que sucedió con los demas personajes. Cada pareja o personaje tendrá su capitulo especial, se enteraran del por que después.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Introducción: **_Es algo natural el que la gente se enamore sin darse cuenta, pero aun mas el comenzar una amistad que tal vez con el paso de los años se vuelva amor. ¿George se enamora de su Sanadora?, ¡Bill por fin es padre!, ¿Teddy es el único que aun mantiene contacto con Harry?, ¡¿Neville olvida a Luna?!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Septiembre comenzaba lentamente y Bill Weasley parecía un poco nervioso, asustado y hasta desesperado por que su primera hija naciera.

-..Puja cielo, puja.-Decía el hombre mientras sentia que su mano era destrozada por su esposa Fleur en aquella habitación en San Mungo, hasta las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, y no exactamente de alegría, si no de dolor.

Horas atrás cuando la pareja se encontraba alistándose para dormir, a la rubia le había dado un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Bill como todo hombre despreocupado imagino que seria causa de la gran cena que había ingerido la chica pues en esos últimos días a su esposa le daban unos antojos muy extraños y comía como jamás imagino que pudiera hacerlo alguien, tomando en cuenta que había conocido a Ron y el ¡vaya que comía!.

El resto de la familia Weasley acaba de llegar no menos de una hora atrás, y la labor de parte llevaba casi tres horas, ¡y las que faltaban!

-..No entiendo por que no nace ya, ¡¿No pueden usar magia para eso?!-Decía Percy del otro lado, estaba algo impaciente por ver a su primera sobrina. Bueno no era para menos, sería la segunda Weasley en casi todo ese siglo en nacer.

-..Yo no aguantó mas, ¿Y si regresamos mañana?-Preguntó Ginny estaba cansada, había tenido practica toda la tarde y ahora en vez de dormir, estaba en aquella sala de espera en San Mungo.

-..Si, mamá.-Dijo Ron suplicando. Hermione quien ya no soportaba el sueño se había recargado en la silla y ahora usaba el hombro de Ron como almohada, cosa que por cierto al pelirrojo no le molestaba. Pero sin duda era mejor dormir en la comodidad de su cama que en esas sillas.

Mientras tanto Bill aun dentro de la sala de parto, prácticamente ya no sentia el brazo derecho y a esas alturas comenzaba a dudar si tendría de nuevo aquel color que siempre había tenido, la poca circulación (a causa del fuerte apretón que le daba su esposa), le daba un color morado casi tan parecido al betabel.

-..¡Puje señora!-Le grito el Partero a Fleur mientras la mujer sentir que ya no podía mas.-...Solo un poco mas y...-Pero antes de que terminara de hablar el bebe, o mas bien la bebe, ya había salido por completo.-Es una niña.-Anuncio a los padres.

Después ambos padres orgullosos se miraron y sonrieron.

-...Yo mañana tengo una clase a primera hora y en serio si no duermo...-El pelirrojo no logro terminar por que Bill corría a toda prisa hacia ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-..Es una Weasley.-Anuncio el pelirrojo después de unos segundos de silencio misterioso y hasta preocupado.

Todos parecían felices, pero por la hora que era solo pudieron felicitar al hombre, y comentar volver al día siguiente.

Los primeros días como padres fueron increíbles (o eso pensaban), era asombroso por quien la cambiaba de pañal o incluso quien la bañaba, pero sin duda después de unos días casi una semana después ya no parecían muy entusiasmados en acudir primero al llanto de su primera hija, sobre todo durante las noches.

-..Te toca.-Decía Fleur mientras se reacomodaba en las sabanas, estaban tan cansada que no podía mas, amaba a su hija pero necesitaba una horas para dormir.

-..Ya voy.-Murmuro Bill mientras se cubría con la almohada, ¡vaya que tenia buenos pulmones!, la escucha tan claramente que podía jurar que la niña estaba junto a su oído izquierdo.

Después de cambiarle de pañal, de darle una mamila, pero sobre todo de cargarla y hasta arrullarla, incluso cantarle (bastante mal por cierto) por casi una hora la bebe se durmió felizmente, era extraño pero para su corta edad ya lograba distinguir quien era su madre y quien era su padre, además siempre le había encanto que su padre la arrullara.

Viktor Krum después de casi dos semanas había ido de vista a la casa para conocer a la niña además Ginny se encontraba ahí también, y como este intentaba a toda costa conquistar a la pelirroja para Fleur como buena amiga del búlgaro los invito a los dos a comer.

Aprovechando que Bill se encontraba fuera del país por cuestiones de trabajo, y comento que necesitaba compañía, de alguna u otra forma Ginny no puso resistencia cuando vio llegar al búlgaro a la casa de su hermano.

-..¿Y como se llama?-Preguntó Viktor mientras la bebe intentaba cerrar toda su mano en uno de los dedos del búlgaro.

Estos se encontraban comiendo el postre cuando al chico se le ocurrió preguntar, pues hasta el momento solo le decía, "bebe", o "niña".

-..Victorie.-Murmuro Fleur tomando lentamente un poco de té.

Ginny casi se ahoga con su café al escuchar el nombre.

-..¿Que no es la versión femenina de Viktor?-Asombrado Ginny mientras notaba que su cuñada sonreía y su amigo parecía perplejo, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y la boca parecía decir una gran ¡Oh!.

-..Si, pero tendrá una "C", en lugar de una "K".-Termino por decir la rubia, se veía mejor la "C" en el nombre de su hija. Además siempre le había gustado el nombre de Viktor y ahora que tenia una hija no iba a quedarse con las ganas de ponerle el nombre, claro un poco diferente pero mantenía aun la esencia.

-..¡Gracias!, supongo.-Comento el chico después de unos segundos de silencio su rostro volvía a hacer el de siempre pero ahora parecía feliz, y hasta apenado.

-..¡Ah!, y mas te vale asistir a su bautizo, es dentro de una semana.-Le dijo como diciendo "_es tu oportunidad, aprovéchala_" mientras le echaba una mirada discreta a Ginny, que por supuesto la pelirroja jamás noto.

El chico capto el mensaje y después de sonreírle discretamente murmuro.

-..Ahi estaré sin falta.-Mientras imaginaba que pasaría unas horas al lado de Ginny, y por fin esta vez le aceptara salir ellos dos solos.

Había llegado por fin el día del bautizo, como Fleur y Bill vivían junto a las costas, toda la ceremonia además de la recepción había sido justo afuera de su casa, con la imagen del mar como decoración.

Bill había colocado una gran mesa rectangular para todos los invitados y como solo eran sus padres, suegros, hermanos, y algunos amigos mas, no fueran más de 30 personas. Hasta Hagrid había asistido al lugar, al igual que Teddy Lupin acompañado de su abuela Andrómeda.

-..Gran fiesta y muy buena comida.-Murmuro Hagrid mientras Bill pasaba por un costado suyo para ver que no les faltara nada a los invitados.

-..Ginny, eh, te mm, gustaría bailar.-Le dijo Viktor junto al odio aprovechando que Molly Weasley había colado música.

Ginny le miro un poco aterrada, si le aceptaba, aun que fuera como amiga, este podría creer otra cosa.

-..Me encantaría pero, me torcí el tobillo ayer en la práctica así que, lo siento.-Murmuro la chica rápidamente, mentirle no era buena idea pero por lo menos le alegaba del baile, después comenzó a fingir que le dolía el pie e hizo muecas del dolor para que todo fuera más creíble.

-..Yo bailare contigo.-Comento Fleur mientras Bill cargaba a Victorie e iba a donde Andrómeda estaba.

-..Linda niña, no se parece a ti muchacho.-Dijo bromeando la abuela de Teddy mientras el niño miraba detenidamente a la bebe, tenia algo en sus ojos que le llamaban la atención.

-..Muy graciosa, aun que debo admitir que se parece mas a Fleur que a mi-Le dijo el pelirrojo continuando con la broma.

-..Sabes que necesitas.-Le dijo Fleur de la nada a Krum quien no paraba de mirar una y otra vez a Ginny mientras bailaba con la rubia.-...Mezclarte con sus amigos, lo primero es que te hagas su amigo y después, la enamoras.

-..¿Crees que no le intentando?, Zograf me ayuda con eso, prácticamente la obligamos a que me hable.

-..Mira, ella inconcientemente se preocupa por Harry, es normal, pero tú debes demostrarle que la puedes hacer reír, y sobre todo que eres buena compañía.

-..¿Y eso ayuda?-Preguntó dudoso.

-..¡Claro!-Le contesto la otra muy confiada.

Para cuando la fiesta llego a su fin y todos los invitados ya se iban Teddy quien ya comenzaba a dejar de gatear, jugaba con Victorie, la niña lo único que quería era dormir pero el niño le hacia reír casi de la misma forma que su padre le hacia muecas raras mientras le hablaba.

_-..¿Como te llamas?-_Preguntó Victorie para Teddy, entre ellos se lograban entender.

-.._Ted, pero me dicen Teddy_.-Le contesto el niño.

-..Vamonos Teddy.-Le grito Andrómeda desde la puerta.

-.._Adiós._-Le dijo el niño mientras su abuela lo cargaba y se lo llevaba de ahí.

Halloween había llegado rápidamente a la casa Weasley, y aun que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a hacer lo que los muggles ese día, Bill y Fleur habían decidido que su hija pediría dulces junto a Teddy Lupin después de todo estos dos parecían llevarse bien.

Además en cierta parte aun querían mantener contacto con el niño y su abuela, que supieran que los ex miembros de la Orden aun se frecuentaban así que el 31 de Octubre por la tarde llegaron a la casa de Andrómeda Tonk para llevarse a Teddy a su recorrido, era un buen pasatiempo para los niños, pues sin duda se divertían, (pensó Bill mientras caminaban y llegaban hasta el jardín de la casa de la mujer) los niños corrían por doquier con disfraces y con una bolsa mientras tocaban de puerta en puerta pidiendo "_dulce o truco_".

-..Pensé que no llegarían.-Murmuro Andrómeda cuando abrió la puerta para recibirlos.

Bill iba con ropa normal, al igual que Fleur, pero su hija era una clase de calabaza andante. Mientras que Teddy llevaba puesto un traje de pirata, hasta con parche en el ojo izquierdo y perico de juguete en el hombro derecho.

Así pasaron las primeras 10 casas tocando en las puertas y pidiendo "_Dulce o truco_", para que la gente les diera dulces.

-..Esto es un fraude, no te dan dulces de verdad, no hay ranas de chocolate, o cromos, incluso granjeas de todos los sabores.-Comento Bill después de un rato para Andrómeda.

-..Muchacho, los dulces de los muggles son muy diferentes a los de los magos, y si eso incluye las granjeas de todos los sabores.-Respondió Andrómeda que ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

Cuando su recorrida iba a la mitad, y las nubes que esa noche se había apoderado del cielo, comenzaron a moverse por el fuerte viento que reinaba por la época otoñal, se visualizo la luna llena, Teddy al verla comenzó a ponerse un poco inquieto, incluso hasta hizo que Victorie llorara, por lo paranoico que se había puesto el niño.

Al final tuvieron que regresar a casa y terminar así la velada. Nadie sabía con exactitud que había pasado, pero sin duda, Teddy parecía temerle a la Luna llena, no del mismo modo que su padre Remus, ya que ese era un licántropo, pero sin duda, el niño le tenía un pavor, muy extraño de explicar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Invierno había llegado por fin a Hogwarts, y como casi en todo los años, esas fechas comenzaban con la decoración para Navidad en todo el Colegio, un chico de rostro redondo y cabello oscuro parecía poner un pequeño árbol de Navidad en su oficina, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, para Neville Lomgbottom el conseguir empleo y perder a una novia, había sido bastante para un solo año.

Pero ahora en ese momento se sentía un poco solo, sus amigos tenían empleos en Londres, algunos salían en la prensa, y algunos otros parecían perdidos, Luna no le había contestado las cartas últimamente, lo ultimo que sabia era que se tomaría casi todo ese año para visitar los lugares mas raros del mundo pero sobre todo el buscar especies mágicas raras.

Que era lógico que no pudiera contestarle, pues si se mantenía en constante movimiento era difícil para su lechuza encontrarla.

Harry por su parte la ultima carta que le había enviado era diciéndole ¡Feliz Halloween!, la había recibido una semana antes del 31 de Octubre, era lógico se encontraba en América y por lo tanto debía anticipar las respuestas.

Lo último que sabia de Ron y Hermione era que vivían juntos en la casa de los padres del pelirrojo, y una historia extraña sobre Joseph Harkert que Ron repetía una y otra vez en una de sus cartas. Ginny, la pequeña de la familia Weasley parecía ser acosada por la prensa por mantener aquella "inofensiva" amistad con Viktor Krum.

Cada uno tenia su vida, y el, seguía estancado pensando en el amor de cierta amiga rubia, después de todos sus esfuerzos por dejar de pensar y ver a Luna como lo hacia antes, con cierta ternura y amor, era imposible, jamás podría olvidarla era una clase de amor que tal vez le seguiría hasta la tumba. (Eso pensó el)

Era 13 de Noviembre por la mañana y todo Hogwarts había despertado cubierto de nieve, esa misma tarde Hagrid tenía un cargo en Londres y Neville aprovecho la oportunidad para acompañar al guardabosque y visitar a su abuela.

Se habían quedado de ver en el Caldero Chorreante para regresar juntos. Hagrid prácticamente desapareció en el Callejón Diagon. Mientras que Neville se quedo en la barra del bar esperando que Tom lo atendiera, pero no fue él el que lo atendió, sino…

-… ¡Hannah Abbott!... -Exclamo Neville sorprendido-… ¿Estas aquí?-Le pregunto, hacia tiempo que no veía a alguien de su generación, que no era extraño el que su pusiera así de contento, ¿De verdad era esa la razón?

-...Si... -Respondió ella, por alguna razón sonriente-…Es que Tom necesitaba ayuda y como yo necesito un trabajo mientras decido que hacer, me contrato.

-... ¡Ah!-…Neville agrando un poco más su sonrisa ¿Por qué seria? Y se pusieron a conversar lo que hicieron en estos meses sin verse. La alegría de Neville se apago un poco a relatarle a Hannah su desgracia con Luna.

-…Así que Luna te dejo porque sentía el mismo amor tanto por ti como por ese tal Matthew...-concluyo la chica.-"_Siempre he pensado que esa chica era rara_"-Murmuro mas para sus adentros.

-...Si... -Dijo Neville...-...Aunque ella me haya explicado todo y quedáramos como amigos. Igual siento un agujero en el pecho, en vez de corazón.-Hanna logro percatarse de que los ojos del chico parecían llenarse de agua. ¿Estaría llorando?

Hannah se quedo pensando un momento y luego dijo:

-...Necesitas otro aire, tienes que dejar un tiempo Hogwarts para que puedas superarlo, no lo se, salir con otras chicas...-Agrego eso ultimo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-...No puedo...-Dijo Neville...-Tengo que terminar este año para que la directora envíe mis resultados al ministerio y así ingresar a la escuela de Herbología.

-...Pero para navidad...-Acoto Hannah, parecía decidida a hacerle olvidar a Luna. ¿Por qué razón?

-..."_Si, tal vez_"...-Dijo el chico para sus adentros. Mientras intentaba imaginar su vida sin pensar en Luna, o por lo menos no sentimentalmente y amorosamente, era difícil idearse un mundo en donde la rubia de ojos celestes era solo una amiga.

En ese momento llego Hagrid con un paquete que parecía provenir del callejón Knocturn.

-... ¡Neville!...-Llamo Hagrid...-Ya estamos listos, volvamos a Hogwarts...-Luego se fijo en la chica y un poco sorprendido pero si sonriente le saludo como todo un caballero lo haría...-Hola Hannah, tanto tiempo ¿Y Tom?-Preguntó después por ser cortes, a decir verdad no se le veía mucho por ahí.

-..El, esta de vacaciones...-Respondió la chica...-Así que yo estoy a cargo de la taberna.

-... Espero que vuelva luego.-Dijo Hagrid...-No es nada en contra tuyo Hannah.-...Agrego al ver la cara de la chica.-...Pero es raro el Caldero Chorreante sin Tom.

-...No te preocupes...-Le aseguro Hannah...-Además serán unos días.

Hagrid le sonrió y abandono el bar junto con Neville.

-..¡Adiós!-Le dijo Neville con una tristeza que no se explicaba.

-..¡Adiós!.-Hannah sentia la misma tristeza que el chico.

Pasaron los días y Neville no podía olvidar su encuentro con Hannah, y ya esperaba el día para ir nuevamente al Callejón Diagon, pero a Hagrid no le habían pedido ningún encargo en Londres y el tampoco se armaba de valor para ir allá

-...Harry tenia razón.-Se dijo Neville una semana después del encuentro...-Es mas fácil enfrentarse a Voldemort que a una chica...-Recordando el instante en que desafió a Voldemort y decapito a Nagini, lo encontró facilísimo, como caminar, correr, usar la varita mágica, pero ir a hablar con una chica le aterraba, con Luna era distinto, de hecho era distinta, se sentía cómodo.

Anunciaron una salida a Hogsmeade para el próximo fin de semana y la profesora Sprout le dijo a Neville que saliera, que no se preocupara del invernadero, que lo haría ella. Pero su mente no estaba en Hogsmeade sino en...

Tom había vuelto al Caldero Chorreante tres días después del encuentro y encontró a Hannah extraña, cuando salió de vacaciones ella estaba entusiasmada con su nuevo trabajo, pero al volver la encontró un poco ida, como distante, era como si su mente no estuviera en su cuerpo aunque, eso si, no dejo de atender a la clientela, como si tuviera ese don de manera innata.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hannah?-Preguntó el hombre esperando que esta no le contestara, o que por lo menos con el sonido de su voz pareciera despertar. Era como si estuviera dormida o incluso como si fuera sonámbula.

-...A mí, nada... -Emitió un pequeño, pero audible suspiro, pero Tom no se lo trago, el había conocido chicas en su juventud y esa clase de suspiro solo significaba una cosa, ¡Se había enamorado!

El sábado siguiente, Tom le comento a Hannah que se tomara ese día libre, pero ella no quería, sentía que debía estar ahí, no sabía por que.

Luego de unos minutos, Tom la había convencido, así que al salir se encontró con...

-... ¡Hannah!-Saludo Neville algo nervioso. -... ¿Ya te vas?-El tono de su voz parecía un poco asustado o incluso como si algo dentro de el fuera a morir por que la chica no estaba en el local.

-...No-Respondió ella, por extraño que fuera ahora sonreía, ¿Tendría que ver con la visita del chico?-Tom me dio el día libre, así que voy a caminar y ver que hacer.-Lo dijo después como si esperara que el chico le acompañara que al igual que ella no tuviera nada que hacer.

-... ¡Ah!...-Murmuro Neville, sonriendo aun mas que Hanna.

Ambos se miraron como diciendo "_quien lo dice primero_" y como nadie dijo nada, hablaron al mismo tiempo, de echo fue cómico que no pudieron evitar sonreírse algunos segundos.

-... ¿Vamos juntos?-La voz de ambos chicos fue apagada por las risas que los habían invadido, era como si estuvieran pensando en lo mismo.

Después de casi al mismo tiempo volvieron a hablar.

-...Bueno-Respondieron al mismo tiempo y se encaminaron a Londres.

El centro de Londres se encontraba (como todo sábado) llego de parejas, niños corriendo por todas partes, pero sobre todo por ancianos jugando ajedrez o damas chinas, mientras que algunas familias parecían hacen un picnic, con mascota incluida por supuesto.

Hanna y Neville quienes ya tenían un helado, caminaban juntos al mismo compás pero sobre todo mirando a todos lados, se sentían un poco incómodos con esa "_salida casual_", no era lo mismo que en el Caldero Chorreante, pues una trabaja ahí y el otro pasaba a saludar, pero en ese momento se podría decir que era una ¡¿CITA?!

La palabra en la mente de Neville le llego rápidamente, parecía una cita, caminaban por el parque mientras comían helado, pero en una cita real se estarían besando o por lo menos tomando de la mano. Hanna parecía pensar en lo mismo, que solo miro al chico tímidamente y le sonrió discretamente, si, estaba nerviosa pero en cierta parte parecía controlarse o por lo menos, no parecía sorprendida de esa "cita"

Neville siempre le había parecido un chico diferente, y no exactamente por que no tuviera iniciativa con las chicas, si no por el echo de que era bueno en Herbólogia, si; podría ser que los otros fueran buenos en duelo, pociones o incluso en Quidditch, pero el tenia un don, trataba a las plantas (algo extraño) como personas.

Algunas veces durante la época escolar, sobre todo en las horas libres, logro verlo charlando o hasta leyendo poesía a las plantas y extrañamente estas parecían florecer, si podría parecer loco para la mayoría pero, al final de cuentas los muggles también lo hacían y era algo ¿normal?.

Además ya no era mas aquel niño tonto, o distraído, se había convertido en todo un hombre, y bueno tenia un "_no se que_" que le llamaba la atención, y no precisamente el echo de a ver matado a Nagini la mascota de Voldemort. Aun que claro eso influenciaba pues había demostrado mucha valentía.

-..¿Y ahora a donde vamos?-Preguntó Neville de la nada mientras Hanna aun mantenía su mente ocupada pensando o por lo menos buscando lo que tanto le gustaba de Neville.

Hanna tardo unos segundos en contestar pues cuando Neville le hablo fue como si cayera en el efecto de su encanto.

-..Mm, no lo se...-Le murmuro la chica se sentia sonrojada y temía que su voz la delatara.

Se sentaron en las bancas del parque mientras miraban a todos a su alrededor.

-..Y si vamos a...-Hablaron al mismo tiempo después de unos largos minutos de silencio, al notar que habían hablando juntos (de nuevo), sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos. Y sin decirse nada comenzaron a charlar sobre su vida, sus metas, sus sueños.

Era extraño pero en cierta parte sentían una paz que jamás habían sentido con nadie, y lo mejor es que podrían hablar de lo que fuera por que sabían que ninguno de los dos iba a burlarse de eso, era como si se tuvieran la suficiente confianza para incluso escapar juntos e iniciar una vida, claro siendo amigos, ¿o no?

A la semana siguiente Neville se encontraba mas feliz en las clases y su alegría sorprendía a la profesora Sprout además parecía contagiar sus alumnos, aquella felicidad que parecía guardar en su corazon. ¿Habria pasado algo aquel fin de semana, para que el chico se pusiera así? Era la duda de muchos en Hogwarts.

-... ¿Que es lo que te pasa, Neville?-Le pregunto con sorpresa Sprout-... Se te ve mas feliz que de costumbre. .

-¡Solo que! -Suspiro el chico mientras tomaba a la profesora de la mano y parecía bailar con ella una clase de vals que por supuesto nadie mas escuchaba, solo el chico escuchaba la música en su cabeza.-La vida es bella cuando te das cuenta que vale la pena vivir por algo o por alguien, y no echarte a morir por algo o alguien que nunca fue tuyo.-Cuando termino de hablar, dejo de bailar con la mujer, después camino hasta su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La profesora lo miro confundida mientras lo miraba partir hasta las habitaciones, no dijo o preguntó nada mas esa tarde.

Y así, cada fin de semana, Neville iba al Caldero Chorreante y se encontraba con Hannah, quien, al igual que el, sentía una felicidad que hacia tiempo que no sentía. Al parecer, solo Tom se daba cuenta que ellos dos se están enamorando, porque ellos solo lo interpretaban como la alegría de encontrarse con alguien que hacia tiempo que no veía.

Pero un día, Augusta Longbottom fue al Caldero Chorreante y se encontró con Neville y Hannah charlando animadamente, demasiado cerca uno del otro, sin duda eso olía a romance. Tras imaginarse momentáneamente, lo que seria, en un futuro, la boda de su nieto con (tal vez) aquella chica decidió acercarse y darles una ayudadita.

-...Hola, Neville... -Le dijo su abuela, luego miro a Hannah sonriendo un poco-...Tu debes ser familiar de los Abbott...-La chica asintió un poco nerviosa y hasta temerosa.

Neville miro nervioso a su abuela ya tenia conciencia de su genio, aunque se ha ido aplacando desde que Neville enfrento a Voldemort en aquella batalla, ya que demostró un valor digno de un Longbottom (según ella), pero en vez de regañarlo se alegro.

-¿Es tu novia?-Pregunto de repente, provocando que ambos de sonrojaran-¡Vamos no sean tímidos!-Les reprendió bastante cómica, sin duda aun tenia aquel don para emparejar a los jóvenes, (algo similar había echo con su hijo y nuera - madre de Neville – ya años atrás)...-Ya era hora de que Neville se sacara de la cabeza a esa chica Lovegood, sobre todo ahora que esta de novia con el hijo de Rudolph Roark

-¿Quéee?-Salto Neville con sorpresa mientras miraba a su abuela y se levantaba hasta quedar casi a la altura de ella, parecía molesto, o eso percibió Hanna del otro lado de la mesa, aunque la noticia no le afecto mayormente sabia que eso pasaría alguna día, pero sin duda le sorprendió el que su abuela se enterara antes de el.

Pero después sonrío ligeramente pero volvió a ponerse serio y no supo muy bien por que, Hanna también sonrío parecía calmada al ver que este sonreía con el echo de que Luna hubiera encontrado novio.

-Si -confirmo su abuela escrutándole el rostro en busca de alguna señal de debilidad, pero al no encontrarla continúo: -Xeno Lovegood lo publico en el último número de El Quisquilloso, en su editorial, que hablaba sobre su fracaso en la búsqueda de _Snorkacks_ de cuerno arrugado en el Himalaya.

Neville miro a Hannah, quien tenia una ligera sonrisa y luego a su abuela, quien lo miraba y el chico sonrió.

-...Me alegra que Luna haya elegido a la persona correcta, aunque me duela.-Reconoció después de unos segundos de silencio-... Pero estoy embutido de una felicidad que nunca había sentido, me alegro por ella.-Esas ultimas palabras las dijo mirando de reojo a Hanna.

La señora Longbottom miro a Hannah, quien había pronunciado mas su sonrisa, y la señora lo comprendió todo, así que le pregunto a Hannah:

-... ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros, no hoy, sino algún día?-Preguntó la anciana esperando que la chica atrapara el anzuelo.

-Yo...-Balbuceo Hannah un poco nerviosa, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía la abuela de Neville, primero que si eran novios, y ahora una cena?, después de pensarlo algunos segundos murmuro-... ¡Bueno!-Murmuro después, no resignada si no alegre.

-...Entonces quedas invitada, avísale a Neville cuando vayas a ir, para preparar todo, los dejo solos para que continúen con sus cosas... -Y se puso de pie y salió del bar.

-..¡Lo siento!, mi abuela a veces es un poco inoportuna.-Murmuro el chico intentando explicarle a Hanna que el no tenia nada que ver con aquella invitación a cenar, aun que por dentro deseaba que esa noche llegara pronto.

Esa misma noche cuando llego a Hogwarts pidió una copia del Quisquilloso, solo para saber si las palabras de su abuela eran ciertas, no es que quisiera saber si aun tenía una minima esperanza con Luna, pero era como si algo le dijera que tenía que hacerlo.

Casi una hora después lo consiguió, tubo que sobornar a algunos alumnos que lo leían en la cena, y cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho su abuela era mentira, si estaba lo de los _Snorkacks_ de cuerno arrugado, pero no había nada de algún noviazgo con Matthew Roark.

Pero ahora sonreía, y no precisamente por que Luna no estaba con Matthew, si no por otra razón era como si estuviera libre de todo compromiso y sentimiento hacia aquella _"loca rubia"_ como le decía su abuela.

Después a la hora de dormir, tuvo un sueño bastante extraño, se encontraba sentado mirando la playa y se encontraba acompañado, era Hanna. Al principio le pareció raro el que soñara con ella de esa manera pero después sobre todo con los días, se dio cuenta de que cada vez que soñaba o pensaba en ella se encontraba en una paz que jamás había existido en su interior.

Así que pensando que la cena con su abuela no era tan mala idea decidió que la próxima vez que se encontraba con ella, la invitaría. Pero en las semanas siguientes no hubo tiempo para salir a la casa de Neville ni de ir al Caldero Chorreante, porque tocaba evaluar los exámenes trimestrales, así que organizaron la cena para Navidad.

25 de Diciembre había llegado rápidamente para ellos y Neville se sentia un poco nerviosa por la cena con Hanna, no tenia razón alguna para sentirse así, aun que bueno había que confesar que cada vez que estaba con ella, o se sentia increíblemente feliz o como en ese momento con miedo y hasta pavor de verla.

La ultima vez que había sentido eso por una chica fue cuando... ¿No, el no podía estar enamorado de Hanna?, la agradaba su compañía pero ¿Amor?

-..Hijo apresúrate o llegaras tarde por tu novia.-Le grito su abuela desde la cocina mientras terminaba de ponerle los últimos detalles a la cena.

-..No es mi novia cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo abuela.-Le replico el otro mientras bajaba las escaleras, si era cierto entonces, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

-..Bueno, bueno, no lo es por que no quieres, y mira que a ella se le nota demasiado.-Ahora el chico se sentia confundido y hasta feliz. ¿Hanna sentia algo por el, algo mas que amigos?, ¿Por qué sonreía, y aun peor por que sentia que su corazon latía con furia como si quisiera decirle algo?

-..¡Ya!-Grito el chico como diciendo "_déjame en paz_"...-Regreso en una hora.-Termino de decir cuando abrió la puerta y tomo sus llaves.

-..Igual a su padre.-Murmuro la mujer mientras regresaba la mirada a la cena.

Neville llego puntual (mas de lo habitual) por Hanna al Caldero Chorreante, el lugar se encontraba a reventar a pesar de ser época familiar y como lógica toda la gente se encontraría en casa, el local se encontraba bastante lleno y con mucha decoración navideña, mas de lo normal, debía ser obra de la chica sin duda, ella tenia ese toque especial que hacia que...

¿Ahora estaba pensando en ella, su encanto, y en sus habilidades?, lo que era aun peor es sonreía bastante feliz

-..¡Hola!, Tom, y... ¿Hanna?-Fue un poco difícil el preguntar por la chica, pues sin duda el chico se encontraba bastante arreglado para ser solo una cena casual, ni que decir de lo nervioso que se veía.

-..Esta arriba terminando de arreglarse, ¿Estas bien?, te vez pálido.-Preguntó Tom después al ver que el chico miraba una y otra vez su reloj de bolsillo, ¿Tendría prisa tal vez?

-..Si, es solo que ya conoces a mi abuela, no le gusta la gente impuntual.-No es que quisiera que Hanna le agradara a su abuela, pero… ¡Ya era suficiente!, debía tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en la rubia de esa manera.

Demasiado tardo para el chico, pues en ese momento Hanna bajaba las escaleras bastante hermosa, llevaba un vestido de tirantes en color azul marino y el cabello suelto pero con bucles, maquillaje ligero pero que sin duda dejaban ver lo linda que era y sobre todo sus ojos resaltaban bastante.

-..Wow.-Fue lo único que pronuncio el chico era extraño pero no podía dejar de mirarla.

Tom del otro lado solo lo observo y al ver el rostro un poco embobado del chico, prefirió asumir que limpiaba algunos vasos y darles privacidad.

-..¡Hola!, ¿Cómo me veo?, se sincero.-Dijo la chica cuando se acerco a Neville quien no dejaba de mirarla una y otra vez.

-..Maravillosa, quiero decir, perfecta… Digo que... Bien…-Le dijo primero sin darse cuenta que de verdad se encontraba embobado por ella, después intento arreglar las cosas pero Hanna solo sonrío un poco apenada, para después el chico quedarse callado, sonreír tímidamente y hablar muy serio.

La chica sonrío y no puedo evitar morderse el labio, se sentía alagada por las tonterías que hacia y decía el chico.

-..¡Gracias!, tu también te ves muy apuesto.-Le dijo la otra intentando igualar las cosas, el chico se sintió mas tranquilo, movió su brazo de tal forma que la chica lo tomara para después salir del local, "_muy románticos sin duda_", pensó Tom.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Neville la abuela de este ya tenia un muérdago en la puerta, tanto por la parte dentro como fuera de la casa, uno en la sala, uno en la chimenea otro en la cocina y uno, no menos pero si importante en el closet donde ahora el chico guardaba el saco de su traje y el abrigo de Hanna. Ambos bastante apenados y hasta sonrojados por la decoración.

-..Mi abuela adora los muérdagos.-Dijo el chico intentado hacerle saber a la rubia que el no tenia nada que ver eso, aun que sentía un impulso de realizar la tradición de besarse bajo un muérdago.

Casi al momento de dejar las cosas en el closet y caminar hacia la sala de la casa, se dieron cuenta de que la mesa ya estaba casi servida, solo que aun faltaba el postre y Augusta estaba al pendiente del pastel.

Hanna se quedo en la sala mirando las fotografías de la familia que había arriba de la chimenea, comenzó bastante alejada de donde estaba el muérdago, mientras Neville iba a la cocina por algo de tomar. Pero antes de entrar su abuela se asomo y le dio un poco de ponche que sin duda ya había servido, tanto para el como para Hanna.

-..Ohh, pensé que no vendrían.-Le dijo Augusta, mientras le exigía a su nieto tomar los dos vasos con ponche e irse para hacerle compañía a Hanna.-...Ahora vete, se buen anfitrión y novio.

_-.."Que no es mi novia, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?"-_Reclamo el chico, mas para sus adentros que para su abuelo.

Neville no tubo de otra más que regresar a la sala, al final de cuenta no quería pelear con su abuela y que esta le pusiera en ridículo de nuevo, diciendo que Hanna era su novia, por lo menos no delante de ella como la ultima vez, aun que estaba seguro que en la cena lo haría, no, de eso no tenia ni la mas mínima duda.

En cuanto llego a su lado, le dio el vaso con el ponche y casi al mismo tiempo lo tomaron, después haciendo muecas y hasta tosiendo se dieron de que la bebida tenia whisky, bastante por cierto ¿Qué era lo que pretendía su abuela, emborracharlos?, pero lo que mas le asustaba a Neville era, lo que pudiera hacerle a ambos cuando perdieran la razón o por lo menos no pudieran defenderse dignamente.

-..¿Son tus padres?-Preguntó la chica después de algunos segundos de silencio incomodo, había visto casi todas las fotografías, y ahora se encontraba mirando una justo en medio de la chimenea, exactamente donde el muérdago arriba de sus cabezas parecía renacer.

-..Si...-Dijo el chico mas incomodo ahora que antes. No es que no le gustara hablar de sus padres, pero al hacerlo sabía que en cierta parte era un mal tema, por lo menos para Navidad.

-...Tu madre es muy linda, y tu padre, bueno te pareces mucho a el.-Le dijo la chica mientras se sentia sonrojar aun mas al comentar lo del parentesco del chico con sus padres, inconcientemente se habían mirado a los ojos, para después ocultar su mirada al mismo tiempo.

¿Ambos habrían sentido ese latir tan fuerte en su pecho, y su respiración acelerada?, pero sobre todo, ¿Una clase de escalofrió por todo el cuerpo?

Sin darse cuenta ambos chicos tocaron al mismo tiempo el retrato y sin querer se habían tocado las manos o por lo menos los dedos, era como si aquel escalofrío se hubiera convertido en una corriente que ahora parecía obligarles a verse a los ojos.

-..¿Por que nunca hablas de ellos?-Preguntó la chica intentando saber por que el chico parecía un poco indiferente en el tema, era como si al hablar de ellos a este le estuvieran insultando.

-..Es que, no lo se, no me gusta que me tengan lastima por lo que les paso.-Era difícil hablar de eso frente a sus amigos aun mas con ella, pero había algo en su mirada y en su voz que le obligaba a hablar; era extraño, ni Luna tenia ese efecto en el.

-..¿Lastima?-Pregunto la chica sin entender, ella solo preguntaba por que de alguna forma le interesaba saber todo sobre el, ¿Seria a caso que ahora parecía mostrar su interés en el sin darse cuenta?

-..Es que a veces creo que la gente me habla no por quien soy, si no por lo que mis padres eran.-Confeso el chico, siempre había temido eso, y mas con las chicas por que estaba seguro que ahora Hanna le hablaba y le había aceptado la invitación a cenar por eso, ¡Claro por eso había sacado el tema de sus padres!, ¿Qué otra razón podría tener para hacerlo?

-..Yo no lo hice por eso.-Le dijo la chica mientras se le acercaba mas. Sabía que había cometido un error al hacerlo, y quería arreglar eso. Quería dejarle claro que le agradaba el y no su historia.

-..¿Entonces?-Preguntó desafiante.

-..Por que, a veces das la impresión de que no eres capaz de llenar el requisito de ser su hijo, ellos fueron aurores, (los mejores según escuche), y tu deberías saber que ellos están orgullos de ti... Aun que no lo demuestren como a ti te gustaría.-Se había acercado demasiado a el que ahora podía sentir su respiración muy cerca.

-..Van muy lento.-Murmuro Augusta desde la cocina que los vigilaba.-... ¿Y si les doy una ayuda?-Se preguntó así misma, después levantado su varita hizo un movimiento mientras se daba cuenta de su nieto parecía tomar a la chica por la cintura mientras ella parecía nerviosa.

-..¿Por que te intereso tanto, no lo entiendo?-Preguntó Neville sin soltarla para que no huyera y evitara responderle.

-..Es difícil de explicar.-Murmuro la chica mientras se alejaba del alcance del chico.

-..Explícamelo.-Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse la tomo del brazo y la beso.

Había algo en sus preguntas que parecía hacerle creer a Neville que le preocupaba demasiado, como si fuera amor, y entonces tuvo la necesidad de besarla, y no exactamente como si le obligaran, en realidad era como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si todo fuera más fácil, como si con el hecho de besarse en ese mismo instante las cosas se arreglaran.

Augusta que los había estado vigilando por lo menos 10 minutos atrás, se sorprendió bastante al notar que su nieto la había besado, ella solo había sido causante de que la tomara de la cintura, pero por lo visto no necesitaban mucha ayuda como pensó.

Después de varios minutos de besarse, se separaron lentamente mientras aun la sujetaba del brazo, se miraron a los ojos, era como si al mismo tiempo ambos hubieran vuelto de aquel viaje que habían sentido, era como si subieran en una montaña y bajaran a gran velocidad.

-..La cena esta servida.-Murmuro Augusta desde la cocina mientras llevaba el postre hasta la mesa, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y era mejor cenar en ese momento pues la comida ya comenzaba a enfriarse.

Neville que ahora se sentia un poco extraño, en realidad sentia la necesidad de ser mas caballeroso le cedió el paso a Hanna mientras esta se sonrojaba y sonreía.

Durante toda la cena no hablaron de aquel beso, pero sin duda se miraban de una forma coqueta que Augusta no tubo ni la menor duda de que pronto su nieto podría volver a sentirse feliz con el amor, y quien sabe, tal vez no tardaría mucho para verlo casarse.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Enero llego rápidamente y con esa las ideas a la cabeza de cierto pelirrojo, George Weasley se encontraba en la parte trasera de su local de Sortilegio Weasley, viendo los últimos detalles de su ultimo invento "_una forma divertida de decirle a la chica que te atrae, que te gusta_" ese era su lema, aun no tenia nombre, pero ya se le ocurriría después.

Aun que la línea que sin duda tendría bastantes productos que sacaría a la venta en San Valentín del próximo año, el chico prepara los detalles con su productor especial el que sin duda le haría ganar mucho dinero.

Había tardado casi todo un mes en lograr tener esa "maqueta" que ahora le daría vida frente a los ojos de su hermano y socia en España.

-..Bien, solo tengo que ajustar un poco aquí y estará listo.-Murmuraba mientras Ron y Anna del otro lado lo veían con susto.-Ron pásame el liquido de color púrpura que esta ahí quieres.-El pelirrojo le señalo mientras con la varita parecía hacerle algo a un pequeño muñeco de casi 5 centímetros que tenía arriba de la mesa.

Ron temeroso tomo el liquido púrpura que estaba detrás de el, después cuando se lo dio se alejo lo suficiente de su hermano, sabia que podía tener una mala reacción y terminar mal.

-... ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?-Preguntó Anna asustada al ver que Ron se escondía detrás de unas cajas, después mirando a George quien parecía demasiado concentrado en el liquido que ahora desprendía un aroma un poco desagradable, la pregunta de Anna era lógica, y ahora siguiendo a Ron se alejo bastante del chico.

George no dijo nada solo sonrió de una forma maquiavélica, era el tipo de sonrisa que ponía cuando deseaba asustar a su madre (en el pasado), o por lo menos planeaba alguna buena travesura (según recordaba Ron). Tomo un gotero y después se puso una gota del liquido en su lengua y se la devolvió a Ron.

Después dijo unas palabras y con un movimiento de varita apunto al muñeco y logro que este comenzaba a moverse como lo hacia el, fue asombroso cuando el chico hablo y el muñeco también.

-..Probando, uno, dos tres... Perfecto funciona.-Dijo el chico al igual que el muñeco de madera. (Era una clase de replica de Pinocho)...-Y dudaban de mi, por favor, esto subiera las ventas entre los adolescentes.-Murmuro mientras comenzaba a imaginar a cuantos galeones podría venderlo.

-..¿Que quieres decir?-Preguntó Anna, no entendía por que ese muñequito podría subir las ventas, se suponía que era una tienda de artículos de broma mágicas, el que un muñeco hablara o te imitara no tenia nada de fantástico.

-..Bueno, como ya les había dicho este invento facilitara el decirle a una chica que te gusta, con esto podrás dejar de lado aquellas escenas embarazosas de que te rechacen frente a toda la gente, (por lo menos sus amigas), solo te colocas una gota en la lengua y con esto el muñeco habla por ti, es mas lo puedes ajustar de rudo, divertido o hasta tierno. Así que lo envías a el a la batalla. Así ninguna chica podrá resistirse.-Dijo después cuando el muñeco parecía coqueto.

-..Interesante, divertido, dulce, tierno. Pero, irrespetuoso y hasta depravado...-Comenzó a decir Anna mientras miraba de cerca al muñeco, este le guiño un ojo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, después parecía decirle algo al oído, algo bastante obsceno la chica solo se alejo del muñeco mientras parecía ponerse una chamarra, algo le había dicho el muñeco de prueba de George, que ahora parecía preocupada de que la blusa fuera un poco escotada.

-..Bueno, bueno, son solo unos ajustes que tendría que arreglarle.-Dijo George mientras tomaba agua y el muñeco ahora parecía sentarse lentamente y se quedaba inmóvil.

-... ¡¿Que le pasa a tu cara?!-Preguntó después Ron mirando a su hermano el color natural de su piel era blanca hasta con algunas pecas pero, ahora se tornaba morado, azul y hasta rojo igualando el color de su cabello.

-..¿Que quieres decir?-Preguntó George mirándose al espejo, después salto y grito del susto, ahora con calma se daba cuenta de que su rostro parecía un arcóiris andante, el cabello color verde, los labios azules, la nariz color negro y la piel morada, después como si lo hubieran golpeado en la nuca sintió que caía lentamente al suelo mientras escuchaba la voz de su hermano y Anna llamándole una y otras vez.

Casi una hora después el chico se encontraba en San Mungo.

-... ¿Y que dices que le sucedió?-Le preguntó la Sanadora a Ron.

-... Pues que estaba experimentando para sus productos en Sortilegios Weasley y de repente se puso como arcoíris y se desmayo...-Explicó Anna lentamente recordando cada detalle.

-... ¿Pero, el ingirió algo?-Pregunto la chica.

-... Pues…-Ron se mostraba in decidido a decirle lo que su hermano había tomado, era un secreto, que según George y su política "_era por el bien del negocio familiar_", pero por el bien de su hermano se saco la botellita con el liquido morado y se la mostro a la chica.

-...Mm -Dijo la Sanadora al examinar la poción.-Tendré que examinarla para poder descubrir lo que le sucedió, por lo pronto se tendrá que quedar aquí en el hospital hasta que le encontremos la cura-Termino por hablar mientras guardaba la botella en su bata.

-...Ehh… -Dijo Ron lentamente acercándose lo bastante a la Sanadora para que nadie mas los escuchara, a duras penas Anna logro escucharlos-... ¿Podría mantener el secreto de la poción?, porque es un invento de la tienda y… ¿Usted sabe?-Sonrío tímidamente intentando no decir nada mas y que por el bien de ellos nadie mas se enterara de eso.

La sanadora simplemente sonrió, entendía bastante bien lo que ese pelirrojo quería decir, no era bueno el que antes de que saliera a al venta algo, y por un error en el calculo de la poción les fueran a robar la idea.

-... No te preocupes lo guardare...-Y dejo a Ron solo en la recepción.

Minutos después Ron se fue a casa, cuando le explico a su madre lo que había pasado, esta se mostraba bastante preocupada de su hijo.

-..¿Entonces, esta bien?-Preguntaba una y otra vez su madre, Ron tenia alrededor de una hora diciéndole lo mismo.

-..Si, mamá esta bien, tal vez pase una o dos semanas en San Mungo.-Comento Ron sin ninguna preocupación.

-..Si, Señora Weasley, de hecho esta tan bien, que ya hasta bromeaba de lo que pasó.-Dijo Anna del otro lado, esa noche la chica había sido invitada a cenar.

-..Bueno eso es buena señal.-Murmuro Molly sonriendo un poco.

-..¡Hola, familia!-Se escucho al momento de abrir la puerta de la casa, Ginny acaba de llegar y con ella Krum.

-..¡Buenas noches!-Dijo el chico mientras saludaba a la familia.

-..No les importa que Krum se quede a cenar, ¿Cierto?-Preguntó la pelirroja después. Todos negaron mientras el búlgaro sonreía tímidamente.- ¿Y de que hablaban?-Preguntó la chica después para sacar platica pues llevaban casi toda la cena en silencio y eso parecía incomodar a su novio.

-..George esta en San Mungo.-Comento Hermione.

-..¿Que le paso?-Preguntó Krum intentando meterse en la charla.

-..Digamos que, el nuevo producto de "_Sortilegios Weasley_", no salio como esperábamos.-Murmuro Anna del otro lado un poco apenada con los padres de su jefe, no era para menos, debían estar preocupados por su hijo, el trabajo que tenia era peligroso además, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de ponerse de mil colores, hubiera sido peor?, no quería ni imaginarlo pero tal vez podría a ver muerto.

_**Mientras tanto en San Mungo **_

George Weasley fue despertando de aquel largo sueño en el que había sido presa (y todo por aquella poción mal echa,) por el olor a la comida, sin duda ahora le daba hambre al pobre hombre, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaría dormido.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su departamento, mucho menos en la casa de sus padres, ni que decir del piso del taller donde hacia todos sus experimentos, se encontraba en una habitación de San Mungo, ¿De verdad había sido tan grave como para llevarlo ahí?, ¿Pero de ser así, donde estaba todo el mundo?

-..¡Buenas noches!... Señor Weasley.-Se escucho una voz femenina mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría y una mujer con una bata blanca entraba al lugar, el rostro no se le veía claramente aun estaba un poco mareado por el efecto de la poción, pero sin duda pudo notar que la mujer tenia la piel morena y cabellera abundante color oscuro.

-..¡¿Buenas noches?!-Le devolvió el saludo mientras intentaba acomodarse en la cama.-Disculpe, pero ¿Qué hago aquí?-Preguntó después temiendo que su poción de verdad le hubiera echo daño.

-..Descuide, estará bien, si coopera con nosotros.-Murmuro la mujer de nuevo mientras parecía tomar su temperatura y le miraba los ojos para ver algún rastro de efecto de poción.

-..Oiga no tengo 10 años para que finja conmigo, ¿Quién me trajo aquí, y donde esta mi familia?-El chico había comenzado a elevar la voz, habria jurado que comenzaba a aparecerse a su madre.

-..Mire, lo trajo el Señor Ronald Weasley, que tengo entendido es su hermano menor, su familia no esta aquí por que ya es algo tarde, además no son horas de visitas, sin duda mañana vendrán a verlo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-Le miro después y el chico noto la mirada de la mujer, eran parecidos a los de su madre, color avellana como color chocolate.

Se le quedo mirando unos instantes mientras sentia una paz asombrosa, claro que después noto que la mujer le había inyectado un suero para calmarlo y claro bajarle el ánimo de agresividad que comenzaba a tener.

-..No es todo.-Susurro el chico mientras sentia que sus problemas se iban volando.

-..Bueno, ya es hora de cenar, asi que provecho.-Murmuro después mientras le acercaba la charola de comida y se salía de ahí.

Aun que al día siguiente el chico había tenido bastantes visitas a esa hora de la tarde se sentía un poco solo eran pasadas de las 5 y el pelirrojo tenia la necesidad de hacer algo, era el habito de trabajar durante todo el día y hasta por las noches de insomnio, maldita la hora en la que había terminado ahí por un inocente producto, había tirado a la basura todas esas horas de trabajo arduo.

-..Buenas tardes.-La voz de aquella Sanadora se volvía a escuchar mientras George miraba hacia la puerta. En ese momento la vio claramente, era trigueña, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura los ojos marrones pero muy lindos.-… ¿Como se siente hoy?-Pregunto después mientras volvía hacerle los mismos chequeos que la noche anterior.

-..A decir verdad bien.-Le contesto el chico lentamente mientras se acomodaba y la miraba detenidamente. Había algo que parecía llamarle la atención, algo que hacia que no pudiera dejar de mirarla.

-..Se encuentra bastante tranquilo, creo que hoy no necesitara calmantes.-Le murmuro la mujer haciendo que el chico sonreirá. La chica también le sonrío.

-..Disculpe… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Pregunto el chico antes de que la mujer saliera de la habitación.

-..Zury Portocalo.-Contesto mientras regresaba y le saludaba. Después salio de ahí dejando al chico con las palabras en su mente.

-…Zury, lindo nombre.-Dijo el chico y como si ella fuera su musa había comprendido que había echo mal con su experimento, no estaba pensando en la forma de comunicarle a una chica que le gustaba si no mas bien de conquistarla, y bueno nadie podía hacerlo a la primera. ¿Seria a caso que ella le ayudaría con eso?, por que quisiera o no ella parecía gustarle.

Y casi de inmediato tomo su cuaderno (que Ron le había dejado unas horas atrás), lápiz y comenzó a escribir lo que eran versos e incluso palabras de amor, era como si estuviera inspirado, la mejor solución era que el muñeco dijera las mejores frases, de esa forma estaría programado, y nadie saldría dañado.

A finales de ese mes el chico ya tenia listo el muñeco y cuando salio de San Mungo, lo primero que hizo fue mostrárselo a su hermano.

_-..__"__ La luz de la luna, ilumina tu belleza, y el sol, mi corazón."_-Decía aquel muñeco mientras se arrodillaba y dejaba atónita a Hermione que estaba justo detrás de Ron.

-.. Me recuerda al "Poeta de la Luna"…-Murmuro Ron para su novia sin que su hermano le escuchara, después dirigiéndose a George…- En serio se te ocurrieron a ti.-Pregunto Ron dudoso.

-..¡Claro!, a caso que creíste que eras el único de la familia que podía ser cursi.-Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-..Perdón que te pregunte, pero, ¿Cómo es que…?-No termino la pregunta Hermione por que George le había contestado con una sonrisa en los labios.

-..Zury.-Le dijo el chico rápidamente con mirada soñadora.

-..¿Perdón?-Preguntó Hermione.

-..La Sanadora, ella me inspiro.-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-..¡¿Quieres decir que te enamoraste de tu Sanadora?!-Comento Ron burlándose.

-..¿Algún problema con eso?-Le respondió George mientras lo miraba desafiante.

-..No es solo que es raro.-Se defendió el otro pero había cometido un error al decir "raro"

-..¡¿Raro?!-George comenzaba a perder el poco autocontrol que tenia y estaba seguro de que en pocos segundos estaría lastimando fuertemente a su hermano.

-..Lo que Ron quiere decir es que no parecías…-Murmuro la castaña mientras se interponía entre su novio y hermano…-Interesado en ella cuando estuviste ahí.-Termino de decir lentamente, no estaba segura de que esas fueran las palabras correctas.

-..Bueno supongo que conocen la regla, no se puede mezclar el trabajo con la vida personal, pero como ya no soy su paciente, le mande uno gratis. Para esta hora debe estarlo escuchando.-Sonrío tan amplio como su rostro le dejo hacerlo, mientras parecía tararear una canción de vals que sin duda imaginaba bailar con la chica.

Ron y Hermione solo le miraron un poco asustados, no estaban seguros de que fuera George, de no ser por que Fred había muerto casi dos años atrás habrían jurado que era el y no el otro pelirrojo el que estaba en esa habitación con ellos. O aun peor que se trataba de una broma.

_**Mientras tanto en San Mungo **_

-.._ "Eres la luz que ilumina mis días, y la razón por la que vivo, además de seguir vivo, acéptame solo por una noche y seré tuyo por siempre"_-Decía aquel muñeco que George le había enviado vía lechuza a Zury, mientras todas sus compañeras la miraban asombrada en realidad algunas de ellas hasta suspiraban jamás habían tenido una invitación a salir de esa forma era algo nuevo que sin duda era digno de envidia.

-..¿Y que le vas a responder?-Le preguntó una de sus compañeras de trabajo mientras Zury aun parecía sorprendida de lo que pasaba.

-..¿Que quieres decir?-Le dijo la chica mientras guardaba el muñeco y tomaba sus cosas para comenzar su ronda en el hospital.

-..Oh vamos, no me digas que lo rechazaras como a todos los que te invitan a salir.-Le preguntó la otra sorprendida, era increíble que después de enviarle ese invento que sin duda a ninguno de los otros pretendientes se les hubiera ocurrido, a este que parecía de verdad interesado en ella además de que parecía esforzarse demasiado por ella le fuera a rechazar como si nada.

-..No lo se tal vez.-Murmuro la otra mientras entraba a la habitación 114 y dejaba a la chica con mirada y rostro sorprendida, era increíble que de verdad no le diera una oportunidad, ella sabia y además reconocía al tal George Weasley, no era necesario ser una genio para saber que el era muy bueno en los negocios, además de ser famoso, gracioso y muchas mas virtudes mas, ¿Por qué su amiga no se daba cuenta de eso?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Marzo había llegado y con el, las altas temperaturas, el pequeño Teddy Lupin quien tenia ya casi dos años de edad, era muy parecido a su padre Remus Lupin cuando era pequeño, tenia un deje de galantería que sin duda los Merodeadores tenían, y este como buen hijo de uno de los legendarios "_revoltosos y hasta héroes de Hogwarts"_, (entre otras cosas), lo había heredado.

No había duda de que era Remus vuelto a nacer, pero también había otra cosa que sin duda no era de Remus Lupin, el niño quien ya tenía una cabellera abundante (para un chico de su edad), tenia unas luces en el cabello color violeta, que sin duda había heredado de su madre, pero era un poco extraño pues solo se le podían ver cuando estaba contento.

Su abuela Andrómeda Tonks le había visto aparecer y desaparecer del cabello del niño unas seis veces en lo que iba del año, generalmente todo estaba relacionado ya fuera con las cartas o regalos que le mandaba Harry, pero sobre todo con aquel cachorro que Potter le había mandado de adelantado por su cumpleaños.

Debía suponer que el dichoso "_entrenamiento_" tenía que ver con aquel regalo adelantado, bueno no lo culpaba pues según sus cartas no tenia, ni idea de cuando podría volver a casa, por lo menos algo le consolaba, La Orden o los pocos miembros de la dichosa "Orden del Fénix" aun los visitaban.

Pero sobre todo los hijos Weasley, Ginny la pequeña de la familia, iba de vez en cuando a ver al niño y eso causaba la alegría de Teddy, claro que a la chica no parecía agradarle mucho cuando el niño le mostraba una foto de Harry a la pelirroja, mucho menos cuando nombraban su nombre.

Por lo poco que sabía y había leído en El Profeta, esta; salía con el famoso Viktor Krum, desde Navidad si no es que mucho antes. Claro que hasta donde recordaba antes de eso, ella y Harry eran novios. ¿Qué habria pasado?, bueno solo ellos lo sabían.

-..Gracias por venir, le encanta cuando vienes a verlo.-Le decía mientras Ginny Weasley estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-..Bueno, la practica se cancelo así que pensé que podría llevarlo al parque.-Dijo la chica mientras miraba que Teddy jugaba con aquel cachorro que Harry le había enviando tres días antes.- ¡Que lindo perrito!, ¿Quién te lo dio Teddy?-Murmuro la chica mientras jugaba con la mascota, y después miro al niño, que si duda no le respondió a duras penas y podía balbucear cosas.

-..Se lo envió Harry por su cumpleaños hace tres días.-Dijo la mujer mientras buscaba ropa mas ligera para vestir al niño pues el calor que hacia fuera, era realmente insoportable no parecía que aun hubiera Dementores cerca.

-..Bueno por lo menos aun te quiere a ti.-Murmuro por lo bajo la pelirroja mientras sonría tímidamente, era extraño que con la única persona que aun tuviera interacción por lo menos por cartas era con el niño. Por lo menos aun cumplía con sus obligaciones de Padrino.

Teddy que aun que era muy pequeño, noto la tristeza en la mirada de la pelirroja, como no sabia hablar mucho (o por lo menos los adultos no le entendían), lo único que hizo o que logro hacer para desmotarle su afecto fue acercársele y darle un beso en la mejilla, la chica sonrió de nuevo y suspiro mientras volver a jugar con aquel cachorro.

Casi 20 minutos después la chica se llevo al niño al parque, Lolis le estaba esperando con una niña en una carriola, era la hija de Bill Weasley, la pelirroja había decidido pasear no solo a Teddy si no también a su sobrina Victore.

Se encontraban en el parque mientras aquel cachorro, que al parecer aun no tenia nombre, bueno era normal el dueño era Teddy y a duras penas podía decir algunas simples palabras, no faltaría mucho para que le buscara un nombre.

-..¡¿Puedes creerlo, a nosotros nos ignora?! Y a el...-Ginny parecía molesta, entendía que a ella la olvidara, pero a sus amigos (que eran su hermano y cuñada), no les mandaba ni una sola postal, pero a Teddy hasta regalo de cumpleaños le enviaba, después se quedo callada mientras miraba al niño con ternura...-Aun le escribe y le manda cosas.-Termino de hablar con voz apagada, Lolis noto que el rostro de la chica parecía triste pero sobre todo su mirada parecía celosa, celosa por el ahijado de Potter.

-..Ginny suenas como si estuvieras celosa del niño.-Le soltó Lolis en media charla, eso había presenciado, eso era lo que la pelirroja daba a entender.

-..¡¿Yo celosa, por favor, no me conoces?! Harry puede irse al….-Se quedo callada al ver que los niños la miraban detenidamente.-Demonio-Movió los labios y después elevo la voz.-Harry para mi, no es mas que un viejo amor eso es todo.-Sonaba como si, quisiera convencerse ella misma en lugar de Lolis.

-..Pues no lo parece, deberías escucharte solo un día y lo notarías, no entiendo como es que Krum aun sigue contigo, sabiendo que tú, aun piensas en Harry.

-.._Adultos se complican la vida.-_Murmuro Teddy para Victore mientras la niña le sonreía. Aun que el niño no hablaba realmente, para las chicas parecía intentar pronunciar palabras, era más que claro que aun podía entenderse entre los niños.

-.._Lindo perro, ¿Cómo se llama?-Le _contesto Victore después de unos minutos_,_ las dos adultas que las cuidaban continuaban peleando.

-.._Aun no lo se, pero me gusta manchas._

-.._Pero no tiene manchas._-Respondió la niña divertida, le agradaba la compañía de Teddy las pocas veces que se habían visto en las fiestas familiares de los Weasley´s a las que el niño estaba invitado eran inolvidables, bueno al final de cuentas eran los únicos de su edad que era normal.

-.._Pues entonces... Ya se me ocurriera algo._-Comento el niño mientras se rascaba la cabeza, después puso una cara que sin duda hizo que la niña sonriera. Era extraño pero le encantaba verla sonreír. Inconcientemente el también sonrió.

-..Sabes que, no estoy de humor para tus comentarios.-La voz de Ginny parecía elevada pero sobre todo molesta.

-..Tu nunca estas de humor cuando se trata de Potter, y sabes que, yo mejor me voy antes de que termines lanzándome hechizos, nos vemos en la practica.-Lolis había decido terminar esa charla de una vez, antes de que alguna de las dos terminara herida.

-..¿Quieren un helado?-Preguntó la pelirroja después de unos segundos cuando noto que los niños la miraban con mucho intereses, después tomo del brazo a Teddy y a Victore y se los llevo de ahí para la nevaría que había a casi dos cuadras.

Una hora mas tarde Ginny lo regreso a casa de Andrómeda, y cuando esta llego a la casa noto que había llegado la correspondencia, pero lo que sin duda dejo a la pelirroja un poco molesta y hasta triste, fueron las palabras o mejor dicho la expresión de la abuela de Teddy al decir el nombre de….

-..Harry Potter, ¡vaya que se da la vida de rey!, ¿no lo crees linda?-Al parecer el moreno de lentes había enviado regalos y hasta algunas postales de donde se encontraba, el chico parecía estar en Egipto.

-..Si, de rey.-Murmuro Ginny intentando controlar su ira…-Andrómeda tengo que irme, le prometí a Bill estar en casa temprano... Adiós Teddy.-Le dijo después la chica mientras se despedía de ella y del bebe.

Para cuando Ginny había dejado la casa, la mujer abrió la carta del chico y después de sonreír durante un tiempo se giro hacia Teddy y le murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-..Ted, regresa en dos días, Harry regresa a Londres.-Le decía la mujer mientras el niño imaginaba que habría problemas al volver, pues sin duda su padrino encontraría las cosas bastante cambiadas.

_**Esta historia continuara…. **_


	16. La historia de Harry Primera Parte

_**Gracias ah… **_Geila Potter-Weasley, parvati lestrange, viky-m, Veronica, vm, de **fanfiction,** Jannyelle, asnandara, Zury, Rika Black, estefita, Caariituuu, liRose, EMI!!, lejandra_lovegood, de** la web de harry (foro), **janyelle , mauroduran, fanficcioncuterbd, misterioso2000, danisvel, rosiiiiiii, girlestile, saeta3000, de el **foro de univision de Harry Potter. **

_**Esto es una presentación de Paola Prieto y Matías Roa.**_

**Capitulo 15 – La historia de Harry (Primera Parte) **

_**Notas del autor: **_Este capitulo esta dedicado solo a Harry, contiene pequeñas pistas de los próximos capítulos, así como lo que sucedió con los demas personajes. Cada pareja o personaje tendrá su capitulo especial, se enteraran del por que después.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Introducción:**_ Harry y Ginny se encuentran por fin cara a cara después de todo un año, las cosas han cambiado, ella tiene nuevo novio, y el en cambio jamás le envió cartas, ¿Pero será culpa de Harry en realidad esas cartas perdidas?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el chico durante todo ese año, sabremos la verdadera razón de todo su cambio?

_**------------oo--------------------oo----------------------oo----------------------oo---------------------oo------------**_

_[Escena del capitulo anterior]_

_-..Harry te iras a un entrenamiento lejos de Europa por todo un año.- Concluyo Kingsley ensanchando su sonrisa, si es que eso fuera posible. _

_Harry del otro lado estaba feliz por la oportunidad, pero irse todo un año, y sobre todo dejar toda su vida, y con eso a Ginny, no era algo que el tuviera en mente. _

_-..¿Que te pasa has estado muy callado desde que llegaste?, generalmente nunca paras de hablar sobre el Ministerio y esas cosas.- Le dijo Ginny aquella tarde en La Madriguera, después lo observo directamente a los ojos, intentando encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta. Sabía que el chico tendía a mentir. _

_-..Es que, Kingsley ya me dio el trabajo de auror...-Le dijo él con una sonrisa aunque no era precisamente alegría lo que sentía en ese momento.-...Pero; será lejos de Europa, y será por lo menos todo un año, y creo que lo mejor seria…-Se quedo callado unos instantes para después darse el valor le tomo de ambas manos y con lentitud murmuro...-Separarnos.-Esa última palabra la dijo con un hilo de voz, no quería decirla, ¿Entonces por que la había dicho? _

_---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---oo---_

Harry Potter se encontraba en el numero 12 Grimmauld Place, el chico preparaba las cosas antes de irse de Londres, aun que Kingsley no le había dicho donde seria su primera parada, sabia que seria en todo el mundo, tal vez entendería la magia de otras culturas, y tras recordar el tipo de hechizos que hacia Matthew sonrió, esperaba que el pudiera hacer magia de ese tipo.

-...Señor ya termine la habitación que me pidió.-Dijo una voz lejana, Kreacher tenia algunas manchas de pintura oscura entre la ropa que por cierto ya no era solo un trapo sucio amarrado entre el cuerpo como antes, el ojiverde le había dado ropa a su medida pero sobre todo el trato había cambiado bastante.

-..Oh, si, ya voy, yo casi termino.-Dijo Harry alzo su varita y termino de pintar la pared que le faltaba en lo que parecía la cocina de la casa, el chico y el elfo remodelaban el lugar.

Aun que la idea de Harry era pintar la casa de colores más claros, vio que Kreacher se entristeció cuando dijo que toda la casa seria cambiada, (en especial la habitación de Regulus Black) para darle un toque nuevo, pero entonces decidió que la única que permanecería igual, seria la habitación del hermano menor de su padrino.

Además en esos pocos días que había pasado junto al elfo, se había dado cuenta de que no era tan malo, después de todo.

La casa tenia prácticamente los mismo colores solo que se veía como nueva, y después de algunas horas, el lugar parecía brillar por si mismo de lo bien que había quedado. A decir verdad, y no era por presumir, pero le había quedado mejor que cuando La Orden estuvo y Molly los hizo limpiar hasta el ultimo rincón del lugar, ahora tenia pintura nueva y algunas detalles nuevos que hacían la casa reluciera.

-..Bueno, mejor no pudo a ver quedado, ¿No crees Kreacher?-Dijo Harry con toda la ropa llena de pintura, hasta el cabello se le había manchado, sin contar las gafas.

El elfo sonrío mirando el lugar, le recordaba un poco a cuando su "_ama_" la madre de Sirius, vivía y esa casa parecía una gran mansión. O por lo menos se veía mas cuidada, algo que Harry había logrado ahora.

-..Debo admitir que no se ve tan mal.-Dijo Nigellus, cuando el chico había solicitado la opinión de los retratos del lugar, la madre de Sirius solo se quedo con la boca abierta mientras miraba a Harry, y no dijo nada por lo menos toda esa tarde.

El moreno de lentes solo sonrío, sabia que en alguna forma no era bienvenido en esa casa pero el que hubiera resalto algunos detalles además de mejorar la casa parecía a verles agradado a algunos de ellos.

Al final de la noche Harry se retiro de la casa, en La Madriguera le habían preparado una reunión de despedida, que aun que era sorpresa Arthur le había dicho que no faltara pues era importante, y después de algunas palabras mas termino por confesarle que Molly se disgustaría si no iba pues había preparado una rica cena.

En aquella fiesta, Ginny no se le acerco demasiado, aun podía notar que sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados de tanto llorar, aun que el maquillaje lo ocultaba un poco, noto de inmediato que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al despedirse y salía del lugar, el también había llorado una o dos horas antes de salir de su casa, pero no quería abrir mas la herida, así que mientras mas lejos de ella mejor.

Al final ni adiós le dijo, pero eso si, una carta de "_despedida_" le dejo, le decía que no era un adiós; si no un hasta luego.

_Ginny: _

_Se que no te agrado mucho el hecho de que me iré de Londres durante todo un año, y mucho menos el echo de haber terminado, pero después de unos días te darás cuenta de que es lo mejor para ambos. Pero no es el fin del mundo, tratare de mantenerte al tanto de todo lo que hago, espero que tú también lo hagas. _

_Con cariño Harry. _

Sabía que la carta no decía mucho, y no quería dejarle ese tipo de mensajes (_como el que dejaría su amigo Ron_), diciendo que la amaba y la iba a extrañar, (_aun que era cierto_), pues sabía que en vez de ayudarles ambos, solo haría las cosas mas difíciles.

--------------------oo-----------------------oo-------------------oo--------------------oo----------------------oo------

_**Jalisco, México**_

Harry había llegado casi a medio día, su primera parada era en Jalisco, México, en una ciudad en donde la gente caminaba despreocupada, por lo menos eso noto durante el viaje del aeropuerto hasta adentrarse a la ciudad.

El centro era colonial, hermosos edificios del siglo XIX adornaban las calles, por lo menos las grandes calles de la cuidad, también pudo notar que en algunos de esos edificios había muchas palomas, demasiadas que cuando los niños de las plazas pasaban por su lado se veía como una gran cascada volando por todo el parque, era una vista hermosa. Además pudo notar que había una mezcla rara de culturas, gente pintando, cantando, mimos, etc, la gente parecía divertirse mucho, lastima que estuviera el solo y bueno no tuviera mucho tiempo para ver esas cosas.

Para cuando llego a su destino, el lugar donde le había dejado el taxista era una calle bastante diferente a lo que el estaba acostumbrado en Londres, no existían esas cuadras casas del mismo tipo donde había crecido con sus tíos, eran mas edificios un poco descuidados por las lluvias que en esos días parecían caer, era lo único parecido o por lo menos que le recordaba a Inglaterra.

Bueno por lo menos hasta que bajo todas sus cosas de aquel auto y comenzó a caminar, al dar unos 10 pasos noto que en la calle de un lado, el suelo estaba seco y lo mas raro aun es que del otro lado donde si estaba mojado y donde parecía caer una que otra gota de agua había un sol radiante. ¿El jamás había conocido algo así, llovía cuando el sol estaba en su mejor punto?

No le dio mucha importancia, después de todo el taxista le dijo.

-..El clima aquí es de locos, será mejor que se acostumbre.-Cuando por fin había dejado todo el equipaje del chico en la puerta de un departamento entre los muchos edificios del lugar.

Cuando se disponía en abrir la puerta del lugar, y cuando el taxista ya se iba, una chica de su edad o eso parecía, subía las escaleras con ropa bastante abrigadora, era de estatura media, delgada, cabello oscuro y recogido en una coleta, si le calculaba el largo del cabello posiblemente estaría hasta los hombros, los ojos eran pequeños pero redondos de color avellana, aun que eran simples su mirada era llamativa.

Bueno le recordaba un poco a Ginny con el color de sus ojos.

-..¡_Buenos días_!-Dijo la chica para el taxista y el hombre le respondió mientras dejaba el lugar.

Miro a Harry unos segundos mientras se daba cuenta de que forcejeaba con la chapa de la puerta, que ahora le daba problemas. Después se le acerco...

-..._Tienes que apoyarla hacia adentro, después giras y abres.-_Le comento la chica en un idioma que el moreno no entendía muy bien.

Después de todo en ese país lo que mas se hablaba era Español. Maldita la hora en la que no había conseguido un diccionario, o aun peor, por que no le había aceptado el regalo a Ron. Pues este le había dicho que tarde o temprano iba a necesitar saber otro idioma.

La chica noto que, aquel chico no le entendía. Se le acerco más y comenzó a hablarle en otros idiomas hasta que le entendió, mas bien el chico movió energéticamente la cabeza dándole a entender que el hablara Ingles.

-..Bueno, solo tienes que apoyarla, giras y se abre, las cerraduras tienen truco, sobre todo cuando llueve, la madera se hincha.-Le dijo la chica intentando hablarle en ingles.

-..¡Gracias!.-Dijo Harry cuando por fin su puerta se abrió, noto que la chica sacaba su llave y hacia algo similar a lo que acaba de hacer el mismo, y entro en la justo en la puerta que estaba frente a el.

-..Oh, me llamo Maite.-Dijo la chica después, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-..Harry.-Dijo el chico mientras se saludaban de mano, sonrieron unos instantes sobre todo la chica, y después cada uno entro en su casa.

Esa misma tarde le envió una nota a Ginny narrándole todo su viaje. Había tardado alrededor de 30 minutos en escribirla pero después de un rato la carta había quedado así.

_Ginny: _

_¿No adivinaras donde estoy?, en México, es en América, no esta muy lejos de donde vive Matthew, el lugar es hermoso me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, bueno hablan en otro idioma lo cual me esta un poco complicado, pero ya comienzo a entender un poco, en esta época aquí también llueve así que me recuerda un poco a casa, claro que cuando cambio de calle noto que hay un sol impresionante. La gente de aquí se burla de eso, dicen que "El clima es de locos", yo en un principio imagine que era causa de Dementores, pero parece que aquí aun no han llegado. . _

_Tengo un departamento, es pequeño pero solo estaré aquí una semana como máximo, la vista es hermosa por las mañanas, estoy rodeado de árboles y me despierto prácticamente con el canto de los pájaros que rondan en ellos, es un lindo fraccionamiento, pero bueno me envían al campo, estaré ahí dos semanas; tal vez mas aun no lo se, realmente no se que haré ahí, tal vez entrenarme físicamente, estaré ahí con un hombre que conoce a Kingsley, en fin cuando me entere de mas te lo cuento. _

_Adiós, con cariño Harry. _

Y aun que la carta la modifico varias veces, le quedo bien, había tachado el comentario de que había conocido a una chica. Al fin de cuentas no pensó que fuera buena idea el decirle eso, por lo menos no ahora, pues si le confesaba que había conocido a una chica en su primer día en el país, tal vez Ginny podía tomarlo mal. Después de todo habían terminado, y había sido su idea el hacerlo. Y sobre el viaje al campo

Una noche (justo antes a su entrenamiento) salio a caminar para conocer el lugar, después de todo no había logrado apreciar lo hermoso que era la ciudad de Guadalajara.

Mientras caminaba por las calles a las 8 de la noche, se dio cuenta de que había más gente que en el día, la mayoría con acompañante y eso hizo que recordara a Ginny, se sentó en las bancas del parque mientras se daba cuenta de que había muchas parejas y mientras le entraba la nostalgia por su novia, como si un destello de luz le hubiera echo mirar a otro lado, noto a una chica que parecía cruzar la calle, intentaba sacar algo de su chamarra, algo parecido a una varita mientras parecía murmurar algo y justo en ese momento a la chica le apareció un paraguas en la mano, segundos después comenzó a llover como jamás imagino.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierto, esa chica hacia magia como si nada a esas horas de la noche, además en un sitio lleno de gente, pero no gente cualquiera si no Muggles, ¿Qué era lo que les pasaba en ese país, no tenían normas sobre no hacer magia frente a gente no mágica?

Mientras pensaba en eso, vio que la aquella chica guardaba su varita de nuevo en su chamarra vio el rostro de esta, era su vecina la tal Maite, esta de inmediato (casi al instante), noto a Harry viéndole fijamente, se asusto (por lo menos eso noto en su cara), mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente.

Harry la siguió tenia que hablar con ella, si era bruja entonces debía hablar con ella, era bueno tener algún conocido en ese país pero sobre todo el que hiciera magia era algo bueno.

-.._Espera, alto_...-Le gritaba Harry en ingles pero la chica no se detenía, y lo único que causaba era que la gente a su alrededor los miraran. Tubo suerte cuando un auto detuvo a la chica entonces se le acerco y la tomo del brazo, tal vez un poco agresivo mas de lo necesario.

-..¿_Quieres soltarme_?-Le dijo la chica a la defensiva.

-.._Podemos hablar_.-Le dijo el otro en español, en ese momento la chica sabia que no tenia escapatoria era mejor admitirlo.

-..Aquí no.-Le dijo la chica en ingles, caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a una cafetería.

-..¿Desde cuando eres, bueno, haces magia?-Murmuro el chico después de unos segundos, no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez a su lado, ese lugar estaba lleno de gente.

-..Hace tres años.-Le confeso la otra un poco apenada.

-..¿Tres años?-Grito un poco extrañado. ¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo tres años estuviera adentrada en la magia, fuera poseedora de una varita y además hiciera magia como si nada?, ¿Podría ser que América era diferente en cuanto a la educación de la magia que en Europa?

-..Si, ¿Tienes algún problema?-Le dijo a la defensiva y elevando la voz lo bastante para que todos en el local los miraran con mucho interés.

Harry sonrío unos segundos y después hablo muy bajo.

-..No, no, no, es que, bueno es diferente a lo que pasa en mi país. Ahí, si a los 11 años no tienes aptitudes para la magia entonces no las tendrás nunca.-Le confeso el otro intentando arreglarlo, era el primer contacto de magia en ese continente, no quería arruinarlo, ¿Por qué tenia que empezar siempre con el pie izquierdo?, desde que había nacido había tenido mala suerte.

-..¡Ah!.-Contesto apenada.

-... ¿Como fue que supiste que eras bruja?-Preguntó el chico con mucho interés.

-..¡Oye!...-Murmuro la otra molesta, aun que divertida por la expresión del chico.

-..Bueno, que podías... Hacer magia-Dijo el otro intentando sonar educado.

-...Siempre fui diferente a todos las niñas desde pequeña podía hacer que lloviera si lo deseaba, incluso en una ocasión logre que dejara de llover, y cambie la nota de mi examen en la escuela una vez, y además lastime a alguien sin darme cuenta en una ocasión.-Le relato la chica tranquilamente.

Harry la miro, que quería decir con "¿_lastime?, _le recordaba un poco a Tom Ryddle, - Voldemort – cuando era niño, en el orfanato, había confesado sin sentir culpa que había lastimado a sus compañeros.

-...Una niña, cuando estaba en la primaria me molestaba bastante así que en un momento de odio, logre desquitarme con el siempre hecho de imaginarla corriendo y con abejas detrás de ella, y casi de inmediato comenzó a hacer mucho viento y por la ventana entro un panal de abejas que solo a ella le picaron.-Ahora parecía nerviosa y hasta avergonzada.-Al principio no pensé que pudiera hacer yo, pero conforme iba creciendo hacia cosas peores, en fin, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era magia.

Después de un rato ambos habían llegado hasta las puertas de sus casas.

-..¿En tu familia hay?...-Preguntó el chico pero antes de terminar la chica capto.

-..No, de echo no saben nada, nadie lo sabe, bueno excepto alguien, tú.-Le dijo la otra primero seria para después bromear.

-..¿Pero entonces, como conseguiste la varita?-Había algo que no parecía creíble.

-..La conseguí por Internet.-Parecía dudosa en confesarlo, eso lo noto en su mirada pues había mirado a otro lado cuando lo dijo.

-..¿Internet?-Preguntó Harry asombrado, eso quería decir que la gente sabía que había magos con ellos.-Pero no es peligroso, me refiero a que cualquiera podría conseguir una y entonces, comenzaría el caos.

-..¡El caos!, hablas muy gracioso...-Dijo la chica riendo, pero noto que Harry no lo hacia, después se puso seria y continua hablando.-Veraz, aquí la gente cree que los magos no existen, y si alguien dice que lo es, lo toman como burla, hay gente que trabaja de eso, ya sabes los ilusionistas, o los que dicen "_desparecer o inmotizar a la gente_", en fin, hay muchos tipos de gente que se hace pasar por magos, hay algunos que si lo son, pero no es fácil encontrarlos, y bueno yo encontré a uno en Internet que....-Se quedo callada unos segundos...-Me ayudo a conseguir varita.-Le dijo después sonriéndole demasiado parecía nerviosa con la confesión, bueno después de todo el estaría igual al confesarle eso a alguien que apenas y conocía.

Harry solo la miro unos segundos con desconfianza.

-..¿Que pasa no me crees?-Preguntó la chica mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-..Es solo que, parece todo tan fácil.-Le dijo el otro sin dejar de mirarle los ojos, había algo extraño en ellos, algo que parecían llamarle. Después la chica parpadeo y este parecía salir de aquel efecto extraño.-... ¿Y conoces a mas gente con magia?-Preguntó le interesaba el encontrar mas gente así.

-..Pues...-Lo pensó unos segundos intentando recordar, (creyó Harry)...-No, creo que eres el único al que conozco.-Le confirmo con una seguridad, que el chico se desanimo.

-..Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta.-Murmuro el ojiverde al notar que la chica miraba su reloj y tomaba su llave, después la chica le contesto con la cabeza y este aprovecho...-Si no conoces a nadie, y la varita la conseguiste por otro medio, ¿Cómo es que aprendiste a hacer magia, hay alguna escuela?-Preguntó, había un misterio en esa chica, lo sabia, no le parecía confiable pero a la vez le parecía amable, era confuso su historia no parecía muy cierta en algunas partes.

-..Sinceramente, con errores y aciertos.-Le dijo la otra, después le mostró una herida que se había echo en el brazo, la cicatriz parecía dolorosa. Harry no preguntó mas, noto que el rostro de la chica se ponía un poco triste así que solo le sonrió gentilmente y le dio las buenas noches cuando cerraba la puerta.

Harry se quedo un poco extrañado, pero sin duda tenia que investigar, seria posible que alguien pudiera conseguir una varita por Internet, así que casi de inmediato llamo a Kinsgley para preguntarle.

-..Bueno en América las cosas son distintas, pero déjame investigarlo y te responderé después, ¿Pareces preocupado, todo esta bien allá?-Murmuro el hombre mirándole de reojo al parecer tenia muchos papeles que leer y solo le prestaba atención de vez en cuando pero notaba algo extraño en la cara del chico no parecía en si preocupado por la chica, que acaba de conocer si no por alguien mas, una pelirroja en particular.

, es solo que es raro, en fin…-Se dio una pausa lo bastante larga como para preguntar sin tanto rodeo...-¿Como esta todo por allá?-Aun que en su pregunta parecía interesado en todos en realidad quiso decir _Ginny_

-..Bien, Bill Weasley ya es padre, fue una hermosa niña, el bautizo es en dos semanas y estoy invitado por supuesto, es una lastima que no puedas estar aquí.-Aun que no pregunto directamente por la chica Kingsley lo noto así que comenzó a hablar de otras cosas.-…Ron esta haciendo un excelente trabajo en serio…-No termino por que Harry ya se había desesperado.

-..Si, ya lo se, lo leo en sus cartas pero... ¿Y Ginny?-Esta vez hizo la pregunta correcta, Kinsgley sonrió ligeramente.

-..Bien, debo decir que ha mejorado bastante en el Quidditch, claro debe ser por Viktor.

-..¿Que quieres decir?-Por la expresión en su rostro parecía preocupado.

-…Bueno el chico se ha ofrecido en ayudarle en todo lo que pueda. Tranquilo, ella aun piensa en ti, se le nota demasiado.-Le confeso.

Harry solo sonrío y un brillo en sus ojos parecía iluminarlos más de lo normal.

-..Bueno… Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana será un largo día.-Y sin más que decir desapareció del espejo del ministro de magia.

-..Hormonas, celos y amor, algunas veces son peores que las maldiciones.-Murmuro el ministerio de magia para su ayudante, quien solo le sonrío, y continuaron trabajando.

Al día siguiente el chico estaba roncando sonoramente con una fotografía por un lado de la almohada y una carta de la misma persona.

_Harry: _

_¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal el clima por allá, he?, aquí no ha parado de llover y el frió comienza a ser muy fuerte, ¿Cómo estas?, espero que bien, pues te contare que estas dos ultimas semanas no ha pasado mucho realmente, yo continuo en el equipo y parece que el próximo año abra campeonato por la copa mundial, podría ser una de las seleccionadas en el equipo de Inglaterra. _

_Según Vania soy de las mejores, aun que comienzo a dudar de sus palabras pues a todas les dice lo mismo. Cambiando de tema, te extraño, se que juramos no decirnos eso pero, no puedo evitarlo. _

_Hay una cosa mas que debes saber, la prensa me esta relacionando demasiado con Krum, se que te molestará, pero si te consuela siempre pienso en ti._

_Suerte, con amor Ginny. _

Harry tenia por un lado la fotografía de Ginny junto a la carta, el también la extrañaba pero debía mantenerse firme en su decisión, no podía pensar en ella mientras entrenaba pues eso le causaba mucha distracción, y el necesitaba terminar aquel entrenamiento lo mas rápido para así regresar lo mas rápido. Aun que hasta ese momento no había comenzado dicho entrenamiento.

Esa misma tarde Kinsgley le llamo – mantenía contacto con el por medio de espejos dobles – al parecer ya había llegado el momento de su primer reto en ese entrenamiento.

-..Te veras con ka'ansah – si es un nombre raro - el te ayudara en lo que necesites sabes sobre los mayas…-Le decía el hombre a Harry mientras este parecía asombrado con el nombre.

-… ¿Y eso me ayudara en magia por que?-No entendía como eso podría ayudarle en Londres.

-..Harry es necesario que estés enterado de las otras culturas mágicas del mundo, como sabrás y te habrás dando cuenta en el ultimo año, en otros países los hechizos son distintos que en Europa y la magia Maya – aun que no es muy conocida – te ayudara mucho; créeme, si supieras que algunas veces los planetas ayudan a que la magia sea mas poderosa, en fin no quiero aburrirte con el tema pero tienes que ir.-Termino de decir al notar que Harry ponía una cara de aburrimiento.

Ya había tomado clase de adivinación en Hogwarts y jamás entendió el futuro en las estrellas.

-..¿Y cuantos días pasare ahí?-Pregunto después resignado.

-..Todo depende de ti. En fin tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.-Y rápidamente el espejo se quedo en negro reflejando el techo.

Harry parecía bastante indeciso y hasta desconfiaba de que la cultura Maya fuera ayudarle en algo, pero bueno Kingsley tenia razón la magia en otros países era distinta y quien sabe, tal vez la Maya era fascinante. Casi tres días después el chico debía partir hacia al sur del país, muy cerca de las costas, justo donde los Mayas habían reinado.

Harry se encontraba guardando todo su equipaje cuando Kinsgley le dio las respuestas que necesitaba, aun tenia aquella duda sobre su vecina.

-..Bueno no hay nada de raro, ahora los fabricantes de varitas parecen hacer sus ventar por otros medios, pero no todo el mundo puede obtenerlos claro, de alguna forma la red informática puede detectar a alguien con magia que necesite una varita, no hay nada de raro en eso, pero sobre todo no hay nada de que preocuparse.-Le informaba el ministro de magia al chico, este parecía mas calmado, había tenido un sueño bastante raro la noche anterior, gente que se apoderaba de las varitas y hacia cosas horribles.

Pero después de las palabras de Kingsley se sentía mejor. Casi una hora después tenía todo su equipaje listo, pero antes de salir de Jalisco, e ir a Yucatán, se encontró con Maite justo a las afueras del departamento, justo cuando el Taxi acababa de llegar por el para irse al aeropuerto.

-..¿Te vas?-Preguntó la chica parecía preocupada.

-..Si, tengo que irme a... Yucatán, es que no te lo dije la otra noche pero estoy aquí para un entrenamiento de magia-Le murmuro el chico, noto el asombro en el rostro de la chica justo cuando termino de hablar.

-..¿En serio?-Preguntó la chica, Harry solo sonrió un minuto.

-..Si, realmente no tengo idea de lo que haré aquí, pero tiene que ver con los Mayas.-Le confeso después, no sabia por que lo había echo pero lo había dicho.

Tal vez era que ahora sabia que la forma en la que consiguió la varita la chica, no era nada extraño pero sobre todo que no había nada de que preocuparse y en cierta forma eso le daba confianza para hablar. (O eso creyó el)

-..Wow, pues que te diviertas.-Le dijo la chica mientras le sonreía.

Harry ya estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando la miro, ahora no sonreía como segundos atrás. Y entonces dijo algo por instinto, algo que después lamentaría.

-..Sabes, soy muy malo hablando español y lo sabes, así que te importaría ayudarme, te pagare por supuesto. O si lo prefieres puedo ayudarte con tus hechizos.-Prefería tener traductor a tener que aprender otra idioma.

-..Suena tentador…-Se quedo callada unos segundos, para meditarlo y después dijo con entusiasmo…-¡Claro!

Casi 4 horas después ya se encontraban en Yucatán, estaban en las ruinas de los Mayas que a esas horas de la tarde aun había bastantes turistas y ellos se habían mezclado muy bien. Pero después justo a la hora de las fotografías de recuerdo; ellos dos se escabulleron en la capa invisible del chico – Maite al principio desconfió del poder de una simple capa hasta que vio desaparecer al moreno de lente casi frente a sus ojos - y caminaron hacia la otra dirección la cual estaba prohibida para los turistas.

-..¿No tienes algún hechizo para agrandarla o hacer dos?-Preguntó Maite mientras caminaba incómodamente junto al chico y en mas de dos ocasiones lograron pisarse mutuamente los pies al caminar, por el tono de su voz parecía tomar aire para soportar el dolor de los pisotones además de la necesidad de gritar.

-..No...-Dijo firmemente el chico.

-..Por cierto, ¿Dónde puedo comprar una?-Preguntó después la chica.

-..No creo que consigas una, ya que es la única que existe además me fue heredada de mi padre y a sido pasada de generación en generación.

-..Ósea que es una reliquia familiar.

-..Si, se podría decir...-Después hizo una pausa...-Bien aquí es.-Señalo las ruinas Mayas.

Y sin quitarse la capa continuaron, caminando hasta llegar a una clase de cueva, ya ahí se quitaron la capa al fin de cuenta nadie podía verlo, saco una clase armónica que Kingsley le había enviado días atrás, y se dispuso a hechizarla, esta casi de inmediato comenzó a tocar sola un ruido bastante raro parecía como un llamado casi del mismo tipo que hacen los alces.

Entonces casi de inmediato comenzaron a sentir que el suelo parecía temblar, como si hubiera algo debajo, poco a poco la cueva comenzó a hacerse mas grande mientras aparecía una pequeña cabaña dentro y casi al fondo unas antorchas tanto en las paredes como clavadas en el suelo de la cueva, que de alguna manera parecían iluminar el camino hasta la puerta.

Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, mientras notaban el olor a humo era como incienso, o eso dedujo el chico después de unos segundos, tocaron la puerta y casi de inmediato se escucho una voz muy grave dentro, claramente en Español y Harry no entendí nada de lo que decía.

-..¿Quien anda ahí?-Pregunto un hombre dentro de la cabaña. Y casi de inmediato Maite le tradujo a Harry.

-..¡Hola!, venimos de parte del señor Shaklebolt Kingsley…-Respondió Harry mientras notaba que la morena le traducía todo.

-..¿Creí que mandaría a un chico?-La puerta tenia una rendija que servia para ver a la gente, ahora notaba a las dos personas que estaban ahí, por el tono de voz del hombre no parecía creerles nada, y en esta ocasión el hombre hablo en Ingles.

Por lo poco que se veía o se alcanzaba a notar del rostro del hombre, tenía una larga cabellera blanca, llevaba una clase de túnica blanca pero con algunos bordados en colores.

Rápidamente Harry le respondió sin ayuda de Maite.

-..Si pero soy malo en Español y ella será mi traductora.

-..¿Cual es tu nombre?

-..Harry Potter.-Entonces escucho que la puerta se abría por completo. Lo miro de arriba abajo después el mucho le dio una carta que Kingsley le había enviado algo con lo que su amigo ka'ansah, pudiera creerles. Después les dejo entrar a ambos.

-..Asi que tú serás su traductora.-Le dijo minutos después el hombre a Maite. La chica simplemente asistió con la cabeza, después este se giro hacia el chico...-Bien supongo que no te importa dormir en el sofá.-Le preguntó después a Harry...-Solo tengo una habitación y bueno no queremos que ella se quede aquí o si.

-..No hay problema.-Le respondió el chico.

-..Bien, entonces tu habitación es al fondo.-Le hablo a Maite mientras esta desviaba la mirada y observaba la casa por completo.-..Será mejor que descansen bien por que esta noche tendrás tu primera clase.-Le dijo después a Harry mientras el chico miraba el sofá y se disponía a dormir aun que fuera una hora para poder tener los ojos abiertos durante la noche.

Esa misma noche se encontraban en las ruinas Mayas donde los turistas ahora no tenían acceso, durante el camino encontraron algunos guardias de seguridad pero claro estos parecían conocer a ka'ansah, que le saludaban o le devolvían el saludo.

-..¿Ellos son magos?-Preguntó Maite durante el recorrida.

-..No, pero saben que hay magos, de echo nos encontraremos con algunos alumnos como tú, no eres el único que hace este entrenamiento, ¿Sabes?-Le dijo primero respondiendo a la chica después mirando a Harry, quien en parte sonrío pues después de todo ese entrenamiento no era tan tonto e insignificante como pensaba.-...Bien llegamos...-Les dijo después mientras se sentaba y parecía admirar las estrellas.

Harry y Maite le siguieron tomando asiento.

-..Lo primero que harás, será notar algún cambio en la luna, como veras esta se encuentra en su punto mas bajo, mientras pase la noche llegara a su punto mas alto pero lo impresionante – si es que tenemos suerte claro – es que también cambiara de color. Mientras eso pasa quiero que hagas un simple hechizo una y otra vez, y si notas algo distinto lo anotes. Es tu primera lección.-Le dijo después tranquilamente.

El chico se quedo algunos minutos mirando al vació la Luna no cambio de color durante casi 2 horas, a decir verdad ya se había enfadado de estar ahí, pero después en un descuido Maite grito y el chico noto que algunas de las estrellas parecían brillar mas de lo normal entonces escucho voces que parecían provenir de abajo, este sostuvo su varita fuertemente.

...-Le advirtió ka'ansah mientras notaba que una pareja de esposos junto a su hijo de casi 12 años subían y el niño parecía practicar un hechizo provocando que las estrellas brillaran un poco mas.-...Hola, pensé que no vendrían.-Murmuro después para las personas que ahora se les unía a admirar las estrellas.

-…Si pero Carlos estaba indeciso.-Le dijo la mujer.

-..No es cierto, solo dije que tal vez no era la noche correcta.-Le corrigió el hombre bromeando.

Después se sentaron junto a los demás y esperaron casi una hora mas, Harry ya se estaba durmiendo cuando escucho que el niño gritaba de felicidad. Al parecer la luna ya se había tornado un poco amarilla y el chico había echo un pequeño hechizo pero al hacerlo fue muy poderoso, tanto que había dejado sin cejas a su padre.

-..Lo siento.-Dijo el niño apenado.

-..Potter tu turno.-Le dijo ka'ansah, mientras los demás lo observaban. Bueno no era para menos Harry era toda una leyenda, pues vencer a un gran mago a tan corta edad, nadie lo hacia.

Harry tomo su varita con firmeza, intento pensar en algo que no llamara mucho la atención, pero que sin duda fuera su especialidad, pensó como primera opción en un patronus, pero bueno eso seria excederse y pasar por presumido, así que prefirió un simple un encantamiento convocador a una roca que había a unos diez metros de el.

-Accio Piedra...-Su primer intento fue un fracaso, sonrió a todos tímidamente, después frunció el ceño, una tonta roca no iba a ganarle a el, si había funcionado con su Saeta de Fuego a mas de trescientos metros y en el interior del castillo de Hogwarts, como no iba funcionar con algo tan ridículamente cercano.

Después de 10 intentos ninguno de sus hechizos parecían funcionar, a decir verdad cada vez parecían menos potentes, en ese momento la luna tenia un tono rojizo. Al final de la noche cuando la luna tomo su natural color blanco brillante la clase había terminado, ya estaban dentro de la casa de ka'ansah cuando comenzaron a discutir.

-..Jajaja, no puedo creer que te ganara un simple niño...-Decía Maite agotando el poco aliento que le quedaba, llevaba mas de 10 minutos riendo sin parar excepto para decir algunas palabras hirientes al chico.

-..No me gano, fue suerte.-Le corrigió el chico.

-..Si aja...-No parecía creerle nada, ka'ansah por su parte se mantenía callado, venia detrás de ellos.

-..Mira, no soy perfecto lo admito, y si este hechizo no me salio bien fue por que estaba bajo presión... Y de esa forma no soy bueno.

-..Ohh, entonces ¿Cómo hiciste cuando tuviste que enfrentarte a miles de Dementores?...-Le murmuro Maite sin prestar atención al rostro de Harry que parecía sorprendido.

-..Yo jamás te conté de eso...-Le dijo el chico rápidamente, se debuto en seco mientras la mirada detenidamente.

-..¿Que?..-Parecía más sorprendida que el propio chico, después cambiando su rostro...-Claro que me contaste, ya lo olvidaste, o me estas llamando mentirosa.-Le respondió a la defensiva, después al notar que ni Harry o ka'ansah decían nada dio las buenas noches y se fue.-¡Buenas noches!-Parecía un poco nerviosa.

Harry estaba bastante confundido, que el recordara, jamás le había contado nada sobre sus hechizos, ni mucho menos lo de los Dementores, y hasta donde lograba recordar esas criaturas solo existían en Europa, o por lo menos allá eran los únicos que los utilizaban para Azcaban.

A la mañana siguiente el chico se había despertado más temprano que los demás y ahora mientras disfrutaba de una taza de café caliente, intentaba terminar aquella carta que le enviaría a Ginny.

_Ginny _

_Este lugar es hermoso, sobre todo por las noches, en serio me encantaría compartirlo contigo aun que en este momento no se pueda - tal vez en un futuro nunca se sabe - te extraño, no pasa un día que no piense en ti y en tu sonrisa, se que no debería decirlo pero no puedo evitarlo, la sola idea de saber que Krum esta de alguna forma relacionándose contigo y tu familia me dan celos. _

_Pero confió en ti, en quien no confió es en el – bueno ya comienzo a sonar como tu hermano - cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo están todos por allá?, recuerdas que te conté que haría entrenamiento físico aquí, pues me equivoque, resulta que es magia relacionada con la luna y las estrellas, ahora comienzo a sonar como Trelewey... Ron me lo contó algo, ¿Hermione viviendo con ustedes?, wow eso si es raro, y mas el que tus padres y los Granger hayan aceptado, aun que bueno no creo que estén todo el tiempo de "luna de miel", ya que por su historial a solas las cosas no les favorecen. Pero en fin, volviendo a ti, espero que también me extrañes. _

_Besos, Harry._

-..¿Una novia?-Preguntó ka'ansah desde atrás el hombre llevaba por lo menos 2 minutos en el lugar y Harry no se había dado cuenta, y como lógico este salto con su voz.

-..¿Ehh?-Fue lo único que dijo mientras escondía la carta, era demasiado tímido para expresar su amor, por lo menos con extraños.

-..Bueno debe serlo ya que a un amigo no sueles decirle "_besos_".-Le dijo después al notar que el chico parecía confundido.

-..Pues... Si...-Le confeso después de un rato.

-… ¿Y es linda?-Pregunto después intentando hacer platica.

-..Si…-Dijo Harry mientras le mostraba la foto que tenia en su cartera.

-...Wow, debes tener cuidado, ya conoces el dicho "_amor de lejos, felices los cuatro_"-Dijo el hombre después al notar el rostro de Harry un poco confundido murmuro...-Ya sabes, ella al no tenerte cerca termina saliendo con alguien mas y viceversa.-Harry lo miro aun mas confuso, no entendía por que le decía eso, aun que una parte de el temía que eso pasara… -Chico necesitas vivir mas.-Le advirtió mientras se alejaba de el.

La segunda noche que se convertía en su segunda clase también, el chico prefirió usar su tan famoso patronums, dejando boquiabiertos a todos en el lugar. Su patronums había comenzado como siempre sin tener cambios, en ese momento la luna tenia un color un poco blanco pero nada brilloso, a decir verdad parecía opaca, después cuando la luna comenzó a cambiar de color, sobre todo en amarillo, su hechizo fue aumentando, después cuando la luna tomo un color rojizo, fue cuando algo que jamás creyó ver paso frente a sus ojos, su ciervo plateado se había duplicado, y cuando la luna tomo su natural color blanco brillante su ciervo se fundió en uno solo.

-...Excelente, Potter.-Le dijo ka'ansah mientras le aplaudía al compás de los demás presentes. Esa noche había asistido la familia de la noche anterior, y el niño ahora tenia una mirada de asombro, como si Harry fuera ahora su modelo a seguir.

-..Como lo hiciste yo quiero uno.-Dijo el niño rápidamente suplicando.

-..Bueno no es tan difícil, supongo que puedo explicarte.-Le murmuro Harry.

-..¿Y dime, que aprendiste hoy?-Preguntó ka'ansah para Harry cuando ya iban de regreso a casa.

-..Parece ser que cuando la luna es roja los hechizos podrían ser más poderosos.

-..Veo que pones atención.-Le dijo ka'ansah con una sonrisa en los labios.

-..Bueno sin contradecirte pero, creo que el mejor momento para comenzar a hacer un hechizo es cuando la luna es amarilla y para finalizar una pelea – duelo – seria con la luna roja. Por lo menos eso pienso yo.-Murmuro Maite del otro lado dejando con la boca abierta a ka'ansah.

-..¿Y piensas eso por que?-Pregunto el hombre, era extraño siendo que ella no conocía mucho de magia pensara de esa forma.

-..Bueno, eso es fácil tu hechizo se hizo poderoso con la luna amarilla pero donde mejoro su poder o mas bien puedes sacar el mayor provecho es cuando se duplico…-Termino con una mirada y sonrisa un poco extraña, algo siniestra a decir verdad.

Como si estuviera respondiendo a si misma. Después soltó una risita nerviosa algo malvada para ser exactos.

-..¡Buenas noches!-Les murmuro y huyo del lugar.

-..Ten cuidado, esa chica es mas lista de lo que parece.-Le advirtió ka'ansah al chico mientras se iba a su habitación.

Los siguientes tres días fueron casi igual, hacia hechizos y esperaba a ver con cual era más poderoso y como podría usarlos, aun que si quisiera usarlos en un duelo no podría usarlos hasta que la luna estuviera en cierta posición, pero aun así era bueno saberlo. Después de casi una semana y media el chico hasta había mejorado en cuanto a sus hechizos, y de esa forma el entrenamiento en México había terminado.

Después de su estadía en Yucatán, Harry volvió al centro de Jalisco, para esperar a que Kingsley lo trasladara a otro lugar. Casi cuatro días después le llego llamada, Brasil seria su siguiente parada. Ahí aprendería un poco de la cultura y la tan llamada – por los muggles - magia negra. Que en realidad eran otro tipo de hechizos que en Europa no eran conocidos, casi del mismo tipo de hechizos que su amigo chileno Matthew Roark hacia.

El ojiverde parecía bastante entusiasmado por el tema, pues desde que conocía a Matt, siempre le había interesado aprender este tipo de magia, pues sin duda le serian útiles en Londres, y más si iba a ser una clase de maestro para los futuros aurores en su país.

-..¡Brasil puedes creerlo!-Le dijo el chico a Maite mientras le contaba todo. La chica le había llevado al centro para comer la típica comida del estado, por que después de todo "_ir a Jalisco y no probar sus típicas tortas ahogadas es un crimen"_, o eso decía la morena.

-..Wow, suena interesante, supongo que ya entiendes y hablas el Portugués ¿No?-Le pregunto la chica mientras esperaban a que les trajeran la comida.

-..Ehh, no.-Le dijo el chico mientras ponía una cara graciosa.

-..¡NO!, estas perdido.-Bromea la chica.

-..¿Por que, no es lo mismo que aquí?-El chico pensaba que toda América hablaba Español, o por lo menos América Sur.

-..No, algunas palabras se parecen o en realidad parecen sonar igual pero, de echo, en toda América el Español gobierna pero en si hay lugares en donde hay Ingles – Estados unidos y algunas partes de Canadá – el Portugués – que es en Brasil – y el Francés – en algunas localidades de Canadá - y aun que el Español – te repito – gobierna gran parte del continente no se habla igual, por ejemplo en Argentina, pronuncian mucho la "_S, C incluso Z".... _

_-.._Si lo se, conocí a alguien de allá.-Le dijo antes de que terminara todo su discurso, después se puso ambas manos en la cabeza, aprender otro idioma cada vez que cambiara de país, era un problema, así jamás iba a terminar el entrenamiento, por lo menos no ese año.

-..¡Ah!, pues suerte.-Murmuro la chica sin prestar atención al rostro del chico.

-..¿Como sabes lo de los idiomas?-Preguntó después de un rato, tenia la duda de que la chica supiera eso, además aun mantenía en su mente las palabras de ka'ansah, ¿De verdad seria mas lista de lo que parecía?, en ese caso, ¿De verdad habría conseguido aquella varita por Internet?, mientras esas dudas comenzaban a gobernar su mente la chica le respondió dejando por un lado las preguntas del chico.

-..Todo el mundo lo sabe, bueno, los que vivimos aquí, además estoy estudiando turismo así que....-Se quedo callada mirando como el rostro del chico le parecía cambiar pues no le entendía mucho...-Como ley en esa carrera debo saber varios idiomas.-Termino por decir.

-..¿Entonces sabes hablar?-Preguntó de nuevo, ahora la única duda era si ella pudiera ayudarlo.

-..Si, Portugués, Francés, Italiano, Chino – no mucho aun pero en un futuro tal vez – Ingles, Árabe, bueno muchos idiomas. ¿Por qué?-Le miro primero con orgullo pero al ver el rostro del chico comenzó a darle miedo, pues este le sonreía como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-..¿Te gustaría ser mi traductora oficial por todo el viaje?, tomarías las mismas clases que yo, y bueno eso significa no mas pruebas en cuanto a hechizos, ahora sabrías los mejores, y no habría mas heridas o adivinar…. ¿Qué dices?

La chica se quedo callada unos segundos, mientras parecía meditar la propuesta, (o eso creyó Harry), para después sonreír y confirmar.

-..Acepto.-Le dijo mientras le daba la mano para cerrar el trato.

Esa misma noche Harry le informo a Kingsley de su nueva invitada.

-..¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?-Pregunto desde el otro lado del espejo doble.

-..Seguro, creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.-Le confeso.

-..Siempre y cuando sea solo en trabajo.-Le murmuro.

-..Oye, ¿Crees que voy a cambiarla por Ginny?, no soy tan idiota.-Le dijo el chico, pero aun así Kingsley aun parecía preocupado.- ¿Pasa algo?

-..Bueno, no soy yo quien debe decirlo pero… Si, se le ha visto demasiado a Krum cerca de Ginny.

-..Ah, bueno debe ser por el entrenamiento ¿no?

-..No exactamente, se rumora que el quiere conquistarla a como de lugar. O eso sale en el Profeta, así que…

-..Conozco a mi Ginny, ella no se va a ir con el primero que le haga ojitos.-Le dijo rápidamente, después se quedo callado mientras reflexionaba, ¿Aun seguía siendo su Ginny, aquella inocente y dulce chica?, lentamente su rostro comenzó a cambiar.

Aquella noche soñó con la pelirroja, esta le contaba que estaba enamorada, pero cuando le confeso el nombre no era el suyo si no Viktor Krum.

--------------------oo-----------------------oo-------------------oo--------------------oo----------------------oo------

Brasil era hermoso por la noche, sobre todo Rió de Janeiro, el centro del país esa noche estaba llena de luces, música y diversión, si no fuera por que era Octubre habrían jurado que estaban en medio del carnaval.

-Dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina un pequeño comedor, y vista hacia la costa.-Repetía Maite para Harry quien estaba maravillado con el departamento que pensaban rentar.

-Pregúntale el precio.-Le dijo el chico.

La chica hizo la pregunta mientras el chico se daba cuenta de que en verdad no entendía nada del idioma del país era un alivio que Maite se hubiera ofrecido y ahora le ayudara. Sabia que había algo más que ayuda en la decisión de acompañarlo, por parte de la mexicana, tal vez querría que le enseñara más magia, era comprensible.

-.. 400 Reales por semana.-Respondió la chica, el precio era comprensible también, así que sin mas que decir le sonrió a la mujer – su ahora casera - le dio el dinero y después comenzó a imaginar donde irían todas sus cosas.

Justo después de acomodar sus cosas comenzó a hacer una carta para Ginny, aun que sabia que sus cartas no llegarían esa misma noche si no una semana después, debía y sentía que era su deber mantenerla informada pero sobre todo que la chica le contara también lo que hacia.

La sola idea de que Krum estuviera ligado a la nueva vida de la pelirroja, le asustaba por que el no estaba cerca para defenderla o mas bien, defender sus derechos y eso era Ginny Weasley.

_Ginny_

_Estoy en Brasil, de verdad es hermoso y la gente es muy calida, pues a penas voy llegando así que no hay mucho que contar, en fin, mañana ya te contare pero lo que si puedo asegurarte es que soñare contigo, espero nada pervertido – aun que eso no te lo aseguro – en fin Kinsgley dice que tendré Navidad libre así que estaba pensando en volver a Londres, pero después te cuento todo con calma ya que hay muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo. _

_Con cariño Harry. _

El chico estaba apenas firmando la carta cuando Maite le murmuro casi al oído.

-..¿Tienes novia?-Preguntó la chica e hizo que Harry brincará de su asiento, no la había escuchado llegar a su lado, y eso le causo un poco de miedo.

-..Si.-Respondió después de un rato, estaba un poco nervioso por la forma en la que la chica le había preguntado, fue como si estuviera aterrada de eso, ¿Por qué razón?, la única que se le venia a la mente era que ella estuviera enamorado de el, pero eso era imposible, ¿o no?-... ¿Te molesta?-Se atrevió a preguntarle.

-..No, no, es solo que nunca la mencionaste.-Le dijo la chica rápidamente y se esfumo en realidad se había ido a su habitación.

El chico se quedo un poco intrigado, ¿Mencionarla?, el no recordaba a verle dicho algo de Ginny, en realidad nunca menciono nada de su vida, y no era la primera vez que le parecía extraño que ella supiera cosas, aun que durante el avión habían hablando bastante. Sin darle mucha importancia, salio y dejo la carta en un buzón a no más de tres cuadras del edificio. Había estado enviado todas las cartas al caldero chorreante y de ahí Tom las enviaba al Ministerio para que llegaran a su destino, era mas fácil hacerlo así pues sabia que un lechuza tardaría mas en hacerla llegar a su destino.

Con todos era el mismo procedimiento pero con Kingsley era distinto como el debía saber en donde estaba en todo momento prefiero usar espejos dobles, además así era mejor pues sabia que si los demás lograban tener contacto con el de la misma forma entonces si estaría desconcentrado en todo momento.

El primer día, Harry se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia brasileño para conocer la persona que se suponía que seria su instructor, allí se entrevisto con el ministro de magia, quien le presento al Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores de allá, Pablo da Silva.

-Un gusto de conocerte, Harry -le dijo da Silva a Harry en un perfecto ingles -antes que empecemos, debes conocer ciertos aspectos de la magia que hay aquí en Brasil y que encontraras en todos los países de este continente, así que te recomiendo que visites el museo de historia mágica que hay por aquí, pero la próxima exposición guiada en ingles será en tres días, a menos que tengas traductora, así podrías ir hoy y mañana mismo empezaríamos...

Pero no contó con el nulo desinterés de Maite para ir ese día al museo.

-Por favor Harry, ¿no sabes que lugar es este? -le pregunto la chica extrañada -este es el país del carnaval, aquí podríamos divertirnos hasta agotarnos, ¿como se te ocurre visitar un museo el primer día?

-A ver -dijo Harry un poco molesto -recuerda que vinimos para mi entrenamiento...

-Y yo soy tu traductora -le interrumpió la chica -así que, a menos que hayas aprendido portugués, tendrás que esperar.

Las ultimas tres noches, las pasaron en un sin fin de lugares nocturnos en los cuales sin duda Maite disfrutaba pero Harry no estaba muy contento con la idea. De echo el chico solo iba para no tener que escuchar las excusas de la mexicana además cuando una chica se le acercaba a hablarle – sobre todo aquellas que hablan ingles – este no dejaba de hablar de Ginny. Esto claro hacia que las chicas lo miraran con un gran intereses pues aun después de terminar con su novia seguía pensando en ella, sin duda ellas deseaban aun chico así, lastima que ya tuviera "dueña", por que de no ser así, sin duda se habrían propuesto en conquistar al ojiverde.

_-.."¿Cuántas veces has venido a Brasil?"-_Era la pregunta obligada en esos días de la chica.

Era cierto hasta donde recordaba la ultima vez que había salido de viaje fue cuando Voldemort había tomado el Ministerio de Magia e intentaba matarlo, pero en esa ocasión no salio de los limites de Gran Bretaña. Así que no decía nada y le seguía la corriente.

Tres días después, un impaciente Harry dejo a Maite sola en el hotel y se dirigió al museo.

-¿Por que me dejaste allí? -le pregunto con molestia Maite, por detrás de Harry casi al llegar al museo, quien dio un salto por el susto.

-Necesitas descansar -respondió el chico -además esta visita es en ingles, así que no necesito traductora-Fue lo ultimo en decir pues la guía ya comenzaba a hablar.

-…El vudú es una religión que se originó a partir de las creencias que poseían los pueblos que fueron trasladados como esclavos desde el África Occidental. El vudú se cuenta entre las religiones más antiguas del mundo, a caballo entre el politeísmo y el monoteísmo.-Decía la guía al comienzo del Tour por el museo.

El tráfico de esclavos hacia América produjo un fuerte fenómeno de sincretismo entre esta religión arcaica y las creencias cristianas de los esclavistas, así como con las religiones nativas de los lugares adonde se transportó a los esclavos. De aquí surgiría el vudú haitiano y un gran número de derivativos: la Regla de Ocha o Santería en Cuba, la Santería en República Dominicana, el Candomblé, la Umbanda y Kimbanda en Brasil, así como las manifestaciones africanistas en Puerto Rico y los demás países del área del caribe, etcétera. Algunos de estos derivativos han llegado a Europa en décadas recientes, sobre todo de la mano de emigrantes retornados.

El vudú ha sido un fuerte referente para la cultura popular, debido a la atribuida capacidad de los bokor para resucitar a los muertos y hacerlos trabajar en su provecho (zombies), así como la de provocar la muerte a voluntad. De igual interés popular han resultado otros elementos folclóricos como las muñecas vudú. Existe una amplia literatura y filmografía al respecto, que tiende a deformar y demonizar lo que hoy por hoy es la religión de más de 40 millones de personas en todo el mundo...

Y ahora al final del pasillo podrán encontrar una pieza única, el primer libro de vudú. Este estilo de hechicería era utilizado en varios puntos del mundo, algunas personas creen que viene de África pero muy pocos saben que se origino en Haití que es una isla en donde sin duda la mayoría de sus antecedentes son de aquel continente. Algunas personas juran que funciona, pero sin duda solo son historias que la gente cuenta-Luego señalo a la izquierda…-Ahora de su lado izquierdo encontraran la salida y posteriormente la tienda de regalos, que tengan todos un buen día-Dicho esto la guía salio de la vista de los visitantes.

-…Vamos a la tienda de souvenirs…-Dijo Harry a Maite…-Muero por comprarle un regalo a Ginny…-La chica siguió a Harry a la tienda, donde Harry le compro a Ginny un miniatura de una escoba voladora típica de Sudamérica y a Maite...

-¡Eso! -exclamo la chica, señalando un muñeco de vudu falso que había en el mostrador.

-¿Estas segura? -pregunto Harry extrañado -no prefieres un...

-No, quiero ese muñeco -dijo con rotundidad Maite -¡es tan encantador!

-Que raros son ustedes los americanos -murmuro Harry para sus adentros, mientras pagaba a la vendedora los objetos.

En la noche cenaron Feijoada (plato típico brasilero compuesto por porotos negros cocidos con carne seca y un tipo de chorizo, servida con arroz, mandioca y pedazos de naranjas Luego de ver una película, Maite decidió salir a divertirse.

-No, yo no quiero ir -dijo Harry -además la cena me dejo satisfecho y lo único que quiero ver es una cama para dormir.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes -con una encogida de hombros, Maite salio de la habitación.

Harry, por su parte, se quedo hasta tarde viendo películas y luego fue a acostarse a dormir. No sintió cuando llego Maite, pero lo próximo que oyó fue que Maite lo zarandeaba para despertarlo.

-Vamos Harry, despierta -le decía la chica -si fui yo la que se divirtió en la noche, no tu

Harry despertó bizqueando y, cuando vio a Maite recordó a lo que había venido y se levanto a toda velocidad. Maite se tapo la cara y Harry no se dio cuenta de por que lo hacia, hasta que se vio solo con ropa interior y se sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, ahorita salgo -dijo la chica.

Cuando entro al comedor, Harry vio a Maite que miraba la televisión con los ojos como platos.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Harry.

-Mira.

Vio en la televisión un despacho en vivo donde un periodista estaba en el museo que habían visitado ayer el y Maite, pero no entendía nada lo que decía el tipo, miro a Maite, como pidiendo respuesta.

-Ah, perdón -dijo Maite al caer en la cuenta de que Harry quería explicaciones -pues recuerdas ese libro de vudu que había en el museo -Harry asintió -pues anoche lo robaron, y no saben como, porque tenia protecciones tanto como muggles como mágicas y el guardia no vio ni oyó nada.

Harry hizo un poco de memoria y recordó aquel libro, pero recordó otra cosa...

-Ahh, ese libro que te quedaste mirando un buen rato -dijo finalmente Harry -parecías como hechizada viéndolo -aunque en realidad era que lo miraba con ojos avariciosos y emitieron un extraño destello, que le recordó a Voldemort en su juventud, cuando buscaba los objetos pertenecientes a los fundadores de Hogwarts para hacerlos Horrocruxes.

Después de desayunar, ambos se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia para la primera sesión de entrenamiento de Harry. Este estaba emocionado, porque por fin conocería los poderosísimos hechizos que realizaban los americanos, pero se llevo un pequeña decepción al ver que los hechizos que les enseñaban eran casi los mismos que el sabia.

-Buenos días, Harry -le dijo Pablo al verlo -veo que estas un poco decepcionado, ¿Por que?

-Bueno, es que esperaba que ustedes supieran hechizos distintos a los que manejamos allá en Europa -dijo Harry algo azorado.

-Si, tienes razón -le dijo Pablo -pero aquí los enseñamos desde una perspectiva distinta, ¿te lo demuestro? -Harry asintió -bien, ¿Santhiago? -Pablo llamo a un chico delgado, con cara nerviosa -el es Santhiago -le dijo Pablo -entro hace unos meses al ministerio, y ha demostrado ser un alumno excepcional, veamos que puedes hacer con el.

Harry y Santhiago se pusieron frente a frente en una especie de tarima que invoco Pablo, Harry miraba como Santhiago lo miraba casi con temor (_«pan comido»_ pensó Harry), pero...

-¡Empiecen! -dijo Pablo, e inmediatamente Harry lanzo _un «¡Expelliarmus!»_, que no llego a Santhiago, quien no había cambiado su expresión, luego lanzo _un «¡Desmaius!»_, que iba directamente al chico, pero este hechizo antes de tocarlo se desvaneció. Santhiago estaba impasible, con la varita en alto, luego murmuro unas palabras y Harry se sintió paralizado. _«Se parece al hechizo que me hizo Matthew el año pasado, debo concentrarme»_ pensó Harry, pero no pude zafarse del hechizo, en eso, Santhiago cambio la expresión de su cara y con una sonrisa de satisfacción dijo _«¡Stupefy!» _y Harry se desplomo.

-¿Ves que aquí exploramos los hechizos desde otra perspectiva? -le dijo Pablo a Harry, luego de despertarlo -Aquí canalizamos la magia a través de la mente, a veces no necesitamos la varita, y eso tendrás que aprender aquí, en Brasil.

Casi dos semanas después de ese tipo de entrenamiento por fin le llego carta de Ginny, pero había algo raro en ella, algo que no parecía igual que las demás.

_Harry_

_¡Gracias! Por tu última carta, pero debo decirte que por seguridad de Hermione, no puedes pasar las navidades en casa, Joseph casi mata a Ron y la casa esta en continua protección solo la familia puede entrar, no es que tu no seas familia pero, no estabas aquí cuando se hizo el hechizo protector, en fin, lo siento, ya habrá otras navidades. _

_Se despide Ginny_

La carta no parecía ser de ella, era una Ginny distinta, le hablaba con una clase de rechazo no eran sus típicas palabras de amor, además ¿No era parte de la familia?, pero si los Señores Weasley lo trataban igual que a un hijo. Pero después pensó en Hermione, tal vez eran ciertas sus palabras, debían estar en un gran peligro, así que muy a su pesar se quedo en Brasil un tiempo más, pero después de unas semanas ya no le llegaban cartas de Ginny.

--------------------oo-----------------------oo-------------------oo--------------------oo----------------------oo------

Harry aun se encontraba en Brasil, escribiendo una vez más otra carta para Ginny, era la cuarta carta en ese día, el que la correspondencia no le llegara le preocupaba bastante.

_Ginny: _

_¡Por favor!, contéstame, en serio necesito saber de ti, saber que estas bien, pero sobre todo que… Te necesito, necesito saber que me extrañas y que piensas en mi, ¿Por qué sabes?, yo no he dejado de hacerlo. _

_Con amor Harry. _

El chico estaba escribiendo las últimas palabras en la carta cuando la voz de Maite le hizo brincar de su asiento. Comenzaba a odiar esa manía de la chica, de llegar y no hacer ruido.

-..¿De nuevo?-Pregunto ella mientras se daba cuenta de que el chico parecía esconder la carta.-Harry, creo que deberías darte por vencido, si ella no te contesta es obvio que ya busco tu remplazo.

-..Cállate…-Le advirtió molesto en esos últimos días desquitaba todo su odio en la chica.

-..Yo solo trato de ayudarte…

-..Dije que te calles.-Le grito, la chica solo salio de su alcance.

Casi una hora después, el chico estaba redactando otra carta.

_Ginny: _

_Tal vez exagero con las cartas, pero… El no estar cerca de ti, me hace pensar lo peor, te imagino con Krum y… Eso hace que miles de cosas, de horribles cosas pasen por mi cabeza, ¡por favor!, cuando puedas contéstame, por lo menos un "¡Hola!", me haces tanta falta. _

_Te amo. _

Las cartas que le escribía una y otra vez eran muy parecidas, algunas veces cambiada el _"Te amor_" por "_Te quiero_" o _"No puedo vivir sin ti"_, según Maite se estaba humillando demasiado, pero a el no le importaba, el quería saber de la chica, tenia que saber de ella.

Una noche Kingsley le llamo, como hacia cada tercer día solo para saber como estaba.

-..¿Aun no te contesta?....-Pregunto el hombre del otro lado del espejo al notar el rostro del chico bastante serio, además parecía bastante triste, jamás lo había visto de esa forma y el verlo así le hacia que su corazón se partiera.

-..No, no podrías traerla y… Necesito saber que pasa…-Le suplico el chico después de un rato, ¿Por qué no había pensando en eso?, si Kingsley y el mantenían comunicación con los espejos por que el no podría con Ginny, además le ayudaría mas el verla que leer sus cartas.

-..Me encantaría ayudarte, pero esta en un estricto entrenamiento y bueno yo tengo bastante trabajo…-Kingsley mentía Ginny no podía contestarle por que no estaba en Londres había viajado esa misma tarde a Bulgaria, pasaría por lo menos toda una semana con la familia Krum, para justo después de Navidad regresar y pasar Año Nuevo con su familia.-…Además te tengo un trabajo en Bulgaria.-Pensó rápidamente, ¿Qué pasaba si se encontraban y se arreglaban todos sus problemas?, noto que Harry hizo una mueca de odio, al escuchar el país, de ahí era Viktor Krum el tonto pelón – imitando a Ron – que parecía quitarle a su Ginny.

-..No puedes mandar a otra persona.-Le dijo de mal genio, si el no le ayudaba no tendría por que hacerle favores después de todo eran sus vacaciones.

-..No, tú tienes que ir. Además eso te mantendrá la mente ocupada. Créeme lo hago por tu bien.-Le ordeno y después le hablo con pena.

-..¿Cuando quieres que me vaya?-Pregunto resignado.

-..Ahora mismo...-Le confeso.

Harry toco la puerta de Maite quien se tardo bastante en abrirle, al momento de hacerlo parecía un poco nerviosa y su habitación olía mucho a incienso. ¿Qué era lo que hacia ahí adentro?

-..Eh… Nos vamos, hoy…-Le dijo después de un rato sobre todo al querer intentar ver lo que hacia la chica pero esta cerro la puerta por detrás y no pudo ver nada.

-..¿A donde?-Pregunto.

-..Bulgaria. Kingsley quiere que le haga un favor, tenemos una hora.-Le dijo después olvidando lo de la habitación de la chica.

-…Claro.-Le dijo rápidamente y abrió la puerta para de nuevo no dejar ver nada al chico.

Casi 10 horas después estaban en Bulgaria. Y resulta que el favor que Kingsley quería que hiciera era que le comprara típicos recuerdos del país, ¿Para eso lo mandaba del otro lado del mundo?, sin duda lo odiaba.

Para la noche de Navidad Harry no parecía de humor y Maite no parecía ayudarle mucho.

-..¡Vamos es Navidad!, por lo menos hay que divertirnos, oye yo no dije nada ayer pero en México celebramos noche buena, pero claro ustedes los Ingleses no, por favor, solo un trago y nos vamos, tenemos que celebrar.

-..¿Celebrar que?-Molesto.

-..Pues... ¡Por favor!, este año no fue tan malo, tienes empleo, estas entrenando para ser un excelente mago, y bueno yo… Estoy aprendiendo bastante.

-..Solo una copa y ya, no esperes que celebre mas.

-..¡Claro!...-Con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa, además de mirada un poco siniestra.

Casi una hora después llegaron a un restaurante bar de la ciudad, y justo después de cenar algo ligero, Harry no tenia mucho apetito, y a duras penas logro probar la sopa, pero justo después de levantarse de la mesa para regresar al hotel y quedarse por lo menos pensando en Ginny, Maite casi le obligo a quedarse aun que fuera una hora mas, pero ahora se encontraban en el bar que estaba casi del otro lado del restaurante.

-..Por nosotros.-Dijo Maite al momento de levantar la copa, Harry la imito pero después la miro un poco extrañado, ellos no eran nada como para decir "nosotros"…-Me refiero a que el próximo año sea mejor que este.-Agrego al notar la confusión en la mirada del chico.

-..Si lo que digas…-Mientras bebida un poco del trago, no estaba de humor para celebrar nada, así que lo único que hacia era darle por su lado a la Mexicana, además mientras rápido terminara con aquel tonto brindis mas rápido podría volver al hotel y lamentarse por pasar las navidades lejos de todos los que amaba.

-..Ahora vuelvo.-Murmuró Maite de la nada, abriendo sus grandes ojos, parecía un poco sorprendida después desapareció entre la multitud que iba al baño.

Justo cuando la chica lo dejo solo, Harry tenia el trago a la mitad, entonces comenzó a escuchar algunos murmullos cerca de el, sobre de todo del grupo de chicos que estaban casi a un metro de distancia de el.

-..¿Es el?..-Había un par de chicos que lo miraban bastante del otro lado de la barra, y además lo señalaban, el chico tubo la impresión de que tal vez hablan de otra persona, así que solo sacudió la cabeza pero después al escucharlos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que era a el, a quien miraban con tanto interés.

-..No lo se, no se parece aun que tiene la cicatriz.-Decía una chica, Harry por su parte miro a otro lado e intento ignorarlos lo menos que necesitaba era admiradores.

-..¡Hola!...-Dijo un chico después de un rato de mirarlo…-Mmm..., pues nos estábamos preguntando algo, ¿eres Harry Potter?

-..Si…-Contesto algo molesto.

-..Wow, nos dejarías tomarte una foto…-Parecían bastante entusiasmados.

El chico se levanto y poso para la foto de aquellos por lo menos 5 chicos y chicas que ahora parecían fascinados por conocer en persona al legendario Harry Potter.

-..¿Que es todo ese escándalo?-Pregunto Viktor Krum del otro lado del lugar, ahora Ginny había mirado del otro lado intentando ver que pasaba pero no veía nada pues había un sin fin de gente que le estropeaba la vista además, ellos estaban casi del otro lado del restaurante. Y el bar estaba casi al rincón del local.

-..No lo se, no puedo ver…-Murmuro Ginny mientras estiraba el cuello.

-…Tal vez debería ir a ver…-Dijo el padre de Krum, rápidamente mientras se levanta de la mesa.

-…Querido, tenemos invitada...-Le advirtió su esposa haciendo reír a Ginny como a Krum, era extraño pero de casi todas las parejas que conocían ambos adolescentes, la mujer parecía siempre al mando. No por nada los padres de la pelirroja estaban como ejemplo numero uno.

-..Cierto, además no estoy trabajando, bueno ya será la próxima.-Se disculpo mientras volvía a sentarse...-¿Qué van a pedir?-Pregunto después mientras todos miraban la carta del menú.

-..¡Gracias!, a mi abuela le dará un infarto cuando vea que tengo una foto tuya, oye puedo hacerte otra pregunta… ¿Cómo es morir?-Le pregunto el chico de nuevo a Harry cuando ya habían terminada la "sesión" de fotos.

-..¿Ehh?-Harry puso una cara un poco extrañado, que el, recordara jamás había muerto.

-..Discúlpalo, es que hay rumores de que moriste y volviste a la vida, solo ignóralo.-Le contesto una de las chicas que acompañaba al grupo.

…-Después de que el grupo de admiradores se fueran alejando, Harry tomo su trago de nuevo y lo bebió de todo un sorbo, lentamente comenzó a sentir como se sentía un poco cansado.

-..Listo volví, oye no es justo te acabaste el trago, ahora tendremos que brindar de nuevo…-Le dijo Maite cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry había decido terminar con el brindis antes que ella.

-..No, yo creo que no…-Le dijo después el chico con un trago era suficiente no quería terminar borracho y no recordar nada de esa noche.

-..Oh vamos, solo un trago mas, no le hace daño a nadie.-Y el cantinero le sirvió un trago más, pero después de un rato Maite parecía buscar excusas para celebrar esa noche y por más tragos que bebían por igual parecía que solo a Harry le hacían efecto.

El chico despertó en su habitación de hotel desnudo, le dolía la cabeza y su aliento era fuertemente a alcohol, no recordaba nada, no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí, ni mucho menos como se había desvestido, después de un rato se dio un baño y bajo a desayunar, se encontró a Maite en el comedor del hotel.

-..¿Que noche he?-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras se sentaba y tomaba la carta del menú.

-..Me lo dices a mi, tu fuiste el que se fue con esas chicas…-Le murmuro Maite sin preocupaciones, a decir verdad ni le miro a los ojos cuando hablo parecía bastante ocupada mientras leí el periódico la chica ya parecía llevar varios minutos en el comedor y por lo tonta lo único que tenia como desayuno – o lo que quedaba de el – era una taza de café y un pan.

-… ¿Chicas, que chicas?-Pregunto este rápidamente.

-..Oh Harry, no tienes que fingir conmigo.-Le dijo y dejo la lectura, después le miro directamente a los ojos.

-..¿Que quieres decir?-Pregunto de nuevo, esta vez no entendía a que se refería.

-..Bueno tu sabes, estabas coqueteando con ellas, y viceversa, después de unos tragos te fuiste con ellas del bar, y llegaste aquí, lo demás supongo que no tengo que recordártelo ¿o si?-Le dijo mientras de nuevo parecía poner atención a su lectura.

-..¿Quieres decir que?… ¡¿Crees que yo, dormí con ellas?!.-Era extraño pero no recordaba nada de lo que Maite le decía, no recordaba a aquellas chicas, ¿Cuántas chicas quería decir "chicas?, además por las palabras de la chica, le daba a entender que había pasado algo, ¿sexual?, eso le dio un escalofrío, mientras pensaba en esa idea.

-..Si, aun que eran 4, no se si pudiste con todas.-Le dijo bromeando sin notar que Harry se ponía mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-..¿4?-Pregunto el chico mas aterrado que victorioso, estaba aterrado, había echo algo con esas chicas, y lo peor es que no recordaba nada, ¿Dónde estarían esas chicas?, ¿Se habrían marchado antes de que el despertara?, sentía que habían jugado con el. Pero lo peor de todo, sentía que había jugado y roto una promesa, que había echo ya un tiempo atrás, con su linda pelirroja Ginny Weasley.

_**Esta historia continuara. **_

--------------------oo-----------------------oo-------------------oo--------------------oo----------------------oo------


	17. La historia de Harry Segunda Parte

**Matías Roa**_**:**__ Mil millones de millones de disculpas por el horrendo retraso entre estas dos partes, pero por un instante pensamos demasiado en el futuro y dejamos esta parte de lado. Pero ahora ya esta así k... ¡a leer! y k la disfruten._

**Paola Prieto: **_Les he pedido muchas veces perdón y esta vez, no me quedo atrás, pero de verdad tenemos buenas razón de la tardanza, como mi compañero dice, estuvimos pensando demasiado en el futuro del este fic, que nos dejamos llevar con las ideas y nos olvidamos solo un poco de este capitulo, pero de verdad espero nos perdón y disfruten, _

_**Esto es una presentación de Paola Prieto y Matías Roa.**_

**Capitulo 15 – La historia de Harry (Segunda Parte) **

_**Notas del autor: **_Este capitulo esta dedicado solo a Harry, contiene pequeñas pistas de los próximos capítulos, así como lo que sucedió con los demás personajes. Cada pareja o personaje tendrá su capitulo especial, se enteraran del por que después.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Introducción:**_ Harry y Ginny se encuentran por fin cara a cara después de todo un año, las cosas han cambiado, ella tiene nuevo novio, y el en cambio jamás le envió cartas, ¿Pero será culpa de Harry en realidad esas cartas perdidas?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el chico durante todo ese año, sabremos la verdadera razón de todo su cambio?

_**------------oo--------------------oo----------------------oo----------------------oo---------------------oo------------**_

Enero había comenzado bastante helado, Harry se encontraba mirando por la ventana de aquel departamento, había pasado Navidad y Año Nuevo lejos de los que quería, ¿Por qué los Weasley lo habían invitado y después des-invitado de las fiestas?, no lo entendía, ¿Estaría relacionado con Krum?, además desde aquella ultima carta, no había llegado ninguna otra, ¿Por qué?, ¿Habrían decidido todos, el no hablarle?, ¿Sus amigos serían capaz de cambiarlo por el Búlgaro?, pero sobre todas las dudas del chico, ¿Ginny habría dejado de amarlo?

-¡Hey!, tu espejo esta haciendo ruidos raros.-Le anuncio Maite, mientras este saltaba del susto, tenia semanas así, jamás se daba cuenta cuando se le acercaba, un mal habito que había aprendido en México con ka'ansah, después le dio el doble espejo.

-Gracias-Le contesto pero continuo mirando por la ventana, había bastantes parejas en aquel parque.

-¡Harry, contesta!-La voz de Kingsley lo hizo volver a la tierra, se había imaginado con Ginny, caminando por aquel parque tomados de la mano, que se había quedado sin movimiento por algunos minutos, si no fuera por que parpadeaba cada 30 segundos habría jurado que era una escultura.

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que dijo mientras parecía parpadear bastante como para borrar aquella imagen en su cabeza.

-¡Tengo nuevas noticias!-Le dijo casi de inmediato-Iras a Rumania, para estudiar el comportamiento de los Dragones, te veraz con Charlie Weasley, creo que es el indicado para el trabajo… ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto al notar la tristeza en su rostro cuando dijo "Weasley"

-Sinceramente, no-Le confeso, derramo lagrimas mientras hablaba.

-¿Paso algo en Bulgaria?-Preguntó tenia dudas sobre aquel encuentro, además no había podido hablar con Ginny así que no estaba seguro si se habían visto o no.

Harry no dijo nada, claro que habían pasado muchas cosas, una de ellas el pasas las fiestas lejos de todos, ya que al parecer – o eso decía la carta – no deseaban verlo, - aun que las palabras de Ginny no eran exactamente esas había una clase de rechazo - y por el otro lado, ¿De verdad se había ido con aquellas chicas, habría echo lo que el pensaba, y que para Maite era obvio?, ¿Se habría acostado con ellas?, sentía que no podía ver a Ginny a los ojos de nuevo, había echo un juramento con ella en la escuela, que ahora parecía quemarle por dentro.

_**---Flash Back---**_

La chimenea estaba encendida ardiendo todo como podía, Fang se encontraba afuera de la cabaña de Hagrid, justo en la puerta, mientras cierta pareja de enamorados se besaban bastante, apasionados.

Había algunas velas aromáticas por la casa, unos tragos de Whisky de Fuego, pero sobre todo ruidos que provocaban aquellos chicos.

Harry no tenia camisa, y dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, bastante bien formado, mientras Ginny solo llevaba puesto – por la parte de arriba – el sostén, que parecía portar con orgullo pues sin duda esa zona del cuerpo de la chica hacia que Harry se volviera loco.

Ya se había despojado de la blusa minutos atrás, y ahora sentía las calidas manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo, el chico por su parte recorría la sueva piel de su novia, desde su rostro, pasando por su cuello, bajando peligrosamente por sus hombros hasta después tocar sus manos y ahí, entrelazarlas con las suyas, después de ese recorrido volvía a subir pero ahora lo hacia desde sus caderas, cintura, abdomen y justo cuando iba a subir a otra área, la chica lo detuvo un momento.

Hasta ese instante ambos estaban besándose que ponían todo ese sentimiento en las caricias, Ginny por su parte mantenía sus manos ya fuera tocando la espalda del chico, o su cabello. Y cuando sintió las manos de este ir de un lugar a otro, simplemente se estremecía y sentía que su piel parecía temblar casi al compás de sus besos, pero entonces hizo una parada un poco inapropiada – o eso creyó Harry - y eso puso un poco nerviosa a la chica.

-No espera-Le dijo apartándose de, el casi de inmediato mientras se levantaba del suelo y buscaba su blusa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Harry desde el suelo justo aun lado de la chimenea.

-Es que…-Se quedo callada unos minutos mientras intentaba darse el valor de confesarle algo a su novio, después de un rato, justo cuando el chico se había levantando del suelo y se había acercado a la pelirroja.-Yo nunca he estado con un chico de esta forma-Le murmuro mientras se mordía el labio y le miraba a los ojos, este se acomodo las gafas y un poco apenado bajo un poco mas la voz.

-Yo tampoco he estado así con una chica-Le dijo a su novia, mientras le tocaba el rostro tiernamente.

Esta sonrío.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto mientras sentía que todo se volvía mas fácil. El chico asistió mientras continuaba tocándole el rostro…-Si quiero estar contigo pero… Es que para mi la primera vez debe especial, y si lo admito, es romántico, la chimenea, las velas... Pero si Hagrid llega…-No termino de hablar por que Harry la callo dulcemente.

-Te entiendo… Para mi no hay nada mas importante que tu, te sientas segura-La chica asistió sonriendo, mientras se abrazaba con su novio, este simplemente la estrecho fuertemente, mientras sentían una paz.

Después de vestirse y guardar todo lo que habían echo, las velas, los tragos, Hagrid volvió, estos se despidieron del guarda bosques. Ya afuera de los límites del bosque y dentro de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Ginny-Dijo Harry mientras la tomaba del brazo, esta le devolvió la mirada-Prométeme que dejaras que sea el primero ¿Si?-Le dijo dulcemente.

-Serás el único-Le dijo mientras le tocaba el rostro con la mano libre.

-Sabes lo que eso significa-La chica negó…-Tendrás que ser mi esposa

-Me estas proponiendo matrimonio-Le dijo la chica coquetamente.

-Solo digo que, no te sorprenda que en un futuro seas la Señora Potter...-Se sonrieron y se besaron un minuto, después se abrazaron, y mientras mantenían ese fuerte abrazo la chica volvió a hablar, pero esta vez parecía preocupada.

-Harry, tú-Se quedo callada mientras intentaba encontrar la palabra exacta, ella quería saber si el la esperaría, pero sobre todo si no lo haría con alguien mas. Pues hasta ese momento solo habían hablado de ella. Pero antes de intentar abrir la boca de nuevo el chico le respondió, era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-...Serás la primera, y la ultima, lo prometo, si tu prometes, que pase lo que pase, jamás me olvidaras.-Le dijo después seriamente.

-..Harry, solo es un tema sexual, no significa que alguno de los dos vaya a morir.-Le corrigió bromeando, ahora el ambiente de la charla había cambiando mientras caminaban de regreso a su sala común.

-..¡Di lo por ti!, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si tus hermanos o tus padres se enteran de las conversaciones o cosas que hacemos a solas?, no creo que tengan tanta piedad conmigo que con tu hermano, por que yo soy el que esta pervirtiendo a la inocente Ginny.-Le dijo mientras continuaban caminando y provocaba que la pelirroja reirá a grandes carcajadas.

_**---Fin Flash Back---**_

-Harry, Harry...-La voz de Kingsley lo volvió de nuevo a la tierra se había quedado callado con la mirada fija mientras recordaba, había roto su promesa. Trago saliva mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Fue un alivio que Maite decidiera salir para darle privacidad.-... ¿Harry que sucedió?-Le dijo de nuevo esperando una respuesta.

El chico parpadeo rápidamente y se quito las lagrimas del rostro después ocultando su rostro y mirada a Kingsley le respondió.

-..No quiero hablar de eso por ahora.-Le murmuro seriamente.

-..¡Está bien!...-Contesto el otro mientras cambiada de tema...-Bueno te decía que estarás en Rumania por los Dragones, creo que como parte importante de tu entrenamiento la dominación en esos animales nos ayudaría bastante.

-..Si...-Fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras su mente parecía volver a volar.

Casi una semana después llego por fin a Rumania, Maite parecía bastante entusiasmada con el tema de los Dragones, además como propuesta de año nuevo había decido que no se iría del país hasta no subirse en uno.

Harry por su parte durante todo el viaje estuvo ajeno a la conversación e incluso al lugar, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente no, se sentía basura de solo pensar en aquella promesa que le había echo a Ginny y que ahora había roto sin darse cuenta, eso era lo peor, no recordaba nada. Se sentía frustrado y hasta avergonzado de eso.

-..¡Harry!.-La voz de Charlie Weasley le hizo darse cuenta de que tenia que ocultar sus sentimientos pues desde ese momento en lo único que debía pensar y preocuparse era en los Dragones.

-..Hola, Charlie.-Le murmuro el chico tímidamente mientras se saludaban de mano.

-..Vaya has crecido. En fin... Tú debes de ser...-Le dijo mientras lo miraba detenidamente, después observo a su acompañante.

-..Maite...-Le dijo la chica rápidamente mientras se presentaba ella misma...-Se supone que soy su traductora pero no creo que tengamos problemas contigo...-Después bromeo.

-..Vamos adentro...-Les dijo después de todo habían llegado de noche y el ambiente frió aun parecía gobernar.

-..¿Y que me cuentas?, escuche que estuviste en México, y Brasil.-Le comenzó a sacar platica el pelirrojo después de un rato, Harry le miro e intento ocultar su mirada.

-..Pues si estuve en México aprendiendo que algunas veces la luna tiene mucho que ver con lo potente de los hechizos, y en Brasil pues algunos hechizos bastante útiles que en Hogwarts no enseñan, que no caen mal en los duelos.-Murmuro bromeando, se sentía un poco incomodo el estar cerca de un Weasley.

-..Suena interesante.-Le dijo el hombre, después les mostró donde se quedarían sus invitados, no sin antes advertirles que el entrenamiento comenzaba al día siguiente a primera hora.

Esa misma noche Harry no hablo más, de hecho era como si no estuviera ahí, claro a comparación de Maite que no dejaba de hablar y preguntar sobre los Dragones, Charlie encantado le respondía cada duda que tenia.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que tubo que hacer Harry, fue hacer contacto amistoso con dichos animales - que no fue nada fácil - le costo bastante hacerlo, tomando en cuenta que en cuanto se le acercaba a uno este le intentaba quemar la ropa, para al final del día el chico tenia las gafas completamente rotas, el cabello algo chamuscado y la ropa estaba echa polvo.

-..Bueno, creo que avanzamos algo, quiero decir, que bueno, no esperabas que a la primera ellos te fueran a querer.-Le decía Charlie, mientras veía el rostro molesto del ojiverde. Mientras Maite y Charlie lo observaban del otro lado. La morena intentaba no reír, pero por mas esfuerzo que hacia no lo lograba, al final soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-..¡Hola!, Charlie…-Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado en donde un grupo de personas parecían darle de comer y bañar a los Dragones, una chica de su edad, muy linda, tenia el cabello un poco ondulado de color castaño oscuro – casi chocolate – grandes ojos azules, y test blanca, casi como la nieve, le sonrío al chico mientras pasaba por un costado con un huevo de Dragón en manos.

-..Hola Jenny.-Le murmuro por instinto ni siquiera la miro, la chica se molesto un poco, y mientras se alejaba de ahí se fue murmurando cosas como "_Ni siquiera es tan guapo_". Maite del otro lado solo observo la escena bastante cómica, era obvio que el pelirrojo le gustaba a la castaña y no le hacia caso. En serio que los ingleses eran raros.-Será mejor que regresamos a casa y tomes un baño.-Le comento a Harry después de un rato.

Casi tres días de ser iguales y no obtener nada el chico se enfado y opto por otra solución más fácil.

-..¿Estas seguro de esto?-Preguntó Charlie mientras se escondía entre los arbustos junto a Harry y Maite, el ojiverde había dejado un gran pedazo de carne en el suelo mientras admiraba que un Dragón se acercaba a devorarlo.

El plan era mantener ocupado y distraído al animal y entonces en un dos por tres, acercarse a el y por fin lograr montarse en su lomo. Y de esa forma terminar con la primera parte del entrenamiento.

-..¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?, ¡Que tenga que comprar nuevas gafas!-Le dijo el chico molesto y divertido.

-..No olvides, las cejas y cabello quemado.... ¡Me callare!...-Murmuro Maite del otro lado después al notar el rostro enfurecido de Harry se quedo callada.

-..Bien, toma nota...-Le dijo de repente a la chica mientras se ponía la capa invisible y se acercaba o eso notaban por sus pisadas en el suelo húmedo, - una noche anterior había caído una lluvia muy fuerte que ahora el suelo era muy lodoso y resbaloso – mientras se acercaba el Dragón nunca se dio cuenta pues este devoraba tranquilamente la carnada y entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico ya estaba arriba del animal.

Pero este no se movía, continuaba comiendo, sin prestar atención a la carga que tenia en los hombros.

-..Creo que fue mala idea darle de comer tanto ¿no?-Le murmuro Maite a Charlie mientras parecía burlarse de Harry.

-..Vamos, no me hagas quedar mal, vuela.-Le dijo el chico al Dragón pero este solo soltó una clase de humo por la nariz, mientras continuaba comiendo.-..Bien si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas.-Le murmuro después mientras usaba su varita y hacia elevar la carne, el animal rápidamente siguió con la mirada su comida, y casi dos segundos después ya comenzaba a tomar vuelvo pues Harry había decido arrojar la carne muy lejos de ellos.

-..¿Donde esta?, no lo veo...-Dijo Maite desde el suelo cuando se elevo el Dragón se habían perdido rápidamente entre el cielo azul y el sol que brillaba esa tarde.

Casi 10 minutos después aparecieron de vuelta en el suelo, el chico tenia una amplia sonrisa en los labios, rápidamente le dio una palmada en el lobo al animal y este no le hizo nada, era como si el echo de ofrecerle comida le hubiera gustado.

La siguiente semana no paso nada nuevo, simplemente intento perfeccionar su vuelo con el Dragón, y después de pasar la primera prueba le quedo bastante tiempo libre para pensar en cosas que había dejado aun lado por estar preocupado con el Dragón.

Una noche Harry se había quedado solo en la cabaña de Charlie; había preferido no salir a explorar el lugar, se sentía bastante mal con el simple echo de que su maestro en cuanto a la dominación de Dragones era hermano de Ginny, que prefería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a solas, además aun intentaba recordar con claridad lo que había pasado aquella noche en Bulgaria.

Todo era confuso, recordaba cuando habían llegado, cuando había decidido tomar un trago para celebrar Navidad, pero después de eso no estaba seguro de que había pasado en realidad, había un gran hueco negro en su memoria y lo peor es que después de ese momento perdido, parecía a ver llegado a la habitación del Hotel donde se hospedaba.

Había cosas que no parecían encajar; pero por su bien era mejor recordarlas lo más rápido posible. Y mientras meditaba e intentaba hacer memoria, escucho un ruido que se le hizo familiar, al parecer una lechuza se había parado justo en la ventana cerca de la cocina, y había dejado una carta.

Este imagino que la correspondencia seria para Charlie, pues era su casa, y lo comprobó casi de inmediato al notar la letra que había en el remitente de dicha carta.

Esa letra era difícil de olvidar aun que el llevaba semanas sin verla de nuevo, por lo menos no en nuevas cartas. Ginny Weasley le había escrito a su hermano, tomo entre sus manos ese papel y mientras decidía verlo o no, sintió una rabia, de seguro Charlie le habría dicho sobre su presencia, por que a el no le enviaba nada, o tal vez esa carta era para el, aun que noto que decía "_Charlie_", en mayúsculas al frente del sobre.

También noto que no tenía sello o cualquier otra cosa que notara que alguien pudiera abrirla antes que el pelirrojo, así que mirando la hora y calculando que no volvería hasta en 30 minutos, la abrió sin descaro.

_Bueno ha pasado un tiempo desde la última carta. ¿Quién crees que saldrá en el próximo numero de una revista de Deportes en Bulgaria?, si yo, debo confesar que todo es gracias a Viktor, resulta que su padre es cronista en una famosa revista de su país, y bueno aun que las preguntas de la entrevista parecían mas personas que profesionales fue estupendo. _

_Jamás pensé que tuviera admiradores, ni mucho menos que el mayor fan fuera a ser el Señor Krum, el padre de Viktor, eso si es raro, pero creo que intentaba ser amable, ¿no?, eso si, no se parece nada sus padres, pase las Navidades con ellos y créeme cuando digo que fue una de las mejores navidades, no es que no disfrute las fiestas en familia, pero creo que el salir con otras personas me ayuda a entender que no somos tan locos después de todo. _

_Hablando de salir con otras personas, ¿Quién crees que tiene nuevo novio?, ya se lo que dirás, pero bueno Viktor no es tan mala persona después de todo, ha resultado ser todo un caballero, mas de lo que cualquier otro chico que haya conocido. _

_Ron esta lo que le sigue de molesto, jamás imagino que quien años atrás salía con Hermione, ahora sea su cuñado, y bueno no podemos hacer bromas con el por que esta de un genio, pero bueno no lo culpo aun intenta encontrar a Joseph – el Noruego que te conté, el que esta obsesionado con Hermione – al parecer aun no sabe nada de el, y es raro, ya que le estuvo enviando mensajes a su oficina y ahora desaparece como si nada. _

_Papá dice que tal vez se canso de buscar una oportunidad con Hermione, pero Ron no esta muy convencido, aun que a veces creo que busca excusas para poder vivir bajo el mismo techo con Hermione, Mamá no parece muy feliz con el asunto pero no tiene otra opción, dice que no quiere ser responsable de que le pase algo pero, por otra parte los tiene demasiado vigilados. Pobres, supongo que por eso Ron busca tan insistentemente, para poder tener privacidad. _

_Pero mi aparición en las revistas en Bulgaria no es lo único nuevo, Rita Stekeer, no se cansa de decir una y otra vez que Viktor se la pasa tanto en La Madriguera que posiblemente ya nos casamos en secreto, esta misma tarde antes de terminarte esta carta tuve que desmentir esos rumores. Aun que bueno en parte Papá tiene la culpa de las constantes visitas de Viktor, están planeando un viaje en aeroplano para el verano de este año, parece que a ambos les encanta los aviones. _

_Además es extraño que pase ahora tanto tiempo con Papá siendo yo su novia, y antes lo único que hacia en casa era halagarme y ganarse a Mamá, pero ya hasta nos ignora, en fin no estoy molesta, ni celosa, pero jamás había tenido un novio que les agradara tanto a nuestros padres. _

_Bueno solo uno,- lo admito - pero no quiero ni pensar en el, ya sabes el por que. Yo simplemente estoy, contenta, espero que las cosas salgan bien, bueno no me puede ir tan mal si ya me llamaron para el próximo mundial de Quiddith espero puedas asistir, cuando tenga los boletos intentare enviártelos, es lo bueno de ser jugador profesional te dan pases gratis para toda tu familia y eso si, en los mejores asientos. _

_Hasta la próxima, Ginny. _

Harry se encontraba leyendo las ultimas palabras de la carta cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la parte trasera de la casa, al parecer Charlie acaba de llegar, este rápidamente intento meter la carta en el sobre y la dejo arriba de la mesa de la sala.

Tomo rápidamente un libro y lo abrió a la mitad e intento fingir que leía.

-Wow eso fue estupendo, jamás había volado en la espalda de un Dragón.-Decía Maite mientras se acercaban a la cabaña, Harry escucho como las voces se acercaban y también los pasos de estos, casi medio minuto después se abrió la puerta y entraron a la casa.-Harry no sabes de lo que te perdiste-Le dijo la chica después cuando entro a la casa, tenia una cara de asombro...-Fue mágico …-Decía la chica con mucho entusiasmo, se quedo callada mirando a Charlie quien le devolvió la mirada…-Quiero decir que…. Ya no se, ni lo que digo…-Termino riendo.

-Buenas noches-Dijo la nada Harry, mientras se levantaba e iba a su habitación.

Maite y Charlie se miraron extrañados, la forma en la que el moreno de lentes se había despedido, parecía molesto y a la vez triste.

-Deberías salir con Jenny.-Le dijo la morena al pelirrojo retomando lo que seria su discusión de casi una hora atrás.

-Y yo te digo, que ¡no es asunto tuyo!-Le repitió el chico elevando la voz.

-¡Esta bien!-Le soltó entre divertida y molesta, después tomando un vaso de agua.-Creo que te llego correspondencia-Notando aquella carta en la mesa, casi tres segundos después se fue de ahí.

Charlie tomo la carta y se dispuso a leerla. Mientras tanto Harry se encontraba completamente confundido, ¿Ginny, su Ginny, novia de Krum?, cuando había pasado eso, pero sobre todo, ¿Qué había echo que Charlie sabia y que Ginny no quería hablar de eso?, era acaso el a ver terminado con ella por el entrenamiento… De solo pensarlo, era una completa tontería, no por eso iba a salir con Krum, ¿Quién mas sabia de esa relación?, pero sobre todo, ¿Desde cuando?, saco rápidamente su espejo doble e intento llamar a Kingsley, el tenia que responderle.

-¡Harry, que sorpresa!... ¿Paso algo?-La voz del ministro de magia se escucho antes que su imagen apareciera en el espejo, después al notar la mirada de odio de Harry le puso toda su atención.

-…Si, paso algo… ¿Qué tan cierto es que Ginny sale con alguien, y que ese alguien es Krum?, ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada, y en especial tu?-Le soltó rápidamente mientras el tono de su voz iba subiendo.

-..Para empezar, ¿No se suponía que habían terminado?, según entiendo eso le da el derecho de salir con quien quiera, y para terminar…-Se quedo callado…-Creo que deberías recordar un incidente en Bulgaria.

-… ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Bulgaria en esto?!-Le grito exaltado sabia que todos en esa casa se enteraban de su charla, pero no le importo.

-..No soy el indicado para decírtelo…-Le dijo seriamente…-¡Buenas noches Harry!-Después desapareció del espejo, dejando al chico mas molesto de lo que estaba.

¿Bulgaria, que tenia que ver con Ginny y su nuevo novio?, y entonces una idea horrible le llego a la mente.

-… ¿No, ella no me?… ¿O si?, dijo que había pasado las navidades con los padres de Krum, ¿Me vio?-Se quedo callado unos minutos mientras imaginaba la escena, el completamente borracho y ella tal vez lo había saludado, y el la había ignorado, miles de cosas, de espantosas respuestas invadieron su mente.

¿Seria a caso esa la razón por la cual ella salía con Krum, y por la cual no deseaba a hablar de el en la carta de Charlie?, todo parecía comenzar a tomar sentido, pero entonces, la duda de lo que paso en verdad parecía apoderarse de el, de nuevo. En su carta parecía dar a entender que Charlie sabia, entonces, ¿Seria bueno preguntarle?, se quedo dormido con la idea en su cabeza y no fue hasta casi tres días después cuando tomo el valor suficiente he hizo las preguntas.

-..Charlie, podemos hablar de hombre a hombre...-Le dijo esa misma tarde, Maite no estaba en casa así que vio una buena oportunidad para hablar con el pelirrojo sin problemas e interrupciones.

-..Si, supongo.-Murmuro el pelirrojo mientras dejaba por un lado el periódico local.

-..Yo, mm, pues la otra noche leí accidentalmente, tu carta.-Le confeso lentamente.

Charlie le miro directamente, no parecía molesto, más bien intentaba entenderlo.

-..¿Quiero saber si Ginny estuvo en Bulgaria, en Navidad, y...?-Comenzó a decir lentamente.

-..Harry no soy el indicado para hablar de eso, creo que deberías discutirlo con ella...-Le interrumpió.

-..Es que ese es el asunto, no me contesta las cartas y... Sinceramente me estoy hartando de eso, sabes... Pero no voy a desquitarme contigo, solo quiero saber que fue lo que hice que ella no desea recordar, ¿fue en Bulgaria?-Algo asustado, no recordaba nada y temía que hubiera echo algo malo, el imaginar toparse con Ginny y no recordarlo era horrible.

-..Tú deberías saberlo.-Le soltó algo molesto, ahora si estaba molesto, ¿Por qué decir que no recordaba nada?

-..Es que hay cosas que no recuerdo.-Le dijo casi llorando.

-..Mira solo se que, se encontraron y tu ibas bastante bien acompañado, ¿Si me entiendes?, no se nada mas por que ella no quiere hablar de eso.-Le confeso después de un rato.

-..¿Y por que es novia de Krum?-No parecía entender por que ella se había relacionado con el, exactamente el.

-..No lo se, dice que le agrada, que no es tan mal chico después de todo, y bueno siendo sinceros, supongo que después de aquella noche en Bulgaria creyó que perdía su tiempo contigo, pero sobre todo que tu, te divertías con ella y una promesa rota – que no me dijo – pero que sin duda le hizo llorar durante días. Además terminaron ¿no?-Término por decirle mientras tomaba sus llaves y salía de ahí, dejando mas confundido a Harry de lo que ya estaba.

¿Seria acaso la promesa de ser los primeros para ambos?, por que de ser así, ella se habría dado cuenta de eso, una duda mas grande le llego a la mente, ¿Ella se habría desquitado y se habría acostado con Krum?, si no lo había echo esa misma noche, tal vez las siguientes, después de todo llevaban juntos mas de un mes y San Valentín seria un poco tiempo.

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas, imaginaba a Ginny y Krum juntos besándose, tocándose, amándose.

Después de pasar prácticamente todo Enero y Febrero en Rumania, Harry había terminado su entrenamiento con los Dragones, y casi al instante Kingsley le asigno lo que seria una tarea final para dar así por terminado el entrenamiento.

--------------------oo-----------------------oo-------------------oo--------------------oo----------------------oo------

Harry se encontraba en un hotel en Bucarest pensando que esta seria su ultima etapa del entrenamiento, porque: había aprendido a usar al máximo su poder cuando la luna y las estrellas estaban en ciertas condiciones en México; aprendió a usar su mente para canalizar hechizos en Brasil; en Bulgaria, lo que haya prendido lo notara con el tiempo; aprendió a dominar a los dragones aquí, en Rumania, ¿Qué le podría faltar? La respuesta llego casi de inmediato, pues Kingsley lo estaba llamando por el espejo doble.

-Bien, Harry –dijo Kingsley –ya has aprendido gran parte de los secretos de la magia en América y Europa, así que estás listo para una misión de verdad, que de paso será tu último entrenamiento antes de volver a Londres.

-¿Y que es lo que tengo que hacer? –pregunto Harry.

-El ministro de magia egipcio nos pidió ayuda con un asunto –explico Kingsley –resulta que unos arqueólogos muggle han descubierto la ubicación de dos de los libros más importantes de magia que hay en el mundo: el Libro de los Vivos y el Libro de los Muertos. Lo que tienes que hacer es recuperarlos antes que los muggles y devolverlos al ministerio.

-¿Y que pasaría si los muggles los consiguieran? –pregunto Harry.

-Pues nuestro secreto seria revelado y esa magia seria liberada como una maldición, porque esa magia también es posible realizarla siendo muggle –respondió Kingsley.

-¿Y que cosa son esos libros?

-Pues se dice que uno revive a los muertos y el otro despoja al espíritu de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo viajamos? –pregunto Harry poniéndose de repente serio y tenso por lo delicada que puede llegar a ser.

-Alguien del ministerio de magia egipcio los recogería hoy o mañana.

-Entonces arreglare mis cosas para…

-Harry –lo interrumpió Kingsley viendo a Harry como si este se lo tomara a la ligera –un consejo: ten cuidado, se dice que esos libros están protegidos por magia que data de mas de cuatro mil años, tal vez sea magia que no conozcamos, ten cuidado –Harry le sonrió para que no se preocupara.

-No te preocupes Kingsley –dijo Harry –pero igual tendré cuidado.

-Entonces te deseo suerte –y salió del espejo.

-Así que tendremos que viajar, ¿no? –la voz de Maite casi en el oído de Harry le hizo a este saltar del asiento.

-¿Podrías tocar la puerta? –le pregunto Harry con verdadera molestia a la chica, luego de que su ritmo cardiaco volviera a la normalidad.

-Perdón –murmuro la chica en un tono nada convincente, pero que Harry no noto –pero no pude evitar oír tu conversación.

Harry le dedico una mirada asesina antes de explicarle todo lo que le había dicho Kingsley.

-El Libro de los Muerto y el Libro de los Vivos –murmuro Maite luego de que Harry le explicara la misión y el chico noto que su expresión se torno como ansiosa y algo… maligna.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunto al ver esa expresión que no le dio buena espina, pues le recordó a la expresión que puso la chica cuando vio aquel libro de vudú que fue robado en Brasil, pero que hasta ahora había notado la similitud. Harry estaba convencido de que Maite ocultaba algo, pero ¿Qué?

-¿Yo? –Dijo Maite, como volviendo a la realidad –nada, solo pensaba –hizo una pausa y le pregunto a Harry –Cuando llegue la persona que nos lleve a Egipto, ¿podrías avisarme? Estaré en mi cuarto investigando todo lo que pueda de… Egipto.

-Ok –dijo Harry. Luego de que Maite se fuera a su habitación un montón de dudas asaltaron a Harry respecto a Maite. Ka'ansah le había dicho a Harry que tuviera cuidado con ella porque el creía que ella sabia mas de lo que aparentaba, de hecho Harry pensaba que ella sabe mas magia de la que demuestra, porque para ser primeriza en magia ya dominaba a la perfección todo lo que había aprendido Harry en sus viajes, y eso que a el le había costado un poco.

En un principio lo atribuyo al hecho de que es americana, estaba familiarizada, pero también esta en conocimiento de su vida, tan preciso que no le cuadraba, «no será una mortifaga», pensó Harry «no, lo habría notado… bueno es un hecho de que oculta algo, pero…» sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias al botones del hotel, quien le anuncio que había llegado la persona del ministerio egipcio que lo trasladaría a el y a Maite a Egipto.

Cuando Harry llego a la habitación de Maite, la oyó hablar, pero hablaba en un idioma desconocido, su voz era fría y con un toque de maldad, eso le dio un escalofrió y toco la puerta.

-¿Maite? –Se oyó un grito ahogado y un ruido como de un televisor apagándose («es solo la tele, ha de estar viendo una película de terror», pensó Harry aliviado) y Maite abrió un poco la puerta para mostrar su cara –ya llego la persona que nos llevara a Egipto, ya nos vamos –en eso le llego un olor a incienso, idéntico al que había en su habitación en Brasil.

-Bien, ahorita salgo, espérame abajo –y cerró la puerta.

En el vestíbulo del hotel, Harry decidió no pensar más en el misterio de Maite, sino lo volvería paranoico y eso podría ser perjudicial en su entrenamiento.

-¿El señor Harry Potter? –Pregunto una persona que tenia un acento árabe, Harry asintió –Hassan Al'varahiri, lo llevare a usted y a su acompañante a Egipto –miro alrededor -¿Dónde esta su acompañante?

-Aquí estoy –dijo Maite detrás de Hassan, quien dio un respingo (mas bien un salto) –perdón por el retraso.

-Bien –dijo Hassan cortante, mirando a la chica molesto por el susto –entonces nos vamos –y salieron del hotel.

---o---

El avión aterrizo en El Cairo casi al anochecer, ambos chicos se sorprendieron por lo templada de la noche, ya que creían que, al estar cerca del desierto se congelarían (ya que la noche en el desierto es fría). Ya bajados del avión y montados en los camellos camino al Ministerio de Magia, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en como engañar a unos muggles para recuperar dos libros desde las profundidades de las pirámides, sin correr el riesgo de ser victima de una maldición de cuatro mil años o que los muggles descubran su secreto.

En la entrada del ministerio de magia se encontraba un individuo alto, moreno y barba, quien se acerco cuando descendieron de sus camellos.

-Buenas noches –les saludo el hombre, con un evidente acento árabe –Nassif Alí, ministro de magia, bienvenidos a Egipto –les dio la mano tanto a Harry como a Maite –por favor síganme.

Lo siguieron por un pasillo de enormes paredes e increíble belleza, pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir maravillándose, porque el ministro ya estaba hablando.

-Yendo directamente al tema –dijo el ministro sin rodeos –supongo que Kingsley te explico lo que sucedía y lo que necesitamos que hagas por nosotros.

-Bueno, pues recuperar unos libros que hay en las pirámides antes que unos arqueólogos muggle lo recuperen primero –contesto Harry.

-Así es –dijo el ministro sonriéndole –pero no es nada mas que dos libros –su expresión se puso seria –también algunos implementos mágicos que están en otro lugar de la pirámide, pero los arqueólogos no han descubierto, pero sus avances nos hace temer que pronto los descubrirán, pero lo importante es que por ningún motivo deben descubrirlos, mucho menos manipularlos –amos miraron al ministro –perdón, pasen a mi oficina y les contare la historia.

El despacho del ministro era una habitación sencilla con unos libros que contenían mas bien dibujos, en vez de letras en una librería, se veía desde ahí la majestuosidad de las pirámides en medio del desierto del Sahara, cuando todos tomaron asiento el ministro empezó a hablar.

-Los egipcios adoraban a muchos dioses, la mayoría inspirados en los elementos de la naturaleza, pero había uno, que antes fue humano: se llamaba Anubis y era un mago de gran poder, pero un hechizo malogrado le puso una cabeza de perro. Anubis se alejo de la civilización debido a las burlas que le confería su aspecto, y decidió vengarse. Investigo los misterios de la magia, sobrepasando los limites que les habían impuesto los dioses, y así descubrió la ruta que realizan las personas al morir, y tomo posesión de la ruta de la muerte, convirtiéndose en dios.

»Ahí guiaba a los muertos al mas allá o al infierno, y al mismo tiempo empezó a reclutar un ejercito con los fallecidos que tomaban aquella ruta. Pero los dioses se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones lo expulsaron de la ruta de la muerte y lo condenaron a nunca ingresar al reino de los muertos, y así vago por el imperio como espíritu.

»Pero antes de que lo condenaran, Anubis escribió dos libros, revelando a quien lo leyera el secreto de la vida y de la muerte y creo tres objetos: un cáliz, una espada y un látigo, los cuales, con la ayuda de los libros, harían que Anubis reconstruyera su cuerpo original y despertaría a su ejercito para así cumplir con su venganza.

»Pero Anubis le hizo algo especial a los libros y a los objetos: sabedor de que los magos egipcios jamás tocarían los objetos que permitirán su regreso, los hechizo para que cualquier ser humano, ya sea mago o muggle pudiera usarlos para así poder revivir sin la necesidad de un mago, solo necesitaría que alguien los descubriera.

»Tras la muerte del faraón Jufu, los libros y los objetos de Anubis fueron sepultados en la Gran Pirámide de Giza, junto con el faraón y han estado escondidos por mas de cuatro mil años en una cámara secreta que no había sido encontrada.

»Hace unos meses unos arqueólogos de Francia, cuando exploraban la Cámara del Rey, descubrieron accidentalmente esa cámara secreta, pero no han podido rescatarlos, porque el gobierno no les han dado el permiso para la exploración y para eso también el presidente necesita el consentimiento nuestro, pero no se los hemos dado, porque teníamos que investigar de que se trataba y recién hace unas semanas supimos que eran esas cosas, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, Harry Potter, necesitamos que esos objetos estén protegidos en el ministerio, porque si esos muggles descifran el contenido de esos libros y el misterio de los objetos, quien sabe que podría pasar –dijo eso ultimo casi con angustia.

-¿Y que debemos hacer? –pregunto Harry.

-Pues deberán infiltrarse entre los arqueólogos y llegar a los libros y los objetos y recuperarlos, antes de que los arqueólogos salgan de la pirámide con ellos –al ver la cara de confusión de los chicos, explico –si salen con ellos, ya no se puede hacer nada, ya que legalmente ya es de ellos, pero si aun se encuentran en Giza les pertenece a Egipto.

-¿Y como nos infiltraremos? –pregunto Maite, quien había escuchado el relato casi sin pestañear.

-Pues les daremos nuestro consentimiento al presidente para que los arqueólogos realicen su expedición, pero les exigiremos que ustedes viajen con ellos –contesto el ministro –pero tendrán que usar identidades falsas, al menos tu, Harry Potter y deberán comportarse como muggles, ya que si los descubren no podrán modificarles el pensamiento, porque la magia de la pirámide los protegerá de por vida a los hechizos y seria un desastre si nuestro secreto sea descubierto.

-¿Y cuando empezaremos? –pregunto Harry.

-Mañana notificare al presidente de nuestra decisión –contesto el ministro –así que creo que pasado mañana ya deberían encontrarse con los arqueólogos –se puso de pie y les abrió la puerta –por favor, síganme, los llevare adonde dormirán –Harry y Maite se pusieron de pie y siguieron al ministro.

---o---

Harry y Maite caminaban por el pasillo del hotel para dirigirse a sus dormitorios, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Maite ya no estaba a su lado. «Que raro», pensó Harry, «hace un momento estaba aquí». Mientras seguía con su camino sintió que una enorme paz interior, una sensación de relajación total, en ese momento una voz que le pareció familiar le dijo:

«Rescataras esos libros, pero me lo entregaras a mi y le dirás al ministro que te atacaron a ti y a Maite y que se los llevaron». Los ojos de Harry se desenfocaron un instante y continúo con su camino.

-¡Harry! –el grito de Maite al día siguiente en la oreja le hizo dar un salto de medio metro –ya tenemos que irnos.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Harry, aun somnoliento.

-El ministro notifico al presidente egipcio de la decisión y los arqueólogos quieren empezar hoy mismo –dijo Maite zarandeando a Harry, que se había vuelto a dormir -¡Harry! –suspiro al ver que no despertaba, le apunto con su varita, haciendo que Harry despertara de un salto y de paso que no se vuelva a dormir.

-¡Maite! –Exclamo Harry enojado -¿Qué me hiciste?

-Pues te desperté –respondió la chica –te dije que…

-Si se lo que me dijiste –la interrumpió Harry –los arqueólogos quieren empezar ya con la extracción.

-Y por que no te levantabas –pregunto Maite.

-Porque siempre hago eso antes de levantarme y tú tenías que lanzarme una descarga eléctrica, ¿querías matarme? –La chica se puso colorada –ahora déjame vestirme, te veo en diez minutos en el restaurante del hotel –le empujo fuera de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Maite suspiro y se dirigió al restaurante.

Luego de comer, ambos se dirigieron al ministerio para que les entreguen sus identidades falsas y así engañar a los arqueólogos: Harry recibió una identificación llamándose Harold Sutherland, arqueólogo de la Universidad de Oxford y Maite se llamaría Maite Rodríguez («no era tan necesario cambiarle el nombre» dijo el encargado del ministerio cuando le preguntaron), mayista de México, que estaba de paso para establecer relaciones entre los conocimientos mayas y egipcios. Luego los llevaron a la Universidad Británica de Egipto, donde se encontrarían con los arqueólogos muggle. Al llegar al campus estaban reunidas cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer.

-Ah, buenos días –dijo uno de los arqueólogos, era alto de pelo claro con lentes cuadrados de marco transparente –ustedes deben ser Harold Sutherland y Maite Rodríguez, ¿no? Yo soy Jacques Perrot y ellos son mis compañeros de investigación.

-Un placer –Harry y el arqueólogo se dieron la mano.

-Así que usted es de la Universidad de Oxford –dijo Jacques.

-Así es –respondió Harry –titulado con honores en la Facultad de Arqueología.

-Y usted es… ¿mayista? –le pregunto a Maite con incredulidad.

-Así es, la cultura maya fue una de las más ricas y precisas de la historia –dijo Maite.

-¿Y que te trae a Egipto? –pregunto la chica, que se había acercado a escuchar la conversación, era alta de pelo castaño y una mirada que denotaba astucia y al mismo tiempo, ingenuidad –ah, perdón Isabella Betancourt es mi nombre

-Pues que hay indicios que la cultura maya se haya alimentado de la cultura egipcia, y ellos solo se limitaron a perfeccionarla, yo solo vine para confirmar o desmentir los dichos –dijo Maite enfrascándose en una conversación con la chica.

Harry se sorprendió de que Maite tuviera un libreto mas producido que el de el y se sintió mal por la poca preparación para sociabilizar con los muggles porque solo se había preocupado de cómo engañarlos y nada mas.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Jacques al ver el azoramiento de Harry –entiendo –guiñándole el ojo –Isabella es guapa, no –Harry lo miro confundido –pero ella ya tiene novio y no encontraras otra chica tan enamorada como ella –Harry estuvo a punto de reírse al comprender a que se refería Jacques.

-No se preocupe, yo ya tengo una chica en Inglaterra y, sinceramente dudo mucho que cambie de opinión –aunque Harry temía que ella si lo haga, ya había pasado bastante tiempo de que Ginny no le mandaba cartas y según Kingsley han avanzado bastante con Krum.

-Ah –Jacques no le creyó ninguna palabra, pero lo dejo pasar –bueno, como el gobierno ya nos dio el permiso para la extracción de los libros y ya están aquí, deberíamos viajar ya a Giza esta a veinte kilómetros al sudoeste de El Cairo, será un día entero de viaje en camello.

Acamparon en el medio del desierto. Harry no tenia demasiado conocimiento en armar carpas sin magia y Maite parecía tan divertida viéndolo que se le dedico una mirada fulminante.

-¿Tienen algún problema? –les pregunto una voz tranquila.

-No –dijo rápidamente Maite –solo que no podíamos colocar una pieza, ¿ves? Harold ya lo logro –en ese instante sin saber como Harry puso el soporte de manera correcta y el resto del armado de la carpa fue pan comido.

Comieron hasta saciarse mientras relataban las historias de cada uno, eran increíbles aventuras que partían en África investigando el origen del ser humano, pasando por China para desentrañar los misterios de las antiguas Dinastías, hasta que llegaron a Egipto.

-Fue algo fortuito –contó Jacques –una persona que estaba vestido de negro nos dijo que en Giza hay unos libros que nos haría millonarios, porque esos libros contenían el secreto mas grande de Egipto: el dominio de la vida y la muerte, nos dio las señas de cómo llegar a la Cámara del Rey, y nos explico que tras una de las paredes hay una cámara pequeña que contenía los libros –se quedo pensativo –nos iba a contar algo mas, pero hubo algo que lo distrajo y se tuvo que ir, nunca mas lo vimos.

»Como no sabíamos si creerle o no, decidimos arriesgarnos, gracias a las señas que nos dio el tipo ese, llegamos a la Cámara casi sin problemas, pero no sabíamos como abrir esa cámara. Isabella, con la frustración, pateo la pared de la cámara y se desprendió una parte, dejando al descubierto la cámara que buscábamos, pero no pudimos sacarla, por la legislación egipcia y ahora que las formalidades están listas mañana empezaremos con la extracción.

Al día siguiente, tras una breve marcha, Harry y compañía se encontraban justo a las afueras de una las pirámides de Giza, prácticamente desde ese momento comenzaban con la misión, y aun que esta era fácil, solo tenia un objetivo, encontrar aquellos libros y objetos, devolverlos al ministerio de magia del país, y entonces volver a casa, pero por alguna rara razón, había algo en la mente del ojiverde mas fuerte que parecía decirle o mas bien contradecirle lo que tenia que hacer.

Era como si le ordenara hacer todo lo contrario, algo que el chico no parecía explicar, o por lo menos entender, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, y noto que esos pensamientos se esfumaron, solo estaba nervioso, todo el mundo le decía que tuviera cuidado que no se confiara de la magia egipcia, que tal vez después de todo, solo era su conciencia diciéndole que no fuera tonto y se fuera de ahí.

Lentamente comenzaron a introducirse en el lugar, el cual no estaba muy bien iluminado conforme avanzaban y las paredes estaban repletas de dibujos, que sin duda los arqueólogos comenzaron a descifrar, parecían ser algunas maldiciones egipcias, distracciones para los muggles, Harry sabia que la verdadera magia se encontraría después.

Y le llegaría de sorpresa sin previo a viso, el chico siguió el mismo camino durante unos minutos que el resto del grupo, pero entonces en uno de los pasillos del laberinto dentro de la pirámide se dio cuenta donde se encontraba la verdadera magia o mas bien, sintió la magia.

Había un calor extraño, como una brisa que solo el chico noto, además de Maite, en ese momento noto que los demás estaban distraídos, mirando asombrados en el lugar, el chico hizo un simple hechizo, que Maite noto casi de inmediato pues saco su varita y con un simple pero silencioso conjuro, logro que casi al mismo tiempo que uno de los hombres muggles parecía terminar con una frase o mas bien maldición, rápidamente una pared de piedra se creo y comenzó a caer entre ellos, Harry y Maite, dejado a estos dos últimos apartados del resto.

-Estamos bien, intentaremos salir por otro lado.-Murmuro Maite mientras hacia que los hombres muggles se calmaran por lo que había pasado.-He visto una salida no muy lejos de aquí, bueno debe serlo, hay una luz clara, los veremos después.-Mientras Harry la guiaba a otro pasillo.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos se encontraron con bastantes pruebas, una de ellas algo peligrosa, mientras Maite iba caminando toco una piedra de la pared y esta se hundió, al contacto.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto la chica algo asustada mientras levantaba la mano y miraba a Harry aterrada. Se quedaron callados unos segundos y comenzaron a escuchar un siseo que comenzó lentamente.- ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto después cuando vio una gran mancha voladora que parecía ir hacia ellos desde el otro pasillo.

-Abejas.-Grito Harry cuando las vio acercarse a ellos. Al parecer lo que había tocado Maite había provocado eso, o en realidad eso era causa de la magia protectora, comenzaron a correr por todas partes mientras intentaban perderlas pero estas eran bastantes ágiles.

-Ah.-Grito Maite que venia delante de Harry y se paro en seco, se encontraban frente a un gran hueco, el chico que no prestaba mucha atención cocho contra la chica y ambos cayeron al gran hoyo, entonces la morena hizo un rápido hechizo antes de caer, lleno de agua el hoyo, de profunda agua. Mientras se sumergieron, las abejas parecían a verse ido.

-Podrás a verme dicho.-Murmuro Harry algo molesto mientras nadaba hasta la orilla, que estaba a unos 5 metros debajo de donde habían caído, ahí parecía comenzar de nuevo el pasillo.

-Lo siento no sabia que no prestabas atención.-Maite también estaba molesta. No le gustaba el, ser perseguida por abejas y en ese momento se le había metido agua en el odio.

-Por aquí.-Dijo Harry después casi al momento de salir mientras la morena lo seguía muy de cerca.

Caminaron otros dos pasillos más hacia delante, cuando vieron una gran puerta de oro sólido, sin duda ese era el lugar, tenía que ser ese, ambos tragaron saliva mientras avanzaban, fue fácil entrar en la cámara, la cual estaba llena de objetos de oro.

-Bien, yo busco lo libros y tu lo demás.-Le dijo Maite rápidamente.

-Prefiero que sea al revés, recuerda lo que dijo, Nassif Alí, esto tiene magia muy antigua y peligrosa, yo me encargo.-Le corrigió Harry mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar buscando entre millones de baúles de oro y plata aquellos dos libros. Maite solo le miro algo molesto, pero era cierto.

Después de buscar en casi 20 baúles diferentes dio con uno de madera, muy escondido parecía mezclarse con la pared, lo tomo y al momento de abrirlo vio aquellos dos libros, se quedo asombrado.

-Aquí están.-Murmuro el chico mientras Maite parecía a ver encontrado ya los objetos restantes.

-Excelente hay que irnos ahora.-Le dijo la morena con una mirada avariciosa. Pero en ese momento comenzó a temblar en todo el lugar, y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente, estos corrieron, para no ser aplastados al momento de sellarse por completo. Salieron intentando recordar cada paso que habían hecho y los había llevado ahí, al final fue mas fácil salir tomando en cuenta que los pasillos parecían llenarse de arena conforme avanzaban.

Doblaron en una esquina y vieron la salida, la oscuridad de la noche parecía dejarlos ciegos por un minuto mientras intentaban adaptarse a la poca iluminación, que les producía la luna llena

-¡Uyy! –Exclamo Maite –Por poco y casi nos quedamos atrapados-Miro alrededor y se fijo de que Harry no estaba por ninguna parte -¿Harry? -« ¿no se habrá quedado atrapado?» pensó la chica, pero vio una figura dirigirse a la parte mas alejada de la pirámide y la siguió.

Harry por su parte caminaba sin prestar atención, lo único que tenia en la cabeza era dirigirse aquel lugar, pero sobre todo estar libre de todo aquel testigo que pudiera delatarlo, entonces en la absoluta oscuridad del otro lado de la pirámide de Giza, se paro en seco mientras parecía buscar algo, Maite por su cuenta lo siguió con mucho sigilo y aprovechando las grandes sombras del lugar se escondió mientras intrigada se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Una figura con capucha negra al cual no se le veía el rostro, se le acerco al chico mientras este parecía extender sus manos mientras le daba los libros y objetos a la persona desconocida, Maite estaba fascinada era como si Harry estuviera bajo un hechizo o algo por el estilo, conocía al chico demasiado para saber cuando era manipulado, además tenia la mirada perdida, no parecía ser el, sin duda aquel sujeto deseaba aquellas cosas, ¿Pero por que utilizar a Harry?

No logro terminar la pregunta en su mente por que ahora aquel tipo, hizo un rápido movimiento de varita mientras notaba que Harry se tambaleaba y se dejaba caer al suelo tocándose la cabeza, para casi segundo después quedarse solo, sin duda aquel hombre había desaparecido y se había llevado con el, aquellos tesoros.

Maite se le acerco rápidamente a Harry mientras este aun se encontraba en el suelo, y continuaba tocándose la cabeza.

-¿Harry estas bien?-Pregunto mientras se dejaba caer junto a el.

-Yo… ¿Que paso? -El chico estaba algo desorientado, no tenia idea de que había pasado, aun que la cabeza le dolía demasiado y ahora notaba un gran "chichón" en ella, se miro en el suelo algo asustado, giro la mirada rápidamente en busca de los libros y demás cosas, pero no estaban. -Creo que me han robado -Le susurro a Maite rápidamente al comprender por que el dolor de cabeza.

Maite se quedo algo intrigada con la respuesta del chico, de verdad no se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado. Pero la duda más grande en la chica no era, lo que había pasado por la mente del chico, si no, ¿Quien era ese sujeto y para que quería aquellos objetos egipcios?

Harry se sentía algo frustrado, no recordaba claramente que había pasado con exactitud cuando salió junto con Maite de la pirámide, y la chica no sabia nada pues para ella se había perdido de vista y cuando lo encontró estaba tirado en el piso. Eso era un peor por que no tenían testigo lo que había pasado y en cualquier caso, la memoria de la chica le habría servido para identificar al que le había robado.

Cuando le contaron lo sucedido al Ministerio de Magia de Egipto, el chico no puedo evitar sentirse aun peor, le había dado su palabra de que le ayudaría y en cambio había dejado que lo robaran, y aun que el hombre comprendió que Harry no tenia la culpa, le aseguro no estar molesto, simplemente seria un obstáculo menor al que tenían antes para dar con el paradero de los libros y objetos, al final Harry dio por terminado la misión en aquel país casi dos semanas después del incidente, sobre todo cuando vio que no podía ayudar mucho en la investigación.

--------------------oo-----------------------oo-------------------oo--------------------oo----------------------oo------

El avión acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto central de Reino Unido, casi al instante Harry y Maite comenzaron a planear que lugar visitarían primero, como lógica la chica quiso dar una vuelta por el centro – donde había miles de tiendas de ropa – y comprar algunos recuerdo, aun que el chico estaba seguro de que ella se refería a "moda".

Le dejo en un lugar donde sabía no se perdería, y podría volver por ella antes de que terminara con toda la mercancía de las tiendas.

-..Bueno nos vemos aquí a la 1pm.-Le decía Harry a la morena.

-..Claro, claro.-Se despedía del chico mientras entraba a una tienda de zapatos.

Harry se apresuro habían llegado bastante temprano a Londres, y bueno casi dos días antes de su llegada oficial, así que quería visitar a algunos y darles sorpresas, su primera parada fue en casa de Andrómeda Tonks, quería ver a Teddy, y saber si le había gustado el regalo que le había comprado en Rumania.

-..¡Harry!.-Le grito emocionada, la abuela de Teddy, la reacción de Andrómeda fue normal.

-..Hola-Dijo el chico mientras entraba a la casa y veía a Teddy descansando su cabeza junto aquel perrito que también parecía dormir.

-..Se la pasaron jugando casi toda la mañana, y ahora toman una siesta.-Le explico la mujer después de un rato justo cuando le comenzó a servir té.

-..Me lo imagino, bueno solo pase rápido para ver como estaban, tengo que llegar al Ministerio de Magia.-Le respondió después de dar un gran sorbo al té, que sin duda le relajo bastante, había estado temeroso de lo que podría pasar y hacer en cuanto pusiera el primer pie en Londres, como lógica quería una explicación de Ginny, saber por que no le había enviado cartas, además de otras cosas mas, pero por el otro lado prefería dar tiempo y pensar bien cuales serian las palabras adecuadas para el interrogatorio.

Por eso que es que había optado mas por visitar a Teddy, y después de ir al Ministerio se encaminaría a ver a Ginny, ya fuera en La Madriguera o ir directo a los Entrenamientos de Quidditch.

-..Harry, has cambiado bastante.-Le dijo Andrómeda haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos.

-..Bueno, debe ser que no me has visto en todo un año.-Le dijo el otro sonriéndole, si era cierto, se sentia distinto, mas arriesgado, mas listo, pero mas solo. Al pensar en eso su sonrisa se borro. Después sacudió su cabeza mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa de la sala.-Bueno, me voy, vendré después, - espero que el trabajo me deje - quiero llevar a Teddy al Zoológico.

-..Claro, no hay problema.-Le dijo la mujer mientras lo despedía desde la puerta de la casa.

Harry volvió justo a tiempo al lugar donde se vería con Maite, esta ya tenia bastantes bolsas de compras.

-..¿Creo que se te olvido llevarte toda la tienda de allá?-Le dijo el chico bromeando.

-...Muy gracioso, solo por eso, me vas a ayudar.-Le dijo la otra casi al tiempo que le aventaba las bolsas al rostro mientras este las tomaba y las cargaba. Eso le pasaba por hacer bromas pesadas con la morena.

Casi unos minutos después llegaron al numero 12 Grimmauld Place, después de dejar todas aquellas bolsas, - su equipaje ahora estaba arriba en sus habitaciones de seguro Kreacher las había dejado ahí justo después de que se habían marchado de nuevo al Centro – en el sofá de la sala de la casa, se refrescaron y decidieron ir al Ministerio juntos. Maite le insistió en ir con el, pues tenia unas ganas locas de conocer ese lugar, pues no era lo mismo imaginarlo mientras Harry se lo contaba, a verlo en persona.

Casi 10 minutos después estaban a las puertas del lugar, y antes de llegar vio a Kingsley.

-..Harry, eres tu.-Dijo el hombre sorprendido quien parecía charlar con una chica de acento Español, Harry la reconoció casi al instante era Anna la socia de George y Ron en Sortilegio Weasley.

-..Hola.-Dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a Kingsley. Maite del otro lado solo saludo con la mano.

Anna por el otro lado ahora parecía mas tranquila, pues sin duda esa distracción hacia que Kingsley no quisiera entrar aun, y descubrir antes de tiempo su sorpresa de cumpleaños.

-..Es un excelente regalo de cumpleaños el tenerte aquí.-Murmuro Kingsley, hasta ese momento nadie le había felicitado.

-..Oh cierto es tu cumpleaños, lo había olvidado, he estado muy ocupado estos días.-Murmuro Harry del otro lado.

-..Lo se. ¿Qué te parece si entramos a mi oficina?-Le sugirió mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-..No...-Grito Anna de la nada y se interpuso en el paso.

-..¿Por que?-Preguntaron todos, sin entender el comportamiento de la chica.

-..Por que…-Tenia que pensar rápido antes de que la descubrieran.-Tienen un problema con el Aire Acondicionado, se volvió loco, es como si estuviera lloviendo adentro.-Lo dijo de una manera casi tan creíble que lo único que hicieron fue quedarse ahí afuera unos minutos mas.

-..Ah.-Murmuraron todos, y después volvieron a su conversación.

-..¿Y te gusta Londres Maite?-Pregunto Kingsley intentando sacar platica.

-..Bromea, es hermoso-Comento bastante cómica y sonreía ampliamente.

-..Ya dejo todas las tiendas sin mercancía.-Bromeo Harry del otro lado.

-..Eso no es cierto, pero bueno… Hay ropa muy linda.-Dijo de nuevo con aquel carisma que hacia que todo el mundo le viera como una chica inofensiva.

-..¿Crees que tarden mucho el arreglarlo?-Pregunto el ministro después de unos minutos.

-..No tardan.-Les aseguro Anna mientras esperaba la señal, todos dentro del Ministerio estaban terminando todos los detalles, algunos ya buscaban escondite. Casi un minuto después, la chica les cedió el paso.-Listo, ya pueden entrar.-Murmuro con una sonrisa mientras le hacia señas a otra personas que estaba mas adentro del lugar, que el cumpleañero ya iba en camino.

-..¡Que bueno que regresaste antes!-Murmuro Kinsgley cuando entro en el lugar, Harry del otro lado solo sonrío, entonces cuando abrió la puerta, dentro del lugar se escucho un gran y fuerte.

"_SORPRESA_", mientras globos, serpentinas, comida y demás cosas aparecían de la nada iluminando el lugar, una gran manta cayo del techo con la leyenda.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños Señor Ministro"_

Todos dentro aparecieron de la nada, mientras sonreían y parecían aplaudir pero entonces al notar quien venia con el Ministro se quedaron callados casi al instante. Harry del otro lado aun sonreía, le habían echo una fiesta sorpresa, el detalle se le hacia realmente bueno, pero entonces su sonrisa cambio por completo al notar quienes estaban ahí, la mayoría de la gente la conocía, pero sobre todo a los Weasley, y aun mas a Ginny y Viktor Krum.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para el chico, entonces casi en seguida la pelirroja tomo la mano de su acompañante mientras le sonreía coquetamente, y después miraba a Harry con algo de odio. Harry también cambio su expresión, el saber que salían era algo, pero verlos juntos, era distinto.

-..Me perdí de algo.-Murmuro Maite quien parecía a verse quedado atrás, aparecía por un costado de Harry y sonreía como si nada.

_**Esta historia continuara.... **_

_**Agradecemos a todos nuestros lectores, los fieles, los nuevos y hasta los desesperados. Muchas gracias. **_

_**Posdata: viky-m, vm, vmy, Veronica, no se sin son la misma persona pero me encantaría poder hablar contigo, en serio agrégame, mi correo lo encuentras en mi perfil, por que no es fácil contestar tus dudas sobre cuando publicamos si no tengo tu correo y bueno algunas veces FanFiction borra eso de los mensajes. **_


	18. ¡Sorpresa!

_**Matías Roa: **__Solo les diré k disfruten de la lectura y ya nos veremos en mas capis_

_**Paola Prieto: **__Gracias por leernos, y espero les guste, sobre todo por la eterna espera. _

_**Esto es una presentación de Matías Roa y Paola Prieto.**_

**Capitulo 16 – ¡Sorpresa!**

**Introducción: **_Ahora que todo se reunieron sorpresivamente, ¿Qué pasara?, las cosas cambian por una razón, pero, ¿Pueden volver a la normalidad?__, pues no te despegues de este fic. COMENZAMOS – de nuevo - _

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

-..Ya viene.-Grito alguien de afuera mientras todos se escondían.

-..¡Que bueno que regresaste antes!-Se escuchaba la voz de Kinsgley cuando entro en el lugar entonces cuando abrió la puerta todos gritaron.

"SORPRESA", mientras los globos y demás cosas aparecían de la nada iluminando el lugar.

Todos parecían a verse quedado helados y callados, pues el ministro de magia no venia solo, Harry Potter, el legendario, perdido y hasta mujeriego chico venia con el, el sitio se lleno de silencio absoluto, nadie dijo nada durante algunos segundos, pero sin duda parecía a ver tensión en el ambiente.

-..Me perdí de algo.-Murmuro Maite, la chica que al parecer acompañaba al chico, mientras aparecía por un costado de Harry y sonreía como si nada o más bien; como si no supiera que pasaba.

Mientras tanto las miradas de algunos se encontraron durante el silencio, Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros pero casi al instante la pelirroja miro a su acompañante, Viktor Krum quien solo le devolvió la sonrisa, podía notar que la chica parecía incomoda con el ojiverde, aun que claro el también lo estaba, pues sin duda el Búlgaro podía imaginar que las cosas no serian tan fáciles ahora.

Ron y Hermione también se miraron, el Harry que conocían había cambiado, tenia nuevo peinado, nueva ropa, pero sin duda parecía mas expresivo y ahora lo notaban, miraba con bastante odio no solo a Viktor si no a Ginny, además notaron como parecía respirar profundamente mientras intentaba calmarse y una de sus manos se fue haciendo puño para de alguna forma dejar salir todo el coraje que reflejaba en la mirada.

Harry por su parte simplemente no lograba entender que pasaba, pero el ver tan cariñosos a Ginny a Krum era algo que sin duda le molesto demasiado, ahora el búlgaro había tomado a la pelirroja por la cintura mientras esta parecía pegarse mas a el.

Lentamente la gente comenzó a acercarse para no solo celebrar el cumpleaños del Ministro de Magia si no para saber que había pasado con Harry Potter. Y mientras la multitud parecía esconderlos, Ginny se alejo lo bastante mientras Krum la seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el Búlgaro aun que no era necesario que ella le respondiera pues notaba y sabía cual era la razón por la cual se ponía de esa forma.

-Estoy bien es solo que, tengo practica en una hora... Yo no debería estar aquí.-Le dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa, Viktor le sonrío solo por instinto, ¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa por una practica?, aun que bueno con la entrenadora que tenia; cualquiera se ponía así de solo pensar en lo que le esperaba.

-¡Harry!, wow, es que... Te vez muy cambiado.-Murmuro Hermione, cuando por fin logro acercarse a su amigo y ahora le abrazaba.

-Bueno es un nuevo Lok que adopte en Brasil.-Le contesto mientras le daba la mano a Ron.

-Esto es grandioso, no mentías con la bienvenida Harry.-Comento Maite por un costado mientras se retiraba a beber y comer algo.

-Pues sin duda atrae chicas, ¿Quién es ella?-Le preguntó el pelirrojo después cuando la morena ya no estaba cerca.

-Es Maite mi traductora en los viajes, la conocí en México.-Contesto Harry.

-Pues nunca hablaste de ella.-Murmuro el pelirrojo habían bastantes cosas de las cuales no sabían.

-Harry, después de esto quiero verte en mi oficina tenemos mucho que discutir y Ron...-Murmuro Kinsgley quien del otro lado aun parecía escondido entre tantos abrazos, después mirando seriamente a Ron.

-Si señor.-Le dijo el pelirrojo casi imitando lo que haría un soldado del ejercito.

-También tú.-Después se retiro de ahí para abrir y recibir más regalos.

-Bueno no hay mucho de discutir, va a despedirme.-Murmuro cabizbajo.

-Ron no seas pesimista.-Le dijo de inmediato su novia. Ella estaba segura de que las cosas saldrían bien para ellos.

-Pesimista amor, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, y eso me da miedo, no podré verte todo el tiempo.-Ahora se comportaba bastante cariñoso con la castaña y hasta se les había olvidado que Harry estaba ahí, no fue de sorprender que el ojiverde se mostrara asombrado.

-Wow, ¿Amor?... ¿Que me he perdido, acaso ya son padres?-Respondió Harry bromeando.

-Bueno te has perdido de muchas cosas Harry.-Le dijo Hermione, no solo hablaba por ella o por su novio, si no por cierta pelirroja.

-Si ya lo se.-Mientras miraba a Ginny y a Krum que ahora jugaban con la comida bastante cariñosos. Deseaba separarlos por magia pero en ese momento había mucha gente cerca y bueno, por otra parte no quería hacer una escena, y ahora pensándolo bien, ella tendría que zafarse de el, en algún momento del día, así que ya tendría tiempo para eso.

-Amigo, no es que ahora prefiera a Krum pero, tú te lo ganaste.-Le soltó Ron de la nada, sorprendiendo a Harry lo bastante como para sentir que estaba soñando, ¿Ron, su amigo de siempre, defendía a Krum?, ¿Cuántas cosas mas habían cambiado?

-¿De que hablas?-Desafiante, este no parecía entender por que ahora Ron le agradaba Viktor, cuando antes no podía ni escuchar su nombre.

-Cielo...-Murmuro el pelirrojo para su novia, como dándole a entender que necesitaría un poco de privacidad.

-No tienes que decirlo.-Le dio un tierno beso y después los dejo solos mientras se iba a la mesa donde estaba toda la comida.

-Linda fiesta...-Le murmuraron cerca del odio a la castaña cuando se servia un poco de comida. Entonces se giro y encontró a un chico de su edad, de cabello oscuro y ojos café claros, bastante sencillo, le sonrió tímidamente y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si, es linda.-Le contesto solo por ser cortes, después observo la comida y comenzó a servirse en el plato. Pero entonces sintió una mirada bastante intensa y fija, la clase de mirada que te hace sentir vigilado, de una forma obsesiva, como si en su rostro tuviera algo extraño que no pudieras dejar de ver.

Trago saliva lentamente mientras sentía que sus piernas parecían temblarle un poco, esa clase de mirada no la había soportado nunca, miro de reojo al chico que le había hablado segundos atrás y era el quien le mirada de esa forma excesiva, después se giro lentamente hacia el, para quedar frente a frente y fue entonces cuando el chico le volvió a hablar.

-¿No me recuerdas?-Le preguntó después con una mirada algo extraña, pero con una sonrisa bastante alegre, era como si se conocieran de siempre y ahora fuera una clase de rencuentro.

-Yo... Bueno... Es que...-Comenzó a decir la castaña intentando recordar de donde lo había visto, podría ser algún empleado nuevo, pero no recordaba con exactitud pues, casi todas las semanas había gente nueva en el lugar.

-Te lo haré mas fácil.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba las manos.

Del otro lado Ron y Harry parecían discutir lo que era la relación amorosa de Ginny. Un tema que para el hermano mayor de la chica era obvio y para Harry era asunto perdido.

-Mira, lo único que estoy diciendo es que, tú te lo ganaste, ¿Para que; terminabas con ella, si sabes que se consigue novio como si cambia de zapatos?-Le decía Ron algo ya cansado de tener que explicarle.

-Bueno por que creí que ella me amaba, pero veo que no es así.

-Harry, el amor, es algo muy complejo.

-¡¿Ahora me lo vas a explicar?! El que vivas bajo el mismo techo con Hermione no te hace un experto Ron, creo que yo tengo mas experiencia en ese campo que tu, pues yo fui el primero en tener novia.

-¡Por favor!, Cho no cuenta como novia.

-Eso dices tú.

-Mira, lo que digo es que, no pareces entender que todo esto es tú culpa y de nadie más, si no hubieras terminado con ella, entonces no habría pasado lo que pasó. En una relación hay que tener confianza. Hermione y yo por ejemplo, nos contamos todo.

-En serio-Dijo el otro con una expresión algo extraña, era cómica.

-Si.-Le respondió el otro muy confiando.

-¿Y dime, también te dice cuando alguien coquetea con ella?

-¿Que?-Murmuro sin entender a que se refería, después Harry le hizo una seña de que mirara hacia atrás, hacia la dirección donde la castaña estaba, y tras girar la cabeza, verifico que había un chico que le tomaba la mano a la chica mientras esta parecía algo nerviosa.-Ahora vuelvo.-Murmuro después mientras se encaminaba hacia ellos.

-...Y bueno esta línea de aquí dice cuantos hijos tendrás y con quien te casas. Tu por ejemplo, tendrás dos, posiblemente tres, y te casaras con...-El chico que estaba tomando la mano de Hermione parecía leerle su futuro a través de las líneas de sus manos, y el que la chica pareciera nerviosa era por que no sabia como explicarle que ella no creía en esas cosas.

-Un chico pelirrojo y simpático, que curiosamente es su mejor amigo.-Murmuro Ron cuando se acerco intentando controlarse y meterse a la plática. Hermione solo sonrió algo tímida aun que después el comentario de Ron se le había echo bastante cómico, pues todo lo que decía apuntaba a el.

El otro chico simplemente soltó la mano de Hermione con gesto molesto, ¿Por qué Weasley siempre tenia que aparecer?

-Ron...-Le soltó Hermione sonriendo ampliamente mientras el chico la abrazaba por detrás y le murmuraba cosas al odio.

-Lo siento, Ron Weasley, tú eres...-Murmuro después mientras se presentaba con el chico, aun que en realidad todo ese teatro que había echo de abrazar a Hermione y casi besarla en el cuello, solo era una forma de mostrarle, que no se acercara a su novia.

-Jonathan James...-Le dijo el otro mientras tomaba la mano de Ron solo por se cortes, no tenia ánimos de aguantar a Weasley, pero si no fuera por que Hermione estaba ahí, quien sabe que cosas le habría echo el pelirrojo.

-Tu cara se me hace familiar.

-Es nuevo, lleva una semana aquí, y esta encargado de las copias.-Respondió Hermione.

-Oh, cierto.-Ahora que lo pensaba ya lo había visto antes por ahí.-El otro día casi te golpeo. Quiero decir que...-Murmuro rápidamente intentando arreglar lo que había dicho pues Hermione ya lo miraba algo sorprendida y hasta molesta.-Accidentalmente casi choco con el, cuando iba de salida hacia tu oficina.-Después hablo mirando a su novia.-No fue intencional.-Le dijo después mirando a Jonathan, aun que en ese momento si deseaba golpearlo pues miraba a su novia de una forma bastante peculiar, esa misma mirada la había visto antes, pero no estaba seguro en quien.

-Descuida, nadie salio herido.-Murmuro Jonathan con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y en su mente un claro "Aun" resonó muy fuerte.

-..Y ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Preguntó después sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione.

-Jonathan me leía mi futuro a través de mis manos.-Murmuro la castaña algo apenada.

-En serio, pensé que no creías en esas cosas.-Contesto el pelirrojo sorprendido aun que en realidad parecía fingir su asombro, y lo hizo de una forma que sin duda incomodaba al chico.

-Bueno de hecho, no creo en esas cosas-Hablo primero para Jonathan, como pidiéndole una disculpa.-Pero es divertido, lo admito, sobre todo tú parte.-Después mirando a Ron, quien solo le sonrió coquetamente.

-Quédate conmigo y siempre estarás de buen humor.-Ese comentario lo dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y le besaba el cuello, mientras la chica se estremecía en sus brazos. Después observo a Jonathan quien de nuevo parecía molesto y algo incomodo.

¿Qué necesidad había, en hacer todo ese espectáculo?, pensaba Jonathan.

-Hermione, querida, podrías venir a ayudarme.-Le grito Molly del otro lado, haciendo que los tortolos se alejaran rápidamente. Se despidió de Jonathan con la mano mientras que a Ron le guiño el ojo coquetamente, después se acerco donde estaba el pastel y ahora parecían estarlo entregando.

-..¿Podemos hablar a solas?-Murmuro Ron después cuando su novia se había alejado lo suficiente y ahora no los escuchaba. El tono de su voz era demasiado protector, sin duda se notaba que estaba celoso.

Cuando por fin habían salido del lugar y ahora se dirigían a las oficinas las cuales estaban vacías, le volvió a hablar pero esta vez lo hizo de manera ruda.

-..Mira, no se que es lo que pretendes hacer, pero... Hermione no va a caer en tus juegos.

-Vamos Weasley, no me digas que un poco de competencia sana, te da miedo.-La forma en la que había hablado le recordaba a alguien, la misma persona que miraba a la castaña de forma obsesiva, si no fuera por el nombre y el rostro habría jurado que era cierto Noruego el que estaba frente a el.

-Ron que bueno que te encuentro, te importa si hablamos ahora que logre escaparme, creo que esto durara mucho.-La voz de Kingsley parecía salvar a Jonathan, el pelirrojo se había puesto demasiado tenso de solo pensar que el chico frente a el, podría ser Joseph.

-Hasta luego.-Le murmuro el otro mientras se alejaba, y Ron parecía preocupado.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó el pelirrojo rápidamente para Kingsley, necesitaba estar seguro de que el no era el mismo chico que intentaba apártale a Hermione.

-Jonathan, claro, conozco a su madre.-Le contesto mientras entraba a su oficina y Ron le seguía de cerca.

-¿No es Noruego verdad?-Algo asustado.

-¿Noruego?, no claro que no, de hecho es Francés, ¿Estas bien?-Ron había perdido el color natural de su piel y ahora parecía bastante pálido.

-Si yo... Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.-Le contesto después de un rato, bueno era normal su reacción si después de todo pretendía en conquistar a Hermione, era normal que le hablara así, además esa mirada podría tenerla cualquiera, no era exclusiva de Joseph.

-Bueno hablando de Noruegos... ¿Qué tal te va en la búsqueda de Harkert?-Comento Kinsgley mientras le ofrecía asiento a Ron.

-Mal, cada vez que voy tras el, desaparece, es como si se lo tragara la tierra.-Estaba desilusionado, por mas esfuerzos que hacia jamás lo encontrara, se preguntaba si algún día lograría dar con el. Pues el vivir con sus padres no era algo que quisiera hacer por mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo… Bueno, te cite a ti primero, por que, quiero discutir eso contigo, se que te preocupa que Hermione pueda estar en peligro, pero te aseguro que dentro del Ministerio a ella no va a pasarle nada, sobre todo por que voy a ponerle escolta.

-Gracias Kingsley, pero prefiero hacerlo yo mismo.

-..Exacto. Mira se que tienes trabajo en Sortilegio Weasley, así que tendrás acceso exclusivo al Ministerio, podrás pasar unas horas con Hermione, asegurarte que esta bien y volver con George. Y cuando no estés, me asegurare de que nadie se le acerque. Mira hago esto, no solo por que Molly me lo pidió, si no por que, me doy cuenta de que haces mucho por Hermione. El aprender los mejores hechizos protectores, el hacer todo lo que haces, sin duda debes quererla mucho.

-La verdad, es que… Si no fuera por que aun somos muy jóvenes, ella ya seria mi esposa.-Le confeso.

-Bien, entonces todo esta dicho. Espero verte por aquí muy seguido.-Le dijo mientras le daba la mano para despedirse.

-Me veras por aquí muy seguido.-Murmuro Ron algo divertido, mientras se levantaba del asiento, después de salir de ahí, se fue directo a la fiesta, aun deseaba un poco de pastel. Pero cuando llego, lo hizo demasiado tarde, ya todo el mundo había acabado con el delicioso pastel que su madre había echo, por suerte Hermione le había guardado un poco.

-¿Donde estabas?-Preguntó la castaña, mientras notaba que su novio se atragantaba de pastel.

ahí, dando una vuelta.-Le dijo el chico, no estaba muy seguro de contarle que había citado a Jonathan para solo mostrarse como un novio celoso, y amenazarlo.- ¿Qué crees?, Kingsley no me hecho después de todo del Ministerio-Le confeso después con una sonrisa.

-Te lo dije.-Le murmuro Hermione mientras jugaba con sus cabellos y le cambiaba el peinado al chico de un lado a otro.

-La verdad es que, había estado un poco aterrado con la idea de dejarte sola aquí, pero creo que, mi madre nos ayudo un poco. Podré visitarte sin problemas y cuando no este; alguien te cuidara.

-Bueno ya que estas de tan buen humor, ¿Me acompañas a mi oficina?-Murmuro la chica después de un largo rato.

Casi unos minutos después ya se encontraban en el lugar, Ron quien ya estaba por acabarse el pastel solo se quedo en la puerta mientras Hermione parecía buscar algo detrás de unos archiveros que tenía en el lugar. Después saco una bolsa de regalo y se la entrego a Ron, este un poco sorprendido la miro unos segundos mientras la chica parecía explicarle.

-Lo compre hace unos días y pensaba dártelo en alguna ocasión especial. Pero creo que como estas de buen humor, puedo dártelo ahora.

-Gracias.-Le dijo el chico mientras dejaba por un lado el pastel y ahora se dedicaba abrir el regalo de su novia, dentro de la bolsa de regalo había mucho papel picado que parecía mantenerlo oculto, Hermione por su parte parecía nerviosa y coqueta a la vez, quería ver la reacción de Ron cuando viera el regalo.

Ron saco el contenido lentamente mientras lo miraba algo asustado, era un diminuto y llamativo baby doll, que sin duda a el no le quedaba

-No creo que vaya a quedarme...-Murmuro después intentando ser amable

-No es para ti, si no para mí.-Le corrigió rápidamente mientras se lo quitaba de las manos.

-..¿Por que me regalas algo que te pondrás tu?... Oh.-Dijo primero sin entender bien, pero después se quedo callado al notar la mirada de su novia, y después sonriendo coquetamente mientras se acercaba mas a la castaña, cuando por fin entendió de que se trataba.

-Bueno....-Murmuro la chica después algo apenada y coqueta a la vez, casi al instante Ron se le acerco y no faltaron las palabras para besarse, no muy lejos de ahí alguien los observaba con odio.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Ginny y Viktor se estaban despidiendo de todos, Harry quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, solo los vio alejarse rápidamente mientras escuchaba las palabras de la chica.

-Estoy bien en serio.-Por el tono de voz de la pelirroja esta parecía algo molesta. ¿Seria a caso que en su relación siempre había peleas?, eso le dio una esperanza a Harry.

-Ginn, no me mientas.-Murmuro Krum cariñosamente, mientras la abrazaba, Harry por el otro lado estaba molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla así?, el era el único que podría decirle así.

-Mira, si no llego a tiempo, Vania me hará correr por dos horas por toda la cancha. Por eso estoy así-Le dijo la chica justo a tiempo cuando el elevador del Ministerio se cerró y parecía desaparecerlos de la vista del ojiverde.

Harry por su parte se quedo a mitad del camino; pensaba entrar en dicho elevador, interrumpirlos y exigir una explicación de lo que pasaba. Pero sus planes se vieron rotos cuando Maite apareció de la nada y comenzó a hacerle preguntas, evitando que continuara avanzando.

-¿A donde vas?-Preguntó la morena mientras evitaba que el ojiverde se acercara a Ginny y compañía.

Harry por su parte intentaba moverse de izquierda a derecha buscando la forma de quitarse a Maite del camino, pero la chica caminaba casi al mismo tiempo y al compás que el, y ya cuando vio que el elevador se cerro por completo y bajaba rápidamente, se detuvo en seco mientras su rostro cambiaba y ahora parecía desanimado.

-Ya no tiene importancia.-Murmuro mientras regresaba a la fiesta. Maite por su parte solo sonrió ampliamente y también regresaba a la fiesta para así evitar que el ojiverde se le escapara.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Ron y Hermione se las habían ingeniado para salir del Ministerio sin que nadie, - en especial los padres del chico, - los vieran, caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles del centro de Londres, mientras alguien los vigilaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Doblaron en la esquina de una gran calle, para al final entrar a una posada, el pelirrojo le abrió la puerta del local a la castaña mientras le cedía el paso, y casi enseguida entrar detrás de la chica.

Joseph por su parte acelero el paso y los vio acercarse a la recepcionista del lugar, parecían pedir una habitación pues les dieron casi un minuto después un par de llaves, subieron las escaleras y se perdieron de vista para el noruego. Este se las ingenio para alcanzarlos, pero lo único que vio fue que entraron juntos al cuarto con el número 5, para después la puerta del lugar, desaparecer y convertirse en pared.

Sin duda Ron había avanzado bastante en los hechizos protectores, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ese Weasley?, ¿Si se le ocurría tocar a su Hermione, tendría serios problemas con el?, Joseph intento controlarse, y espero a las afueras del pasillo. Tenia que confirmar que no pasaría lo que en ese momento temía.

Dentro de la habitación, Hermione corrió al baño para cambiarse, Ron la había convencido minutos atrás en el Ministerio de tomarse las dos horas de la comida y estrenar el regalo, así era como habían terminado en aquel lugar, además después de todo, podrían celebrar, idea del pelirrojo, su segundo aniversario por adelantada, además de su cumpleaños, un poco atrasado. Pues no habían tenido la oportunidad de celebrar como debían. En realidad no habían tenido noches a solas en La Madriguera, y ambos añoraban tener una noche libre; como aquella en el mes de Noviembre, cuando comenzó a nevar.

Hermione se cambio rápidamente mientras se miraba en el espejo, el usar aquel atuendo le hacia sentirse rara, jamás había usado algo así con Ron, y estaba segura de que seria una tarde inolvidable para ambos. Sonrió mientras se colocaba perfume en el cuello, muñecas, y parte del escote, aquel perfume era el preferido del pelirrojo, estaba segura de que cuando este lo oliera sin duda se pondría aun mas feliz. Trago saliva mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello y maquillaje, quería lucir lo mas natural posible, así que lo único que realzo en su rostro fue el labial.

Ron por su parte ya había decorado el lugar, había oscurecido la habitación, pero había velas aromáticas cerca de la cama, encendidas para dar un ambiente romántico, dos tragos de whisky sostenía el chico cuando vio que la puerta del baño se abrió, mientras Hermione algo nerviosa llevaba puesto aquel regalo. El chico no pudo evitar mirarla bastante sorprendido, no es que nunca la hubiera visto desnuda, pero sin duda, aquella vestimenta era algo que ponía deseoso a cualquiera.

Se acerco con torpeza a ella mientras le entregaba su trago, esta sonrió algo tímida y dio el primer sorbo.

-..Te vez... Realmente linda.-Le soltó Ron después de unos minutos de silencio sobre todo cuando el trago ya se había esfumado de sus vasos. Se miraron un minuto a los ojos, y comenzaron a reír al notar que ambos estaban bastante nerviosos.

No había necesidad de comportarse así, se habían visto más desnudos que eso, y en aquellos momentos no se habían comportado de esa forma tan infantil, sin hablarse, ni siquiera aquella noche de Halloween en Hogwarts se habían puesto de esa forma.

-¿Que nos pasa he?-Dijo Hermione al terminar de reír, mientras Ron se le acercaba mas y le tomaba del rostro.

-No lo se, pero yo tengo hambre.-Dijo el chico cómicamente mientras hacia reír aun mas a su novia.

El tema de la comida sin duda ponía el ambiente bastante relajado, la chica se sentó en la cama mientras notaba que este pedía servicio a la habitación. Después cuando este colgó se acostó junto a su novia y se quedaron mirándose unos minutos, mientras se tocaban el rostro.

De repente tocaron la puerta y la comida apareció, la castaña huyo rápidamente al baño, el que Ron la viera vestida o mejor dicho muy poco vestida era una cosa, pero el que el resto de la posada notara lo que hacían y como lo hacían era algo que no deseaba que pasara.

-Ya puedes salir.-Le dijo Ron mientras tocaba la puerta.

Durante los primeros 20 minutos se dedicaron a comer mientras miraban el televisor del lugar, pero entonces, después de los 10 minutos de a ver terminado de comer, comenzaron a besarse mientras sentían que sus cuerpos comenzaban a desesperarse por sentirse. La chica comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Ron, y entonces casi enseguida este comenzó a besarle el cuello a la chica, aquel aroma le hacia volverse loco, mientras que recorría la suave piel de la castaña, y esta entrelazaba los dedos en su cabello.

Siempre que se besaban de esa forma, se les olvidaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en especial sus problemas, se dedicaban miradas eternas mientras se desnudaban mutuamente, y se besaban aun mas cuando el acto de amor estaba por llegar al final.

Casi una hora después, ambos chicos estaban desnudos mientras las sabanas de la cama los cubrían, después de hacer el amor a Ron le encantaba charlar con la castaña, decirle que la amaba y notar la mirada de Hermione. El que esta le sonriera y le besara era lo mejor, con esos dos simples gestos hacían que el día del pelirrojo fuera perfecto.

Parecían estarse confesando cosas, Ron había comenzado la charla con. _"¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mi?",_ quería escuchar de las propias palabras de Hermione, cuando había comenzado todo. Saber que había echo bien y mal, para que esta se encontrara locamente enamorada de el.

-Bueno no estoy segura, pero creo que todo comenzó en segundo año, cuando me defendiste de Malfoy, ¿Recuerdas?-Le decía la chica intentando hacer memoria, estaban abrazados mirándose frente afrente.

-Recuerdo que vomitaba babosas.-Dijo el chico riéndose.

-Pero el gesto fue lindo.-Le dijo mientras le besaba en los labios.

-¿Entonces, si alguien mas te hubiera defendido te habrías enamorado de el?-Intentaba entender las palabras de la chica.

-No exactamente.-Le contesto rápidamente, Ron le miro sin entender.-Las peleas que teníamos, también ayudaron un poco.

-Oh.-Contesto algo sonrojado.-De a verlo sabido, algunas veces las peleas las iniciaba sin razón, solo para tener una excusa para después pedirte perdón y acercarme a ti de nuevo, en mi mente era como si a cada perdón tuyo, de verdad te enamorara.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó la chica con mirada de amor, ella también pensaba igual.

-Si, y sabes que fue lo peor, estaban tan seguro que era el único al que le gustabas, que cuando te vi con Krum en el baile de Navidad de 4rto año, yo, lo admito sentí celos.

-Bueno eso te pasa por no invitarme al baile.-Le dijo bromeando.

-Pero si te invite.-Le contesto el otro recordado a verle pedido que fuera con el al baile.

-No como debías, me invitaste por que no tenías pareja, y no por que quisieras que fuera tu pareja.-Le contesto rápidamente.

-La verdad es que, yo si te invite con la intención de ir contigo como pareja, pero bueno eras mi amiga, no estaba seguro de cómo ibas a reaccionar si te lo pedía. Y no quería perderte, por que entonces no volverías a hablar conmigo, y bueno estaban los gemelos y Harry por un lado así que me sentia mas apenado. A veces pienso que soy un tonto por no a verme arriesgado desde un inicio. Y entonces en sexto Ginny me metió ideas horribles en la cabeza, dijo que tu y Krum se habían besado y yo comencé a salir con Lavander, ¿Por cierto, si te besaste con Krum?-Comenzó a confesarle cosas que jamás le había dicho, y entonces preguntó.

-Es necesario hablar de eso...-Le dijo apenada después cambio se reacción por molesta.- ¿Por eso me ignoraste durante casi todo ese año y te besabas con ella?

-Bueno, si tu te habías besado con el, yo...-Bajo un poco mas la voz...-Jamás había besado a alguien así que, tenia que estar a tu nivel, y... –Después le preguntó un poco molesto.-¿Qué quieres decir, con, "Es necesario hablar de eso", Hermione que me estas ocultando?

-Nada, es solo que, no puedo creer que me tengas tan poca confianza, y no cambies de tema, yo te pregunte primero.

-En realidad fui yo.

A cada respuesta se terminaron alejando, de estar acurrucados ahora estaban cada uno en el extremo de la cama. Después se echaron a reír al notar lo que estaban haciendo, y se acercaron de nuevo.

-..Una vez, Krum y yo nos besamos.-Comenzó a decir la castaña mientras notaba que el pelirrojo parecía controlarse.-Pero casi enseguida me di cuenta de que, lo que sentia por el, no era precisamente amor. Amor sentia por ti, cuando se lo dije, se molesto un poco, y después no volvimos a hablarnos, por eso en la boda de Bill y Fleur, me sorprendió tanto verlo ahí. Además, bueno estaba asustada, le había dicho que tu y yo, pues... Éramos novios.

-En serio.-Le dijo el otro bromeando, pues no era el único que tenia fantasías de ese tipo, el también había pasado gran parte del 97 y 98 soñando con esas cosas.

-No se ni por que se lo dije, pero, se lo dije. Y cuando lo vi ahí, yo temí que preguntara algo, en especial a ti, y entonces tu pues...

-Me diera cuenta de tus sentimientos.

. A la única persona que le había confesado fue a Ginny, no puedo creer que sea la culpable de que tú y Lavander...-Se quedo callada mientras respiraba profundo.-Aun que lo admito, besas muy bien.-Le dijo después algo molesta, y después bromeando mientras Ron le besaba seductoramente.

-Si te consuela, cada vez que besaba a Lavander, pensaba en ti.-Le dijo el chico mientras le besaba el cuello.

-¿Ron, tú y Lavander hicieron algo más que besarse?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno... Tú sabes, ¿Ustedes?....-Se quedo callada, no sabia como continuar la pregunta.

-¿Te refieres a que si nos acostamos?-Preguntó el otro tranquilamente.

-Si.-Dijo apenada, quería saber por un lado la respuesta, pero no estaba segura de soportarlo.

-No.-Le dijo Ron mientras la miraba.-...Lo que tenia con Lavander era solo hormonas, si iba a existir una posibilidad entre tu y yo, no quería arruinarlo con algo así, aprender a besar con ella, era una cosa pero hacerlo con ella, era distinto, por que no solo le daba ilusiones si no que, echaba a perder todo contigo.

-¿Entonces?....-Preguntó intentando entender.

-Si, si había una cosa que quería aprender contigo, era esto.-Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la frente.-Así que dime, ¿Lo hago bien?-Preguntó el chico después bromeando, la chica solo sonrió y le beso en los labios.- ¿Qué?-No entendía que había dicho para que la castaña se pusiera tan risueña.

-Creo que para eso, necesito hacerte un examen.-Le dijo coqueta y bromeando, el chico entendió casi en seguida y comenzaron a besarse mas apasionados, mientras se acurrucaban de nuevo, para entonces volver a sentirse, o eso habría pasado de no ser por el celular del pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos solo miraron hacia el suelo donde el pantalón de Ron se encontraba, el chico se levanto sin ánimos y antes de contestar, su rostro se volvió algo asustado.

-..¿Mama?-Dijo el chico algo apenado, el que su madre le llamara solo podía significar una cosa, ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaban en el Ministerio.-Salimos, pues, teníamos hambre y... Si ya se que en la fiesta había comida, pero es que...-Comenzó a decir mientras Hermione lo miraba algo nerviosa entonces antes de terminar la castaña le quito el teléfono.

-Molly, perdón fue mi culpa, veraz...-Comenzó a decir mientras hablaba rápidamente, Ron por su parte estaba asustado, ¿Su novia seria capaz de decirle lo que acaban de hacer?...-Recuerdas que tengo que juntar las firmas, bueno no he podido avanzar nada en casi dos semanas así que le dije a Ron que me acompañara, y... Si ya se que en la fiesta había mucha gente, pero la mayoría ya me ha firmado, y tenia que buscar otras opciones... Descuida estamos bien, claro, lo cuido por ti.-Murmuro mientras sonreía y le tocaba el rostro a su novio con la otra mano libre...-Estaremos en casa antes de cena.-Justo antes de colgar.

-..¿Antes de la cena?-Preguntó el pelirrojo algo sorprendido, aun faltaban cuatro horas para eso.

-Bueno, la historia debe ser creíble ¿no?-Contesto son una sonrisa, después coquetamente.-O dime, ¿Prefieres volver a la oficina?

-No, claro que no.-Contesto mientras se le acercaba y dejaban caer sus cabezas en las almohadas de la cama, mientras se volvían a abrazar. Estaban seguros de algo, pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a estar así, lo único que hicieron esa tarde fue disfrutar a solas de su compañía.

Ya a la hora de regresar, Hermione se había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos de Ron mientras este parecía buscar la mejor forma de despertarla dulcemente, comenzó a besarle la frente mientras esta sonreía y le hablaba con voz baja, claro sin abrir aun los ojos.

-..¿Por que me despiertas?-Dijo haciendo pucheros mientras se aferraba mas a su cuerpo.

-Por que ya es hora de irnos-Le contesto el otro mientras le besaba la frente.

-Tan rápido-Murmuro mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Si, pero, puedo escabullirme esta noche en tu habitación.-Le dijo bromeando mientras volvía a besarla.

Casi 20 minutos después ya estaban rumbo al Ministerio, entraron y salieron del elevador, abrazados mientras se despedían de las pocas personas que aun quedaban en el lugar, ya no había rastro de la fiesta. Cuando por fin llegaron a la oficina de la chica, dentro había un gran adorno de narcisos rojos sobre el escritorio.

-..Ron...-Murmuro la chica mientras sonreía y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio para después correr a oler las flores. El chico por su parte se puso serio mientras se recargaba en la puerta. La chica saco rápidamente la tarjeta, y comenzó a leer con una amplia sonrisa pero al final se rostro cambio, ahora miro a Ron algo asustada y apenada por la confusión.

-¿Quien las envió?-Preguntó Ron. El jamás había enviando esas flores.

-...Joseph.-Murmuro Hermione después de un largo silencio, mientras le entregaba la tarjeta.

"_Muy pronto estaremos juntos y nadie nos separa. Tu amado Joseph." _

La duda de Ron era como se las ingeniaba para siempre dejar regalos en la oficina de la chica y nadie se diera cuenta, bueno tal vez usaba la entrega especial y no tenia por que entrar al Ministerio el personalmente. Cuando tiraron las flores a la basura antes de salir de ahí e ir a La Madriguera, el pelirrojo noto algo extraño en la mirada de su novia, parecía triste pues sin duda aquellas flores le habían gustado, el único problema era quien se las había dado. Durante todo el trayecto hacia casa no se hablaron, solo se tomaron de las manos. Hermione parecía apenada por lo que había pasado, confundir a Ron por Joseph, era algo que podría costarles la hermosa relación que tenían.

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación leyendo pacíficamente, necesitaba distraerse y mantener su mente ocupada, esa tarde no había sido tan perfecta después de todo, el regreso de Harry le había dejado bastante inquita pero sobre todo con un deseo de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente.

_-"Debes controlarte"_-Se decía a si misma mientras cambiaba de pagina y respiraba profundamente para calmarse.

Aun que durante la fiesta de Kingsley – tomando en cuenta que la chica había pasado solo unos minutos justo cuando Harry llego al lugar - no se hablaron, acercaron o intentaron algo mas, el chico estaba bastante molesto por la compañía de la chica, - además de otras cosas – que en ese momento no deseaba hacer un escándalo, además por una parte como era su triunfal regreso todo el mundo quería saber que era lo que había echo – claro que eso no le impedía mirar de vez en cuando a Ginny – la chica por su parte estaba incomoda y sabia que Krum también lo estaba jamás imaginaron encontrarse de esa forma.

Algo que sin duda se logro notar, o por lo menos Kingsley percató, es que había algo en ambas miradas que parecían contener odio, amor, tristeza pero sobre todo desilusión.

Lentamente fue bajando su libro mientras mantenía la mirada fija sin mirar ningún punto en si, trago saliva mientras parpadeaba y miraba a otro lado para después mantener la mirada fija de nuevo, era extraño pero siempre había dicho que cuando viera a Harry lo golpearía hasta mas no poder – y ganas no le faltaban en ese momento – pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo.

Sabía que aun que decía odiarlo, aun lo amaba, siempre lo había amado y era un problema en ese momento, tomo la almohada que tenía por un costado, se la coloca en el rostro, se dejo caer lentamente hacia atrás, y grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras esta le amortiguaba el ruido.

Justo en ese momento la ventana de su habitación se abrió misteriosamente, casi un minuto después de gritar hasta no poder mas se quito la almohada, ya había desquitado todo su coraje o por lo menos esa sensación de gritarle a alguien.

Miro el techo unos segundos para después sentir una brisa fresca, se levanto de golpe y vio la ventaba medio cerrada, hasta donde ella recordaba se encontraba cerrada, no podría abrirse con el aire por que tenia seguro, sin duda alguien había violado la cerradura, intento calmarse y giro a todos lados lentamente como si no estuviera haciendo nada en particular, pero eso si tomo su varita como si fuera a ponerla en otro lugar.

No había nadie – por lo menos a la vista – después se acerco a la ventana y la cerro de nuevo pero antes de hacerlo vio una conocida motocicleta en el jardín de La Madriguera, ¿Sería capaz?, pensó la chica mientras cerraba la ventana con bastante odio y justo cuando la cerro sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca para que no gritara después escucho una conocida voz.

-..¡Hola!...-Susurro galantemente Harry mientras la chica le mordía la mano para después zafarse de su alcancé, casi de inmediato la chica levanto su varita mientras Harry maldecía en voz baja y parecía examinar su mano.- ¿Estas loca?-Le dijo después ahora podía sentir que su mano le dolía.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Le dijo rápidamente sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Le murmuro el chico dejando por un lado el dolor de su mano y le miraba directamente a los ojos, después a la punta de la varita de la chica mientras notaba que esta temblaba ligeramente, Ginny se encontraba bastante nerviosa de lastimarlo sin duda, así que sonrió coquetamente mientras se le acercaba mas, la chica por su parte retrocedía pero mantenía la varita aun en alto.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.-Le contesto la chica justo cuando se había topado con la pared y ahora sentía que no había escapatoria, continuaba con la varita en alto, era lo único que podía hacer.

-Yo creo que si...-Le dijo mientras se acercaba lo bastante como para que su pecho estuviera tocando la varita entonces la tomo y la coloco justo en su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón...-¿Serias capaz de lastimarme?-Le preguntó después...-Por que si es así debes saber que el mejor punto es en el corazón.-Se percato de que Ginny tragaba saliva.-..Ginny por favor, solo quiero una explicación eso es todo.-Le hablo tan tiernamente que la chica estuvo a punto de ceder pero después recordó varias cosas.

-¡¿Explicación?!...-Murmuro mientras bajaba la varita y se movía por la habitación, Harry la siguió muy de cerca.

-Si, quiero saber por que sales con.... Viktor Krum.-Le dijo después conteniendo las ganas de gritar.-..Pero sobre todo por que dejaste de contestar mis cartas.

-Yo, fuiste tu el que no enviaba nada, pero claro curiosamente Teddy si recibía noticias tuyas.

-¿Que?...-No entendía que había pasado. Kingsley le decía que enviaba todas las cartas, pero las únicas cartas que llegaban eran las que Andrómeda le escribía por Teddy, y ahora Ginny decía que el era el que jamás se comunicaba, había algo raro ahí

-Ahora vas a decir que la correspondencia se perdía.-Murmuro la chica como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.- ¡Que conveniente! ¿No?

-No me has contestado aun, ¿Por qué sales con Krum?

-Bueno por la misma razón por la cual tu sales a los bares, te emborrachas y después te vas de esos lugares con quien sabe que rubia exuberante, en fin, la cuestión es que no tengo por que darte explicaciones, de con quien salgo, no eres mi hermano ni mucho menos mi novio, ni hablar de amigo, y hasta donde recuerdo tu fuiste el que quería terminar...

Se quedaron; callados durante algunos segundos mientras sus mejillas volvían a su color natural. Harry se sentó en la cama de Ginny mientras esta se encontraba mirándole desde la mitad de la habitación, noto que el chico parecía confundido.

_-.."Tal vez no hice bien en gritarle de esa forma"-_La conciencia de Ginny parecía apoderarse de ella_...-"¿Qué?, no por que ahora se ponga triste significa que no tiene la culpa, lo viste,-_Recordó Navidad en Bulgaria y como se iba con aquellas rubias_.-Era el y se fue con ellas"-_Eso ultimo lo dijo recuperando el tono de odio en su voz.

-Harry, vete.-Le dijo después intentando controlarse.

-No-Se levanto de golpe de la cama, asustando a la chica un poco.

-No te lo pediré de nuevo, vete.-Le señalo la puerta, mientras iba subiendo poco a poco el nivel de desesperación además de odio en sus palabras.

-Ya te dije que no...-Le hablo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la arrojaba sobre la cama después se coloco arriba de ella mientras esta parecía nerviosa. ¿De que seria capaz, acaso le haría daño?...-Entiende que paso algo extraño, yo enviaba cartas pero al parecer no te llegaban y tu igual, así que es mas que claro que no fue cosa nuestra.-Le dijo con una clase de alegría como si acaba de descubrir algo nuevo, y fuera el único en saberlo.

-Harry, quítate.-La poca paciencia de la chica comenzaba agostarse, lastima que sus manos estuvieran enlazadas con las del chico, además de que sus piernas estaban fuera del área donde podría lastimar al chico y zafarse de el.

-No...-Le dijo claramente.

-Aun que tu idea de que la correspondencia fallo, es creíble, ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor sobre Bulgaria?-Noto que el chico se levantaba un poco más dejándole mas espacio.

-¿Bulgaria?-Preguntó el chico mientras sus miradas se encontraban ahora notaba que el chico tenia los ojos húmedos.

-Si... En fin no quiero recordarlo.-Le aseguro y después parecía hablarse a si misma.

-No dime.- Parecía bastante desesperado por saber que había pasado.

La chica se extraño de eso.

-Pues, estabas borracho acompañado de 4 chicas, y te fuiste con ellas...-Se quedo callada un rato para después hablar de nuevo...-Supongo que, no lo se, querías divertirte no te culpo tu y yo no éramos novios y bueno un hombre tiene necesidades o eso dice Ron, en fin, no hay nada que explicar así que vete.

-Perdona, pero...-Trago saliva para darse el valor de decirlo....-No recuerdo que nos hayamos visto y si fuera así, no de esa forma-Le aseguro categóricamente Harry, estaba seguro de que no le crearía pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¡Ah, o sea me tratas de mentirosa!-Le espeto Ginny-…Se lo que vi, Potter.-Termino de hablar con odio sobre todo al decir el nombre del chico, además ahora ya no usaba su nombre de pila, sin duda estaba molesta.

-¿Que pasa si te digo que yo aun te amo?, ¿No sientes esa sensación de cosquilleo que recorre tu cuerpo, o ese deseo de besarnos como antes?-Estaba tan desesperado por una reconciliación o que las cosas se arreglaran, que no le importo que estuviera en casa de los padres de la chica, y que además pudieran darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y entonces el seria el malo de la historia.

-No -Ginny aun no había terminado de pensar en el asunto Bulgaria, pero algo en los ojos de Harry hizo creer, que tal vez eran ciertas, cada una de sus palabras, pero después recapacito, después de todo había sido un entrenamiento arduo y misterioso, que... _ "Aprendió a ocultar las mentiras"_, pensó la pelirroja inconcientemente.

-Tus labios dicen otra cosa, ¿sabes?-Le dijo seductoramente sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras se acercaba mas a ella, sobre todo aquellos rojos y suaves labios que esa noche parecían realzar su belleza.

-Los labios no dicen nada, creo que tu viaje alrededor del mundo te hace ver cosas.-Sentía que sus piernas podrían quebrarse en cualquier momento y entonces ceder, entonces le miro a los ojos y fue lo peor; sentía que se acercaba a su rostro tan rápido que en cualquier momento se besarían.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, como parte final de mi entrenamiento estudie el comportamiento humano y créeme cuando te digo que me gradué con honores.-Le comento bastante orgulloso pero el punto no era lo que había echo todo ese año si no lo que sentía en ese momento y que deseaba recuperarla.

Estaban tan cerca que Harry juraba que se besarían, y después de eso la chica no tendría excusa al decir que no sentía nada por el, pero antes de que ese momento glorioso pasara, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-Ginny la cena esta serví...-Murmuro Ron mientras abría la puerta, miraba a su hermana y amigo arriba de la cama en una posición bastante comprometedora mientras, parecían estar bastante cerca el uno del otro.

La chica aprovecho ese momento y la distracción de Harry para moverse de su alcance, claro que antes de eso dejo caer al chico al suelo al momento de levantarse de la cama, después salio rápidamente de la habitación y cuando pasó por un lado de Ron solo le murmuro.

-No preguntes.-Mientras se alejaba lo suficiente.

Ron la siguió con la mirada unos segundos para después mirar dentro de la habitación donde Harry ya se había levantado del suelo y ahora caminaba rumbo a la puerta mientras se arreglaba la ropa y el peinado, el pelirrojo solo hizo un rostro queriendo decir. ¿Y que paso?, pero Harry en lugar de contestar solo le comento como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Hola!, amigo, ehh ¿Te importa si me quedo a cenar?-Le preguntó después mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro e intentaba alcanzar a Ginny.

Ron solo sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba la puerta abierta y alcanzaba a esos dos que sin duda ya comenzaban a pelearse. Y justo cuando iban bajando las escaleras, noto que Harry intentaba tocar a Ginny o por lo menos hablarle, pero esta solo parecía molesta y caminaba más rápido, entonces se pararon en seco justo a la mitad.

Viktor Krum se encontraba en la sala de la casa platicando con el Señor Weasley sobre el trabajo, mientras Hermione que ayudaba a la Señora Weasley a terminar de poner la mesa, ambas mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Harry bajar las escaleras junto con Ginny y Ron, ¿Por donde había entrado?

-..Viktor.-Murmuro Ginny mientras bajaba nerviosa por las escaleras, el búlgaro le miro y también a Harry, no parecía ni molesto o celoso, solo sorprendido.

-¿Harry?-Murmuro el resto casi al mismo tiempo.

-..Mama, eh, invite a Harry a cenar.-Le dijo Ron a su madre, como intentando explicar o por lo menos, quitar las dudas, algunas dudas.-Tu y yo, tenemos una charla pendiente.-Le dijo después al moreno de lentes.

-Mira hija, este será el aeroplano que usaremos para mi cumpleaños.-Murmuro Arthur cuando la chica se había acercado lo suficiente.

-..Es hermoso.-Mirando de reojo la imagen, pero no dejaba de mirar a Krum, esperaba que en cualquier momento este estallara y entonces alguien pudiera salir herido. ¿Era increíble se preocupaba por que Krum no lastimara a Harry?

-..Eh, Ginny, podemos hablar un minuto.-Le dijo Krum casi de inmediato, sin dejar de mirar a Harry que pasaba por un costado de la chica, pero sin dejar de mirarla tanto a ella como a el.

-Claro.-Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, antes de que destruyeran la casa.

-No se tarden o la cena se enfriara.-Les advirtió Molly a ambos, ya los conocía, cuando Viktor estaba ahí, a ambos se le iba la noción del tiempo.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó la chica cuando ambos ya estaban afuera de la casa.

-..Bueno, veras, en dos semanas, me iré a Australia, son mis vacaciones, y yo, pues… Quería saber si quieres ir conmigo. Mis padres vendrán y tú tendrás tu habitación, no quiero obligarte a nada, lo sabes.-Le dijo el chico lentamente para después hablarle nervioso aclarando las cosas, si algo le gustaba a Ginny de Viktor era que, el chico era bastante caballeroso, siempre le pedía permiso para algo, incluso para besarse o verse.

-Claro, seria estupendo.-Mientras le sonreía, y se besaban, después se abrazaron. La chica en parte acepto ese viaje por que así, estaría alejada de Potter y de sus tontas excusas de perdón, además la ultima vez que había pasado unos días con la familia Krum habían sido bastantes divertidas. Y eso era lo que ella necesitaba diversión, distracción, cualquier cosa que no le hiciera pensar en cierto chico de lentes.

Harry del otro observaba por entre la ventana y logro escuchar algo. ¿Así que en dos semanas, se irían juntos y pasarían quien sabe cuantos días a solas?, ahora la duda de que si Ginny se había convertido en la mujer de Krum le entraba de nuevo, ¿Seria a caso que aun no llegaban a eso, y tal vez estaban pensándolo?, sin duda Krum tenia toda la intención, pues ¿Por qué decirlo a solas?, tenia miedo.

Miedo de que los Weasley´s se enteraran, en especial el padre de la chica, pues sin duda era bastante sobre protector, y mas tratándose de Ginny, aun que Krum ya se había ganado a Arthur, y bueno la rapidez con la que la chica le había dicho que si. Tal vez solo estaba alucinando, ¿O no?, ¿Seria que Ginny de verdad lo había olvidado?

-Deja de espiarla.-La voz de Ron le llego por un costado, mientras le miraba algo molesto.

-No estoy espiándola, la cuido... Tu deberlas hacer lo mismo.-Le dijo el chico.

-Mira, Harry, aun que antes yo odiaba a Krum por que salía con Hermione, la verdad es que no es tan malo después de todo, siempre trae a Ginny antes de la hora permitida, jamás la a obligado a nada y creo que eso habla bien de el.

-¿Y como sabes que no la obliga?-Le preguntó desafiante, era increíble que le creyera a un chico, siendo hombres mentían cuando debían, pues el jamás iba a decirle cuando estuvo a punto de hacer el amor con su hermana en la escuela, por que se trataba de su hermana la que estaba involucrada, ¿Por qué Krum, no haría lo mismo?

-Por que se nota, cuando están mis padres rara vez la toma de la mano, y bueno no es necesario cuidarla, por que ella sabe poner sus limites.-Le respondió rápidamente era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Si lo se...-Murmuro el chico aun que en realidad el murmullo fue mas para si mismo, en ese momento Ginny y Krum entraron a la casa y cuando estaban por sentarse Harry se adelanto y se sentó junto a la pelirroja, Viktor por su parte se sentó del otro lado.

-Harry, ¿Qué tal el regreso al Ministerio?-Le dijo Arthur después de un rato al notar que nadie hablaba y Viktor y Harry solo mantenían miradas algo molestas.

-Bien...-Fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras intentaba tomar un pedazo de pan y al mismo tiempo que Ginny, entonces Viktor levanto la mano y antes de que Harry tocara la mano de Ginny, tomo un pan y se lo dio a su novia. Evitando a toda costa que hubiera contacto físico.

-¡Gracias!-Murmuro la pelirroja mientras se sentía nerviosa, por un lado Krum se mantenía tranquilo pero aun así parecía celoso. Y Harry no dejaba de mirarle por entre el escote haciendo enojar al búlgaro, y cuando lo noto fue entonces que se cerró la blusa por completo, aun que sentía bastante calor.

El silencio reino en el lugar por unos minutos hasta que Harry hablo, y cuando lo hizo, el tema no fue precisamente el adecuado. El chico comenzó a reír de la nada preocupando a todos.

-Lo siento es que recordé algo muy gracioso... ¿Ginny recuerdas lo que hacías cuando nos topábamos en la misma habitación?-

-No.-Le dijo la otra apenada, claro que lo recordaba, en esos tiempos se había sentido como una tonta. ¿Qué necesidad tenia de meterse bajo la mesa?

-..Oh vamos, no me digas que ya olvidaste que te daba pena verme, y salías corriendo, claro que antes de eso te tropezabas con todo.... Oh y como olvidar aquella tarjeta de San Valentín que me diste en tu primer año en Hogwarts. Creo que era algo referente a mis ojos y mi cabello ¿no?

Ginny sentía que se ponía mas roja que el color de su cabello, estaba nerviosa, molesta, pero sobre todo apenada con Krum pues, que necesidad había de decir eso frente a el, aun que tal vez Harry solo lo decía para demostrarle a Krum que su primer y único amor era el, Harry Potter.

-..Pero bueno también recuerdo con claridad mi regalo de cumpleaños numero 17, fue perfecto, en ese entonces habíamos terminado por la guerra así que, me cito en su habitación y de la nada se me abalanzo a besarme, hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por Ron, aun tengo la duda de que habria pasado si Ron no hubiera interrumpido......-Decía el chico ahora mirando a todos en la mesa mientras notaba sus miradas algo interesadas en especial la de los padres de la chica, Krum estaba serio pero sin duda parecía molesto. Ginny por su parte estaba molesta y apenada a la vez.

Entonces Ginny tomo del brazo a Harry mientras se lo llevaba de ahí con rapidez antes de que continuara hablando mas y la dejara en ridículo, entonces ya estando afuera de la casa.

-¿Cual es tu problema?-Le grito mientras lo empujaba y le soltaba el brazo, casi al momento de cerrar la puerta para que nadie mas escuchara la charla, aun que estaba segura que de todas formas, escucharían todo.

-Tú sabes cual es mi problema-Le dijo el otro también a la defensiva.

-Potter, no es mi culpa que seas tan idiota.-Le dijo la otra entre molesta y burlándose de el.

-No estoy hablando de eso, ¿Por qué sales con Krum?-Le dijo el otro, ni siquiera había notado que le había llamado idiota, lo único que quería era hacerle ver a la chica que hacia mal saliendo con el búlgaro.

-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia.-Le contesto la otra mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Pues te equivocas, yo te amo, y me preocupo por ti.-Le corrigió el otro rápidamente.

-Claro y en Noche Buena también estabas preocupado por mi, ¿no?, crees que tengo 5 años-Le reprocho.

-Entonces todo es por Bulgaria, ¿Qué pasa si te digo que no hice nada malo?-Le dijo después tomándola del brazo y llevándosela lejos de ahí, casi dos metros de distancia por entre los árboles, y aun que estaban lejos de la casa, aun se podían escuchar fragmentos de la charla por que ambos gritaban.

-Te diría que, me crees lo demasiado tonta como para creértelo, ¡Por favor Harry!, no tengo 3 años, se perfectamente lo que hiciste con ellas esa noche, así que... Lárgate.-En ese momento dejaron de escuchar gritos pero después escucharon un golpe y la voz de la chica hablándole de nuevo al moreno de lentes.-No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿Entiendes?

Los que estaban dentro de la casa, no estaban seguros de que pasaba, pero Harry había tomado desprevenida a Ginny y la había besado a la fuerza, aun que claro ese beso la chica lo había respondido bastante bien, (o eso creyó Harry), y justo después cuando se alejo de ella para tomar aire, esta lo había abofeteado.

-Por que no.-Le grito Harry defendiéndose, mientras se tocaba la mejilla, aun que el golpe le había dejado marca el beso nadie se lo borraba de la mente.

-Por que tengo novio.-Le expreso indignada, era increíble que Harry la besara y además de todo le cuestionara su relación casi enfrente de Viktor Krum, de verdad estaba tan desesperado por recuperarla que no le importaba o se sentía lo bastante confiado para enfrentarse al Búlgaro.

-¿Y que tal van los entrenamientos para el mundial?-Preguntó Hermione a Krum intentado distraer la atención de la pelea que había afuera de la Madriguera.

-Bien, son más duros este año.-Murmuro Krum mientras Molly terminaba de servir el postre. Después tomando un gran trozo sonrío.

-¡Por favor!, llamas novio a...-Se detuvo, estaba seguro de que todos ahí adentro los escuchan, después bajo la voz un poco mas mientras se acercaba mas a la pelirroja...-Ginny mira, yo... Lo siento, de verdad, pero si lo vez de esta forma, yo debería estar molesto también, no sabia nada de ti, y ahora confirmo que tienes novio, y lo peor de todo con el que dijiste que jamás saldrías. Por que según tú, solo era un amigo.

-Pues las cosas cambiaron en este año.-Le dijo la chica fríamente, mientras sacaba su varita y le apuntaba, después le dio una clase de toque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo a Harry, como dejándole saber que si no se iba, le haría daño.

-Bien, me voy, pero no creas que esto se quedara así.-Le dijo después mientras se alejaba de ahí, subía a su motocicleta y desaparecía entre el cielo oscuro.

Ginny se quedo unos minutos aun afuera, mientras intentaba controlarse, después de un rato Krum salio de la casa y encontró a la chica sentada no muy lejos de ahí mirando el vació. La chica se había alejado solo unos cuantos pasos más y se había sentado bajo un árbol de lado derecho de la casa.

-¡Hey!-Le dijo el búlgaro cuando se acerco a ella, la chica se movió rápidamente y se levanto del suelo.

-Lo siento, yo...-La chica intentaba disculparse por lo que pudiera a ver escuchado, visto o creído con Harry en la casa.

-Ya me voy.-La interrumpió, mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

-Tan pronto.-Preguntó la chica. Esperaba que no hubiera sido por su culpa, pues prácticamente lo había ignorado toda la cena.

-Bueno ya es algo tarde.-Le dijo bromeando, mientras le mostraba la hora, era cierto después de que Harry se había ido ella había pasado casi una hora afuera...-En fin, nos vemos mañana para comer.-Le dijo después mientras se la acercaba y hacia que la chica olvidara lo que había pasado esa noche.

-Claro.-Le dijo la otra sonriéndole, después se abrazaron y mientras la chica sentía una tranquilidad le abrazo mas fuerte mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ese tipo de abrazos hacia que su relación con Krum fuera una bendición, pues sin duda se sentía bien, pero sobre todo el búlgaro tenía una manía de hacer que todo se le olvidara a la pelirroja. Y mientras lo abrazaba y sentía que el chico le devolvía el mismo tipo de abrazo, respiro profundo.

-Te amo.-Le dijo el chico junto al oído, en ese momento la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sonreía forzadamente, se había quedado en shock al escuchar las palabras de Krum. De echo se despidió del chico mecánicamente, no estaba segura como, pero ya hasta había llegado hasta su habitación.

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

Ron estaba en su habitación algo preocupado, aquel regalo de Joseph le preocupaba, además esas palabras de "_Pronto estaremos juntos y nadie nos separa_" no le gustaba para nada, ¿Cuál era el plan de Harkert?, estaba asustado por la vida de su novia. Entonces tomando el valor suficiente fue hasta su habitación, por la hora que era, fue un alivio que sus padres ya estuvieran roncando sonoramente, pues donde la chica dormía estaba justo a un lado de donde sus padres.

Abrió la puerta lentamente intento no asustar a su novia pero esta ya estaba durmiendo también, después de mirarla unos minutos en silencio, decidió acostarse junto a ella, pero entonces cuando coloco su mano sobre su cintura y la abrazaba, la chica por instinto le llamo.

-Ron.-Murmuro la chica mientras sonreía aun con los ojos cerrados este la abrazaba por detrás. Así que lo único que la castaña sentia era la respiración de su novio casi al compás del suyo que le generaba mas sueño del que ya tenia.

-¿Como sabias que era yo?-Preguntó el chico.

-Por que eres el único que se cuela en mi habitación por las noches.-Le respondió mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente para después acurrucarse entre sus brazos, mientras Ron le besaba la frente.

-¿Y si no fuera yo, que pasa si a Krum se le ocurre visitar a mi hermana por las noches y entonces se equivoca de ventana?

-¿Crees que no se reconocerte de Krum?, ¿Qué te pasa?-Le dijo bromeando mientras lo abrazaba mas después al notar que este no le devolvía el abrazo se preocupo.

-Nada.-Murmuro rápidamente.

-Ron no me mientas, algo te pasa, te conozco bien.-Le dijo la otra mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Si te digo algo, prometes no enfadarte.-Le dijo Ron, ocultando su mirada, sentía vergüenza pero tenia que decirle, tenia que saber que pasara lo que pasara, el, la cuidaba en todo momento, sobre todo cuando no estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.-Le dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Este relicario, es más que un simple regalo, es mi propio Mapa del Merodeador.-Le confeso lentamente mientras tomaba el objeto delicadamente, después tomo su varita, dio un ligero toque y se abrió solo mientras mostraba una clase de holograma en el aire, y para después mostrar la localización exacta donde la castaña estaba.

Había un gran punto rojo que parecía reflejar que estaba; tranquila, después el chico volvió a hablar, mientras parecía explicarle a su novia.

-Si algo llegara a pasar, yo… Sabría donde estas, y este punto rojo, refleja tu estado de animo, rojo = tranquila, o segura, azul = asustada, y blanco = en peligro…

Se quedo callado unos segundos mientras el relicario volvía a cerrarse, entonces bajo un poco más el rostro esperando los gritos de su novia, pero esta no decía nada, entonces pregunto algo temeroso.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-Pregunto con un poco de miedo, estaba seguro de que su relación se acabaría.

-¡Gracias!-Le dijo la chica, sorprendiendo a Ron. Este levanto la mirada y se encontró con aquella mirada, que sin duda era de amor.

-¿Gracias?-Pregunto el chico, no podía creerlo.

-Bueno, sabia de alguna forma que harías algo así, y me encanta cuando eres así. Protector, me hace sentir que debo agradecértelo de forma especial.-Comenzó mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos y comenzaba a besarle el cuello de forma que sabia la piel del chico se erizaba por completo. Después levanto la mirada y se besaron apasionadamente. Pero después de un rato sobre todo cuando la chica ya comenzaba a intentar quitarle la camisa a Ron, este la detuvo de inmediato.

-Espera, mis padres duermen a lado, ¿Recuerdas?-Murmuro algo agitado. No estaba seguro de donde tomaba esa fuerza para no desnudarla en ese momento. Tal vez era la sola idea de que sus padres podrían mutilarlo en una zona en donde estarían seguros de que no volvería a hacer lo mismo, y tal vez hasta no tuviera descendencia.

-Lo se, es solo que…-Se sentía apenada, pues sin duda deseaba estar con el y bueno sabia que era la única forma en la que podía decirle gracias de forma decente.

-Mira, con lo de esta tarde, tengo mas que suficiente.-Le dijo con una sonrisa, después se acomodaron de nuevo y se quedaron dormidos así abrazados. Casi una hora después la puerta de esa habitación se abrió misteriosamente, mientras alguien parecía observarlos, ahora Ron abrazaba a Hermione por detrás, mientras el aroma de su cabello quedaba junto a su nariz y de alguna manera ambos parecían respirar casi al compás, era como si de esa forma se sintieran seguros y tranquilos.

-¿Quieres dejar de espiarlos?-Le murmuro Arthur a Molly quien llevaba ya 2 minutos mirando a su hijo y novia dormir en la misma cama.

-Solo los vigilo.-Le dijo la mujer.-Podrían estar en peligro en este momento.

-Cielo, déjalos en paz, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que ellos dos ya tienen.

-Ni lo digas, aun que lo admito, no puedo prohibirlo, es solo que espero que Ron entienda que debe respetar la casa de sus padres y no...

-Querida, no tengo que recordarte cuando fue la primera vez que tú y yo...

-Esta bien, pero... Solo quiero estar segura de que nuestro hijo, sea un caballero y no un chico que solo piensa en eso.

-Bueno, nos queda más que claro que para Ron dormir a su lado es lo mejor, míralo...-Mientras notaban que el pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa en los labios mientras la abrazaba aun más fuerte, después de unos minutos la puerta se volvió a cerrar por completo.

Mientras tanto a unas cuantas habitaciones, Ginny estaba despierta, no podía conciliar el sueño, la llegada de Harry, y además su visita la ponía nerviosa, y las palabras de Krum y ese "_Te amo_", le daban un escalofrió, mientras se tocaba la cabeza para tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado, recordó algo peor, aquel "tonto" beso que le había dado Harry a la fuerza, le hacia sentirse en las nubes, era increíble que después de todo lo que le había pasado, aun sintiera eso por el. Y bueno no el único que sentía esa sensación de volar, Harry tampoco podía dormir, y claro, pensaba firmemente en seguir luchando por Ginny, aquel beso era lo único bueno que había pasado en esa noche, tenia que buscar la forma de que la pelirroja le creyera, le perdonara y volvieran. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo iba a tardar, pero el iba a luchar así pasaran mucho años, solo esperaba que Ginny no terminara en uno de esos años, siendo La Señora Krum.

_**Días después... **_

Ginny había estado un arduo entrenamiento esa tarde, y ahora lo único que quería era descansar, era la última ya en el área de vestidores del campus, quería tomar un baño caliente mientras dejaba que el agua le ayudara a borrar todos sus problemas. Desde que Harry había llegado no dejaban de llegar regalos a la casa o al campus, bueno por lo menos no había olvidado sus flores favoritas, los claveles con dos tonalidades, rosa con las puntas rojas, sonrió por eso, aun que después al darse cuenta de que sonreía, se dio un ligero golpe en la frente mientras comenzaba a desvestirse y se metía a las duchas.

Harry por su parte, como siempre estaba esperándola afuera en el campus, donde estaba seguro no podían verle, se había escondido entre los arbustos, por los cuales cuando la chica pasara le viera, tenía una rosa de las que a la chica le gustaban, en esos últimos días esas flores no le habían fallado. Estaba seguro de que ese día podría avanzar algo más y no recibir insultos por parte de la pelirroja cuando le diera el obsequio.

Aun que si Krum lo veía, estaba seguro de que podría lastimarlo, pues quisiera o no, Krum era mas alto y mas musculoso que el, aun que si se trataba de un duelo de magia el le ganaba con los ojos vendados. Pero no se trataba de magia, si no de amor, y en ese tema, los golpes eran seguros. Casi al instante escucho como alguien parecía despedirse de Ginny, la chica acaba de salir de los vestidores y ahora se dirigía a las afuera del campus justo hacia la dirección donde Harry estaba escondido.

-..Nos vemos, mañana.-Le decía la pelirroja al vigilante del lugar mientras este continuaba con su recorrido y verificaba que no quedara nadie más en el lugar. La chica se encamino hacia la dirección del moreno de lentes mientras sacaba un pequeño libro y parecía leerlo. Ya se sabia el camino casi de memoria que no era necesario mirarlo, entonces de la nada mientras pasaba la pagina sintió que alguien la tomaba a la fuerza y la llevo hasta los arbustos, entonces le taparon la boca mientras aquella mirada verde brillante se centraba en la suya.

-..Hola-Le murmuro Harry algo tímido.

La chica no dijo nada solo hizo que sus ojos que habían crecido de la sorpresa se hicieran de su tamaño original.

-¿Si te suelto, prometes, no gritarme, o golpearme?-Le dijo el chico después. La chica hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo, "Esta bien", aun que por dentro deseaba lastimarlo, aun que bueno después de ver aquella mirada y la forma en la que le había hablando no tenia razón para lastimarlo después de todo no le había secuestrado, aun. Entonces la soltó y el chico le mostró con la otra mano libre la rosa.-Es para ti.-Pronuncio mientras le sonreía ampliamente y coquetamente a la chica, esta solo suspiro y oculto su mirada.

El que recordara sus flores favoritas era un detalle que sin duda le ponía nerviosa, además el que todos los días encontrara la manera de dárselas era.... ¿Lindo?, ella había pensando en decir ¿Lindo?, bueno el detalle era lindo.

-¿Por que te empeñas en esto he?-Pregunto la chica sin tomar aun la flor mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Bueno, creo que si no lo intento, te perderé para siempre.-Le confeso el otro mientras con la varita hacia que el libro que la chica leía se volviera hacia el y se lo devolvía, de la impresión a la chica se le había caído.-Romeo y Julieta.-Dijo el otro mientras leí el titulo del libro.

-Si.-Le dijo la otra mientras lo tomaba a la fuerza, ¿Por que se avergonzaba? Solo era una lectura, aun que bueno era una novela romántica.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter?-Pregunto la otra.

-Tu ya sabes que es lo que quiero...-Le murmuro mientras ambas miradas se encontraban ahora Ginny se sentía atrapada.-Pero, no vine a hablar de eso hoy…Venia a pedirte que, no te vayas a Australia con Krum-La forma en la que le había confesado su visita hizo que a la chica se le erizara la piel, ¿Por qué siempre sabia lo que iba a hacer y con quien, la estaría vigilando todo el tiempo?

-¿Y tu como sabes que me voy con Krum?-Le contesto a la defensiva.

-Por que, escuche a tu novio.-Diciendo la ultima palabra con odio.-Decirle a Arthur esta mañana que se irían juntos. En fin, la cosa es que, no tienes por que ir.-Le dijo después mientras se acercaba mas a ella y esta se alejaba mas casi hasta topar con un arbusto.

-¿Así, y por que?-Le dijo rápidamente la otra intentando calmarse, el que Harry le viera de esa forma además de que se preocupara por ella le parecía... ¿Estaba a punto de decir Romántico?

-Ginny, mira, no se como decírtelo sin que te molestes, pero es mas que obvio que Krum no esta pensando en caminar por la playa.-Le soltó mientras hacia que los pensamientos de la pelirroja se esfumaran o mas bien tuvieran un respiro.

-Se mas claro Potter.-Intentando mantener su mente ocupada antes de que volviera a hacer de las suyas y ahora pensara que Harry se veía atractivo con la barba de candado que se había dejado en el rostro.

-Bien, quieres que sea claro….-Mientras evitaba que la chica se moviera, había puesto ambas manos junto a su cabeza, le miro directamente a los ojos mientras le hablaba...-Bueno, tal vez intenta…. Manosearte.-Como vio que Ginny no cambio el rostro, - en realidad ahora se había perdido en sus ojos - volvió a hablar.-Quiero decir que, el… Quiere llevar la relación al siguiente nivel, ya sabes, tu y el desnudos, teniendo sexo.-Murmuro las palabras como si fueran una maldición, claro lo eran para el, si Ginny pensaba hacer eso con Krum, sin duda era peor que el Avada Kedabra.

-¡Tienes una imaginación, deberías escribir libros!-Le soltó la otra burlándose, aun que ese era su temor en esos días. Desde aquellas dos simples palabras de "Te amo" había temido el quedarse sola con Viktor por mas de tres minutos.

-Ginny hablo en serio.-El tono de su voz de nuevo parecía preocupado mientras una de sus manos tocaba la mejilla de la chica y provocaba que la chica se pusiera nerviosa.

-Harry, no tengo 5 años, se perfectamente de que se trata este viaje, y por si no lo habías notado, tal vez yo dese ser "manoseada".-Le contesto solo para poder escapar de su encanto, el tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo era una tortura para ella, además tal vez sus palabras eran ciertas, pues de alguna forma muy en el fondo deseaba eso, ¿Por qué otra razón no había cancelado ese viaje?

La expresión de Harry fue bastante cómica, de tener una mirada de amor hacia la chica, había pasado a asombro, era como si una cubeta de agua helado le hubiera caído encima, y con la boca bien abierta e intentando controlarse volvió a hablar.

-Por favor, te conozco no eres de las chicas que lo hagan a la primera.-Estaba seguro de eso, lo había comprobado todo ese tiempo que habían salido, si con el jamás había intentando algo mas, a pesar de decir querer hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo haría con Krum, con el que llevaba solo unos meses?

-Como ya te dije, las cosas cambiaron este último año.-Le dijo la otra no muy segura de sus palabras, mientras hacia que los pensamientos de Harry se esfumaran también.

-Si, las cosas, pero tu no. ¿Dime; vas a romper la promesa que hicimos?… Dijiste que seria el único.-Le recordó mientras la volvía arrinconar y dejar sin salida.

-Eso fue hace dos años, era una niña y no tenia idea de lo que hablaba, además no tengo por que cumplirla si tú la rompiste primero.-Le contesto la otra a la defensiva, intentando no llorar pues esa promesa le hacia sentirse triste.

-¡¿Entonces vas a acostarte con el por venganza?! ¡Vaya forma de desquitarte! ¿Dime que es lo que sigue después, volverte la Señora Krum?-Se fue acercando más a ella, en realidad ella también se acerco, después le hablo dulcemente-....Ginny, no arruines tu vida por una estupidez que cometí, te juro que si pudiera, desearía volver el tiempo y…-Sentía que sus labios tocaban los dulces labios de Ginny, y también que esta caía en su encanto...-No hacer lo que hice, aun que no lo recuerde.-Mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y...

Estaban tan cerca que por un momento ambos creyeron que se besarían hasta que la mochila de la chica comenzó a vibrar y hacer ruidos raros. El celular de Ginny parecía a verles arruinado el momento.

Esta abrió los ojos algo nerviosa de lo cerca que estaban, después bajo su cabeza mientras buscaba el celular, sintió que Harry se había topado con su cabello, y ahora parecía desesperado pues hacia unos ruidos raros, tal vez estaba molesto de la interrupción.

Podía sentir que su respiración le movía el cabello, mientras notaba quien le llamaba, Harry también lo había notado y se alejo de ella lo bastante como para que esta contestara. ¿Por qué Krum siempre tenia que interponerse?, aun que en realidad el era el tercero en discordia pues Ginny y Viktor eran novios oficiales y aun que el intentara recuperar a Ginny, en esa historia, el era el malo.

-Hola.-Murmuro Ginny algo temerosa. No deseaba contestarle pero por otra parte tenia que, pues si no lo hacia le demostraba a Harry que aun sentía algo por el, aun que ¿El que se fueran a besar no demostraba eso ya?

-¡Hey!, ¿Estas bien? suenas nerviosa.-Le contesto Krum con alegría después algo preocupado al notar que la chica hablaba muy bajo, generalmente ella nunca era así.

-Si, creo que me dañe un poco la voz por el entrenamiento de esta mañana. Tal vez este así unos días.-Le dijo otra intentando arreglar las cosas, y no mencionar lo que había estado haciendo antes de que le marcara.

-Oh...-Le murmuro apenado, después recuperando su tono de voz...-Bueno, te llamaba para avisarte que no podré comer contigo hoy, tengo que arreglar lo del viaje. Espero no te moleste.

-No hay problema, de hecho, me quede de ver con Lolis así que no te preocupes.

-Excelente, bueno tengo que colgar... Paso por ti esta noche.

-De echo, Lolis se quedara toda la noche, y...-Le dijo algo apenada, no quería que Harry notara que no le agradaba la idea de ver a Krum, - sobre todo en ese momento – pero sobre todo no quería que Krum sintiera que lo estaba rechazando.

-Oh claro, "noche de chicas", entiendo. Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana.-Dijo divertido había olvidado por un momento que ellas tenían una noche al mes para charlar. Después de despedirse le colgó.

Ginny solo observo a Harry del otro lado que estaba mirándole directamente, era como si intentara descifrar lo que pensaba, esperaba que no lo descubriera, entonces cuando guardo el teléfono de nuevo en su mochila, y con la rosa aun en mano, no estaba segura de devolverla pues de verdad le encantaban esas flores.

-Quédatela.-Le dijo el chico, de la nada, era como si le hubiera entendido.- ¡Por favor!, y... Piensa en lo que te dije.-Le murmuro después mientras se le acercaba mas, estaba seguro de que no habría una segunda oportunidad – en ese momento - de ese beso, pero el intentarlo no le costaba nada.

-Ginny.-Gritaron el nombre de la pelirroja, mientras la chica salto del susto y Harry solo se molesto aun mas.

-Tengo que irme, es Lolis.-Le contesto la chica mientras se acomodaba la mochila. ¿Desde cuando le daba explicaciones?

-Si ve, ¿No queremos que Krum se sospeche o si?-Bromeo, Ginny solo le miro algo molesta aun que por dentro deseaba reírse, pues la sonrisa del ojiverde siempre le hacia reír.-Lo siento.-Se disculpo casi en seguida al notar que Ginny estaba muy seria.

La chica solo dio media vuelta y salio de ahí, guardo la flor en su mochila entre su libro y se acerco a Lolis que estaba de espaldas, y jamás noto de donde salio.

-¿Donde estabas?-Le grito cuando la vio de la nada.

-Por ahí. Vamonos.-Mientras la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a caminar, entonces la pelirroja, giro un poco la mirada y noto a Harry mirándole desde los arbustos, le dijo adiós con la mano y este sonrió mientras desaparecía.

Había ganado algo, pequeño tal vez, pero algo, y más con aquel adiós de la chica, el que guardara la flor en su mochila había sido lo mejor, aquel beso casi correspondido había sido su confirmación de que la chica aun sentia algo por el, el único problema que parecía a ver era Krum, o eso creyó el.

_**Mientras tanto... **_

En el Ministerio Ron como todos los días se había escapado a la hora de la comida para ver a Hermione, en ese mismo momento ambos estaban comiendo en la oficina de esta bastante cariñosos, se estaban besando cuando Kinsgley los interrumpió.

-Te tengo una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?-Comenzó a decir Kingsley mientras Hermione parecía asustada. La ultima vez que había tenido una conversación así, había sido sobre abrir el debate para una nueva ley que favorecía a los elfos, solo que tenia que juntar las firmas, que por cierto a duras penas llevaba la mitad. Y ya se le habían agota las posibilidades.

-La buena.-Le dijo Hermione dudando por un momento de eso.

-Bueno, acabo de hablar con alguien que parece bastante interesado en ayudar en tu caso, quiere aportar lo que sea necesario, una gran campaña por radio, periódico, en fin tiene muchas ideas, además es un buen contacto para conseguir mas firmas.-Le confirmo con una amplia sonrisa, sin duda eran buenas noticias.

Hermione por su parte comenzó a sonreír mientras mas escuchaba podía imaginar todo lo que podría ayudar a los elfos.

-..Pero...-Murmuro de repente Kingsley preocupado a la chica.

-Supongo que esa es la mala.-Murmuro Ron haciendo sonreír a todos en el lugar.

-Se trata de...Draco Malfoy.-Dudo en decir el nombre pero bueno si la idea era que trabajaran juntos, tenía que saber con quien trataba, sobre todo Ron.

-¿Malfoy?-Grito la pareja, ambos asustados y asombrados. ¿Por qué Malfoy querría ayudar a los Elfos?, esa duda sin duda apareció en la cabeza de ambos chicos.

-Si.-Dijo Kingsley sonriendo tímidamente mientras salía de la oficina de la chica, y dejaba no solo a la castaña confundida y asustada, si no a un Ron molesto.

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_


	19. Sentimientos

_**Esto es una presentación de Paola Prieto y Matías Roa**_

_**Capitulo 17 – Sentimientos**_

_**Introducción**__: ¿Draco un hombre de bien?, el mundial de Quiddith llega por fin, pero alguien intenta matar a Ginny, ¿Quién quiere hacerle daño?, Harry jura descubrirlo además de proteger a la pelirroja aun que esta aun no le perdone lo ocurrido en Bulgaria. _

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

Ginny se encontraba en casa terminando los últimos detalles de su equipaje, se iba todo un fin de semana a Australia con Viktor y su familia, pero había algo que parecía darle miedo, aquellas palabras de Harry, sobre la verdadera razón de aquel viaje, era algo que sin duda ella también había pensando antes pero que hasta ahora parecían a ver surgido efecto, bueno era simple; el día había llegado por fin.

Mientras la pelirroja tenia la mirada perdida intentando controlarse, se sentía como una completa loca preocupándose por cosas que estaba casi segura que no pasarían, conocía a Krum, estaba segura de que solo se estaba imaginando cosas.

Lolis, parecía terminar de llenar su equipaje mientras buscaba entre los cajones de la chica, según la amiga de la pelirroja, debía estar "_preparada_" para todo. Pero la palabra "_preparada_" era algo que no le agradaba mucho sobre todo la forma en que Lolis, lo decía.

-Bien, ¿Cuál prefieres?-Preguntó Lolis mientras sostenía dos trajes de baño bastante diminutos, uno era negro y el otro era blanco.

-No lo se, me da igual.-Murmuro la pelirroja mientras su mente parecía apoderarse de ella aun mas.

Ahora recordaba con claridad, ella había estado apunto de ceder y besarse con Harry, ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿Si no hubiera llamado Krum e hubiera interrumpido el momento, que habría sucedido?, no quería ni pensar en eso, aun que por otra parte, aun guardaba aquel clavel entre su libro. Significaba eso que deseaba algo con que aferrarse al recuerdo, a la idea de que Harry aun sentía algo por ella y que parecía luchar por que aquella relación renaciera.

-Ginny, ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Lolis mientras se acercaba a ella, y dejaba la ropa por un lado, ahora que la miraba con atención, esta parecía mirar hacia una esquina de la habitación sin parpadear siquiera.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Harry había decido visitar de nuevo a Ginny, tenia que asegurarse de que esta no viajara con Krum a Australia, tenia que convencerla de su error, pero sobre todo quería darle las buenas noches, aun que no estaba seguro como iba a reaccionar la chica cuando lo viera en su habitación a esas horas de la noche.

Monto en su escoba, ya que esta era menos llamativa que la moto voladora, y con la capa invisible sobre sus hombros, se apareció no muy lejos de La Madriguera, se elevo hasta la ventana abierta de la chica, pues era la única que estaba aun encendida. Se quedo entre escondido debajo de la ventana, escuchando lo que pasaba, no quería llamar la atención además donde se encontraba jamás le verían.

-Nada, es solo que, aun tengo cosas que hacer...-Murmuro la pelirroja mientras regresaba en si. Después se quedo callada otro instante y Harry se preguntó, ¿Que seria lo que estaría pensando mucho y le impedía poner atención?, ¡Esperaba ser el la causa!

-Lo se, por eso me pediste ayuda, así que, ¿Negro o blanco?-Mientras volvía a elevar las prendas.

-Negro.-Murmuro la chica, el negro iba más con el tono de su piel y cabello.

-Bien ya tenemos el traje de baño, ahora lo mas importante, lencería.-Susurro Lolis mientras dejaba el bikini en la maleta abierta llena de ropa.

-Espera vas ayudarme a elegir mi ropa interior.-Bromeo Ginny cuando por fin dejo de pensar en al asunto de Australia y en Harry.

-No, no, no, ropa interior es distinto a lencería, por que en la ultima Krum debe verte, aun que yo en lo personal elegirá nada, pero como eres algo tímida, sin duda el segundo es mejor, así que, ¿Dónde lo guardas?-Le corrigió rápidamente mientras giraba la mirada a todos lados.

-No tengo.-Le contesto rápidamente.

-¡¿No tienes?!-Lolis grito de una forma que sin duda la mayoría de la casa podría escucharlos.

-Perdona, pero no ando por ahí comprando ropa interior con la intención de que me vean semi desnuda.-La pelirroja continuo bromeando.

-Bien, no es el fin del mundo, debes tener algo mejor. ¿Dónde están tus pijamas?

-Aquí.-Señalando un montón de ropa que estaba a un lado de su almohada.

-Es broma, no puedes mostrarte con Krum con eso. Tiene gatitos.

A Harry le gustaba esos gatitos, en ese momento el ojiverde no veía el problema de esas, pijamas, a el siempre le habían gustado. Pero continúo escuchando.

-Bien cuando tienes calor, ¿Qué usas?-Volvió a pregunta la amiga.

-Creo que esto.-Eran camisas de tirantes y short, pero nada provocadores.

-Hum, déjame ver que encuentro.-Le dijo Lolis mientras examinaba aquella prenda, no era muy apropiada para ese fin de semana. Después la amiga abrió el closet y comenzó a sacar ropa por todas partes.

Ginny por su parte, volvió con los sentimientos, se sentía culpable, aun sentía algo por Harry, pero no podía o no quería, volver con el, lo de Bulgaria había sido lo peor de todo, y eso era algo que jamás se le iba a olvidar.

-Wow.-Murmuro Lolis de la nada mientras la pelirroja le ponía atención.- ¿Cuándo compraste esto, y por que lo tenías oculto?-Se dio media vuelta y sostenía un diminuto baby doll de color blanco, que al parecer la pelirroja había dejado olvidado en el fondo de su closet.

-Dame eso...-Se lo arrebato de las manos. Ginny estaba mas roja que su tono de cabello, se había olvidado de esa prenda, y ahora recordaba para quien había echo la compra y eso era aun mas humillante.

-Esto es perfecto para Krum. ¿Cuándo lo compraste?-Murmuro Lolis sin prestar atención a la vergüenza de la chica.

Harry que no podía ver nada y no entendía muy bien eso de "_perfecto para Krum_", ¿Qué era lo que había encontrado Lolis?

-Hace dos años.-Confeso la pelirroja después de un largo silencio.

-Dos años...-Se quedo callada, intentaba hacer cuentas...-Espera, hace dos años aun salías con Potter, ¡Oh por dios, tu y Harry se acostaron! –Le grito después cuando comprendió.

Harry intento no reírse pero ahora se había elevando un poco mas y había visto eso de "perfecto", era un baby doll bastante seductor, que sin duda le habría encantado ver en el cuerpo de la chica, pero lo que mas gracia le hacia era que si la pelirroja lo había comprado dos años atrás, las palabras de Lolis tenían sentido, aun que no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Que?, ¡no!..-Contesto bastante roja, no entendía por que se ponía así, después de todo era Lolis la que lo había descubierto y no su madre.

-¿Entonces?-No entendía, ¿Para que comprarlo si no pensaba usarlo?

-Pensaba usarlo con Harry, si es cierto, pero jamás lo use.-Era como si le hubiera leído la mente y supiera que había pensado.

-¿Por que?-Ahora estaba intrigada, también Harry.

-Terminamos.-Fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-Oh.-Murmuro algo apenada.

-Mira, el ultimo año en la escuela, el y yo pues, estuvimos apunto de hacerlo, pero, estábamos en la cabaña del guardabosques, y aun que el había sido muy generoso en perderse por unas horas, no me sentía confiada, ¿Qué pasaba si el llegaba y nos encontraba en plena acción, o aun peor, si algún profesor se le ocurría ir?, así que hicimos una promesa, se supone que seriamos los primeros para ambos, yo le dije que seria el único... En fin, después se fue al dichoso entrenamiento, así que durante casi un mes estuve pensando en bueno, pensaba usarlo cuando el volviera, ya sabes, darle una bienvenida, una buena bienvenida, se supone que era mi regalo de navidad, pero paso de lo de Bulgaria, y... Lo olvide.-Confeso lentamente la pelirroja mientras recordaba cosas, aun mirando por la ventana.

Harry noto que la chica tenia la mirada triste pero sobre todo que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, se maldijo a si mismo, de no a ver cometido aquel tonto desliz en Bulgaria, ahora estaría celebrando su regreso en la cama con Ginny, su vida seria perfecta, empleo perfecto, novia perfecta, pero sobre todo, relación perfecta.

-Entiendo. ¿Vas a usarlo con Krum?-Preguntó después mientras Harry parecía comenzar a odiar a Lolis.

-No quiero. Krum me gusta, pero acostarme con el, es, distinto.-Confeso algo apenada, Harry simplemente sonrió, eso era exacto lo que quería escuchar, a Viktor Krum no lo amaba tanto como a el. Aun que estaba dudoso de usar la palabra "amor" para el sentimiento que podía existir en la pelirroja hacia el búlgaro.

-¿Y por que aceptaste ir con el a Australia?-Esa misma duda la tenia Harry en la cabeza. Esperaba que con Lolis esta se abriera un poco más y le contara la verdadera razón.

-Mira, ya se que todos piensan que este viaje es para "_formalizar la relación_" pero conozco a Krum es un caballero, y estoy segura de que no intentara hacer nada sin que yo este de acuerdo.-Murmuro bastante confiada.

-No me has contestado aun, ¿Por qué aceptaste?

-Por que, bueno, no lo se Australia tiene playas realmente hermosas.

-¿Segura?

-Si, que tan difícil es para todos creer, que Krum es un caballero.

-Un caballero puede llegar a hartarse ¿sabes?-Confeso fríamente dejando intrigada a Ginny.

-Pues en ese caso, tendré que decirle adiós.-Murmuro, en ese momento Harry para celebrar alzo las manos y perdió el equilibrio.

"_Si",_ escucharon a las afueras de la casa y como alguien parecía golpearse.

-¿Que fue eso?-Preguntó Lolis. Ambas chicas corrieron hacia la ventana pero lo único que vieron, fue que alguien había caído en las flores que tanto quería Molly Weasley y las había destrozado, aun que no había rastro de ese "_alguien_". Era como si hubiera desaparecido.

Harry se encontraba algo herido pero en casa, por suerte para el pudo trasladarse en el momento exacto en el que había caído, justo antes de que Lolis y Ginny se asomaran y lo vieran, había caído justo en sima de aquel rosal y se había espinado.

Esa noche logro escuchar bastantes cosas que podía usar a su favor. Aun que por una parte, se sentía mal, pues algunas de esas cosas las había perdido.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Ginny se encontraba en el Aeropuerto junto a Viktor, esperando a que los padres de este llegaran para tomar el avión, todos juntos e irse, el chico parecía leer mientras ella, miraba a todos lados un poco nerviosa, ¿Harry seria capaz de seguirla?, no estaba segura, además ¿Por qué pensaba en el?

-Ginny, ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó el búlgaro al notar como se comportaba su novia, miraba una y otra vez a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien.

-Nada, solo... ¿Estas seguro de que tus padres ya vienen?-Preguntó por quinta vez en esa ultima hora.

-Si no deben de tardar-Le aseguro el chico mientras miraba su reloj.

-¿Por que no salieron juntos?-Preguntó la chica después de un largo rato de silencio, ahora comenzaba a dudar, ¿Krum de verdad era un caballero?, ¿No habría sido capaz de inventar que sus padres vendrían solo para estar ellos dos solos?, en ese instante de verdad deseaba que Harry llegara.

-Bueno tenia que ir por ti, y Papá tenia una entrevista, ya sabes con eso del Mundial todo el mundo quiere tener exclusivas con los deportistas.-Le contesto mientras le sonreía.

-Si, lo se.-Murmuro la chica recordando a Rita dos días atrás, cuando parecía desesperada por saber detalles de su relación y si eso afectaría en un futuro en los partidos. Krum se acomodo para quedar junto a la chica y comenzó a tocarle el cabello de forma bastante coqueta, mientras esta parecía más nerviosa.

El jamás se había mostrado de esa forma, y eso comenzaba asustarle, pero bueno generalmente siempre estaban rodeados de amigos, prensa o incluso familia, que tal vez este solo deseaba mostrarse como era, pero la sola idea de conocer al verdadero Viktor Krum, seductor, romántico y hasta atrevido era algo que no parecía agradarle mucho, sobre todo si a este se le ocurría hacerlo en ese días a solas.

Se acerco lentamente al rostro de Ginny mientras continuaba jugando y tocándole el cabello, después con la otra mano libre le toco el rostro, mientras se le acercaba mas, bueno si Viktor iba a usar la seducción para besarla, era algo bueno, después de todo, lo hacia bastante bien, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, un niño llego gritando junto a ellos y les arrojo agua en el rostro con una pistola de juguete.

Ginny se sentía aliviada de eso, pues le daba el escape perfecto para salir de toda esa sensación seductora de Krum. El hombre solo sonrió gentilmente a la madre del niño y después se quito el resto de agua de la casa.

-Niños.-Murmuro Krum intentando calmarse mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el asiento.

-Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño.-Le dijo la chica cuando sintió el rostro de Krum acercarse rápidamente hacia ella, para besarla.

-No tardes, el vuelo sale en 20 minutos.-Le dijo el chico mientras esta caminaba hacia los baños solo para calmarse un poco, necesitaba tiempo a solas para asimilar todo, no estaba segura de poder soportar eso durante tres días enteros.

Solo deseaba que de verdad los padres del chico llegaran a tiempo, cuando regreso a lado de su novio lo encontró hablando por teléfono algo preocupado, parecía discutir, cuando se acerco logro escuchar la conversación.

-Pero... ¿Están bien?, bueno supongo que no, pero... Nos vemos mañana.-Decía Viktor mientras su novia se le acercaba, después viendo la hora de nuevo en su reloj, colgó y tomo sus cosas mientras le extendía una mano a su novia, solo para indicar que tenían que tomar el vuelo.-Eran mis padres.-Murmuro antes de que la pelirroja le preguntara.-Tuvieron un problema y llegan hasta mañana, dicen que tomaran el vuelo en 7 horas, que nosotros tomemos este y nos ven en Australia.

-Oh, ¿Les paso algo malo?

-No, a Papá se le ocurrió subirse a una escoba mientras hacia un reportaje pero... Se cayó y ahora tiene el brazo roto.-Comenzó a decirle mientras entregaban los boletos y subían al avión.

La chica estaba preocupada, no por que se quedara sola con Krum toda la noche, si no por el hecho de que, el padre de este estaba herido, pero bueno después de todo los Sanadores de San Mungo eran bastante buenos así que no había mucho de que estar nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron a "La isla Fraser" en Australia, era de noche, al parecer la familia Krum tenía una casa de playa en ese lugar y ahora se quedarían ahí, la arena era de color marfil, muy blanca para ser verdad, el mar ahora parecía oscuro por la noche, pero sin duda las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban como un espejo en el agua. El calor no era tan intenso por las noches, pero había una fresca brisa.

El jardín del lugar era verde oscuro, sin duda muy bien cuidado, flores por doquier adornaban el lugar, la casa de color blanca, resaltaba en la oscuridad, y por dentro parecía una casa normal, había electricidad, el decorado del lugar, era muy ligero, los muebles de tela color café claro con almohadas blancas, la cocina muy bien equipada, una repisa con muchos libros, películas, y hasta cds de música, un pequeño mini bar, junto a la ventana principal de la sala. No tenia finta de ser una casa comun en la playa.

-Es de mis padres, un regalo de bodas de mis abuelos. Cada año venimos aquí.-Le explico el búlgaro, casi al instante de entrar al lugar.

-Oh, es linda.-Y vaya que lo era, para ser una casa de playa, que solo usarían en las vacaciones, estaba muy bien equipada.

-Bueno, subamos te mostrare tu habitación.-Le dijo mientras tomaba las maletas y subía primero. La chica le siguió sin dejar de mirar todo el lugar. Cuando al final el chico le mostró la que seria su habitación en esos tres días, se dio cuenta de que su habitación y la de Krum estaban separadas por la habitación de los padres de este. Eso era un alivio.

Al momento de entrar el lugar tenía un amplio armario, tenia una ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, en donde había un columpio y una resbaladilla, además de una casa en el árbol, en donde la pelirroja pensó que el chico habría usado durante su niñez, las paredes de la habitación eran de color gris claro, que contrastaban con la cama de color café oscuro.

Aun que la habitación parecía muy sencilla, sin duda habían usado muy bien las mezclas de colores, era casi una replica exacta de la habitación que tenia en casa de sus padres.

-¿Qué, quieres hacer primero?-Preguntó el chico después de un rato de silencio, sobre todo cuando dejo las maletas de la chica en el suelo de la habitación.- ¿Tienes hambre?, puedo preparar lasaña, es mi especialidad.-Le murmuro después con una sonrisa.

-Claro.-Le dijo la chica, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su novio le decía, ni noto cuando Krum la dejo sola en la habitación, y cuando lo hizo el olor a comida, fue la causa que la hizo darse cuenta de que estaba sola en el cuarto. Se dio un rápido baño para después bajar a la sala.

-¡Ah!, iba a ir por ti, la cena esta lista.-Le dijo Krum cuando la vio bajar y acercarse a la cocina. Miro hacia el comedor pero estaba vacía, al parecer no comerían ahí.

-¿Dónde cenaremos?-Preguntó la chica algo dudosa de la respuesta.

-En la sala, junto a la chimenea, el frió esta subiendo y pensé que sería mejor.-Le dijo serio pero sin duda la chica parecía entender hacia donde iba todo eso, sobre todo cuando llego a la sala de la casa, vio ahí algunas velas encendías además de la chimenea ardiendo, dos copas de vino tinto llenas hasta el tope además de la botella a la mitad justo a un lado, y la pasta.

La chica trago saliva algo nerviosa mientras notaba al chico acercarse a la mesa de la sala, tomar las dos copas de vino, para después entregarle la suya.

-Es un lindo detalle.-Murmuro después intentando controlarse, ¿Krum no seria capaz o si?, bueno, la chimenea, las velas, el licor, ellos dos solos.

Eran demasiadas cosas, ahora comenzaba a entrarle el miedo. Viktor le cedió el paso y le ofreció asiento, durante el tiempo que estuvieron comiendo, las cosas fueron normales, haciendo que el miedo de la pelirroja se esfumara de nuevo, hasta que...

Cuando la pasta parecía a ver desparecido de los platos de ambos, el chico sirvió un poco más de vino tinto para Ginny, la copa de la chica estaba medio vacía, pero en cosa de segundos volvió a estar llena, Krum por su parte era la tercera copa que terminaba. Claro no estaba borracho, solo un poco alegre, se podría decir que con el alcohol en su cuerpo se sentía mas atrevido. Como si el licor le diera valor. ¿Pero el valor para que?

-No has visto las estrellas, son hermosas en esta época.-Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa, ahí entre dos grandes árboles a poca distancia había colocado una hamaca.

Ambos se sentaron con las copas aun en la mano, y ahora al aire libre la chica se sentía un poco mas tranquila, en cualquier caso, si este intentaba algo mas, podría gritar, aun que bueno, el vecino parecía no estar en casa pues, las luces estaban apagadas. ¿Qué hora seria?, tal vez la hora necesaria para irse a dormir, ¿O tal vez eso era lo que quería Krum, irse a dormir, con ella?

Lo comprobó cuando este se le acerco más y le puso la mano sobre el hombro después tocándole el cabello como lo había echo esa misma mañana, hizo que la piel de la chica se erizara, y no por la sensación, si no por miedo.

-La luna llena es muy romántica, ¿No?-Le dijo después muy cerca del oído con una voz bastante seductora. Sin duda no le gustaba hacía donde iba eso.

-Bueno depende, con quien estés.-Dijo bromeando.-Si hay un licántropo cerca, dudo mucho que sea tranquilidad.-Le explico rápidamente pues este le miro un poco intrigado, vio que Krum tomaba otro sorbo de aquel licor, un gran sorbo, que acabo con la mitad del contenido.

-Tienes razón...-Dijo bostezando y la chica vio un escape en eso.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir.-Se levanto de la hamaca rápidamente y caminaba hacia la casa.

-Si, pero, no te gustaría quedarte afuera y mirar las estrellas.-Mientras la tomaba de la cintura a mitad del camino, y cuando le hablo lo hizo de nuevo en el odio con aquella voz seductora.

-La verdad no, hace bastante frió.-Le respondió temblando, no tenia frío pero era mejor aparentarlo.

-Bueno puedo, abrazarte.-Le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, pero que solo hizo que la chica se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-En realidad prefiero un suéter.-Le dijo mientras se alejaba de el.

-Ginn, ¿Que te pasa?-Le preguntó cuando la vio bastante lejos de el.

-Nada, es solo que.-Murmuro rápidamente mientras continuaba caminando hacia la casa.

-Te asusto cierto.-Parecía comprender, se mantenía bastante alejada de sus brazos.

-No, es solo, que…-Estuvo apunto de decirle la verdad, claro que la asustaba...-Fue un vuelo muy largo, y estoy algo cansada.-Le dijo mientras bostezaba ampliamente.-Por favor vamos a dormir, si.-Le dijo rápidamente y este se le acerco, la tomo por la cintura.

-Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches.-Le dijo este mientras la sujetaba muy fuerte, no le dio tiempo de responder, casi en seguida sintió sus labios junto a los suyos, y el poco aliento que le quedaba se fue agotando.

El jamás la había besado así, y eso le daba miedo, no estaba segura si era por el alcohol, o por otra razón, esperaba, sin duda deseaba, que fuera el alcohol, entonces, el búlgaro le soltó bruscamente mientras miraban a una ardilla junto a ellos, al parecer esta le había mordido el tobillo al chico.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, es el día de molestarme?-Murmuro el chico mientras ahuyentaba a la ardilla, que ahora se había subido al árbol y le arrojaba bellotas; adiestra y siniestra.

-Suerte con eso, y nos vemos mañana.-Le grito Ginny mientras entraba rápidamente a la casa y después se encerró en su habitación.

Si no fuera por esa ardilla loca, jamás se habría quitado a Krum de encima, aun parada junto a la puerta, giro la mirada hacia la cama, arriba de su almohada había un clavel rosa con las puntas rojas, esa flor no estaba ahí, era imposible que Viktor la hubiera dejado ahí, dado que el único que sabia que le gustaban esas flores era Harry, pero bueno en esos días Lolis parecía conspirar en su contra y parecía ayudar a su novio, dando miles de datos que ella no deseaba darle, como el sobrenombre que ahora el búlgaro usaba, "_Ginn"_ en lugar de Ginny.

Recordó la charla de aquel baby doll la noche anterior en su casa, mientras sonreía, se acerco a la cama, y cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la flor, alguien le tomo la mano y apareció de la nada ante su vista.

-¡Hola!-La voz de Harry le susurro junto al oído izquierdo tan dulcemente, que por un momento pareció calmar a la chica.

-¡Hola!-Le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma, estaba feliz de que fuera el y no Krum.

-Wow, esto es nuevo, no vas a pegarme.-Harry estaba sorprendido de la reacción de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto cuando parecía recobrar la razón, aun que el clavel le hacia olvidar algunas cosas.

-Sabía que era bastante bueno para ser verdad. Pues estoy aquí para salvarte de Krum.-Le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-¿De que hablas?-No entendía, además, ¿Por qué tenia que recostarse en su cama?, después le ofreció asiento junto a el, ella solo se sentó en la orilla. Mientras Harry la miraba desde el otro lado de la cama.

-Por favor, crees que la ardilla se puso así por nada, y que aquel niño en el aeropuerto los, mojo solo por que, quería hacerlo.-Le confeso acercándose a ella.

-Me has estado siguiendo desde Londres.-Le susurro algo agradecida, pues este la cuidaba desde el primer momento, pero entonces, ¿Si el estaba ahí junto a ella todo el tiempo, la habría visto desnuda cuando se duchaba?

-Tal vez…. Oye, debes admitir que sin mi aquí, Krum te habría obligado a hacer algo, que tu no quieres, por lo menos no con el.-Le respondió Harry con una sonrisa picara, sin notar las dudas de la chica en su cabeza, ahora recordaba aquel "regalo de navidad" que hubiera sido suyo, ¿Pero podría recuperarlo, después de todo ese tiempo?

-Te equivocas.-Estaba molesta, en verdad molesta, ella era capaz de cuidarse no lo necesitaba. ¿Cierto?

-Entonces, ¿Por que cerraste la puerta con llave?-De alguna forma la chica imagino que hablaba en voz alta, o que de verdad Harry podía leer su expresión en el rostro…-Ginny, soy un tonto, lo se, lo he dicho muchas veces, pero la cosa es que estoy arrepentido....-Se quedo callado mientras parecía hacer memoria...-Y quiero una décima octava oportunidad.-Le hablo dulcemente mientras le tocaba el rostro y ahora los pensamientos de la chica se esfumaban.

La chica sonrío ante el comentario, después de todo, el chico contaba todas aquellas peleas además de reconciliaciones a lo largo de los años. Y aun que no se habían peleado 18 veces - hasta donde ella recordaba - por la forma en que lo dijo, le causo gracia.

-Aun te hago sonreír… Y debes admitir que eso es difícil… Dime, ¿Que hago para que me perdones?-Sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta besarse.

Era como si Krum no existiera, como si aquel tonto desliz en Bulgaria jamás hubiera pasado, como si aquel fin, de semana fuera solo de ellos dos. Y ahora recostados sobre la cama, besándose apasionadamente – para no ser novios – mientras las manos de Harry recorrían desde el rostro de la chica, hasta su cintura, esta parecía hacer lo mismo en su espalda, hasta el bien formado abdomen del ojiverde, y con las respiraciones bastantes agitadas, continuaban besándose con amor, y pasión, era como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado en su relación, pero sobre todo parecían dejar salir todos los sentimientos enterrados y hasta olvidados.

Se habrían empezado a desnudar, de no ser por el celular del chico que interrumpió bruscamente la escena, la pelirroja pudo notar el nombre de Maite en la pantalla del teléfono de Harry, ¿Qué acaso siempre estaban juntos?, mientras se apartaba lo suficiente de las caricias de este, y cuando parecía que el aire le llegaba a los pulmones y con eso el cerebro comenzó a trabajarle, en vez de sus hormonas, se dio cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de hacer con el chico. Se arreglo la ropa rápidamente mientras intentaba ver la forma de explicar su reacción.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó bastante molesto cuando contesto, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran y mucho menos cuando estaba a punto de... ¡Estaba apunto de hacer el amor con Ginny!, si, eso habría pasado, de no ser por su interrupción.

-¡Que carácter!, ¿A caso no me puedo preocupar por ti?, por cierto, ¿Dónde has estado?-Estaba ofendida y molesta.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-Le soltó aun mas molesto, estaba seguro de que volver a intentar lo que había pasado esa noche entre el y la pelirroja le costaría mas trabajo. Pero ya no habría vuelta atrás, se habían besado y casi desnudado. ¿Qué excusa le daría?, no había ninguna en el mundo para ocultar lo que sentían.

-Bien, pero te recuerdo que habías quedado en llevar a Teddy al Zoológico... Andrómeda te estuvo buscando.-Le soltó rápidamente.

-¿En serio?, que raro, por que hable con ella ayer y le dije que no podría.-Le murmuro triunfante.

-Pues tal vez se le olvido, no lo se, pero estuvo aquí, además no es la única que te busca, Kingsley esta desesperado por saber donde estas.-Intentaba confundirlo y molestarlo.

-Sobre Kingsley le dije que me tomaría estos días libres y estuvo de acuerdo.-Le recordó mientras comenzaba a odiar a la morena.

-Pues no lo se... Yo solo te doy los recados.-Le murmuro bruscamente mientras parecía nerviosa.-Pero no me has contestado aun, ¿Dónde estas?-Le preguntó como si entre ellos dos hubiera algo, no era el tono de preocupación que tendría una "amiga", si no mas bien, como si ella debería saber siempre donde estaba.

-Maite, te lo diré de esta forma, consíguete una vida, y déjame en paz.-Le grito mientras colgaba bruscamente, estaba seguro que ese grito podría decirle a Krum que estaba ahí, pero no le importaba.

Se giro hacia Ginny que ahora lo miraba desde la puerta.

-Perdona por la interrupción, ¿En que estábamos?-Le dijo después mientras le sonreía tímidamente para después, acercarse a ella para intentar continuar lo que habían dejado.

-Será mejor que te vayas.-Mientras extendía los brazos y los apoyaba en el pecho del ojiverde, para quedar fuera de su alcance

-¿Qué?, Ginny, tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos. ¿Dime, por que otra razón derrote y sobreviví a Voldemort?, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.-No estaba seguro sobre el primer intento de muerte que tuvo, pero sobre el ultimo, de ese si estaba seguro, había pensando en ella todo ese tiempo y justo antes de morir, para el esa era la razón suficiente, ¿Por qué no era obvio para ella?

-Yo tengo novio.-Le recordó, aun que en realidad también parecía un recordatorio para ella. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado por su cabeza unos minutos atrás, estaba apunto de acostarse con Harry?, aun que acostarse no era la palabra exacta, pero recordando bulgaria, se rectifico, para el chico solo seria eso y adiós para siempre.

-Sabes que eso se puede arreglar.-Le sugirió mientras sonreía coquetamente. Si Krum parecía ser el problema, solo tendría que terminar con el.

-En serio vete.-Le señalo hacia la ventana bastante molesta, no estaba seguro de que la puerta fuera una buena idea.

-No me puedes obligar, también son mis vacaciones.-Le murmuro mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Si, pero no tienes por que pasarlas aquí.-Mientras le apuntaba con la varita, tenia que sacarlo de ahí, no solo por el propio bien del ojiverde, si no también por Krum y el suyo, tenerlo cerca era una completa tortura para ella, sobre todo ahora que parecía recordar a la perfección sus caricias.-No me obligues a lastimarte.-Retándolo a que se fuera por su propio pie.

-Lo dudo ya lo has hecho, por lo visto prefieres a Krum, ¿Por qué, dime?-Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, después se volteo para mirarla.- ¿Por qué lo prefieres, que tiene que yo no puedo darte?-No entendía cual era la razón, pero sin duda necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo mal.

-Es simple, el no me engaña.-Le murmuro mientras comenzaba a llorar. No le gustaba recordarlo, pero si el quería la razón, ella no iba a mentirle.

-¡¿Jamás me lo vas a perdonar?! -Le dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella.-...Ya te dije que yo....-Comenzó a intentar decirle de nuevo, que lo sentia con todo el alma, y que estaba arrepentido, pero no lo dejo terminar.

-¡El que no lo recuerdes, no quiere decir que yo no! Yo te vi, te fuiste con ellas, y... Mira, no te culpo realmente, no éramos novios, pero.... La cosa es que, rompiste una promesa.-Tenia que aclararle la razón por la cual se ponía así.

-¿Crees que lo hice a propósito?-Ya estaba harto de decirle que el jamás lo había planeado así. Aun que estaba de acuerdo era su culpa y solo de el. ¿Pero eso no bastaba, para perdonarlo?

-Dímelo tú.-Le susurro mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos. Ella en su lugar jamás se habria ido a emborrachar.

-Ginny, lo hecho, hecho esta, no puedo cambiarlo.-Le dijo con tono cansado en sus palabras, después dando un gran respiro mientras intentaba calmarse.- ¿A caso no te importa que, yo te ame?, solo dime ¿Que hago?, ¡Por favor!...-Ahora el parecía llorar.-Si el problema es la promesa, entonces, ¡Esta bien, duerme con Krum, pero, por favor, no me dejes! No podría vivir sin ti.-La sola idea de imaginar a Viktor amándola de la forma que el deseaba, le partía el corazon, pero ese era el castigo que merecía.

-¿Ginny?-Tocaron la puerta y la voz de Viktor los hizo dar un salto a los dos. ¿Los habria escuchado discutir?

Dentro de la habitación Harry y Ginny se miraron algo asustados mientras esperaban.

-Yo... Necesito hablar contigo, es que, yo jamás soy así, en serio, creo que el alcohol es la causa, no es que intente justificarme pero...-Intentaba disculparse con ella, pero no estaba seguro de que las palabras que usaba eran las correctas, se quedo callado y noto que esta no parecía responderle.

Harry estaba sorprendido de la disculpa del búlgaro, no era ni la mitad de las palabras que el ya había usado y Ginny seguía en la misma posición. Si Krum intentaba quedarse con ella, debía esforzarse mas, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, estaba deseándole suerte a Viktor?

-De verdad necesito saber que no estas molesta conmigo, que no me odias. Entiendo si quieres regresar a casa, es solo que, no puedes culparme por amarte.-Le soltó mientras imaginaba que su relación se había acabo sin ni siquiera comenzar aun. Se quedo callado de nuevo unos minutos más y después agrego.-Buenas noches-Mientras se giraba y comenzaba a dar unos pasos.

Escucho que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, y Ginny se asomo.

-No estoy molesta, simplemente no vuelvas a intentarlo, no sin, consentimiento... Es solo que no estoy lista aun, para esto.-Le susurro mientras se mantenía alejada del chico por la puerta medio abierta, como si intentara ocultarse. En realidad intentaba ocultar a Harry.

-Entiendo, buenas noches-Le sonrió tímidamente con la mirada en el suelo, estaba apenado, después le miro a los ojos, mientras notaba que esta le sonreía, se despidió con la mirada y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Ginny cerró de nuevo la puerta, Harry le miraba molesto, y desilusionado a la vez.

-¿A el si lo perdonas?-Le exigió una explicación.

-Ya discutimos esto, vete.-Le dijo mientras sacaba de nuevo su varita y le apuntaba; esta vez no lo pensó dos veces, y de nuevo una corriente eléctrica le pasó por el cuerpo al ojiverde.

-Bien me voy a ir, pero necesito que me aclares algo.-Le dijo recordando lo que habían estado a punto de hacer y aquel baby doll.-Exijo mi regalo de Navidad, atrasado.-Cuando le hablo de nuevo, lo hizo con una mirada picara.

-¿De que hablas?-Nerviosa y asustada.

-Una prenda de color blanco, que compraste hace dos años, pero que pensabas darme en Navidad.-Comenzó a decir lentamente mientras notaba que Ginny parecía ahora más nerviosa, la chica se tenso ¿El sabría algo de aquel baby doll?

-¿De verdad no se de que hablas?-Intentando hacer tiempo.

-Bien, si no quieres decirme, pero... Tarde o temprano, ese baby doll exigirá ser estrenado y espero, que ese sea yo.-Le murmuro mientras salía de ahí con una sonrisa triunfante.

Cuando el chico estuvo fuera de la casa, la pelirroja cerró la ventana con seguro, para evitar que este volviera a entrar, aun que, estaba segura de que si el ojiverde intentaba estar cerca de ella, le quitaría el seguro.

A la mañana siguiente, los padres de Krum llegaron, y tal como había dicho el búlgaro, su padre tenia la pierna enyesada, por lo menos no le había mentido en eso, y con los padres del chico en casa, las cosas fueron mas tranquilas, Krum intentaba que la chica le perdonara la actitud de la noche anterior, que se convirtió en una clase de esclavo, para ella.

Hacia todo lo que ella le pedía, Harry por su parte los vigilaba de cerca, se había transformado en un anciano esa tarde en las playas para que Ginny no lo descubriera, no le hablaba pero por lo menos el vigilarla y saber que estaba a salvo era algo bueno, Krum no intento besarla de nuevo, y Ginny en parte, no lo besaba, según lo que había alcanzado a escuchar el ojiverde, era su castigo por lo de la noche anterior.

Aun que por otra parte, la pelirroja lo hacia solo para poner sus sentimiento en orden, lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Harry, le hacía sentirse culpable, no solo por las mentiras que parecía decirse pues, sin duda aun amaba al ojiverde, pero por otra parte, comenzaba a nacer un sentimiento por Viktor, pero ¿Era amor, del mismo que había sentido, - o debía decir sentia - por Harry?

Sin duda era una pregunta que no era fácil responder, los días que pasaron en las playas de Australia, fueron un poco rutinarias, por las mañanas se iban a explorar o iban de compras al pueblo, las tardes las pasaban en el mar, por las noches justo después de cenar se quedaban jugando toda la familia, incluida Ginny, a las Cartas, Domino, incluso Ajedrez, en el jardín de la casa.

Para cuando el fin de semana llego a su fin, Ginny regreso a casa con un tono marrón en la piel, pero aun así podía notarse las pecas en el rostro de esta, Krum por su parte se había bronceado de mas y le dolían los brazos, Harry por su parte tenia el mismo tono de su piel solo un tono mas oscuro, no parecía que se hubiera ido a la playa.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

_**--- Flash Back ---**_

Hermione se encontraba en su oficina algo nerviosa, se suponía que esa misma tarde tenía aquella cita con Draco Malfoy, en donde comenzarían a trabajar juntos, Ron había cancelado todos sus compromisos en Sortilegios Weasley solo para estar a lado de su novia. No le agradaba la idea de dejarla sola junto a Malfoy, además ella necesitaba apoyo y el iba a dárselo.

-Bueno, los dejo solos para que hablen.-Murmuro Kingsley justo cuando acompaño a Draco hasta la oficina de la castaña.

El rubio se habia cortado el cabello, pero aun así parecía algo rebelde, se había dejado unas patillas, iba de traje bastante elegante, y con una sonrisa algo tímida. Parecía más nervioso que Hermione.

-Hola.-Murmuro antes de entrar. Hermione y Ron solo le devolvieron el saludo por ser amables.-Bueno... Esto es algo difícil, fue más fácil frente al espejo.-Murmuro lo ultimo para si mismo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Malfoy?-Preguntó Ron bastante agresivo.

-Ron.-Murmuro Hermione algo apenada aun que también tenía la duda.

-No, déjalo Granger... Miren se que en estos últimos años me comporte como un idiota, lo acepto, pero he cambiado, y... Bueno quiero ayudar en este caso.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Hermione dulcemente.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, el tema es fascinante, y... Bueno seamos sinceros, quiero ayudar a la comunidad mágica en general.

-¿Algún beneficio personal?-Preguntó Ron de nuevo mirándole desde la esquina.

-Si lo vez de otro punto de vista, tal vez.-Confeso el rubio después mientras tomaba asiento. Se quedaron callados unos minutos, pero el chico volvió a hablar y por primera vez en casi toda su vida, le hablo a la castaña de forma educada.-Hermione, quiero ayudarte, si no quieres mi ayuda, entonces me voy.-La chica se asombro de lo formal y educado que hablaba con ella.

-¿Exactamente en que quieres ayudar?-Le soltó la chica evitando que este saliera de la oficina.

-En todo como me sea posible. Se que aun te faltan bastantes firmas.-Le murmuro cuando se dio vuelta casi antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Bueno la mitad, en realidad no es mucho.-Susurro la chica algo apenada. Casi medio año y aun no tenia las firmas que necesitaba, se sentia inútil.

-Pues te aseguro que conmigo de tu parte, podemos conseguir más de las necesarias. Incluso querrán participar. ¡Por favor!, solo dame una oportunidad, juro portarme bien, si no lo hago, tu guardaespaldas podrá lastimarme, no pienso poner resistencia.-Murmuro mientras se acercaba de nuevo y se sentaba.

-Eso seria relajante.-Ron imaginaba vengarse de todas las que les había echo en la escuela.

-No es necesario.-Le corrigió Hermione.

-Bien, te importa si comenzamos en este momento.-

-Claro, pero...-Miro a Ron quien le negó con la cabeza y salio de ahí...- Hay que esperar solo 10 minutos.

-¿Por qué?-Algo intrigado.

-Es una larga historia, después te la cuento-No sabia por que le había dicho eso, no eran tan amigos.

, y ¿Cuánto firmas llevas en total?-Preguntó después intentando sacar platica, mientras Hermione sacaba sus papeles y le mostraba.

_**--- Fin Flash Back --- **_

Ron se encontraba en su habitación algo; molesto, cansado y hasta desanimado, debía terminar algo de la tienda, estaba desarrollando junto a Anna una nueva clase de chivatoscopios, que hasta la fecha no les estaban dando buenos resultados.

La idea de una descarga eléctrica en vez de humo en la esfera, había sido su primera opción, pero les ponía la piel de gallina solo pensar en eso, además de que les dejaba el cabello estropeado. Pues algunas veces las descargas duraban demasiado tiempo. Pero no solo eso parecía ocupar su mente, cierto rubio de nombre Draco Malfoy le ponía aun más molesto.

Se estaba llevando bien con su novia y eso le daba miedo. ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del chico?, pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué a Hermione no parecía preocuparle?, y como si la hubiera llamado con la mente la puerta se abrió y la chica apareció en el lugar.

-¿Estas ocupado?-Preguntó mientras le miraba algo coqueta desde la puerta.

El chico arrojo lo que estaba haciendo debajo de la cama, dio unos golpes con la mano extendida sobre la cama, junto a el, mientras le daba a entender a la chica que podía quedarse. Esta sonrió ampliamente, se acerco a el, se acomodo en la cama, y sintió los brazos del chico tomarla por la cintura, mientras la atraía mas hacia el, esta reposo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Se quedaron así unos minutos en silencio mientras se abrazaban.

Algunas veces se quedaban así horas, hasta que se quedaban dormidos, era su forma de despejar su mente, de olvidar sus problemas. Y aun que la respiración de Hermione era lenta y tranquilizadora que parecía arrullarlos, para la mente de Ron aun existía aquel miedo, aquella duda sobre Draco Malfoy.

Lo sabia, se comportaba como un tonto, pero bueno, siempre había tenido miedo de perder a la castaña, aun siendo solo amigos años atrás, tenia terror, y ahora que las cosas habían mejorado, eran novios y ahora amantes, que la idea de que esta buscara algo mejor, para terminar su vida, y que el no estuviera presente, sin duda lo ponía nervioso, molesto, triste, eran demasiados sentimientos que no estaba seguro de clasificarlos uno a uno.

Pero por otra parte siempre hablaban del futuro, de vivir juntos, pero ¿La chica lo tomaba a broma o sus palabras eran en serio?, por que para el era muy en serio.

.-Le dijo el chico dulcemente mientras notaba que esta parecía despertar, o más bien salir del encanto del sueño, pues estaba tan a gusto en los brazos del pelirrojo que el sueño ya se estaba apoderando de su mente.

-Si.-Le dijo con voz baja, mientras se movía en sus brazos solo para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué piensas de Malfoy?, me refiero a... Bueno, ¿De verdad le crees, que cambio?-No estaba seguro por donde comenzar la charla.

-Tal vez... No lo se, el se comporta diferente.-Le contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

-Lo se.-Murmuro mientras pasaba los dedos de su mano por la espalda de la chica una y otra vez.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto después de un largo rato, noto que Ron ya no le hacia cariños se había quedado quieto.

-Mira, vas a creer que estoy loco, pero... Esta tarde te estaba observando de manera extraña.-Comenzó a explicarle lentamente recordando cada detalle, pero sobre todo, intentando no imaginar cosas.

-¿Extraña?-No entendía, Malfoy siempre había sido extraño.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, recuerdas la mirada que tenia Harry cuando veía a Cho.

-Te refieres a que hacia bizcos.-Bromeo la chica.

-No.-Grito divertido provocando que se relajara un poco más.-Era como si ella fuera una clase de estrella, y lo dejaba ciego, sin habla.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con los cambios de Malfoy?-No parecía entender a donde quería llegar su novio.

-Bueno que el te miraba casi de la misma forma. Como si tú fueras su luz cegadora, ya no es la mirada de desprecio de antes si no alguna clase de admiración, de adoración... -Intento explicarle, y después de un largo silencio por parte de ambos la chica pareció entender.

-Estas diciendo que Draco esta....-Murmuro lentamente mientras intentaba entender.

-Enamorado de ti. Si; eso digo.-En cuanto lo dijo la chica comenzó a reírse, después de varios minutos así comenzó a calmarse mientras parecía recuperar el aliento.

-Lo siento, es solo que... Ron, ¿De verdad estas, celoso de Draco?-Comento Hermione bastante asombrada, era increíble para ella que el chico pensara así.

-¿Qué, si vieras como te mira, no estarías así?-Intentando justificarse.

-Amor, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, el chico que se cree superior a todos, ¿De verdad crees que el se fijaría en mi?, la sabelotodo, hija de muggles, Sangre.....

-No lo digas.-Murmuro el chico con mirada suplicante. No le gustaba pensar en ella de esa forma y no le agradaba que nadie le llamara así, mucho menos que ella misma lo pensara.

-Sucia.-Continuo como si Ron no la hubiera callado.-Pero sobre todo, ¡¿Crees que yo me fijaría en el?!-Termino mientras le tocaba el rostro.

-Dímelo tú.-Bastante asustado de la respuesta.

-Mira, si yo quisiera estar con alguien como el, lo haría, pero estoy contigo, por que te amo.-Le aseguro mientras lo abrazaba mas y lo atraía mas hacia ella...-Además los rubios no son lo mió, a mi me vuelven loca los pelirrojos.-Le contesto después bastante coqueta mientras le besaba la oreja y después el cuello.

-¿Segura?-Le preguntó mas asustado que molesto, por la posibilidad de que la chica dudara.

-Ron, dime, ¿Que hago para que me creas?-Le dijo haciendo pucheros mientras se desabotonaba el pijama bastante coqueta, el chico no la dejo terminar por que en seguida comenzó a besarla bastante apasionado y divertido, ya se había despojado de su camisa y la chica ya comenzaba a quedarse sin pijama cuando el celular de este sonó, terminando con el juego.

La chica se aparto de Ron mientras este contestaba rápidamente, Anna le estaba llamando y por lo visto era urgente.

-¡Lo siento!, ¿Te desperté?-Preguntó la Española bastante nerviosa.

-No, descuida, ¿Paso algo?-Mientras se acomodaba en la cama y sentía de nuevo la cabeza de Hermione sobre su pecho desnudo mientras esta parecía trazar líneas.

-Bueno, no se por donde empezar, es que... Veraz, tengo una idea sobre el chivatoscopio, pero necesito que lo veas, que le des el visto bueno. ¿Podrías venir?-Comenzó hablando rápidamente, para después hacerlo con suplica. ¿Por qué tanto urgencia?

-¿Ahora?-Preguntó el chico mientras sentia ahora que Hermione le besaba el cuello seductoramente, al parecer esta no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, después de todo los padres del chico ya no los interrogaban ni mucho menos cuidaban como hacían antes.

Era como si hubieran bajado la guardia y si veían que la chica entraba por las noches en la habitación del chico, Molly ya no iba personalmente a sacarla.

-Si ahora.-Por el tono de su voz parecía bastante desesperada, lo cual asusto un poco a Ron.

-Es que estoy algo ocupado, ¿Sabes?-Sintió las manos de su novia ir y venir po todo su cuerpo, en una aérea que sin duda lo ponía deseoso por sentir sus cuerpos juntos.

-Bueno podrías venir cuando termines, en serio no hay problema, puedes venir a la hora que sea.

El chico comenzó a debatirse sobre trabajo o amor, después de meditarlo medio segundo, sobre todo cuando vio que su novia se había quedado completamente desnuda y ahora lo miraba desde la cama con una mirada de pasión, se vio obligado a elegir amor.

-Te veré en tres horas.-Y le colgó bruscamente, mientras terminaba de desnudarse, besaba a su novia y le hacia el amor.

Cuando al final se estaba quedando dormido, la chica pareció recordarle cierto compromiso. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse sola, pero Ron estaba trabajando y por lo visto era algo importante, ¿Por qué otra razón Anna lo llamaría?

-Ron, tienes que ir a ver a Anna, ya me siento mal por no dejarte hacer tu trabajo. Como para que no cumplas tus promesas.-Le animo mientras lo despertaba con pequeños besos por todo el rostro. Que solo hicieron que este quisiera continuar la noche.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, me gusto esta distracción.-Le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello seductoramente.

-En serio, tienes que ir.-Le dijo mientras se lo quitaba de encima, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo ir pero solo iba con Anna, ¿Qué mal había ahí?

-No puedo creerlo, eres la primera chica que conozco que deja que su novio vaya a trabajar en lugar de hacer el amor.-Le susurro asombrado cuando ya se estaba vistiendo.

-No soy una novia normal.-Le dijo bromeando cuando Ron le beso para despedirse.-Date prisa.-Le dijo después cuando el chico abrió la puerta y salio de ahí, no era muy tarde a decir verdad, aun eran las 11 de la noche.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Anna estaba nerviosa, feliz y hasta molesta, los sentimientos que tenia y sentía en ese momento la confundían, no estaba segura cuando pero, en su interior había nacido y crecido algo por Ron, jamás le había llamado la atención, pero el pelirrojo tenia algo que sin duda le atraía, sabia que era prohibido para ella, este amaba a Hermione, lo sabia de sobra, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

Tenia una sensación rara, le había llamado y casi obligado a ir ahí a su departamento, mientras se miraba en el espejo intentando verse mas linda de lo usual, sentía que traicionaba la confianza de su ahora mejor amiga, casualmente novia de Ron. Esa era la peor parte, Hermione intentaba saber si ella estaba enamorada, pero ella siempre le mentía, no podía decirle. _«Si me gusta tu novio»_, era como darle una puñalada en la espalda.

Aun que ella no tenia la culpa, ella jamás había deseado enamorarse de Ron, eso si lo recordaba con claridad.

_**----Flash Back---**_

Ambos estaban en un cuarto de la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley, en el Callejos Diagón, jugando ajedrez mágico.

-Alfil F7-Dijo Anna, mientras el alfil se acercaba en dirección al rey de Ron.-Jaque Mate.-Y el rey de Ron soltaba su espada.

-Otra vez me ganaste.-Dijo con fingido enojo Ron -¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Es mi talento.-Dijo la española con una sonrisa que le salio coqueta. Ron la miro con cara de pocos amigos. A Anna siempre le divertía los berrinches de Ron tras cada derrota, pero algo paso en ese instante, ya no le divertía, sino que había otra sensación, un cosquilleo en el estomago y una ligera aceleración del ritmo cardiaco le estaban dando la señal de que algo estaba sucediendo en el interior de Anna, pero ¿Qué era?

-¿Anna? –Pregunto Ron extrañado -¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh… no, nada –dijo la española volviendo a la realidad -¿Qué, quieres jugar otra partida? –y con un movimiento de su varita las piezas se reordenaron.

_**----Fin Flash Back---**_

_«Que curiosa sensación tuve en ese instante»_, pensó Anna. En ese entonces solo lo veía como una atracción a su expresión de fingido enojo a sus derrotas en ajedrez. Pero con el paso de los días (y de las partidas ganadas por la española) esa atracción se hizo más fuerte y Anna presintió que se estaba enamorando de Ron.

_**----Flash Back---**_

-Oh, vamos Anna –le rogó Ron, tras perder la quinta partida contra la chica –dime como lo haces –e hizo un puchero.

-No te lo voy a decir –le respondió Anna, conteniendo la risa, mientras que Ron se enfurruño.

_«Ay, si se ve tan lindo así»_ pensó Anna mirando fijamente la expresión de Ron: sus ojos se encendían como dos faros que atraían su mirada, y su boca al contraerse daba la sensación de que se iba a poner a llorar y llamaba a quien lo mirase a consolarlo. Y su corazón se volvió a acelerar y le sonreía al pelirrojo, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Su sonrisa se fue borrando hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-¡No! –exclamo la chica, haciendo que Ron diera un respingo.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto Ron.

-Ehh… olvide algo en el taller –y salio rauda al taller de Sortilegios Weasley.

_**----Fin Flash Back---**_

-Pero como me pudo pasar eso –le dijo Anna a su reflejo –enamorarme de Ron Weasley, si el ya tiene novia.

La española recordó que hizo lo imposible para suprimir el sentimiento. A partir de ese momento solo se dedico a hacer sus experimentos para la tienda y dejo de jugar ajedrez con Ron, fingiendo que tenia que hacer muchas cosas en su casa, que no todo es jugar ajedrez («y de enamorarse de la persona incorrecta» pensó Anna), pero no lo logro, o mejor dicho, Ron inconscientemente lo impidió, pero hubo algo que lo cambio todo.

_**----Flash Back---**_

-Anna, ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto un día George Weasley – te ves un poco apagada, nos evitas a todos, haces lo que tienes que hacer y te vas, ya ni juegas con Ron.

-Ay –dijo Anna, para ganar tiempo e inventar algo –son problemas que tengo y quiero arreglarlo luego.

-¿Y por que no pides vacaciones? –Le pregunto el pelirrojo –y los solucionas.

-No se –era una buena oportunidad para alejarse de Ron y así impedir que esa semilla llamada sentimiento siguiera germinando dentro de la española, pero su trabajo lo impedía –aun tengo que preparar la primera fase de los experimentos con esos falsoscopios, tal vez solo necesite un poco de distracción.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Ron a su partido de exhibición hoy en la tarde? –Propuso George –Yo tengo una cita y Hermione no puede ir porque tiene una junta con gente importante que la podría ayudar con su causa por los elfos, así que podría ir tú, además a ti te fascina el ajedrez, tanto con Ron, ¿Qué te parece? –Anna puso mala cara, porque eso no la ayudaría en nada, pero de todos modos asintió.

_**Horas mas tarde…**_

-Te agradezco que vengas, Anna –le dijo Ron a la española, mientras iban de camino al lugar donde se haría la exhibición. La española asintió pero no lo miro a los ojos, ya había logrado contener parcialmente el sentimiento y mirarlo seria mandar al demonio todo el esfuerzo.

Ya en la exhibición, donde Ron tendría que enfrentarse a un ajedrecista ruso Anna se coloco en primera fila, con la decisión de solo analizar de manera lógica y objetiva el partido. Y así fue durante todo el partido con minúsculos movimientos de cabeza tras cada jugada de Ron que no era la adecuada y murmullos inaudibles con detallados análisis de las jugadas. Así por varias horas, donde parecía que el jugador ruso iba a ganar la partida, pero un error que cometió al mover un peón facilito las cosas a Ron hasta que…

-Caballo H7 –y el rey del jugador ruso tuvo que botar su espada.

-Y el ganador de la contienda es Ron Weasley con un tiempo de cinco horas y cuarenta minutos –dijo por fin el comentarista.

Ron no cabía en la alegría, así que mientras recibía las felicitaciones buscaba a una persona en especial. Anna no se había acercado para felicitarlo, pero no iba a ser necesario porque Ron se le había acercado, la abrazó y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Anna – y se retiro dejando a la española aturdida y quitándole de toda duda de que si estaba enamorada de Ron Weasley.

_**----Fin Flash Back---**_

-Y así me enamore de el –se dijo a si misma Anna, mientras preparaba lo que le mostraría a Ron, y ahora debía asumir de que tenia tres opciones, jugársela por el y quitárselo a Hermione (la sola idea la carcomía por dentro), dejarlo así y dejar que el tiempo borrara las cosas o irse de vuelta a España porque no se sentiría capaz de soportar ver a su amado con otra.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

_**¿Amor contra profesión, que es más fuerte?**_

_Este fin de semana veremos por fin un evento sin precedentes, no solo veremos la final del mundial de Quiddith mas esperado en este ultimo año, si no una lucha entre una de las parejas mas famosas, desde Romeo y Julieta. Los equipos a competir son Bulgaria y Gran Bretaña, por un lado Viktor contra Ginny. ¿Podrá el amor a la profesión, vencer el amor de dos personas? _

_Y por el otro, ambos amigos de la pareja, Zograf y Lolis, de cada equipo respectivamente, también pareja; estarán compitiendo, pero la pregunta es, ¿Quién ganara la copa?, jugaran de verdad o estarán romanceando entre si. Sin duda la respuesta la podremos ver en el gran juego este sábado. _

_Rita Stekeer. _

-¿Puedes creerlo, romanceando?-Dijo Zograf cuando termino de leer aquel artículo para sus amigos.

-Bueno por lo menos hablo del partido-Bromeo Krum por un lado mientras Ginny parecía controlar la risa.

-Yo no se como lo soportan.

-Ya nos acostumbramos.-Les aseguraron mientras se tomaban de la mano, Ginny vio una varita conocido entre la multitud del local no muy lejos de ahí, había un tipo con un gran periódico que le tapaba el rostro pero sin duda la varita sobresalía por su pantalón.

-Me disculpan un minuto.-Murmuro la pelirroja mientras se levantaba e iba a los baños, Lolis que en un inicio quiso acompañarla, tuvo que quedarse a la mitad del camino pues unas niñas le habían pedido su autógrafo.

Cuando estuvo ya en los solitarios baños del restaurante, se percato de que había alguien mas acompañándola mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

-Se que estas aquí.-Murmuro sin mirar a nadie en particular, entonces casi de la nada apareció un clavel junto a ella que parecía flotar en el aire.-Y esa flor no te va a salvar.

-Bueno al menos hice el intento. ¿Qué tal la comida he?-Harry apareció mientras le entregaba la flor.

-¿Dime a caso tu nunca trabajas?, ¡Todo el tiempo me estas siguiendo!-La forma en la que lo comento, parecía graciosa y acusadora a la vez.

-Claro que no, en realidad creo que tú eres la que siempre me sigue.-Murmuro siguiéndole el juego, estaba seguro que, ese tipo de diversión la pelirroja no la obtenía de Krum.

-¡¿Yo?!-Murmuro bastante divertida.

-Si tú, o será que es cosa del destino.

-¿Qué quieres, no vez que estoy con mi novio, o acaso quieres que te golpe?, por que si es así, puede arreglarse fácilmente.-Le dijo fríamente aun que por otra parte, necesitaba despistar pues Harry no podía notar que se estaba divirtiendo con la charla. Pues sin duda lo usaría en su contra.

-No, es necesario, solo venia a desearte suerte para el partido del sábado.-Levanto ambas manos en son de paz.

-¿Sin trucos?-Mirando a ambos lados esperando ver algo que lo delatara.

-Exacto sin trucos.-Le dijo mientras le daba la mano, la chica le extendió la mano dudosamente pero antes de que pudiera alejarla el chico la tomo a la fuerza mientras la sostenía por la cintura para después besarle en los labios un largo rato, en donde a la pelirroja se le olvido por completo el pequeño asunto de que estaba en un lugar publico, y que podrían descubrirla besándose con su ex, ¡Si besándose!

-Ginny.-La voz de Lolis los hizo separarse bruscamente, mientras el chico tenía los labios de un rojo oscuro casi del mismo color de los labios de la pelirroja.

-Lolis...-Dijo la chica mientras se apartaba de Harry, le daba una fuerte bofetada y salía de ahí rápidamente.-El me beso, lo juro.-Mientras parecía explicarle lo que había pasado, aun que bueno, el había iniciado el beso pero ella había prolongado el incidente, Harry por su parte se quedo en el baño sonriendo mientras se tocaba los labios y recordaba.

Por suerte para Ginny, su amiga no dijo nada.

_**Días después… **_

Ya había comenzado el mundial de Quidditch y nunca en sus cuatrocientas veintidós versiones anteriores habían estado tan peleados los partidos. Junto con los clásicos destacados, como son los equipos de Gran Bretaña, Francia, Bulgaria e Irlanda, también se han destacado los países sudamericanos que juegan su primer Mundial (sin contar a Perú, que ya ha participado desde antes), en especial Ecuador, Colombia y Chile.

Si para las instancias de cuartos de final, los cuatro partidos duraron mas de seis horas cada uno y con marcadores pre captura de Snitch que han sido bajísimos, llegando incluso al cero a cero y solo la pericia del buscador de cada equipo para coger la Snitch han definido los partidos, clasificando a semifinales los equipos de Chile, Bulgaria, Colombia y Gran Bretaña, quedando solo en la final Bulgaria y Gran Bretaña.

-Fue una suerte para Bulgaria que metieran ese tanto y que Krum atrapara la Snitch –comentaba Ron a Harry, mientras se dirigían al palco superior del estadio que fue montado en el mismo lugar que hace seis años –sino Chile habría ganado por paliza.

-Lastima que no ganara Chile –murmuro Harry –pero que te pareció el otro partido –pregunto –Ginny se lucio, marco casi todos los goles, aunque el buscador colombiano había atrapado la Snitch, el ultimo gol de Ginny fue decisivo.

-Pues ojala que para este partido Ginny marque bastante goles, porque su buscador es prácticamente un desastre –dijo George, que iba de la mano de su novia, Zury -¿Recuerdan los partidos anteriores? Si no fuera por los cazadores, Gran Bretaña habría sido eliminada en primera ronda.

-Y por primera vez veremos a Víktor y a Ginny enfrentados –agrego Hermione, al ver que ya no hablaban de cosas "técnicas" del Quidditch –será algo complicado a quien apoyar.

-Yo voy con Ginny –dijo Harry, quien preferiría convertirse en Voldemort antes de apoyar a Krum.

-Yo también –dijo Ron

-Yo igual –concordó George.

Ya habían llegado al palco, en el se encontraban Kingsley conversando con una delegación que parecía ser de Bulgaria, un chico al que no conocían, así que no le tomaron mayor atención y un hombre de pelo largo plateado que traía una túnica de colores chillones.

-¡Señor Lovegood! –exclamo Hermione. Este al oír su nombre se giro y se dirigió a los chicos.

-Vaya, tanto tiempo –dijo Xenophilius Lovegood mientras estrechaba la mano a los jóvenes.

-¿Dónde esta Luna? –pregunto Ron mirando alrededor.

-Esta de viaje, pero estuvo en el Himalaya, recibiendo la sabiduría de los Sherpa –contesto el señor Lovegood.

-Vaya –dijo Hermione maravillada –ya creía que esa magia se había extinto.

Es que las reglas de los Sherpa para enseñarla es muy estricta –dijo el señor Lovegood –para eso debes sobrevivir a una dura experiencia en el Sagarmatha.

-¿En donde? –pregunto Ron.

-En el Everest –dijo Hermione -¿Y que le pasó a Luna?

-Pues cayo de más de tres mil metros de altura –y el señor Lovegood les contó todo lo que había pasado en el Himalaya. Los chicos lo escucharon con la boca abierta –se supone que en enero de este año debería haber terminado el entrenamiento, pero ahora creo que esta buscando al hijo de Rudolph Roark –y les explico lo que había pasado con Luna cuando despertó.

-Bueno, al menos eso explica que no hayamos sabido nada de Luna en casi un año –dijo Hermione –pero que suerte tiene –agrego con envidia –aprender Magia Himalaya, una de las mas antiguas del mundo.

-¿Y cuando volverá? –pregunto Harry.

-No lo se –respondió el señor Lovegood –le envié una lechuza a Rudolph para saber de ella, pero no he obtenido respuesta.

En ese momento, Kingsley dejo de hablar con los búlgaros y se acerco a una plataforma que había en el palco y dijo con voz amplificada.

-Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a la final de la cuadringentésima vigésima tercera versión del Mundial de Quidditch, una de las mas largas de la historia y donde se han destacado potencias en el Quidditch como lo son nuestros actuales tercer y cuarto lugar, Chile y Colombia –hubo una ovación del publico –pero aun falta definir el campeón del torneo entre la selección de Gran Bretaña –hubo una ovación de una parte del estadio –y la selección de Bulgaria –ovaciono la otra mitad del estadio –y sin mas preámbulos presentamos a la selección de Bulgaria, con Balka, Zograf, Folkin, Bolkogod, Vultur, Volkochev y Krum –Mientras iban nombrándolos salieron en sus escobas mientras daban una ligera vuelta a la cancha saludando a todos.-y a continuación el equipo de Gran Bretaña con Osnaya, Osbourne, Weasley, los hermanos Ink, McCarter y Collins-De igual manera salieran dieron algunas piruetas en el aire mientras tomaban sus lugares y saludaba al publico.-Y como el arbitro, el presidente de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch, el transilvano Vladimir Rostok –y apareció en la cancha un mago que mas parecía vampiro con una escoba en la mano y una caja donde estaban las pelotas, puso la caja en el suelo y saco la Quaffle.

-¡Capitanes! –Exclamo el arbitro con un acento de la Europa Oriental –dense la mano –y ambos jugadores se dieron la mano, en señal de sana competencia -¡A la cuanta de tres! ¡Uno…! ¡Dos…! ¡Tres…! –lanzo la Quaffle al aire al tiempo que la Snitch, la Bludger y los catorce jugadores hacían lo mismo.

-¡Y así da inicio al partido! –Dijo Kingsley – Osnaya toma la Quaffle y se la pasa a Osbourne, al tiempo que esquiva una Bludger lanzada por Volkogod. Osbourne se acerca peligrosamente al área de lanzamiento, mientras la defensa búlgara se reúne para bloquearle el paso, pero este retrocede y le pasa la Quaffle a Weasley, quien pasa a través de la defensa, lanza yyyy… ¡gooooool!, ¡Gran Bretaña diez, Bulgaria cero! –y una gran ovación estallo en el estadio.

-Ahora Zograf toma la Quaffle… –seguía diciendo Kingsley, cuando en ese momento apareció Draco Malfoy y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Creí que no llegaría a tiempo –dijo Malfoy para sus adentros.

-Pues ya pensábamos que en tantearlo para saber si había alguien invisible –dijo Hermione, haciendo que Malfoy se sobresaltara.

-Ah, Granger –y no dijo nada mas.

-¿Y a Malfoy que le pasa? –Susurro Harry a Ron –no es normal que no la insulte.

-Pues he oído que ha cambiado –susurro Ron –pero… -el pelirrojo no alcanzo a decir nada más, porque una ovación del público les indico que Gran Bretaña había metido otro gol, obra de Lolis tras un pase de Ginny.

Y así pasaron mas de una hora de partido, donde ambos equipos se daban tregua, hubo un instante en que el partido paso varios minutos con el marcador ciento cincuenta a ciento cincuenta (Ginny fue responsable de ocho de los quince goles) y todo aparentaba que la diferencia del marcador final del partido seria ciento cincuenta puntos (el instante en que alguno de los buscadores atrape la Snitch, pero esta no aparecía). Ya transcurridos mas de tres horas de partido, aquel chico desconocido saco su varita sigilosamente, murmuro una frase ininteligible, mientras la agitaba, luego la guardo, nadie se dio cuenta. Cuando el partido estaba doscientos a ciento ochenta, favorable a Gran Bretaña, apareció por fin la Snitch revoloteando por sobre Volkochev, ambos buscadores se lanzaron en su búsqueda, cuando en ese instante la escoba de Ginny empezó a vibrar e intento botarla.

-¿Pero que esta pasando? –exclamo Ron algo preocupado por su hermana.

-Se parece cuando casi me bota la escoba en mi primer partido –dijo Harry, mientras miraba alrededor con los omniculares, pero había tanta gente gritando, que no podía ver quien la estaba embrujando.

En ese momento la escoba de Ginny empezó a vibrar con más fuerza, hasta que esta se desarmo, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera de más de veinticinco metros.

-¡Ginny! –exclamo Harry, mientras sacaba su varita para amortiguar su caída, pero Krum fue mas rápido y se había arrojado al vacío para coger a Ginny antes que se golpeara contra el suelo, pero al cogerla le torció la pierna y se la fracturo.

Eso le valió que Thomas Collins atrapara la Snitch.

-¡Eso fue un intento de asesinato en contra de Ginny! –Grito Harry furioso –si encuentro al responsable, lo mato –y salieron chispas de su varita, Maite que estaba por un lado del ojiverde solo sonrió algo tímida mientras tragaba saliva algo nerviosa, y ocultaba su rostro en un libro, mientras este miraba como un desaforado en el palco donde estaba sentado y vio algo que le llamo la atención, se dirigió allí y vio una varita, donde supuestamente estaba el desconocido

_**Horas después.... **_

En cuanto el partido dio por terminado la mayoría de la gente así como prensa se fue, directo a San Mungo, Ginny había sido trasladada hasta allá, pues por la pierna fracturada no podía caminar bien. Krum no se había apartado de su lado, de echo ni siquiera le dio importancia a que había ganado Gran Bretaña.

-¿Te duele?-Preguntó el medico que ahora le veía la pierna a la pelirroja.

El novio de esta además de familia y amigos, - todos excepto Harry, que había tenido intensión de entrar pero a petición (que fue mas una orden de advertencia) de Krum, decidió quedarse fuera de la escena, claro que eso no significaba que no fuera a verla después - estaban por un lado mientras observaba la escena, algo preocupados.

-Auch.-Grito la otra con un dolor horrible. ¿Qué acaso el hombre no se daba cuenta que tenia toda la pierna destrozada?

-Tomare eso como un si.-Dijo el otro divertido, mientras la chica lo miraba con odio.-Bueno, tendrás que quedarte en casa un tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?-Preguntó Molly preocupada por la salud de su hija.

-Tal vez unos 4 meses.-Respondió lentamente el medico mientras parecía dar su consentimiento para que esta faltara al trabajo.

-¡Qué!-exclamo aterrorizada la entrenadora de la chica.- ¡Cuatro meses es demasiado tiempo!

-Visualízalo de esta forma, un descanso con paga en casa sin poder moverte mucho, claro que tendrás que usar muletas, pero es mejor esto que todo el cuerpo, ¿No lo crees?-Murmuro primero mirando a Ginny para después terminar hacia Vania.

Esta lo miraba basilisticamente.

-Pero también podremos hacer algo rápido.-Dijo el sanador rápidamente, porque Vania parecía capaz de hechizarlo ahí mismo.-Solo que será doloroso y estarás inmóvil un mes, ¡lo siento pero no puedo presionarla mas!-Agrego al ver que Vania iba a replicar.

-¿Y que es?-pregunto Ginny algo asustada.

-Pues tendremos que aplicarte crecehuesos para acelerar la mejoría, pero es doloroso-Explico el sanador.-Y estarás inmóvil, o sea sin siquiera usar la varita, por un mes, pero es mejor que estar cuatro meses.

-Gracias, supongo.-Le murmuro Ginny algo triste. El Quiddith era lo único que le animaba en esos días. Pues en casa siempre era lo mismo, sus padres salían, su hermano y cuñada se la pasaban todo el día juntos. Que sin duda el trabajo era un escape.

Después de varios minutos de que su familia le deseo una rápida recuperación, la chica se quedo sola para descansar, según la orden del Sanador era mejor que no se preocupara por nada, excepto tal vez, su pierna, la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras cierto moreno de ojos verdes entraba al lugar con timidez. Krum había dejado el lugar justo dos minutos atrás y estaba segura de que habían discutido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que nadie puede entrar.-Le murmuro preocupada de que alguien de la prensa entrara y la molestara. La presencia de Harry no parecía molestarle, al contrario parecía un poco feliz de que este estuviera ahí.

-Bueno, cuando supieron quien era yo, me dejaron pasar.-Le dijo dándose importancia ante la facilidad con la que había entrado al lugar.-Esta bien, Kinsgley me ayudo un poco.-Le confeso después provocando que esta sonriera, desde que le habían dicho que no jugaría Quidditch hasta dentro de un mes, se había sentido realmente desanimada, y ahora con las bromas de Harry, se sentia un poco mas animada-¿Cómo te sientes?-Intentando sacar platica mientras se sentaba junto a la cama.

-¿Cómo estarías tú, si no pudieras usar tu brazo y con eso tu varita en un mes?-Le pregunto mientras se levantaba lentamente para quedar a su alcance.

-Hummm, eso ya me ha pasado antes.-Recordando cuando su varita la había roto Hermione, años atrás, y estuvo usando otras alternativas, además había tenido varias experiencias con los brazos rotos durante su estadía en la escuela, con el comentario provoco esta vez que una risa saliera de la chica.-Me gusta verte reír.-Le dijo mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-¿Harry, que haces aquí?-Le hablo con dulzura.

-Ginny, no se como decírtelo, pero...-Le murmuro mientras le tomaba de la mano, noto que esta no le apartaba la mirada y además continuaba con el contacto...-¿Tienes enemigos, o alguien que quiera arruinarte?-Le soltó lentamente intentando ser claro.

-¿De que hablas?-No estaba de humor para acertijos.

-Lo que te paso hoy en la cancha, no fue un accidente, esa escoba, alguien la estaba manipulando.-Le aseguro mientras sentía que esta apretaba su mano, parecía asustada.

-¿Tu crees que alguien intento matarme?-Susurro algo asustada, el chico asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Quién querría hacerlo?-Eso ultimo lo dijo para si misma mientras parecía buscar la respuesta.

-No lo se, pero, ¿Dime tu crees que Bulgaria jugaría limpio?-Le soltó de la nada, no le gustaba la idea pero tenia que eliminar posibilidades.

-Estas insinuando que ellos intentaron...-La sola idea le parecía horrible, después mientras intentaba calmarse...-No Harry, ellos no lo harían, ¿Crees que Krum lo permitiría?, además ganamos nosotros, que beneficio habria si Viktor me salvaba. .

-No lo se, ¿Sientes que le debes la vida a Krum?...-Podría ser que lo hubiera planeado así, que ese fuera la recompensa, pero no estaba seguro de que Viktor usara eso para manipular su relación, noto que la chica parecía molesta con las ideas.-...Mira, no estoy diciendo que lo que tu novio, hizo no haya sido lo correcto, es solo que, me habria encantado hacerlo yo...-Se quedo callado un largo rato después se le acerco un poco mas mientras le tocaba el rostro.-Te juro que haré todo lo posible para encontrar al culpable.-Le beso en la frente y después se alejo de ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-¿Tu crees que intenten hacerlo de nuevo?-Preguntó horrorizada.

-No lo se, pero no quiero arriesgarme a perderte, no así.-Susurro con un tono de miedo en su voz, soportaba verla con Krum pero no verla nunca mas, no era aceptable para el.

-Tú nunca vas a perderme.-Lo dijo en voz alta, y cuando noto que Harry le miraba ahora con una sonrisa picara, intento arreglar lo que había dicho.-Lo que quiero decir es que, no soy tan tonta como para dejar que me lastimen.

-Eso espero.-Le soltó después mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía de ahí.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Draco, Hermione y Ron se encontraban todos juntos en la oficina de la chica una tarde de Julio, estaban disfrutando de comida china que el rubio había comprado en esa ocasión y mientras parecían discutir el discurso que darían a finales de ese año cuando consiguieran ese debate con los miembros del Wizengamot, a la chica le llego una nota bastante sospechosa.

-...Los Elfos no solo son seres mágicos y mitológicos son parte de nosotros, por eso es que hay que darles su lugar, ellos merecen al igual que nosotros; derechos y privilegios, pero sobre todo...-Recitaba Draco mientras sostenía en una mano los palillos chinos y en la otra la comida, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por todo la habitación, Ron lo seguía con la mirada algo cansando, mientras Hermione verificaba que el rubio no se equivocara en las palabras.-...No estoy seguro de decir, "voz" o "voto". ¿Cuál es mejor?

-Puedes usar ambas.-Murmuro la castaña.

-Voz y voto.-Comenzó a repetir mientras intentaba encontrar un tono de voz que hiciera el discurso mas emotivo.

-Eso significa que los elfos tendrás que votar ¿No?-Capto Ron desde la esquina de la oficina, Hermione y Draco se miraron un segundo mientras imaginaban lo que eso significaba, otro punto a discutir y posiblemente otro obstáculo.

-Bueno, bueno, nos ocuparemos de eso después.-Murmuro Draco mientras se sentaba y terminaba de comer.

-Hermione, te llego esto.-Anna apareció con una tarjeta en la mano.-La lechuza que la traía tuvo un problema, se estrello y no alcanzo a llegar aquí.-Mientras se la entregaba.

-Ah, gracias.-La tomo y cuando estuvo apunto de abrirla, Ron se la quito de las manos rápidamente.

-Espera, podría ser de Joseph.-Se la, arrebato bruscamente mientras parecía examinarla con su varita.

-¿Y si fuera de el, crees que le haría daño?-Pregunto Malfoy burlonamente.

-Define la palabra daño.-Respondió Ron sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Se supone que te ama ¿No es así?-Le pregunto ahora a Hermione.

-Yo preferiría la palabra obsesión.-Ron había respondido antes de que la castaña abriera la boca.

-¡Estoy hablando con ella, Weasley!-Le miro molesto, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que responder por ella?, ¿Acaso Hermione no se cansaba de eso?-... Dime, que es peor, ¿Dementores, Mortifagos, Dragones, Hombres Lobo, o un simple hombre que esta obsesionado contigo?

-Creo que los Mortifagos y los Hombres Lobo.-Contesto después de un rato.

-Exacto... Y como ya te has enfrentado a ellos dos y has salido victoriosa, ¿de verdad le temerás a Joseph?

-No es que le tenga miedo, se que a mi no me hará nada, pero a Ron...

-Weasley sabe cuidarse solo, pero dado que el también es... Un buen mago, no tiene de que preocuparse.

-¿Acabas de decir que soy un buen mago?-Pregunto Ron con una sonrisa.

-No me hagas tener que repetirlo. De solo pensarlo es... En fin.-Se sacudió de pies a cabeza solo para alejar la imagen.-Creo que le estan dando demasiada importancia.-Cuando dijo eso le arrebato el sobre a Ron y lo abrió durante un minuto no paso nada, pero después un gran puño de boxeador salio y lo golpeo en la cara.

-Eso te pasa por abrir correspondencia que no es tuya-La voz que salio del sobre era la voz de Joseph.

Según lo que puso deducir Ron con ayuda de George, esa carta tenía un efecto similar al Mapa del Merodeador, cuando alguien veía su contenido sin permiso del dueño. Claro que en esta ocasión en lugar de insultos eran golpes, sin duda Joseph había pensado que Ron vería la correspondencia de Hermione.

Al final Draco tenía un leve color púrpura junto al ojo izquierdo, justo donde había recibido el golpe, y ahora iban de salida del Ministerio.

-¡Por favor, Weasley!, estas exagerando.-Malfoy se burlaba, mientras caminaba por un costado de Hermione, mientras notaba que esta y el novio iban tomados de la mano. Ron no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez por todos lados mientras caminaban.

Al rubio le parecía exagerado el comportamiento del pelirrojo, jamás había sabido de alguien que intentara raptar a alguien a la fuerza solo por "amor", claro que el chico no había conocido a Joseph en persona, pero no faltaba mucho para eso.

te burles Draco, es en serio, tu no conoces a Joseph como nosotros.-Le dijo Hermione algo asustada mientras apretaba mas la mano de su novio.

-Es solo que todo esto me parece demasiado, es como si le estuvieran diciendo que continué, que le tienen miedo.-Justo cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta de que había alguien parado justo enfrente de ellos que segundos atrás no estaba, los miraba a ambos mientras sostenía en una mano una varita.

Noto que Ron se ponía delante de Hermione mientras le apuntaba con la varita, Draco por instinto saco también su varita, y se colocaba por un costado de Ron haciendo una muralla para ocultar a la castaña quien ya había sacado también su varita.

-Cielo.-Murmuro a Hermione que estaba asustada.-Te he extrañado tanto, pero no te preocupes, estaremos juntos antes de que lo notes.-En ese momento lanzo un hechizo hacia Ron mientras Draco empujaba al pelirrojo, este cayo al suelo, y el conjuro pasaba de largo, mientras el rubio le apuntaba al sujeto enfrente de ellos dos.

-Es Joseph.-Murmuro Hermione al oído de Draco mientras Ron se volvía a poner de pie y se incorporaba junto a ellos, en ese momento el noruego desapareció.

-¿A donde fue?-Pregunto Ron mientras giraba a todos lados y apuntaba al aire. Draco comenzó a imitarle pero entonces alguien los empujo a ambos, mientras Hermione aun de pie movía su varita por todos lados.

Joseph apareció casi de la nada frente a ellos dos, justo detrás de la castaña, Ron y Draco comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos mientras este parecía esquivarlos mientras corría. Y entonces en un descuido el Noruego le lanzo un hechizo a Ron mientras hacia que su brazo le pesara y la varita cayera al suelo, después lanzo otro hacia Draco, mientras Ron rápidamente intentaba tomar la varita con su otra mano, vio que un rayo de color rosa iba directo a Hermione pero antes de que pudiera correr hacia ella y protegerla, Draco se le adelanto para interponerse entre el rayo y la castaña, Ron aprovecho y lanzo un hechizo a Joseph pero a este solo se le congelo medio cuerpo pues desapareció de inmediato, el rubio cayo en los brazos de Hermione, como si estuviera dormido.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Ron cuando se acerco a su novia.-Despierta Malfoy, no es gracioso.-Murmuro después al notar que este no despertaba y ahora roncaba sonoramente en los brazos de su novia.

-Creo que fue el hechizo.-Confeso la chica algo asustada pues ella podría estar ahora en su lugar.

_**Mientras tanto... **_

Harry había decido visitar a Ginny, para saber como seguía, además le había prometido que le mantendría informada sobre la investigación de aquel incidente en el Mundial. La pelirroja estaba preparándose un bocadillo, el no hacer nada en todo el día la volvía loca, además sus padres habían salido a ver a Bill.

Las muletas ya no las usaba tanto, pero aun le dolía la pierna. Así que solo las usaba como fuente de apoyo, cuando estuvo ya en la sala intentando terminar aquel libro de romance que había comprado días atrás, escucho una motocicleta llegar y apagar el motor en el jardín de la casa, casi un minuto después tocaron la puerta.

-Harry, ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó la chica cuando lo vio asomarse por la ventana de la cocina, justo antes de abrirle la puerta, por culpa de las muletas caminaba muy lento.

-Venia a ver como seguías, y te traje algo para que disfrutes tu encierro.-Le murmuro mientras le mostraba la bolsa que traía consigo.

-No es necesario, aun que, gracias por el detalle.-Le murmuro la pelirroja cuando Harry entro al lugar después mientras tomaban asiento en el comedor, el chico comenzó a mostrarle todo lo que le había llevado.

Una docena de libros de varios géneros para que se distrajera, juegos de mesa en donde destacaban los rompecabezas, dulces de leche, los favoritos de la chica, y un clavel rosa con puntas rojas dentro de un cuadro de vidrio. Ese último la chica lo tomo de inmediato, mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos, buscando una explicación.

-Bueno, pensé que podría alegrarte el día, pero si no lo quieres...-Comento algo tímido, casi enseguida intento quitárselo pero esta le respondió de forma agresiva, en realidad parecía cuidar el regalo.

-No, esta bien, yo... Me gusta, gracias.-Le dijo mientras lo ponía en su regazo para evitar que este se lo quitara. Después con una sonrisa le dio las gracias.-No tenias por que molestarte en serio.

-No es molestia, además tengo noticias.

-¿En serio?-Sonrío mientras se mordía el labio, el chico lo noto y eso provoco que Harry perdiera por un segundo el hilo de la conversación, cuando estaban juntos la chica solía hacer eso antes de besarse, era como una señal de que deseaba que se besaran, ¿Ella desearía eso ahora?

-Bueno, encontramos la varita.-Murmuro mientras sacaba una varita de un tamaño no muy largo, 15 centímetros de caoba y con núcleo de pelo de oso, la chica la observo mientras Harry parecía explicarle.-Pero... Aun no sabemos a quien pertenece. Es una varita desechable, no las fabrican aquí, se usan para entrenamientos.

La chica le miro sin entender, ¿Tenia la varita, pero no al sospechoso?

-¿Cómo?-Estaba horrorizada eso quería decir que estaba suelto y que podrían volver a lastimarla.

-No voy a permitir que te pase nada, por suerte para nosotros, la protección que usa Ron para Hermione, te protege a ti, mientras te quedes aquí.-Le respondió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, bueno estaba asustada eso era fácil de notar en su rostro.

-Es solo que, ¿Cómo la encontraste y no al dueño?-Murmuro molesta mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Veras, cuando todos corrieron para ver como estabas, yo vi la varita en el suelo, y fui por ella, no estaba seguro, así que después de varios exámenes me di cuenta de que esta era la varita que habían usado para hechizar tu escoba.-Comenzó a explicarle mientras se le acercaba, después murmuro en voz baja, como un susurro y con un tono de amor en su voz, un tono que sin duda, hizo que la chica le viera a los ojos.-No tienes idea de lo que frustrante que es, saber que hay alguien haya afuera que quiere hacerte daño y el único rastro que deja es un varita, la cual no me ayuda mucho. Hago todo lo que puedo.-Le aseguro después mientras notaba que esta ahora parecía avergonzada, era obvio que el hacia todo lo posible por ayudarla.

-Lo siento, es solo que, no es fácil para mí, pensar que alguien quiere matarme.

-Lo se, pase por eso, durante años-Comento burlonamente y dibujo una sonrisa en la chica, después dando un gran suspiro...-Mira solo llámame si necesitas algo, o si solo quieres hablar, estaré siempre disponible para ti.-Le susurro mientras le escribía el teléfono en un papel y se lo entregaba, cuando le chica tomo el papel, se quedaron un largo rato tomándose de la mano con el papel en medio, se miraron a los ojos intensamente unos instantes, mientras se acercaban lentamente para besarse.

Pero no fue un beso apasionado, o uno desprevenido, en realidad fue como si algo feo fuera a pasar y estuvieran despidiéndose, como si con aquel beso los miedos se esfumaran, se alejaron lentamente mientras el chico no dejaba de tomarla de la mano y esta no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos con un brillo en ellos.

-Será mejor que te vayas, antes de que Krum te vea aquí.-Murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos pues ahora el chico le tocaba dulcemente con la mano libre el rostro, para después el cabello.

-No le tengo miedo a tu novio-Le dijo sonriendo aun que, por dentro le tenia miedo a los músculos y puños del búlgaro, se acerco de nuevo mientras sentia los labios y la respiración de la chica cerca de su rostro, estaba a punto de besarla una vez mas cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Un minuto-Grito la chica mientras se acercaba a la puerta, entonces la voz que le contesto la hizo ponerse nerviosa mientras giraba a ver a Harry, quien sin duda ahora parecía tener miedo.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras.-La claro voz de Viktor sonó del otro lado de la puerta, parecía molesto. Sin duda había visto la motocicleta en el jardín, y podía deducir quien esta ahí.

-Vik, ¿Qué sorpresa?-Murmuro la chica cuando abrió la puerta por fin. Dentro del lugar Harry permanecía en el mismo lugar completamente serio, y antes de que el búlgaro comenzara amenazarlo se despidió de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, Weasley, dile a Ron que vine, espero te recuperes rápido… Krum.-Comento de forma educada y hasta fría mientras intentaba ocultar lo que había pasado, se despidió rápidamente con la mirada del novio de Ginny para después subir rápidamente a su moto y salir de ahí.

-¿Ginn que hacia Potter aquí?-Preguntó Krum intentando mantener la calma. ¿Por qué siempre Harry tenia que estar presente en su relación?

-Vino a buscar a Ron.-Siguiendo con la idea de Harry.

-Quiero la verdad.-Le dijo mientras se le paraba enfrente y cruzaba los brazos.

-Esa es la verdad, ¡¿Que esperas que te diga, que vino aquí y nos besamos?!-Aun que lo dijo en broma, eso había pasado y no era la primera vez.

-Lo siento, es solo que… Estoy aun alterado por lo del juego.-Le dijo mientras se disculpaba y la abrazaba.

-Pues no deberías, eso ya paso.-Le aseguro, aun que por dentro estaba segura y no solo ella, también Harry, si tenían oportunidad volverían a hacerle daño.

-Lo se… En fin, traje unas películas para que te entretengas, ¿Las vemos?-Le dijo mientras sonreía. Pero entonces antes de que pudieran acomodarse en el sofá, escucharon un estruendo en el patio de la casa.

Ron, Hermione y Draco quien ahora había caído al suelo y parecía dormido, habían aparecido en medio del lugar. Krum corrió ayudar al notar que Ron intentaba cargar al rubio pero este se resbalaba de sus manos.

-¿Qué les paso?-Preguntó la pelirroja justo cuando todos entraron a la casa, con Draco por un lado el cual parecía roncar muy fuerte.

-Nos encontramos con Joseph, y lo hechizo.-Comento Hermione rápidamente mientras iba por alcohol para despertar al rubio, pero fue inútil.

-¿Y exactamente que hechizo es ese?-Preguntó Krum algo intrigado.-No sabia que podías dejar durmiendo a alguien.

-Debe ser útil para Santa Claus.-Respondió Ginny del otro lado burlonamente. Era extraño pero con la presencia de Harry siempre se ponía de buen humor, aun que podría ser aquel beso, la causa de aquella repentina alegría.

-Debe ser magia Noruega, es lógico que nadie haya escuchado hablar de eso.-Comento Hermione mientras se daba por vencida y dejaba el alcohol por un lado.

-Bueno, después investigo eso. Viktor ayúdame necesito llevar "esto" a la Mansión Malfoy.-Murmuro Ron mientras comenzaba a tomar a Draco para salir de la casa.

-Espera, no puedes llevarlo a la Mansión Malfoy...-Hermione se interpuso entre ellos y la puerta. Ginny solo los observaba desde lejos, la conversación comenzaba a ponerse interesante, "_de lo que se perdía Harry"_, pensó la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no?-Intento sonar calmado, jamás había visto a su novia ser tan protectora cuando se trataba de Malfoy pero ahora, eso comenzaba a irritarle.

-Por que se mudo, hace una semana.-Murmuro algo apenada.

-¿Y tu como sabes?-Preguntó Ron soltando a Draco mientras Krum lo ponía delicadamente en el suelo y se apartaba, estaba seguro de que a continuación, vendría una pelea.

-Por que me lo dijo, se peleo con su padre, y se mudo.-Fue lo único que le respondió la castaña mientras parecía algo nerviosa.

-¿A dónde?-Ron comenzaba a subir el volumen de su voz, ¿Por qué ella sabia, y además por que se ponía a cuidarlo?

-Eso no me lo dijo.-Le respondió aun mas tímida. Sabia que Ron se podría como loco, ya lo veía venir.

-Bueno pues, molestos o no, deben saber que su hijo fue hechizado.-Murmuro mientras intentaba tomarlo de nuevo pero entonces Hermione tomo el otro brazo del rubio intentado evitar que el pelirrojo pudiera llevarse a Draco de la casa.

-No lo se Ron, Draco me dijo que había sido una pelea muy grande, jamás lo había visto así, estaba llorando.-Intento explicarle por que se comportaba tan sobre protectora con Malfoy, y entonces comento algo mas que hizo Ron explotara del coraje.-Y si mejor lo dejamos aquí, no debe tardar en despertar.

-¿Quieres que se quede aquí?-Le grito asustando a todos los presentes.

-Si, ¡Por favor Ron!, ahora Joseph también lo persigue.-Le suplico la chica.

-Eso no lo sabemos.-Contesto lentamente mientras intentaba controlar el tono de su voz.

-Pues no quiero averiguarlo, es mejor prevenir.-Ron se quedo callado unos minutos mientras daba vueltas por toda la sala, estaba molesto, su novia, quería que un "extraño" se quedara en casa, después de meditarlo medio segundo, y estando seguro de que su padre jamás permitiría que un Malfoy se quedara en casa.

-Lo que mis padres digan.-Fue lo único que dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, cruzaba los brazos y ahora parecía molesto. Hermione con ayuda de Krum colocaron a Draco en el otro sofá libre mientras la chica parecía cuidarlo, eso solo molestaba más al pelirrojo.

Para mala suerte del pelirrojo, sus padres parecían del lado de Hermione.

-Es cierto, lo vi la otra tarde peleando con Lucios.-Le aseguro Arthur dándole la razón a Hermione.

-Bueno, no puede hacer mucho si esta dormido, además salvo la vida de Hermione, así que se quedara.-Contesto la madre de Ron mientras usaba un tono mandón en su voz, que siempre usaba cuando ordenaba algo a sus hijos y esposo.

Durante la cena Ron evito hablar con Hermione, su enojo fue acumulándose lentamente, y no estaba seguro de cómo y cuando iba a ser soltado, solo deseaba que la afectada no fuera la castaña. Ya la hora de dormir el chico bajo a la sala solo para verificar que Malfoy estuviera durmiendo, y no se hiciera el dormido.

Entonces haya abajo vio a Hermione en pijama, ahora Draco tenia una almohada en la cabeza y una manta en sima. Pero lo siguiente que vio, lo preocupo más.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Ron cuando vio a su novia acomodar en el suelo una almohada y una sabana, era como si fuera a dormir en la sala.

-Voy a dormir aquí.-Le contesto sin prestar mucha atención a la mirada de terror del pelirrojo. ¿De que se había perdido, cuando Draco y su novia se habían vuelto tan unidos?

-¿Por qué?, tienes tu habitación-No entendía que era lo que pasaba.

-Ron, no quiero que despierte a media noche y no entienda donde esta.-Le murmuro mientras señalaba a Draco que ahora parecía chuparse el dedo en el sofá de un lado.

-Pero... ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el?-Le exigió saber mientras se le acercaba.

-Por que, si no fuera por el, yo estaría así.-Le dijo tristemente. De eso se trataba toco, sentia que le debía la vida.

-Sabes que no es cierto, te habria salvado.-Le toco el rostro mientras intentaba calmarla.

-¿A que precio Ron?, en su lugar, tu habrías caído dormido mientras Joseph me raptaba.-Ahora su mirada era de amor pero no para el rubio si no para el pelirrojo.

-Te preocupas demasiado por el.-Le aseguro un poco molesto. Aun que estaba seguro de que la preocupación que sentia por el rubio no era la misma, que sentia por el. Comenzaba a preguntarse e imaginarse, que habria echo ella si, el estuviera en esa condición, sin duda jamás se apartaría de su lado. ¿Pero no era lo que hacia con Malfoy?

-Llámame loca, pero no me voy a ir de aquí. Y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer.-Le dijo intentando llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

-Esta bien, pero...-Se resigno no había forma de hacerla cambia de parecer, se parecía un poco a su madre...-No te vas a quedar aquí sola, yo también me quedo.-Le dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita una almohada, además de un edredón junto a una colchoneta, bajaban volando hasta acomodarse en el suelo.

-¡Gracias!-Murmuro la chica mientras intentaba besarle, entonces el chico la interrumpió.

-No, esto me lo cobrare después, y en privado.-Le dijo coquetamente mientras le tocaba la cintura de forma seductora. Ambos se sonrieron unos segundos para después unirse en un largo beso.

Ron había colocado la colchoneta en suelo duro de la sala, simulando un colchón pero no era tan sueva como el de su cama, Hermione reposaba su cabeza a la altura de su pecho, mientras sentia las calidas manos de Ron ir y venir desde su cintura hasta su espalda.

-¿Ron?, ¿De verdad crees que podremos contra Joseph?-Preguntó la castaña después de un largo rato, ya comenzaban a quedarse dormidos.

-Si, si lo hicimos contra Mortifagos siendo niños, por que no ahora. ¿Qué pasa?-Le aseguro, después al notar que la chica parecía temblar, le miro a los ojos.

-Es solo que... A veces, pienso que pasaremos toda nuestra vida así, escondiéndonos.-Susurro, algo triste. Le gustaba vivir con Ron, pero vivir toda su vida en casa de los padres de este, era distinto. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando quisieran tener hijos?, ¿Acaso también ellos tendrían que esconderse?

-No te preocupes, algo me dice que este es nuestro año, o... El próximo.-Le murmuro mientras le besaba la frente y la abrazaba mas fuerte...-Te aseguro que el jamás te va hacer daño, antes tendrá que matarme.

-Eso es lo que temo.-Y una lagrima cayo por el rostro de la chica, este le limpio la mejilla, después le beso dulcemente.

-No voy a dejarte.-Le murmuro cuando esta comenzaba a quedarse dormida en sus brazos. Casi 20 minutos después el chico se quedo dormido al igual que la castaña.

_**A la mañana siguiente... **_

-¡Buenos días!-Murmuro Ron en el odio de la chica cuando esta abrió los ojos y se movía en sus brazos, el sol comenzaba a salir y desde la ventana de la cocina les llego la luz en el rostro, todos dentro de la casa aun estaban durmiendo. La castaña le devolvió el saludo mientras se acomodaba para ocultar su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, aspiro el aroma del chico, y después de un largo silencio le hablo.

-¿No ha despertado aun?-Preguntó la chica mientras miraba hacia donde Draco aun estaba durmiendo y soltaba un gran ronquido.

-No, creo que no. ¿Dormiste bien?-Mientras le tocaba el rostro dulcemente.

-Si, muy bien, aun que extraño mi cama.-Le dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Si yo también extraño tu cama.-Divertido mientras comenzaban a sonreír en silencio para después besarse y abrazarse un largo rato. Entonces la chica se aparto de sus brazos bruscamente y se puso de pie.- ¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó intrigado, ¿Qué era mas importante que quedarse ahí con el, unos minutos mas?

-A tomar un baño, ¿Vienes?-Le dijo coquetamente, y antes de que lo notara Ron ya la había tomado en brazos mientras subían a toda velocidad por las escaleras para después entrar al baño y compartían no solo la ducha, si no los primeros minutos de la mañana ellos dos solos.

Como era fin de semana Ron y Hermione se quedaron en casa mirando la televisión mientras se besaban, la madre del chico había salido a la tienda más cercana por víveres, mientras Ginny estaba en su habitación sufriendo un poco de su encierro, aun que para matar el tiempo llamaba a Harry de vez en cuando solo para saber los detalles de la dichosa investigación del incidente en el Mundial, aun que no solo hablaba de eso con el chico, Arthur por su parte había ido a trabajar además de arreglar todo los últimos detalles de su viaje en aeroplano pues en una semana se iban todos juntos como una familia, con Krum incluido. Cosa que sin duda a Harry no le agradaba, pues el no había sido incluido en dicho viaje.

Los tortolos tenían la casa para ellos dos solos, bueno excepto por el rubio dormilón del sofá de alado, que roncaba sonoramente, pero ambos parecían no importarles mucho. Ponían muy poca atención a la película de comedia que se suponía estaban viendo, y ahora mientras se besaban bastante apasionados, Ron comenzó a tocar por debajo de la blusa de Hermione, poniéndola algo nerviosa.

-Ron espera-Murmuro la chica cuando sintió la calida mano de Ron tocando su cadera y subir lentamente hasta arriba del ombligo, se quito la mano del chico mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, los besos de Ron la hacían sentirse en las nubes y deseaba estar con el, pero en ese momento tenían compañía.

Desvío su mirada hacia Draco y Ron entendió, pero no se debuto en sus besos además de caricias. Se acomodo de tal forma que la espalda de la chica quedara pegada al respaldo del sofá mientras el parecía ser un escudo, ahora le besaba el cuello mientras sentia en sus cabellos, que los dedos de la castaña parecían entrelazarse.

-Ron en serio, no podemos.-Le dijo la chica entrecortadamente. Intentaba mantener la cordura, pero era difícil cuando sentia los dulces labios del pelirrojo sobre su cuello.

-Solo pídemelo y te llevare arriba.-Le susurro cerca del oído provocando mas sensaciones en el cuerpo de la chica que sus besos, y entonces comenzó a besarlo con pasión y desesperación, justo antes de que pudiera responderle para continuar.

-Ejem, ejem…-El ruido provenía del otro lado de la sala, se apartaron rápidamente y cierto rubio los miraba, entre divertido y algo asqueado. El despertar y verlos besándose de esa forma, no era algo que deseara ver.- ¿Hola?-Dijo el chico intentando no reírse, pues notaba que ahora Hermione y Ron parecían avergonzados.

-Hola.-Comentaron ambos tímidamente.

-¿Qué hago aquí, donde estamos?-Pregunto tocándose la cabeza.

-La Madriguera, casa de mis padres, y que haces aquí, explícaselo Herms.-Respondió Ron mientras iba hacia la cocina por algo frío.

-Bueno, Joseph te hechizo y caíste dormido… Has estado aquí desde ayer.-Le confeso la castaña lentamente.

-Pase todo un día aquí.-Murmuro intentando recordar.

-Si.-Le respondió la castaña.

-¿Dormí aquí?

-Si.

-¿Dije algo mientras estaba dormido?-Pregunto después preocupado y hasta asustado.

Hermione observo a Ron quien le negó de inmediato.

-No.-Y le sonrío, este parecía aliviado de la confirmación.-Yo… Ahora vuelvo.-Murmuro después de la castaña después de un rato y subió a su habitación.

Estaba algo acalorada por las caricias de Ron. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para calmarse, no era justo Ron ya había tomando algo frió, y ella en cambio seguía con la piel aun ardiente.

-Malfoy, puedo preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué sueñas con mi novia?-Le dijo después el pelirrojo mientras se le acercaba.

-¿De que hablas?-No entendía, ¿Había o no dicho algo mientras dormía?

-No quise decir nada enfrente de ella, pero en varias ocasiones, la nombraste entre sueños. ¿Por qué la salvaste?

-¿Por que no debería hacerlo?, ¿Prefieres que Joseph se la lleve?-Le grito molesto, en lugar de agradecerle el gesto le cuestionaba sus intenciones.

-No claro que no, pero quiero saber si lo haces por amistad o por algo más. Me doy cuenta de cómo la; miras, es la misma mirada que yo tengo hacia ella. Y eso no me gusta.-Le explico rápidamente.

-Weasley no soy idiota, tu la amas, y ella a ti… ¿Crees que quiero quitártela? lo único que quiero es que este a salvo, y si, siento algo por ella, pero… Ni si quiera he pensando en intentarlo, no tengo oportunidad.-Le soltó algo molesto de pensar que Ron le había ganado en algo, algo en lo que el tenia derecho.

-Más te vale.-Le dijo justo antes de que la castaña bajara y se les uniera, ambos fingieron que no pasaba nada. Pasaron la tarde hablando y planeando las jugadas en caso de un segundo encuentro con Joseph.

_**Días después... **_

Una lechuza negra con ojos azules brillantes se paro en la ventana de la cocina de La Madriguera, con una carta en pico la cual se dirigió a Ginny.

-¿No es la lechuza de Matthew? –pregunto Ron extrañado, hacia mas de un año que no la veían.

-Si, si lo es, pero ¿Para que me mandaría una lechuza Matthew? –tomo la carta y la abrió y se fijo que el remitente no era el chileno –es de Luna la carta –lo abrió y lo leyó entusiasmada.

_Ginny:_

_Tanto tiempo que no nos escribíamos, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Aun sigues con Harry? ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu equipo de Quidditch? ¿Cómo están Ron y Hermione? Cuéntamelo todo._

_Yo estoy ahora en Chile con mi novio, Matthew, ¡si! mi novio, tal como lo lees, me di cuenta de que yo realmente amo a Matthew mientras estuve en el Himalaya (creo que mi padre les contó todo lo que me paso en la final del campeonato, por cierto, ¡felicidades!). Allá me enseñaron todos los secretos de la Magia Himalaya, es poderosa, pero solo sirve para sobrevivir en altas alturas. _

_Aunque Matthew dice que hay una posibilidad de practicarla a alturas inferiores (de hecho tiene el libro de la Magia Himalaya, se lo dio el jefe de los Sherpas, por sobrevivir mas de un mes en la cima del Everest, por un trabajo de la Escuela de Aurores), y lo esta tratando de demostrar en la Escuela de Aurores, pero sin resultados. Yo le estoy haciendo compañía mientras dura su primer año, pero su padre no nos deja ni un momento a solas en el departamento, ¡como si creyera que nos fuéramos a descontrolar! Esperamos volver a Inglaterra para navidad o antes porque a Matthew le dieron una beca para estudiar los dos siguientes años allá en Inglaterra, ¡será compañero de Harry! A ver si será capaz de derrotarlo._

_La vida en Chile es extraña para mí: aquí los magos se muestran libremente a los muggles y estos parecen aceptarla como si fuera cotidiano, ¡y viven en armonía! Aunque no puedes hechizar a un muggle a menos que se compruebe que fue en defensa propia, los castigos son duros. Le he preguntado a Matthew que se debe tanta armonía (porque creo que los hechizan), pero me ha dicho que es solo simbiosis._

_Espero impaciente tu respuesta, ahora me despido porque vamos a viajar a la costa, dicen que tienen una de las playas mas hermosas del mundo y ahora lo voy a comprobar_

_Cariños_

_Luna_

_P.D. Matthew y su padre les mandan saludos a todos_

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_**Paola Prieto: **_La eterna espera termino y aquí esta el trabajo de… No se cuantos días, pero si de mucho cerebro jeje. Espero les guste y no se despeguen por que esto a penas esta comenzando.

_**Matías Roa: **_Hola, esperamos k disfruten este capi, como nosotros realizándolo (cuando nos veíamos) así…. Disfruten de la lectura.


	20. Bella traición

_**Esto es una presentación de Matías Roa y Paola Prieto**_

_**Matías Roa: **__pues después de tantas desorganizaciones logramos finalizar este capi k esperamos k disfruten... y k les digo... ¡a leer y disfrutar el capi!"_

_**Paola Prieto: **__Muchas gracias por soportar la larga espera, sin duda disfrutamos haciendo este capitulo. Espero les guste, se agradecen los comentarios. _

_Como siempre gracias a todos los lectores. ___

_**Capitulo 18 – Bella traición**_

_**Introducción:**_ _Ron sale herido mientras el cumpleaños de Hermione se acerca, ¿Qué le regalara Ron?, ¿Joseph los encuentra y rapta a la castaña?, ¿Draco y Hermione se besan?_

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

Esa tarde solo había dos cosas en la cabeza de Joseph Harket, una de ellas era obvia, necesitaba hablar y saber de Hermione y para eso había optado por manipular a un tonto empleado del Ministerio, aun que en realidad se hacia pasar por el, Jonathan James era el nombre de su victima.

Era la única forma de estar cerca de la castaña sin que el tonto pelirrojo de Weasley, sospechara. Durante un tiempo le funciono a la perfección, pero entonces, le apareció otro rival, Draco Malfoy, ese tonto niño rico y rubio, se pavoneaba por todo el lugar junto a su amada, y lo que era peor, era que esta parecía muy cómoda en su compañía.

Tenia que sacarla de ahí lo más rápido posible, tenia que liberarla de esos dos tontos niños magos, para de una vez por todas ellos dos huyeran a Noruega y ser felices para siempre, se acerco silenciosamente mientras parecía entregar unos papeles a las oficinas continuas de donde Ron, Hermione y Draco estaban charlando mientras el aparentaba ser Jonathan

Ron estaba leyendo una nota que le había llegado dos minutos atrás, Draco y Hermione estaban planeando como conseguir las dos últimas firmas más importantes en si, para la causa de los Elfos, además del discurso que aun le faltaban detalles finales.

-Wow.-Murmuro Ron cuando terminaba de leer la nota, parecía una buena noticia por la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué tan contento?-Preguntó Draco mientras parecía redactar aquel discurso que usarían en poco tiempo.

-Por que el negocio familiar crece, hay un empresario Japonés que quiere invertir en nosotros. Quiere que lo vea hoy mismo, pero....-Comenzó a murmurar con mucho entusiasmo y orgullo, pero después algo preocupado, pues no le gustaba la idea de separarse de Hermione.

-Tranquilo Weasley, no vamos a salir de aquí, créeme no tengo intención de quedarse dormido de nuevo un día entero y despertar con una imagen de ustedes dos besándose y haciéndose cariñitos. Es asqueroso.-Le aseguro Malfoy con una sonrisa mientras Hermione asintió, pasarían toda esa tarde en el Ministerio, así que no había nada de que preocuparse.

-Ve, estaremos bien-Le aseguro la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras golpeaba en la nuca a Draco, se le acerco un poco mas para después besarlo en los labios rápidamente, ante la mirada de asco del rubio, para después ver partir a su novio, Joseph por su parte lo siguió muy cerca.

Era increíble – para Joseph – que Ron cayera en su trampa, no había empresario Japonés, el había enviado aquella nota falsa solo para comenzar con su parte del plan, primero se desharía de Ron, por que era el problema mas grande, y cuando acabara con el, entonces iría por su amada, Malfoy no era problema para el, con un simple hechizo lo tendría fuera de combate, eso creía el,

Cuando Ron iba de salida se encontró con Anna, retrazando un poco el festín de Joseph, intento ser sigiloso y solo alcanzo a escuchar un poco de la charla.

-¿Es en serio?-Preguntó la Española no podía creerlo pues parte de esas ganancias serian también para ella, pues era parte creativa de la empresa.

-Si, ¿Quieres venir?, le diría a George pero, esta de vacaciones con Zury, así que, no quiero molestarlo.-Murmuro Ron rápidamente, le agradaba la idea de ir acompañado de Anna en esos últimos días la compañía de la española le gustaba.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer.-Dijo esta mientras se encaminaban juntos al lugar, pasar parte de la tarde con el pelirrojo era perfecto para ella, aun que había optado por no decir nada aun sobre sus sentimientos, pues Hermione era su amiga, eso no le impedía ayudarlo.

"_Cambio de planes_" pensó Joseph, ¿Como iba a ser para deshacerse de Ron sin lastimar a la chica?, esperaba que esta fuera lista y no se le ocurriera interponerse en su plan, o de lo contrario, tendría que lastimarla también y el no solía hacer eso, el era un caballero.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección que decía la nota se dieron cuenta de que era una casa fuera de la ciudad y los alrededores de Londres, y ahora ahí parados en medio de la nada en aquel verde prado en las montañas, sentían que alguien parecía vigilarlos de cerca.

-¿Sientes eso?-Preguntó Anna en voz baja mientras parecía mirar a todos lados, no había señales de vida, aun que en aquella casa las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas parecían comenzar a ondular, una ráfaga de viento frió y hasta tenebroso se apodero del lugar.

-No te alejes.-Le ordeno Ron mientras sacaba su varita rápidamente sin dejar de mirar una y otra vez a todas las direcciones posibles. La chica obedeció y le tomo por el brazo, aun que con aquel gesto su corazón parecía latir a una velocidad impresionante, Ron sintió su pulso.-No te asustes, debe ser el mal clima, solo eso.-Le aseguro mientras le tocaba ligeramente la mano para calmarla aun que lo único que hizo fue que este se acelerara mas.

La chica sonrió tímidamente mientras se acercaban a la puerta blanca de aquella casa, casi antes de tocar la puerta esta se abrió misteriosamente, mientras una voz les llamaba.

-Pasen.-La voz parecía proceder de adentro de la casa y parecía alejada.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Wong, somos Ron Weasley y Anna Villafañe, de Sortilegios Weasley, usted nos cito aquí-Comento Ron mientras entraban al lugar y parecían buscar con la mirada al hombre.

-No lo veo.-Murmuro Anna algo nerviosa pues ahora sentía como si alguien la viera desde las espaldas, giro rápidamente la mirada pero no vio a nadie aun que la sensación seguía.

-Tranquila.-Susurro Ron mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, pero entonces la misma voz parecía llamarles ahora desde las habitaciones de arriba.

-Suban.-Les llamo de nuevo el Señor Wong y ambos subieron lentamente. Ron aun sostenía su varita, había algo que no comenzaba a gustarle.

En el lugar entraba mucha luz habían demasiadas ventanas en el segundo piso y todas estaban abiertas y dejaban entrar la luz del sol de aquel día, además había algunos espejos en las paredes que parecían reflejar aquella iluminación hasta dejarlo algo ciego al pasar junto a ellos.

Para ser una pequeña casa en el padro, por dentro parecía enorme, tenia alrededor de 10 habitaciones, o eso pudo calcular el pelirrojo conforme avanzaban por el pasillo para después dar a una en donde la puerta estaba media abierta, se veía un despacho, y una silla con alguien sentado mirando de espaldas a ellos hacia la ventana también abierta.

-Señor Wong.-Murmuro de nuevo Ron mientras sostenía su varita firmemente.

Entonces todo paso muy rápido a simple vista, frente a ellos apareció Joseph con varita en mano mientras tenia un aspecto horrible, la piel desgastada de quien no duerme bien, además de los ojos, rojos y hasta llorosos.

Anna soltó un grito, mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo para tomar su varita, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba pero ahora Ron estaba en guardia y le apuntaba al sujeto frente a ellos dos.

Joseph no decía nada solo mantenía los ojos fijos en el pelirrojo y viceversa, entonces el sujeto hablo con una voz que hizo que la chica se estremeciera y se hizo a un lado.

-Weasley, he estado esperando este momento durante un largo tiempo, ¿Te parece que lo hagamos sin magia?, no quisiera tener que cargar con tu muerte en mi mente-Le invito el hombre mientras soltaba su varita y esperaba a que Ron hiciera lo mismo.

Pero el pelirrojo no soltó su varita, no era tan tonto como para quedarse sin protección.

-Eres tan cobarde, no entiendo por que mi Hermione se relaciona contigo.-Le soltó con una carcajada.

-No se te ha ocurrido pensar que es amor. Y no es tu Hermione, creí que eso ya te había quedado claro.-Murmuro lentamente mientras lo miraba atento.

-¿Amor?, creo que solo esta contigo por lastima, y al que no le ha quedado claro es a ti, Hermione será mi esposa, te guste o no.-Le soltó mientras mostraba aquella sonrisa odiosa, como si tuviera la razón.

-Eso lo quiero ver.-Le dijo mientras levantaba de nuevo su varita.

Joseph miro a Anna quien estaba helada, ¿Cómo podían charlar con esa tranquilidad?, por lo visto se odiaban y por lo que sabia, podría ser peligroso estar ahí en medio de esa "charla".

-Te importa si la dejamos ir, no quisiera tener que hacerle daño es tan linda.-Murmuro con una sonrisa aun mas siniestra mientras intentaba tocarle la mejilla, poniendo nerviosa a la chica, y molesto a Ron.

-No la toques.-Le grito el pelirrojo de forma muy protectora, no estaba seguro el por que, pero ahora sentía algo extraño en el pecho.

-Oh, ya veo, te agrada. Es una lastima que ya tenga planes para la Señora Harket, de otra manera tu serias perfecta.-Comento lentamente mientras se acercaba un poco mas a la española.

-Te dije que no la toques.-Le dijo Ron mientras le apuntaba con la varita. En un segundo Harket se volteo y golpeo a Ron haciendo que este soltara la varita de su mano, para después comenzar pelear con sus propias manos.

Anna había entrado en estado de pánico, Joseph parecía más fuerte que el pelirrojo y ahora lo golpeaba a diestra y siniestra en el suelo, después sintió una vibración en su mano, era la única que tenia varita en mano y ahora esta parecía exigirle que ayudara al pelirrojo. Aun que podría ser su corazón el que le hacia la petición.

Entonces lanzo un hechizo directo a Joseph pero este se movió por que Ron lo había golpeado mientras el hechizo de Anna parecía dar en la madera del suelo, ambos notaron lo que pasaba y Joseph fue mas rápido tomo su varita e intento deshacerse de la chica, después de todo seria un problema para el si seguía ahí, sin duda estaba del lado de Ron. Pero el pelirrojo fue mas rápido que el, se lanzo entre el hechizo y la chica para entonces sentir algo ardiendo en el hombro justo del brazo donde siempre cargaba la varita, este cayo al suelo rápidamente y Ron sentía el brazo muy pesado.

Anna aprovecho todo el movimiento y lanzo un hechizo similar a Joseph, pero este como estaba muy cerca le ardió un mas fuerte, soltó un grito de dolor, para después desaparecer tras una lluvia de hechizos que Anna le enviaba una y otra vez.

-¿Ron, estas bien?-La voz de Anna parecía esfumarse lentamente mientras Ron se sentía mareado, ¿Qué clase de hechizo era que le hacia sentirse tan débil?, después sin notarlo perdió la razón.

Sin pensarlo mucho Anna lo saco de ahí y lo llevo directo a San Mungo, horas después, Ron estaba dormido en aquella cama del hospital mágico, tenía heridas en el abdomen, y parte del hombro izquierdo, ese ultimo por salvarla de los hechizos de Joseph, Anna se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, el la había cuidado, y lo peor de todo es que ahora viéndolo ahí le causaba una rara sensación de tristeza y preocupación, era como si el echo de verlo ahí herido le dieran ganas de hacer lo que jamás había echo antes.

Un raro pero conocido deseo se apodero de ella. Tenía que besarlo, pero, se sentía mal por lo que sentía, amaba a Ron pero, la novia de este era su mejor amiga, se sentía mal, traicionaba la confianza de Hermione.

Se acerco a la cama mientras se debatía, si lo besaba o no, tal vez era la última oportunidad que tendría de hacerlo, pues este dormía profundamente – pensando en la castaña – que jamás notaria lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y si lo recordaba posiblemente pensaría que lo había soñado y de ser así, ella no seria la protagonista del sueño si no, Hermione.

Trago saliva y lo beso lentamente, cerro los ojos mientras intentaba mantener ese recuerdo en su memoria para siempre, pues lo mas seguro es que jamás volviera a pasar, por lo menos, no con el chico conciente. Pues era mas que claro para ella y para todos, que el pelirrojo amaba con devoción, locura y demás a Hermione Granger.

Según las propias palabras del pelirrojo, ella y el habían nacido para estar juntos, aun que a la castaña esa teoría le causaba una sonrisa, pues no creía en el "destino", no de ese modo, aun que había algo que no podía negar, se amaban demasiado y terminarían juntos por siempre.

Se alejo de los labios de Ron mientras sentía el respirar de este sobre su rostro, después al abrir lo ojos noto la mirada azul del chico mirándole fijamente, no parecía molesto, ni asustado, mas bien asombrado.

Mientras Anna tragaba saliva y se alejaba del chico solo unos pocos centímetros, este se levanto un poco de la cama para quedar justo a la altura del rostro de la española, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado, acaso Anna lo había besado, y por que no estaba molesto, si no, feliz?, sentía un sentimiento extraño por Anna, lo sabia, cuando estaba cerca de ella se sentía completo.

No es que con Hermione no se sintiera así, pero con la española era distinto, sentía que podía hacer cosas que antes jamás imagino, era difícil de explicar para el, simplemente lo sentía, pero no estaba seguro de saber que era.

En ese momento Anna se sentía mal, pero el que Ron le mirara de esa forma, era aun peor, tenia una clase de mirada de amor, ¿De verdad era esa mirada, o solo se hacia ideas?, cuando noto que el chico le tomo de la mano para evitar que saliera huyendo, fue como si una corriente eléctrica les recorriera a ambos por todo el cuerpo, y justo cuando iban a hablar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y una cabellera castaña se asomo por el lugar.

Tanto Ron como Anna se soltaron y se alejaron lo bastante, Hermione que parecía discutir con Malfoy no se percato, pero el rubio noto el nerviosismo de la española y el rostro un poco molesto del pelirrojo. Anna se despidió rápidamente y desapareció de ahí, Draco la siguió hasta el ascensor del hospital.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-Preguntó el rubio mientras evitaba que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

-Por que tengo que irme.-Le contesto la otra intentando controlarse, pero su voz se quebró, se sentía mal, había besado a Ron y no quería verlo.

-Te importa si te acompaño.-Le dijo el otro mientras entraba al lugar, se quedaron callados unos segundos.-Sabes, puedo jurar que, llegamos en mal momento.-Le murmuro notando que la chica se ponía aun mas nerviosa.

-¿De que hablas?-De verdad no entendía las palabras del rubio.

-No lo se, me da la impresión, de que, interrumpimos algo importante entre tu y Ron.-Le soltó lentamente mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás.

-De verdad, no se de que hablas.-Le dijo intentando controlarse, ¿Qué posibilidad había de que la hubieran visto?, era imposible, de ser así, Hermione le hubiera gritado, aun que bueno, no le dio la oportunidad pues salio de ahí rápidamente.

-Bien, si no quieres decirme lo entiendo, pero; apuesto a que Hermione no le hará ninguna gracia el que coquetees con su novio.-Le soltó mientras miraba seriamente la reacción de la chica.

-Yo no coqueteo con Ron.-Le grito muy confiada, pero por que en su voz se podía notar un nerviosismo, tal vez no le coqueteaba intencionalmente, pero bueno ¿El beso, no era coquetear?, después intentando controlarse.-A diferencia de ti.-Le culpo mientras sonreía.

-¿Yo?-Contesto bastante cómico. El no coqueteaba con Weasley, ¿De donde sacaba esa afirmación?

-¡Por favor!, crees que me trago ese cuento de que, "_quiero ayudar a los elfos_", se nota que te importa Hermione mas de lo que creías.-Le confeso haciendo una muy buena imitación suya.

-Tienes razón, Granger es bastante linda. Pero yo lo admito. ¿No se que es mas triste, el que tal vez yo no tenga oportunidad con ella, por que ama a Ron, o por que, tu no puedas decirle a Weasley lo que sientes, y que tal vez seas correspondida?-Le dijo mientras hacia enojar a la española.

-Por lo menos mis sentimientos son verdaderos, ¿Cómo si de verdad te importara Hermione?, estoy segura de que solo la vas usar para tu beneficio, y después, ¿Qué harás he?, "_Un Malfoy jamás se relaciona con una Sangre Sucia_", esas fueron las palabras de tu padre, si mal no recuerdo.-Le contesto mientras salía del lugar y dejaba al rubio algo preocupado. Días atrás había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre, ¿Seria que la chica los había escuchado?

_**Mientras tanto**_

-¿Estas bien, te duele algo?-Preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a Ron, este le sonrió tímidamente.-...Yo, me alegra que estés bien.-Le murmuro después de un largo silencio mientras se sentaba en la cama junto al chico e intentaba sonreírle.

-¿Como llegaste?-Le tomo de las manos y sintió un gran alivio en su alma, saber que ahora estaban juntos era algo que le ayudaba mucho para soportar el dolor de las heridas que le había dejado Joseph. Como siempre su recompensa era saber que ella estaba bien.

-Kingsley nos contó, bueno en realidad Anna le llamo y después a mí, en fin, vine con Malfoy y tu padre, así que... No te preocupes, Kingsley me puso guardia.-Le contó rápidamente mientras le tocaba el rostro y hacia que el chico se relajara un poco mas, aun que lo dejo un poco confuso.

-¿Guardia?-No entendía a que se refería.

-Bueno, allá afuera hay 6 aurores y... Van a quedarse aquí tres para cuidarte, mientras que los otros tres me siguen.-Le confeso lentamente mientras continuaba tocándole el rostro. El verlo ahí con solo unos rasguños le hacia sentirse mejor, pues algo dentro de ella le decía que ella era la culpable en parte, de lo que les pasaba. Pues Joseph la quería a ella, y solo intentaba matar a Ron para lograrlo.

-Es innecesario, puedo cuidarme solo.-Le dijo algo molesto mientras movía el rostro y hacia que la mano de la chica dejara de tocarle, lo trataban como un tonto mago, como si no pudiera cuidarse solo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, mira como terminaste.-La chica trato de bromear con el pero la forma en la que respondió, hirió un poco los sentimientos del chico.

-Fue solo un descuido.-Le aseguro aun mas molesto, se levanto de la cama mientras se alejaba de ella. Esta parecía comprender el error en sus palabras.

-Ron, no lo dije con esa intención, es solo que...-Intento remediar el daño, pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase, las lagrimas parecían comenzar a asomarse, y en ese instante lo que tenia que hacer era mantenerse fuerte, no podía dejar que Ron la viera llorando, espero medio minuto, respiro profundo, y después volvió a hablar con voz tranquila mientras se le acercaba de nuevo.-Esto ya no se trata solo de mi, el intenta matarte.-Creyó que con esas palabras el chico entendería a que se refería, pero de nuevo este comprendió mal sus palabras.

-¿Y crees que tengo intención de que eso paso?-Le grito sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias, ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenia la intención de tratarlo como un niño que no sabia cuidarse?, ¿Acaso no les había demostrado que era lo bastante listo y bueno en magia para defenderse?, y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué su novia, tenia que juzgarlo igual?

La chica solo cambio su rostro, eso era un golpe bajo para ella, y además el que el chico le gritara en ese momento no parecía ayudarle mucho. Después respiro profundo de nuevo e intento calmarse, no quería llorar, pero era difícil con los gritos del chico.

-No ya se que no pero….-Comenzó a decir la chica pero Ron la interrumpió.

-A veces creo que las cosas serian más fáciles si tú no estuvieras coqueteando con todos.-Susurro como si se lo dijera el mismo pero por el silencio que había la chica escucho las palabras claramente.-Dime ¿Por que siempre hay alguien que se enamora de ti, qué es lo que les haces?-Le dijo aun molesto, tenia demasiado rencor y se estaba desquitando con la persona equivocada.

-¡¿Estas diciendo, que yo tengo la culpa?!-Le grito horrorizada, ¿Por qué Ron tenia que decirle eso, cuando todos le decían lo contrario?, tal vez tenia razón, después de todo era a ella a quien buscaba, ¿O no?-Bueno, si te causo tantos problemas, ¿Por qué seguimos juntos?-En ese momento Malfoy entro en el lugar y vio a la chica apunto de las lagrimas y al pelirrojo mirando hacia otra dirección opuesta, era obvio que no prestaba atención a lo que decía, pero sobre todo el daño que hacia.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-Pregunto Malfoy intentando entender.

-Draco, podrías llevarme a casa, por favor.-Le dijo la chica rápidamente, mientras intentaba respirar profundo para evitar que el llanto se apoderara de ella.

-Claro pero pensé que querías….-Murmuro el rubio mientras señalaba a Ron.

-¡Llévame a casa!-Le grito la castaña mientras podía notar que el llanto ya comenzaba a asomarse.

-Esta, bien. Solo dame un minuto.-Le dijo el chico mientras miraba a Ron con odio, este aun mirando del otro lado no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba, Hermione salio de ahí llorando desconsolada, mientras Draco aun dentro del lugar parecía discutir con el pelirrojo.- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces Weasley?, ¿Qué le hiciste?-Le exigió una respuesta.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-Le dijo el chico pero antes de terminar la frase Draco lo obligo a voltear mientras lo golpeaba en la cara, al final le partió el labio mientras estaba en el suelo mirando con odio al rubio.

-Te lo voy a dejar claro, si toda la tarde llora por tu culpa voy a venir y te lo haré pagar, créeme, lo que ese tal Harket te hizo, será nada comparado con lo que te haré. Te romperé cada hueso, que preferirás morir.-Le advierto mientras salía de ahí, sintió que los tres aurores que estaba cuidando a Ron se le acercaron para sacarlo de ahí. Después se reunió con Hermione que ahora parecía charlar con Arthur Weasley.

-¿Hermione que tienes que paso?-Preguntaba Arthur mientras miraba a la castaña llorar a las afueras de la habitación de su hijo. ¿Acaso habría pasado algo con Ron?

-Nada, yo…-La chica no termino de hablar por que ahora las lágrimas no la dejaban.

-Hola Arthur, te importa, voy a sacarla de aquí.-Murmuro Draco cuando se les acerco los otros tres aurores estaban cerca de ellos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto el pelirrojo sin entender, la chica lloraba y ahora el rubio quería sacarla de ahí.

-Pregúntale a tu hijo.-Fue lo único que el rubio le contesto mientras se llevaba a la castaña de ahí.

Arthur por su parte estaba intrigado, Hermione lloraba, después Malfoy parecía decirle que la culpa la tenia Ron, abrió la puerta donde su hijo ahora era atendido por una Sanadora, pues el labio no dejaba de sangrarle.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Arthur quería respuestas.

-Nada, Hermione y yo nos peleamos, y Draco me golpeo.-Le dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Tu y Hermione se pelearon?, ¿Qué le hiciste Ron?-Le soltó rápidamente intentando controlarse y no golpear también al chico. Ahora comenzaba a entender las lágrimas de la castaña.

-Nada, ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que es mi culpa?-Estaba molesto, ¿Acaso creían que a el le gustaba pelearse con Hermione?

-Por algo ha de ser.-Le soltó fríamente.

-No es nada grave, ella y yo siempre nos peleamos, ya veraz, en unos días se le pasara y como si nada.-Le aseguro, todo el mundo hacia mucho escándalo de eso. ¿Cómo si nunca se hubieran peleado antes?

-No deberías confiarte tanto, si la pierdes para siempre, será solo tu culpa.-Le advirtió mientras salía de ahí, Ron estaba molesto y ahora intrigado, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, aun que tal vez su padre solo intentaba asustarlo, decidió olvidar el asunto.

_**Mientras tanto... **_

-Oye, no vale la pena que llores por el, mereces algo mejor.-Le decía Draco a Hermione solo para calmarla, aun que en las palabras de este había algo mas, se encontraban ahora en un parque no muy lejos del Hospital, los aurores estaban por un lado, mientras estos tomaban asiento.

Hermione se sentía realmente mal, que Ron la culpara de lo que le había pasado, era peor, que imaginárselo ella misma. Se odiaba, y aun peor odiaba al pelirrojo, realmente Draco era el único que parecía entenderla en ese momento.

-Sabes tengo una idea, que te parece si vamos al museo, o al cine.-Le sugirió el rubio mientras la animaba a levantarse.-Es un lindo día, no puedes quedarte aquí, además necesitamos un respiro del trabajo.

-No estoy de humor.-Le dijo la chica mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Y yo no te lo estoy preguntando.-Le murmuro mientras le tomaba de la mano para después obligarla a caminar. Casi en seguida de que ellos se levantaron del asiento los Aurores los siguieron eran como su sombra, si se les ocurría moverse a la derechos ellos igual.

Al final llegaron a una plaza comercial, Malfoy compro boletos para una película de comedia, y obligo a la chica a entrar, aun que al principio la castaña no estaba de humor después de ver los primeros minutos de dicha función comenzó a reír.

-Gracias.-Murmuro la chica a mitad de la película mientras giraba el rostro y le sonreía a Malfoy quien la observo detenidamente, aun con poca luz lucia hermosa, le respondió el gesto para después intentar poner atención a la película mientras sentía latir su corazón con furia.

Cuando salieron de ahí, la chica deseaba irse a casa pero Draco de nuevo le estropeó el plan, la llevo a un museo de paleontología; pasaron casi toda la tarde en aquel lugar, mientras descubrían y admiraban los fósiles de los dinosaurios. Cuando salieron de ahí, fueron a cenar, pero la chica no se sentía bien, necesitaba tomar un baño rápido antes de asistir aquel lujoso restaurante de comida italiana al que el rubio pretendía llevarle. Regresaron a La Madriguera, tomo un baño rápido mientras el rubio se quedaba abajo charlando con Krum y Ginny.

Hermione se cambio rápido y se puso un vestido de gala de seda que parecía ajustarse a su cuerpo, después cuando bajaba las escaleras pudo notar que no solo Krum parecía atontando por su figura si no también Draco, se sonrojo un poco ante aquel acto.

-Te vez hermosa.-Le dijo el rubio mientras intentaba controlarse, sentía de nuevo lo que había sentido en el cine, intento no tropezar mientras le extendía la mano para después sacarla de ahí galantemente.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante de comida italiana, todo fue perfecto, hablaron sobre música, libros, incluso arte, la castaña jamás imagino que tuvieran tanto en común, y lo que era aun mas extraño para ella era que el rubio tuviera como pasatiempo pintar.

-¿En serio pintas?-Preguntó la chica asombrada.

-Bueno lo hago solo para relajarme, ni siquiera soy bueno.-Confeso algo apenado.

-¿Podrías mostrarme algo de lo que pintas?-Le pidió mientras le miraba a los ojos después pestaño coquetamente.

-Bueno supongo que puedo.-Contesto mientras de nuevo sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, se sonrieron casi un segundo para después continuar con la cena, durante la velada en varias ocasiones sus manos se rozaron provocando una corriente eléctrica en ambos.

_**Mientras tanto... **_

Ron acababa de llegar a La Madriguera, el hombro aun le dolía, el medico le había advertido que tenia que cuidarse y que no usara magia en dos semanas, tal vez tres debido a que el pulso no era muy preciso y podía incluso dañarse el mismo cuando hiciera algún encantamiento. Su padre acaba de quitarle la varita y la había escondido, conocía a su hijo y este era bastante terco, se parecía demasiado a su madre.

-Y... ¿Hermione?-Preguntó el chico al notar que los únicos en casa eran sus padres y Ginny.

-Bueno, ella no ha regresado.-Ginny le respondió rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que, no ha regresado?-El chico pensaba que ella se había ido directo a casa, después de todo, le había pedido, no mas bien exigido a Draco que lo hiciera.

-Bueno estuvo aquí un rato, pero después se fue con Malfoy, no estoy segura a donde.

-¿Se fue con Malfoy?-Algo molesto y triste a la vez, después de todo si lo cambiaba por el rubio.

-Si.

-Te lo dije.-Fueron las únicas palabras que su padre le dio, cuando paso por un costado del chico, después de 10 minutos se alistaron para cenar sin la presencia de la castaña.

Hermione había pasado parte de la tarde en compañía de Draco, y por increíble que fuera, este había echo un gran trabajo y no había mencionado al pelirrojo, pero ahora dada la hora que era, la llevo a La Madriguera, noto de inmediato que esta aun estaba paralizada en el asiento de su limosina.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.-Le dijo Draco mientras esta se asomaba por la ventanilla del auto del rubio.-Si no quieres entrar, puedo llevarte a casa de tus padres, no creo que a Kingsley le moleste cambiar la seguridad para allá, o si lo prefieres puedes quedarte conmigo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-Susurro intentando no llorar de nuevo, pero algo de decía que cuando pisara la casa las cosas se complicarían aun mas.

-Mira, tengo espacio suficiente, y puedo contratarte más aurores si es necesario.-Le dijo mientras intentaba venderla la idea, habían pasado juntos toda la tarde y quería un poco mas de su compañía.

-No quiero que gastes tu dinero en mí-Le dijo mientras se miraba las manos.

-¿Por qué no?, dame una razón.

-Por que no esta bien.

-Somos amigos no.-Aun que el deseaba ser mas que eso.

-Bueno si, pero...-Intento responderle pero el rubio la cayo.

-¿Qué?, oye si crees que soy capaz de espiarte mientras te bañas, no soy esa clase de pervertido, en serio.

-No había pensando en eso.-Le murmuro con una mirada picara.

-Oh.-Murmuro apenado pero sin duda divertido, hizo que la castaña sonreirá aun más.-Me gusta cuando sonríes-Le dijo y sin darse cuenta le tomo del rostro.

Provoco que esta le mirara por primera vez en toda la noche con un poco de miedo aun que por dentro había algo de deseo. ¿Que era lo que planeaba? por la forma en que le tocaba el rostro, parecía que intentaba besarla. ¿No seria capaz o si?

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó mientras Malfoy continuaba acercándose más y mas.

-Intento besarte.-Le soltó y hundió sus labios contra las suyos.

Hermione que se resistió al beso durante unos segundos termino por dejarse llevar, Malfoy era cuidadoso con sus labios, además sus manos eran suevas, y por la forma en que le tocaba el rostro la hacia sentia algo extraño en el corazón. Algo que la hizo sentir nerviosa, se alejo de este y oculto su rostro, Malfoy parecía frustrado le tomo por el mentón para besarla de nuevo, pero esta lo aparto con sus manos.

El chico se resistió después de todo no quería causar una mala impresión, le había correspondido el beso, y eso era lo que contaba.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-Preguntó la chica un poco sonrojada, pero como había poca luz en el auto además ocultaba su rostro entre su cabello, que este no parecía notar el efecto que había causado en ella.

-Por que me gustas...-Le dijo Draco tragando saliva mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que sentía.-Mira, sonora loco, pero creo que siempre me gustaste, es solo que se suponía que debía odiarte.

-¿Por qué, era hija de muggles?-Le preguntó en tono bajo, no parecía molesta, pero sin duda las respuesta del rubio parecía una completa tontería.

-Oye, soy un idiota lo se, pero, no tienes idea de la presión que se tiene cuando eres un Malfoy y además eres Slytherin. Éramos rivales en la escuela, se supone que debía odiarte, no era personal era, escolar.-Ahora parecía molesta, ¿Qué clase de excusa era esa?, las de Ron eran mas creíbles, ahora comenzaba a sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón, había traicionado al pelirrojo besándose con Malfoy.

¡Si, se habían besado!, no importaba si el había comenzado, el echo de que había contestado aquel beso y además le había gustado, eso la atormentaba. Aun que una voz en su cabeza parecía recordarle que se había peleado con Ron, ¿No era traición si no eran novios, aun lo eran después de eso?

-¿Y lo de Sangre Sucia?-Le dijo mientras intentaba calmarse, necesitaba una razón para odiar a Malfoy en vez de sentir ¿amor?, ¿sentía eso por el, o solo era atracción?, tenían mucho en común y además a ambos les apasionaba el arte, de no ser Slytherin habrían sido muy amigos, tal vez novios.

-Bueno eso, era para intentar ocultar mis sentimientos... No lo se, yo... Mira, crecí en una casa en donde debía seguir las ideas de mis padres, ellos habían seguido las ideas de sus padres desde generaciones atrás. Y si se te ocurría no seguir las "reglas" eras ignorado por la familia entera. De echo, por eso me mude de con mis padres. Ellos saben lo que siento por ti.-Le soltó lentamente mientras parecía apenado.

Con las últimas palabras la chica le miro a los ojos directamente.

-¿Lo saben?-Preguntó un poco avergonzada, por su culpa el había peleado con sus padres, de verdad había cambiando.

-Veras, suelo soñar contigo, y... Algunas veces digo tu nombre en sueños, así es como mis padres se dieron cuenta.-Le explico lentamente el que la chica le mirara y no se fuera de su lado parecía ayudarle un poco.

-¿Exactamente que sueñas?-Preguntó intrigada.

Dentro de la casa de los Weasley, Ginny había visto el auto de Malfoy aparecer de la nada en el jardín, y después a los Aurores en escobas mientras se acercaban al resto de los aurores que cuidaban a su hermano para después instalarse en el jardín, y al momento de nombrar el echo de que al parecer Hermione había vuelto a casa, Ron se levanto furioso pues aun no salía y no veía nada por entre los vidrios negros del auto de Malfoy, lo único que sabia era que habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, y además que el rubio sentía algo por su ¿novia, aun era su novia?, ¿seria acaso que el rubio había hablado con ella y ahora se despedían como hacían los novios, ya eran novios, tan rápido la chica lo había cambiado?, las palabras de su padre tenían sentido, la había perdido por su culpa, eso explicaba su tardanza, su mano comenzó a hacerse puño mientras intentaba controlarse.

-Bueno, es complicado recordarlo, pero al principio eran recuerdos de nuestra vida escolar, de cómo me gustaba verte estudiar, cuando lo haces tiendes a enredarse el cabello en el dedo, o a morderte el labio, y por otra parte la escena de tener que tratarte mal, al principio pensé que era una tortura personal, una forma de recordarme a mi mismo que debía ser amable contigo, sobre todo ahora con los "Elfos".-Comenzó Draco a explicarle su reacción.

La castaña noto una sincera reacción de arrepentimiento en los ojos de Draco, sintió pena por el y le dieron. ¿Le habían dado ganas de besarlo?, tenía que salir de ese auto, ¿Aun que para que volver a una casa donde Ron le vería con odio?, así que decidió quedarse un poco mas.

-Después los sueños se tornaron distintos.-Murmuro ahora sonrojado, sin duda era algo penoso y no quería confesarlo.-Soñaba contigo de forma, diferente... Te imaginaba a mi lado, y yo en lugar de Ron... Si jamás dije nada fue por que, tú tenían una vida con Weasley, pero ahora necesitas saber que, tienes otras opciones, y que entre ellas yo puedo ganarme tu corazón. Solo te pido una oportunidad, solo eso.-Termino de hablar rápidamente evitando que esta le contestara después le tomo las manos y le suplico con una mirada lleno de brillo que sin duda hizo que la castaña se pusiera nerviosa.

-Yo...-Contesto mientras se perdía en los ojos del rubio.

-Solo tienes que decir, "Si, o no", ¡Por favor que sea un si!-Murmuro mientras hacia sonreír a la chica, esta se quedo callada un minuto mientras intentaba controlarse, ¿No estaba segura de saber lo que hacia?, pero lo que si sabia era que la compañía de Malfoy le ayudaba a olvidar cosas, entre ellas Ron.

De nuevo una punzada en el corazón le llego, bajo la mirada, se percato que sus manos y las del rubio estaban entrelazadas.

-Puedo pensarlo.-Murmuro lentamente mientras intentaba controlarse.

-¡Claro, claro!... ¿Te parece si vengo por ti mañana y salimos?-Draco estaba entusiasmado, jamás había imaginado que fuera tan fácil.

-¿Cómo una cita?-Preguntó algo asustada, el rubio se dio cuenta de eso.

-Llámalo, "Un casual encuentro"...-Le soltó lentamente...-¿Paso por ti mañana?, dentro esta mi numero, llámame si quieres…-Le entrego un celular mientras le daba un beso rápido en la mejilla para después mirarse un largo rato a los ojos, el chico parecía esperar una respuesta para besarle de nuevo en los labios, pero después de todo era mejor llevar las cosas con lentitud, se alejo lentamente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Hermione le importaba demasiado, y ahora que había una oportunidad para estar con ella, debía ser cuidadoso.

-Adiós.-Le dijo mientras notaba que el chofer abría la puerta del coche, le beso en las manos, después la vio salir de ahí, esta camino algo dudosa hacia la casa. Se giro y al notar que Draco le miraba por la ventana del auto le dijo adiós con la mano mientras notaba que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del chico. Entonces el auto se elevo y desapareció en la noche oscura.

Dentro de La Madriguera todo estaba muy silencioso, estaban cenando, pero cuando abrió la puerta pudo notar que se quedaron callados mientras la observaban fijamente, todos excepto Ron, este miraba al suelo.

-Hermione, ¿Tienes hambre?-Le preguntó Molly mientras se levantaba para servirle.

-No gracias, ya cene antes de llegar aquí.-Murmuro mientras evitaba mirar a Ron.-Buenas noches.-Susurro y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, después de meditar y pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día, se puso el pijama.

Necesitaba dormir, descansar, pero sobre todo pensar que su relación con Ron parecía afectada y que parecía nacer algo entre Draco y ella, entonces antes de comenzara acomodarse para dormir, tocaron la puerta, la chica dudo en contestar tenia miedo de que fuera el pelirrojo aun que, después de todo no le había mirado cuando entro, ¿Por qué le hablaría ahora?, por suerte para ella, era Arthur.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó dudoso de la respuesta, la chica le respondió con la cabeza, estaba dudosa y nerviosa de hablar con el padre de.... Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo llamarlo ahora.- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-Recordó cierta reacción de la chica cuando se había enterado de la salud de Ron, necesitaba saber que esta ya se había calmado.

-Si, creo que si.-Mientras respiraba hondo.

-Ron es bastante terco, se parece a su madre sabes, pero... No es malo, a veces dice cosas sin darse cuenta, no es que intente justificarlo, pero... Lo hubieras visto cuando llegaste con Malfoy hace un rato, estaba furioso, creo que ya aprendió la lección...-Le soltó lentamente mientras notaba la incomodidad de la chica al hablar de Ron y su pelea de esa forma tan casual.

La chica solo le sonrió algo tímida, ella había, no planeado, pero si aceptado otro tipo de "venganza" para el pelirrojo.

-...Hermione eres la única a la que se que va a escuchar, el medico le dijo que no debía usar magia, y el cree que lo tratamos como a un niño de 2 años, que exageramos, lo que te pido es que hables con el, y le hagas ver que podría lastimarse si no sigue las ordenes del medico.

-Arthur no creo que vaya a escucharme, además ni siquiera se si quiero verlo.-Le soltó mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

-Bueno lo intente.-Le dijo el hombre mientras salía de ahí, entendía aun que no sabia, algo había pasado en esa pelea y de verdad había sido muy grave.

_**Minutos después... **_

La puerta de la habitación de Ron se abrió y Hermione entro en el lugar, no habían pasado mas de tres horas desde que había regresado de San Mungo y sus padres se habían quedado completamente dormidos, la chica parecía ir a ver a su novio, claro si es que aun era su novio.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó la chica algo apenada, esa misma tarde se habían peleado, aun que bueno, parte de la culpa la tenia Ron, pues era bastante terco y no parecía entender que estaba herido, y que debía tener cuidado pues era obvio que Joseph quería matarlo.

Ron le miro un segundo mientras asentía con la cabeza, no le gustaba pelear con la chica, por que eso solo hacia más miserable lo que pasaba, esta tomo asiento junto a la cama mientras se mantenía algo alejada, no estaba segura de cómo se sentía Ron, pero tal vez no era buena idea el recostarse junto a el. Dado los gritos que se habían dado horas atrás, además de otras cosas más.

-... ¿Cómo va tu brazo?-Preguntó mientras se miraba las manos, jamás se había sentido mas apenada en ese momento, ¿Pero no por que ahora no fueran novios no significaba que no podía preocuparse por el?, por que aun eran amigos, ¿Aun lo eran?

-Bien.-Le dijo muy serio sin mirarle a los ojos, intentaba controlarse, se sentía frustrado, era increíble que la castaña pensara, que era un inútil, que necesitaba de guarda espaldas para protegerse. Hasta el medico de San Mungo se había puesto de su lado, ¿Qué necesidad había de, "_No usar magia en dos semanas_", su hombro no estaba tan mal?

Bueno si lo admitía, algunos hechizos no salían como antes, pero era por que el pulso le temblaba un poco, ¿Esa era la causa de todo el escándalo?

-¿Necesitas algo?-Preguntó la chica después de un rato de silencio, provocando que este saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien.-Le dijo un tono molesto, sin prestar mucha atención a la expresión de la chica, pues era como si con esas dos simples palabras, le dijera que lo dejara solo.

Hermione se levanto de la cama con mirada triste, ¿Por qué se torturaba de esa forma, era mas claro que el agua que el chico aun estaba molesto, y ella tomándose la molestia de preocuparse por el?, los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de agua de nuevo, estaba segura de que cuando saliera de esa habitación, se la pasaría llorando. ¿Había pasado toda la tarde así, era posible que aun tuviera un poco mas para eso?

Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta y estaba a punto de girar la perilla para salir de ahí, se llevo por instinto la mano derecha justo donde estaba el relicario que el chico le había dado casi tres años atrás, lo toco delicadamente mientras intentaba pensar con tranquilidad, si Ron pensaba que ella era el problema de todo, en ese caso tenia que ahorrarle muchas cosas a este.

Tomo el valor suficiente y se quito el regalo que colgaba de su cuello, después de todo si iba a desaparecer de la vida de este para siempre, era mejor empezar por aquel obsequio que oportunamente era el único vínculo que parecía unirla en ese momento con el pelirrojo. Pues si no lo tenia puesto, no era necesario que el chico se tomara molestias en saber donde y como estaba.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y notando que este parecía no prestarle atención, dejo el relicario en la orilla de la cama mientras daba vuelta e intentaba salir de ahí, pero antes de llegar a la puerta el chico la tomo del brazo y la arrincono contra la puerta evitando que esta pudiera salir de ahí, asustándola un poco, pues hasta donde había notado, este no la miraba.

-¿Qué haces, por que te lo quitas?-Le pregunto algo preocupado y asustado, por primera vez en toda esa tarde se atrevía a mirarla y tenia que hacerlo con esa mirada de amor.

-Es obvio, te lo devuelvo, no lo necesito.-Le dijo evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-Hermione, no se te ocurra quitártelo, necesito saber que estas bien.-Le dijo mientras intentaba ponérselo de nuevo pero la chica lo detuvo mientras lo alejaba de ella.

-¡¿Para que?! De todas formas yo mañana desaparezco de aquí, así que te ahorro todo, voy a irme a Noruega con Joseph.-Le soltó mientras sentía que el rostro le cambiaba y ahora sus ojos se llenaron por completo de agua provocando que su visión se volviera nublosa a causa de las lagrimas que parecían acumularse.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?, ella quería irse de ahí, de su lado, para irse con Joseph, ¿No entendía nada?, pero sin moverse o dejar que esta saliera de ahí, le obligo a mirarle a los ojos, notando el rostro de angustia de la chica.

-Bueno, si yo soy el problema, si es a mi a quien busca, me voy con el y así nadie sale herido.-Le dijo mientras notaba que una lagrima comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla, ¿Por qué tenia llorar en ese momento, no podía esperar a estar lejos del chico?, se sentía como un tonta, le dolía separarse de Ron, pero no tenia otra opción.

-Tu no eres el problema, ¿Quién te metió eso a la cabeza?-Le susurro mientras sonreía, intentando que esta lo hiciera también pero la respuesta que le dio no fue la que esperaba.

-Tu... Déjame salir.-Le soltó mientras se quitaba las lagrimas del rostro, después dio media vuelta e intento abrir la puerta pero Ron tenia una mano sobre la madera y evitaba que esta se abriera.

-No.-Le dijo bastante fuerte, la tomo a la fuerza y trato de que le miraba a los ojos. Ahora la había asustado, lo notaba en su mirada, la soltó rápidamente pero no la dejo salir de ahí, parecía recordar, había estado tan molesto que no se dio cuenta de sus palabras, y lo que el creyó era solo una pelea de novios, era peor. Algo le había dicho de mas que había causado esa reacción en la chica y quería saber la verdad.

Estaba seguro de que algo le ocultaban, algo había pasado cuando la chica se había enterado que se había encontrado con Joseph y de alguna manera sus palabras habían sido fatales para Hermione. Draco lo había golpeado y culpado por las lágrimas de la castaña, su padre, el le decía una y otra vez, que si perdía a la chica, iba a ser solo su culpa y la de nadie mas por su terquedad. Y ahora ella lloraba desconsolada. Tenia que entender cual era el problema.

-Hermione por favor. No hay secretos entre nosotros, ¿Recuerdas?-Le dijo dulcemente mientras le tocaba el rostro esta se aparto de el.-No quieres que te toque, entiendo.-Le dijo mientras la chica se apartaba de el, y se acercaba a la ventana.

La chica trago saliva mientras se abrazaba a si misma, después de casi medio segundo comenzó a hablar lentamente.

-Bueno, antes de saber lo que había pasado, me llego una nota de Joseph, decía, que…-Se quedo callada mientras intentaba recordar las palabras con claridad.-"_Ya no habrá mas obstáculos, el problema ha sido eliminado_", realmente no entendí lo que eso significaba hasta que tu padre y Kingsley llegaron a mi oficina asustados. Comentaron que tu y Joseph habían tenido un encuentro y que tu...-Se quedo callada de nuevo, mientras sentía que el aire se le iba y las lagrimas parecían llegar de nuevo.-Bueno lo demás no lo escuche, yo aun seguía con las palabras de "_Eliminado_" en mi cabeza, pensé que tu…-Respiro profundo mientras sollozaba, después giro para ver directamente a Ron.-Habías muerto… Y yo, me sentí culpable, era a mí a quien quería, y tu solo le estropeabas el plan.-Le soltó rápidamente mientras notaba que Ron se le acercaba y parecía abrazarla.

Ahora el chico comenzaba a ver el problema. La chica se había preocupado demasiado por su salud, y el, le pagaba con palabras ofensivas, se odiaba a si mismo, la chica se sentía culpable y el, la había culpado en parte por lo que había pasado.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.-Ahora comprendía a la perfección el golpe de Malfoy y creyó que eso era poco.

De verdad se merecía lo que el rubio le había advertido, quería romperse cada hueso por lo que le había dicho a la chica, y eso era poco, sentía que debía tener mas dolor, mas sufrimiento para entonces igualar todo, la abrazo mas mientras ella suspiraba entre sus brazos y continuaba llorando.

-Yo estaba molesto y creo que me descargue contigo. Me encanta cuidarte, es solo que para mi no es fácil, pensar que hay hombres que te ven como yo te veo, y que tal vez uno de esos hombres, te interese mas que yo... Eso me da miedo. Me aterro a la idea de perderte de esa forma, y cuando lo hago, pues no se lo que digo.-Confeso rápidamente mientras le besaba el cabello, mientras intentaba calmarla con su abrazo.

La chica puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras este la abraza a la altura de los brazos.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche.-Le dijo el chico al oído mientras esta se estremecía en sus brazos.

Casi dos minutos después estaban arriba de la cama de este, con las luces apagadas, pero la ventana del lugar dejaba entrar la perfecta luz de la luna blanca, que reinaba en el centro del cielo oscuro de la noche.

-Dime que me odias, así nos sentiremos mejor.-Le sugirió el pelirrojo.

-No te odio.-Le soltó evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-Pero solo dilo, me lo merezco.-Le susurro mientras le tocaba el mentón y le obligaba a que le mirara a los ojos.

-Tu padre dijo que, no debías usar la varita.-Intento cambiar el rumbo de la charla, noto que ahora Ron parecía avergonzado.

-Solo exageran.-Susurro divertido aun que nervioso pues ahora la chica le miraba molesta, ahora comprendía por que Arthur decía que ella era la única que podía ayudarle.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te paso cuando tu varita se había roto?-Preguntó mientras le tocaba el rostro.

-No-Dijo aun más serio mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Ron.-Le regaño pero no dejo de tocarle la mejilla, este le miro a los ojos.

-No es lo mismo-Susurro mientras evitaba mirarle a los ojos, estaba apenado.

-Es peor, tu pulso no responde como debería, un ligero movimiento y el hechizado podrías ser tú. ¡Por favor, hazlo por mi!, no me hagas preocuparme de mas. Con lo de esta tarde tuve suficiente.-Murmuro mientras hacia sentir culpable de nuevo al pelirrojo, entonces este le toco el rostro dulcemente para después de un segundo mirándose a los ojos, besarse.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, todo se esfumo, Joseph no existía, la pelea ahora era como si jamás hubiera pasado, Draco, los labios del rubio cerca de los suyos jamás se habían topado, aquel repentino beso de Anna y aquella sensación de felicidad ahora era distinta. Solo existían ellos dos ese, instante juntos y el hecho de que ahora parecían reconciliarse, Ron la tomo por la cintura mientras la atraía más hacia su cuerpo, esta coloco sus brazos de forma más cómoda alrededor de su cuello, para después besarle con pasión. Y casi sin pensarlo comenzaron a hacer el amor.

-Creo que debería ponerme en peligro más a menudo.-Murmuro Ron mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de sus latidos mientras Hermione se acurrucaba sobre sus brazos, sonrió inconscientemente esa noche superaba a todas las anteriores, y ahora lo único que quería era dormir, después de todo ese día había sido muy largo.

-Ni se te ocurra-Le advirtió la castaña de nuevo con tono mandón, le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho. Este cambio su sonrisa al entender que el comentario no era bueno ni en broma.

-¡Lo siento!...-Susurro dulcemente mientras le besaba la frente, se quedaron callados un largo rato, el chico ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando la dulce voz de la chica junto a su oído lo hizo despertar.

-Ron.-Murmuro la castaña algo preocupada, casi en seguida este le miro a los ojos.- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-Preguntó después aun tenia un deber, debía evitar que este saliera herido de nuevo.

-El que quieras.-Comento mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Prométeme que... No usaras magia hasta que el medico lo diga.... ¡Por favor!-Contesto lentamente buscando las palabras adecuadas para la petición, después al notar que este no decía nada y al parecer estaba helado, se levanto a la altura de sus ojos para así obligarlo a mirarle y ver su sufrimiento. ¿No se daba cuenta de que era por su bien?

Durante un minuto el silencio se apodero de la habitación, se podía escuchar con claridad el sonido de sus respiraciones; entonces el chico suspiro algo resignado mientras intentaba clavar su mirada en la de la chica.

-Esta bien, pero... Tú promete que, jamás te quitaras esto.-Le dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerle de nuevo aquel relicario en el cuello, esta sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Entonces vio una oportunidad para hacer otra petición, después de todo era por su bien.

-Lo haré solo si tú, aceptas a los aurores.-Soltó lentamente esperando que el chico replicara pero este parecía resignado, aun que la respuesta que le dio a su novia, no fue la que ella había esperado.

-Claro, pero... Quiero algo a cambio.-Respondió rápidamente, estaba en todo su derecho de pedir algo a su favor, después le miro de forma coqueta y vio el rostro de la castaña ruborizarse, ya debía imaginar cual serian sus reglas.-Quiero que tres veces al mes compartamos ducha.-Le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello seductoramente.

-Dos, tu madre podría sospechar.-Dijo la chica intentando controlarse, ¿Cómo decir que no, cuando Ron le besaba de esa forma?

-Esta bien, dos...-Murmuro el chico resignado, ¿Por qué siempre tenia la razón?

-... Si acceso a cuatro harías algo por mi.-Le preguntó después de un largo silencio.

¿Cuatro?, sin duda le pediría algo grande, pero no le importaba por esas cuatro duchas al mes junto a ella, era capaz de todo, este asintió con la cabeza esperando la respuesta de la castaña, pero no le gustaron las palabras de esta.

-Es fácil, en realidad no tendrías que hacer mucho. Bueno seria más fácil para mi, pasar el resto del día sin preocupación ni temores de que Joseph se le ocurra volver a intentar matarte, así que, que te parece si hasta fin de año tu, te quedas aquí.-Susurro las palabras con miedo, en esta sugerencia no estaba segura que pudiera ganar, ni aun que le prometiera usar aquel provocador baby doll.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí mientras tu estas afuera?-Ahora comenzaba a molestarse, ella no quería preocuparse, pero el iba a estar nervioso deseando que no le pasara nada, ¿Qué clase de acuerdo era ese?

-Solo estaré en el Ministerio además los aurores me acompañaran siempre, y... Si quieres saber de mi, solo basta con...-Se toco el relicario.

, sin varita es muy útil.-Le soltó con sarcasmo.

-Lo olvide, bien entonces podemos hablar por teléfono. ¡Por favor!-Murmuro apenada, y después con suplica.

-Si llegara aceptar, (no es que esta diciendo que si) quiero algo mas que solo compartir la ducha.-Le dijo decidido, la chica se estremeció con las palabras, ¿Algo mas, que significaba eso?...-Quiero que todas las noches, duermas conmigo, (no tenemos que hacer el amor, simplemente quiero algo con lo que pueda soportar el resto del día), quiero que vivamos juntos cuando esto termine.

-Eso no esta a discusión, sabes que quiero vivir contigo.-Le callo dulcemente mientras lo besaba en los labios, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos.

-Bien entonces, olvida eso, y....-Se quedo callado buscando una mejor petición...-Esto es bueno, en realidad no hay prisa, solo quiero asegurar nuestro futuro.-Le susurro dejando un poco confusa a la castaña, después agrego coquetamente.-Cuando nos casemos, quiero dos hijos, pero lo que quiero es que la primera (por que quiero una niña y después un niño), se ha concebida de forma que...-Se sonrieron un segundo para después besarse...-Quiero la primera semana de nuestra Luna de miel para mí, no saldremos de la habitación hasta que confirmemos que seremos padres.-Termino de hablar mientras la chica se acurrucaba en sus brazos lista para dormir.-¿Qué dices aceptas?

-Solo si tú aceptas lo anterior.-

-Entonces, esta hecho. Yo me quedo aquí, acepto los aurores, no usare magia hasta que pueda hacerlo, mientras tú y yo pasamos, las noches juntos, nos duchamos en algunas ocasiones, pero sobre todo, tendremos una familia.-Resumió el chico mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su novia después de un largo rato se quedaron completamente dormidos, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**Horas después... **_

Draco Malfoy estaba despierto no había podida conciliar el sueño durante un buen rato, a duras penas y había logrado cerrar los ojos una o dos horas para después sentirse despierto, aquel beso con Hermione le ahuyentaba el sueño y mas aquel "encuentro casual" que le esperaba cuando el sol saliera. Solo esperaba con ansias la llamada de la chica. Y entonces como si la hubiera llamado con telepatía, el celular al lado de su cama comenzó a sonar.

-Hola.-Murmuro con bastante alegría, era la chica, esta le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma, aun que hablaba en voz baja-Estaba pensando en ti sabes.-Confeso con una sonrisa mientras notaba que la chica parecía nerviosa pues su respiración se acelero un poco mas, de a ver estado frente a frente estaba seguro de que se habría sonrojado.

-Draco, yo... Bueno, te importa si nos vemos esta tarde en el museo.-Le dijo la chica algo dudosa, debía hablar con el a solas, pero no estaba segura de que los Aurores le dieran la suficiente libertad que esperaba, además ¿Qué le asegura que estos no le dirían algo a Ron?

El rubio sin sospechar siquiera lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña accedió.

-Quieres que vaya por ti a...-Le sugirió mientras intentaba imaginar la cara que tendría Weasley cuando la chica se fuera con el.

-Prefiero que nos veamos ahí.-Murmuro rápidamente...-Tengo que colgar, nos vemos después.

No estaba seguro, que había sido eso, pero lo que si sabía era que, tenía una cita con Hermione. Algo que no iba a desperdiciar, e imaginando lo que haría esa tarde con la chica, un paseo por el parque, quizás tomados de la mano, decidió continuar con su pintura, se levanto de la cama, fue a la habitación continua, encendió la luz y abrió las ventanas aun faltaba una hora para que el sol saliera por completo pero deseaba el paisaje para terminar el fondo de aquella pintura.

En el fondo de la alcoba había una replica del rostro de Hermione a medio pintar, los labios rojos y carnoso los había pintando esa misma noche cuando había dejado a la chica en casa de los Weasley, recordaba el beso, aquellos labios le sabían a fresas, y cerezas.

Ahora intentaba terminar el resto del rostro, el cuello y el cabello, además del fondo. Aun que también deseaba algún día pintarla de cuerpo completo, y la idea de verla desnuda parecía agitarlo demasiado tomo un baño frió para después descansar unos minutos mas justo antes de verse con la chica en aquel museo.

En el camino compro un narciso blando, estaba seguro de que a la chica le gustaban los rojos pero quería ir lento, aun que si lento significa volver a besarse ese día entonces quería eso. Deseaba probar de nuevo esos labios rojos y suaves. Cuando entro al museo vio a los Aurores en una sala no muy lejos de el, entonces pensó que la chica estaría cerca, comenzó a caminar para entonces encontrarla mirando una pintura.

-Hola.-Susurro cerca de su oído mientras le extendía la flor, esta sonrojada la tomo mientras le daba la gracias.- ¿Y a donde quieres ir hoy he?-Le preguntó después intentando sonar casual pero sobre todo galante.

-Te importa si nos quedamos aquí.-Le dijo la chica algo nerviosa, debía comenzar a confesarle la verdadera razón de aquel encuentro antes de darle falsas esperanzas.

-Claro…-Murmuro mientras notaba que la chica comenzaba caminar, y miraba la siguiente pintura.

-Veras… No se como decirlo, pero… De verdad has cambiado mucho, y lo que hiciste ayer fue… Debió tomarte mucho tiempo y valor hacerlo.-Comenzó a hablando lentamente mientras Draco la seguía muy de cerca.

-La verdad, si me atreví a mostrar mis sentimientos fue por que, bueno tú habías terminado con Weasley y era la oportunidad perfecta.-Le soltó mientras le hablaba cerca del odio.

-En realidad, Ron y yo no terminamos.-Le confeso algo apenada.

-¿De que hablas?, se habían peleado, y gritado. Tú estabas llorando.-Le recordó mientras le tomaba por el rostro dulcemente.

-En teoría si, pero no terminamos, no es la primera pelea y además… Es que, se disculpo, y yo...-No termino de hablar el rubio ya comenzaba a comprender un poco.

-¿Qué?, espera le das una oportunidad a el y a mi no, ¿Por qué?-Le exigió saber la verdad, ¿Qué había en Weasley que el no pudiera darle?

-Lo amo.-Le soltó mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba segura de que el rubio gritaría, pero este se quedo callado sin soltarle el rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente mientras notaba que los ojos del chico se llenaban de agua, lo había herido.-Yo lo siento es solo que…

-¿Para que me citaste?, ¿Para decirme eso?-Le dijo mientras notaba que su voz se quebraba, intentaba no llorar frente a ella.-Podrías decírmelo por teléfono.

-No creí que decírtelo por teléfono fuera buena idea.-Murmuro mientras escondía su mirada de la suya. La verdadera razón de aquel encuentro es que, le agradaba su compañía, y aun peor, le gustaban sus labios, ¿Era posible encontrar a alguien que besara igual que Ron?

-Dime algo, ¿Que sentiste cuando te bese?, dime la verdad.-Le soltó después al notar que el pulso de la chica se volvía acelerado.

-Yo….-Dijo rápidamente pero se quedo callada, ¿Qué iba a decirle, que sus labios la habían echo sentir que su corazón cobraba vida de la misma forma que Ron lo hacia?

-No sentiste nada.-Dijo con tristeza cuando noto que esta se quedo callada.

-Tal vez…-Confeso algo apenada mientras sentía que sus mejillas parecían sonrojarse.

-¿Tal vez?-Pregunto incrédulo-....Entonces, ¿Por que volviste con Ron?-Preguntó, deseaba saber la verdadera razón.

-Ya te lo dije, lo amo.-Le grito algo molesta, ¿Qué parte de, "lo amo" no entendía?

-¿Y por mí que sientes?-Pregunto de inmediato mientras le tomaba por el mentón y se miraban a los ojos.

-No estoy segura, me agrada estar contigo, pero yo amo a Ron.-Murmuro sin saber como, pero lo había dicho, tal vez la mirada del rubio le obligaba a decir la verdad.

-Entonces, que vamos a hacer ahora… ¿Novios?, por lo visto no, dado que prefieres a Ron para eso, ¿Amigos?.... Yo no me conformo con ser solo tu amigo, y ¿Amantes?… No accederías a eso, ¿cierto?-Le soltó lentamente mientras tocaba delicadamente su cuello provocando que la chica cerrara los ojos.

-No.-Dijo rápidamente con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Entonces?-Mientras se le acercaba un poco más para intentar besarla.

-No lo se, no me presiones, yo… Ni siquiera se lo que hago.-Le dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba del rubio, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Dime algo; que dijo Weasley sobre nuestro beso?-Pregunto el rubio a la mitad del camino de la chica.

-No lo sabe, aun no se lo digo.-Le confeso aun mas apenada.

-Si no se lo has dicho es por que de verdad sientes algo por mi.

-Esta bien, me gustas, pero…-Grito mientras se giraba…-Eso no significa que…-El chico la callo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-Vayas a quedarte conmigo…-La chica asintió, amaba a Ron, siempre lo había amado y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.-Entonces… Si Ron no te hace feliz, sabes donde encontrarme.-La soltó lentamente, dio media vuelta y salio dejando a Hermione confusa con sus sentimientos.

_---------------__**Oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

_**Días después... **_

Conforme Agosto avanzaba y Ron se quedaba en casa, Hermione salía al trabajo para regresar casi a la hora de la cena, (algunas veces después de eso), lo que mas le preocupaba ahora al pelirrojo no era Joseph, pues este había desaparecido de nuevo, ya no enviaba cartas a la oficina de la chica, aun que, como este no estaba cerca tal vez no se enteraba de lo que pasaba. Lo que en realidad parecía asustar al chico, era la compañía de cierto rubio junto a su novia, dos días atrás la chica le había confesado algo que sin duda lo dejo algo molesto.

_**---Flash Back--- **_

Hermione estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación de Ron, mientras este parecía terminar (ahora con mas tiempo libre) algunos productos de la tienda.

-¡Hermione me estas mareando!, ¡¿Quieres sentarte ya?!-Le dijo el chico mientras la chica parecía morderse las uñas, estaba nerviosa, debía decirle a Ron algo pero no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar. De aquel beso con Draco, casi dos semanas habían pasado y aun no tomaba el valor suficiente para confesárselo a su novio.

Lo que mas atormentaba a la chica era la reacción del pelirrojo, pues sin duda podría llegar a lastimar al rubio, ¿Era increíble ella no quería que eso pasara?, sin duda había algo creciendo dentro de su corazón por Draco, pero no era tan fuerte como lo que tenia ya con Ron. Eso explicaba por que había decidido quedarse con el pelirrojo en lugar del rubio.

-Ron si te digo algo prometes no enojarte.-Le dijo la chica después de un rato de silencio.

-Depende.-Murmuro el chico mientras parecía ponerle atención.

-Primero júrame que no le harás daño a Draco.-Murmuro la chica después mientras tragaba saliva.

¿Draco, que tenia que ver el rubio en eso?, a Ron el rumbo de la conversación ya no le gustaba.

-¿Por qué debería hacerle daño?-Preguntó el otro astutamente.

-Ron júralo.-Le dijo la chica mientras intentaba mantener un tono de voz apropiado para no preocupar al chico, la castaña no pensaba decirle nada, hasta estar segura de que el rubio estaría a salvo. Y eso era lo que parecía asustarle al pelirrojo.

-Tú primero.-La voz del pelirrojo comenzaba a subir lentamente, intentando controlarse.

-No te lo diré si no lo prometes.-Ahora comenzaba a molestarse, ¿Qué tan difícil era prometer no hacerle daño?, ¿Por qué tenia que hacer tanta pregunta?, todo seria mas fácil.

-¡Y yo no prometo nada hasta no saberlo!, ¿Te hizo algo?-Grito molesto después se calmo unos segundos para mirarle preocupado.

-¿Qué?...-Se quedo callada mientras pensaba.

¿Malfoy le había echo algo?, ¿Que su corazón latiera con furia y además le gustara, (sobre todo sus labios), significaba a verle hecho algo?, entonces ¡Si le había echo algo!, se quedo callada mientras intentaba no sonreír y sonrojarse frente a Ron, después respirando profundo y continuo.

-... ¿Recuerdas, la tarde que estuviste en San Mungo por culpa de Joseph?, pues... Yo me fui con Malfoy, y cuando me trajo a casa, pues... El y yo, nos... Besamos.-Le confeso lentamente mientras notaba que el rostro del pelirrojo cambiaba bruscamente. Parecía molesto y a la vez asustado.

-¿Se besaron o el te beso?-Preguntó lentamente, quería saber eso de _"nos besamos"._

-Ambos.-Susurro apenada pero después agrego rápidamente.-Pero no significa nada por que esa misma noche tu y yo volvimos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me lo dices?-Preguntó confundido, ¿Si no significaba nada...?

-Por que no debe a ver secretos entre nosotros.-Le recordó rápidamente, en ese instante el pelirrojo recordó algo y sintió una punzada en el corazón.-Ron.... Malfoy no tuvo la culpa el solo, bueno habíamos peleado y el quería una oportunidad, pero le deje claro que yo te amo a ti.-Le aseguro después mientras notaba la mirada perdida del chico aun que este, no parecía prestar mucho atención al tema, el tenia otras cosas en la mente.

_**---Fin Flash Back---**_

No estaba seguro pero, el que su novia le pidiera no hacerle daño a Draco no le gustaba, aun que bueno, si lo aceptaba, ella seguía con el, no había necesidad de ponerse nervioso e incomodo con la idea de que Hermione pasara mas tiempo con el rubio que con el, además desde que habían regresado habían tenido oportunidad de expresar su amor con mas frecuencia.

-Bueno me voy...-Le susurró la castaña mientras se ponía su abrigo para salir, esa tarde iría a comprar algunos libros al centro, desde que el pelirrojo estaba en casa se ponía a leer, (ya había releído por quinta vez "_Historia de la Magia_") y la chica se había ofrecido en traerle mas libros.

-Oye, no te olvides de traer aquel libro de... Amor.-Le susurró Ron coquetamente mientras se le acercaba mientras intentaba olvidar ciertas cosas.

-Ron, no voy a traer el...-Se puso roja de solo pensarlo, después moviendo los labios sin pronunciar una sola palabra, mientras parecía murmurar, "Kamasutra".

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó divertido, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia el.

-Por que...-Se puso mas roja de la vergüenza después intentando controlarse susurró...-Tu padre va a acompañarme, ¿Crees que quiero explicarle para que; quiero el libro?

-Creo que entenderá.-Le susurro mientras le besaba el cuello y la arrinconaba contra la pared de la cocina.

-Si y todos en la librería.-Se puso roja de vergüenza.

-Bien entonces yo voy...-Murmuro mientras se apartaba de ella y parecía tomar su abrigo también.

-Ron ya hablamos de esto, tu no saldrás recuerdas.-Le sujeto a medio camino mientras evitaba que este continuara.

-Ya estoy harto de estar aquí-Le dijo mientras hacia pucheros bastante cómico.

-Es por tu bien.-Le aseguro mientras le tocaba el rostro con dulzura.

-Oye... Joseph debe estar enterado de la seguridad. ¿Por qué otra razón no ha vuelto?, dime ¿Para que sigo encerrado aquí?-Le preguntó algo esperanzado de hacerle ver el error.

-Por que no quiero perderte, ¡Por favor hazlo por mí!-Le tomo con ambas manos el rostro, mientras le miraba a los ojos después le hizo una suplica mientras parpadeaba rápidamente intentando ser coqueta.

-Trae el libro, y no intentare salir.-Le aseguro, estaba seguro que de traer el libro no querría salir, además tendría tanto material que a ella tampoco la dejaría salir.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?-Preguntó divertida mientras Ron la volvía a tomar por la cintura bastante coqueto.

-¿Funciona?-Preguntó mientras se le acercaba para besarla.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada.-Fue lo único que dijo mientras lo besaba, después de salir de ahí, el chico comenzó a intentar distraerse, construyendo una pirámide de naipes en la sala, pero entonces....

-...RONALD WEASLEY.-La voz de Molly provenía de las habitaciones de arriba de la casa, el chico que parecía terminar de armar aquella pirámide de naipes cuando el grito de su madre lo hizo salta y tirar todo el trabajo.

Su madre estaba dejando ropa limpia en todas las habitaciones cuando vio algo. La mujer no espero a que su hijo subiera, ya estaba al final de la escalera con unos folletos de viajes turísticos en mano, el chico ahora parecía asustado.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?-Le exigió una respuesta mientras dejaba caer aquellos papeles junto al chico.

-Publicidad.-Respondió el otro con una sonrisa intentando ser gracioso y calmar a su madre.

-Ron... ¿Piensas viajar?-Le preguntó después mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Mama, yo... Bueno tú sabes que el cumpleaños de Hermione se acerca así que...-Intento explicarle rápidamente necesitaba un aliado para convencer a su novia, pero no estaba seguro de que su madre lo fuera.

-Espera, ¿Quieres llevarla a....?-Le callo mientras intentaba entender.

-Bueno esa es la idea.-Le respondió algo apenado.

-Podemos celebrar su cumpleaños aquí.-Murmuro después de un largo silencio.

-Lo se, pero... Queremos estar solos.-No estaba seguro de confesarle la verdadera razón de aquel viaje, quería poder hacerle el amor a la hora que fuera y cuantas veces quisiera, además de alejarla de cierto rubio.

-¿Quieren o tu quieres?-Preguntó la madre mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-Ambos, mira... De verdad estamos agradecidos de que nos permitan quedarnos aquí, pero ya somos adultos y algunas veces, pues queremos estar a solas, ¿Me entiendes?-Le explico o por lo menos intento.

-El detalle es muy romántico. Pero sabes que ella podría no acceder.-Le recordó la mujer mientras hacia que la sonrisa de Ron se borrara por completo.

-Lo se, por eso es que los tenia guardados pensaba decirle en estos días.-Le aseguro mientras continuaba con aquella pirámide de naipes.

_---------------__**Oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Durante las siguientes dos semanas el chico busco el momento oportuno para decirle a su novia pero ningún momento le parecía apropiado, según su madre debía esperar a que estuvieran a solas pero sobre todo debía decirle la verdadera razón de ese viaje. Así fue como una semana antes del cumpleaños de la chica este le confeso.

-Herms.-Murmuro Ron mientras la chica parecía muy intrigada en su lectura, le hizo un ruido parecido a "Aja", y continuo leyendo.-Tu cumpleaños es en una semana ¿Cierto?-Ahora la chica le miraba a los ojos, aun con el libro entre manos.-Bueno pues, quiero darte tu regalo esta noche, bueno parte de tu regalo.-Le dijo mientras sacaba una caja de regalo de, debajo de su cama y se lo daba.

La chica un poco divertida abrió el regalo, y dentro encontró unos folletos de lugares para vacaciones, Venecia, Dubai, Isla Pascua, Paris. La chica los tomo mientras miraba a su novio, algo asustada.

-Ron, ¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto algo preocupada.

-Bueno, estuve pensando que, aun te debo lo que la otra tarde, me porte realmente mal, así que, quiero compensarlo y además tu cumpleaños se acerca, no es que quiera ahorrar regalos pero creo que seria una buena idea, pasar unos días fuera de aquí, de todos y de todo.

-No te entiendo.-En realidad no entendía.

-Mira, estuve pensando en una semana, en cualquier lugar de estos, claro el que tú elijas, desaparecer de todos, y solo estar nosotros dos juntos. ¿Qué dices?

-No creo que sea buena idea, a Joseph se le facilitaría encontrarnos y…-Le recordó algo asustada, la idea de las vacaciones le parecía muy buena el único problema era Joseph y aquella obsesión.

-Ya pensé en eso, los aurores nos acompañan, y asombrosamente en estos lugares Kingsley tiene amigos, nos puede conseguir excelente protección. ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a llevarte ahí, si no se, que estarás a salvo?-Le confeso mientras intentaba venderla la idea otra vez.

-Es solo que…-Murmuro pero Ron la callo rápidamente.

olvida por un minuto a Joseph. ¿Cuál elegirías?-La chica bajo la mirada y dejo caer su mano encima de uno de los folletos, Venecia parecía ser el ganador, mientras se mordía el labio y miraba hacia otro lado, Ron sonrió ampliamente pues había imaginado que ese lugar seria el adecuado.-Lo sabia.

-¿Puedo por lo menos pensarlo?-Preguntó después de un largo rato de silencio.

-Claro, solo que no pase de esta semana, tengo que apartar los boletos, y encargarme de todo.-Sintió que la chica se acomodaba en sus brazos lista para dormir.

-Tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasa si Joseph se nos acerca?, ¿No quiero estar cerca de el?-Le confeso después de un rato.

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero admítelo, necesitamos esos días. Será como "_borrón y cuenta nueva"_ olvidar todo, relajarnos, divertirnos. Realmente estar solos.-Le susurro eso ultimo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Seria lindo.-Murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se imaginaba, una semana entera con Ron besándose, amándose, debía ser el paraíso.

-No tienes que decidirlo ahora, pero piénsalo.-Fue lo ultimo que le comento justo antes de notar que la castaña se quedaba dormida.

No volvieron a hablar del tema en tres días, hasta que el chico algo desesperado comento o más bien insistió en una respuesta con la excusa del tiempo.

-¡Por favor Hermione, tengo que llamar a la agencia de viajes, reservar todo!-Le suplicaba el chico una y otra vez. Esa noche el chico había ideado bien el plan, acaban de hacer el amor, y ahora la chica desnuda sobre su cama no tendría excusa para salir de ahí huyendo diciendo tener mucho trabajo.

-Esta bien pero...-Le respondió después de una hora de suplicas del chico.-Si vamos a salir debemos estar preparados para todo.

-No te preocupes llevare esto.-Le señalo divertido el libro a medio cerrar junto a la mesa de noche de su cama, el "Kamasutra" era el titulo.

-No me refiero a eso.-Dijo apenada y divertida a la vez.-Lo que quiero decir es que, debemos hacerle cambios a esto.-Señalo su relicario sobre su pecho desnudo.-Solo piensa si Joseph se le ocurre aparecer, llega a abrirlo y ve esta fotografía de nosotros dos, lo destruirá de inmediato.-Comento mientras abría el regalo y dentro había una fotografía mas actual de ellos dos tomados de la mano mientras sonreían a las afueras de La Madriguera.

Justo dos días después de regresar, se habían tomado esa fotografía juntos, y la chica había decidido ponerla ahí, en lugar de solo una de Ron, después de todo estaban, juntos y al parecer nada los separaba.

-¿Y que tienes en mente?-Preguntó ya que no tenia ideas además, no estaba seguro que tipo de protección quería su novia.

-No lo se pensé que podrías ayudarme con eso.-Le dijo coquetamente, si Ron quería ese viaje debía ganárselo y eso significa aquella nueva protección aquel relicario. Lo que le pedía no era nada difícil solo era cuestión de el pelirrojo viera la forma de usarlo en el regalo. Y entonces la recompensa de ese esfuerzo seria aquella semana con ella a solas.

-Hay un hechizo, es como el Mapa del Merodeador, pero no se si funcione, dado que para ver el relicario no necesitamos magia.-Le comento después de un largo rato de pensar en silencio. De verdad quería esa semana a solas con su novia y aun que ahora el sueño parecía apoderarse de ambos no le importaba, tenia que hacer sentir segura a la chica. Era su deber no solo como novio, si no como amigo.

-¿Podrías intentarlo?-Preguntó con mirada suplicante mientras le besaba el cuello intentando ayudarle un poco, mientras el chico imaginaba cual seria su recompensa, eso parecía ayudarle al chico a despertar aun que aquel beso le hizo desear sentir de nuevo a la castaña en lugar de pensar en el relicario.

-Si logro hacerlo, significa que aceptas.-Susurro después de un rato cuando ya comenzaba a hacerle el amor de nuevo.

-Claro.-Le aseguro mientras le besaba seductoramente y continuaban con la noche.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

No había pasado más de 20 minutos desde que habían subido aquel avión y Hermione ya estaba nerviosa, asustada pero sobre todo preocupada, sentada en primera clase y con Ron de su lado no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez a todos lados entre los pasajeros del lugar.

-Cielo, tranquila.-Le susurro el chico mientras le tomaba de la mano intentando calmarla.

-Lo siento, es solo que... Siento como si me observaran.-Le confeso mientras le miraba a los ojos algo apenada, pero continuaba mirando de reojo a todos a su alrededor. ¿Qué pasaba si Joseph descubría el plan y ahora estaba ahí, viajando con ellos?

-No tienes de que preocuparte, estos disfraces son perfectos.-Le susurro mientras intentaba hacerle ver a la chica que solo pensaba en cosas de las cuales no debía preocuparse.

Antes de salir de casa, se habían transformado en una pareja de casados de por lo menos 45 años, completamente distintos a ellos dos, Ron que era pelirrojo ese día era rubio pero con algunas canas en la cabellera, y la chica que era castaña ahora era morena.

No se parecían absolutamente en nada a ellos mismos, además Anna se había ofrecido en ayudar y convertirse en Hermione mientras viajaba del otro lado del mundo, solo para despistar a Joseph, la española acompañada de otro auror, que era idéntico a Ron (por la poción) iban rumbo a Puerto Rico, sin problemas. Mientras ellos iban rumbo a Italia.

-Oye en serio, vamos a estar bien.-Le comento el chico mientras intentaba calmarla, esta asintió mientras se relajaba.

Ya habían discutido un plan de emergencia en caso de que Joseph apareciera, la chica no pondría resistencia (solo en caso de que la atrapara a ella sola), le seguiría el juego y Ron se encargaría de buscarla. Además ¿Qué posibilidades había de que este apareciera con seis aurores y un sin fin de seguridad de su parte?

Respiro profundo mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Ron, pero antes de eso hecho una mirada rápida a los pasajeros, por última vez. Casi al instante se quedo medio dormida en los brazos de su novio, cuando llegaron por fin a Venecia, cambiaron de aspecto de nuevo, era mejor renovar ese hechizo por seguridad.

Ahora eran mas jóvenes aparentaban tener 26 años y eran una pareja de esposos recién casados, por el aspecto eran Alemanes, ambos rubios, de ojos azules, y altos. Cuando llegaron al hotel de la hermosa isla de Venecia, llegaron escoltados no solo de aquellos seis aurores como guardaespaldas si no que además tenían protección muggle.

Para toda la gente del lugar, aparentaban ser gente muy importante de vacaciones, el tipo de persona a la cual no te le acercas por miedo, llegaron con escolta policía al hotel, para después ser atendidos como si fueran de la realeza. Ron no había mentido con eso de los "_amigos_" de Kingsley, sin duda era muy buena protección. Sin duda se había esmerado y de verdad quería estar a solas con ella, eso hizo que la chica quisiera agradecerle casi de inmediato a su novio, pues cuando llegaron a su habitación la cual era enorme.

Bueno así debía ser una habitación nupcial (aparentaban ser recién casados), la gran cama cuadrada al fondo del lugar, mesas de noche que parecían hacer juego no solo con la cama si no también con el tocador, (todo de color blanco), unos pequeños muebles así como un pequeño comedor, además de televisión, mini bar y una hermosa vista desde la ventana hacia las afueras, del lado derecho justo después de la puerta principal, había otra puerta pequeña, (pero solo en apariencia) ya que era el baño.

El baño era aun más hermoso un gran jacuzzi en medio del lugar, todo de color negro, sin duda Ron había pensando en todo. Justo cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, los demás aurores se alojaban (por parejas) en la habitación tanto del lado derecho como del lado izquierdo, mientras que enfrente se encontraban otros dos aurores.

-¿Y bien que quieres hacer primero?, cenar, tomar una ducha o solo dormir.-Le susurro mientras le abrazaba por detrás para besarle el cuello seductoramente. Por la hora que era sin duda era mejor dormir, pero bueno la comida del avión no era apetitosa además la chica no había probado bocado seguramente tendría hambre.

-Quisiera ser yo misma.-Le contento mientras le explicaba con la mirada que era hora de volver a ser Hermione y quitarse ese disfraz de en sima, eso significaba una poción para quitar el efecto de la poción multijugos.

Casi de inmediato la chica se cambio de ropa dentro del baño, (no es que le diera vergüenza que Ron la viera desnuda mientras se cambiaba en realidad se habían visto mas desnudos que eso, pero tenia una idea de agradecimiento para el chico y no quería arruinar la sorpresa), se puso un baby doll mas provocador que el que tenia en casa, pues la tela era casi transparente, era negro pero se podía ver atrás sobre todo si no usaba nada mas abajo, (claro que había usado ropa interior de color negro para hacer juego).

Algo que sin duda puso deseoso a Ron, quien en cuanto la vio aparecer en la habitación de esa forma se le "_lanzo en sima_".

-Wow, te ves realmente... Hermosa.-Le comento intentando mantener su mirada en los ojos de la chica en lugar de otro lugar, la chica sonrió coquetamente mientras se le acercaba.

-¿No vas a ofrecerme nada de tomar?-Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Claro.-Murmuro mientras intentaba servirle un poco de whisky sin que su pulso le delatara lo nervioso que estaba. Se acerco a ella para entregarle el trago pero entonces sus manos hicieron contacto.- ¿Dime, te gusta el lugar?, por que si no podemos irnos a otro.-Comenzó a hablar tan rápido.

-Ron este, lugar esta bien.-Le callo dulcemente mientras le besaba los labios.

-Lo siento es solo que, se supone que debería complacerte en todo, (ya sabes ser tu esclavo), pero siento que no lo hago bien.-Le confeso algo apenado mientras sonreía tímidamente, para después mirarle a los ojos y notar que esta también le miraba con amor.

Se acercaron lentamente para besarse (de nuevo) y hacia pasar la primera noche de esa semana de vacaciones juntos, para Hermione y Ron era la mejor forma, no solo de terminar el día, si no de comenzar sus vacaciones.

-Gracias.-Le susurro la chica justo cuando Ron comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, después de todo ese día había sido muy largo y cansado, pero ahora con la cabeza de la chica junto a su pecho sin duda se encontraba exhausto pero feliz.

-No tienes por que darme las gracias, aun que debo confesar que ya lo hiciste con el baby doll.-Le dijo coquetamente mientras le besaba la frente.

Después de unas horas, y de a ver cenado en la cama, la castaña se quedo completamente dormida en los brazos del chico, aun que después de un rato termino abrazando la almohada que tenia por un costado en lugar de Ron. Este al notar que eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y con la certeza de que su novia no, notaria cuando se levantara de la cama tomo su celular y llamo alguien.

Desde el momento de salir de Londres, al pelirrojo le había entrado un sentimiento extraño, no solo el de proteger a Hermione si no, el de saber que Anna estaría bien, después de todo se había ofrecido en ayudarles. ¿Era esa la razón, o había algo más?, cuando la española contesto a Ron se le ilumino el rostro de una alegría extraña, con el siempre echo de escuchar su voz.

-¿Anna, te desperté?-Preguntó el chico rápidamente no estaba seguro de la hora que era en América, pero sin duda no debía ser muy tarde.

-No descuida acaba de amanecer, ¿Esta todo bien?-Murmuro rápidamente con alegría para después hacerlo con preocupación, el que Ron le llamara sin duda le gustaba hacia que su corazón bailara por escuchar su voz, pero por otro lado el que este se tomara la molestia de llamarla en lugar de estar disfrutando con Hermione no parecía convencerle.

-Si esta todo bien ¿Y tu?-Le contesto mientras intentaba sonar casual, estaba un poco desesperado por saber como se encontraba.

-Bien...-Susurro mientras suspiraba, la forma en que el chico le había preguntado por su bienestar la ponía nerviosa, después cuando parecía entender o por lo menos explicarse a si misma la razón de aquella llamada, para ella era lógico, el chico querría saber sobre el plan...- Joseph nos esta siguiendo muy de cerca, si tenemos suerte tal vez podremos atraparlo.-Confeso rápidamente intentando controlarse y no decir nada como, _"Ron te amo, te extraño"_

-Cuídate quieres, yo no se que haría si te pasara algo.-Le murmuro el chico y Anna comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, pero a la vez su corazón parecía latir con furia, la forma en la que le había hablado era dulce, jamás habían hablado así, y las únicas veces que la chica lo había visto hacerlo era hacia Hermione, ¿Qué pasaba, por que ahora se preocupaba por ella de esa forma?, intentando controlarse la chica volvió a hablar.

-Gracias, pero si lo olvidaste soy Auror Privado, además tu me entrenaste... Todo lo que se, lo se por ti.-Le confeso rápidamente mientras intentaba olvidar o por lo menos apartar esas fantasías de su mente que algunas veces parecían apoderarse de ella por completo en donde, Ron no era novio de Hermione, si no su mejor amigo, mientras que ella era su novia.

-Lo se, pero....-Le dijo después mientras intentaba recobrar la razón.

¿Qué era lo que hacia, el ya tenia novia a la cual amaba con locura?, la cual estaba desnuda en aquella cama en la que, horas atrás habían echo el amor, y además compartirían durante esas vacaciones, mientras esta se encontraba dormida. Por ella debería preocuparse, pues ella era su novia.

Pero eso no impedía preocuparse por Anna que era su... ¿Amiga, de verdad aun sentía que era su amiga?, esa duda parecía atormentarlo.

- Solo cuídate, en serio.-Le suplico, pero en ese suplico había algo escondido, ¿Qué era lo que sentía exactamente por Anna?

-Tengo que colgar, lo siento.-Le murmuro rápidamente y la llamaba se corto. Esperaba que no fuera nada de peligro, justo después de esa llamada el pelirrojo, volvió a la cama y se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente justo después de desayunar, pasearon por toda Venecia en góndolas, mientras admiraban el lugar en casi todo el camino ambos iban abrazados mientras Ron no dejaba de besarle la frente o el cabello, a la hora de comer lo hicieron a las costas del lugar, para después sentarse en el parque y compartir un deliciosa helado, mientras de nuevo en silencio se abrazaban.

No eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos, el simple hecho de estar juntos después de todo lo que había pasado era su gran recompensa. A la hora de la cena regresaron al hotel solo para cambiarse de ropa y vestir más elegantes. Ron la llevo al mejor restaurante de la isla, cenando delicioso mientras compartieron el postre bastantes divertidos, para después justo antes de irse bailar en medio de la pista una canción lenta.

Justo después de eso al momento de regresar al hotel Ron la, cargo en brazos justo al llegar al piso donde se quedaban, provocando miradas de envidia en algunos de los presentes, bueno si aparentaban ser recién casados debían hacerlo bien.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación no se tomaron la molestia en encender la luces, al llegar a la cama comenzaron a besarse tiernamente mientras se desvestían mutuamente, justo en la mejor parte cuando Ron ya no tenia camisa además de pantalón, y Hermione ya no llevaba puesto el vestido de seda además de tener los tirantes del sostén a medio quitar, algo comenzó a sonar en la habitación.

-Ron deberías contestar, puede ser importante.-Susurró la chica cuando Ron comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras le quitaba el sostén delicadamente.

-¿Más importante que esto?-Preguntó el chico, lo único que había en su cabeza era estar con la castaña, la chica le miro de forma suplicante y este contesto el teléfono.

En la pantalla del celular "Madre" aparecía en mayúsculas, sin duda Molly se las ingeniaba para estarlos cuidando siempre.

-Hola Mamá... No, se nos olvido llegamos muy cansados anoche y nos quedamos dormirlos.-Murmuro el chico rápidamente cuando le contesto a su madre...-Si esta aquí, claro, como siempre, si te la paso.-Susurro después con una sonrisa mientras continuaba besando a su novia y después le paso el teléfono.

-Hola Molly-Murmuro la castaña mientras Ron no la dejaba y continuaba besándole, pero ahora bajaba peligrosamente por su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo.

-Querida, ¿Ron te trata bien?-La voz de la mujer parecía tranquila.

-Claro, como todo un caballero.-Sonrió mientras le tocaba el cabello al chico y este prolongaba el beso que ahora le daba en el vientre y parecía despojarla de la última prenda que le quedaba puesta.

-Me alegro, bueno... ¿Están ocupados?-Murmuro después escucho un silencio prolongado y algunos suspiros además de algo parecido a sonidos de besos.

-Solos nos alistábamos para dormir.-Suspiro y reprimió un gemido de placer, Ron ya comenzaba a besarle en cierta zona.

-Bueno entonces los dejo dormir, dile a Ron que me llame mañana sin falta.-Murmuro para usar su tono mandón de costumbre y a la vez cariñoso, después colgó.

-Tu madre quiere que le llames mañana.-Le susurro Hermione cuando Ron se le acerco al rostro para besarle los labios y así comenzar la noche juntos.

Cuando terminaron completamente exhaustos se quedaron dormidos, aun que Ron a la mitad de la noche despertó y al ver la hora decidió llamar a Anna, pero había un pequeño problema, su novia continuaba abrazándole con fuerza que era difícil despegarse de la cama sin que esta se diera cuenta.

_**Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí. **_

Anna quien se encontraba caminando por las calles de Guatemala, (había cambiado la ruta de su viaje mientras cambiaba de país cada 6 horas solo para mantener ocupado a Joseph), y ahora que sentía que era "perseguida por el noruego" su celular comenzó a sonar, contento sin notar quien era.

-¡Hola, espero no interrumpir nada!-La voz de Ron pareció moverle el piso estuvo a punto de caerse, de nuevo el chico le hablaba con aquel tono de amor.

-Bueno estoy ocupada, tú sabes.-Le dijo intentando no decir nada pues podía sentir que Joseph estaba muy cerca.

-Oh.-Fue lo único que dijo mientras se imaginaba. De seguro Harket estaría cerca así que debía cambiar su voz solo por si este llegara a escuchar su conversación, fue un alivio el que no pronunciara el verdadero nombre de la española cuando le contesto. De otra forma el plan se habría terminado.

-¿Qué tal todo por allá?-Murmuro mientras se detenía en un lugar donde había mucha gente a su alrededor, vio de reojo que Joseph se había detenido también pero le miraba con mucho intereses desde el otro lado de la acerca un poco escondido pues el falso Ron rondaba por el lugar.

-Bueno estamos... Descansado del trabajo ya sabes...-Susurro mientras sentía que Hermione se movía entre las sabanas y ahora se despegaba de sus brazos para tomar la almohada con fuerza y entonces vio la oportunidad para levantarse de la cama.- ¿Dime, estas bien?-De nuevo con aquel tono de preocupación se en cerro en el baño.

-Si, perfecto, tengo que colgar.-Le murmuro con alegría, el que Ron se preocupara por ella era algo sin duda difícil de explicar, después trago saliva y hablo rápidamente asustada, Joseph se estaba acercando y debía seguir con el plan.

Ron ya no pudo desearle suerte ni mucho menos despedirse de la española, volvió a la cama con un poco de tristeza, pero en cuanto sintió que Hermione le abrazaba de nuevo todo eso se esfumo por completo.

El tercer día (por lo menos las primeras horas) en Venecia para la pareja fueron rutinarias, se ducharon juntos usando el lujoso jacuzzi, llevaban mas de 30 minutos dentro y el agua tibia además del aroma de las velas comenzaba a relajarlos tanto que ya cerraban los ojos.

-Sabes, es peligroso quedarse dormido en el baño.-Susurro Hermione mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico y este le besaba la frente además del cabello, respiraron profundo y justo cuando cerraban los ojos, tocaron la puerta con mucha insistencia.

Ron se sobresalto, pero después pensándolo bien debieron quedarse dormidos un minuto y en ese momento el servicio a la habitación debía a ver llegado con su desayuno para entonces tocar con tanta frecuencia.

-Ahora vuelvo.-Susurro Ron mientras se ponía la bata, y Hermione se quedaba en la ducha. Cuando el chico abrió la puerta del lugar vio a alguien que sin duda le movió cosas en el corazón, Anna estaba ahí parada en el umbral de la puerta con mirada asustada además se tocaba la muñeca de la mano derecha una y otra vez.-Anna, ¿Qué haces?-Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el pelirrojo mientras intentaba entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Están bien?-Preguntó la chica mientras entraba en la habitación y miraba a todos lados, buscando a su amiga en el lugar-¿Dónde esta Hermione?-Preguntó después.

-En la ducha, ¿Tu estas bien?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Murmuro Ron mientras le ofrecía asiento y un poco de agua a la española sin duda estaba pálida y asustada.

-Es Joseph, el... Bueno lo descubrió todo, cuando hablamos hace unas horas, me siguió hasta un callejón oscuro yo intentaba atraparlo pero entonces se dio cuenta de que yo no era Hermione, ya que yo no tenia un relicario en el cuello, ni siquiera sabia que Hermione usara uno.-Murmuro rápidamente mientras intentaba explicarle lo que había pasado además de su presencia en ese lugar.

Ron se quedo callado mientras parecía procesar todo, después de todo el relicario era lo único que diferenciaba, que bueno que había tomado medidas de protección en ese obsequio.

-Pero la cosa no termino ahí, Manuel (el chico que se hacia pasar por ti) salio muy herido, ahora esta rumbo a San Mungo, yo vine directo hasta aquí, intente llamarte pero Joseph destruyo el celular, y no tenia otro medio para localizarte.

-¿Tu estas bien, te hizo daño?-Le preguntó después con un tono que sin duda solo usaba con Hermione. Estaba preocupado y asustado, además de molesto, si Joseph se le ocurría hacerle daño iba a pagarlo y muy caro.

-Yo... Si estoy bien, solo me lastimo un poco la muñeca, no podré usar varita en un largo tiempo.-Le confeso algo apenada.

-Ese maldito no le dije que no te tocara, te lo juro esta vez va a pagar todo lo que ha hecho.

-Ron estoy bien, en serio, a la que debes cuidar es a Hermione sobre todo tu. Creo que deberían regresar a Londres, no están seguros aquí.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó sobresaltado.

-No estoy segura pero, tal vez me siguió.-Confeso aun mas apenada si algo pasaba seria su culpa.

-Anna, déjame ver tu muñeca.-Le dijo el chico después de un rato cuando vio que la chica no dejaba a la vista la herida que le había echo el noruego, además de hacer un gesto de dolor algunas veces. La chica obedeció y noto como el rostro del pelirrojo cambiaba drásticamente ahora estaba furiosa. La mano de Anna estaba roja, tenía rasguños y hasta quemaduras, que clase de tortura había recibido por su culpa.

Recordó cuando Anna le había salvado de Joseph, y justo cuando iba a lastimar a la chica, el mismo lo había salvado, ahora sentía que le debía la vida, pues solo por su culpa ella se había ofrecido en ayudar con el plan de ese viaje a Venecia.

Casi dos minutos después Ron le estaba intentando curar las heridas pero entonces cada vez que rozaba con su piel la suave piel de la chica, una corriente eléctrica les pasaba ambos por el cuerpo, entonces el chico comenzó una charla solo para intentar mantener su mente ocupada. Aun que en realidad las cosas salieran al revés.

-Anna, puedo hacerte una pregunta.-Murmuro el chico mientras recordaba la ultima vez que había sentido esa misma corriente eléctrica con la española.-¿Por que me besaste en San Mungo cuando Joseph me hirió?-Preguntó, tenia una duda en la cabeza jamás había podida saber la verdadera razón de aquel repentino y hasta inocente beso. ¿Seria apropiado saberlo ahora con ese mismo sentimiento de?... ¿Que era lo que sentía ahora?

-¿De que hablas?-Estaba asustada, por el tiempo que había pasado además de que este no había sacado el tema, pensó que se había quedado olvidado, algunas veces llegaba a imaginar que lo había soñado.

-No me lo imagine, lo se por que estabas muy cerca de mi cuando abrí los ojos, y lo se ahora por que tu pulso se acelero cuando lo nombre ¿Por qué me besaste?-Le confeso confiado, ¿Qué necesidad había de saber la verdad, de ser así habría cambios entre ellos?

-No quiero hablar de eso.-Estaba apenada deseaba salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible pero Ron aun le tomaba dulcemente de la mano, y una parte de ella no quería separarse de ese contacto.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó molesto. ¿Qué había de malo en hablar de sus sentimientos, aun que estos pudieran no ser correspondidos, tal vez ese era el asunto, tal vez el sentía lo mismo que ella por el, o no?, ¿Podría ser mas fuerte que lo que sentía por Hermione?

-Por que es vergonzoso.-Murmuro sonrojada mientras ocultaba su mirada de la del chico.

-¿Te gusto?-Preguntó intentando sacar conclusiones, mientras le tomaba delicadamente del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos. En ese momento ambos parecían quedar hipnotizados por sus miradas.

-Gustar es poco. Yo... Te amo.-Confeso después de un largo rato.

Todo pasó muy rápido, se acercaron para besarse lentamente por tan solo medio minuto entonces escucharon como alguien parecía llorar se separaron rápidamente y Hermione los estaba observando desde la puerta del baño.

-Hermione.-Murmuraron los dos mientras la castaña intentaba controlarse, su novio el que juraba que la amaba y su ahora mejor amiga se besaban sin descaro frente a ella.-Podemos explicarlo.-Los dos estaban asustados, ¿Qué iban a decir, que había pasado?

Hermione tomo rápidamente su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse mientras con un movimiento de varita hacia que sus cosas se guardaran en su maleta solas y con rapidez, ya hasta se había encerrado en el baño mientras escuchaba que Ron le llamaba una y otra vez.

-Amor, por favor, deja que te explique-Le decía el pelirrojo con un tono de amor además de desesperación.

-¡No me llames Amor!-Le grito molesta mientras se agarraba la melena toda mojada en una coleta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle así después de aquel beso pero solo había sido un beso, que habría pasado si no hubiera salido en ese momento?, la sola idea la hizo molestarse mas.

-Hermione no fue intencional lo juro.-Murmuro Anna mientras ella también lloraba. ¿Como explicarle que ella jamás seria capaz de sepáralos, pero que no podía evitar estar enamorada del mismo hombre?

La castaña estaba molesta, ¿Desde cuando le estarían viendo la cara?, lo mas seguro es que seria desde aquellas tarde que ambos pasaban juntos con la excusa del trabajo. Y mientras intentaba tomar su cepillo de dientes, se le cayó de las manos bruscamente del coraje y cuando lo levanto del piso, al momento de volver la mirada al espejo vio a cierto chico mirándole desde la espalda con la varita puesta en la puerta. Justo del lado donde Ron estaba y ahora le llamaba, la chica intento no hacer ruidos.

-Si dices algo, lo mato.-Susurro Joseph algo molesto, ya estaba harto si Hermione no se iba con el por las buenas se iría por las malas, apunto con la varita hacia la puerta, entonces escucho la voz de Ron en ese momento en ese mismo lugar.

-Hermione, por favor, te amo, no me hagas esto, de verdad, lo que viste no significa nada.-La voz del chico parecía quebrarse, amaba a Hermione con el alma, no había nada mas importante para el que ella.

Anna parecía comprender, ella jamás podría existir para el pelirrojo. Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de agua, el escuchar a Ron decirle esas cosas pero sobre todo estar cerca de Joseph y no poder decirle nada, era una completa tortura. Entonces la española comenzó a escuchar un zumbido agudo junto a su oído además de sentir que algo le vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco aquel chivatoscopio que habían mejorado semanas atrás y parecía comprender que era lo que pasaba sobre todo por el gran silencio que se escuchaba en el baño.

-Ron.-Murmuro Anna mientras intentaba que el chico le pusiera atención, ¿Cómo decirle sin que alguien más los escuchara, que posiblemente Joseph estaba en la habitación o cerca de ellos, tal vez junto a Hermione?

-¿Qué?-Susurro Ron mientras las lagrimas le recorrían el rostro, estaba molesto y no con la española si no con el mismo, ¿Cómo había sido tan débil y se había besado con ella?, pero entonces cuando le miro se dio cuenta de que aquel chivatoscopio en manos de Anna parecía elevarse mientras daba vueltas como loco.

Estaban en peligro era la señal, se preocupo por Hermione que no estaba en la misma habitación con ellos.

-Hermione, respóndeme-Le dijo el chico mientras ponía la oreja junto a la puerta, intentando escuchar por lo menos los sollozos de la castaña pero no escuchaba nada. Eso lo preocupo, ya que si esta estaba empacando sus cosas debería escuchar ruidos, ¿no?

Entonces tomo el valor suficiente, tomo su varita apunto hacia la puerta y al momento de abrirse vio el momento exacto de que la chica con Joseph por un lado tomaba por la fuerza, desaparecían mientras esta parecía llorar. Todos dentro del Hotel escucharon como alguien parecía gritar y llorar a la vez.

_---------------__**Oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Hermione apareció con Joseph tomándole de la cintura fuertemente, estaban justo en las costas de la isla a las afueras de Venecia lo sabia, allí había estado con Ron un día atrás, el recordar al pelirrojo en ese momento hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de nuevo de agua, segundos atrás lo odiaba pero ahora deseaba estar con el en lugar de con el noruego. Ya no parecía importarle tanto el echo de que se hubiera besado con Anna después de todo ella también se había besado con Draco y no había significado nada.

Se odiaba a si misma, ¿Cómo podría creer que Anna – su mejor amiga – sería capaz de quitarle a Ron, y que este, - que la amaba con locura - seria capaz de engañarla?, claro que el verlos besándose no era algo que le gustara pero sin duda debía tener una explicación.

Miro a todos lados buscando a alguien que pasara por ahí para gritar, debía buscar ayuda, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió de nuevo que desaparecían, ahora no estaba segura en que lugar estaba tal vez aun en los alrededores de Italia (pues no había forma de aparecer y desparecer entre países) pero cuando intento ubicarse de nuevo sintió aquella sensación de ser succionada por un tubo para después aparecer en quien sabe de donde.

No tenia forma de saber a donde le llevaba pues cada vez que intentaba ubicarse el noruego desaparecía con ella en brazos.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-Preguntó Anna para Ron quien no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez aquel punto azul en aquel mapa mundial que había aparecido en el aire (justo segundos después de que su novia hubiera sido raptada por el noruego) mientras los Aurores parecían prepararse para salir y buscar a la castaña.

-Tú que crees que hace, intenta despistarnos debe creer que lo seguimos y por eso es que se aparece y desaparece de inmediato, ha estado planeando esto durante casi dos años....-Le explico rápidamente mientras notaba que no tardaba mas de tres segundos en aparecer y desaparecer, después intentando calmarse murmuro con la mirada triste, sabia que la castaña no se quitaría el relicario aun que ahora lo odiara, pero de Joseph no estaba seguro, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que descubriera todo?...-Solo espero que no le quite el relicario.

-¿Por qué, que pasa si se lo quita?-Preguntó la española no estaba segura por que le daban tanta importancia aquel objeto, tanto para el noruego como al pelirrojo debía existir algún significado.

-¿Cómo crees que se donde esta?-Le respondió molesto, no estaba de humor para dar clases además debía encontrarla pues cada segundo que pasaba junto al noruego la castaña estaba en peligro, y no deseaba imaginarse lo que pasaría si no la encontraba a tiempo. Sabía un poco de los planes de este, eran muy claros.

Deseaba a Hermione como su esposa, pero era capaz de todo por quedarse con ella, la obligaría a estar con el, de todas las formas posibles y eso le revolvió el estomago de coraje, además seria capaz de borrar su mente y entonces manipularla para así convertirse en la Señora Harkert.

Se olvidaría de el y entonces no habría forma de recuperarla, habría fallado no solo como novio, si no como amigo. Había jurado dar su vida por protegerla y mantenerla a salvo de Joseph además, le había prometido una y otra vez que estarían a salvo, no solo a ella si no a todos, como iba a explicar que por besarse con Anna se habían llevado a Hermione.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba y deseaba era tener a la castaña lejos de Joseph y que ese punto azul se volviera rojo.

-¿Qué significa el punto verde?-Preguntó uno de los Aurores a Ron después de un rato el punto azul parecía cambiar de color lentamente hasta ser un verde oscuro.

-Esta asustada y molesta.-Susurro el chico, asustada era fácil saberlo, estaba sola con Joseph y molesta, era simple, molesto con el.

¿Qué pasaría cuando la rescatara del noruego, le daría la oportunidad de explicarle lo que había pasado con Anna?, y en cualquier caso ¿Qué había pasado en realidad?, no tenia excusa lo sabia, pero de algo estaba seguro amaba a Hermione y deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella siendo no solo su amigo si no su confidente, su esclavo, era capaz de todo por ella, incluso en ese momento de dar su vida solo por saber y estar seguro de que ella estaría a salvo.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Hermione no estaba segura de saber en donde estaba, solo recordaba ver un lugar y después otro, hasta que sintió al fin un lugar fijo. Joseph la dejo de pie cerca de un sofá que había en esa habitación, la chica se derrumbo y rompió a llorar, justo en ese momento, al dejar de sentir la sensación de la aparición, recordó el engaño de Ron y Anna, ¡¿Pero como habían sido capaces de hacerle eso?!.

Si no hubiera sido por la voz de Joseph que interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, habría sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento.

-¿Hermione?-Pregunto Joseph con dulzura, la chica lo miraba con expresión mezclada de horror y pena.-No me tengas miedo.-Siguió con aquella dulce voz.-Ven, siéntate bien.-Joseph la tomo (Hermione no opuso resistencia) y la sentó en una posición mas digna en el sofá.-Al fin solos.-Suspiro después de un segundo.

-¿Q-que quieres de mí?-Balbuceo la chica, la pena que tenia desapareció completamente al recordar con quien estaba.

-Hermione, ya lo sabes-Murmuro Joseph.-Te amo.-Le sonrió esperando una respuesta de la chica.

-¿Y me amas tanto que quieres hacerme daño?-Pregunto señalando la varita del noruego que traía sujeta.

-Veo que no confías en mí.-Admitió después de un minuto.

-¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti si has tratado de matar a… a...?-Al recordar a Ron la chica rompió a llorar de nuevo y no logro terminar de hablar.

-Simplemente he visto antes que tu que Weasley, no es la persona indicada para ti-Respondió Joseph con la misma voz tranquila pero cuando dijo el apellido del pelirrojo, lo hizo con odio, para después continuar con aquella voz dulce-Y según veo te diste cuenta.

-¿Que el no es para mi?-Esa pregunta fue mas hacia ella que para Joseph, tal vez el noruego tiene razón, pero… -¿Tu lo eres?-Preguntó después.

-No me has dado tiempo para demostrártelo-Dijo Joseph con simpleza-¿Me dejas demostrártelo?-Preguntó después coquetamente.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. No confiaba en Joseph, pero ya no es novia de Ron y, mirándolo fríamente, necesitaba un "_pañuelo_", pero para eso la persona ideal seria Draco (la chica recordó la conversación del museo) que era lo mas cercano a _"amigo_" ¿Pero Joseph? El hombre que esta "_obsesionado"_ con ella, ¿No servia o si?

-Veo que necesitas descansar y pensar-Dijo Joseph.-Te haré una poción, y....-Dejo su varita sobre la mesa.-No creo que la necesite.-El noruego tenia que demostrarle a la chica que si podía confiar en el y que su actitud era solo por ese tonto Weasley, que a ella jamás le haría daño.

Ya en la cocina, Joseph ya tenia todo planeado: le haría una poción de amor y se aplicaría el hechizo para olvidar en sus labios, luego la besaría y ¡zas! Weasley sería cosa del pasado y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para conquistarla, pero surgió un nuevo problema.

-¿Joseph?...-Hermione lo miraba con recelo desde la puerta de la cocina, no estaba segura de que preparaba-¿Qué poción me harás?-Preguntó después un poco dudosa de la respuesta.

-Una poción para que te relajes y descanses.-Contesto Joseph con una sonrisa encantadora, pero eso solo hizo que la chica desconfiara un poco.

-¿Puedo ver como la haces?...-Pregunto Hermione, al notar que el hombre la miraba un poco asombrado agrego rápidamente...-Digo, para que la confianza sea mutua, ¿No crees?

-Yo confió en ti-Susurro Joseph, ahora su plan tendría un ligero cambio.

-Pero yo aun no.-Le recordó la chica.-Además en toda relación, la confianza mutua es fundamental para un buen futuro, además de la comunicación. ¿Quieres demostrarme ser de confianza? Pues déjame ver como la haces.-Le aseguro la otra intentando persuadirlo.

-Esta bien-"_Esta chica es mas inteligente de lo que creía"_ pensó Joseph "_Tendré que hacer un movimiento rápido para engañarla"._ Le acerco una silla y esta se sentó mientras ponía atención a lo que hacia.

Joseph empezó a hacer la típica poción para relajarse, ante la atenta mirada de Hermione. El noruego rebusco en el estante de la cocina y saco un frasco con un polvo de color rojo y lo coloco sobre la mesa.

-¿Muerdago?-Pregunto Hermione extrañada.-Eso convierte a la poción en un somnífero…

-Pero.-La interrumpió Joseph bruscamente.-Si uso pétalos de rosa negra.-Saco del estante otro frasco con varios pétalos de color negro.-...Se anulan los efectos somníferos del muerdago en la poción. Descubrimiento reciente.-Agrego cuando vio que la chica iba a abrir la boca para decir algo. Luego que estuvo lista se la ofreció.

-Gracias.-La chica medito un momento, pensando que se estaba entregando en bandeja de oro a Joseph, pero recordó el engaño de Ron y se lo bebió inmediatamente, se relajo, olvido rápidamente la pena por Ron.

-¿Cómo te sientes?...-Pegunto Joseph.

-Estoy bien.-Contesto la chica mientras suspiraba el efecto de la poción parecía relajarla demasiado.-De hecho la poción te salio bien, creo que el muerdago y los pétalos de rosa negra le dieron un sabor distinto a la poción, como mas… floral, pensé en flores mientras la bebía.

-El secreto del muerdago y la rosa negra la descubrí yo, años antes de conocerte.-Dijo Joseph mientras sonreía.-Y me ha resultado útil como alternativa al sabor de la clásica poción.

Luego se enfrascaron una conversación sobre diversos temas, incluyendo hechizos, pociones, libros. Hermione se sintió cómoda con el noruego, casi como se sentía en Hogwarts con Harry; la sensación de un hermano al que le puedes contar todos tus problemas.

-Ehh.-Dijo Joseph con un titubeo -¿Puedo preguntarte por que estabas llorando antes de traerte aquí?

-Bueno.-Empezó Hermione, ahora podía pensar en lo que le hizo Ron de una forma mas fría, de tal forma que ella no estuviera ligada con ellos.-Vi a Ron besándose con Anna, la conoces, la española que trabaja para Sortilegios Weasley.-Confeso lentamente.

-Te lo había dicho.-Le dijo Joseph en un tono de regaño.-Que el no te seria fiel, pero al menos te diste cuenta. ¿Y que harás?...-Preguntó después con una clase de desesperación.

-Primero volver a casa.-Dijo la castaña.-Continuare con el asunto de los elfos domésticos y me olvidare de Ron.-Le aseguro rápidamente.

-Pero lo seguirás viendo en el Ministerio.-Dijo Joseph.-Lo seguirás recordando cada vez que lo veas y cada vez será peor.

-Tienes razón.-Murmuro con pesar.

-Hay una solución.-De a poco Joseph la estaba conduciendo a su objetivo.-Olvida todo recuerdo de Weasley.

-¿Obliviate?...-Preguntó.-Ese hechizo es reversible y no es muy difícil lograrlo.

-Hay otro que supone el olvido parcial o total según el requerimiento, y es casi imposible de recuperar y si lo logran, la persona morirá.-Susurro lentamente mientras notaba el interés de la chica.

-¿Y como se hace?...-Pregunto la chica.

-Bueno, es a través del beso.-Explico Joseph mientras se le acercaba un poco mas.-Por ejemplo, le pides a alguien que lo haga, le dices lo que quieres olvidar, la otra persona debe decir lo que tu le dijiste y se aplica el encantamiento en los labios, luego debes besarlo (bueno, no un gran beso, con el roce labio con labio basta) para que resulte.-Le confeso lentamente.

"_Draco lo haría gustoso"_ pensó Hermione con malicia "_Incluso con el propio Ron lo haría, la venganza ideal_" pero ¿Por qué no ahora?

-Si gustas lo hago yo.-Se ofreció Joseph, intentando sonar casual, siguiendo el rumbo de los pensamientos de la chica.

-No se, he de pensarlo.-Susurro mientras sentía que el rostro del noruego se le acercaba rápidamente.

Se levanto del suelo junto a la chimenea, mientras prestaba atención en donde estaban, la cabaña (por que eso parecía), estaba a oscuras, excepto por la luz de la chimenea, un gran sofá, la cocina, un pequeño comedor, y las escaleras hacia lo que serian las habitaciones en la planta alta. Se acerco rápidamente hacia la ventana mientras notaba que Joseph la seguía con la mirada.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó la chica intentando ver a través de la oscuridad de la noche, pero no logro ver nada.

-En casa.-Le aseguro el noruego mientras le susurraba junto al oído.

-¿Y eso es en....?-Preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos, la voz del hombre junto a su oído la hacia sentir algo extraño, algo que jamás había sentido por el, estaba segura de reconocer ese sentimiento, lo sentía por Ron, y por Draco, pero ahora lo sentía por Joseph, eso la hizo sentirse asustada.

-Te lo diré después...-Le murmuro mientras la tomaba del brazo dulcemente y la giraba para quedar frente a frente, después comenzó a tocarle el rostro lentamente, mientras notaba que la poción parecía surgir efecto.- ¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó después al notar la hora que era.

-No, ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?-Le preguntó la chica mientras parecía coquetearle, antes le había funcionado con el rubio y el pelirrojo, ¿Por qué no funcionaria con el?

-Te lo diré solo con una condición.-Murmuro el hombre después de un largo silencio, ella deseaba saber donde estaban y el deseaba un beso, seria un simple trato, notaba que la chica asentía con la cabeza.-Te lo diré, solo si me dejas besarte, aquel "beso" en San Mungo lo hice mal, fui demasiado atrevido. Quiero cambiar esa imagen que tienes de mí, que tanto te asusta.-Confeso mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica, y por extraño que fuera, esta no puso resistencia aquel beso.

Hermione no estaba segura pero había algo dentro de ella que deseaba aquel beso, además hasta ese momento el hombre se mostraba diferente, tal vez así era siempre, cuando sintió que sus labios se unieron, noto que era cuidadoso, recordó a Draco y aquel beso en Agosto por instinto, cuando sintió que Joseph le tocaba el rostro dulcemente mientras continuaban besándose, recordó las caricias que Ron solía hacerle cuando se besaban.

Apretó los ojos y sintió que algo frió caía de su mejilla, era una lagrima, un recuerdo fugaz de Anna besando a Ron, le hizo sentirse mal, pues ahora pensándolo con calma, aquel beso que el pelirrojo le daba a la española era dulce, justo como solía besarla a ella, eso la hizo sentirse molesta y coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del noruego por instinto además de venganza, este sin pensarlo demasiado la tomo de la cintura.

No estaba segura pero ahora sentía sueño, cansancio, pero sobre todo que caía lentamente hacia el vació. Pensando que la poción de relajación que le había dado Joseph parecía terminar su efecto y la haría dormir, sin tener imágenes en su cabeza se separo del hombre mientras tomaba aire después noto que este la acomodaba sobre el sofá que ahora se había convertido en cama.

-Duerme.-La voz de Joseph se iba esfumando lentamente mientras sus parpados se cerraban.

-No me has dicho aun, donde estamos.-Murmuro la chica lentamente mientras intentaba mantenerse despierta, ella ya había cumplido con parte del trato, el debía decirle donde estaban.

-Quebec, Canadá.-Le susurro el chico junto al oído para después notar que la chica se acomodaba en el sofá y se quedaba dormida.

Joseph estaba satisfecho, había encontrado a Hermione, y lo mejor de todo lejos de Ron, había sido tan fácil en parte entrar a aquel hotel donde Anna lo había llevado, además de corromper aquella magia protectora que había puesto el pelirrojo.

Debía admitir que los hechizos de Ron no era fácil de vencer pero después de todo lo había logrado, lo que mas le fascinaba ahora era que la chica lo había besado, pero no un simple beso, de no ser por el echo de que esta aun parecía recordar su vida, la habría echo su mujer esa misma noche, pero pensándolo con calma tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para eso, pues sabia que a la mañana siguiente cuando esta despertará Ron no existiera y entonces podrían casarse para después consumar el matrimonio.

Esa era la parte que mas deseaba, tocar y tener a Hermione entre sus brazos, desde que la conocía siempre se había preguntado a que sabrían esos labios rojos, tan perfectos para el, y aquella tarde años atrás que por fin lo había logrado tenia que haberse salido de control. Había sido un idiota, si lo admitía lo era, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, la había besado a su antojo, no como deseaba pero si como debió ser la primera vez, pues en ese momento la chica no lo había rechazado.

Ahora mirándola dormir tranquilamente, su mente parecía apoderarse de el, ¿Qué pasaba si así dormida como estaba le hacia el amor?, ¿Seria apropiado?, se suponía que ahora en ese mismo momento los recuerdos de la chica se iban borrando conforme el sueño avanzaba, si llegaba a despertar justo en el momento podría mentirle y continuar la noche juntos. ¿Pero y si eso evitaba que el hechizo saliera bien?

Decidió no arriesgarse, solo debía esperar unas horas, solo unas horas, y entonces todo el esfuerzo tendría su recompensa, justo antes de acomodarse junto a la chica vio el relicario que llevaba puesto, lo tomo y abrió, entonces la fotografía que había ahí, era una de la familia de la castaña, sus padres (sus futuros suegros) junto a Hermione, (su futuro esposa), sonrío mientras lo volvía a dejar donde estaba, y cuando se dispuso a dormir al lado de la chica, escucho ruidos cerca de la cabaña, tomo su varita esperando lo peor.

_**Minutos atrás... **_

Cuando Ron notó que aquel punto verde en su mapa geográfico se había dejado de mover y ahora le marcaba en el norte de América, decidió comenzar con la búsqueda, el único problema era que para llegar hasta la castaña debía seguir casi la misma ruta que el noruego, necesitaba ayuda de Kinsgley para eso, tenia que aparecer entre países y continentes, y lo que era aun peor es que debía confesarle el motivo, y eso era decirles a todos que Hermione había sido raptada, había fallado, lo sabia. Pero recordando que no era el momento para lamentarse, tomo aire y llamo a Kingsley. Este contesto casi de inmediato.

-Ron, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el hombre casi de inmediato cuando supo que Ron le llamaba.

Estaba preocupado, por lo poco que le había dicho Manuel, el auror que se hacia pasar por Ron, estaba seguro que Joseph sabia la verdad y ahora debía ir en busca de Hermione, para colmo Anna no contestaba pero por suerte el pelirrojo parecía dar signos de vida en ese momento.

-No, Joseph, nos encontró y…. Rapto a Hermione.-Le confeso lentamente.

-Lo se, te envíe mas aurores junto con Draco.-Le murmuro.

-¿Malfoy?-Pregunto asombrado y a la vez molesto, ¿Qué tenia que ver el rubio en eso?

-Si, cuando me entere estaba aquí, y bueno se ofreció en ayudar después de todo es amigo de Hermione y bueno, hay que admitir que el ser principiante de Mortifago le dejo mucha experiencia en cuanto a atacar en duelos.

-Kingsley yo… Ya se donde esta Hermione pero necesito….-No termino de hablar por que en ese momento una docena de aurores acababan de aparecer junto con cierto rubio que se fue a los golpes con Ron.

¿Cómo podía a ver sido tan idiota y dejar sola a la castaña?, el en su lugar habría echo lo imposible por impedir que el noruego se la llevara, no entendía por que Hermione había preferido a Ron. El pelirrojo en cuanto sintió los golpes de Draco comenzó a pelear, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero lo único que lograba era que ambos se golpearan.

Casi 5 minutos después de que los aurores los separaran y ahora se curaran las heridas parecían charlar no tranquilamente, Draco parecía insultarlo y eso solo molestaba más a Ron.

-¿Como, dime como demonios se te ocurrió dejarla sola Weasley?

-Cállate.-Le grito molesto mientras intentaba levantarse y golpearlo de nuevo solo para que dejara de culparlo.

-No me voy a callar, quiero que me digas que pasaba por tu cabeza.-Le exigió.

-No entiendes, no tienes idea de cómo pasaron las cosas.-Grito Anna que desde que el rubio había llegado lograba pronunciar unas palabras.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto intrigado el rubio mientras intercambiaba la mirada entre Ron que ahora parecía molesto y apenado, para después mirar a Anna que lloraba.

-Hermione vio algo y se en cerro en el baño, ahí fue cuando Joseph la atrapo.-Murmuro.

-¿Qué fue lo que vio?-Pregunto después y de nuevo miraba a Ron para después mirar a Anna.

-Estábamos besándonos.-Confeso Ron después de un largo silencio por parte de Anna que no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Qué, es increíble y Hermione insiste en que tu eres de fiar?, le dije que no volviera contigo pero no me hizo caso.-Murmuro rápidamente intentando no reírse.

-¿Qué?-Ahora Ron era el molesto.

-Nada.-Contesto rápidamente.

-Dímelo.-Le exigió.

-¿Sabes que Hermione y yo nos besamos en Agosto, cierto?-Pregunto el rubio lentamente, esperando casi imaginando la reacción de Ron.

-Si, por desgracia.-Contesto molesto, si en un inicio no le había agradado la idea, ahora el recordarlo parecía un golpe duro. Pero una voz en su cabeza parecía decirle, que ya había encontrado la forma exacta de que Hermione le perdonara aquel beso con Anna.

Después de todo ella se había besado primero con Draco, aun que; en ese entonces, justo en aquel momento ellos dos habían peleando, casi terminado, que no estaba seguro de que fuera algo igual, y por lo tanto ganara el perdón de la castaña.

-Bueno, justo después intente convencerla de que debía terminar contigo, que no eras el hombre perfecto para ella… Pero no me hizo caso, insistió en que tu jamás le harías daño, por lo visto se equivoco. Aun que debo agradecértelo, después de todo, cuando regrese a Londres me elegirá a mi.-Le confeso con una sonrisa, jamás imagino que el propio Weasley le fuera a entregar el corazón de Hermione en bandeja de plata con tanta facilidad.

-Oigan, ya es hora.-Murmuro uno de los aurores cuando se les acerco, solo para informarles que si deseaban encontrar a la chica, debían partir en ese momento.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, no sin antes hacer una tregua, _"Solo hasta encontrar a Hermione y sacarla del alcance de Joseph"_, fueron las palabras de Draco.

No pensaba darle oportunidad a nadie mas que a el, el era tan digno de la castaña como Ron, su único error, o defecto era ser un Malfoy. Aun que a estas alturas a la chica ya no parecía importarle mucho, esta vez tendría su segundo y merecida oportunidad.

Después de hacer el mismo camino de apariciones que había echo Joseph, llegaron a su destino, claro que antes para cruzar el océano lo hicieron en escobas para después entre islas aparecer, para entonces por fin llegar justo al norte de America.

Habían llegado y la noche ya se había apoderado del cielo, solo esperaban llegar a tiempo antes de que Joseph le hiciera daño a Hermione, aun que a esas alturas, el noruego ya debía a ver cumplido su promesa de borrar la memoria de la chica, por lo menos los recuerdos donde Ron estuviera presente pues ese era el plan. Una mente en donde no existiera el pelirrojo y así ella terminara siendo la Señora Harkert.

Pero los recuerdos no era lo que mas preocupaba a Ron y a Draco, si no el echo de que este se aprovechara de la castaña, y la hiciera suya a la mala, eso no lo permitirían, si llegaba a suceder o mejor dicho, si ya había pasado, Joseph iba a pagarlo muy caro. En eso si estaban de acuerdo tanto Draco como Ron, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en donde ambos parecían luchar por la misma cosa, aun que la recompensa, solo pudiera ser para uno.

-Es ahí.-Murmuro Ron al ver su mapa y notar el punto que ahora volvía a ser rojo, ¿Hermione estaba tranquila?, después notó una cabaña delante de ellos y la señalo, para indicar el ataque.

Cuando se acercaron a la cabaña no había luces encendidas, abrieron la puerta silenciosamente ante la oscuridad total, y en la sala no había nada.

-¿Estas seguro que es aquí, Weasley?-Pregunto Draco frustrado, en esa cabaña parecía no a ver nadie y ahora a la luz de la oscuridad parecía sucia y vieja.

-Si, dice que esta aquí, debe estar arriba.-Contesto el pelirrojo mientras mostraba el mapa y aquel punto en rojo parecía irse blanqueando.-Oh, oh-Susurro asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto, ese "oh-oh", no le había gustado.

-Se esta volviendo blanco, esta en peligro.

Escucharon ruidos arriba, y a continuación un sin fin de hechizos pasaron volando por la habitación y al momento que eso pasaba estos intentaron esquivarlos, algunos aurores caían al suelo mientras parecían dormir.

Ron y Draco subieron hacia las habitaciones de la parte de arriba de la cabaña, pues estaban seguros de que Joseph estaría arriba junto a Hermione, y no se equivocaban pues antes de llegar al pasillo, un hechizo hizo añicos un pedazo de pared, en donde la cabeza del rubio habría estado de no ser por que se había girado solo para insultar y apresurar a Ron, de no ser así quien sabe que habría pasado con el rubio.

Comenzaron a lanzar varios hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin notar si llegaban al noruego, hasta que escucharon la voz de Joseph lanzar un grito de dolor, ambos chicos se mostraron y lo vieron tirado en el suelo muriendo lentamente, además notaron a una chica junto a el de pie y con varita en mano, esta se giro.

-Anna.-Murmuraron ambos hombres, a la española le temblaban las manos, ella había matado al noruego y ahora parecía nerviosa además de asustada, jamás había matado a alguien, aun que en ese caso este lo mereciera.

-Tenia algo pendiente con el.-Susurro mientras las lagrimas le recorrían el rostro, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, mientras tanto Ron como Draco, abrían la puerta de la única habitación del segundo piso, vieron a Hermione dormir tranquilamente en aquella cama, ¿Pero por que seguía en blanco en el mapa del relicario?

Se acercaron a ella lentamente, mientras intentaban despertarla con dulzura.

-Hermione, linda, despierta.-Susurro Draco mientras le tocaba el cabello con ternura.

-Amor…Hermione, abre tus ojos.-Murmuro Ron mientras le tocaba el rostro con amor.

Entonces mientras el rubio y el pelirrojo le hacían cariños, el punto blanco volvió a ser rojo, después notaron que esta parecía despertar, y en cuanto abrió los ojos ambos hombres le sonrieron, en cambio la chica parecía asustada.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto mientras parecía nerviosa.-Y dejen de tocarme.-Mientras se alejaba de ellos.

-Oye, se que estas molesta pero, no es para que me ignores así.-Dijo Ron a la defensiva, después de todo lo que había echo por ella y esta le trataba así.

-Weasley, creo que lo dice en serio.-Puntualizo Draco cuando vio que la chica tomaba un florero y se los arrojaba para después comenzar a tomar cosas de la habitación para así lastimarlos.

Quince minutos después, la chica parecía mas tranquila y era examinada por un Auror, mientras otro parecía explicarles a los hombres que la chica no tenia recuerdos, y que el hechizo que habían usado era difícil de revertir.

-Bueno cumplió su promesa.-Bromeo el rubio después agrego en susurro.-Solo hay que decirle todo y listo.

En ese momento escucharon un grito de la chica mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos parecía tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Preguntaron ambos chicos asustados mientras se le acercaron.

-No lo se, solo pregunto que, "¿qué era esto?", le dije que, "una varita", entonces empezó a reírse y le dije que, era mago y ella bruja, entonces…-Les respondió el auror que la había estado examinando.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos lo que pasara cuando recuerde algo de golpe-Puntualizo el auror que les había informado del hechizo.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?-Preguntaron Ron y Draco al mismo tiempo.

-Llevarla a San Mungo, ahí sabrán que hacer, pero mientras tanto, sugiero que no digan nada mas.

Después de regresar a Londres y que los médicos de San Mungo la hubieran examinado mas, le recetaron unas pastillas para la migraña que le causaban los recuerdos, habían llegado a la conclusión de que tenia "Amnesia".

-¿Te das cuenta de que no sabe nada, y no parece reconocernos?-Pregunto Draco para Ron de regreso de la cafetería del hospital cuando regresaban a la habitación de Hermione, en ese mismo momento los padres de la castaña debían estar con ella.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-No por nada.-Susurro el rubio pero cuando lo hizo, fue con un suspiro y una mirada además de sonrisa, como si tramara algo.

-¿Qué estas tramando, Malfoy?-Pregunto el pelirrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que en la cabeza del rubio podría estarse cocinando algo, que no le iba a gustar nada.

-No pienso decírtelo Weasley.-Fue lo único que dijo y se adelanto para llegar antes que el pelirrojo a la habitación de Hermione.

_**Esta historia continuara....**_


	21. Recuerdos

_**Esto es una presentación de Paola Prieto y Matías Roa**_

_**Paola Prieto: **__Después de tanto tiempo, (ni tanto jeje) aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste por que es muy largo. _

_**Matías Roa:** __Tardamos poco, pero aquí estamos, un nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo (n.n)_

_**Capitulo 19 – Recuerdos**_

_**Introducción:**_ Hermione ha perdido la memoria, y no recuerda nada, ¿Será esta una segunda oportunidad para Ron y para Draco?, ¿Quién lograra enamorarla?, pero sobre todo, ¿Qué pasara cuando recuerde todo?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_{__-Escenas del capitulo anterior-} _

_-No la toques.-Grito Ron de forma demasiado protectora, mientras evitaba que Joseph tocara a Anna, no estaba seguro el por que, pero ahora sentía algo extraño en el pecho. _

_-Oh, ya veo, te agrada. Es una lastima que ya tenga planes para la Señora Harket, de otra manera tu serias perfecta.-Comento el noruego lentamente mientras se acercaba un poco mas a la española y sonreía maliciosamente. _

_-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Hermione asustada cuando sintió que Malfoy le tocaba el rostro y se acercaba a sus labios. _

_-Intento besarte.-Le confeso y hundió sus labios contra las suyos, para entonces besarse lentamente. _

_-No estoy segura, me agrada estar contigo, pero yo amo a Ron.-Murmuro la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora que parecía pensarlo claramente le gustaba la compañía del rubio en muchos aspectos. _

_-¿Entonces, que vamos a hacer ahora?... ¿Amantes? No accederías a eso, ¿cierto?-Le soltó el rubio lentamente mientras tocaba delicadamente su cuello provocando que la chica cerrara los ojos por el contacto. _

_-¿Q-que quieres de mí?-Preguntó la castaña algo asustada cuando se vio a solas y en peligro en compañía del noruego. _

_-Hermione, ya lo sabes-Murmuro Joseph tiernamente.-Te amo. _

_-¡¿Y me amas tanto que quieres hacerme daño?!-Pregunto señalando la varita del noruego que traía sujeta._

_-Hay una solución.-De a poco Joseph la estaba conduciendo a su objetivo.-Olvida todo recuerdo de Weasley, a través del beso.-Explico mientras se le acercaba un poco mas._

"_Draco lo haría gustoso" pensó Hermione con malicia. _

_Mientras Joseph acercaba su rostro al de la chica, para después besarla a su antojo. _

_-Hermione, linda, despierta.-Susurro Draco mientras le tocaba el cabello con ternura. _

_-Amor…Hermione, abre tus ojos.-Murmuro Ron mientras le tocaba el rostro con amor. Entonces mientras el rubio y el pelirrojo le hacían cariños, notaron que esta parecía despertar, y en cuanto abrió los ojos ambos hombres le sonrieron, en cambio la chica parecía asustada. _

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto mientras parecía nerviosa._

_-Weasley, creo que lo dice en serio.-Puntualizo Draco cuando vio que la chica tomaba un florero y se los arrojaba para después comenzar a tomar cosas de la habitación para así lastimarlos. _

_-¿Y que vamos a hacer?-Preguntaron Ron y Draco al mismo tiempo. _

_-Llevarla a San Mungo, mientras tanto, sugiero que no digan nada más.-Explicaba el auror que había examinado a la castaña. Después de unas horas habían llegado a la conclusión de que tenía "Amnesia". _

_-¿Te das cuenta de que no sabe nada, y no parece reconocernos?-Pregunto Draco para Ron. _

_-¿Qué estas tramando, Malfoy?-Pregunto el pelirrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que en la cabeza del rubio podría estarse cocinando algo, que no le iba a gustar nada. _

_-No pienso decírtelo Weasley.-Fue lo único que dijo y se adelanto para llegar antes que el pelirrojo a la habitación de Hermione._

**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--: --:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:**

Justo cuando Draco entro en aquella habitación del hospital donde la castaña ahora descansaba, la saludo de una forma que al pelirrojo le dieron ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente, aun que después tendría que explicar ese comportamiento y dado que lo mejor para Hermione era no saber nada aun, debía controlarse. ¡¿Pero por que Malfoy no lo hacia?!

-¡Buenas tardes, Señor Granger, Damas, pero que hermosa te ves sin jarrones en las manos mientras me lastimas!-Comentaba el rubio mientras se acercaba a la cama, saludo primero al padre de la chica, para después a la madre y por fin tomar las manos de Hermione para después besárselas galantemente provocando una sonrisa además de sonrojo en la chica.

-Malfoy, contrólate.-Eso fue lo peor para Ron, este murmuro bastante molesto y alto mientras el rubio soltaba las manos de la chica y se apartaba de ella. La cara del pelirrojo le decía todo, cuando saliera de ahí le esperaba una golpiza además de preguntas por su comportamiento, pero en ese momento las amenazas de Ron no le importaban, tal vez después de todo tendría aquella segunda oportunidad con la chica.

-Ron, podemos hablar un minuto a solas.-Le dijo el padre de la castaña mientras lo invitaba a salir de ahí para charlar sin problemas.-Tu sabes que nosotros estamos de verdad agradecidos de todo lo que hiciste por Hermione este ultimo año, de verdad lo apreciamos; pero dado que Joseph esta muerto además de la actual salud de Hermione, pensamos que lo mejor seria que ella volviera con nosotros, es solo mientras recuerda todo, podrías visitarla cuando quieras. Lo sabes, eres bienvenido en casa.

-Gracias, yo.... Llevare su equipaje esta noche.-Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se hacia a la idea de que ese era el adiós definitivo a su reconciliación, no estaba seguro de que era peor. El que la chica no recordara nada y con eso su engaño, o el hecho de no poder pedirle perdón y aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado.-Señor Granger, ¿Ella aun lleva el relicario que le regale?-Preguntó justo antes de que el hombre entrara de nuevo a la habitación.

-Si creo que si. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, creo que debería quitárselo.-No le gustaba la idea, pues hasta ese momento hasta que esta no lo recordara y con eso el engaño, era el único vinculo con el, pero era por la salud de la chica, así que murmuro algo triste.-Es que hay una fotografía de nosotros dos juntos, eso podría confundirla y....

-Entiendo, ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva?-Le interrumpió al notar la tristeza en los ojos del pelirrojo. No era para menos después de todo el esfuerzo que había echo para salvarla ahora no podía disfrutar de esa libertad como debía ser.

-Si no le molesta.-Confeso mientras evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Si tenía suerte podría volver a dárselo cuando todo se aclarara, ¡¿Claro si es que esta llegaba a perdonarlo!?, en ese momento el chico vio como su madre y familia parecían acercarse a ellos, la mujer abrazo a su hijo mientras su padre aun costado parecía charlar con el padre de Hermione, Ginny se quedo por un lado mientras escuchaba.

-Ron, que bueno estas bien, Kingsley me llamo, ¿Cómo esta Hermione?-Le decía su madre mientras le examinaba las manos como si ahí fuera a demostrar heridas.

-Bien, tiene amnesia y no recuerda mucho. A decir verdad nada-Murmuro mientras caminaban por el hospital lejos de algunos curiosos.

-Bueno ve el lado positivo Ron, podrías enamorarla de nuevo, ya sabes ocultarle tus defectos para después mostrárselos.-Le murmuro Ginny intentando hacerlo sonreír.

Pero en lugar de eso le dio una idea. Tal vez eso era lo que planeaba Draco, y si era eso, no era tan malo. El tenia mas oportunidad que el rubio de re-conquistarla, pues era su amigo desde siempre, sabia todos sus gustos, si la chica necesitaba ayuda para recordar algo el era el indicado. Aun que había un problema, ¿Enamorarla para después romperle el corazón cuando recordara el "engaño"? Era un riesgo que debía correr pues de otra forma el rubio podría ganarle.

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación. **_

-¿Entonces uso varita?-Preguntó la chica mientras Draco parecía explicarle un poco sobre el asunto de la magia.

-Si.-Le confirmo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y era buena?-Preguntó después de unos minutos, pues hasta ese momento había visto que los demás usaban aquellos pedazos de madera con tanta facilidad y además de todo hacían aparecer cosas realmente fabulosas.

-De las mejores-Le contesto Ron mientras sonreía en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, de forma muy galante. Noto que la chica sonreía ampliamente para después sonrojarse, Ginny tenia razón sacar lo mejor de el era fácil.-Debo admitir que algunas veces me ganaste en clases.

-¿Tu y yo íbamos a clases juntos?-Preguntó asombrada.

-Claro, tal vez no lo recuerdas pero, lo harás lo se-Murmuro mientras se acercaba a ella después le vio el relicario en el cuello, y se le quedo mirando un largo rato después al notar que el silencio se había echo eterno, susurro-....Bueno esta es tu varita, si necesitas ayuda para tus hechizos llámame.-Le dijo mientras le entregaba la varita y cuando lo hizo sus manos se rozaron sintió aquella misma sensación que recorría su cuerpo justo antes de besarla; pero debía controlarse.

-Gracias.-Le sonrió la chica y parpadeo algo coqueta.

-Bueno tengo que irme, tengo trabajo que hacer.-Murmuro después antes de hacer o decir algo que pudiera dañar la salud de la chica, después se dirigió al rubio.-Malfoy vamonos, la señorita tiene que descansar.-Invitándolo a salir del lugar.

-Vete tu si quieres, soy mi propio jefe.-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Kingsley quiere hablar contigo, debes hacerte cargo de algunos asuntos. Mientras las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.-Le recordó el chico, se suponía que mientras Hermione no pudiera recordar su trabajo el rubio debía hacerse cargo del asunto de los Elfos. Bueno el se había ofrecido en ayudarla, tenia que cumplir.

-No puede ser otro día.-Le preguntó sin dejar se apartarse de la chica, no quería irse de su lado, ¿Qué le aseguraba que el pelirrojo no volvería después?

-No.-Le dijo molesto mientras lo tomo del brazo y lo sacaba de ahí "arrastrando"

-Son simpáticos.-Murmuro Hermione mientras los miraba partir y sonreía.

Cuando ambos chicos estuvieron fuera del alcance comenzaron a discutir sobre todo en el ascensor del hospital.

-¿Qué fue eso de, "_Las mejores y si necesitas practicar tus hechizos llámame_"?, acaso quieres que termine con un tumor cerebral.-Le grito el rubio bastante molesto.

-¡¿Mira quien lo dice, como si no supiera lo que tramas?!-Le acuso mientras notaba que este solo sonreía aun más, eso solo lo hizo molestarse.

-¡Por favor Weasley un poco de competencia sana no le hace mal a nadie!...-Le confeso lentamente, mientras imaginaba todo lo que haría para hacer que la chica se enamorara de el.

-Sabes que comienzas a hablar igual que Joseph.-Le murmuro fríamente mientras la sonrisa del rubio se esfumaba, no le gustaba la comparación pero en ese momento se parecía un poco.

-Si pero a diferencia de ese loco, yo se hasta donde puedo luchar sin causarle miedo ni perder la razón. ¿Además crees que aun están juntos después de que ella te vio besándote con Anna? Admítelo esta es nuestra segunda oportunidad, y te diré algo, la voy a ganar.-Le aseguro cuando llegaron a su destino y salieron del hospital.

-Ella no es un premio.-Le murmuro Ron molesto. ¿Por qué todos decían eso, las mujeres no eran objetos?, ¿Acaso era el único que pensaba así?

-Lo se, pero me elegirá a mi y yo si soy un gran premio.-Le dijo mientras subía a su auto, capto que Ron le decía "idiota" pero no le importo, minutos después ya estaba en el Ministerio, mientras se hacia cargo de todos los pendientes del trabajo de Hermione.

_**Horas después. **_

-Bien, esta es la sala, el comedor, la cocina, las escaleras, tu habitación esta arriba y por un costado el baño.-Comentaban los padres de Hermione, cuando llegaron por fin a casa, esta parecía tomar su tiempo para ver con cuidado cada detalle y rincón de la casa, mientras intentaba recordar o mas bien imaginar su infancia.

Cuando entro en su habitación, las paredes eran de color blanco, con una cama en medio del lugar, una mesa de noche de cada lado con una lámpara además de un libro a medio leer, y no estaba segura de saber que libro era y si había terminado de leerlo algún día, había una ventana que daba una buena vista hacia la calle trasera donde había mas casas y patios.

-¿Dónde esta toda mi ropa?-Preguntó cuando abrió su closet y lo vio vació.

-Ah, Ron dijo que iba a traértela, no debe de tardar.-Le comento su padre.

-Ya sabes el chico pelirrojo-Le murmuro su madre al notar la confusión de su hija pero no era por, no recordar quien era Ron, si no por el echo de que este tenia su ropa.

-¿Por qué Ron tiene mi ropa?-Preguntó después dejando a sus padres algo nerviosos. ¿Cómo explicarle que el era su novio, y que había estado viviendo en casa de sus padres durante el ultimo año, sin que esta tuviera un dolor de cabeza intenso?

Pero antes de responder tocaron la puerta y Ron subía con maletas y algunas cajas.

-Perdón tuve algunos problemas con la tienda, pero aquí esta todo, tu ropa, tus libros, tu maquillaje y esta de aquí es tu ropa interior.-Comento mientras señalaba las maletas y las cajas.

-¿Espiaste mi equipaje?-Preguntó asombrada y molesta a la vez, ¿Quién era el para hacer eso, que acaso no tenia privacidad?

-¿Qué?, no, es que creo que debe ser eso ya que, es menos pesada.-Murmuro intentando arreglar la confusión, aun que claro que había visto su equipaje, había guardado todo y además había quitado algunas cosas que pudieran confundir a la chica como aquellos atuendos que usaba cuando estaban juntos, o las fotografías de ellos dos juntos además de cierto libro de amor que ahora estaba debajo de su cama.

-Ron te quedas a cenar.-Murmuro la madre de Hermione intentando ayudarlo pues parecía que la chica no le creía nada.

-Será un placer.-Dijo mientras sonreía después bajaron a la sala mientras dejaban que la castaña se cambiara.

-Ron, aquí tienes.-Le dijo el Señor Granger mientras le entregaba el relicario.-Por cierto hay una fotografía de nosotros-Señalando a su esposa y después el mismo para después mirar al chico-.... ¿Estas seguro de que?-No termino por que el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

-Si, mire.-Le dijo mientras tocaba el relicario y lo abría; entonces la fotografía cambio de ser una de familia ahora era aquella de ellos dos en las afueras de la Madriguera mientras sonreían.-Lo hice para el viaje, ya sabe para confundir a Joseph, necesitaba que ella lo llevara todo el tiempo así sabría donde estaba.-Le confeso después intentando explicarle.

-Hablando del viaje y de ese tipo, ¿Qué fue lo paso exactamente?-Ahora Ron sentía que era interrogado y aun peor que los padres de la chica podrían notar si mentía.

-No quiero hablar de eso.-Susurro mientras evitaba mirarles a los ojos.

-Necesitamos saber. ¿Dijiste que la protegerías?-Le acuso intentando controlarse.

-Lo se, lo se... Me descuide solo un minuto y el, se la llevo. De verdad no sabe lo que sentí cuando la vi con el mientras desaparecían, lo que sufrí mientras ella estaba a solas con el. Y aun peor lo que siento ahora por no poder besarla y saber que no le hizo daño.

-Será mejor que se calmen, ella no debe de tardar, ya hablamos de esto amor, Ron no tuvo la culpa, las cosas pasaron y ya, además hay un lado bueno de todo esto ¿no?, ella esta a salvo, sin recuerdos pero a salvo y ese tal Joseph murió, fin de la discusión.-Murmuro la madre de la castaña mientras miraba hacia las escaleras, después se dirigió a su esposo dejando claro que no era necesaria esa charla por lo menos no en ese momento.

Pero eso en lugar de ayudar a Ron lo hizo sentirse más culpable; el, tenia parte de la culpa se había besado con Anna, ¿Por qué razón la había besado, sentia algo por ella?, pero antes de que pudiera seguir torturándose vio que la castaña bajaba las escaleras bastante hermosa y algo apenada. Eso solo hizo que el chico se pusiera algo nervioso además de sentir que su respiración se aceleraba con locura, también hizo que olvidara la discusión.

-¿Qué tal me veo?-Preguntó la castaña al pie de las escaleras.

-Hermosa.-Respondió Ron por instinto, después de que la chica se sonrojara le cedió el paso galantemente y además le ayudara a sentarse, minutos después comenzaron a cenar.

Durante los primeros minutos las cosas fueron un poco incomodas, el sonido al comer además de los cubiertos al partir la comida se apodero de ellos, bueno no sabían de que hablar, en otras circunstancias hablarían de cualquier cosa pero en ese momento, cualquier tema de discusión podría ser problemático para la salud del la chica, pero entonces la castaña tuvo el valor y preguntó algo que deseaba saber.

-¿Y exactamente que me paso, quiero decir, por que estaban tu y Draco cuando yo desperté?

La pregunta de la chica fue tan inesperada que su padre casi se ahoga con el agua, Ron dejo caer el tenedor al plato mientras su madre parecía toser y mirar a otro lado. La chica se percato de eso pero continuo mirándolos sobre todo a Ron, quien se puso algo nervioso de aquella mirada, generalmente esta la usaba cuando estaba molesta, y eso no le gustaba

-Hermione tu sabes que...-Comenzó Ron mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas y no decir nada imprudente.-Si te decimos algo de sorpresa te duele la cabeza, ¿cierto?-Noto que la castaña ponía toda su atención en el, después esta asintió, claro que lo sabia.

¿Cómo olvidar aquel dolor intenso que había sentido cuando le habían dicho sobre la magia?, además minutos antes de salir de la habitación había sentido algo mas fuerte cuando estuvo a solas en su cuarto, debía ser la causa del aroma a durazno del árbol que tenían en el jardín, suponía que durante su niñez había disfrutado de ese sabor en las tardes soleadas.

-Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea decirte lo que paso, no por el momento.-Continuo el pelirrojo al notar la mirada perdida de la chica, después cuando termino de hablar le miro a los ojos y eso lo hizo sentir aun mas nervioso. Estaba tan cerca de ella y no podía decirle nada, sin duda era el peor de los castigos.

-¿Pero entonces como sabré si recuerdo algo?-Preguntó pues no estaba segura de que aquel "plan" funcionara.

-Puedes preguntarnos, nosotros te diremos si es o no un recuerdo.-Le dijo su madre mientras le tomaba la mano dulcemente y aun que la chica le sonrió, no estaba segura de que fuera una buena solución.

Después de que la cena terminara Ron regreso a casa, no sin antes despedirse de la chica galantemente mientras daba las buenas noches, para entonces volver a La Madriguera cuando lo hizo se encontró con Ginny que parecía tomar un café mientras la casa estaba a oscuras.

-¿Qué haces despiertas?-Preguntó cuando la vio sentada mirando al vació mientras sostenía aquella taza.

-No podía dormir, además, quiero saber... Cuéntame.-Le dijo Ginny mientras le ofrecía asiento en la mesa y le daba un poco de café.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Preguntó algo tímido, no se sentía de humor para confesar lo que había pasado, sobre todo por que parte del problema había sido suyo.

-Vamos Ron, dime que paso exactamente. ¿Cómo es que Joseph la secuestro?-Comento con entusiasmo, quería saber cada detalle, era como si alguien le estuviera contando el final de una película, conocía a su hermano este era capaz de todo por el bienestar de la castaña, se imaginaba una pelea a muerte.

-Anna y yo nos besamos.-Confeso después de un largo rato, era mejor decir la verdad, vio como su hermana parecía ahogarse con el café.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó mientras escupía la bebida después se le quedo mirando asombrada. ¿Pasaba algo entre su hermano y la española? ahora quería saber con exactitud todo.

-Es que no se como explicarlo, ni yo mismo se que paso, pero la bese, y me gusto...-Respiro profundo, ahora que lo pensaba con calma, aquel beso con Anna le había gustado, y lo peor es que no estaba seguro de que sentía...-Hermione nos vio y se encerró en el baño entonces, Joseph aprovecho para llevársela.-Continuo después mientras tomo café lentamente.

-Wow-Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja en varios minutos.- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?-Preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

-Tu idea de re-conquistarla no es mala, pero no se si sea buena idea, ¿Qué va a pensar de mi cuando recuerde todo?, de seguro dirá que me aproveche de ella, de la situación, además de que sirve enamorarla, si después la perderé.-Aun que comenzó hablando con una sonrisa su voz se fue apagando hasta quedar completamente serio.

-La perderás si no la recuperas. Créeme si ella se da cuenta de que a pesar de todo, tu la amas, te lo perdonara, además de que ese beso fue inocente, ¿Por qué lo fue verdad?

-Te has dicho eso frente a un espejo cuando Harry te pide perdón. Y claro que fue inocente.-Se quedo callado un rato mientras lo pensaba, ¿De verdad había sido un simple beso y si era así, entonces, por que sentía que su corazón latía más rápido con el simple echo de recordar aquellos labios junto a los suyos?

-Es distinto, tu solo te besaste con Anna, y Harry en cambio se acostó con cuatro rubias y me ignoro durante todo un año.-Respondió a la defensiva, mientras hacia que la mente de su hermano volviera a la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que de verdad te molesta?, dices que tu y Harry no eran novios que ese "no es el problema" pero entonces, ¿Cuál es?-Preguntó después de un rato de silencio, noto que su hermana se ponía algo nerviosa con el tema.

-No se si sea buena idea decirte-Murmuro apenada.

-Vamos, yo ya te dije lo que paso.-Le animo a que confesara, ¿Qué podía ser mas penoso que eso?

-Bien, si quieres golpearlo después de que te lo diga hazlo no me importa...-Le murmuro mientras intentaba darse el valor, ¿Cómo decirle que mientras todo el mundo en Hogwarts dormía ellos se escapaban y se besaban apasionadamente?, después intentando omitir detalles por que estaba segura que su hermano no necesitaba saber cosas-No te burles pero una noche hicimos una promesa de ser los primeros y únicos.-Murmuro lentamente algo sonrojada mientras notaba que su hermano parecía atento.-En fin, cuando estuve en Bulgaria, y por alguna rara razón el también, a el se le olvido el detalle, y el resto ya lo sabes.-Continuo fríamente intento no recordar aquella noche, ya había llorado bastante por eso, no era necesario abrir aquella herida.

-Entonces te molesta que tu no seas la primera para el.-Intentaba entender.

-Si, por que lo peor de todo es que yo si cumplí con esa estupida promesa.-Le confeso aun mas sonrojada.

-¿Y Krum?-Preguntó rápidamente había algo en esa confesión que no parecía real.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el en esto?-Preguntó a la defensiva sin entender por que el drástico cambio de conversación, primero hablaban de Hermione y aquel beso con Anna, pero ahora Harry había salido a relucir y para colmo tenia que aparecer Krum, ¿Qué vendría después?, cuantas pecas tenia en el rostro.

-Bueno, en Mayo se fueron a Australia.-Comento el pelirrojo.

-¿Y?-Preguntó molesta.

-Ginny no soy idiota, Krum quería "eso" de Hermione, por que no iba a querer lo mismo contigo.-Murmuro rápidamente mientras notaba que su hermana parecía molestarse aun mas.

-¿Crees que me acosté con Viktor?-Susurro molesta.

-¿No es así?-Preguntó, aun que no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-No.-Le dijo molesto mientras subía a su habitación. ¿Todo el mundo creía eso?, ¿Seria a caso que Viktor les habría echo creer eso?

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

_**Días después...**_

Ron iba directo al Ministerio debía recoger algunas cosas de la oficina de Hermione antes de llevarla al lugar, después de todo ahí era donde había mas fotografías de ellos dos juntos, y no era bueno que la chica las viera no aun. Esta a duras penas había recordado pequeñas cosas de su vida en Hogwarts, pero solo en los estudios, sus relaciones de amigos, noviazgo o incluso de enemigos parecían dispuestos a no aparecer aun.

Eso no le gustaba por que Draco iba cada que podía a ver a la chica, y por lo visto le agradaba la compañía del rubio, más que la suya, dos días atrás por ejemplo el chico se había presentado para ayudarle con algunos hechizos simples pero había llegado tarde y el rubio ya estaba enseñándole.

Era lo peor de todo por que a pesar de a verse quedado en la casa de la chica, parecía que se perdía de algo importante pues estos dos no dejaban de reír, ¿Qué cosas le habría dicho Draco?, cuando llego a la oficina de Hermione vio al rubio sentado en la silla en la que la castaña solía sentarse mientras el chico parecía leer un grueso libro de _"Historia de la Magia"._

-¿Estas leyendo?-Se burlo Ron intentando ocultar lo molesto que estaba, de seguro este intentaba tener tema de conversación con la castaña.

-Nunca esta tarde para aprender.-Le respondió este sin apartar su vista del libro.-Por cierto, hay varias flores entre los libros-Susurro después mientras le enseñaba una caja llena de flores de muchos colores que había encontrado el rubio entre los muchos libros de la chica.

Ron sonrió ante eso, siempre que podía le regalaba flores a la castaña pero jamás imagino que esta las guardara todas y aun mejor entre sus libros, de a ver estado la chica ahí posiblemente podría a verlo recordado aun que con eso, el engaño.

-¿Crees que ya esta lista para regresar?-Preguntó Malfoy de la nada mientras bajaba el libro solo para descansar su vista.

-No lo se, ¿Sabes que esta en San Mungo?, recordó a los Dementores y despertó algo histérica-Le respondió Ron mientras se sentaba cerca del rubio mientras le explicaba.

-Si, su madre me llamo, pero iré después para desearle buenas noches.-Le dijo mientras sonreía coquetamente provocando que Ron se molestaba aun más.

Era lo que mas odiaba del rubio, siempre veía la pequeña oportunidad para quedarse a solas con la chica, a esas alturas comenzaba a entrarle el miedo, ¿Lograría Draco enamorarla y hacer que se olvidara de el?, aun que una voz en su cabeza parecía decirle todo lo contrario, tarde o temprano la chica se daría cuenta de todo, y entonces se alejaría del rubio aun que también de el.

Y para colmo aun se sentía extraño al recordar el beso de Anna, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, y eso lo asustaba demasiado, ¿Podría ser acaso que aquel amor que sentía por la castaña se hubiera esfumado y entonces estuviera enamorado de la española?

-Sabes que Anna se va hoy de Londres.-Las palabras de Malfoy hicieron que Ron le pusiera atención. ¿Qué Anna se iba por que?, se sentía molesto con la idea de no volver a ver a la chica. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?-Hable con ella esta mañana, renuncio a su puesto de Auror.

-¿Qué?

-No dijo mucho, no soy su íntimo amigo, por lo menos no como tú.-Susurro molestando a Ron ¿Cuándo lo dejaría en paz con eso del beso?-Creo que deberías hablar con ella, después de todo, solo contigo se sentirá segura de decir la verdad. Y quien sabe tal vez desee un beso de despedida.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Tras presentar su renuncia, Anna se encerró en su casa y no volvió a salir. Estuvo todo un día llorando sobre su cama sopesando sus posibilidades. Todas eran una cobardía, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podría soportar estar junto a Ron, si el no la ama como ella a el. Lo mejor es volver a España y tratar de reiniciar su vida, olvidándose de Ron.

Luego de que a Ron le dijeran que Anna se iría, este se dirigió a su casa para convencerla de que se fuera, pero… ¿Qué le iba a decir? Sabía que ella se sentía culpable, tanto como el pelirrojo, pero… ¿Cómo consolarla? Si la enfrentaba, tal vez volverían a besarse y le haría aun mas daño… ¿Qué hacer? Estuvo varios minutos frente a la puerta, sin saber que decir. Luego se fue, pero volvería mañana.

-Ron, ya también la voy a extrañar –le dijo George, luego de que Ron le contara todo –pero no puedes obligarse a quedarse.

Ron lo ignoro y siguió en lo suyo.

Todas las maletas estaban hechas, solo esperaba que le llegara el permiso para convertir un cargador de celular roto en un translador y desaparecer de allí. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Ron tenía un plan un poco mas nítido en la mente al llegar a la casa de Anna, toco el timbre y espero, nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar, nada ¿habrá llegado demasiado tarde y Anna ya se fue? Volvió a tocar el timbre, silencio total.

Anna había puesto el radio para no escuchar el timbre al tiempo que hacia un hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta para no que se oiga nada desde el exterior. En ese momento sucedieron dos cosas: apareció el permiso y empezó a sonar una canción que descoloco a Anna y le hizo pensar.

"_I am finding out, that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone"_

« ¿Será como dice la canción?» pensó Anna «No podré estar sola porque Ron siempre estará. ¡No! No puedo hacer eso, he de dejarlo todo, absolutamente todo»

"_I am nothing and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound of my only hope"_

«Soy una cobarde al pensar en eso, pero ¿Qué me queda? Seguiré pensando en el ya sea en España o en cualquier parte del mundo."_My only hope_" mi única esperanza. Yo ya perdí la esperanza. Ya no hay nada para mi»

"_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours"_

«Ojala que Ron sea feliz con Hermione. Mis latidos están contados. Ya lo decidí: este corazón y todos los latidos que sigan serán para ti, Ron. Adiós» Anna tomo un cuchillo…

Cuando Ron iba a dar la media vuelta para irse, oyó un objeto caer, eso le revivió la esperanza, ¡Anna estaba allí! Golpeo la puerta.

-¡Anna! –grito Ron.-Se que estas ahí, abre, quiero hablar contigo –nadie contesto.

Ron no se iba a dar por vencido, miro por la ventana por si podía ver algo, estaban cerradas. Agudizo el oído, apoyándolo contra el cristal y oyó un sollozo. Anna estaba sufriendo, tanto o más que el pelirrojo. Ya tenia las palabras que le diría memorizadas: _«Anna, te amo. Pero no como a Hermione y eso me atormenta, quiero que te quedes conmigo, pero se que no se puede. No puedo hacerte mas daño y lo mejor es que nos olvidemos el uno del otro»_

"_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart…"_

Anna camino tambaleándose hasta el living de la casa, ahí se iba a quedar esperando a que la muerte le cure todo el sufrimiento. Pero la muerte no la quiso esperar y la chica se desplomo.

Una sombra tras la cortina llamo la atención de Ron: se movía tambaleante y de repente se desplomo.

-¡Anna! –exclamo Ron, y sin pensarlo agito su varita.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y lo que vio al entrar casi le hizo desmayarse: había un rastro de sangre que partía en el baño y terminaba en el medio del living donde yacía muerta Anna rodeada en sangre y con los brazos abiertos: se había cortado las venas.

-¡Anna! –grito Ron horrorizado y se arrodillo para ver que hacer. Estaba demasiado nervioso y aterrado y no logro recordar como cerrar heridas. Entre la desesperación también surgió la rabia y la culpabilidad: rabia por sentirse enamorado de Anna, mientras amaba a Hermione, culpabilidad; porque el fue el causante de todo el daño: Hermione sin memoria y Anna muerta desangrada, se sentía un monstruo, quería compensarlo todo, pero no hallaba la manera, sus lagrimas caían sobre el rostro de Anna, mientras miraba alrededor, buscando algo.

_**Horas después…**_

Anna despertó algo confundida y mareada, no recordaba mucho pero hasta donde sabía, ella se había cortado las venas pero sus muñecas parecían vendadas, ¿Alguien la había encontrado y había cuidado, que no se daban cuenta que ella deseaba morir?, respiro profundo aun con los ojos cerrados intentando calmarse.

Estaba molesta, por que su plan no había funcionado como había imaginado. Entonces sintió que alguien parecía tocarle el cabello y el rostro, casi enseguida reconoció aquel aroma familiar, abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿Seria el, la había salvado?

-¡Hola!-La dulce voz de Ron la hizo sentirse aun mas mareada, el aire parecía escapar de sus pulmones y no era por que hubiera perdido mucha sangre, si no por la manera en que el pelirrojo le miraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó molesta, la unica forma, que ponerse a llorar en ese momento era enojar al pelirrojo y así, odiarlo, en lugar de amarlo.

-Te salvo la vida y así me respondes.-Sorprendido.

-Nadie te pidió que me salvaras.-Le confeso aun mas molesta. Necesitaba una razón para odiarlo.

-¿Y entonces, debí dejar que murieras en el suelo de tu departamento?-Respondió a la defensiva el pelirrojo

-¡Si, eso habría sido perfecto!-Respondió elevando la voz, cada segundo que pasaba intentaba molestarse ella sola.

Aun que no estaba segura del por que, Ron se había preocupado por ella, pues había ido a buscarla además estaba en ese momento junto a ella, ¿Pero que le aseguraba que no se iría en cuanto se sintiera mejor?

-No digas tonterías-Respondió el otro mientras se levantaba de golpe y parecía dar vueltas por la habitación.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-Pregunto la chica al punto de las lagrimas, le dolía tanto el hecho de que el pelirrojo le hubiera salvado la vida, sobre todo cuando eso no significaba, que fuera a quedarse con ella.

-Anna, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significabas para mí-Susurro tranquilamente.

-No tanto como Hermione-Le soltó fríamente.

-Te quiero, en serio-Murmuro mientras se volvía a hacia ella y le tomaba de las manos.

-No lo digas, si no lo sientes.-Comento evitando el contacto con sus manos, pero tenia una voz en su cabeza que le decía, que no fuera tonta y aprovechara ese momento.

-¿Dime que hago para que me creas?-Pregunto intentando adivinar la posible respuesta de la chica.

-Sabes muy bien que podrías hacer. Pero es claro que no lo harás.-Le susurro mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto con aquella dulce y cristalina mirada azulada, que solo le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Se quedaron callados un largo rato en donde el único sonido que parecía reinar en el lugar, era el de sus respiraciones, y el continuo sonido del marca pasos que parecía indicar que el corazon de la española volvía a la normalidad.

-Seamos sinceros, Hermione te perdonara todo, tarde o temprano, y entonces será como si yo jamás hubiera existido-Confeso lentamente la chica mientras notaba que una lagrima recorría su rostro, le era mas doloroso decirlo que pensarlo-Y no quiero ver cuando eso pase.-Murmuro mientras se giraba y le miraba a los ojos, entonces noto que el pelirrojo también lloraba.

-¿Y por eso pensabas suicidarte?-Preguntó después de otro momento de silencio, por la pelea se le había olvidado que la española pensaba matarse.

-Soy capaz de dejar que estés con ella, pero no se si soporte el verte con ella-Confeso lentamente agachando la mirada.

-¿Y que iba a pasar con la tienda, ibas a dejar todos tus sueños solo por?.... ¿MI?-Se dio cuenta del problema, ella pensaba dejar de existir solo por su culpa, todo era su culpa, siempre era su culpa.

-No iba a hacer lo mismo, no, después de... Bueno, besarnos.-Confeso la chica elevando la mirada encontrándose así con la del chico, que parecía prestarle toda su atención.-Así que, pensé que era la unica solución, pues incluso estando lejos de ti, iba a pensar en ti.

-¿Y el olvidarme y enamorarte de nuevo, no es una opción?-Preguntó el otro.

-¿Tu olvidarías a Hermione?

-No es lo mismo, a Hermione la he amado siempre, ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien con quien he compartido todo?, me acepta como soy, y eso es difícil, ¿Sabes?, ¡Claro que en este momento no debería decirte esto!, ¿cierto?

-No, no deberías.

-¿Y si intentamos ser amigos?

-Lo he intentado este último año, y no es fácil.

-¿Entonces?.....-Murmuro el pelirrojo mientras notaba que el silencio se hacia eterno.

-Dile a George que lo lamento, pero que me retiro de Sortilegios Weasley-Confeso Anna justo cuando el chico se había levantado para irse del hospital. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y George entro en el lugar.

-¿En serio?, por que será difícil remplazarte, sobre todo ahora que, nos quieren en América.-Murmuro el hermano mayor de Ron mientras sonreía ampliamente llevaba consigo unos papeles que coloco junto a la cama de la española.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó asombrada mientras parecía leer aquellos papeles. Era un contrato para internacionalizar la tienda.

-Te quieren a ti Anna.-Murmuro George después de un rato cuando noto que la chica ya parecía terminar de leer.

-¿A mi por que?-Confundida ella solo era socia.

-¿Y por que no?, que el lento e idiota de mi hermano no sepa apreciarte no significa que debas rendirte.

-¡Exacto!, oye, eso fue ofensivo-Susurro Ron mientras hacia reír a la chica aun que después volvió a ponerse seria.

-No lo se, es que...-Estaba dudosa, ¿Seria buena idea ir a América?

-Sería perfecto, piénsalo.

**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:**

Septiembre termino rápidamente a comparación de otros años, Hermione ya comenzaba a recordar algunas cosas, era bastante extraño pero un pequeño recuerdo le hacia recordar cosas aun mas grandes, la magia le hizo recordar, Hogwarts y con eso los Dementores, durantes las dos primeras semanas después de recordar aquellos "_guardianes de Azcaban_", recordó sus miedos, y eso provocaba que despertara gritando.

Entonces una noche justo después de que Draco le explicara que Azcaban era la cárcel para los magos, y que no tenia nada de que preocuparse o asustarse, recordó a Sirius Black, y en seguida supo que había sido padrino de Harry Potter, que además este era su amigo, pero aun no parecía recordar a Voldemort, eso era en parte un alivio para Draco pues algo le decía que cuando eso pasara recordaría a los Mortifagos y el estaba ligado a eso.

Y hasta el momento hacerse pasar por el _"amigo"_ de esta le ayudaba pues cada que tenia un recuerdo acudía a el en lugar de Ron, claro que había cosas que Ron sabía y el no, como por ejemplo que esta adoraba las Runas Antiguas, y el echo de que durante el tiempo escolar tenia un gira tiempos que le ayudaba a asistir a sus clases.

Una tarde cuando la chica se encontraba en San Mungo por su revisión semanal le dio una fuerte bofetada a Ron, lo cual el rubio agradeció.

-¿Y esto por que?-Preguntó el pelirrojo tocándose la mejilla mientras intentaba imagina por que el golpe.

-Por pensar que mi gato se comió a tu rata.-Le dijo la chica mientras intentaba no golpearlo más. Justo antes de salir del consultorio había tenido un recuerdo fugaz de su época escolar y con eso el hecho de que este le ignoraba durante casi medio año además de culparla.

-Ah eso, bueno perdón, es que, ya sabes los gatos suelen perseguir ratones.-Intento disculparse sin mencionar algo mas.

Pero cuando Octubre comenzó, lo hizo lentamente; la chica pasaba por una etapa similar a la que pasa un niño de 3 años, siempre quería saber de todo (referente a la magia claro), y el por que no se podía decir nada a la gente no mágica. Lo cual le parecía una tontería.

-Mira, hubo una época en la que la gente por miedo, quemaba a las brujas, y... Creo que ese es el motivo por el cual decidieron ocultarlo.-Respondió su madre mientras intentaba explicarle, no estaba segura de saber si ese era el motivo pero sin duda esa respuesta hizo que la castaña dejara de preguntar sobre ese tema.

La chica no recordaba mucho sobre su trabajo, pero ya sabia hacer hechizos básicos, claro ayuda de Ron que le dio sus antiguos libros y eso provoco que recordara que ella era buena alumna en clases, y que Ron siempre parecía copiarle la tarea. Pero seguía sin recordar a Draco y eso hizo que comenzara a dudar sobre _"su amistad_".

-Es que... Yo tomaba otras clases.-Le respondió el rubio mientras el pelirrojo parecía divertido, ¿Cómo iba a hacer Malfoy para salir de esa?, ¿Se daría cuenta Hermione que el rubio le estaba mintiendo?

-Bueno eso explica por que no te recuerdo.-Le dijo la chica después de un largo rato mientras sonreía ampliamente y hacia que la sonrisa de Ron se borrara de su rostro.

Durante las siguientes semanas, todo fue prácticamente igual, la chica recordaba pequeñas cosas, ninguna relacionada con Ron o Draco, (un alivio para ellos), todo era sobre lo buena estudiante que era, y un repentino sentimiento de incredulidad a la adivinación.

Aun que en ese momento a la castaña parecía atormentarle algo, ¿Dónde estaba su gato naranja?, recordaba tener uno, pero no sabia donde estaba. Y cuando les pregunto a sus padres por el, estos solo le comentaron que habia muerto por viejo. Pero después de descubrir eso, algo le llego de pronto, pequeños recuerdos de la amistad con Harry y Ron, a estos jamás parecía importarles la escuela y ella en cambio siempre los ayudaba en todo, incluso cuando se les ocurrió entrar en la sección prohibida según Argus Filch (el conserje de la escuela) y encontraron a Fluffy, aquel perro de tres cabezas que era de Hagrid, aun que no recordaba que buscaban en ese momento. Pero si el susto que les dio.

También recordó las repentinas peleas con Ron, como es que de la nada este se molestaba y no le dirigía la palabra para después, volver a ser amigos, aun que también pudo notar cierta amabilidad en el chico, aun que parecía ser tapada por las peleas. Como se burlaba de ella por ser la sabelotodo en clases, para después suplicarle por ayuda en las tareas.

Algunas noches durante sueños lograba captar una voz lejana que parecía decirle, "Sangre Sucia" pero no estaba segura de saber quien era, y por que le decían eso, cuando pregunto a Ron y Draco por esas palabras, ninguno quiso mencionar nada, dejando intrigada a la chica.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Una tarde a mediados de Octubre justo cuando el frió se hacia mas fuerte cada vez, Draco se dirigía a la casa de cierta castaña, pensaba pasar más tiempo con Hermione sobre todo ahora que Ron parecía muy ocupado en el trabajo y no tenía tiempo para ayudar a la chica a recordar cosas, además de que esta parecía preferir la compañía de un Malfoy que de un Weasley. Eso le ayudaba aun mas, al paso que iba posiblemente el la conquistaría antes, y entonces por fin tendría esa oportunidad que tanto deseaba.

-¿Estas libre?-Preguntó el chico con una rosa roja en la mano y mirada coqueta, cuando esta le abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Pues si, bueno estaba leyendo ¿Por qué?-Comento la chica cuando ambos ya estaban en la sala de la casa.

-¿Qué te parece, pasar la tarde conmigo?-Preguntó con toda la intención de que fuera una cita.

-¿Y que haríamos?-Dejando el libro por un lado. Siempre que salía con el rubio parecía divertirse bastante, Ron era muy serio no decía mucho; aun que bueno, no lo culpaba, por que siempre que el pelirrojo solía decirle algo, ocurría que le dolía la cabeza, aun que con eso recordaba aun mas cosas.

Tal vez esa era la causa por la cual, el chico ya no iba a verla como antes.

-No lo se, dar un paseo por el parque, tomar un café, charlar, ir al cine, ¿tu decides?-Mientras le coqueteaba constantemente intentando animarla para salir.

-¿Café?-Dudosa de querer probarlo.

-Si, es tu favorito... ¿No lo recuerdas?-Comento con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano.

-No.-Susurro apenada.

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar.-Le dijo mientras le jalaba de la mano y la sacaba de ahí, llegaron casi 30 minutos después al centro de Londres, en cuanto entraron al local el rubio ordeno por ambos.

No muy lejos de ahí, Ginny entraba al mismo local pero acompañada de cierto moreno de lentes, que al parecer le seguía desde dos cuadras atrás, entonces justo antes de poner un pie en aquella cafetería, se giro y se topo con aquella mirada verde que sin duda parecía coquetearle.

-Harry, ¿Me estas siguiendo?-Preguntó la pelirroja intentando mantener la calma, ya no parecía molestarle tanto la compañía del chico.

-Yo, no... No es mi culpa que tengamos los mismos gustos.-Le dijo distraídamente, entonces cuando la chica abrió la puerta del local este le siguió, y murmuro.- ¿Quieres comer conmigo?-Preguntó galantemente.

La chica simplemente le miro a los ojos medio segundo para después acercarse a la barra y pedir un café oscuro.

-Oh vamos, déjame invitarte a comer, ¿Qué dices?-Le decía Harry a Ginny mientras la seguía en aquella cafetería.

-De verdad te gusta el riesgo, ¿Sabes lo que te haría Krum?-Respondió la chica mientras parecía coquetearle.

Ginny acaba de regresar a sus entrenamientos de Quiddith, aun que aun no podía volar, no hasta que su medico lo autorizara, por esa razón había salido temprano del entrenamiento y Harry parecía seguirla desde la salida del campus, bueno en realidad intentaba encontrarse con ella cada que podía, Viktor por su parte se había quedado entrenando, que no sabia nada sobre aquel encuentro "_casual_"

-No me importa.-Dijo el chico mientras miraba a todos lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie ahí, sobre todo el búlgaro.

Entonces escucharon una voz conocida justo del otro lado del local, una melena castaña se les acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Harry.-Grito la castaña cuando lo vio charlando coquetamente con cierta pelirroja que hasta ese momento sabía que era la hermana menor de Ron. Tanto el moreno de lentes como Ginny se sobresaltaron al verla ahí, en aquella cafetería, pero se asombraron aun mas al verla junto a Draco.

-Hermione, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Murmuro Harry mientras parecía serio.

-Descubriendo mi sabor favorito de café. ¿Y ustedes, están en una cita?-Confeso con una sonrisa mientras sostenía un vaso de la bebida después mirándolos detenidamente preguntó.

-¿Qué?... No.-Susurro la pelirroja bastante roja de la vergüenza.

-Si.-Respondió el moreno de lentes coquetamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-No, claro que no. Ya no.-Le dijo la chica mientras se lo quitaba de encima después cruzo los brazos.

-Aun.-Le dijo el otro mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la castaña en forma de complicidad, después vio al rubio y le hablo de forma muy formal como solían hacerlo.-Malfoy.

-Potter-La respuesta parecía sorprender a Hermione, nunca lo había visto así de serio.

-¿Por qué se hablan así?-Preguntó mirando primero a Harry para después a Draco, pero fue el moreno de lentes quien le contesto.

-Por que....-Decía Harry pero Ginny le jalo la mano indicándole que no dijera nada.-Lo siento lo olvide, no lo recuerdas verdad.

-¿Qué?-Ahora estaba intrigada.

-Es que... No somos amigos, como lo soy de Ron claro.-Respondió lentamente intentando no decir nada imprudente, por el momento.

-Oh.-La castaña se entristeció, ¿Cómo era posible que nadie fuera amigo de Draco pero ella si?, esperaba que estos dos pudieran ayudarle a recordar aquella amistad con el rubio.

-Hermione será mejor irnos, ellos tienen planes.-Murmuro el rubio mientras le invitaba a salir de ahí y continuar con su cita a solas.

-SI bueno, nos vemos después.-Se despidió la chica pero a medio camino Ginny les grito.

-Espera, por que mejor no comemos juntos, así podremos ver tu progreso. ¿Qué dicen?-Seguirlo la pelirroja apartándose de Harry quien por lo visto ya comenzaba a invitarla a comer una vez mas.

-No quieres quedarte sola con Harry cierto.-Preguntó Hermione, cuando ambas chicas se fueron en la parte de atrás del auto del rubio.

-No.-Comento apenada pero divertida a la vez, si alguien de la prensa la veía con Harry podía apelar el hecho de no estar sola con el y así Viktor no estaría tan celoso.

Cuando por fin llegaron al restaurante, que había sugerido Ginny, el tema de conversación fue un problema pues no podían hablan como siempre, debían cuidar sus palabras, al principio las preguntas eran hacia la castaña, sobre su progreso en memoria, pero entonces cuando ya les habían servido la comida habían agotado toda la charla.

-¿Y ustedes dos eran novios?, lo digo por que dijiste que ya no salían.-Preguntó la castaña justo cuando todos se disponían a comer, necesitaba un tema de conversación pues ahora todos estaban callados.

-Fue en la época escolar, de verdad no se que le vi. Pero bueno, eso se acabo, para siempre.-Le aseguro la pelirroja rápidamente evitando que Harry hablara.

-Si para siempre significa, por un tiempo.-Susurro por lo bajo el moreno de lentes.

-¿Entonces por que terminaron?-Preguntó ahora estaba mas intrigada en ellos que en su vida.

-El termino conmigo, dos veces. En fin, yo ahora estoy feliz con alguien más.-Respondió la chica de nuevo evitando que Harry contestara.

-¿Y si es así por que no estas con el?-

-Exacto, respóndele.-Grito Harry quien ahora parecía querer un poco más a su amiga.

-Es simple, Viktor esta entrenando para los próximos partidos, que no puede acompañarme a comer, pero lo veré esta noche, tenemos una cena romántica.-Respondió la pelirroja evitando que Harry hablara o interrumpiera, además de molestarlo con la idea de que pasaría la noche o por lo menos parte de la noche con el búlgaro.

-¿Viktor?, por que me suena ese nombre.-Confeso Hermione después de un rato de silencio.

-Bueno saliste con el un tiempo... Perdón, lo olvide.-Respondió Harry sin prestar atención, entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en su pierna Malfoy parecía a verlo golpeado.

-Fue mucho antes de que yo comenzara a salir con el. Terminaron siendo amigos.-Respondió la pelirroja pues notaba que Hermione le miraba con desconfianza, sin duda pensaría que ella le había quitado el novio.

-Oh. ¿Y que juega?-Preguntó una vez mas.

-Quiddith-Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es el Quiddith?-Preguntó apenada la castaña después de un rato, todos parecían saber de eso y ella era la unica que no tenia ni idea de que era, jamás había escuchado de eso, aun que estaba segura que parecía recordar a verlo leído en algún lado.

-Es como el Fútbol Soccer pero en escobas y mucho más peligroso.-Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si sobre todo cuando tú escoba es embrujada y caes al vació.-Comento Harry en broma mientras parecía hacer la escena con sus cubiertos.

-¿Tu juegas?-Preguntó asombrada

-En la escuela, (como pasatiempo) lo mió es la acción así que soy Auror.-Respondió con orgullo.

-¿Y tu Ginny?

-Jugadora de Quiddth a diferencia de alguien, yo no le tengo miedo al juego.-Respondió divertida, mientras parecía sacarle la lengua a Harry y este intentaba apretarle la nariz.

-Son bastante cómicos. ¿De verdad no están saliendo?-Preguntó una vez mas.

-No.-Respondió la pelirroja bastante molesta aun que sonrojada.

-No.-Dijo el moreno con tristeza mientras cortaba su filete de pollo.

-Lo siento. No es mi intención hacerlos sentir mal, pero es que, todo es nuevo-Se disculpo la castaña.

-Lo sabemos.-Respondieron ambos.

-Por cierto, que tanto recuerdas tu de nosotros. Así sabré que decirte.-Comento Harry notando que Malfoy lo miraba como esperando el momento oportuno para golpearlo una vez mas.

-Bueno se que éramos amigos en la escuela, (en este momento) que ustedes salían....-Se quedo callada mientras ponía los ojos en blancos, miraba hacia arriba y parecía buscar algo dentro de su cerebro.-Tu estabas loca por Harry desde el primer año, y fantaseabas con convertirte en la Señora Potter.-Grito mientras parecía animada, además de señalar a Ginny quien se puso roja como su pelo.

-¡Hermione!-Grito la pelirroja bastante sonrojada mientras intentaba taparse la cara con la servilleta. ¿Qué clase de humillación era esa, no se suponía que la castaña era su amiga?

-No deja que continué.-Le animo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tú, la ignorabas, pero después comenzó a gustarte, pero cuando eso paso ella ya tenia novio.-Le dijo la chica mientras señalaba a Harry.

-¿Y de Ron que recuerdas?-Preguntó Ginny después de un rato, justo después cuando al parecer la castaña ya había dejado ese tema por la paz, o no recordaba nada mas.

-Pues es mi amigo, tu hermano, bastante molesto en ocasiones y en otras muy tierno además de cómico, protector, y...-Se quedo callada, mientras suspiraba lentamente y Malfoy se molesto, ¿Seria a caso que ya comenzaba a recordar?, pero antes de cambiar de tema la chica murmuro rápidamente con odio...-Salía con Lavender Brown, ¿Quién es Lavender Brown y por que lo dije con odio?-Aun que después con preocupación no sabia nada de esa chica pero ¿por que la idea de recordar ese detalle le ponía molesta?.

-A eso es fácil, por que siempre amaste a Ron....-Respondió Harry rápidamente después al notar que Malfoy volvía a golpearle por debajo de la mesa, además de notar el silencio y el asombro de la castaña agrego...-¿No lo recuerdas verdad?

-¿Ron me ama a mi?-Preguntó rápidamente evitando que Malfoy detuviera a Harry para continuar hablando.

-¿Qué si te ama?, bueno eres la causa por la cual se volviera sensible con sentimientos, ¿no me digas que no recuerdas que tu y el son novios?

Noto que la chica negó con la cabeza y ahora parecía tener la mirada perdida intentando recordar, pero todo eso parecía bloquearse, ¿Y no entendía el por que?

-Será mejor cambiar de tema, ¿Qué tal vas con tus hechizos?-Sugirió Ginny mientras Malfoy parecía agradecido de eso.

Durante el postre la chica no volvió a decir mucho, y no hizo preguntas sobre Ron. Cuando la comida termino y volvieron a quedarse solos, el chico la invito a dar un paseo por el centro de Londres, mientras continuaban con la búsqueda de sabor de café, y justo después de eso, el rubio llevo a Hermione a casa de sus padres.

-Fue una tarde loca ¿no?-Murmuro Draco intentando buscar el momento exacto para llevar a cabo algo que deseaba con toda el alma, sobre todo desde aquella comida.

-Si, muy loca.-La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Hermione puedo pedirte algo.-Comento cuando se acercaban a la puerta, aun cruzaban el jardín.

-Claro.-Murmuro la chica mientras buscaba sus llaves.

-¿Qué pensarías de mi, si, te pidiera un beso?-Preguntó lentamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Y por que deberías besarme?-Preguntó nerviosa ahora se habían detenido y la chica le miraba a los ojos.

-Ya se que sabes que Ron era tu novio.-Le soltó molesto, ¿Tanto esfuerzo, coqueteo además de confianza, para que exactamente ese día tuvieran que decirle que el pelirrojo era su novio?, ¡Maldito Potter!, ¿Por que no podía quedarse callado?, ¡Claro Weasley era su amigo!

-Creo que "es" seria lo correcto.-Le corrigió interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

-¡Si, como sea!-No quería pensar en eso...-Lo que intento decir es que, aun que tú y Weasley tenían algo, entre nosotros había algo más fuerte.-Murmuro lentamente buscando las palabras adecuadas; además necesitaba dejar la duda en la chica y que esta pareciera "adivinar" el resto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Estaba intrigada.

-Que tú y yo nos veíamos a escondidas.-Le soltó rápidamente.

-¿Quieres decir que engañaba a Ron contigo?-Susurro horrorizada después de un rato de silencio.

-¡Si, eso!-Dijo triunfante al ver la cara que ponía la chica, de seguro comenzaba a crear imágenes en su cabeza.-Lo admito tú y Ron tenían una conexión especial; pero nosotros, éramos inseparables.-Intento agregar mientras le dejaba ver que ellos eran amantes. Eso solo hizo que la chica se pusiera aun más nerviosa.-Puedo demostrarlo, déjame besarte.-Le aseguro mientras se le acercaba le tomo por el rostro y la cintura para después besarla.

Aun que el beso duro muy poco, ya que en cuanto los labios del rubio tocaron los de la chica, esta sintió algo extraño en el corazon y lo aparto asustada. ¿Serian ciertas todas las palabras del rubio?, ¿Qué clase de chica era?, ¿Una que tenia novio y amante a la vez?

Estaba molesta con ella y con el rubio, lo único que hizo fue entrar a la casa rápidamente dejando al chico algo deseoso, aun que por una parte parecía feliz, pues estaba seguro que un beso bastaba para confundir a la chica después de todo Ron no la había besado aun pues este tenia "moral" y no pretendía besarla o tocarla hasta que recordara todo. Pero el jugaría diferente.

**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:**

La chica subió a su habitación llorando, para después quedarse dormida rápidamente, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos algo le vino a la mente. El sueño había comenzado bastante normal, ella en pijama parecía charlar con Ron en una habitación en donde la única iluminación era la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, no podía escuchar o entender de que; hablaban pero parecía bastante importante ya que podía notar que el pelirrojo parecía serio mientras ella parecía regañarlo.

Se tocaron el rostro en varias ocasiones, haciendo que ambos sonrieran y sus miradas se encontraran, estaban arriba de una cama sentados, mientras charlaban. Entonces en un descuido se besaron tiernamente.

De alguna forma la castaña sintió aquel beso, y el sentimiento que debía tener, amor, preocupación, pero sobre todo alivio, como si lo que les atormentaba en ese mismo instante, se esfumara con aquel beso.

Sintió como las manos del chico se posaban en su cintura cuando ella levanto las suyas para tomarlo del cuello y atraerlo más hacia ella, su respiración se volvió acelerada mientras sus besos se volvían mas apasionados.

En un descuido se alejo de el, deseando por una parte no apartarse de este nunca, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya se estaba desnudando mientras el chico la observaba con una mirada de amor, y pasión, como si la "_pelea_" tuviera reconciliación.

Cuando estuvo libre de la parte de arriba y quedo desnuda frente a Ron, este suspiro profundo mientras se quitaba la camisa, Hermione (aun sabiendo que era un sueño) se quedo un minuto algo atontada, el cuerpo del chico era perfecto, atlético, quería tocarlo y saber si era real, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, el chico le toco el rostro mientras volvía a besarla, después comenzó a bajar y besarle el cuello.

Logro sentir los labios del chico en su piel y como una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo mientras lo tomaba de los cabellos para que este no se alejara. Lentamente comenzaron a caer sobre la cama, para tomar una postura mas adecuada a la situación.

A continuación su mente su nublo por unos segundos, y después cuando parecía volver a aclararse, sintió algo que jamás creyó imaginar, sentía que su cuerpo se movía al compás con el de Ron.

Estaban sentados en la cama, mientras las sabanas parecían cubrirlos, se abrazaban mutuamente y parecían moverse rítmicamente al compás, se besaban el cuello o el rostro, a pesar de que para la castaña era un sueño, podía sentir todo como si estuviera ahí.

Sentía la respiración del pelirrojo en su rostro, y como la rodeaba fuertemente con los brazos, además de sentir que su piel se erizaba con las cariarías del chico, como su corazón latía rápidamente mientras su respiración aceleraba casi del mismo modo que sus latidos, pero sobre todo lo sentia a el, y una extraña pero agradable sensación de placer, Ron la abrazo y beso con fuerza mientras se dejaban caer en la cama.

Se hacían mimos, se besaban y abrazaban eternamente, mientras sus respiraciones volvían a ser normales, y murmuro algo que le hizo despertar algo sobresaltada.

-Te amo Ron.-Le dijo las palabras al pelirrojo mientras este le besaba el cuello y le miraba a los ojos para después contestarle tiernamente con un beso. "_Yo te amo mas_", mientras parecían quedarse dormidos, pero continuaban haciéndose mimos, sintiéndose, amándose.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada, estaba sudando por lo que sentía y además temblaba un poco, la respiración era acelerada, era como si aquel sueño, lo hubiera vivido de verdad, ¿Aun que tal vez no era un sueño?, algo nerviosa, apenada y intrigada, vio la hora. No pasaban de las 2 de la mañana. Tomo el teléfono y recordó las palabras de Ron días atrás.

"_Si recuerdas algo, o simplemente quieres hablar, llámame, no importa la hora_", el chico había sido realmente dulce en querer ayudarla, aun que bueno, si lo pensaba bien, eran novios, era increíble que solo unas horas atrás, pensara que eran amigos, y ahora la idea de llamarle novio le diera un escalofrío, pero lo que había soñado era aun mas fuerte, tenia la duda, ¿De verdad era un sueño o mas bien un recuerdo?, pues hasta el momento la mayoría de las cosas las había soñado.

Se sentía como una estupida si llamaba a Ron y le pregunta directamente, "¿_Nos acostamos_?", aun que en realidad, aquello no parecía ser solo sexo, había amor en cada una de sus acciones, las miradas, las caricias, los besos, las palabras, todo.

Trago saliva y sin pensarlo mucho marco el teléfono del pelirrojo, pero en cuanto sonó, colgó rápidamente, casi 5 segundos después, al parecer el chico le devolvía la llamada algo asustado.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Por qué llamaste y colgaste?

-Yo… ¿Te desperté?-Estuvo a punto de confesarle pero después intento desviar sus palabras.

, en realidad, estoy despierto, tengo que entregarle algo a George... ¿Pero tu estas bien?

A pesar de la hora que era, el chico parecía preocupado por ella, después de todo era un buen novio, después recordando el motivo de su llamada continuo.

-No lo se, yo… Creo que recordé algo, pero… No estoy segura.-Se sentia apenada, no creía que el tema fuera adecuado para discutir en el teléfono.

-¿Quieres que vaya para allá?-Estaba intrigado, debía ser algo muy importante o algo muy malo, para llamarle a esa hora.

-Si no te molesta, yo… Tal vez solo es un sueño, pero fue tan real.-Las palabras las dijo mas para ella misma.

-Dame un minuto y estoy ahí. Tranquila.-Le susurro con ternura, después le colgó.

Casi 5 minutos después el chico estaba en la habitación de la castaña mientras esta, daba vueltas por todo el lugar, parecía nerviosa cuando le confeso el sueño, Ron se mantenía bastante serio, aun que por una parte estaba feliz, la chica ya comenzaba a recordarlo de cierta forma especial.

-Bueno, no se por donde comenzar...-Le dijo y se detuvo en seco mientras le miraba a los ojos, después el chico le hizo una señal de que continuara, y esta dando un gran suspiro se miro las manos para después continuar.-Parecíamos pelear, o algo así, pero mas bien yo era la que hablaba, y tu estabas serio, triste, no lo se, ni siquiera se que estaba diciendo, pero...-Se detuvo de nuevo esa parte era aun mas difícil de explicar, ¿Cómo decirle que había soñado algo demasiado erótico entre el y ella ?, ¿Qué pasaba si solo era un sueño?, se vería como una tonta.

-Tienes que decirme, es la única forma de ayudarte.-Le animo de nuevo el pelirrojo con una mirada y sonrisa que sin duda comenzaba a hacer una de las favoritas de la chica.

a besarnos, sentia el beso, tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, y...-De nuevo se quedo callada.-Casi un minuto después, estábamos, bueno desnudos y de nuevo sentia todo, tus besos, tus caricias, te sentia a ti, me sentia feliz, creo que enamorada.-Comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-¿Crees?-Algo asustado, ¿Qué quería decir "_creo_", seria acaso que jamás había estado enamorada?, aun que bueno, en ese punto a duras penas recordaba sus sentimientos.

-..Lo que quiero decir es que, sentia una paz mientras estaba en tus brazos...-Intento explicar eso del "creo" cuando vio al pelirrojo algo confundido y hasta triste.-...No lo se tal vez, solo estoy imaginando cosas, pero bueno, la cuestión es que teníamos s.e.x.o-Murmuro las ultimas letras como si fueran contra la ley y no quisiera que nadie se enterara.

-Sabes, no creo que _"sexo"_ sea lo más indicado para describir lo que hacíamos.-Le respondió el pelirrojo mientras le miraba algo serio y divertido. Después de todo el recuerdo había sido algo bueno, ¿Cuánto duraría esa buena racha?

-¿Estas diciendo que no es un sueño?-Preguntó asombrada, si eso había pasado de verdad, entonces su relación era muy avanzada, comenzaba a preguntarse que tan avanzada podría a ver sido antes del accidente, se miro las manos por instinto, no vio un anillo de compromiso o de casada, después observo las de Ron y este no llevaba nada. Aun que posiblemente se los habria quitado por su bien.

-No, eso, paso de verdad, hace poco, en realidad.-Le contesto lentamente intentando no decir nada que pudiera afectarle.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó, quería saber mas, se lo exigió con la mirada.

-Si, me encantaría decirte cuando, pero...-Se quedo callado mientras señalaba su cabeza.

-Mi cabeza-Le interrumpió bruscamente mientras este le sonreía algo tímido...-Me siento como un fenómeno, no recuerdo nada, y no pueden decirme nada...-Se quedo callada un largo rato mientras daba otra vuelta en la habitación...-Sabes a mi tampoco me parecía sexo, pero, no estaba segura de cómo llamarlo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí que, no estoy segura cuando sueño o recuerdo.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo.- ¿Podría acaso ser mas comprensible que eso?, ahora comenzaba a enamorarse de el, si el pelirrojo siempre era así, sin duda comprendía el por que, y el como es que de ser solo amigos eran novios.

Después se quedaron callados unos minutos, y entonces el chico tuvo una idea, ¿Qué pasaba si la llevaba a lugares donde hubieran estado, recordaría cosas mas rápido?, después de todo, esa tarde la había llevado a casa de sus padres, y justo había recordado algo en esa casa.

¿Qué pasaba si la llevaba a su casa?, ¿Recordaría toda su relación?, y con eso el motivo del rapto de Joseph, aun que por una parte hasta que no recordara al Noruego eso no pasaría, Era un riesgo que tenia que tomar, además Toby extrañaba mucho a Hermione, el pobre perrito se la pasaba en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, ¿Podría un perro morir de soledad?

-Hermione.-Murmuro rápidamente sin pensarlo mucho.- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?-Preguntó después mientras notaba que la castaña parecía algo asombrada, por la hora que era, no había ningún lugar abierto al publico para visitar.-Creo que si ves algo podría ayudarte a recordar mas cosas.-Le confeso después intentando explicarle el motivo del repentino viaje.

La chica accedió, ella deseaba recordarlo todo y si, el ir con Ron a un sitio le ayudaba, entonces lo haría, confiaba en el, hasta el momento el jamás le había mentido u obligado a nada, recordó en ese preciso instante el beso con Draco. ¿Serian ciertas todas las cosas que le había dicho el rubio?, ¿Acaso había algo entre ellos?, aun que aquel recuerdo con Ron, parecía decirle todo lo contrario.

-¿Prefieres aparecer o ir en escoba?-Preguntó el pelirrojo justo cuando salieron de la casa.

-¿Cuál es mejor?-Preguntó algo tímida, aun había cosas de la magia que no perfeccionaba bien. No quería arriesgarse.

-La escoba.-Le dijo entonces en medio de la oscura calle se escucho un zumbido y apareció. Después de subirse, Ron por delante mientras la chica se colocaba detrás de el.-Sujétate fuerte y pase lo que pase, no mires hacia abajo, ¿de acuerdo?-Le susurro mientras la chica notaba que la escoba parecía vibrar, la chica asintió y entonces se elevaron en el aire.

Ron sintió que la chica le apretaba las costillas, mientras se elevaban intento ir muy lento y cuidadoso, ese era su primer viaje en escoba y si hasta ese momento la chica no recordaba el temor a las alturas le iría bien.

-Abre los ojos y mira hacia delante.-Le murmuro Ron mientras escucha que la respiración de la chica se volvía mas calmada, esa noche había pocas nubes y las estrellas se veían hermosas además la luna brillaba como nunca.

-Wow.-Fue lo único que la chica dijo después soltó un grito mientras se aferraba más a Ron.

-Te dije que no miraras hacia abajo.-Le dijo el chico mientras adivinaba que había sido todo eso.

-Lo siento es que lo vi de reojo.-Se disculpo después parecía concentrarse en no mirar el suelo si no las estrellas y aquella romántica luna junto a ellos.- ¿Ron, dime algo, yo le tenia miedo a las alturas?-Preguntó la chica después de un rato sobre todo cuando el chico parecía moverse lentamente a la velocidad de un auto si estuviera en segunda.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó algo asustado, ¿Era buena idea decirle en ese momento?

-Es que creo que ya recordé el por que...-Dijo mientras tragaba saliva y respiraba profundo, la razón era que además de la altura y brisa fresca que golpeaba en su cara parecía dejarla sin aire y aliento, aun que en ese momento Ron iba muy lento.

-¿Quieres bajar?-Preguntó rápidamente mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo.

-No es solo que...-Murmuro rápidamente pero no termino ya que sentia que todo aquel café que había bebido se iba directo a su garganta.

-Sabes que, mejor aparecemos, es bastante lejos... Sujétate bien y piensa en "La Villa Weasley"....-Le confeso después mientras intentaba pensar lo mismo para después sentir todo el efecto y aparecían en un solitario padro verde en el campo.

Hermione sintió que era succionada por un tubo para después no sentir nada. El primer aroma que le llego a la chica fue el de tierra mojada, madera y además de pintura fresca.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.-Susurro el chico y esta al abrirlos descubrió donde se encontraba.

Era una gran casa de dos pisos, la fachada era blanca y la puerta de color café oscuro, el jardín en realidad solo era tierra echa lodo (por la lluvia de esa tarde), mientras que había un camino de piedras desde la entrada hasta la puerta. Había también una cerca de color blanca, aun que pudo notar que aun faltaba una parte por pintar.

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro y solitario. Entonces mientras se bajaba de la escoba Ron le susurro al odio.

-Bienvenida a mi morada.-Mientras extendía los brazos, pudo notar que la chica la miraba detenidamente, ¿Seria a caso su suerte tan buena que recordaría exactamente donde estaba?

-Es linda.-Le sonrió mientras le miraba a los ojos después de un rato, a pesar de no tener jardín el lugar era muy bueno.

-Espera a verla terminada.-Le confeso mientras parecía invitarla a pasar.

En cuanto este abrió la puerta un pequeño perro de color blanco con café claro, se vino a los pies de la chica mientras parecía moverse desesperadamente, como indicándole que le abrazara, el perro era muy pequeño y además parecía ser un "bebe" por la raza que era parecía ser una cruza entre un labrador, (por el rostro) y un cocker por las orejas tan largas, tenía una mirada muy tierna digna de una fotografía.

-Toby tranquilo.-Murmuro Ron mientras lo tomaba en brazos para quitárselo a la castaña.

-Es muy lindo.-Susurro la castaña extendió los brazos pidiéndole al chico poder abrazar al perro.- ¿Es tuyo?-Preguntó después cuando el perro ahora parecía moverse con mucha mas alegría, era como si la hubiera estado esperando.

-Si.-Sonrió algo apenado. En realidad también era de la chica, solo que esta no lo recordaba.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-Preguntó después mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja y el perro se acomodaba de formas mas cómoda en sus brazos. Apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

-Unos meses, tal vez medio año no estoy seguro.-Le confeso mientras encendió la luces de la casa.

La sala no tenia muebles posiblemente por que al parecer había estado pintando ese lugar, había pintura fresca al igual que en la cerca del jardín, el color de la sala era de un color parecido al durazno, había dos grandes botes de pintura cerrados además de brochas en el suelo y un sin fin de periódico que parecía cubrir el piso, la gran chimenea estaba en el centro de la casa también estaba cubierta de periódico por lo menos los bordes.

El comedor que estaba no muy lejos de ahí, tenia una pequeña mesa redonda de cuatro sillas, esa parte de la casa ya parecía estar terminada y el blanco del mueble contrastaba con el color de las paredes, las cuales parecían estar desnudas, no tenían cuadros a diferencia del pasillo que llegaba hacia las escaleras del segundo piso, estas también parecían estar terminadas aun que echando una mirada rápida hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que ahí faltaba una parte por pintar.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Preguntó el chico mientras le hacia señales de que le siguiera hacia la cocina. Pasaron la sala, el comedor y justo enfrente del comedor había una puerta diminuta de color café oscuro, pero también una barra del mismo color pegada a la pared que era blanca, además de unas sillas altas, formadas de izquierda a derecha, justo arriba de la barra había una ventana que daba hacia la cocina.

Una hermosa cocina muy bien equipada (tan parecida como la que tenia su madre en casa) de color blanca que contrastaba con las paredes de color gris claro. La chica tomo asiento en aquellas sillas altas junto a la barra mientras Ron parecía entrar a la cocina.

-¿Quieres agua, café o te?-Preguntó el chico mientras la miraba detenidamente.

-Un te.-Le dijo la chica mientras sonreía.-Comienzo a odiar el café.-Bromeo mientras ponía cara de asco, después le explico rápidamente.-Toda la tarde de hoy estuve experimentando mientras buscaba mi sabor favorito de café y la verdad es que lo único que gane es que lo odie, sobre todo la vainilla.

-¿Algún sabor en especial?-Preguntó divertido, noto que esta se quitaba a Toby de los brazos mientras lo dejaba arriba de la barra y ahora el perrito deseaba bajar pues por lo visto a este también le daban miedo las alturas.

-Sorpréndeme.-Le dijo la chica mientras le sonreía ampliamente, justo después de depositar a Toby en el piso quien se fue directo a su cama que estaba en un rincón del comedor, por lo general el pelirrojo acertaba con sus gustos, a diferencia de Draco que hasta el momento solo parecía hacer que le gustaran las mismas cosas que a el.

El pelirrojo tomo dos tazas, el se haría un café oscuro mientras a ella le daría un té (justo como había solicitado) de hojas verdes pero entonces cuando abrió la alacena para tomar el café y las bolsas de té, vio un paquete extra que solo había usado una vez.

¿Seria prudente darle del mismo té que la chica había "inventado" y era su favorito? pues tenia manzanilla y un toque de miel además de unas gotas de naranja. Trago saliva rápidamente mientras tomaba el paquete, sacaba una pequeña bolsita y la colocaba en la taza después se la entrego a la chica mientras parecía oler detenidamente la bebida.

-Manzanilla, miel, y naranja wow, no sabia que existiera este té, claro que en mi condición no se mucho.-Susurro después de un rato justo después de dar un gran sorbo, por ultimo bromeo de ella misma.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó el chico mientras notaba que Toby ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido, podía jurar que en el rostro de la mascota se dibujaba una sonrisa. Bueno el también estaba feliz de estar ahí con el chica, sobre todo por que ahora esta parecía recordarlo un poco mas.

-¡Es realmente delicioso!, ¿Te importa si me llevo algunas bolsas a mi casa?-Le preguntó un poco apenada después de un rato.

-Claro puedes llevare la caja entera aun que, me sentiré mal por que no tendré excusa para invitarte de nuevo.-Le dijo el chico mientras le entregaba toda la caja y después bromeo mientras hacia pucheros, provoco que la chica soltara una risa.

La verdad es que a este no le preocupaba mucho el asunto, tenia unas 6 cajas mas en el sótano de la casa.

-Creo que ya se por que me enamore de ti.-Susurro la chica mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento tras las risas.

-¿Así?-Preguntó algo preocupado, ¿Recordaría con exactitud todas las peleas que habían tenido?

-Bueno si siempre me haces reír, es fácil enamorarse de ti.-Le confeso después sonrojada y con mirada coqueta.

-Bueno mientras te rías conmigo y no de mí, es bueno ¿no?-Comento el chico mientras hacia que la chica volvería a reír.

-Ron, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo la chica después de un largo silencio ya era su segundo té.

-Si soy pelirrojo natural-Bromeo el chico mientras terminaba de servirse otro café.

-No eso no.-Sonrió divertida.-Es sobre lo que soñé, tu y yo, teníamos intimidad muy a menudo, me refiero a ¿Si lo hacíamos cada semana o?...-Ahora estaba apenada, quería saber mas sobre el tema, pero el hablar y querer sabes sobre eso le hacia sentirse como una pervertida.

-No, nosotros lo hacíamos para rectificar nuestro amor, era por el momento y no por las hormonas.-Le afirmo mientras le sonreía provocando que la chica se relajara un poco mas.

-¿Recuerdas exactamente cuantas veces antes del accidente?-Le preguntó después de un largo sorbo, ese té comenzaba a relajarle y toda la información que le daba el pelirrojo parecía no hacerle daño pues no tenia ni el mas mínimo o leve síntoma de migraña.

-Bueno, con exactitud es difícil, tal vez 8 o 9 veces, además no se si sea buena idea decirte podría dolerte la cabeza... Pero desde hace un año sin duda.-Le confeso después de un rato de silencio mientras notaba que la chica comenzaba respirar profundo y lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos, el té de seguro le estaría relajando o por la hora que era esta ya comenzaba a tener sueño.

-¿Entonces nuestra relación no era muy avanzada?-Preguntó después intentando mantenerse despierta pero los ojos le pesaban.

-Teníamos planes para el futuro, pero los haríamos en tres o cuatro años más.-La voz de Ron parecía irse esfumando mientras colocaba los brazos sobre la barra para después apoyar la cabeza sobre ellos-¿Por qué?

-Es solo que...-Se quedo callada cerro los ojos, suspiro lentamente, sentia que era presa del sueño, sintió una respiración junto a su rostro, abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada de Ron viéndole fijamente.

-Puedes contarme-Susurro mientras colocaba su mano sobre las de Hermione, la chica levanto la cabeza se acabo lo que quedaba de té, le dio la taza a Ron mientras este la dejaba en el lavabo.

-Draco dijo que, tu y yo, bueno que nuestra relación no era muy buena. Pero con lo de esta noche comienzo a creer que me ha estado mintiendo.-Le confeso después mientras volvía a sentir que sus parpados le pesaban y comenzaba a quedarse dormida, se volvió acomodar en la barra mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza.

-No deberías creer en todo lo que dice Draco, a veces fantasea de más-Le comento Ron sin notar lo que pasaba, después de lavar las dos tazas, acomodar todo, se giro y vio a la chica dormir tranquilamente con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Sonrió ante eso, la última vez que la había visto así había sido en sus brazos pero cuando quiso despertarla para llevarla a casa, se dio cuenta de que ahora su piel estaba ardiendo, eso le preocupo mucho, cuando Hermione se enfermaba era realmente malo pues su temperatura corporal podía llegar a subir demasiado y hasta provocarle escalofríos, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación de arriba, (con Toby junto a sus pies), ya que era el único lugar con cama, mientras buscaba en el baño alcohol para despertarla.

**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:**

Desde el momento en que la castaña se había acomodado para descansar la vista en aquella barra de la casa de Ron, su mente parecía volar por si sola, y sin saber muy bien si era un sueño o un recuerdo dejo que todo tomara su curso.

No veía nada lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Ron guiándole mientras le tomaba por la cintura y parecía ayudarle a caminar en una superficie de tierra.

-Ron no me vayas a tirar.-Bromeo la castaña, esta vez podía escuchar a la perfección todo lo que pasaba, y aun que su boca se abrió ella no parecía saber que decir, excepto cuando las palabras salían sin pensarlo. Se sentía como una intrusa en aquel cuerpo ya que lo que hacia o decía no parecía muy coordinado con lo que pensaba, era como había pasado cuando se vio con Ron haciendo el amor casi una hora atrás.

-¿Me crees capaz?, ¡No me contestes!-La dulce voz del chico junto a su oído le provoco que en su rostro una sonrisa se dibujara automáticamente, aun en los sueños ¿o era un recuerdo?, el chico era divertido.-Bien detente-Sus pies dejaron de moverse.-Antes que nada, antes de que me grites, escucha.-Le susurro junto al odio causando que su nuca se erizara.

La chica escucho el sonido del viento y como las hojas de árbol parecían moverse con la brisa fresca de Agosto, ¡Agosto ella sabia que era Agosto!, ¿O solo creía que era ese mes por que era cuando hacia mucho viento?

No le dio mucha importancia, presto más atención a lo que escuchaba, estaban en un lugar con árboles, después escucho como unos pájaros parecían cantar, no estaba segura de saber que aves eran, pero sin duda cantaban muy bien. Le recordó fugazmente el canto que escuchaba por las mañanas junto a su ventana.

¿Recordó?, tal vez si era un recuerdo después de todo.

-Ron ya puedo abrir los ojos-Susurro de nuevo su boca sin que ella lo hubiera pensando antes.

-Si pero... Promete que no vas a enojarte.-Le confeso el pelirrojo mientras notaba que la castaña abría los ojos y se quedaba muda con los ojos tan grandes como era posible en su rostro.

Estaban frente a aquella misma casa en la que Ron la había llevado esa noche. ¡Si era un recuerdo!, pero la emoción que sentía por el descubrimiento se opaco con las palabras que dijo a continuación.

-Ron, ¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó y la chica noto que ahora estaba asustada hasta preocupada miro a todos lados y vio a unos hombres que los rodeaban mientras mantenían sus varitas en alto, mientras hacían movimientos y parecían murmurar cosas.

-Bueno como hablamos de vivir juntos hace unos días, pues pensé que seria bueno comenzar a ver casa, ¿Qué dices?-Confeso el chico mientras esperaba golpes y gritos de su novia.

-Ron...-Ahora su voz parecía molesta se aparto bruscamente pero este le tomo de la mano mientras le hablaba.

-Oye, solo vamos a verla, si nos gusta la compramos, no es que te este pidiendo que nos mudemos ahora, seria peligroso y sabes que yo jamás te pondría en riesgo.-Murmuro el chico mientras le callaba colocando sus manos sobre su rostro.

¿Peligroso, arriesgado, no entendía, que pasaba en sus vidas que parecía tenerlos tan asustados?, y entonces parecía entender un poco, aquellos hombres con varitas que los rodeaban parecían protegerlos, pero antes de poder preguntarse mas cosas noto que alguien aparecía frente a ellos, una mujer de estatura muy pequeña de edad aproximada a los 36, vestida de traje y con un portafolio en mano, tenia toda la finta de ser alguien de vienes raíces. En el jardín de la casa había un letrero que decía, "Se vende", ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

-Siento llegar tarde, no podía aparecerme, creo que es por su culpa-Murmuro la mujer mientras se les acercaba, saludo a Ron con la mano mientras extendía una hacia la chica, esta la tomo algo tímida, después hizo una seña hacia los seis hombres que estaban aun rodeando en lugar.

-Alice ella es Hermione, mi novia.-Le comento de inmediato el chico.

-Oh, eres tan linda como Ron dice, un placer.-Contesto la mujer y de nuevo le extendió la mano para saludarla.-Bien quieren entrar de una vez.-Le hizo señas y entraron a la casa, Hermione siendo "arrastrada" por el chico. No parecía muy confiada en estar ahí.-Bueno antes que nada, pueden hacerle todos los cambios que quieran en serio.-La casa estaba vacía no tenia muebles, la pintura era de color blanco y no se parecía nada a como el chico la había dejado ahora. La cocina era la única que parecía intacta.-Es muy amplia como pueden ver, y arriba bueno hay muchas habitaciones así que no hay de que preocuparse si es que desean tener muchos hijos.-Comento mientras subían las escaleras las cuales necesitaban algunos arreglos como pintura nueva.

Las escaleras de ese recuerdo eran de color negro y las que ahora Ron tenía eran de café claro. Había 6 habitaciones, una de ellas más grande que las demás, (era la habitación principal) tenia un gran baño dentro, y tenia una vista perfecta hacia las afueras de la casa. En el pasillo del segundo piso había un baño extra, pero no tan grande como en la otra habitación.

Mientras recorrían el lugar la pareja comenzó a discutir en voz baja.

-¿Y te gusta?-Preguntó Ron esperando la respuesta.

-Es linda-Admitió con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-Ron sabes que no es un buen momento para esto, no con...-Aun que su boca se movió el sonido no se escucho, era como si en su recuerdo se omitiera una palabra eso la dejo intrigada...-Cerca de nosotros, es peligroso, creí que ya lo habías entendido sobre todo cuando...-Paso lo mismo, no lograba entender exactamente de que hablaban

-Ya lo se, ya lo se, pero, imagina que podríamos escaparnos de vez en cuando, lejos de mis padres, del trabajo de....-¿Qué era lo que pasaba, por que no lograba escuchar o mas bien recordar de que estaban hablando?-Seria como nuestro escondite, estar de verdad solos.

-Creí que el viaje era para eso.-Le dijo fríamente y noto que la sonrisa del chico se había esfumado. ¿Siempre era así de cruel con el?, se sentía mal.

-Si pero solo será una semana, después, estaremos rodeados de gente. Y ya no será lo mismo. ¡Por favor!, prometo ser cuidadoso. ¿De verdad crees que quiero ponernos en peligro?-Le comento mientras su mirada parecía reflejar miedo y tristeza a la vez. Eso la hizo sentir mal, pues era como si Ron estuviera apunto de llorar y ella había provocado eso.

-Digamos que lo pensare.-Le dijo después de unos minutos, mientras le tomaba la mano y le besaba junto a los labios después noto que en el rostro del chico volvía a dibujarse aquella sonrisa.

Su mente se nublo por unos segundos para después comenzar a aclararse y la luz parecía volver a su vista, ahora estaba en una habitación a oscuras mientras quitaba almohadas de la cama y parecía estar alistándose para dormir, escucho que tocaron la puerta, en cuanto la abrió no vio a nadie excepto una gran caja (con algunos orificios) de color blanco con un moño rojo en la tapa. Había una tarjeta junto al moño con las letras "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!", sonrió por instinto imaginando quien le haría el regalo, tomo la tarjeta para comenzar a leerla.

_Aun que tu cumpleaños fue esta tarde y ya te di tus regalos desde antes, quise darte uno extra, espero te guste. _

_Con cariño Ron._

Quito la tapa rápidamente, dentro encontró un pequeño y lindo perro de color blanco con las orejas muy grandes de color marrón, la macota le miro a los ojos con brillo en ellos, la mirada era de color café claro y la chica parecía enamorarse del perro. Lo tomo en brazos mientras lo llevaba a su cama, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia la puerta vio a Ron de pie mirándole con una sonrisa y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Hola!-Murmuro Ron mientras sonreía coquetamente, la chica se acerco a el, después asomo la cabeza y tras verificar que no había nadie cerca lo tomo por la camisa, lo metió a la habitación para después encerrarse juntos-¿Te gusto el regalo?-Preguntó después al estar arriba de la cama con la chica enfrente de el, y con el perro en medio de ellos dos.

-Claro.-Le aseguro la chica mientras le hacia cariños al perro noto que Ron rozo su mano cuando toco al perro, entonces se tomaron de las manos un largo rato.

-¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?-Preguntó el chico mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Toby, ¿Te gusta?-Murmuro después de unos minutos.

-Si, además será perfecto para la casa-Le susurro lentamente mientras aspiraba aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba y le volvía loco en las muñecas de la castaña, la chica sonrió ante el comentario.-Ya sabes para no estar solo todo el tiempo... Y ahora que lo pienso, aun tengo que darte tu mejor regalo de cumpleaños.-Le confeso mientras quitaba delicadamente al perro de la cama lo colocaba en el suelo, no sin antes aparecer una cama para la mascota, después acerco a la castaña a sus brazos para comenzar a besarle y hacerle el amor.

La mente de la chica parecía dejarse llevar mientras recordaba y sentía una vez más todo el acto de amor. Mientras Ron parecía mirarla arriba de la cama esperando que despertara con Toby por un lado, el perro tenía su cara junto a la mano de la chica pero esta solo sonría y respiraba profundamente. Aun que claro, la temperatura ya se le había bajado, el que no despertara parecía preocuparle, pues no estaba seguro si aquel té había sido el causante de todo. Posiblemente el beber de esa bebida le había echo recordar algo muy grande, pero entonces le habría dolido la cabeza, ¿no?

-¿Qué hice Toby?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras el perro parecía triste de que su dueña no despertara, el perro estaba arriba de la cama y tenía su cara junto a la mano de la chica, esperando a que esta le hiciera un cariño pero no pasaba nada.

El chico dejo caer su cabeza en la cama mientras intentaba pensar, si la chica no despertaba el tendría toda la culpa, siempre era su culpa, tenia ganas de llorar, y aun peor de golpearse contra la pared. Entonces escucho una voz que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

-Ron.-La dulce voz de Hermione hizo que el chico le mirara a los ojos, mientras notaba que ahora acariciaba la cabeza de Toby y parecía abrir los ojos lentamente con aquella sonrisa en los labios. El chico se le acerco a los ojos, buscando indicios de dolor o de confusión, incluso molestia pero la chica parecía feliz.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el chico con miedo a la respuesta.

-Si, ¿Creí que no ibas a comprar la casa hasta que yo estuviera segura?-Le dijo la chica de la nada.

-¿Recordaste?-Preguntó Ron asustado, ¿Qué mas sabia?, estaba intrigado además de fascinado, después de todo su te no había sido mala idea, aun que vaya susto que se había llevado.

-Si, además de mi regalo de cumpleaños.-Le confeso mientras sostenía a Toby y la abrazaba además de besarle en la cabeza. Ron aun parecía asustado, ¿Qué tanto recordaba, de aquel cumpleaños?

-¿Recordaste algo más?-Preguntó el pelirrojo después de un rato de silencio.

-Solo eso.-Murmuro mientras le tomaba de la mano y hacia que en el rostro del pelirrojo se dibujara una sonrisa, después comenzó a explicarle aquellos recuerdos para entonces después de una hora el chico pareciera mas tranquilo.

-Bueno será mejor que te lleve a casa antes de que tus padres me acusen por secuestro.-Murmuro el pelirrojo haciendo reír a la chica.

-Ron, ¿Puedo llevarme a Toby esta noche?-Preguntó mientras aun sostenía al perro en sus brazos.

-Claro, es tuyo.-Le dijo el chico, después se tomaron de las manos y aparecieron no muy lejos de la casa de los padres de la castaña.

Después de subir en escoba hasta la ventana de la chica, y desearle buenas noches, la chica hizo algo sin previo aviso haciendo que el corazón de Ron latiera aun mas rápido que de costumbre.

-Ron...-Susurro la chica cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba fuera de la ventana flotando sobre aquella escoba.-Quería darte las gracias, por todo, y...-Se le acerco un poco mas mientras este también se le acercaba pues no lograba escuchar claramente, pero entonces la chica le beso rápidamente para después separarse un centímetro mirarse a los ojos y entonces besarse de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un beso mas largo.-Buenas noches.-Termino la chica cuando se separo del chico después de un rato, noto que Ron aun mantenía los ojos cerrados por el beso pero sin duda con una sonrisa en los labios, minutos después el chico ya iba de regreso a casa.

**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:**

Noviembre comenzó relativamente bien para todos, a Ginny acaban de informarle que ya podía volver a volar en su escoba, lo cual le tenia tan feliz que esa tarde estaba dando vueltas en el cielo cerca de La Madriguera cuando vio una figura acercarse. La chica se quedo estática en el aire mirando fijamente a esa persona que le resultaba familiar: ese cabello rubio hasta la cintura y esos accesorios no pueden ser mas que de…

-¡Luna! –Grito Ginny, prácticamente bajándose de la escoba antes de aterrizar -¡volviste! –corrió para abrazarla y se la llevo a la rastra hacia la casa.

-Si –dijo Luna mientras era arrastrada por su amiga –volvimos anoche en traslador, como a Matthew lo transfirieron a Londres, lo dejaron venirse antes para aclimatarse.

-Ah –dijo Ginny, demostrándole que eso no es importante ahora –pero cuéntame más, supongo que lo que me escribiste en julio era poco comparado con lo que me vas a contar, ¿verdad? –Luna sitio. En ese momento entraron a la casa, allí se encontraban los señores Weasley, Ron con Hermione, George con una chica a la que no conocía, pero que tenía rasgos de ser americana, como su novio. Su mirada se devolvió a Ron y Hermione, ambos parecían incómodos, ella mas que el.

-Hola Luna –dijo Ron -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien –contesto esta –y tu Hermione, ¿có…? –Luna miro a Hermione directamente a los ojos, incomodándola un poco, pero le sostuvo la mirada. Luna frunció el entrecejo, luego se giro hacia Ron y le espeto -¿Qué le paso?

-¿Qué le paso de que? –dijo Ron, pero Luna no se dejo engañar.

-Su mirada esta vacía y no puedo ver nada mas que un manto negro que me expulsa de su mente –explico ella.

-Al parecer algo me sucedió y no recuerdo absolutamente nada –dijo Hermione, pero Luna no parecía prestarle atención, pues miraba a Ron de manera similar que a Hermione un momento atrás.

-Ya veo –dijo pensativamente –han pasado muchas cosas aquí y me lo tendrán que explicar.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –dijo Ron algo contrariado.

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunto Luna saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Entrar en mi mente –dijo Ron confundido –no fui capaz de bloquearte –el pelirrojo estaba seguro que había dominado la oclumancia, ni siquiera Kingsley era capaz de penetrar en su mente, pero Luna entro con absoluta facilidad.

-Ah –dijo Luna –pues aprendí una clase especial de legeremancia en el Himalaya y algo que me enseño el padre de Matthew en Chile.

-Vaya.

-¿Y Matthew? –pregunto el señor Weasley, al parecer tenia tantas ganas de interrogarlo como Ginny a Luna.

-Esta en Londres con su padre –respondió Luna –están arreglando todo para volver a su departamento e ingresar a la escuela de Aurores después de las vacaciones de navidad, vienen mañana.

-Así que tu y Matthew –dijo Ginny pensativamente –y pensar que tu pareja natural seria Neville, tienes que contármelo todo.

-Ginny –le reprendió su madre –Luna llego recién, deja al menos que descanse o almuerce, que ya esta listo.

-¿Vas a almorzar aquí? –pregunto Ginny emocionada.

-Claro –acepto Luna.

El almuerzo sucedió en relativo silencio, salvo algunas preguntas de Hermione a Luna relativo a lo que no recordaba.

-Ya terminamos mami –dijo Ginny señalando a Luna y a si misma -¿podemos subir? –la señora Weasley puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

-Y empieza el interrogatorio –dijo George a Zury, quien rió entre dientes, Ginny le saco la lengua y se llevo a la rubia arriba.

El interrogatorio no termino hasta avanzada la noche, donde Ginny le pregunto desde que se separaron en Hogwarts. Luna le contó todo sobre su viaje al Himalaya para encontrar los Teyi. Ginny palideció al oír como Luna se cayo de mas de tres mil metros en el Everest, se mostró sorprendida al relatarle sus sueños mientras estaba inconsciente y mostró admiración cuando Luna le explico que había aprendido en el Himalaya.

-Por eso pude penetrar en la mente de Ron –dijo Luna –son muy pocas las habilidades mágicas capaces de combatir la legeremancia Himalaya.

Luego se dedico a contarle sus vivencias en Chile mientras buscaba a Matthew.

-¿Y solo el canto de su lechuza te permito encontrar su casa? –pregunto. La chica asintió.

Luna le relato su encuentro con Emily Puertas en la casa de Matthew y su posterior regreso al Himalaya para hallar a Matthew que se había quedado solo en la cumbre del Everest, como lo rescato y le confeso lo que sentía.

-Y a partir de ese momento, somos novios –finalizo Luna.

-Wow –dijo Ginny –al menos tú tuviste un final feliz –agrego con pesar.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Luna -¿Qué te paso a ti?

-Pues Harry termino conmigo para que pudiera hacer un viaje por el mundo y así perfeccionarse –explico Ginny –pero el muy idiota se acostó con cuatro chicas en Bulgaria.

-¿En Bulgaria? –Dijo Luna -¿y que esta...? Oh –Luna lo comprendió.

-Si, soy novia de Viktor Krum –dijo casi con pesar.

-Vaya –Luna se quedo pensando algo, luego pregunto: -¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Harry se haya acostado con cuatro chicas, si ustedes no eran novios? ¿Acaso tú no te acostaste con Krum? –alzo una ceja.

-Pues no –respondió Ginny bruscamente.

-Ah, entonces sientes celos de que Harry haya perdido su virginidad con alguien que no eres tú –dijo Luna.

-Fue una promesa –murmuro Ginny –nos lo prometimos en Hogwarts, que yo seria la primera para el y él el primero para mi.

-Si fue una promesa, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Harry se haya acostado con esas chicas? –Pregunto Luna haciendo comillas con los dedos -¿Los viste en acción acaso?

-No, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero es que lo vi borracho en compañía de esas chicas y… y… -termino balbuceando Ginny.

-Y que te hace pensar que por el simple hecho de estar borracho Harry en compañía de cuatro chicas, haya terminado en sexo –inquirió Luna.

-Pues que estaba borracho y cuando…

-Ginny –la interrumpió Luna –conozco a Harry tanto como tu y el te ama, te ama ¿te crees que seria capaz de hacer eso?

-No, pero…

-¡Pero que! –Exclamo exasperada Luna –no has dejado siquiera que se explique.

-Si lo ha hecho, pero…

-No le crees –la interrumpió Luna poniendo los ojos en blanco -¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

-Pues que no recuerda nada.

-¿Has tratado de usar legeremancia en el?

-Es mucho más poderoso que antes, no creo que resulte.

-La maga Himalaya es una magia que se creía extinta –dijo Luna –y el único manuscrito que hay lo posee Matthew desde julio, ¿crees que podría contrarrestar mi legeremancia o la de Matthew?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que lo interrogues de nuevo y yo escaneare su mente y descubriremos si te esta mintiendo o no –dijo Luna, pero agrego al ver la cara de Ginny: -claro, cuando estés preparada.

La conversación dio término ahí, porque la señora Weasley llego para que se durmieran de una buena vez.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Ginny se quedo acostada un rato, Luna ya se había levantado así que decidió pensar en la conversación que tuvo con la rubia anoche. ¿Y si Harry de verdad dijo la verdad?, pero la imagen de Harry borracho en compañía de esas chicas le hizo desechar la idea de Luna.

Al bajar la escalera de la casa, encontró a Luna abrazada con un chico que al primer golpe de vista no lo reconoció. Matthew Roark estaba cambiado: se había dejado crecer el pelo, en la parte de atrás se había amarrado en una colita con algo que parecía pelo de animal. Usaba unos anteojos que hacia que sus ojos penetrantes, de por si inquietantes, fueran aun mas, como si penetrara mucho mas que antes. Ambos estaban en compañía del señor Weasley, quien escuchaba maravillado de boca de Matthew como los magos convivían con los muggles sin ocultarse.

-Buenos días Ginny –le dijo Luna al verla.

-Hola Luna, hola Matthew –dijo Ginny –vaya, estas cambiado.

-Me sienta bien así –dijo el chileno -¿Cómo estas tu? –pregunto mirándola fijamente. Ginny suspiro.

-Para que lo preguntas, si ya lo sabes –miro de soslayo a Luna.

-Bueno, Luna me contó algo –reconoció Matthew con un encogimiento de hombros –pero siempre es bueno oír la voz oficial.

-¿Y Ron, papa? –pregunto Ginny, ignorando el comentario del moreno.

-Fue a buscar a Hermione –respondió el señor Weasley. En eso momento tocaron a la puerta, Ginny fue a abrir.

-Hola Malfoy –dijo Ginny tras ver quien era.

-¿Malfoy? –Pregunto atónita Luna -¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Es una larga historia –dijo el señor Weasley.

Ginny y Draco entraron, este último se envaro al ver a la rubia que lo fulminaba con la mirada y sintió una pizca de su antigua repulsión clásica de los, sangre pura al ver a Matthew, pero la controlo.

-Hola Luna –dijo nervioso Draco –volviste.

-Si –dijo esta fríamente, luego miro a Ginny como pidiendo una explicación.

-Como ya te lo dije, es una larga historia y creo que es mejor que lleguen Ron y Hermione para que lo entiendas todo –intervino el señor Weasley.

-¿Acaso el tiene algo que ver con lo que le paso a Hermione? –pregunto Luna, acercando su mano hacia su varita.

-No –le susurro Matthew al oído –al parecer hay otro motivo.

-¿Y tu que sabes? –dijo bruscamente Malfoy, luego bufo: "americano".

-Nada –dijo Matthew, ignorando el bufido de Malfoy, pues sabía lo que le sucedía –solo le estaba diciendo a Luna que tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que le paso a Hermione.

-Creo que partimos mal –dijo Luna al ver la tensión que emanaban Matthew y Malfoy –primero deberían presentarse.

-Claro, soy Matthew Roark –dijo el chileno tendiéndole la mano a Malfoy.

-Draco Malfoy –dijo el rubio estrechándole la mano -¿de que país de América eres?

-Chile –contesto Matthew.

-Claro –aunque se haya peleado con sus padres por sus ideales, Draco Malfoy no podía comprender la actitud de los habitantes de América de convivir abiertamente con los muggles, en su familia esa actitud era muchísimo peor que juntarse con sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre, inclusive era imperdonable ser amigo de un americano, pero de todos modos mantuvo la compostura.

En ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione. Ron miro de mala manera a Malfoy, sonrío a Luna y miro con desconcierto a Matthew, luego le sonrío. Hermione miro con curiosidad al chileno.

-Hola Luna, hola Matthew –saludo Ron -¿llegaste recién? –le pregunto a este ultimo.

-Si, de hecho tengo curiosidad de saber que fue lo que les paso –dijo Matthew –y ver que puedo hacer por ayudar.

-Pues todo lo que te contó Luna es lo que sucedió –dijo Ron.

-Si, ya me lo dijo –dijo pensativamente Matthew -¿Qué puedes agregar tú, Draco?

-No te interesa –le espeto el rubio. Matthew puso una expresión malhumorada y fijo su mirada en Malfoy, este se la sostuvo por varios minutos, hasta que este giro la cara –bien, ya lo sabes –dijo fastidiado.

-¿Y tu, Hermione? –pregunto Matthew.

-¡No! –exclamaron Ron y Draco.

-¿Quieren que Hermione recupere su memoria? –pregunto con verdadero malhumor Matthew.

-¿Acaso tienes un método? –pregunto Hermione, tras la nula respuesta de los chicos Weasley y Malfoy.

-Si, pero necesitare explorar dentro de tu mente para eso.

-¿Me hará daño? –pregunto con algo de preocupación.

-No –le aseguro el chileno –solo te sentirás como si no tuvieras secretos, pero no me meteré en asuntos que no me competen.

-Pues no ingreses –espeto Draco. Matthew lo miro con enfado.

-Draco, a ti te conviene que Hermione recupere su memoria, ¿no? –Dijo con irritación –así podrás hacer las cosas bien desde el principio –Draco se quedo en blanco.

-¿A que te…? –pregunto Ron.

-Cállate –lo interrumpió Malfoy –creo saber por donde vas –dijo sonriéndole a Matthew, si el tenia razón y si acomodaba las cosas, tal vez, solo tal vez.

-¡Matthew! –exclamaron Ron y Luna.

-¿Qué? –Dijo inocentemente Matthew –solo dije la verdad –luego miro a Hermione –me acompañas a dar un paseo, Ron y Draco le deben una explicación a Luna y hay cosas que ellos prefieren que no escuches aun, además podré ver que hacer para ayudarte, sin interrupciones –miro irritado a Ron y Draco.

-Bueno –dijo la chica y se acerco a la puerta.

-Ya te echo de menos –le murmuro Matthew a Luna y le dio un beso corto cargado de amor –vamos –y ambos salieron de la casa.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, unos se miraban a otros sin saber que decir, hasta que es señor Weasley se fue al trabajo quedando Luna con Ginny, Ron y Draco.

-Ginny, no te escabullas –dijo Luna, luego miro a los chicos –pueden empezar.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

-Bien, cuéntame todo lo que te ha pasado desde que abriste los ojos ese día.

Ambos recorrieron las cercanías de la Madriguera, mientras Hermione le explicaba a Matthew todo lo sucedido. La chica se sintió más o menos aliviada al soltar todo lo que sentía, sus confusiones, la actitud de Ron y Draco hacia ella, esa "competencia" que había entre ellos por ella, los recuerdos. Hermione hablo por más de una hora, mientras Matthew asentía y miraba pensativo. A Hermione no le molesto el aparente desinterés del chileno, porque sentía que el sabría mas cosas de las que aparenta.

Ambos llegaron a la cima de un cerro cercano y se sentaron uno al frente del otro.

-Necesito hacer unas comprobaciones –pregunto Matthew -¿puedes hacer magia?

-Unos cuantos hechizos que Ron y Draco me enseñaron –contesto la chica.

-Como cuales.

-Atraer cosas, hacerlas que leviten y cosas así –dijo Hermione.

-O sea que perdiste parcialmente tus poderes –Matthew hizo unos movimientos con su varita, que de su punta salio una especie de estrella que era tapado por un manto negro, pero ese manto no lo tapaba completamente, luego volvió a agitarla y apareció otra estrella, pero de color negro. Matthew frunció el entrecejo y la hizo desaparecer –no perdiste tus poderes completamente, están tras algo y ese algo no fue efectivo.

-¿Algo?

-Sabes que la magia es mental, ¿no? –Hermione asintió –pues hay algo en tu mente que te impide hacer magia como corresponde, solo hay que saber que es y ver la manera de revertirlo y volverían tus habilidades.

-¿Y mi memoria?

-No pude obtener nada por el hechizo, así que tendré que usar legeremancia para ver que es lo que tienes adentro –dijo Matthew –usare el hechizo porque es mas confiable que el contacto visual.

-Ya han usado legeremancia antes y no han obtenido nada –acoto Hermione.

-Pues veremos que puedo obtener yo, ¿lista? –Hermione asintió -_¡Legeremens!_

Matthew vio todo lo que le había relatado Hermione, pero al llegar al instante donde ella despierta, choco con algo negro que lo saco de su mente.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto tambaleándose.

-Pues es lo que ven todos cuando usan la legeremancia.

-¿Y saben lo que es?

-No.

Matthew se quedo pensativo por un minuto y sin previo aviso le apunto y exclamo: _¡Legeremens!_ Lo vio todo de nuevo, pero al llegar al punto negro no le expulso, así que lo estudio con detenimiento. Al encontrar una imperfección en el manto, este reacciono como por instinto y lo expulso.

-Ya veo –dijo Matthew –lamento haberte atacado así, pero esa fue la mejor forma de explorar ese manto, porque eso es: un manto de oclumancia que es independiente a ti, pero reacciona cuando atacan tu mente y tú sabes que lo harán.

-No te preocupes –dijo Hermione –y que viste.

-Tus poderes puedo hacerlos que vuelvan, o sea sacarlo del manto de oclumancia, pero tus recuerdos no puedo, te podría matar si lo hago –Matthew le sonrío con pesar –vamos a casa.

_**En la Madriguera…**_

-Como nos cambia la vida –dijo Luna tras oír todo lo que le relataron Ron y Draco –después de todo el odio que le profesaste a Hermione todos estos años, terminas enamorado de ella –Draco asintió orgullosamente –y tu Ron, tras demostrarle tanto amor a Hermione, vas y la engañas con una colega, de la que mas encima estas enamorado, no como lo estas de Hermione, pero lo estas, creo saber lo que quería decir Matthew sobre Malfoy –Ron asintió con pesar –y Ginny que tiene la mente tan cerrada que no quiere creer en Harry y se basa en suposiciones entupidas que carecen de lógica y no sigue su corazón –Ginny puso los ojos en blanco –parece que Matthew y yo fuimos los únicos afortunados en el amor.

-Neville también –dijo Ginny, tras recordar algo.

-¿Qué?

-Pues Neville sale con Hannah Abbott, esa chica de Hufflepuff –explico Ginny.

-Vaya –dijo Luna sorprendida por la información –pues espero que sea feliz.

En ese momento aparecieron de vuelta Matthew y Hermione. El chileno se sentó al lado de Luna y esta se acurruco al lado de el, mientras Hermione se sentó entre Ron y Draco.

-Te eche de menos –susurro Luna -¿lograste hacer algo?

-No mucho –susurro –pero se puede hacer algo.

-Perdón, pero nosotros también queremos saber que sucedió –dijo Malfoy.

-Oh, perdón –dijo Matthew –hay una posibilidad de devolverle el poder mágico a Hermione.

-¿El poder mágico? –pregunto Ron.

-Si –dijo Matthew –el hechizo que le hicieron a Hermione fue efectivo con sus recuerdos, pero no con su poder mágico, puede deberse a que ella es una poderosa hechicera, así que solo debería hacer unas investigaciones y podría hacer que Hermione realice magia como antes.

-¿Y sus recuerdos? –pregunto Malfoy.

-Si trato de sacar lo que bloquea sus recuerdos, podría matarla –contesto el moreno.

-El libro ayudara supongo –dijo Luna.

-Puede ser –dijo el chileno –pero sabes que para realizar bien los hechizos del libro debo crear las condiciones del ambiente para eso, recuerda lo que sucedió en Santiago cuando lo intente.

-Ahh, verdad –dijo Luna -¿entonces?

-Tendría que volver a Londres y ver que puedo hacer usando el libro y las habilidades propias de los americanos, ¿vienes? –le pregunto a Luna.

-¿Esta tu padre?

-Volvió a Chile porque olvido algo, regresa mañana en la noche.

-¡Genial! Vamos –dijo con un excesivo entusiasmo.

-¿Tan duro era vivir con tu padre? –le pregunto Ginny a Matthew conteniendo la risa.

-No sabes cuanto –ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la Madriguera entre risitas de los demás.

_**Semanas después...**_

Ron y Hermione se encontraban mirando el cielo oscuro que esa noche dejaba a la vista millones de estrellas, estaban cómodamente recostados en la parte trasera del jardín de "La Villa Weasley", tumbados en el nuevo césped del chico, arriba una manta que el pelirrojo había colocado, Toby por su parte estaba por un costado durmiendo tranquilamente dentro de aquella casa de madera que Hermione había llevado días atrás.

-¡¿No son hermosas las estrellas?!-Murmuro la castaña mientras notaba que había una mancha de nubes que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos y posiblemente podría cubrir el cielo en unos minutos.

-Si, lindas.-Contesto Ron algo apenado y nervioso, el estar así de cerca de la chica le provocaba un sin fin de sensaciones, que por su bien era mejor controlar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó la chica mientras se giraba por un costado, Ron por su parte aun miraba las estrellas boca arriba pero el sentir que la chica se acercara a el, lo ponía ansioso.

-Nada, solo observo el cielo.-Contesto el chico mientras le sonreía tímidamente evitando mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos siempre habían sido la causa de esos besos.

Debía controlarse como había echo en la escuela todos esos años en los que jamás se había atrevido a decir nada sobre sus sentimiento, pero era difícil ahora que había probado sus labios, y aun peor su cuerpo.

-Ron... Yo... No se como decirte es que, el otro día tuve una idea para recordar mas cosas.-Susurro la chica después de un largo silencio sobre todo cuando las nubes ya parecían cubrir todo el cielo, la luna aun estaba al descubierto.

-¿Qué idea?-Preguntó intrigado mientras se giraba de costado como ella había echo y ahora le miraba a los ojos. Noto que esta se sonrojo mientras le explicaba.

-Bueno veras, cuando me dicen algo recuerdo cosas, y cuando estoy en un lugar en donde ya estuve entonces recuerdo aun mas cosas, (como cuando estuve aquí), así que pensé que, bueno dado que no recuerdo mucho de nuestra relación, y como el otro día me entere que era tu novia, y esa misma noche recordé nuestra intimidad pensé que... Bueno si estábamos juntos, tal vez recuerde aun mas.-Le soltó lentamente.

-¿Cuándo dices "estar juntos" te refieres?-Intentando entender a que se refería.

-A hacer el amor.-Le soltó de la nada y noto que el chico ahora evitaba mirarle a los ojos, lo mas seguro es que estaría molesto, bueno hasta ese momento este se mantenía distante con ella, le repetía una y otra vez que no habría nada entre ellos hasta que recordara todo, pero ¿No podía ni siquiera darle un beso o tomarse de las manos?-¡Por favor!, mira se que suena loco pero dime si no extrañas eso, por que aun que yo no recuerde del todo, quiero descubrirlo. Quiero sentir lo que se debe sentir y no solo recordar.-Le dijo mientras intentaba por todos los medios mirarle a los ojos.

-No.-Grito el chico bastante serio.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó a la defensiva ¿Que diferencia había de aquellos días a ese momento?

-¿Por qué?...No soy el chico que crees. Hice algo feo y me arrepiento ¡de verdad, no tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido por eso!, pero si lo hacemos cuando recuerdes lo que paso, vas a odiarme.-Comento mientras evitaba mirarle a los ojos estaba tan enfadado con el por el recuerdo y lo peor de todo es que ahora con aquella "bella relación" que había ganado con la chica, parecía esfumarse tan rápido. La chica se levanto y se acerco a el.

-¿Cómo odiarte cuando te amo?-Preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano. Noto que este no le aparto el gesto pero solo le sonrió tímidamente mientras le tocaba el rostro.

-Eso dices ahora pero después, no querrás verme, y entonces dirás que me aproveche de ti, y no quiero eso.-Susurro mientras le tocaba dulcemente el rostro, la castaña notaba que en los ojos del chico aparecían lágrimas.

-Yo jamás diría eso.-Contesto mientras cerraba los ojos y le besaba la mano, no estaba segura de saber como seducirlo pero tal vez era parte del proceso, descubrir todo.-¡Por favor!-Le murmuro después mientras se le acercaba más y le besaba el cuello.

El chico se mostró distante cuando esta le beso en los labios, pero entonces cuando la vio desabotonarse la camisa y verla semi desnuda, le provoco un sin fin de emociones, si después de todo su relación terminaría pronto, ¿Por qué no hacerlo con un recuerdo?, aun que esta le odiara de por vida.

-Si llegara recordar "aquel error", yo jamás, pensaré que te aprovechaste de la situación, te quiero a ti como regalo de navidad.

-Aun falta mucho para Navidad.-Era cierto estaban a finales de Noviembre.

-Por favor.-Le susurro la chica mientras le besaba el cuello una vez mas entonces el chico no pudo mas, sentía que sus piernas parecían temblar, la tomo en brazos y llevo hasta la casa, casi un minuto después comenzó a hacerle el amor. Pero no fue como siempre hacia, fue distinto, aun mas cuidadoso que aquella primera vez un año atrás, justo en esas mismas fechas.

Después de todo aquella noche vendría siendo la primera juntos, después del accidente claro, la chica descansaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo mientras este hacia formas desiguales en su espalada y brazos además de besarle la frente a cada oportunidad.

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides.-Susurro Ron mientras la abrazaba aun mas fuerte.-Pero sobre todo, recuerda que yo no quería, pero que... Es difícil abstenerse cuando te estas desnudando frente a mi.-Le dijo después bromeando mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Yo jamás pensare que te aprovechaste de mí.-Susurro mientras bostezaba fuertemente, después dio un último beso en el cuello al chico y se quedo dormida.

**---------------oo----------------oo--------------------oo----------------oo-----------------oo--------------**

En cuanto cerro los ojos, comenzaron a aparecer algunos puntos blancos borrosos en su mente para después irse a aclarando al mismo tiempo que la chica notaba donde se encontraba, estaba en las afueras de aquella escuela de Magia llamada Hogwarts (o eso le había dicho Draco semanas atrás), entonces mientras parecía ir distinguiendo a su alrededor escucho una voz conocida que la hizo sonreír automáticamente, cierto pelirrojo estaba por un costado de ella mientras le señalaba el cielo y parecía decirle nombres de estrellas o constelaciones.

Al parecer habían optado por pasar esa parte de la noche después de la cena mirando el cielo, un acto romántico reconoció la chica.

-Bueno esa de ahí, parece un caballo, así que debe ser pegazo, ¿no?-Murmuraba Ron mientras esta decidió acurrucarse a su lado, pues estaban muy lejos el uno del otro, noto que el chico sonreía mientras continuaba explicando, pero al parecer le era difícil concentrarse con su calida piel junto a su cuerpo, por que lo siguiente que noto es que se habían quedado callados mientras se miraban a los ojos, el chico aun mantenía el brazo hacia el cielo como intentando mantener el lugar donde aquella constelación se encontraba.

Entonces Hermione se le acerco y le beso tiernamente en los labios, después se separaron unos centímetros mientras se miraban a los ojos para después acercarse mutuamente y así besarse un largo rato, la mano de Ron bajo mientras le abrazaba, los besos que en un inicio fueron lentos, tímidos, incluso inocentes, pero después comenzaron a hacerse mas apasionados, las manos de ambos ya no se mantenían quietas, las de Hermione estaban alrededor del cuello del Ron, mientras las manos de este tocaban su cintura para después hacerlo en su cadera.

Después de unos minutos así, sus respiraciones se volvieron mas rápidas y además comenzaron a soltar una clase de gemido, en un descuido el chico se acomodo arriba de ella mientras aun continuaban besándose, y entonces cuando sentían un extraño sentimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si una corriente eléctrica les pasara de pies a cabeza, fue entonces cuando Ron comenzó a besarle el cuello a Hermione.

Pero entonces la chica sintió rápidamente como aquella corriente se volvía mas intensa y parecía concentrarse solo en su cuello además de sentir que sus piernas le temblaban, pero no solo sintió eso, las manos de Ron subieron de su cintura lentamente a otro área de su cuerpo, y entonces cuando eso paso este se aparto rápidamente mientras se levantaba de golpe y evitaba estar de frente con la chica. Parecía apenado, nervioso aun que también ansioso, bueno ella también lo estaba.

-Yo... Lo siento, no debí.-Susurro el chico mientras respiraba rápidamente intentando recuperar el aliento perdido por aquellos besos.

-Ron...-Comenzó a murmurar la chica mientras lo interrumpía...-Creo que... Estamos listos para...-Se sonrojo demasiado pero la poca iluminación del lugar le ayudo, aun que Ron noto que se ponía nerviosa pues jugaba con sus manos además evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Para que?...-Preguntó bruscamente mientras se acercaba aun mas a ella, para entonces lograr escucharla ya que esta había susurrado algo que no lograba distinguir, o mejor dicho, no deseaba pronunciar.

-Tú sabes.

-No, no se.

-Dar el siguiente paso. Tener...

-Sexo-El pelirrojo la interrumpió bruscamente.

-No se si llamarlo así, pero si eso.

-¿Tú crees?-Preguntó algo nervioso.

-Ron, noté lo que paso, es difícil no sentirlo cuando.....-Le dijo la chica algo sonrojada aun que sonrió tímidamente, en ese momento se alegraba de que las mujeres tuvieran otro método de excitación sin que se notara tanto como el del hombre. Aun que de algo estaba segura su piel aun ardía.

-Lo siento yo... Es que... -Susurro bastante nervioso y sonrojado.

-No importa esta bien...-Le contesto mientras sonreía.

Se quedaron callados mientras miraban cada uno por un lado, entonces el chico hablo después de un rato.

-¿Tú quieres?-Preguntó después de un largo silencio.

-¿Y tú?-Preguntó la chica aun mas nerviosa mientras le devolvía la mirada.

-Yo quiero si tú quieres.-Respondió rápidamente.

-¿Y eso que significa?-No estaba segura de saber que quería decir eso.

-Que no voy a obligarte.-Le toco dulcemente el rostro mientras la chica se mordía el labio.

-¿Cuándo te volviste así?-Preguntó mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos y sentía que Ron le abrazaba, tenía su mejilla apoyada en su pecho que el olor del chico parecía tranquilizarla, noto que los latidos del corazón del chico parecían volver a la normalidad.

-Es difícil saberlo, solo se que debo ser el chico de tus sueños, y no tu amigo en estas cosas.-Le decía mientras le besaba el cabello y parecían bailar un vals que no se escuchaba.

**---------------oo----------------oo--------------------oo----------------oo-----------------oo--------------**

La mente de la chica se nublo de nuevo, y ahora parecían estar en un salón de baile o eso parecía por que había un sin fin de parejas bailando con disfraces, aun que ellos parecían ser "Príncipe y Princesa", entonces mientras se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música de vals, la chica murmuro algo que sin duda puso nervioso a su acompañante.

-Ron...-Susurro cerca de su oído, para la postura que tenían era fácil hablar de esa forma, el lugar tenia poca iluminación que era perfecto para bailar en parejas...-¿Crees que, seria bueno intentarlo hoy?-Preguntó después mientras notaba que el chico se ponía rígido además de nervioso, aun que sus pasos continuaban siendo normales, le miro a los ojos.

-¿Intentar que?-Preguntó algo asustado aun que ansioso.

-Lo de la otra noche, solo intentar.-Le dijo la chica mientras se mordía el labio, algo nerviosa.

Entonces el chico le toco el rostro dulcemente e intentando salir de ahí con la coreografía que en ese momento, todos bailan un clásico vals del siglo XIX, para entonces cuando estuvieron fuera del salón, lograron llegar hasta la Sala Común. Entonces en una rápida serie de imágenes recordó lo que paso esa noche, como habían llegado hasta la habitación del chico además como este la había cargado y dejado en la cama galantemente, como se habían empezado a desnudar dejándose llevar por el momento para entonces cuando escucho a Ron diciéndole, "Te amo", la puerta se abriera de golpe, para entonces así ser interrumpidos por Harry.

También recordó rápidamente aquel relicario que había visto colgado en su cuello meses atrás, pero que después su madre le quito, alegando que era por su salud, esa había sido la causa de que le diera ese obsequio, sin duda era una buena forma de compensación.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Ron dormir tranquilamente a su lado, le beso rápidamente en los labios para después acurrucarse una vez más entonces al momento de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, sintió como si algo le cayera de golpe aun que lentamente contra el cuerpo se movió un poco y escucho la voz del chico.

-Lo siento, es que estabas temblando hace un minuto y coloque un edredón de mas.-Le decía el chico mientras le besaba el cabello e intentaba que no despertara o por lo menos abriera los ojos de golpe y con eso espantarle el sueño.

-No importa.-Le dijo la chica mientras respiraba profundo y se acomodaba mejor en los brazos del chico.

-Sabes, ¿Esta nevando?-Le soltó el pelirrojo después de un rato. Al escuchar eso abrió los ojos de golpe y vio aquellos ojos azules mirándole como si le sonrieran.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó mientras se mordía el labio, siempre le había encantado la nieve, y que justo ese día hubiera empezado a nevar sin duda lo convertía en su día favorito.

-Si creo que anoche empezó, eso explica el frió ¿no?, en fin pensé que podríamos pasar la tarde jugando, ¿Qué dices?-Murmuro el chico mientras le abrazaba mas fuerte y le besaba la frente.

-Suena perfecto.-Le dijo la chica mientras bostezaba y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Y dormiste bien?-Preguntó el chico cerca de su oído.

-Si, una noche perfecta, pero...-Le confeso después de pensarlo lentamente, y recordó lo que habían echo la noche anterior, habían estado juntos por primera vez. La forma en la que había comenzado para después terminar abrazados, sin duda parecía perfecto, aun que había algo que no le gustaba.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó asustado.

-¿Por qué tenias que hablar de Joseph, he?-Le reclamo algo divertida.

-Lo siento, es que...-Noto que Ron movía los labios pero no escucha el resto de su voz.-Es algo que no puedo controlar, lo sabes, soy demasiado celoso, protector, y aun más cuando se trata de Joseph.-Termino mientras parecía apenado, noto que le besaba rápido en los labios mientras continuaban hablando pero entonces la imagen se fue haciendo borrosa mientras despertaba. Cuando lo hizo noto que el pelirrojo no estaba a su lado eso la preocupo un poco.

Mientras tanto Ron estaba en la parte baja de la casa, estaba en el comedor mientras parecía terminar lo que era una carta que había empezado a escribir unos 5 minutos atrás, no estaba seguro de lo que hacia, y aun peor si el continuar con su relación de forma normal le ayudaría en el futuro.

Lo que había pasado esa noche, era lo peor de todo pues el a verle echo el amor, le hacia peor que Draco, el que no pensaba en besarla hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, el que, decía que jamás se atrevería a aprovecharse de la momentánea amnesia de esta para su beneficio, aun que el que intentara de un inicio el re-conquistarla, le hacia igual que Malfoy, ¿o no?, la carta decía algo así.

_Hermione, no tengo las palabras exactas para pedirte perdón, no solo por lo de esta noche, si no por lo de hace meses en Venecia. Cuando Joseph te rapto de verdad fue la peor de las torturas y cuando me entere que no recordabas nada incluido yo, me sentí aun peor, aun que lo admito en un inicio la idea de re-conquistarte era fuerte, ahora comienzo a ver el problema, tarde o temprano la memoria vuelve y cuando eso pase contigo, entonces será el adiós. Así que en esta carta quiero expresarte que te amo. _

_Lo que paso esta noche, de verdad intente por todos los medios posibles no hacerlo, pero admítelo el desnudarte frente a mi fue una pésima idea, además fue tu idea, así que de esto no puedes culparme, aun que, debí ser mas fuerte, pero lo que hicimos no puedo cambiarlo, por que de ser así entonces, cambiaria aquel beso con Anna. _

_Perdóname Ron. _

El chico estaba poniendo su firma en la carta cuando escucho que Hermione lo llamaba desde las escaleras al parecer se había despertado y no lo había visto en la cama, esta bajo con un pans y camisa de chico, dado que esta no tenia ropa en aquella casa.

-Ron, ¿Qué haces despierto?-Preguntó esta cuando se le acerco noto que este ponía algo de papel en su bolsillo.

-Baje por un poco de agua, ya es la hora de tus medicinas.-Le dijo el chico mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina. La chica le siguió mientras se sentaba en la barra y parecía hacer pucheros.

-Las odio además no me están sirviendo, por que cada que las tomo, me duele mas la cabeza.

-Eso es por que estas recontando más cosas, además imagina si no la tomaras, tu cabeza te dolería aun más.

-Yo prefiero el té y mi otro método.-Le dijo coquetamente.

-En serio, tómalo.-Le dijo este mientras le dejaba el baso por un lado y la pastilla por el otro, esta que al principio se resistía a tomarlo al notar que Ron le miraba de forma que parecía ordenarle, no tuvo mas remedio que tomar sus medicinas.

-Ron... ¿Quién es Joseph?-Preguntó la chica después de un rato, sobre todo cuando regresaron a dormir, la chica le había confeso sus recuerdos pero aun tenia una duda en la cabeza quien era ese hombre y por que lo había mencionado. ¿Tal vez un ex-novio?, aun que hasta donde recordaba solo con Viktor Krum había tenido una relación, pero no había llegado a mucho, claro que con aquella amnesia no sabia mucho.

Noto que Ron se había puesto algo nervioso, con el nombre.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de el?-Preguntó astutamente, era mejor saber que tanto sabia antes de decir algo.

-Nada, solo se que lo nombraste la noche de nuestra primera vez. ¿No podrías decirme?-Le dijo la chica mientras parecía coquetearle.

-Sabes que no puedo.-Susurro mirándole seriamente.

-Bueno no debe ser nada importante, ¿cierto?-Murmuro mientras le miraba a los ojos bastante coqueta, intentando que este comentara algo entonces el recuerdo le llegara mas rápido.

-No voy a responderte.-Contesto astutamente mientras le abrazaba para después quedarse dormidos.

**---------------oo----------------oo--------------------oo----------------oo-----------------oo--------------**

En cuanto sus ojos se cerraron se vio dentro de un auto bastante amplio que rápidamente reconoció, (había estado ahí varías veces cuando Draco y ella paseaban), era la limusina del rubio y le fue fácil comprobarlo, sobre todo al escuchar aquella seductora voz junto a su oído.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes.-Le susurro Draco mientras le tomaba del rostro delicadamente, y aun que la chica se sentía algo extraña pareció perderse en la mirada del rubio, sabia que podía evitar el contacto pero no le importo, estaba hipnotizada en aquella mirada gris que parecía decirle que todo estaría bien, entonces sintió aquellos labios, y aquella sensación calida en el pecho, se sentía completa con el rubio.

La imagen se hizo borrosa para entonces encontrarse en otro lugar, parecía un museo, pero de nuevo la voz del rubio la hizo reaccionar antes de continuar notando los detalles.

-Entonces que vamos a hacer ahora, ¿Amantes?-Preguntó Malfoy mientras la chica aun parecía perderse en aquella mirada.

-No lo se, no me presiones yo... Ni siquiera se lo que hago.-La voz de la chica salio de su boca sin darse cuenta, la imagen una vez mas se fue haciendo borrosa, para entonces encontrarse en otro lugar.

Parecían estar en el umbral de un departamento a oscuras, por la voz del rubio noto que este estaba a sus espaldas, mientras parecía guiarla.

-Pasa.-Susurro el chico cerca de su oído mientras la chimenea se encendía.

La chica tomo asiento en la sala mientras el rubio se perdía de vista entre las habitaciones, el departamento estaba equipado para ser de un soltero, a diferencia de la Villa Weasley que parecía mas familiar, bueno lo era después de todo.

-Draco, ¿vas a tardar? es que necesito regresar a casa antes de que....-La chica comenzó a hablar mientras notaba la hora, si no regresaba a tiempo Ron se pondría celoso, pero no termino por que lo vio regresar con un cuadro en donde su rostro aparecía en el centro pero aun faltaban detalles de dicha pintura.

-Bueno será tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero aun no esta terminado.-Le confeso mientras señalaba la pintura y la colocaba junto a la pared.

-¿Por qué me lo muestras?-Preguntó algo confusa, ¿Por qué enseñar algo que le daría después además de no estar terminado?

-No lo se, creí que querías ver mis pinturas.-Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-No, no, no es eso, es que... No debes enseñar algo en proceso y menos si será un regalo.-Se corrigió rápidamente mientras le tomaba la mano distraídamente y parecía coquetearle, no intencionalmente claro, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su mano aun tocaba la del rubio y la aparto rápidamente.

-Déjala, por favor.-Le suplico mientras le tomaba de la otra mano y evitaba que el contacto se perdiera.

Se quedaron callados un largo rato mientras sus manos parecían tocarse, sus miradas parecían seguir el contacto además de las formas desiguales que hacían, pero entonces levantaron la mirada, y no pudieron evitar acercarse, hasta besarse tiernamente.

Ese beso fue muy parecido al de días atrás en el jardín de La Madriguera mientras se encontraban en la limusina del rubio, y entonces al notar que la chica no le aparto le toco el rostro para después ir cayendo lentamente hacia atrás hasta acomodarse en el sofá, y entonces cuando se apartaron para tomar aire se miraron a los ojos un largo rato, en ese momento la chica comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio.

Y eso dio paso a continuar besándose, el chico sin perder tiempo comenzó a besarle el cuello, provocando un sin fin de sensaciones en el cuerpo de la chica, mientras esta intentaba quitarle la camisa, cuando por fin el chico quedo desnudo de la parte de arriba, las manos de la castaña comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio, mientras este parecía ir desnudándole lentamente.

Al final cuando solo se quedaron con la ropa interior, el rubio cargo a la chica a otra área de la casa, (después de todo si iba a hacer esa la primera de tal vez muchas noches juntos, el hacerlo en el sofá no era precisamente romántico además de cómodo), su habitación en penumbras parecía el lugar perfecto, y cuando el rubio puso un pie en la habitación, en esta se encendió una diminuta chimenea que rápidamente ilumino el lugar de un color naranja.

Malfoy era bastante cuidadoso en su contacto con Hermione, la dejo caer delicadamente sobre la cama para después continuar besándola, y mientras notaba que la respiración de la chica se iba a acelerando fue entonces cuando decidió despojarla de lo poco que le quedaba de ropa para entonces hacerle el amor, como jamás nadie (en este caso Ron) le había echo antes.

Cuando por fin estuvieron completamente desnudos, comenzaron a prolongar los besos y caricias, para Hermione el contacto de la piel del rubio así como sus labios en su cuerpo, era algo completamente nuevo que sin duda le encantaba y entonces sin notarlo sintió a Draco, al principio fue algo que sin duda le agradaba, pues mientras eso pasaba el rubio continuaba besándole en todo el cuerpo, creándole una fuerte sensación de electricidad por todo el cuerpo y sobre todo en las áreas donde le besaban, pero entonces algo le hizo darse cuenta de que era el rubio y no Ron el que estaba ahí haciéndole el amor.

La forma en la que Draco la besaba, era distinta al pelirrojo, además la forma y sensación que sentia estando en los brazos de este, fue lo que la hizo reaccionar y salir de aquel encanto, que los ojos del rubio le habían llevado minutos atrás.

-¡No!-Grito mientras intentaba separarse del rubio y se cubría con las sabanas.

El rubio parecía frustrado, estaba en la mejor parte cuando la chica lo aparto de su cuerpo, y lo peor es que ahora mirándole detenidamente se veía hermosa con el cabello suelto y despeinado por los besos, además de que las sabanas de seda blanca de su cama se pegaban bastante al cuerpo de la chica que solo lo hacia sentirse mas ansioso por tenerla en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó este mientras intentaba calmarse pues su corazón latía con demasiada furia, aun tenia el aroma de la chica en su cuerpo.

-Tengo que irme.-Susurro rápidamente mientras intentaba bajar de la cama pero entonces el rubio la tomo del brazo y la hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Dime que hice para que quieras irte?-Le susurro mientras le tomaba delicadamente del brazo.

-No es obvio-Respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Yo no te obligue a nada, tú fuiste la que me empezó a desnudar.-Confeso mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Lo se.-Dijo soltando las lagrimas.-No me malinterpretes, de verdad eres increíble y estoy segura de que cualquier chica querría estar aquí así contigo pero yo...-Intento arreglar las cosas pues notaba que el rubio se ponía algo triste con el tema, bueno no lo culpaba ella en su lugar también se habría frustrado, el estar así de cerca de estar con alguien a quien amaba y no poder terminar, ¿Malfoy la amaba?

-Tu no, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó mientras hacia que los pensamientos de la chica se esfumaran.

-Por que tengo novio, y tú no lo eres.- ¿Qué acaso no era claro?, aun que bueno a ella se le había olvidado minutos atrás.

-Eso es fácil y lo sabes.-Respondió mientras sonreía coquetamente.

-No se trata de eso, es que... Nunca he querido ser de esas chicas que tienen novio y se acuestan con otro, no quiero eso.-Confeso mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Nadie te esta obligando a acostarte conmigo, y lo sabes. Simplemente paso, no lo podemos evitar.-Murmuro mientras intentaba ayudarla pues no era su culpa.

-Lo se.-Respondió mientras lo abrazaba, entonces sintió los brazos de este sobre su cuerpo pero no le tocaba con deseo si no con amor, intentaba calmarla no continuar lo que habían dejado atrás. Eso ayudo un poco a la chica.- ¿Draco, tu no le dirás de esto a?....

-Ron, no, no le diré, aun que créeme, ganas no me faltan, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, soy un caballero y yo no tengo memoria.-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, vio que esta se separo de el, le sonrió un segundo y después le beso en los labios

-Gracias.-Susurro después de aquel repentino beso en los labios que sin duda dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, después acomodándose en la cama e invitando al rubio a acostarse a su lado preguntó-¿Me invitas a cenar?-Mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y este le cubría mejor con las sabanas.

-Si eso hace que te quedes un poco mas, claro.-La chica suspiro mientras se aferraba un poco mas al cuerpo del rubio mientras este parecía pedir comida italiana, y mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar unos minutos, el recuerdo se fue esfumando.

Despertó con la luz del sol en su rostro, aun estaba en La Villa Weasley, Ron no estaba en la cama pero por la hora que era además del olor a comida, lo mas seguro es que este estaría haciendo el desayuno. Durante el poco tiempo que pasó esa mañana en aquella casa, no comento nada de aquel recuerdo con el rubio, pues en cualquier caso debía confirmar con Draco si había pasado o no.

_**Horas después. **_

Hermione había llegado a su oficina temprano esa mañana, tenia que terminar de relacionar todos los datos sobre aquella audiencia pendiente, que por motivos de salud se había aplazado solo hasta que recordara todo.

Según lo que le decía Draco, esa audiencia y trabajo eran importantes para ella, pero en ese momento tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar, que no prestaba atención a los registros que aparentemente leía.

Aquel recuerdo con el rubio, le hacia sentir extraña, ahora tenían sentido las palabras de Draco semanas atrás, sobre el ser amantes. Casi enseguida que entro a su oficina, Malfoy apareció en el lugar, llego con una rosa roja en la mano mientras tocaba la puerta galantemente.

-Recibí tu mensaje, ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento, la chica se levanto y tras verificar que nadie los estuviera escuchando cerro la puerta con cuidado.

-Yo…. Recordé algo sobre nosotros, y necesito saber si es verdad-Comenzó lentamente mientras caminaba por la oficina, Malfoy la seguía con la mirada.

-¿Qué recordaste?-Esperaba que no fuera algo sobre la escuela y aquel mal trato que le daba.

-Nuestro primer beso, en tu auto.-Susurro sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Oh-Murmuro mientras sonreía ampliamente para después acercarse a ella-Eso es maravilloso

-Hay más.-Susurro mientras le miraba a los ojos algo asustada y apenada, inconcientemente comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-¿Mas?-Preguntó asustado, por el rostro que tenía la chica parecía nerviosa, mas no molesta, eso le dio un alivio, podía seguir con su conquista sin problema, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

-Recordé cierta charla en tu departamento días después del beso.-En ese momento se sonrojo y evito mirarle a los ojos.

Este en cambio se acerco mas a ella, le tomo dulcemente del mentón, obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos. .

-Exactamente que recordaste-No deseaba torturarla con el recuerdo pero necesitaba saberlo, para entonces hacer su siguiente movimiento.

-Me mostraste mi regalo de cumpleaños, después nos besamos, y terminamos en tu habitación....-Confeso lentamente completamente sonrojada. Le era más difícil explicarle ese recuerdo al rubio, que cuando le había dicho algo similar a Ron, bueno era fácil, Ron era su novio que era normal ese comportamiento, pero Draco, era solo su amigo, ¿Después de lo ocurrido seguían siendo amigos?

-¿Qué mas?-Preguntó impaciente no la había dejado terminar, necesitaba, deseaba, saber que tanto recordaba.

-Estábamos desnudos.-Murmuro después de un largo rato.

-¿Qué sentiste?-Preguntó en seguida acercándose mas a ella mientras parecía asustar a la chica pero no por el contacto si no por, la manera de formular la pregunta.

-¿Qué?-Algo confundida, no estaba segura pero lo que había sentido esa noche por el rubio, o mejor dicho; lo que ahora sentia, era difícil de explicar, aun que le era mas fácil expresar. Intento controlarse pues ahora su mente volaba y recordaba el cuerpo desnudo del rubio junto al suyo y aquella corriente eléctrica que parecía recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza.

-Solo quiero que intentes darte cuenta que, lo que hay entre nosotros, realmente existe, que tu relación con Ron no era tan buena. Que tú y yo éramos...-Confeso mientras parecía explicarle la reacción, además de interés; que tenía con el tema.

-¿Amantes, entonces paso mas de una vez?-Preguntó algo asustada, aun que por dentro noto que su corazon parecía latir con furia, la sola idea de imagina que los labios del rubio se topaban con los suyos una vez mas, además de sus calidas y suaves manos recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo, le hacía sentirse en las nubes. Noto que su piel se erizo con tan solo imaginarlo.

-No, solo esa vez, soy un caballero y no te obligue a algo más. Pero daría todo por que pasara ahora.-Susurro mientras se mostraba disidido, en ese instante ambas miradas se encontraron para entonces la castaña darse cuenta que era presa del encanto de la mirada gris del rubio, y sin dejar de perder el contacto se acercaron, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, provocando así un largo pero tierno beso.

Y cuando sintió que las manos del chico tocaban su rostro delicadamente, suspiro, un segundo después, noto que las manos del chico bajaban hasta su cuello, para entonces esta tomarlo por la camisa y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. En un descuido noto que las manos del chico, ya no tocaban su cuello o rostro, y casi enseguida sintió que su blusa se abría, dejo de besarlo para darse cuenta, Draco parecía intentar desnudarla en plena oficina de un Ministerio repleto de gente.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto nerviosa pero no hizo nada para evitar que el rubio dejara lo que hacia. Su respiración se volvió mas agitada.

-Solo intento ayudarte a recordar con exactitud lo de esa noche-Susurro mientras le besaba el cuello y bajaba hasta su pecho, que aun era cubierto por el sostén, pero eso no evito que sus piernas se doblaran.

**Mientras tanto… **

Ron había llegado temprano esa mañana para invitar a almorzar a Hermione, después de todo, la noche anterior había sido perfecta, que ahora deseaba disfrutar de cada uno de los posibles últimos momentos que podría pasar con ella, pues ya recordaba gran parte de su vida, aun que entre los misterios de su memoria, se encontraban Joseph, los tratos de Malfoy y aquel beso con Anna.

El pelirrojo estaba seguro, cuando la chica recordara esas tres cosas entonces todo terminaría, y no podía evitar lo que pasaría, seria el fin, pero estaba preparado para explicar y lograr que la castaña le perdonara, aun que posiblemente ese perdón jamás llegara.

Llevaba consigo las flores favoritas de la chica, y una sonrisa a la cual sabía ella, jamás se resistiría pero antes de girar la perilla escucho algo que solo le hirvió la sangre.

-No espera, no podemos.-Esa voz era fácil reconocerla, podía estar durmiendo e incluso sabia de quien se trataba. Hermione parecía agitada y nerviosa a la vez.

-¿Por que no?-La segunda voz le fue mas fácil, Draco Malfoy parecía molesto.

-Draco yo, tengo novio, y….-Le explico la chica mientras Ron parecía imaginar lo que pasaba, lo mas seguro es que le estaría explicando que se quedaba con el, en lugar del rubio, pero este la interrumpió rápidamente para entonces esfumar la repentina sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-Sabes me estoy hartando de esa excusa, si tanto quisieras a Ron, no dejarías que te besara, no me coquetearías, pero sobre todo, no habrías echo el amor conmigo.-Le acuso el rubio, dejando apenada a Hermione y molesto a Ron, ¿Qué ella se había acostado con Draco?, ¿Cuándo había pasado eso, y por que no lo sabia?, ¿Seria reciente, o antes de perder la memoria?

-Lo que paso esa noche, yo…-Intento explicar la chica pero antes de terminar la puerta se abrió de par en par y Ron llevaba consigo unas flores destrozadas, con rostro molesto, después justo en el momento en el que el rubio se percato de que alguien había entrado y Hermione se había quedado callada.

-Weasley, ¿Qué sorpresa?-Murmuro Draco sorprendido.

-Alguien me quiere explicar que esta pasando.

-Nada-Respondió rápidamente la chica evitando mirarle a los ojos, ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

-No me mientas, Hermione, tal vez no lo recuerdas pero su supone que nos diríamos todo. Y quiero saber la verdad.

-Quieres saber la verdad, por que no empiezas tú diciéndole que la engañaste.-Le grito Draco aun mas molesto, y no por que el pelirrojo hubiera descubierto todo si no por el echo de que Hermione a pesar de todo parecía preferir a Ron que a el.

-Cállate, no te metas en esto.-Le grito Ron, se le olvido que estaba molesto con la castaña.

-Claro, quieres hacerla sentir mal, pero tu… Te besaste con su mejor amiga, anda díselo, se hombre.

-Quieres hablar de hombría, por que no empiezas tú, dile que siempre la insultaste, y que ahora por alguna rara razón te gusta, ¿Qué me asegura que no le harás daño?

-Más daño del que tú le has hecho lo dudo. Por tu culpa es que no recuerda nada.

Por la forma en la que discutían parecía que la chica no existía en ese momento. Y mientras estos parecían discutir, Hermione tuve varios fugaces recuerdos, uno en donde Ron abrazado de una rubia parecía besarse bastante apasionado.

"_-¿Por que te besaste con Lavender_?"-Pregunto la castaña haciendo pucheros, algo divertida.

"_-Bueno tú te, besaste con Krum-"_Respondió el pelirrojo apenado.

El recuerdo cambio y ahora a las afueras de Hogwarts, Ron, Harry y ella parecían discutir con Draco y compañía.

"_-Sangre Sucia Inmunda."-_Murmuro con desprecio el rubio provocando el enojo de la chica, entonces sintió el impulso de golpearlo y eso hizo, le rompió la nariz mientras lo veía partir.

Entonces la chica comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le dolía como nunca pensó para después sentir que perdía la razón, Draco y Ron se asustaron bastante al escuchar que esta había caído al piso además de que no despertaba, entonces a llevaron rápidamente a San Mungo, el medico solo los regalo lo suficiente, pero cuando Molly Weasley se entero fue diferente.

-¡Idiotas les advirtieron que no le dijeran nada de golpe!, ¿Acaso quieren que termine en coma?-Les decía la madre de Ron mientras parecía regañarlos, sobre todo cuando le explicaron lo que había pasado, bueno solo el echo de que habían revelado información de mas.

-Fue su culpa.-Respondieron rápidamente tanto Ron como Draco mientras con la mano se señalaban el uno al otro. Molly les dio un golpe a ambos en la cabeza mientras estos bajaban la mano y ahora parecían apenados, además de sobarse el golpe en la cabeza.

-Tienen suerte de que se haya desmayado, además de que en ese momento acabara de tomar sus medicinas de otra forma quien sabe que le habría pasado.

-Pero esta bien-Murmuro Ron mientras echaba la mirada rápida hacia la cama de la chica, esta aun estaba dormida, no quería imaginar si algo llegaba a pasar y ser el causante de eso, era algo horrible.

-Define el bien... Les sugiero que no vuelvan a hacerlo, a menos que quieran asistir a su funeral.

-No lo dice en serio, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Malfoy incrédulo.

-¡Muy en serio!, no quiero enterarme si vuelve aquí y mucho menos inconciente ¿Entienden?-Les advirtió mientras les señalaba con la mano y con la varita.

-Si.-Murmuraron ambos chicos bastante apenados.

_**Horas después **_

-Bueno Weasley, por el bien de Hermione, será mejor hacer una tregua.-Sugirió Malfoy después de un largo rato sobre todo cuando ambos iban ya de salida del hospital.

-Si solo por el bien de Hermione, eso incluye no decir nada entiendes.-Agrego Ron astutamente.

-Claro, ¿Pero también incluye el no besarla?-Preguntó el rubio rápidamente.

-Claro, nada de besos o insinuaciones, incluso de datos falsos sobre amigos. Nada, será mejor que lo recuerde todo por ella sola.-Entonces se tomaron las manos mientras cerraban el trato.

-No es necesario hacer una promesa inquebrantable ¿o si?-Preguntó el rubio después de un rato.

-Yo mantendré mi palabra.-Le aseguro Ron.

-Yo igual-Miraron a ambos lados para evitar que alguien estuviera cruzando los dedos, y entonces se soltaron las manos. Para después cada uno partir en diferente dirección.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	22. Recuerdos en la nieve

_**Esto es una presentación de Matías Roa y Paola Prieto**_

_**Matías Roa: **__Al fin un nuevo capi listo para ustedes, ojala k lo disfruten y como ya se dice... k comience la lectura_

_**Paola Prieto: **__Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, no tan largo como los anteriores, pero esperamos les guste. _

_**Capitulo 20 – Recuerdos en la nieve**_

_**Introducción**_**:** Viktor le pide matrimonio a Ginny, ¿Qué hará Harry, que hará ella?, Hermione recuerda todo, ¿Qué pasara con Ron y Draco, por quien se decidirá?, una nueva y tenebrosa era oscura comienza en Londres.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Inicios de Diciembre.... **_

Tras varios días desaparecidos, Matthew y Luna aparecieron en la Madriguera; donde estaban Ron, su padre y Draco Malfoy; con algunas noticias.

-Fue duro encontrar algo -empezó el chileno -pero halle la forma para que Hermione recupere al menos su poder mágico.

-¿Y como lo harás? -pregunto con interés Ron.

-Es un ritual himalayo de regresión mental -explico Matthew -la idea es burlar el manto de oclumancia y sacar los recuerdos del poder mágico afuera, es como volver la mente a un estado anterior, aunque no olvidaría lo que ha sucedido desde que despertó hasta ahora -dirigió su mirada a Ron y Draco.

-Pero hay unos inconvenientes-Dijo Luna.

-¿Como cuales? -pregunto Draco.

-El ritual se tiene que hacer la medianoche del dia veinticinco de diciembre -explico la rubia -de lo contrario habria que esperar casi veintiséis mil años para hacerlo de nuevo y no creo que vivamos tanto.

-También-Agrego Matthew-Hay que recrear un clima similar al Himalaya para el ritual y eso podría afectar a la población muggle.

-Y eso quiere decir... -dijo el Señor Weasley con precaución.

-Que tengo que recrear el clima que hay a ocho mil metros en el Himalaya en un radio de diez kilómetros.

-¿Y para que es eso? -pregunto Ron.

-No me atrevo a realizar el ritual en condiciones normales porque nunca lo he intentado y no creo que les cause alguna gracia pasar las navidades en el monte Everest.

-Para eso necesitas el permiso del ministerio de magia -dijo el Señor Weasley, Matthew asintió.

El señor Weasley pensó un momento.

-Hablare con Kingsley-Dijo finalmente-Si no podemos realizarlo acá, iremos si o si al Himalaya, te avisare cuando me den la respuesta.

-Por supuesto-Y todo el mundo se avoco en sus conversaciones.

_**Días después...**_

Ginny se encontraba vestida con el baby doll, cuando por alguna rara razón, (la cual no comprendía) apareció Harry en su habitación. Este le miraba boquiabierto.

-¿Te gusta?-Le pregunto seductoramente.

-Estas... Hermosa-Harry tenía en la mente otros términos, pero decidió reservarlos.

-¡Gracias!-Ginny se le acerco y se apego a Harry. Este sintió sus hormonas volverse locas, ante la posibilidad, que no desaprovecho y la beso.

_¡Han pasado años desde que no lo besaba así!_ Pensaba Ginny. Mientras recorría con las manos todo su cuerpo. _¡Pero como esta, Harry!_ Pensaba _¡Es una bendición tenerlo_!

Empezó a sacarle la polera, dejando su pecho desnudo. Ginny deliraba, mientras Harry le besaba el cuello y bajaba hacia su pecho. Con una sutileza admirable, Harry le saco la parte superior del baby-doll y este le estaba besando sus pechos, Ginny gimió...

Justo en ese momento abrió los ojos y se sintió decepcionada.

-Fue solo un sueño-Se dijo a si misma -Pero puede ser verdad… si, seguiré el consejo de Luna.

_**Rato después...**_

-Luna, ¿Recuerdas lo que conversamos cuando regresaste?-Pregunto Ginny a Luna mientras recorrían el jardín de la Madriguera.

-Pues claro-Respondió esta-¿Ahora estas lista?-Ginny asintió-....Que bueno, pues ahí viene Harry.

-Hola Luna, hola Ginny-Saludo Harry-Estas hermosa hoy-Añadió para Ginny con ademán galante.

-Gracias-Dijo Ginny sonrojada-... Esto... Harry, podemos conversar a solas.

-Oh-Luna miro distraídamente su reloj-Se me hace tarde, Ginny luego te cuento lo de la poción, adiós Harry-Luna se alejo y desapareció, para aparecer sobre el árbol donde estaban Harry y Ginny.

-Bien, dime-Dijo Harry, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Ya se que me has explicado bastante lo que paso en Bulgaria-Empezó Ginny-Pero hay algo que no me convence, ¿Podrías contarme lo que paso?

-Ya te lo dije, no recuerdo nada-Dijo Harry, estaba un poco cansado de decirle eso, además cada vez que intentaba explicarle ella simplemente lo odiaba más.

-¿Pero antes?

-Se que había bebido algo y que me sentí mal, luego desperté en la habitación del hotel-Ginny lo miro con cara de poker-Eso es todo-La miro fijamente-Pero no estas convencida, por que aun no me perdonas, lo noto.

-Déjame analizar la información-Dijo Ginny.

En ese momento apareció Matthew.

-Ah, Harry-Dijo el chileno-Que bueno que te veo, necesito ayuda para preparar el ritual, se lo pediría a Luna, pero creo que tú eres más fuerte para esto, ¿Te importa que me lo lleve, Ginny?

-No-Contesto la pelirroja-Ve con el, luego te llamo-Ambos se fueron y al poco rato salto Luna del árbol.

-Buena idea eso de que Matthew se lo lleve-La felicito Ginny.

-Harry no es ningún tonto, podría sospechar-Dijo Luna.

-Pero ¿Que viste?-Pregunto ansiosa Ginny.

-Harry te ha estado diciendo la verdad-Dijo Luna-Pero es curioso, solo bebió uno o dos tragos y cayó, el tiene mas resistencia, creo que lo sedaron.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Ginny perpleja-¿Para que?

-Supongo que tienes competencia-Respondió Luna-Tal vez esa persona sabia que estabas allí e invento un ardid para que tú lo odies.

-Vaya-Ginny al fin se sintió bien: Harry no le mintió y no había roto su promesa, pero ¿Como excusarse por su actitud de todo el año? Se le vino a la mente el sueño y supo que hacer.

_**Mas tarde...**_

-Listo-Dijo Luna, tras sacarle una foto a Ginny.

-¿Y que tal?-Pregunto nerviosa.

-Como salga la foto, a Harry le gustara-Dijo Luna, mientras preparaba el revelado, le aplico una poción y la foto cobro vida, Luna se quedo de una pieza.

-¿Y?-Pregunto Ginny. Luna no contesto-¿Luna?

-Bueno....-Dijo aturdida-Con eso excitarías desde una mujer hasta el mas acérrimo de los homosexuales -Ginny se sonrojo.

-Entonces no creo que sea adecuada...

-Es perfecta-La interrumpió Luna-Si no sufre una combustión espontánea, tendrá los sueños mas húmedos de su vida-Ambas rieron-En serio, mándasela.

-Esta bien-Y siguieron riendo

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La mañana del dia veinticuatro de diciembre fue distinta para todos los habitantes de Gran Bretaña, Irlanda y los países escandinavos: un frió extremo y una aparente falta de oxigeno reino durante todo el dia. La versión muggle decía sobre un "cambio temporal" debido a condiciones de carácter cosmológico que nadie entendió, pero que seria de unas treinta y seis horas y luego todo normal.

-Aun no puedo creer toda la envergadura que tomo el cambio -dijo Luna asombrada tras ver las noticias muggle -si solo necesitábamos diez kilómetros.

-Pues diez kilómetros seria demasiado evidente -dijo el Señor Weasley -ademas, como supieron que seria para ayudar a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, lo hicieron gustosos.

_**En la noche…**_

Noche buena había llegado y en La Madriguera los amigos más cercanos estaban invitados, Harry había sido invitado por parte de Molly y Arthur, Hermione por parte de Ron además de que Malfoy se había colado a la fiesta, después de todo sus padres aun parecían molestos y con los Weasley era el único lugar donde parecía indicado festejar.

Ginny estaba sola esa noche, Viktor había ido a Bulgaria a pasar las fiestas con sus padres, lo cual a Harry le daba la oportunidad perfecta para charlar con ella sin problemas de celos por parte del búlgaro.

Matthew y Luna acaban de llegar a la casa junto a sus padres, cuando…

-¡Neville!- Grito Luna cuando vio a cierto chico cerca de la puerta corrió hacia el, para después abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¡Luna!... Creciste -Murmuro el chico mientras le devolvía el abrazo, y después parecía bromear.

-Cállate -Respondió la rubia divertida mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

Hannah y Matthew se acercaron un poco, ambos con la misma expresión incómoda; por el encuentro, además del afecto que había entre estos dos.

-Lo siento, Hannah, -dijo Neville al notar la expresión de ambos –a Luna ya la conoces, el es Matthew es de Chile.

-Mucho gusto -Susurro Hannah mientras le daba la mano para saludar al chileno.

-Un placer-Respondió Matthew amablemente pero después miro a Neville con desconfianza.

-Así que, Hannah, ¿estas trabajando en El Caldero Chorreante? -Preguntó la rubia mientras la tomaba del brazo y parecían alejarse de ahí para charlar tranquilamente.

-Si....-Se escucho la voz de Hannah desvanecerse, en ese momento quedaron Matthew y Neville solos, hubo un silencio incomodo, sin saber que decir, ya que las veces que se habían encontrado, no habían sido muy agradables el uno con el otro.

-Roark -Comento Neville bastante serio mirándolo

-Longbottom -Respondió este con el mismo tono de seriedad, mirándolo también.

Otro silencio incomodo.

-Luna me dijo que estuviste en el Himalaya –dijo Neville con intención de iniciar una conversación

-Si –dijo Matthew –aprendí muchas cosas allá.

Otro silencio, al parecer no sabían que decirse, la ayuda llego a tiempo.

-Chicos la cena esta servida.-Murmuro Molly mientras se acercaba a ellos y los invitaba a pasar al comedor.

Después de cenar Matthew y Luna salieron para preparar el ritual con el que devolvería su magia a Hermione.

-¿Se van a quedar? –pregunto Matthew a Neville y Hannah, antes de irse.

-Ehh… no creo –dijo Neville –vamos a ver a mi abuela, luego… esto…

-Entendido –lo interrumpió. Matthew sabia lo que harían, les sonrío –ojala vernos de nuevo.

-Ehh… -Neville se quedo sin palabras –seguro –Matthew sonrío y este con Luna salieron.

Eran las once y media de la noche y todos estaban en la cima de la colina más cercana a la Madriguera, estaban presentes los señores Weasley y sus hijos, Harry y Malfoy y, por supuesto, Hermione. Matthew y Luna prepararon algunas figuras con nieve alrededor de un circulo que habían hecho Harry y Matthew días atrás. Ellos no parecían notar los casi veinte grados bajo cero ni la ventisca que corría, mientras los demas estaban excesivamente abrigados.

-Esto es lo que haremos -dijo Matthew por sobre la ventisca -Hermione, necesito que tengas la cabeza despejada, nada de gorros ni bufandas.

-¡Pero me voy a congelar! -exclamo ella.

-Cuando ingreses al circulo no sentirás nada -dijo el -los demas, que estén afuera del circulo, lo que vean u oigan no ingresen, Luna, encárgate de eso -agrego al ver los semblantes de Ron y Draco.

Hermione se saco el gorro y la bufanda y el viento helado le corto la cara, pero aguanto e ingreso al círculo donde se encontraba Matthew, en ese momento sintió que a la temperatura era agradable.

-Te lo dije -dijo Matthew sonriéndole -siéntate aquí-le señalo un lugar en el centro del circulo, la chica se sentó ahi -sentirás algo de dolor, pero es una ilusión mental, ninguna parte de tu cuerpo tendrá daños -Hermione asintió -¿preparada?

Hermione inspiro profundamente -si.

-Entonces empecemos.

Afuera del circulo, Ron y Draco estaban nerviosos ¿Y si el hechizo de Matthew fuese mas efectivo y le devuelve todos sus recuerdos? ¿Que le dirán? ¿Como reaccionara? En es momento Matthew agito su varita y la nieve que caía empezó a reunirse alrededor del circulo formando una cúpula alrededor de Matthew y Hermione.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -le pregunto en susurros Ron a Luna.

-Esta reuniendo poder mágico para penetrar en la mente de Hermione y poder resistir la influencia del manto de oclumancia -respondió en susurros Luna -luego hará un hechizo para detener el tiempo en el manto y dentro de la mente de Hemione, ahi Matthew sacara el poder mágico del manto, luego restaurara el tiempo.

Hubieron varios minutos de silencio, donde solo se oía el susurrar del viento en la zona. De repente Hermione grito, era un grito de agonía, a Ron ese grito le pareció familiar: se le vino a la mente los gritos de la chica cuando Bellatrix Lestrange la torturaba tiempo atrás.

-Tranquilo -dijo Luna, al notar el cambio en Ron, pero otro grito de Hermione le hizo acercarse para protegerla del daño, pero algo le tiro nuevamente a su lugar. Luna habia realizado el hechizo.

-¡Estas loco! -exclamo la chica -¡si tocas la cúpula te afectara la detención del tiempo y no podrás volver, te quedaras en suspensión para siempre!

-¿Pero que le esta haciendo? -pregunto Ron con angustia, mientras Hermione chillaba de nuevo.

-Imagínate una operación sin anestesia -dijo nada más Luna.

-¿Quee? -exclamo Draco -¡Este loco la esta torturando!

A Luna se le encendieron los ojos.

-En primer lugar -le espeto apuntándole con la varita -Matthew no esta loco; en segundo lugar, no la esta torturando, su dolor es mental y en tercer lugar vuelves a decir algo ofensivo de el... -de su varita salieron chispas multicolores, Draco se quedo callado.

_**En el interior de la cúpula**__**…**_

El dolor era insoportable, pero Hermione lo resistía, aun asi, no podía evitar gritar, tras el dolor llegaban los recuerdos: se vio en un tren y le preguntaba a un chico con lentes que reconoció como el famoso Harry Potter y un pelirrojo que tenia la nariz sucia sobre un sapo perdido, luego recordó tener un sobrero en la cabeza que le decía que iría a Ravenclaw, pero ella le pidió Gryffindor... un troll que la atacaba, pero que Harry y el pelirrojo de la nariz sucia la rescataban... un perro de tres cabeza que se llamaba Fluffy... libros, mas libros... recordó sentirse como un gato... un par de ojos brillantes reflejados en un espejo... el pelirrojo de la nariz sucia pateando a un gato canela porque quería matar a una rata... Harry volando para burlar un dragón... y una cascada de recuerdos que la invadieron hasta que su mente no dio mas y se desmayo.

La cúpula se disolvió y aparecieron Matthew con expresión agotada y Hermione inconsciente.

-Han sido muchas cosas las que recordó -dijo Matthew antes de que alguien abriera la boca -pero no logre sacar algunas cosas, podrían llevarla a la Madriguera para que descanse. Ron, Draco, ¿podrían ir ustedes?

-¿Y por que nosotros? -pregunto el rubio -queremos saber que sucedió

-Pues ustedes lo sabrán luego-respondió Matthew-además si despierta, prefiero que los vea a ustedes primero-Malfoy puso mala cara, Ron invoco una camilla y la subió en ella.

-Malfoy, vamos.-Dijo Ron, Draco siguió mirando con mala cara a Matthew y siguió al pelirrojo.

-¿Por que los tiene que ver a ellos cuando despierte? -pregunto Ginny -¿Acaso quieres que destruya la casa mientras los mata?

-Van ellos porque Hermione aun no los recuerda, pero a nosotros si -respondió Matthew -pensé que el hechizo de Joseph seria mas efectivo, si no fuera porque Hermione se desmayo habria sacado todos sus recuerdos.

-Entonces recuerda casi todo -dijo Luna.

-Aja -dijo Matthew -excepto a Ron, Draco y su relación con los mortifagos, Anna y a Joseph. Esos cuatro recuerdos estan enlazados, pero ahora hacer la regresión es imposible.

-Esto, disculpa -dijo Zury, algo que habia dicho Matthew le resulto familiar -dijiste regresión, ¿no es eso hipnosis?

-Si.

-Por que no usas hipnosis para recuperar los recuerdos faltantes -sugirió la chica.

-Porque los recuerdos solo saldrían en estado de trance -contesto Matthew -y si la saco los recuerdos volverían al manto y no serviría de nada, a menos que en Puerto Rico haya algún método.

-De hecho, si -dijo Zury con una sonrisa -allá usamos la hipnosis para devolver los recuerdos a las personas que sufrieron modificación de la memoria.

-Nunca habia oído hablar de eso -dijo Matthew -¿como los mantienen tras el trance?

-Porque en vez de usar el trance, los inducimos a los sueños, los recuerdos llegan a través de los sueños.

-Oh, ya veo -dijo Matthew -pero eso no lo se hacer yo.

-Yo si.

-Entonces tendrías que esperar cinco o seis días para que Hermione se recupere.

-¿Tu conocías un método para rescatar recuerdos? -pregunto George sorprendido -¿Y no dijiste nada?

-No preguntaron -dijo Zury, George puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿De que estan hablando? -pregunto Ginny.

-Volvamos a casa y se los explicamos -dijo Luna y todos volvieron a casa sin saber la sorpresa que les aguardaba.

Al llegar a la Madriguera estaba Kingsley esperándolos y por la cara que tenia, mas la de Ron y Draco, son noticias nefastas.

-Se han robado el cadáver de Voldemort -anuncio con voz de funeral.

-¿Que?, ¡Espera!, ¿como paso?-Pregunto Harry molesto y asustado a la vez.

-No estamos seguros, solo sabemos que el cuerpo desapareció-Aseguro el Ministro apenado por la situación

-Debió ser alguien del Ministerio, de otra forma no habrían entrado.-Comento el señor Weasley mientras los demas parecían imaginar que clase de persona intentar volver a la vida a Lord Voldemort.

-El asunto es que nadie vio nada, y nadie entro.

-Es imposible-Susurro Ron -en ese lugar no habia forma de entrar sin ser visto, bueno después de nuestra incursión.

-¿Harry, te ha dolido la cicatriz?-Pregunto el hombre mientras todos miraban al moreno de lentes.

-No-Respondió seguro, si le hubiera dolido lo habria dicho.

-Bueno si eso pasa, avísame.-A continuación Kingsley desaparecían por donde habia llegado, La Madriguera se quedo en completo silencio, pero después de un minuto de ese silencio, todos decidieron ir al lugar y corroborar lo que había pasado.

Rápidamente aparecieron todos juntos a las afueras del lugar y tras entrar al Ministerio que ahora pareció estar mas custodiado que nunca, se dieron cuenta de que el cadáver había desaparecido y no solo eso, si no que el lugar donde se guardaba jamás fue violado con magia u cualquier forma posible. Lo cual sin duda parecía sospechoso, ¿Como y quien habia robado el cuerpo?, pero sobre todo, ¿Para que?

_**A la mañana siguiente… **_

Ginny despertó con bastante sueño, la noche anterior había sido muy larga después de tomar un rápido baño regreso a su habitación pero cuando entro se llevo una sorpresa: su cuarto estaba repleto de la mas grande variedad de flores que habia visto en su vida, y en el centro de su cama una Quaffle con una nota en su base. Ginny se acerco a la cama, cogio la nota y la leyo: solo ponia una sola palabra de una caligrafia que ella jamas olvidaria: "Abrela". Ginny miro la Quaffle y vio que se podia abrir, la tomo y le dio un tiron para que se abriera. Al abrirse comenzo a tocar un piano y luego se oyo la voz de Harry cantar:

_How did I get here?_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me_

_But I figure it's so googd to be good_

Tal vez sea influencia de la canción, o tan solo llego espontáneamente, la cuestión es que Ginny empezó a evocar todas sus vivencias con Harry desde que lo conoció: evoco cuando lo vio por primera vez en King's Cross cuando el y Ron entraban a Hogwarts. Desde ese instante ha estado enamorada de el. Creyó que no la tomaría en cuenta, pero no se dio por vencía al sentir algo especial que había entre ambos (el no lo sentía), la primera vez fue cuando lo defendió de Malfoy en la librería esa vez y mas aun cuando el la rescato de la Cámara de los Secretos, ahí ella tuvo la sensación que eso especial era mas evidente, pero el no lo noto de nuevo, por ser ella la hermana de su mejor amigo.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In__ a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were__ a million to one_

_I cannot believe it_

_You're one in a million._

Pero a pesar de los años jamás se dio por vencido y entonces, un día este pareció notarla y ya no como la hermana de Ron, y todo gracias a Hermione...

"_Vamos Ginny"_ le había dicho Hermione, luego de que Ginny le contara lo que sentía por Harry y su pena de que el no la mirara como ella quería, _"Así de tímida no conseguirás que el se fije en ti. Háblale, demuéstrale que el es un chico mas y busca chicos, el llegara por su propia cuenta a ti cuando menos te lo esperes"._ Y así lo hizo, empezó a ser como era antes: espontánea, habladora, bromista en presencia de Harry y empezó a explotar la belleza que ha ido desarrollándose con el tiempo y consiguió novio. Harry tardo bastante en darse cuenta que ese algo especial con ella no se daba siempre... "Uno en un millon"

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye._

Pero a pesar del tiempo en que Harry tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica, cuando lo hizo fue perfecto, la beso enfrente de todo Gryffindor como si deseara que todo el mundo lo supiera. De ahí en adelante las cosa mejoraron, claro terminaron por la guerra, pero cuando volvieron fue como si aquellos miedos jamás hubieran existido, recordó los buenos momentos que pasaban juntos y eso la hizo que su corazón latiera con rapidez, sus labios y sus ojos verdes mirándole le hacían acalorarse un poco.

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_And__ stumbled into the arms of the one _

"_¡Pero que estoy haciendo con Viktor Krum!"_ pensó Ginny _"debí creer en Harry y no dejarme llevar por cosas que no estaba segura que serian reales, Luna tenia razón, todos tenían razón, debo terminar con esta locura y dejar que las cosas sucedan como debieran suceder"_

_I cannot believe it_

_You're one in a million..._

_One in a million..._

Justo cuando la canción termino y con eso los recuerdos de los buenos momentos juntos, la chica inconscientemente dejo salir un gran suspiro mientras parecía sonreír, entonces una voz junto a su oído la hizo brincar del susto pues según ella estaba sola en ese lugar.

-¡Feliz Navidad!, puedo preguntar, ¿Por que suspiras?-Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa seductora mientras Ginny parecía nerviosa e intentaba alejarse un poco del chico.

-Yo, por nada...-Respondió rápidamente pero su sonrisa la delato, después agrego-¡Gracias!-Se quedo callada de nuevo y entonces tomo el valor-¿Como entraste aquí?

-Bueno, tienes la mala costumbre de dejar la ventana abierta.-Contesto el chico mientras se le acercaba mas para tocarle la mejilla, la chica no evito el contacto.

-No tenías que hacerlo, en serio-Susurro mientras parecía perderse en aquella mirada verde.

-No quería dejar pasar la ocasión... ¿Eso no es muérdago?-Pregunto mirando al techo.

-No, no lo es.

-¿Segura?

-Si.-Confirmo con tristeza, en ese momento sentía una extraña sensación por besarlo.

-Lastima...-Contesto con la misma tristeza necesitaba una excusa para besarla.

Se quedaron callados un largo rato entonces la pelirroja se giro, saco algo de su cajón y se lo entrego a Harry.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto asombrado.

-Si...-Le entrego algo en un sobre-Pero, podrías verlo en tu casa, es que me da pena.-Comento justo antes de dárselo.

-Claro, lo veré allá.-Le aseguro este mientras sonreía coquetamente.

_**Horas después…. **_

Harry acababa de llegar a Grimmauld Place deseando abrir por fin aquel regalo que le había dado Ginny horas atrás, había pasado gran parte de la mañana charlando con ella, y con cada palabra se acercaban mas, bueno se habrían besado de no ser por la llamada de Viktor que los interrumpió en pleno acercamiento, aun que bueno, no lo culpaba; como novio, era apreciable que quisiera desearle feliz navidad a la pelirroja, el lo había echo en persona.

Aquel regalo era pequeño, cuando abrió la tapa encontró una fotografía de la pelirroja en poca ropa, moviéndose seductoramente que sin duda lo dejo sin habla, a decir verdad su corazón latía tan rápido por la sorpresa, que parecía escucharlo como un tambor.

Se sonrojo mientras sonreía e imaginaba a la chica mirándole con pasión, casi de inmediato su mente cobro vida, parecía estar viviendo una de sus fantasías sexuales. Movió la cabeza rápidamente, se recostó en la cama mientras admiraba la fotografía en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios. Deseando que en poco tiempo se hiciera realidad.

_**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:**_

_**Víspera de Año Nuevo... **_

Era 31 de Diciembre del año 2000 cerca de las 23 horas, cuando en La Madriguera se celebraría no solo el año nuevo si no también el cambio de siglo, que según las historias en ese año todo podría pasar. Corrían rumores sobre un posible fin del mundo, (por el lado de los muggle), pero también sobre ciertos cambios astrales, (para el mundo mágico). Esa noche sin duda seria mágica y difícil de olvidar.

La Madriguera esa noche estaba decorada a lo grande, bueno todos los amigos de la familia Weasley asistirían, Neville iría no solo con su abuela si no con Hannah, a quienes sin duda se les veía muy felices, bueno días atrás habían cumplido un año de novios, era normal verlos tomados de las manos.

Luna junto a Matthew y su padre, también asistían estos felices de volver a ver a todos sus amigos, Kingsley (el ministro de magia), había sido invitado pero por motivos de trabajo llegaría un poco tarde, y claro de los pocos que quedaban de La Orden llegaban poco a poco, además parecía ser el motivo perfecto para un reencuentro, después de esos dos años seria bueno volver a verse.

No podían faltar los hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley, Bill con su esposa Fleur y su hija Victorie, Charlie a pesar de a ver prometido estar presente a ultimo momento no había llegado, Percy a quien días atrás le habían visto con una chica decidió ir solo a casa de sus padres, algo ocultaba pero eso lo sabrían después.

George con Zury no podían faltan, Ron había invitado a Hermione, o mejor dicho Molly había obligado a Ron a llevarla, después de todo eran viejos amigos y novios, que lo que pasaba en ese momento no importaba si no el echo de pasar la noche con amigos y familia.

Ginny por su parte, había invitado a Krum, pero este se encontraba en Bulgaria con sus padres por Navidad que dudaba que llegara a tiempo para Año Nuevo.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo!-Susurro Harry con alegría cuando se acerco a la pelirroja que estaba terminando de colocar la comida que su madre había echo para esa noche, el chico era de los primeros de los muchos invitados que llegarían a la casa Weasley para celebrar el Año Nuevo además de cambio de siglo.

-Oh, ¡Hola!-Contesto la chica algo sonrojada la última vez que lo había visto, había sido en Navidad y aquella mañana le había dado un regalo algo peculiar. Solo esperaba que el chico no lo mencionara o por lo menos no lo recordara, sobre todo esa noche.

-Por cierto, gracias por el regalo de Navidad, aun que me habría gustado estar ahí.-Le confeso el otro divertido le encantaba poner nerviosa a Ginny.-Descuida no diré nada, es nuestro secreto.-Comento después al notar que esta miraba asustada a todos lados buscando o mas bien previniendo que nadie los escuchara.

No estaba segura de donde había tomado el valor aquella "Noche Buena", casi una semana atrás pero se había colocado aquel baby doll, se había tomado una fotografía y se lo había mandado al chico como regalo de Navidad, después de todo aun le debía mucho por lo que había echo en Julio por ella, sobre todo con aquel incidente en el Mundial de Quiddith, pero sobre todo al enterarse de que no mentía con el asunto de Bulgaria, el no recordaba nada, pero eso solo la hizo sentir intrigada, ¿Qué había pasado aquella noche en verdad?

¿Esa era la razón o había algo más para estar intrigada con el tema?, no le dio mucha importancia ahora se había quedado callada mientras miraba al chico pícaramente y este también le miraba de la misma forma, pero este tomo la iniciativa y se le acerco rápidamente cuando estuvo apunto de besarla la chica se aporto de el bruscamente.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, en esos últimos días ellos dos se besaban con tanta frecuencia, de no ser por que esta aun no le perdonaba lo de Bulgaria y el echo de que Viktor era novio de la pelirroja, las cosas habrían vuelto a la normalidad, en donde ellos eran novios y se besaban cuando querían.

Pero antes de poder preguntar que pasaba, noto el por que la pelirroja se había alejado, miro hacia la ventana de la sala y Viktor Krum acaba de aparecer junto a sus padres en el jardín de la casa. Esta prácticamente salio corriendo para saludarlos, y besar a su novio, eso le revolvió un poco el estomago a Harry, era como un golpe duro que le daban nauseas y ganas de golpear algo.

-Potter, que sorpresa, no sabia que estabas invitado-Murmuro Viktor cuando entro a la casa acompañado de su novia y padres, para cuando vio al moreno de lentes tomando un poco de ponche, se le borro la sonrisa que había dibujado por la bienvenida que le había dado Ginny.

-Bueno, les caigo bien a Molly y Arthur.-Le contesto distraídamente después ignoro a la pelirroja mientras parecía dirigirse al Señor Weasley que lo acaba de ver y parecía saludar.

-¡Harry!, que bueno que llegas, necesito ayuda.-Le dijo Arthur mientras saludaba rápidamente a los padres de Viktor.

-Harry Potter, me preguntó si querría una entrevista.

-Papá.-Murmuro molesto el búlgaro, hasta su propio padre parecía preferir al chico.

-Lo siento, es que sabes lo que me pagarían por una entrevista con el.-Confeso mientras parecía unirse al moreno de lentes y al pelirrojo.

-Necesito ayuda con el cartel de ¡Feliz Año!-Murmuro Ginny mientras hacia que Krum dejara de pensar en Harry,

20 minutos después el lugar se encontraba lleno de gente, además de repleto de comida, música además de conversaciones de diversos temas que sin duda no había aburrimiento.

-Tenemos algo que anunciar antes de que sea Año Nuevo-Comento Bill mientras tomaba la palabra y parecía iniciar un brindis.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Molly un poco preocupada.

-Bueno, la familia crece, y muy rápido, seremos padres de nuevo.-Anuncio el hombre después de un rato de suspenso, entonces todos comenzaron a gritar y felicitarlos, y en medio de gritos además de abrazos.

-Ginn, podemos hablar un minuto.-Murmuro Krum mientras tomaba por la cintura la pelirroja y la llevaba hasta la cocina.

Harry que no estaba muy lejos de ahí los siguió, hasta se había puesto su capa invisible, ¿Qué era tan importante que el búlgaro deseaba hablar a solas con la chica?

-Bueno, hace unos días, cumplimos un año, así que...-Comenzó a decir mientras Ginny parecía algo preocupada.

Las pocas veces que lo había visto así de nervioso tenían que ver con su relación, sobre todo grandes cambios en su relación, primero cuando se hicieron amigos, después cuando intentaba ser su novio, y ahora, ¿Ahora que tramaba?

-...Quiero darte algo, que no solo es tu regalo de aniversario, si no también de Año Nuevo.

-Vik, en Año Nuevo no se dan regalos.-Le dijo la otra intentando sonreír y hacer que los nervios del chico se esfumaran, así que solo era un regalo de aniversario. Menos mal ya comenzaba a imaginar cosas.

Harry del otro lado, solo los observaba bastante atento.

-Bueno, mi regalo se puede dar cualquier día pero, prefiero que sea hoy, prácticamente Año Nuevo es en pocos minutos así que, seria bueno, el que comenzáramos el año formalizando la relación.

-¿Formalizar?, ¡Hay no!-Preguntó primero la pelirroja pero después al notar que este se arrodillo, se puso nerviosa.

Generalmente cuando un hombre hacía eso, solo había dos posibilidades, una – la que deseaba – tenia que apoyarse por que le dolía alguna parte del cuerpo, o dos, - la que esperaba que no fuera – pediría matrimonio.

Harry del otro lado noto que este colocaba una rodilla contra el suelo, mientras notaba que sacaba una cajita de su pantalón, una caja de color rojo fuego, para después abrirla y mostrar un caro anillo de compromiso. Ginny trago saliva, y su respiración se acelero suficiente como para que su pecho se moviera con furia hacia arriba y abajo, tenia la mirada perdida en aquel anillo, y Krum sonreía ampliamente.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿Querrías...?-Comenzó a pronunciar Viktor pero Harry no quería escucharlo, salio de ahí con odio antes de escuchar y saber lo que pasaría.

-Espera.-Le dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa mientras con toda la palma de la mano callaba al chico.-Creo que tenemos que hablar de esto, seriamente.

-¿A que te refieres?-Se levanto lentamente del suelo mientras cerraba la caja con el anillo dentro.

-Mira cuando estoy contigo, de verdad me siento feliz, te quiero lo se, pero yo...-Le confeso lentamente mientras le invitaba a salir de la casa, cuando estuvieron afuera muy alejados de todos fue cuando comenzó a hablar.

-No me amas.-Susurro el chico con una mirada triste, cuando comprendió todo.

-No, me temo que no. Mira, yo, ame una vez y... Yo.... No creo que, el casarnos sea buena idea.-Le soltó lentamente mientras intentaba no llorar pero el decirle esas palabras a Krum le dolían mas a ella que a el.

-Sobre todo cuando tú amas a Harry.-Le dijo el otro bruscamente.

-La verdad es que tampoco se lo que siento por Harry.-Le toco el rostro dulcemente mientras le sonreía.

-¿Entonces que va a pasar con nosotros?-Sus miradas se encontraron por un minuto.

-No lo se... El matrimonio no esta en mis planes, no por ahora. Y... Creo que deberíamos terminar. Solo nos hacemos daño si, seguimos juntos. Me siento culpable, por que tuvieras que comprar el anillo en vano.-Comenzó a tocarle la mejilla en forma de compensación, mientras este con la mirada perdida le sonrió tímidamente, después la chica comenzó a llorar.-Yo... Lo siento, de verdad, desearía poder amarte, en serio, pero....-No puedo terminar ya que el llanto fue más fuerte, entonces se abrazaron un buen rato.

_**No muy lejos de ahí... **_

Harry estaba molesto y triste, Ginny se casaba con Viktor, su peor pesadilla parecía hacerse realidad, ¿Seria a caso que la chica ya no era mas su Ginny?, ¿Se habría vengado y se había acostado con el búlgaro?, bueno eso explicaba por que pensaban casarse.

Sentía que todo estaba perdido, que ya nada valía la pena, sentía un gran hueco en el pecho, como si su corazón se hubiera esfumado, la ultima vez que se había sentido así, había sido años atrás, pero esta vez era diferente, pues ya nada parecía valer la pena, no había razón para luchar, ni mucho menos para ser feliz.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo en el centro de Londres, noto en algunas ventanas de las casas cercanas, como la gente parecía festejar o estar listos para el Año Nuevo, inconscientemente comenzó a llorar de lo solo que se sentía, se quedo en una banca cercana mientras dejaba soltar toda su desgracia en lagrimas, después de un largo rato este se levanto de golpe y con una extraña mirada llena de lagrimas desapareció.

_**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:**_

_**Mientras tanto...**_

-¿Estas segura de que la hipnosis es buena idea?-Preguntó Hermione mientras subían a las habitaciones de La Madriguera.

-He sabido de gente que recuerda cosas así.-Le aseguro Zury con una sonrisa.

-¿Y crees que me funcione?-Le preguntó mas ansiosa que preocupada.

-Mira, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, además estarás dormida, la cabeza no te dolerá.-Le murmuro con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía asiento en la cama.

-Eso espero.-Le dijo mientras se recostaba y dejaba que la Sanadora hiciera todo el trabajo.

-Bien primero cierra los ojos y relájate.-Comenzó la chica mientras le hablaba con voz dulce y tranquilizadora, la castaña obedecía lo que Zury le decía, ya había probado de todo y si el remedio de la Sanadora le ayudaba, entonces deseaba esa ayuda.

Estaba realmente desesperada por saber toda la verdad, Draco y Ron ya no le decían nada, y eso le molestaba mas, pues si antes le ayudaban poco, por los supuestos dolores de cabeza que le causaban las revelaciones de golpe, ahora en ese estado que parecía saber mas, todo indicaba que era mas peligroso, según ellos era mejor que su memoria volviera sola.

¿Pero como saber si era realidad lo que recordaba o imaginaba saber?, ni sus padres le ayudaban ya. Y eso solo causaba que estuviera de malhumor. Además no podía ni salir casualmente con Ron, este ya no le tomaba de la mano, (ni hablar de besos) y Draco parecía seguir su ejemplo, era como si todos sus esfuerzos por estar con ella, ahora se hubieran esfumado.

-Deja que tu mente vuele, cuando cuente tres te dejaras vencer por un profundo sueño....-La voz de Zury parecía irse perdiendo y mientras eso pasaba su mente parecía ver cosas borrosas así como voces que no podía identificar.

Pero de inmediato todo parecía ser bloqueado por una clase de humo negro.

-Uno....-En ese momento su vista quedo cegada por una luz muy fuerte y una voz que parecía hablarle.

_-"Te besaste con su mejor amiga, anda díselo, se hombre"-La imagen de aquella tarde en Ministerio cuando Draco y Ron se peleaban le llego de golpe y recordó aquellas palabras del rubio. ¿Ron se había besado con su mejor amiga?, ¿Por qué no lo recordaba, y aun peor, quien era su mejor amiga?_

_Y entonces justo como había llegado aquel recuerdo de Draco acusando a Ron, le llego otros dos. _

_-"Anna Villafañe"-Ron parecía presentarle a una chica Española a las afueras del Ministerio casi dos años atrás. ¡Sabia la fecha!, sin duda parecía ayudarle aquella terapia que ahora Zury le daba. _

"_-¡Vamos Anna, dime quien te gusta!, ¿Qué acaso no somos amigas?-La castaña parecía intentar averiguar por quinta vez, si la chica estaba enamorada y de quien. _

_-Si lo somos pero…"-Comento la Española algo dudosa y nerviosa. _

_-¿Qué, no me tienes confianza?-Preguntó la otra acusadoramente pero en parte divertida. _

_-No puedo decirte, en serio.-Noto que la chica se alejaba rápidamente. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba, que tan difícil era decirle el nombre de aquel hombre?_

_El último recuerdo fue aun mas extraño, ella estaba en la bañera y mientras se ponía la bata, escucho la voz de Ron y de Anna del otro lado de la habitación. No lograba distinguir que decían pero, cuando abrió la puerta para saludar a la española vio algo que sin duda le dio rabia, el pelirrojo se le acercaba rápidamente a Anna para entonces besarse tiernamente. _

-Dos...-La voz de Zury la escucho aun más fuerte y su mente volvió a llenarse de aquella luz blanca cegadora.

_-"¿Hija de Muggles?"...-Draco parecía mirarle con desprecio, después con risas.-"Sangre Sucia Inmunda" _

_-Sangre Sucia no es algo que se dice en una conversación educada.-Decía Hagrid cuando ellos tenían 12 años de edad. ¿Draco le había dicho eso, y al parecer esas palabras eran hirientes?, pues ella lloraba, Harry estaba algo incomodo con la información además de situación y Ron... El escupía babosas, y todo por intentar defenderla del rubio. ¡Recordaba eso! _

_-Mírenme soy la Sabelotodo, Hermione Granger, Sangre Sucia.-Las voces de los Slytherin desde la otra mesa del comedor parecían molestarla mas y mas, pero no solo ella parecía molesta y harta si no también Ron quien pudo notar moviendo su varita provocando que algunos de los causantes de las burlas terminaran atragantándose con la comida. _

_-Gracias pero no tenias por que hacerlo.-Murmuro la chica algo apenada aun que sonreía por la protección. _

_-Nunca dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño.-Le susurro Ron mientras le miraba de forma bastante amorosa entonces, entre risas y sonidos raros, de los presentes (compañeros de Casa) salieron de aquel encanto en el que habían caído cuando se habían mirado._

-Tres...-La voz de Zury una vez mas le dio paso a otra serie de recuerdos.

_Rápidamente recordó que los padres de Harry estaban muertos, y con eso a Voldemort, los Mortifagos, pero principalmente a Los Malfoy torturando a todo aquel del lado de Harry Potter, ella incluida, sobre todo los tratos y miedos años atrás cuando estaban prófugos junto al moreno de lentes. _

_Recordó por completo toda esa información, pero sobre todo, aquel primer beso con Ron en plena guerra, como se habían echo novios, como al final el pelirrojo le había pedido formalmente que fuera su novia, para entonces esta aceptar orgullosa. _

_Todo paso rápidamente en varias imágenes, como habían decidido regresar a Hogwarts solo para terminar el año, y así sus estudios, sus momentos con Ron, y con eso, cierta persona. _

_-Soy Joseph Harkert de Noruega.-Decía aquel hombre mientras Hermione parecía volver a tener aquellas imágenes rápidas en su mente, recordó ciertas peleas y celos por parte del pelirrojo hacia el Noruego, sobre todo después de que este le ganara en Ajedrez. _

_Pero también recordó que este parecía enamorado de ella, y aquel beso a la fuerza en el hospital años atrás, rápidamente su mente parecía ir volviendo. Y con eso, el año escondiéndose, Ron herido, el viaje a Venecia, y hasta el secuestro. _

Mientras la memoria de Hermione parecía regresar y aclara todo para ella, Zury la miraba detenidamente, la castaña estaba dormida y respiraba profundamente, no tenia indicios de dolor, eso era buena señal, ¿o no?, en la parte baja de la casa las cosas eran distintas.

-Weasley, felicita a tu madre, la comida es muy buena.-Saludo Draco a Ron mientras parecía servirse un trago además de comer un poco de lo que había preparado Molly.

-Malfoy, ¿Quién te invito?-Preguntó el pelirrojo algo molesto, no lo había visto hasta ese momento.

-Bueno no iba a dejar que Hermione estuviera aquí sola contigo, quien sabe que podrías hacerle.

-No tanto como tú, no creas que olvide que te aprovechaste de ella.-Contesto molesto, recordaba a la perfección aquella charla en donde Hermione y Draco habían echo el amor, y eso lo molestaba demasiado.

-Weasley, ella estaba consiente de todo, prácticamente ella fue la que me sedujo.-Le murmuro con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa, que sin duda molesto aun mas a Ron este se acerco un poco mas para golpearlo pero....

En ese momento escucharon un fuerte grito que reconocieron rápidamente, salieron disparados hacia la planta alta de la casa, y al llegar a la habitación de donde prevenía aquel escándalo vieron a Hermione sentada agitada y mirando a todos lados, entre asustada, molesta pero sobre aliviada.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo aun en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ustedes malditos mentirosos, no se me acerquen y lo digo en serio.-Les advierto la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama e intentaba sacar su varita.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Preguntó Malfoy a Zury.

-Solo le ayude a recordar y creo que ya lo hizo.-Murmuro la Sanadora tranquilamente sin prestar atención que por su ayuda acaba de iniciar una guerra.

-Lo se todo.-Confirmo Hermione al notar las miradas de miedo además de confusión en ambos hombres.

-Podemos explicarlo.-Comenzaron de nuevo ambos chicos pero la chica los interrumpió rápidamente.

-No se me acerquen-Les advierto apuntando con su varita fuertemente, después le hablo a Draco al notar que este intentaba dar un paso hacia ella.-No a menos que quieras tener rota la nariz otra vez, y lo digo en serio, y tu...-Dijo señalando a Ron mientras este parecía asustado.-No quiero volver a verte, y por que si no era obvio terminamos, de nuevo.-Agrego mientras apuntaba con su varita y salía de ahí rápidamente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras notaban que la chica bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, tomaba su abrigo y salía de ahí. Entonces al escuchar que se acercaba a la puerta, ambos salieron corrieron para alcanzar a la castaña. No iban a dejar que se fuera así como así. Además si no intentaban explicarlo esa noche, ¿Cuando lo harían?

-¿Pero; ya te vas, por que?-Preguntaba Ginny para la castaña mientras Viktor parecía subir a su auto junto a sus padres, y parecían ofrecerse en llevarla a casa.

Ron y Draco forcejeaban por salir primero de la casa que terminaron atorados en la puerta, después al notar que esta ponía un pie arriba del auto de los Krum gritaron.

-Espera.-La voz de Ron y Draco la hizo darse cuenta de que necesitaba salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, dio las gracias a los Krum y entonces desapareció en la noche.

-¿Dijo a donde iba?-Preguntó Ron desesperado hacia su hermana, pero Viktor contesto antes.

-Quería que la lleváramos a casa.-Sin notar que pasaba.

Entonces escucharon un ruido y Draco ya no estaba, un segundo después Ron lo imito y desapareció. Aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo en un parque cerca de la casa de la chica, y esta caminaba rápidamente a media calle de distancia de ellos. Murmurando cosas que solo alcanzaron a distinguir como. "¿Quién se creen?, ¿Pero como fui tan tonta?"

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Weasley?-Preguntó el rubio al notar que el pelirrojo acaba de aparecer y se emparejaba junto a el para alcanzar a la castaña.

-Lo mismo que tu Malfoy.-Contesto sin notar que la chica los había visto ya.

Entonces una parvada de canarios amarillos se fue contra ellos, y notaron que la castaña se había detenido y ahora los miraba desde la mitad de la calle. Después de que Ron hiciera un hechizo rápido y desapareciera a los canarios, le grito acercándose.

-Estas loca, por si lo olvidaste no podemos hacer....

-Lo se, lo se, pero les dije que no quería verlos, ¿Por qué me siguen?-Le interrumpió en medio discurso, después molesta apuntando con su varita.

-Por que tienes que escucharlos.-Le dijo Ron mirando a los ojos.

-Odio estar de acuerdo con el, pero si es cierto.-Agrego Draco quien se les acerco.

-No tengo nada que escuchar, es simple; los odio, a ti por hacerme creer que éramos grandes amigos cuando en realidad ni siquiera te agrado....-Contesto mientras respiraba rápidamente intentando calmarse, señalo a Draco mientras este parecía apenado.

-En realidad te amo.-Contesto el rubio en su defensa molestando a la castaña, noto que soltaba un fuerte grito y entonces ya no dijo nada mas, después miro a Ron quien no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos provocándole una extraña sensación a Hermione.

-Y tu...-Dijo dándose la vuelta pues no soportaba el contacto de la mirada azulada del pelirrojo, después murmuro tristemente.- No es necesario que lo diga ¿o si?, por que mejor no vas a buscar a Anna y...

-No puedo, yo te amo a ti, además lo de Anna solo fue un error.... Es como tú con Malfoy.-Contesto rápidamente mientras se movía y volvía a hacer que la chica le mirara a los ojos.

-Por favor no intentes meterme a mí en esto. Aun que si tiene razón, (de nuevo), lo que paso entre nosotros es difícil de olvidar Hermione, prácticamente estuvimos juntos.-Contesto el otro mientras caminaba y quedaba frente a la castaña.

-No voy a escucharlos, y no crean que no puedo usar las manos para lastimarlos-Murmuro después mientras agitaba las manos en el aire.

-Anda hazlo, golpéame si eso hace que me escuches, entonces hazlo.-Contesto Ron mientras se ponía frente a frente a la chica, esta duro medio minuto, con las manos en el aire como si fuera a golpearlo pero entonces las bajo y mirando al suelo, se sentó en las bancas del parque mientras parecía llorar.

Ron y Draco se le acercaron lentamente mientras intentaban ser cautelosos, pues; no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionaria la chica.

-Hermione, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Ron lentamente mientras se sentaba de su lado derecho, Draco lo imito pero este se coloco del lado izquierdo.

-¿Acaso les fue divertido verme la cara todo este tiempo?-Preguntó aun llorando.

-Oye, no podíamos decirte nada, no queríamos que sufrieras, no de ese modo.-Contesto Draco mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se lo entregaba a la castaña.

-Pero si dejaron que me ilusionará, ¿Cuál era su idea?-Respondió mientras se quitaba las lágrimas.

-La mía, recuperarte, que me perdonaras.-Confeso Ron mientras la chica le miraba de reojo.

-Yo quería una oportunidad.-Contesto Draco después mientras parecía apenado.

-¿Por eso mentiste?-Preguntó mientras se giraba para ver al rubio, hasta se le había olvidado que Ron estaba ahí.

-¡¿Que querías que hiciera?! Que te dijera que antes te molestaba y con eso arriesgarme a que pudieras morir.

-¿Morir?, por favor solo eran dolores de cabeza.-Le parecía una excusa bastante exagerada.

-Según el medico, si te decíamos algo de golpe, de verdad podrías terminar mal, posiblemente jamás recuperarías tus recuerdos y con eso, jamás volverías a hacer la misma.-Murmuro Ron con la mirada fija en el suelo, se sentía tan apenado.

-Pero el mentirme no era buena idea.-Les regaño la castaña mientras miraba al frente.

-Jamás te mentí.-Respondió Ron mientras Hermione parecía ponerle atención.

-No, pero hiciste algo peor, dejaste que tu y yo...-Susurro mirándole a los ojos, entonces cuando sintió que aquellos ojos azules parecían hacer que su corazón latiera además de la sensación del recuerdo.-Estuvimos juntos, como puede ser posible que te aprovecharas de mí.-Grito molesta, aun que en realidad estaba mas molesta con ella misma que con Ron.

-Te dije muchas veces que yo no quería, que no debíamos, pero admítelo. Fue tu idea, comenzaste a abrirte la blusa delante de mí, en realidad tú te aprovechaste de mí. Además por si lo olvidaste, prometiste que jamás me reprocharías eso. Y ahora que lo pienso yo debería estar molesto, te acosté con el, ¿Cómo es posible que lo hicieras cuando tu y yo éramos novios?-Le acuso el pelirrojo astutamente, había pensando en esa respuesta durante semanas que ahora le era mas fácil decirlo.

Noto lo apenada que estaba la chica con la revelación, después cambio de tema intentando hacerlo sentir mal. Pero de nuevo Ron supo como contestar.

-Por favor tú te besaste con Anna.-Contesto Hermione, mientras Draco parecía decir lo mismo.

-Si, pero solo fue un beso y tu en cambio... Hermione, ¿Vas a dejar que todo se pierda?, te amo, y soy capaz de olvidar el incidente con Malfoy, pero necesito de verdad, necesito saber que te quedaras conmigo.-Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le tomaba de las manos, esta se encontraba a un paso de ceder o por lo menos de besarse.

-¿Qué?, ¡No espera, yo también tengo derecho a una oportunidad!-Grito Draco cuando los vio mirarse con amor.

-¿Qué les hace creer que voy a elegir a uno de ustedes?-Grito mientras se levantaba y les daba la espalda.

-¿Por qué en el fondo nos amas?-Murmuro Draco intentando sonar gracioso.

-Por que tienes que amar alguno de los dos.... Y yo no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches.-Le advirtió Ron.

-Pues se equivocan, ¿Saben lo que pienso de ustedes?, Son unos idiotas, irresponsables, pero sobre todo.....-Mientras parecía intentar describirlos entonces mientras se giraba para verlos a la cara, y pensar con claridad, miro el cielo mientras notaba cierta marca tenebrosa que pensó olvidaría para siempre.- ¡AH!-

-¿Qué?-Gritaron ambos mientras notaban lo que la chica miraba.

Se quedaron en silencio medio minuto mientras notaban que la marca tenebrosa era de verdad.

_**Esta historia continuara... **_

_**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:**_

_Notas del autor: Esta es su oportunidad, hagan todas las preguntas que quieran sobre la historia y nosotros les responderemos en el siguiente._


	23. ¿Neomortifagos?

_Bueno antes que nada, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias. Ahora, tengo un anuncio que hacer, desde el capitulo de hoy, el fic lo hare yo sola, debido a que Matías, parece muy ocupado para contestar mis mensajes además de opinar acerca los borradores de la historia de este fic y por lo tanto parece ignorarme cuando esta en línea, (ah no perdón, se inicia la sesión sola), y por supuesto no es la primera vez que pasa, pero en fin no quiero agobiarlos con el tema, así que el anuncio es… Que el fic lo hare yo. _

_Por supuesto no puedo dejar de poner su nombre en este capitulo ya que por suerte este si estaba terminado cuando aun se dignaba a contestar. Disculpen las molestias, y ahora si, aquí esta el capitulo. _

_**Esto es una presentación de Paola Prieto & Matías Roa**_

_**Capitulo 21 – ¿Neomortifagos?**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ _Este capitulo esta dedicado a explicar lo que paso en realidad, aquí te enteraras de la verdadera razón por la cual Harry dejo de enviarle cartas a Ginny, entre otras cosas, que has notado en capítulos anteriores. _

_**Espero resolver algunas de sus dudas, no les aseguro nada. **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Introducción:**_ _¡Por que no todo es lo que parece!, ¿Harry se une al lado oscuro?, Voldemort regresa de entre los muertos, ¿Quiénes lo hicieron y que planean?, pero sobre todo, ¿Quiénes son los Neomortifagos?, además ¿De verdad Harry es culpable de no enviar cartas a Londres?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso todo ese año, sobre todo en Bulgaria?, ¿Será que alguien manipulo al chico?, pero sobre todo ¿Qué esconde Maite?_

------------**oo**--------------------**oo-**--------------------**oo**----------------------**oo**---------------------**oo-**----------

_**Anteriormente.... **_

_-Bueno, mi regalo se puede dar cualquier día pero, prefiero que sea hoy, prácticamente Año Nuevo es en pocos minutos así que, seria bueno, el que comenzáramos el año formalizando la relación.-Murmuraba Viktor Krum en la cocina de La Madriguera. _

_-¿Formalizar?, ¡Hay no!-Preguntó la pelirroja para después al notar que este se arrodillaba, ponerse nerviosa._

_Harry del otro lado notaba como este colocaba una rodilla contra el suelo, mientras parecía sacar una cajita de su pantalón, una caja de color rojo fuego, para después abrirla y mostrar un caro anillo de compromiso. Ginny tenía la mirada fija en aquel anillo, mientras Krum sonreía ampliamente. _

_-Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿Querrías...?-Comenzó a pronunciar Viktor pero Harry no quería escucharlo, salió de ahí con odio antes de escuchar y saber lo que pasaría. _

_Harry estaba molesto y triste, Ginny se casaba con Viktor, su peor pesadilla parecía hacerse realidad, ¿Seria a caso que la chica ya no era mas su Ginny?, ¿Se habría vengado y se había acostado con el búlgaro?, bueno eso explicaba por que pensaban casarse. _

_Sentía que todo estaba perdido, que ya nada valía la pena, sentía un gran hueco en el pecho, como si su corazón se hubiera esfumado, la ultima vez que se había sentido así, había sido años atrás, pero esta vez era diferente, pues ya nada parecía valer la pena, no había razón para luchar, ni mucho menos para ser feliz. _

_Mientras caminaba sin rumbo en el centro de Londres, noto en algunas ventanas de las casas cercanas, como la gente parecía festejar o estar listos para el Año Nuevo, inconscientemente comenzó a llorar de lo solo que se sentía, se quedo en una banca cercana mientras dejaba soltar toda su desgracia en lagrimas, después de un largo rato este se levanto de golpe y con una extraña mirada llena de lagrimas desapareció. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El lugar donde Harry apareció era bastante extraño, estaba en pleno bosque con la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar, esa noche la luna era blanca como la leche, el hombre aun tenia aquella mirada extraña mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno y conforme se adentraba mas al bosque se topo al fin con un grupo de personas, todas vestidas de negro con grandes gabardinas (similares a los Mortifagos), pero estos en lugar de usar mascaras, no parecía vérseles el rostro entre la oscura noche.

Harry se quedo inmóvil frente a ellos entonces, una de esas personas se acerco al chico lo miro detenidamente, saco un muñeco de vudú que era parecido al moreno de lentes, movió la mano del muñeco y Harry lo imito. Después coloco el muñeco de tal forma que Harry quedara sentado en medio de ellos, mientras parecían hacer un circulo, al muñeco le aparecieron unas cuerdas y el cuerpo de Harry quedo atado automáticamente.

-Bien, que comience el ritual.-La voz de mujer provenía de la persona que llevaba el muñeco vudú en manos, tras mirar a ambos lados indico al resto que era el momento oportuno para continuar.

Segundos después otro parecía sacar de un baúl unos libros gruesos y antiguos con símbolos egipcios, uno era dorado, mientras el otro era color negro, tras abrir el primero y comenzar a conjurar lo que el libro decía, el ambiente se volvió aun mas tenebroso. Harry que aun mantenía aquella mirada fija e inanimada, no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Era como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente no parecía estar atenta. Conformo los minutos pasaron y parecía surgir efecto aquel extraño hechizo egipcio, el moreno estaba ya tumbado boca arriba junto a un cuerpo que era cubierto por una manta, la luna fue cambiando de color drásticamente, hasta volver a ser blanca de nuevo, entonces cuando eso paso, el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a iluminarse, para después volver a la normalidad.

Todo se quedo en silencio, aquellas personas que hacian el hechizo se quedaron inmóviles, esperando alguna reacción, fue entonces cuando Harry abrió los ojos ampliamente y se quedo tirado en el suelo sin moverse, lo primero que vio fue la hermosa noche y con ello la luna blanca.

Después noto que había gente a su alrededor, se levanto lentamente intentando reconocer algo pero le fue imposible no veía sus rostros. Después levanto sus manos y las observo, se veían más jóvenes y más bronceadas.

Toco su cara y observo su ropa, llevaba lentes lo cual le fue raro, después al tocar su frente sintió cierta cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¡¿Que demonios?!-Murmuro mientras se levantaba de golpe y aquella fría, aguda, además de tenebrosa voz parecía a ver desaparecido.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Grito después al notar que aquellas personas lo observaban detenidamente.

Se sintió mas bajo a la estatura normal que había tenido siempre.

-¿Qué me hicieron?, les exijo respondan, saben quien soy yo.

-Si, lo sabemos, la pregunta es, ¿Sabes quien eres ahora?

Uno de los mas cercanos a el, le dio un espejo para después notar aquel rostro al que siempre deseo ver muerto. El era Harry Potter, el grandioso Lord Voldemort era Harry Potter, ¿Cómo había podido pasar?

-¿Qué me hicieron?

-Deberías agradecer.-Murmuro una chica.

-¿Quiero saber que paso?

-Primero, siéntate y relájate-Contesto un hombre.

-Te acabamos de devolver la vida. Claro, tal vez no en tu cuerpo pero, esto es mejor que estar muerto no.-Le recordó otro chico.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Para eso debes saber nuestra historia.-Comento una chica mientras se quitaba la capucha y dejaba a la vista su rostro, Maite sonreía ampliamente mientras los demas se dejaban ver.

_**---- Flash Back -----**_

Una noche calurosa, una chica de cabellos oscuros y mirada algo maliciosa, intentaba matar el tiempo perdido navegando por Internet, fue entonces cuando encontró algo un poco extraño, (fue su primera impresión), un anuncio le llego de la nada, entre las paginas que visitaba.

"_¿Te has sentido diferente a todos?, ¿Te has preguntado por que a veces puedes hacer cosas que los demás no?, ¡Te sorprenderás al saber que no eres el único con esa idea!, hay una simple razón para todo esto. Eres bruja, ¡Si, no bromeamos!, quieres saber mas al respecto da click en la serpiente"_

Aun que el anuncio era muy llamativo tenía muchas animaciones pero sobre todo aquella serpiente tenia algo que llamaba mucho la atención, su mirada era peculiar, sus ojos cambiaban de color verde brillante a rojo muy intenso.

Casi hipnotizada por la mirada del animal, dio click en el dibujo, la chica creyó al principio que era una buena broma o solo un juego en línea, pero lo siguiente que paso fue que su computadora se apago repentinamente para después encenderse lentamente y aparecer, lo que seria, una comunidad de gente, - foro - que simulaba (pensó de nuevo, creyendo que era un juego), tener algo que ver con la "_magia_".

La página bien podría ser una buena forma para pasar el tiempo, pues tenía muchas cosas muy extrañas, como información sobre los magos más famosos según los ¿muggles?, esa palabra la encontraron en varias ocasiones.

La chica jamás la había escuchado, ¿Seria alguna clase de apodo?, sin darle mucha importancia continúo mirando la página, y noto de repente un anuncio más.

"_Magia oscura, los más famosos y temidos en el mundo entero" _

Dio click en el subforo, y este cambio de imagen drásticamente, el otro que era colorido y con muchas luces, ahora se había vuelto oscuro y hasta tenebroso, después ya muy interesada comenzó a visitar tema por tema. Era una sala de debates, en la cual su tema mas popular era uno sobre una profecía que relacionaba a un gran mago y a un niño de tan solo 1 año de edad, (años atrás) justo del otro lado del mundo.

"_Lord Voldemort o como sus seguidores le llamaban El Señor Oscuro, fue un gran mago a pesar de estar obsesionado con una profecía que relacionaba a un niño de tan solo un año de edad, pero muy a su pesar aquel niño sin conocimiento en magia le gano misteriosamente en el 81. _

_Durante años el niño fue excluido de toda esa información así como de ser mago, pero años después – justo al cumplir los 11 años – se le dio por enterado de su origen, desde ese momento el chico fue victima de varios atentados hacia su vida, pues a pesar de vivir bajo la protección del gran y legendario Albus Dumbledore, lograron "raptar" al chico en el 95 y revivir a su enemigo con magia muy oscura. _

_Durante casi un año al chico lo juzgaron de loco, pues era imposible el revivir a alguien a quien todo el mundo daba por muerto, pero una noche del 96 en el Ministerio de Magia en Londres; se encontraron de nuevo en una pelea, el chico y al parecer 5 amigos, contra los Mortifagos – seguidores leales de Voldemort – mantuvieron a los jóvenes adolescente amenazados durante un par de horas, para después La Orden del Fénix – un grupo de Magos que creían firmemente en las palabras del chico así como de Albus Dumbledore sobre el regreso del Mago Tenebroso – se les unieron para entonces el mundo entero saber la verdad. _

_Lord Voldemort había vuelto de entre los muertos – cosa imposible a simple vista – y ahora amenazaba al mundo entero, pero sobre todo, a todo aquel relacionado con Harry Potter. Así es como los padres del chico murieron – años atrás cuando el mal había sido derrotado dejando al chico huérfano y a cargo de parientes muggles maternos – su padrino y gran amigo de la infancia de sus padres Sirius Black, - murió a manos de su prima Bellatrix (fiel seguidora de Voldemort) en aquel encuentro en el Ministerio, para después en el 97 el gran Albus Dumbledore sufrir el mismo destino. _

_El que parecía ser el maestro y protector del chico Potter, murió a manos de Severus Snape – quien había sido Mortifago en un inicio para después "arrepentido" volver al lado de los buenos cuando los Potter habían muerto – durante un tiempo se creyó que habían sido traicionado por la lealtad que Dumbledore le tenia a Snape, pero casi un año después se sabría la verdad, el ex profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts había sido un doble espía que al final resulto estar del lado de Potter. _

_Con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, el Mundo Mágico entero comenzó a temer por su vida, durante todo un año el chico fue prófugo – justo después de que Lord Voldemort hubiera derrotado al Ministerio de Magía entero y se hubiera apoderado de el - pero entonces una noche de Marzo del 98 en la famosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería llamada Hogwarts – donde el chico pasó su vida escolar – se reunieron de nuevo, saliendo triunfador por 5nta vez Harry Potter. _

_En la actualidad el chico trabaja en el nuevo y renovado Ministerio de Magia de Londres e intenta recuperar lo que podría a ver sido su vida desde un inicio. Junto a sus amigos, novia y demas sobrevivientes"_

Ese era el inicio del debate, después encontraron algunos vehículos como:

Más sobre_ "Harry Potter, su infancia, sus amigos, sus romances, sus logros mágicos, sus temores"_

Así como de _Voldemort_, "_Los Mortifagos, Albus Dumbledore, La Orden del Fénix, El Ejercito de Dumbledore_" Entre otras cosas más.

Cada link le fue llevando a nuevos temas, y asi se encontro con comentarios como.

"_Voldemort debió ser un tonto, mira que un niño le ganara, o debió ser el niño muy poderoso en magia a pesar de su corta edad" _

"_Yo no creo nada de eso, posiblemente el niño tenga más edad que mis abuelos, y solo es una leyenda, un mito, una lección para todo aquel que intenta apoderarse del mundo mágico,- tengan cuidado pues su tatara, tatara, tatara nieto podría matarlos, jajaja que tontos"_

"_Yo conozco al tal Potter y la verdad es que esta bastante feo, yo no se como es que puede conseguir novia, además no es tan poderoso como dicen"_

Habia un ultimo comentario, tal vez era demasiado frió y calculador, tal vez sin piedad, lo que otros dirían "sin corazon".

"_Yo en lugar del tal Voldemort, habria manipulado al niño para sus planes, aun que bueno, su plan no era tan brillantes después de todo, ¿Un mundo mágico con solo gente descendiente de magos?, ¡por favor!, yo me hubiera apoderado del mundo por igual. ¿Qué ganaba con tener solo descendiente de magos?, sinceramente Voldemort fue un idiota, no dudo ni un segundo el por que fue derrotado por un niño de 17 años, o debo decir de un año de edad"_

La chica por su parte vio el último comentario publicado solo unos segundos atrás, el comentario de aquel chico era bastante bueno, y ella tenía casi la misma conclusión, de ser ella Voldemort también habría hecho lo mismo que aquel chico. Lastima que solo apareciera como anónimo32

Bueno si iba a ser malo, que fuera algo brillante; algo que sin duda el mundo comentara, pero sobre todo algo que de verdad valiera la pena. Así que ella no quiso quedarse atrás...

"_Opino igual que tu anonimo32, es obvio el por que sus planes no duraron mucho, yo en su lugar también me había propuesto algo mejor, reinar al mundo por igual, no solo al mundo mágico, si no al mundo normal, volverme inmortal y por toda la eternidad, hacer que me temieran además de seguir" _

Nadie más hizo comentarios, por lo menos no durante un tiempo.

_**México (Agosto del 99) **_

-..¡_Buenos días_!-Contesto Maite mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su departamento, había salido a caminar, necesitaba darse un respiro de su trabajo y vida aburrida, un hombre le devolvió el saludo mientras bajaba.

Después se dio cuenta de un chico que se encontraba parado intentando abrir la puerta del departamento de alado, le vio fijamente tenia el cabello negro, - tan oscuro que era raro – ojos verdes muy brillantes – casi como las esmeraldas – y por ultimo una cicatriz en la frente, ese rayo nadie mas podría tenerlo mas que..

-.."_Harry Potter_"...-Pensó la chica mientras intentaba controlarse, ese era el dichoso Harry Potter, del que había leído en el foro-...Tienes que apoyarla hacia adentro, después giras y abres_.-_Le comento la chica intentando hacer su primer contacto, también noto que el chico no parecía entender el Español, bueno era de Inglaterra como lógica debía hablar Ingles, y ella no sabia hablar muy bien el idioma, pero recordando un hechizo que había visto en aquel foro donde todo había comenzado, fue mas fácil hablar con el. Al principio por el efecto de dicho hechizo comenzó a hablar en varios idiomas hasta que dio con el Ingles. Le repitió lo que había dicho y el chico le dio las gracias casi de inmediato.

-..¡Gracias!.-Dijo Harry cuando por fin su puerta se abrió.

De la emoción que tenia Maite se olvido prácticamente del chico, entonces recobrando la razón se presento.

-..Oh, me llamo Maite.-Murmuro la chica después, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-..Harry.-Dijo el chico mientras se saludaban de mano, sonrieron unos instantes sobre todo la chica, y después cada uno entro en su casa.

Maite se encontraba exaltada, Harry Potter, el Mago que había sobrevivido a mucha cosas, estaba ahí, encendió la computadora rápidamente había tenido una idea dándole vueltas a la cabeza, ¿Y si hacia lo que había dicho?

Durante algunos días la chica no salió de casa, necesitaba una buena idea para acercarse al chico, pero entonces una oportunidad se le presento, casi de golpe. En ese momento la morena escucho como alguien parecía cerrar la puerta con mucho ruido, ¿Seria acaso esta su oportunidad?, miro por la ventana y Potter parecía dar un paseo y salía del edificio, así que decidió seguirla, no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estaría ahí, pero tenía que ganarse su confianza.

Eran las 8 de la noche, y el se había adentrado en el centro, después de caminar sin rumbo se sentó en unas bancas que había en el parque, mientras parecía mirar de un lado a otro, era su momento tenia que llamar la atención del chico, y que le siguiera, la única forma de hacerlo, estando tan lejos era que a su vista le llegara un poco de luz, así giraría a hacia su dirección

Entonces casi al instante el chico se giro a verla, la chica cruzo la calle y comenzó a llamar su atención saco de su chamarra, su varita – que había conseguido unos días atrás – después murmuro algo y justo en ese momento le apareció un paraguas en la mano, segundos después comenzó a llover como jamás imaginaron.

Mientras la gente corría para cubrirse del agua. El chico le miro fijamente y entonces mientras guardaba de nuevo su varita se le quedo mirando y cuando noto que este ya la había reconocido salió huyendo de ahí.

Harry la siguió rápidamente y ya desesperado de no poder alcanzarla, comenzó a llamarla a gritos.

-.._Wait, Stop_...-Le gritaba Harry en ingles, no era necesario el hechizo de idiomas, esas palabras las entendía a la perfección, ella en lugar de hacerle caso siguió corriendo, hasta que un auto le detuvo y casi al instante el chico le tomo del brazo.

-..¿_Quieres soltarme_?-Le dijo la chica a la defensiva.

-.._Podemos hablar_.-Le dijo el otro en español, en ese momento la chica sabia que era mejor comenzar con su plan.

-..Aquí no.-Le dijo la chica en ingles, caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a una cafetería.

-..¿Desde cuando eres, bueno, haces magia?-Murmuro el chico después de unos segundos, no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez a su lado, ese lugar estaba lleno de gente.

-..Hace tres años.-Mintió.

-..¿Tres años?-Grito un poco extrañado.

-..Si, ¿Tienes algún problema?-Le dijo a la defensiva y elevando la voz lo bastante para que todos en el local los miraran con mucho interés.

Harry sonrío unos segundos y después hablo muy bajo.

-..No, no, no, es que, bueno es diferente a lo que pasa en mi país. Ahí, si a los 11 años no tienes aptitudes para la magia entonces no las tendrás nunca.-Le confeso el otro intentando arreglarlo.

-..¡Ah!.-Contesto fingiendo sentirse apenada.

-... ¿Como fue que supiste que eras bruja?-Preguntó el chico con mucho interés.

-..¡Oye!...-Murmuro la otra molesta, aun que divertida por la expresión del chico.

-..Bueno, que podías... Hacer magia-Dijo el otro intentando sonar educado.

-...Siempre fui diferente a todos las niñas desde pequeña podía hacer que lloviera si lo deseaba, incluso en una ocasión logre que dejara de llover, y cambie la nota de mi examen en la escuela una vez, y además lastime a alguien sin darme cuenta en una ocasión.-Le relato la chica tranquilamente, eran ciertas casi la mayoría de sus palabras.

Después al notar la mirada del chico un poco asustado, comenzó arreglar lo que había dicho.

-...Una niña, cuando estaba en la primaria me molestaba bastante así que en un momento de odio, logre desquitarme con el siempre hecho de imaginarla corriendo y con abejas detrás de ella, y casi de inmediato comenzó a hacer mucho viento y por la ventana entro un panal de abejas que solo a ella le picaron.-Ahora estaba nerviosa y hasta avergonzada, ¿Qué pasaba si no se ganaba su confianza?-Al principio no pensé que pudiera hacer yo, pero conforme iba creciendo hacia cosas peores, en fin, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era magia.

Después de un rato ambos habían llegado hasta las puertas de sus casas.

-..¿En tu familia hay?...-Preguntó el chico pero antes de terminar la chica capto.

-..No, de echo no saben nada, nadie lo sabe, bueno excepto alguien, tú.-Le dijo la otra primero seria para después bromear.

-..¿Pero entonces, como conseguiste la varita?-Parecía que el chico no le había creído del todo su relato.

-..La conseguí por Internet.-Estaba dudosa en confesarlo, pero después de todo era cierto.

-..¿Internet?-Preguntó Harry asombrado.-Pero no es peligroso, me refiero a que cualquiera podría conseguir una y entonces, comenzaría el caos.

-..¡El caos!, hablas muy gracioso...-Dijo la chica riendo, pero noto que Harry no lo hacia, después se puso seria y continua hablando.-Veraz, aquí la gente cree que los magos no existen, y si alguien dice que lo es, lo toman como burla, hay gente que trabaja de eso, ya sabes los ilusionistas, o los que dicen "_desparecer o inmotizar a la gente_", en fin, hay muchos tipos de gente que se hace pasar por magos, hay algunos que si lo son, pero no es fácil encontrarlos, y bueno yo encontré a uno en Internet que....-Se quedo callada unos segundos, ya estaba hablando de mas...-Me ayudo a conseguir varita.-Le dijo después sonriéndole demasiado.

Harry solo la miro unos segundos con desconfianza.

-..¿Que pasa no me crees?-Preguntó la chica mirándole directamente a los ojos, intentaba usar aquel hechizo de control mental.

-..Es solo que, parece todo tan fácil.-Le dijo el otro sin dejar de mirarle los ojos, Maite noto que el chico no dejaba de mirarle fijamente, ¿Aquel hechizo funcionaba?, después parpadeo y este sacudió la cabeza-... ¿Y conoces a mas gente con magia?-Preguntó.

-..Pues...-Lo pensó unos segundos, ¿era buena idea decirle que si?..-No, creo que eres el único al que conozco.-Le confirmo con una seguridad, que el chico le creyó ciegamente.

-..Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta.-Murmuro el ojiverde al notar que la chica miraba su reloj, ya era algo tarde...-Si no conoces a nadie, y la varita la conseguiste por otro medio, ¿Cómo es que aprendiste a hacer magia, hay alguna escuela?-Le preguntó.

-..Sinceramente, con errores y aciertos.-Le dijo la otra, después le mostró una herida que se había echo en el brazo, la cicatriz se la había echo con maquillaje, parecía dolorosa. Harry no preguntó mas, noto que el rostro de la chica se ponía un poco triste así que solo le sonrió gentilmente y le dio las buenas noches cuando cerraba la puerta.

Días después el chico comenzó a sacar sus partencias, parecía feliz.

-..¿Te vas?-Preguntó la chica preocupada, si el chico se iba tal vez no volvía a verlo, tenia que hacer lo que fuera tenia que saber a donde iba y seguirlo si era necesario.

-..Si, tengo que irme a... Yucatán, es que no te lo dije la otra noche pero estoy aquí para un entrenamiento de magia-Le murmuro el chico, noto el asombro en el rostro de la chica justo cuando termino de hablar.

-..¿En serio?-Preguntó la chica, Harry solo sonrió un minuto.

-..Si, realmente no tengo idea de lo que haré aquí, pero tiene que ver con los Mayas.-Le confeso después, no sabia por que lo había echo pero lo había dicho.

-..Wow, pues que te diviertas.-Le dijo la chica mientras le sonreía.

Cuando Harry que ya bajaba por las escaleras, Maite saco su varita he hizo un hechizo entonces casi de inmediato la chica cambio su expresión por completo ya no sonreía como segundos atrás.

-..Sabes, soy muy malo hablando español y lo sabes, así que te importaría ayudarme, te pagare por supuesto. O si lo prefieres puedo ayudarte con tus hechizos.

-..Suena tentador…-Se quedo callada unos segundos, para meditarlo, estaría mas tiempo cerca del chico, podría avanzar un poco mas su plan, después dijo con entusiasmo…-¡Claro!

El plan funcionaba a la perfección, se hacia pasar por su traductora, y el no parecía sospechar nada, bueno por lo menos no en las primera horas desde su estadía en Yucatán con un brujo Maya, por un error había hablado de mas y el chico parecía confundido. Regresaban de lo que era su primera lección de magia Maya, el chico no era tan poderoso y un niño le había ganado sin problemas.

-..Jajaja, no puedo creer que te ganara un simple niño...-Decía Maite agotando el poco aliento que le quedaba, llevaba mas de 10 minutos riendo sin parar excepto para decir algunas palabras hirientes al chico.

Después de todo era su confirmación del dichoso poder del Ingles.

-..No me gano, fue suerte.-Le corrigió el chico.

-..Si aja...-No le creía nada, solo eran excusas, ahora pensaba que Voldemort se había distraído y entonces por pura suerte Harry le había derrotado. Ka'ansah por su parte se mantenía callado, venia detrás de ellos.

-..Mira, no soy perfecto lo admito, y si este hechizo no me salió bien fue por que estaba bajo presión... Y de esa forma no soy bueno.-De nuevo las excusas.

-..Ohh, entonces ¿Cómo hiciste cuando tuviste que enfrentarte a miles de Dementores?...-Le murmuro Maite, no había prestado atención, a lo que había dicho hasta que vio el rostro sorprendido de Harry.

-..Yo jamás te conté de eso...-Le dijo el chico rápidamente, se debuto en seco mientras la mirada detenidamente.

-..¿Que?..-Estaba en problemas, ¿Ahora como iba a explicar lo que sabia?, después cambiando su rostro cuando encontró la solución...-Claro que me contaste, ya lo olvidaste, o me estas llamando mentirosa.-Le respondió a la defensiva, después al notar que ni Harry o ka'ansah decían nada dio las buenas noches y se fue.

Había estado a punto de echar a perder todo el plan, pero a la siguiente noche las cosas salieron mejor. Harry estaba haciendo un hechizo con un animal de luz, algo parecido a un venado, o algo por el estilo, pero entonces cuando la Luna cambiaba de posición así como de color el hechizo se hacia mas poderoso. Y pensando a futuro, eso podría ayudarle mucho.

Ya de regreso, después de darse cuenta de que la magia de Potter, tal vez si era poderosa, no puedo evitar hablar de nuevo, de más, venia hasta atrás escuchando la conversación cuando...

-..Parece ser que cuando la luna es roja los hechizos podrían ser más poderosos.-Respondía Harry con una sonrisa en los labios, bueno no era para menos, había demostrado su poder.

-..Veo que pones atención.-Le dijo ka'ansah con una sonrisa en los labios.

Maite no estaba de acuerdo con la respuesta del chico, así que quiso dar su punto de vista.

-..Bueno sin contradecirte pero, creo que el mejor momento para comenzar a hacer un hechizo es cuando la luna es amarilla y para finalizar una pelea, seria con la luna roja. Por lo menos eso pienso yo.-Murmuro Maite del otro lado dejando con la boca abierta a ka'ansah.

-..¿Y piensas eso por que?-Pregunto el Maya, era extraño siendo que ella no conocía mucho de magia pensara de esa forma.

-..Bueno, eso es fácil tu hechizo se hizo poderoso con la luna amarilla pero donde mejoro su poder o mas bien puedes sacar el mayor provecho es cuando se duplico…-Termino con una mirada y sonrisa bastante malvada, ya comenzaba a pensar que podría hacer con esa información.

Después soltó una risita, dejando sorprendidos a Harry como a Ka´ansah.

-..¡Buenas noches!-Les murmuro rápido al notar que la miraban con mucho interés, de nuevo había dicho mucho, ¿Se estarían dando cuenta de que no era tan inocente después de todo?, casi al instante huyo del lugar.

Después de unos días y de acabar el entrenamiento en Yucatán, regresaron de nuevo a Jalisco, entonces una tarde, Harry le llamo para darle la nueva noticia.

-..¡Brasil puedes creerlo!-Le dijo el chico a Maite mientras le contaba todo. La chica había tenido la idea de llevarlo al centro a comer la típica comida del lugar, las Tortas Ahogadas eran una especialidad en Jalisco. (Birote, salado – bolillo - con carne de puerco, frijoles y ahogado en mucha salsa roja además de chile)

.

-..Wow, suena interesante, supongo que ya entiendes y hablas el Portugués ¿No?-Le pregunto la chica mientras esperaban a que les trajeran la comida.

-..Ehh, no.-Le dijo el chico mientras ponía una cara graciosa.

-..¡NO!, estas perdido.-Bromea la chica.

-..¿Por que, no es lo mismo que aquí?-

-..No, algunas palabras se parecen o en realidad parecen sonar igual pero, de echo, en toda América el Español gobierna pero en si hay lugares en donde hay Ingles – Estados unidos y algunas partes de Canadá – el Portugués – que es en Brasil – y el Francés – en algunas localidades de Canadá - y aun que el Español – te repito – gobierna gran parte del continente no se habla igual, por ejemplo en Argentina, pronuncian mucho la "_S, C incluso Z".... _

_-.._Si lo se, conocí a alguien de allá.-Le dijo antes de que terminara todo su discurso.

-..¡Ah!, pues suerte.-Murmuro la chica sin prestar atención al rostro del chico.

-..¿Como sabes lo de los idiomas?-Preguntó después de un rato.

-..Todo el mundo lo sabe, bueno, los que vivimos aquí, además estoy estudiando turismo así que....-Se quedo callada mirando como el rostro del chico le parecía cambiar pues no le entendía mucho...-Como ley en esa carrera debo saber varios idiomas.-Termino por decir, en parte era cierto había comenzado la carrera mas nunca había tenido la intención de terminarla.

-..¿Entonces sabes hablar?

-..Si, Portugués, Francés, Italiano, Chino – no mucho aun pero en un futuro tal vez – Ingles, Árabe, bueno muchos idiomas. ¿Por qué?-Le miro primero con orgullo, sabia que el hechizo de idiomas le ayudaría en esa tarea.

-..¿Te gustaría ser mi traductora oficial por todo el viaje?, tomarías las mismas clases que yo, y bueno eso significa no mas pruebas en cuanto a hechizos, ahora sabrías los mejores, y no habría mas heridas o adivinar…. ¿Qué dices?-Le soltó de la nada después de un rato.

Todo estaba dicho, seria su traductora oficial, eso quería decir que a donde fuera el chico, ella también, era mejor que ser un chicle.

-..Acepto.-Le dijo mientras le daba la mano para cerrar el trato.

En Brasil no pasó gran cosa hasta que vio aquel libro de vudú, necesitaba manipular al chico lo sabia, así que aquella noche justo después de a ver estado en el museo regreso para robarlo. La idea de ser poseedora de aquel libro de Vudu antiguo, de verdad le tentaba, después de todo si iba a utilizar ese tipo de magia debía hacerlo bien. Así que se las arreglo para salir esa noche, por suerte Harry quiso quedarse en casa, y le fue mas fácil pensar en la forma en la que se robaría ese libro, estaba segura que no seria fácil, pues habría mucha seguridad dentro del lugar, y lo mas seguro es que también habría hechizos de magia, que evitara que alguien – como ella – intentara robarse ese libro.

Entro en la última visita guiada del museo y se escondió antes de que cerraran, ya adentro se dio cuenta de que había cámaras por doquier, así que mientras decía entrar al baño se puso la capa de invisibilidad que astutamente había tomado de las cosas de Harry antes de irse del departamento y este nunca se dio cuenta, cuando se la coloco le fue mas fácil pasear por los pasillos sin que la descubrieran.

Después de casi dos horas y notar el tiempo que tardaban en hacer sus rondas los guardias del lugar, se fue directo a donde estaba segura era la central de Monitoreo del Museo, había un guardia ahí, que miraba bastante entretenido la televisión y un programa de comedia de los años 80s, ponía muy poca atención a lo que pasaba en las cámaras del museo, tenia una pared llena de por lo menos 20 televisores que eran las cámaras astutamente colocadas por el lugar.

Vio como un guardia hacia ahora su ronda en la zona de Vudú, y después de 5 minutos se fue a otra área, era su momento de ir, tenia por lo menos 25 minutos para entrar y robar el libro antes de que la alarma se activara o el guardia le viera. Aun que estaba segura de que el guardia que ahora estaba de su lado izquierdo no le vería, y no por la capa de Harry, si no por el programa de televisión.

Se fue sigilosamente y cuando entro soltó se coloco la capa, rompió el vidrio, tomo el libro para después salir de ahí, claro antes de irse del lugar se aseguro de que ningún guardia lo notara y que las cámaras de seguridad jamás la captaran.

Nadie sospecho nada, ni siquiera Harry noto que había tomado su capa, todo iba bien hasta que…

-..Maite... Tenemos que hablar, veraz, como Navidad esta cerca pensé que podríamos volver a nuestras casas, tu a México y yo a Londres, después en Enero iré a buscarte y así continuar con el viaje, ¿Qué dices?-Le dijo el chico, mientras guardaba la última carta que había recibido de sus amigos en aquel país.

-..¡¿Pero por que?!-Si este regresaba a Londres el plan se venia abajo.

-..Bueno, me han invitado a pasar las fiestas con ellos, además Kingsley dijo que eran mis vacaciones, que podía hacerlo, y bueno le encantara saber lo que he avanzado y tu pues, necesitas ver a tu familia, amigos, no lo se.

-..Pero... No crees que estas exagerando, demasiado.

-... ¡¿Exagerar?!-Preguntó este un poco extrañado, ¿Acaso era exagerar el tomarse unos días para volver a sus raíces, pero sobre todo volver a ver a su Ginny?

-..Quiero decir...-Rectifico rápidamente...-Tal vez ella no quiera verte...-Le murmuro después dejando una duda en el chico, era como si hubiera leído su mente.

-..¿Que quieres decir con eso?, ¡Claro que quiere verme!, me lo dijo en la ultima carta.

-...Harry, Harry, mira, detesto el decirte esto, pero bueno siempre te menciona al tal Krum no, por algo a de ser, quiero decir, que tal vez lo hace para que te hagas a la idea de que ya tiene novio.-De nuevo comenzaba a hacer dudar y molestar al chico, pero sus palabras no fueron suficientes, parecía que ya había tomado la decisión y nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de parecer.

-...No, la conozco si tuviera novio me lo diría, además ya pague el viaje de regreso, así que en unos días tu vas a México y yo a Londres, es mi ultima palabra.-Le dijo después mientras comenzaba a entender, ¿Por qué tenia que discutir eso con ella?, después saliendo del lugar se dirigió a la calle para mandar lo que seria su aceptación a la cena de Navidad en La Madriguera.

Justo después de terminarla y ponerla en aquel buzón de correo, busco algo por el centro, algo lindo que darle a Ginny, iba a pedirle en plena cena de Navidad, que volvieran, y tenia que darle algo lindo, pero justo cuando se perdió de vista, Maite apareció por un costado, camino silenciosamente para después sacar la carta de Harry del buzón de correo.

No podía tener errores, y mucho menos uno como ese, así que desapareció la carta, casi dos semanas después al chico le llego lo que seria su respuesta, pero había algo extraño en esa carta. No parecía Ginny, era fría, y le hablaba con rechazo.

Aquella carta la había enviado Maite, con eso el chico cambio de idea sobre regresar a Londres, después de algunos días las cartas que el chico enviaba a Londres, Maite las desaparecía al igual que las que le enviaban al chico sus amigos, se las ingenio para que este jamás notara y sospechara lo que pasaba.

_**---- Fin Flash Back ----**_

-¿Entonces tu ideaste todo esto?-Pregunto Voldemort asombrado mientras Maite sonreía ampliamente.

-Digamos que tuvo la idea, pero no es la mente brillante en todo este plan.-Le corrigió la persona que llevaba consigo aquellos libros egipcios.

-¿Tú nombre y explica?

-Mauro, y de no ser por mí, jamás estarías aquí.

_**---- Flash Back ----**_

_**Mayo 1999**_

Esa noche Mauro Duran de 20 años de edad, alto, tez blanca, ojos color miel, y cabello castaño se encontraba en su casa, acaba de llegar del trabajo y estaba furioso, ese día había sido el peor de todos, deseaba dejar su trabajo, odiaba a su jefe, e intentando distraerse de todo el lio ocurrido encendió su computadora, al momento de iniciar sesión un mensaje le llego casi de la nada sin saber bien quien lo había enviado.

"_Estas harto de tu vida, crees que puedes hacer algo mejor, bueno si has notado este mensaje significa que tu vida puede ser mejor, Has click en la serpiente y te llevaras una sorpresa" _

El hombre al principio imagino que era un virus, cerro la pagina mientras continuaba haciendo lo suyo, minutos después apago su maquina para dormir, pero entonces cuando se alistaba para ir a la cama su maquina se encendió, noto que no estaba conectada a la corriente eléctrica, (lo cual le fue muy extraño) y casi de inmediato aquel extraño además de llamativo mensaje apareció una vez mas. Dio click en la serpiente esta vez.

Y entonces encontró un foro con cosas realmente locas, después de unos minutos vio un hechizo para que el tiempo pasara mas lento, imaginando que seria una broma lo dijo sin notar las consecuencias, pero entonces mirando el reloj digital de la maquina noto que los segundos eran mas lentos de lo normal, se asomo por la ventana y noto que la gente caminaba realmente lento.

Después de una hora, estuvo buscando varios hechizos para entonces practicarlos, algunos podía hacerlos fácilmente casi sin pensarlo pero para otros, noto que necesitaba algo más.

Después de casi una semana de eso, conoció a alguien en el foro. Que sin duda le confirmo lo que pasaba, era mago, o mejor dicho tenía el don de la magia. Pero después de practicarle hechizos a sus compañeros de trabajo y vecinos molestos, decidió que era momento de algo mejor. Fue entonces cuando dio con la información de Harry Potter, y tras dejar un comentario como anonimo32, las cosas cambiaron para siempre.

Se dio cuenta de que en cada continente había magia distinta y casi superior a las demás, y con eso podía ser mejor que aquel Lord Voldemort. Así que tras saber que en Egipto había magia mas poderosa y tras enterarse de aquellos libros de la muerte, y la vida.

Tomo la decisión de robarlos, pero en pleno viaje conoció a cierta morena mexicana que parecía estar relacionada con Harry Potter. La chica al parecer tenia un plan pero cuando supo lo que Mauro deseaba a hacer intento convencerlo de que se uniera a la causa después de todo el llevaba consigo aquellos libros que ellas había intentando robar.

_**--- Fin Flash Back --- **_

-¿Entonces, ustedes están juntos en esto casi desde un inicio?

-Se podría decir que si. La verdad es que, ninguno de los dos tenía una meta fija en este plan, hasta que bueno, si íbamos adentrarnos en algo grande por que no hacerlo con ayuda del "grande y temido Lord Voldemort"

-Me gusta como piensan.

-Gracias.

-Y cuéntame, Ian -Dijo Voldemort -¿Como es que llegaste a este grupo?

-Buscando venganza -contesto Ian -vengarme de mi enemigo, que es ahora amigo de tu enemigo: Matthew Roark -y le describió a Voldemort como es Matthew.

-Oh -dijo el al ver en los recuerdos de Harry a Matthew -y, ¿Que te hizo el para querer usarme como objeto de tu venganza?

-Pues... -Empezó Ian.

_**---- Flash Back ---**_

_**Enero 2000**_

Ian estaba furioso. Después de haber dado un examen perfecto, Matthew tenía que arruinarlo todo. Entro a su casa se encerró en su pieza.

-En Internet siempre encuentras algo -se dijo a si mismo -ahora encontrare algo que me sirva para derrotarlo -llevaba mas de un año buscando cosas que podría aprender, pero ya había recorrido toda la red y aprendido todo lo que podía aprender y aun así no logro derrotar a Matthew. Recorrió varias paginas con la esperanza de encontrar algo que no haya leído, cuando emergió una ventana: su "mejor amiga" virtual le hablaba.

_Elle_: Hola Ian.

_Ian_: Hola Elle.

_Elle_: Como te fue en el examen.

_Ian_: Pésimo.

_Elle_: ¿Por que?

_Ian_: Por culpa de ese Matthew (escribió Matthew con tanto odio que casi rompe el teclado) ya he aprendido toda la magia que se podría aprender y aun asi no puedo derrotarlo.

_Elle_: ¿Pero has probado toda, toda la magia?

Algo en la forma en que estaba planteada la pregunta le hizo pensar a Ian que habia algo mas detrás.

_Ian_: ¿A que te refieres?

_Elle_: Hay una pagina, donde enseñan todos los aspectos de la magia.

_Ian_: Si te refieres a esa página que hicieron esos magos, ya la visite.

_Elle_: No es esa página, es otra, donde de verdad aprenderás. Si te gusta, avísame y te contactare con alguien, tal vez nos conozcamos al fin.

Ian quedo de una pieza. No por el hecho de que había otra pagina, sino por el hecho de que conocería a Elle. Ella mando el link para después dar clic en el. Apareció una especie de foro donde aparecía un mensaje: "ENTRA Y VERAS", clic y su computadora se apago y se volvió a encender la pantalla brillaba mas de lo habitual, recorrió la pagina y vio muchas cosas que jamás había oído en toda su vida, entusiasmado leyó varios articulo y encontró hechizos y maldiciones que muy pocas personas sabían. _"Supongo que Roark no sabe de esa pagina"_ pensó maliciosamente. Abrió la ventana de conversación con Elle y le escribió.

Ian: ¿Quien mas sabe de esta pagina?

Elle: Muy pocas...

Elle: Matthew no la conoce, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Ian: Excelente, ahora haz lo que dijiste que harías.

Ian sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Por fin me vengare de Matthew!

_**--- Fin Flash Back ---**_

-¿Y tu que función tenias dentro de esto?-Preguntó Voldemort mirando a la chica que no había hablado hasta ese momento, pero que en cambio si le miraba con intensidad.

-Bueno, como necesitábamos a Harry vulnerable para llevar a cabo el ritual, lo primero era alejarlo de su "novia", así que...-Comento Elle mientras parecía contarle su versión de la historia.

_**---- Flash Back ----**_

_**Septiembre 1999**_

Esa tarde lluviosa en Guanajuato, México; una chica de 18 años de edad de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café claro y piel blanca se encontraba en su habitación navegando en la red informática en busca de desaparecer el aburrimiento que días atrás parecía ser frecuente en su vida. Por suerte para ella esa tarde pasaría algo que sin duda le daría emoción sin mencionar peligro.

_Mia: Hola _

Una ventana de conversación se abrió en ese mismo momento, un viejo amigo en línea acababa de aparecer y parecía intentar iniciar una charla.

Elle: Vaya, creí que no te vería por un tiempo.

Mia: Bueno, conseguí la forma de ponerme en contacto, además necesito tu ayuda ¿Te interesaría un poco de emoción en tu vida?

Elle: Que clase de emoción

Mia: La mejor. ¿Crees en la magia?

Elle no contesto durante unos minutos, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, además, ¿Qué relación tenia con la emoción a su vida que le había mencionado?

Elle: Tal vez, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Mia: Todo a su tiempo, primero quiero que hagas algo por mi. ¿Aun trabajas en correspondencia?

Elle: Si, ¿Por qué?

Mia: Necesito que desaparezcas ciertas correspondencia de Harry Potter, hacia Ginny Weasley. Ambos de Inglaterra, pero el chico esta en América por el momento, así que supongo llegan a tus manos.

Elle: Eso es en otra área a la que no tengo permiso.

Mia: Entonces no puedes ayudarme

Elle: No tan rápido, dije que no es mi área, pero puedo entrar. ¿Pero por que te interesan ellos?

A continuación Mia le envió una dirección Web de un foro. Con la leyenda en mayúsculas. "ENTRA Y VERAS"

La chica que al principio imagino podría tratarse de un virus informático, accedió al lugar, lo siguiente que paso es que su computadora se apago para después encenderse de nuevo lentamente, el foro parecía brillante, lleno de vida. Y conforme parecía observar los títulos de los sub-foros, encontró una y otra vez el nombre de "Harry Potter", el mismo nombre que Mia le había dicho.

Elle: ¿De que se trata este foro?

Mia: Lo viste, wow, entonces sin duda tienes poderes.

Elle: ¿De que hablas?

Mia: Ese foro es especial, solo los magos o brujas, pueden verlo.

Elle no contesto en varios minutos, aun estaba en shock, ¿Magos, Brujas?, si se trataba de una broma no era graciosa.

Mia: ¿Elle sigues ahí?

Elle: Como se que no estas jugándome una broma

Mia: Coloca tus manos en el teclado, pero no toques ninguna pieza, solo imagina lo que quieres decir y observa lo que pasa.

Esta dudosa, al principio lo hizo, y entonces pensó.

"Que estupidez estoy haciendo"

En la pantalla aparecieron las palabras como si las hubieran, tallado en la pantalla, pero al momento de tocarlas estas desaparecían, entonces lo volvió a hacer pero esta vez, noto que las teclas parecían presionarse solas al momento de pensar las palabras.

Elle: Wow, ¿Cómo hice eso?

Preguntó después de contarle lo que había pasado.

Mia: Es un don viejo que la mayoría de la gente casi no usa, sobre todo cuando obtienen su varita.

Elle: ¿Entonces?

Mia: Como dije antes, ¿Crees en la magia?

Elle: Sin duda.

_**Semanas después... **_

Elle acaba de llegar al trabajo y tenia una misión, desaparecer cierta correspondencia de Inglaterra, pero el único problema es que debía pedir ayuda de cierta persona con la cual no hablaba mucho.

-Natalia, hola-Murmuro Elle mientras pasaba por un costado de la oficina de correspondencia extranjera.

-¿Me hablas a mi?

-Hay otra Natalia en esta oficina.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le grito de mala gana.

-Nada solo pasaba por aquí y….-Murmuro algo que la chica no logro entender bien después sintió una extraña necesidad de buscar ciertas cartas para después quemarlas lentamente mientras Elle parecía vigilarla.

La mexicana sonreía ampliamente mientras notaba como su compañera de trabajo hacia el trabajo sucio además había sido tan fácil manipularla. Bendita la hora en la que había decidido usar magia o mejor dicho Maite había decidido darle esa información.

_**---- Fin Flash Back ----**_

-Digamos que algunas cartas desaparecieron misteriosamente, y eso hizo que este siempre estuviera de mal humor, además eso nos ayudaba bastante.-Finalizo Elle orgullosamente.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó intrigado.

-Bueno como veras, el chico tiene cierta defensa. Por ejemplo para traerte hoy aquí debió estar completamente solo, de otra forma jamás lo habría podido hechizar.

-Tengo una duda mas, ¿Jamás intento llamarla, o buscarla?-Preguntó rápidamente pues notaba que había fallas en ese plan, aun que bueno, estaba ahí con vida.

-No, por eso es que siempre estaba con el, jamás lo dejaba solo.-Murmuro Maite con una sonrisa maliciosa, recordando aquel encuentro casual en Bulgaria, y como había cambiado su vida para siempre.

_**--- Flash Back ----**_

_**Víspera de Navidad 1999**_

Estaban en pleno centro de Bulgaria, Harry parecía molesto por el lugar donde se encontraban; bueno al parecer ahí era donde había crecido el tal Viktor Krum que según el chico "le robaba a Ginny" pero Maite no le daba importancia, continuaba con su trabajo, en realidad no le costo nada el mantener a Harry molesto durante unos días. Ya en la noche de Navidad, se las ingenio para salir a divertirse, y mientras tomaban unos tragos Maite vio una maravillosa oportunidad para llevar acabo su plan, o mejor dicho para terminar su plan.

-..Por nosotros.-Decía Maite al momento de levantar la copa, Harry la imito pero después la miro un poco extrañado…-Me refiero a que el próximo año sea mejor que este.-Agrego al notar la confusión en la mirada del chico.

-..Si lo que digas…-Mientras bebida un poco del trago y entonces cuando el chico daba el sorbo a su bebida vio a lo lejos unas personas que parecían entrar al restaurante de a lado.

¿Seria Ginny Weasley?, sin duda se parecía bastante, y lo mejor de todo era quien la acompañaba, Viktor Krum quien le cedía el paso galantemente, le colocaba la mano en varias ocasiones en la espalda además de cintura, junto a ellos había dos personas mas.

Pero quien le importaba era esa chica, así que intento salir de ahí mientras pensaba que iba a ser.

-..Ahora vuelvo.-Murmuró Maite justo al ver donde se habían sentado, después desapareció entre la multitud que iba al baño.

Pero ella salió por la puerta trasera del bar, que daba a la calle, ahí había un chico quien iba bastante bien acompañado. Así que pensando rápido en que iba a ser una idea se le vino a la mente, si lograba que Ginny viera a Harry acompañado de esas chicas entonces sin duda lo olvidaba, adiós a ese amor y ese dichoso sentimiento que podría proteger al ojiverde.

Saco su varita discretamente y les apunto, después de ordenarles se volvió a adentrar al lugar. Solo necesitaba el momento adecuado para que su plan funcionara.

-..Listo volví, oye no es justo te acabaste el trago, ahora tendremos que brindar de nuevo…-Le dijo Maite cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry había decido terminar con el brindis antes que ella.

Además necesitaba al chico inconsciente, que no recordara nada.

-..No, yo creo que no…-Le dijo después el chico.

-..Oh vamos, solo un trago mas, no le hace daño a nadie.-Y tras hacer una seña, el cantinero le sirvió un trago más.

Maite busco cualquier excusa para que Harry continuara tomando, "_Por la paz mundial_", "_Por el futuro_", "_Por la magia", "Por el año 2000 que comienza en unos días mas_", después de casi 20 minutos Harry termino bastante borracho y dejo caer su rostro en la barra del bar mientras roncaba sonoramente.

-..Señorita quiere que llame un taxi, para usted y su acompañante.-Murmuro el Cantinero al notar que el ojiverde estaba bien dormido.

-..No descuide, ya lo hago, le importaría ayudarme y llevarlo al taxi, no creo que pueda con el-Le dijo después al notar que Ginny y compañía ya pedían la cuenta, y se preparaban para irse de ahí, era su oportunidad.

-..Claro.

-..Le importaría si salimos por la parte de atrás, no quiero hacer un espectáculo con el.-Murmuro al notar que se toparían en la puerta, entonces sugirió bastante a tiempo cuando Harry murmuraba incoherencias de lo borracho que estaba.

-..Oh claro.-El cantinero noto la mirada de vergüenza de la chica y le ayudo a salir por atrás.

Los, dejo en la esquina mientras volvía adentro del bar, sobre todo al notar que ya había un taxi en la esquina y el conductor les ayudaba ahora. Como había poca gente a las afueras del lugar, Maite aprovecho y hechizo al conductor del taxi, le ordeno dar una vuelta a la manzana para después volver por ella, y mientras eso pasaba, vio la oportunidad perfecta pues Ginny salía del restaurante por la otra puerta, entonces casi de inmediato al chico que había hechizado apareció por un costado y comenzó la actuación.

Astutamente minutos atrás, justo antes de entrar al bar de nuevo y emborrachar a Harry; le dio poción multijugos al chico acompañado de las rubias exuberantes, y ahora era la viva imagen de Harry, aun que se le había olvidado un detalle la cicatriz y los lentes, pero al parecer la pelirroja jamás noto eso.

Algo llamo la atención de Ginny, quien miraba su reloj, una voz conocida, unas risas de chicas, (bastante divertidas), y aquel nombre que estaba segura nadie podría tener, por lo menos no dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-..Harry Potter, estas borracho, tenemos misión recuerdas.-Grito Maite llamando la atención de la pelirroja, que sin duda se quedo con la boca abierta al notar quien estaba a unos pasos de distancia de ella.

-..Déjame Maite, que no vez que voy a divertirme, puedes venir por cierto…-Murmuro el otro tipo, la actuación había salido bastante bien, ahora la morena notaba que en los ojos de Ginny aparecían lagrimas.

Ginny solo se tapo la boca, era increíble esa mirada la reconocía, era Harry, su Harry, bueno no su Harry, por que era distinto era como si ahora fuera todo un seductor, (cosa extraña en el), ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Harry, subió a un taxi con aquellas chicas.

Casi enseguida el taxi de Maite llego y se fue de ahí, dejando atrás a una Ginny Weasley confundida, molesta y con el corazón roto. Harry por el otro lado estaba debajo del asiento roncando bastante fuerte, mientras esta sonreía bastante maliciosa y sacaba un teléfono celular.

-...Elle, creo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por los sentimientos de Harry.-Murmuro la otra triunfante mientras cruzaba la pierna.

-..¿Que hiciste?-Preguntó intrigada.

-..Ginny esta en Bulgaria... Pero por suerte para nosotras, Harry jamás la vio, pero ella si lo vio, claro, no era el, pero si alguien parecido a el, en fin, la cosa es que, no creo que le perdone esto jamás. Y bueno sobre Harry, se como manipularlo para hacerlo creer que se divirtió esta noche, se sentirá tan culpable que no querrá hablar de eso con ella. Y dudo que ella quiera hablar de eso también.-Le confeso rápidamente.

-..No cantes victoria, tarde o temprano regresaran a Londres y...-Comenzó a regañarla y hacerla entrar en razón.

-..Y ella estará lo bastante molesta para odiarlo y no hablar con el, y sobre Harry, lo bastante confundido para creer que es su culpa. ¿Crees que no lo había pensando ya?, tengo que colgar.

Elle por su parte estaba bastante intrigada sobre el método que había usado su compañera, no dudaba de la capacidad de maldad que había en ella, pero parecía bastante confiada en que el plan saldría a la perfección.

A la mañana siguiente Maite se las arreglo para desvestir a Harry, y hacerle creer que había pasado una noche de locura pasión con 4 rubias desconocidas.

-..¿Que noche he?-Murmuro Harry al sentarse en la mesa junto a la morena.

-..Me lo dices a mi, tu fuiste el que se fue con esas chicas…-Le murmuro Maite sin preocupaciones.

-… ¿Chicas, que chicas?-Pregunto este rápidamente.

-..Oh Harry, no tienes que fingir conmigo.-Le dijo y dejo la lectura, después le miro directamente a los ojos. Quería ver su rostro cuando le dijera lo que había pasado y este no recordara nada. Esa seria la recompensa de todo lo que había echo en esos meses.

-..¿Que quieres decir?-Pregunto de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hizo algo asustado.

-..Bueno tu sabes, estabas coqueteando con ellas, y viceversa, después de unos tragos te fuiste con ellas del bar, y llegaste aquí, lo demás supongo que no tengo que recordártelo ¿o si?-Le dijo mientras de nuevo parecía poner atención a su lectura.

-..¿Quieres decir que?… ¡¿Crees que yo, dormí con ellas?!.-Preguntó aterrado y eso fue mejor que ver su rostro.

-..Si, aun que eran 4, no se si pudiste con todas.-Le dijo bromeando.

-..¿4?-Por el tono de voz de Harry, parecía aterrado. Maite se escondió en el periódico y sonrió con bastante maldad, el plan había salido tal y como quería.

_**--- Fin Flash Back ---**_

-Una ultima cosa.... ¿Por qué regresarme en el cuerpo de Potter?-Preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

-Bueno, piénsalo... El chico que salvo a Londres, seria la ultima persona de la que sospecharían, además cualquier cosa que hagas en su cuerpo; el, seria el culpable.

-Sin duda astuto, y despiadado justo como debe ser un Mortifago.

-Si, pero no somos tus sirvientes -dijo Maite

-¿Qué quieren decir?

-Que tú trabajas para nosotros

Voldemort la miro asesinamente.

-¡Lord Voldemort no es gato de nadie! -Exclamo furioso, sacando la varita de Harry apuntándole. Maite y los demás ni se movieron.

-Bien entonces, regresas a la muerte, Mauro-Hizo una seña al chico.

Noto que este abría rápidamente un libro negro y mientras parecía murmurar cosas en un lenguaje que el no parecía entender, comenzó a sentirse débil.

-Esperen -_"Tal vez me sean de utilidad_", pensó Voldemort _"Pero tendré que ser astuto"_ -Supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿Qué gano yo, y que ganan ustedes? -_"O mejor dicho, que perderán ustedes"_

-Lo que siempre quisiste, Londres. Y en cuanto a nosotros el mundo entero. No te ofendas pero, Londres no los interesa.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué haría para lograr mi parte?

-Hablaremos de eso después...

-Y no intentes hacerte el listo, nosotros podemos hacer que regreses a ser un montón de huesos sin vida.-Le advirtieron notando como el rostro de Harry parecía asustado.

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_


	24. La marca, en la marca

_**Créditos a Matías Roa... **_

_Bueno después de mi comentario en el ultimo capitulo quería anunciarles que a pesar de que las cosas se arreglaron entre Matías y una servidora, el fic lo seguiré yo por un tiempo. Por otro lado en algunos capítulos aparecerá el nombre de Matías ya que había aportado algunas ideas sobre la historia. _

_Comentarios al final… _

_**Capitulo 22 – La marca, en la marca**_

**Introducción: **Ahora que Voldemort ha regresado en el cuerpo de Harry, ¿se vengara?, Hermione por fin toma un decisión entre Ron y Draco, ¿pero a quien elige y por que?, Ginny ahora es ignorada por Harry, ¿se dará cuenta de que es Voldemort en realidad?

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_**Anteriormente... **_

-¿Qué les hace creer que voy a elegir a uno de ustedes?-Grito Hermione mientras se levantaba molesta de la banca de aquel parque, para después darles la espalda tanto a Ron como a Draco.

-¿Por qué en el fondo nos amas?-Murmuro Draco intentando sonar gracioso.

-Por que tienes que amar alguno de los dos.... Y yo no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches.-Le advirtió Ron.

-Pues se equivocan, ¿Saben lo que pienso de ustedes?, Son unos idiotas, irresponsables, pero sobre; todo.....-Mientras parecía intentar describirlos entonces mientras se giraba para verlos a la cara, y pensar con claridad, miro el cielo mientras notaba cierta marca tenebrosa que pensó olvidaría para siempre.- ¡AH!-El grito de horror que soltó no solo la asusto a ella si no también a sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué?-Gritaron ambos mientras notaban lo que la chica miraba.

Se quedaron en silencio medio minuto mientras notaban que la marca tenebrosa era de verdad, después inconscientemente Hermione y Ron miraron al rubio con desconfianza hasta se habían apartado de el unos pasos.

-¿Por qué me ven así?-Preguntó Draco nervioso, al percatarse de las miradas que le enviaban Hermione y Ron.

-Bueno, eres el único que tiene esa marca en el brazo.-Contesto Ron rápidamente mientras notaba que la castaña se le acercaba más. Sin duda estaba asustada.

-¡Por favor!, ¿Creen que yo lo hice?-Grito el chico molesto haciendo que Hermione mirara hacia atrás y notara que los brazos de Ron ya estaban listos para tranquilizarla. Entonces se detuvo en seco negándole la posibilidad al pelirrojo de abrazarla.

-Bueno como ya dije, ¡Eres el único que puede hacerlo!-Respondió Ron elevando la voz un poco mas. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que este jamás se hubiera arrepentido y ahora tramara algo en contra suya?

-¿Para que lo haría?, (soy un traidor para ellos), además ¿Cuándo?, he estado con ustedes todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo lo haría?-Se defendió el rubio mientras notaba que tanto Ron como Hermione parecían tenerle desconfianza.

-¿Entonces, si no fuiste tu, quien?-Preguntó la castaña después de un rato mirando el cielo con miedo.

-No lo se, pero yo no lo hice.-Les aseguro el rubio.

-¿Tus padres?-Preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba imaginar quien era el causante.

-Ellos también soy traidores, aun que, bueno hace tiempo que no los veo.-Confeso el chico, entonces después de un largo silencio.

-¿Algún otro Mortifago?-Preguntó Ron mientras parecía ignorar a Hermione.

-No lo se, yo no tengo contacto con ellos.-Contesto Draco sin prestar atención a que la castaña ya parecía darle miedo estar ahí de noche con esa marca en el cielo.

-Yo me voy de aquí, les sugiero que hagan lo mismo.-Murmuro la chica mientras caminaba y se alejaba de ellos.

-¿Qué?, ¡Espera!, acaso no tienes curiosidad por saber quien lo hizo-Le grito Ron mientras se ponía delante de ella, Draco lo imito y evito que esta continuara caminando.

-Nooo, por que eso significa pasar tiempo contigo y no quiero eso...-Respondió esta para Ron, después mirando a ambos chicos se despidió.- ¡Buenas noches!

-Bueno, por lo menos nos deseo buenas noches.-Susurro Draco apenado, mientras miraba partir a Hermione.

-Ven Malfoy.-Murmuro Ron mientras le hacia señas de perderse en los arbustos.

-No vamos a dejarla sola, cierto.-Susurro Draco mientras notaba que Ron parecía sacar una clase de encendedor de su bolsillo y hacia que las luces del lugar se apagaran una por una. Y de ese modo seguir a la chica sin que esta notara lo que pasaba.-Buena idea.

_**Mientras tanto... **_

-Bueno, pues este es el adiós.-Decía Viktor mientras abrazaba a Ginny intentando aferrarse a aquel momento.

-Vik, tienes que soltarme.-Le sugirió esta después de un largo rato.

-Lo siento es que... Perdón.-Se disculpo y por un segundo estuvo a punto de llorar.

-Escríbeme quieres.-Sugirió la pelirroja con una sonrisa para después tocarle la mejilla dulcemente y darle un beso de despedida cerca de los labios, noto que el búlgaro sonreía también aun que un poco triste.-Feliz año.-Murmuro después para los padres del chico.

Krum subió al auto para después partir de ahí mientras desaparecían en la noche.

-¿Qué pasa, que fue eso?-Preguntó la madre del búlgaro un poco preocupada, ya no entendía, ¿Por qué salían de la fiesta tan temprano, además que había sido esa despedida?

-Terminamos.-Susurro este tristemente mientras sentía en el bolsillo de su chamarra aquel anillo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué, pensé que ibas a proponerle matrimonio?-Preguntó su padre confundido.

-Bueno, creo que no estamos listos para eso.-Confeso mientras derramaba una lágrima.

-¿Pero terminar solo por eso?-Preguntaron ambos padres.

-Me refiero a que... Ella no me ama, no desea casarse, por lo menos, no conmigo. En el fondo siempre supe que aun amaba a Potter... Y aun que lo niega, yo se que es así.

-Lo siento-Susurro su madre mientras notaban que el auto parecía elevarse. .

Ginny se quedo con la mirada fija en el horizonte hasta que noto que el auto de la familia Krum desaparecía con la noche, entonces desvió la mirada al cielo y vio cierta marca tenebroso, casi al instante escucho gritos, el resto de la gente en La Madriguera también la había notado.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba, por que aquella marca que según ellos jamás volviera aparecer ahora estaba ahí, en el cielo?, ¿Seria acaso que....?, se quedo con la palabra en la mente su padre le ordenaba entrar en la casa en ese preciso instante. Esta nada tonta y lenta obedeció de inmediato pero cuando entro, no vio a Harry, eso le dio miedo, ¿Dónde estaría el?

Posiblemente había visto la marca y había salido a investigar, Ron y Hermione habrían echo lo mismo, aun que bueno lo ultimo que recordaba, es que la castaña parecía huir de su hermano como de Draco. ¿Por qué?, ya tendría tiempo para saberlo, (o eso esperaba), ahora lo que le intrigaba era ¿Qué pasaba?

_**Minutos atrás... **_

Ya eran mas de la medianoche y todos se encontraban abrazándose y deseándose lo mejor en ese año venidero. Nadie se habia dado cuenta de que la Marca Tenebrosa estaba en el cielo, hasta que Luna, en una de sus excentricidades habituales, la vio:

-¡Feliz año, firma...! -La chica se interrumpió desconcertada con lo que vio, hasta que lo comprendió y soltó un grito aterrador.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntaron algunos.

Matthew corrió a su lado para ver que le habia pasado, pero ella solo miraba el cielo con una expresión aterrada, el chileno miro arriba

-¿No es la Marca Tenebrosa?-Pregunto confundido. Los demas al oírle miraron arriba, algunos gritaron y otros sacaron sus varitas a la espera de que aparezca Voldemort o algún Mortifago, mientras Luna asentía como respuesta a la pregunta de su novio.

-¿Pero como pudo haber aparecido?-Exclamo Kingsley-Hemos capturado a todos los Mortifagos, y ninguno ha escapado.

-El cadáver de Voldemort habia desaparecido-Dijo el señor Weasley-No lo habrán... -No fue capaz de pronunciar la palabra "revivido", de solo pensarlo le aterraba, le ordeno a Ginny entrar a la casa.

-No lo creo-Respondió Kingsley-Es imposible revivir a un muerto. Arthur, voy al ministerio,

¿Vienes?-El señor Weasley asintió, le dio un beso a su mujer, se despidió de los demas y se fue junto con Kingsley

-Pero Harry habia matado a Voldemort-Dijo Ginny a los demas intentando incorporarse a la charla.

-Habrá sido algún Mortifago que logro escapar-Opino George-Estaba aburrido e invoco la marca.

-Pero el ministerio los capturo a todos-Les recordó Ginny.

-¿Y los Malfoy?-Dijo Luna-Ellos no estan en Azkaban.

-Buena observación, Lovegood-La voz de Draco Malfoy resonó en el patio mientras se acercaba junto a Ron, ambos parecían heridos.

-¿Qué les paso?-Preguntó Molly asustada mirando a su hijo y después al rubio.

-Granger, no creímos que notaria nuestra presencia, hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió desearle buenas noches, y fue a mi a quien vio primero así que me golpeo-Susurro Draco mientras mostraba algunos moretones en la cara además de los brazos.

-Tienes suerte, sus hechizos se volvieron más poderosos, a mi me siguieron unos canarios asesinos-Comento Ron mientras mostraba múltiples piquetes en toda la cara. Mientras Ginny parecía divertida con la imagen, después se puso seria al notar el rostro molesto de su hermano además de Draco.

-¿Por qué dices que es buena observación, el echo de que tus padres no estén en Azcaban?-Preguntó Matthew después un rato.

-Mis padres sufrieron bastante cuando el volvió, no creo que lo hayan hecho, ¿Además con que fin?

-Si pero, recuerdas, "_hace tiempo que no los veo_"-Contesto Ron mientras notaba que el rubio parecía apenado.

La Marca gobernó los cielos toda la noche, la mayoría de los invitados habían decidido regresar a sus propias casas por seguridad.

-Matt, ¿Por que la miras tanto?-Le pregunto Luna a Matthew, justo antes de irse a la cama, ahora estaban en casa de los Lovegood, el chileno miraba la Marca y movía su varita como si fuera de manera casual, de esta salían formas indefinidas, pero se asemejaban a algo que la rubia encontró familiar, pero no pudo identificar.

-Hay algo raro en la Marca, pero no se que es-Murmuro el chileno, este nunca habia visto la Marca Tenebrosa en su vida, excepto en los libros que leyó mientras estudio en Chile, y por lo que le había contado Luna, pero estaba seguro que ahi habia algo que en los libros no ilustraba o que su novia había omitido.

-Bueno, nunca has visto la Marca-Dijo Luna -Pero es tal cual la ves: la gran calavera, su lengua de serpiente, todo de color verde, y una marca en la... la... -Luna se detuvo en seco y contemplo la Marca como si nunca la hubiera visto antes y cayo en la cuenta -¡Pero que significa esto!-Exclamo asombrada además de asustada.

-¡Ah!-Molly acababa de dar un grito horrible mientras corría las cortinas de la casa.

-¿Ahora que pasa?-Pregunto Ron luego de recuperarse del susto.

-¿La calavera de la Marca tenia algo en la frente?-Pregunto Fleur mirando a su esposo del otro lado de La Madriguera.

-Claro que no-Contesto Malfoy quien aun estaba en la casa-Jamás ha tenido nada en la.... Frente-Termino mirando la marca detenidamente intentando entender que pasaba.

-Entonces estamos alucinando, debimos comer algo o beber algo que...-Contesto Bill pero no termino la oración ya que se había quedado como hipnotizado por la marca.

-¿Todos?-Preguntó Molly mientras miraba su comida un poco asustada-A la cama-Dijo de repente la señora Weasley, que estaba muy pálida-Van a tener que ir a trabajar.

-¿Que?-Exclamo Ron extrañado hasta donde recordaba el primero de Enero jamás se trabajaba. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su madre?

-Es lo que dijo Arthur-Dijo la señora Weasley...- Kingsley los quiere a todos mañana, a todo esto, ¿Donde esta Harry?-Pregunto.

Todos miraron alrededor, pero este no estaba

-Tiene que haber ido al ministerio, en fin, ¡Todos a la cama!, Draco te quedaras en la habitación de Ron, no creo que sea seguro que te quedes en casa solo.-Murmuro cuando noto que el rubio se ponía de pie para retirarse, entonces cuando escucho donde se quedaría miro a Ron molesto, claro que el pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto.

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_**Al día siguiente... **_

Lord Voldemort acababa de llegar a la antigua casa de la familia Black, que ahora pertenecía a Harry Potter, por sugerencia de Maite era mejor pretender que no pasaba nada y fingir que era el moreno de lentes, justo cuando toco la puerta un elfo lo recibió mirándole una y otra vez, como si desconfiara de el, bueno esperaba o mejor dicho deseaba que ese elfo jamás notara lo que pasaba en realidad.

Justo en el desayuno pasó lo que precisamente Voldemort esperaba, en el Profeta se decía de aquella marca en el cielo y que el ministerio no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero que sin duda encontrarían a los responsables, además de asegurar que Harry Potter el héroe del mundo mágico se encargaría del asunto en persona.

-Tontos-Murmuro para sus adentros, ¿Cómo iban a dar con el responsable si, estaba en el cuerpo del mismo Potter, al que todo el mundo creía un héroe?

Entonces cuando se disponía a probar su desayuno, escucho que alguien lo llamaba, noto un pequeño espejo en la mesa y ahora que se acercaba logro ver el rostro de Kingsley, este parecía llamarla un poco preocupado.

-¿Harry, estas ahí?, ¡responde!-Se escuchaba la voz del primer ministro una y otra vez.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó intentando sonar igual a un chico de 20 años.

-Bueno además de la marca en el cielo, ¿Dime te ha dolido la cicatriz?

-No.-Voldemort se tomo su tiempo para después susurrar con una sonrisa amplia

-¿En serio?, bueno si te llega a doler dímelo-Después desapareció del espejo.

-Claro-Murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta y sonreía maliciosamente, para después terminar el desayuno, aquel día fue simple simular ser Potter, no salio de su habitación y cada vez que Kinsgley le llamaba le daba la excusa de no ir al Ministerio por que estaba investigando por su cuenta.

Aun que lo único que hacia era planear la mejor forma de deshacerse de aquellos niños que lo habían traído de vuelta, necesitaba un plan, pero ¿como lograrlo si se suponía que lo manipulaban? además de que estos (debía admitir) eran listos, si llegaban a enterarse de que hacia algo en contra suya, entonces usarían su magia egipcia y adiós para siempre volviera, (como le habían asegurado) a ser una bolsa de huesos.

Pero el plan no le llega ese día, ni la mañana siguiente si no hasta seis días después, cuando dormía tranquilamente.

_-"El dueño de la Varita de Saúco nunca fue de Severus Snape, Riddle-Recordaba Voldemort las palabras de Harry, aquella noche cuando lo había derrotado, que a pesar de que ya habían pasado mas de tres años, para el era como si hubiera pasado solo unas horas, y aquellas palabras del moreno resonaban en sus oídos claramente-Si no Draco Malfoy._

_Comenzaba a experimentar una clase de deja vu en su mente, como si aquella noche se repitiera solo para el. _

_-Y eso que-Grito Voldemort-Mato a Draco Malfoy y será mía._

_Harry negó con la cabeza._

_-Hace unas semanas yo derrote a Draco Malfoy-Harry le enseño la varita de espino de Malfoy-Así que también me gane la lealtad de esa varita-Señalo la Varita de Saúco-Si, Tom Riddle, la Varita de Saúco es mía"_

En ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe, además de levantarse de la cama, acaba de darse cuenta de algo y sin duda quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Por supuesto-Se dijo Voldemort-Ahora que controlo el cuerpo de Potter, la Varita de Saúco es mía-Giro sobre si mismo y apareció ante las verjas del castillo de Hogwarts.

_**En Hogwarts...**_

Esta tarde Neville Longbottom se encontraba en su despacho después de un largo día de escuela, este parecía preparar, además de revisar; el plan de estudios del resto del año. En esos últimos días, era mejor mantener la mente de los alumnos en los estudios que en las cosas que pasaban afuera. Pero a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenia, el Ministro personalmente le había solicitado su apoyo para mantener la seguridad de los alumnos que habían regresado al colegio.

No tenia tiempo de dormir, ni que decir de ver a Hannah, tenia desde Año Nuevo que no hablaba con ella, y justo ahora que miraba aquel retrato que gobernaba su escritorio deseaba poder escapar de Hogwarts para por lo menos verla y saber como estaba, pero sabia que era imposible era mejor quedarse en la escuela donde sabia podría ser de ayuda. Después de todo; las lechuzas aun llegaban y le llevaban noticias, pero sabía que no era lo mismo.

Se escucho que tocaron la puerta, este murmuro "adelante" mientras cerraba los ojos, la puerta de su despacho se abrió lentamente sin que este lo notara, en ese momento intentaba concentrarse así que, no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba hasta que escucho cierta voz.

-¡Hola!-Este abrió los ojos de golpe.- ¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto Hannah con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Tú nunca interrumpes.-Contesto mientras tiraba los papeles que tenia en la mano y los dejaba por un lado. Sonrío ampliamente mientras se levantaba del asiento y se lo ofrecía a su novia-¿Qué haces aquí?, no es que no me agrade que este aquí, ¿Pero y el trabajo?

-Bueno tu abuela convenció a Tom que debía tomarme unos días, y sugirió que aprovechara para saber si estabas bien, además insistió en que te diera un recado

-¿En serio?-Preguntó algo preocupado.

-Si-Entonces se acerco lenta pero coquetamente hacia los labios del hombre, quien sin pensarlo la beso apasionadamente, justo después de separarse para tomar aire la chica susurro-Tú abuela te saluda y…-Neville parecía besarle ahora pero no dejaba que terminara de hablar, de nuevo tomo aire para lograr pronunciar.-Quiere que tengas cuidado…

-Yo siempre tengo cuidado-Contesto este coquetamente mientras le tocaba el rostro dulcemente entonces cuando estuvo a punto de besarla de nuevo la puerta se abrió mientras Hagrid entraba al lugar.

-Neville la cena esta lista... ¡Hanna!-El guardabosques asomo la cabeza sin prestar atención a quien estaba junto al profesor y entonces al notar la sonrisa del chico se dio cuenta de que la novia de este se encontraba mirándole con una sonrisa.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?-Preguntó Neville a la chica casi de inmediato con una sonrisa en los labios

_**En el despacho del Director....**_

-¡Potter, que sorpresa!-Exclamo la profesora McGonagall cuando ella, abrió la puerta de su despacho-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno profesora-Dijo Voldemort con suma tranquilidad, imitando la actitud que siempre le caracterizo en los años escolares-Me gustaría cambiar de lugar la Varita de Saúco, ahora que todos estos desastres han estado ocurriendo, se me ocurrió que seria mejor cambiarlo de lugar.

La profesora McGonagall lo miro extrañada, por lo general Potter jamás le hablaba tan formal.

-Pero si la Varita de Saúco no puede estar más segura que aquí -dijo la directora -Gringotts no es ciento por ciento seguro, tú lo demostraste.

Voldemort sonrió, aun que con odio por dentro, al recordar ese detalle.

-Lo se, profesora-Dijo intentando calmarla un poco-Pero puedo ponerlo en otro lugar, protegido bajo poderosos sortilegios, así Hogwarts no sufriría otro ataque como el de hace unos años y la Varita estará segura.

La profesora McGonagall iba a abrir la boca, pero el retrato de Albus Dumbledore intervino

-Minerva, deja que Harry se lleve la Varita -Voldemort sonrió -pero antes, ¿podemos conversar a solas, Harry? -la sonrisa de Voldemort vacilo, pero no se borro.

-Yo tengo que bajar al Gran Comedor -dijo la profesora McGonagall -si quieres, baja, seguro que Longbottom querrá verte -y salio del despacho.

Dumbledore y Voldemort se miraron.

-Por favor, les ruego que nos dejen solos -dijo en voz alta Dumbledore a los demás retratos -Severus, quédate -al instante todos los retratos desaparecieron, excepto le de Snape-Y cuéntame-Dijo Dumbledore luego de que todos se hayan marchado-¿Como ha sido tu viaje?, por lo se que en América existe magia mucho mas poderosa que aquí.

-Bueno, si-Dijo Voldemort-Y es muy duro aprenderlo, yo creo que para dominarlo completamente hay que nacer allí y aprender desde que uno es niño.

-Por supuesto-Dijo Dumbledore-Pero háblame mas, se que allí han mejorado el vudú para poder revivir a las personas-Miro a Voldemort fijamente a los ojos, este ultimo se puso algo incomodo.

Bueno-Dijo Voldemort-Eso dicen, pero eso es una rama oscura de la magia americana y yo no viaje a eso.

-Por supuesto-Dijo Dumbledore-Pero pensé que habías sido testigo de un ritual, o mejor dicho protagonista-Voldemort entrecerró los ojos-¿No es así, Tom?

Voldemort lo miro sorprendido y Snape miro a Voldemort asustado.

-Profesor, disculpe-Farfullo Voldemort-Pero esta...

-No estoy equivocado-Afirmo Dumbledore-Fui tu profesor, yo te lleve a Hogwarts, te conozco perfectamente, Tom.

-Si, soy yo-Los rasgos de Harry se empezaron a asemejar al de Voldemort-¿Y que harás, delatarme? Ah quien van a creerle a un retrato o a alguien que aun vive.

-En absoluto-Dijo Dumbledore-Será el propio Harry el que lo haga y te expulse.

-No lo creo-Dijo Voldemort-Lo tengo bajo mi voluntad.

-Ay, Tom-Suspiro Dumbledore-Has vuelto de la muerte y aun no lo comprendes.

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto-¡Ah, el amor!-Se auto-contesto con desdén.

Dumbledore asintió muy serio y se miraron un largo rato.

-Si has venido a llevarte la Varita, llévatela-Dijo Dumbledore-Pero...

-¿Como?-Intervino Snape-Dumbledore.

-Cálmate, Severus... Ya lo hemos discutido antes-Le dijo de manera cortante Dumbledore-Sabes donde esta, Tom.

Voldemort miro de reojo a Dumbledore, que estaba tranquilo y a Snape, enojado, luego se acerco a una urna de cristal que habia en un rincón, la abrió y saco la Varita.

-Gracias-Dijo Voldemort y salio del despacho pero en el camino se encontró con un amigo de Potter.

-¡Harry!-Grito Neville con alegría, a su lado flotaban dos charolas de comida. Una para el y la otra para su novia, después de todo Hagrid decidió dejarlos solos para que hablaran (besaran) sin problemas.

-Longbottom.-Contesto Voldemort intentando controlarse, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de aquel chico era cuando este había asesinado a su mascota favorita y con eso Harry había tenido vía libre para matarlo, tenia cierto rencor hacia el, que esperaba lograr vengar la muerte de Nagini en un futuro.

Neville le miro entre divertido y preocupado, ¿Desde cuando le llamaba por su apellido?

-Quiero decir, Neville-Se corrigió este rápidamente al notar el rostro del moreno, le sonrió ampliamente asustando al profesor.

-Oye esa no es la varita de...-Pronuncio Neville cuando vio en la mano del moreno de lentes aquella varita que había ganado al derrotar a Voldemort, ¿Por que la tenia ahora?

-Si. Es solo que con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que lo mejor es que este en mi poder.-Le hablo muy formal, justo como sabia Potter no lo hacia, debía intentar hablar igual que el moreno de lentes o de otra forma lo descubrirían.

-Claro. ¿Oye, te quedas a cenar? Hanna esta aquí, le dará gusto verte.-En ese momento la mente de Voldemort tuvo pequeños recuerdos donde el chico le hablaba de Hanna y lo que sentia por ella, además de darse cuenta de que ambos parecían bastante enamorados.

Después de un minuto de silencio se dio cuenta de cómo vengarse del chico Longbottom

-Gracias pero tengo cosas que hacer, saluda a Hanna de mi parte, adiós.-Y se despidió con una sonrisa maliciosa (que Neville jamás noto) salio del lugar para después aparecer no muy lejos de Grimmauld Place.

_**De regreso en Hogwarts.... **_

-¿Pero como permito que se lo lleve?-Exclamo Snape furioso-No habrá forma de derrotarlo ahora.

-Severus, la Varita de Saúco solo es leal al poder mágico de Harry Potter, no al de Tom Riddle -Explico Dumbledore-Mientras Lord Voldemort gobierne el cuerpo de Harry, la varita no le será leal.

-¿Y usted cree que Potter sea capaz de expulsarlo?

-Por si solo, es imposible-Contesto Dumbledore-Solo una persona podrá ayudarlo.

---o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o---

Voldemort acaba de llegar a casa, quería probar aquella varita y sobre todo el poder que tenía, deseaba saber si las historias eran ciertas y lograba hacer lo imposible, posible, justo cuando llego a casa y se quedo en la sala para hacer el primer intento mágico, fue entonces cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, le ordeno a Kreacher atender mientras el parecía ocupado decidiendo cual seria el primer hechizo a probar con aquella nueva varita.

Entonces le llego un aroma floral haciéndolo sentir débil, como si cayera en un profundo sueño, se golpeo la cara intentando quitarse esa sensación de debilidad que no estaba seguro de donde venia.

-Kreacher, ¿Se encuentra Harry en casa?-Una voz dulce femenina, le llego rápidamente al oído, un segundo después sintió que sus piernas parecían doblarse, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, prefirió sentarse mientras escuchaba que el elfo dejaba pasar a alguien-¡Hola!-Una chica de cabello rojo le saludo tímidamente aun que le mirada de manera extraña que le hizo sentirse aun peor.

-Hola-Respondió por instinto, cerró los ojos y de inmediato una serie de imágenes le recorrieron la cabeza, parecían besarse en medio de una multitud vestida de colores rojo y dorado, su corazón latió rápidamente y sintió como si cayera al vació una vez mas.

-¿Estas bien?-Sintió la cálida mano de la chica contra la suya, parecía quemarle el contacto así que se levanto de golpe e intento alejarse de ella lo mas posible, ¿Quién era ella y que pasaba, que le hacia que parecía débil?

-No me siento bien, creo que me enfermare.-Contesto mientras intentaba alejarse de ella y de aquel aroma que parecía hacer que su mente apareciera mas imágenes. Una de ellos dos besándose y jurándose amor eterno.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo quedarme.-Le propuso la chica desde el sofá.

-NO.-Grito fuertemente asustando no solo a Ginny si no a Kreacher.-No quiero molestarte en serio.

-No es ninguna molestia... Además yo, bueno; veras tengo algo que decirte....-Noto que este no decía nada así que continuo hablando.-Termine con Krum.

En cuanto dijo ese nombre otra serie de imágenes de Viktor Krum junto a la pelirroja se le vinieron a la mente, casi de inmediato comprendió lo que pasaba, ella era Ginny Weasley, la novia, la chica a quien Maite había alejado para lograr el ritual, debía sacarla de ahí o mejor dicho alejarse de ella, pues cada vez se sentía peor, de tal forma que podría dejar salir a Harry de aquel trance y no deseaba eso, no ahora que tenia aquella varita en su poder.

-Tienes que irte.-Le grito asustando un poco a la pelirroja.

-¿Pero por que?...-Preguntó esta de inmediato sin entender, después agrego.-Oye, se que, he sido una tonta en estos últimos meses, pero si termine con Krum fue por ti, por nosotros-Termino de hablar de una forma dulce.

Que Voldemort no soporto mas, pues en cuanto pronuncio esa palabra sintió como en su pecho parecía arder algo, debía sacarla de ahí, era como si el corazon de Harry le estuviera expulsando.

-En serio, tienes que irte, Kreacher, acompáñala a la puerta-Ordeno el moreno de lentes, el elfo escolto a la chica hasta la puerta.

-Pero....-Y la puerta se cerro en su cara dejándola molesta aun que preocupada, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, acaba de decirle que terminaba con Krum para así volver y este le corría de la casa, no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba, aun que por otra parte, si lo había notado extraño, posiblemente no deseaba preocuparla pero, con aquella actitud lo único que lograba era eso, preocuparla demasiado.

Se fue de ahí, imaginando que Kreacher ayudaría a Harry si algo pasaba además de avisarle a todo el mundo. Además de que en últimos días pasaban demasiadas cosas que, tal vez, solo tal vez, en ese momento (como casi siempre) debía salvar primero al mundo mágico, y entonces después ocuparse de su vida.

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_**Días después...**_

Había pasado mas de cuatro semanas desde que la marca tenebrosa se habia apoderado del cielo aquella noche de Año Nuevo, y aun que al principio solo fue la noticia de la marca, unos días después las cosas comenzaron a empeorar, había desaparecidos y no solo magos, si no muggles. Y a pesar de que el mismo Ministro había anunciado a su equipo de investigación, las cosas seguían mal. Esa misma tarde había solicitado una reunión de emergencia de antiguos amigos a quienes sabia sin duda le apoyarían, el Ejercito de Dumbledore era la solución.

-Bueno se preguntaran por que los llame-Murmuraba Kingsley mientras daba vueltas por toda la oficina intentando buscar la forma de pedir la ayuda de aquellos chicos.

-¿La pregunta es por que solo nosotros?-Preguntó Luna mientras notaba que solo eran, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y ella.

-Bueno, por que ustedes son los primeros en los que pensé-Confeso, la realidad era que solo confiaba en ellos y en Harry, el cual hasta ese momento no había dado presencia en el Ministerio.

-¿Y llamaste a Harry?-Preguntó Ron rápidamente.

-Si, pero, no ha llegado, debe estar ocupado, ¿no?-Respondió bastante preocupado, no había podido hablar con el moreno de lentes y cada vez que lograba comunicación, este parecía muy ocupado y le cortaba la llamada.

-No lo se, no lo hemos visto, de echo nadie a hablado con el desde Año Nuevo-Contento Hermione mientras intentaba mantenerse lejos de Ron.

-Bueno yo hable con el, hace unos días, pero, no fue una gran charla, no se sentia bien así que me fui-Murmuro Ginny apenada.

-¡¿Lo dejaste solo?!-Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo mirándola asombrada, ¿Este no se sentía bien y la pelirroja lo había dejado solo?, ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza?, tal vez ahora el chico estaría herido y sin a quien recurrir.

-Bueno no estaba solo, Kreacher estaba con el, además prácticamente el fue el que me corrió esta bien.-Se defendió la chica rápidamente pues le miraban acusadoramente, para cuando termino de hablar cruzo los brazos molesta, no le agradaba recordar aquel momento era como si Harry le hubiera rechazado.

-¡Harry!-Grito Kingsley sin prestar mucha atención a la pelea que acaba de comenzar, entonces mientras giraba la mirada vio al chico caminar por el ministerio como si nada, al momento de decir su nombre salio de su despacho para seguirlo e impedir que se fuera. El resto del ED lo imito para entonces encontrarse con el chico frente a frente.-Que bueno verte, tenemos que hablar, vamos a mi despacho

Este entro al lugar pero intento a toda costa mantenerse lejos de cierta pelirroja, aun tenia presente lo que había pasado aquella noche, no deseaba repetir ese mismo incidente, el sentirse débil no era buena idea, y mucho menos si eso implicaba el echo de dejar salir a Potter. No debía pasar, no ahora que su plan tenía la primera de tres fases.

-Bueno, quiero saber si cuento con su ayuda para encontrar e impedir más desapariciones

-Claro.-Contestaron todos, excepto Harry, este parecía ocupado mirando a otra lado.

-Oh disculpen...-Susurro lentamente cuando noto que todos le miraban intensamente.-Claro, cuenta con eso-Aseguro mientras sonreía demasiado

-Bien entonces, no les importara hacerlo juntos, Ron con Hermione, Luna con Neville, y tu Harry con Ginny-Kingsley propuso rápidamente mientras señalaba.

-¡NO!...-Grito Voldemort de inmediato al escuchar con quien le tocaría-Quiero decir, prefiero hacerlo solo, podría ser peligroso.-Se corrigió rápidamente cuando noto que de nuevo todos le miraban con demasiado intereses, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, meses atrás habría echo cualquier cosa por estar cerca de la pelirroja y ahora parecía no desearlo, sin duda algo raro le pasaba.

-Bueno entonces...-Comenzó de nuevo Kingsley pero fue interrumpido por Neville y Luna, casi al mismo tiempo.

-Disculpa Kingsley pero dudo que pueda estar lejos del colegio mucho tiempo.-Susurro Neville callando de golpe al ministro.

-Matthew podría ayudarme-Propuso rápidamente Luna mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Bien entonces, Luna con Matthew, ¿Ginny sola y Neville desde Hogwarts?-Finalizo mirando al resto, Ron y Hermione no habían dicho nada, y a pesar de que el pelirrojo miraba intensamente a la castaña, esta miraba hacia la pared.

-Si.-Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Perfecto, cuento con su ayuda entonces-Termino mientras salía del lugar.

En ese momento todos salieron del despacho, aun que el primero en salir fue Harry y por que Ginny se le acerco rápidamente, pero entonces algunos aurores se le acercaron para pedirle un autógrafo a la pelirroja ayudando en su escape al moreno de lentes.

-Hermione, por favor, no puedes ignorarme por siempre, debemos hablar.-Comentaba Ron mientras seguía a Hermione hasta su oficina.

-Ron, te lo dejare claro, no quiero hablar contigo, ¿entiendes?-Respondió la chica mientras intentaba alejarse del chico a toda costa, aun que si fuera cierto que no quería su compañía, ¿Por qué no había replicado cuando Kingsley sugirió que trabajarían juntos?

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo, si vamos a trabajar juntos-Murmuro Ron triunfante.

-Exacto lo has dicho, trabajar. Solo eso.-Se dio media vuelta y le miro a los ojos, después le aclaro mientras intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse firme y molesta, pero era difícil cuando aquella mirada azulada parecía hacerle perder el equilibrio.

-Y eso aplica también para el.-Señalo hacia la oficina de la chica, esta giro la mirada y noto a cierto rubio en la puerta del lugar con una gran ramo de flores, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Malfoy.-Murmuro Hermione un poco nerviosa.

-Hermione, que hermosa te vez hoy….-Comento el rubio rápidamente mientras le entregaba las rosas rojas, después notando al pelirrojo agrego con tono serio para después hacerlo molesto, mientras todos entraban a la pequeña oficina-Weasley, ¿Venían juntos?

-Si-Respondió Ron rápidamente

-No-Contesto Hermione sonrojada.

-Oye…-Agrego rápidamente mientras le movía la silla para entonces ofrecerle asiento galantemente, ante la mirada molesta de Ron, esta se sentó sin notarlo.-Estuve pensando sobre la audiencia y….-Miro a Ron quien se había quedado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados-Te importaría Weasley, es trabajo

-Ron, vete…-Agrego Hermione rápidamente, el pelirrojo murmuro algo por lo bajo que nadie entendió para después salir de ahí, después mirando a Draco comento.-No estas aquí por la audiencia.-Le acuso notando como el rubio parecía sonreír.

-Tienes razón, la verdad es que, quería verte.-Susurro triunfante, era la primera vez que la chica parecía hablarle o por lo menos parecía mantener una charla por mas de 1 minuto.

-Pues ya la hiciste ahora largo.-Le grito mientras le señalaba la puerta

-¡Por favor!-Suplicaba el rubio ya a las afueras de la oficina de la castaña.

-Dije, ¡largo!-Grito mientras le arrojaba las flores a las manos, el rubio sonrió tímidamente para después irse de ahí, mientras Ron entre escondido lo miraba partir con las flores en las manos, el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, Hermione lo había rechazado o eso parecía, le iba casi peor que a el.

Voldemort por su parte se paseaba por el Ministerio fingiendo ser Harry, nadie parecía notar la diferencia aun que reconocían que el moreno de lentes tenia una expresión algo maquiavélica en ocaciones.

-Harry, ¿Podemos hablar?-Kingsley le apareció de la nada al chico, asustándolo un poco.

-Claro-Murmuro sobre todo al notar que Ginny parecía a verlo localizado de nuevo, pero antes de que esta se acercara Kingsley cerro la puerta de golpe.

-Mira, se que quieres hacer esto por tu parte, pero.... ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días?-Le interrogo rápidamente sin notar que acababa de cerrarle la puerta a Ginny en las narices.

-Es confidencial-Murmuro mientras notaba que Ginny parecía darse por vencida y se alejaba de ahí.

-Harry, se trata de la seguridad del mundo mágico y muggle, ya no estas bajo órdenes de Dumbledore, para que ocultes información.

-Te diré algo, pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie.-Ahora libre de la preocupación del encanto de Ginny Weasley, parecía jugar con la mente del Ministro.

-Bueno, eso depende, si pone en riesgo al mundo mágico.

-Entonces no puedo decírtelo.-Respondió rápidamente molestando al Ministro.

-Esto es infantil, trabajas para mí.-Le recordó elevando la voz.

-Bueno en ese caso, renuncio

-No puedes renunciar, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, no es una actitud común en un Potter, y mucho menos en el ahijado de Sirius Black.

-Bueno, tal vez me canse de ser el héroe del mundo mágico, yo también tengo una vida, sabes.

Voldemort salio de ahí triunfante, poco a poco la vida que Harry Potter había construido se iba desmoronando, sin duda iba a vengarse de todo lo que había pasado esos años, después de salir del lugar con aires de grandeza se quedo afuera esperando la oportunidad de avanzar en su plan.

_**Horas después... **_

-Oigan hay que salir todos juntos esta noche-Propuso Luna cuando esperaban el elevador ya a la hora de la salida.

-Háganlo ustedes, yo tengo que ver a Hannah, pero gracias por la invitación.-Susurro Neville mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-Bueno, entonces, que dices ¿salimos?-Preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

-¿Solo nosotras?-Preguntó Hermione, no deseaba tener que ver la cara de Ron.

-Claro y Ginny… Bueno también Matthew, necesitamos un conductor resignado, ¿no?-Comento la rubia para después agregar tomando del brazo a su novio.

-Si por que no-Respondió la castaña, después de todo necesitaba una salida.

-Perfecto-Sonrió la rubia.

_**Mientras tanto en el Ministerio.... **_

-¿Ron, dime, has notado algo raro en Harry?-Preguntaba Kingsley mientras salía junto al pelirrojo del ministerio.

-¿Raro?, el siempre ha sido raro, callado, la verdad es que no se que le ve Ginny.-Contesto el pelirrojo sin prestar atención a la preocupación del Ministro.

-Sabes, creo que oculta algo, esta tarde después de hablar con ustedes, dijo que renunciaba, que estaba harto de ser el héroe.

-Debe estar asustado, todos los estamos....-Murmuro mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo, después cambiando de tema-Oye, quiero saber de que trata ese trabajo que haremos.

-¡¿No será que, quieres saber cuanto tiempo pasaras con Hermione?!-Se burlo del pelirrojo olvidando así el asunto de la rebeldía de Harry.

-Tal vez.-Respondió tímidamente.

-Solo asegúrense de que no haya más muertes.-Susurro lentamente mientras se acercaban a la salida, entonces cuando estuvieron fuera del Ministerio Ron se giro hacia el Ministro.

-Ya veraz que mañana Harry viene y se disculpa.-Le aseguro intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Si eso espero. Adiós.-Este se perdió en un callejón oscuro para después desaparecer.

-¡Weasley!-Grito Voldemort justo cuando vio cruzar a Ron la calle.

-¿Desde cuando me dices por mi apellido?-Preguntó intrigado además de divertido, sobre todo al notar la expresión de Harry, como si hubiera cometido un error.

-Bueno, me gusta ser educado, ¿Dime, tienes planes para esta noche?-Respondió astutamente intentando cambiar de conversación.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres que te ayude con Hermione?.... Digamos que se, que planea ir a un bar, y se que Malfoy estará ahi, no quieres dejarla sola con el ¿o si?...-Intento a toda costa convencerlo, ¿Pero, para que?

-No quiere que este cerca de ella.-Murmuro con tristeza mientras caminaban juntos.

-Si pero, eso no impide que dos...-Intento no vomitar con la palabra.-Amigos, salgan a divertirse-Termino la frase como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Te refieres a que, seria una coincidencia?-Preguntó cuando comenzó a entender el plan.

-¡Exacto!-Sonrió de manera extraña para ser Harry, lo cual puso un poco nervioso a Ron, pero recordando que la idea era estar cerca de Hermione, no le dio importancia, después de todo; podría estar sonriendo así por el plan ¿o no?

Casi 15 minutos después llegaron a un bar muggle bastante popular en el centro.

-Vayamos por un trago, ¿Qué te parece?-Propuso Voldemort al entrar al local.

-Pero Hermione esta ahí, y Malfoy allá, no creo que sea buena idea.-Señalo el pelirrojo en cuanto los localizo.

-Escúchame, si ella te ve cerca de la barra casualmente, será más creíble que si te tropiezas con ella de inmediato, además necesitas relajarte y que mejor que un poco de tequila para eso.-Lo tomo por el brazo fuertemente mientras lo obligaba a ir al bar.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta el tequila?-La actitud de su amigo comenzaba a asustarlo.

-No repliques, y pruébalo.-Murmuro mientras llamaba al cantinero para después sentarlo a la fuerza junto a la barra.

_**Mientras tanto.... **_

Ginny, Hermione, y Luna acompañada por Matthew acaban de llegar a aquel bar muggle, esa noche intentaban relajarse, después de todo; esos últimos días habían sido completamente locos. Primero la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo aquella noche de Año Nuevo, y después aquellas desapariciones, para entonces terminar con aquellos asesinatos muggles.

Eso había sido el "fin" según Kingsley, por eso es que había optado por pedir la ayuda del Ejercito de Dumbledore pero, algunos de sus integrantes tenían problemas personales, que les seria difícil encontrar a los responsables sin terminar heridos entre ellos mismos.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre que puedo compartir turno con Ron?-Decía Hermione, la castaña aun estaba molesta por lo que había pasado el ultimo año, y al primer ministro mágico se le ocurría que junto a su ex novio podían encontrar al responsable.

-Bueno hay que admitirlo, si no se estan peleando o besando son buenos como equipo.-Murmuro Luna haciendo molestar un poco mas a la castaña.-Solo era un comentario.-Dio un gran sorbo de su bebida mientras intentaba mirar a otro lado.

-Por favor, como si de verdad te molestara que Ron te persiga, ¿Sabes lo que daría yo por que Harry me acosara como antes?, pero ahora, es como si no existiera.-Contesto la pelirroja rápidamente, no solo ayudando a su amiga rubia, si no avergonzando a Hermione con el tema. La verdad era que le gustaba la atención de ambos pretendientes, aun que no lo admitía.

-Tal vez necesites estar cerca de Krum para que así te vea.-Bromeo Matthew haciendo que Ginny sonriera al igual que el resto.

-O tal vez debí aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Krum-Murmuro sin prestar atención, dio un sorbo a su bebida, como si eso le ayudara a relajarse y suspiro como si nada, no había notado que ahora todos le miraban con mucho interés, a nadie le había dicho esa parte, solo el echo de que había decidido terminar con el búlgaro para regresar con Harry-¿Qué?-Preguntó después al notar que le miraban intrigados.

-Bueno, no sabíamos esa parte-Contesto Matthew rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?-Preguntó Hermione casi enseguida sin dejarla contestar.

-¿No se supone que somos amigas?-Luna parecía molesta se contaban todo.

-No les dije por que no le vi importancia, y si somos amigas pero...-Se justifico pero entonces no la dejaron terminar.

-¿Pero?-Preguntaron todos.

-No quería que le dijeran a Harry.-Murmuro apenada.

-¿Nos crees unos chismosos?-Preguntaron todos al mismo mientras sonreían divertidos.

-No, es solo que, ¿Qué pasa si llega a oídos de la prensa, he?-Se defendió.

-¿Te refieres a Rita Stekeer?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Por cierto alguien sabe que le paso, tiene días sin publicar nada.-Murmuro rápidamente Luna.

-Posiblemente le dio miedo el regreso del innombrable. ¿No?-Contesto Matthew intentando entrar en la conversación, odiaba esas salidas en las que el era el único hombre.

-Yo voy por otro trago, ¿Alguien quiere mas?-Ginny se levanto ya un poco alegre.

-No gracias.-Contestaron Matthew y Luna mientras levantaban sus vasos que aun estaban llenos.

-Yo voy contigo.-Grito Hermione levantándose rápidamente quien ya había terminado con su bebida tambien, entonces justo después de llegar a la barra choco con alguien mientras le derramaba la bebida en el pantalón.-Disculpe-Murmuro la castaña mientras se disculpaba con la persona con la que acaba de chocar- ¡Tu!, ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?-Grito molesta después al notar quien era, Draco Malfoy le sonreía sorprendido.

-Que sorpresa-Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No hagas como si fuera coincidencia-Le advirtió la castaña al notar el entusiasmo el rubio.

-¡Por favor!, no es mi culpa que tengamos los mismos gustos, ¿o si?...-La chica le miro molesta-...Por cierto te ves muy hermosa esta noche-Le grito al notar que esta se alejaba rápidamente, entonces comenzó a seguirla-¡Hola!-Saludo al resto cuando se acerco por fin a la mesa, tomo una silla y se sentó cerca de la castaña.

-¿Por que me sigues?-Intentando ser fría con el, pero debajo de esa actitud molesta había una pequeña sonrisa, la castaña aun tenia las palabras de Ginny en su cabeza, tenia razón le agradaba que este le acosara.

-En realidad creo que tú me sigues a mí.-Respondió este coquetamente.

-Yo... No tienes la suerte.-Se burlaba de la acusación, aun que por dentro parecía feliz de aquel encuentro, ¿o era el alcohol lo que la hacia sentirse así?, ahora ya solo faltaba Ron, ¿Estaba deseando que Ron apareciera ahí?, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo, provocando que Draco creyera que se había apenado con el.

-Ven Luna vamos a bailar.-Le propuso el chileno a la rubia mientras se alejaban de la pareja que aun parecían discutir.

-¡Vamos admítelo, te agrada verme!

-Tal vez.-Respondió coquetamente mientras sonreía.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras ambos sonreían, entonces Ginny llego y tras toser además de soltar una risita burlona, Hermione dejo de mirarle para entonces concentrarse en encontrar a Luna y Matthew que ahora bailan a la mitad del lugar.

-Tienes razón el tequila relaja.-Murmuro Ron hipando mientras terminaba con la ultima gota de su vaso.

-Te dije que te gustaría-Contesto Voldemort mientras sonreía y notaba al pelirrojo muy borracho. Si su plan salía como quería, no tendría de que preocuparse mas por los amigos de Potter además, si lograba dejar en ridículo a Ron, Ginny jamás volvería a hablarle y eso le convenía.

En ese momento el D.J coloco otra canción provocando que Ron se pusiera mas alegre de lo que ya estaba, con ayuda de la silla se subió a la barra mientras parecía bailar (con movimiento muy femeninos) además de cantar la canción "Somebody to love" de Queen, rápidamente la gente cerca de ahí comenzó a animarlo, mientras Voldemort lo miraba desde abajo asombrado de la facilidad con la que había echo ese trabajo.

-¿Oye Weasley, que ese no es tu hermano?-Murmuro el rubio mientras señalaba hacia la barra, en donde había un chico pelirrojo idéntico a Ron que bailaba y cantaba con demasiado entusiasmo tanto Ginny como Hermione giraron la mirada y notaron que aquel chico parecía estar completamente borracho.

-Que gracioso eres Weasley.-Murmuro Voldemort al notar que el pelirrojo hacia todo un espectáculo, sonrió por un segundo, para después ponerse serio y hasta asustado, cierta pelirroja se acercaba al lugar molesta.

-¡Harry!-Grito Ginny mientras se acercaba al lugar, junto a Hermione y Draco.

-Si-La forma por la que contesto solo hizo molestar más a la chica, pues lo hizo como si no supiera lo que pasaba.

-Ron quieres bajar de ahí-Le grito Hermione molesta no solo del espectáculo que hacia si no el echo de que había algunas chicas además de chicos cerca de la barra que le mandaban miradas de pasión, Malfoy parecía divertido de la situación.

-Hola Hermione....-Murmuro el pelirrojo entonces cuando pretendía bajar de la barra, perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo...-Estoy bien.-Se levanto rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-Preguntó la castaña mirándolo seriamente mientras Luna y Matthew se acercaban al lugar.

-Nada solo se divierte.-Le respondió Voldemort rápidamente.-Ya que tu haces lo mismo con el.-Señalo a Draco, entonces Ron, comenzó a perder el equilibrio para después caer al suelo justo a tiempo para que Matthew lo atrapara junto con Draco.

-¿Esto es obra tuya?-Preguntó Ginny aun decepcionada, ¿Qué clase de amigo era Harry, para su hermano?

-Tal vez-Volvió a contestar sin culpa mientras terminaba con su bebida.

-Sabes Potter, me estoy hartando de tu actitud.-Respondió molesta y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿En serio?, pues deberías dejar de hablarme.-Le contesto de forma fría, que la chica ahora parecía sorprendida, este pago la cuenta y se alejo de ahí, pero entonces sus miradas se cruzaron solo por un segundo, y la chica noto un brillo rojo en ellos. Que solo hizo que la chica se sintiera asustada y hasta intrigada.

-Ginny, hay que irnos.-Malfoy acababa de tomarla del brazo y la alejaba del lugar, pero el rubio no dejaba de mirar a Harry, al parecer tanto la pelirroja como el rubio habían visto aquel destello rojo en la mirada del moreno de lentes-¡Roark! -exclamo Malfoy al chileno que miraba a Harry con desconcierto, pero también miraba a una persona que le resulto familiar y que miraba la escena con interés. Luego sintió que Luna lo tiraba y se fue con los demás.

_**Minutos después... **_

-Mi cabeza-Murmuro Ron mientras parecía frotarse la frente, acaba de despertar y estaba en su antigua habitación en casa de sus padres.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando bebes demasiado-La dulce voz que los oídos del pelirrojo escucharon, le llego de golpe que no creyó lo que pasaba, abrió los ojos tan rápido que cuando vio a Hermione al pie de la cama, pensó que estaba alucinando.

-Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto-Contesto la chica mientras le miraba molesta, jamás le había gustado verlo borracho.

En ese momento el silencio se hizo eterno mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos intensamente y justo cuando Ron parpadeo notó que la chica parecía acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de que esta saliera Ron le detuvo mientras le susurraba en el oído.

-¡Por favor, no te vayas, no aun!

Hermione trago saliva mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo normal de sus latidos, pues el solo roce de los suaves labios de Ron cerca de su nuca al momento de hacer su petición, parecía hacerla perder el equilibrio, pues sus piernas parecían temblar y sus manos sudaban como jamás imagino.

Se dio media vuelta para quedar frente al pelirrojo mientras notaba que este le miraba con amor, el poco espacio que había entre ellos parecía desaparecer.

-¿Puedo besarte?-Pregunto el chico mientras colocaba dulcemente la mano, en la mejilla de la chica.

Esta sin perder el contacto visual acepto casi de inmediato, fue entonces cuando se besaron lentamente, y aun que ese beso duro poco fue como si ambos subieran al techo y dieran vueltas durante un buen rato.

-¡Gracias!-Susurro el pelirrojo cuando sus labios se separaron para entonces tomar aire, pero sus frentes parecían mantenerse unidas mientras respiraban rápido y parecían recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Ron

-Si

-Tenemos que hablar, sobre nosotros.

-Claro-El pelirrojo se sentía entusiasmado, algo parecía decirle que esa noche las cosas cambiarían.

-No podemos seguir así.

-Te refieres a que no me odias, y me perdonas-Le interrumpió rápidamente.

-Yo no te odio, y...-Contesto mientras sonreía.-Si, te perdono, pero...

-¿Pero?-Ron parecía desilusionado.

-No creo que lo correcto sea volver-Respondió mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no?, yo te amo, tu me amas.-No entendía el problema, si no lo odiaba, y lo había perdonado, ¿Cuál era la causa para no volver?

-Es que esa es la cuestión

-¿De que hablas?-Ahora estaba preocupado

-Ron, tu te besaste con Anna, y créeme no estoy molesta por eso, solo fue un inocente beso, lo se, pero, si te besaste con ella, quiere decir que sientes algo por ella y no pareces admitirlo.

-Ya te lo dije, Anna solo es una amiga.-Mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Eso dices ahora, por que siempre la has visto como un amiga. Pero apuesto que ella no te ve de esa forma.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y entonces la chica aparto sus manos de las del pelirrojo.

-Y no es solo Anna...-Mientras caminaba por la habitación.-Si no también yo...-Dio media vuelta para verle de nuevo a los ojos.-Me bese con Malfoy, y...

-Oye no me importa lo que haya pasado con Malfoy, bueno si me importa pero, por ti soy capaz de todo...-Respondió mientras se acercaba a ella de nuevo.-Hasta de olvidar eso.

-Lo se, y por eso, quiero pedirte un favor.

-Lo que quieras.

-No me busques, yo... Necesito tiempo para...

-¿Para?

-Saber que es lo que siento por ti, y por Draco.

-¿Quieres decir que?-No quería terminar la frase ya que sentia que si no lo decía no pasaría.

-Voy a darle una oportunidad. Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo, con Anna.

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?

-No tienes elección, tú y yo no estamos saliendo ahora, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Como amigo, (si es que aun me consideras eso), te lo pido, no lo hagas.-Le suplico con llanto en los ojos.

-Lo siento Ron pero ya tome una decisión. Y...-Se alejo de el para después al acercarse a la puerta murmurar.-Si, aun te considero un amigo.-Mientras abría la puerta para después dirigirse hacia la planta baja de la casa.

-No me digas que no lo notaste, había algo raro en la mirada de Potter-Murmuraba Draco en la cocina intentando ganar la conversación que tenía desde 10 minutos atrás con Ginny.

-Se ha comportado extraño si, pero el pensar que esta relacionado con el, es ilógico, ¿Cómo se que tu no estas involucrado?

-¡Oh por favor!, cometo una tontería una vez y me castigan de por vida.

-Es lo que pasa cuando eres un Malfoy.

-Sea lo que sea, yo que tu Weasley, me cuidaría, en serio-Termino mientras escuchaba como alguien bajaba las escaleras.

-Draco me llevarías a casa.-Preguntó Hermione mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

-Claro, será un placer-Contesto este rápidamente con una sonrisa no solo para la castaña si no también para el resto.

Ron se quedo al pie de las escaleras mirando como el amor de su vida ahora se iba con otro, y no era cualquiera, esa noche Malfoy comenzaría su conquista.

-Buenas noches.-Contestaron tanto Hermione como Draco cuando salían de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Ginny mientras notaba la mirada de Ron parecía triste.

-Hermione se quedara con Draco.-Respondió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Lo siento.

-Es mi culpa, no debí dejarme convencer por Harry.-Respondió molesto.

-¿De que hablas?-Estaba intrigada

-Me convenció de que la siguiera hasta el bar, después de que tomara una copa para relajarme pero, en lugar de una, termine tomándome toda la botella, lo demas ya no lo recuerdo, de seguro hice alguna estupidez.-Termino el pelirrojo mientras golpeaba las paredes para después subir hasta su habitación aun mas molesto.

Ginny se quedo abajo molesta, intrigada además de asustada, Harry se había comportado extraño en esos últimos días, además aquella mirada roja de aquella noche, las palabras de Draco comenzaban a tener sentido.

_**No muy lejos de ahí.... **_

Ya dentro del coche, Hermione hablo por fin, no estaba segura de cuales serian las palabras que utilizaría pero era mejor decirlo antes de que se arrepintiera.

-Draco yo... Tengo algo que decirte.-Noto que el rubio le miraba fijamente.-He decidido darte una oportunidad.

-¡¿En serio?!-Grito eufórico.

-Si

-Oh Hermione, en serio me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, créeme no te vas arrepentir.-Comento mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

"_Eso espero_", murmuro para sus adentros intentando devolverle el abrazo, en su mente aun tenia la imagen de Ron mientras le miraba desde las escaleras, pero entonces Malfoy la tomo por el rostro para después besarla desprevenidamente.

-Hay que celebrarlo, aun no es muy tarde, podemos ir a cenar o, vamos a mi departamento ahí estaremos mejor.

-Yo, no creo estar lista para eso aun.

-De que hablas, ya estuvimos asi, y esta vez eres mi novia, no es nada de malo.

-Draco, no entiendes, en serio, yo... No estoy lista aun. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo paso para que Ron y yo estuviéramos juntos?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Weasley en esto?

-Solo digo que, para mi no es fácil acostarme en la primera cita.

-¿En serio?, a mi me parece lo contrario-Se burlo recordando aquella noche en su departamento.

La chica se molesto

-Lo siento yo... Es solo que, no me gusta que me compares con Ron.

-No te estoy comparando con Ron

-¿Segura?

-Si, estoy segura y no. No voy a dormir contigo

-¿Por qué?

-Por que, dije que iba a darte una oportunidad no que iba a ver sexo.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-No se dio cuenta de que la castaña le había escuchado, entonces sintió que alguien le daba un golpe, abría la puerta del coche para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro.-Mujeres-Comento al notar que no podía seguirla sobre todo cuando su chofer se interpuso además de mirarle asesinamente.

-Es un idiota, ¿Cómo se me ocurre?, _"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"_ pues hay mucha diferencia, además no lo estaba comparando con Ron, claro que no, por que en ese caso le abría dicho.....-La chica apareció no muy lejos de su casa, y mientras caminaba comenzó a buscar en su bolso que no notaba que alguien parecía seguirla desde los arbustos y como había poca luz estaba ocupada-¿Dónde están mis llaves?-Grito molesta, esperaba que no se hubieran quedado en el auto del rubio.

-Ejem...-Ron hizo presencia asustando a la chica.

-¡Ah!-Soltó un grito mientras notaba al pelirrojo detrás de ella sonriendo tímidamente-¿Qué haces aquí?-Deseaba que no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho.

-Dejaste esto en casa de mis padres....-Le entrego las llaves, en realidad la castaña se las arrebato, y entonces cuando esta se disponía abrir la puerta-¿Dónde esta Malfoy?-Preguntó al notar que el rubio no estaba ahí, además la había visto aparecer sola no muy lejos de ahí.- ¿No se suponía que iba atraerte a casa?

-Decidí regresar sola-Intentando no mirarle a los ojos pues sabia que este podría descubrirla. Era lo que mas odiaba en ese momento de Ron, que este le conocía perfectamente que sabia cuando mentía.

-¿Por que?-Preguntó rápidamente de manera protectora.

-Solo quise regresar sola, esta bien.-Le grito molesta no quería hablar de eso y mucho menos con el, pues podría obtener un "_te lo dije_".

-Bien... Me voy, buenas noches.-Se despidió y comenzó a caminar.

-Ron....-El chico se giro lentamente-¡Gracias y buenas noches!

-No hay de que.-Mientras daba un paso hacia ella y esta hacia lo mismo, entonces mirándose fijamente a los ojos, este tomo la iniciativa, le tomo por las manos para después darle un beso en ellas, claro sin apartar la mirada-Que tengas dulces sueños-Concluyo mientras se despedía para después desaparecer justo al pie del jardín justo después de eso algunas lámparas cerca de ahí comenzaron a iluminar mas fuerte.

Hermione se quedo en la puerta mirándolo, para después comenzar a preguntarse, ¿Si hacia bien estando con Draco en lugar de Ron? Después de todo este parecía mas caballeroso que el rubio, ¿o no?, dejando atrás el recuerdo de esa noche, decidió entrar y dormir justo como le había dicho Ron.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------__** oo**__-----_

Voldemort acaba de llegar a _Grimmauld Place_ satisfecho de lo que había logrado esa noche, en cosa de minutos había logrado poner a los amigos de Potter en su contra, y lo mejor, Ginny, aquella chica parecía demasiado molesta como para intentar volver a hablarle, o eso pensó el.

En cuanto entro a la casa, se encontró cierta cabellera roja en la sala esperándolo con los brazos cruzados, parecía molesta, en cuestión de segundos el corazón de Potter comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, mareando a Voldemort. ¿Qué hacia ahí, acaso su plan no había funcionado?, ¿Acaso no había sido claro en el echo de que no volviera a hablarle?, ¿Qué mas tenia que hacer para quitársela de en sima?, ¿Matarla, tal vez?

-En que puedo servirte-Susurro intentando ocultar su rostro, o mejor dicho alejarse de la mirada de la pelirroja y así de los sentimientos que pudieran salir del cuerpo de Harry.

-¡¿Se que puede saber que es lo que te pasa?!....-Le grito de inmediato mientras se levantaba de golpe del sofá.-Entiendo que no quieras hablarme, pero Ron. ¿Dime que te ha hecho?-Continuo mientras parecía temblar del coraje.

-El que tu hermano no pueda controlarse cuando bebe, no es mi culpa-Murmuro este mientras se servia un trago.

-¿Qué no es tu culpa?, tu lo llevaste hasta ahí.-Se le acerco mas mientras lo rodeaba para entonces tomarlo por sorpresa y así mirarle a los ojos, esta noto que Harry parecía nervioso, tenia el vaso cerca de los labios pero no tomaba nada, era como si se hubiera paralizado.

-Tienes razón-Contesto Harry sin dejar de apartarle la mirada a Ginny, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, Voldemort sentia que caía al vació ya no tenia control en el cuerpo del muchacho, _¿Seria a caso que?,_ no quería ni pensarlo.

-¡Tienes el cinismo de decirlo así, tan tranquilo!….-Le grito la chica de nuevo, después aparto su mirada mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla-¿Quién eres, que paso con el Harry que siempre veía por el bien de todos?-Preguntó triste, ya no lo reconocía.

-Murió.-Justo en el momento en el que Ginny aparto la mirada, Voldemort sentia que regresaba al cuerpo de Harry, y entonces contesto lentamente, pero aun no era conciente de los movimientos del muchacho, aun estaba paralizado.

-Espero que estés contento, por tu culpa Ron ya no tiene oportunidad con Hermione, pero, por lo visto no te importa....-Le grito y de nuevo le miro a los ojos, mientras este le devolvía la mirada.

Pero esta vez Voldemort ya no era conciente de nada sobre el cuerpo de Harry, casi al mismo tiempo que sentia que caía al vació el cuerpo de Harry perdió el equilibrio.

-Quieres mirarme a la cara cuando te estoy hablando.-Le jalo del brazo molesta y al momento de hacer contacto con su piel, sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica, lo soltó por instinto mientras le miraba asustada.

Harry ahora parecía asustado, temblaba y miraba a todos lados mientras respiraba rápidamente intentando saber donde estaba, tenía la actitud de quien acaba de tener una pesadilla, Ginny tragaba saliva mientras lo miraba desde el rincón de la casa.

-No tenías por que hacer eso, solo tenias que decir que me fuera, o cerrarme la puerta en la cara como la otra noche.-Murmuro la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo molesta, Harry quien ahora ya parecía conciente de donde estaba y con quien, se levanto de golpe mientras tomaba del brazo a Ginny, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, además, ¿Por qué la pelirroja estaba molesta?, y por ultimo, ¿Cuándo le había cerrado la puerta en la cara?, ¿Por qué no recordaba eso?

-Ginny espera.-Le suplico con amor, la chica se detuvo en seco al escuchar el tono de su voz, además de que por primera vez desde Año Nuevo parecía tocarle.

-Ahora si quieres hablar-Murmuro la chica divertida, tal vez eso necesitaba desde un inicio, gritarle para que entrara en razón. ¿O no?

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-Preguntó asustado mirando rápidamente a ambos lados intentando encontrar la lógica.

-Y te burlas de Ron por que no puede controlarse cuando bebe.-Murmuro por lo bajo la chica.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en la Madriguera, y entonces vio a Krum acercarse a Ginny, después como el hombre se arrodillaba a sus pies para entonces proponerle matrimonio, pero este salio de ahí rápidamente con odio y miedo a la respuesta, y entonces había aparecido ahí. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí, además por que Ginny estaba ahí, y por que esta vestía distinto a como la recordaba?, y ahora notando con atención le había crecido el cabello un poco mas, entonces desvió su mirada a su mano entrelazada con la de Ginny y noto algo mas.

-Tu mano-Grito este después de un rato.

-¿Qué tiene?-Por insisto se miro la mano asustada.

-Esta desnuda-Respondió mirando una y otra vez la mano de la chica asi como el rostro de esta.

-Potter las manos no visten-Contesto Ginny mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y Harry le seguía.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que...-Respondió mientras intentaba aclarar lo que había intentando decirle.-Yo vi cuando Krum te propuso matrimonio-Contesto elevando la voz, entonces cuando ambos estuvieron ya en el sofá el chico pareció entender , no aceptaste. -Respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios, casi brincando en el sofá.

-Harry, te lo dije hace un mes y hasta hora reaccionas. ¿En serio tiene problemas mentales?-Se burlo del chico aun que este en lugar de reír ahora parecía mas confundido.

-¿Un mes, de que hablas?-Ya no entendía nada, ¿Cómo podía a verle dicho eso antes, si aquella misma noche Krum acaba de proponerle matrimonio?, no tenia lógica, por lo menos no para el.

-Bien, ahora comienzas a asustarme-Se preocupo la pelirroja.

-Perdón, es que ha sido un día muy loco, primero lo tuyo con Krum y ahora que no recuerdo como llegue hasta aquí.-Se disculpo mientras se tocaba la cabeza intentando que su mente recordara hasta el más pequeño detalle de esa noche, pero era imposible.

-Si, creo que mejor te dejo solo-Se levanto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-No espera....-Le detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.- ¿Quieres explicarme, por que dices que yo ya sabia lo de Krum desde hace un mes, si Viktor te propuso matrimonio esta misma noche?

Tenia que salir de la duda.

-Harry, eso fue en Año Nuevo-Murmuro la chica rápidamente

-Por eso, hoy es 1 de Enero

-No, es 10 de Febrero

-Es primero de Enero-Contesto muy seguro de si mismo.

-Harry.-Murmuro mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la mesa que había en la sala, ahí estaba el periódico, este se elevo hasta llegar hasta las manos de la pelirroja, después se lo entrego...-Es 10 de Febrero-Harry le arrebato el profeta sin creerlo, además había un titulo bastante llamativo

_09/Febrero/2001 - La Marca Tenebrosa vuelve aparecer y esta vez, hay tres desaparecidos_

_-_Sabes que; mejor me voy, de verdad no pareces tener idea de que día es hoy.-Termino la pelirroja mientras salía de la casa y desaparecía. Pero entonces cuando esta llego a casa, recordó las palabras de Draco, en cierto punto el, rubio tenia razón, Harry se comportaba raro.

Pero por otro lado, ya le hablaba de forma correcta, además de no ignorarla, eso era un paso ¿o no?

Harry por su parte estaba algo confundido, ya no entendía nada, se fue hasta la cocina donde sabía Kreacher guardaba el resto de los periódicos y se encontró con el hecho de que Ginny parecía tener razón, había pasado más de un mes, ¿pero por que no lo recordaba?

¿Cómo había olvidado esa parte de su vida?, echando una ojeada rápida a las primeras paginas del Profeta, así como los titulares, se encontró con cierta información que lo dejo aun mas asustado y preocupado de lo que ya estaba.

_01/Enero/2001 - La marca tenebrosa gobierna en los cielos durante la gran noche de Año Nuevo, el Ministerio asegura averiguar que sucede. _

_08/Enero/2001 - Harry Potter, confirma las sospechas: "-Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, lo se"_

_13/Enero/2001 - Lo que la gente temía vuelve a ocurrir, la primera desaparición, esta vez un muggle._

_19/Enero/2001 - Toque de queda en el centro de Londres, (tanto el gobierno mágico como muggle), se temen más muertes. _

_24/Enero/2001 - Desaparece el cadáver de Bellatrix Lestrange, de las oficinas del Ministerio, nadie sabe nada. _

_03/Febrero/2001 - Primera semana sin acontecimientos extraños, el Ministerio comenta tener todo bajo control. _

-¿Qué demonios?... ¡Kreacher!-Grito mientras buscaba una respuesta rápida a todo lo que pasaba.

_**Esta historia continuara....**_

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_Escenas del próximo capitulo _

-¿Qué me paso?-Preguntó Harry.

-Entro en trance señor-Respondió Kreacher rápidamente.

-¿Y como salí?-Preguntó Harry un poco confuso no estaba seguro de recordar cada detalle, odiaba esa sensación de laguna mental en la que se encontraba.

Ginny se levanto de la silla, mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro, pues ya comenzaba a darle pena de solo pensarlo.

-Yo... Te bese.-Confeso lentamente después de un largo rato de silencio.

-¡En serio!, wow...-Grito el chico con alegría, se quedo en silencio mientras sonreía, después al notar la cara de molestia de Ginny agrego intentando sonar relajado e indiferente, además de borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro que sin duda parecía irritar a la pelirroja-Quiero decir, ¿Por qué?

-No lo se, había una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que tenia que hacerlo, además era la unica forma que conocía para que dejaras de hablar en Parsel, así que no te emociones-Le dijo la chica mientras intentaba justificarse, aun que bueno; en parte tenia razón.

-Pues gracias-Susurro el chico

_---------------__**oo**__----------------_

-Por favor quédate.-Harry la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, le tomo delicadamente del brazo y casi al instante se miraron a los ojos fijamente, se quedaron callados de nuevo y sin parpadear se acercaron para besarse.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------_

Y entonces cuando las manos de Harry comenzaron a bajar y al parecer subir la blusa de Ginny, esta lo detuvo mientras parecía preocupada.

-Espera, ¿Dónde esta Kreacher?-Preguntó Ginny, mirando fijamente al chico pero sin soltarlo del cuello.

-Yo... Le di la noche.-Contesto Harry sonriendo coquetamente.

-¿Entonces, estamos solos?-Preguntó la chica una vez mas mientras besaba el cuello de Harry seductoramente.

-Completamente solos.-Susurro cerca del oído de la pelirroja, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos hasta que comenzaron a besarse una vez más, continuando así lo que habían dejado.

**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:**

_FanFiction:_

Bloody_Potter: Ya se, ya se, muy obvio "La Momia" jajaja, pero es lo que pasa por ver esa pelicula, bueno ahora te enteras de las maldades que hará Voldemort en el cuerpo de Harry, gracias por leerlo

Juan David: Gracias por leer el fic en serio, por favor déjame más comentarios, ya sé que te encanta, me lo dices siempre por Messenger pero, aun así me encantaría que lo dijeras aquí

Laquen: Gracias por leerlo y un gracias mas porque te parezca genial la historia pero bueno la espera entre capitulo y capitulo es porque algunas veces los capítulos son muy largos que el proceso es tardado y otras veces (como ahora) espero a que más gente me deje comentarios, así que por favor dejen más comentarios

Cesar: Gracias por leerlo, una pregunta que es ¿teso?, bueno sobre explicar mas las partes de amor, bueno sinceramente soy muy mala para eso, así que lo dejo para su imaginación.

_La Web de Harry: _

wilzoOoOn: Gracias por leerlo, en serio y bueno al parecer esta vez me tocaron pocos comentarios jejeje.

¡¡Luisa!!: Tal vez soy un poco exigente lo admito jajaja, bueno espero leas el capitulo y me dejes comentario

Ezesolares: Bienvenido, si caray los capítulos con muy largos pero después se hacen mas cortos jejeje. Espero verte por aquí muy seguido.

_Univisión (Foro) Harry Potter:_

Lahmiry: Gracias por leerlo y bienvenida espero verte por aquí muy seguido

Sunny103: Gracias por leerlo, bueno con lo que deje de avance del próximo capítulo ahora puedes darte una idea de que pasara entre ellos.

**Matías Roa: Pues que disfruten el capitulo que hizo en su mayoría Lizbeth por razones ya mostradas en el foro **

**Paola Prieto: Aun que fueron pocos comentarios lo recibidos aquí está el prometido capitulo, espero más comentarios para este y así publicar más rápido. **


	25. La memoria es frágil

_**Créditos para Matías Roa…. **_

_**Matías Roa: **__Bueno, superando las desavenencias del pasado, volvimos a sincronizar nuestras mentes y les traemos este capi, k lo disfruten (n,n)_

_**Paola Prieto: **__Después de una larga espera, de un fuerte bloqueo además de falta de inspiración y tiempo, aquí este el anhelado capitulo, espero les guste. _

Capitulo 23 – La memoria es frágil.

_**Introducción:**_ _Ahora que Harry ha vuelto a su cuerpo y Voldemort parece a ver desaparecido, ¿las cosas volverán a ser como antes?, ¿Harry lograra recuperar su vida, pero sobre todo lograra estar junto a Ginny al fin?, ¿o será que lo peor aun no se ha manifestado? _

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_{Escena del capitulo anterior} _

-¿Por que dices que yo ya sabía lo de Krum desde hace un mes, si Viktor te propuso matrimonio esta misma noche?-Preguntó Harry algo confundido, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Harry, eso fue en Año Nuevo-Murmuro la chica rápidamente mirando al chico nerviosa, ¿Que era lo que le pasaba que hasta ahora reaccionaba?

-Es primero de Enero-Le aseguro este convencido del día que era después de unos segundos.

La chica alzo la mano hacia la mesa cerca de la sala y tras elevar el periódico se lo entrego a Harry en las manos.

-Es 10 de Febrero-Murmuro mientras Harry le arrebataba el profeta sin creerlo, además había un titulo bastante llamativo

_09/Febrero/2001 - La Marca Tenebrosa vuelve aparecer y esta vez, hay tres desaparecidos_

Después de eso la chica se marcho dejando al moreno aun mas confundido, ¿Había pasado más de un mes y el no lo recordaba?, corrió a la cocina y tras encontrar los viejos Profetas comenzó a leerlos dándose cuenta de que habían pasado muchas cosas de las cuales no recordaba absolutamente nada.

_01/Enero/2001 - La marca tenebrosa gobierna en los cielos durante la gran noche de Año Nuevo, el Ministerio asegura averiguar que sucede. _

_08/Enero/2001 - Harry Potter, confirma las sospechas: "-Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, lo se"_

_13/Enero/2001 - Lo que la gente temía vuelve a ocurrir, la primera desaparición, esta vez un muggle._

_19/Enero/2001 - Toque de queda en el centro de Londres, (tanto el gobierno mágico como muggle), se temen más muertes. _

_24/Enero/2001 - Desaparece el cadáver de Bellatrix Lestreance, de las oficinas del Ministerio, nadie sabe nada. _

_03/Febrero/2001 - Primera semana sin acontecimientos extraños, el Ministerio comenta tener todo bajo control. _

-¿Qué demonios?... ¡Kreacher!-Grito mientras buscaba una respuesta rápida a todo lo que pasaba.

__

En cuanto Ginny salió de _Grimmauld Place _desapareció justo en el jardín de La Madriguera, la actitud de Harry esa noche le asustaba, primero la ignoraba después en aquel bar le decía que se alejara de ella, ahora le hablaba con amor, y como si fuera poco, parecía reaccionar a la idea de que ella estaba soltera. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al moreno de lentes?

Intento comprenderlo, podría a ver estado bajo presión y miedos al regreso de Voldemort, pero por otro lado lo que le había hecho a Ron, eso era imperdonable, ¿o no?, decidió no pensar en eso, por lo menos no esa noche.

_**Días después... **_

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry había "_reaccionado_", y este seguía sin recordar absolutamente nada, cuando llamo a Ron para tener su ayuda, el pelirrojo parecía molesto con el, le reclamo además de culparlo, por destruir su única oportunidad con Hermione la noche anterior, y entonces cuando este le pidió disculpas además de confesarle que no lo recordaba, Ron le colgó molesto.

Después de eso, llamo a Hermione, pero al igual que el pelirrojo esta parecía más molesta, _"¿Qué clase de amigo, incita a tomar de esa forma, además de ponerlo en ridículo?, tienes suerte de que pueda caminar",_ esas fueron las palabras de la castaña justo antes de colgarle también el teléfono.

Entonces intentando buscar ayuda de otra persona fue al Ministerio para hablar con Kingsley pero al igual que sus dos amigos este parecía dolido.

-¿Yo renuncie?....-Grito confundido, Kingsley acaba de decirle que el día anterior había dejado su puesto de auror, después intentando arreglar las cosas, contesto más calmado.-No lo dije en serio, estaba bajo presión.-Le aseguro, aun que no recordaba nada de eso.

-Fue lo que dijo Ron. Qué bueno que logramos aclararlo.-Murmuro este con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando aun mas confundido al chico, ¿Qué mas había hecho que no recordaba?

El resto de la semana fue lenta, Hermione aun seguía evitando hablar con él, cada vez que la encontraba en las oficinas del Ministerio esta prefería rodear que cruzarse con él. Ron por su parte hacia algo similar, cuando se encontraban en la oficina de Kingsley el pelirrojo lo ignoraba por completo, y cada día que pasaba Harry se sentía aun peor.

¿Cómo era que de un día para otro (para el parecía eso), hubiera perdido a sus dos mejores amigos?, la única ayuda que obtenía hasta el momento era Ginny, Kreacher y Maite, aun que la primera parecía darle por su lado, como esa tarde.

-Es que de verdad, no recuerdo que paso, yo no quería cerrarte la puerta en la cara, tienes que creerme.-Se disculpaba el moreno de lentes, necesitaba que la chica le creyera.

-Si claro, tenias muchos problemas lo entiendo, sabes que, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós.

Y se fue dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, sentía que lo ignoraban y no entendía el por qué, o mejor dicho no recordaba el por qué. Se sentía impotente, pensó en pedir ayuda de Matthew pero el chico junto con Luna había regresado a Chile por unos días y no estaba seguro de cuando regresaban, o eso le había dicho Xeno, ¿O seria que al igual que los demás, lo evitaban?

Kreacher por su parte había puesto a su disposición todos sus recuerdos, pero a pesar de ayudarlo un poco, aun seguía teniendo momentos o días en blanco, entonces fue con Maite, pero esta no parecía ayudarle mucho, a decir verdad lo hacía sentir peor a tal grado que parecía débil, algo que no entendía mucho.

-Bueno Harry, me encantaría ayudarte pero deje tu casa desde Octubre, recuerdas, me corriste-Le reprocho la morena cruzando los brazos.

-No te corrí, lo que pasa es que siempre estabas siguiéndome, siempre querías saber a dónde iba, hasta querías ir conmigo, y eso me ponía nervioso-Se disculpo pero la chica no parecía creerle, ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo, porque no le creían?

-Si bueno, no puedo ayudarte.-Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Se fue de ahí desilusionado, llego a casa sintiéndose realmente mal, tras tomar algo para el posible resfriado que le daría se quedo completamente dormido, mientras tenía una seria de pesadillas.

_**Mientras tanto...**_

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Ian mientras miraba a Maite quien no dejaba murmurar cosas en Portugués mientras tenia aquel muñeco vudú idéntico a Harry.

-Aun no está listo-Confeso la morena, a pesar de que Harry había quedado mas solo de lo que antes estaba, aun no lograban manipularlo.

-Pues oblígalo, si no lo regresamos a su cuerpo, tendremos que esperar doce años, y no quiero esperar tanto.-Les recordó Mauro.

-Tenemos que saber que hizo con el cuerpo de Bellatrix, ¿Para qué lo quiere?-Contesto Elle preocupada.

-Bueno es obvio intenta sabotearnos, quiere tener a alguien de su lado-Murmuro Ian desde el otro lado.

-Sí pero para eso, necesita los libros y un cuerpo en el cual regresarla.-Respondió Mauro seriamente mientras sostenía los libros egipcios contra su pecho, como si evitara que se los robaran.

-Oigan....-Susurro Elle mientras señalaba un pequeño cuarzo que había junto al muñeco vudú, que ahora parecía brillar, eso significaba que Harry estaba listo para el ritual.

-Bien, tráelo aquí.-Murmuro Mauro.

Maite de inmediato comenzó a pronunciar el conjuro, pero entonces el cuarzo dejo de brillar.

-Necesitamos luna llena, y no habrá hasta dentro de 11 días-Confeso Maite después de leer todo el libro durante una hora.

-¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto?-Preguntó Mauro.

-No lo sé.-Respondió esta apenada. Harry la había corrida de la casa, no podía regresar así como así al lugar sin que este sospechara además estaba segura de que esta vez el moreno de lentes tenia al Elfo de su lado y eso no le servía de mucho si este se enteraba de que ella estaba involucrada.

---------------**oo**----------------**oo**--------------------**oo**----------------**oo**-----------------**oo**--------------

Harry despertó esa noche sudando, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, no estaba seguro pero era como si estuviera dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort, pero esta vez en lugar de matar gente parecía dañar a sus amigos. ¿Sería a caso alguna clase de advertencia, algo dentro de su subconsciente que le recordaba su actitud esas semanas?

-Kreacher...-Grito el chico, el elfo apareció en la habitación de inmediato.-Necesito tu ayuda.

Tras idear el plan perfecto, Harry se sentía más seguro y confiado, había pedido al elfo que le siguiera siempre, así, si este llegaba a olvidar algo, tendría los recuerdos del elfo sin problemas, las cosas se calmaron un poco, dejo de tener pesadillas. La Marca Tenebrosa ya no aparecía, y ahora Harry hacia vigilancia cada vez que podía, intentaba mantener informado al pueblo mágico sobre todo lo que hacía, que de cierta forma sabia tarde o temprano, sus amigos verían que había cambiado y entonces le hablarían de nuevo.

Pero entonces a finales de Febrero, las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas. Harry estaba en pleno parque de Londres tomando un café caliente mientras intentaba pasar desadvertido, cuando noto que las nubes parecían moverse y así dejar a la vista una gran luna blanca.

Casi de inmediato comenzó a sentirse débil, como si le faltara el aire, intento levantarse de la banca donde estaba pero antes de lograr desaparecer y aparecer en San Mungo, cayó al suelo asustando así a las pocas personas que caminaban esa noche cerca del parque. Cuando se acercaron el cuerpo inmóvil del moreno de lentes, para ayudarlo este abrió los ojos de golpe, asombrado del lugar donde estaba.

-¿Oye estas bien?-Preguntó un hombre mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-Si, perfecto. ¿Qué día es?-Respondió rápidamente mientras se tocaba el rostro y la ropa entonces se dio cuenta de que era de nuevo Harry.

-Es.... 22 de Febrero.-Respondió una mujer.

Harry se levanto de golpe tomo sus cosas que estaban en la banca para después en un rincón oscuro desaparecer, el lugar donde apareció fue en la sala del departamento de Maite, reconocía ese lugar, casi de inmediato 4 personas se le acercaron mientras la morena llevaba consigo aquel muñeco vudú en las manos.

-Hola.-Saludaron todos mientras Harry contestaba con la cabeza.

-¿Es él?-Susurro Elle mirando a Mauro de reojo.

-Pueden revivir a los muertos y no saben quién soy-Se bufó rápidamente mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

-Si es el.-Respondió Ian rápidamente mientras se le acercaba y le apuntaba con la varita.

-Vaya forma de tratar a un invitado, ¿Así lo hacen en Latinoamérica?-Aun que intentaba mantener la calma por dentro estaba asustado.

-¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo de Bellatrix?-Preguntó de inmediato Mauro.

-¿Bellatrix?... ¿Por qué me es familiar el nombre?-Se burlo este de nuevo mientras sonreía maliciosamente asustando a Elle.

-¡Oh por favor, sabemos que fuiste tú!, solo pocos miembros del ministerio saben dónde está su cuerpo, al igual que el de tuyo, así que, eres la única persona que pudo hacerlo.-Grito Maite molesta.

-¿En serio?, entonces respondan, ¿Cómo hicieron para sacar el mío, además para que he, si estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de Potter, de verdad creen que quiero arriesgarme de esa forma?

-Su argumento es bueno.-Murmuro Elle del otro lado.

-Escúchenla, es lista.-Respondió después mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba directo a la puerta pero entonces se detuvo en seco sus pies no podían moverse, giro la mirada hacia atrás y observo a Maite con el muñeco de Harry en manos.-Miren, de verdad estoy agradecido de lo que hacen, (y créanme nunca he dado las gracias) pero en esta ocasión tendrán que darme el beneficio de la duda ¿no creen?

-Preferiría que no.-Murmuro a la defensiva Mauro.-Además esta noche tenemos trabajo para ti.

-¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que no era gato de nadie?-Preguntó por lo bajo mientras regresaba al sofá.

-Si lo sabemos, pero esto nos conviene a todos.-Murmuro Ian rápidamente dejando intrigado a Voldemort.-Investigamos y sabemos que existe una varita invencible, pensamos que si esta en nuestro poder, podría ayudarnos a deshacernos del extraño efecto que tiene Ginny Weasley.

-¿Y no sería mejor matarla?

-Créeme ya lo intentamos una vez y no fue fácil, lo único que logramos fue romperle la pierna, después de eso Harry comenzó a darle protección así que no dudo que Kreacher la cuide en todo momento.-Confeso Maite del otro lado.

-¿Y qué quieren de mi?-Pregunto molesto.

-Bueno, Potter debe saber donde esta, así que...-Comenzó Maite pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-Pues lamento desilusionarlos pero esa varita, no sirve.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-La tengo, bueno Potter la tiene pero no sirve con nadie que no sea el.-Confeso molesto, de solo recordarlo deseaba romper algo, tanto esfuerzo por obtenerla sin que Dumbledore lo delatara para que esta no sirviera.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decirnos?-Preguntó Ian apuntándole de nuevo con la varita.

-Veamos, lo descubrí la misma noche en la que la chica Weasley hizo que saliera del cuerpo de Potter así que... ¿Cómo iba a decirles?-Se defendió este rápidamente.

-¿Entonces no, nos sirve?-Pregunto Elle desilusionada.

-No a menos que mate a Potter y obtenga la varita, pero eso es imposible si necesito el cuerpo del chico para estar aquí.- Voldemort noto que susurraban cosas para después mirarlo una y otra vez.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**_

* * *

_**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Harry despertó esa mañana aun mas confundido de lo que siempre despertaba, recordaba que estaba en el parque haciendo guardia y entonces la vio, aquella luna blanca, tan brillante que parecía cegarle, sentía que se agotaba el aire y cayó al suelo, pero no estaba en el parque o en San Mungo, estaba en casa, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Esperando que no hubiera cometido alguna estupidez como dejar su empleo como había ocurrido la última vez, intento por todos los medios recordar pero lo único que encontraba era que este había llegado a casa tranquilamente después se había alistado para dormir para entonces despertar.

Ni con los recuerdos de Kreacher estaba satisfecho así que comenzó a pensar y a Harry solo se le ocurrió una sola persona que podría ayudarle con su amnesia, si Matthew logro devolverle sus recuerdos a Hermione, ¿por qué no podría con él? Al llegar a la casa, le abrió el padre del chileno.

-¡Harry! -exclamo Rudolph -¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Buenos días, profesor -dijo Harry -vengo a ver a Matthew.

-De hecho el va a salir con Luna -dijo el señor Roark -parece que van al cine, quieren pasar el día para ellos solos.

-Profesor, es urgente -dijo Harry casi con desesperación.

Rudolph miro fijamente a Harry y, debido a su experiencia en Chile, supo de inmediato que era algo grave.

-Está bien, pasa -y Harry entro.

Harry se sentó en un sillón pensando en cómo decirle a Matthew lo que le paso, para que no lo mire como si estuviera loco (cosa que sucedió con Ginny, hace cuatro días atrás). Ambos salieron de la habitación de Matthew y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Harry.

-Hola Harry -dijeron Luna y Matthew al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos -saludo Harry -Matt, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.

-Bueno, mi padre me dijo que podría ser algo grave -dijo Matthew -pero ahora vamos al cine con Luna, ¿por qué no vuelves a la noche? Con gusto te ayudare.

-No -negó Harry -tiene que ser ahora, tienes que ayudarme -casi rogó.

-Harry, si quieres que te ayudemos con lo de Ginny, pierdes tu tiempo -dijo Luna -nosotros...

-No es sobre Ginny -la interrumpió Harry -es otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa? -Matthew miro fijamente a Harry tratando de ver a lo que quería llegar Harry, pero las ideas del chico eran confusas.

-Es que no recuerdo nada desde el día 1 de enero hasta hace unos días -dijo Harry.

Luna enarco una ceja.

-¿No recuerdas nada? -lo miro como si no le creyera.

-Si -y le relato lo que le había pasado hasta que se vio de nuevo en Grimmauld Place en brazos de Ginny, ambos lo escucharon interesados.

-Bueno, es extraño -dijo Matthew tras un rato -pero eso no es motivo para que no nos dejes ir al cine a Luna y a mí.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! -grito Harry -¿y si Voldemort me hubiera poseído?

Matthew entrecerró los ojos, luego agito su varita y apareció un ejemplar de un periódico muggle, lo ojeo un momento y le enseño algo a Luna, esta asintió.

-¡Esta bien!-acepto Matthew -vamos a tomar algo y ahí me explicas bien lo que te paso -y los tres se pusieron de pie.

-Esto, Matt -dijo Harry -podría ser a solas -miro con expresión de disculpa a Luna.

-No -dijo rotundamente Matthew -porque aunque no esté Luna, igual se enterara.

-¿Y por qué? -pregunto irritado Harry, lo que faltaba, que lo sepa todo el mundo.

-Porque nuestras mentes están conectadas, es imposible mentirnos -respondió Matthew -Magia Himalaya -se encogió de hombros. Harry suspiro y los tres salieron.

_**Un rato después...**_

-...y entonces, Ron empezó a bailar sobre la mesa al ritmo de una canción de Quien -relato Mathew. Estaban en ese mismo bar, mientras Harry escucho durante casi una hora lo que había sucedido en los últimos cuatro meses. Pero lo que no podía creer es que el era el culpable del show de Ron.

-Y Ginny te encaro -continúo Luna -y le dijiste que lo mejor era que no te hablara más.

-¿Yo dije eso? -pregunto atónito, ambos asintieron.

-A decir verdad, no eras tú mismo, es como si hubieras sido poseído -dijo Luna -¿no profanaste alguna tumba en tu viaje o rescatado algo que podría haber traído una maldición o algo así?

Harry pensó un momento.

-De hecho saque de las pirámides de Egipto el Libro de los Vivos y el Libro de los Muertos.

Matthew escupió la mitad del jugo que se estaba tomando y miro a Harry aterrorizado.

-¿Que sacaste qué? -exclamo -pero lo tienes tu o alguien del ministerio de magia egipcio, no.

-No -musito este -no sé que me paso al salir, pero me lo robaron, pero no estoy discutiendo eso -agrego para zanjar el tema -quiero que vean en mi mente, tal como lo hicieron la otra vez -miro a Luna.

-¿La otra vez? -pregunto Luna -¿A qué te...? Ya veo.

-¿Quieres que vea lo que paso contigo durante esos cuatro meses donde no recuerdas nada? -pregunto Matthew, Harry asintió.

-Déjame ver -Matthew penetro con su mirada a Harry y vislumbro a este oculto mientras Ginny recibía el anillo de Krum, sintió su pena mientras caminaba sin rumbo, hasta que de repente se vio rodeado de un montón de personas: una de ellas llevaba un libro de oro, otra uno negro y otra uno muy antiguo, también había una persona acostada y estaba totalmente tapada. El portador del libro negro pronuncio unas palabras en un idioma desconocido y sintió que lo envolvía una extraña neblina que se disipo casi de inmediato y se vio frente a Ginny que le hablaba, pero la niebla volvió a envolverlo hasta que se disipo completamente y Ginny estaba junto a el...

-¿Y? -pregunto Harry al dejar de sentir s Matthew en su mente. Este levanto la mano en un ademán que esperase. Luna miraba a su novio y su expresión pasaba poco a poco de asombro y luego a estupefacción. Harry la miro como pidiéndole una explicación, pero esta no lo tomaba en cuenta hasta que, pasados varios minutos, Matthew suspiro y hablo:

-No estoy seguro -empezó Matthew -pero creo que usaron en ti una especie de sortilegio egipcio porque estaban los Libros de los Vivos y de los Muertos y luego te envolvía una especie de neblina que se disipada cuando Ginny estaba cerca. No sé, como usaron magia antigua, no puedo saber si te poseyeron o no.

-Entonces no sabes quien fue -dijo Harry resignado.

-No fue magia actual la que te hizo eso, así que no puedo saber lo que te paso, a menos que investigue algo.

Luna miro la hora y dio un respingo.

-¡Matt, mira la hora! -dijo ella mostrándole su reloj -la película está por comenzar.

-Entonces los, dejo -dijo Harry, que se estaba poniendo -luego hablamos -y se fue del bar, ambos estuvieron un minuto callados, hasta que Luna hablo:

-¿Por qué no le dijiste todo?

-Porque no estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que sea y no quiero creer que estén relacionados, debo investigar más -miro a un extremo del bar donde había una persona que tenía su cara tapada con la carpeta del menú. Esta bajo la carpeta y fijo sus ojos en Matthew. Este sintió una oleada de odio al reconocer ese rostro, e instintivamente empezó a sacar su varita. La otra persona entrecerró los ojos, se puso de pie y salió del bar.

-Matt -la voz de Luna lo hizo volver a la realidad -¿Que te paso? Guarda la varita -agrego al ver que Matthew tenía su varita casi sobre la mesa.

-Perdón, fue algo instintivo -dijo y guardo su varita.

-¿Cómo? Te refieres al tipo que se acaba de ir.

-Sí, es Ian Anaerion, te hable de él, pero ¿Que está haciendo aquí?-Comento preocupado.

_**Horas después...**_

-¿Que Ian Anaerion estaba aquí en Londres? -pregunto Rudolph sorprendido al escuchar el relato de Matthew -Bueno, en Chile aun es vacaciones de verano, y las clases en la escuela de aurores inician casi a mediados de marzo, así que no sería raro que lo veas.

-¿Pero en Londres? -insistió Matthew -yo creo que Ian anda en algo raro y tengo el presentimiento que lo que le ha estado sucediendo a Harry guarda relación.

-Tanto odio le tienes para que pienses eso -pregunto su padre.

-El me odiaba primero -respondió Matthew con brusquedad -si no hubiera dañado a Sole, nada de esto estaría pasando -y se dirigió a su habitación.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**_

* * *

_**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Esa noche las cosas para Harry se pusieron aun más complicadas, alguien le había hecho eso, era obvio pero, ¿por qué a él?, lo que era peor era que los días que no recordaba nada pasaba algo extraño, como el primero de Enero, la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, después el cuerpo de Bellatrix.

Entonces se quedo helado, todo comenzaba a tomar sentido, días antes de la marca habían robado el cuerpo de Voldemort, y ahora Bellatrix, ¿estarían relacionados con sus momentos en blanco?, entonces sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero no era un simple dolor, su cicatriz parecía arderle, algo que lo asusto aun mas, solo dolía cuando Voldemort estaba cerca, giro la mirada a todos lados y no vio nada.

_**Mientras tanto... **_

-Ya no se qué hacer, Hermione no quiere hablar conmigo y... Cada vez que la veo, Malfoy está con ella, aun que lo admito no parecen muy felices.-Comentaba Ron mientras intentaba buscar ayuda de su hermana, pero esta tenía otras cosas en la mente.- ¿Ginny me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué?, ah sí...-Susurro mientras movía la cabeza, la verdad era que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que Ron le decía, aun tenía en la cabeza la extraña actitud de Harry desde inicios del año.

Este repetía una y otra vez que no recordaba nada y no era la primera vez que pasaba, el incidente en Bulgaria era una de ellas, aun que claro en Navidad con ayuda de Luna se había dado cuenta de que este parecía decir la verdad al no recordarlo, ¿esta vez sería igual?

Pero lo que había hecho con Ron semanas atrás eso no podía justificarse y peor, el que le dijera que no deseaba verla para después decirle que no lo decía en serio, aun que debía admitir había algo distinto en aquel Harry que hacia cosas que después no recordaba, se comportaba con aires de grandeza algo que el moreno de lentes jamás había hecho, (de cierta forma le recordó a Malfoy), pero no solo era eso, hablaba y caminaba distinto, justo como había pasado en Bulgaria un año atrás.

Pero ahora intentando recordar aquella noche, le era imposible, había pasado muchas horas del día borrando aquel recuerdo que ahora todo le parecía lejano, tan ajeno a ella, maldita la hora en la que había optado por olvidarlo, en ese momento le seria de ayuda, ¿o no?

-Lo siento es solo que, Harry...-Comento rápidamente pero su hermano la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Sigue diciendo que no recuerda nada?-Preguntó entre molesto y cansando, ¿Cuántas veces se cansaría de contar esa historia, porque no aceptaba sus actos?

-Sí y la cosa es que si lo piensas con calma no se comporta como él.-Confeso intentando que su hermano le diera la razón.

-Ginny piensas así porque aun sientes cosas por él.-Le recordó molesto.

-Supongo.-Confeso apenada.

Se quedaron callados durante un largo rato uno molesto y la otra apunto de las lagrimas, su hermano tenía razón, Harry había cambiado bastante y no era reciente.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, tengo que pasar por Toby.-Murmuro Ron mientras tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa.

-¿Comparten la custodia del perro?-Preguntó la pelirroja entre divertida y asombrada.

-Sí, es la única forma de verla sin la presencia de Malfoy.-Confeso este mientras se encogía de hombros después de decir adiós, desapareció en las afueras de La Madriguera.

Justo después de eso, la pelirroja apago la chimenea y se dirigió hacia su habitación pero a mitad del camino escucho que tocaron la puerta insistentemente una y otra vez, sin prestar mucha atención a quien era abrió la puerta de golpe pero tras notar aquellos ojos verdes mirándole fijamente en la oscuridad y con mirada asustada, solo pudo murmurar.

-Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por el aspecto del chico tenía miedo, este parecía a ver estado llorando tenía los ojos rojos además de tener semblante cansado, tenía el cabello desordenada, la ropa tan gastado que por un minuto creyó que no era Harry el que estaba ahí frente a ella hasta que lo escucho hablar.

-Necesito tu ayuda, ¿Puedo pasar?-Susurro mientras Kreacher estaba por un costado del moreno de lentes, después preguntó temblando.

-Si.-Dijo la chica por instinto, intentaba imaginar cual era el problema.

-Gracias-Murmuro mientras se adentraba a la casa y se sentaba, la chica cerró la puerta y le miro con desconfianza.

En esos últimos días habían peleado por muchas cosas sin sentido, para después este fingir demencia y jurar no saber lo que hacía, que no estaba segura de lo que tramaba esa vez.

-Ginny, yo...-Comenzó el chico pero se detuvo, ¿Cómo explicarle lo que le pasaba?, ni siquiera el estaba seguro de que fuera verdad lo que sospechaba, aun que los recuerdos de Kreacher parecían decirle lo contrario. Y eso era lo que le asustaba.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?, jamás te había visto así de asustado.-Le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al sofá donde el moreno se encontraba mirándose las manos.

-Creo que... Ya se quienes se robaron el cadáver de Voldemort, y aun peor para que lo querían.-Murmuro el chico tragando saliva.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó asombrada, aun que dudosa, ¿Si era cierto, entonces que hacia ahí con ella, en lugar de encarcelar a esa gente?

-No solo es eso, si he venido a pedirte ayuda es por que... Creo que yo estoy involucrado.-Confeso el chico después de un rato, noto que la chica le miraba fijamente intrigada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Ahora la asustada era ella.

-Es difícil de explicar, necesitas verlo para creerme.-Comento el chico mientras hacía aparecer un pequeño pensadero en la sala y después una botella de cristal con un liquido extraño dentro.-Es un recuerdo de Kreacher de esta noche.-Murmuro al notar la confusión de la pelirroja.

Esta se levanto lentamente del sofá para acercarse hasta el pensadero donde Kreacher parecía mirarle algo asustado, al igual que Harry, aun que este ultimo parecía un poco mas ansioso, después de que Kreacher vaciara el recuerdo, esta introdujo su cabeza en el agua.

_El elfo parecía estar en la cocina de Grimmauld Place limpiando cuando escucho un grito proveniente de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la casa, corrió tan rápido como le fue posible y al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Harry, lo encontró tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados pero murmurando cosas que no entendía muy bien. _

_-Señor-Comento el elfo mientras se acercaba, el chico parecía estar inconsciente pero aquellos murmullos parecían asustar a Kreacher.- ¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó mientras intentaba levantarlo pero entonces, al momento de que el elfo rozara sus dedos por el brazo del moreno de lentes, este abrió los ojos de golpe; dejando a la vista una mirada blanca, aquel color verde brillante había desaparecido y ahora Ginny que parecía mirar aquellos ojos comenzaba a darle miedo, entonces noto que Harry se levantaba del suelo para después mirar a todos lados. _

_Parecía desorientado y entonces cayó al suelo de repente, mientras todo parecía desaparecer. _

-Wow, eso fue raro.-Murmuro la pelirroja mientras salía de aquel recuerdo de Kreacher pero cuando fijo su mirada a la sala, noto que había algo diferente a como lo había dejado minutos atrás.

Harry ya no estaba en el sofá, y el elfo ahora estaba parado en el umbral de la casa susurrando cosas que la chica no entendía.

-Kreacher ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba a este, entonces entre la oscuridad noto que había alguien afuera de la casa que parecía susurrar cosas en alguna lengua extraña, al principio no entendió lo que pasaba pero cuando escucho un sonido que años atrás había logrado borrar de su mente, supo lo que pasaba.-¿Es Harry?

-Sí, está pasando de nuevo-Comento el elfo mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Pues detenlo-Le exigió la chica al notar que el cielo ya comenzaba a nublarse y parecía ponerse algo tenebroso.

-No puedo, una vez que empieza no hay forma de detenerlo.-Confeso el elfo asustado.

-Pero en tu recuerdo...-Se quedo callada mientras intentaba recordar.

¿Qué había pasado ahí que este había salido del trance?, no estaba segura pero cuando lo escucho hablar claramente en Parsel sin duda le dio miedo, y no solo de lo que estuviera diciendo, si no de las ordenes que podía estar diciéndole a cualquier serpiente cerca del lugar. Esta salió disparada hacia el chico pero en medio del camino se detuvo en seco, Harry le miro a los ojos, aun que no era Harry en realidad, aquellos verdes ojos eran ahora rojos.

-¿Harry?-Pregunto asustada mientras notaba que el chico ahora sonreía con malicia.

Este solo susurro más cosas en Parsel, y la chica noto como el viento se volvía más frió, sin duda las cosas que pasaban ya no parecían gustarle mucho, necesitaba callar al chico antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, pero estaba bajo mucha presión.

Entonces hizo lo único que sabía podría callar al chico, lo tomo por el rostro con ambas manos para después besarlo y así callarlo por fin, pero justo cuando noto que el ambiente volvía a hacer el de antes, soltó al chico y este callo desmayado. Minutos después Ginny ayudada de Kreacher llevaron de nuevo a Harry hasta La Madriguera.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?, no entiendo-Decía la pelirroja mientras daba vueltas por la sala, mientras intentaba encontrar una razón lógica a lo que pasaba.

-Imagine como está el-Respondió el elfo arrodillado junto al cuerpo del moreno de lentes.

-Kreacher, ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto?-Preguntó la chica después de un rato de silencio.

-Mediados de Febrero, aun que desde Enero ha estado muy raro-Confeso el elfo algo asustado.

-La Marca.-Susurro la chica recordando que en esas mismas fechas había aparecido aquella marca tenebrosa en el cielo. Aquella que según ellos jamás volvería aparecer. Y recordando las palabras de Harry: "_Ya se quienes se robaron el cadáver de Voldemort, y aun peor para que lo querían... Creo que yo estoy involucrado"_, le llego la intriga ¿Eso qué significaba?, ¿Qué lo que pasaba era obra de Voldemort, y el cooperaba?-Kreacher, Harry dijo que ya sabía lo que pasaba, y que él estaba involucrado, ¿Qué era lo que quería decir?

-Lo están manipulando-Confeso el elfo mientras miraba detenidamente a la pelirroja.

-¿Manipulando?-Preguntó intentando imaginar quien podía hacerle eso al chico.

-Cuando se pone así, alguien lo hechiza.-Contesto el elfo rápidamente.

-Sé lo que significa manipulando, pero necesitan estar cerca para eso-Recordando que los hechizos funcionaban de esa forma, y en aquel recuerdo la casa parecía estar solitaria.

-En este caso no...

-Harry dijo que sabía quiénes eran, ¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó de inmediato.

-No lo sé, solo él lo sabe.-Confeso apenado.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras miraban dormir a Harry en el sofá de la casa.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**_

* * *

_**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Harry despertó bastante confundido, le dolía la cabeza además estaba mareado, no recordaba lo que había pasado y aun peor, como es que de estar en casa de Ginny podría estar ahora en su casa. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en el sofá de La Madriguera y casi después de que la pelirroja decidiera ver aquel recuerdo, todo parecía borroso.

Se levanto de la cama mientras parecía intentar averiguar o por lo menos entender como había llegado de La Madriguera a Grimmauld Place, esperaba no haber hecho ninguna estupidez, para eso había llevado a Kreacher, no deseaba ni imaginar haciéndole algo a Ginny.

-Gracias por el té, pero no sé si deba quedarme, se quedo dormido, no me necesita.-La voz de Ginny parecía provenir desde las escaleras mientras parecía acercarse a la habitación de Harry este se acomodo de nuevo en la cama y fingió estar durmiendo.

La chica lo había llevado ahí, era la única respuesta que parecía lógica, aun que estaba dudoso, ¿Se habría quedado dormido en casa de la chica?, escucho como la chica se sentó cerca de la cama, mientras Kreacher parecía hacer lo mismo pero muy alejado de ellos. Entonces el chico sintió como la chica parecía tocarle el rostro y el cabello como si intentara arrullarlo, este abrió los ojos lentamente con una voz en su cabeza diciéndole, que no lo hiciera, que se quedara así, porque eso significaba que la chica se quedaría más tiempo a su lado.

Pero por otro lado aun tenia la duda de lo que había pasado y en ese momento no debía perder información.

-¿Qué me paso?-Pregunto intentando fingir sueño, aun que por una parte si estaba intrigado. Noto que Ginny dejo de tocarle el rostro para después ponerse seria.

-Entro en trance señor-Respondió Kreacher rápidamente.

-¿Y cómo salí?-Preguntó Harry un poco confuso no estaba seguro de recordar cada detalle, odiaba esa sensación de laguna mental en la que se encontraba.

Ginny se levanto de la silla mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro, pues ya comenzaba a darle pena de solo pensarlo.

-Yo... Te bese.-Confeso lentamente después de un largo rato de silencio.

-¡En serio!, wow...-Grito el chico con alegría, se quedo en silencio mientras sonreía, después al notar la cara de molestia de Ginny agrego intentando sonar relajado e indiferente, además de borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro que sin duda parecía irritar a la pelirroja-Quiero decir, ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, había una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que tenía que hacerlo, además era la única forma que conocía para que dejaras de hablar en Parsel, así que no te emociones-Le dijo la chica mientras intentaba justificarse, aun que bueno; en parte tenía razón.

-Pues gracias-Susurro el chico

A continuación se quedaron callados un largo rato, hasta que la chica decidió tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí. Ya había tenido suficiente para una sola noche.

-Será mejor que vuelva a casa

-¿Qué?, ¡No espera!... Por favor quédate.-Harry la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, le tomo delicadamente del brazo y casi al instante se miraron a los ojos fijamente, se quedaron callados de nuevo y sin parpadear se acercaron para besarse.

En cuanto sus labios se tocaron, se separaron, pero no lo suficiente para besarse de nuevo, esta vez se tomaron el tiempo debido para disfrutarse, entonces las manos de la chica subieron hasta tomar a Harry del cuello, mientras este colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura, y en medio de suspiros fueron caminando hacia atrás hasta caer en la cama.

Eso sí, sin dejar que sus labios dejaran el contacto, Harry rápidamente hizo señas a Kreacher de, dejarlos solos, pues; si esa noche podría llegar a tener aquella tan deseada oportunidad con Ginny, no quería testigos, por lo menos no en lo que parecía podría pasar, estar juntos de verdad. Entonces cuando las manos de Harry comenzaron a bajar y al parecer subir la blusa de Ginny, para así tocar su sueva piel, esta lo detuvo mientras parecía preocupada.

-Espera, ¿Dónde está Kreacher?-Preguntó Ginny, mirando fijamente al chico pero sin soltarlo del cuello.

-Yo... Le di la noche.-Contesto Harry sonriendo coquetamente aun que un poco apenado después.

-¿Entonces, estamos solos?-Preguntó la chica una vez mas mientras besaba el cuello de Harry seductoramente.

-Completamente solos.-Susurro cerca del oído de la pelirroja, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos hasta que comenzaron a besarse una vez más, continuando así lo que habían dejado.

Esa noche no dejaron de besarse, y aun que no lo pareciera ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por estar juntos, Ginny comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Harry y tras hacer eso, le beso el cuello lentamente, después el chico le quito la blusa delicadamente a la pelirroja le beso los hombros para después despojarla del sostén, entonces con movimientos rápidos comenzaron a desnudarse uno frente al otro.

Entonces cuando ambos quedaron completamente desnudos comenzaron a besarse una vez mas pero esta vez fue más lento, ambos recostados sobre la cama, no solo se besaban el rostro, Harry comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuello haciendo suspirar a Ginny mientras la piel de esta parecía erizarse por completo, había pasado más de tres años soñando, imaginando con esa noche y ahora que parecía cumplirse sin duda era lo que había deseado.

Harry era lento, tierno pero sobre todo amoroso, no parecía tener prisa en llegar al fin, se miraban a los ojos constantemente mientras se tocaban el rostro mutuamente, entonces lentamente comenzaron, sin dejar de besarse mientras se abrazaban fuertemente, susurrándose cosas al oído.

Cuando todo llego a su fin, se quedaron unos minutos más juntos mientras se besaban el rostro, para cuando sus respiraciones se volvieron normales, se separaron para acomodarse de forma más cómoda para dormir.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Harry mientras trazaba formas desigualas en los brazos de Ginny, además de besarle la frente, mientras esta descansaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo del ojiverde.

-¿Entonces?-Contesto la chica por instinto mientras miraba al chico a los ojos.

-¿Volvimos?-Preguntó dudoso, pues no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría durar esa buena racha, además quería hacerlo oficial, quería volver con la chica, deseaba poder llamarla novia, además de continuar con esa nueva relación.

-Si.-Contesto la chica suspirando mientras notaba que los labios de Harry volvían a besarle la frente después se quedo con los ojos cerrados mientras continuaba sintiendo que los brazos del chico la abrazaban con amor.

Y entonces cuando sintieron que el sueño les ganaba, escucharon un leve sonido de golpe justo en la parte baja de la casa, ambos abrieron los ojos, mientras se miraban, confirmando si lo; habían escuchando los dos. Pero antes de lograr decir algo escucharon que alguien acaba de tocar el timbre.

-¿Para qué tocas la puerta y el timbre?-Preguntó Mauro intentando controlarse.

-Así confirmamos si está en casa.-Respondió Elle distraídamente intentando mirar por la ventana.

-Me parece una pésima idea.-Reconoció Mauro, estaba seguro que con eso anunciaban su llegada, y en ese momento necesitaban ser cautelosos incluso silenciosos, pasar desapercibidos sobre todo con Potter.

-Por favor como si fuera a huir de nosotros. Somos inofensivos.-Murmuro lo ultimo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa para después Mauro unírsele.

-¿Tocaron la puerta?-Preguntó Ginny mientras notaba que Harry se levantaba de la cama.

-Si eso parece... ¿Quién me buscaría a las 2 de la mañana?-Murmuró el chico mientras se levantaba de la cama se ponía los pantalones y abría la puerta de un armario grande y sucio del otro lado de la habitaciones.

-Exacto, ¿Quien?-Interrogo divertida mas no molesta.

-No empieces.-Comento Harry mientras miraba a Ginny, después hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita y la ropa del armario desapareció junto al fondo de madera para después dejar a la vista un hueco del tamaño de una puerta, el cual estaba débilmente iluminado. Este entro mientras la chica lo seguía de cerca, aun cubierta con las sabanas ¿Cuándo había hecho esas remodelaciones, además que había ahí, un escondite?

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó la chica al notar que aquel "escondite" en realidad era una pequeña central de monitoreo, el lugar era pequeño con una pared llena de pequeños televisores en blanco y negro sin sonido que daban la vista de varias partes de la casa así como las afuera de esta.

-Bueno, desde que me di cuenta de que perdía la memoria con más frecuencia, Kreacher tuvo la idea de grabar cada momento, ya sabes, si llegaba a pasar algo y no lo sabía, podía verlo.

-Oye, ¿hay una en la habitación?-Preguntó al notar que había una imagen clara de la habitación en donde minutos atrás ellos dos habían estado. Pudo notar la ropa en el suelo además de las sabanas y almohadas regadas en la cama, incluso en el monitor del lado derecho había una más, que parecía estar grabando dentro de ese lugar.

-Eh... Si....-Dijo apenado, sobre todo al notar la cara sonrojada de la chica.

-¿Y están grabando todo el tiempo?-Sabia que era una pregunta tonta, pero aun así deseaba confirmarlo.

-Por supuesto, necesitaba saber lo que hacía siempre-Mientras notaba que había dos personas en el umbral de la puerta, pero por alguna rara razón no podía verles la cara, estaba demasiado oscuro.-¿Por qué?-Después girando el rostro mientras notaba la cara de la pelirroja, preguntó intrigado.

-Es que.... Estuvo grabando cuando tu y yo... Pues...-Confeso sonrojada mientras hacía señas con las manos de lo que habían hecho.

-Oye, lo borrare.-Le susurro mientras le tocaba el rostro.

-¡Gracias!....-Sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Kreacher, no tiene acceso a esto o sí?-Preguntó de nuevo, la sola idea de pensar que alguien podría verlos en pleno acto de amor le asustaba pues era como si sus padres se enteraran.

-A veces.-Confeso mirando como la chica se ponía nerviosa. Mientras tenia la mirada fija en aquella imagen de la habitación.

-Pues bórralo ahora.-Le exigió, mientras Harry parecía borrar esos minutos.

-Listo.-Comento cuando termino de presionar botones.-Más tranquila

-Un poco. ¿Quién es esa gente?-Preguntó después mirando a las personas que estaban a las afueras de la casa.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta como miran la casa.-Confeso el hombre.

-¿Crees que se dieron cuenta de las cámaras?-Preguntó después de un largo silencio.

-No lo creo, tú no te diste cuenta.-Bromeo coquetamente.

-Bueno estaba ocupada con otros asuntos-Señalándolo coquetamente, entonces Harry se le acerco para besarla, y justo en ese momento escucharon una sirena de alarma-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó asustada.

-Entraron-Dijo Harry un poco asustado y asombrado.

Noto en las demás pantallas como parecían buscar algo mientras subían por las escaleras. Entonces este se giro mirando a Ginny

-Escapemos juntos-Le propuso asustando a la pelirroja un poco ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¡Que!, ¿Dónde?-Pregunto dudosa de la respuesta.

-Tengo el lugar perfecto-Le sonrió mientras le tocaba la mejilla dulcemente.

La chica le miro durante medio minuto intentando descifrar aquella amplia sonrisa, que parecía dejar claro que Harry escondía algo y que además parecía estar ansioso por compartir con ella.

-¡¿Anda, que dices, desaparecemos juntos!?-Continuaba hablando mientras regresaba a la habitación y tomaba la ropa de la pelirroja mientras se la entregaba, con un movimiento rápido de su varita, el ropero volvía a su lugar, y ahora la ropa comenzó a salir mientras se guardaba sola en una maleta que había salido debajo de la cama.

Escucharon ruidos en algunas habitaciones cercanas, cada segundo que pasaba parecían estar más cerca de ellos.

-Pero... No sería mejor enfrentarlos.-Tomando su ropa rápidamente mientras se vestía.

-No, no quiero alejarme de ti, no hoy-Confeso rápidamente mientras le tocaba el rostro dulcemente.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras Elle y Mauro entraban a la habitación, encontraron todo desordenado, sucio y vació, no había señal de Harry Potter.

-No está aquí.-Comento Elle mientras caminaba por la habitación.

-Espera, y ese aroma.-Noto Mauro de inmediato.

-¿Cuál?...-Preguntó la chica entonces cuando se acerco a la cama de Harry, justo en la almohada le fue fácil reconocer ese perfume.-Flores, estuvo aquí.-Respondió asustada, ahora tenía lógica por que no podían manipular al chico. El hechizo lo estaba obstruyendo Ginny Weasley, su escudo personal estaba con el ahora.

-Y por lo visto, la ropa les estorbo-Reconoció Mauro al notar el sostén de una chica debajo de la cama, debía ser de Ginny, ¿De quién más?, era un problema más, pues ahora significaba que estaban juntos, ¿Cómo iban a lograr separarlo de ella, si ahora habían vuelto?...-Debieron salir rápido, de otra forma no se le habría olvidado, ¿no lo crees?-Preguntó después mirando a Elle quien solo asentía con la cabeza.

_**Mientras tanto....**_

Acaban de llegar a La Madriguera y casi de inmediato comenzaron a guardar la ropa de la pelirroja en una maleta, Harry tomaba todo lo que encontraba en los cajones, mientras Ginny sacaba lo que sabía no necesitaba.

-¿Y me puedes decir a dónde iremos?-Preguntó la pelirroja mientras sacaba

-Es una sorpresa.-Respondió mientras miraba la hora y la ventana, deseando que no los hubieran seguido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos ahí?-Preguntó después de un rato la chica mientras sacaba a Harry de su mente.

-No lo sé, cuánto tiempo quieres estar conmigo-Comento mientras le miraba desde la ventana.

-Tengo práctica el lunes así que...-Confeso mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Será todo el fin de semana.-Murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios, dos días a solas con la chica era perfecto, bueno considerando que apenas una hora atrás habían vuelto.

Tras tomar sus cosas y tomarse de la mano aparecieron en un lugar muy alejado, la pelirroja no reconocía el lugar aun que de algo estaba segura, parecía reconocer el sonido de agua chocando contra algo, posiblemente cerca de la playa. A pesar de estar oscuro, la chica noto que no había nada en el lugar, parecía una pradera completamente solitaria.

-Harry, ¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó cuando el chico observo a ambos lados, como si confirmara que el lugar era el correcto.

-Aun no le pongo nombre, pero se puede decir que es "Mi escondite", aquí vengo cuando me siento solo, o triste.-Le contesto mientras tomaba su varita hacia un movimiento rápido.

-Oh, y donde esta he.-Preguntó de nuevo, no veía absolutamente nada.

Le tomo de la mano, y entonces cuando dio el primer paso la chica noto que parecían pasar una especie de manta invisible y ahora quedaba a la vista una pequeña casa de campo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Preguntó la pelirroja asombrada

-Bueno el lugar tiene la facilidad de esconderse, es como Hogwarts...-Confeso el moreno de lentes mientras sonreía ampliamente, después hacia levitar las maletas de ambos para después entrar a la casa.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

-Desde mi último cumpleaños...-Este le abrió la puerta galantemente y tras dejarla entrar primero cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Cuando entraron el lugar era casi una réplica exacta de La Madriguera, aun que el comedor era más pequeño y la cocina parecía mas muggle que mágica, además solo tenía dos pisos. Las paredes eran blancas y en la parte trasera del jardín, tenía un desayunador, y dos grandes árboles que tenían una gran hamaca en medio. La chimenea se encendió justo cuando la puerta se cerro y noto que era grande no era solo una chimenea común y corriente posiblemente compartía red flu. Cuando subieron al segundo piso fue justo como pensó que sería, tres habitaciones y un gran baño.

-Este es tu cuarto, el mío está enfrente y este es el baño.-Señalo el chico casi de inmediato mientras abría las puertas de las habitaciones y un poco apenado intentaba explicarle a la chica como se quedarían esa noche, aun que por otra parte deseaba quedarse con ella en la misma habitación, pero como decirlo sin sonar atrevido, claro que la forma en la que habían vuelto podría ayudarle un poco pero solo habían hecho el amor unas cuantas horas atrás, ¿Esta querría hacerlo de nuevo?

Pero entonces antes de terminar de hablar la chica le miro coquetamente, se le acerco para después besarlo casi por sorpresa.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-Preguntó mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Claro.- Sonrió por instinto.

Entonces tomados de las manos entraron a la habitación de enfrente, casi de inmediato se sentaron en la cama y tras empezar a besarse apasionadamente Ginny alejo bruscamente a Harry, de su cuerpo dejándolo bastante confundido, ella había comenzado el acercamiento, ahora deseaba parar.

-Espera, tengo una idea.-Susurro la chica al notar la frustración de Harry.

Le miraba coquetamente mientras se mordía el labio seductoramente, Harry realmente no comprendía que significaba, o mejor dicho; cual era la idea de la pelirroja, además, ¿Por qué le miraba de esa forma que solo lo ponía más ansioso?

Esta se soltó de los brazos del moreno para después acercarse a su mochila con todo su equipaje y tras sacar una prenda murmuro.

-Creo que, necesita ser estrenado, ¿No lo crees?-Preguntó mostrándole la prenda, era aquel diminuto baby doll, que sin duda sacaba suspiros, además de sueños húmedos al moreno.

-Sí, sin duda.-Respondió este mientras se acercaba a la chica para después besarle dulcemente.

_**A la mañana siguiente... **_

Cuando Harry despertó fue porque la luz del sol parecía llegarle directamente al rostro, justo antes de abrir los ojos, aspiro un aroma a flores, sonrió por instinto mientras sentía que alguien se movía en sus brazos para después suspirar y quedarse inmóvil una vez más, abrió los ojos mientras sentía el peso de la cabeza de Ginny en su pecho, le beso el cabello para entonces abrazarla. Se quedo en silencio observándola dormir tranquilamente, había olvidado cada detalle de su rostro y no había sido apropósito, si no que tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba así de cerca de ella, entonces tras familiarizarse con cada centímetro de la piel de la chica comenzó a besarle el rostro dulcemente, provocando que esta abriera los ojos lentamente.

-¡Buenos días!-Susurro Harry mientras le tocaba la frente y parecía acomodarle el cabello.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó esta mientras bostezaba ampliamente.

-Las 8 de la mañana, ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si.-Contesto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó después de un rato.

-Un poco-Confeso esta mientras suspiraba en los brazos del chico.

-Bueno creo que tengo algo para comer, ahora vuelvo.-Murmuro el chico mientras se vestía rápidamente.

La pelirroja se quedo en la cama unos minutos más, intentaba recordar todo lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior, era increíble cómo es que de la noche a la mañana las cosas pudieran cambiar tan rápido, ahora estaban juntos, y juntos de verdad. Se había convertido en la mujer de Harry y de cierta forma sentía que este también le pertenecía. Justo después de pensar de esa forma se vistió rápido y bajo para encontrar a un Harry preparando el desayuno.

-Hey.-Contesto el chico mientras la miraba acercarse a la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-Pregunto, este tenia lo que parecía café recién hecho, wafles con fruta.

-No, tengo todo bajo control.-Murmuro mientras sonreía.

-¿Y, exactamente donde estamos he?-Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el pequeño comedor que había por un lado.

-Es un secreto, si te portas bien te lo diré luego.-Le comento coquetamente mientras le entregaba su plato.

Durante el desayuno hablaron de todo un poco, sobre política, libros, música, trabajo, pero sobre todo de ellos, sin duda de ellos, después de todo lo que les había pasado estar juntos parecía un extraño sueño, pero que sin duda harían que fuera eterno.

-¿Estamos cerca de las costas, no?, me pareció escuchar el sonido del mar cuando llegamos anoche.-Comento la pelirroja después de un largo rato, ahora ambos disfrutaban del café.

-¿Quieres ir?, porque la playa es hermosa, arena blanca y el agua se torna verde de lo clara que es.

Lo que hicieron ese día fue tranquilo, pasaron casi dos horas en la playa que a duras penas parecía llenarse, había un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de ellos que era normal ver a los niños corriendo por la orilla del mar, tomaron el sol, jugaron en el mar, para después hacer un enorme castillo de arena que terminaron disfrutando los niños del pueblo.

Cuando regresaron a casa, estaban muy cansados que tomaron una duda de casi una hora, aun que en realidad solo se metieron a la tina y se quedaron así un largo rato mientras se besaban. Ya por la noche la pasaron juntos una vez más.

Al día siguiente decidieron ir al pueblo, y mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles solo para comprar algunos recuerdos del lugar, al final del día comenzaron a hacer sus maletas para regresar a casa, pero mientras hacían eso Ginny tuvo la necesidad de hacer una pregunta que parecía atormentarle desde horas atrás.

-Harry, ¿Tu dijiste que sabias quienes se habían robado el cadáver de Voldemort y que estabas involucrado?, ¿a qué te referías?

-Bueno…-Murmuro apenado.-La verdad es que no lo sé todo, pero dije que sabia quienes eran solo para que me ayudaras.

-¿Qué?-Grito molesta aun que algo aliviada.

-Es que, bueno pensé que podría ser la única forma en la que me dejarías acercarme.-Confeso lentamente.

-Y funciono.-Murmuro esta asombrada.

-¿Estas molesta?-Pregunto apenado

-Bueno, no realmente, lo que no se es cómo explicarle a los demás lo que pasa. Ellos aun creen que bueno, estas en nuestra contra.

Justo después de reaparecer cerca de Londres Harry llevo personalmente a Ginny a su práctica de Quiddith, y como siempre fueron protagonistas de murmullos.

-¿Están juntos ahora?-Pregunto Lolis después de que Harry desapareciera del campus y la pelirroja se acercaba a su amiga.

-Sí, volvimos esta fin de semana, no es estupendo.-Murmuro entusiasmada mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Si bueno, no lo sé, lo que pasa es que…-Comento lentamente preocupando a su amiga.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, Krum llego ayer y pregunto por ti.

-¿Viktor está aquí?-Pregunto asustada.

-Si, dijo que ya era tiempo de volver al trabajo…-Confeso después se quedo callada y susurro rápidamente.-Oh, oh, ahí viene.

-Ginny, wow, te ves estupenda.-Al momento de verla sonrió ampliamente y en sus ojos había un luz.

-Gracias.-Contesto sonrojada.

-Podemos hablar.-Pregunto después de un largo rato en donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Claro.-Murmuro algo asustada y nerviosa, la última vez que había hablado con él había sido en año nuevo después de eso solo había sido por cartas pero solo había recibido dos cartas de él. Y ahora llegaba así como si nada y con una sonrisa, además de hacerle cumplidos.

Tal vez no esperaba escuchar que ella ya tenía novio.

-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida?-Pregunto la pelirroja cuando ambos caminaban.

-Pues… Decidí volver el Quiddith es mi pasión (después de todo) y… ¿Tu que cuentas?

-Bien, estoy bien, mis padres se tomaron unas vacaciones para ver a Charlie y regresaron esta mañana, y, pues Ron aun tiene problemas con Hermione, le dio una oportunidad a Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?, me perdí mucho ¿he?

-Si algo así….

-¿Y tú?, te vi llegar con Potter.-Murmuro después de un rato mirando de reojo como Ginny parecía asustada.

-Ah sí, bueno… Volvimos hace unos días.-Confeso después apenada.

-¿No ibas a decirme?-Pregunto divertido notando el sonrojo de la chica.

-No, es solo que… Bueno, no sabía cómo.-Comento apenada.

-Yo aun siento algo por ti, sabes.-Confeso después de un largo rato

-Lo sé.-Susurro aun más triste.

-Pero no voy a dejar que eso nos aleje, porque somos amigos ¿cierto?-Mientras le tocaba por el mentón y hacia que le mirara a los ojos.

-Sí.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, mi práctica empieza en 10 minutos y aun no me he cambiado, adiós.-Se despidió de esta con un abrazo para después salir corriendo hacia los camerinos, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba partir avergonzada.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Harry acababa de llegar al Ministerio cuando decidió llegar a la oficina de Hermione pero encontró a Ron junto a ella, quienes parecían discutir.

-¡Oh por favor, dímelo!-Gritaba Ron bastante molesto.

-No tengo por qué discutir esto contigo.-Contesto Hermione aun más molesta.

-Hola-Susurro Harry apenado mientras tocaba la puerta solo para que estos dos dejaran de pelear.

-Hola-Murmuraron ambos molestos, no estaba seguro si con él o por lo que podrían a ver estado hablando.

-Sé que he sido un idiota, y... Quería disculparme por todo lo que hice, de verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que hice desde Año Nuevo hasta la noche en la que te embriague-Confeso apenado mientras notaba que Ron parecía no creerle y Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados.

-No creerás que nos creamos toda esa mentira verdad, claro hago estupideces y después finjo amnesia.-Contesto Hermione mientras Ron le daba la razón.

-Si no me creen puedes preguntarle a Matthew y Luna, ellos "escanearon" mi cerebro, justo como hicieron contigo cuando tenias amnesia.-Ahora era Harry el que estaba molesto.

Hermione le miro apenada, y Ron aun parecía molesto, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta,

-Además, será difícil ser familia y no hablarnos, ¿no lo crees?-Comento lo ultimo mirando a Ron, quien no parecía entenderlo bien.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ginny, decidió darme una oportunidad.

-Sabía que era demasiado débil…. Escucha, no sé qué es lo que te paso esa noche, pero, espero que ese Harry no vuelva.

-Lo juro… Yo me voy, sigan con lo suyo.-Mientras sonreía tímidamente, no lo habían perdonado del todo pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que hablaran con el chileno y la rubia para que así le creyeran por fin.

-¿Crees que lo decía en serio?-Pregunto Hermione preocupada

-No lo sé… ¿Y vas a decirme porque corriste de esa forma a Malfoy?, somos amigos no.

-Es difícil ser tu amiga cuando ambos sabemos que, no lo haces con esa intensión.

-Hermione, sé que no soy el amigo perfecto y tal vez jamás fui el novio ideal pero, lo que si se, es que no quiero que Malfoy se aproveche de ti.

-¿Crees que no puedo defenderme sola?

-Solo digo que tal vez las intensiones de Malfoy no son buenas.-Comento mientras salía de la oficina de la chica dejando a una Hermione preocupada, claro que se daba cuenta de las intensiones de Malfoy no eran exactamente buenas pero no iba a darle la razón a Ron, no en ese momento.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**_

* * *

_**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Después del entrenamiento de Ginny, Harry fue puntual por ella y tras pasar casi todo el día juntos, debían regresar a casa pero al momento de que Harry dejara a Ginny en La Madriguera las cosas se pusieron bastante cariñosas entre ellos.

-Harry tienes que irte.

-No, no quiero irme... ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche?-Le propuso mientras le besaba el cuello seductoramente.

-No puedo, mis padres llegan hoy. Además si Ron viene y no me ve, comenzara a preguntar y el no se creerá el cuento de que me quede contigo y que dormíamos en diferentes habitaciones. Créeme ya ha usado ese cuento con mama cuando Hermione vivía aquí.

-Entonces invítame a quedarme-Le propuso coquetamente mientras le tocaba la cintura delicadamente.-Me iré por la mañana lo juro.

Después de mirarle coquetamente ambos entraron a la casa, mientras alguien parecía vigilarlos desde lejos escondido entre los árboles.

_**Horas después… **_

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras intentaba entender que pasaba y donde estaba, el sol parecía salir lentamente y dejaba a su paso un color naranja a la vista, comenzó a observar e intentar familiarizarse con el lugar pero no parecía reconocerlo.

Era una habitación de chica, de eso estaba seguro, había un gran poste de las Arpías de Holyhead, y muchos detalles femeninos en el lugar, el sol que parecía asomarse por la ventana le dio directo en los ojos dejándolo un poco ciego durante unos segundos entonces sintió que alguien se movía junto a el, giro la cabeza y vio una cabellera pelirroja dándole la espalda, con las sabanas cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de aquella chica, entonces noto que al igual que ella este también estaba desnudo, levanto la sabana discretamente y noto el cuerpo de esta.

-Por lo menos tienes buen gusto Potter.-Murmuro para sus adentros, se levanto y vistió mientras intentaba no despertarla, pero fue inútil al intentar abrir la puerta escucho la voz de alguien hablándole coquetamente desde la cama, voz que reconoció de inmediato y lo dejo helado.

-¿Ibas a irte sin despedirte?-Preguntó Ginny justo a tiempo, antes de que Harry saliera de la habitación.

-Yo...Es que...-Balbuceo este lentamente mientras evitaba mirarle a los ojos, aun que había algo raro esa mañana no sentía ninguno de los síntomas que sentía cuando estaba cerca de la pelirroja.

Entonces sintió que la chica cerraba la puerta lo tomo por la camisa, lo arrojo sobre la cama, después se sentó encima de el y comenzó a besarle el cuello seductoramente.

-"_Tal vez estar en tu cuerpo tiene sus ventajas_"-Comento para si mismo mientras abrazaba a la chica y comenzaba a recorrer su piel, entonces escucharon como alguien parecía abrir la puerta de la casa y enseguida escucharon las voces de dos personas, una mujer y un hombre.

Ginny se detuvo en sus besos y caricias para mirar asustada a Harry.

-Somos mis padres, tienes que irte.-Murmuro esta mientras tomaba su ropa y se la ponía después le dio el resto de la ropa a Harry.

-¿Ahora?-Preguntó frustrado, estaban en el mejor momento y esta lo corría.

-Si a menos que quieras ser linchado por mi papa...-Le dio su capa de invisibilidad y antes de que este se la colocara le beso seductoramente.-¿Nos vemos esta noche?-Pregunto después al notar como la cara de Harry parecía desear un poco mas de ella.

-Claro.-Comento muy seguro además de deseoso.

Después de salir de la casa de la pelirroja Voldemort se había aparecido nuevamente en el departamento de Maite, solo que estaba solamente Mauro y leía los libros de los vivos y de los muertos.

-Como puedes leer eso -Pregunto viendo los extraños dibujos que contenían los libros.

-Simple -Dijo Mauro sin apartar la vista -se leer egipcio, así te revivimos, ¿recuerdas? -Voldemort asintió -De hecho encontré algo interesante aquí -Alzo la mirada para verlo.

-¿Qué?-Estaba intrigado.

-Que el efecto del amor que sienten Potter y Weasley es temporal, durante la próxima luna llena el efecto debería anularse por completo, así que cabe la posibilidad de sacarte del cuerpo de Potter y revivir a tu lugarteniente

Voldemort lo miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que sabía eso, o solo era una sospecha?

-Vamos esa es tu intención, ¿no es así?-Voldemort asintió.

-Entonces, esto haremos....

_**Esta historia continuara….**_


	26. El disfraz descubierto

**Matías Roa:** _Feliz 2010 para todos nuestros lectores, y aquí les dejamos este capi para k partan el año con el pie derecho._

**Paola Prieto:** _Feliz 2010, de verdad muchas felicidades pero sobre todo muchas gracias si aun continuas con el fic, lo sé a veces nos atrasamos mucho, pero como propósito de año nuevo, no será publicar más rápido porque seamos sinceros, no creo que pase, pero lo que si puedo prometer es que los siguiente capítulos se podrán cada vez mejor. _

**Capitulo 24 – El disfraz descubierto**

_**Introducción:**_ Ahora que Voldemort se ha apoderado por completo del cuerpo de Harry, ¿Qué tiene en mente?, el cumpleaños numero 22 de Ron se acercaba, tendrá acaso este un buen regalo de cumpleaños que supere al resto pero sobre todo ¿Que desea cada neomortifago?, ¿Habrá acaso tiempo para el amor en sus planes?

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_{Anteriormente} _

_-Investigamos y sabemos que existe una varita invencible, pensamos que si esta en nuestro poder, podría ayudarnos a deshacernos del extraño efecto que tiene Ginny Weasley sobre el cuerpo de Potter y de esa forma traerte de vuelta.-Murmuro Ian mientras le explicaba a Voldemort el nuevo plan. _

_-Pues lamento desilusionarlos pero esa varita, no sirve con nadie que no sea el.-Confeso este molesto, tanto esfuerzo por robarla sin que Dumbledore le acusara y no podía usarla a su antojo. _

_-¿Entonces no, nos sirve?-Preguntó Elle desilusionada. _

_-No a menos que mate a Potter y obtenga la varita, pero eso es imposible si necesito el cuerpo del chico para estar aquí.-Contesto aun mas molesto, odiaba tener que depender del chico, Voldemort noto que susurraban cosas para después mirarlo una y otra vez. _

_---- oo --- oo ----_

_-¿Volvimos?-Preguntó Harry dudoso, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría durar esa buena racha, además quería hacerlo oficial, quería volver con la chica, deseaba poder llamarla novia, además de continuar con esa nueva relación. _

_-Si.-Contesto Ginny suspirando mientras notaba que los labios de Harry volvían a besarle la frente después se quedo con los ojos cerrados mientras continuaba sintiendo que los brazos del chico la abrazaban con amor. _

_--- oo --- oo ---_

_-¿Viktor está aquí?-Pregunto Ginny asustada. _

_-Si, dijo que ya era tiempo de volver al trabajo…-Confeso Lolis después se quedo callada y susurro rápidamente.-Oh, oh, ahí viene.-Para después retirarse de ahí rápidamente. _

_-Te vi llegar con Potter.-Murmuro el búlgaro después de un rato mirando de reojo como Ginny parecía asustada. _

_-Volvimos hace unos días.-Confeso después apenada, le era difícil contarle esas cosas sobre todo sabiendo que el chico aun sentia algo por ella. . _

_--- oo --- oo ---_

_-_

_Voldemort despertó como Harry una vez mas sin entender muy bien que pasaba, estaba junto a Ginny y no sentía lo que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de la pelirroja, era como si el efecto de defensa se hubiera esfumado, tras llegar a casa de Maite encontró a Mauro quien pareció explicarle lo que pasaba. _

_-El efecto del amor que sienten Potter y Weasley es temporal, durante la próxima luna llena el efecto debería anularse por completo, así que cabe la posibilidad de sacarte del cuerpo de Potter y revivir a tu lugarteniente-Comento Mauro tranquilamente. Voldemort lo miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que sabía eso, o solo era una sospecha?-Vamos esa es tu intención, ¿no es así?-Voldemort asintió, después de todo no eran tan inútiles como el pensaba, si las cosas salían bien podría recompensar al chico con creces. _

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

Harry despertó lentamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza, sentia un dolor punzante (tal vez se había golpeado mientras dormía), aun estaba oscuro pero había una luz que entraba por la ventana, miro a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar; estaba en su habitación de Grimmauld Place, miro a ambos lados y noto a alguien durmiendo junto a el, se acerco un poco para percatarse de que era Ginny.

No estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado ahí, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaban en La Madriguera ellos dos solos, estaba seguro de que era ahí donde había cerrado los ojos minutos atrás pero entonces, estaba en Grummalud Place, tal vez se habían trasladado pero no lo recordaba, se levanto de la cama para estar seguro de lo que había hecho.

Tras mirar las grabaciones se dio cuenta de que ya no era el día que se suponía era, habían pasado dos días desde que habían vuelto a Inglaterra. ¿Cómo había olvidado, (de nuevo) lo que hacia?, miro una vez mas hacia la cama, y noto a Ginny dormir tranquilamente.

_--- Flash Back---_

_Después de que Voldemort hubiera dejado la comodidad de La Madriguera y llegara a casa de Maite, tras conversar con Mauro, decidió seguir el juego y disfrutar del posible poco tiempo que le quedara en el cuerpo del chico Potter, después de todo no estaba seguro cuando seria la próxima vez que lograría apoderarse del cuerpo de Harry. _

_Llego al trabajo del chico y actuó como sabía haría el moreno de lentes, converso con los amigos y jefe de este como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso intento ser un buen chico, al momento de la comida, fue un buen novio y busco a Ginny, después de los entrenamientos de Quiddith, y por la noche decidió seguir lo que habían dejado. _

_Ya se encontraban en Grummalud Place, en la sala junto a la chimenea, comenzaron a besarse, pero entonces los besos y caricias de Harry comenzaron a subir la intensidad rápidamente asustando a la pelirroja. _

_-Espera.-Murmuro esta mientras se levanta del sofá e intentaba que Harry dejara de tocarle por debajo de la blusa, por la forma en que le tocaba comenzaba a darle miedo. _

_-¿Qué, que pasa?-Preguntó confundido la chica le había besado atrevidamente esa mañana. _

_-Es solo que, hace unos días eras el inexperto Harry y ahora, ahora es como si fueras otra persona.-Respondió esta mirándole fijamente había algo diferente a ese Harry, lo sabia, pero no estaba segura en que. _

_-¿Qué persona?-Pregunto rápidamente preocupado, se acerco a la chica tomándole por el brazo fuertemente asustándola demasiado. _

_-No lo sé, yo….-Respondió mientras miraba detenidamente su mirada, parecía apagada, sin vida, aun que también reconoció algo que le causaba miedo, pero no sabia ¿por que?_

_-Lo siento, es que leí que las chicas desean a alguien experto.-Voldemort noto el excesivo _

_Interés, en su mirada, y comenzó a sentirse mareado, así que soltó a Ginny y se alejo de esta, tal vez después todo no estaba tan libre del efecto de la pelirroja. . _

_-Yo solo sé que quiero a mi Harry de vuelta, al inexperto, torpe y algunas veces, descuidado Harry… -Murmuro algo asustada, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero había una voz en su cabeza que le decía que saliera de ese lugar de inmediato-Adiós-Se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe. _

_-¡Oh por favor, como si fuera la única chica en el mundo!.-Susurro bromeando, ¿tanta importancia le daba a la forma en que Harry le besaba?, se giro y vio a Kreacher mirándole fijamente.-Buenas noches.-Mientras subía a su habitación. _

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_Harry (aun siendo Voldemort) llego en medio de un entrenamiento de Quiddith de Ginny, tras pedirle perdón ambos llegaron a Grummalud Place, y tras hacer el amor, Voldemort simplemente decidió hacer otras cosas. _

_-Wow, fue increíble ¿no?-Preguntó mientras se alejaba de la chica, había pasado para Voldemort mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve con una mujer, y debía admitir que, aun que inexperta, Ginny Weasley era ya todo una mujer. _

_-Supongo.-Murmuro algo confundida. _

_-Buenas noches-Murmuro mientras se giraba, le daba la espalda y se quedaba dormido, Ginny por su parte se quedo molesta y decepcionada, lo que había pasado esa noche había sido solo sexo, y no se parecía en nada al Harry que deseaba y conocía, esa noche se durmió llorando. _

_--- Fin Flash Back --- _

Harry acaba de ver todo lo que había pasado los dos días que no recordaba nada, había notado como había tratado a Ginny y se sentía mal, ¿Cómo había podido portarse de esa forma?, dormirse sin decirle nada más que buenas noches, ¿Qué clase de persona era cuando no recordaba nada?.

-Ginny, despierta.- Decidió despertarla lentamente, la chica abrió los ojos algo triste, ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora, quería que dejara la cama a mitad de la noche?-Lo siento, yo, no se que paso, lo juro, pero, no quería tratarte así, es que yo....-Comenzó a llorar mientras le explicaba lo que pasaba, pero a mitad de la disculpa la chica lo beso, y conforme se besaban hicieron el amor de nuevo, pero estaba vez fue distinto a horas atrás, era el Harry que la chica conocía, ¿pero por que se comportaba de forma distinta?, tras terminar; se abrazaron una hora para después al momento de salir el sol ducharse juntos, intentando reponer el tiempo que el chico no recordaba sobre todo hacer sentir a Ginny que la amaba.

Los siguientes días para el chico fueron normales, no sentia que perdía un solo día, pero por las noches se sentia muy cansado, tanto que se dormía muy temprano, y en cuanto salía el sol el estaba despierto y al sentir que no perdía nada, no tuve la necesidad de ver las grabaciones por las noches, lastima para el, ya que mientras el creía dormir, Voldemort tenia disponibilidad de su cuerpo por completo para no solo disfrutar de su novia si no de los beneficios de ser Potter y lastimar a los demas.

_**Días después... **_

Esa mañana Hermione estaba sola en casa, sus padres habían salido por cuestiones de trabajo así que tenia todo el fin de semana para ella sola, Draco por su parte había salido de Inglaterra por negocios, aun que ella sabia que era por cuestiones familiares, el padre de este deseaba hablar con el, (a solas) lo más seguro para saber "si aun seguía con ella ridícula sensación hacia una muggle".

Debía admitir que el rubio parecía defenderla delante de los Malfoy, pero no deseaba ser la causa de un pleito familiar y la noche anterior cuando este había ido a explicarle su ausencia, por dentro sentia un gran alivio no tener que verle durante unos días.

En algunas ocaciones cuando estaba con el rubio, este parecía comportarse bien, pero después cuando la confianza parecía ganarle, entonces comentaba o hacia cosas que sin duda dejaban en duda las intenciones que tenia hacia ella.

Odiaba tener que darle la razón a Ron, pero la realidad era que a pesar de todo, el pelirrojo había sido un buen chico, podría decirse que perfecto novio, jamás la había obligado a nada, siempre estaba con ella en las buenas y en las malas, recordó a Joseph y una lagrima corrió por su rostro, pero no había sido solo en esa ocasión, si no desde antes.

_Flash Back _

_Era una noche a principios de Julio del 97, cuando la castaña acaba de aparecer en las cercanías de La Madriguera, llevaba su equipaje en la mano y lloraba desconsolada, era el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo, donde sabía nada malo podría pasarle, pero de lo que no estaba segura era la reacción de los Weasley cuando se enteraran de lo que había hecho. _

_Dentro de la casa ya se estaban alistando para dormir cuando escucharon que tocaron la puerta fuertemente, Ron que estaba más cerca de la puerta abrió rápidamente para después quedarse mirando fijamente a la persona que acaba de llegar. _

_-Hermione-Murmuro Ron con la puerta de par en par mientras la miraba preocupado y asustado, la chica lloraba a tal grado que el chico automáticamente se puso triste, entonces la chica se lanzo a sus brazos este de inmediato la abrazo fuertemente susurrándole cosas al oído intentando calmarla.-Todo estará bien, tranquila. _

_Cinco minutos después la chica estaba en la sala con Molly, Ginny, y Ron por un lado que no dejaba de mirarle de una forma que parecía abrazarla. _

_-¿Querida que paso?-Pregunto Molly después de un rato pues hasta ese momento la castaña no parecía decir nada. _

_-Desmemorice a mis padres.-Confeso después de un rato el llanto le quebraba la voz que a duras penas lograron entenderle. _

_-¡¿No es magia muy avanzada?!.-Pregunto Ginny del otro lado asombrada. _

_-Lo se. Creo que salio bien, antes de salir, no tenían idea de quien era, y mucho menos que tuvieran una hija.-Lo ultimo lo dijo llorando de nuevo, entonces Ron coloco su brazo alrededor de su hombro para de inmediato esta acomodarse en su pecho y llorar aun mas fuerte.-No sabia a donde mas ir, y yo.... _

_-Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.-Murmuro Ron mientras pasaba su brazo de arriba a abajo por la espalda de la chica solo para que dejara de temblar, estaba seguro de que no era de frió si no de miedo.-¿Cierto mama?-Después miro a su madre suplicándole. _

_-Claro, eres de la familia…-Contesto con una sonrisa intentando que la castaña sonreirá, después mirando a su hija que estaba a un costado.- Ginny, ayúdame con la cama de Hermione.- Molly al notar que su hijo y la castaña parecían ocupados en sus asuntos decidió dejarlos solos además Ron se comportaba muy protector que no quería arruinarle el momento. _

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien, ya verás. -Decía una y otra vez intentando que la chica dejara de llorar, muy pocas veces la había tenido así de cerca que en ese momento deseaba ser su protector personal. _

_-Tengo miedo, ¿Qué pasa si no puedo encontrarlos o si no puedo hacer que me recuerden? _

_-Oye, Tonks o Lupin deben saber cómo recuperar sus recuerdos-Mientras el pelirrojo intentaba limpiarle el rostro dulcemente sin dejar de abrazarla.-Pues solo hay que pedirles que nos ayuden y listo, además yo estaré ahí apoyándote. _

_-Gracias.-Murmuro la chica, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro además la forma en que Ron la abrazaba, le miraba y hablaba, producía una conocida sensación en ambos que si casi sin pensarlo y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos comenzaban a acercarse mas y mas, sentían que sus labios se rozaban el uno con el otro, ambos cerraron los ojos por instinto esperando un beso reconfortante que no tuvieran que decir nada para cuando terminara, pero para cuando pensaron que se besarían, escucharon que la puerta se abría de golpe, se alejaron lo suficiente el uno del otro apenados y molestos. _

_-Hay que pensar en algo, el cumpleaños de Harry se acerca.-La voz provenía de Arthur Weasley que acaba de llegar con el resto de sus hijos.-¡Hermione que sorpresa no te esperábamos hasta dentro de 5 días!-Murmuro al notar a la castaña en el sofá, después cuando se acerco a saludar noto los ojos hinchados de la chica-¿Estabas llorando?, Ron que le hiciste.-Giro la cabeza mirando a Ron seriamente._

_-Yo, nada.-Grito molesto, de cierta forma no era su culpa que estuviera llorando pero por otra parte sus palabras parecían dar justo en el blanco, iban a besarse y entonces ambos hacían como si nada hubiera pasado, "¿Qué había echo?, nada". _

_-No señor Weasley, Ron no me hizo nada.-Cuando dijo las palabras recordó el instante segundos atrás y se puso roja de vergüenza, después intentando continuar.-Lo que pasa es que… Desmemorice a mis padres esta noche, por eso estoy así.-Intento ayudar a Ron pero en lugar de eso ambos estaban molestos y avergonzados, pues cada palabra que decian parecía confirmar "que esa noche no pasaría lo que deseaban"_

_-Oh, lo siento. Bueno, Lupin y Tonks llegan mañana así que tendrán una solución, descuida, te ayudaremos con esto y por si no te lo habían dicho, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, eres de la familia.-Se le acerco mientras le sonreía. _

_-Bien la cama esta lista, Ron ayuda a Hermione a subir sus cosas-Comento Molly bajando las escaleras después de un rato. _

_Entonces Hermione se puse de pie mientras Ron tomaba el equipaje de la castaña para después ambos subir las escaleras, después al llegar a la habitación de Ginny el chico cedió el paso galantemente a la castaña, era lo único que podía hacer, después de lo que había pasado abajo ¿o no? _

_-Bueno, pues… -Murmuro el pelirrojo cuando dejo la maleta en el suelo junto a la cama de la castaña ambos parecían apenados y evitaban mirarse a los ojos.-Buenas noches.-Se despidió para después salir huyendo de ahí. _

_-Buenas noches-Contesto esta mas apenada que el pelirrojo, aun que de cierta forma molesta, ¿Por qué no intentaba continuar lo que habían dejado abajo?, por lo menos le había deseado buenas noches. _

_Fin Flash Back _

El recordar esa noche en ese momento le producía cierta nostalgia, aun que en ese entonces Ron era dulce aun era inseguro y no parecía mostrar del todo sus sentimientos, pero las cosas fueron cambiando lentamente y para cuando el chico logro dejar atrás todos los temores, no tuvo más dudas en demostrarle su apoyo en todo momento.

_Flash Back _

_-Bien aquí es.-Murmuro Ron mientras Hermione que estaba por un costado aun miraba la casa asustada. _

_Esa mañana acaban de llegar al norte de Australia estaban en busca de los padres de la castaña, había pasado solo una semana desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado que casi de inmediato el pelirrojo comenzó a ayudar a la chica para encontrarlos. Este podía notarlo, la chica aun que ahora parecía tranquila por ya no tener que huir todo el tiempo aun estaba triste y asustada por el paradero de sus padres. _

_-¿Qué voy a decirles?-Preguntó mientras sentia que sus piernas parecían temblar, además su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Sentia euforia por saber que sus padres estaban vivos pero por otra parte estos no la recordaban y eso le daba miedo. _

_-Oye, estaré a tu lado, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.-Le recordó Ron mientras le tomaba la mano para entonces apretarla con amor. _

_-Gracias-Le miro a los ojos y tuvo un impulso de besarlo, pero antes de acercarse, el pelirrojo la obligo a caminar. _

_-¿Lista?-Pregunto cuándo se pararon enfrente de la puerta. _

_-Si. _

_Ron toco la puerta amablemente esperando a que alguien atendiera, casi 10 segundos después la puerta se abrió. _

_-Hola.- La madre de Hermione se asomo mientras saludaba amablemente _

_-Hola.- La chica devolvió el saludo pero se quedo callada. _

_-Buenas tardes.-Murmuro rápidamente Ron ayudando a Hermione.-Estamos buscando a los Meyer, ¿saben donde viven?-Preguntó al notar que la mujer los miraba extraña. _

_-Si a dos casas de aquí-Respondió rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta. _

_-Oh gracias.-Dijo el chico justo cuando cerro la puerta y escucho que colocaron los cerrojos. _

_-Lo siento, me acobarde.-Confeso la castaña cuando se alejaban de la casa. _

_-No es que este diciendo que pensé que lo harías, pero tengo un plan B.-Le susurro al oído haciendo que la chica le mirara como su héroe. _

_El pelirrojo hizo una seña con la mano y notaron que tres hombres de edad aproximada a los 26 años se les acercaron, Ron les señalo la casa y entonces esperaron_

_-Le pedí ayuda a Kingsley, son los mejores desmemorizadores que tiene el Ministerio, así que tus padres no sentirán nada y para ellos será como un sueño, será más fácil explicarles todo de esta forma-Comento al notar la preocupación de la chica los tres hombres tocaron la puerta con trajes de fumigación además de todo el equipo. _

_Por lo que la castaña entendió, era más fácil dejarlos pasar de esa forma a la manera que había planeado ella, presentarse y decirles que ella era su hija, que no lo recordaban por que era bruja y había hecho un hechizo para eso, podría asustar a cualquiera. _

_-Gracias-Contesto esta mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro cuando ambos ya estaban sentados en la acera de la calle, el chico de inmediato coloco su brazo alrededor de la chica. _

_-Hermione, sé que no te lo he pedido formalmente pero, bueno hemos salido dos veces, tal vez tres si cuentas esta, pero…-Comento el chico después de un rato, la chica le miro a los ojos aun apoyada en su hombro. -La próxima vez que alguien me pregunte de ti, quiero presentarte como mi novia y no solo como mi amiga, así que…-Ahora estaba nervioso la castaña le miraba directamente a los ojos y parecía prestar toda su atención en el. _

_-¿Estas intentando pedirme algo?-Preguntó divertida, le gustaba ver a Ron nervioso, para ella era señal de que sin duda parecía importarle. _

_-Sí.-Susurro el chico tímidamente entonces, la chica le tomo por el rostro con una mano para después besarlo dulcemente, justo después de eso, le tomo de la mano.- ¿Eso es un sí?-Preguntó confundido, si, cada vez que le preguntara algo la chica le iba a responder así, entonces le agradaba la idea, ¿Por qué no le había pedido desde antes que fuera su novia? _

_Se habria ahorrado muchas peleas aun que ahora que lo pensaba con calma las reconciliaciones podrían ser buenas. _

_-Si.-Susurro coquetamente mientras le miraba rápidamente a los ojos para después volver apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. _

_Minutos después ya estaban dentro de la casa de los padres de la chica, estos parecían despertar de un largo sueño, tanto Hermone como Ron intentaron explicarles lo que pasaba y para asombro de la chica, el pelirrojo hizo un anuncio más. _

_-Señores Granger, verán, no solo el mundo mágico cambio. En realidad… No sé cómo decir esto, pero lo diré... Amo a su hija, (siempre la he amado) y... Estamos saliendo, en realidad, es mi novia.-Confeso lentamente mientras miraba a la chica después la tomo de la mano para darse el valor. _

_Fin Flash Back _

Ron siempre había sido dulce y comprensivo lo que era aun peor es que con el paso del tiempo había mejorado en ese sentido, como cuando Joseph, había estado a su lado en cada momento y después cuando no recordaba nada, estuvo ahí, a su manera, arriesgado todo por estar con ella, y ahora que pensaba de esa forma en el pelirrojo sintió algo que sin duda le hizo tener el impulso de buscarlo y verlo.

_---------------__**o**__**o**__----------------__**oo**_

* * *

_**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Ron se encontraba dándole un baño a Tobby, después de todo esa semana le tocaba quedarse con el perro, sabia que era extraño pero el compartir de la mascota parecía darle esperanzas o tal vez falsas esperanzas de que aun tenia algo con Hermione.

-¡¿Tobby a donde vas, aun no termino de bañarte?!-Gritaba Ron al notar como el perrito salio disparado hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

Este le siguió pero a mitad del camino vio cierta cabellera castaña mientras parecía hacerle cariños al perro.

-Hermione-Susurro Ron mientras notaba que la chica le sonreía y por raro que fuera o simplemente parecía imaginarlo, en la mirada de esta parecía ver amor.

-¡Hola!-Murmuro esta mientras le miraba directo a los ojos.

-¡Hola!-Repitió el chico por instinto.

-Yo.... Quería saber como estaba Tobby, ¿Espero no te moleste?-Se quedo callada un minuto intentando recordar por que había ido ahí, o mejor dicho cual era la excusa que iba a darle.

-¿Molestia?.... Puedes venir cuando quieras, esta es tu casa... Quiero decir, Tobby es tuyo-Murmuro mientras se acercaba más a ella, hasta tropezó con un arbusto y a mitad de la frase se rectifico.

-¡Gracia!-Noto que esta se sonrojo un poco pero lo oculto de inmediato mientras el cabello parecía cubrir parte de sus mejillas.

Se quedo medio minuto en silencio mirándole a los ojos un largo rato sin parpadear.

-Quieres algo de tomar, tengo limonada adentro-Le invito mientras se dirigía a la casa.

-Claro-Respondió de inmediato mientras le seguía.-Wow, se ve, realmente lindo.-Susurro mientras admiraba que la casa había sido terminada, ahora viéndola con calma sin duda parecía la casa de sus sueños.

Bueno el plan había sido ese, que la casa fuera exactamente como ella siempre había soñado, lastima que no pudiera disfrutarla. Los muebles de la sala eran realmente cómodos además le daban un toque familiar con aquellos colores claros, y la chimenea había quedado aun mejor, había fotografías de la familia Weasley además del trío cuando aun eran muy pequeños.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó el pelirrojo cuando le dio el vaso con limonada.

-Si... Bueno, se ve bien.-Contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero después recordando que el único que vivía ahí era Ron se entristeció.

Casi media hora después estaban sentados en la sala de la casa mientras parecían charlar, y a cada oportunidad que Ron tenía lograba que Hermione sonriera, el que no fueran novios, no significaba que no pudieran ser amigos, pues antes de comenzar aquella relación amorosa, siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, ¿Por qué las cosas debían cambiar ahora?

-Recuerdas cuando teníamos 11 años y terminamos dándole una visita accidental a Fluffly, salimos corriendo y gritando, de seguro nos veíamos como unos tontos-Comentaba Ron con tal gracia que hacia reír a la chica.

-Si, bueno, no es tan gracioso, si lo piensas con calma, un perro gigante con tres cabezas, que suele dormir con música, es aterrador.-Termino la castaña mientras intentaba terminar de hablar, pero le era imposible no dejaba de reír.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo aterrador?....-Preguntó poniéndose serio mientras tomaba cacahuates de la mesa.- Neville habla dormido.

-¿Y eso que, tú hablas dormido?-Se burlo la chica.

-Si pero yo no imito a una niña de 10 años, ¿o si?

-¿Estas diciendo que habla como niña?

-Si... Y lo peor, ronca.-Lo pronuncio de forma acusadora como si fuera un crimen.

-¡Oh por favor!, tu también roncas, a veces me sorprendía como es que lograba dormir tranquilamente, claro que si duermes de lado, no se escucha mas, pero…

En ese momento ambos quisieron tomar cacahuates pero sus manos se tocaron, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, al instante se miraran las manos, para después mirarse a los ojos.

Después comenzaron acercarse lentamente aun con las manos entrelazadas, sentían como el poco espacio parecía acabarse además de sentir la respiración del otro contra el rostro, casi sin notarlo comenzaron a besarse dulcemente, para después ir subiendo la intensidad de aquel beso.

Una de las manos del chico comenzó por tocar tiernamente el rostro de la castaña, fue entonces cuando esta parecía irse recostado mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, para entonces atraer al chico aquella posición y así besarse cómodamente.

Las cosas continuaron así un largo rato hasta que inconcientemente la mano de Ron comenzó a subir de su cintura por debajo de la blusa de la castaña y al sentir la calida piel de la chica el pelirrojo se detuvo de inmediato.

-Espera, yo lo siento, no debí.-Murmuro Ron mientras se separaba de la chica, e iba a la cocina para después lavarse la cara con agua muy fría, necesitaba recuperar el calor normal de su cuerpo, en ese momento sentia que estaba ardiendo. Tenía un deseo de desnudar a Hermione que estaba seguro que podía controlar solo si estaba lejos de ella.

Hermione por su parte se quedo en el sofá un poco confundida, ¿Qué era lo pasaba?, se estaban besando apasionadamente, este parecía comenzar a desnudarla y entonces el pelirrojo parecía rechazarla, ¿Por qué?, no entendía, hasta donde recordaba días atrás este le había suplicado que volvieran y ahora intentaba mantenerse lejos de ella.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a casa...-Murmuro Ron mientras hacía que la castaña reaccionara.

-¿Me estas corriendo?-Preguntó un poco molesta, confundida y hasta triste.

-Es solo que no puedes quedarte y esperar que.... Tienes idea de lo que sucede cuando estoy cerca de ti, cuando te beso, cuando te toco.... Es difícil mantenerme alejado de ti, además se que después me dirás pervertido, que me aproveche de ti....-Respondió este rápidamente haciendo pausas mientras parecía mantenerse alejado de la chica.

-Y si te dijera que... Quiero que te aproveches de mí.-Contesto mientras se acercaba a el.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó confundido, ¿Había escuchado bien?, la chica le decía que se besaran, que continuaran lo que habían dejado. Comenzaba a dudar sobre si aquella chica era o no Hermione.

-Es que... Comienzo a creer que hago mal estando con Malfoy.-Respondió mientras le daba la espalda y parecía poner en orden sus ideas.

-¿Por qué, que te hizo?-Preguntó rápidamente de manera protectora, de la misma forma que hacía que la castaña se sintiera a salvo junto al pelirrojo, algo que sin duda le gustaba del chico.

-Nada, es solo que...-Respondió intentando explicar lo que intentaba decirle.

-¿Qué?-Le interrumpió bruscamente mientras le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos.

-Tú me pides permiso para un beso, o te disculpas por besarme, y Malfoy... Él; bueno, ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que hizo cuando le dije que iba a darle una oportunidad?-Noto que Ron se quedo callado, parecía darse cuenta de que el rubio le habría dicho alguna historia sobre esa noche y ahora estaba atento a escuchar la realidad así que continuo mientras le miraba a los ojos.-Me beso, y... Sugirió que en su departamento estaríamos más cómodos, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-Preguntó molesta.

-Si.-Respondió tímidamente.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora sabes por que regrese a casa sola esa noche.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-Preguntó molesto, ¿Por qué no le tenia la confianza para decirle esas cosas?, después de todo seguían siendo amigos, aun que en el punto en el que se encontraban, parecía incomodo para ambos tratarse solo como amigos.

-Por que se que podrías...-Comenzó a hablar la chica pero Ron la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Golpearlo.-Término la frase con odio.

-Si.-Confeso apenada.

-Y por lo visto no quieres que eso pase-Respondió con aun más odio, eso significaba que aun le importaba Draco.

-Lo que no quiero es que tú termines herido-Contesto la otra con una lágrima en los ojos.

-¿Herido por Malfoy?-Se burlo de la poca confianza que le tenía la chica.

-Ron, lo mismo pensaste de Joseph.-Le recordó sin darse cuenta que eso podría causar una fuerte discusión.

-Lo de Joseph fue distinto, ambos sabemos que estaba loco, iba a obligarte a ser su novia, su esposa, su mujer, no podía permitir que te hiciera daño. Creí que había quedado claro hace tiempo.-Murmuro lo ultimo molesto, había puesto en juego su vida por protegerla y esta aun parecía tratarlo como a un niño.

La chica tomo sus cosas dio las buenas noches y antes de llegar a la puerta sintió la respiración de Ron en su nuca mientras notaba que este colocaba una mano sobre la puerta para evitar que esta saliera.

-Necesito saber, si ¿Seré cosa de una noche, o para siempre?, por que no te quiero para una vez, te quiero solo para mi, se que jamás he sido el novio perfecto, pero te juro que si te quedas conmigo haré cualquier cosa que me pidas seré tu devoto esclavo...-El chico no termino de hablar pues la chica ya lo estaba besando, pero fue un beso simple aun que largo.

Para cuando dejo de sentir los labios de la chica, aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Esto significa lo que pienso?-Quería escuchar de la propia voz de Hermione lo que estaba seguro ya sabia.

Entonces sintió las manos de la chica posarse en su cuello y casi de inmediato los labios de esta besándole una vez mas, casi de inmediato la tomo con ambas manos por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para así besarle apasionadamente, como solo el sabia hacia que las piernas de la castaña temblaran, además de acelerar su corazon a tal punto que parecía dejarla sin aliento.

Para cuando decidieron tomar aire unieron sus cabezas, ambos abrieron los ojos para mirarse y por insito se sonrieron mientras sus narices parecían rozarse una con la otra, entonces el chico la tomo en brazos para después llevarla directo a la habitación y hacerle el amor.

Lo que paso esa tarde fue solo una prueba de aun se amaban, que aun debían estar juntos, Ron demostró ser dulce (una vez mas) tomándose el tiempo para desnudarla y besarla a su antojo, con ese tipo de gestos la castaña se sentia en el cielo.

-¿Y que le dirás a Malfoy?-Preguntó Ron después de un rato.

-No lo se, ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo-Murmuro la chica mientras una lagrima parecía resbalar por su mejilla, casi de inmediato escondió su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Ron.

Se sentia tan avergonzada, ella era novia de Draco, y aun así había tenido sexo con Ron, (aun que lo que había echo con Ron no podía llamarse sexo en realidad había sido algo mas que solo eso, había sido la muestra de que aun amaba al pelirrojo y mucho) pero lo que era aun peor es que no era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, cuando era novia de Ron había sucedido algo similar con el rubio, claro que para cuando reacciono se detuvo y jamás volvió a pasar, pero en este caso no deseaba alejarse de Ron., ¿eso la hacia una mala persona?

-Hey escúchame.-Comento el pelirrojo haciendo que esta le mirara a los ojos, cuando logro toda su atención continuo hablando con dulcera intentando hacerla sentir bien consigo misma, no tenia por que sentirse avergonzada de lo que había pasado entre ellos, al contrario el se sentia feliz, muy feliz.-Tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, (y lo sabes), tarde o temprano íbamos a terminar así, aquí, claro que para ser sincero, yo creí que iba a costarme mas trabajo, pero te juro que esta vez será para siempre, no pienso dejarte ir.

-Lo se-Susurro sonriendo al mismo tiempo que otra lagrima recorría su mejilla, pero justo a tiempo Ron la detuvo con un dulce beso.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio abrazados, disfrutando del momento, entonces escucharon un ruido proveniente de sus estómagos, después de todo la hora de la cena ya comenzaba a acercarse.

-Sabes; no se tu pero yo tengo hambre, ¿Que dices si cenamos pasta?, spaghetti con albóndigas, y un poco de vino tinto para acompañar.

-¿Sabes lo que me causa el vino tinto?-Preguntó entre divertida y coquetamente, por lo general cuando bebían, las cosas se ponían bastante cariños entres ambos, que terminaban haciendo el amor casi toda la noche entera y por lo visto ese era el plan de Ron, bueno no lo culpaba, después de todo había pasado mucho desde la ultima vez.

-Lo se-Contesto este coquetamente mientras le besaba el cuello seductoramente, cosa provoco que el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeciera con las caricias del chico, pero entonces este se detuvo lentamente para entonces apartarse delicadamente del cuerpo de la castaña.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-Preguntó al notar que Ron parecía vestirse rápidamente.

-No, eres mí invitada así que descansa.-Se acerco a ella, le beso dulcemente para después bajar a la cocina.

Tras quedarse sola en la habitación, sonrió al momento de mirar a su alrededor, la casa tenia una manera de relajarla que sin notarlo se quedo con los ojos cerrados un largo rato, pero entonces escucho unas pisadas y Tobby parecía entrar al lugar tímidamente, tras llamarlo dulcemente lo subió a la cama para después hacerle cariños, dos minutos después el olor a pasta le llego y fue entonces cuando noto lo hambrienta que estaba, por suerte Ron había bajado a hacer la cena.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escucho que su teléfono parecía sonar fuertemente, se asusto aun mas cuando noto el nombre de la persona que parecía llamarle, contesto el teléfono con miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

-¡Hola!-Respondió con entusiasmo intento que el rubio jamás notara lo que pasaba.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien?, he estado marcándote desde hace un rato a tu casa pero nadie contesta.-Comento Draco entre preocupado y aliviado de escuchar su voz.

-Si, es que salí un rato.-Respondió mientras comenzaba a debatirse entre decirle la verdad en ese momento o esperar a que este volviera, el único problema es que no sabía cuando volvería.

-Oh, y que tal tu día-Preguntó haciendo que la cabeza de Hermione reaccionara.

-Bien, tranquilo, ya sabes lo usual, estoy leyendo, ¿y tu?

-No quiero hablar de eso.-Contesto un poco cansado.

-¿Tuviste otra pelea con tus padres?

-Pelea es poco, estoy fuera de su testamento.

-Lo siento.

-No importa, después de todo solo es dinero.

-Sabes si te causo tantos problemas, tal vez no deberíamos estar junto.-Creyó que eso ayudaría a acabar con la tortura de fingir que nada pasaba, pero se equivoco.

-¿Qué, te estas escuchando?, no voy a echar a perder mi unica oportunidad contigo, créeme, puedo vivir sin dinero, además no son mi unica fuente de sustento, ¿adivina que?, conocí a alguien que le gustan mis pinturas así que en un par de meses podría debutar como pintor profesional, ¿no es estupendo?

-Es perfecto.-Le grito la chica con alegría, por lo menos había algo bueno, después escucho un ruido y giro la cabeza noto a Ron con una copa de vino en ambas manos, mirándole desde la puerta, el pelirrojo parecía un poco incomodo con la fugaz sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de la castaña.

-Lo se, en fin tengo que colgar, estoy por subir al avión de regreso a Inglaterra, así que llego mañana por la tarde.

-Eso es estupendo.-Murmuro de nuevo aun que esta vez lo hizo con un tono diferente, no parecía ansiosa, mas bien nerviosa. Solo dependía de esas pocas horas para pensar bien que le diría y como terminaría con el rubio.

-Lo se, no puedo esperar para verte. Nos vemos, adiós.-Le contesto rápidamente mientras la chica notaba que alguien parecía decirle al chico que apagara su teléfono pues el vuelo estaba por comenzar.

-Era Draco, llega mañana por la tarde, así que se lo diré cuando lo vea, aun que ni siquiera se como-Le anuncio al pelirrojo que entraba a la habitación.

-Si te sirve de algo, podrías decirle, que es un gran chico, que intentaste enamorarte de el, pero que tu ya amas a alguien mas, siempre lo has hecho y es difícil obligar al corazon a hacer cambios de esa forma.-Comento mientras le entregaba su copa.

-¿Dónde lo leíste?-Pregunto asombrada de que esas palabras pudieran salir de Ron.

-De ningún lado, es mío, lo juro.-Le murmuro al momento que levantaba su copa, pronunciaba salud, la chica sonrió por instinto para después beber. Lo que paso esa noche, no fue distinto a lo que hubiera pasado cualquier otra noche, ellos dos juntos, solos, desnudos, haciendo el amor, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_**A la mañana siguiente…. **_

Para cuando Ron despertó lo hizo con los ojos aun cerrados, se estiro mientras bostezaba ampliamente, entonces sintió que alguien suspiraba junto a el, al momento de abrir los ojos sonrió por instinto, Hermione tenia la cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo, habían pasado gran parte de la noche haciendo el amor, que habían terminado exhaustos.

Comenzó a quitarle el cabello del rostro para verle dormir pacíficamente, lo que mas adoraba de Hermione no era solo su cuerpo si no su rostro, era perfecto, cuando tenia una idea sus ojos brillaban mas de lo normal, cuando parecía molesta su frente se unía provocando unas finas arrugas entre las cejas que sin duda lo volvían loco, y cuando sonreía en sus mejillas a parecían unos hoyuelos, pero el verla llorar jamás le había agradado del todo, a decir verdad cuando llegaba a verla de esa forma, desebaba golpear algo incluso hacerse daño, sobre todo cuando el era el responsable de esas lagrimas, y cuando no era responsable deseaba ser su protector.

Eso lo había desarrollado a la perfección la noche en la que llego a La Madriguera desconsolada por la memoria de sus padres, lo que habia avanzado esa noche en su relación de amigos sin duda le parecía un buen inicio, pues había acudido a el primero en lugar de Harry, y después con el paso del tiempo noto que solo con el, se sentia segura.

Se quedo en silencio admirándole, mientras recorría con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro, dibujando figuras, en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, salto del susto por el ruido contesto rápidamente evitando que la castaña fuera a despertar, pero esta solo se, movió en sus brazos mientras respiraba fuertemente.

-Hola.-Contesto con voz baja.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Grito Molly con mucho entusiasmo mientras escuchaba a su padre de fondo.

-Gracias.-Respondió este con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la castaña dormir tranquilamente en sus brazos, el despertar y verla junto a el sin duda era el mejor de los regalos.

-Por cierto, ya todo esta listo para esta noche, y como adelanto de tu regalo, logre convencer a Hermione para que venga y por lo que escuche Draco no esta en la ciudad así que, lo que pase depende de ti.-Ahora era su padre el que le hablaba.

-Gracias, los llamo luego.-Respondió este al notar que la castaña comenzaba a despertar después con dulce voz le saludo-¡Hola!

-Hola-Respondió esta con una sonrisa mientras sentia los labios de Ron en su frente, suspiro mientras sentia que el pelirrojo la abraza mas fuerte como evitando que esta fuera a huir de su lado.- ¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó después de un largo rato.

-Las 7-Contesto mirando el reloj que estaba por un lado.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Respondió esta con una sonrisa mientras le miraba a los ojos, después le beso en el cuello.

-Lo recordaste.-Murmuro este sonriendo, mientras se movía de lugar y comenzaba a besarle.

-Jamás olvidaría algo así, además, tus padres me ha insistido en que vaya a tu fiesta, incluso Ginny, hace dos días no me dejo salir de la oficina hasta que no le diera una respuesta.

-Hablando de sobre eso, ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta?, sería perfecto anunciar que volvimos ¿no?-Susurro cerco de su oído aun besándole seductoramente, que mejor regalo de cumpleaños que estar juntos.

-Sabes me encantaría, pero por otra parte, no sé si sea buena idea, yo aun soy novia de Draco-Le recordó esta con tristeza.

-Solo por unos horas más, ¿lo veras esta tarde no es así?-La chica asintió.-Bueno, sería el momento oportuno.

-Vuelve de Nueva York, no creo que sea buena idea terminarlo después que ha viajado 13 horas seguidas solo para verme.

-Hermione, le estas dando demasiada importancia.-Susurro molesto, ¿Qué acaso no deseaba ser su novia de nuevo?

-¿Qué pasaría si fueras tu el que esté en su lugar?-Le reprocho.

-Eso es distinto.-La chica lo miro durante un rato hasta que volvió a hablar.-Supongo que tienes razón.-Confeso mientras ocultaba su mirada.

Lo que más odiaba de esa situación es que a pesar de tener a Hermione de nuevo, no podía decirle a nadie, pero era mejor tenerla en secreto que no tenerla jamás.

-Solo será por unos días, lo juro.-Susurro mientras le tocaba el rostro dulcemente después le beso en los labios provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Después de desayunar y ducharse juntos, Hermione regreso a casa sola, era mejor mantener el plan como habían acordado, se verían como amigos durante una o dos semanas después de que esta terminara con Draco para entonces anunciar que volvía con Ron, sabía que era menos doloroso para el rubio hacerlo de ese modo, pues lo menos que quería era romperle el corazón, después de todo, Draco había cambiado.

La tarde de ese día fue la más lenta para la castaña, esperar a que el rubio apareciera en su oficina no había sido tan fácil como había imaginado, esperaba que este llegara a la hora de la comida y de esa forma ellos dos solos, sin las miradas constantes de todos los empleados del Ministerio, le seria mas fácil hablar, pero por desgracia el chico llego casi a la hora de la salida, y lo peor es que este llego vestido, listo para la fiesta de disfraces de cumpleaños de Ron.

-¿Qué te parece mi disfraz?-Preguntó el rubio justo cuando entraba a la oficina de la castaña, el rubio parecía una replica de un pirata sexy, pantalones muy ajustados color negro, playera holgada blanca, llevaba un cinturón café oscuro con una pistola y una espada en el.

-Muy bueno.-Confeso la chica con una sonrisa, la verdad es que si se veía bastante bien, ¿Por qué tenia que vestirse así, justo el día que iba a terminar con el?

El rubio sonrió coquetamente mientras le ayudaba con sus cosas al momento de salir de la oficina.

-¿Y tu de que iras vestida?

-Bueno pensé ir de Sirena.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?, eres mi prisionera.-Le contesto coquetamente, la chica por instinto sonrió para después ponerse nerviosa, por lo visto esa noche Draco parecía muy confiado de la relación. ¿Cómo iba a terminar con el, si este pensaba que estaban en lo mejor de su noviazgo?

Después de llegar a casa de sus padres, el rubio espero en la sala mientras charlaba con los padres de la castaña, los cuales parecían llevarse muy bien, tan bien como con Ron, otro punto menos en su ayuda para terminar la relación, se vistió rápidamente mientras intentaba aclarar su mente, si llegaba con Draco a la fiesta, Ron podría causar un escándalo, pero por otra parte el terminar con el rubio rumbo al cumpleaños del pelirrojo no le parecía buena idea.

Para cuando termino de vestirse, y colocar el disfraz, se miro al espejo, tenía el cabello suelto, la parte de arriba de un bikini que parecía hecho con cocos, llevaba una larga falda color verde que parecía la cola de la sirena. Respiro profundo antes de salir de la habitación, tras despedirse de sus padres y subir al coche del rubio este le tomo la mano tímida pero fuertemente.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**_

* * *

_**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

A la fiesta de disfraces fueron invitados casi la mayoría de la comunidad mágica, siendo La Madriguera adaptada para tanta persona. Más parecía fiesta de Halloween que de cumpleaños, por los disfraces más bien aterradores, aunque también había disfraces divertidos. Pero había un disfraz que en vez de causar miedo o gracia sacaba suspiros, especialmente de las chicas que habían ahí: el estaba completamente vestido de negro y traía una mascara blanca que le tapaba todo el lado derecho de la cara y tenia en sus ojos lentillas de color negros que daban a su expresión penetrante mas frialdad.

-¿Quien es el?-Cuchicheaban varias chicas-Nunca lo había visto antes.

-¡Yo si!, ¿Pero no recuerdo donde?-Susurraban otras.

Pero el chico, tal como sucedió tiempo atrás, hizo caso omiso de los susurros porque solo se fijaba en una chica disfrazada de zombie

-Luna-Dijo Matthew tomo su mano para después besarla con elegancia, después preguntó coquetamente mientras sonría-¿Como estas?

-Bien-Dijo ella sorprendida, hacia bastante tiempo que no veía ese disfraz-¿No crees que debiste haber usado otro disfraz?-Le pregunto al oído evitando que alguien mas los escuchara.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto este tranquilamente sin entender por que la rubia parecía un poco preocupada-Nadie supo la identidad del Poeta, excepto tu, Harry, Ginny, Neville y creo que Ron y Hermione-La tomo del brazo y se incorporaron al baile.

Ron estaba en la puerta de La Madriguera recibiendo a sus invitados mientras intentaba adivinar quien era y de que venían vestidos, aun que en realidad era una distracción, quería ver cuando Hermione llegara a la fiesta así le seria mas fácil pasarle con ella, que solo aparecer juntos de la nada.

Pero casi 10 minutos después de que comenzaran a llegar los invitados, una limosina negra apareció cerca de la casa, el pelirrojo intento calmarse, ese coche lo conocía, era de Draco, no entendía que hacia el rubio ahí, su padre le había asegurado que no estaría presente en la fiesta, aun que por otra parte sabia que este llegaba esa misma tarde a Inglaterra, pero aun así ¿por que iba?, noto que el rubio salio del coche dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, mientras ayudaba a alguien ha salir.

Era Hermione, quien parecía un poco nerviosa, le sonrió tímidamente al rubio para después ambos acercarse a donde el pelirrojo se encontraba, Ron ese día había vestido de espantapájaros.

- Weasley.-Murmuro Draco con el mismo tono de odio de siempre al momento de acercarse al pelirrojo que parecía recibir a sus invitados.

-Malfoy.-Contesto este con el mismo tono de voz mirándolo de arriba a abajo sobre todo al notar que venía con Hermione.

-¿Alguna vez podrán saludarse de forma correcta?-Les reprocho Hermione del otro lado acabando con aquellas miradas intensas llenas de rencor.

-Lo siento-Se disculparon ambos al mismo tiempo apenados.

-Es una costumbre-Confeso Draco después se quedo callado un largo rato.-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Comento después dándole la mano y después un abrazo aun que lo hacían de cierta forma obligados por que la castaña no dejaba de verlos.

-Gracias...-Murmuro mientras el rubio le entregaba su regalo, un dibujo exacto del rostro del pelirrojo que este había hecho especialmente para el.

-Lo hice hace tres noches, desperté extrañamente pensando en ti, lo cual por cierto es aterrador.-Confeso el rubio después de un rato de silencio.

-Gracias de nuevo.-Murmuro el pelirrojo entre asustado y divertido.- ¿Por qué tengo los ojos así?-Pregunto después notando los ojos del dibujo en este parecía estar haciendo bizcos, iban en todas las direcciones como si tuvieran vida.

-Bueno porque es abstracto.-Comento este rápidamente intentando no reír.

-¿Solo los ojos?-Pregunto Hermione sin creerlo mucho.

-Si, así lo imagine.-Se defendió el rubio después de un rato en donde tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo no dejaban de mirarle de forma acusadora.- ¡Oh esta bien! había quedado perfecto que no podía dejar que fueras, "mi obra maestra".-Confeso gritando.

-Gracias, supongo.-Susurro Ron después coloco el regalo arriba de la mesa donde estaba el resto, extendió los brazos pues era el turno de Hermione.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Comento la castaña un poco divertida, cuando noto que el pelirrojo parecía ansioso por su abrazo, el cual por cierto; parecía durar más que el resto, cuando notaron que Draco parecía toser fuertemente se alejaron, la chica dio el regalo al pelirrojo.

Este abrió el regalo y era un ajedrez que parecía ser de cristal, sonrió coquetamente y dio las gracias de nuevo.

-Espero que puedas jugarlo decentemente, sabes que jamás me ha gustado el ajedrez mágico, y no es mala idea aprender algo nuevo.

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa.-Susurro coquetamente mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, pero no se refería solo al juego, si no a todo, la chica sonrío de nuevo sonrojándose completamente.

Pero todo fue interrumpido por que el rubio tomo de la cintura a la chica y se la llevo de ahí pues el pelirrojo tenia, más invitados a los cuales atender, Ron los vio adentrarse a la fiesta con tristeza, ¿Qué hacían juntos?, Hermione le había dicho que terminaba con el rubio para quedarse con el, ese había sido su mejor regalo de cumpleaños, (además de despertar junto a la chica), ¿algo había salido mal?

Un chico disfrazado de conde gótico estaba sentado solo en la barra miraba fijamente a una pareja que bailaba muy pegada. _"Falta poco"_ pensaba el _"a medianoche todo comenzara de nuevo"_. Ian Anaerion había sido enviado allí para vigilar a Harry y, cuando fuera el momento llevarse a Ginny lejos del chico solo para que esta jamás notara el repentino cambio de personalidad del moreno de lentes, para que solo así la siguiente fase del plan funcionara a la perfección.

-Hola -Dijo un chico disfrazado del Fantasma de la Opera que estaba acompañado por una chica rubia vestida de zombie-¿Puedo sacar cerveza de manteca?-Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente

Ian miro al chico y lo reconoció enseguida, trato de reprimir el deseo de atacarlo y le contesto:

-Por supuesto-Y se alejo de ahí, pero el chico lo interrumpió

-Disculpa-Dijo el chico-¿Eres latinoamericano?

-Ehh... si -Contesto ¿Por que preguntaba eso? -¿Por que?

-Bueno es que solo mi familia ha viajado a Europa, ya sabes, a los nuestros no nos agradan estas restricciones anti-muggles que tienen ellos y cosas así, por eso.

-Ahh, bueno-Dijo Ian-A mi tampoco me agradan, pero estoy haciendo unos negocios aquí en Inglaterra, y por esas casualidades me invitaron aquí.

-Entonces ven a visitarnos algún día-Dijo el chico-Cuando andes por el centro de Londres escucha un ulular similar a un ronroneo gatuno, te llevara a mi casa.

-Ehh, gracias-Dijo Ian y se alejo.

La expresión de cordialidad de Matthew se esfumo y dio un bufido.

-Por supuesto que iras, Ian-Dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Ian?-Pregunto Luna sorprendida-¿El; es Ian?-Preguntó de nuevo algo asustada, Matthew asintió-¿Pero que esta haciendo aquí?

Matthew parecía tener la respuesta mientras miraba a su rival. Este ultimo miraba fijamente a Harry y a Ginny. _"Que estas planeando, enemigo mio"_ pensó.

Pronto su pregunta seria respondida, mientras tanto cierto pelirrojo parecía algo inquieto que no le importo, acercarse a Hermione con la posibilidad de que Draco pudiera escucharlos.

-¡Hola!-Murmuro Ron por un costado de la castaña

-Hola.-Contesto está notando que Draco no los viera.

-Me puedes explicar, ¿Por qué viniste con Malfoy e insiste en no dejarte sola, creí que ibas a terminar con él?-Le preguntó lentamente mientras parecía tomar un poco de comida de la mesa, solo para justificar el por que se había acercado a la chica, solo en caso de que Draco los viera.

-Ron aquí no, te lo diré mañana.-Respondió esta mientras notaba que Draco parecía vigilarlos de lejos entonces cuando parecía alejarse del pelirrojo.

-No, lo quiero saber ahora.- Este, la tomo del brazo, la saco de la casa rápidamente, había aprovechado una repentina distracción en el rubio justo cuando Bill y Fleur se habían acercado a este para charlar.

-¡Ron!-Exclamo Hermione, intentando soltarse del brazo del pelirrojo, ahora estaban muy adentrados en el bosque y muy lejos de la fiesta, pero sobre todo de los oídos de todos. Odiaba que Ron se precipitara en todo-¡Está bien!-Suspiro se quedado callada un minuto intentando encontrar las palabras para decirlo-No, aun no termino con Malfoy, técnicamente sigo siendo su novia, pero....

-¿Estas aun con él?-La interrumpió con consternación-Pero creí que tu y yo...-Estaba molesto, era como si la chica estuviera jugando con ambos.

Hermione coloco la mano en la boca del pelirrojo solo para que este dejara de hablar.

-Tengo un plan, voy a darle una última oportunidad, pero, no solo a él, sino también a ti.-Intento aclararlo pero este la interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Eso qué significa?-Pregunto asustado de que aun estuviera a prueba.

Esta volvió a colocar la mano en la boca del pelirrojo.

-Mira.... La versión que el tendrá es que, saldré con ambos para después de 5 citas elegir a uno, pero solo será una forma gentil de decirle que me quedo contigo.-Confeso mientras se recargaba en el árbol que estaba detrás de ella, Ron la seguía de cerca.

-¿Entonces, tu y yo estamos juntos, pero el creerá que no?-Se acerco a la chica coquetamente mientras parecía entender el plan, coloco una mano en el tronco evitando que esta se alejara.

-Exacto-Murmuro mientras le tocaba el rostro dulcemente, después ambos sonrieron, para entonces acercarse un poco más.

-Ejem, ejem interrumpo algo.-La voz de Draco los hizo saltar del susto. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que, estaban a punto de besarse. Draco los miro hasta que ambos se alejaron. Lo que noto la pareja es que en aquella mirada de tristeza de Draco estaba la comprensión de que Hermione nunca seria para él.

-No, solo estábamos charlando.-Murmuro Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco.

-Si hablando.-Respondió Ron con una sonrisa.

-¿Volvemos a la fiesta?-Preguntó la castaña mientras tomaba del brazo a ambos y se los llevaba de ahí.

Para cuando los tres regresaron a La Madriguera nadie noto su ausencia, y casi de inmediato Draco tomo por la cintura a Hermione molestando un poco a Ron, pero este no los dejo solos ni un minuto.

-Debo confesar que tu regalo fue el que más me gusto.-Le comento el chico mirándole, después le guiño un ojo coquetamente. No se refería solo al ajedrez si no a la noche anterior.

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado porque lo elegí solo para ti.-La chica comprendió de inmediato a que se refería.

-Si eso pensé-Le sonrió galantemente.

-Ejem, ejem… ¿Están hablando del Ajedrez, cierto?-Pregunto el rubio algo incomodo de la charla.

-Claro de que mas iba a hacer, tú eres su novio.-Murmuro Ron haciéndose el inocente.

-Si, Weasley, su novio… ¿Quieres bailar?

-Yo, me duele un poco la rodilla. La verdad es que no. Pero si quieres bailar adelante.

-No, mejor me quedo.-Murmuro al notar como Ron parecía continuar con la charla de "Ajedrez" entonces el chico quiso tomar el ultimo emparedado que había en la mesa, hizo la mano hacia atrás pero en lugar de sentir el pan sintió una cálida mano tocándole, o era él quien tocaba la otra mano, giro la mirada rápidamente asustado y la vio, una chica de ojos grandes color café oscuro, cabello castaño en capaz, le miraba intensamente y fijamente.

Ambos se quedaron callados un largo rato hasta que la chica hablo.

-¡Quieres soltarme!, ¿O acaso quieres comerte mi mano también?-Murmuro la chica haciendo que Ron y Hermione miraran tanto a Draco como a la chica.

-Yo lo siento.-Susurro Draco apenado, esa mirada le causaba una extraña sensación, sus piernas le temblaban y no sabía el por qué.

-¡Gracias!-Comento mientras sonreía y tomaba el emparedado triunfante para después comerlo y alejarse de ahí.

-¿Creo que alguien se le olvido que tiene novia?-Susurro Ron burlonamente, el rubio parecía ruborizado de aquella mirada y además observaba partir a la chica.

-¡Cállate!-Se defendió rápidamente.

-Solo era un chiste, no hay por qué ponerse así.

-Dije que te calles-Grito el rubio sacando su varita pero Ron fue más rápido y la saco también, ahora ambos se apuntaban al pecho.

-¿Quieren comportarse?, Draco es su fiesta así que deja de molestarlo y Ron, quieres comportarte como un adulto y no hacer bromas.-La chica se coloco en medio de ambos miro primero al rubio para después mirar seriamente al pelirrojo. Ambos bajaron las varitas apenas para después no mirarse además de hablarse en un largo rato.

-Matt, mira-Dijo Luna, señalando a Harry, quien de repente se alejo de Ginny y se acerco a Ian y parecían charlar. Matthew los miro fijamente y sus sospechas parecían confirmarse.

-Ya sabía que Ian estaba detrás de todo lo que ha estado pasándole a Harry -Y llevo a Luna donde estaban ambos.

-Pues si-Decía Ian-Ahora el efecto que provoca esa Weasley se anulo, puedes usar ese cuerpo a tu antojo.

-Que bien-Dijo Voldemort-Pero soy alguien incompleto sin mi cuerpo, como ya lo sabes.-Se quedo callado mientras su mente hablaba por el _"también quiero a Bellatrix Lestrange, y creo saber quien puede servir_"-Automáticamente miro a Ginny que lo miraba extrañada.

-¡Harry!-Saludo Matthew detrás de ellos-¿Como va todo?-Luego miro a Ian-¡Vaya, no sabia que te llevabas con Harry Potter!

Ian y Voldemort miraron a la pareja molestos y algo preocupados ¿Acaso sospechan algo?

-Por supuesto, Matthew-Dijo Voldemort-De hecho yo lo invite, tenemos planes de cooperación con América Latina y el hará de puente para esas relaciones.

-¡Vaya!, ¿Creía que Kingsley ya había hecho eso con mi padre?-Preguntó Matthew poniendo nerviosos tanto a Ian como a Voldemort, pues el chileno no parecía creer mucho en sus palabras.

-Bueno... Lo que hace el ministro Shacklebolt con tu padre, son sobre otras materias, esto es mas sobre investigación mágica, aprender cosas que los europeos ignoran de nosotros, ¿no se si me entiendes?-Intervino Ian rápidamente.

-Por supuesto, a los Europeos tal vez les interese artes propias de América Latina, como el vudú-Miro fijamente a Voldemort y después a Ian, quienes se revolvieron nerviosos.

Luna por su parte, los miraba fijamente, mientras penetraba sus mentes, ya que ambos estaban preparados para resistir a Matthew, pero no a Luna. Ella sabia que estaban mintiendo, pero era extraño, la mente de Harry no era la de el, sino que de algo absolutamente malvado, algo como... Luna soltó un grito ahogado, que hizo que los tres la miraran.

-Luna-Exclamo Matthew un poco asustado de la expresión de la rubia-¿Que pasa?

-Matt-Dijo ella aterrorizada. Matthew la miro al los ojos y lo comprendió todo, miro a Harry e Ian y les dijo:

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir-Y se llevo a Luna fuera de la fiesta.

-¿Que le paso?-Pregunto Voldemort sin entender bien que había pasado -Fue como si me hubiera visto en mi antiguo cuerpo-Ian abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamo mientras hacia que algunos de los invitados cerca de ellos, los miraran durante un rato después bajando la voz -Ella escarbo en nuestras mentes, ¡Lo sabe todo! Tenemos que salir de aquí-Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, pero...

-Harry-Dijo Ginny algo molesta, aun que también algo coqueta-Creí que íbamos a pasar la noche juntos

-Lo siento-Se excuso Voldemort hastiado, aun que también deseoso, la ultima vez que había besado a la chica, lo había dejado con ganas de muchas cosas, pero en ese momento era mejor huir que disfrutar de los beneficios del cuerpo y novia de Harry -Tengo que hacer algo urgente con Ian, te veré mañana-Y la beso en la boca.

La pelirroja se quedo un poco confundida, ¿Quién era Ian, y por que Harry deseaba irse así en lugar de pasarlo con ella?, algo andaba mal, aun que después de pensarlo un largo rato, tal vez se trataba de "Voldemort" y no deseaba asustarla, así que decidió tranquilizarse, si algo pasaba se enteraría, de eso estaba segura, intento incorporarse a la fiesta de nuevo, y se acerco a Ron, Hermione y Draco que parecían charlar.

-¿Y tu novio?-Preguntó Ron un poco molesto, aun no parecía conforme con la disculpa que le había dado Harry días atrás, si lo admitía, se comportaba bien de nuevo, pero aun había algo raro en el, pero como en ese momento tenia mejores cosas que hacer, no le dio importancia después de todo Ginny le diría si algo raro pasaba.

-Se fue, tenia cosas que hacer.-Murmuro la chica mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Casi una hora después los invitados comenzaron a irse, la fiesta había sido todo un éxito, a la hora de despedirse, Ron abrazo demasiado a Hermione, molestando bastante a Draco.

-Que duermas bien.-Grito Ron cuando la castaña subía al auto del rubio, esta no puedo evitar sonreír por el comentario además el pelirrojo se comportaba como si nada, y el rubio parecía bastante molesto.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de la castaña, Draco la acompaño hasta la puerta, después de todo este había pasado varios días fuera de la ciudad, eran novios; que era preciso que recibiera un beso de buenas noches, lastima del rubio que no seria eso lo que la castaña le daría esa noche.

-Fue una fiesta algo loca, ¿no?, me refiero a toda esa gente, no reconocía a la mayoría.-El rubio intentaba sacar platica.

-Si bueno, no te sientas mal, Ron tampoco los conoce.-Lo murmuro sin notar el rostro del rubio que ahora si parecía harto del pelirrojo, le había pasado por alto el echo de que esta quisiera pasar gran parte de la noche charlando con Ron, después de todo era su cumpleaños pero de ahí a seguir hablando sobre el, ya era demasiado, le tomo de la mano, intentando hacerse presente en la mente de la chica, pero le fue inútil por que esta se soltó rápidamente algo apenada y nerviosa a la vez.

Esta por su parte sabia muy bien lo que debía hacer antes de que el rubio deseaba un beso de buenas noches, (si es que solo deseaba eso) tenia que terminar con el, esa misma noche, debía explicarle que iba a darle una oportunidad a Ron. ¿Pero como hacerlo sin romperle el corazón al rubio? Además metería dudas en la cabeza de este, pues sin duda pensaría, si el había hecho algo malo para que esta decidiera tomar esa decisión.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedo tomarte de la mano?-Preguntó Draco algo molesto y confundido a la vez.

-No es eso, es que...

-¿Qué?, ¡Oh espera no soy Ron, por eso!, ¿cierto?-Grito molesto.

-No es eso.-Le murmuro intentando calmarlo un poco.

-Lo siento, es que me pongo algo celoso, la idea de que estuve fuera unos días y Ron aquí contigo me tiene loco.-Le confeso algo apenado.

-Draco, quiero decirte algo, lo estuve pensando y...-Susurro después de un largo rato.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo cierto?, ¡Lo sabia, lo supe desde que llegamos a la fiesta, la forma en la que te miraba Ron y tu como le sonreías!... –Comento rápidamente, asustando a la chica.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó asustada, ¿Eran tan obvios?, debía calmarse, debía seguir el plan.-No voy a terminar contigo, no así.

-¿Explica?-Estaba confundido.

-Mira, se que dije que iba a darte una oportunidad, (lo se, lo intento), pero la cosa es que debo ser justa y darle también una a Ron.

-¿Por qué?, ya le has dado demasiadas, si no supo aprovecharlas es su problema.

-El problema es que, me deje llevar por otras cosas, primero el beso de Anna, después el que me mintiera sobre mis recuerdos, aun que también lo hiciste tu (y si lo se, lo hicieron por mi bien), pero no estoy reprochando eso, lo que intento decir es que, no debí dejarme llevar por lo que paso en aquel bar, después de todo no fue su culpa.

-Si, fue de Potter, lo se pero... -Seguía sin entender.

-Creo que seria lo mejor, solo seria una forma más de demostrarme por que debo quedarme con alguno de los dos.

-¿Weasley lo sabe?-Preguntó rápidamente molesto.

-No.-Mintió se sentía mal por eso, pero debía hacer eso lo mas sencillo posible.-Llevo días pensándolo, y eres al primero que le digo esto. ¿Quiero saber si estas de acuerdo?

-Si digo que no, cambiaria algo.-La chica le contesto que no con la cabeza, ya había tomado la decisión horas atrás, si el rubio no estaba de acuerdo entonces le seria mas fácil estar con Ron, pero por desgracia para ella, este murmuro.-Si no tengo otra opción, supongo que esta bien.

-Buenas noches.-Murmuro esta mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios, después entro a la casa, mientras Draco por su parte se quedo parado en la acera de la casa durante un largo rato, después de 15 minutos se fue a su departamento a pensar con calma la forma perfecta de demostrarle a Hermione que la decisión que había tomado semanas atrás era la correcta, debía quedarse con el, en lugar del pelirrojo.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**_

* * *

_**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Al día siguiente, Matthew llamo a Brandon para preguntarle acerca de Ian. Lo que le dijo no lo dejo muy tranquilo: fue beneficiado con una beca que nadie sabia de su existencia para estudiar en cualquier parte del mundo. ("Supongo que habrá viajado a Londres, donde estas tu, Matt" le había dicho el). También supo que en la escuela de aurores casi mato a un compañero al realizar un hechizo que nadie conocía, pero que un profesor lo reconoció como magia negra, estuvieron a punto de expulsarlo ("Pero justo antes de la decisión, le notificaron de la beca" explico Brandon). También le contó que Ian siempre andaba con una laptop y recibía muchos correos del extranjero. ("Supongo que de ahí habrá ganado la beca" dijo Brandon "Porque el benefactor se llamaba Callahan, y no es americano").

-¿Y tu que crees? -pregunto Luna -crees que Ian guarda relación al hecho de que haya visto a Voldemort dentro de Harry.

-No se, pero Ian es muy ambicioso -respondió Matthew -y es capaz de hacer barbaridades para cumplir con sus objetivos -se puso de pie y trajo consigo su laptop.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Luna.

-Un laptop -contesto Matthew -una maquina que facilita la vida de los muggles -explico al ver la cara de confusión de Luna.

-¿Y que harás con ella? -pregunto.

-Revisar el correo de Ian -y prendió la laptop.

-Listo -Dijo Matthew, luego de varios horas tecleando -esta es la pagina del correo de Ian, ahora necesito la contraseña... veamos -tecleo un conjunto de palabras, pero ninguna resulto -creo que subestimo a Ian.

-¿Eh? -Luna estaba totalmente perdida.

-Ian también es egocéntrico, siempre sus contraseñas son relacionadas con el mismo, pero esta no...

Luna vio la pantalla y vio fotos de el mismo, pero una le llamo la atención: era Matthew, con la letra "I", el numero ocho y la vocal "U" sobre el.

-¿Que quiere decir "I8U"? -pregunto.

¿"I8U"? I hate you, te odio -vio la foto, las letras y se le ocurrió que tal vez no había subestimado a Ian, escribió en el teclado "I8UROARK" e inmediatamente se abrió la bandeja de entrada del correo.

-Ya es tarde -dijo Luna mirando el reloj -mañana revisamos ese correo.

-Si tienes razón -apago su laptop, se acerco a Luna, la abrazo y le dijo al oído -¿Por que no te quedas conmigo esta noche? Mi padre viajo a Chile, asuntos del ministerio, esta la casa para nosotros solos -mordió con los labios el lóbulo de su oreja y le beso el cuello, Luna suspiro y beso al chileno, quienes a base de besos se fueron acercando a la cama de Matt y ahi se quedaron toda la noche prácticamente besándose y mirándose, como forma de comunicarse, mientras la luna llena se reflejaba en el anillo que tenia Luna.

_--------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**_

* * *

_**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

-¿Entonces están de acuerdo los dos?-Preguntó Hermione, había citado a Ron y Draco para explicarles con calma lo que pensaba hacer.

-Si.-Murmuraron los dos, Draco algo molesto, Ron por su parte parecía entusiasta.

-¿Y como tomaras la decisión?-Preguntó Draco rápidamente.

-Bueno, tendré 5 citas con ambos, cada noche una cita diferente, ustedes elijan quien comienza.

-¿Quieres dejarlo a la suerte?-Propuso Ron amablemente.

-Yo no dejo a Hermione a la suerte.-Le respondió rápidamente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te mencione, que te parecías a Joseph?-Preguntó el pelirrojo tranquilamente, después de notar que el rubio le decía que si, le contesto-¡Bueno ahora te parece a mi!.-Le acuso molesto y divertido, si su idea era ser el para conquistar a Hermione estaba en un gran error. Nadie podía superar a Ron Weasley, de eso estaba seguro, o por lo menos eso le había dicho la castaña días atrás.

-¿Quieren calmarse?-Murmuro Hermione mirándolos seriamente.-Tu comienzas-Comento después mirando a Draco, este sonrió triunfante. Ser el primero le daba ventajas ¿o no?

_**Días después… **_

Pasaron varios días (la pareja tuvo que ayudar al ministerio ante la escalada de desapariciones de muggles y magos), donde no tuvieron tiempo para revisar el correo de Ian, asi que, tras un dia libre, reiniciaron la tarea. El correo de Ian Anaerion estaba exclusivamente dedicada a un foro de magia oscura que ni Matthew, ni Luna jamás habia oído.

El correo de Ian Anaerion estaba exclusivamente dedicada a un foro de magia oscura que ni Matthew, ni Luna jamás habia oído.

-Creo que deberías registrarte tú, Luna -dijo Matthew -si lo hago yo se darán cuenta -Luna lo miro como diciendo como se hace eso, pero Matthew se adelanto y dijo: -solo necesito datos tuyos y un correo electrónico tuyo, pero eso es fácil -tecleo unos minutos y creó una cuenta de e-mail para Luna -listo, ahora un user... Luney y password... snorkack, ahora exploremos este foro.

El foro contenía prácticamente una completa biografía de Harry Potter y Voldemort, además de algunos hechizos que de solo verlos daban miedo, además de pociones, venenos y criaturas que solo se ven en las peores pesadillas, pero había un topic en el foro que les llamo la atención: revivir a Voldemort usando los poderes del vudú y la magia egipcia. El topic parecía no muy visitado, no más de cuatro o cinco personas entre ellas Ian, una tal Mia y otros personajes, que tras una extrapolación y visita de perfiles, de varios minutos, sacaron que se llamaban Mauro y Elle. Era como un centro de comandos para planificar el retorno de Voldemort y usar sus poderes para conquistar el mundo, pero ellos gobernaban, se veían planes de usar a Harry como alejarla de Ginny y cosas así.

-Mira -dijo Luna mientras leía -esa tal Mia fue la responsables de lo que le sucedió a Harry en Bulgaria, entonces esa tal mía es Maite.

-Así parece -dijo Matthew -mira eso -señalo otro comment -aquí Mia dice que encontró a ese tal Mauro en Egipto que había robado los libros de los vivos y lo muertos de las manos de Harry.

Siguieron avanzando hasta el último post que era una citación en Londres el día 30 de diciembre del año 2000, luego no hubo actividad hasta anteayer, donde el administrador, Callahan preguntaba a los miembros del topic como iban con su plan.

-¿Callahan? -pregunto Luna -¿no es el supuesto benefactor de Ian? -Matthew asintió.

-Y como están todos juntos, ahora no usan el foro -dijo Matthew -en fin -suspiro, guardo la información en su laptop, borro todo rastro de su IP para que Ian no sepa quien estuvo husmeando y apago su laptop.

-Debemos ir con Kingsley -dijo Luna.

-No aun -dijo Matthew -primero hablemos con mi padre, mañana llega, luego investigaremos mas este foro, algo me dice que este foro los reunió.

_---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---_

Rudolph llego temprano a su casa en Londres, y se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar a Matthew y Luna con expresión preocupada.

-¿Tan temprano levantados? -les pregunto.

-Si, es que te queremos mostrar algo -dijo Matthew -pero dime, recuerdas todo lo que ha estado sucediendo con Harry.

-Si -contesto su padre -pero a Harry se le paso, o eso dijiste -entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno profesor -dijo Luna -pues la noche del cumpleaños de Ron, Harry volvió a sucederle lo mismo que inicios de año, y se fue con Ian Anaerion.

-¿Ian?

-Pero eso no es todo -continuo Matthew -Luna penetro la mente de ambos y vio en la mente de Harry a Voldemort.

-¿Como? -exclamo atónito Rudolph.

-Y eso no es todo -y ambos le explicaron a Rudolph todo lo relacionado a la llamada que hizo Matthew a Brandon, al correo de Ian, lo que descubrieron en el foro, y le mostraron la pagina web donde estaba el foro, Rudolph lo leyó y quedo con la boca abierta.

-Pero esta magia es oscurísima -dijo Rudolph -se creía extinta y los que la practicaban los fuimos encerrando, se supone que no existe.

-Pues alguien la descubrió, y esa persona creemos que hizo el foro y los reunió -dijo Luna.

-Pero no tomo en cuenta que Ian y sus amigos lo usarían para beneficio propio -añadió Matthew

-¿Y quien es el creador? -pregunto Rudolph.

-Se hace llamar Callahan -contesto Matthew

-¿Callahan? -Rudolph medito un momento y luego dijo: -me suena, pero no recuerdo donde.

Matthew repitió en su fuero interno Callahan hasta que recordó algo.

-¿Callahan no fue ese mortifago que envió Voldemort para espiarnos?

-¿Espiarlos? -pregunto Luna.

-Si -dijo Rudolph que al fin había recordado -muy pocos saben que Voldemort temía que nosotros interfiriéramos en sus planes, así que envió a un mortifago poco conocido para informarle de los movimientos que hacíamos, pero al poco tiempo, Voldemort cayo en manos de Harry cuando era un bebe y Callahan desaparecido, bueno hasta ahora que lo mencionan.

Un silencio invadió la casa.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer, papa? -pregunto Matthew, tras un rato.

-Debemos decírselo a Kinsgley -dijo Rudolph -pero tendrá que actuar con cautela, para evitar un desastre mayor, y nosotros tres viajaremos a Sudamérica a buscar a Callahan.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**_

* * *

_**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Elle se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, esa noche en especial, el cielo de Londres parecía despejado así que notaba las estrellas y la luna blanca, tan blanca que parecía iluminar la ciudad. Cuando intentaba pensar tranquilamente siempre le ayudaba mirar el cielo oscuro, le daba una paz que no encontraba en otro lado y algunas veces tanta tranquilidad le hacía desconectarse del resto de la gente que le rodeaba.

-Elle, la cena esta lista.-Escucho que llamaron a la puerta, (la cual estaba a medio cerrar), Mauro asomo el rostro algo sonrojado, días atrás había pasado algo entre ellos que no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía la chica. Ni siquiera el estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, jamás había sentido algo así por alguien y eso le asustaba, ¿Su corazón comenzaba ablandarse?

_--- Flash Back ---_

_Cuando se conocieron el encuentro fue normal, si la forma en la que se conocieron se le podía llamar normal, después de que Maite decidiera que era hora de unirse para comenzar el plan de revivir a Voldemort, Elle parecía tímida pero eso si, comenzó a hacer bromas de cualquier cosa haciendo que Mauro la elegiría para charlar sobre algo mas que solo el plan de conquistar al mundo. _

_-Ian, solo les diré una cosa, y quiero que quede claro... Si llegan a encontrarse con Matthew Roark es mió.-Se presento el chileno mientras se ponía serio, quería dejar claras las cosas. _

_-Claro, pero, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Elle de inmediato _

_-Por que lo odio, y quiero destruirlo. _

_-¿Entonces solo te unes a esto por el?, ¿Qué harás después?-Pregunto después su plan no parecía muy fiable. _

_-Si el muere seré feliz, lo que pase después, no me importa. _

_-Esta loco.-Murmuro moviendo los labios sin hablar, mirando a Mauro quien no pudo evitar sonreír, y reprimir una risa.-Soy Elle por cierto y yo tengo mejores planes, (sin ofender claro), siempre he soñado con la magia y el saber que existe me parece perfecto, ¿Cuántas cosas no se podrían hacer? _

_-Lo haces por dinero, o poder.-Preguntó Mauro del otro lado, sin entender bien a que se refería. _

_-Un poco de ambas, pero el tener magia haría la vida mas fácil, ¿no lo creen?, además en casa es algo aburrido, y conocer todo el mundo es una buena forma de vivir. ¿Y tú?_

_-Soy Mauro, mis motivos son distintos, yo no deseaba el reviví a un viejo que lo han derrotado dos veces, ¿de verdad creen que vamos a ganar con el?-Respondió tranquilo para después parecer juzgar el "plan"._

_-¿Y entonces que planeas hacer?-Preguntó Ian del otro lado. _

_-Siempre me ha gustado Egipto, así que quiero ser el nuevo emperador, y estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo, ver el mundo entero tal vez sin envejecer jamás, es perfecto.-Contesto para después mirar a Elle y darle la razón en algo. _

_-Brillante.-Murmuro Elle asombrada con una sonrisa coqueta. _

_-Exacto.-Contesto con una sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo. _

_-Bien, ya se conocen y ya saben que es lo que queremos cada uno.-Concluyo Maite que no había hablando nada. _

_-No, tu no Maite. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Recordó Ian mirándola desde el otro lado. _

_-Un poco de todo, pero sobre todo diversión, hay que admitirlo el portarse bien no deja nada bueno, además; me encantaría tener poder para vengarme de toda la gente que penso que jamás haría algo bien en mi vida. (Mis padres, y "amigos" incluidos)-Termino con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Ian le mirada con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. _

_-No sé quien está más loco-Susurro Elle cerca de Mauro quien sin duda parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, Maite e Ian se dejaban llevar por motivos que sabían no eran motivadores. _

_Por lo menos tenían algo en común, deseaban ver el mundo entero, aun que los motivos de Elle parecían más sencillos no deseaba hacerlo con tanta malicia, conforme avanzaba el plan ellos dos siempre parecían charlar mientras que Maite e Ian parecían discutir, el chileno deseaba matar de una vez al tal Roark pero la mexicana insistía que era mejor esperar. _

_-De nuevo discuten.-Anuncio Mauro mientras llevaba la cena a Elle a su habitación, esa noche prefirieron quedarse ellos dos aislados que tener que estar en medio de esa tonta discusión. _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así he?-Preguntó Elle después de un rato, no recordaba ya cuando habían empezado a pelear por el tema de quien o no matar. _

_-No lo se dos meses. Desde que Ian sabe que Matthew regreso a Londres. ¿Por cierto que harás en Noche Buena?_

_-Lo usual, ya sabes, quejarme que estoy completamente sola, ¿y tú?-Respondió bromeando haciendo que Mauro escupiera un poco de la comida por la risa, después se puso algo serio, necesitaba valor para decirlo sin que sonara desesperado. _

_-Pensé que podríamos quejarnos juntos-Sugirió mirándole seriamente aun que de algo estaba seguro estaba nervioso. _

_-¿Me estas invitando a salir?-Entre divertida y asombrada. _

_-¿Qué?, no, no, yo me refiero a que, bueno necesitamos un respiro de ellos dos, ¿no?-Estaba apenado pero a la vez ansioso por saber la respuesta de la chica, de todos en esa casa, Elle era la unica con la que deseaba pasar la noche buena, aun que fuera charlando de algo más que solo el "plan de conquistar al mundo", porque sabía que la chica y el, parecían tener cerebro. _

_A diferencia de Maite e Ian que solo les importaba la venganza y no pensaban a futuro. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual, la gente los juzgaba y decían que jamás lograrían nada bueno, causando así aquel rencor. _

_-Sí, sería perfecto-Murmuro con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, mientras continuaban cenando. _

_La Noche Buena del año 2000 llego 4 días después, y ambos habían ido a cenar, a pasarla bien en un restaurante/bar, que además tenía un pequeño show en vivo de magia, música y cómicos, no parecía una cita en realidad lo cual relajo un poco a Mauro y Elle. Conforme avanzaba su amistad, pasaban más momentos juntos, y al mismo tiempo parecía crecer un sentimiento en ambos, un sentimiento que les parecía agradable. Hasta la noche de San Valentín donde las cosas se pusieron algo confusas para ambos._

_(N/a: ¿Recuerdan a Nicolás y Benjamín nuestros pequeños aspirantes a Cupido, que armaron todo un problema en el capítulo 7? ¡Pues aquí están de nuevo!)_

_-Benjamín, -¿Qué crees?, esta noche trabajare contigo-Se escucho una voz detrás del Cupido mientras prepara sus cosas para esa noche, Nicolás apareció casi de la nada volando mientras parecía entusiasmado. _

_-¿Qué, pero porque, hice algo malo?-Grito asustado, ¿Por qué lo castigaban de esa forma?_

_-Pero si hacemos buen equipo ¿no?-Pregunto confundido. _

_-No estoy tan seguro, recuerdas hace unos años en la escuela de magia, fue un desastre-Le recordó molesto, por culpa de ese accidente casi lo expulsaban. _

_-Oh por favor, si lo dices por la chica rubia que beso a su novio y después al otro chico, eso no fue culpa nuestra, no toda, ella ya tenía esas dudas en la cabeza-Agrego al ver como Benjamín lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero igual siguió con su defensa-....Además las cosas salieron bien, porque, estuve revisando su historial y ahora está con el chico latinoamericano, mientras que el otro, tiene novia. Así que todo se arreglo, todos felices, y por eso, es que estoy contigo_

_-Este día será el más largo de mi vida. _

_Esa noche Mauro y Elle habían decidido salir a ver una película pero no iban a hacer lo que el resto de la gente haría ese día, ellos no verían una típica película romántica, si no algo de acción, algo que de cierta forma les recordara que no era una cita real. _

_-Esta sala esta lista, y ¿tu como vas?-Murmuro Nicolás cuando salía de la sala 4 del cine, miro a Benjamín que aun miraba a las personas y parejas del lugar. _

_-No estamos jugando competencias.-Le recordó mirándole seriamente. _

_-Oh por favor, no me digas que no fue divertido, además tu me ganaste.-Murmuro intentando que Ben le siguiera el juego. _

_-Si, fue bueno ganarte-Contesto con una sonrisa. _

_-¿Entonces qué dices?-Pregunto ansioso. _

_-Bien pero... Que sean de la misma especie y que de verdad sea amor. ¿Entiendes?_

_-Claro.-Sonrió un minuto imaginando lo mucho que se divertiría. _

_Ambos entraron a diferentes salas para comenzar con la unión de parejas pero Benjamín entro a la 7 donde todas las personas de la sala parecían estar ya unidas, pero vio a una pareja que al parecer era la única que ponía atención a la película, pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención, si no las pequeñas voces en sus cabezas. _

_-"Wow, con esta luz luce hermosa, concéntrate, si te ve viéndola pensara que es una cita, y seamos sinceros no hay muchas chicas que les atraiga Egipto, no de la misma forma que a ti, así que no puedes arruinar esta amistad por un tonto sentimiento de… Pero si luce hermosa".-La conciencia de Mauro apareció en la cabeza de Benjamín mientras volaba por el lugar. _

_Mauro miraba de reojo a Elle quien parecía interesada en la película, no parecía prestar atención a que este le miraba de una forma especial o eso parecía. _

_-"¿Por qué no deja de mirarme así, acaso tengo algo en la cara?, tranquila, tal vez solo se aburrió, si no lo miro y finjo interés en la trama tal vez deje de mirarme, ¿pero por qué tiene que hacer que mi corazón lata de esa forma?".-La voz de Elle rezumbo en los oídos de Benjamín. _

_Entonces al momento de tomar palomitas ambas manos se tocaron delicadamente, cruzaron sus miradas rápidamente apenados por el momento pero por la poca luz del lugar no se noto el sonrojo de estos, Benjamín tomo rápidamente una de sus flechas y después, Mauro se acerco a Elle lentamente para besarla, pero le soltó cuando la luces se encendieron de inmediato, la película había terminado. _

_Durante el camino no se hablaron estaban muy apenados sobre el asunto, a decir verdad, después de eso decidieron no cruzarse por la casa, ya no mantenían esas charlas y cuando coincidían en algún rincón de la casa solo se decían hola y adiós. _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Elle.-Murmuro Mauro lentamente mientras se acercaba a la chica, esta al notar que se acercaba se puso nerviosa, ya había olvidado el asunto, ya comenzaba a tener confianza para cenar en la misma habitación, no solos claro, pero este parecía querer destruirlo.-¿Creo que tenemos que hablar?

-No, la verdad no.

-Seamos sinceros, algo pasó, fue como si algo me obligara…-Murmuro cuando se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Obligara?-Pregunto asustada y molesta, quería decir que no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía, ¡Admitía que sentía algo por Mauro!, y lo que era peor, parecía interesada.

-No yo, lo que quiero decir es que, creo que fue la fecha y… La iluminación y el hecho de que tienes unas suaves manos….-Se quedo callado ya comenzaba a hablar de mas, y lo peor es que con la iluminación de la luna llena parecía todo tan romántico, que le recordaba a aquella noche y lo peor es que la chica se veía hermosa esa noche.

-¿Crees que mis manos son suaves?-Preguntó confundida y feliz.

-Bueno es que, algunas veces huelen a Vainilla.-Se quedo callado mientras se sonrojaba por completo, noto que la chica le miraba algo asombrada, después intentado cambiar de tema hablo seriamente mientras se alejaba de ella.-El punto es que no debemos dejar que un sentimiento, (un agradable sentimiento) nos aleje del plan, ambos tenemos ambiciones, yo quiero Egipto y tu; quieres viajar por el mundo, (no es que tu idea no suene perfecta, de hecho me agrada), pero la cosa es no podemos dejar que eso se interponga porque me agradas demasiado, (más de lo que pensé que alguien podría gustarme), y no quiero destruir la bella relación que tenemos, ahora.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Murmuro a regañadientes, no estaba de acuerdo con todas las cosas que le había dicho, pero de algo estaba segura, desde aquel beso se sentía rara junto a él, si; siempre se había sentido atraída pero podía controlarlo porque no había nada que le delatara y aquel beso, el hermoso beso y sentimientos que le llegaron en ese momento le hacía que sus piernas temblaran y su corazón latiera como jamás imagino, justo como en ese momento.

Pero en algo tenía poco de razón, si dejaban que comenzara (o mejor dicho continuara) aquel sentimiento y con eso una relación amorosa, algo podría salir mal y entonces se terminaría la mágica atracción para charlar sin sentirse apenados o culpables de la buena compañía e incluso buen equipo que hacían, que de alguna manera les gustaba e incluso les agradaba, y en ese momento extrañaban.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces?-Pregunto Mauro algo molesto de escuchar como esas palabras salían de su boca. No deseaba olvidar aquel beso pero debía concentrarse o jamás tendría Egipto. Aun que a esas altura ya no le importaba tanto ser Emperador.

-Si.-Contesto con tristeza mientras notaba que el chico colocaba la mano para cerrar el trato, esta la levanto lentamente dudosa de lo que hacía.

Entonces cuando ambas manos hicieron contacto para así hacer el pacto oficial, una corriente eléctrica recorrió a ambos por el cuerpo, automáticamente se miraron a los ojos y casi dos segundos después Mauro tomo la iniciativa para entonces besar a, Elle pero no fue un beso cualquiera, a decir verdad fue un beso largo, que comenzó dulce y tierno para después convertirse en algo apasionado lleno de amor.

Casi de inmediato el chico tomo por el rostro a la chica, para besarla a su antojo y tener un mejor control sobre la situación, casi un minuto después cuando ambos parecían quedarse sin aire, se separaron, ambos mareados por el beso además de la situación, se suponía que iban a evitar ese tipo de escenas, y que era lo que ocurría, se besaban.

-Lo siento no era mi intención, es solo que de verdad deseo Egipto, y tu pareces una persona que si lo desea deja esto y pasa el resto de su vida tratando de hacer el bien y yo, no sé si puedo hacerlo.-Se disculpo rápidamente para después alejarse de ella bastante.

-¿Por qué no?-No lo entendía, Mauro no era tan mal persona después de todo, estaba confundido y deseaba algo, como todo el mundo pero a diferencia de Ian no se dejaba llevar por rencor o viejos sentimientos de ira.

-Porque una parte de mi, te quiere, pero otra me grita que no olvide el plan, aun que hay una parte aun mas grande que me susurra en el oído a cada momento, que todo emperador necesita una emperatriz y que tu serias perfecta para eso, pero sé que jamás querrías.-Confeso apenado regresando de nuevo al lado de la chica, mientras agachaba la cabeza, se sentía como un tonto diciéndole esas cosas pero era mejor dejarle clara la razón, en lugar de que pensara algo completamente errado, algo que podría causarle daño.

-¿Y si quisiera?, Egipto es hermoso, y… Tú me gustas, mucho.-Era capaz de dejar el viaje alrededor del mundo por quedarse con Mauro después de todo no servía ver el mundo entero si no tenía una buena compañía.

No hizo falta nada más para que Mauro tomara de nuevo la iniciativa de besarla una vez más, pero esta vez comenzaron a caminar hacia la cama, era extraño pero en ese momento deseaba hacerla suya y esta parecía dispuesta a cumplir su deseo, comenzó a quitarle la camisa para entonces mirarle con deseo.

_**Mientras...**_

Ian habia prendido su laptop para revisar su correo, y no dejaba de pensar en Maite y por que ella le hacia olvidarse de su venganza contra Roark, asi recordó aquel dia donde se besaron, si se le puede llamar beso...

_Flash Back_

_Cuando se conocieron por primera vez no fue amistad lo que sintieron, si no traición, Ian no estaba de acuerdo sobre trabajar en equipo, además su venganza contra Matthew no tenía por qué incluir a alguien más, además no tenía confianza sobre los "aliados", ¿Qué le aseguraba que no se arrepentirían a último momento y terminarían ayudando a Roark?, no podía darse el lujo de que eso pasara, pero cuando comenzó a imaginar toda la sabiduría y magia que solo el sabría, fue entonces cuando el plan de trabajar en equipo comenzó a agradarle, aun que eso si, no tenia por que contarles todo. _

_Pero las ideas en su cabeza fueron cambiando cuando conoció a Maite, una chica que al igual que, el, deseaba venganza, sabía muy bien lo que era la traición y por lo visto deseaba humillar y castigar a todo aquel que se había burlado de ella, tal vez después de todo podían tener algo en común. _

_-¿Así que, venganza contra familia?-Pregunto el chico cuando noto que Mauro y Elle parecían charlar ellos dos solos, justo después de presentarse. _

_-Lo sé, suena cruel, pero se lo merecen. _

_-Me recuerdas a alguien, a mí. _

_-Tú. _

_-Sí. _

_-¿Qué te hizo el tal Matthew Roark?_

_-Bueno, además de agradarle a todo el mundo, (incluso mis propios padres), siempre se sintió superior, que solo él podía conocer los secretos de la magia más poderosa. Pero la verdad es que no es así, yo sé más que él, pero jamás me han dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo, y ya estoy cansando de eso. _

_-Sabes, que tu enemigo es amigo de Potter, yo podría decirte donde está y cuando regresa a Londres, puedo decirte cada movimiento. _

_-¿Harías eso a cambio de?.... –Dudoso sobre el acuerdo, nadie hacia nada sin algo a cambio. _

_-Solo quiero ayudar, después de todo trabajaremos juntos en esto. _

_Los meses pasaron y con eso la "amistad" continuo, Maite mantenía informado a Ian, pero no era suficiente para el chileno, este deseaba más, quería destruirlo poco a poco, cuando supo que este mantenía una bella relación amorosa con una rubia hermosa, el coraje fue aun mayor, ¿Por qué siempre tenía a las mejores chicas?, entonces mirando a Maite, se dio cuenta de algo. _

_La mexicana, parecía igual a él, tenían rencor, compartían el deseo de ver sufrir a los demás, ¿Por qué no ser algo más que amigos?, ¿aliados tal vez?, ¿amor?... Imposible, otras cosas que tenían en común era que no se distraen con esas cursilerías, pero aun así, Ian cuando podía, siempre la abrazaba, era algo inconsciente, como si siempre hubiera echo eso con ella. En un principio, Maite se molestaba, preguntándose por que lo hacía, ¿Qué, tenía cara de mueble (alguien en quien pudiera apoyarse) o algo así?, pero con el correr de los días sintió que esos abrazos y cariños que le hacía no eran porque fuese un mueble, sino que había algo mas, y eso le hacía sentirse bien. Había días donde ambos discutían los planes abrazados, como si fueran novios, y ambos se sentían felices._

_Maite esperaba que Ian la invitara a salir el dia 14 de Febrero, pero ese día, Matthew, y Luna iban a salir, así que sería una oportunidad perfecta para arruinarles la noche y la mexicana se entristeció._

_-¿Que tienes, Maite?-Le pregunto Ian ese día._

_-No me gusta los catorce de febrero, me hacen sentir triste-Ian sin saber porque lo hizo la abrazo y se mantuvieron así largo rato._

_-Te digo, Maite-dijo Ian-no quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo, adiós -iba a besarla en la mejilla, pero sin saber por que sus labios se aproximaron al borde de los de ella y ella se giro, se detuvieron una milésima de segundo y sus labios se unieron. Se separaron casi inmediatamente mirándose algo asustados._

_-Yo... -dijo Ian. Jamás en su vida su corazón había latido de semejante manera, en ese instante se olvido completamente de Roark y su mente se inundo de Maite, ¿sería que?..... _

_-Esto -dijo Maite, quien se sentía similar a Ian -tienes que irte -Ian asintió y salió dejando a Maite no tan triste._

_Fin Flash Back _

Un grito proveniente de la sala los interrumpió bruscamente, justo cuando Mauro comenzaba a despojar a Elle del sostén.

_**Minutos atrás.... **_

Ian estaba revisando su correo cuando noto algo extraño: había un mensaje del administrador del foro que el no había abierto. «Que extraño» pensó el «no recuerdo haberlo abierto, no será algún virus», ejecuto su antivirus y no hallo nada. «Entonces alguien entro a mi correo» Ejecuto una herramienta de detección de actividad en su correo y le dio una dirección IP que no existe «Me hackearon la cuenta, pero si nadie sabe de ella». Entonces rastreo la IP y llego a una laptop en Londres, saco su MAC y al ver el dueño de esa laptop, Ian grito, sobresaltando a Maite, Mauro y Elle.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Maite asustada mientras Mauro y Elle se acercaban al lugar.

-¡Roark!-Exclamo-Descubrió el foro y lo sabe todo, debemos apurarnos

_**Esta historia continuara...**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, FanFiction, La Web de Harry, Univisión, disculpen si se me va algún nombre **_

_Valexpame, Juan David, laquen, cesar, vanessa parker, vamp andu, neidymartorres, dianita linda, diana, bloondy potter, medalit, Micaela, issa, gineth, jannyelle, dayi wesley, geneziiiiz, lumisath, Zury, wilzoooon, ezesolares, sunny103, breis2203, rosiiiiii, ginny18, soffiay. _


	27. Otra Guerra

_**Matías Roa: **__Al fin otro capi... k la falta de inspiración, k no nos veíamos, k el terremoto, k el inicio de mi universidad, pero salimos adelante y les traemos este capi... un comment personal, este fue mi primer (y ojala ultimo) terremoto verdaderamente fuerte, hubo gente de mi país k lo paso peor k io esa noche, se k ellos no lo leerán xk no es un foro chileno, pero a un mes de esta catástrofe (la segunda más grande de la historia de Chile, y la quinta más grande del mundo) estamos tal cual con nuestro espíritu en alto y k lo el resto del mundo sepa k se nos puede mover el piso y botar las casas, pero el chileno se pone de pie como lo demostramos la semana siguiente... ¡VIVA CHILE!_

_**Paola Prieto: **__Después de casi tres meses, actualizamos por fin, sobre todo después del susto del terremoto en Chile, aun que yo soy de México si me preocupe sobre todo porque Matías es de Chile, pero tras tener contacto de nuevo, continuamos con el trabajo de este capítulo, debo confesar que en algunos momentos (sobre todo al notar que pasaba un mes y nadie había comentado nada sobre el ultimo capitulo) decidimos darnos un largo tiempo de descanso, por eso es que ahora el tiempo de publicación fue más largo que en otras ocasiones, pero en fin, espero disfruten de este capítulo. _

_**Capitulo 25 - O**__**tra Guerra**_

_**Introducción:**__ Ahora que Luna y Matthew saben que Voldemort esta en el cuerpo de Harry e Ian esta involucrado, ¿Qué pasara?, además, ¿El señor oscuro tendrá a su lado a su fiel mortifago de nuevo?, por otra parte las citas de Ron y Draco con Hermione comienzan, ¿Lograran hacerla dudar sobre su decisión?_

__

-Bueno Rudolph-Dijo Kingsley, quien estaba en la casa de los Roark, después preguntó sin entender por que la urgencia de hablar-¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Es importante que luego de lo que te digamos, actúes con cautela y firmeza-Contesto Rudolph con seriedad, mientras penetraba con la mirada al Ministro, después murmuro-Es sobre Harry y su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Que saben ustedes?-Pregunto Kingsley.

-Pues mi hijo y Luna, creen que Lord Voldemort está dentro del cuerpo de Harry usando magia sudamericana, conocida como vudú y magia egipcia.-Confeso lentamente intentando que el Ministro comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

-¡Pero si Voldemort murió hace casi tres años!-Exclamo Kingsley, no entendía cómo es que Voldemort había usado magia para apoderarse del cuerpo de Harry, en primer lugar-¡Es imposible que reviva!-El estaba seguro de que había muerto, todos lo habían visto.

-El vudú sirve para controlar cuerpos y almas de las personas, ya sean magos o muggles-Explico Rudolph de inmediato-Y sabes perfectamente que la magia egipcia si es capaz de revivir personas, siempre que tengas el cuerpo, pero como seria despertar el pánico en la población usaron vudú para que Voldemort entre en el cuerpo de Harry y así no sospechar nada.

-¿Pero quién hizo esto?-Pregunto Kingsley cuando entendió, aun que aun tenía una duda-¿Si atrapamos a todos los Mortifagos?

-A todos no-Intervino Matthew rápidamente-Callahan-Susurro y el Ministro palideció.

-¿Callahan?-Pregunto Kingsley extrañado, no entendía que relación tenían en uno con el otro, aun que a esas alturas no estaba seguro de entenderlo del todo o simplemente estaba asustado que no deseaba ver la realidad -¡¿Pero si a él lo mataron antes de que naciera Harry?!

-Ah, sí-Murmuro Rudolph-Eso lo divulgo Voldemort como advertencia a sus traidores, pero en realidad a Callahan lo destinaron a América para espiarnos.

-¿Espiarlos?, pero si nunca Voldemort mostró interés de otro continente que no fuera Europa-Ahora si no entendía nada, ¿Qué tenía que ver Voldemort con América?

-Pero temía que interfiriéramos en sus planes-Aclaro Rudolph-Recuerda que las relaciones con Europa no eran las mejores en esa época, pero tampoco nos convenía que Voldemort tomara el poder.

-¿Si Callahan está vivo, dices que el solo hizo todo esto?-Preguntó después de un rato, sobre todo al comenzar asimilar toda la información que acaban de darle. .

-No-Murmuraron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras se turnaban para explicarlo todo lo que sabían el foro, los Neo-Mortifagos y lo que exactamente vieron Matthew y Luna.

-¡Pues entonces hay que detenerlos!-Exclamo Kingsley poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita para convocar un Patronus.

-¡No!-Gritaron los tres.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Preguntó molesto.

-A esta altura ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo que sabemos todo-Dijo Matthew-Pero hay cosas que no sabemos, e interferir significaría que se precipite todo y puede ser peor.

-Pero con Voldemort suelto bajo el disfraz de Harry Potter...-Comenzó el Ministro, ¿Acaso no veían el problema como él?

-Exacto-Lo interrumpió Rudolph-La comunidad no sospecharía de Harry Potter, sigámosle el juego y...

-¡Pero morirá gente si esperamos!-Exclamo Kingsley sin creer que fueran capaces de hacer ese sacrificio.

-Y morirán mas si nos apresuramos-Contraataco Rudolph-Déjanos encontrar a Callahan, y así saber cómo anticiparnos.

Kingsley miro a los tres, que tenían la decisión en sus miradas.

-Bien-Dijo bruscamente-Pero si se nos escapa de las manos, voy a intervenir, ¿entendido?

-Encontraremos a Callahan antes de que te des cuenta-Lo tranquilizo Rudolph-Por cierto, puedes autorizarnos un trasladar a Chile, ahora-Y le ofreció una tetera oxidada, la cual Kingsley hechizo para que los transportara a Chile y el ministro desapareció.

-No parecía contento-Dijo Luna.

-Simplemente no le gusta estar sin hacer nada sabiendo la desgracia que está sucediendo, pero es lo mejor, por mientras-Dijo Rudolph y los tres tomaron el trasladar hacia Chile.

---o---

Draco Malfoy estaba terminando su pintura inspirada en Hermione cuando una lechuza apareció por la ventana distrayéndole de su objetivo.

-¿A quién buscas?-Le pregunto al ave, esta ululo y se dirigió donde estaba el, en su pata había una carta. Draco reconoció de inmediato la letra, la leyó con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Draco:_

_¿__Qué te parece que tengamos nuestra primera cita hoy a la noche? Besos de..._

_Hermione_

"_Genial"_ pensó el rubio "_Solo necesitare esta cita"_ y con una gran sonrisa continuo con su pintura.

---o---

Esa tarde Voldemort debía adelantar su plan pero para eso, necesitaba la confianza de Ginny Weasley, ¿Y de que otro modo lo obtendría?, simple, solo debía jugar bien su papel dentro del cuerpo de Harry Potter y ser un buen novio le daba puntos a su favor. Así que con flores en mano y rostro apenado fue hasta el entrenamiento de la pelirroja.

-Weasley, te buscan.-Se escucho entre risas mientras el hombre aparecía en la entrada de los vestidores.

-Harry, ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto un tanto sorprendida además de molesta, en esas ultimas semanas el chico se comportaba realmente raro, primero era muy amoroso y después, se volvía odioso e incluso llegaba a ignorarla.

-¡Hola!, te traje esto.-Murmuro apenado mientras le entregaba el ramo de rosas rojas mientras parecía poner una cara que sin duda ninguna chica resistiría.

-¡Gracias!-Susurro la pelirroja mientras tomaba el obsequio aun que estaba desconfiada de que Harry de verdad estuviera arrepentido.

-Mira, sé que me he portado como un idiota estas últimas semanas, pero han sido muchas cosas, el robo del cadáver de Voldemort, Bellatrix, la marca en el cielo, y demás cosas, he tenido la mente ocupada y no te he prestado la atención que mereces, así que pensé que podríamos tomarnos unos días para nosotros solos. ¿Qué dices?-Comenzó ocultándole el rostro mientras se miraba las manos, solo para mostrarle que estaba apenado, después mirándole a los ojos mientras le coqueteaba.

-¿Y exactamente que tienes planeado?-Pregunto ansiosa, aun recordaba aquel fin de semana en aquella cabaña cuando habían regresado, que aun deseaba volver ahí.

-Es una sorpresa.-Susurro coquetamente mientras le tomaba del mentón para después besarla a su antojo.

_**Mientras tanto...**_

Esto estaba fuera de los planes, pero la intromisión de Roark y su novia en el foro y en las mentes de Ian y Voldemort hicieron hacerlo. Ian estaba frente a una casa en apariencia abandonada en las afueras de la austral ciudad de Puerto Williams, Chile. Se suponía que de aquí viene la IP del servidor del foro, así que Callahan está aquí. Toco la puerta y abrió un hombre de unos sesenta y tantos años, pelo gris, pero que la edad no se le notaba en el cuerpo.

-¿Callahan?-Pregunto Ian.

-Lo siento no sé quién es el-Dijo él y se metió a su casa, pero Ian no dejo que cerrara la puerta.

-Se que usted es Callahan-Murmuro Ian lentamente-Usted creo el foro que yo sigo, soy Gothician.

Callahan miro sorprendido a Ian ¿Como logro ubicarlo? Había configurado el servidor para que fuera ubicado en el Ártico, no ahí.

-Sabe, tengo un problema, sobre el plan para revivir a Voldemort-Continuo Ian mirándole fijamente mientras notaba el rostro asustado de Callahan-Y necesito su ayuda -Callahan se quedo mirándolo un tanto desconfiado-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó amablemente.

Callahan abrió mas la puerta e Ian entro.

-Gracias-Dijo este y se sentó.

-Y bien-Dijo Callahan sentándose-¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudar a revivir a mi señor?

-Pues... -Ian hizo que pensaba un momento, luego saco su varita y exclamo-_¡Avada Kedavra!_-Y Callahan cayó muerto-Con eso es bastante ayuda, Callahan-Mientras salía de la casa, donde lo esperaba Maite, y ambos desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

---o---

Ron acaba de llegar a La Madriguera buscando a su padre, cuando vio a Ginny haciendo una maleta en su habitación.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto desde la puerta notando que su hermana parecía un tanto indecisa sobre la ropa.

-Mi maleta.-Murmuro sin mirar a su hermano.

-¿Hay partido fuera del país?-Pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación y notaba que la chica ya tenía la maleta llena, llevaba demasiada ropa para solo un día.

-No, me voy con Harry.-Contesto tranquilamente.

-¿A dónde?-Pregunto después con tono celoso de hermano.

-De viaje, una semana.-Murmuro con una sonrisa mientras prestaba atención a Ron.

-¿Exactamente a donde?-Su cabeza comenzaba a trabajar en imágenes que no deseaba para su hermana.

-No lo sé, dice que es una sorpresa.-Susurro con sonrisa coqueta.-Pero creo que ya se adonde.

-¿En serio, y Papa te dijo que podías irte?

-Bueno Ron, ya tengo 20 años, puedo hacer lo que quiera, además si dejaron que tu y Hermione se fueran a Venecia con Joseph persiguiéndoles, ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

-Porque lo de Venecia fue distinto.

-¿En serio, en qué?

-No tengo por qué responderte.

-Bueno en ese caso yo tampoco tengo por qué darte explicaciones...-Le respondió a la defensiva después se quedo callada mientras murmuraba.-Mira, te seré sincera, no eres el único que a veces desea privacidad, porque no creas que no me di cuenta de la verdadera intención de ese viaje el año pasado.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender bien de lo que hablaba su hermana.

-Ron, tu y Hermione tienen una costumbre, (no es que este diciendo que este mal, de hecho es romántico, y muy pocos hombres tienen ese detalle ahora, pero), cuando ustedes intiman tienden a encender velas, y cuando uno pasa por el pasillo puede ver la luz tenue y de inmediato se imagina lo que pasa.-Confeso lentamente un tanto divertida al notar el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu sabias cuando?..-Preguntó aterrado.

-Sí, de hecho, todos en la casa.-Le aseguro lentamente notando una vez más el rostro del pelirrojo, estaba asustado y avergonzado a la vez.

-Eso explica porque Mama dejo de sacarme del cuarto de Hermione, y viceversa...-Se quedo callado un minuto pero entonces recordó la discusión de un inicio.-Pero aun así...

-Ron será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea de que tarde o temprano Harry y yo, bueno, tú sabes.-Murmuro mientras le daba la vuelta y continuaba buscando ropa en el armario.

-El que me haga la idea, no significa que esté de acuerdo-Salió de la habitación mientras intentaba quitarse de la mente imágenes de su hermanita con su amigo, imágenes no gratas.

_**Mientras, en Chile...**_

Rudolph, Matthew y Luna aparecieron en las afueras de la casa de Callahan, la cual la encontraron abierta.

-Alguien estuvo antes -Rudolph señalo unas huellas en el barro, de apariencia recientes que iban y salían de la cabaña.

-Crees que alguien lo encontró antes-Pregunto Matthew.

-No creo-Respondió su padre-La ubicación real de Callahan solo lo sabía la presidenta y otros personeros del gobierno, nunca divulgamos lo que era Callahan, tampoco podíamos arrestarlo porque cuando llego, sucedió lo de Harry, así que no hizo nada-Olfateo el aire para luego preguntar-¿Sienten ese aroma?

Luna y Matthew olfatearon y detectaron un olor similar a la putrefacción pero muy sutil.

-Hay alguien muerto-Dijo Matthew-¿Crees que sea?...

-Ojala que no-Y los tres se acercaron a la casa e ingresaron. Vieron a un hombre de pelo gris muerto sobre el sillón. Rudolph lo examino.

-Avada Kedavra, hace dos horas aproximadamente, sabían que los buscaríamos, así que lo mataron -salió de la casa, convoco un Patronus y a los pocos segundos, personal del gobierno chileno apareció, Rudolph les explico lo que vieron y luego los tres se hicieron de un traslador y volvieron a Inglaterra.

__

Draco llego a temprana hora por la castaña, quería dejar una buena impresión, pues si sus cálculos eran correctos, de lo que pasara en esa cita dependía el resto de las demás.

-¿Y adonde iremos?-Preguntó Hermione justo después entrar al auto del rubio.

-Es una sorpresa-Murmuro con una sonrisa encantadora, la castaña sonrió por instinto, no estaba segura que significaba la alegría de Draco, después de casi 30 minutos llegaron a su destino, estaban en el campo pero había música y muchas luces.

-¿Es una feria muggle?-Preguntó la castaña al notar los juegos mecánicos, los puestos de comida, juegos y demás cosas, mientras miraba por la ventana del auto, entonces mirando el rostro del rubio sonrió.

-Si pensé que sería agradable como primera cita.-Confeso lentamente, lo primero era demostrarle que podía ser una buena compañía, y el que pasaran la noche divirtiéndose sin duda le daba puntos a cualquier cosa que Ron estuviera planeando.

Bajo del auto y tras abrir la puerta, la chica salió, entonces mientras este le ofrecía tomarla del brazo caminaron hacia el lugar, la verdad era que el rubio jamás había estado en una feria muggle pero entendía un poco de lo que pasaba en el sitio, su primera parada fue en la sección de juegos de habilidades el premio era un enorme muñeco de felpa parecido a un dragón.

-Bueno se ve fácil.-Dijo el rubio mientras pagaba y le daban una pequeña pelota que debía introducir a unos vasos de llenos de agua, la idea era que la pelota quedara dentro del vaso con agua color azul, el resto era agua común.

Pero el chico se equivoco no fue tan fácil como pensó, la primera de cuatro pelotas quedo muy lejos de su objetivo, Hermione como el resto de la gente que estaba ahí soltó una risa silenciosa cuando el rubio comenzó a hablarle a la pelota.

-No me falles, solo entra ahí y listo.-Murmuro mientras soplaba la pelota, entonces la pelota entro al agua azul y el chico se llevo el dragón de felpa, se lo dio a la castaña quien sin duda sonreía, entonces tras los aplausos de la gente se alejaron de ahí.

-Te vi.-Murmuro la chica.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hechizaste la pelota.-Le acuso divertida.

-Claro que no, es mas tu acusación me molesta.-Le dijo divertido, la chica no pudo evitar reír también, después cambio su actitud a seriedad.-Bueno debo admitir que quede tentado en usar magia pero, no lo hice, además esta noche no habrá magia, no de ese tipo.-Termino mientras le sonreía coquetamente y le guiñaba un ojo.

La mayoría de la noche la pasaron en la sección de juegos como; tiro al blanco (Draco tenía que darle a un pato pero termino dándole al dueño, lo cual causo la risa de Hermione), y atrapar un muñeco con una mano gigante de meta, (del cual perdió varias veces), para finalmente entrar a una casa embrujada (que en varias ocasiones causo el susto de Hermione y abrazo a Draco), y ya el final de la noche se quedaron a escuchar algunas de las canciones de un grupo que se presentaba esa noche en la misma feria.

Después de casi 2 horas regresaron a casa, pues la misma feria comenzaba a cerrar sus puertas al público.

-La pase realmente bien, en serio.-Confeso la chica mientras caminaban juntos de regreso a casa, cuando estuvieron ya en la puerta se detuvieron, la castaña buscaba las llaves en su bolso cuando noto a Draco acercándose lentamente.

-Me alegra...-Murmuro mientras se acercaba un poco más a la castaña, después mirándole a los ojos, preguntó.- ¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?

Hermione no supo que contestar y sonrió nerviosamente, el rubio lo tomo como un sí, mientras se le acercaba lentamente y le besaba dulcemente.

-Buenas noches.-Susurro Draco cuando se aparto de los labios de la castaña, la chica sonrió nerviosamente de nuevo para entonces entrar a casa rápidamente, con el pulso acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas, ¿Qué era lo que hacía, de verdad le estaba dando esperanzas al rubio, y lo peor, ella parecía darle esa "oportunidad"?, debía calmarse y pensar fríamente, después de todo, ya había hecho su elección, amaba a Ron.

Subió a su habitación rápidamente esperando que el dormir el ayudara a ahuyentar esas ideas, además de dudas que su cabeza comenzaban a crear después de aquel beso, ¿Por qué tenía que besarlo?, ¿Seria acaso la razón por la cual el rubio parecía tan feliz durante toda la cita?, ¿Sabía con exactitud lo que pasaría si se besaban?, odiaba que el rubio tuviera el control en ese sentido, aun que odiaba mas lo que causaba en ella los labios de Draco.

Entonces parecía comprenderlo, la noche que se habían besado por primera vez, el rubio le había ayudado a olvidar el mal momento con Ron, y ahora que lo pensaba con calma se parecía un poco a aquella noche, le hizo reír para después besarle y causarle extraños sentimientos agradables para después dejarla confundida.

Sabiendo eso, decidió calmarse, no podía darle muestras al rubio de lo que le sucedía cuando este le besaba, y aun más a Ron, pues eso significaba que aun dudaba y no era así, ella quería quedarse con Ron, deseaba una familia con él, una vida, sin duda pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Dejando atrás el beso de Draco decidió dormir y descansar pues aun le faltaban 4 citas con el rubio y las otras 5 con Ron.

_**Mientras tanto... **_

Rudolph, Matthew y Luna volvieron algo desanimados de su viaje a Chile, alguien se les había adelantado y había matado a Callahan, tenían sus sospechas de quien pudo haber sido. A Kingsley no le causo mucha gracia que su viaje fuese en vano, pero como misteriosamente no ha habido ningún suceso extraño, no dijo nada.

Esa noche, Luna llego a casa de la pelirroja, después de todo tenían días sin verse con todo el lio de Ian y Voldemort, así que una noche de chicas no les venía mal, lástima que Hermione esa noche tuviera una cita con Malfoy de otra forma estaría invitada y sobre Lolis esta no estaba en la ciudad había salido de vacaciones con su novio, así que solo eran la rubia y la pelirroja.

-¿Y exactamente qué vamos a hacer he?-Pregunto Luna mientras se colocaba la pijama.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a verdad o reto?-Propuso la pelirroja.

-No lo sé.

-Por favor, hace años que no jugamos no desde que termino la escuela, por los viejos tiempos.

-Está bien, pero yo empiezo…-Se quedo callada mientras pensaba en algo bueno.- ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con Krum?, siempre he tenido la duda.

-Solo nos besamos, una vez lo deje tocarme debajo de la blusa y cuando le dije que no estaba lista para tener relaciones con él, pues una semana después me pidió matrimonio.-Confeso apenada.

-Wow-Susurro asombrada.- ¿Y con Harry?-Pues lo último que recordaba era que esta había comprado un Baby Doll pero no estaba segura si ahora que estaban juntos había tenido oportunidad de usarlo.

-Bueno eso es distinto, con Harry no hay pena o nervios, a decir verdad es más fácil, ni siquiera necesitamos hablarlo, simplemente pasa.

-¿Espera, tu y él?-Pregunto intentando entender.

-Sí.-Susurro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace un tiempo, fue hermoso, estuvimos todo el fin de semana en una cabaña que la verdad no sé donde esta, dice que solo los Potter pueden encontrarla y bueno, su idea es que sea una Potter, tal vez en unos años… En fin es mi turno. ¿Tú y Matt, cuenta?

-Bueno no hay mucho que contar.

-Oh, vamos yo te conté, jamás le había dicho a nadie lo de Krum.

-La verdad es que Matt y yo jamás lo hemos intentado.

-¿A qué te refieres, estuvieron solos en el Himalaya no?

-Sí, pero no estábamos cómodos en ese sitio, el frio, la altura y Matt malherido, ya te conté la historia.

-Sí, si me la contaste, pero ¿Se han quedado solos en casa?

-Sí, pero aun así, jamás.

-¿Ni ducharse juntos?

-Una vez, pero su padre llego a casa, y fue incomodo salir sin que notara que estábamos juntos en el baño.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos pintamos las uñas?

-Buena idea.

_**Días después... **_

Voldemort dentro del cuerpo de Harry llego a La Madriguera a temprana hora esa mañana, se suponía que se iba con Ginny toda una semana, después de saludar a los padres de la pelirroja salieron de la casa para después tomar un translador, que los dejo a pocos pasos del tren.

-¿Y a donde iremos?-Pregunto esta mientras tomaba asiento en unos de los solitarios compartimientos.

-Prefiero que sea una sorpresa-Murmuro este mientras sonreía ampliamente, mientras sus pensamientos cobraban vida, "_Solo unas pocas horas mas y Bellatrix estara conmigo de nuevo_", pensó, mientras miraba a Ginny satisfecho del buen disfraz que había elegido para su mejor Mortifago.

El viaje duro bastante pero valio la pena cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, tras bajarse en una parada donde sin duda parecía estar deshabilitada, la pelirroja noto que parecían estar cerca de las costas de Inglaterra.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó un tanto asustada por el lugar, pues a pesar de la parada del tren no había nada mas, por lo menos no a lo lejos.

-En un momento te lo diré, vamos.-Murmuro este misteriosamente aun que la pelirroja lo tomo en otro sentido, creyó que este intentaba ser romántico, como en la ocasión en la que habían regresado semanas atrás.

Así que decidió dejar el miedo atrás y seguir a Harry, después de todo estando con el, ¿Qué podría pasarle?. Tras caminar varios minutos llegaron por fin a una cabaña sencilla pero hogareña, al entrar a la casa, para la pelirroja le fue algo familiar, le recordaba un poco a La Madriguera.

-¿Dime te apetece tomar algo?-Preguntó Harry de inmediato.

-No es algo tarde para beber.

-En realidad es la hora perfecta además, estaremos aquí toda la semana, que mejor que empezarla así... ¿Whisky?

La chica se sentia un tanto extraña por forma en que ahora le miraba Harry pero olvidando eso, decidió tomar la bebida que el moreno de lente le entregaba, después de acabársela de un solo sorbo, comenzó a sentirse un tanto mareada.

-Es muy fuerte

-Si bueno, si no estas acostumbrada a beberlo puede serlo.

-¿Tu lo tomas seguido?-Preguntó mientras notaba que Harry le llenaba de nuevo el vaso.

-A veces, cuando estoy preocupado.

Entonces la chica comenzó a bostezar, para después caer dormida en los brazos de Harry.

-Eso fue fácil-Murmuro para sus adentros-No puedo entender por que no hicieron eso con Potter desde un inicio.

-Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas en ese momento Potter tenia su escudo personal

-Pero ahora, será mas fácil.

-Exacto. Hay que prepararla.

El ritual fue exactamente igual que el de Harry comenzaron a murmuran cosas en egipcio mientras una luz parecía iluminar el cuerpo de Ginny, entonces cuando dejaron de hablar esperaron durante unos minutos el cuerpo de la pelirroja no respondía, hasta que…. Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración agitada, no estaba segura de donde estaba, giro la mirada y lo vio, el chico Potter por un lado mirándole ansioso con una sonrisa en los labios, (sonrisa que le recordó a alguien), se levanto de golpe intentando tomar algo para golpearlo.

-¡Maldito Sangre Sucia, aléjate de mi!-Grito mientras miraba a todos lados pero no encontraba nada con que lastimar al chico. Noto que su voz sonaba distinto.

-¿Quieres calmarte un minuto?-Harry le hablo mientras intentaba calmarla mostro sus manos para que notara que no tenía nada en ellas, que podía confiar en el.

- No me digas que hacer niño.

-¿Acaso ustedes piensan igual?-Murmuro una voz masculina desde las sombras, asustando a la pelirroja un poco. ¿Cuántos mas había, se encontraba en territorio de La Orden tal vez?

Harry se le acerco tomándola con fuerza, la hizo mirarse en el espejo que tenia por un lado, esta al mirarse noto algo diferente.-Soy, la chica Weasley, ¿pero?....-Estaba asombrada además de asustada. Ella era Bellatrix pero estaba en el cuerpo de Ginny, ¿Cómo había pasado?

-Yo no soy Harry Potter.-Murmuro en su oído. Esta le miro un minuto intentando entender que pasaba.-No me reconoces, debo admitir que el cuerpo de Potter es un buen disfraz.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó ahora asustada.

-Tengo muchos nombres, pero el mejor sin duda, es Lord Voldemort-Le confeso.

-¿Qué?, tu no eres....

-Ah no, entonces, por que sabría que....-Murmuro rápidamente mientras le hablaba al oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharle.

Bella se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar las cosas que solo su señor sabia "¿Pero como lo logro?" se pregunto ella, luego vio alrededor y vio a dos personas alrededor, uno sostenía un libro negro, otro un libro de oro y otra un muñeco que reconoció, como la chica Weasley.

-Señor, ¿Cómo…?

-Después, Bella-La interrumpió Voldemort.-Tengo que explicarte todo-Lanzo una mirada al encapuchado del muñeco, este asintió para después desaparecer.

En ese momento Voldemort le explico a Bella la situación, lo que planeaba y principalmente…

-Bella, mi fiel Mortifago, necesito un favor, y solo tú puedes hacerlo.-Susurro al oído de la chica mientras esta aun parecía maravillada mirándose al espejo, era joven y a pesar de ser quien era, Ginny Weasley era linda- ¿Recuerdas a Neville Longbottom?-Preguntó haciendo que le mirara a los ojos y la sacara de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto-Las facciones de Ginny cambiaron por completo, ahora mantenía una sonrisa impropia de ella.

-Bueno quiero vengarme, el mato a Nagini.-Contesto con rabia el solo recordar aquella noche le daba tanto rencor que deseaba matar a todo aquel a su lado, pero sabía que ese camino era fácil, debía asegurarse de que el responsable pagara por sus actos "heroicos", y que mejor que Bellatrix.

-¿Quiere que lo mate, o puedo hacer que se reúna con sus padres en San Mungo para siempre?, eso sería fácil-Sonrió con malicia mientras imaginaba lo que podría hacerle, toda la familia Longbottom en el mismo lugar; todos locos, sin poder hablar o recordar nada, sin duda era un plan perfecto.

-No, estoy pensando algo peor. Su novia, Hannah Abbott, sugiero no matarla tan rápido, si no lentamente, algo que lo destroce por completo, que le cause tanto dolor, que prefiera matarse el mismo

-Creo saber cómo-Sonrió maquiavélicamente de la forma en la que solía sonreía cuando hacia algo malo, las facciones de su rostro parecían más a Bellatrix que a Ginny.

-Sugiero que no hagas eso en público, podrían descubrirte-Le aconsejo Voldemort haciendo que el rostro de la pelirroja volvía a hacer el de Ginny -Por cierto, ten cuidado con dos personas: la chica Lovegood y un latinoamericano, manejan una extraña variación de la Legeremancia, nuestras mentes no son seguras.

Bella miro sorprendida a su señor ¿Esos mocosos habían lograron penetrar su mente? ¿Que habían estudiado?

-Veo que ya lo has notado, ¿no?, las habilidades de esos dos

Bella asintió un tanto avergonzada, ante semejante debilidad, Voldemort le sonrió.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

Durante las siguientes horas comenzaron con la planificación de su plan, Bellatrix (al igual que Voldemort) tendría que acostumbrarse al cuerpo en el que estaban alojada, lo primero a tratar era, la forma en cómo hablaba y caminaba.

-Bien, lo primero es controlar tu sonrisa.-Le recordó mientras notaba que la mujer parecía molesta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi sonrisa?-

-Es sombría, demasiado Bellatrix, y no es propia de Ginny, así que tendrás que evitar hacerlo.

-Bien, evitare ser malvada.-Lo dijo de forma sarcástica mientras sonreía ampliamente, para después convertirla en aquella tranquila e inocente sonrisa propia de Ginny Weasley.

-Ahora, la forma en que caminas, debe ser más…-No encontraba la palabra adecuada para describirlo.

-¿Infantil?-Pregunto divertida.

-No, simplemente no seas tú.

-Bien.

-Y ahora lo más importante, deben creer que...-Continuo mientras se le acercaba bastante-Potter y Weasley, jamás harían nada juntos-Estaban tan cerca que Bellatrix sintió latir su corazón rápidamente.

Muy pocas veces lo había tenido así de cerca, pero ahora era distinto, algo parecía renacer.

-¿Y eso cómo?, se supone que son… ¿Novios, no?-La mujer por su parte se le acerco coquetamente.

-Exacto, debemos hacerles creer que terminaron. Así jamás sospecharan nada.-Voldemort comprendió la cercanía, estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi podían tocarse uno con el otro, así que se alejo bastante.

-Y eso nos ayuda en…-Pregunto molesta del rechazo, ni siquiera siendo aquella joven chica su amo parecía atraído a ella.

-¿No me cuestiones?, se lo que hago.-Le recordó divertido, notaba la molestia del rechazo.

-No lo cuestiono es solo que… Todo es nuevo para mí.-Se levanto de la silla mientras lo seguía después le tomo del brazo obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Lo sé, es difícil de entender cómo es que tu enemigo puede ayudarte. Pero lo importante aquí es que, jamás debemos olvidar nuestro objetivo.-Murmuro mientras le tocaba el rostro casi con dulzura, después le soltó fríamente.-Gran Bretaña, esta vez, será nuestra.

-¿Hay algo mas que deba saber o no hacer?-Preguntó cansada del trato que le daba su amo.

-Si, debemos evitar esa sensación de amor que se tienen el uno al otro, así que debemos pasar el menor tiempo posible, por las noches es mas seguro, (posible efecto de la luna con la magia vudu, no lo se), pero mientras tanto como ya te dije para todo el mundo Potter y Weasley terminaron, no se toleran y jamás estarían relacionados con lo que hace el otro.

-¿Qué tiene en mente?-Preguntó ansiosa de saber la idea.

-Algo simple pero funciona, tu solo haz lo que te diga.

_**Horas después... **_

La Madriguera esa tarde parecía reunir a todos los miembros de la familia, tenia ya bastante tiempo que no se reunían así para comer, no desde que Bill se había casado, George pasaba gran parte del tiempo con la Tienda, al igual que Ron, Percy por su parte pasaba el dia en el Ministerio, a pesar de que Ginny aun viva con sus padres, esta siempre estaba fuera de la casa por los entrenamientos, o como en esa ocasión, estaba de vacaciones con Harry, o eso pensó la familia.

Pues justo a la mitad de la sopa y un chiste de George, escucharon como alguien aparecía en el jardín de la casa causando un gran ruido.

-¡Ya te dije que me dejes sola Potter!-La voz que Ginny parecía fuerte pero sobre todo molesta.

-¡Esta vez no, siempre te comportan como una niña, cuando algo no te gusta prefieres salir huyendo!-Los gritos de Harry eran del mismo tono de molestia que los de la pelirroja.

¿Algo había pasado, para que ambos se hablaran de esa forma?, la familia Weasley entera salio para entender lo que sucedía.

-¡Mira quien habla de huir, no fui yo quien desapareció todo un año cuando Voldemort se apoderaba del país!-Le recordó con una mirada de odio además de diversión.

-¡Por favor, crees que fueron vacaciones!.

-¿Esta todo bien chicos?-Preguntó Percy acercándose a ellos, al igual que el resto de la familia Weasley.

-¡Cállate!-Gritaron ambos para después mirarse asesinamente.

-Por si no lo entendiste, terminamos-Le recordó Ginny mientras le señalaba con la mano.

-No, yo termine contigo Weasley.-Grito Harry del mismo modo que la pelirroja.

-¿Preguntare de nuevo, esta todo bien?-Pregunto Percy deseando que en esa ocasión le contestaran de forma amable.

Pero en lugar de prestar atención al pelirrojo, ambos se miraron con odio mientras el resto de la familia podía notar como es que las manos de la pareja parecía ir lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus varitas.

-Harry, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas?-Preguntó Molly mientras se interponía entre su hija para evitar que el moreno de lentes lanzara algún hechizo.

-Solo por que tu me lo pides Molly...-Murmuro este sin dejar de apartar esa mirada asesina hacia Ginny, después mientras caminaba se volvió a mirarla y susurro algo que sin duda molesto a la pelirroja.-¿Sabes que?, ni siquiera se por que salí contigo, no vales la pena.-Con tono de desprecio y diversión.

En ese momento Ginny levanto su varita y lanzo un fuerte hechizo que cayo al suelo, justo en donde el moreno de lentes había estado solo unos segundos atrás, pues este al terminar la frase desapareció rápidamente.

La pelirroja respiraba desenfrenadamente con todo el odio en su mirada y con la varita en la mano fuertemente, después notando el silencio que se había hecho en el lugar, miro al resto de la familia y salio huyendo de ahí, su madre le siguió de inmediato intentando que esta le contara algo sobre lo que había ocurrido para que reaccionara así, pero esta jamás dijo nada, ya a la hora de la cena la pelirroja tampoco salio, y no la cuestionaban, para semejante pelea que había tenido con el moreno de lentes posiblemente no tenia el humor para ver a nadie e incluso para comer algo.

Horas después cuando todos en la casa se habían quedado dormidos, la chica salio a escondidas de esta para después aparecer en un callejón completamente oscuro, casi al minuto de llegar reconoció la voz de quien le hablaba.

-Bien hecho, ese hechizo de ultimo momento fue inesperado, justo la reacción que quería, pero la próxima vez que vayas a hacerlo, dímelo, entiendes.-Se le acerco en la oscuridad mientras la felicitaba para después regañarla, pues había estado a solo unos cuantos segundos de salir lastimado, conocía a Bellatrix era demasiado buena con la magia pero en el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley, conociendo el poder de la pelirroja podía causarle serios problemas pues era sumar el poder de la chica con los conocimientos de su fiel aliada.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar.-Se disculpo aun que por otra parte aquella humillación le había hecho recordar lo que sentia cada vez que estaba cerca de su amo y este la rechaza, que lo hizo sin pensarlo, pues el rostro que vio no le recordaba en nada a Voldemort, si no aquel niño Potter.

-Bueno, ahora tendrás que cuidarte de Lovegood y Roark.-Le recordó olvidando ya el incidente horas atrás.

-Lo se.

-Perfecto, si te necesito te llamare.-Mientras le mostraba un galeón falso que en esa ocasión solo ellos dos tuvieran comunicación. Sabia de la existencia de aquel truco que había usado Potter años atrás para mantenerse en contacto con miembros de un absurdo grupo de niños que intentaban ayudar a La Orden del Fénix a derrotarlo, así que debía ser cuidadoso. Sobre todo por que Luna pertenecía a ese grupo.

Se lo entrego a Bellatrix para después desaparecer los dos en diferentes direcciones.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Luna, Matthew y su padre fueron a La Madriguera para visitar a los Weasley y enterarse de los detalles del viaje de Ginny con Harry (especialmente Luna), pero se llevaron una sorpresa: volvieron peleados "Que les habrá pasado" se pregunto Luna luego de que Ron les contara lo que le paso.

-Deberían haberles visto la cara-Dijo el pelirrojo-Parecían que si estaban un segundo más se agarraban a hechizos, nunca había visto tanto odio, si Harry hizo algo que Ginny no quiera...-Hizo crujir sus dedos.

-¿Donde está Ginny?-Pregunto Luna -¿En su cuarto?

-Sí, pero no entres, lleva ahí encerrada varias horas y no ha salido -Luna no le hizo el menor caso y subió a su cuarto-¿No me escucho?-Le pregunto al chileno.

-Sí, pero Ginny le contara a Luna lo que paso.

En otro lado de la habitación, el señor Weasley estaba discutiendo con Rudolph.

-Entonces ustedes le dijeron a Kingsley que no hiciera nada-Decía el señor Weasley-Con razón estaba tan furioso.

-Sí, pero dada la situación la mejor opción es fingir que no sabes nada, ya te fijaste, no hubo pánico, ni nada.

-Eso porque no hubieron ataques-Aclaro el señor Weasley-Tuvieron suerte, de lo contrario Kingsley aun les estaría gritando.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Rudolph riendo-Pero el haber esperado tarde o temprano me lo agradecerá.

En la habitación de Ginny, Bellatrix parecía irritada al estar en semejante chiquero de traidores a la sangre _«Pero será por un tiempo, luego saldré y junto con mi señor gobernaremos»_, pensaba, cuando en ese momento entro Luna.

-¡Que no quiero visi...! -Grito, pero Bella reconoció a Luna y puso de inmediato en guardia su mente, sabedora de sus habilidades -¡Luna! ¡Qué haces aquí!

-Pues venia a darte apoyo moral, pero veo que no lo necesitas-Respondió ella, luego la miro fijamente y le dijo-Veo que ya superaste la pelea con Harry, eres una chica fuerte, ¿eh?

-Por favor-Fijo Bella con un bufido-Después de todas las que me hizo Potter.

-Eso sí-Luna le estaba siguiendo la corriente a Ginny, mientras trataba de penetrar en su mente-Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué te hizo Harry, para semejante show que montaron?-Bella la miro-Ron me lo contó.

-Claro -Bella puso los ojos en blanco-Pues que Harry quería aprovecharse de mí y yo no quería, creo que herí su orgullo machista-Luna la miro como si no le creyera-¿No me crees?

Luna tardo un momento en contestar.

-No es que-Balbuceo Luna-Me resulta extraño que no te hayas dejado-Bella la miro extrañada-Eso era lo que más deseabas, eso me dijiste antes del viaje-Bella siguió mirando a Luna sin expresión en el rostro, lo cual aprovecho la rubia para penetrar en su mente, vio a dos personas con un libro en las manos, a Harry que miraba con ansias el ritual y...

-¿Que estás haciendo?-Exclamo Bella, sacándola de su mente-Si no me crees, dímelo, no andes hurgando en la mente de los demás, me recuerdas a Snape, por favor, sal-Luna entrecerró los ojos y salió de la habitación.

---o---

-¿Así que Ginny te dijo que volvieron peleados?-Pregunto Matthew, camino a su casa en Londres, luego de que Luna le relatara lo que había pasado en su visita.

-Aja, Me dijo que Harry intento aprovecharse de ella-Respondió Luna-Pero no le creí, así que entre en su mente, pero me expulso y me echo.

-Se parece a lo que vi en la mente de Harry-Dijo Matthew, tras un intercambio de pensamientos con Luna-Será mejor que la vigilemos, tal vez le paso lo mismo que a Harry.

_---o---_

Ron se encontraba ansioso esa noche, podía salir con Hermione sin tener que cuidarse de quien los veía y lo mejor aun, no necesitaba excusas para poder tomarla de la mano o besarla en público, lo malo; solo seria esa noche, (claro hasta su próxima cita). El chico llego a temprana hora por la castaña, tras saludar a los padres de esta, salieron de ahí para comenzar la velada.

-Ron, ¿Sabes que no es una cita real verdad?-Pregunto la castaña al notar que el pelirrojo le entregaba una rosa roja justo cuando abandonaban la casa.

-Lo sé.-Murmuro este coquetamente mientras le tomaba del brazo galantemente.-Pero eso no significa que no vayamos a hacer nada.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-Pregunto después.

-Es una sorpresa

Tras caminar por el parque central de Londres tomados de la mano y con un café en mano, decidieron sentarse en las bancas del lugar a charlar.

-¿Y qué te gustaría cenar?-Pregunto el pelirrojo mirándole discretamente, mientras le tomaba de la mano firmemente pero con dulcera.

-No tienes que hacer esto en serio, no estás a prueba.-Le recordó un tanto apenada, aun que ansiosa por ver lo que Ron había planeado.

-Ya lo sé, pero… Me gusta consentirte además, me siento amenazado, no has querido decirme que hiciste con Malfoy y eso me preocupa.-Confeso el chico entre divertido pero triste a la vez, haciendo sonreír a la chica por un momento

-¿Te preocupa?-Pregunto seria mirando al pelirrojo.

-Sí.

-¿Y exactamente que te preocupa?-Le pregunto mientras le tocaba el rostro dulcemente.

-Digamos que…-Se quedo callado un minuto mientras le miraba a los ojos, la mirada de Hermione le decía todo, a pesar de entre el rubio y la castaña había un pequeño pasado sentimental, lo amaba a él, por alguna razón esa mirada de cariño, y deseo le pertenecía solo a él, ¿o no?-Malfoy me dijo que se besaron.-Le confeso después de un rato de silencio.

-¿Qué?, solo fue un beso de buenas noches, créeme, fue algo como esto.-Le dijo la chica mientras le besaba rápidamente, después tocándole el rostro dulcemente continuo-Si de verdad hubiera pasado algo habría sido algo así.-Continuo mientras le besaba un largo rato, entre deseo y amor.-¿Me crees?-Le pregunto mirándolo con deseo.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa?-Preguntó el pelirrojo, evitando la pregunta, mientras le tocaba el rostro con amor, aunque con un deseo similar al de la castaña.

-Si es buena idea.-Murmuro Hermione mientras se mordía el labio y miraba coquetamente a Ron.

Se levantaron de la banca del parque para partir de ahí, cuando llegaron a casa, rápidamente Ron encendió la chimenea mientras Hermione se sentaba junto al fuego.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-Susurro Ron en el oído de la castaña, mientras esta sonreía por instinto, las sorpresas del pelirrojo le gustaban.

Este se levanto mientras subía por las escaleras, casi dos minutos después bajo con una caja de regalo pequeña.

-Espero te guste.-Murmuro mientras se lo entregaba para después besarle el cuello, esta lo abrió lentamente, el regalo resulto ser su viejo relicario, (aquel que ella había pensando jamás vería de nuevo).

La chica no dijo nada simplemente levanto la mirada para después fijarla en Ron, quien sonreía ampliamente, la reacción de la castaña era justo como la había imaginado, alegría y a la vez confusión.

-Tus padres me lo dieron cuando no recordabas nada (era peligroso que lo tuvieras) y bueno después cuando recordaste, no querías verme y siempre quise devolvértelo pero no querías que me acercara a ti, le hice algunas cambios, en lugar de solo una fotografía puedes colocar mas, le hice mas compartimientos, puedes tener tu propio álbum andante.

-Gracias-Le callo esta con un largo beso en los labios que dibujo de inmediato una sonrisa en Ron.- ¿Me ayuda?-Preguntó después ofreciéndole la oportunidad de colocárselo, este de inmediato se lo puso.

-Bueno, aun falta una última cosa de mi cita. En realidad son dos, pero primero….-Continuo el chico mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano para que esta le siguiera.-Cierra los ojos

Cuando por fin salieron de la casa, el chico le guio lentamente hacia el jardín de la casa.

-Listo, ábrelos.-Le susurro dulcemente en el oído.

El jardín trasero de la casa esa noche lucia realmente hermoso, había luces pequeñas por doquier que adornaban los arboles, una mesa con dos sillas y una rica cena con velas en medio, para terminar música suave de fondo.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-Pregunto mientras le miraba.

-Si-La chica comenzó a caminar por el lugar mientras miraba cada detalle, las luces, las estrellas como techo sin duda le parecía romántico.-¿Quieres bailar?-Pregunto el chico mientras comenzaba una balada perfecta para el momento. (Escuchar _All That I'm Asking For de Lifehouse), _

El baile fue lento mientras daban vueltas en el mismo lugar abrazados, las manos de Hermione descansaban en el cuello de Ron y las manos del chico tomaban delicadamente la cintura de la castaña, en varios ocasiones se miraron a los ojos para después murmurarse cosas al oido, justo cuando termino la canción, decidieron cenar, olvidaron por completo el tema de Malfoy, para hablar de otras cosas que sin duda los distraía de lo que pasaba.

Ya para el final, Ron convenció a Hermione en quedarse un poco más, claro que en sus ruegos había algo de deseo que aun guardaba desde aquel beso en el parque, así fue como terminaron la cita en la cama desnudos mientras se abrazaban en uno al otro, los labios de Ron besaban la espalda de la chica.

-Me alegra recuperar mi relicario.-Susurro la castaña mientras sentía los cálidos labios del pelirrojo tocándole los hombros para después el cuello.-Lo malo...-Continuo mientras se daba vuelta para mirarle de frente.-No podre usarlo por ahora, si Draco lo ve o incluso mis padres, sabrán que algo pasa.

-Lo sé...-Respondió mientras le tocaba el rostro y le besaba dulcemente.-Ya es hora de llevarte a casa-Murmuro después mientras miraba el reloj junto a la cama, ambos se vistieron para después el chico llevarla a casa a la hora correspondiente.- ¡Buenas noches!-Murmuro mientras le besaba la mano galantemente, sabía que los señores Granger estaban observándolos por entre la ventana podía notar las persianas moviéndose ligeramente como si no quisieran ser descubiertos.

Después de que la castaña entrara a casa este se fue de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios, la noche había salido justo como quería y había imaginado.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Esa mañana Luna estaba leyendo el Profeta tranquilamente, al parecer la lista de partidos de Quiddith de ese año ya había sido publicada, notando que su equipo favorito tenia muy pocas posibilidades de ganar ese año, cambio de pagina notando así una noticia que la dejo sin aliento.

_¿Y ahora quien podrá ayudarnos?_

_Muy a su pesar tanto el propio Ministro como Harry Potter parecen no saber quien es el responsable de aquel muggle que fue encontrado sin vida en el parque de Londres, aun que la versión que se maneja para todo los muggles es: Un hombre sufre un ataque al corazon mientras se ejercitaba. _

_La verdad es que a este hombre lo encontraron muerto por un maldición imperdonable, lo que sin duda indigna a toda la comunidad mágica, son las medidas que se estan tomando, pues hasta el momento continúan las muertes y desapariciones, pero aun no se encuentra al responsable, aun que para este caso no hay que ser un Sherlock Holmes, para saber quien lo hizo, como todos sabemos ya desde Año Nuevo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado, así que tengan cuidado pues al parecer no podemos confiar en que en esta ocasión el chico que sobrevivió nos ayudara. _

Luna termino de leer y bajo el periódico Matthew por su parte le miraba directamente mientras tenia la cuchara en el aire con cereal, notaba que a la rubia le pasaba algo, y en cuestión de segundos el chileno comprendió lo que pasaba, dejo caer la cuchara de golpe mientras le quitaba el periódico a la rubia y leía por su cuenta.

-¿Crees que haya sido Bellatrix?-Preguntó Luna preocupada por su amiga pelirroja, pues sobre ese hechizo Ginny parecía ser responsable pues era su cuerpo y su varita. No podía imaginar a su amiga lastimando a alguien, no es que con Harry se hubiera resignado pero le parecía algo realmente atroz.

-No lo se, esta vez no dejo marca.-Respondió Matthew tan preocupado como su novia.

-¿Ian, tal vez?

-No lo se.-Estaba tan asustado como Luna, debían actuar rápido antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

_**Días después... **_

Voldemort se encontraba esa noche junto con Bella viendo a su próxima víctima, una anciana que había sacado a su perro a pasear, cuando desde un callejón oscuro se oyó que alguien los llamaba.

-Sí, ustedes dos-Dijo la voz-Vengan.

-¡Que iluso!-Se burlo Bella-No sabe lo que le espera-Y ambos se metieron al callejón.

-Que bueno que están aquí-Dijo la voz apenas ingreso la pareja al callejón-Veo que estas con vida, Voldemort...-Este lo miro sorprendido al reconocerlo-...Pero me pregunto por qué no actúas-Hubo un momento de silencio que la voz quebró-Estas dentro del cuerpo de la última persona en la cual la comunidad mágica sospecharía y tu lugarteniente en el cuerpo de su novia. El disfraz perfecto, sin duda-Suspiro un largo rato-¿Qué les pasa, acaso Lord Voldemort está siendo mandado?

-No es asunto tuyo-Espeto Voldemort.

-Sí lo es-Dijo la voz bruscamente-Esos imbéciles que te controlan aun no definen nada, y tú, estas solo como un títere sin usar. Bueno sería que actuaras para que cumplas tu objetivo, tienes un disfraz perfecto, ideal.

_«Este desconocido sí que piensa»_ pensó Voldemort _«podría ser un buen mortifago»_

-¿Por qué no te unes a mi?-Propuso Voldemort-Juntos podríamos gobernar Gran Bretaña, con tu ayuda podremos deshacernos de esos "neomortifagos" y el mundo seria nuestro.

-Gracias pero no-Respondió la voz-Comparto tus ideales, pero no me interesa unirme a ti, yo tengo mis propios planes lejos de aquí, pero puedo sugerirte algo...

---oo---

-Mi señor-Dijo Bella cuando abandonaron el callejón-¿Le hará caso a ese sujeto, va a hacer ese ataque?

-No es mala idea, pero tengo que planearlo bien, sin que esa Maite ni sus amigos nos descubran, por cierto, ¿Cuando harás ese trabajo que te encargue?

-¿El de Longbottom?-Pregunto ella-Yo creo que mañana mismo, ya tengo un plan-Y una sonrisa maléfica asomo por su rostro.

Después de dejar el sitio Voldemort creyó que lo mejor seria que esa noche no hicieran ningún movimiento, además quería que Bellatrix hiciera bien su trabajo, deseaba esa venganza, quería que Neville sufriera tanto como el cuando Nagini le fue arrebatada.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Ginny había aparecido en un callejón en las oscuras calles de Londres, estaba a unos pasos del Caldero Chorreante, sabía que Hannah trabajaba ahí, solo debía esperar a que saliera del trabajo y entonces en un callejón oscuro comenzar a torturarla, pero sus planes se vieron un poco obstruidos, pues la rubia no había ido a trabajar esa noche, o eso le dijo Tom a Ginny.

Después de conseguir la dirección de donde vivía la rubia, le fue más fácil, (o eso pensó) después de todo atacarla en la comodidad de su propia casa le era perfecto, nadie sabría quien lo había hecho, toco la puerta de aquel departamento dos veces, tras escuchar "un minuto" la puerta se abrió de golpe, Hannah la miro algo sorprendida por la visita

-¡¿Qué sorpresa?!-Murmuro Hannah mientras le miraba con atención.

Ginny parecía diferente, bueno la había visto unos días atrás en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ron, pero esa noche había algo distinto, tenía una mirada extraña hacia ella, una mirada que le recordó ciertamente a alguien, pero no estaba segura de quien.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa amigable, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia.

-Claro, ¿Y dime que te trae por aquí?-Preguntó tras dejarla pasar y cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, pensé que podría pasar a saludar, después de todo eres novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-Respondió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-No, no hay nada malo, es solo que…-Comento la rubia un poco incomoda por la visita, no es que jamás se hubiera llevado con Ginny pero en ese momento interrumpía algo que había planeado desde tres días atrás.

-¡Oh!, ¿Esperas visita?-Susurro al notar que el lugar estaba muy limpio, además la rubia estaba muy arreglada. Llevaba un vestido un poco ajustado de color negro, además llevaba el cabello en rizos.

-Si bueno, Neville y yo tenemos una cena esta noche.-Lo dijo sonrojándose bastante.

-Oh, y puedo suponer que será una velada romántica ¿no?-Preguntó mientras notaba la poca iluminación que había.

-Si bueno, eso espero-Murmuro mientras se sonrojaba aun mas, después mientras se dirigía al baño la pelirroja le siguió pero le miro de una forma que sin duda asustaba a la rubia.- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?

-Lo siento, es solo que, noto algo distinto, pareces radiante.-Se disculpo amablemente mientras intentaba distraerle para entonces comenzar con la venganza de su amo.

-Gracias.-Estaba algo incomoda con la mirada penetrante además de la sonrisa de la pelirroja, jamás la había visto así, y le daba un poco de miedo, Hannah sonrió rápidamente mientras se giraba para terminar de colocarse el maquillaje.

-¿Y dime, hay algo especial por lo cual pareces arreglarte demasiado?-Preguntó mientras intentaba entrar en su mente.

-Si te digo algo juras no decirle a Neville.-Mirándole desde el espejo.

-Claro, seré una tumba-Sonrió intentando ser amigable de nuevo.

-Bueno, no estoy segura, pero creo que estoy… Embarazada –Confeso después de un largo rato mientras se miraba el vientre para después tocarlo con dulcera, automáticamente sonrió y sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal

El rostro de Ginny sonrió aun mas al escuchar esas palabras, asustando bastante a Hannah, pues la sonrisa parecía esconder algo oscuro, pero se esfumo de inmediato cuando la pelirroja hablo de nuevo.

-Felicidades, ¿Y Neville no lo sabe?-Murmuro mientras ataba cabos de la cena.

-Bueno pensé que podría decirle esta noche.-Confeso mientras se moría el labio, parecía imaginar el rostro del chico cuando le dijera, sin duda se pondría a brincar de alegría.

-Claro, después de la cena cuando ustedes estén cómodos, una buena idea…-Susurro mientras veía en su cabeza las ideas de la rubia, había planeado bien el momento, después de cenar pero antes del postre cuando ambos estuvieran ya en la cama, le preguntaría que pensaba sobre los bebes, y después le confesaría la sospecha.-Lastima que eso no pasara.-Murmuro lentamente mientras miraba a Hannah fijamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó asustada mirándola desde el espejo.

-Lamento ser la mala de la historia, ¡no espera, me encanta!...-Comento primero con seriedad para después con entusiasmo.-Pero, ese bebe no nacerá.-Sonrió de forma siniestra mientras sacaba su varita y pronunciaba, _"Crucio"_ Hannah cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía. Justo en el mejor momento escucho que tocaron la puerta, después alguien entraba a la casa y al escuchar la voz de Neville dejo su tarea para entonces mirar a todos lados, necesitaba un plan algo con lo que el chico no sospechara.

Neville por su parte al no notar respuesta de la chica, supuso que estaría terminando de arreglarse así que saco una llave extra que la chica le había dado unos días atrás, y entro a la casa.

-Hannah, Linda, ¿Dónde estás?-Pregunto este mientras dejaba el ramo de flores en el sofá, notaba que la mesa estaba puesta además de que olía a comida.

-Neville, que bueno que llegas, Hannah ella….-Ginny apareció de la nada asustada mientras salía del baño al final del pasillo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto asustado, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntar qué hacia la pelirroja ahí.

-No lo sé, estábamos charlando y me descuide solo un minuto y entonces estaba en el suelo con las muñecas así.-Señalo hacia el piso del baño y noto un gran charco de sangre, Neville se acerco a la rubia rápidamente intentando que despertara. Mientras Ginny sonreía con malicia desde la puerta.

Neville estaba tan preocupado y asustado por Hannah que no prestaba atención al hecho de que Ginny hubiera estado ahí antes que él, o el chico era un tonto, o en definitiva la rubia parecía importarle demasiado, Bellatrix sintió algo extraño en el pecho como si deseara estar en el lugar de Hannah, pues la forma en la que Neville le llamaba era algo que sin duda deseaba, una clase de amor y preocupación por la cual siempre había soñado pero que aquella persona jamás la vería de esa forma.

-Deberíamos llevarla a San Mungo.-Murmuro el cuerpo de Ginny, Bellatrix estaba segura de que ella no había pronunciado eso, si no la propia Ginny, Voldemort le había mencionado algo sobre los posibles efectos secundarias de usar el cuerpo de la pelirroja, así que giro la mirada y salió de la casa, necesitaba salir de ahí, tenía que apartar de su mente aquella sensación de remordimiento y preocupación que sin duda le pertenecían a Ginny.

Casi una hora después ambos estaban ya en San Mungo esperando saber que pasaba con la rubia, Neville sin duda estaba preocupado, pero Bellatrix, ella solo se preocupaba por ella misma de que la rubia no despertara y dijera algo que pudiera delatarle.

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto Neville justo al momento de que Zury saliera de la habitación de Hannah.

-Bien, pero, perdió al bebe.-Respondió Zury apenada de la situación. La pareja era joven y perder a un posible hijo de esa forma sin duda era cruel.

-¿Bebe?-Pregunto Neville con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza a la vez. ¡Hannah esperaba un bebe suyo!, pero lo había perdido.

-Sí, ella, tenía dos semanas... ¿No te lo dijo?-Preguntó al notar la confusión del chico.

-No, ella, no.-Susurro con la mirada perdida mientras intentaba recordar.

_Flash Back_

_Neville se encontraba parado en la puerta del departamento de Hannah, deseaba verla, besarla, abrazarla pero sin duda lo que más quería era escuchar su voz, toco la puerta esperando que la rubia estuviera en casa, casi dos minutos después Hannah abrió la puerta de par en par. _

_Esta llevaba pants y una blusa holgada al parecer estaba descansando, no llevaba maquillaje, y el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta. _

_-Nev-Grito mientras sonreía ampliamente y saltaba a sus brazos este simplemente la abrazo con fuerza mientras aspiraba el aroma del cabello de la chica, ¿Por qué siempre debía oler a coco?, ese olor le encantaba-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó esta rápidamente mientras le miraba a los ojos. _

_Por lo general el chico y ella no se veían con frecuencia, después de todo ella estaba en El Caldero Chorreante y el, en Hogwarts, eran escasas las ocasiones en las que lograban conseguir verse. _

_-Bueno le dije a MaGonagall que quería ver a mi abuela y a mis padres._

_-¿Están bien?-Pregunto rápidamente asustada, para que este hubiera dejado Hogwarts durante la época escolar sin duda debía ser algo muy fuerte. _

_-Claro, solo fue una mentira, la verdad es que quería verte.-Confeso con una sonrisa en los labios. _

_-Oh-Murmuro sonrojándose pero mordiéndose el labio coquetamente mientras le miraba con una sonrisa-¿Quieres pasar?-Le miro de forma seductora. _

_-Me encantaría-Susurro el chico mientras entraba con una sonrisa coqueta. _

_Algo de lo que sin duda tanto a Neville como a Hannah les encantaba de su relación, era que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse a la perfección, con tan solo una mirada o caricia se besaban, en cuanto el chico entro al departamento de la rubia, comenzaron a besarse dulcemente para después ir subiendo la intensidad, hasta terminar cayendo del sofá al suelo. _

_-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó asustada la rubia pues Neville había caído primero del sofá y esta le cayó en sima. _

_-Si.-Murmuro mientras le besaba el cuello, comenzaron a dar vueltas por el suelo hasta quedar en una posición más cómoda para ambos, para entonces comenzar a desnudarse. _

_No es que solo les importara el sexo, pero como eran escasas las veces que podían verse preferían aprovechar esas ocasiones, pues no estaban seguros de cuando seria la próxima vez qué lograrían verse. Por lo general después de hacer el amor, charlaban horas y horas hasta quedarse completamente dormidos._

_Después de cenar y darse un baño juntos, la chica noto la hora, era bastante tarde, si este no llegaba a casa la abuela de Neville podría preocuparse y a su edad no debían darle esos sustos. _

_-Deberías ir a casa, tu abuela podría preocuparse-Comento la rubia mientras se secaba el cabello, Neville estaba arriba de la cama de la chica, solo llevaba el bóxer puesto y le miraba coquetamente. _

_-Créeme ella prefiere que pase el tiempo contigo que con ella.-Le respondió este mientras se le acercaba y la abrazaba. _

_-Bueno, en ese caso, debo cuidarte bien.-Susurro coquetamente mientras le besaba el cuello para entonces caminar hacia la cama y hacer el amor una vez más. _

_Esa noche ambos durmieron abrazados y con una sonrisa en los labios, horas después el despertador de Hannah comenzó a sonar fuertemente, la chica al notar la hora que era se levanto de la cama rápidamente mientras se vestía pero Neville noto su ausencia. _

_-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto al notar que la rubia se levantaba de la cama con toda la intensión de dejarlo solo. _

_-Tengo trabajo.-Le recordó esta de inmediato. _

_-¿Qué te parece si llamas a Tom y le dices que te sientes muy enferma, que no quieres contagiar a los clientes, y te quedas conmigo todo el día?-Le sugirió mientras le tomaba del brazo antes de que terminara de colocarse la blusa-¡Por favor!, tengo un día libre mas y quiero pasarlo contigo.-Le suplico después mirándole desde la cama coquetamente. _

_La rubia se mordió el labio un rato mientras se debatía, sobre amor o trabajo, después de todo jamás se enfermaba, que daño haría mentir sobre eso, además pasaría el día entero en la cama, le contesto con la cabeza mientras se quitaba de nuevo la ropa para entonces regresar a los brazos de Neville. _

_Días después el chico recibió carta de la rubia mientras desayunada en el Gran Comedor. _

Neville:

Tenemos que vernos, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, no puedo decirlo en esta carta no es algo que se pueda decir por este medio, espero tu respuesta.

Con amor, Hannah

_El chico había recibido la carta de la rubia esa misma mañana, al terminar de leerla, Neville se quedo bastante preocupado, así que pidió a MaGonagall un día libre para ver a la chica, había usado red flu llegando a las oficinas del Ministerio, de donde le fue más fácil trasladarse hasta el departamento de la rubia. _

_Y ahora que lo pensaba con calma, tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual deseaba verle, y tenía razón, esas cosas no podían decirse en una carta. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Lo siento-Susurro Zury mientras se alejaba del lugar tenía más pacientes que atender.

-Wow, ¿Por qué haría eso, si estaba embarazada?-Pregunto Bellatrix por un costado, ya se había recuperado de aquel extraño sentimiento que sin duda le pertenecía a Ginny y ahora debía meter las dudas en la cabeza del chico, tenía que hacerle creer que la rubia se había querido matar. Sobre todo antes de que comenzara a sospechar de ella, claro que estando en el cuerpo de Ginny era fácil que no sospecharan de ella, ¿Pues quien lo haría, después de todo Ginny Weasley era dulce e inocente?

-No lo sé…. –Susurro con la mirada perdida, después de un largo rato miro a Ginny que parecía mirar fijamente a Hannah-¿Cómo es que tú?-Pregunto mientras parecía reaccionar, la pelirroja estaba en casa de la rubia, que había pasado en su charla que esta deseara matarse, pero antes de terminar la frase la pelirroja le respondió tranquilamente.

-Bueno pase a saludar y mientras hablamos…-Hizo una seña como si se cortara las venas se quedo callada un rato, mientras notaba de nuevo que Neville miraba a Hannah de una forma tan dulce que sin duda le hacía temer por su presencia en ese cuerpo.-Me encantaría quedarme pero, tengo cosas que hacer, si despierta llámame quieres.

-Claro.

Bellatrix dejo el hospital algo molesta aun que triunfante en parte, había logrado lo que quería; destrozar a Neville, aquel bebe había muerto (había notado que el chico deseaba ese bebe, bueno sin duda la pareja deseaba a ese pequeño, la muestra perfecta de que se amaban, por eso había dejado San Mungo, ya no soportaba esa sensación a su alrededor) y ahora miraba que el chico parecía sin vida, solo observaba a Hannah por entre la ventana de la habitación mientras los Sanadores parecían curarle las heridas.

Pero el plan no estaba completo hasta que no muriera, pues si esta despertaba podría echar a perder todo, (después de todo noto cuando le estaba hechizando) así que debía regresar y asegurarse de que esta jamás hablaría con Neville.

_**En Grummauld Place…**_

Bellatrix llego a Grimmauld Place aun no sabía cómo iba a explicarle a su amo el fallo en su plan, pero de algo estaba segura el hecho de que la rubia hubiera perdido aquel bebe de Neville sin duda era algo bueno.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¡Cuéntame!-Pregunto Voldemort entusiasmado de los detalles.

-Tuve un pequeño problema, pero lo solucionare esta noche.-Le confesó rápidamente.

-¿Qué clase de problema?-No le gustaba la idea de que Bellatrix fallara, por eso la había elegido por que ella siempre hacia todo por complacerlo.

-Bueno, Neville apareció en el peor momento-Confeso lentamente esperando los gritos de su amo.

-¿Y qué hiciste, lo mataste?-Pregunto con una clase de entusiasmo.

-No…-Murmuro noto que Voldemort parecía frustrado, de inmediato agrego.-Pero lo hare, lo prometo, es solo que…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto impaciente.

-Bueno, no logre matar a Hannah así que fingí que esta se había intentando suicidar y le corte las venas, pero lo mejor, (a nuestro favor, claro) es que estaba embarazada y eso parece destrozar al chico por completo. Le hubiera visto el rostro, tuve que soportar para no sonreír frente a él.-Confeso después notando que Voldemort parecía feliz en parte por el plan.

-Bien, supongo que sirve de algo, ¿Y qué tienes en mente ahora?-Murmuro mientras le miraba desde el sofá.

-Bueno, iré esta noche y la matare rápidamente, no usare magia claro, porque podrían saberlo, pero, usare medios muggles, tal vez ahogarla con la almohada.-Susurro acercándose a él.

-Sencillo pero eficaz, ¿Te he dicho que es bueno tenerte de vuelta?

-Si.-Sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Si quiere puedo encargarme también de Neville?

-No, aun no, que sufra un poco y después, lo matas sin piedad.

-Sera un placer.

---o---

Esa noche Bellatrix en el cuerpo de Ginny se dirigió a San Mungo, le fue fácil entrar sin que sospecharan nada, el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Hannah estaba solitario, no había Sanadores a la vista ni familiares de los demás pacientes, después de todo acudir al lugar después de la media noche le parecía perfecto.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, tras entrar al lugar y cerrar las cortinas miro a Hannah quien dormía tranquilamente, tenía vendaje en las muñecas, Bellatrix se le acerco lentamente mientras colocaba la mano en la cama y la deslizaba hasta llegar a la almohada, se le acerco al oído.

-Es una lástima que tuvieras que relacionarte con Longbottom-Tomo la almohada libre y comenzó a acercarla al rostro de la rubia pero justo antes de colocarla escucho un ruido extraño por un costado, giro la mirada rápidamente, había un sofá en el lugar en el cual Neville parecía descansar.

¿Acaso este se había quedado ahí todo el día?, ahora su plan se veía frustrado un poco más. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que el chico despertara y notara que ella había matado a su novia?, tenía que arriesgarse, o soportar los reclamos de su amo. Tras meditarlo unos minutos prefirió complacer a Voldemort, después de todo Neville parecía completamente dormido, que jamás notaria lo que pasaba.

Se centro de nuevo en Hannah, estaba por colocar la almohada en su rostro cuando la puerta se abrió y escucho una voz conocida, Zury le miraba desde la puerta un poco sorprendida de la visita.

-Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, yo, bueno me quede preocupada por Hannah y quise saber cómo seguía.

-¿Y esa almohada?-Pregunto la mujer al notar lo que la pelirroja llevaba en manos.

-Es que vi a Neville y debe descansar después de todo ha estado aquí todo el día ¿no?-Murmuro mientras levantaba la cabeza del chico y colocaba la almohada justo en la nuca.

-Sí, pobres, ambos son muy jóvenes y perder a un bebe, sin duda parece destrozar al chico, pero lo peor será cuando ella despierte y se entere.

-Sí, yo mejor me voy-Susurro Ginny mientras salía del hospital molesta, de nuevo su plan estaba incompleto, ¿Qué iba a hacer para lograr matar a Hannah, si Neville no se despegaba de ella nunca? Y para colmo los Sanadores rondaban por el lugar.

Aun que ahora que lo pensaba con calma tal vez podría fingir demencia cuando Hannah despertara y comentara que ella le había hechizado, después de todo ella era Ginny Weasley la dulce pelirroja de una familia que tenia la reputación de llevarse bien con todos. Jamás le crearían a la rubia, pero ella en cambio saldría bien librada, el único problema ahora era, explicarle a su amo.

-¿De nuevo?-Pregunto Voldemort molesto cuando Bellatrix le explico lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento, le falle...-Comento con llanto.

-No, no lo sientas tanto, aquel bebe muerto, sirve de algo.-Puntualizo mientras parecía meditar lo que tenían, su idea era destrozar a Neville lentamente.

-¿Entonces no está molesto?

-No me malinterpretes, pensé que lo harías sin problemas, pero esto puede servir.

---o---

Una noche, Voldemort y Bella, decidieron seguir el consejo de aquel desconocido: torturar y matar al primer ministro muggle. Como iban como Harry Potter y su novia Ginny Weasley, no despertarían sospechas. El primer ministro les abrió la puerta personalmente en su residencia de Downing Street.

-¡Harry Potter!-Exclamo el ministro-Que placer tenerte aquí ¿Cómo te va? Pasa-E invito a la pareja a entrar a la casa.

-Vamos siéntense, ¿Que desean?-Les pregunto-Tengo ron añejado en madera tostada, vino carmenere directamente de Chile, una delicia.

-Bueno-Dijo Voldemort-Necesitamos hacer algo importante por eso estamos aquí-Le hizo una señal a Bella y ambos sacaron sus varitas mientras el primer ministro servía el vino.

-¿Y qué es lo...? -El primer ministro se giro y vio asustado que ambos le apuntaban con su varita y en su mirada había una maldad que una vez el ministro de magia la relaciono con las fuerzas oscuras, se había dado cuenta de que sucedía ¡Ellos no eran Harry Potter y su novia!-¿Que quieren hacerme?-Les reto en un extraño instante de valentía.

-Pues usted es un obstáculo para conquistar este país, primer ministro, así que me temo que tendremos que deshacernos de usted-Dijo Voldemort, quien le asintió a Bella y ambos gritaron- _¡Cru...!_

-Yo que ustedes no haría eso-Una voz proveniente de un rincón de la sala de estar de la casa del ministro y aparecieron Matthew y Luna tras una capa de invisibilidad que Voldemort reconoció como la capa de Potter. Ambos le apuntaban con sus varitas.

-¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!-Exclamo indignado Voldemort-¿Y qué hacen con mi capa?

-Esta capa es de Harry Potter-Dijo Matthew-Y nos la presto Kreacher.

-Ese elfo... -Dijo Voldemort, pero fue interrumpido por Luna.

-Sabemos que no eres Harry Potter, ese es solo un disfraz-dijo Luna-Porque no te muestras, tus neomortifagos ya saben que estamos enterados de todo, ¿O no te dicen nada?-Agrego con sarcasmo-Verdad-Hizo que pensaba-Eres solo un peón para las ambiciones de dominación mundial de tus neomortifagos.

-¡Cállate!-Grito Voldemort-¡No sabes lo que dices!

-Fíjate que si sabemos-Dijo Matthew-Sabemos más de lo que crees, sino no estaríamos aquí, verdad.

-Si es verdad-Reconoció Voldemort-Pero eso será por mientras, con Bella a mi lado me desharé de ellos y conquistare el mundo, eliminare a todos los traidores a la sangre, partiendo por tu gente, Roark.

-Me gustaría verlo-Matthew le hizo una seña a Voldemort para que se acercara y este ultimo lanzo un hechizo a Matthew, quien lo esquivo con facilidad. Este contraataco, pero Voldemort lo esquivo también. Ambos hechizos chocaron en las paredes de la casa dejando grandes boquetes.

_**Ministerio de Magia...**_

Una pintura de un viejo sapo corría desesperado por los cuadros del ministerio de magia

-¿Donde está el Ministro? ¿Dónde está el Ministro?-Gritaba por todos los pisos, hasta que se encontró con Kingsley en una reunión con los jefes de todos los departamentos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el Ministro.

-¡Ataque en Downing Street!-Grito la pintura-Harry Potter ataco al primer ministro muggle junto con Ginny Weasley, hay un combate adentro, están peleando con una rubia y un latinoamericano.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Grito Kingsley aterrado-¡Quiero a todos los aurores en Downing Street ahora!-Y desapareció.

Ya casi no había paredes en la residencia del ministro, cuatro magos combatían desenfrenadamente. Hasta que se vieron rodeados por una veintena de aurores, mas Kingsley.

-Harry, ¿Que estás haciendo?-Grito Kingsley.

-¡El no es Harry Potter!-Grito Matthew mientras esquivaba otro hechizo-¡Te lo dijimos Kingsley!

-Son Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange-Grito a su vez Luna.

En ese momento aparecieron Ron, Hermione, los señores Weasley y Rudolph.

-Mi señor, estamos rodeados-Grito Bella, mientras rechazaba un hechizo de Luna.

-¡Me las pagaran Roark, Lovegood!, Lord Voldemort no perdona-Y ambos desaparecieron.

-¡Donde está el primer ministro!-Pregunto de inmediato Kingsley.

-Aquí estoy-Se oyó una voz oculta bajo una mesa, Kingsley corrió hacia allí y ayudo al ministro a salir, vio como quedo su casa y pregunto-¿Qué paso?

-Acaba de iniciar la tercera guerra-Dijo Kingsley con voz de ultratumba.

_**Esta historia continuara... **_


	28. Lost?

**Paola Prieto: **_Antes que nada gracias si continuas leyendo esta historia, pero sobre todo perdón, por tardar tanto, debo confesar que me traume con la saga llamada Cazadores de Sombras, (muy buena se las recomiendo por cierto), que digamos estuve obsesionada por terminar los libros jaja.. Pero aquí esta el capitulo espero disfruten, pero sobre todo continúen aquí. Por que eso si, esto apenas empieza._

**Matias Roa: **_tantos meses! Ahora les traemos un nuevo capi k esperemos k lo disfruten y... eso, a leer (n.n) _

**Capitulo 26 - Lost?**

**Sinopsis:** _¿Ahora que Voldemort se ha revelado ante Luna y Matthew, que pasara, iran tras el?, pero lo mas importante, ¿podran detenerlo antes de que se apodere de Londres?_, Hannah ha despertado y el temor de Bellatrix cerca hara que Neville tome ciertas decisiones, ¿cuales seran?

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

-¡Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando! -grito Maite -¡Ahora todo el mundo sabe que estas dentro del cuerpo de Potter!

-En primer lugar, ustedes no estaban haciendo nada -espeto Voldemort -y yo solo estaba cumpliendo con mi objetivo: Gran Bretaña.

-Pero nosotros te dijimos que te cederíamos Gran Bretaña si nos ayudabas a conquistar el mundo, no que tú conquistarías Gran Bretaña -dijo Ian, poniéndole una mano en el hombro de Maite para calmarla.

-¿Ceder? -exclamo atónito -lo siento, pero a mí no me gusta que me regalen mis objetivos. Si quieren que les ayude a dominar el mundo, díganme como lo van a hacer y donde entro yo, pero Gran Bretaña es mía y yo la voy a conquistar.

-No te vamos a decir en qué consiste nuestro plan -dijo Mauro -pero... -medito un momento -tener como distracción la conquista de Gran Bretaña, puede servirnos -todos lo miraron -todos estarán esperando a Potter, así que no esperaran que unos simples latinoamericanos los conquisten.

-Y así -dijo Elle -los europeos se entablaran en una guerra con Latinoamérica y nosotros... ¡zas!

-Ya veo -dijo Maite, no era su idea pero igual servía -está bien, conquista Gran Bretaña como sabes hacerlo, pero para la próxima avísanos que harás algo -le señalo la puerta y Voldemort salió.

-¿Señor? –pregunto Bella -¿Qué…?

-No aun… sígueme –y ambos desaparecieron para aparecer en una plaza en las afueras de Londres.

Estuvieron callados un buen rato. Voldemort pensando, mientras que Bella parecía ansiosa por ayudar a su señor.

-¡Esos latinoamericanos! –exclamo Voldemort -¡Querian cederme Gran Bretaña!

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Bella atónita ¿Regalarle Gran Bretaña a su señor? Ellos están locos.

-Por supuesto que me negué –dijo el –quiero tener el honor de eliminar a Shacklebolt yo mismo.

-¿Y por qué no los elimina? –pregunto Bella, no había querido preguntar eso por temor a que se enfade, pero eso ya era demasiado.

-Debo reconocer que son más poderosos que yo –dijo Voldemort –esa gente ha desarrollado la magia de una forma que yo no logre, además que están usando magia antigua, ya te lo explique.

-Ahh –dijo Bella –esos muñecos.

-Si –dijo el –si solo pudiera deshacerme de esos muñecos para poder tener un completo dominio del cuerpo de Potter, pero es difícil –medito un momento y luego dijo: -primero centrémonos en conquistar Gran Bretaña, luego nos preocuparemos de lo demás –levanto su varita y exclamo:

-¡Todas las criaturas leales a Lord Voldemort, oigan mi llamado y construyamos el mundo que soñamos! –un rayo apareció de su varita y en el cielo apareció la Marca Tenebrosa con la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Al dia siguiente…**_

-Si ustedes sabían lo que estaba sucediendo –dijo Ron -¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

Estaban en la sala de reuniones del ministerio el señor Weasley, Ron, Hermione, la profesora McGonagall, Kingsley, Draco Malfoy, Luna, Rudolph y Matthew, en la mesa estaban las ediciones de El Profeta, apareciendo en primera plana como quedo la casa del Primer Ministro y a un lado la Marca Tenebrosa. Los Roark y Luna ya les habían explicado a los demás lo que sabían.

-Pero toma en cuenta, Ron –dijo Luna –que todos ustedes estaban molestos con la actitud de Harry y nunca se preocuparon de saber si era verdad lo que les estaba diciendo o no.

-¿Y ustedes lo hicieron? –pregunto Malfoy con sarcasmo –más bien ustedes estaban en su propio mundo que en la realidad.

-Tienes razón –intervino Matthew –pero nosotros lo escuchamos y no le dimos la espalda.

-Perdón, pero no estamos discutiendo quien escucho a Harry y quien no –zanjo el asunto el señor Weasley –estamos aquí para ver cómo le vamos a hacer para sacar a Voldemort y Bellatrix de los cuerpos de Harry y Ginny.

-Pues fácil no será –dijo Rudolph –a Voldemort y a Bellatrix los revivieron usando el Libro de los Muertos y para matarlos debemos usar el Libro de los Vivos, pero no podremos hasta que logremos romper los hechizos vudú porque mataríamos también a Harry y a Ginny.

-Pero podremos revivirlos después –dijo Hermione –con el Libro de los Vivos, ¿no?

-Sus almas están conectadas con el hechizo vudú –respondió Rudolph –debemos romper el hechizo primero.

-¿Y quién es el culpable de todo? –pregunto Draco.

-Originalmente el plan fue planeado por un mortífago que creíamos muerto –contesto Kingsley –Callahan.

-¿Callahan? –dijo Draco extrañado –pero a él lo mato Voldemort, mi padre me lo contó.

Rudolph lo miro sorprendido.

-Veo que Voldemort trazo ese plan sin que nadie lo sepa –dijo el padre de Matthew –Callahan fue enviado por Voldemort para espiarnos.

-¿Espiarlos?- pregunto Malfoy –pero Voldemort le decía a mi padre que ustedes tenían problemas con los Hijos del… -medito un momento –no recuerdo ahora, pero ustedes no interferirían.

-Si, teníamos roces con ellos –contesto Rudolph –pero en fin, Callahan creó un foro en la red muggle "Internet" donde reclutaba magos latinoamericanos para ayudarle a revivir a Voldemort y de paso crear una nueva generación de mortífagos, los "Neomortífagos". El problema fue que reunió a cuatro personas que no compartían su visión: Maite Ramírez, ustedes la conocen -con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una foto de ella, varios soltaron un grito ahogado -Ian Anaerion -la foto de Maite paso a ser la de Ian -estuvo en el cumpleaños de Ron.

-Yo lo recuerdo -dijo Ron -se fue con Harry ese día.

-Aja -dijo Rudolph -y dos personas que no conocemos, pero se llaman Elle y Mauro. Ellos usaron el foro para sus propios planes de dominación mundial, pero usando a Voldemort como su... ayudante, por así decirlo.

-Pero ahora sus planes se han "arruinado" un poco -intervino Matthew -como Luna descubrió a Voldemort dentro de Harry y rastreamos el foro, se están apurando y de paso mataron a Callahan para que no llegásemos a él.

-Pero aun así -dijo Luna -hay algo que no me cuadra: cuando penetre la mente de Ian en el cumpleaños de Ron, no había claridad en sus planes, solo esperaban que Voldemort se posesionara por completo de Harry.

-¿Entonces Harry puede liberarse de Voldemort? -pregunto el señor Weasley.

-En un principio la cercanía de Ginny hacia que Harry se librara -contesto Luna -pero Voldemort aprendió a resistirla y creo que ya no será posible.

-¿Eso es lo que no le cuadra, señorita Lovegood? -pregunto la profesora McGonagall, quien hasta ese momento estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-No -contesto ella -sino que el ataque al Primer Ministro, ese ataque nunca estuvo en la mente de Voldemort ni el de Bellatrix, tampoco en el de Ian, pero el revivir a Bellatrix en Ginny si fue idea de Voldemort.

-Pero tal vez si fue idea de Ian -dijo la profesora -usted penetro la mente de Ian en el cumpleaños de Weasley, hace dos semanas atrás, así que posiblemente lo haya planeado después.

-Puede ser -dijo Luna -pero la persona que se lo sugirió no fue Ian, fue otra persona que ni Voldemort, ni Bella vieron.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo todo -intervino el señor Weasley -¿Que quieres decir?

-Que Voldemort piensa una cosa -contesto Luna -Ian piensa otra y otra persona que no conocemos está usando a Voldemort para sus propios planes.

-Ian no quiere hacer nada hasta que Voldemort se afiance dentro de Harry -intervino Matthew -pero alguien está moviéndose por propia cuenta, tal vez sea alguno de ellos cuatro y sugiere cosas a Voldemort, como el ataque al Primer Ministro, pero al mismo tiempo, Voldemort hace cosas por su cuenta, como el ataque a Hannah -dijo con pesar.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron todos.

-Vi en la mente de Bella como lo hizo -dijo esta con la voz algo quebrada -no se pueden imaginar lo terrible que es verlo, sentir como ella disfruta con el sufrimiento de ella, peor aún, saliendo de Ginny -hubo un silencio total, donde todos procesaban lo que oyeron.

En ese momento apareció un funcionario del ministerio con expresión asustada.

-Ministro -dijo -Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley están en El Atrio con un ejército de criaturas y cuatro desconocidos vestidos como mortífagos.

En ese momento todos se miraron un poco asustados, ¿que pasaria ahora, tendrian que combatir contra ellos, pero sin lastimar a Harry y Ginny?, y antes de que alguien reaccionara todos comenzaron a salir de ahi para ir al Atrio, no sin antes Luna usar su varita y sacar un hilo color blanco justo de la cien, tras depositarlo en una botella, pero antes de entregarlo a una lechuza Matthew la apresuro asi que dejo el recuerdo en la mesa con una nota que decia "Para Neville", esperaba que el chico llegara a tiempo para verlo.

Justo cuando abandonaron la habitacion, dos minutos despues Neville aparecio en el lugar, habia tenido un debate con el mismo sobre ir o no aquella reunion, pero despues de todo el ED y La Orden del Fenix, le requerian, asi que opto por ir, pero llego tarde, no habia nadie ya, lo unico que vio fue aquella nota en la mesa con su nombre y aquella botella con un liquido dentro, tras encontrar una oficina donde lograr ver el recuerdo que Luna le habia dejado, tuvo sentimientos encontrados, ira, miedo y tristesa. Estuvo a punto de ir tras Bella, pero recordo que tenian un pequeño problema, esta se encontraba ocupando el cuerpo de su amiga Ginny, no podia ir ahi y lastimarla, apesar de que era su imagen no era ella.

Asi que hizo lo que creyo era sensato, ir con Hannah, despues de todo ella le requeria mas que el ED y La Orden, salio del Ministerio rumbo a San Mungo, en donde paso gran parte de la tarde.

****

Esa tarde Neville se encontraba como de costumbre (desde hacía casi 15 días) junto a la cama de Hannah, esperando, deseando el momento en que ella despertara. Hasta ese momento solo dormía, aun que había ocasiones en las que parecía tener pesadillas y movía la cabeza levemente de un lado a otro, pero aun así jamás despertaba. Esa tarde por ejemplo estaba recostada de un lado, mientras Neville arriba de la cama junto a ella, le abrazaba con un brazo mientras con el otro parecía sostener aquel libro que leía con voz baja para ella, como si intentara arrullarla, aun que si seguía con eso tal vez nunca lograría despertar.

_Entonces, antes de lograr subir el avión, ella giro la mirada y lo vio, estaba de pie a la mitad de la pista de aterrizaje, respiraba rápidamente, parecía agitado, detrás del chico, había alrededor de 4 guardias de seguridad del lugar, lo sujetaron con fuerza mientras este no dejaba de mirarle intensamente. La chica, no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, pero el que estuviera ahí, debía significar algo, ¡¿tenía que! _

_Así que intentando bajar a toda prisa de las escaleras mientras la gente subía, llego por fin a su lado, no fue capaz de decir nada pues este hablo de inmediato._

La forma en que Neville le narraba era casi melódica, estaba tan adentrado en la lectura que no parecía prestar atención a lo que pasaba, pero sobre todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

_-¡Hola-Lo único que fue capaz de decir el chico, mientras sonreía tímidamente, sin apartarle la mirada _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-Respondió ella, mientras los guardias de seguridad parecían un tanto incómodos, notaban en ellos una mirada fija de rencor, mezclada con amor. _

_-Bueno, pensé que podría venir a decir adiós, después de todo no quieres escucharme.-Le reprocho rápidamente, intentando guardar la postura y no gritarle como le había echo horas atrás. _

_-Si no he querido escucharte es por otro motivo.-Respondió apenada, no entendía como en ese tiempo de llevarse bien podían a ver terminado así. _

_-¿Cuál?-Preguntó desafiante, quería escucharla, quería que lo repitiera de nuevo, que le dijera la verdad. _

_-Que podría creerte-Confeso mientras miraba a otro lado, aquel par de ojos azules le quemaban. _

_-¿Y eso es malo?-Preguntó molesto. _

_-Si, en nuestra situación sí.-Respondió mirándole esta vez a los ojos, estaba molesta de tener qe repetirle lo mismo. _

_-¿Dime qué clase de persona, prefiero huir y dejar lo que, tenemos?_

_-¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada!-Contesto fríamente aun que noto un ligero deseo de golpearse la cabeza por la mentira que acababa de decir. _

_-¿Entonces por qué huyes de mi?-Pregunto este desesperadamente mientras la chica podía notar no solo la mirada de este, si no del resto de la gente que ya se acercaba al lugar pues quisiera o no, parecía llamar la atención. _

-¿Si por que huye de, él?-Preguntó una voz femenina.

-Tiene miedo de que…-Neville contesto rápidamente sin notar quien le hablaba, después al reconocer la voz bajo la mirada mientras se encontraba con aquellos ojos azul turquesa que se iluminaban con alegría cuando este sonrió mientras dejaba el libro y la abrazaba por completo.

Estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo esta despertaba por fin, volvía a ver esa mirada azul que sin duda había deseado desde un tiempo atrás.

-¡Hola!-Murmuro rápidamente.

-¡Hola!-Respondió está un tanto divertida pues el hombre la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que le quitaba el aire, además le besaba el rostro una y otra vez.

-¿Estás bien, te duele algo?-Preguntó después mientras le tocaba el rostro dulcemente y le miraba fijamente para notar si mentía o hacia algún gesto de dolor.

-No…-Respondió de nuevo divertida, la verdad era que no le dolía nada, bueno excepto que tenía el estomago un tanto vació, pero lo más probable era que no había probado bocado en algunas horas-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó después al notar que estaba en San Mungo.

-Bueno es que…-Comenzó a decir el hombre pero se quedo callado a la mitad, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle todo lo que había pasado?-¿Qué recuerdas?-Preguntó siendo precavido.

-Recuerdo que íbamos a vernos, pero ahora despierto aquí.-Contesto lentamente confundida.

Neville sintió una clase de alivio, al parecer esta no recordaba el accidente con Bella, podía pensar en otra cosa antes de, bueno... Decirle que había perdido al bebe, pero antes de responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Neville, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te subas a la cama podrías lastimar a… ¡Hannah, despertaste!-La abuela del chico apareció en el lugar primero regañando a su nieto para después notar asombrada a la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola, Augusta.-Respondió Hannah divertida, ¿Por qué todos se comportaban de esa forma?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero sobre todo, que había pasado, porque estaba en San Mungo?

-Mírate, estas pálida te traeré algo de comer.-Murmuro mientras se acercaba a ella después mirándole detenidamente el rostro.-Neville bájate de ahí.-Le ordeno a su nieto mientras este se bajaba de la cama pero tomaba la mano de Hannah con firmeza. Después saliendo de ahí rápidamente no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa amable a la rubia.

-Oye, tengo que ir por Zury, ¿está bien?, quiero que te haga exámenes llevas dormida bastante.-Respondió rápidamente mientras le besaba la mano pero antes de salir por completo de la habitación, la chica le tomo de la muñeca-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó regresando a su lado mientras le tocaba el rostro dulcemente.

-Quiero decirte algo...-Susurro lentamente después se quedo callada para suspirar como si intentara tomar valor.-Tal vez ya lo sabes, pero la razón por la cual te cite en mi departamento fue por que creo que estoy embarazada.-Confeso rápidamente, después comenzando a sollozar.-No quería que te enteraras así, había hecho todo un plan para decírtelo en serio, es solo que...

-Shhh, traeré a Zury y le diré que te haga las pruebas, esta bien.-Contesto rápidamente después dándole un beso cerca de los labios salio de ahí, suplicando que el pequeño plan que había empezar a idear en su cabeza funcionara. Solo debía encontrar a Zury antes de que alguien más entrara en la habitación y le confesara la verdad a la rubia.

-¡Gracias!-Murmuro mientras notaba que el chico salía del lugar con paso rápido, después al quedarse sola, se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos, para después morderse el labio y tocarse el vientre, pero noto algo distinto a como recordaba la mañana que había escrito la carta para Neville. Era como si le faltara algo, se asusto y preocupo mientras no dejaba de tocarse el vientre como esperando sentirlo de nuevo, pero fue inútil. Ahora comenzaba a pensar en posibles causas por la cual estaba en San Mungo, y posiblemente tendrían que ver con el vació que sentia.

Pero antes de continuar con su imaginación, Augusta regreso a la habitación con una charola de comida y para el hambre que tenia prefirió no preguntar nada por el momento, mientras tanto Neville corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos del hospital buscando y llamando a Zury, por suerte la encontró rápidamente.

-Zury.-Grito mientras esta le saludaba tranquilamente desde el otro lado del pasillo.-Necesito que vengas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto sin entender bien lo que pasa, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Es Hannah ella despertó pero...

-¿Qué?-Preocupada.

-Creo que tiene Amnesia no recuerda el incidente, y lo peor, aun cree que esta embarazada.-Confeso mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba hasta donde nadie mas los escuchara.

**Mientras tanto...**

-Augusta puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?-Preguntó Hannah mientras tomaba la sopa que le había llevado la abuela de Neville.

-Dos semanas.-Contesto lentamente sin prestar atención a donde iba la charla.

-¿Y que me paso?

-¿No recuerdas?-Pregunto un tanto asustada aun que intento calmar la situación.

-No, ¿Por qué todo insisten en preguntarme si recuerdo algo?-Preguntó molesta después se disculpo.-Lo siento, es que... Dirás que estoy loca pero siento algo distinto, veras, hace unos días comencé a sentirme muy cansada y, tenia nauseas, incluso tenia un retraso de 2 semanas y creo, que estoy embarazada.

-Oh.-Fue lo único que dijo la mujer poniéndose nerviosa.-Eso es maravilloso, ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Neville?-Mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Bueno la idea era decírselo en mi departamento, pero... Dime algo, ¿todos estos días que estuve aquí, debieron a verse dado cuenta cierto?

Justo antes de que Augusta lograra contestar, Neville llego con Zury y dos sanadores mas.

-Bien, les importaria dejarnos solos-Comento Zury mientras les miraba para que salieran del lugar.

-Claro, Zury ten cuidado quieres.-Murmuro Neville mientras le daba un beso rapido a Hannah en la mejilla.

-Lo tendre, tranquilo – y ambos salieron de la habitación

Ya a las afueras de la habitacion de la chica, Neville y su abuela comenzaron a tener una charla.

-Nev, hijo... Creo que es hora de que tengas esto.-Murmuro Augusta mientras le entregaba el anillo familiar.

-¿Por qué me das el anillo de mi madre?-Preguntó confuso.

-En realidad, tu abuelo me lo dio a mí, después tu padre a tu madre y por último, bueno… Cuando Hannah se entere del bebe, o recuerde lo que paso, debe saber que siempre, sin importar que pase, estarás a su lado, y créeme, se lo que eso significa en una mujer.

-¿Quieres que le proponga matrimonio?-Preguntó sin entender bien el significado para su abuela al darle

aquel anillo.

-Solo digo que para ella seria importante saber que no la dejaras ahora, mas ahora... ¿No pensaras dejarla sola en Londres con... Bella por ahí o si?

-No, claro que no. El único problema es que tampoco puedo dejar Hogwarts.

-Pues piensa en algo y que sea rápido –dijo, en ese momento Zury los llamo por señas y ambos volvieron a entrar.

-Bueno, todo esta bien, solo necesitas tomar unas vitaminas, comer y dormir bien, y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Sobre el otro asunto?-Pregunto Neville

-Ah cierto, bueno, Hannah escucha, Neville me comento que, creías estar embarazada.

-No lo creo, se que lo estoy.-Contesto muy segura mientras Neville le sonreia amablemente.

-Bueno la cuestión, es que no lo estas, mira, hay algo que los muggles le llaman, "Embarazo psicológico", crees estar embarazada, tienes los síntomas pero en realidad no es eso. Lo siento.

Termino mientras salía de la habitación, junto al resto de las Sanadoras al igual que la abuela de Neville.

-Yo... De verdad crei que estaba embarazada, te juro que podia sentirlo-Murmuro la rubia mientras soltaba el llanto.

-Shhh... Escucha, podemos intentarlo de nuevo, un bebe, seria perfecto...-Susurro este mientras le tocaba el rostro e intentaba tranquilizarle.- Pero ahora debes recuperarte, escuchaste a Zury, estas debil.

-Lo se, es solo que no tengo animos.

-¿Quieres que te lea?

La chica asintio, mientras Neville le abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en la frente, despues de acomodarse el chico comenzo a leerle en voz baja, pero entonces a la mitad de la lectura, el pantalón de Neville parecía estar ardiendo, saco una moneda del bolsillo mientras la miraba con atención.

-¿No vas a ir?-Preguntó Hannah notando que la moneda tenia la palabra "URGENTE" escrita en mayúsculas.

-No, pueden arreglárselas sin mí. Esta tarde solo quiero pasarla contigo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Por qué estamos aquí parados? -pregunto Elle en voz baja a Mauro -¿No deberíamos atacar ya?

-No -dijo Voldemort, quien estaba escuchando -porque ellos vendrán solos, ya lo veras.

No esperaron demasiado porque a los pocos segundos aparecieron Kingsley, seguido de Ron, Hermione y los demás.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres, Voldemort? -exclamo Kingsley.

-Pues lo de siempre -contesto este como sin darla importancia -el ministerio, así que ríndanse ahora y no los dañare, de lo contrario... ya lo saben -agrego con voz fría y peligrosa.

De repente su rostro se transformo y se volvió como el de Harry.

-Vamos, hagan lo que dice -suplico -por favor...

-Buen intento -dijo Ron -pero conocemos a Harry mejor que nadie y el jamás diría eso.

-Pero si Harry está diciendo eso -susurro Luna.

-Luna -dijo Hermione -Harry está siendo manipulado por Voldemort.

-No -dijo Luna -Voldemort no está manipulando a Harry para que diga eso, lo está diciendo por el mismo, es lo que piensa.

-¿Que Potter se está volviendo un cobarde y deja que Voldemort gane así como así? -pregunto Malfoy con sorpresa -no lo creo, tiene que estar bajo el maleficio Imperius.

-De hecho, ella lo está controlando -dijo Matthew señalando a uno de ellos, quien tenía en sus manos un muñeco que se parecía a Harry y parecía moverlo -es un muñeco vudú.

Voldemort se sintió algo mareado, como si de repente se había ido y luego vuelto, dio una rápida mirada a la persona que tenía el muñeco de Potter y lo comprendió: había usado a Potter para que se rindieran. _«Que tonto usar eso»_ pensó _«Sus amigos jamás lo harían, Potter es un valiente, debo reconocerlo, y nunca dejaría que yo tomara el poder, antes muerto... eso»_

-Veo que tendremos que pelear, una lástima -dijo fingiendo pesar -poderes tan grandes que podrían servir en este nuevo mundo que creare, podríamos desarrollar mejor esa magia que manejan Roark y Lovegood, y hacernos invencibles, pero... -saco su varita y apunto -¡Avada Kedavra! -el rayo verde iba directo a Luna, pero Rudolph hizo un escudo que lanzo el hechizo al aire y exploto, dando así comienzo a la lucha. Kingsley combatía contra Voldemort, Rudolph contra Bella. Ron, Hermione, Matt y Luna contra los cuatro Neomortífagos. Mientras que los demás combatían contra las criaturas, entre las que se destacaban dementores, gigantes, hombres lobo, etc. Los que llevaban la peor parte eran Kingsley y Rudolph, ya que como no querían dañar ni a Harry ni a Ginny, eran más suaves sus hechizos, pero Voldemort y Bellatrix los atacaban con todo su poder, mientras que a los Neomortífagos no les iba tan bien, Ron y Hermione eran muy buenos luchadores y eso no lo tomaron en cuenta cuando planearon todo, mientras que los conocimientos de magia Himalaya de Matthew y Luna les daba problemas también, en eso uno de ellos lanzo un hechizo al aire y el tiempo se detuvo.

-¡No, Ian! -grito Maite -¡nos mataras a todos!

Pero Ian ya había bajado su varita y un gran destello surgió de su varita lanzando a todo el mundo lejos, encegueciendo el lugar. Tras unos segundos el destello colapso sobre sí mismo y desapareció. Todo lo que quedo fue un gran agujero en El Atrio donde hacia arriba se veía la superficie de la calle y hacia abajo un profundo agujero. Todos habían desaparecido, excepto los Neomortífagos, Voldemort y Bella.

-¡Se puede saber en que estabas pensando! -grito Maite -¡podrías habernos matado!

-Te dije Maite que ya lo había dominado -respondió Ian.

-¡Aun así no debiste haberlo usado!

Voldemort, por su parte miraba con ojos como platos a Ian, mientras Bella tiritaba de terror.

-¿Que fue eso? -pregunto.

-Un rayo de antimateria -contesto Mauro, quien estaba asombrado -muy difícil de lograr, e imposible de controlar.

-¿Y qué paso con Weasley, la sangre sucia y los demás?-Pregunto ansisosa pues no los veia por ningun lado.

-Desintegrados -fue lo único que dijo Mauro mientras le sonreia con malacia.

_-__**oo**__-__**oo**__-__**oo**__-__**oo**__-__**oo**__-_

Al día siguiente todo el mundo muggle estaba aterrado con la noticia del atentado terrorista en el centro de Londres: una extraña arma había provocado un agujero en Londres, destruyendo túneles de metro, cañerías, cableado y dejando a miles de muertos. Pero en el mundo mágico la versión era más cercana a la realidad: Lord Voldemort había atacado el ministerio de magia con un hechizo nunca antes visto, en la batalla solo sobrevivió Voldemort, quien huyo, el ministro de magia, Harry Potter y su novia Ginny. Pero Kingsley había quedado gravemente herido y Harry Potter asumió como ministro subrogante. La comunidad no dijo nada, tal vez debido a lo que apareció ese dia en El Profeta:

_HARRY POTTER JURA VENGANZA_

"_Juro que vengare la muerte de mis amigos", nos dijo Harry Potter, "Voldemort, estés donde estés me vengare"_

_Esas fueron las palabras de Harry Potter tras conocerse el ataque de Lord Voldemort, donde murieron sus mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; Arthur Weasley, del Ministerio de Magia, y padre de Ron; los latinoamericanos Rudolph Roark y su hijo; Luna Lovegood, hija del director de la revista _El Quisquilloso_; la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall y el heredero de la familia Malfoy, Draco._

_Aunque sus restos nunca serán encontrados, debido al poder del hechizo, sus funerales se realizaran mañana en los jardines de Hogwarts, donde serán despedidos con honores._

_(Más información en páginas interiores)_

_-o-_

_**Al dia siguiente**_

-¡Hola!-Murmuro Neville mientras despertaba a Hannah con dulzura, esta al abrir los ojos le devolvió el saludo.-Oye, ¿quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincera?, ¿Qué dices sobre vivir juntos?

-Seria lindo, pero tu vives en Hogwarts.-Respondio mientras se acomodaba en la cama para verlo de frente.

-Lo se y, ¿Qué dices sobre vivir de nuevo en Hogwarts? No como alumna claro.

-¿No entiendo?

-Bueno, paso algo y ahora me nombraron sub-director.

-Pero pensé que Horace lo era.

-Bueno el ahora es el Director.

-¿Qué paso con Minerva?

-Ella, murió.-Le solto despues de un largo rato.

-¿Qué, pero como?

-Es una historia que te dire después, pero… Quiero que vengas conmigo a Hogwarts. Quiero que vivas conmigo, ¡por favor!, me sentiria mas tranquilo, sabiendo que, si te pasa algo podre ayudarte mas, que estando lejos.

-Claro.

-Eso si, luego arreglamos, debo estar en Hogwarts-Dijo Neville-Te llamare-Mientras le daba un beso rapido y salia de ahí, no sin antes dejar a su abuela cuidando a Hannah.

-o-

Neville acababa de bajar del Expresso que llegaba a Hogwarts, como sub-director debía estar presente en el funeral, además de que eran amigos suyos, tenia que estar ahí, mas que un deber, era una forma de recordarles y sobre todo mantener las cosas en orden, siendo el único que sabia lo que pasaba en realidad, debía mantener vigilados tanto a Voldemort como a Bellatrix, en especial a ella.

-Hola, Hagrid-Saludo el chico mientras pasaba por las sillas para por fin sentarse junto al profesor pero, nunca noto quien estaba detrás de el.

-Neville.-Su escucho junto a su oído, el hombre trago saliva rápidamente, tenia tanto odio por lo que había echo con Hannah pero debía controlarse pues la persona que debía pagar tenia que estar libre del cuerpo de su amiga pelirroja. De otra forma la que pagaría las fechorias seria la persona equivocaba.

-Hola, Ginny.-Murmuro este intentando sonreír y ocultar su odio, mientras se giraba para verle a la cara.

-¿Que sorpresa verte aquí?-Estaba sorprendida aun que habia algo de falcedad en su voz, no parecia feliz de verle, lo sabia.

-Bueno, tu hermano y Hermione eran amigos mios, tus padres eran buenas personas, además Minerva era una excelente profesora y colega, Draco por otra parte a veces era difícil pero desde hace dos años había cambiado, sobre Luna, Matthew y Rudolph eramos cercanos, y sobre Kingsley creo que es el mejor ministro que hemos tenido. –Murmuro mientras notaba el rostro de la pelirroja como parecia cambiar pues de sonreir forzadamente comenzo a quedarse seria.

Se maldijo por lo bajo mientras recordaba que debia mostrarse triste, debia mantener las apariencias, pero lo que mas odiaba en ese momento fue que Neville le miraba de forma sospechasa como si supiera algo, ¿pero era imposible, de ser asi habria estado junto al resto para atacarlos, o no?

-Cierto, lo olvide...-Se burlo de ella misma para despues ponerse seria y mantener la situacion bajo control.-Bueno, me alegra verte aquí.-Se quedo callada mientras el funeral parecia comenzar, Neville tambien se puso serio y regreso la mirada hacia adelante. A pesar de la compañia estaba ahi por ellos, para el ultimo adios.

Justo despues de rendirle homenaje, Harry se levanto para decir unas palabras.

-Es dificil decir esto sin llorar, (disculpen si lo hago)-Harry comenzo hablar mientras parecia comenzar su actuacion la prensa estaba sentada casi al frente mientras tomaban fotos y anotaban lo que decia, no querian perder ni un solo detalle.-Grandes amigos he perdido, colegas, y personas que sin duda jamas olvidare, sera dificil seguir sin ellos, pero la vida debe continuar, es un gran honor que me hayan asignado como Primer Ministro, y solo quiero anunciar que, atrapare a los responsables no dejare que sus muertes sean en vano.-Dijo mirando a los ataudes mientras elevaba la voz mostrando su coraje por la muerte.

Neville tuvo un impulso de gritar "Mentiroso" pero alguien mas le gano. Ginny bufo tan fuerte que la mayoría desvió la mirada hacia ella.

-No hablaras en serio verdad Potter. Sin ayuda de mi hermano jamas los encontraras, debes admitir que nunca puedes hacerlo solo, quiero decir, estas diciendo lo mismo desde Año Nuevo.-Se levanto de golpe de su asiento mientras Harry la miraba desafiante casi tocando su varita, Neville no perdía detalles de la "pelea", de verdad parecian odiarse el uno al otro.-No se ustedes pero yo ya me canse de esperar al gran salvador del mundo mágico, les sugiero que hagan lo que yo, cuidarse uno mismo.

Terminando de decir eso, miro de arriba abajo al moreno de lentes para después salir de ahí con expresión de superioridad. Neville de inmediato recordó la actitud de la familia Malfoy o por lo menos de sus integrantes, siguió con la mirada a Ginny para entonces lograr visualizar a los padres de Draco muy alejados del resto de los demás.

Sintió pena por ellos, después de casi dos años rechazando a su hijo por las amistades que había decidido tener, ahora parecían a verle perdonado y le daban el ultimo adiós.

-Disculpenla, esta molesta por cuestiones personales, que no sabe lo que dice... Continuando con lo que decía, tomaremos medidas estrictas, habrá toque de queda, pero eso se los informare en otro momento ahora debemos, honrar la memoria de... Unos grandes amigos.

Neville noto como el rostro de Harry parecía contenerse de no vomitar con sus propias palabras, sin duda lo había estudiado mucho, pues sabia donde contenerse y sonreír ampliamente para agradarle a la prensa.

Despues del minuto de silencio y de que Harry siguiendole la gente de la prensa se fueron del lugar Neville comenzo a caminar por la escuela, cuando se encontro con Ginny que le esperaba desde el final del pasillo.

-Neville, disculpa lo que viste es solo que a Potter, no lo soporto...-Susurro acercandosele rapidamente.

-Si me imagino.-Murmuro siguiéndole el juego.

-En fin, cambiando de tema, ¿como esta Hannah? El otro día quise verla pero me dijeron que estaba delicada, que solo la familia podía verla.-Tenia curiosidad, pues habia deseado terminar su trabajo pero algo parecia impedirselo y el que el chico estuviera ahi podria ayudarle.

-Si, bueno ella no esta mejorando.-Mintio mientras mostraba el rostro con tristesa, ellos no eran los unicos que podian aparentar.

-Lo siento tanto.-Puedo notar como una mueca de sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios ademas de que Neville podia darse cuenta tambien asi que agacho la mirada y continuo.-¿No ha despertado aun cierto?

-No, de echo, comienzo a pensar que ella jamas despertara.-Intentaba mirarle el rostro pero le era imposible.

-Eso es trágico, en fin, si despierta hasmelo saber, me encantaría verla, ya sabes poder charlar con ella, que me vea como una amiga cercana.-Sonrio fingiendo estar preocupada mientras le devolvia la mirada.

-Claro te lo haré saber.-Respondio mirandole fijamente algo que sin duda incomodo a Bellatrix.

-Adiós.-Se despidio mientras le mandaba un beso al aire, "algo tan impropio de Ginny" se dijo Neville, mientras podia notar su sonrisa forzada al marcharse.

Justo despues de que Ginny se hubiera marchado de Hogwarts al igual que el resto de la gente, el profesor fue directo al despacho del director que en esa ocacion era Horace, tras tocar la puerta y escuchar un "adelante" este abrio la puerta.

-¿Horace, puedo hablar contigo?-Pregunto desde el lumbral de la puerta.

-¡Oh, hola Neville!, pense que te habias ido al igual que el resto-Contesto sorprendido para despues ofrecerle asiento.

-No, yo necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante

-No vas a renunciar a Sub-Director o si, se que Hannah esta mal, pero te necesito aqui-Murmuro rapidamente asustado, no podia hacerlo solo lo sabia por eso lo habia nombrado sub-director.

-Olvida a Hannah por un momento esta bien, de lo que quiero hablarte primero es de otra cosa

-¿Que pasa?, comienzas a asustarme, suenas como Dumbledore

-Escucha... Recuerdas que robaron los cadaveres de Voldemort y Bellatrix-No sabia con exactitud por donde comenzar pero le parecio prudente iniciar desde ese punto, despues de todo ahi era donde las cosas se habian complicado

-Claro es noticia desde año nuevo-Contesto sin entender por que era necesario recordarlo

-Bueno, como altos mandos de la escuela y aun miembros activos de La Orden y del ED respectivamente debes saber algo

El Director se quedo callado un momento mientras le miraba asustado, Neville se acerco a el para susurrarle al oido.

-Hace unos dias, Luna me confeso algo sobre Harry y Ginny, algo que tiene que ver con todo lo que pasa ahora, incluyendo lo de Hannah

-¿De que hablas?-Le grito sin entender

-Shh...-Le coloco la mano en la boca para callarlo, despues girando la mirada hacia los retratos de los viejos directores de la escuela, noto que Minerva no se encontraba eso le extraño un poco pero debia concentrarse en lo que tenia que decirle a Horace pues de eso dependia que Hannah se quedara con el en ese lugar, donde podia cuidarla de todo en especial de Bellatrix, entonces mirandole fijamente a los ojos continuo hablando.- Escucha, Voldemort y Bellatrix, estan entre nosotros, ellos son los culpables de la muerte de esos Muggles, y aun mas de, los Weasley, Hermione, Kingsley, Draco, Luna y los Roark... Ademas de lo que le paso a Hannah.

-¿Sabes donde estan?, ¡Debes decirselo a Harry!

-Es que ese es el problema, Harry no puede saberlo-Le aseguro mientras le soltaba y se alejaba.

-¿Por que no?, el sabe como detenerlo lo ha echo antes.

-Es que Harry, no es Harry en realidad. –Confeso despues de unos segundos de silencio total.

-¿Que?-Estaba confundido.

-Es dificil de entender a la primera, creeme, pero cuando lo piensas con calma todo comienza a tener sentido-Murmuro mirandose las manos, no estaba seguro como continuar la charla.

-No divagues, y dilo de una vez-Le exigio mientras se le acercaba para despues obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

-Voldemort esta dentro del cuerpo de Harry, y Bellatrix en el de Ginny-Confeso sin pestañar si quiera.

-Si es un chiste no es gracioso-Le miro molesto.

-El tiene razon, Horace. Voldemort vino aqui por la varita de sauco, y me lo confeso todo-Susurro el retrato de Albus Dumbledore mientras Severus Snape afirmaba.

Estupefacto, el director pasaba su mirada hacia Dumbledore, Snape y Neville una y otra vez, luego intento calmarse, para pensar bien lo que sucedia, ahora entendia por que Harry se comportaba raro en ocaciones con la prensa ademas de amigos, pero el que Voldemort estuviera en el cuerpo de su enemigo era algo extraño pero no imposible, despues de todo habia magia poderosa que los Ingleses no llevaban acabo y entre ellos se encontraba el vudu, la magia egipcia, por no nombrar otras mas.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decirlo Albus?-Le reprocho, ¿quien mas sabia de eso?

-No me habias creido, justo como no le crees a Neville-Le aseguro.

-Entonces, estamos perdidos

-No exactamente, pero ahora que sabes que pasa debes estar prevenido para lo peor. –Sugirio Severus mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Que mas puede empeorar. 

-No lo se, pero ahora sabremos de quien ciudarnos.-Contesto Neville mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, gracias por confiar en mi. 

-Tenia que hacerlo... Horace, quiero pedirte un favor. Es sobre Hannah, no quiero dejarla en Londres, pero tampoco quiero dejarte solo en Hogwarts.

-Que tienes en mente entonces-Sin entender lo que deseaba el muchacho.

-Quiero tu permiso, para traer a Hannah aqui-Le solto despues de un rato.

-Neville, escucha Hannah me cae bien, pero los profesores jamas han vivido con sus familias en la escuela.

-¿Escucha, sabes que ella estuvo a punto de morir?

-Si me lo contaste.-Contesto pero Neville le callo rapidamente.

-Bueno Bellatrix fue la culpable... Te suplico que no me alejes de ella, no podria soportar perderla, ya es suficiente con...-Se quedo callado por un momento, habia olvido o mejor dicho habia bloqueado el recuerdo de aquel bebe.-Sabes que ella estaba embarazada, perdio al bebe...-Susurro mirandole a los ojos, podia notar la mirada del Director fijamente en la suya, pero lo que mas podia notar era que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, desde que se habia enterado de aquel pequeño y como jamas le conoceria, habia llorado bastante pero despues intento ser fuerte no solo por el, si no por Hannah, pero en ese momento todo comenzaba a volver, la ira no solo hacia Bellatrix si no hacia el, pues de a verla tenido cerca nada de eso habria pasado.-No tienes idea de cuanto me lamento el no haber estado con ella, de a ver sido asi, tal vez no le habria pasado nada.

-Escucha, tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer aqui, y justificar su presencia.-Murmuro despues de un largo rato el ver llorar a Neville le hacia ceder facilmente a su suplica.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Quiero que entiendas que los padres se enteraran de esto y pueden exigir una explicacion, asi que te pido que, intentes no levantar sospechas.-Termino de decir el Director mientras Neville salia de la oficina.

-o-

Neville acaba de llegar a casa de su abuela despues de un largo dia, le habia costado trabajo el tener que aparentar que no sabia nada respecto a Voldemort y Bellatrix, el no desenmascararlos frente a todos. Aun asi el gran problema ese dia habia sido convencer a Horace sobre Harry y Ginny, pero sobre todo el llevar a Hannah con el de regreso a Hogwarts.

Ese habia sido un gran reto, pero a pesar de desahogarse con el Director, sentia que valia la pena pues Hannah estaria a salvo de todo, en especial de Bellatrix, al abrir la puerta de la casa, su abuela estaba en la sala leyendo, le miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Donde esta Hannah?-Pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Arriba, estaba cansada y se fue a dormir temprano.

Dijo buenas noches a su abuela y subio las escaleras, este se acerco a la habitacion, esperando no despertar a su novia, giro la perilla lentamente pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla despierta junto a la ventana.

Entonces la muchacha giro la cabeza para despues sonreírle

-Pense que estabas dormida.-Contesto Neville mientras se le acercaba.

-Lo estaba, pero desperte hace 5 minutos.

Este se acerco a ella para despues abrazarla por detras para despues besarle dulcemente el cuello.

-¿Y que es lo que vez?

-Las estrellas...-Susurro mientras sentia los brazos de Neville rodearla, despues pregunto mientras se giraba y le miraba a los ojos.-¿Que tal el funeral?

-Hermoso, te habria encantado

-Lamento, no a ver podido ir.

-Descuida, te sentias debil, aun que yo tambien lo estaria si no hubiera comido nada-Contesto mientras la cargaba en brazos para despues llevarla a la cama entre risas y sonrisas de ambos.

La chica le toco el rostro dulcemente para despues hablarle.

-Nev... Te amo-Con esas simples palabras el mundo de Neville parecia girar muy rapido, recordo todo, el como habian comenzado a salir hasta ese momento, pero aun mas, como Bellatrix podria a verla apartado de, el. Y con eso en la cabeza la beso como nunca habia despues sentir como las manos de la chica bajaban peligrosamente por su camisa la cual ya comenzaba a desabotonar.

-Estas segura, me refiero a que estas debil, no quiero ser culpable de que enfermes por eso, yo puedo esperar creeme.

-Tu abuela me dijo que estuviste a lado de mi cama todo ese tiempo, ¿por que?-Murmuro mientras le besaba el cuello seductoramente, para despues notar como el cuerpo del chico se estremecia, ademas de cerrar los ojos con las caricias.

-¿Bromeas?, queria ser lo primero que vieras cuando despertaras.

-Que habria pasado si no hubiera despertado, te habrias quedado conmigo o habrias ido a Hogwarts.

-Me habria quedado contigo-Le susurro cerca del oido mientras le besaba la mejilla

Dicho eso, la rubia se aparto delicadamente para comenzar a desnudarse frente a los ojos del chico, para despues con una sonrisa coqueta Neville imitarle, no sin antes apagar la luz de aquella lampara junto a la cama.

Tras hacer el amor a Neville le encantaba pasar sus dedos por la suave piel de Hannah, adoraba hacer figura desiguales mientras recorria desde la espalda hasta la cintura.

-Sabes estaba pensando en pintar mi habitacion.-Intentaba hacer platica simplemente disfrutar de ese momento con la rubia, pues pocas veces habia tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella de esa forma, tenia que acostumbrarse a la idea, de ellos dos durmiendo juntos como algo rutinario.

-Este color me gusta.-Murmuro la chica mientras suspiraba despues de un rato hablo mirandole a los ojos.-¿Horace esta de acuerdo en que vaya contigo a Hogwarts?

-Claro, esta encantado, no te mentire, al principio no estaba convencido pero bueno, despues le gusto la idea, claro que; tendrias que ayudar, cuidar a los chicos castigados sera una de las tareas.

-Bueno en ese caso, ya puedo dormir tranquila.-Contesto mientras le daba un rapido beso en la labios, haciendo eso se acomodo de nuevo en los brazos del chico.

-Si, duerme-Murmuro el chico mientras le besaba la frente para despues sentir que la chica respiraba

tranquilamente como solia hacer cuando parecia quedarse dormida, la abrazo con fuerza pensando en que lo dificil no habia comenzado aun, pero sin duda lo que mas pensaba era en cierta noche.

_{Flash Back} _

_Neville se estaba despidiendo de Hannah despues de lo que parecia una cita, era epoca Navideña y el chico habia aprovechado ese dia para visitar a su abuela en Londres y de paso ver a su novia, despues de todo en poco tiempo cumplian un año de estar saliendo. _

_La pareja habia ido al centro a cenar para despues escuchar un poco de musica clasica acompañada de una copa de viño al aire libre, los copos de nieve que caian en esa epoca hicieron la noche aun mas romantica, que para cuando la belada temino al llegar al departamento de la rubia, desidieron despedirse con un tierno beso, que despues se convirtio en un apasionado beso de despedida. _

_Hannah estaba recargada en la puerta del departamento mientras Neville la besaba a su antojo, le tocaba dulcemente el rostro mientras la hacia suspirar entre sus brazos, pero para cuando las cosas se pusieron mas intensas el chico comprendio que era hora de irse. Se separo dulcemente de la chica mientras le miraba a los ojos, para notar que la rubia parecia desear mas. _

_-Debo irme…-Susurro mientras le tocaba el rostro y le sonreia amablemente._

_-¿Ahora?-Pregunto frustrada, se estaban besando como jamas habia pasado y el chico deseaba irse. ¿Por que?_

_-Si, ya es tarde y…-Murmuro mientras le explicaba despues tragando saliva continuo.-Mi abuela, no quiero dejarla sola en casa. _

_-Oh, claro saludala de mi parte.-Murmuro mientras parecia comprenderlo, despues con una sonrisa timida le dijo adios, este le dio un ultimo beso cerca de los labios y dio media vuelta pero antes de llegar al final del pasillo, la rubia le grito.-Neville, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Noto que el chico le miraba despues se le acerco un poco mas.-¿Quieres pasar?-Pregunto despues mientras habria la puerta y le miraba coquetamente. _

_Neville estaba nervioso, de verdad le importaba Hannah pero tenia miedo de, desepcionarla en ese aspecto, no era un experto en el amor, algunas veces se preguntaba como habia logrado tener novia, aun mas el que la rubia siguiera con el, sabia que tarde o temprano algo asi pasaria pero habia pensado que estaria listo para ese momento y no comportarse como un torpe pero en ese instante no sabia que hacer, mucho menos como declinar a la propuesta de la rubia sin romperle el corazon. _

_-Me encantaria-Noto que la rubia sonreia, pero entonces continuo hablando para borrar aquel gesto de su boca-Pero... No creo que sea apropiado-Termino notando que la mirada de Hannah parecia apagada ademas de triste._

_-Entiendo... ¿No te atraigo de esa forma cierto?-Contesto la rubia con un poco de odio en su voz,no estaba segura si estaba molesta. _

_-¿Que?, no, no es eso... Es que..._

_-No tienes que decirlo, en serio lo entiendo perfectamente.-Susurro mientras entraba al departamento y cerraba la puerta en el rostro de Neville._

_-Escucha. no eres tu es que...-Se quedo callado, estaba seguro que empezar la explicacion de esa forma no le ayudaba en nada, entonces hacercandose un poco mas susurro-Jamas he intimidado con una chica...-Se quedo callado de nuevo esperando escuchar algo mas pero no paso nada asi que hablo de nuevo.- No queria que lo supieras, no por entre la puerta-Se quedo callado un rato mientras colocaba la oreja en la puerta para escuchar algo pero no paso nada, entonces se retiro pero cuando dio vuelta escucho como se abria la puerta, regreso la mirada y vio a Hannah mirandolo intensamente. _

_-¿En serio jamas?-Pregunto Hannah mientras se mordia el labio._

_-Lo juro.-Contesto rapidamente mientras se le acercaba._

_-Pero salias con Luna, y vivian en Hogwarts, ¿jamas?...-Pregunto sin comprender habria jurado que habia pasado algo entre ellos._

_-Jamas... Es solo que, hay que admitirlo, no soy bueno con las chicas, y...-Se quedo callado un minuto para despues tocarle el rostro mientras notaba que la rubia le sonreia.- Aun me pregunto que haces conmigo-Confeso mirandole a los ojos._

_Ambos se quedaron callados un largo rato mientras se miraban a los ojos y sonreian constantemente, intentando que la situacion se calmara y las cosas volvieran a como eran antes de, la invitacion a pasar al departamento de la rubia. _

_-Escucha, ¿no se si esto ayude o no, pero?...-Confeso Hannah despues de un rato.-Yo, tampoco he intimidado con nadie.. _

_-Tengo una idea...-Murmuro Neville despues de un rato.-¿Nuestro aniversario es en una semana y, bueno ambos queremos que pase esto, asi que, que dices si?_

_-Lo celebramos asi-Le interrumpio a la mitad. _

_-Exacto. _

_-Claro_

_-Bien, entonces hablamos luego...-Susurro mientras se alejaba de la rubia, despues girando la mirada-¿Hay alguna fantasia que deses?_

_-Te digo luego.-Le sonrio coquetamente mientras cerraba la puerta. _

_El chico salio de ahi con la esperanza de no arruinar lo que pasaria en una semana, cuando el dia llego se encontraba nervioso, ¿que pasaba si arruinaba todo?, debia calmarse, despues de pasar por la chica a su departamento e ir a la casa de los Weasley para una pequeña reunion, dejaron La Madriguera. Al llegar a casa de la abuela de Neville la chica parecia mas preocupada por Augusta que por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. _

_-¿Estas seguro de que tu abuela no esta en casa?-Pregunto Hannah mientras entraba a la casa de Neville, giraba la mirada a todos lados verificando si el chico no mentia o mejor dicho si Augusta no los sorprendia por entre el sofa. _

_-Seguro, pasara la noche con viejas amigas, asi que tenemos la casa para nosotros. -Ambos se sonrieron durante un minuto para despues relajarse.-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Pregunto Neville mientras le ofrecia haciento a la rubia. _

_-Claro, Whisky esta bien-Murmuro mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se sentaba en el sofa justo enfrente de la chimenea._

_Luego de unos minutos el chico regreso con la bebida de la rubia, tras decir "salud" y levantar el vaso comenzaron a beber, despues de un gran trago y casi terminar con la bebida, se sonrieron nerviosos, no estaban seguros de como continuar, si; habian planeado eso, pero ¿que hacer?, ¿habia un manual para esa situacion?, entonces casi sin pensarlo (como todo en esa relacion) el chico tomo la iniciativa, se giro para mirarle a los ojos, le tomo de la mano para despues susurrarle un "te amo" para despues besarle mientras le tocaba el rostro dulcemente. _

_Aquel beso que habia comenzado lentamente, se fue conviertiendo en algo salvaje, estaban recostados sobre el sofa mientras las manos del chico ya no se mantenian quietas solo en el rostro de la rubia, ahora tocaban delicadamente su cintura, mientras las manos de Hannah estaban posadas sobre el cuello del chico pero a la vez le tomaba de los cabellos. _

_-Espera.-Hannah le aparto delicadamente mientras respiraba profundamente, se mordio el labio mientras Neville le miraba confundido._

_-¿Que pasa voy muy rapido?-Pregunto un poco avergonzando ademas de asustado, no deseaba hacer una tonteria y echar a perder el momento, se suponia que seria romantico no aterrador para la rubia._

_-No, no es eso, vas muy bien, es solo que cuando pense en esta noche, no crei que seria asi, en el sofa de la sala, aun que lo admito, la chimenea le da romanticismo._

_-Recuerdas que te pregunte si tenias alguna fantasia. Bueno, no queria decirtelo aun, pero prepare algo en mi habitacion... ¿Quieres verlo?_

_-Claro-Se mordio el labio mientras sonreia coquetamente._

_Se levantaron del sofa para despues dirigirse a la habitacion del chico, subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano nerviosos. _

_Al llegar a la habitacion del chico este giro la perilla lentamente para despues abrir la puerta de par en par, el lugar estaba oscuro pero poco a poco comenzo a iluminarse, habia velas a los costados de la cama, algunas de ellas flotaban causando una iluminacion realmente romantica. Hannah sonrio mientras entraba al lugar para poder admirar el lugar tranquilamente._

_-Esto es hermoso-Susurro la rubia mientras notaba los pequeños detalles del lugar. Aquellas velas que flotaban sin duda le encantaban._

_-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto el chico asombrado._

_-Claro, ¿En serio jamas habias intimidado con nadie?,-Pregunto la chica un tanto nerviosa, debia admitir que la decoracion de la habitacion le parecia algo, no tenia la palabra correcta con su mente en ese momento- Es que esto es.._

_-Muy elaborado, veras tuve ayuda... Me refiero a esto-Le mostro un libro que tenia como titulo "Los 10 pasos para encantar a una chica"-Ron me lo dio en mi ultimo cumpleaños, dijo que le habia ayudado con Hermione, y que probablemente me ayudaria a mi._

_-Pues es un gran regalo.-Murmuro mientras se acercaba a la cama, suspiro mientras notaba que Neville se encontraba alejado de ella, probablemente esperando el momento para hacercarse a ella._

_-¿Quieres bailar?-Pregunto el chico mientras sonaba una cancion lenta. (N/a: Durmiendo con la luna de Elefante)_

_-Recuerdo esa cancion es...-La chica le dio la mano para despues comenzar a bailar lentamente mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico, logro distinguir la cancion. _

_-Si, crei que seria un buen detalle. Despues de todo ha pasado un año-Confeso el chico mientras le miraba a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, para despues besarse lentamente._

_Lo recordaba pefectamente, justo despues de a verla besado por primera vez en Noche Buena un año atras, y tras cenar su abuela los habia dejado solos para que lograran charlar, no sin antes colocar musica de fondo, comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que habia pasado y tras algunos minutos de hablar Neville le habia besado sin previo aviso, y esa cancion era la que se escuchaba en ese momento._

_-Me gusta.-Murmuro la chica mientras se apartaba de Neville delicadamente para mirarle a los ojos, en ese momento se separo por completo para caminar hacia la cama, tras sentarse lentamente, el chico le imito para despues comenzar a desabotonarse la blusa frente a el, este con una sonrisa coqueta hizo lo mismo, lentamente se desnudaron para despues hacer el amor lentamente. _

_{Fin Flash Back}_

-o-

A los pocas semanas, terribles noticias llegaban a Londres: Mortífagos habían atacado los ministerios de Francia, Bulgaria e Italia. Todos los sobrevivientes describieron a los Mortífagos como personas que no eran europeas, ya que los hechizos eran más propios de gente de afuera del continente y hablaban un idioma que no conocían.

-Vaya –dijo Voldemort, mientras leia El Profeta – son bastante efectivos, esos ministerios son bastante poderosos, Bella –miro a Bella quien estaba ensayando sus hechizos con el cuerpo de Ginny –ya te acostumbraste al cuerpo de Weasley, ¿Por qué aun sigues practicando tus hechizos?

-Quiero un control total –respondio ella –no quiero sorpresas en lo mejor.

-Puede que tengas razón –dijo pensativamente Voldemort, quien no se había puesto en ese caso y se puso de pie –luego vuelvo, tengo que dar una conferencia respecto al ataque a los demás países.

-o-

Neville y Hannah acababan de bajar del expresso de Hogwarts cuando Hagrid se les acerco rápidamente.

-¡Hannah!-Grito mientras se acercaba al lugar mientras la rubia sonreía por la euforia del guardabosques, justo cuando estuvo cerca de ella, no dudo dos veces en darle un abrazo.-¿Estas bien?

-Bien, aun que me estas dejando sin aire-Bromeo al notar lo fuerte que le abrazaba.

Neville por su parte quien aun bajaba las maletas de Hannah, no pudo evitar reir por la reaccion de Hagrid quien solto a Hannah lentamente pero le toco la cabeza como si intentara disculparse, despues mirando a Neville.

-Horace quiere verte en su oficina.-Murmuro seriamente.

-Claro, Hagrid te importaria ayudar a Hannah a instarlarse en mi habitación.-Contesto este mientras le daba un beso rapido a Hannah en los labios.

-Claro, será todo un placer-Dijo mientras le ofrecía el paso galantemente y tomaba las maletas sin problemas.

Neville camino rapidamente hacia la oficina del Director, toco la puerta y tras escuchar un "adelante", entro.

-Me dijo Hagrid que quieras verme.-Respondio Neville mientras notaba que Horace le saludaba con la cabeza.

-Si, quería saber como habia sido el viaje.-Contesto mientras le ofrecia haciendo al chico.

-Bien.

-¿Le contaste a Hannah?

-Solo lo importante, no sabe sobre Harry y Ginny, y me gustaría que eso siguiera asi.

-Claro, tienes tus razones… Solo quiero ser claro con algo, Neville, accedi a que ella viniera aquí porque estas en lo correcto no es seguro para ella estar en Londres, pero el que vivan juntos en la escuela no significa que, se que mi palabra no tiene validez, ya que, bueno, no puedo prohibirles tener intimidad, pero quiero que seas realista, si ya intentaron hacerle daño una vez, podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

-Créeme, estoy consiente de eso.-Era mas que claro para el chico, la idea de llevarla con el a la escuela era la unica forma de mantenerla con vida pero sobre todo alejada del peligro.

-Bien, aclarado eso, puedes irte, y Neville… Bienvenido, espero verlos en la cena.

El chico salio de la habitacion con una sonrisa y un gracias, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, su cabeza comenzo a imaginar las ventajas que tendria vivir con Hannah, dormir abrazados hasta altas horas de la noche, despertar con ella, pero sobre todo tenerla cerca.

-0-

-Creo que ahi esta bien.-Murmuro Hannah mientras Hagrid le ayudaba a mover cosas de la habitacion de Neville.

El lugar no era precisamente grande pero estaba bien para ellos dos, una gran cama estaba en medio del lugar, dos muebles de noche a cada lado de la cama, un lampara de noche justo arriba asi como un reloj despertador, ademas de unos libros apilados, lectura que Neville solia usar para dormir, y justo por un lado una fotografia de ellos dos en la ultima Noche Buena en La Madriguera.

Las paredes eran de color blanco lo cual daba mas luz al lugar y lo hacia lucir mas grande, una ventana daba la vista perfecta hacia el bosque que estaba junto a la escuela, como la cabaña de Hagrid, habia un escritorio justo debajo de la ventana, habia muchos libros apilados asi como trabajos de los alumnos que el chico debio entregar dias atras.

Una gran planta en una esquina le daba vida a la habitacion, y por supuesto estaba un closet, con su respectivo cambiador por un lado.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo mas solo dimelo, y aqui estare.

-Gracias, Hagrid-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, en ese momemto se escucho un leve golpe en la puerta, Neville se asomo por la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto mietras se acercaba a la rubia

-Si, Hagrid me ayudaba con las maletas, y a mover la cama un poco mas al centro.

-Gracias amigo.-Le agradecio el profesor mientras le daba la mano.

-No hay problema, yo debo irme, la cena sera en 20 minutos, por cierto no puedes faltar Horace dara el aviso de tu regreso asi como tu nombramiento.

-Claro, ahi estare no faltare-Dijo sin ganas lo que menos deseaba era ser el centro de atención.

-Espero verte ahi, Hannah-murmuro Hagrid mientras salia de la habitación.

Justo cuando Hagrid dejo el lugar, Neville abrazo a Hannah.

-Que dices, si nos quedamos aqui, y hacemos otras cosas-Propuso el chico mientras le besaba el cuello a la rubia.

-Me encantaria, pero; debes ir, sera tu nombramiento como sub-director.-Contesto la chica mientras se separaba delicadamente del chico para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Nombramiento? Suena como si fuera a hacer Rey.-Se burlo el chico, mientras sonreia coquetamente.

–Bueno, para mi lo eres...-Le beso rapidamente en los labios para despues caminar hacia su baul y sacar ropa para la cena-Ademas no me lo perderia por nada, solo dejame cambiarme.

Mientras esta se cambiaba el chico le miro desde la cama coquetamente, la idea de vivir asi le gustaba, el unico problema seria cuando las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, ¿Seria capaz de dejarla ir?, dejando de pensar en eso por el momento, sacudio la cabeza para despues salir de ahi con la chica por un lado, justo antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, estos se encontraron con Horace y Hagrid en el puerta, mientras Hagrid y el resto de profesores saludaba a Neville, el Director aprovecho y comenzo a hablar con Hannah.

-Hola-Le saludo mientras la apartaba de la multitud, que saluba y abrazaba a Neville.-Solo queria preguntarte si Neville ya hablo contigo, sobre las reglas.

-Si, tranquilo, estoy consiente de que no podemos llamar la atencion. No quiero que Neville, pierda su trabajo.

-Descuida no es para tanto, pero si deben ser discretos. En especial con ellas….-Señalo Horace mientras notaban que un grupo de chicas se le acercaba al profesor de Herbologia.

-Profesor, lo extrañamos...-Decian todas casi al mismo tiempo mientras alejaban al chico de la charla de su novia con el Director.

-Neville es joven, y atractivo, (o eso he escuchado que dicen), lo que mas atrae es que, es un heroe de la Guerra en Hogwarts.

-Mato a Nagini lo se, pero no es solo eso, es mas...-Le interrumpio Hannah.

-Ahora se por que te gusta-Contesto el director.

-Nos amamos... Es como si, fueramos perfectos para el otro. Nos encantan nuestros defectos.

-Bueno en ese caso, debes tener cuidado, se que Neville jamas te cambiaria por ellas, pero sin duda ellas intentaran lo que sea por obtener algo de, el.

-Descuida, yo tengo a Neville de formas que ellas jamas podrian.

-¿Hey, entramos?-Pregunto Neville desde el otro lado pidiendo ayuda a Horace para que le quitara a las niñas.

-Niñas, por favor, vayan a sus acientos.-Horace les retiro del sitio mientras dejaba libre el paso para que Neville y Hannah pudieran pasar.

-Lindas admiradoras.-Susurro la rubia por lo bajo para su novio.

-Son mas bien, acosadoras... Despues de usted.-Mientras le cedia el paso galantemente.

Hannah se sento junto a Neville y a Hagrid, casi de imediato la comida aparecio en la mesa, pero entonces Horace tomo la palabra.

-Bueno, quiero anunciar algo antes de comenzar la cena, nuestro Sub-Director profesor de Herbologia, Neville Longbottom ha regresado a la escuela para cumplir y seguir con las clases, eso significa que se acabaron las vacaciones chicos, tendran el examen que tanto se atraso, entre otras cosas, tambien debo anunciar que me complace presentar a un nuevo miembro docente que se une, denle un caluroso saludo a la nueva enfermera, Hannah Abbot, ayudara a Madame Pomfrey en Enfermeria. La temporada de Quiddith comenzo hace una semana y toda la ayuda posible es bien recibida.

-¿Enfermera?-Pregunto divertido Neville mientras Hannah sonreia coquetamente.

-Horace pregunto si sabia algo de cuidados medicos, ademas; la idea es ayudar.

-Ahora si, a comer.-Anuncio el Director mientras levantaba su copa y se sentaba de nuevo.

La cena fue tranquila, en algunas ocaciones la pareja se dedico miradas coquetas, o se tomaban de la mano debajo de la mesa, y justo cuando termino la cena todos fueron a sus habitaciones, Hannah se quedo charlando con Madame Pomfrey sobre el horario y demas cosas que necesitaba para ayudarla en Enfermeria. Neville aprovecho para irse a su habitacion, minutos despues Hannah le siguio el paso.

-Hola.-Murmuro Neville cuando esta entro a la habitacion, el chico se encontraba arriba de la cama mirandole coquetamente.

-Sabes que tuve que caminar 10 minutos por los pasillos como si buscara algo, esas chicas no dejaban de rondan por aqui.-Le contesto la chica molesta mientras se quietaba los aretes.

-Lo siento, es solo que les atrae el echo de que matara a Nagini, algo que nadie mas logro hacer durante años.-Se disculpo el chico.

-Si bueno, no es tu unica cualidad.-Estaba molesta de que nadie mas que ella lograra verlo de otra forma, aun que en ese momento le gustaba mas que solo ella supiera ciertos detalles.

-¿Asi como cuales?-Se levanto mientras le abrazaba.

-Eres un excelente besador, ademas, haces algo con las manos cuando besas que sin duda... Me hace perder el aliento.

Ya no termino de hablar por que Neville le estaba besando, entre risas y besos la llevo hasta la cama para despues simplemente besarse, aun que esa noche no paso nada, era perfecto para ambos poder estar juntos.

-Habia olvidado lo hermoso que es Hogwarts por las noches. Sobre todo cuando tienes una vista perfecta del bosque.-Murmuro la rubia a medio dormir, tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Neville, mientras el sueño parecia ganarle.

Sentia los labios del chico sobre su frente en ocaciones, ademas de sus dedos pasando desde su espalda hasta su cintura.

-Es mas hermoso en Navidad...

-Lo se... Sera mejor dormir, mañana sera un dia pesado.-Propuso la chica despues de un rato mientras apagaba la vela y se quedaban dormidos asi, abrazados.

-o-

Los meses pasaban y Grecia, Suecia, Suiza, Hungría, Polonia y Rusia fueron cayendo, pero supieron quienes eran esos Mortífagos cuando cayó el ministerio de España: hablaban español. La comunidad supo que eran latinoamericanos. Al día siguiente, el ministro británico había fallecido debido a las lesiones y Harry Potter asumió como ministro de magia. A partir de ese momento, Harry empezó a cambiar su política: se aisló de Europa, trato a los latinoamericanos como "enemigos" por aliarse a Voldemort y llamo a los disidentes de Europa para reunirse en torno a él para defenderse de una invasión latinoamericana, y luego liberar sus respectivos países.

-Los latinoamericanos quieren ponernos al descubierto ante la sociedad no mágica -dijo Harry en un discurso -el secreto es necesario para mantener nuestra forma de vida y para mantener el secreto debemos defendernos. Llamo a la resistencia de toda Europa a la dictadura de Voldemort a reunirse en Londres y así juntos eliminar esta amenaza.

La vida de los latinoamericanos fue difícil en esos días. Se los miraba como cómplices de Voldemort y eran constantemente atacados y debieron volver al continente americano.

Los ministros latinoamericanos se reunieron de emergencia en Mexico.

-No es posible que nos acusen de coludirnos con Voldemort -exclamo el ministro colombiano.

-Ellos saben perfectamente que el jamás se uniría con nosotros ni nosotros a él -repuso el ministro ecuatoriano

-A nosotros no nos importa si ellos se ocultan ante los muggles -dijo la ministra chilena -nuestro estilo de vida no puede ser imitado en Europa, obligarles seria una pérdida de tiempo.

-Todos los ministros asintieron, en ese momento una chica de ojos marrones ingreso al salón.

-Ministros -dijo la chica –recibimos un reporte de unas personas que aparecieron de la nada en Yucatan.

_**Esta historia continuara...**_


End file.
